School Life Book 1 'Love and Friendship'
by KitsuneUnderTheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Oichi and Jess are childhood friends that are now separated by two rivaling high schools. How will these two be able to mange their school life, love life, and maybe even their own friendship? this is Book 1
1. Chapter 1

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: Vona21**

 **Chapter 1**

The alarm clocked rung loudly waking up a sleeping Oichi. She panics at the sound and falls out of bed. "Ow…" She reached up and turned the alarm off while rubbing her butt. "Ugh, why did I set the alarm clock so early?" She got up, yawned and walked over to her window. She opened it and a fresh breath of air hit her face full on. "Haa…The morning air always feel so good." A knocked was heard at her door before it opened. "Mom…why don't you ever wait till I say come in." Her mother was dressed in a military uniform. Her short black hair, that matched Oichi's, was slicked down a bit. She was looking down at her watch as she leaned on the wall. "Last time I checked this was my house. I shouldn't have to knock anyways since I pay the bills." Her mother walked over and patted her head. "Anyways I came to make sure you were up before I went to work. Today is a special isn't it?" Oichi cocked her head to the side. "Is it?"

An angry vein popped onto her mother's head. She bonked Oichi on the head. "Why are you so forgetful! I think you get it from your father's side…anyways it's your first day of Grand Line Academy isn't it." Oichi's eyes widen while rubbing her sore head. Of course! Today is the day she enters high school as a freshman! How could she forget! "Oh, Man if I don't get ready I am going to be late!" She rushed into the bathroom while her mother laughed. "I left lunch on the table. The spare key is under the mat. I'll be working late today and uh…. Oh! Jess called and said she will be over in a few. Please don't make her late." She quickly left mumbling about late she was going to be if she didn't leave.

Around thirty minutes later Oichi was combing her hair down. She had on the school uniform which was a dark blue and white dress that stopped to the middle of her tights. She had long black socks that stopped a bit pass her knees and her black shoes were over at the door. She had her bag sitting on the table right next to a piece of toast. The door bell rung moments later. Oichi happily bounced to the door and opened it. A young girl with red hair and green eyes was glaring at her. Oichi jumped back. "Whoa there Jess! I didn't do anything yet!" Jess walked in and pinched her cheeks. "Your mom said you woke up late today. I told you that today was a day that we couldn't be late for." Oichi frailed her arms, trying to break free. "What! Lies! All lies! I actually woke up early!" Jess let her cheeks go. She smiled and walked passed her. "Aw Jess…I hate it when you do that!" Oichi cries as she rubs her cheeks.

"I didn't pinch you that hard. Anyways I just wanted to make sure you were up. Today we are attending our first year of high school." Oichi looked down sadly. "Yeah but, we won't be together anymore." Jess smiled. "Don't look so down. Hidden Leaf High is right across the street from Grand Line Academy." Oichi sighs. "I just don't understand why we have to go into separate schools. It's going to feel so…empty without you." Jess crossed her arms. "Well it might be because of the entrance exams. I hear that Hidden Leaf High is ranked high in the academics while Grand Line Academy is ranked high in athletics." "That doesn't make me feel any better Jess." Jess grabs Oichi's bag and tosses it over to her. "Come on let's get going."

Jess and Oichi walked down the street side by side. The schools weren't that far from each of their houses so they could easily walk there. "Look Oichi, don't look so down. I'm just going to be right across the street. Plus, you know how to defend yourself if something happens." Oichi wasn't really listening to her. She was looking at the classes she would be taken. In total she had seven classes in all. "What a weird schedule. How would I take seven classes in one day?" She says to herself. "Maybe the teachers will explain it." Jess pouted and pinched Oichi's cheeks. "Hey, you should really pay attention to someone who is trying to cheer you up." Oichi giggled. "S-Sorry Jess!"

* * *

The two girls walked a bit before seeing each of their schools. "Wow…when you said they were right across from each other you really meant it…" Oichi says looking at both schools. "This is pretty exciting. When do you have break Oichi?" Oichi scanned her schedule. "Uh….I don't know. This schedule looks weird." "Well just text me when you are on break. Good Luck today and remember I'm right across from the street." Jess started to walk away. Oichi waved at her. "Good luck to you to Jess!" Oichi took a deep breath and walked through the gates into Grand Line academy. The school looked a bit bigger than most high schools. There was a huge sigh across the entrance that said Welcome new students. It was decorated by polka dots, ice cream cakes, food, skulls, fire and a lot of weird stuff. Outside the school was a big board where some people were crowded around. Out of curiosity Oichi went over to see what was up.

Thanking the heavens for her small sizes she squeezed to the front of the crowd. The board was filled with a blank spot that said rankings. Under it was an announcement for all freshmen's that read ' **All freshmen report to the auditorium at 9:15 or be suspended.'** Oichi read that part over. "huh…w-what time is it now!?" She took out her cell phone and her face went pale. "IT'S 9:13!" She screamed, which sent everyone into a panic. "Where is the auditorium!" Somebody screamed. "Oh crap I'm going to get suspended on the first day!" Someone started to cry out. Oichi looked around and saw a big building that was separated from the main building. "That must be it!" She says. She took off running to the building. The others students noticed her and started to run to. Most of them started to even pass her.

The students ran into the dark building and piled in just as the clock his 9:15. Suddenly the door closed locking a few students out. The lights came on and two men were standing on the stage. The first man was tall, tanned, and muscular. He had gray hair and goatee and he had a scar near his left eye. He was wearing a white uniform with blue lining. The man was wearing a huge smile as he scanned the students. "Ha! Looks like we got a bunch of energetic crowd this year eh, Sengoku!" The man he was referring to was sitting in a chair. He looked middle aged and was also muscular like the first man. He had a long braided beard and mustache and white hat covering up what looked like his afro. He was wearing glasses and had a dark blue uniform with white lining on. He signed as the man laughed. "Garp I told you not to put that sign out there."

The man, Garp, laughed heartily. "Come on now. Look at all the students who got here on time! I say it worked perfectly! Now, students come and take a seat!" The students looked at each other before slowly filling in the empty seats. "Good Morning to you all and welcome to Grand Line Academy. I am the vice principle Mr. Garp! The man over her sitting down is your principle Mr. Sengoku." Sengoku stood up and waved. "Good Morning children. I must apologize for making you all break a sweat this morning. Your vice principle over here is always trying to come up with new ways to "help" students be on time." Garp laughed. "It worked didn't! Oh I almost forgot." He pushed a button and the door to the auditorium opened showing the students that were locked outside. "I was never going to suspend everyone who didn't walk through the door. Today was just a pre warm up. I look forward to coming up with new ideas for you all." He laughed while the students shuffled nervously in their seats.

Students that were left on the outside started to file in. "This is all your fault you moss head! I told you that was wrong way!" "Oh shut up…I told you I could get here myself." "I can't believe I got stuck with you three again…" "Yeaahhh! The doors opened!" Garp mouth dropped opened. He then jumped up high, surprising all the students with his amazing athletic ability, and landed in front of one particular student. "LUUFFFYYY! HOW DARE YOU BE LATE TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! He yelled. He hit the boy so hard that he flew into the wall." Some of the students laugh while others looked in shock and horror. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BE EARLY TODAY!" Sengoku face palmed himself as Garp pumped the boy named Luffy.

When everything was settled down, and the boy laid lifeless on the floor, Sengoku explained how the school system worked. For their classes they would take one class every day which is the fifth class on their schedule. For Oichi that means everyday she would take a cooking class every day. The other classes were spilt into even and odd classes. On the odd days of the weeks they would take classes that had an odd number beside it and it was the same for the even days. Oichi looked at her schedule. "Hmm…so today is an odd day so…Math, P.E, Cooking, and English? Hmm…" Sengoku also explained the blank ranking spot that was on the school board.

"As most of you know Grand Line Academy is known for its high ranking athletic profile. That means those who graduate from here leave with a something dealing with an athletic scholarship. Now, this doesn't mean all of you have to take up a sport. We are still a school and grades are the most important thing. However, if you do take on a sport this year, depending on how well you do, your name could go on our ranking board." Sengoku had a clicker in his hand and pressed it. A screen popped up and a list of names and pictures appeared in the order from one to one hundred. The students awe in amazement. Sengoku clicked through pictures of the different sports team.

"The Ranking board helps us determine the top athletic players here in school. Those students will have a greater change with getting a scholarship and attending the top collages. Of course the rankings are also used for fun such as friendly competition." Sengoku stopped on one with a boy with black hair playing basketball. He was smiling and had the cutes freckles. He looked like he was having so much fun. "I encourage you all to at least get into one sport. We have a lot of choices such as hunting, dancing, gymnastics, or even down to the simple basketball and baseball." He looked around and noticed that a few students had a certain look on their face that he knew all too well. He smiled. "For those who believe that they have no athletic ability we have other sports such as Archery, badminton, darts and even arm wrestling. Here at this school you will find that there is a sport for all of you to play."

The students he was eyeing started to gain a little sparkle in their eyes. Sengoku patted himself on the back. Suddenly a student cried out "Hey! Isn't that Ace!" Luffy, the boy who was pumbled earlier sat up. "Ace! Where!" He jumped up and ran to the screen. "AAACCCEEE!" He was stopped by a girl with short orange hair. "Luffy wait! That's just Ace on the screen! Do you really want another beating from the vice principle!" "Let me go Nami! I want to see Ace!" "Idiot! He's only on the screen!" She hit him in the head. "Ow…ow…" Luffy says rubbing his head. Some of the students did their best to cover their mouth so that they wouldn't laugh out loud. "Zorro…Sanji! Do something about this! He is your friend after all!" She pointed to a boy with green hair He was very muscular and he gave off this bad boy vibe. Oichi couldn't help but star a bit just like some of the girls in there. He was yawning while leaning on the door. He had three gold earrings on his left earlobe. They jingled as he cocked his head to the side. He then looked over to another boy with blond hair who was…drooling…" He was good looking as well. He was slender with long legs. His hair was brushed over one side of his face. What caught Oichi wasn't just his good looks. It was his eyebrows. They were so…swirly…

The two dudes' eyes met and they glared at each other. "Would you kids take a seat already…!" Sengoku says giving himself another face palm. Everyone busted into laughter. The girl, Nami, blushed and looked around but most of the seats were already filled. Oichi noticed that there were a few seats next to her so she waved her hand to get Nami's attention. Nami smiled happily and drug Luffy to the seat. Zorro and Sanji also walked to the seats. Nami and Luffy sat on one side of Oichi and they sat on the other side.

* * *

Sengoku cleared his throat and went on with his explanation. "Thank you. I thought we were going to get in more trouble." Nami says smiling. "Oh no problem." Oichi says smiling. "Hmm…I really thought that was Ace…" Luffy said pouting. "I told you it was just him on the screen." Oichi was then tapped on the shoulder. She came face to face to Sanji. She jumped back from the sudden closeness. "You are very beautiful. Why don't we go on a date after school huh!" "No thanks." She said shutting him down quickly. Sanji was suddenly pulled back by Zorro. "Keep your tongue in your mouth. You're going to scare her away." "What was that..." Oichi can easily see the tension growing between the two. "Don't worry about them. They are always like this." Nami says shaking her head. "So what's your name. I haven't seen you around here before." "My name? Oh! My name is Oichi. I went to a private school before attending here."

Luffy head snapped up. "Hey does private school have good food?" "Well, I guess. I never ate it. I cooked my own food most of the time." Luffy's eyes sparkled. "You can cook! Is your food delicious!" "I guess…only one person has really eaten my cooking before." "Hey cook me something!?" Luffy said smiling. Not knowing why Oichi's face started to get hot. "Huh!?" Nami hit Luffy on the head. "Don't say things so sudden like that idiot!" Luffy laughed. "Oh man! I get a homemade lunch! I can't wait!" Nami sighs. "Sorry about him. He has a one track mind." Oichi smiled and laughed. "It's fine. I have not seen anyone so excited about eating food before."

Sengoku clicked off the screen as he finished explaining. "Well now, that I have went over everything about the school system I hope you all can adapt here. Don't be scared to come to the office if you don't understand something. Also before you head to class make sure you take a look at your rankings." The students mumbled in confusion. Garp chuckled. "When you were running to the building we ranked you on what order you came in. So as you go to your classes make sure you see if you made the board! Aright you are all dismissed!" Oichi walked out along with Nami and the others. The freshman crowded around the board. They scanned for their names. Nami frowned. "Of course our names aren't up here…we were dead last after all…so that means no million dollar scholarships for me…" She sinks down all depressed. Oichi patted her back. "It's okay Nami. As long as you're on the board before you graduate you still have a chance to get that scholarship." Nami sniffled and dried her crocodile tears. "Your right! Man you are a great cheerleader when someone gets down!" Oichi smiled as Nami placed arm over her.

"Hey Oichi! Your name is on the board!" Luffy pointed to Oichi's name somewhere in the sixties. "Well…that was a shocker. I didn't think I would make it up there." Oichi says. She looked at her cell phone time. "Regardless it's almost time for the next class. I have P.E." "So do I." Zorro says. Sanji sighs and pulls Oichi to the side a bit. "Hey I know we just met and all but can I ask a favor?" "Sure. What's up." "Look, that idiot has no sense of direction so can you please make sure that he gets to the gym." Oichi nodded. "Sure. I can do that." Sanji ruffled her hair. "Thanks. I might hate his guts but it will be a big problem for me if he gets lost." Sanji waves bye. "I got Math so see ya later." Nami starts dragging Luffy. "We have English so see ya!" Oichi was left standing with Zorro. "So we should get going. Don't want to get left behind or anything." Oichi started to walk off but as soon as she looked back Zorro was going in the opposite direction. "Ah! Zorro! Not that way!"

* * *

Once Oichi led Zorro to the gym they were met with a hyper group of students. One side was already playing basketball. "Hey isn't that Ace?" Oichi says pointing to the basketball game. "Yeah. He's a second year here and he's ready good at basketball." Oichi nodded. "I see. He is quite talented." Oichi watched the ball get passed to him. He then drippled through the center and dunked the ball. "So cool!" Oichi says smiling. Zorro chuckled. "Yeah, it no wonder he's in the top ten for Juniors this year." They walked on the side towards the locker rooms. "You're not going to get lost in there are you?" "Don't be an Idiot. It's a one way in thing." He walked into the boy's locker room blushing. Oichi shook her head and looked back towards Ace. He was smiling with his teammates. "He looks like Luffy a bit…I wonder if they are related." Oichi asks herself as she walked into the girl's locker room.

When everyone was finished dressing they lined up in the middle of the court. Their teacher was out with a sickness at the moment so the assistance student, Marco, took over. He was a third year. He didn't look to happy with teaching the class. He had such a sleepy look on his face. His blond hair was a bit wet maybe from already playing basketball earlier. "Ok listen up today we will be playing dodge ball. I'm sure everyone played it before. You will be spilt up into four different teams. The first two teams will start. If all the players on your team get hit, then that team is out then we bring in the next two teams. If you do not wish to play that's too bad." Marco ignore the groans and spilt everyone into four groups. Oichi ended up being on the team with Zorro and a few other freshmen. "Why do I feel like the other teams are stacked?" One of them says. Oichi looked around. Ace was on a team with the guys he played basketball with. The other two teams looked like they had a lot of energy. Oichi sighed. It seemed that Marco placed us by grade level. Go Figure.

Marco grabbed a whistle. "The first team will be the freshmen team vs The Junior team." Ace stepped up. "Alright Freshmen. Let's see what you got!" Marco blew the whistle. Ace picked up a ball that was on his side of the court. He then tossed it as hard as he could to a player on Oichi's side. It hit the boy on the side. "T-That was fast!" he said as he goes to sit out. Oichi and Zorro dodge balls as they came their way. "Hey you got some pretty good moves but, we aren't going to last if we sit here and dodge." Zorro says dodging a ball. "Hey did you know if we catch the ball they are also out?" Oichi says. She stands still as a ball comes her way. "Hey watch out!" Zorro says. Oichi takes a deep breath and catches the ball. She stumbles back a bit. Marco blows the whistle. "Out!" He points to the person who threw the ball. "What! Didn't she get hit!?" "Idiot…that's one of the basic of dodge ball. If you get hit your out. If your ball gets caught you're out. Now hit the bench."

The game goes on for a few more minutes. It was down to Zorro and Oichi against Ace. Oichi was dodging and throwing as hard as she could but she couldn't hit Ace at all. Ace smirked. "You're not too bad there. Have you ever consider joining the dodge ball team?" Ace asks while throwing the ball but he threw a fake and caught Zorro off guard. He hit Zorro on the arm. "Ah crap…" Marco blows the whistle. "Out!" The freshman cheered on Oichi while the others cheered on Ace. "Come on Ace! Knock her out!" Oichi pouted. "That's kinda mean…" Ace laughed. "Are you trying to distract me with that cute look on your face?" Oichi felt her face heating up. "C-Cute!?" Ace laughed and tossed the ball towards Oichi. She moved out the way and grabbed another ball. She threw it out Ace who barely moved out the way. Oichi legs were starting to get a bit weak. Dodging Ace's throws was harder than it looked. She could feel the sweet running down her face and back. Suddenly something shinny caught her eye. One of the Juniors was holding up something in the light. She stopped moving and shield her eyes but, when she did she felt something hard hit her dead in her stomach. She felt herself fall back. She looked over to a shocked Ace and fell.

Oichi grabbed her stomach. It felt like it was on fire. "O-Ow… that hurts…" Ace rushed over to her along with Marco, Zorro, and the other Freshmen. "Here let me see." Marco asks. He pulled her shirt and saw a huge red mark on her stomach. "That was a pretty hard throw Ace." Marco says looking back. Ace frowned. "I thought she was going to dodge it. I didn't mean to really." He rubbed the back of his head. Oichi rubbed her eyes. "Hey are you crying?" Ace asked in a panic manner. "Huh? Oh no…It's just when I was moving I saw something shinny over there." Oichi points to the Juniors who were laughing. They stopped when Marco glared their way. "My eye kind of burns but I'll be okay." Marco looks over at Ace and they nodded. "Well even if you really are okay I still want you to go to the nurse and get checked out. Ace you mind?" Ace shrugged. "Well it is kind of my fault. Should have known this was going to happen. "Up you get!" He picks Oichi up bridal style. "Hey I can walk just fine!" Oichi cries out. Her cheeks were flushed. Ace laughed. "Never gotten picked up this way? Sweet so I'm like your first?" Oichi tried to pull away but the pain in her stomach stopped her from moving too much. "Let's go. We are off to the nurses." "Wait are we going to walk around school like this!?" Oichi panics. "NO WAY!" She starts to struggle. Ace laughs. "You got some spunk in you. I like a girl with a little fire in her belly."

As soon as Ace and Oichi left Marco blew the whistle. "Alright the winners of the match are the Juniors. The penalty for losing is five laps around the gym." "What! But they cheated!" One of the freshmen says. The Juniors frowned. "Even if they did do you have proof that they cheated?" Zorro narrowed his eyes. "Oichi said her eyes was hurting from something shinny shouldn't that be enough proof right there." Marco crossed is arms. "If this was an official game and a referee didn't see it then he can't call it. Even if he knew they cheated he can't prove it. The only way you can redeem your unfair lost is by getting stronger and beating them." Zorro grit his fist and looked over at the Juniors who were smirking. "When you run your five laps get some water and sit on the bench. Also…pay attention to the next match. You might just learn something."

* * *

Oichi was sitting in the nurse's office with a pack of ice on her belly. Her face was still red as Ace smiled in front of her. "We didn't even get seen by people so why are you still embarrassed?" "Being carried around like that would make any girl embarrassed." "Oh? I beg to differ. I have carried many girls like that and they don't seem to mind." Oichi pouted. That didn't make her feel any better about the situation. "How is your stomach?" He asked. "It's fine. I told you it was fine to start with. I didn't need to come here." Ace crossed his arms. "I'm doing this because it's my fault you even got hurt. I completely forgot that I was playing a girl." "Huh?" "I mean you play like a guy so yeah…I forgot and throw with all my power." "I see…so you think of me as a guy?" "Ah! No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean…uh…well…you play better than most of the guys on team. I don't really get a challenge when it comes to them sometimes." Oichi took the ice pack off her stomach. The red mark was still there and it still stung. "See…you really were hurt." Ace to the ice pack and placed it back on her stomach. "You need to put pressure on it like this." Ace pressed down on the ice pack. Oichi bit her lip. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. It hurt pretty bad. "I really am sorry…" Ace says. Oichi waves it off. "It's my fault for taking my eyes off you. Next time it won't happen." Ace look at her shockingly then laughs. "Your funny."

A bell rung signaling the time for the first lunch. Ace grabbed his bags. "Well that's my lunch bell. Sorry but if I don't make it there all the mini sandwiches are going to get gone. I'll stop by to see how you're doing." Ace waved and left. Oichi shook her head as she watched him go. He didn't even ask for her name. "Man…all the people here sure are nice…I think I'm starting to like this school." That's what she thought until the door slammed opened. "NURSE! WHERE IS THE NURSE!" Oichi jumped by the sudden intrusion. Two boys walked in. One of them walked around until they got to the front of her bed. He had long blond hair that went down his back and covered up most of his face. He had a busted lip and his uniform was a bit torn. "Huh…there someone in here Kid." Another boy pushed passed him. "If it's not the nurse then I don't care…" The boy was beat up. His hair was red like flames. His shirt was a bit torn leaving some of his muscular chest out. Oichi tried to avoid staring but it was kind of hard. She noticed that his fingernails were red with a mixture of purple. In that sudden moment their eyes locked. His eyes were red orange.

Oichi couldn't help but staring into them. She could feel her face heating up once more but it was different from when she was carried by Ace or when Luffy asked her to make him lunch. He's eyes were like the sun itself. Blazing, red hot, illuminating, full of pride and fury. She was so taken in by his eyes that she couldn't stop herself from speaking her next words. "So beautiful…" Kid's eyes widen at those words. Oichi realizing what she said she covered her mouth. "…beautiful…" Kid says with a frown. "Ah, I'm very sorry! I wasn't talking about you in general I mean I was but I wasn't calling you beautiful I mean yes you are a very attractive person but I was talking about your eyes!" Oichi's face was getting hotter. How could she let that slip out!? This was to embarrassing! Kid walked up to Oichi in her panic state. He grabbed her chin roughly and lend down. "Do you want to know something more beautiful?" Without giving her time to react Kid pressed his lips against hers. Her mind went blank for a second as she tried to process what was going on but it was like her mind went dead. Kid pulled back and smirked. "…stealing a kiss…" He kissed her again this time with more force.

Oichi, now in her right mind. Tried to push Kid away but, the pain in her stomach came back. "Kid I think that's enough…" Kid pulled back and glared at the boy. "Shut up Killer…I'll say when enough is enough…" Oichi saw this as her chance. She grabbed Kid by his arm and flipped him with all her might, sending him flying through the curtains and crashing into the next bed. Oichi grabbed her bags and ran out the door before he had a chance to recover. Tears swelled up in the corner of her eyes. That boy stole her first kiss.

Kid rubbed his head and sat up. "Ow…what happened." "I told you that was enough." "Did that girl flip me?" "She did. It was very good. She's a fighter." Kid got up and dusted himself off. "Where are you going?" "To find that girl. She flipped me so she must be really good." He gave Killer a crazed smile. "I'm going to see if she has the guts to fight." He turned around. "Stay here until I get back." He quickly left. Killer shook his head. "Seems like she's got him hooked…" Kid walked down the hall. He licked his lips. 'That girl had some soft lips. I wouldn't mind taken them once more.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

 **Chapter 2**

Running, Oichi managed to reached an empty hallway. Her face was red, biting her lip she was pissed but distorted that this strange boy stole her first kiss!

The sound of the bell made her jump slightly, it was lunch. Reaching in her bag she took out her phone, right away texted Jess.

 _Oichi: Hey Jess, lunch! You have lunch now too?_

She waited, it didn't take long for her phone to vibrate in her hand, Jess replied.

 _Jess: Yeah, meet me out by the cherry Blossom tree that connects to both schools_. Oichi smiled softly and texted Jess back.

 _Oichi: okay! Let me get my lunch! Be there in a few!_

Oichi jogged to her class holding the ice pack the whole time, reaching her class. Nami right away was the first noticed her "Oh Oichi! We heard what happen to you in gym… you alright?" Nami walked over to her fast. Oichi blinked at her and nodded "Yeah. I'm good" she said back to Nami walking over to desk. Reaching her desk, she grabbed her lunch box that was under her desk. Nami watched her has she quickly moved to the door after getting her lunch box, Nami frowned "Oichi where you going?" Oichi stopped and looked at Nami with a smile "Gonna go join my friend outside for lunch, see you later" Oichi disappeared in the hallway.

It didn't take long for Oichi to reach the spot where Jess said to meet her at. Approaching she say Jess sitting on a large rock with a lunch box in her lap slowly eating. Jogging over to Jess "Hey sorry I'm late" Jess raised her eyebrow her with a small "It's alright, we have like 15 minutes so let's eat" Oichi smiled and sat down next to Jess on the rock. Unwrapping her lunch, Oichi right away digged in. "swallowing her first bite Oichi looked at Jess who was taking a sip of her flavored water. "So how was your day so far?"

Jess put down her drink and sighed "like I wanted to leave during the day" Oichi blinked her "Tell me.." she sighed once more "Alright"

 **~earlier~**

Walking away from Oichi, Jess walked up to the school, there was an adult by the front door watching students walk in, he took a deep breath "Students that are just getting in, go to the board and check for assigned class. Then to the Auditorium! You have 25 minutes!"

Jess sighed and walked inside the school, heading to the board where classes were assigned. There were not the much students by the board, properly because Jess came in a little late. Walking up to the board she scanned it for her name, she ended up finding it 'B-2'. She signed and walked away from the board and headed to the Auditorium following some students to where ever it was at.

Reaching the Auditorium Jess walked in, it was huge. The walls where white with the school symbol on banners. There were 4 rows of dark wood benches all lined up. At the front of was the stage, there was a podium and red large play curtains. There were teachers all sitting down on chairs on the stage. Students were already sitting next to each other, another adult had an clip board in her hand "there is no sitting arrangements so you can choose where ever you sit"

Finding a spot in the way back she sat down right away. Putting her messenger bag under the bench, she took out her black framed glasses out of her bag. Putting them on, she could see a lot better from the way back.

Feeling someone sit next to her on her right, she glanced over and sighed. "Well I figured you would be in the way back Jessica" Gaara said crossing his arms closing his eyes.

"Well don't you know me to well" Jess sarcastically said back to him. Gaara smirked "well we've known each other since were kids, so what class are you in?" Jess closed her eyes "B-2, you?" Gaara smirked "Same" Jess leaned back into the bench _'great.. how fucken wonderful'_

The sound of the bell rang making Jess open her eyes, the room was filled know. The room started to become quiet has a woman walked up the podium, she brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. She had a light green dress suite on and black high heels.

"Alright, welcome to Hidden Leaf High. I'm your Principle, Tsunade but that's Ms. Senju to you all!" The principle talked on about the rules and other stuff about the school. After she was done speaking her clapped her hands "Now go off your classrooms" Jess stood up bowed slightly then reached down and grabbed her bag and walked away with Gaara following her.

Finding classroom B-2, Jess walked in has there were bunch of students already sitting in desks chatting with each other. Jess right away scanned the room and noticed the desk at the end by the window was empty. Jess quickly moved to that desk and sat down. Putting her bag on the side of the desk Jess leaned on her elbow and looked outside the window. She could see Grand line High across the street. She smiled softly 'I wonder how Oichi is doing…?' Hearing someone sitting in front of her, her eyes glanced over and a blush came across her face.

The boy turned his head to the sound of laughter, loud laughter. "HAHA! Kiba what the hell man! Did you really try that?" some other boy from the hallway laughed out while walking in. He was slightly tan skinned, bright blue eyes and blonde spikey hair. There were three whiskers like lines on his cheeks, 3 each. He had the school's black pants, white collar shirt on with a black tie with the hidden leaf symbol on it.

Jess got a good look at the boy in front of her, he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. He had the same uniform on. She say him narrow his eyes "Naruto what are you laughing at like a idiot?" Jess watched from the corner of her eye. The blonde hairs boy pouted "Oh Sasuke!" 'so his name is Sasuke…' "You won't believe it man! Kiba tried to jump the gorge the other day" Sasuke sighed and looked away "so? Let me guess he failed?"

Kiba bite his lip and frowned "Yeah…" Naruto chuckled "Yeah he so did" Naruto sat in front of Gaara who was next to Jess and Naruto was next to Sasuke.

Naruto turned to Gaara "Yo Gaara" Gaara smiled "Hello Naruto" Naruto then noticed Jess, he blinked at her 'wow she's pretty… deep red hair…. light skin' "Who is she…?" Naruto asked softly pointing her, Gaara looked and smiled "That's Jess" Naruto again blinked "I've never seen her before… is she new..?" Gaara nodded to him then looked at Jess who wasn't even watching anymore, she was looking out the window. Sasuke turned back to Naruto who was just staring behind him, he narrowed his eyes at Naruto and said while turning his head "What you staring" he stopped dead in his tracks. A girl ne ever see before, a blush came on his face.

Gaara "Jessica" he reached his arm out and poked her, she grunted and turned her head "What Gaara?" then she blinked at Sasuke and Naruto were both staring at her "why are you two staring at me…?"

Gaara laughed "Jess, this Naruto" he pointed to Naruto "And this Sasuke" he pointed Sasuke.

Jess looked at them both and smiled softly at them "Hello" Naruto grinned "so your new, I've never seen you before!" he chuckled "you from the other districts?"

Jess shook her head "No I'm from Natural, a town, right in between Grand Line and Shinobi" Naruto's mouth gapped open "Wow no away! We rarely get someone from Natural" Jess nodded to him, Sasuke seem turned back around and Naruto chuckled "So how do you know Gaara?" Jess shrugged her shoulders "Knew him since we were kids" Naruto smirked looking over at Gaara "How come you never mention her?" Gaara laughed "Ha, like I would tell you everything about my life Naruto. It so happens that her family and my family know each other well. Both Jess's mom and my mom known each other from there school days"

Naruto gasped "Wow, and I here I thought I known one of my best friends well enough" Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed "Mhmm, Naruto you don't any of your best friends well enough" Naruto pouted "Sasuke, oh come on! I know you pretty well"

Sasuke glanced over to him giving him his famous Uchiha look "Oh really? Go on enlighten me" Gaara laughed out loud, Kiba also laughed while hearing this.

Naruto's face turned red in angry "Oh yeah?! Your hobbies are training and taking walks, your favorite foods are omusubi with okaka, tomatoes and nattō and anything sweet. Your favorite word is "power" And you regret dating" he was shut up with Sasuke's hand right on his mouth "Don't you finish that last sentence"

"Sasuke! Hey!" the voice made Jess shiver with annoyance, Sasuke frowned and removing his hand from Naruto's mouth and looked away, Jess could see a girl with long pink hair, some make-up on and jade light green eyes.

"Sakura" Sasuke softly said leaning into his chair, she skipped over to him "So I was wondering if you would like to go eat lunch when lunch starts" Kib, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru seem to watch this.

Sasuke closed his eyes "I can't say no can I?" Sakura chuckled "Nope! Meet me up in our spot" she sat next in front of him "Sure" Jess blinked at this 'who is she?..' Gaara noticed Jess looking confused he tapped her shoulder making her look at him he mouths to her 'girlfriend' she sighed and looked out the window again.

The bell ringed has there teach walked in, Jess looked has he walked in. He spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression and also vertical scar down his left eye. He had a white sural mask on "Alright class, I'm your teacher Kakashi but you may call me Mr. Hatake if you want. Most of you all known me since middle school"

Naruto crossed his arms "yeah, you followed us" some students chuckled, Kakashi sighed "You may think I did but according to the school board, they offered me to teach the same class has I taught you all in middle. I of course accepted"

"Yeah properly because it pays more" Kiba said with a smirk, making Naruto laugh.

"Yeah sure whatever you all say. Anyways, the spot you are sitting in right know is your spot for the rest of the year until we change seats again which properly won't happen. SO then.." he lifted up his clip board "I'm gonna call your name, to make sure you are hear"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" "Here!" Naruto chuckled

"Gaara?" Gaara responded "Here"

"good, uhm Hinata Hyuga?" Hinta slowly raised her hand "Here…" she shly said.

"Neji Hyuga?" "Here" Neji responded.

"Sakura Haruno?" "Hehe here Teach" Sakura smiled

"Okay, uhm Shikamaru Nara?" "Here.." he said 'this is lame'

"Sai?" "Here" he spoked up.

"Good, Ino?" "here!" she raised her hand.

"Alright, Kiba?" "YO!" Kida grinned.

"Choji?" "Here Kakashi" Choji said opening a bag of chips, Kakashi raised his eyebrow "Choji, you can eat your chips during lunch put them away" Choji frowned and did put them away.

"Shino?" "Here" Shino responded.

"Rock Lee and Tenten?" "Lee pumped his fists "Here sensei!" Tenten raised her hand "Here!"

"Alright then, Sasuke Uchiha?" "Mhmm" that's all he said, Kakashi shook his head 'that boy I sewer'

"At last but not least the students from Natural, Jessica Mikcloud" the students seem to turn their heads expect Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke.

Jess sighed "Here" Kakashi smiled behind his mask "good, awesome everyone is here! And we shell began for the rest of the day, I'm gonna head out your books row by row, pass them back. These are your English test book" he moves a box from behind the podium in front of the class, then reaching down taking out some books and started to pass them out row by row. Starting with the first row by the windows, the books were being passed back.

Sasuke got the two last books, taking one he turned around and tried to hide his blush has she was just starring out the window. Putting the book on her desk he turned back around.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask after the books were passed "Alright so let's get to the first lesson" Jess stopped looking out the window and focused on this lesson. Half the day went by fast, for Jess it was boring but find it funny has Naruto made her laugh a couple of times. After English, Math and social Studies it was Gym. The one class she sorts of looks forward too.

Walking over to the locker room, there was a woman in black shorts, white shirt and a whistle around her neck. She had a clip board in her hand and a box to her right. She saw Jess walk up to the door "Name please?" Jess blinked at her "Jessica Mikcloud?" the lady scanned the clip board and checked a spot "Your locker is already signed with your name, it is number B-2 '10', your gym clothes that you were measured for before school started in your locker already" Jess just nodded to her and walked into the locker room.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were already in there, Hinata saw Jess and smiled "Hey Jess…" Jess smiled back at her "Hey Hinata" walking over to her side, her locker was right next to Hinata's. Opening her locker Jess put her bag in it, her clothes were in her locker. The bottoms were green with white stripes on the side, the top was white with green collar and her class room number was on the front along with her name.

Digging in her bag to took out her green colored gym shoes that matched the gym uniform perfectly, she changed into her gym clothes. After she was done changing, she noticed more girls came in the locker room and changed.

The Teacher walked in "Alright, I'm gonna be your gym teacher for separate days from the boys, today is not a separate day we will be joining the boys in the gym I see you all done changing follow me please" following the teacher out the door, they followed her to the gym.

Reaching the gym, they all stepped in to see the boys sitting on the gym floor and other teach crossing his arms. Jess can still he looks like Rock Lee.

The man turned his head and smirked "AH! Anko, finally made it, have the girls join the boys" Anko shook her head "Go on join the boys" Sakura right away giggled and moved fast and sat next to Sasuke. Jess sees Gaara tapping the spot in-between to him and Naruto. Jess sighed and walked on over and sat on down. Naruto smiled at her "Hey Jess" Jess nodded to him "Naruto hello"

"Alright, so I'm Guy your gym teacher, on separate days I will be teaching the boys and Ms. Mitarashi right here will be teaching the girls on the separate days. On compline days we both or sometimes just me will be here. Anyways, alright today I thought of something fun we should do. I was thinking of kickball, inside of course. The up class have the gym class outside for today so then, boys Vs. Girls!"

The boys cheered softly while the girls giggled, "So then the first to kick are the girls, boys you're in the field! Go on" Jess got up, Gaara smirked "Good luck Jess" Jess just raised her eyebrow at him "Mhmm we will see how needs the luck" she followed the girls the kicking point.

The game started there were couple of girls were first to kick. Four girls went and were all strike out "Okay, Jess!" the Anko said. Jess got up "Come on Jess!" She heard five girls cheered. Jess walked to the home base and smirked 'let's show these boys how it's done' "Alright Kiba go ahead" he rolled the ball, when it got really close to Jess she stopped it with her foot, Guy crossed her arms "Jessica what are you doing?" Jess tilted her head to him "I have a question" the boys seem to look confused has the girls. Guy blinked at her "About the game?" Jess nodded to him "Very well ask" "Anything goes?" Gaara smirked at her question, Guy looked confused for a moment but smiled "Ah I knew you would ask that question, I have read your file.. ah yes anything goes" Jess smirked and rolled to the ball back to Kiba, she smirked at Kiba "No weak roll" Kiba gulped has he didn't like that smirk on her face. Kiba rolled the ball, has it reached Jess, she kicked it has it passed the boys "Get the fucken Ball!" Naruto Shouted, Jess ran to the first base and quickly ran past a Sai to the second "HEY! GET HER!" Sai yelled.

"I got her!" Jess saw a Naruto throw the ball at her, she quickly Dodge it and ran on the second base to Third. Gaara was in the middle trying to block it from her "Oh you're not getting past me!" Naruto eyes widen "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto yelled. Jess could sense a Lee throw the ball at her. Quickly Jess bend backwards still moving forward, the ball missed hitting Neji in gut in the proses.

Jess arched back up, she smirked at Gaara, he was guarding third base. Has she got close up to him, She quickly swirled around him to fast for everyone to see, she stepped on the third base and started to run towards home base then Sasuke went in front of her, Jess stopped in her tracks "you think you are gonna get past me, think again" he did his Uchiha smirk.

Jess just looked at him and walked towards him. Sensing the ball coming from behind her, she quickly turned to her left so fast Sasuke didn't see the ball coming and it hit him strait in the face, everyone gasped has he fell the ground holding his nose, Jess walked passed him to the base and jumped on it.

'HA ! take that!' The girls were cheering and running up to Jess, they were hugging her and giggling. Jess looked at the boys and their mouths where hanging open and looked shocked, Jess smirked at them.

Anko smirked "My, my that was amazing" she said right next to Guy, she still trying to process what happen "I read her file… but I never knew she was that good… she's prefect for the Karate club… She sensed the ball every time…" Anko then noticed Sasuke get up still holding his nose and saw some blood she gasped "Sasuke is your nose bleeding?" Sakura gasped and run up to her boyfriend "Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto rushed over to him also, Jess frowned.

Sasuke holding his nose "I'm fine" Anko glared at him "No you're not your bleed pretty bad" Sakura frowned "I'll take him to the nurse" Anko shook her head "No, Jessica take him. He got injured during your turn" Jess nodded and walked over to them, Sakura pouted "Why her? She still new, she doesn't now were the nurse's office is" Anko crossed her arms "Sakura I have made up my mind, go back by the girls" Anko walked away, Naruto padded sasuke on the shoulder "you'll be fine Sasuke" Sasuke shrugged, has Jess got near them Sakura swirled around fast and glared at Jess "It's your fault new girl" she softly said, Only Jess heard her.

Naruto smiled softly at Jess "take good care of him Jess!" Naruto waved and ran back by the boys.

Jess standing next to Sasuke, Sasuke turned to the door and started to walk, Jess followed him. Walking to the nursed office, Jess had her head down. Sasuke could tell she felt bad for what happen "no need to feel bad, it happens every day. You'll get hurt during gym" Jess looked up at him with a small flush on her face "Still is my fault" reaching the nurses office, they both stepped in.

The school nurse, Shizune looked up from her desk and saw Sasuke and Jess walked in. Seeing Sasuke bleeding from his nose, she right away stood up "Oh dear me what happen?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "Got hit the face with a kickball" she frowned "sit on the bed, tilt you head up. Let me get you some towels" Sasuke walked over to the bed tilting his head up, Jess sat on the chair next to the bed. The nurse came over with towels "Okay, so hold these to your nose. Pinch slightly for couple of minutes and see if it stops bleeding" then the sound of the phone ranged she walked away. Sasuke took one of the towels and pinched slightly on his noses.

They both can hear the nurse speaking on the phone "Ah yes, I'll be right on down" she hanged up the phone "Be right back" she left the room leaving Jess and Sasuke alone together.

Jess stood up "So I guess your fine now so I'll head back to the gym…" she took to steps when a hand grabbed her wrist, her eyes widen and turned her head. Sasuke had a hold of her write, he was looking the other way and his face was red "No need to leave…"

Jess frowned "I don't think your girlfriend wouldn't like it very much" Sasuke sighed letting go of her wrist "ignore her, like I try to do everyday" Jess looked confused by this "you try and ignore your girlfriend…? Why?" she asked stepping towards him and sitting down next to him on the bed.

Sasuke watched her, he didn't know why but he felt calm near her, he wasn't annoyed by her presence like Sakura or most people. "Because I do, I regret saying yes to her last year" Jess breathed slightly 'why is he telling me this?...' "if you don't want to be with her anymore, break up with her. Gods, it isn't that hard" she laid back on the bed "What are you scared of dumping her?" Sasuke frowned "You have no idea… she's a fucken psycho"

"Mhmm, follow what seems right Sasuke. If it feels right to break up with her, then break up with even if she a psycho" Jess said relaxing on the bed with her eyes closed. Sasuke glanced at her, his face turned red. Removing the towel from his nose, the bleeding had stopped. He was still staring at her it seemed like slow motion to him, the half bloody towel dropped to the floor, Sasuke leaned over her and leaned down pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes shot open in shock _'is he kissing me…?! What the hell….!'_ Shocked, Jess was shocked by this. Sasuke was deepening the kiss even more making Jess right away put her hands on his chest and pushed him off making him fall off the bed hitting the ground hard, he groaned.

Jess stood up blushed and bite her lip in angry "this never happen!" she shouted at him and stomped out the room "Fuck Gym! I'm right back to the locker room and changing" she stomped all the way to the locker room.

After reaching the locker room the bell to end classes for lunch has just rang, Jess went inside the locker room. Walking over to her locker, she changed into her school uniform and putting on her black converse back on. Putting deodorant on, she took out her tiny fragrance bottle of 'Dragon's Lair' rolled it on her wrists and her neck. She put it in her gym locker and closed. By this time the girls were getting back to their locker room.

Jess grabbed her back and turned around when Sakura stomped over to her "next time your hurt my Sasuke you will regret new girl, stay away from him" she walked away from Jess. Hinata frowned and looked at Jess who was annoyed by this "it's okay Jess, don't listen to her" Jess smiled at Hinata and walked out the locker room with her bag.

Heading back to the classroom, she walked in has Sasuke blushed when he saw her. She glared at him and walked to her desk taking out her lunch box. Gaara smiled "Hey Jess, you wanna join me and Naruto up on the roof?"

Jess didn't look at him "no, I'm meeting Oichi under the cherry blossom tree that connects to both Hidden Leaf and Grand Line" she said to him walking away from him annoyed"

 **~back to the present~**

Oichi gapped "wow… a boy kissed you that was already dating someone else….?" Jess nommed on her food "Yeah… I mean I told him follow what feels right… Adversely he took the wrong fucken way and kissed me…"

Oichi frowned 'maybe I shouldn't tell her about what happen to me today?...' Jess sighed "So how was your day?" Oichi blinked at her "Okay" she began to explain her day "Well I missed first period because the principal went over a long description of the school policy." Jess chuckled "Ha!" Oichi pouted "Hush, I met this nice girl. Her name is...Nami I believe. I also met this guy name Zoro. He has the worst sense of directions." Oichi giggles to herself as she remembers how she had to guide herself and Zoro to the gym. "Well had gym and his friend asked if I could take him with me so he wouldn't get lost. Then..." Oichi blushed slightly as she remembered watching Ace play basketball. "I...I um so this guy. He was pretty amazing. We played a game of dodge ball and we ended up being the last to." She then frowned and rubbed her stomach through her shirt. "It was a good game but I ended up getting hurt." She smiled sweetly again. "He was nice to carry me all the way to the nurse's office." Suddenly her face darkens. That strange boy who stole her first kissed popped into her mind. Jess watched her blush, she smiled 'does she like this boy name ace…?'

Inside the building Kid was searching for Oichi. He didn't know why but he wanted to taste those sweet lips of hers again. Licking his own lips, he happily recalls the shock look on her face when he took that kiss. He didn't mean to go in for a second one but her lips…those soft, sweet lips called out to him. 'Maybe I should take more than a kiss next time.' He thought to himself. "First thing first, I gotta to find were she is." He suddenly looked out the window and his smiled widen. He quickly headed out the side door to the school that led to the cherry bloom tree that connected their school to hidden leaf high. Oichi felt a shiver go down her back. Was this a sigh of something bad? She looked up from her lunch and the color went out of her face. The same boy with those beautiful eyes was marching up to her and Jess. His eyes were set on her like a beast about to catch its prey.

Jess glanced over to Oichi, she saw the look on Oichi's face. She was looking towards the direction of the Grand Line High. Jess turned her head and saw a boy walking over. The look on his face made her feel un comfortable.

Has he got closer, Oichi back up into the tree. Jess right away stood up fast has he got an inch closer to them. Jess's hand was pressed on his chest making him stop dead in his tracks "That's close enough" the tone in her voice was deadly almost, but it made Oichi feel relax. Kid narrowed his eyes at the new face in front of him. His kiss was literally a few feet from him. He glared at the Jess. "Who the hell are you?" Jess glared back "You don't need to know my name boy, I'm telling you this. I don't like the look on her face when she sees you. If you know what's good you will stay away from Oichi, or you will regret it"

Kid snorted. "You think your bad huh?" He looked over to Oichi. She turned her head to avoid looking at his eyes. He smirked. He took a step forward. "Don't think you can scare me girl." His red eyes narrowed giving off a deathly glare. Jess bite her lip 'oh this boy is gonna learn how frightening I can be' pushing slightly back making him back up Jess removed hand quickly making both her hands up she quickly uses tip of her fingers to use pressure points to make him numb in the spots she hits.

Kid looks shocked as he dropped to his knee. "What...ugh...Hmf..." He looks back up at Jess. "Don't get smug because you numbed me up." He slowly struggles to get up. The glare in his eyes only harden. "Why don't I teach you lesson!" Oichi, who couldn't stand to watch anymore jumped in between Jess and Kid. "That's enough for one day don't you think!?"

Jess still had her hands up ready for anything, Jess sighs "very well" putting her hands down "Oichi, you will tell me why you are so afraid of this boy" Jess said looking at her with frown has both the bells ringed for both schools.

Jess looked away grabbed her lunch "Have two classes left see you at the end of the day, be safe" Jess walked away. Oichi waves bye as Jess walks off. Kid sits on the ground and looks at Oichi. "Why did you follow me?" Oichi says. Kid chuckles. "Your lips are really soft and sweet. I wanted to taste them again." Oichi bit her lips and walked up to him. She blushed before slapping him in the face. "Y-You jerk. You stole my first kiss…" Kid eyes widen. Oichi grabs her things and races toward the building. Kid watches her leave. He felt the red mark on his face before chuckling. "Her first kiss huh? Interesting."

For Jess, heading back to her classroom. Jess walked up to her desk putting her lunch box in her bag. Gaara watched her, the look on her face was pissed. He gulped "Jess did something happen?" he asked her, Naruto and Sasuke were in ear shot.

They both turned to look at her. Jess sighed looking out the window "I don't wanna talk about it" Sasuke frowned 'is it because of me…?' Sakura saw her boyfriend looking at the new girl a frown. She bite her lip 'that new girl! What is with her and sasuke looking at her!?'

Kakashi walked back in "Alright, so a special treat today we are gonna learn about Yokai's, normally this subject won't be able to learn until after December but I was told to start it on the first day since after winter break something will happen that will change some courses"

The students muttered among themselves, Jess was still looking out the window. Kakashi crossed him arms "I don't have the books yet, but I have a list of some Yokai's" lifting a piece of paper "I will pair you into two for one yokai! Okay so first Yokai" looking at the list "Okay first yokai Naruto and Hinata, your yokai is Nekomata" Naruto grinned "Sweet!" Hinata flushed

Naming off teams, Gaara got stuck with Shikamaru and there yokai was a Okami. Sakura was teamed Ino, she frowned 'I didn't get teamed sasuke…' "Jessica and Sasuke" that made sasuke look at Kakashi, Jess frowned softly "You two have a Kitsune" Kakashi finished naming off teams and Yokai's. After naming teams Kakashi put down the piece of paper "okay, so you can take you team member and go to the computer room or to the library and do reach for the rest of the class, you all have an hour left until the next class, now go!"

Sakura got up "Sasuke why don't you and your partner join me and Ino to the computer room" Sasuke looked at her and then looked back at Jess who was already leaving the room. His eyes widen, he quickly grabbing his text book he took off after her.

He managed to catch up with her "You left without saying anything to me, why?" Jess turned the corner to the library "Because I felt like it" Sasuke frowned "Listen I'm sorry what happen in the nurse's office" Jess frowned and walked right into the library, she walked up to the counter. An elderly woman smiled "How can I help you two?"

"We were sent here to do reach on a kitsune" Jess said, the elderly woman smiled "Oh of course, way in the back, go up the stairs on the balcony area, column Y- Kitsune" Jess bowed slightly to her "Thank you ma'am" she walked away, Sasuke followed her.

On the balcony Jess and Sasuke managed to find couple of books on Kitsune's, Jess and Sasuke sat down next to each other.

"okay so it says here, 'Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives.' And for the types they have down 'Kitsune are typically split into two groups, Kitsune and Nogitsune, "Kitsune" usually meaning "Good" kitsune and "Nogitsune" (lit. "Wild Fox") meaning "Bad" or "Renegade", kitsune's sometimes follow a set of rules or law (set forth by their matron deity of the Ten Tailed One, Inari, or others) that may include never harming anyone unless in defense of a third party, never killing, keeping their word at any cost, and other things along those lines. Nevertheless, they are more of the benevolent sort of kitsune described above, playing tricks on proud samurai and corrupt nobles, etc. Ones that serve Inari sometimes wear a red scarf or bandanna around their necks to identify themselves as followers of Inari.

"Nogitsune" kitsune do not follow any rules but their own, do not follow the Ten Tailed One or Inari, and are typically regarded to as evil. They are more of the sort mentioned above that intend harm on the innocent, will kill mortals readily, will doom a farmer struggling to support their family, and other nefarious deeds. The nine tailed foxes of Chinese legend and other Asian countries besides Japan may be identified as "Nogitsune."

The types of kitsune are better known as zenko (literally good foxes) and yako (literally field foxes, also called nogitsune). Zenko kitsune are benevolent creatures, heavily associated with the god Inari, and are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. Yako foxes are mischievous, and sometimes even malovent. They love to play tricks on humans, and to disturb the peace.

Other types of kitsune include the ninko, an invisible fox spirit who is only perceived by human beings when it possesses them. Another tradition classifies kitsune by separating them into one of thirteen types, which are defined by the supernatural ability the kitsune possesses.'" Jess said to Sasuke from a book. Sasuke smile at her "Well done" she giggled. "There you two are" Kakashi walked in "Ah good you're doing work, I would like to say that you can gain extra for dress up has your yokai" he said walking off. 'No way…?' Jess flushed "Jess you should dress up has a Kitsune" Sasuke said making Jess's head towards him "you want me to dress up has a Kitsune?" Sasuke nodded "yeah it says here that female Kitsune's are popular in Japanese culture" Jess looked at the book he was reading, she eyed it he wasn't lying. She turned her head to jess and she put her head down "Jess you okay?" Jess nodded "Yeah… uhm sure…I'll do it.." Jess was blushing, she looked away. Then felt a hand gently touch her hers. She turned her head to and Sasuke's hand was on hers, thoughs black eyes were looking directly into jess's deep green eyes. She flushed more "why is your hand on mine…?" she softly asked him.

Sasuke flushed "Listen, I'm sorry for what happen in the nurse's office…" he gently held her hand making her breath slightly heavy "Its… its fine…" she looked away "why are you acting this way towards me…?"

Sasuke frowned "I don't know…. I just feel comfortable around you… I kind of like you" reaching his hand over to her capping her right cheek making her look at him. Her eyes widen has he was closer to her know "What are you doing….?" His face was closer to hers, she could feel the breath of him on her lips "forgive me for what about to do" she didn't even more, this time she saw it coming. She closed her eyes has his lips touched her. For some reason she felt relaxed and slightly kissed back.

"My, My what do we have here?" Sasuke and Jess both moved away from each other gasping, Jess looked and see Gaara crossing his arms with a huge smirk on his face. Sasuke right away stood up fast and glared at him "You better not speak a word to anyone of what happen" Gaara laughed "Oh please sasuke, like I would get you into trouble with the girl you don't wannabe with. You're lucky I was the only one who caught you two"

Jess frowned looking away "Who much did you see?" Gaara chuckled "oh I heard everything, even something do with the nurses office. Like me guess he kissed you there too?" Jess stood up "I'm done studding" collecting her books she found and leaving. Sasuke frowned and was about to follow after when Gaara stopped him "Sasuke, you need to do what's best for her. Don't drag her into it, I'm not stupid" Sasuke frowned "If you don't wanna be with Sakura anymore fucken break up with her and don't play with Jess's heart by fooling around with her and dating Sakura at the same time" Sasuke sat down putting his head in his hands "I can't break up with Sakura.. I've tired before…" Gaara sighed leaning against the book case "listen man, Jess just recently lost someone dear to her heart. She doesn't need your drama"

 **~Across the street at Grand Line High~**

The last bell of the day rung and the students started to get their things and go home. Oichi sighs as she gets up. Her last class was changed up at the last moment so she was in chemistry class now. What's even worst Kid was in the class with her. Luckily he was in the nurse's office tending to his wounds. Nami walked up to Oichi. "Hey Oichi me and the others are going over to Hancock's place to hang out. Do you want to come?" "No thanks. I have something to do after school." Nami pouted. "Come how are you going to meet new people if you don't open yourself up? You did say you were new here right?" Oichi shook her head. "I'm sorry maybe next time okay?" Nami smirked. "I heard Ace was going to be there." Oichi rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blushing face. "Next time. I promise." Nami smiled. "Don't break your promise!" Oichi waved bye and left to wait outside for Jess.

She heard the bell over at Hidden leaf high. She watched the students pile out. She looked for Jess. She waited a little more before she spotted Gaara. She waved to get his attention. "Gaara! Over here!" Gaara waved and walked over to her. "It's good to see you again Oichi. How have you been?" "I could be better if I was with you and Jess…" Oichi said pouting. Gaara ruffled her hair. "Hey, do you know where Jess is?" "Yeah she coming in a bit. I'll wait with you." Oichi smiled and nodded. With Gaara hear she wouldn't have to worry about Kid trying to come up on her.

A few minutes past and Jess walked out. Oichi noticed a boy walking behind her. "Hey, who is that?" Gaara shook his head. "An idiot who don't know when to quit. Come on." Jess walked out the school a little irritated. Sasuke was following her. She didn't need him to follow where she was going. "Jess!" She heard Oichi's voice. She turned to see Oichi and Gaara walking towards her. "Oichi…" "Who's your friend?" Oichi asked eyeing Sasuke. "Oh…this is Sasuke. He was just leaving." She said giving him a look. Oichi waved. "Hi, Sasuke. I'm Oichi." Sasuke waved back. Jess linked arms with Oichi. "We have to get moving or we will be late." She started to pull Oichi away. "I wanted to talk to your friend more. He looks like he likes you." Jess rolls her eyes. "I don't want to hear about that from you. You still haven't told me why you were afraid of that boy." Gaara walks behind them as Jess tried to press the answers out of Oichi. "N-Nothing happened…he just startled me in the nurse's office earlier. That's it!" Jess stopped and pinched Oichi's cheeks. "If you are lying to me I'm going to tell your mother." Oichi pouted. She let go. "Did you bring your work outfit?" Oichi nodded while rubbing her cheeks. "Yeah." She took off her bag and opened it to reveal a maid's outfit. "Good. If you forgot it again I would be the one getting chewed out." Oichi smiles and hugs Jess. "That's what makes you awesome Jess." Jess laughs. "So me taking the blame makes me awesome? That's good to know…I guess?" Gaara smiles as the two girls continue to walk down the street. How he missed these good and happy times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune201**

Danni type ferociously on her laptop as Oichi watched. This had been going on since five this morning and it was almost seven thirty. If her fingers where on the battlefield in the middle of the war…it would be a one side massacre to the other side. "Mom…are you okay?" Danni looked up with fire in her eyes. "No sweet heart I am not alright. The military wants to send me away for a few months and I cannot for the life of me find a baby sitter for you." Oichi nearly sweat drop. "Mom! I don't need a babysitter! I'm like sixteen years old!" Oichi shouts. Danni thumps her on her forehead leaving a red mark. "Number one. Don't yell at me like that. I am your mother. Number two. I don't care how old you are I am not leaving my baby here to fend by herself while perverts walk the street!" Oichi rubbed her forehead. "Isn't this why you enrolled me into Karate classes? To defend myself from people like that?" Danni frowned. Oichi groaned. "So Protective as always…Oh! Why don't Jess and Gaara come over and look after me if you're so serious about this?" Danni stopped typing. "Hmm…well that does help a lot. I do know both of their parents. Gaara doesn't look like the type to do anything without motive and with Jess here you can get up on time for school." Oichi pouted. "Hey I got up this morning didn't I!" Danni ignored her and happily got up. "It's settled I'll talk to Jess and Gaara's parents. Now shoo before you be late to school."

After being kicked out of the house Oichi walked slowly to school by herself. Jess and Gaara had went to their school's library early that morning for their class project. Oichi took out a book. It was only the second day of school and she could already feel like everything was going wrong. The injury from gym class, the stolen kiss, the altercation between Jess and Kid. It was just too much for a first day. The second day could only follow to be much worse. "Ha…If Jess was here she and Gaara would pet me on the head and give me some positivity. Like I was some little kid." "You mean like this?" She felt someone pat her on the head. "Yeah…just like that." Oichi then stops. "What a moment…" She looked up and her eyes widen in surprise. Ace was looking down at her with a big grin. "I could get use to patting your head like this you know." Oichi jumped back in shock. "Ace! What are you doing here!?" Ace laughed. "What a cute reaction. I only live a few blocks down from the school. I usually walk earlier then this but I overslept."

Oichi and Ace ended up walked to school together. The air was kind of tense in Oichi's opinion and yet Ace was smiling like a goof and going on about how his brothers. When he laughed it was kind of cute. Oichi blushed a bit and opened her book. "So what are you reading?" Ace asks. "Oh…you wouldn't like it. Most people never do." Ace looks closely at the book. There were two guys on the cover. They were back to back. One of them was smiling with a blushing looking while the other was frowning with a cigarette in his mouth. "It looks weird. What's it about?" "Well…this is a BL book." "BL?" "Yes, Boy Love or Yaoi." "Is it any good?" Oichi nodded. "Yes in a way. Like I said it's not for everyone. The storylines can be a little played out but it isn't hard to see how much the character's care about each other and the love scenes can be pretty intense." Ace grabbed the book out her hand. "Hey! What are you doing!? Please give that back!" Ace laughed and started to flip through the book but his smile quickly disappeared. "Hey these two guys are kissing!" He flipped through the pages and his eyes widen. "What is this crap?" Oichi snatched the book from his hand. "I guess you think I'm some kind of sicko weirdo now…" she says. Ace rubs the back of his head. "I guess…" Oichi bit her lip then took off towards the school. "Hey wait!" Ace yells out. "…I didn't even finish…" He looks down to see a lunch box with a batman symbol on the ground.

Jess was in the library looking through the window. She couldn't walk with Oichi this morning because she need to get some books on her project. Gaara had agreed to come with her but he had to attend some kind of class student meeting. So now Jess was left alone in the library waiting for the morning bell to ring. While waiting she saw Oichi running into the school building. 'Was she late? I'll give her a good nagging when I see her at lunch.' Jess sighed and turned her attention back to the book she was browsing through. "Kakashi said we could dress up. I wonder if Oichi will give me a hand. I'd have to ask her later if she isn't busy." "I thought I would find you up here." Jess frowns and looks over to Sasuke walking towards her. "Sasuke what do you want? I am busy here." "We are partners in this after all. It's only natural I come." "Look I don't have time for your childish games this morning. I just had to get some information from the library before it closes." "Oh yeah, they are doing some expansions today. Must be because of the new students here. You know we could always go to the public library." "I can't. Not today. I have to take care of something after school." Jess says flipping another page. Sasuke reached out and touched her hand. "I was really hope for some alone time." He says in a low voice. Jess blushed and pulled her hand back. She then closed her books and packed her things. If she stayed here things may turn out like they did the last time. "Jess where are you going!?" "To class. I told you before Sasuke I'm not doing this while you still have a girlfriend." Jess quickly left hoping that the bell will soon ring for class to start.

Thankfully her wish was granted and the bell ranged for class to start. She found her seat at the back of the class near the window. 'I wish he would leave me alone.' She says to herself. Gaara soon walked in looking a bit frustrated himself. He took his seat next to Jess. "What's wrong with you?" "Well today in a class meeting the students are having a hard time decideding if they want to do a play with Grand Line Academy." Jess raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong with that? It's just a play right?" Gaara shook his head. "No, it's much more than that. This is a yearly thing and every time Grand Line joins in they always mess things up. From what I hear." The class started to fill up. "It's like a school requirement thing in order to help both schools understand each other. It seems like our school and theirs had a rough time when they got together." Naruto sat down. "I don't see why we have to do anything with those Grand Line jerks! They are always picking a fight!" Shikamaru yawns. "Well if you stop eating into their hands every single time then we wouldn't have a problem." Kiba snorts. "It's not even that and you know it. Every time we try to do something they always end up making it worse. I heard last year when they tried to "help" the school with the annual cook off they nearly burnt down the whole school! My sister was pissed because her stuff got destroyed in the fire."

Jess listen to all the stories about Grand Line. "Grand Line Academy is nothing but a place for people who don't have the smarts to get into a high ranking school." Sakura says snickering. Jess narrowed her eyes. She was getting sick of this girl and she barely knew her. She was about to stand up and say something but Gaara beat her to the punch. He narrowed his eyes as well. "Well then this place is unfit for someone with a mindset like yours." Sakura looks back at him. "Grand Line Academy may be a place for the most athletic people but they have something you will never have and that's talent." The class room started to snicker and laugh as Sakura's face turned bright red. Jess sighs. "You know my best friend attends Grand Line Academy." Jess glances at her class, more so, at Sakura to see how she would react. Naruto looks at her. "Your friend? You mean the cute girl who walked home with you and Gaara yesterday?" Jess nodded. "I may not know much about this school and Grand Line Academy but I won't sit her and listen to these pathetic rumors that none of you can actually prove." The class went silent for a second until Sasuke came in. Sakura quickly ran to him and cried into his chest. "What the…" "Oh Sasuke it was terrible! Gaara and that new girl was picking on me!" She cried. Sasuke glanced up at Gaara and Jess. He sighed and rubbed his head. Jess huffed. "Really? Is she fucken serious? Gaara were we even teasing her? Please tell me I just hallucinated…" Gaara shook his head. "We were only putting her in her place. People who act high and mighty but don't have the grades or ability to back it up sickens me that's all."

Kakashi walked in behind Sasuke. "hm. What are you kids still doing out of your seats. The bell rung moments ago. Sakura why are you crying?" She turned to Jess and Gaara and smirked. She then looked backed at Kakashi. "It's because…" Sasuke covered her mouth. "She tripped and hurt her knee. I was about to take her to the nurse's." He picked her up bridal style. Sakura blushed and hugged around his neck and stuck her tongue out at Jess. Jess rolled her eyes. Gaara crossed his arms and quickly thought of a way to get into Sasuke's head. He smirked and turned to Jess. "So Jess are you doing anything tonight?" Jess looked over at him. "Nope, I don't have anything planned. Why?" Gaara got close to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "I would like to take you out for dinner." Sasuke started to twitch. "Sasuke?" Sakura asks. Jess raise her eyebrows at him before sighing. She ended up playing along by smiling sweetly. "Sure!" She giggled and snuggled up to him. "Why don't you walk me home? You do still have clothes left over." Sasuke tighten his grip around Sakura's leg. "Ow…Sasuke your hurting me." Sasuke grits his teeth and glared back at Gaara before taking his leave. Naruto looked up at the two with sparkles in his eyes. "Are you two dating!?" Jess backed off Gaara. "Don't know a prank when you see one eh Naruto?" Kiba asked as the class busted into laughter. "Man Gaara. I must say never thought you were on to tell jokes!" TenTen says. Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. 'These kids will be the end of me yet…'

Lunch time rolled around and Jess walked up to the cherry blossom tree. She got a text from Oichi saying that she may or may not make it due to her sighing up for clubs. She didn't mind sitting by herself but she really wanted to ask Oichi if she heard any weird rumors about Hidden Leaf High. The rumors bother her because she knew how sensitive Oichi could be when people try to pressure her into things. If Grand Line Academy was so bad like people say it was then Oichi may be used in the worse ways.

Oichi walked down the hall quickly to the cherry blossom tree to meet Jess. She had a bandage on her cheek from where Luffy had accidently hit her with his school book. She didn't care about that though. She was still upset at Ace from this morning. He seemed like a really nice guy but he was just like all the others. He must be spreading the word about how she is a freak who reads porn for entertainment. Oichi bit her lip. She would be an outcast just like at her other school. She wouldn't have any friends but Jess. Walking down the hall with her head down she failed to see someone walking towards her. She ran into them hard and fell back. A hand reached out and grabbed her. It pulled her closed and tighten the grip around her. Oichi looked up to see Kid looking down at her. "Hey. You need to watch were you are going." He says smirking. Oichi eyes watered up. If things couldn't get any worse she had to run into this jerk who took her first kiss! Kid eyes widen as a tear ran down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" Oichi didn't answer. Like she would. Kid frowned and his eyes followed her up to the bandage. "What happened here? Did someone hit you?" Oichi looked down to the ground. For some strange reason Kid felt anger rise up inside him. He didn't know why but looking at Oichi's crying face and the bandage on her cheek pissed him off.

"Who hit you!?" He yelled and pushed her against the lockers. Oichi was a bit shocked at his outburst. "Tell me who hit you. I'll beat them down to hell!" Oichi didn't have the nerve to answer him. Why was he so mad? That was when someone grabbed Kid and tossed him back into another set of lockers. Oichi slid down to the floor. The person standing in front of her was Ace. He had an angry look in his eyes. "What do you think you're doing to Oichi!?" Kid growled. "Ace…should have known. I wasn't doing anything to her. I just wanted to know who hit her so that I can go kick their asses." He looked down at the scared Oichi. He gritted his teeth before walking away. Ace sighed and bent down. "You okay?" Oichi nodded slowly. Ace smiled and pats her on the head. "No need to be scared anymore." He holds out her lunch. "Kid may look like a bully but he's really nice once you get to know him." "How did you get my lunch box?" Ace chuckled. "You dropped it this morning. I wanted to give it back and finish what I was saying before you ran off. I was going to say I guess…if you want to consider yourself that. I don't really care what you read. I just want to get to know you better." Oichi took her lunch. "So you…wont spread rumors about me liking that kind of stuff?" Ace cocked his head to the side. "Why would I do that. Lots of people have weird hobbies. Like me. I like to sleep with a pot roast under my bed. It helps me think of food when I sleep." Oichi giggles. Ace smiled. "I'm glad you finally smiled. You are much cuter when you smile." He bends down and kisses Oichi on the forehead. He backs up and blushes a bit. "Another habit of mine." He gets up. "I got basketball practice so I'll see you later!" He leaves Oichi looking flustered in the hallway.

Lunch period was just about over when Oichi made it to Jess. Of course Jess questioned about her cheek and asked why her clothes looked like they had been pulled on. Oichi told Jess about what happened in the hallway. Jess was pissed but she calmed down at the mention of Ace and how he protected her. Jess laughed. "I was so right!" "Right about what?" "This Ace guy. You're in to him aren't you?" Oichi blushed. "Shut up Jess…I am not. He's to open for me and he keeps calling the things I do cute. It's annoying!" Jess laughed some more. "So he is into you?" Oichi pouted. "Jess stop picking on me!" Jess ruffled her hair. "Oh, listen. Did you hear any rumors around the school?" "Rumors? About what?" "Anything. Like if Grand Line Likes Hidden leaf or not." Oichi pondered a bit. She didn't remember anyone saying anything bad about Hidden Leaf. "I've only heard things like I bet they eat really good over at the smart school. Then again that's coming from Luffy and he is always talking about food." The bell soon rang. "Oh well. Maybe it's because we are still new here. These schools seem like they had a bad history with each." Oichi stretched. Jess looked at Oichi. "On another note I don't like this Kid person. I didn't like him when he first came here looking for a fight. I want you to stay away from him." Oichi nodded. "Yes. I will try."

Once they went their separate ways Oichi walked back into the school and ended up running into Kid anyways. She cursed at herself as she backed up a bit until she noticed that kid's face was a bit red. He then took out a can of limited juice that was going on sell at their school. "I…I'm sorry for overeating…" he said almost under his breath. Oichi was a bit dumbfounded. "This is for me?" The blush on Kid's face deepened. "Look…I didn't mean to scare you or whatever. I just got real mad when I thought someone hit you…" Oichi looked at Kid with a confusing look. "Why?" Kid frowned "Like I would know! So would you take the can already!" He yelled. Oichi jumped and took the can. "Thank you very much!" She says in a rush and then takes off to her next class. Kid rubbed the back of his neck. 'Damn…why is this so hard!'

At Hidden Leaf, Jess carried her empty lunch box back to class. Walking down the hall she bumped into Naruto and Hinata with Kida and Rock Lee, Naruto smiled and waved at her. "Hey Jess, it's a work day. Kakashi put on the board for us to go ahead and do whatever for we wanted for the project. He has a teachers meeting that might last long." Jess nodded to him and walked up the stairs "Wait." Jess stopped "What?" Naruto bit his lip. "Are you Gaara really friends with benefits?"

Jess raised an eyebrow at him, Kida crossed his arms shaking his head "Naruto they were joking" Jess looked down at them. Naruto was still staring at her for an answer, out of the corner of her eye she spots Sakura. She had her arm linked into Sasuke's arm. They walked right behind Naruto and up the stairs where they were standing. Sasuke right away stopped seeing Jess. Acting quickly, Jess put on a fake smile and blushed to where it was so convincing even Kida gasped 'was I wrong…?' He asked himself. "Why Naruto, yes we are. Me and Gaara are very close." Naruto smirked by what she said to him. Hinata blushed, Rock Lee had hearts in his eyes and Kiba was speechless.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her while Sasuke on the other hand… His heart was pounding with anger 'What the hell is she talking about?! First she tells me she has something to do after school now she doesn't. Then she claims she's going out to dinner with Gaara?!... no… I… it's not true!' Jess turned around and started walking back up the steps "See you all in class" she waved at them.

Walking up the steps, reaching the hallway to the classroom, Jess turned to her left walking with a smile on her face. Gaara had texted her before gym on why he acted that way towards her. It was to test Sasuke, Jess didn't know why and didn't care. She didn't care if Gaara fakes with her, even though she knows that Gaara in fact does like her a lot. Reaching the classroom Jess walked in and Gaara was already sitting in his spot with his partner. Gaara looked up. "How was your lunch with Oichi?" Jess smiled "fine, prefect every time." Walking over to her desk jess puts away her lunch box and started to take out her notes for the project. Jess looked at the board indeed the message Kakashi left was on there with huge letters.

'WORK DAY STUDENTS! WORK ON YOUR PROJECTS! In a teacher meeting! Do whatever! Tsunade will come and get you all later' Sasuke walked in with Sakura on his arm. He stopped "Sakura why don't you go to your partner?" Sakura frowned "Why can't you and your partner join us for once? Why is she too good for it?" Sasuke really didn't like how she was talking about Jess. Sasuke just shook his head "Sakura please?" Sakura huffed and let go of his arm "Fine, alright hun but next time we better sit together is that clear?" Sasuke just nodded to her and walked towards Jess. Gaara saw Sasuke walking up to her, reaching out his arm he quickly hooked his left arm around her waist and pulled her to him and she was now on his Lap. Jess's eyes widen a little but went back to normal "Gaara not now…. I gotta work on my project..." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and bite his lip in anger.

Gaara leaned in and kissed her cheek "Why can't you and Sasuke work alongside with us? The Library is closed today." Shikamaru smirked at this sight. He already knew it was just a play. They were doing this to get at Sasuke, He wasn't stupid. "Would you two keep your lovely dovey sickness to yourself. At least until after school? Jeez Man. Keep it in your pants" That caused half the class chuckled a bit.

Gaara chuckled "Sorry Shikamaru, I'll stop. Sorry hun I didn't mean to embarrass you." Jess got up "It's fine, see you later." Gaara smiled and nodded at her had she walked away and out the classroom. He could see Sasuke's eyes darken at him. 'Man he really is pissed at this, well to bad for him. I might just convince Jess to make this fake thing official.' Sasuke managed to gather his stuff and left the classroom to look for his Jess. Seeing her turn the corner on the left, she was heading downstairs. He quickly followed her.

Jess walked down the steps and turned to the right. She knew a spot where hopefully she can work without Sasuke bothering her. She turned to a door that was closed and opened in. After she ducked in she closing it gently. 'Please not let him notice me.' She thought to herself. She was in an unused club room with a table, two chairs and a couch. She had asked Kakashi if she could use this until the library was fixed. He told her to go for it and even handed her the keys. She frowned as the door slid open and Sasuke stepped in, she squeezed the space between her eyes. "Crap…" she said out loud for him to hear and walked over to the table placing her stuff on the table.

Sasuke blinked at this room "What is this room?" Jess answered him not even looking at him "It's an unused clubroom. Kakashi said I can use it until the library is fixed up. I was hoping you didn't find me." she sat down looking at her papers. He frowned closing the door with a click, Jess heard the door locked. She looked up at him "Did you lock the door…?" Sasuke walked over to the table putting his stuff on it "Yes I did, so we won't get bothered..." Jess didn't like this one bit, she stood up "you're an idiot" stepping pass him to the door, she was gonna unlock this door. As she passed Sasuke he grabbed her wrist making her stop in her tracks. she frowned "Let me go…." "No, you will tell me the truth! Are you and Gaara seeing each other?" he demanded. Jess frowned "Why do you even care?!" she snapped at him making his eyes widen "You have a girlfriend! You shouldn't care Sasuke!" she turned her head to him. Her face red with anger. "Its only my second day of school here and you won't stop! Why won't you leave me alone! Please Sasuke just stop… please just…." She looked away from him, he frowned. Her angry face turned into a sad look "Stop… please…" Sasuke couldn't stand the look on her face anymore. He pulled her into him, he was holding her gently "I'm sorry…" Jess went lip in his arms "Please can we just work on our project…?" Sasuke pulled away a little, Jess wasn't even looking at him. She still had that sad look on her face, he raised his hand to her cheek "alright, let's work on the project…" Jess moved from his touch and went back to her seat. Sasuke went back to his seat, he was looking at her still "please answer my question" Jess looked up at him and nodded to him "we aren't but we are friends with benefits." Jess watched Sasuke frown and bite his lip 'so jealous….'

In the last class of the day, Oichi was sitting in her history class that was shared with the juniors and seniors. She and a girl named Robin were the only two freshmen that were in the class. Their teacher, Tsuru was going down the role list. Tsuru was a very thin older woman. Her gray hair was tied in a bun and she wore a plain white shirt with blue slacks and white gloves. She had a pair of green beaded ear rings and on her wrist were two bracelets. Among the other teachers Oichi had she was the only one to dress so casual. She placed the role book down after making sure everyone was there. She had a stern look on her face. "Good evening class. Some of you think this will be an easy A because it's your last class of the day. Well your wrong. I don't give out good grades. In here you have to earn them. Anyone who wishes to leave now and have their schedules changed then do it now. I don't tolerated slackers." The room was silent. "Good. Then let's get started. You should have already have a history book. For those who don't share. Turn to page ten and we will begin there."

Flipping through the pages Oichi felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Robin. "Hello there. It seems like I have forgotten my book. May I share with you?" She smiled softly. "Sure I don't mind." Tsuru started the lesson on Greek Mythology. It took interest with both Oichi and Robin. "So who can tell me who Zeus was?" Oichi raised her hand and flipped through her notes. "Yes." "He was the ruler of the Olympians and he was the ruler of the skies?" Tsuru nodded. "Correct. Word of advice young lady. Don't answer questions with another questions specially mine. If you know the answer just say it. Don't question yourself. It ruins your self-confidence. Do you understand?" Oichi nodded. "Yes ma'am." The lesson went on before Tsuru looked at the clock. "Since class is almost over we are stopping here." Oichi sighed and stretched her arms. The notes they had to write made her hand cramp a bit. She had heard from other people that Tsuru wasn't a hard class. It was just the note taking that killed you. "That's right. Before you go I have something for you." She picked up some papers from her desk and started to hand them to the people who was in the front of the class. "Pass these back. This is an end of the grade project. It's your choice to work on if you want. If it's not on my desk by the due date you will fail this class.

Oichi got her the paper and handed one to Robin. It was a Mythology project. They had to pick a Mythology figure, such as Zeus, and do a report on them. Then they had to present their reports to the class. They also had to bring an item to represent their person. For extra points they could dress up like the person they were writing about. "There are no duplicates for this project. Everyone will choose something different." Tsuru says picking a bowl with paper folded in it. "To ease the confusion I took the liberality of placing a name for you. When the bell ring come get a name out the bowl. I look forward to your presentation. If you have any questions you can come to me or go to the library." The bell rung signaling that the class was over. The students walked up to the bowl and took a name out. Oichi and Robin picked one and walked out the class. "So who did you get?" Oichi asked Robin. Robin opened her paper. "I got Aphrodite. Goddess of Love, beauty and sexuality." Oichi smiled. "That fits you well." Robin laughed. "Well what about you?" Oichi opened her paper. "Oh! I got Harmonia. The daughter of Aphrodite and the Goddess of peace, harmony, and concord." "My, my…that fits you as well." Robin says smiling.

Oichi and Robin reached the front entrance to head home until Nami blocked their way. "Oh no…I promise is a promise. Today you are coming with me. Oh, look you brought Robin. That's good. Very good." Oichi laughed nervously. "Well I understand but I need to tell my friends outside who are waiting on me." Nami frowned. "I am not falling for that. I'll be coming with you to see these 'friends' of yours." Nami grabbed Oichi and dragged her to the entrance door with Robin following close behind. "Hey Nami where are you going?" Luffy called out. He walked after her. "Luffy you idiot I wasn't finished talking!" Ace called out trying to grab him by his collar. "You ate my breakfast and lunch so what are you going to do about it!" Luffy frowned. "Nami is taking Oichi somewhere! I want to see where they are going? Plus, Oichi is a really good cook! I'm sure she will cook you something." Ace eyes sparkled a bit. "Oichi is with her and she can cook? Then why didn't you say so!" He started to walked faster out the door now dragging a helpless Luffy behind him.

Jess and Gaara were waiting by the entrance of their school. Sasuke and Naruto was there to. They were going over what they were doing for their project. Oichi walked out with Nami dragging her. She spotted Jess. "Jess! Gaara! Over here!" She waved happily. Jess and Gaara looked at Oichi. Jess face frowned up and she quickly walked over to them. 'Oh crap…I forgot Nami was dragging me. This must look all wrong!' Oichi separates herself from Nami. "What Jess it's not what you think!" Jess stops in place. "I was bringing them here to meet you." Gaara walks up behind Jess. "Your friends?" He asks. Oichi nodded. "This is Nami and Robin! I met Nami on my first day and Robin is in my history class." Jess smiles slightly. "It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Jess. I hope Oichi isn't causing too much trouble." Oichi pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nami laughed. "None at all. In fact, we wanted to invite her to a get together. She promised that she would come this time since she blew us off last time." Jess smiled. "Why don't you go Oichi. I have some things I need to take care of before I head home anyways." Oichi looked unsure but nodded anyways. "Nami! Robin! Oichi! What are you guys doing!" Oichi heard a loud voice rushing their way. Naruto and Sasuke covered their ears from how loud the voice was. "That has got to be Luffy…" Naruto says.

Luffy pushes his way through the girls. "Oh…you guys were just coming over here…boring…" Luffy says losing interest quickly. "I thought you guys were going somewhere fun." Naruto, getting pissed at Luffy's attitude, was about to say something until Sasuke stopped him. "Don't make a fuss you dope." Nami pushes Luffy away. "Sorry about him. This is Luffy. He's with us." Nami says laughing nervously. Jess laughed. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Oichi's neck. "Hey there Oichi. I heard you knew how to cook." Oichi's face turned red as Ace ruffled her hair. "Learn something new every day huh?" "Ace! W-What are you doing here!" Oichi says in a panic. She slips under his arm and backs away. Jess crosses her arms. "So this is Ace huh." Ace looks towards Jess. "…and you are?" "My name is Jess. Oichi's best friend. She's like a little sister to me." Ace smiled. "Is that so!? Well nice to meet you Jess. Your friend is very cute." "Oh so do you like her?" Jess asked. Oichi pulled on Jess. "Shut up Jess! Don't ask him things like…" "Yeah! I like her a lot!" Oichi's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. Her face started to heat up and it felt like her heart was going to exploded. Jess eyes also widen and a big smiled appeared on her face.

She let out a giggle. Sasuke blushed at hearing this but kept his cool attitude straight. "Aww how cute! Tell me what do you like the most about her?" "Jessss" Oichi pleads with her cheeks burning up. Gaara tried to hide a smile. "Well so far I like that the fact that she gets embarrassed about every little thing I say. Let the time I carried her to the nurse office bridal style. Or this morning when I patted her on the head. I still want to get to know her more you know. Find out all her cute and charming habits." He flashed a big grin. Jess pulls Oichi over to her and Gaara. "He is so your type. He's super nice and look how innocent he is! He basically just confessed to you!" Gaara frowned and shook his head. "You sound a little to egger about this…why?" Jess pouted. "I can't always watch out after Oichi all the time. I need someone there to help me do it! Ace is perfect so far!" Oichi couldn't believe her ears. Just then Jess pulled Oichi over to Ace and pushed her on to him.

Oichi trips and she ended up falling into Ace's arms. Jess then bowed. "Please look after Oichi! I know she may seem difficult to handle but she is a sweet girl!" Ace rubbed the back of his head. "Uh sure?" Then something about the way Jess smiled sent shivers up Ace's spine. "Make sure you take really good care of her or I'll make sure you will never have children in the future okay." She says softy but to where only Ace could hear her. Ace gulped and nodded. "S-So Oichi…about that food." "Huh…what food?" Luffy walked over. "Yeah cook us some lunch! I'm hungry!" Ace pushed Luffy aside, going back into his happy little attitude. "Chill little bro. Plus you already ate not only my breakfast but my lunch as well! If anyone gets lunch it will be me!" Nami sighed. "Whatever you two. We can all get lunch at the meet and greet. Come on! If we don't meet Zoro he is going to get lost!" Ace placed an arm around Oichi's shoulder. "Ready to go?" Oichi pushed his arms off. "I'm going now Jess. Please…please…PLEASE! Don't tell mom about Ace!" Jess smiled and raised her hand "I promise." Ace pulled Oichi away. "Come on before the leave us behind. So what can you cook?" "Um…anything really?" "Really? Like pot roast!?" "Y-Yeah." "Oh man your awesome! You should cook me lunch every day!" Luffy pushed him over. "No way Oichi is making lunch for me every day!" "Go find your own cute cook!" Ace says glaring at Luffy.

I'm so happy she found friends…' Jess says to herself. Gaara chuckled a bit. "You are really mean sometimes Jess." Jess smirked and uncrossed her fingers that were behind her back. "Like I'm gonna miss a chance for Ms. D. to miss out on this fun." As Jess watched Oichi get dragged away she jumped slightly as she felt Gaara's arm over her shoulder, Gaara smiled "So let's head to your place" Sasuke eyes narrowed at Gaara. Jess smiled "Sure, let's go, see tomorrow Naruto" she waved goodbye to him making Naruto grin and wink at them "Yeah have fun you too!"

Sasuke couldn't take this any longer. So what if this was Jess's second day in school. His feels were more real than Gaara's will ever be! The more the thought about Gaara touching Jess the more anger he felt. Just then It felt like something snapped in Sasuke. He felt like he couldn't control his own movements and before he knew it he had grabbed Jess from Gaara. "You know what. I think we need more time to work on our project." Gaara narrowed his eyes and grabbed Jess from Sasuke. "No, we are going out to dinner. Your project can wait. Besides I highly believe that you will try to do anything but your project." Sasuke grit his teeth and pulled Jess back. "How about you mind your own damn business." Naruto frowned. "Look why don't we all just…" "Shut up Naruto! Stay out of this." Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other. Jess frowned. She knew something like this was going to happen. Then to make matters worse Sakura came walking out the entrance. She spotted Sasuke and ran up to him. She hugged his arm. "Oh Sasuke! Why don't we go out for lunch or something? You know…my parents aren't home so we can go over to my place today." "Sorry Sakura. Not today. Me and Jess need to work on our project today since we didn't do much work on it today. Sasuke said slipping out of Sakura's grip. Gaara looked at Jess who was just getting tired of this. "I guess it can't be helped, we did argue half the time." Jess glanced over to Gaara with a smile "Next time Gaara okay?" he frowned and nodded to her "I'm always a phone call away…"

Sakura on the other hand didn't like this "Wait no! Sasuke we barely have any private time together!" Sasuke was about to answer when Jess started to walk away "I'm walking, if you wanna get this work done follow me now." she says. Sasuke looked at Sakura. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, something he hates doing. "I'm sorry Sakura, I promise I'll make it up to you." He said to her and quickly took off following Jess. Gaara watched them walk away. He placed his head over his chest and gripped tightly. He had a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

 **Chapter 4**

Jess banged her hand on the table in her study spot, she skipped gym. Frowning as memories of last night ran through her head. Biting her lip, she's trying forget what happen to her and Sasuke…. But it's wasn't working. All those memories of the night flushed threw her head like a tidal wave. Blushing deeply, she didn't even realize that she was crying.

It was flooding in her head.

~Yesterday after school~

Jess sighed walking, Sasuke was walking beside her. Natural wasn't that far from both schools. When reaching natural, there was a railroad track that went in through Natural, Grand line and Shinobi. No trains coming Jess right away over to the other side to Natural. Sasuke was right behind her, frowning she can't believe she just let this happen. If she didn't all hell would break lose in front of the schools. Walking down four blocks Jess turned to her right where her house was right there. Walking more Jess turned into the drive way walking up to the door. Sasuke blinked at her house, it was slight fade white, there was a purple shine to from the sun going down for the night. Jess house was incredible. The front of the house was covered by covered with many green plants. Jogging over to her as she opened the door, they both walked in. Jess sighed taking off her shoes "No one is home, like usually" Jess softly said looking at a note on the railing.

'Be back in a week –With all Love your Aunty Violet'

"Follow me" she says to Sasuke as he took off his shoes. Jess walked away, Sasuke followed Jess down the hall where she made a left to a sitting area that was next to what looked like a kitchen. She made another left and led him to a black door that led to somewhere. Sasuke watched her has she opened it and she looked at him "my room is down here" he blinked at her has she disappeared in the doorway.

Sasuke stepped over to the doorway as Jess was already by the end of the steps There was a long set of steps that led to the bottom of the room. He walked down stairs slightly breathily heavily 'okay… clam down... it's not like you've been in a girl's room before…' reaching the bottom.

Her walls, floor, and furniture, were black with some parts, such as the pillows, were purple. The walls were decorated with green lights. Right by the stairs was her bed. On the walls there were two stars that lit up. One for each wall. There was a photo of a huge heart hang up. It had the combinations of the colors purple and green. Next to the photo, on the left, in the corner was a large fish tank. On the right side there was a sofa with two lava lamps sitting on two separate crates. In the middle of her room was the TV with two polka dotted chairs and a laundry basket. To Sasuke her room was epic, dark but very epic. 'This is better than Sakura's room…., no pink… not fucken pink.. thank you gods. A girl who hates pink!'

His eyes landed on the bed, he blushed and bite his lip, he started to get imagination doing stuff Jess on that bed. Jess was already by her dresser taking out some clothes, Sasuke's watched her "make yourself at home, I'm gonna change" she quickly dashed the other side of the wall to where the stairs was. Walking into a room, Sasuke could hear her close the door and locked it with a click. Sasuke walked in more putting his bag on the floor, seeing the couch he walked over passing a Curve Flat Screen TV. Sitting on couch, Sasuke relaxed on it, waited for Jess to come out of the bathroom.

He closed his eyes has he waited, he didn't know why he even he's even here 'what I'm I doing….? I know I overacted but I couldn't just stand there and let Gaara take her from me…. No.. that's not the point Sasuke… you are dating Sakura and yet you are still trying to cheat on her…'

Sasuke was too busy auguring with himself, he didn't hear and notice Jess walk out of the bathroom after changing. Walking over to him and crossed her arms "Sasuke" He snapped his eyes open and see's Jess standing before him, he blushed. She was wearing yoga leggings; her black undies were slightly peeking from the end of the top of leggings. Her shirt made him smirk, it was a graphic side tied shirt, the shoulder sleeves were black and the rest of the shirt was purple galaxy with the letters 'Fuck Off!' written over the chest.

She was barefooted, she raised her eyebrow at him and a glare "I'm pretty sure we did get a lot of work done, why did you start that drama scene?!" she snapped at him, he frowned and stood up making her back up a little "I don't know…" Jess sighed shaking her head "You were jealous that the fact that I was really going to have dinner with him" Sasuke bite his lip "No!" Jess laughed at him turning around walking away by her bed "Yeah sure Sasuke, whatever you say" Sasuke breathed his nose heavily and made fists. He didn't know what came over to him, he stomping over to her he grabbed her arm swirling her around making her gasp with widen eyes. His lips were on her, forcible.

Her heart was racing, Sasuke was kissing her 'Kissing…. He is kissing me…!' she tried to pushing him away with her other arm but Sasuke grabbed that one, pushing more of his lips against hers. She started to straggle against him, moving his lips against Jess's lips. She closed her eyes but didn't know what came over him, she started to move her lips with his. She felt him smirk, and he pushed her back a little into the bed making then fall on in it. Falling on the bed their kiss was stopped. Jess eyes shot open and gasped, Sasuke was towering over her he was blushing. She quickly placed her hands on Sasuke's chest "stop…" Sasuke didn't listen, he leaned down and his lips were right on hers. Her eyes closed shut 'god dam it!...' His lips were moving more against hers.

Her heart was still racing, her hands on his chest moved to up to his hair gripping it gently and kissing Sasuke back 'Why I 'am I doing this…?!' Sasuke moved his left hand and slowly touched her cheek, he kept on kissing her. Their lips moving against each other. Sasuke slowly moved my hand down to her waist holding her hip a little making her moan softly. He started to press against her, Jess could feel him aroused, really aroused. Sasuke break the kiss and started to kiss down to her neck making her bite her lip and grip his hair has he started to lick her neck. Holding back a moan, she panted out softly "No… Hicky…." Sasuke chuckled "no promises" yup no promises he started to suck on her collar bone. She couldn't take it, she moaned softly "You… fucking idiot…" 'I told him no hicky!'

Jess couldn't help but to melt into this and wrap her arms around his neck. He smiled into her neck, his hand that was on her hip slowly moved up going under her shirt. Quickly leaning up he yanked off her shirt to relieve a black bra with small studded on the edges of it. She gasped and glared at him blushing… "HEY!" tossing the shirt he leaned back and started to kiss her neck again and going down to her chest area. Closing her eyes 'I should stop this…' lifting his hand he cupped her left breast making her moan. She didn't notice but his shirt was already unbuttoning and open. She could see his upper body, blushed more 'oh my god…..' she suddenly gasped has she felt Sasuke started rub his clothed hard on against her.

"Sa… Sasuke… Stop…" she moaned slightly as her right leg wrapped around his hip making him chuckle has moved her bra up reliving her prefect size D boobs. He licked her lips 'oh my god.. better then Sakura… Sakura is smaller than she is….' He can hear and even see Jess panting 'God I wanna fuck her so bad….' Leaning down he started to lick her left nipple. Her eyes shot open moaning "Stop…!" He didn't listen, he kept on licking and sucking on her nipple has his free hand moved down to stomach and stopped by her panties line. She started to panic "No.." she started to move but his fingers already went under leggings and panties. His eyes widen has his fingers were brushing with smooth skin, looking up at Jess, her eyes were closed and her face was red "You shave?" Jess gulped and nodded to him "That's so sexy" Leaning up kissed her on the lips again has his fingers moved down more to where they there touching her vagina. She moaned into his kiss has his fingers started to slowly rub her. Her legs seem to open a little wider for him unconsciously. Her mind was going black from the sudden pleasure has his fingers moved more and pointed at her entrance. Breaking the kiss, he moved kissing all the way down to her naval.

Her moans were a turn on, she had the most exotic moans he had ever heard. He groaned from her moans, licking her naval has he put one finger in her making her gasp gripping his hair tightly "Ahhh!"

The wasn't his first time, to his dislike Sakura was his first which he wasn't too happy about. He's been always advoiding to sleep with her again. He's been keeping all this sexual tension in, yeah he has masturbated but this will be the first time since Sakura to have sex.

Putting in another finger Jess released his hair she started biting her finger and moaned, she was getting so wet Sasuke loved it. Fingering for couple more moments Sasuke added a third finger making her lose her legs on his arm, he smirked 'I must have found her spot" moving his fingers in and out of her fast and hard she gasped holding onto his arm with her legs, She cummed.

Sasuke looked up at her, she was panting and her legs loosened. Sitting up Sasuke pulled off his shirt fully and reaching down taking off her leggings and pants. She was too weak to even say no to her, she opened her eyes and Sasuke was already taking off his school pants and his boxers. She closed her eyes 'Fuck it… I don't care anymore…'

 **((Due to the Rules of FanFiction, MA Content can not be shown, please got to TheBlueRoseMoos's WattPadd for the MA Content, Username: Madhasahatter))**

After the sex, they end up getting some work done and played her Xbox one. Oichi texted her to let her know that she made it home safely. Then other from Gaara asked if she was alright. Jess said she was and that Sasuke was still at her place and is leaving in an hour. Of course Sasuke didn't leave he stayed the night, in the morning both had woke up and end up taking a shower together. And yeah lovely morning shower sex.

After Jess made breakfast and made two lunch boxes. One for her and Sasuke. After their meal they both left for school walking close together. She made a stop at Oichi's who had burst out the door making Jess shake her head with a smile. "Did you just wake up?" glaring at her, Oichi frowned and nodded to her. Jess smiled and patted her on the head. Oichi looked and saw Sasuke next to her, Oichi cocked her head to the side before pulling Jess to the side. "Are you two dating?" Oichi asked excitedly. "Huh? No!" Jess says frowning. "Oh? Then how come your glowing with happiness?" Jess blushed a bit and shook her head then pinched Oichi cheeks. "No, the question is why are you now just getting out of the house!?" Jess says quickly changing the subject.

That's how this morning happen, Jess moaned softly just thinking about last night banging her head "No Jess.. don't think about it…." She told herself, hearing the bell ring she jumped and sighed "Ah I have to do art club stuff" Jess left the room and headed for the classroom to get her lunch box. Stepping inside, Sasuke was there. He saw her and waved at her with a smirk. She did a small smile and waved back at him, Naruto seeing this he grinned "So you and Jess aren't fighting anymore? You two hardly even fought today" Sasuke sighed "Yeah we worked out difference out last night. She was upset about not going out to dinner but she understood"

Gaara got up from his spot getting annoyed with this sudden change between them, went through his bag and pulled out his lunch box and water bottle. He turned to jess has she was packing her things back in her bag. "you coming jess?" Gaara asked her. She looked up at him "can you go without me? I gotta go to the art club, they are moving into another bigger room while that room Is being painted for the memory graffiti wall and this the only day they can do it" she smiled at him, He nodded to her "alright, I'll tell Oichi" "Alright and keep her safe please in case that fucker comes by her" Gaara smirked at her evil side that slowly split through for just a second, Jess had already left the classroom. It's been three days, since the first day of school, Gaara had convicted himself that Sasuke and Jess didn't do anything last night and that Sasuke can't break up with Sakura. To be honest, he didn't like that fact that he was even trying to get Jess to cheat with him. He hated it, period, Jess already knew that Gaara had a thing for her as well after that kiss last summer. He was trying to cheer up after Rick passed away, two years of battling cancer and he gave up and he shut himself down.

He sighed and walked out of the classroom and headed to cherry tree court yard. Gaara moved his feet quickly and saw Oichi sitting there on the ground, already eating her food but slowly. Gaara walked over to her, Oichi noticed him and blinked at him "Gaara where is Jess?" Gaara sighed sitting down next to her "She has help with the Art club, she says she is sorry and will make it up to her"

Oichi eyed him "She didn't really say those words to you did she?" Gaara did a small laugh "Ha... not really but the way she sighed told it all" Oichi smiled "Yeah that sounds like her alright" "Yeah she told me to keep on out for some prev that's been stalking you" Oichi flushed and looked away "I'm fine... I'll be fine" Gaara nodded. "You must think we treat you like a kid?" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Gaara…I don't want to hear this speech again." Gaara frowned. "I'll say it as many times as I need to. Unlike Jess you don't have a lot of experience outside those four walls." Oichi pouted. 'It's true…she doesn't have a lot experience. She was being home schooled she was taught to focused only on school work so there was no time for friends. Her mother thought that was crazy so instead she figures private school was the next best thing.' Gaara patted her head. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset but, if there is someone messing with you then you have the right to fight back. You have been taught to take on people bigger then you." Oichi picked up a bottle of water. What Gaara says is true. She can defend herself from Kid but every time she looks into his eye's she gets lost in them. She felt her face heating up a bit as she remembers the look Kid gave her the first day they meant. So raw and full of power.

Gaara and Oichi went on in silence with their lunch. Gaara was leaning back on the tree. He glanced over to Oichi who was lost in her thoughts. It was another one of her bad habits. Someone could easily take her by surprise. He looked over to his school when he noticed Naruto running over to him "GAARA!" Naruto shouted, the look on Naruto panicked face made Gaara sat up with his lunch box and water bottle in his hand "Naruto what is it?" Naruto stopped in front of Gaara all puffed out he was panting. Oichi blinked at this strange boy gasping for air slightly.

"You gotta, come with me to the nurse's office... Jess..." Gaara's eyes widen ... 'jess...?' "What do you mean?" Gaara demand. "Sasuke found her on the bottom of the stairs unconscious... Art supplies was everywhere! He took her to the nurse's office, Kiba told me he saw Sasuke carry her away then I went to the nurse's office and he told me what happen and I had to come find you"

Oichi dropped her lunch in shock. Without much thinking she got up and ran up to Naruto. "Take me to her please! You have to take me to her!" Naruto blushed a bit. Oichi at the time was in her P.E uniform. She was wearing a blue low cut T-shirt and black yoga pants. It gave Naruto perfect access to see the top of her breasts. He shook his head and looked anywhere but down. "I'm not sure if you can come without a teacher's permission." Oichi bit her lip. "I'll deal with that later! Now please!" Oichi gripped on Naruto's uniform. "Take me to Jess!" Gaara pulled Oichi off Naruto. "Naruto, I'll take responsibility for this." Before Naruto responded Gaara grabbed Oichi's hand and ran off to the school. 'Crap…why did I leave her!? I should have stayed! I knew I had a bad feeling about this.' He says to himself. Oichi bit her lip. 'Please be okay…Jess…Please!'

Gaara busted into the nurse office where Sasuke was sitting beside the bed holding Jess hand. Gaara in a fit of anger grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Oichi was shocked. She never seen Gaara do anything like this before. "Gaara stop!" She yelled she grabbed his arm. "We don't have time for this!" Gaara gritted his teeth and glared at Sasuke. He dropped him and he and Oichi walked up to the bed where Jess was laying. Naruto and Kiba were the next ones to come in. Kiba spotted Oichi. "Hey, who's the cutie?" Naruto rubbed his head. "I don't know really. I know that she's the friend that Jess was talking about the other day. The one that goes to Grand Line." Oichi grabbed Jess's hand. "Jess…Jessica…wake up!" Oichi yelled "Oichi don't yell… Where's the nurse?" Gaara asked Naruto. "Went to go get Tsunade"

"I wonder who did this to her…" Naruto muttered, Gaara bite his bit lip has the he looked at Sasuke who was now sitting next to her on her right side. "What happen Uchiha!" Sasuke frowned "Back off Gaara…I was going to tell you what happened anyways. I went to use the bathroom, after doing my business I had to go back to Sakura and join her. On my way back I saw a hand from an arch way that lead to the new art room and the roof" Sasuke looked at Jess "When I got closer I saw Jess on the floor with supplies of paint and brushes and three boxes over her." Oichi gasps as she tightens her grip around Jess's. "I took her to the Nurse. Who called her aunt then left to get Tsunade?" Gaara glared at Sasuke. "My, my, what a room full students in here." the voice of Tsunade made the students look up at her, Tsunade walked closer and stopped at Oichi, who had grand line symbol on her shirt. "You are a Grand line student… why are you here…?" Tsunade crossed her arms staring at Oichi.

"How did you know I wasn't a student here?" Tsunade chuckled. "Here at this school all students where the same gym style of gum clothes. Plus, I recognize that symbol anywhere, now answer my question." Gaara stood up "She and Jess are childhood friends that go two different schools this year…" Tsunade frowns. "That doesn't mean that she can freely come here. She needs permission from her teacher or principal. I'm sorry young lady but I must ask you to leave. If you don't you can be expelled." Oichi frowned back at her. "This is my friend! Please understand! If something bad happens to Jess I'm on her emergency contact list under her aunt!" Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry but those are the rules. Kiba and Naruto. I want you to escort her back to Grand Line Academy." Oichi grit her teeth. "…but!" Tsunade sent a glare that sent a shiver down her spine. "If you do not vacate the school grounds I will contact your principal and have you expelled and I know you don't want that to happen."

Oichi looked down sadly. She looked at Jess who was still unconscious. Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke stood up "Ms. Senju, Do I have to call my father? I heard he is here today" Tsunade frowned at Sasuke. "Uchiha…we have talked about bringing your father into matters such as these." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took out his phone. "Have it your way Ms. Senju…" Tsunade bit her lips before she groaned in defeat. "Fine she can stay. But I will have to contact her principle." Oichi blinked at what Sasuke said "wait what?" Sasuke looked at her "My father is the Chairmen of this school, so he pretty much owns it."

"Hey..." they all turned their head to Kiba. "Kiba?" Gaara raised his eyebrow at him "I just remembered something." He says crossing his arms. "When I saw Sasuke walk to the bathrooms. I saw Sakura walking walk up to the vending machine. I did see Jess turn to the corner carrying three small boxes. I kind of saw an evil glim in Sakura's eyes when she spotted Jess and she ignored the vending machine and went back to the direction that Jess was. You know to the stairs that lead to the roof and new art class…" Kiba looked down "Then Sasuke came out of the bathroom and went back to the roof, that's when me and Choji heard him gasp out loudly. We heard him shout out "Jess!? Can you hear?!" Then we saw him bridal carried her down the hall, more like hurrying like there was no tomorrow…"

Sasuke stood up fast, it was enough to make Oichi jump 'Sakura…' Sasuke moved towards the door "I'll be right back" he said very coldly. Tsunade sighed "don't do anything stupid! I don't care if your father is Chairmen!"

"Wait Sasuke don't do anything that you're going to regret." Naruto said but Sasuke ignored him. He was pissed off, He marched straight to the roof. Lunch was still going on for another 15 minute. Sasuke reached the roof and slammed the door open. He saw Ino talking to one of the girls. "Ino" she turned to him and smiled "Sasuke what's up?" "Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked her coldly. She shivered from his tone of voice then pointed to the to the left, Sakura was standing there laughing at whatever Lee said to her, walking right over to her "Sakura…"

She turned to him "oh sasu-." He didn't let her finish, Sasuke grabbed her arm tightly and making her yelp "Sasuke what the hell?!" she shouted at him "What the hell?" Lee shouted and stepped to him Sasuke placed his hand to stop him "Sakura, where were you 20 minutes ago?" Sasuke asked her straight on, He could see she was sweating. "I was here with Ino, waiting for you to return" Sasuke turned to Ino who had just walked in. "was she with you 20 minutes ago?" Sasuke asked her and she shook her head "She left a little after you to get something to drink from the vending machine…. But didn't came with anything... she said her drink was out"

Sasuke turned back to Sakura and closed in on her. "I found Jess unconscious" Ino gasped in shock. Lee eyes widen. "…and you" Sasuke pointed to Sakura "…were found leaving the scene, if I ever found out you did it I will never forgive you." Sakura frowned and started tearing a little "Whoever said that is lying!" Sasuke crossed his arms "So Kiba is lying then?" "Sakura is this true what he is saying?" Ino asked her "Kiba isn't the one that can tell lies…Did you do that to Jess… I know your jealous of her but to harm her like that…" "NO! he's lying!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes, Sasuke could tell they were fake.

"Sasuke" Naruto's voice came through his ears "Sasuke, she is awake" Sasuke walked towards Naruto "Lee are you coming?" Lee hesitated a bit but he nodded to Naruto. "Wait! Sasuke why are you choosing her!?" Sasuke stopped and turned his head to her "Shut it Sakura, I'm not talking to you until I get this cleared up, see ya" Walking away from her. Naruto's eyes widen in shock "Ms. Haruno" Tsunade came out from the door way "come with me" Sakura gulped and walked with the principle.

Sasuke, Naruto and Lee walked back to the nurse's office. Opening the door, they could hear little cries. Stepping in they see Oichi hugging up to Jess soft crying "Oichi it's okay… I'm fine" Then she noticed Sasuke and smiled sweetly at him that made him blush "Sasuke…" Sasuke walked over to her "Jess you okay?" He came to the other side and sat down next to her, she nodded.

"So Gaara told me something about Sakura…?" Jess looked at him, Sasuke frowned "Yeah, if she…" Jess interrupted up him "It wasn't her." they stared at with widen eyes "It wasn't?" Jess shook her head "No, she did walk pass me with a sneer and threaten me to stay away from you but that was it."

"Then who the hell was it?" Gaara bite his lip, Jess sighed "I don't remember… all I felt was my hair being yacked back…" Jess looked down at Oichi still hugging her. "I'm just glad you're okay!" Oichi says through her tears. "I don't know what I would do if something bad were to happen to you. Who would wake me up when I sleep through my alarm clock!" She says sitting up a bit. She tried to wipe away the falling tears still coming out of her eyes. Jess sweetly smiled at her "Aww Oichi."

Then the nurse came in "Good your awake, how are you feeling?" "My head is kind of killing me…" jess said, the nurse nodded and went through her cabinet and took out a little bottle "This is Advil Migraine. This will clear that nasty headache you got." she handed jess two. "Thank you." Jess took them "Your Aunt wants you to be taken home…. Really demanded it…" Then the phone in the nurse's office ranged, she answered it "Yes? Oh Mr. Uchiha!" Sasuke sighed "My father…" "Oh yes your son is in here. uhm…" the Nurse looked at the students and her eyes landed on Oichi. "Yes, she is in here Sir. Alright of course, I will let her know. Thank you Mr. Uchiha." The nurse hanged up the phone "Mr. Uchiha called your principle Ms., He said to let you know that you will not get into trouble but If Jess has to go home you can take her home."

Oichi smiled happily. The tears in her eyes finally stopped. Jess patted her on the head until she pouted. "I'm not a little kid. You can stop patting me…" Jess laughed. "I couldn't help it." "I'll go get your things from class." Gaara said leaving quickly. Sasuke sighed. _'He was glad Jess was okay. Now there was the issue of who did this. If Sakura wasn't the one, then who? No one but Sakura, maybe Ino, no not Ino… Her in Jess get along just fine… Someone had a big enough grudge on Jess to push her down the stairs.'_ He looks over to Jess who was ruffling Oichi's hair. "You came all the way from school to see me?" Jess asked. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I!" Jess pinched her cheeks. "Dummy. Don't you know you can be expelled for that!?" "O-ow…I didn't care…when I heard you were hurt how could I stay calm!?" Jess sighs. "What's Ms. D going to say when she realizes you skipped your last two classes?" Oichi's face suddenly went pale.

Gaara had gather Jess's then and walked back to the nurse's room. Sasuke help Jess out the bed and walked her to the entrance door. Gaara and Oichi walked behind them. "Gaara…" Oichi says quietly. "Hmm?" "Is Jess dating that guy?" Gaara frowned. 'I hope not…' He says to himself.

Outside a car was already waiting for Jess and Oichi. On the other side of the school Kid was outside waiting. He spotted Oichi, grabbed a bag, and walked over to her. When Oichi saw him coming, out of reflex she walked back and hid behind Gaara. Jess narrowed her eyes. She was not in the mood to be bother by this guy. Kid ignored Jess and Sasuke and walked right up to Gaara. Oichi looked around Gaara's arm. "Is there something you need?" Gaara says coldly. Kid chuckled and held out the bag. "Hey girl, this is your stuff right? The teacher told me to give this to you and to not forget to turn in your assignment." Gaara grabbed the bag. Kid locked eyes with Oichi and his face turned a shade of pink. "Yeah…so…see you later or whatever." He turned around and left. "Was that the guy Jess?" Jess nodded her head. Gaara turned around to Oichi. "Don't worry about him." He pats her head. "If he gives you trouble just kick his ass. I'm giving you permission." Oichi was staring at Kid's back as he walked back to the school. Sasuke helps Jess get into the car.

Jess sits down and looks up at Sasuke who looked at her "I'll come back after school." Jess blushed. Gaara frowned "I'll come by too." Sasuke glanced at him "I will." he growled a little. Gaara bite his lip "I will! Don't you have a…" Jess stopped him. "Gaara enough. My head…" She softly said making him frown "You both can, knock it off... Oichi get in already." Oichi glared at them both getting into the car. 'what the world was that about?' She could tell something was going on and it was getting her irritated. 'I'll ask jess what's going in'

Sasuke closed the door and the car drove off, Oichi and Jess sat in the car. "Lady Jess, your cousins Dextria and Jericho are waiting for you" the driver said to her. Jess sighed 'great…. Uncle knows know and he had to send them to check on me…' Oichi smiled "Wow I haven't seen Dexy in a year! Oh and little Jericho! How old are they now?" Oichi asked Jess. "Dex is 22 and Jericho is 20" Oichi looked at Jess, she had her head on the window. She looks in pain and tired Oichi frowning 'Her head still must be really hurting…. Most likely her uncle will contact their families Doctor…' then her mind came to Gaara and Sasuke fighting over who will come and stop by to see her after school.

"Jess?" Oichi said her name, Jess hummed for a reply "Mhmmm?" "Tell me the truth…Are you and Sasuke dating…?" Oichi asked watching her face. "You two were walking real close to each other this morning…" Jess's face right away dropped but blushed "No... he has a girlfriend…" Oichi pouted. Something was off but at the moment Jess's healthy was more important. She will have the opportunity to asked her again.

It didn't take that long to reach Jess's house. Once the driver stopped at Jess's house, Oichi was out the door going to Jess's side. Oichi open the door for Jess helping her out, Once Jess was out of the car Oichi closed the door. Jess looked like she was a pass out. Oichi helped Jess to the front door of the house and opened it. Stepping in Jess took off her shoes only to feel light head and fall forward making Oichi gasp and reach out for her but another arm caught Jess. Oichi blinked at a slim, young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away except for strands of hair falling in his face. He was wearing a long, black jacket with purple trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a white v-neck tee and black men skinny jeans with black converse.

Oichi started at this bot and then realized who he was "Jericho?" The boy looked up at Oichi and smiled "Hey there Oichi. My have you gotten cuter the last time I saw you" Oichi blushed. Jess mumbled "Jer don't hit on my best friend…" Jericho chuckled and literally pick up Jess bridal style "come on, bed time for you. Uncle called the Doctor, he should be here in an hour" "Where's Dex?" Jess asked has she was being cared away, Oichi followed them.

"She is upstairs" Jericho said reaching the door way to Jess's room. Walking down the stairs, Jericho right away put her on her bed covering her up. Oichi sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her room "I love you room" Jess chuckled at her "Thanks…" Jericho sat next to her "Go to sleep, Me and Oichi will be here" Jess smiled "okay" she let herself fall sleep.

A few weeks later Jess and Sasuke were sitting in their spot on some homework. The news had spread around school about Jess's accident. They were bugging her about just about every chance they could get. There was also a rumor going around about a student from Grand Line forced their way into the school. "Is this school nothing but rumors?" Jess says as she looked through her notes. "Eventually if you ignore them they would all go away…" Sasuke says. Jess looked at Sasuke. "Speaking of rumors…I heard you are talking to Sakura again? …." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Every time I think about the fact that she could have been in on your accident…" Sasuke sits back. "I can't even look her in the eye without feeling some type of way… So I'm slowly talking to her again but trying to figure out this shit out… I have that feeling she was did this to you" Jess shrugged. "I told you it wasn't her though." "Yeah, I know…but still…" There was a silent moment in between them. "Well….." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Why don't we give this relationship a try?" Jess blushed and looked away. Her heart started to beat fast. "I-I don't know Sasuke…Plus your still dating Sakura…" Sasuke nodded. "Hn. Didn't stop us a couple weeks ago…" that caused Jess to blush looking away from him "this weekend… why don't we go on a friendly date?" Jess looked back at him "A friendly date?" Jess gave it some thought. "Okay…let me think about this. I'll give you my answer at the end of the day." Leaning over Sasuke kissed her, Jess couldn't help it but to kiss him back. Their lips slowly moving against each other.

Over at Grand Line Academy, today was causal Friday. Oichi was wearing regular jeans, a striped blue v-neck shirt and some black flats. She was also wearing her glasses today. Contacts were such a bother. She walked down the school hall way before running into Ace and Luffy. "You ate my meat this morning!" Luffy yelled. "Well you ate the pot roast under my bed!" Ace yelled back. Oichi was getting use to this type of thing in the morning. "Good morning you two." She says smiling. Ace and Luffy looked her way. Luffy cocked his head to the side. "Do I know you?" Oichi pouted and took her glasses off. "It's me dummy!" Luffy jumped back in shock. "Wahh! It's Oichi!" Ace blushed as she put her glasses back on. "Geez…I told you before that I wore glasses." Ace suddenly grabbed her hands. "Let's go on a date this weekend!" Oichi blushed. "W-WHAT!?" Ace flashed her a huge smiled and chuckled lightly. Oichi's face turned red. This was something she could never get used to. Not in a million years! "So what do you say? I heard there is a good action movie playing! Oh what about a horror film! Wait I got it…A all you can eat buffet!" Ace said getting excited. Luffy jumped on Ace's back. "YEAAHH! ALL YOU CAN EAT!" Ace pushed Luffy off in anger. "Don't be an idiot bro! It's only for two people." Luffy laughed. "Really? That's too bad Oichi! I guess you got to come next time!" Oichi chuckled nervously as she tried to back away. However, Ace grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. "I'm not taking you Luffy! I am taking Oichi!" While the brothers went at it Oichi managed to slip under Ace's arm. "Man…I don't think I can take anymore of Ace's advances…" Suddenly Kid pops out from around the corner. "Oh, Good morning Kid." Oichi smiled. She and Kid now shared P.E, Chemistry, and English. Snice then she had gotten to know only a tiny bit about him. He wasn't such a scary person once you talked to him. Ace was right. He was more like a giant teddy bear with claws. Kid rubbed the back of his head and blushed a bit. "Those glasses…suit you…" Oichi nodded. "I think so to. Contacts are such a pain sometimes." Kid had something behind his back and Oichi noticed. "Uh, Kid…" Kid grit his teeth and pulled out some flowers. Oichi's eyes widen. "I want to take you out this weekend…I'm pretty sure you don't got anything to do so just say yes." Kid says trying to act tough while blushing.

Ace slammed Luffy's head into a locker. He walked up to Oichi and Kid. "She's already going on a date with me." He says glaring at Kid. Kid easily returned the glare and grabbed Oichi. "Don't get cocky. She's coming with me." Oichi started to feel uneasy. "Um...why don't you two just give me time to think this over?" Suddenly Luffy popped up in-between. "LET'S FIGHT!" Oichi pinched Luffy's cheeks. "Luffy shut the hell up! Your ideas aren't helping!" Oichi yells but it was too late. Ace and Kid got into a stance. "Alright…winner takes Oichi out to dinner this weekend." Ace says smirking. "Don't think you'll beat me. I'll be taking Oichi out this weekend." Kid says. Oichi was giving Luffy a headlock as the two men ran up on each other.

Oichi groaned 'this so stupid!' just then her phone beeped in her pocket she pulled out her and looked at her. She smiled has it was from Jess, reading her message she felt saved by what Jess said.

'There's something I need to tell you after school… -Jess'

Oichi looked at the message confused 'does she need to talk to me about' the sound of Ace and Kid move away from each other made her look up "I'm ending this!' Kid glared dashing forward, Ace dash forward also being Oichi, she hates fighting, looking to the side of her Luffy was standing there laughing "Get him ace!" she bite her lip and made the decision and she pushes Luffy in the middle to make them stop but instead Luffy gets hits by both of them. Oichi eyes widen "Luffy you okay?" Ace bite his lip "Luffy what the hell?!" Kid laughed "Looks like I won" Ace glared at him "No you didn't!" Luffy was on the ground groaning in pain. Oichi frowned and crossed her arms "Enough!" she shouted at them making them turn their heads her with widen eyes.

"if you're going to fight please find a more peaceful way to do it. I don't want anyone getting hurt for my sake" Oichi said then walking away from them "I'm going to class, the bell is gonna ring any moment"

At hidden leaf, Jess just finished sending Oichi a text zipped up her skirt on where Sasuke was putting his pants back on. Jess couldn't believe she let this happen again. Gathering her stuff, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her "See you up in class" kissing her cheek and leaving the room with his stuff. Jess stood there has he left, she was blushing biting her lip 'I can't believe I'm doing this why he's dating Sakura… still… I'm so horrible…'

Hearing the bell ring, Jess stepped out of the room and locked it up. Turning to her left Jess bumped into someone making her fall backwards but only to feel strong arms hold her up. She blinked and saw Lee blinking at her "Are you alright their Jess?" Jess blinked at him and got out his grip and nodded to him "Yeah I'm good thank you" Walking past Lee but only to get stopped has Lee grabbed her arm tightly. Jess eyes widen and looked at him "Let go my arm" Lee just started at her nervously "Get Sasuke to stop blaming your fall on Sakura, everyone thinks you tripped and made up a story saying Sakura pushed you" Lee frowned but Jess frowned at him 'all these rumors!' "I did not blame anything on Sakura. In fact, I told them it wasn't her… Let go of my arm or I will use deadly force against you" her eyes darken staring up at Lee. Lee eyes widen and shiver went down his spin letting go of her arm "I'm sorry I roughly grabbed her arm" Less looked down, Jess sighed "Whatever it's fine" she walked away from him.

Heading back up to her classroom, she hides her frown from the sight she was seeing Sakura's arms around Sasuke's neck with her face in his chest and he looked unconformable well to Jess he did. He was slightly rubbing her sides "Sasuke please come over today, it is Friday…" Sasuke sighed and saw Jess walked in with annoyed look on her face, he looked down at Sakura "Fine, I will come over today after school"

Gaara shook his head and saw Jess sit down, this is the last class of the day. Study hall, Gaara smiled at Jess "So what you doing after school?" Jess looked at Gaara with a fake smile "Nothing, I think I owe you a dinner date"

Sasuke hearing this gripped Sakura's sides slightly tight has Sakura gasped "Sasuke ow…." Sasuke stopped "Sorry Sakura…"

Gaara grinned "Finally I've been waiting two weeks for this dinner date!" he chuckled, Jess smiled "my aunt is home know, I was wondering to eat at my place. I'll make my homemade Sukiyaki!" Gaara mouth watered 'oh god I haven't had her homemade Sukiyaki in years….'

Naruto frowned "I want some Sukiyaki too!" Gaara glared "Naruto it's my dinner date!" Jess laughed "Naruto made next time" Sakura laughed "yeah Naruto, let her get eh chance to take ever guy out for 'dinner'" she smirked.

Gasps, Hinata frowned "Sakura that was not nice to say" Sakura letting go of Sasuke "Oh please, going on a dinner date with Gaara and then promising Naruto one after Gaara. What does that tell you?" Sasuke looked upset "Sakura knock it off" Sakura frowned at him "Why are you always defending her!?"

Sasuke crossed his arms "She's my friend Sakura" "But I'm your Girlfriend! You can't treat me like 2nd best!" she snapped at him "Either it's your girlfriend or your so called friendship with the new girl!" Sasuke frowned, Naruto stood up slamming his hands on the desk "Sakura!" that made everyone look up at Naruto with widen eyes "How dare you make Sasuke choose over his friendship over you!" Sakura glared at him "Shut up you idiot!"

Jess stood up fast making everyone shut up and look at her, she looked annoyed "fine whatever. Sasuke we can't be friends anymore" Sasuke's widen "Wait what..?.." Naruto, Gaara and everyone gasp "Jess what are you saying…?" Naruto asked softly. Jess looked away "It's best.. I don't wanna cause problems with Sasuke and Sakura…" she walked over of the room closing the door behind her. Sasuke didn't know what to say, he looked down biting his lip.

Naruto turned his to Sasuke "Sasuke go after her!" Sakura chuckled "No way he is! She made it very clear she wants to stop being friends with him" "Shut up Sakura! Sasuke go after her!" Gaara shouted "Everyone shut up!" Sasuke shouted at them and them sitting down "I will not change her mind" Gaara stood up with an ugly look in his for sasuke "Your nothing but a fucken pathetic fuck" making everyone gasp. Neji shaking his head "come on you guys enough of this"

In the classroom Gaara shouldn't stand it anymore and he left the classroom to look for Jess. Knowing her she would be in the art room or in the library. He checks the library first; no she wasn't there 'she must be in the art club' heading to the art club. He walked up the stairs to the art club, seeing the door he stepped to it only to stop hearing soft sobs. 'Jess?!' he quickly opened the door only to gasp at the sight before him. Jess was on the ground sobbing; it broke his heart to see Jess like this.

Gaara rushed over to her "Jess?!" She stopped subbing and felt Gaara's hands touch her making her flinch, he frowned "It's okay… please stop carrying" Jess didn't look at him "I don't know…. He didn't even follow me… I was nothing but a" She stopped herself, Gaara frowned 'What does she mean…?'

Gaara gulped "What did he do to you…?" Jess couldn't look him in the eye she just couldn't help herself but cried "Nothing…" Gaara bite his lip then Gaara helped Jess up "Let's get you back to the classroom" Jess eyes widen "NO!" she shouted only to make Gaara gasp "But…" "No… please… let's just stay here…" Gaara thought for a moment then held her rubbing her back "Shhh… it's okay…"

They stayed like that for a while, later Jess was standing outside of the room, while Gaara to go get her belongs, there was 20 minutes left of school. While he walked in Naruto was auguring with Sasuke "Can't believe you!" "Shut up loser! It's her choose not mine!" Sasuke shouted back at him.

"YEAH! But you didn't go after her!" Naruto screamed at him, Sasuke jumped up "I don't need to! Sakura is right she isn't my girlfriend!" Gaara shook his head _'yeah sure, you sure act behind Sakura's back that she is'_

Walking over to Jess's desk making Naruto and Sasuke turn to him, Naruto frowned "Gaara did you find her?" Gaara nodded "She wants her stuff" he gathered her stuff and his stuff "I'm taking her home…. Naruto be on Skype around 10 tonight" Naruto blinked at him "Why…?" Gaara walked over to the door "Just be on Skype at that time" he left the room. Closing the door, Jess leaning against the wall with her head down. Gaara handed Jess her messenger bag, Jess put it over her shoulder "You will not speak to Oichi about this, is that clear…?" Gaara nodded to her and hugged her "I don't understand why you won't tell anybody…." Jess frowned "Enough rumors are going around about me… Gaara the bell is gonna ring any minute now let's head to the front door.

Gaara let go of her hug and nodded to her "Of course" holding her hand he walked to the front of the school has the bell to end the school day ringed. Walking hand to hand out side, Her and Gaara waited for Oichi. Naruto ran up to Jess "Jess I'm so sorry about Sasuke, I'm sure he doesn't mean it…" Jess looked away "Naruto don't talk about it anymore…." Oichi jogged over after spotting Jess and Gaara. Oichi smiled "Jess!" Jess right away smiled at her "Oichi! How as your day…?" Oichi smiled "Fine I guess but what do you want to talk about? I got your text earlier…" just then Sakura hanging on Sasuke's arm walked back them, Sasuke didn't even look at Jess, Sakura however grinned at Jess walking away from them.

Oichi eyes widen "Who is that pinked haired girl?" Jess looked away "Sasuke's pink haired big forehead banshee girlfriend" Naruto laughed "HAHA!" Gaara smirked "Well said Jess" Oichi chuckled "wow you hate her" "Fuck her, I hope he is happy with her" she harshly said "Let's get the hell out of here"

Ace and Luffy walked over "Oichi!" Ace smiled, Oichi smiled at him and waved at him "Sorry going over to Jess's" Jess linked arms with her while she was holding Gaara's hand. Oichi raised her eyebrow at this "Why you two holding hands?" Gaara blushed, Jess blushed also "shut up" they walked. Naruto didn't follow he went home.

Arriving to Jess's house, Jess, Oichi and Gaara walked in taking off their shoes. Jess right away turned to her room where her aunt was in the kitchen. Seeing Jess, she smiled at her "Jessica" Jess stopped has she turned her head, Gaara and Oichi watched has Jess's aunt sat on the stool crossing her arms and staring at her. Violet has long violet black hair that was to her hips, her eyes were a deep green like jess's. There is a small beauty mark under her left eye. She was wearing a black suit with a white or black shirt underneath.

Jess sighed "Yes aunt violet?" Violet noticed Gaara and Oichi "I see you have company, anyways I have a meet tonight so you're on your own for dinner" Jess shrugged her shoulders "I don't care, I'm planning on making dinner for Gaara and me anyways" Gaara flushed, Oichi eyes widen and Violet smirked "I see" Jess groaned walking right down the steps to her room. Gaara and Oichi followed her, once in her room Jess stood there letting her bag drop to the floor.

Gaara and Oichi blinked at her "Oichi… Gaara… sit on the couch I need to tell you something…" Gaara and Oichi glanced at each other but nodded to her and walked over to the couch and sat down. Jess slowly turned to them and walked over still standing up she took a deep breath, Oichi can tell she hiding something. Gaara bite his lip 'please tell it's not about sasuke…'

Jess let out her breath frowning "Me and Sasuke slept together"


	5. Chapter 5

Oichi was running around the block doing her annual Saturday morning runs. She was wearing a thing gray jacket with a pair of black shorts. She had on her mother's old combat boots and she had her head phones on blasting music. She usually be singing or half dancing while she ran but not today. Her mind was somewhere else. She frowned. She couldn't fully understand what the situation really was. Jess and Sasuke? Jess and Sasuke? Jess and Sasuke!? She didn't know anything about this Sasuke boy but, she did know he had a girlfriend. Oichi stopped and out of reflexes she punched the wall full force. She ignored the pain. "His girlfriend…"

~Yesterday back at Jess's room~

"Me and Sasuke slept together…" Jess says with her eyes looking down. Oichi's eye widen slightly Gaara's mouth dropped opened. He then jumped up. "WHAT?!" he shouted at her, Jess looked away with a frown. She didn't say anything else, all she could do was to just look down feeling ashamed. Gaara on the other hand bite his lip anger. "When?" He asked harshly making Oichi frown, she has never seen Gaara this pissed before. She didn't know what to think so she stayed silent. Jess didn't answer him making him growl. He stepped towards her grabbing her shoulder tightly. "Answer me Jessica!" Jess could feel tears in her eyes "the day he came over…." Gaara frowned losing his tight grip on her shoulders "The day he made that scene?" Jess nodded to him "It just happen…."

"How many times after that?" Gaara softly asked her, Jess bit her lip sniffing "For the last two weeks and today… while we were studying for our project…" Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the couch, pulling her on his lap. "I feel like such a fool…. I feel horrible… I'm so sorry…" Jess broke down in front of them. Gaara held her "It's okay… I'm sorry for snapping…"

~end flashback~

Oichi shook her head and started back running. When Jess got herself together she had told Oichi what Sakura had said to her and about her and so on. Between Sasuke and Sakura she didn't know who to dislike the most. It didn't help that they both gave her a hard time. "Ooooo…. If only I could get my hands on one of them. I'll make them sorry for messing with Jess."

Oichi ran for a few more minutes making it towards the railroad tracks that separated Natural from the other two towns. The train had just finished passing. She crossed the railroad and ran towards the school. She passed both Grand Line Academy and Hidden Leaf high. She ran into town where there was hardly anyone out. Natural wasn't that big so coming out here was always an adventure to Oichi. She never knew who she was going to run into. She turned the corner near a bookstore and the color quickly left her face. Some of Jess's classmates were also jogging early this morning she recognized a few of them, such as Naruto and Kiba, and that also included the boy who hurt Jess, Sasuke…

Naruto was frowning at Sasuke. He still wouldn't tell them why he didn't run after Jess. It was so irritating to him. He was about to say something until he saw Oichi running towards them. He quickly smiled. "Hey Oichi!" Oichi stopped in place as Naruto ran up to her. "How's it going? I didn't think you jogged early this morning." Oichi shrugged. "I run every Saturday morning. Natural doesn't really have a big town like this so it's fun to run around here." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I heard that place has nothing but houses. Pretty boring if you asked me." Oichi smiled. "It's peaceful there so it's okay for me." Kiba walked up beside Naruto. "So you always run alone?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah. It's one of my favorite past times when I have a moment to myself." Kiba looked her up and down. "You know Oichi…your kinda cute." Oichi blushed and looked down. "Kiba stop flirting with her!" Naruto says frowning. "What? I was just giving her a compliment." "Yeah, but you never know when to stop. Anyways, Oichi, why don't you come with us? We were about to stop at the smoothie shop for a healthy drink."

* * *

Against her wishes Naruto ended up dragging Oichi to the shop. Kiba and Naruto left her and Sasuke alone at the table. The rest of their group had went on a head with their running. It was very awkward at the table. "So…your friends with Jess…?" Sasuke asks. Oichi narrowed her eyes. "Best friends to be exact…" "Oh…well…how is she doing?" "Why should I tell you anything. Why do you care?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look…your friend is the one who wanted to stop being friends with me. I just wanted to know if she was doing okay." Oichi did her best to try to control her anger. "Well when a "friend" use another "friend" as a sex outlet I wouldn't want to be friends either." Sasuke's eyes grew big in shock. "You're the lowest of the lowest Sasuke…so is your girlfriend…" "You leave her out of this…" "Or what Sasuke? You're going to hurt me? Try it…I dare you…"

The last thing Oichi wanted was this to break out into a fight. She was against violence and only used it when defending herself. Even then she never strikes back. However, this may have been the one and only time that she wanted to hurt someone. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto and Kiba came back with a tray full of smoothies. "Here Oichi. Try this, it's one of their special's." Not taking her eyes off of Sasuke Oichi tried the drink. "Mmm this takes like watermelon." She says smiling.

They stayed at the shop a little longer. Naruto and Kiba went on and on about why Oichi should consider switching over to their school. "We got more things to do then Grand Line. Plus, they have a bad habit of screwing everything up." Kiba says. "They always start fights and then they try to place blame on us. Especially if they lose at something they think they are good at." Oichi cocked her head to the side. So far there was nothing wrong with Grand Line. Sure the crowds were a little…rough…at times but she was slowly getting used to it. "I see Hidden Leaf likes to talk behind people backs then to their face." Oichi recognized that voice. She turned around to see Kid and Killer walking to them. They looked a bit beat up as always. 'Did they get into another fight?' Oichi says to herself. Naruto frowned along with Kiba and Sasuke. "We were only speaking the truth. You guys never play fair." Kiba says. Kid laughs. "Who cares about that? All that matters is that we win. Besides we don't never need to cheat when it comes to sports. All you hidden leaf kids are weak." "I dare you to say that again!" Naruto yelled. Oichi looked around. People were staring at them. The worker at the smoothie machines was holding the phone, ready to dial a number at any time.

Naruto and Kid got closer to each other. "You wanna prove I'm right? Let's go at it then. I'll prove why Grand Line is on top." Kid says. Naruto didn't back down either. "Ha! Yeah all you got is your sports but when it comes to brains we all got you beat." Oichi couldn't take this anymore. She got up and stood in front of Kid and Naruto. "Please stop this. You two are making an unwanted scene here." "Yes, you all are." that voice made Sasuke's eyes widen. They turned their heads to see Jess in the door way of the store, she had just showed up. "I can't even stop in for a smoothie without seeing a school rivalry scene…" she sighs "I think I'll just go to Scarlet for a smoothie." Scarlet, a smoothie and ice cream shop in Natural. She turned around and left. Oichi sighs. Usually, she would be running after Jess but after last night she would want her space. It was better that way. Naruto and Kid glared at each other.

Oichi took that change to get Kid and Killer away from the shop. "Um, Kid? Why don't we go check out that new burger place? I haven't been to it yet but I heard they have some great food." Oichi says pulling Kid out the place. She bowed to the people in the shop. "I'm very sorry for disturbing your meals." She quickly pulled Kid and Killer out the door way. Naruto sighed and sat down. He glanced over to Sasuke who look like he was locked in a mental battle. "Oichi is too good for that school…I think Jess would be happier if she was there." Kiba says.

"Yeah, happier…" Naruto says glancing over at Sasuke. Finally, he stands up and leaves. "Hey Sasuke where you going?" "…." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I swear Sasuke is such an idiot sometimes…" Kiba gave Naruto a confusing look. Naruto chuckled. 'Maybe Sasuke isn't the only idiot…'

* * *

Oichi and Kid walked down the street to the burger joint. She got a salad while he got at least ten burgers with extra fries, a slice of pie, and a diet coke. Killer said he had something to do and left it at that. Eating with Kid was a little awkward at first but she started to find funny quirks about him. She found it funny the way he would stuff a whole burger in his mouth with about a dozen fries then takes a super, small, short, sip of his drink. "Haha…" She let out a giggled. Kid stopped. "Find something funny?" Oichi coughed. "Sorry…" Kid ate another burger. "So why were you hanging out which those losers?" He asked. "Losers? Oh? Naruto and the others? Well I ran into them on my Saturday run. Then they brought me to that smoothie place." "Hmmf…" "Hey Kid?" "Yeah?" "Why do the two schools hate each other?" Kid looks up at her and licks his lips, which were covered in salt from the fires. She blushed and looked down. Kid smirks and sits back in his chair. "Did you like that?" Oichi pouted and bit her lip. "Just answer the question please!" "Ha-Ha cute. Well…I really don't know myself since I just started here to. It's best to ask a second or third year. I just hear the rumors." "Rumors?" "Yeah, like whenever we get involved in shared events we're the ones always messing things up." Oichi looked down at her water bottle. "I really don't like rumors." "You don't look like a type to spread them either." Oichi smiled a bit. Kid blushed and looked away. "Hey do you…want to go to the park after this? I mean to walk this food off and stuff." "Sure!" Oichi says happily.

At the park Kid and Oichi walked around. "It's so peaceful out here." "Hey, What's natural like?" Kid asks suddenly. "Mmm…well it's kind of small. It has a conveyance store, a smoothie shop, a gas station, a post office, a library, and it's closer to school." "Wow…sounds small and boring." "Well my mom likes living off base. So she chooses to live close as possible to the schools." "Your mom is in the military?" Kid asked in shock. "Y-Yeah…" Kid stops and looks Oichi up and down. "What are you doing?" Oichi asked blushing. "Hmm…you don't look like an army brat when we are at school but, now that I'm looking closely at you…the boots your wearing…your outfit. Ha…it spells army brat." Oichi covered herself. The way Kid was looking at her made her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes. Her face turned red bright right as Kid came closer to her.

Along the walk way Jess walked back to Natural. Why did she even come out the house today? She thought a walk would help her clear her mind. She looked at her phone. No messages and no missed called from either Oichi or Gaara. She sighed. Even though she would have just ignored their calls it wouldn't have hurt for them to call or text her. Then again she really needed her space right now. The thing with Sasuke was just too much. She felt played and used. This will be the last time she let some guy play with her heart. "Jess! Jess wait up!" Jess turned around to see Sasuke running after her. She narrowed her eyes, turned around, and started walking away. "Jess please listen to me!" She kept walking. "You were the one who wanted to stop being friends with me first!" He yelled out. Jess stopped and balled her fist up. She turned around and slapped Sasuke. "You are such a jerk Sasuke! Get out of my face!" She walked away leaving Sasuke stunned. He grits his teeth before running back after her. "Jess please…I really like you…it's just…the thing with Sakura right now…it's complicated." Jess rolled her eyes. "What part of 'Get out of my face' doesn't this boy not get!' He grabbed her, turned her around, and pulled her close to him. "Jess…these feelings I have…I don't feel them when I'm with Sakura…only around you. Isn't there some way we can work this out? Just a little longer until I figure something out with Sakura." He rubbed her cheek and lean in for a kiss. Jess eyes darkened. "Yes, of course Sasuke…there is a way to work this out…" Jess, as hard as she could knee Sasuke in-between his legs. There were many ways she could have handled that but seeing Sasuke grovel in pain on the sidewalk was great. She walked back to Natural. "Now for that smoothie."

Kid rubbed his head. While trying to get a closer look at Oichi he tripped over something and ended up falling. "Ow…" Kid looked down to see Oichi rubbing her head to. She looked up and her eyes widen and her cheeks started to turn red. Kid's face also started to turn red. In the mist of the fall he had fallen on top of her. Thank goodness there weren't many people around or this would have been more embarrassing. Kid and Oichi locked eyes. "So…pretty…" Oichi says. Kid bit his lips. "My eyes…" "I'm sorry…but it's true. Your eyes are so pretty…" "Oh yeah?" He rubbed some hair out of her face. "What's so pretty about them?" "Oh w-well…your eyes…are just like when we first met." "First met? The nurse office?" "Yeah. They were like the sun. Blazing, red hot, illuminating, full of pride and fury…I couldn't help but to say pretty. I've never seen anything like it. So I got caught up in your eyes." Kid's heart was beating fast. He never heard anyone talk about him like that. Even if it was just his eyes. "Do you know what caught me in the nurse's office?" He says. "Hmm?" Kid lend down and kissed Oichi. Oichi tensed up. This kiss was different from the one at the nurse's office. It wasn't so forceful. It was more gentle like. She felt a small spark hit inside her chest. Kid pulled back. "These lips…ever since then I've been trying to capture these lips." He rubbed his thumb across her lips. Oichi blushed and touched her chest. "You're really cute Oichi…I hate the fact that, that playboy is trying to get to you." "Play boy?"

Kid sat up and helped Oichi up. "Yeah, Ace…I've known him since I was in middle school. He doesn't mean to do it but he's an idiot. He makes friends so easily and without knowing it he breaks a lot of girl's heart. He's had more girlfriends then he could count but the idiot never made half of them official. He just kind of lead them on with nice words and smooth moves. I've always hated that about him…but at the same time I'm a bit of jealous…" Oichi looks at Kid in shock. From what she's heard about Kid he never opens up to people. "To be able to tell the person they like how they feel…I swear it's a gift to some people…" He looked down a bit disappointed.

"Hey…um…why don't we go back to my place for lunch?" Oichi quickly looked away. 'Shoot why did I go ahead and say that.' She says, slapping herself mentally. "Your place? Lunch?" Oichi blushed and played with her fingers. "That's if you want I mean…" Kid smiled and chuckled. "Sure I don't mind. We can meet here tomorrow. I have to go to work in a bit." "Oh you work?" "Yeah…part time constructor. What about you?" "Yeah…" She did have work a bit later on today. How could she have forgotten that. Jess would have nagged her half to death if she forgot. "I do have a part time job but it's just enough to put something in my pocket. My mom gives me some money every now and then. I really don't want her to but…you know how moms are." Kid frowned. "Your mom huh…" Oichi looked at Kid. "Are you okay?" Kid look like he was lost in thought for a moment. He then shakes his head. "Na…so your mom gives you money but you would rather work for it anyways. I like girls like that." Oichi twirled the ends of her hair. It was all she could do to keep from saying something embarrassing. Kid chuckled.

"I see you two are getting along well." Oichi jumped at the voice. Kid frowned and looked up. His friend Killer was sitting in a tree. His long yellow hair was still covering his entire face. He had two backpacks and was wearing a pair of orange slacks and a white shirt. He grabbed them and jumped down in front of Kid and Oichi. "I never thought I would see the day when Kid pours his feelings out to a girl he likes." Kid blushes and stands up. "Shut the hell up Killer." Killer ignored Kid and walked up to Oichi, takes a knee, and grabbed her hand. "I hope you take care of him. He can be stubborn, clingy, a glutton, super jealous, clumsy, and hot headed, but he is a pretty nice guy." Kid pulled Killer back from Oichi. "Don't go telling her that kind of crap!" "I'm only telling the truth. As your girlfriend she should know what's she's getting into." Oichi's and Kid's face turned red. Oichi jumped up. "Now wait just a moment! We aren't dating!" "Killer shut your mouth!" Killer chuckled at their reaction. "You two have already kissed twice. Shouldn't this be official?" "Nothing is official!" Kid says grabbed Killer by the collar of his shirt. "The first two kisses shouldn't be counted as that!" Oichi says. "E-Even though it was my first kiss…" She says playing with her fingers. Kid gulped. That's right. He did take her very first kiss. There was a moment of silence. "Well then…I guess whenever Kid asks you out it will become official right? So…kid ask her? I mean don't let those moments in the boy's locker room go to waste." Kid threw a punch at Killer. "Why are you still talking!?"

When that weird ordeal was over and Kid had kicked Killer to the curve. He had one of the backpacks in his hand. "These are work clothes. Got a new building to finish making. So let's meet here tomorrow around one and then you led the way from there." Oichi smiles and nodded. "Oh…what kind of food do you like?" Kid rubbed his chin. "Well. I eat just about anything really. Not too much sweets though." Oichi nodded. "Okay. I look forward to it and maybe…we get to know about each other more?" She looked down at her feet. If she looked him in the eyes her entire face may become a permeant shade of red. "Sure. See you tomorrow then…" He turned and walked away. Oichi looked up and watched him leave. She soon sinked down to the ground and took her phone out to text Jess. 'I know you are feeling down in the dumps right now but what do you call inviting someone over to lunch?' Jess texts back. 'A friendly hangout? or a friendly date...? why do you ask...?' Oichi's heart started to pound a little. 'This will be a friendly hangout…just a friendly hangout…not a date but a friendly hangout. Nothing more." She texts Jess back. 'No reason. Just wondering :D. Hope your getting ready for work. Love ya! 3 3' She sighs and ruffles her own hair. "Ahhh…what should I cook! He doesn't like sweets so what about finger sandwiches but, his friend said he eats like a glutton! Ah what am I going to do! Do I have time to go shopping!?"

* * *

Jess sighed as she put on her uniform for work. She didn't want to be here. She was wearing a black skirt that hugged at her hips and opened freely at the ends and white button up skirt. She had a small open black sleeve jacket that cut low and covered her shirt. Her white apron that went around her waist was hanging off a hook in her locker along with her small white café hat. She pulled up her long white thigh high socks and then grabbed her black and white ruffled wrist cuffs. "Where is Oichi…she's going to be late." Jess reached down to put on her black knee high boots. Just moments before she placed her nametag on Oichi came walking through the door. "Sorry I'm late! I had to do some last minute shopping!" She quickly races to her locker and takes her uniform out. Jess raised an eyebrow. "Last minute shopping?"

Today Oichi was wearing a short sleeve black and white dress that had ruffles that poof out at the bottom. It stopped just over her knees. She pulled out a long white band and tied it in with her apron and wrapped it around her waist to create a big bow on the back. She fixed the ruffled up top part of her dress to make everything stayed covered. She pulled her two long thigh high socks up before putting on her black sandals. She let out a small sigh and put on her cap and white cuffs. "Do I want to wear the choker today? Na…sometimes it's better this way." She checked herself out making sure she looked nice. She placed her nametag on. "Time for work!"

"I'll be cooking for today unless we need more servers on the floor." Oichi says grabbing a note book. Jess nods. Her job was the hostess and a waitress. Oichi was the co-cook and also a waitress when it got to be too much on the floor. The café they worked in was known in all three towns. It was settled in the middle of Natural that way everyone could get their easily without getting lost. The name of the café was True Love Café. Oichi always thought the name was cute and cheesy at the same time. The café itself was two stories with three rooms and a balcony. The outside of the café was white and Pink. The windows were large and clear. Some of the windows on the first floor was heart shaped and even had a few couple names on them with designs and decorations. The roof had a huge sign with the café's name on it. It was also white and had some pretty cute heart stringers hang over the edge.

Inside the Café, the first room and main floor, the walls were painted in pink and white stripes. The floors were also plaited in pink and white. The tables were white with pink outlines and they each had a small starter menu. The service table, where Oichi was located at, was filling up with all types of sweets such as cookies, cake, candy, bread, and many more sweets. It was big enough to almost fill half the room itself. The kitchen was in the back beside the service table.

Off to the side in front the service table was the second room, the Galaxy room. It was designed like a purple galaxy. The floor was shaded in different mix of purple. The walls had different shapes of food that look like planets. The tables and chairs were black with white outlining. There was also a small stage near the back where Jess was setting up the karaoke machine. On special nights the waitress at the café can sign up to sing. Its only open on those nights.

Behind the service table was a set of stairs that led to the third room, the upper floor. It was light brown and had comfy sofa's setting. The walls were dark brown and the walls were white and covered in different sweets that the Café made. This was where high paid customers come to relax. There was also a smaller service table up there that made special blend coffee, meals and even light drinks. This room was only access by certain employee's. There was also another set of stairs that connected the kitchen to the room. The bathrooms were all set up in each rooms. One for men and one for women. There were speakers hooked up to each room and soft music was playing. The break and locker room was in another room inside the kitchen, on the first floor. It had a large sofa and a two tables. There was a refrigerator, microwave, a coffee machine, and a TV.

Oichi didn't mind being the co-cook since that means she could go to either floors. Most of the time waitress are assigned certain rooms to look after. She usually had the upstairs and the main floor while Jess had the main floor and the Galaxy room when it wasn't closed. When she cooked on certain days she would have the upper room. The balcony, at one point, was set up to be used for only the upper room use but the owner didn't think that was fair and was now constructing outside stairs to be used to reach there.

* * *

Jess was sweeping behind the service desk. Tonight was karaoke night and she had signed up to sing tonight. Oichi walked down the stairs from the upper room. "Jeez…does the Friday crew not clean up after themselves? It was so dirty up there." Jess sighed and took out some menu's. "It's like they make more work for the weekend crew. Do you work tomorrow?" she asked. Oichi shrugs. "I don't know. Ms. Jewel hasn't put up the new schedule yet." Jess looks around. "Are you going to sing with me tonight?" Jess asks smirking. "Uh, no…you know I don't do singing. I'll be taking over your shift while your singing though. The new cook will be doing the cooking and I'm sure Ms. Jewel will be eating my lunch in the break room. Jess giggled. "Ms. Jewel does love your food." Oichi shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "Alright people let's get to work. Eight o'clock is right around the corner." Oichi says tightening her apron.

Eight o'clock came sooner than expected. Around that time, Sasuke and Sakura walked through Natural, a frown came on Sasuke's face. Where they were, wasn't that far from Jess's house. Sakura was clinging on to Sasuke's arm. "I can't wait to see what this café place is like, Ino said it was amazing place for a date." she giggled, Sasuke mentally groaned, yeah he was forced into this date. He would have rather be at home right now playing video games. Spotting the café, Sakura giggled "There it is." Sasuke glanced at it and sighed 'True Love Café? And it had to be freaking pink and white' Sasuke could tell it was lively there already. People were walking in and talking excitedly. There was music playing. It had a nice soft beat to it and some people who were just passing by were rocking to it. Sakura dragged him over and they both stepped inside, Sakura smiled from the inside. There was a front desk where a guy, wearing a white suit, stood there with a smile.

Sakura dragged Sasuke over to the counter, the guy smiled. "Hello welcome to True Love Café" Sasuke had a blank look on face, Sakura smiled "Hello" the man smiled "Please select which room you would like to sit in, the Galaxy Room is currently open." Sakura's mouth opened "Galaxy Room? Ino told me that room is only open for live performances from the main hostess of that room… Sasuke lets pick that room!" Sasuke gave her a small nod, taking out his wallet "Very well, two for the Galaxy room" the man smiled "Wonderful, good choice, that will be 40 dollars." Sasuke took out the amount of money and handed to the guy. He took it and snapped his fingers as a boy walks over wearing a waiter outfit, he put his hand on his chest and bowed "Welcome, please follow me to the galaxy room" Sakura flushed, he was rather cute. Sasuke didn't care in the least, they followed him has they enter the room. Luckily for them Jess was in the back so they didn't right away see her. Sakura gasped at this room "Oh my goodness…. It's like were floating in a sweet purple colored space" Sasuke looked around 'Hn..." The waiter guided them over to a circle booth for two that was all black, most likely to make it stand out in the galaxy room.

They sat down and the waiter smiled at them "Your maid will be the main hostess; she will be with you shortly. Please do remember it's the maid job to call you master and mistress" Sasuke waved him off, Sakura flushed "Alright thank you, sir" he bowed and walked away. Moments later Jess walked out of the break room and stepped behind the counter, a waiter a boy she knew from growing up in Natural walked up to her "Jessica, booth 10" Jess smiled at him "Alright thanks." he smiled at her and walked away. Jess reached down grabbing two menus, she looked and her eyes widen almost dropping the menus. 'What the…. No! The last thing I wanna do is to serve those two! I don't want to be Master that to Sasuke! Or even Mistress this and that to Sakura! Fucken aye!' she mentally screamed in her head.

Biting her lip, she couldn't move. A lady with long pink hair and brown eyes walked over to see Jess have a mental battle. She noticed that Jess was glaring at a booth 10. She frowned and poked Jess in the head. Jess slightly jumped and turned to look at the lady. "Oh, Ms. Jewelry…" Ms. Jewelry frowned. She didn't have a maid's outfit on like everyone else at the moment. She had a white tank top on with short blue shorts and long knee high boots. She looked like she just walked in. "Is there an issue here Jess? We have customers and your over here glaring. Do we maid's glare?" Jess shook her head. "No, Ma'am." "What do maid's do?" "They greet their masters with a smile." "Exactly." Jess looked down a bit before smiling, masking her sadness. Jewelry sighed and patted her on the head. "Listen, I don't know or care what happened on the outside of this café but just endure it. If they start breaking the rules of the café, I'll deal with it. Got it?" Jess nodded. "Good now off with you. Time is money and I'm getting hungry. Oichi make me some cake!" She yelled as she left. Jess laughed to herself as she made her way to Sasuke's table.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura sat there, the room was half full. Sasuke saw in the corner of his eye, Jess in a maid's outfit walking over to his booth, His eyes widen "No way…" he said softly making Sakura look at him "Sasuke what is it?" he didn't answer as Jess stopped right in front of their booth making Sakura gasped. Sasuke gulped softly, his face was all flush. Luckily for him the room was dimmed for the for the space look so Sakura didn't see it. "You work here…?" Sakura asked with a glare of hate. Jess, ignoring that hateful glare form her, smiled and bowed slightly holding the menus to her chest. "Welcome to true love café, Master Sasuke and Mistress Sakura." Sasuke's eyes widen trying not to gasp from this such cuteness jess was showing. Sakura glared but rather liked to jess call her mistress, her glare turned into an evil smirk.

"I'm the main hostess and your maid for the night." she places the menu's down in front of them "Is there anything you would like Master and Mistress?" Sasuke right away pick up the menu hiding his face in it. Sakura saw Sasuke doing this and frowned and then glared at Jess who was still smiling with her eyes closed. Sakura looked down at the menu. Everything on menu looked really good, she spotted the strawberry crème Delight "I'll have the Strawberry Crème Delight and the uhm… yes the kiwi juice" Jess smiled at her "good choice Mistress." The inner Sakura laughed evil 'Mahaha! Yes, call me mistress you witch!'

Jess looked at Sasuke "Master Sasuke? Anything for you?" Sasuke started to breathe heavily slightly "Do you have anything not so sweet…?" Jess blinked at him "Of course, silly master! It's on the menu" Jess stepped to him, making his eyes widen. Sakura glared at her has she got close to him, to close for her liking. Jess pointed to the none sweet section "Right here master" Sasuke gulped trying to control himself, he looked down at the none sweet section. He spotted what caught his eyes. The sliced tomato seasonal soup. "I'll have the seasonal sliced tomato soup and a glass of water" Sasuke said to her. Jess smiled and leaned up "Good choose Master Sasuke, I shall return with your drinks first." she winked at them and walked away with the menus." Sasuke breathe though his nose heavily and his head banged on the table. Sakura frowned at him "Why are you acting like that?" she hissed at him.

Sasuke frowned "Shut up Sakura" Sakura huffed "You were eying her in that maid outfit" she hissed again "What the hell… I think we should leave since she works here." Sasuke's head right away snapped up and glared at her "Shut up will you, you dragged me here. I paid for our date so you will sit here with me is that clear Sakura?" Sakura huffed "Fine whatever, at least I'm enjoying Jess call me mistress." she chuckled. Sasuke looked away with an anger look on his face "Why do you have to act like towards her?" Sakura looked at him with a glare "Oh please Sasuke, she wants nothing but to get into your pants, I heard she is a slut." she said with a smirk.

Sasuke sighs mentally 'you're wrong Sakura… she already got into my pants more then you' Sakura sighed "Look after this why don't we go rent a hotel room for the night?" Sasuke turned his head at her, she had a seductive look on her face.

Jess walked away from the room, hearing everything Sakura had said. She went over to the counter where Oichi was giving out sweets. "Hey Jess. How's it going?" Jess rolled her eyes and looked down a bit sadly. "Sasuke and Sakura are here…" Oichi frowned. "Here, I need these drinks and here are their orders." Oichi nodded and grabbed a tray that had a chocolate shake and some cookies on it. "Here take this to table 3 while I get the drinks ready." Oichi picked up another tray and place a cup of water on it. "Hmm…kiwi juice." Oichi smirked. "I hope she likes running back and forth to the bathroom…" Jess came back just as Oichi finished 'preparing' Sakura's drink. She smiled brightly at Jess. "Alright I'll get to cooking. Making sure you smile for Sakura. Tell her to enjoy her drink." Jess narrowed her eyes at Oichi. "Oichi…" She started to say but Oichi had already went into the back. Jess sighed and looked at the kiwi juice. It had a slightly darker color to it. "What did she do…" She took a deep breath and walked back into the room. "Here is your drinks Master and mistress" she placed them down. "The Cook hopes you like your drink Mistress." She smiled and backed up.

"I'll be right back" she walked away, Sakura tasted her drink. It was good but had a weird aftertaste to it. "Here is your spot Sir." A waiter walked past their table. They both looked up and gasped as Gaara walked passed. His eyes narrowed "My, My, on date are we?" Sakura glared at him "Shut up freak." Gaara sat down "Yeah freak…" Sakura says sticking her tongue out. "Thank you" Gaara says. The waiter smiled at Gaara ignoring the drama. "What can I…" Gaara interrupted him. "The main hostess please, you know I always choose her" The waiter smiled at him "Also I would like a word with the co-cook. I wish to order something off the special menu." "Of course I will let them know." he walks away.

* * *

Sasuke glared at him 'he always picks Jess?' Sakura laughed "You knew she works here?" Gaara raised his eyebrow 'so they have seen Jess?' Gaara turned his head away from them. "Of course, I've known since she started. He then turned his attention to Jess as she walked up to his table, her smile was brighter then she gave Sasuke and Sakura. Jess even giggled. "Welcome back Master Gaara." This made Sasuke's eyes widen 'she giggled… and why is her smile brighter…?!' Sakura glared at her 'slut' she said in the back of her mind. Gaara smiled slightly. "Thank you my dear" Jess giggled at again "What can I get you Master Gaara?" Gaara smiled "For now I'll have the blueberry juice" Jess smiled "Of course Master Gaara" she was about to turn when Gaara stopped "Wait come here" he tapped his lap. Jess smiled playfully and went to sit on his lap. "Yes Master?" This made Sasuke grip his teeth together. Sakura smirked. 'Wow…I wonder who else she has slept with…'

Oichi walked into the kitchen with a few orders. Today she was on sweets. The new main cook was on non-sweets. "I wonder who the cook is…" She looked up to see a familiar face and blonde hair. Her eyes widen. "Sanji!" Sanji, who was just finishing up an order, looked back also in shocked. "Oichi! W-What are you doing here!?" "I should be asking you that!" Sanji rubbed his head. "Well I've always wanted to be a cook so I had to start somewhere. Being here surrounded by beautiful girls was also a huge requirement. I heard about this place and I was hired right away!" Oichi sighed. She was hoping to keep this job a secret from everyone at school. Now it turns out another one of her friends work her. "Listen Sanji. I don't know about you but I don't want everyone knowing about this job. Can you please keep a tight lid on this!?" Sanji smirked and grabbed Oichi's hand. "Oh, my dearest Oichi. You are the cutest when you ask me for favors! What kind of man would I be if I said no!" He kissed the back of her hand. Oichi smiled. "Thank you so much Sanji!" Sanji stood up and grabbed his chest. 'My heart nearly stopped when she smiled.' He says to himself. "Oh, here you go. These are the orders. I need a tomato soup while I work on the other one." Sanji nodded. "Got it." Just as Oichi and Sanji got to work a waiter came in. "Oichi. You have been requested in the galaxy room."

Jess and Gaara laughed and giggled at each other. Locking eyes and making Sasuke curse under his breath. "Are you singing tonight?" Jess blinked at him and chuckled "Of course, silly Master knowns I always sing when this room opens. I shall be back with your drink shortly" she leans in and kissed his forehead getting up and walks away. "Are you aloud to have a maid on your lap?" Sasuke asked. with such hate, Gaara smirked "Yes, Golden members can which I 'am one. There's such a membership…?" Sasuke asked softly, Sakura hide her frown from Sasuke asking this. Gaara chuckled. "I'd explain it but, where is the fun in that…" Sasuke sent a glare his way.

Oichi walked through the door looking around. She saw Sasuke mouth dropped. "You work here to?" Oichi smiled sweetly. "Did you summon me Master? At the moment I'm preparing your meal." Gaara signaled to Oichi. "Oh, Master Gaara! So you summoned me?" Gaara nodded. "Yeah, I want a special tonight. I would like a fruit salad with a hint of honey icing on the side. I also want to try your peach melba." Oichi took her notebook out and wrote out Gaara's orders. "Anything else you would like Master?" "No, not at the moment. Are you singing tonight?" Oichi pouted. "Of course not." Gaara patted her on the head. "Of course you aren't. You should give it a try someday." "Master can be so mean to Oichi…" Gaara chuckled. Sasuke frowned at this. "Hey, Oichi." Oichi looked over at Sasuke. "Is there something the matter Master? Your maid should be back with your order soon." "Can you come here for a second. I have a question for you." Oichi walked over to them. "Ah, Mistress are you liking your drink? It was made specially for you." Sakura eyes Oichi before nodded. "Your question Master?"

"What is this membership thing that Gaara has?" Sakura frowned. "Sasuke why do you need to know that!?" "Well let's see…hmm…" Oichi looked in her apron pockets and pulled out another menu. She handed it to Sasuke. "This is our membership deals. Since I have to get back to cooking I'll go over it briefly. You can get a free trial for thirty days. That gets you free access to the upper room. It allows you to request one maid and that same maid until the end of your trail. We have four memberships Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum." "Platinum?" Gaara says. "Yes, we just added that one today." Bronze allow you to request any maid and that's ten dollars a month for the fee. Silver lets you have three personal maids but you have to switch them out every two months. The fee for that is twenty dollars a month. Gold lets you have two personal maids but you have to switch them out every six months. The fee varies from anywhere to thirty to forty dollars. Lastly the platinum membership lets you have your very own maid for as long as you want. You don't have to worry about switching her out with other maids and the price for that is sixty dollars a month at the moment. You can have that. More comes with the membership such as discounts, seating arrangements, and free things, but most people like to hear about the maids. All memberships are taken up with the owner. She's the only one who can approve of your membership." Oichi smiled. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Sasuke shook his head. "No, thanks…" Oichi turned to Gaara and also gave him a menu. "Sorry Gaara, I would have told you this beforehand but you know how Ms. Jewel can be." She whispered and walked away.

Moments later Jess came back out with the meals. "Sorry for the wait Master. I hope you enjoy Mistress." She also had Gaara's order. "The cook hope you enjoy the special." Gaara nodes and digs in. Sasuke folds the paper up and puts it in his pocket. 'This may come in handy later.' He says to himself.

Gaara smiled and taps his lap, Jess smiled and flushed playing with the end of her skirt making Sasuke bite his lip. Sakura just stared at Jess while having a mental discussing with herself to find ways to use this against Jess. Jess shyly looked away. "You want me to feed you don't you master?" Gaara smirked "Of course, yes please." Jess shyly walked over sitting on his lap, she picked up the spoon and scooped up some of his treat and raised it up to him. "Open wide master." Gaara opened wide and Jess feed him. Gaara hummed and chewed his food "Was it good master?" Gaara smirked "Yes, it was really good." Jess feed him two more times. Then had to get up and go walk off to another table.

Sakura felt the strong urge to pee, so she got up and walked off to find the bathroom. Living Sasuke alone with Gaara near his table. Jess walked back Sasuke watched her, she blinked "Oh where is the mistress?" Sasuke sighed "Went to the bathroom" Jess smiled "Oh is there anything else Master wishes?" Sasuke frowned "there's plenty I wish for from you." he whispered softly, but Jess heard him. She walked up to him "listen… don't cause me trouble at my work please…?" Sasuke frowned but nodded to her "Alright I'm sorry." Jess smiled as she could see her boss eyeing her "So is there anything I can you else Master Sasuke? Was your meal good?"

Sasuke eyes the menu "Yes the meal was rather good but… um I rarely eat something sweet but I do see something that my mom makes sometimes, the Mint Milk Chocolate bar" Jess smiled sweetly at him "Of course Master Sasuke, I will be right back with your treat" she swung her hips while walking away. Gaara raised his eyebrow "Sasuke" Sasuke turned his head Gaara with a glare "What?" "Stop playing with her heart" Gaara said taking another bite of his treat, Sasuke was about to tell him to shut up when Jess walks back with his treat. She smiled "Here you go Master Sasuke" she put it down "I'm sorry but I need to do something I'll be with you later" she walked away towards the stage. At that time Sakura walks back and sits down and sees his treat. "You hate sweet stuff…" Sasuke sighed taking a small bite of it, it was really good. Not too sweet.

"I do from time to time Sakura" Sasuke said watching Jess by the stage talking to her boos, Gaara smirked "It's about time." Sasuke and Sakura looked confused then a woman walked on the stage has the music stopped. She walked up to the mic "Hello everyone, I'm jewelry I'm the head maid, AKA the boss. Anyways, to those who have been here before you all know what's coming up…" the customers clapped and cheered "Yes, yes calm down. For those who have not been here before, when this room opens the head maid performance two songs or more. Our Lovely main maid hostess, Jessica will be singing tonight…" some guys whistled and cheered "So please enjoy her singing." the curtain opens to revile a piano, drums, guitar, violin and a bass. Jewelry walked to the piano as Jess walked up the stage with a stool, placing it in the middle of the stage. She sat on it with a mic in her hand.

Sakura's eyes widen "She's gonna sing?" Sasuke flushed "I never heard her sing before... I mean I heard her humming while we were studying…but…" he softly said, Sakura frowned 'I wonder if she's bad at singing' then she smirked "I heard she has ugly singing voice" she said to Sasuke, making Gaara glare at her. Sasuke glared at her also "Shut up, I don't wanna get kicked out because of your jealously." he hissed at her quietly. Sakura looked down biting her lip 'what the hell…why is he always acting this towards her…?' Jewelry began to play the piano has Jess started to sing.

"Can anybody tell me why

We're lying here on the floor

And neither of us can barely breathe at all

The doctors saying hold on tight

As we say our last goodbyes

And this is, a moment that changes our whole lives"

Sasuke's eyes widen, her singing voice beautiful 'no… it's gorgeous…' Gaara sighed with a small smile "I knew it she would sing this song tonight with the anniversary right around the corner" This confused both Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looked at him "What do you mean?"

Jess still singing "And I still believe in the good

And I still believe in the light

And I wanna feel the sun

I wanna free you tonight

And I still believe in the good

And I still believe in the light

And I wanna feel the sun

I wanna free you tonight"

Gaara frowned "it's not my business to tell you, shut up, watch, and listen Sakura" Sasuke frowned has he was wondering what Gaara meant.

"I'm staring deep into your eyes

They're telling me the time has

come

And I know you're ready to rise and sail home

The room is filling up with light

As we say our last goodnight

I thank you for every second of your life

And I still believe in the good

And I still believe in the light

And I wanna feel the sun

I wanna free you tonight

And I still believe in the good

And I still believe in the light

And I wanna feel the sun

I wanna free you tonight" Jess singing still.

Sasuke just sat there in a trance listening her singing with such sadness in her voice, wondering if this sad tone had to do what Gaara said.

"I'm falling, watching as your hurting

I'm down here I'm on my knees

How can I survive

And you turn to me and promise me you're ready

And tell me you'll be waiting on the other side

And I still believe in the good

And I still believe in the light

And I wanna feel the sun

I wanna free you tonight

And you showed me all the good

And you lead me through the light

And you gave me the sun

It's time to free you tonight" Jess ended the song, making everyone in the room clapping their hands and cheering. Oichi behind the counter, near the back of the stage, smiled softly 'Jess… I miss him too'

* * *

Jess stood up with a smile on her face and bowed "Thank you all my Masters and Mistress" she said into the mic "I'm gonna take a small break, I will sing in a couple of minutes" Jess put the mic back on the stand. She walked away with her boss walking back to the counter, Oichi smiled at her "Jess is amazing as always. Her singing puts people in trances." Oichi says playfully as she points to Sasuke who was trying to get out of the trance he was just under. Jess flushed "Shut up" Jewelry walked over "alright where my cake you promised?" Oichi sighed "Here you go double chocolate mint" Jewelry grinned and started to eat it "Of course you will play again with me?" Jess smirked, Oichi sighed. Jewelry pouted "No…" It was Oichi's turn to pout. "Oh, Come on boss lady." Jewelry stuck her tongue out. "Oh well…Hey I wanna get try that new cake on the menu, what was it called? The new cook just added it to the menu!" she made a thinking face and pose. Jess giggled, Jewelry frowned "No trying a new cake without me!" Oichi flashed the new picture at Jewelry. "Oh yes the Strawberry short ice cream cake." Jess licked her lips, that was her favorite ice cream. Jewelry bite her lip and gave in "Fine, get me plate of it when I'm done" Oichi laughed in victory "Yes ma'am." "I swear I'd fire you two if you didn't bring money in."

Not long after Jess was helping Oichi make some drinks when a waiter walked over "Jess, table 10 requests for you" Jess smiled with a sigh and apologies to Oichi who just smiled at her "it's okay go ahead." Jess smiled with a nod and walked off to table 10. As Jess reached the table, she could see and hear Sasuke and Sakura quietly hissing at each other.

"Let's go" Sakura said, Sasuke frowned "What? No, she hasn't sung her 2nd song yet" Sakura frowned up. "What is with you? This is our date Sasuke, not for you to eye Jess… why do you keep doing that? I'm your girlfriend" Sakura hissed at him, Sasuke glared "Stop it Sakura" Jess walked up "Master? Mistress? You called for me?" she blinked at them. Sakura smiled evilly at her "Ah yes, we would like our check please we are gonna leave." Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Oh? Your leaving so soon?" Jess asked with a pout "Yes, please get us the check" Sakura did glare at Jess getting annoyed by her. Jess sighed "Very well." she walked away.

Gaara shook his head "Man…looking at you two, is like watching a depressing soap Opera…" Sakura glared "Shut it freak" Sakura got up with a stretch "we are gonna pay for the bill, leave and go to a hotel." she was saying this to Sasuke as Jess got to them with their bill putting it on the table, smiled and bowed "Thank you for coming, please come again and enjoy you the rest of your night" she said the last part with a sound of hurt in her heart. Sakura didn't catch but Sasuke and Gaara did. Jess walked away by Gaara "Master anything you need?" Gaara shook his head but tapped his lap, Jess smiled and sat on his lap. Sakura picked up the bill "Come on Sasuke. Seeing this makes me sick" she said the last part in a very low hiss, she walked away has Sasuke stood up, he frowned and walked over to Jess. She blinked at him Sasuke held out a 50-dollar bill making her eyes widen "Tip…" Jess looked stunned, she smiled and took it "Thank you Master Sasuke, please come again…" Sasuke frowned "Sorry about Sakura…" he turned around and followed after her. Jess puts her head down staring at the money "Why did he give this to me…?" she whispered, Gaara rubbed her back "I don't know, to be honest I could tell he's getting tired of Sakura dissing you all the time… I may hate him but I can tell he cares for you but has a hard time showing it since he's still with Sakura…"

* * *

Sakura was at the counter talking to Oichi. "How can you stand such a slutty waitress?" She says smirking. Oichi frowned. "Isn't that bad for business for you and the other maids?" Oichi smiled sweetly. "Oh, my, I was for sure you would be the one getting all the attention. I mean just one look at you and you can tell how many men you slept with." Sakura gasp and grit her teeth. "What was that! How dare you!" Sasuke walked in and sighed. "Sakura let's go…" "Huh? But Sasuke this girl just called me a…" "Let's go already before I get bored and go home!" He snapped. Sakura frowned and followed after him. "Oh, Master Sasuke! Please keep your 'naughty' puppy on her leach. Don't want her breeding with other animals!"

* * *

Once Sasuke and Sakura left Oichi went into the back to make some sweets. Another waiter took her place. The door opened and Nami, Luffy, Robin, and Zoro walked in. "I told you this place was amazing. Nice music. Good Food. Even an entertaining room!" Nami says happily. Zoro yawned. "I don't really care. It looks boring in here." "Food! Where's the Food!" Luffy yelled making some of the people look at him. In the back Oichi and Sanji felt a chill go up their spine. "No…it can't be…" They both ran to the door and peaked out. "Oh no…no, no, no!" Oichi says. "Why are they here?" Sanji rubbed his chin. "Well I know Nami said she came to a Café somewhere around here. She always gets the high class stuff. I would have never thought she came here." "Well we do have an upper level. It's for high paying customers. You can even drink up there. Oh why me…" Oichi says face palming herself. Sanji chuckled and pat her head. "Were in luck. It looks like they are heading upstairs." Oichi sighs happily. Since Jess was singing tonight she had Jess's duties so she wouldn't be going upstairs tonight. "Saved by singing…never thought I would see the day."

After half an hour, Jess was in the backroom behind the stage, Oichi was back there helping her with an outfit she decided to wear at the last minute. Jewelry was sitting on the piano and a boy waiter was also on the stage setting up was on old bass. Gaara smiled "Finally, Sasuke is missing out yet another song she sings amazingly too" The room then becomes dark and the customers began to whistle and cheer. Gaara right away took out his phone and started to record.

"You had plenty money, 1922" Jess sang has the curtains raised up to reliving she was in different clothes for the part making Gaara smirk. She wore what Jessica Rabbit wears, but the dress was a different color it was a deep purple sequined strapless dress that reveals a lot of cleavage with a low back, sweetheart neckline and high thigh slit. In addition, she black flats. Jewelry and the boy began to play.

"You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right, like some other men do

Get out of here and get me

some money too

You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about

You ain't got no money, they will put you out

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too"

She sang snapping her fingers along with the song and moving her shoulders and hips to the smooth beat, Gaara smirked 'god she looks so sexy in that…'

"If you had prepared twenty years ago

You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get out of here and get me some money too

I fell for your jivin' and I took you in

Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin

Why don't you do right, like some other men do

Get out of here and get me some money too

Get out of here and get me some money too

Why don't you do right, like some other men do

Like some other men do-oooooooooooooooo" Jess finished as the curtains go down. And everyone whistles and cheers. Gaara clapping and whistled has the lights dimmed back on at the same dimness.

* * *

"Over here sit." Gaara looked and smirked "Itachi" Itachi looked over smiled "Gaara, nice seeing you here" Gaara chuckled "Why don't you join me" The waiter blinked at the two, Itachi smiled and nodded "Why not" he walked over sitting down. The Waiter bowed with a smile "the Main hostess will be with you shortly" Gaara smiled "So haven't seen you hear in a while?" Itachi chuckled "I'm always busy, college you know" "I guess so, you brother was just here with his annoying girlfriend" Gaara taking a sip of his drink. Itachi crossed his arms "Yes I know; I saw them leave. My brother looks like he was annoyed with her" Gaara frowned "Yeah he was" Itachi saw him frown "He plains on breaking up with her." Gaara snorted "Ha please, he had plenty time to break up with her while fooling around with my best childhood friend and breaking her heart in the process" Itachi's eyes widen "What..."

Just moments later, jess was done changing back into their maid's outfit, walking back to their counter. One of the waiters stood there and spotted her "Jess, booth 11" 'that's Gaara's booth' "Someone is joining him at his table" the waiter said walking away, Jess blinked and walked over with a menu.

She reached the table and her eyes widen, she blushed at this very attractive man sitting next to Gaara. He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His overall appearance seems very similar to her. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a red studded belt on as a small chain hangs off his right side and black converse. He had a White V-neck shirt and a black leather vest over it. There was a silver necklace around his neck, he had a slight trace of black eyeliner and his finger nails were painted black.

Gaara notices Jess and her blush, he smirks "This is my best friend I told you about, Jess" Itachi turned his head to her and smiled "Hello there, my your rather pretty" 'damn she is…' Jess blinked and bowed handing him a menu "Welcome to the True Love Café Master Itachi, is there anything I can get you?" she was blushing. Gaara chuckled, Itachi smirked and scanned the menu "Jess, Itachi is Sasuke's older brother" This made Jess snap her head up in surprise she tried not to gasp to loudly "He… He is…?" Itachi smiled at her "Yes, I'll take green tea and a plate of Dangos please" Jess smiled "Of course Master Itachi, I'll personally make you your tea" she giggled and skipped off, ignoring Gaara who really didn't need her right now. Gaara laughed at her act, "God Itachi… barely knows you and she's already fallen" that made Itachi chuckled "What can I say I'm good with the ladies"

* * *

The rest of the night started to fan out. Oichi and Sanji stayed in the kitchen until they say Luffy and the others leave. Around eleven o'clock the shop was now closing down. Oichi was left cleaning the floors. Sanji left a bit early and Jess was making sure everything was in place for the Sunday crew. Gaara was outside waiting for them. They changed out of their uniforms and grabbed their packed spare clothes. Walking outside Gaara smiled lightly and ruffled Oichi's head. "Good job tonight. Ready to go home?" Oichi nodded and started walking behind him and Jess. They were talking about something. Jess's face turned red a bit and Gaara smirked. They were holding hands. For someone to not be dating they sure was close. Oichi could feel a hint of jealousy coming over her. In truth, she at one time had a huge crush on Gaara. She never told Jess because Gaara had a crush on her. She sighed. "There was something swelling up in her chest. She couldn't explain why. It never bothered her this much before…

Jess turned her head and noticed Oichi staring at the ground while they walked. "Oichi…you okay?" Oichi's head snapped up. "Uh, yeah of course. Just a little tired that's all." Jess frowned. 'She's lying…' Oichi yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked down at the ground. "If there was a bed here right now I would fall asleep." She giggled at herself, hoping Jess would let this go. Jess sighed. "What am I going to do with you." Oichi smiled slightly.

They made it to Oichi's house first. Gaara patted her on the head. "Get some rest." Oichi smiled and nodded. "Thanks for walk me all the way." She waved at the two and watched them head in the direction of Jess's house. She flashed a sad look at the two before walking into her empty house.

Oichi's house was a simple two story house. It had three bed rooms and bath rooms, a kitchen, a huge entertainment living room, a dining room that no one used, an exercise room down in the basement, and two study rooms. It was looked bigger on the inside then outside. She walked up stairs to her room. Her room was light purple with Batman poster's hang all around. Her bed was right next to the wall and it was also decorated with Batman. Batman sheets, blankets, pillows, floor mats etc. She had a corner shelf that had a collection of Legos on it. She had a huge bookcase filled with everything from manga books to cooking books. She had a purple beanbag chair with her name written all over it. In front of her bed, next to the window, was her study desk. It had sketch books paper, notes, school books, and pictures on it. Across the room was her dresser with photos of her mother and her in different places in the world. She had a TV but it was broken due to her anger issues with a game. Her bathroom was built into her room.

"Well…tomorrow should turn out fine right? I mean Kid is coming over to have lunch. Maybe we can finally get to know each other. I'm really looking forward to it." Oichi placed her hand over her heart. Whenever she looked at Gaara something in her chest, her heart maybe, starts to hurt very bad. It was like she was wounded and every time she tried to heal it would backfire and she would feel even more pain. She slides down to the floor. When she was with Kid it was slightly different. When he was around her that very same feeling in her chest start to hurt but not in a bad way. It was more like a throbbing pain that speeds up every time she was around him. She would lose her thoughts around him and her stomach would be tied in knots. She didn't understand why this feeling was so different from the way she felt with Gaara.

"My head hurt thinking about it…" She got up and started to strip down to her undies. She climbed into her bed and snuggled under the covers. "Maybe I'll find out about these feelings tomorrow. Should I ask Kid…maybe he feels the same way. If he did he could explain it to me or something." Oichi yawns and closes her eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jess and Gaara arrived at Jess's. He followed her in. Taking off their shoes Jess can tell the house was empty once again. It was dark in the house but the kitchen light was on. It was giving them some small light, Jess turned to Gaara and blinked at him taking off his shoes "You're staying the night?" Gaara smiled "Yeah it is around 11am" Jess sighed "Very well, take the guest bedroom" she walked away heading to room. Once down in her room, she stripped her clothes and went right into the bathroom, she took a shower to get all this work sweat off her.

Feeling clean, Jess walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel to find Gaara already sitting on her couch turning on her xbox. Gaara noticed her and blushed "Towel" Jess flushed and glared "shut up" she said walking over to dresser taking a pair of black boxers, black panties and a grey tank top. Jess walked back into the bathroom to change, emerging just moments later while drying her hair with the towel. Sighing Jess sat next to him while he was playing Halo 5.

It didn't take long for Jess to join him, they played for an hour as Gaara glared at the TV. What was that?!" Gaara laughed, he just mysteriously died, Jess Laughed "I killed you!" Gaara glared at her "Oh yeah I'll show you" he quickly tackled her to down on the couch where he was above her pinning her, Jess's eyes widen "Hey!" Gaara smirked "I showed you didn't I?" Jess chuckled "Yes you did"

Gaara smiled and looked down at her which made him lean down and kissed her, her eyes widen in shock 'is Gaara kissing me…?' Gaara deepen the kiss, Jess could help but to kissed back. Gaara leaned back up and Jess blushed morally shocked then anything "Gaara what are …" he smiled at her "Jess…. I'm sorry but I can't hold it anymore… I know you will never be with me... but I'm in love with you" Jess started to breath heavily "You… I.." her heart was thumping "I already knew… you liked me but I didn't know you were in love…" Gaara blinked at her "You knew I liked you…?" Jess nodded to him.

Gaara leaned down and kissed her cheek "Just please this one time… please I want you so bad… even if it's just a one night stand I don't care" Jess sighed with a soft smile "Alright Gaara, you win… Friends with benefits" Gaara smiled and leaned down to kiss her once more. She kissed him back, he released her arms has she wrapped them around his neck 'I won't regret this… I won't regret this….' Jess mentally said in her head back and forth. Gaara managed to her shirt off, she was wearing no bra. Her boobs where just out there. He licked his lips 'oh how I imagine is coming true….'

* * *

That next morning Oichi barely woke up on time. She sat up and quickly ran into her bathroom and took a hot shower. She then put on some baggy jeans with a white t-shirt. This was her cooking attire. She brushed her short hair all the way back as she could and placed it in a ponytail. She grabbed her glasses over the dresser and headed downstairs. "Let's see. I'm meeting with Kid around one so I have time to experiment. The only person she ever cooked for was Jess and Gaara. Well…she can add on Luffy and Ace now that they ask for a lunch box just about every day. She giggled. Luffy always looked so happy and excited when eating her food. Ace looked…well he looked happy to but it was a different controlled happy if you want to call it that. Speaking of Ace. Oichi remember how Kid called him a playboy yesterday. Maybe she should stay away from him or something. She pondered this for a second before shrugging it off. "I need to get cooking! Maybe Kid would like these! I know he said he doesn't like sweets but maybe he would like these!"

One o'clock was closing in. Oichi was covered in food. She put all the food she made on the table and covered them up. She then went upstairs to clean up. She changed into black and white shirt with 'Batman' logoed across it. She put on some black yoga pants and black flats. She grabbed a small backpack that was black and covered in the yellow Batman symbols. She made sure her wallet and keys were in there, among other items such as a taser. She happily left the house and headed to the meeting spot. "I can't wait for him to try my food. I hope he likes them." She crosses over the railroad tracks and heads to the park. Before she reached there however she ran into Naruto. "Hey what's the rush?" "Sorry Naruto, I'm meeting someone at the park! I don't want to be late!" "Going on a date?" Oichi's face turned a slightly red. "N-No it's just a friendly lunch." Naruto chuckles. "Sure it is. The park is that way. Good Luck!" Oichi smiled and raced past him. She saw the tree where she and Kid sat under. She could see someone was already there. "Hey sorry I'm late! I got so caught up in cooking that I…forgot…" Oichi came to a sudden stop when she saw the person under the tree. "Ace!? Why are you here?" She asked. Ace smiled. He Suddenly grabbed Oichi by the waist and pulled her close. "Oichi…I can't stand this anymore…I want you. I want you now!" "Wha…"

His lips met with hers. Oichi's eyes grew in shock. Ace was kissing her…why? She tried to push back but he only tightens his grip. His lips were so soft. He placed his hand at the back of head and pulled it slightly back deeping the kiss. Oichi could feel tears out the corner of her eyes. She didn't like this. She could feel him trying to force his tongue in her mouth. This didn't feel anything like when Kid kissed her. This kiss didn't make her feel that same spark she got from Kid. She kept trying to push Ace away but he didn't budge. He was too strong for her. The only thing she could do was for him to hopefully finish the kiss up soon. She didn't know why but something told her to look into the distance. When she did she wish she hadn't. There was Kid. He was walking to them in that direction. His eyes widen at what he saw. He had a gift bag in his hand. When their eyes meet Oichi could feel a tear run down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

 **Chapter 6**

Gaara's eye's fluttering open, his nose sniffed has he can smell food being cooked. Leaning on his elbow, he blinked at his surroundings. He was on Jess's bed; in his boxers as he can feel. His faced heated up smiling remembering what happen between him and Jess last night. He then noticed Jess wasn't even in the room. He turned his head to the stairs 'Is she upstairs…?' getting out of her bed, he walked up the stairs in his boxers. Peeking his head out the doorway he sees Jess at the stove making food in black panties and a white purple tank-top. He smiled and walked over to the kitchen, she was humming as she flipped some pancakes then jumped when she felt arms around her waist "Morning" Gaara said kissing her temple. Jess flushed with a smile "Morning"

Gaara held her from behind while she flipped the pancakes on a plate "So…" Jess blinked at him "Mhmm?" "still friends with benefits…?" Gaara asked her, Jess nodded to him "I'm sorry…" Jess said turning off the stove. Gaara smiled, he knew and he accepted it. He knew this was just a one-time thing but he was glad it happens. He never regrets it, not once. He lets her go has she takes the two plates and walk over to the table, Gaara followed and they sat together eating the pancakes.

After eating Jess was doing dishes when Gaara was down stairs taking a shower. Jess hummed as she heard the front door to the house open 'Did my aunt finally come home?' she ignored it and started to do her dishes, hearing footsteps she turned her head and her eyes widen. She stopped in mid wash biting her lip "Uncle…" a young man stood there looking at her, he wore a black shirt with a red plaid cardigan, black skinny jeans and black converse. His hair was the small deep red as Jess and his eyes were a little brighter green then Jess. He has glasses on his face. A smile came on his face "Jess, my dear niece how are you?" Jess groaned "Why are you here?" he chuckled. "Checking on you, your aunt still on her business trip?" Jess looked away and started to do her dishes again.

"Listen I need to tell you something" he sat down at the table, jess ignored him. "I'm selling the house." Jess's eyes widen and turned to her uncle "What?" her uncle sighed "Your aunt is barely ever here and she agrees, I'm selling it to a company when I'm investing in. They are gonna tear this house down and built a mall, something this town needs" Jess sighed looking away "whatever… but where I'm I gonna live…?"

Jetter laughed "Already have that covered, you have a loft just couple of blocks away. It's currently being painted and fixed up" Jess bite her lip "so when will it be done?" "In two weeks" Jetter said to her as Gaara walked up stairs.

"Hey Jess the…. oh hey Jetter…" Gaara stopped dead in his tracks feeling nervous has Jetter turned to his head with a glare "What were you doing down in my nieces' room?" Gaara gulped "Taking a shower…?" Jetter eyed him then say him look away with a blush. He then looked over to Jess who was finishing the dishes with a blush on her face. His eyes widen and gasped "You two had sex didn't you?" Gaara's eyes widen and didn't even look at him, Jess bite her lip washing off her hands "Shut up uncle."

Jetter sighed getting up "I hope you two used a condom, I guess it was just a friends with benefits thing?" Jess nodded to him "I see well I'm gonna be up in my study" he walked away disappearing around the corner.

Gaara right away hugged her "I'm so sorry…" Jess frowned "It's fine… let me get dressed and we can go find Oichi. I wanna see how she is doing" Gaara smirked "More like you wanna spy on her lunch date." Jess flipped him off making him laugh. She disappeared down in her room.

An hour later Jess emerge from her room wearing black skinny jeans, white tank top and a light flaux jacket, her all black converse and her hair was breaded on the side with a black beanie hat on her. She had a silver circle necklace with a tree of life design on her. It was slightly chilly today, autumn was just right around the corner.

Her makeup was done perfectly like always, Gaara smiled "Come on let's go." Jess nodded and they both left her house in the search for Oichi. Jess and Gaara walked hand to hand while she hummed. Gaara knew something was wrong with Jess, he gripped her hand more making her turn her head to him "What is it?" she blinked at him. Gaara looked at her and stopped walking making her stop "Jess is something wrong?" Jess sighs "Yeah… my uncle is selling the house. It's being torn down for a mall my uncle got me a loft just two blocks away." Gaara mouth gaped open "Wow… so when are you gonna be moving?" "In two weeks, lets drop it already I wanna find Oichi." As they walked searching, they end up bumping into Naruto and Sasuke. Jess looked away, Naruto smiled and walked over to them "Jess! Gaara!" Gaara smiled "Yo" Sasuke walked over "Hn… Why are you two walking together?"

Gaara was about to tell him to shut up but Jess beat him too it "Shut the hell up Sasuke" Jess said calmly, making Sasuke frowned. Naruto of course laughed "Oh Sasuke don't you have something to tell Jess?"

Jess groaned with annoyance "Sorry but I'm looking for Oichi, we are looking for her" Naruto blinked "Oh I saw her! She was walking to a park! Uhm what park was it again… Mhmm" Jess glanced over to him "Ahh yes it was the Skull Bone Park in Grand line" Naruto said with a grin but he nudged Sasuke who glared at him "Dope stop nudging me."

Jess walked away "Thanks Naruto see you at school tomorrow." Gaara watched her walk away and he sighed "She's not in the mood today." Gaara said to them "Wait until tomorrow to tell her what you have too Sasuke." Gaara jogged away to catch up to her.

Reaching the Park which took ten minutes to find, Jess stopped dead in her track, making Gaara look confused at her "Jess…?" his eyes widen, she had the most devilish glare he had ever seen on her. He looked at what she was staring at and he gasped.

They both see Ace was kissing Oichi '…Why?... What the fuck…?' Gaara bite his lip in angry and he didn't know why… Jess can see Oichi tried to push back but Ace only tightens his grip. Watching in shock and pure angry has Oichi kept trying to push Ace away but he never budges. He was too strong for her has jess could tell.

Jess then saw Kid, he was walking to them in that direction, she saw his eyes widen at what he saw, He had a gift bag in his hand making Jess frown. Then that's what happen next made Jess see red, a tear goes down Oichi's cheek. Jess let go of Gaara's making him freak out, he saw a flash of red hair dashing forward with such angry in her face. Gaara panicked fearing what she would do to Ace, he quickly reached over and grabbed Jess by the arm and pulled her over to a bush and hid behind hit. Jess glared "What are you let me go so I can kill him." she growled at him "Shut up! Look" Gaara said to her and Jess turned her head.

Oichi watched Kid's shock eyes turn to anger. He dropped the gift and stomped over there. He pulled Ace away and slammed him into the tree! "Get your hands off her!" He yelled. Ace licked his lips and threw an unaccepting punch right at Kid's jaw. Kid took the hit. A bit of blood ran down his lip. Oichi gasped. "Bastard…I'll make you pay…for making her cry!" Kid yelled and hit Ace right in the stomach. Ace took his hit and grabbed Kid's head. He brought his knee up while bring Kid's face down, connecting it to his knee. He then pushed him back before sending a barrage of punches to kid's chest and stomach.

His movements were so fast. Oichi couldn't help to be amazed at his speed as he circled around Kid and punch him in his sides as well. Kid knees buckled as Ace hit his body with more licks. Ace then backed up and got into a fighting stance. "I won't lie…I like Oichi. I like her a lot but I feel as though her heart was taken by someone else and I think it's you. Maybe if I beat you Oichi will come to like me instead." Oichi frowned and stood up. "Please don't fight anymore! I told you both that I didn't want a fight specially for my sake!" Kid took a fighting stance as well. "Fine. I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. I won't let you lay a finger on Oichi. I'll kick anyone ass who makes her cry!" Oichi could feel a tingle in her chest at Kid's words. Oichi watched in frustration as Ace and Kid traded blows. Both boys were getting worn. The left side of Ace's face was swelling up a bit. His nose was bleeding and his shirt was ripped. Kid has a black eye with a bloody nose. His shirt wasn't ripped but it was covered in a bit of blood. If Oichi didn't stop them soon who knows what could happen. She didn't want them to hurt themselves because of her. She watched Ace and Kid collide once more. She couldn't take this anymore. Both the boys jumped back. "Your kind of good." Ace says wiping his mouth. Kid smirked. "There's more where that came from pretty boy." "Oh yeah. then bring it on! If I take you out I can take Oichi's heart!" "In your dreams!" They rushed forward to each other. Suddenly just before they got close to each other Oichi jumped in-between them

"Stop it!" She screamed as a few tears came down her cheeks. Ace was able to stop in mid hit but Kid was coming in too hot. "Shit!" His fist came close to Oichi's face. She turned to Kid and side stepped his hit. She then grabbed his arm and flipped him as hard as she could over her shoulder. Kid gasped as Oichi ran up to Ace next. She took his arm and flipped him over her shoulder as well. When both boys were on the ground looking up at the sky Oichi staggered back. "Your...your both idiots! Why do you always have to fight!" She flinched a bit and grabbed her shoulder. "If you can't settle this without beating each other lifeless then I don't ever want to take to either one of you ever again!" She turned around, holding her shoulder and ran off. Jess sighs from seeing this "Gaara go after her, I'll go deal with this two morons" Gaara smiled at her and took off after Oichi.

Jess glares at the two boys walking over to them, reaching them they were both laying on the ground still trying to process what just happen "You two are fucken idiots" Ace ends up leaning on his elbow and looks at Jess was standing there with such a death glare at him and Kid. Kid managed to sit up and looked away with a frown. "I saw the whole fucken scene, you two are lucky Gaara pulled me back before I really have done damage to you." she points at Ace whose eyes widen and gulped. "I warned you not fucken hurt he did I? You have proven me wrong that you were good for her but you…" she looks at kid who glanced over to her, Jess's glare turned into a soft smile "Have proven me otherwise… you have defended her, I thank you for that Kid…" then she glares back at Ace who was standing up "Forcing a kiss on her, holding her against her will and making her cry, you disgust me" Ace laughed a little "Well when u say it like that it does sound like I forced myself on her huh ha...haha." Jess could tell he felt bad but silly tone of his voice and look, this is like the only way he could express it.

Jess glared at him more "I want you to stay away from her" Jess said to him, He end up nodded to her and walking away. Jess watched him walk away until he disappeared around the street corner. She then looked at Kid who was still on the ground not saying a word "maybe this would also search you something in return, I will not tell you to stay away from her because you defend her." Kid huffed. "Like I needed your permission..." Jess glared at him more "Don't push it kid and I mean it, the last thing you want to do is make me has your enemy." Jess turned on her heel and walks away. Kid rolls his eyes, making Jess stop "Rolling your eyes at me won't solve anything, remember what I said with deep thought Kid. If you really do care about her, take my words to mind and heart." she waved her hand bye to him and went to go find Oichi and Gaara. Kid watched her go before snitching his teeth.

Oichi walked away quickly. She was going home. She felt embarrassed for flipping over two injured people. All she wanted them to do was to talk it out or something other than punching each other. Why does everyone always want to settle it with violence. She grabbed her shoulder and hissed a bit. "Jeez…I've never thrown anyone heavier than those two before…" "Oichi wait!" Oichi stopped and turned to see Gaara running after her. "Gaara? Why are you running behind me?" Gaara ran up to her and hugged her. "G-Gaara? What are you doing?" Oichi says blushing slightly. "Are you okay?" "Yes, to a degree…" "We saw the whole thing." "Huh?" "What happened between you, Ace, and Kid." He pulled away. "Oh…" Oichi looked down sadly. "I…I just wanted them to stop fighting."

Gaara patted her head. "I understand but what you need to understand is that sometimes men work things out with their fist. It's a simple thing and sometimes it solves a lot of issues." Oichi looked away. "Even so…beating the snot out of each other for someone like me…it doesn't make me happy. If Ace wanted to come to lunch all he had to do was ask." Gaara signs. "Sometimes you can be so dense. Do you know why they were fighting for someone like you?" Oichi shook her head. Gaara rubbed her cheek. "Your smart, beautiful, and fun to be around. You can cook, defend yourself when it comes down to it, and you have this ability to make even the meanest looking people smile." Oichi felt her heat go pitter patter. Every time she was around Gaara her heart always hurt. "Um…Gaara…" "Hm?" "L-Listen…I want to ask you something." "What is it?" "How do you feel about me?" "Feel about you?" Gaara placed his hand under chin and closed his eyes. "Well…I guess I see you as a younger sister."

Oichi smiled weakly. "I see…well…how about Jess?" "Jess?" Gaara's face turned red a bit. Oichi gripped her hands together. It wasn't hard to see the answer. She felt sad but at the same time happy. "It's okay you don't have to answer. Thank you for checking on me. I'm gonna go home now. I left a lot of food at home and I don't want it to spoil…" She turned around quickly and tried to walk away but Gaara reached out. "Wait…" He grabbed her shoulder. "O-Ow!" His eyes widen as Oichi pulled away from him. She grabbed her shoulder. "So you are hurt!" "N-No it's just…" Gaara wasn't hearing it. He picked Oichi up bridal style and started to run to the nearest hospital.

Jess walked to the area that she saw Oichi run off to and Gaara running after her. Sighing, she was worried about Oichi, turning the corner that was the way too Natural she figured she would run all the way home. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widen has she sees Gaara caring Oichi"

"Don't need too… I'm fine…" Jess could Oichi, "Don't be silly know, you hurt your shoulder. I'm taking you to the ER" Jess heard Gaara, Jess softly smile 'Aww how sweet of Gaara.' "Are you gonna text Jess and let her know?" Oichi asked him, Gaara smiled "Yeah, I'll text her when we get to the ER"

Jess chuckled in her head 'Maybe I should just head back home and wait for him text me.' she turned around and headed back to the house. She walked to her house, it didn't take her long to get back in Natural back road which was close to her house. She turned into one street walking pass lofts and some houses. Reaching a loft, she stopped dead in her tracks, it was being reserved. Jess blinked at this 'Could this be the loft my uncle got me?' As she been looking at the building, she didn't the hear footsteps walk up from behind her has arms wrap around her waist. Making her gasp and look down at the hands, she frowned 'I recognize those hands….' "Sasuke… isn't dangerous to be hugging me like the way you are… out in the open?" Sasuke's head was on her shoulder "Hm... don't care to be honest" Jess raised her eyebrow "Oh?" "Hm." "You're not worried Sakura will catch you?" Sasuke chuckled in her shoulder "I'm not dating Sakura anymore" Jess's eyes widen in shock "Wha… What…? Why? How? And When?" Sasuke kissed her neck making her shiver, she bites her lip "Sasuke tell me." she hissed at him softly "Last night, after our pathetic excuse of a date… I was sick how she was treating you… the things she said to you during and even after words… it couldn't take it anymore... it was pissing the hell off..."

Jess looked down "What was she saying about me…?" Sasuke let go of her, grabbing her hand "Come let's walk to your place and I'll tell you on the way" Jess looked up at him, the look into his eyes. He was telling the truth, Jess sighed "Okay." making no motion of pulling her hand, Sasuke smirked at her and walked with her hand to hand to her house.

"Okay so tell me" Jess said to him "Sasuke sighed running his free hand through his hair "well I'll start afterwards."

~After Sasuke's and Sakura's date~

Sakura pouted while walking out the door "I can't believe you were staring at her the whole fricken time! I'm your Girlfriend Sasuke!" Sakura bite his lip in angry "Would you shut the hell up already, you took me to a Maids café! Your fucken fault not mine!" Sakura crossed her arms in angry "Ehh just lets go to the hotel…" Sasuke rage was slipping out 'all she wants to the go to the that stupid hotel… Fuck this is stupid, I should have said no… wait if I did I wouldn't have seen Jess… in that maid outfit... oh god she looks so fucken sexy in it… and cute... I just wanted to….' "Sasuke, I was thinking maybe it's best you stay away from Jess. She's a slut, I heard from some of the girls at school, she's been sleeping around with Gaara and who else. I mean who works at a maid café and saying Master this, Master that? Whorish if you tell me" Sakura was laughing. Sasuke made fists 'I can't believe her! Gah that's it!' Sasuke turned a corner has they got into Shinobi. Sakura of course followed him "Sasuke where are we going? This isn't the way to the hotel…" turning other left and then a right he stopped in front of a salmon color house. Sakura blinked at the house and smirked "oh I see you wanted to do here at my place" Sakura swigged her hips and walked towards her front door, Sasuke didn't even move from the spot he was in. Sakura was about to unlock the door has she looked back and noticed Sasuke was just standing there glaring at her. She frowned "Sasuke…?"

"It's over" Sasuke said to her, his look was stern and serous look. His tone was demanding on what he meant. Sakura felt like she was about to cry "What… Why…?" she took a step towards him making him put up his hand to her, making her stop "I can't it anymore, I only said yes to you because I didn't want hurt your feelings. I've meaning to break up with you for a while know, I regret everything between us. You're a crazy bitch and your super annoying." Sakura gasped in shock putting her hand on his mouth and tears came into her eyes "No… NO!" she shouted "You're not break up with me!"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side giving her a glare. "Yes we are, I've been cheating on you by the way." That was it, Sakura step backwards trembling "No… your lying!" Sasuke chuckled "Ha, I'm not and the best part is who I cheated on you with…" "No don't say it!" Sakura shouted at him, Sasuke smirked "The very same girl you were dissing tonight." Sakura shook her head over and over again "NO…. no, no, no, no, no, no, NOO" "Oh yes, I've been sleeping with Jess since the beginning of the school year, well we stopped after that fight we had in class but no I don't care anymore. I'm not afraid of telling you this, I'm breaking up with you and getting Jess back. You ruined my friendship with her, if you ever come near me at school acting like this never happen I will push you away. If you ever go near Jess, she doesn't need me to protect her and one more thing, she isn't a slut Sakura. I've been the only person she has sex with since the beginning of school, Hn. You have no idea how amazing I feel for telling you this. Finally, I no longer have you hanging on my arm, Hn." with that said he walked away towards his house. Leaving Sakura fall to the ground and tearing.

~end of Sasuke's story~

Jess was shocked to hear this but was amazed and slight happy. "I see, so you think right after you break up with Sakura you think I will right away go into your arms?" Sasuke frowned "No not really… I Know I hurt you… I'm sorry..." Jess stopped making him stop too, he was looking down. Jess could tell he was highly guiltful of what he did to her still holding hands, she brought up Sasuke's hand to her face and kissed it making him smile and look up at her. She looked at him "You have to work for it." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her 'Wow she means it too…' he softly sighs with a smirk. "Yeah I know." she moved to him kissing his cheek surprising him "You're an idiot Sasuke." Right away he wrapped his arms around her making him kissing her cheek back in return. "Yeah, I know" he chuckled and let her go has her phone went off. Jess reached back to her pocket and pulled out her iPhone answering with a smile "Yes Gaara?" Sasuke glared at the phone "Oh? Is she okay? I see I'll be there in minute" she hanged up making Sasuke give her a confusing glance. "Is something wrong…?" he asked her, Jess sighed "Oichi is in the ER, sorry Sasuke but I gotta go." Sasuke frowned "Let me come with." Jess raised her eyebrow at him and sighed "Whatever come on."

~At the ER~

Oichi was sitting in the doctor's office with her arm wrapped in a sling. Gaara was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed. Oichi tried her best not to look him in the eyes. She knew he was upset for not telling him about her shoulder. "Oichi…" Oichi flinched. "Don't worry I'm not fully upset with you. However, you need to be more careful. You know you have a history of shoulder injuries. Do you want something like last time to happen?" Oichi bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sure Jess would tell you the same thing." "I know…I'm sorry…it's just…I didn't want them to hurt each other anymore. I had to do something. The bad thing is…" Oichi started to tear up a bit. "…I had to wait until they were both beaten up. There was no way I could have lifted them over my shoulder and even when I did that my shoulder still got hurt…I felt like a bully…" Gaara stood up and walked to her. He then patted her head. "You're so silly little Oichi…" Oichi could feel her face heating up. Gaara only called her that when he was certain they were alone.

"I understand. You did what you felt you had to do. Don't beat yourself up about it." Oichi looked up at him. That painful feeling in her chest was coming back. He wiped a tear coming down her cheek. "No need to cry. Those two will be back up and in your face at school. You count on it. Even if you told them to leave you alone I'm sure they are going to try twice as hard to get your full attention now." He rubbed her head before glancing at the door. "If they start to be too overwhelming for you I'm always here for you to talk too okay little Oichi?" He goes back to sit in the chair. The door open and two people came in. One was an old woman with long flowing grayish hair. She wasn't dressed like most of the doctors. The only thing she had in common was that she was wearing a white coat. It was wide open showing her purple shirt that stopped right in the middle of her stomach and purple low-riding pants. She was wearing glasses and had a pair of sunglasses that were on her forehead. She had a naval ring and was wearing rings on her left hand. She was carrying a clipboard. When she saw Oichi she frowned. The person who came in with her was a guy that looked familiar to Oichi. He had black hair and had dark circles under his eyes, like he hasn't sleep for some time. He was fairly slim and kind of tall. In fact, he and woman were almost the same height. He was wearing a button up white coat similar to the woman's. His grey eyes looked at Oichi. "Don't you go to Grand Line Academy?" Oichi nodded slowly. "I thought you seemed familiar." The boy then glanced over at Gaara and smirked. "What are you doing with a Leaf student. Aren't you on the wrong side of town?" Gaara sent a glare his way. "Alright, leave the pointless arguments out the door we have a job to do, law." The lady says walking over to a chair and sits in. She flips through the papers on the clipboard before turning her attention to Oichi.

"So tell me what happened Ms. Yamamoto." "Well…I tried to stop my…friends…from fighting but, I only ended up hurting myself." "These two 'friends' of yours…one of them wouldn't happened to be Eustass Kid would it?" The boy, Law says. Oichi blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. I've seen how he looks at you after class. Now knowing he was involved I can see why your got injured. Animals tend to follow up on their instincts no matter how barbaric it can be." He says ruffling his own hair. "Hmf…I'm sure you're just the same considering you come from the same school." Gaara says. Law chuckled. "Don't rule me in with those idiots. They always want to solve everything with their fist. Then again that helps me out since without fools like them I wouldn't have started dreaming to be a doctor." Gaara looked at him with a little surprise and it caused Law to laugh. "What didn't think you stuck up Hidden leaf students were the only ones with big dreams? Well guess again. Also I'd be careful with that little insult you gave me. If you imply that I'm the same as Kid doesn't that mean that Oichi is also like that?" If looks could kill Gaara might have been a murder that day. Law only laughed and shrugged off the look.

The woman doctor ignored the sparks that were flying between Law and Gaara. "Well, Ms. Yamamoto, I have to say that you are really lucky for not breaking your arm. From what I can tell with your history it's like a miracle." She laughed. Oichi wasn't sure if that was meant for a joke. "Can't you see your making her uncomfortable. You haven't even introduced yourself to her. Honestly I don't see how your nurse worked with you." The woman doctor snitched her teeth. "My name is Kureha. Doctor Kureha, and this here is my lousy assistant for today Trafalgar Law. My nurse had to run some errands so now I'm stuck with him for the rest of the day." Law walked over to Oichi. "How is your arm feeling?" Oichi smiled a bit. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Uh huh…well with your history we can't take a chance on that 'it doesn't hurt that much' statement. We already got your ex-rays and you were on a borderline of getting your joint popped out of place or worse. You're lucky all you got was a pulled muscle. So for now until we do more test just to make sure your arm is fit again I'm going to need you to keep it in that sling for about a week or two." Oichi frowned. "Do I really have to wear this for a pulled muscle?" Kureha bonked Oichi on the head with the clipboard. "Do as he said. No talking back." Oichi rubbed her head. "That hurt…" "Since we do attend school together I'll be on the look-out for you and your arm in that sling. Come to the nurse's office every day before lunch. If the pain gets worse tell me immediately."

Once Kureha and Law finished up with Oichi they prescribed her with some pain medicine. "Take this twice a day morning and night. Take this once a day. I suggest doing it after school since it does cause drowsiness." Law says handing her the prescription. "Here take one of these this now and get home quickly. I work in the nurse office on even blocks and during all lunches periods. If you aren't there before the day is over, I'll drag you out of class and make your time painful." Law says giving Oichi a scary death glare. Oichi could feel her a chill go down her spine. "Hmf…a doctor in training threating his patient. That's something you don't see every day." Gaara says leading Oichi out the room. Law shrugged. "I do what needs to be done to insure my patient listen to what I say."

Gaara and Oichi walked down the hall to the lobby room. "I swear it's like all these Grand Line students are out looking for a fight." Gaara says under his breath. Oichi sighed. "True, some of them were had to handle but just like law said the students there just don't always think about sports like everyone thinks they do. They have dreams of their own. "Come on, Let's get you home before the meds kicks in. I'll text Jess and tell her we are leaving and to meet us at your place." Just as they walked into the lobby they ran smack dead into Jess and Sasuke. Oichi and Gaara looked shocked but that soon turned to anger and disbelief. "Jess what is he doing here!?" Oichi asks as she tried to control her anger.

Jess raised her eyebrow "Did you just yell at me?" glaring for a moment, Sasuke crossed his arms and made his 'Hm' Oichi frowned and just realize she shouted at Jess "I'm sorry…. But why is he here?" Oichi glared at Sasuke. Gaara biting his lip ready to reaching out and punch him. Jess sighed "Listen… I bumped into him before Gaara called me. We talked, he broke up with Sakura last night" Gaara's eyes widen in shock and gasped "What the fuck? No way! You maned up and finally broke up with that ugly pinked hair bitch?" Sasuke nodded to him not really saying anything. Jess looked at Oichi, the look in her eyes 'I don't trust you' was pouring out. Jess sighed "Let's take this outside please." Gaara growled slightly but sighed also "Alright I wanna know the sudden change in heart." Gaara linked Oichi's arm so she would dash off causing Oichi to blush slightly, following Jess and Sasuke outside.

"Alright tell, we are outside" Gaara snapped, but he gulps softly hoping Jess wont punch him "You know." he shivered a little, Oichi felt him shiver and frowned. "I can go for some good classic Scarlet Blueberry Smoothie." She turned and walked off, Sasuke sighed and followed her. Oichi softly smiled "I guess she wants us to follow her to the smoothie shop." Gaara and Oichi followed her through Grand line too Natural. Not long they were all in front of Scarlet. The building was black color with a scarlet color door, with signs in the window advertising smoothies and other treats like there famous red velvet Cookies. Jess stepping in side, the owner right away smiled has she saw Jess "Jessica! Hello, same has always?" Jess nodded. "Two Please." She walked over to the booth she always sits at, Sasuke blinked around he never been in this smoothie shop before. The inside was a black and red gothic look. He rather liked it. Oichi could smell the smoothies and cookies, she licked her lips "Oichi! Hello" Oichi smiled at her "Hello Scarlet" the three joined Jess at the booth. Sasuke slide in first and sat right next to Jess, Oichi was next, sliding the right side jess. Gaara slide in beside Oichi.

Scarlet came walking over "Hello, Jess, Oichi and Gaara." Gaara smiled at her "Hello Scar" "Hello Scarlet" Oichi said again to her, Jess just smiled. Scarlet was a gorgeous woman, she had long black hair, her eyes were a soft Smokey grey. Her skin was light, she had a gothic like outfit on. "So that's two blueberry's Jess? For you and Gaara?" Jess nodded to her. "Alright Oichi I'll just get you the Red Velvet Smoothie" Oichi smiled at her, Oichi could start feeling the pills kicking in.

"And you…? Your new" Scarlet looked at Sasuke "Uhm I'll have the Raspberry smoothie" Scarlet nodded "Of course, I'll be right back with all of them." Watching Scarlet leave, Gaara turned his head to Jess "Okay come on tell us now." Jess sharply turned her head, Gaara stared back at Jess nervously at her waiting for what she's gonna say. 'shit… I can tell I'm gonna get some consequence from her for snapping at her…' He thought himself "Sasuke you tell the first half" Gaara bite his lip, Jess making Sasuke go first is like getting back at him for snapping at her. Sasuke just sighed and started to tell them everything that happen after the date with Sakura.

"Yeah… so I'm so sorry I caused Jess and the three of you trouble" Oichi looked surprised but she felt happy that he broke up with her 'still not gonna forgive him… I'm gonna make him…' she couldn't finish her thoughts; she was trying to fight to stay awake. Gaara glared at him "Oh yeah your sorry for using Jess has a sex buddy." Sasuke glared back "I didn't use her for a sex!" he hissed at him "I care for her…." Jess blushed looking away Gaara grunted. "Yeah you care for her, if you did, you should've been broken up with Sakura in the very beginning." Scarlet come over placing their smoothies on the table. "Boys, no need to snap at each other in my shop" she walked away. Jess looked at Oichi was fighting her pills "She's trying not to sleep… Maybe we should take her home" reaching in her pocket taking out a 20-dollar bill "Sasuke go give his to Scarlet." Sasuke nodded to her and slid out of the booth.

Gaara looked over to Oichi she was indeed trying to fight to stay awake. "I guess I'll take her home…" Jess smirked "I'm making Sasuke work for his spot to be my boyfriend, oh boy I'm gonna make him work for it." that caused Gaara and even Oichi laugh and smirk "That's the Jess know, he better treats you like a queen." Gaara said helping Oichi slide out of the booth. Oichi could barely stand. He had no choose to carry her bridal style making her flush. Jess held hers and Oichi's drink. Jess slid out as Sasuke walked over Jess. He grabbed Gaara's and he's drink. "Come on let's take the sleep head her drink, so what did the doctor say about her shoulder?" The three of them walked out of the shop and started to walk towards Oichi's house. "She was lucky she didn't break it, she just pulled a muscle." Jess frowned "I'll get my aunt to do something to help her shoulder." Gaara smiled "You know Oichi will tell you no." Jess huffed "I know but I don't care."

Reaching her house, Gaara walked over to the door. It was locked, Oichi was still awake but barley. Taking out her keys to reached out her hand still in Gaara's arms and managed to unlock the door and twist the door knob. Gaara pushed the door open with his foot and walked right on in. Jess turned to Sasuke "Wait here." she trades her drink with Gaara's and stepped inside. Jess goes to the kitchen while Gaara walked up the stairs with Oichi in his arms.

Jess placed the drinks in fridge and notices a note on the fridge then walked by the stairs. "Her mom isn't home, get her into bed I'm gonna head back to my place and do some packing." Gaara at the top of the stairs nodded to her "Alright, I'll text you." he disappeared around the corner to her room. Jess walked outside closing the door "Come on let's go." "What do you mean packing?" Sasuke asked her "Oh yeah… my uncle is selling the house… he got me a loft couple of blocks away." Sasuke looked at her with surprised "Wow really?" Jess nodded to him.

Oichi stumbled into her closet and undressed. She had no energy to put on what she wanted so she just grabbed a blue house dress. When she came out Gaara helped her into the bed. "I'll try to get a hold of your mom. If she came back to a hurt daughter all hell would break lose." Oichi nodded and then closed her eyes and let the medicine take over. Gaara picked up the phone in her room and hit one. It had her mom's number on speed dial. He waited for a moment until… "Hello my Lil peanut! What do you need? Mommy is kind of busy at work so make it quick." 'Lil Peanut?' Gaara says to himself before looking over at Oichi. "Hello Ms. Yamamoto it's Gaara." "Oh, well you can call me Ms. D like Jess do. No need to be so formal with me." "I see…well, Ms. D I'll calling to inform you about Oichi." "Did something happen…" Her voice got a little low. "She hurt her shoulder trying to stop a fight." "She did WHAT!? WHO WAS FIGHTING! HOW HURT IS HURT! WHERE WAS JESS!? WHERE WERE YOU!? WHY DID SHE GET IN THE MIDDLE! I told her a million times that when someone is fighting, let them fight then take on the winner..." Gaara held the phone away from his ear as Danni went off. "Ms. D I don't know all the details yet. All I know is that she has a sprain muscle, she needs to keep her arm in a sling, and she needs to take pain medicine." There was a pause on the phone before he heard her sighed. "Alright…I won't be home for another month or two. So look after her while I am away and have her call me when she wakes up." "Yes ma'am." She hung the phone up. Gaara rubbed his head. Oichi mom has always been the overprotective type. So that reaction wasn't a complete surprise to him.

He walked over to Oichi's bed. He was still on pins and needles about Sasuke. It was obvious that Oichi had no intension of giving him her approval either. He sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. He rubbed some hair out of her face. "Between you and Jess I don't know who I'm more worried about." Oichi mumbled something in her sleep before turning over on her back. "…Gaara…" "Hmm…" She frowned and turned on her side again. Gaara rubbed his fingers through her hair before bending down to her ear. "What could you be dreaming about that has me in it little Oichi…" He says in a whisper. She grumbled and frowned up again. He chuckled slightly. He then kissed her gently on the forehead before standing up. "Guess I'll take the guest room. Oh, before I forget…" Gaara grabbed Oichi's alarm clock and set it two hours early. "Jess would kill both of us if you still manage to get up late while I am here. This is just to be on the safe side."

The next morning Oichi jumps up from her alarm clock. She quickly flinched in pain. "O-ow…my arm…" She grits her teeth, trying to endure the pain. She took deep breath, waiting for the pain to subside. "Who set my alarm this early? Ma isn't home so…" There was a knock at the door before it opened. "Gaara!? What are you doing here?" Gaara shook his head. "I stayed over last night. Your mom wants you to call her. Are you fit to wash up or do you need help?" Oichi blushed and pouted. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'll be just fine." Gaara chuckled. "Alright. Hurry and get dressed. I'm making waffles. Then you have to take your medicine. Jess will be coming over in an hour.

As much to Oichi's discomfort, she manages to wash herself and dress herself. Luckily the school uniform was easily to put on. She re-wrapped her arm carefully and put on her sling. She then smelt something yummy downstairs. "Mmm Waffles…" She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. Gaara was just placing a plate down on the table. "Waffles!" Oichi said happily almost tripping over her own feet. "Careful. Your shoulder is already injured." Oichi ignored him and sat the table awaiting breakfast. Gaara place eggs and some turkey bacon on a separate plate. This looks so yummy! Can I eat yet?" Gaara nodded. "Go ahead. Jess should be here soon. How is your shoulder feeling?" Oichi couldn't talk since she was stuffing her face with food. Without a second thought Gaara took his phone out and snapped a picture of her face. It looked like a squirrel stuffing nuts into its cheek. It was cute. '…Cute… cute as in sisterly cute right?' He asked himself. He shook his head just as doorbell rang.

"It must be Jess. I'll be back." He said quickly leaving out the kitchen. He opened the door and he frowned. 'Why…' He says to himself. Jess was there alright but she was Sasuke, caring her bag. "Jess…" She held her hand up. "Let's not start this morning Gaara. Where is Oichi." "…In the kitchen…" he says turning around and heading inside. Oichi was drinking some water as she took her pill. She sighed happily. "'Gaara's waffles are the best…" She says happily. "Oh is that so?" Oichi jumped a bit at Jess's voice. "Ah, Jess! Sorry I didn't mean it that way. You both make…" She stopped, when she sees Sasuke walking into the kitchen. She grips her fist. "Why is he here?" She asked. "Oichi…" Oichi stood up and put the dishes in the sink. "If we don't go we are going to be late for school." She grabs her bag and walked passed them in the living room. Jess sighs and shakes her head. "Oh boy…"

The four walked down the street in silence. Jess and Oichi in the front and Gaara and Sasuke in the back. "How's your shoulder Oichi?" Jess asks. "It's fine." "You know I can…" "Thanks but no thanks Jess. You know how I feel about that. I want my arm to heal up on it's on." Jess glared at Oichi a bit. "Stop cutting me off Oichi. I know your upset but don't do this early in the morning." Oichi frowned and looked down at the ground. A few moments passed before the passed over the railroad tracks. Oichi noticed Nami, Zoro, and Luffy walking the opposite way. She stopped when she noticed Oichi. "Oichi what happened to your arm!?" She asked. "Oh, nothing really. I got a pulled muscle in my shoulder for flipping somebody." Luffy eyes brighten up. "You flipped someone!? Cool! Can you flip me! Hey let's fight! Winner gets to eat everyone's lunch!" Nami hit him on the head. "Shut up idiot! Who would agree to that?"

Oichi smiled slightly. "So where are you going? School is that way." Nami sighed. "I know but these two idiots got in trouble with another school. I'm trying to lure them away before any of the fighting gets to our school." She walked past Oichi. "Talk notes for me alright?" She grabbed Luffy and Zoro by ear and ran off. Oichi waved. "Hn…Grand Line Students…always picking fights…" Oichi turned to Sasuke. "Excuse me…" Sasuke puts one of his hand in his pockets. "That school is full of losers. All they think about is sports. No brains all muscles." Oichi frowned at him. "So what does that make me…" "You. It makes you unlucky. You should just transfer out and come to our school. Trust me It's much better." "There is nothing wrong with Grand Line Academy. You don't attend so how do you even know all they care about is sports?" Sasuke snorted. "Oh please. That school should be torn down and rebuilt. The teachers are just as wacky as the students. I beat you don't learn anything you already don't know." Oichi gritted her teeth. Why was everyone she met from Hidden Leaf talked bad about her school. "That what just happened. What school goes to another school just to fight. No morals."

Oichi couldn't take anymore. She wanted to punch Sasuke so hard but instead she walked away. Jess reached out "Oichi wait…" Oichi slipped through her fingers and pressed on without them. Gaara glared at Sasuke before taking off after Oichi. Jess looked at Sasuke with a glare then her hand came to his face a huge smack it was really loud too. "For someone who is trying to work to be my boyfriend you aren't starting off good…" "What? I was telling the truth." Jess rolled her eyes. "Shut the help up Sasuke, I will pull you by the ear at lunch and drag you all the way over to our eating spot and throw you at her feet so you can apologize for your idiotic actions. Come on. Let's go."

When they arrive in front of the school they saw a confrontation with the two schools. Naruto and Kid were in each other faces. "You wanna say that again you blonde bastard!" Kid yelled. Naruto glared daggers at him. "I'll repeated as many times if I have to. Your nothing but talk! You and your school!" Kiba was standing behind Naruto along with Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sai. Behind Kid was killer, Sanji, Usopp, Robin and Law. Oichi and Gaara were racing up to them. "Naruto stop this." Gaara says getting in between them. "Don't try to stop me Gaara. I'll kick his ass! Just watch. Jess grit her teeth pissed off by this whole school rival. Taking her bag off she quickly handed to Sasuke who looked confused. She jumped in between the middle and glared at both boys. "Do you really wanna do this right now." Naruto and Kid glared at her then at each other. "Very well…" She said in a low threating voice that made a cold chill go down their spine, she put her left arm behind her and her right arm in front of her, her hand was pointing up in a fighting stance, Naruto knows all too well of being Karate club Jess "If you either one of you can get a scratch on me I'll let you two fight it out. If not, you can hold this off for another day. Deal?" Naruto gulped and looked over at Kid.

Oichi stood in front of Kid. "Kid…Please…" Kid glared at Naruto before looking down to see her arm wrapped up. "Your arm!? From…yesterday…" Oichi nodded. "So not now please. Let's just go back to class okay?" Kid gripped his fist before looking at Naruto. "Tisk…you aren't even worth it today." He grabbed Oichi by the wrist and dragged her to the school. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood to fight your friend." Kid says to Oichi. "Hey where do you think you're going!" Naruto forgetting Jess was in front of him, Jess twirled to face him directly placed two fingers on his chest stopping him right away "Don't make me do it Naruto know I can easily paralyze you, turn yourself around and head to Hidden Leaf now." Her voice was dark is made him shiver. His eyes widen and backed up laughing nervously "Well I just remembered. I have a club meeting right before class excuse me!" he turned around so fast and dashed for the school. Jess sighed looking back at Oichi, Kid was dragging her inside Grand Line. She frowned and turned around making Gaara smirk at her. "God you know how scare the shit out of someone." Jess shrugged her shoulders and already started to walking towards hidden leaf, Sasuke walked by her and handed her bag. "Thank you Sasuke." "Hn." That's all he said. Gaara looked back at Grand Line and could see Oichi blush from Kid holding her hand, he bites his lip and walked to catch up with Jess.

In the classroom Jess sat in her normal spot with Sasuke facing her giving her a piece of gum, Jess smiled. Taking it she puts it her mouth, Sakura walked in and saw Sasuke smiling at Jess. She glared and marched over to Jess and slammed her hand on Jess's desk making everyone in the classroom eyes widen at her display. Sasuke glared "What are you doing?" Jess leans in her chair crossing her arms and glances her eyes up at Sasuke "Can I help you?" Naruto blinked at this scene. "Wow, drama" Sakura glared at Jess and smacked her hard. "You bitch! You stole everything from me! Taking Sasuke from me! You bitch! He's MINE!" The students gasped, Gaara stood up to tell her off then stopped when Jess put her hand up making him stop. Jess sighed "Really is that the best smack you give me? Didn't even hurt" Jess said sitting up making Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto very nervous what she might do.

Jess sat on her desk and smirked at her "you have some balls Sakura to slap me and tell me that. No wonder why Sasuke was so annoyed with you and break up with you" Sakura bite her lip in angry swinging at her then suddenly Jess nullify her hits and place her into a submission. Sakura face was in Jess's desk with Jess holding her left up in a twisting hold. The students all gasped, Gaara smirked and shook his head. 'nice move.' "Again you have the balls to pick a fight with me Sakura, next to you try to swing at me." She twists her arm more making Sakura gasp in pain. "Think before you swing because maybe next time I won't hold back has I'm right now." Kakashi seem to come in it at the right moment, his eyes widen. "What is going on here?"

The students frowned, Sasuke sighed "Sakura picked a fight with Jess and lost has you can see didn't even last five seconds." Kakashi shook his head "Let her go now Jess." Jess smiled and let's go of Sakura's arm who stood up rubbing her arm "Sakura sit down at your desk, Jess…" he shook his head "Did you start it?" Jess shook her head then Gaara spoke up "Sakura through the first punch Teacher." Kakashi shook his head "Detention Miss. Haruno." Sakura gasped "WHAT?! Why me and no her!? She almost ripped my arm off!" Jess sat down with a chuckle, Kakashi crossed his arms. "She defended herself, you threw the first punch, Detention after school and that's final. Oh it's with Orochimaru in the science room today." some students shivered.

The last thing anyone wanted was to be with Orochimaru. Out of all the teachers he was not the one you would want to be around by yourself. Naruto turned to Jess. "Hey, about earlier, Sorry about that. I let my anger get the best of me." "I'll say dope…what happened anyways." Sasuke asks. Kiba snorted. "It was like he said. Those Grand Line punks are all talk and no bite!" Jess pounded her fist on her desk making everyone widen eyes at her "Just shut up already about the school rival shit" She was getting so sick of this school rivalry. It didn't help that Oichi was slowly being pulled into it.

Over at Grand Line Oichi and her classmates were being punished. They were supposed to sit in the room for a whole hour without talking. Basically their entire classroom was in detention. Something like that would have been easy but with Luffy…it didn't go so well. Nami, Zoro, and Luffy was just getting back when the bell rung. Their detention teacher was a man named Smoker. He hated to be called Mr. or Sir. So they just ended up calling him Smoker until they could figure out a nickname for him. Smoker was a very muscular man. His white was slicked back with a pair of shades on top of his head. His white shirt was halfway undone because he couldn't button them all the way. He had some black pants on and a gray jacket was on the back of his chair. There were literally two to three boxes of cigars in the corner of the room. He had a pack sitting on his desk and two of them sitting in his mouth. His eyes scanned the room, stopping on Luffy.

At the moment Nami and Sanji were tying him down to the desk and putting duct tape over his mouth. He's eyes then scanned to Kid who was looking at Oichi's arm. He looked sadden by it. Oichi waved her hand telling him to not worry about it. Law was sitting behind them and he poked Oichi in the back of the head. He waved his fingers and she pouted. Kid glared at him while law shrug it out. He then stood up. "You all are a bunch of disgraces!" The students looked at him. "In my day if a kid from hidden leaf talked trash in my face he would have been pummeled into the ground and set as an example for the other students. They made you look weak! They said all of you were nothing but bark." He sits back in the seat. "Not to mention the board of this school is lacking in discipline. An hour of no talking ha! I'd have you brats running laps around the school until it was your lunch time. Even the sick and wounded." He cut his eyes at Oichi. Kid quickly put his arm out in front of Oichi and narrowed his eyes at Smoker. "Oh you got something to say? You were leading the charge and let a girl stop you." Oichi looked down. Nami, Robin, and some of the girls started to started to glare at Smoker. "Ha. You all look like you wanna say something. Well go ahead. I'm giving you all the chance to say what you have to say." He looked around the room before his eyes settled on Oichi.

Oichi looked down and took a breath. "Um…I want to say something…" All eyes turned to her. "I stopped Kid because I don't want our school to gain anymore bad rep. For the past month I been here all I've heard was Grand Line students are good for nothings, that they always start fight, they are all brutes that can only use their muscles and not their brain, that all they ever will be is some sports gear head. I got so sick of it. If Kid would have hit Naruto it would prove that everything they said about us are true. I would like for us to prove to Hidden leaf all the things they said was wrong…without fighting if possible." She said nothing after that. All eyes went back to Smoker. He was staring at Oichi. He then smirked and started to chuckle. "That's rich…I guess it wouldn't hurt to show those students over there who's boss every once in a while. You got a good head over on your shoulder kid but trust and believe it's going to take more than just words to make them roll over."

He got up and walked out the room. "Your detention is over. I'm heading out for a smoke." He left allowing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. Oichi rubbed her arm. It hurt to move it to much. "Did it happen after you flipped me? That was impressive by the way." Kid say smirking. Oichi's face went completely red. Her heart started to speed up. She looked down so she could avoid his eyes. "Uh…um…thank you. I think." Kid chuckled. Watching her get so flustered is cute. He could see why Ace did it all the time. Law chuckled. "So are you two a couple?" It was Kid's turn for his face to go red. "Shut up! Mind your own business Trafalgar!" Law chuckled. "Cute…I can see why you like her though. She is pretty and what not. Plus, she's got soft skin." Kid stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What is that supposed to mean?" Oichi frowned. "Kid…he didn't mean it like that. He's talking about my arm. He has to wrap it and re wrap it." All eyes were looking at Kid as he put Law down. "Tisk…whatever…just don't go touching her as you please…" Oichi smiled a bit. Every once in a while, Kid can be…cute…Kid noticing her smiling. His face turned bright red once more and he turned around. Snickering could be heard throughout the room.

The day went on a bit slowly. The action from this morning was still circling the school a little. Oichi was on her way to eat lunch with Jess when she was stopped by Ace. "Hey Oichi!" Oichi frowned and backed up. She held her hand up in defensive stance. She didn't want to fight but she didn't want another incident like yesterday to take place. Ace held his hands up in defense. "W-Wait a minute. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to apologize for that kiss. I don't know what came over me. I moved to fast for you. I'm use to girls just coming up and flocking me." Oichi didn't lower her guard. "I'm sorry about the kiss but not what I said. I like you Oichi and I want you." Oichi's eyes widen a bit. He was serious. At first she thought he was just playing around with her but the look in his eyes. "I know you may not like me now and maybe your heart belongs to someone else but I still wanna try to make you mine." He walked up to her. "S-Stay back…" She hopped back a bit in the hallway.

At the moment she hit someone behind her. She turned around ready to flip whoever it was behind her but it was just Kid. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Ace. "What are you trying to pull you bastard…You think I'll just stand by and watch you harass her. Think again." He stood in front of Oichi. "Touch her and I'll drop your ass where you stand." Ace laughed. "So you have been listening in our conversations. I kind figured with you hiding behind the corner and all." Oichi looked up at Kid. 'He's been listening in on us?' "Leave Oichi alone. I'm warning you…" Ace smirked. "Consider that warning ignored. I'll be seeing you Oichi." He winked before leaving. Kid turned to her. "Are you okay?" Oichi nodded. "Um…Kid? Is what he said…about you listening in…" Kid crossed his arms. "I just wanted to make sure that bastard didn't lay his hands on you. That's all." He started to walk his way towards the blossom tree. "Kid?" "Come on. I'll walk you to your spot. You met that girl there right? I want to make sure he doesn't try any tricks." Oichi blushed a little before rushing to his side. "Thank you…" They walked down the hall leaving a few students peaking around the corner.

At Hidden Leaf, Jess stood up with her lunch box and smirked at Sasuke who also stood up, in a quick motion she grabbed Sasuke by the ear making Gaara laugh, Sasuke gasped "Hey... Jess!" Jess gave him a glare and pulled him by the ear outside to the classroom. Gaara was following them with a smirk on his face 'she was true to her word about dragging him to Oichi.' Students were watching with widen eyes as Jess dragged Sasuke by the ear through the school. Reaching the cherry tree, Jess can see Oichi standing there with Kid. Jess matched over with Sasuke by the ear, Oichi saw Jess and gasped as she pulled Sasuke by the ear towards her. Reaching her Jess threw Sasuke toward Oichi. "Now Apologize before I make you." Jess said a stern tone.

Oichi eyes widen and Kid raised an eyebrow at this display. Sasuke frowned and stood up looking away making Jess glare. "You will look at her when you talk to her not look away." Sasuke bites his lip and turns to Oichi with a frown "I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning, it was uncalled for…" Oichi frowns and looks at both Jess and Sasuke. Then looks down. "It's whatever..." She says in almost a whisper. Jess pushed Sasuke down at the bench and looking at Oichi "So how are you?" Gaara stepped over to them "You should have seen Jess this morning in the classroom, God it was so rich!" Gaara smirk "Sakura picked a fight with Jess right away" Oichi laughed. "I'm sure Jess put her in here place." Oichi sat on the ground and patted a spot next to her for Kid to join. He rubs the back of his head before deciding to sit. Gaara hid a frown and sat on the other side of Oichi "She did, it was fast though. Jess had Sakura's face in her desk" Gaara smirked digging in his food "So how was your day Oichi?"

Oichi sighed and told her of her day so far even the inter counter with Ace, leaving a lot out only telling them that he confessed to her. Gaara frown, Jess finish her drink sitting up and placed the can on the ground glared at it. They all watched her as she lifted up her leg and crushed the can with her foot 'I wanna go home already.' Gaara raised his eyebrow with a smirk "You done taking out your anger?" Sasuke sighed "I feel sorry for that can." Gaara chuckled "I think this school rival stuff is getting to her. After the event of putting Sakura in her place, the class were talking trash about your school and Jess just slammed her fist on her desk and told everyone to shut the hell up." Kid rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately you're just making it worse on us..." Oichi sighs. "Why are the schools even at each other's throats?" She asks. Kid shrugs. "You'd have to ask either a junior, senior, or teacher over here. Not sure if their school hides secrets from their students." Kid says picking up a weird shape fruit from Oichi's lunch box.

Jess sighed as slight wind picked up and Jess's red hair flowed with the wind making Sasuke stare at her, standing there has the sunshine hit her skin and hair. He bites his lip has his heart thumped fast, a blush came on his face.

At the corner of her eye Jess say a person peeking around the corner, glaring at the direction 'A spy!' she marched over to the stop making them watch her "Jess what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, Gaara watched her as she turned to a corner that was a wall that lead to Grand Line. Reaching out she pulled out Luffy, who gave her a blank stare "HEY!" Oichi stood up and sighed. "Jess calm down. It's not a spy it's just Luffy. I doubt he has any 'evil' intentions." Kid tried his best to cover up his laugh. "Must have smelt some food or something." Gaara laughed "Haha!" Sasuke just sighed getting his food. Jess looked at Luffy intently, he was rather cute "No evil intentions ehh?" Luffy nodded to her. Jess let go of him and turned around walking back to her friends. She sat down, on Sasuke's lap who smirked "Shut up." Jess said to him crossing her arms "I wanna go home already…"

This action of course made Oichi and Gaara frowned. Oichi turned her head so Jess wouldn't see her expression. Suddenly pain shot through her shoulder. She dropped her lunch box spilling everything out. "Ow!" She grabbed her shoulder. Jess gasped making her get off Sasuke lap and rush over to Oichi "Are you okay?" Gaara frowned "Oichi is it your shoulder?" "N...No I'm fine. it's okay" Kid frowned and got up. "Don't try that with me." Before Kid picked her up Jess sighed "No" making them look at her, Oichi frowned "Jess I'm..." Jess didn't let her finished has she took off Oichi's sling making Kid glare at her "What are you doing?!" Gaara glared at him "Shut up and watch." Sasuke looked confused. Oichi frowned "I told you no…" Jess didn't listen has her two fingers came down on her shoulder she felt the nerves and Oichi flinched in pain "Jess…" finding the muscle Jess quickly did a pressure point in two places making Oichi gasp. She felt no more pain anymore "I don't care, it will only last until midnight, I hate seeing you in pain and on drugs! You should really stop taking those drugs and go see my aunt who is a specialist at ancient natural healing. You remember when I broke my back at 14 from a martial arts tournament?" Oichi looked away.

Sasuke eyes widen "You broke your back once…?" Gaara crossed his arms "Yeah and it was pretty bad too…" Jess looked at Oichi and frowned "I understand if you will avoid me after today… I understand you hate me right know for what I did, sorry for trying to help a friend who is pain." Jess stood up and walked away. Sasuke frowned and ran after grabbing his and her lunch "Wait Jess!"

Gaara frowned while watching Jess walk off, it was more of a sad walk then a pissed off walk "You know she has a point Oichi… she hasn't even told you that her uncle is selling the house" Oichi frowned and stood up. "She knows I don't like it Gaara. She knows this very well and yet she still freaking did it! Point or not I want my arm to heal up on its own way. I know she was trying to help but I feel like I'm cutting corners! I appreciate it I really do but the doesn't mean I have to like it!" Oichi walked away upset completely missing what Gaara had said. Kid quickly got up and left behind her with her lunchbox in hand. Gaara squeezed the space between his eyes. "I swear...what am I going to do with them."

Jess stopped by the stairs making Sasuke stop next to her "Jess?" he looked at her and she had her head, his eyes widen as he saw tears in her eyes "I'm a horrible friend aren't I? I know she doesn't like it but I did it anyways…" Sasuke frowned putting the lunch boxes down and held her "It's okay…" Jess sniffed "I wanna go home…" Sasuke frowned. Jess reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone dialing her uncle she put the phone to her ear. Sasuke watched her has she pushed him off her softly. "Uncle it's me… I wanna come home…" there was a pause "No, I'm just having a really bad day can you just please pull me out of school already…? Thank you" she hanged up the phone walking up the stairs to the classroom. Sasuke picked up their boxes and followed her. Reaching the classroom Jess ignored everyone and started gather her stuff. Naruto started at her and frowned. She looked so upset and sad "Jess you okay?" Sasuke shook his head to him "No she isn't Naruto, just leave her be okay?" Naruto frowned and nodded to him.

Has Kakashi walked in "Jess?" She looked up at him "Yes?" he walked over to her handed her a slip "Your uncle called, something about a doctor's appointment? Well anyways he's picking you up. Make sure you get your homework down." He gives her folders for her classes she will miss for the rest of the day. Jess smiled and took them "Thank you." she said putting them in her bag and placing it over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom "Jess your…" he sighed "I guess I'll bring it to her after school" Sasuke muttered.

Walking through the school, she bumped into Gaara on his way back he looked at her and frowned "Where are you going…?" she looked away "Home…" Gaara frowned "Jess... you don't…" Jess put her hand on his mouth "Don't…." Gaara frowned, removing her hand from his mouth lifting her chin she blinked at him has he leaned in kissing her. Her eyes widen but then relaxed into the kiss. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead "I know it's okay… you both have your points, you both are stubborn" Jess frowned. "I need to go now Gaara" He smiled softly at her "Of course, see you after school" Jess flushed and walked away from him.

Oichi was in the nurse's office. Law was looking over her arm. "…Are you sure this isn't hurting?" Oichi nodded. "Hmm…strange. You should be in a lot of pain right now." He went to the cabinet and got her pain pills. "Here take this. I guess since your arm isn't hurting you don't have to wear your sling right now." Oichi took her pills and started to leave. Law watched her leave before picking up the phone. "Hey I got a quick question for you…"

Oichi walked down the hallways to her next class. Kid had dropped her lunchbox off before heading to his class. "Oichi!" Oichi stopped and turned around to see Nami and Robin walking towards her. "Nami? You don't have this class." Nami smiled and stuck her tongue out. "I transferred into it last week." "Oh…" "What's wrong? Did Kid do something to you?" Oichi blushed a bit. "What gave you that idea!" Nami laughed. "Hey…can I ask a question?" Nami and Robin looked at each other. "Sure." "If your closet friend did something to you that you didn't like…What would you do?" Nami crossed her arms. "I'd be pissed!" Robin rubbed her chin. "Well. I would be upset as well but I'd listen to why they did it." "Okay, what if the thing your friend did to you…that you didn't like…helped you in the long run?" Nami cocked her head to the side. "Hmm…I would still be mad but I would get over it. I mean it did help me out so everything would be okay at the end. I would however, warn them to never do it again." Oichi looked down. "So…what if your friend did the thing you didn't like and it made you feel…weak?"

She gripped her hands together. "Like you always had to depend on that person?" Robin frowned. "I would be angry. They didn't respect what I wanted. However, I know they had good intentions so I would forgive them after cooling off a bit." Oichi sighed. "I see…" The bell rung. "Well let's get to class. I don't want to be late on my first day!" Nami said happily. Oichi followed them before she looked out the window. She saw Jess leaving the school and getting into a vehicle. Oichi frowned and entered the class without looking back.

In the Car, Jess was in the back. Her uncle was in the back with her has their driver drove off "Stressed out dear niece?" Jess nodded "Mhmm maybe your stress needs to be realized. Your Aunt is going up to the Temple again, you should go with her." Jess's eyes widen "What about school? Work?" Jetter smiled "Do not worry I'll have you pulled out of school for a week and your work too." Jess frowned "I better not get fired for this…" Jetter smiled "I know your boss. How do you think you got the job in the first place?" Jess grunted at him "womanizer" he laughed. "By the time you get back you will be moved into your new loft and time for the anniversary of Ricks death." Jess looked away "When will I be leaving?" Jetter smiled "your aunt is home so, as soon as you get home. You haven't been up there since you broke your back, you need this Jess. I can sense such stress from you" Jess looked down "I see…"

After school Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other "Let me take her lunch box to her." Gaara said to Sasuke, Sasuke hissed back at Gaara "No." Gaara glared more and saw Oichi with Kid behind her. Gaara walked over to her "Oichi, you alright?" Oichi nodded "I saw Jess leave school after lunch…" Gaara frowned "Yeah she was to stressed out…" He then jumped as his phone went off, he reached back and noticed it was Jess's house number. Jess never calls him on her phone…. He answered "Jess?" "Nope Sorry Gaara" It was her uncle "Oh Jetter, why are you calling me" Gaara asked "Listen, Jess is gonna be away for a week" Oichi watched Gaara's eyes pop out in shock, Sasuke was about to walk away when Gaara's hand grabbed his wrist "What are you..." he stop and looked at Gaara's face it was shock "What do you mean she's gonna be gone for a week?" "Calm down Gaara, I'm making her. Her aunt is taking her to the Temple and my word my law. Jess's already gone, you will see her in week, I will send you her new address in a week's time" Jetter said hanging up on him. Sasuke frowned "She's gonna be gone for a week… why?" Gaara looked down "her uncle, his word is law" Oichi frown slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: School Life

Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona21 (DeviantArt)

Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver

Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)

CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto

Pairings: Unknown

Chapter written by: **TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

Deep into a mountain Jess sat on the edge with her legs crossed Indian style, her eyes closed. The smell of incense surrounded her as a monk somewhere in the temple was playing a Tsungi Horn. Jess never felt such Zen before, this is the third time at the temple. She didn't wear her normal clothes, when she got here she had to put on clothing of the monks. Jess wore long robes in shades of yellow and orange she was also barefooted. She had her arms and hands on with sides on her legs, breathing in and out. A sudden appearance approached "It's time for you lesson Miss Jess." It was Monk Kourn and her teacher for Shaolin Kung Fu. Jess smiled. "Yes sensei." she bowed to him and he bowed back in return. She followed him to an open area. He stood on end she stood on the other, there was some elder monks sitting and watching "Let's start." He started doing poses and she right away copied. Mirroring him perfectly.

Early one morning in Natural the principle form Hidden Leaf High, Tsunade, and the principle from Grand Line Academy, Sengoku, were sitting at a table on the upper floor. "I assume this meeting is about our students yes?" Sengoku asked. "Yes, I wouldn't call you all the way here just to talk about test scores." "I see…so are you hear to apologize for your student's behavior?" He asked. "Ha…I'll apologize for their actions as soon as you apologize for yours." The both glared at each other before they burst into laughter. "I see you still are lively than ever you old goat." Tsunade says. Sengoku chuckles. "I was hoping to retire this year and leave it all to Garp but that idiot is too much this year."

They both shared a laugh again before getting serious. "Okay let's cut to the chase. Our students are getting out of hand. I don't want another school war happening. So I was hoping to nip it in the butt this year and for years to come." Tsunade says. "Yes, I also agree. Do you have some ideas of how we can make this happen?" Tsunade opened her bag and passed him a folder. "There are some events that are coming up. Instead of having them separate I was us to join them together. The closest event we have so far is the Halloween dance. Now the first step is where to have it at." Sengoku crossed his arms. "Hmm…I would assume you could use it at our school. Our gym was just rebuilt a few years ago to hold in more sports tournaments. You can come and look for yourself." Tsunade nodded. "Alright. How about our Student board combine over at Hidden Leaf to discuss plans for the dance? Our board room is twice the size it was a few years ago." Sengoku nodded. "Great. I hope this turns out great. I don't want my students to think less of those who can be their equal." Tsunade says. They shook hands.

Oichi walked to school alone. Her arm was bandage up and in a sling. She called her mother and told her everything that happened Sunday and Monday. He mom was flipping tables on her side and throwing things. She got so heated that Oichi hung up and left her to go on her rampage. She hoped she didn't take her anger out on her poor soldiers. A few hours later her mother called back.

~conversation from last night~

"So…you hurt your arm over a boy, Jess took the pain away, and you two pretty much aren't talking since she just went away for a week." She says. "Yes, Mama…" Danni sighed. "Listen baby girl, I know you don't want to rely on people. Hell. I taught you to not rely own anyone. You have to understand where Jess stands in that." "Mom…can I stop you there? I don't think it's fair that Jess went against my wishes to take my pain away. It felt like…" "You were cutting corners. I know. I did also teach you that. So what are you going to do? Are you going to forgive Jess? She was only doing what was best for you?" "I don't know mom…Say now. If she's stress she can get away from school and work. When I'm stress I have to push through it and work around it. Our ways and lifestyles are different. I feel like if I keep letting her do certain things then I'll be relying on her two much. Oh mom…what should I do?" There was a pause. "I don't know pumpkin. All you can do is tell Jess how you really feel and then take it from there."

~conversation Ends~

Oichi walks up to her school and was about to walk through the gate way when Naruto called for her. "Hey. Oichi!" She looks over to see Naruto coming over to her. Students who was entering Hidden Leaf were glaring her. "What is it Naruto?" "I wanted to ask you this yesterday. How is your shoulder? I heard you got into a little scrap the other day." Oichi smiled. "It's fine thanks for asking. If you don't mind I have to get going. I have detention." Naruto's mouth dropped opened. "What do you mean?" "From yesterday's encounter those who were involved with it has to sit in the class room for an hour in silence. So I don't want to be late." She waved bye to a guilty looking Naruto.

Gaara walked in class frowning with a piece of paper. "What's with the long face?" Sasuke asked. Gaara frowned at him. "The student body is getting together with Grand Line student body at the end of the day." "Say what!" The students looked at Gaara. "I don't know why but I was just informed about it myself. It might be because of the encounter the other day." Kiba stood up. "The hell!? They started it first! Didn't they Naruto!" Naruto wasn't listening he was lost in thought. "Hey dope someone is calling you." Naruto's head snapped up. "Huh…" Shikamaru shook his head. "You have been lost in thought for a while. What's the deal?" Naruto looked down. "I was thinking about…a friend over at Grand line." Kiba rubbed the space between his eyes. "Since when do you have friends over there? Are you talking about Jess's friend? The cutie pie she and Gaara walks home with?" Sasuke shot him a glared at Kiba. "Her name is Oichi…get it right." Gaara took his seat. "Why are you thinking about Oichi?" "Well…she told me her whole class had dentition." Kiba and the other looked at each other. "So what? That only proves that she belongs over there with those losers." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt. "Watch your damn mouth Kiba. I won't warn you again…" His tone was low and cold. It sent shivers up Kiba's spine.

Gaara couldn't help but to be a bit impressed on how the way he handled that. "Oichi's whole class is in dentition for what happened Monday… Only like four people were evolved and yet her whole class including her is getting punished. Then we are sitting over here not even thinking about it like it was no big deal." Kiba rolled his eyes. "I don't see where you're going with this." Neji rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you need to be at Grand Line for your idiotic responses." Kiba glared at Neji. "What was that!" "Kiba…what Naruto just told us is that the girls entire class is suffering for what only four of them did. We were also involved in that encounter and yet we haven't been called into the office, gotten dentition, nothing…what does that say about out school? That we can do anything we want and get away with it?" Shikamaru says. The class room was silent and it remained silent when Kakashi came in.

Over at Grand Line Oichi was working on some classwork. They were having dentition for the whole week. There was nothing they could do about it so the students found some way to entertain themselves. Like Oichi some of them doing home or classwork. Other's like Zoro were taking a nap. Some like Nami was doing their make-up. Kid was watching Oichi do her work before he scribbled something on a piece of paper and slid it to her. _'_ _There is a movie playing tonight. Wanna come?'_ Oichi blushed a bit. Was he asking her out on a date? She looked over at him. His face was just as red as hers. She wrote back. _'_ _Sure. I love to go.'_ 'Ack! Why did she put that last part!?' She screamed in her head as she passed the note back. Kid read it. He tried to cover up his excitement.

When their dentition was over Smoker let them out. "Don't forget you got it for the rest of the week. Brats." Oichi walked down the hall to class. 'I'm going on a date with Kid tonight…what should I wear? Should I do my hair? Wait it's just a movie…So I dress causal. Maybe. What does Kid like? Should I wear contacts? No…I hate contacts. Maybe I'll ask Jess…' Oichi stopped and looked down sadly. "Right…she's not here…"

Gaara walked down the hall He was heading to a quick meeting with the student board. He was sure they were in disarray. Having a joint meeting with Grand Line student board would be the last thing anyone had on their mines. He walked into a room that was labeled Student board chambers. He never liked that name. He walked in to see Sakura yelling at Ino. "I don't care! Who does she think she's is taking him away from me!" Ino held her hands up in defense. "Well technically if you think about…Sasuke dumped you…so…" Sakura glared at her. "That hussy thinks she can come in here and…" Gaara slammed his hands on the desk and cleared his throat. "Would you shut up already Sakura?" Sakura glared at him before smirking. "Where is your slut of a friend?" Sakura laughed. "I haven't seen her around today. So tell me Gaara. Just how many men has Jess slept with? Has she slept with you yet or are you two already sleeping around?" Ino gasped at her and Naruto glared at her. Neji shook his head as he tried to ignore them and Shikamaru shook his head and sighed. "This is stupid."

Gaara blushed slightly before glaring daggers at Sakura. "Would you shut your annoying mouth up!? Don't you ever talk about Jess like that again. It's none of your business about what happens between me and Jess or with Sasuke!" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "You're just doing this because your jealous that Sasuke never got under your skirt after the first time!" The room glanced over to Sakura as Gaara went on. "Your jealous that Jess got all the action since the beginning of school!"

Ino gasped and looked at Sakura. "Sasuke cheated on you with Jess? All the times you said you and Sasuke…it was a lie?" Sakura bit her lip and looked away from everyone. Gaara took a breath, calming his nerves down. Anymore of the BS with Sakura he would have flipped his lid. "Alright…let's get this meeting over with…"

Gaara looked around. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at the paper in their hands. "So…we are having a meeting with Grand Line's board to discuss a joint Halloween dance?" Ino asked. "I guess this is the answer for Monday's encounter." Shikamaru says yawning. "I don't see the big deal in. Whose gym are we using?" Neji asked. "We will be using theirs. It's bigger than the one we have." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Later on after school they will be coming over here to talk about the dance. Then we need to make a schedule on who gets what done on what days. Right now the only clubs we need are the arts and craft club. They are having an event in the park later on. Then we need to inform the students on this and think about any possible outcome of this going wrong." Gaara sighed. "For now we will conclude this meeting. We will meet here again the moment the last school bell ring. Be on time. The Grand Line students will be meeting us here. That's all." Gaara got up and left. If he had to looked at Sakura's face anymore he may snap.

When the day came to an end Gaara and the rest of the students went back to their meeting room. "Should someone go get them? I mean I don't think they know where we are." Ino says. "Yeah, it would suck if they are late. Not making a very good impression." Sakura says snickering. Gaara rolled his eyes. "They know where the room is. They have to get a signed form from their principle before they come so they may be a little late." He says. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. It opened before anyone had a chance to answer it. It was a crowed of Grand Line students in front of the door." Ah, so we were able to make it here on time?" It was Robin who first walked through the door. Sakura mouth almost hit the floor looking at Robin's body. Her breast was almost hanging out her uniform and she had a very thin waist line. Robin smiled her way as she brushed her jet black hair out her face. Sakura touched her own chest and frowned. "You were with Oichi that day…" Gaara says getting up. "Yes and you must be…" "I'm Gaara. I'm the president of the student board over here. Are you the president?" Robin shook her head. "No but, he should be in here shortly. Where should I sit?" "Anywhere is fine." Robin smiled and went to sit beside Shikamaru.

The next one to enter was Law. He and Gaara glared at each other. "It looks like we meet again. Can't wait to see you in action Mr. President." Gaara said nothing as they shook hands before he sat beside Hinata. "How long is this meeting going to take? I have to work in another hour or so." "Don't worry. We will just get the information we need and then you can take your leave." Sakura says. Law smirked at her making her blush. She turned her head away quickly. Following Law was a young girl with long, wavy blue hair with two locks hanging down, one on either side of her head. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a low cut t-shirt. Her breasts were also huge with a thin waist line. They bounced around as she walked in. She had a bag in her hand. "Sorry I had P.E for a last class. So that's why I'm wearing this." She says pointing out her outfit. "My name is Nefeltari Vivi but just call me Vivi." She shook Gaara's hand and went to sit beside Ino. "Love your hair." Ino says. Vivi smiles. "Thank you! I just wish I can get it to stop getting tangled." She and Ino laughed making Sakura glare at both of them.

Soon after Vivi another girl came in. She has dark brown eyes and had black hair that was between her chin and her shoulder length. She wore rectangular glasses with red frames. She was wearing a white lightweight, long-sleeve shirt and pair of blue shorts. She had a glove on one hand and a bow in the other. She looked around and smiled slightly. "Good evening I am Tashigi. I am a Student board member as well as a member of the Student discipline board. It's nice to meet everyone and I hope we can all get along. I also must apologize got my appearance. Archery practice was longer than usual" She shook Gaara's hand and went over to Neji. She leaned her bow against the wall and took a seat. "What is a discipline board?" He asked. "It's like we roam the halls making sure everyone is doing what they are supposed to be doing. We are allowed to take the necessary actions to discipline them." "I see…is it effective." Law chuckled. "Only for those who really care about getting discipline." Tashigi narrowed her eyes. "What was that Law? I couldn't hear you from all the way over there?" Law shrug and looked out the nearest window. "That's what I thought." "Now, now children let's not fight. We are trying to make a good impression here…" All eyes turned to the door as A tall and slim boy walked in. Sakura and Ino's mouth dropped to the floor and their eyes widen in fascination.

The boy was also muscular with good looks to match. He had arched eyebrows and a thin close-shaved goatee. He had black shoulder length wavy hair that was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of blue demi pants. On his right arm he has a tattoo of a crossed-out square. He gave a quick smirk almost sending Ino over the edge. "I'm Rob Lucci. You must forgive me for turning up in this attire. I just got finished in my engineering class." He smiles. "I hope you're not giving Iceberg a hard time…" Tashigi says narrowing her eyes. "Of course not…" He says as he shook Gaara arm. He sat on the other side of Hinata. Next to walk in was another girl and it made Gaara and the boys eyes go wide a bit. Naruto couldn't help but stare. 'Is all the girls over at Grand Line like this! I wonder if I can transfer…' He says to himself.

She was a very tall, slender woman with long black hair past her waist with locks of hair that frame her face down to her chin, very large breasts, a high forehead, a narrow waist, and light brown eyes that had long, lashes. She looked around before turning around. "You can bring my bags in here." A few students from Hidden Leaf brought in a two to three bags and placed them beside Naruto.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" One of the boys says with hearts in their eyes. The girl waved her hand to send them away. She turned to look at Gaara. "I am Boa Hancock. I am here for the meeting of our two schools. I trust that you already have the paper work passed out so that we can get started when everyone is here." Gaara shook her hand and nodded like he was in a trance. Her hand was soft like marshmallows and she smelled so nice. Like a field of fresh daisy's. Hancock smirked. "Yes, glaze into the beauty that I am but do not touch any more then you need to touch." She pulled her hand away. "My body and soul already belongs to a man whom I love! Any other man who dares to touch me will suffer my wrath." She takes her seat but not before gazing Sakura's way. She smirked. "Oh my. How could you ever get a boyfriend with a body like that?" Ino held Sakura down in her seat. "Not now Sakura!" Ino says.

Sakura grit her teeth as she looked at the girls from Grand Line. They breast were popping out their uniforms. How could their school allow that!? Her eyes landed on Handcock. Her large breast was bigger than all of the girls in the room. 'I wish I had that size…then Sasuke wouldn't look at any girl but me!' Sakura shook her head. 'What was she thinking about!? No. I won't let these bimbos get the better of me. My sizes are cute. Most guys want a cute girl like me…'

Finally, the last person from Grand Line came in he was eating something from a lunch box. Gaara recognized that box very well. It was decorated with small books and apples. That's the lunch box he brought Oichi a few years back. The boy walked in stuffing his face. "Sorry I'm late! Had to get some food into my belly." He was tall and muscular. He had blonde almost curly like hair. He also had a scar over his leaf eye. His school uniform was a mess. It was covered in dirt. He laughed. "Sorry. My little brother ate my lunch so I took his. I heard some girl was treating him to some good food and I can see it was true." He smiled happily eating all the food. Gaara reached out to shake his hand. "The name is Sabo! I'm the president of Grand Line Academy student board. I hope we can all get along and figure out what we are going to do about this dance stuff. Also sorry about the mess on me. Taking food from my little brother can cause this ha-ha." Gaara nodded. "Let's get to work."

Sabo took a seat that was facing in front of Gaara. He was sitting in between Sakura and Ino. "So on the first order of the meeting let's go over why we are here." Gaara starts off. He looks towards Sabo who nods. "We are here because so of our classmates are being punished by what occurred Monday morning. Obviously as we saw while walking through the school none of the students here are getting punished." Sabo says smiling. Gaara frowned a bit at that. "Well if the Grand Line students knew where they stand it wouldn't have happened in the first place." Sakura says crossing her arms. "Oh? Please tell us. Where do we stand?" Lucci says with a smile yet, cold eyes. It sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "Look we just don't want another school war to happen." Neji says. Vivi frowned. "So basically you are saying since our school started the school war all those years ago that we are going to start it again?" Shikamaru yawned. "Okay. Before this becomes bothersome. Let's be real here. Grand Line Academy started a school war with this school back when the teachers were still students. The war was never settle, more like postponed. Ever since then our school has been on the defense about it."

Tashigi frowned. "So that gives you a reason to label us? The fact that this was before any of us was even born, we have to deal with the fact that Hidden Leaf students are always going to look down on us?" Robin smiled sweaty. "Oh my, it's getting heated in here. Do you mind if I add something to that? Maybe you didn't read the history books but, did any of you know why that school war happened? I believed someone from this school here crossed a line. A line that should never be crossed." She did a quick glance to Naruto who looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please…I'd like to see this history book." Robin slammed a book on the desk. "It's right here if you don't believe me…please come take a look." Sakura locked eyes with Robin.

There was a slight pause before Gaara cleared his throat. "It seems like we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we focus on the task at hand which is the Halloween dance?" Sabo nodded once more. "Yes, I agree. Our principles want to nip this rival in the butt so in order to do that we have to show them that we can work together. Us being here is the first step in that. The second step is getting though this meeting. Now, if Gaara he doesn't mind I would like to start things off." Sakura glared. "This is our school so why should you start?" "Well we are having the party in our gym so it's only fair for us to start." Sabo says quickly shutting Sakura up. "So earlier this morning at our quick meeting we made a list of what should happen and we were gonna compare notes on what you think we should do." Gaara and the others nodded their heads. "I would like to go back and forth that way we can cross things off the list if we have something in common." Naruto says. Gaara and the others looked at him in shocked. Naruto frowned. "What!? I can have good ideas sometimes to!"

"Great! So First on the list setting a date to show you around our school." Sabo says looking at the list. "Why would we need to do that?" Hinata asked. "It's because no Hidden leaf high student has stepped foot on our grounds. If we are having the party there, the students need to know where they are and how to get here and there. If we take you there it could help things run smoother." Sabo answers. Gaara nodded. "Alright. We can keep that. For our first one we have which clubs are going to help decorate. We had our art club. They are having an event in the park at the moment so if you would like you can stop by and check out their work." Vivi smiled. "Oh yes! Then we shall add in our arts club as well." Sakura, Ino, and Naruto snickered. "Is there something funny about that?" Vivi asked. "Oh sorry…it's just weird to hear how you guys have an art club."

Tashigi shot a glare at Naruto. "That's very rude of you to say. Just like any other school we have art, music, books, and even a knitting club. Don't think just because that school focus on sport that we can't focus on our own dreams." Gaara looked at Law who was smirking at him. "I see…going of topic for a bit…what do you want to be Tashigi?" Gaara asked. "M-Me?" She blushed a bit. "Well…I want to join the police force when I get older." Vivi smiled. "I know I wasn't asked but I want to become a nurse. I hate seeing people get hurt. So I want to be a person who heals people." Law nodded to this as well. Gaara looked down a bit as he remembered Law's words.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "This meeting is like a waste of time. We didn't come to talk about everyone dreams. Come one people focus!" Hancock laughed. "This may be the only time I agree with someone with no attractive features at all. I really do have places to be so can we move this along. I am sure we are going to have more meetings like this in the future." Hancock flashed a fake smile at Sakura who sent one back while holding in the anger about the insult Hancock threw at her.

"Alright well moving on what do we have for entertainment?" Sabo asked. "We can take care of the music with our Dj and music club." He says. Gaara rubbed his chin. "Oh, I heard that the Akatsuki will be coming here for a quick tour. We can have them to come play at the dance!" Ino says. Law and Lucci exchanged looks. "Who are the Akatsuki?" Law asked. "Oh my gosh…please tell me you did not say that!" Ino says. "They are this awesome band! They play all over the world in fashion! Oh, look in your papers on your desk. I slipped their flyer and information in there somewhere." After a few minutes of looking at the information for the Akatsuki Law frowned with half of the students. "They look okay but…do you see how much they cost? Neither school could afford them and it's a bit too late to be starting money jobs." Robin and Neji nods in agreement. Hancock pouted. "They look very good. We should have them. I'm sure me and Vivi can work this out in our families." Gaara thought to himself as they discussion went on. "Ah, okay let's vote on it. If you want Akatsuki to play here raise your hand." Hancock, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Vivi, Tashigi, Robin and Sabo raised their hands. "Okay if you don't want them to come raise your hand." Lucci, Shikamaru, Law and Neji said nothing or raised their hands. "Look…I care less for who does what. I'm not wasting my money on some boy band." Lucci says with the nods of agreement with the others. Gaara shrugged. "Since we got no 'Nos' then we come to a conclusion of getting the band to play. "And the money?" Law asks. "Don't worry. I know someone who would gladly throw in a donation.

The meeting went on for another hour until a knock made everyone turn their heads. "Come in." Gaara said, as the door opened. A Women walked in wearing Dark Blue Elegant Gothic Aristocrat Irremovable Vest Ball Wavy Tuxedo Jacket, white shorts were underneath, Black Lace Faux Leather Embroidered Gothic Burlesque Leggings and Zephyr Spinal Heel Black Leather Gothic Pumps. She looked gothic looking. Her hair was dark purple has her eyes were also a purple. Sakura's jaw dropped 'Who the hell is she?!'

Walking in the woman smiled slightly caring two small black gift like bags "I'm sorry intruding on your meeting." Gaara stood up confusing some of the students and even more when they bow slightly back to her "Lady Violet, It's quite alright." He says. 'Why is she here…? Wasn't she supposed to be at the temple with Jess…?' He says to himself.

The students seem to be confused 'Lady…?' most of them thought, Sakura stood up with a huff "Excuse me but we are in a middle of a student meeting with both boards of…" Violet interrupted her. "…between Hidden Leaf and Grand Line, yes I know young lady. I have permission from your principles to interrupted this meeting." Violet stood straight up with her chest out a bit and her chin up. Handcock and Vivi glanced at each other. With both of them coming a rich, royal family line that posture was something they have seen constantly. "Sakura now is not the time for your mouth to be running." Gaara says in almost a whisper. Sakura grits her teeth and sits down. "I'm sorry about that Lady Violet, but why are you here?"

Violet smiled and looked at the other students were blinking at her "I'm Violet Mikcloud." Sakura's eyes widen 'MIKCLOUD! Just what we need another one!' Naruto gasped "Wait Mikcloud…? Are you related to Jess?" Violet smiled "I'm with The National School Boards Association." Gaara could face palm himself, he forgot Jess's aunt works in association for all schools. Gaara sat down.

Hancock and Vivi looked at Violet before turning their attention back to the paperwork that was in front of them. They had heard many tales of the Mikcloud family from their own families. It wasn't shocking to find one of such high status working at the school board. Sabo, still stuffing his mouth stood up. He gulped his food down before talking. "So what does the Vice Present of the School Association want with us?" Violet smiled. "You must be Sabo? The present of the grand line students board?" Sabo nodded. She smiled "I'm here to not for the meeting." she chuckled. "Gaara may I speak a word with you private please?" Gaara nodded "I'll be right back. Until I come back let's close these last suggestions out in a vote. That way it would be fair to everyone here." they watched Gaara walk out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Just who the hell does that hussy think she is?" Sakura hissed softly. Hancock rolled her eyes. "My you are such a rude girl. It's a shame really…Where I come from something like that would not have been tolerated." Sakura glared daggers at Hancock but all Hancock did was laugh it off. "So petty…for such an educated school the students here know nothing…"

Outside the room, Gaara stood there looking at her. "Why are you here….? Aren't you supposed to be at the temple with Jess?" Violet smiled and shook her head. "I was there only for two days. Anyways here…" She handed him one of the small black bags. "This Sunday, you know where to go." Gaara eyes widen a little. "Oh... What's in the bag?" He asked. "That is from Jess, a gift from her. She made them on her second day. I have to go find Oichi now, so go back to your meeting." "One moment please. Is there any way you can get a hold on Lord Jetter? We need a donation in order for this rock band to come play at our first, joint Halloween dance." Violet smiled. "I'll see what I can do." She says walking away. Gaara sighed looking down at the bag and opening it, his eyes widen. "Zen beads…. Real Zen beads…. And they were red." Gaara smiled "You always know how cheer me up when you're gone Jess."

Gaara walked back into the room where an argument was breaking out. "I bet those breast of yours are fake!? Naruto stop staring at them!" Sakura yelled. Hancock laughed before pulling Naruto close to her. She closed her eyes and opened them again, giving him a sad baby face look. "Do my boobs look fake Naruto?" She pulled him closer. "Your friend is saying such mean things to me." Naruto had hearts in his eyes. "Uh, No, they aren't fake. What friend? Whoever said that can jump off a bridge or whatever." "Naruto!" Sakura yelled snapping him out of the trance. Hancock smirked at Naruto's blushing face. Shikamaru and Neji glance at each other. "Yeah…she's good." "Is this how all the meeting work in here? This is kind of sad." Lucci says leaning on his elbow. "When can we go home. I have things to do." Law says.

Gaara crossed his arms. "Wait a moment." They look at him "Sakura…" he shook his head, Sakura glared at him "Why did that woman want and who the hell is she? Ha, she said her last name was Mikcloud? Related to that boyfriend stealing hussy no doubt."

Naruto glared at her "Would stop calling Jess that!? She didn't steal Sasuke! He dumped your ass!" Hinata turned red and look upset "Sakura, stop saying suck horrible things about Jess. She's not a bad person…please…" Ino looked away "Sakura stop…"

Sakura glared at them and stood up "Shut up all of you! Gaara, you are a freak! Just like JESS!" Gaara stomped over kicking the table right under Sakura's spot making everyone gasp and making the Grand Line students watch in amusement. Gaara glared at her "You are fucken idiot! You are lucky she didn't hear you call her hussy when I walked out of the room! She could have arrested right on the spot! Do you have any idea how powerful and the Mikcloud's are? They are Descends of the first line of Celtica Royalty! An ancient family none the less, dissing a royal in her presence is the last thing you should ever do! You're lucky Jess doesn't give a crap about her noble royal status to have you arrested! You need to take you big forehead out of your ass and show some respect the next time you see Lady Violet or anyone from the Mikcloud family. If Lord Jetter was here, then you would be so sorry for the way you acted." Gaara frowned.

"I respect her family with the highest respect Sakura, I will defend her and her family to the end if I have too. You have no idea what her life has been like for the past 6 years for her…. Losing both her parents and brother in a car crash and being the other survivor… and just years later, last year she lost her true love to cancer. So hold your tongue but, you know what I'm done with you, I vote to remove Sakura from the board" Gaara raised his hand.

Without a second thought all of the Grand Line Students raised their hand. Sabo chuckled. "Even if our vote doesn't count you were pretty annoying through this whole meeting." Sakura eyes widen and looked around and saw Naruto raised his hand, frowning "Naruto…?" "Sorry Sakura but you're doing too much." Then Shikamaru. "This is lame but I agree, Sakura you were out of line, you always are." Neji nodded in agreement "Yes, I agree. I have always worried about the results of when your bad attitude would get out of hand." He said raising his hand, then Hinata shyly raised her hand "You should feel a- ashamed"

Gaara smirked "Well everyone raised their hands and I'm counting Grand lines. You have been voted out and don't go crying to the principle about this because I will tell her the reason why. Now get the hell out of the room now." Hancock smirked at Sakura. "See you later Flat chest. It's almost a shame to see you go...almost" She gave Sakura a fake smile.

Sakura smiled "Ino didn't voted!" she laughed, their heads turn to Ino who looked down 'What do I do…?' Ino says to herself. Sakura smirked "She won't vote her best friend out of the club, nice try Gaara!" Ino looked down and bite her lip 'Sakura is wrong in so many ways….' Ino raised her hand slowly, making Sakura gasp. "INO!" "I'm sorry but I agree with Gaara, Sakura your… your taking your personal matter into a board meeting with Grand line! Right away you started to run your month about Jess did this, Jess did that and I can't take this anymore!" "Ino what are you doing!?" Sakura asked. Ino stood up pointing at Sakura. "I should have said this sooner…Gaara! She was behind the attack on Jess weeks ago." Gaara eyes widen along with the other Hidden leaf students with the news they just received. All eyes went to Sakura as she gulped.

It didn't take long for Violet to reach the outside of school, some students where stopping and looking at a limo with a flags of the families crest on the front of the limo. A man wearing a black outfit that looked like an agent stood there, Violet spotted Oichi walking out of school with a boy beside her. She smiled and walked up to Oichi "Oichi." Oichi stopped with kid next to her, Oichi looked surprised "Lady Violet…" Violet smiled at her "How are you?" Kid raised his eyebrow. 'Talk about goth looking... who the hell is this chick?' Oichi slightly smiled. "I'm fine… why are you here…?" Violet handed her one the black bags "A gift from Jess, she made it at the temple. I just got done seeing Gaara, Sunday at the Cemetery. Jess will be waiting by the private Tomb; you know where it is. Remember Oichi, friends are like a family" Violet patting on her head. "Lady Violet, please the meeting." Violet chuckled 'Well I'm off doing my daily duty." She leaned in and whispered in Oichi's hear "Oh There's a Palace being built in the large woods area a mile away; I'll be staying there. You, Gaara and Jess are always welcome to visit when it's done being built" Violet leaned back with a smile "Bye" Violet said getting into the limo.

Oichi blinked then looked down at the bag 'What did Jess make me…?' Opening the bag, she gasped with surprise. "What are these…? Zen beads…?" They were made in her two favorite colors, Purple and Red. Oichi smiled "Jess…." Kid looked confused. "What are those?" Oichi giggled. "Don't worry about it. How about we meet at the park? I heard they were doing an event. I'd like to check it out before we head to the movies." "If you want to go to the event then that would be in the Park in Shinobi. Do you know how to get there?" Oichi nods and smile. "Yes I run through there sometimes on my Saturday morning runs." Kid nods. "Okay then see you there." He turns and walks away.

Oichi smiles and waves at him before walking home. She would have waited for Gaara but she remembered Robin saying something about a student meeting. Anyways she had to go get ready for her movie date with Kid. Her face turned a bright pink color. 'A date with Kid…could this be considered as a date? Why am I so happy and my heart…'? She held her chest. Her heart was beating really fast. She took a deep breath. "Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Just make it home. Change your clothes. Met at the park where the art is being shown. Then Movie time. Just…don't freak out…Just hanging out at the movies. Play it cool."

Oichi made it home with time to spare. She quickly ran up to her room to change out of her uniform. She rampaged all through her room looking for She grabbed a purple and black stripped shirt, a pair of light blue shorts and thin black leggings. She looked under the bed for some shoes. "Hmm…flats, shoes, or sandals…" Oichi looked at the pair of shoes before deciding on flats. Once dressed she went in the bathroom and brushed her hair down. She walked back in the room and checked herself out. "I…guess I look good…" Oichi sighed and sits down carefully making sure her arm was wrapped. Law said she didn't need the sling anymore but it was good to keep it wrapped up like this for a while.

She rubbed her shoulder. "I've never been good at stuff like this. More than likely I'll do or say something stupid and he'll never speak to me again…" Oichi looked in the mirror. As long as she could remember she had always had this low self-confidence about herself. Jess and Gaara were the only ones who at least tried to break her out but… "Maybe I'll say I had to work…he has a job to so maybe he would understand…" Oichi closed her eyes and the image of Kid's excited face came to mind. "He was so happy that I said yes…" She stood up. "It would be rude of me not to even show up. Then he might really hate me then."

She grabbed her batman bag and walked down the stairs. 'Just take a deep breath. It's not a date if you think about it. We aren't seeing each other we are just two people heading out to see an art event and movie…that's all…nothing to freak out about right…' She walked out the door and headed to the park.

Kid was walking through Shinobi. He really didn't want to be here but they have good movie theaters here. Grand Line had good ones to but they weren't showing the movie he was looking for. Plus, he wanted to show Oichi a good time. He hated to say but Shinobi was more up to date then then Grand Line at the moment. He walked up to the National Park of Shinobi. It wasn't as big as Skull Bone Park. He could see a small banner and a crowd of people standing around. "This must be the event…now where is Oichi." He leans against the wall. "Guess she's running late." He closes his eyes. 'I wonder what she's gonna wear. I hope nothing to fancy. It is a movie after all. I wonder if she's the type to eat before or after the movies. What if she doesn't like the movie…Would this be consider as a date?' He opened his eyes and sighed. 'I don't want to make myself look like an idiot in front of her. All I've been doing is scaring her, hurting her, and getting her upset. I don't want that image planted in her head anymore.'

"Kid…" Kid looked over to see Oichi walked towards him. His eyes widen at the sight. She looked so cute. Oichi blushed and looked down. "Sorry for being late." Kid shook his head quickly. "No problem. The movie doesn't start for another hour or so. Why don't we can take our time here at the art event you wanted to see. He points at the large crowd. Oichi's eyes widen and then she broke out into a smile. "Can we go? Please!?" She asked him. Kid had to turn his head to keep his self from getting a nose bleed. She was just too cute! He quickly nodded his head and she smiled happily before grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

Oichi and Kid walked through the art event looking at the different types of arts and crafts. They were even selling some of the crafts they made. Oichi smiled happily as she noticed a batman shape symbol necklace. "It's too bad I don't get paid until Friday…I only have enough to go to the movies and eat. What a shame…" she says walking off. Kid looked at the necklace then back at Oichi who got distracted by a cute drawing of a teddy bear.

After walking around Kid looked at his watch. "Oichi we should get going. The movie is going to start soon." Oichi nodded. "My, my, hello Oichi." Oichi recognized the voice as she and Kid turned around. There was a young adult man with red hair, green eyes and light skin. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans with black converses. He had black glasses on. He smiled and waved. Oichi slightly bowed to him. "Good evening Lord Jetter." Kid gave her a confusing look. 'Lord? As in like…the guy up high…or…' Jetter chuckled. "How are you Oichi? I see your enjoying this wonderful art event." Oichi smiled a bit. "I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking Lord Jetter." He smiled then gave her a stern look. "How is your arm?" He looked over to it. "I-It's fine." She looked away. That stern look of his always sent chills down her spine. "I see. I'm sorry for Jess's actions the other day." He says to her.

"Actions?" She says asked. She grabbed her shoulder. 'Oh…right…' "Well. It's fine. I know she did it to help me ease the pain." Jetter raised his eyebrow at her. "I see. So you are not mad at her?" Oichi frowned. She was still a bit upset that Jess did what she did but she didn't want the anger to cloud her judgement on the whole situation entirely. "W-well…no and yes…if that's an acceptable answer." She muttered. Jetter chuckled. "She a very strict person but she's very protective of her friends. She defends them with such love and care. She deeply cares for every one of her friends. Especially you Oichi. She treats you like her own sister. I'm sure if it came down to it she would protect you with her own life." Oichi frowned at what he said last.

"She should be back home soon. I hope when she comes back from the temple you two can make up. I enjoy seeing both of your smiling faces. Also, I'm sure I don't have to remind you that Sunday is the anniversary." He reached out and patted her head softly with a gentle smile on his face. Kid rolled his eyes. He could see Oichi wasn't enjoying most of this conversation. 'Big deal…I wish he'd hurry up.' He says to himself. Their movie was starting in 20 minutes. He wanted to avoid any troublemakers such as Ace and that blond idiot. He watched Jetter pat Oichi on the head again. He was becoming irritated. Why did he keep touching her? "Did you know I sold the house?" He asked lowering his hand. Oichi nodded. In her fit of anger, she did hear Gaara say something about that but at that moment…

Jetter smiled once more and reached out to touch Oichi but without thinking Kid pulled Oichi away from him. "K-Kid?" Oichi asked in a bit of shock. Jetter raised his eyes at Kid. Kid narrowed his eyes at Jetter. There was a short pause between them for a moment. Jetter narrowed his eyes at Kid. "I'll send Gaara her address when she gets back." He quickly grabbed Oichi's hand and kissed the back of it. He let it go and started walking away. "Good day Oichi." Oichi held Kid back as he went to reach out for him. "G-Good day to you to Lord Jetter." Jetter walked a few more steps before a few guys in black walked up to him. "Lord Jetter. You should know that your safety is…" Jetter put his hand up. "Don't'…" He walked off. One of the men in black squeezed the space between his nose before following Jetter.

Kid frowned. "Who the hell was that?" Oichi smiled. "A man with the power to throw you in jail if you even look at him wrong. You're lucky you he didn't say anything when started glaring at him." Kid huffed. "Jail isn't so bad." Oichi looked at him. "So you've been to jail." Kid smirked. "Well…they tried to charge me as an adult but I was just too young." "What did you do?" Kid chuckled. "That's another story for another time. But one thing you should learn at Grand Line. We don't back down from anyone." Kid watched Jetter disappear into the crowd. Oichi grabbed his arm. "Would you back down…if I asked nicely?" She asked in almost a baby's voice. Kid's face turned red. He looked away and rubbed his head. "I…I guess…" He says in almost a whisper. Oichi giggled. "Thank you." They started to walked towards the movie theater.

Kid and Oichi made it to the movie theater moments later. "So what are we going to see?" They were looking at what was playing. "Oh. How about that one! I've seen the trailers!" Kid looked at the movie she wanted to see. It was a horror film It was the film he had pick out for them to see in the first place. "You sure?" Oichi nodded. "Let's see. Oh! Look their having a student discount. Two dollars off for the tickets." They stood in line for the movies. When it was their turn they pulled out their student id. "Oh, your Grand Line students?" Oichi nodded. "My what luck. I heard the theaters over at Grand Line are getting torn down. Is that true?" Oichi looked over at Kid. "Yeah, they are re-building them a bit bigger so we won't have to many. Can we have our tickets?" They were handed the tickets and went inside.

"You didn't have to pay for my ticket. I brought money with me…" Oichi says. "It's fine. I wanted to. You can save your money for something else if you want." Kid says. "I-I see…well thank you." "Do you want something to eat?" "No. I'm fine." "Well after the movies. Why don't we head to pizza shop in Grand Line?" "They have a pizza shop?" "Yeah, Killer is working late there tonight so he's going to stay open for us." Oichi looked up at Kid with a surprise looking before giggling. "Hm? What's so funny?" "I see you were prepared." Kid raised his eyebrow. Then he started to blush. "S-Shut up." He grabbed her hand and walked towards their showing. "I did in case you did get hungry. N-Nothing wrong about being prepared…f-for a first date an all." Oichi's eyes widen. 'S-So this is a date after all…' She could feel her face heating up.

Her hand slightly tightens around Kid's. He stopped to look back at her. "Nervous?" She nodded her head. "Me to…I've never been on a date before…so let's make the most of this night okay? Then…maybe we can do it again…sometimes…" Oichi was doing all she could to slow her heart beat down. "Y-Yes that would be good…I mean great…I-I mean I look forward to it and um…uh…" Her thoughts were getting a bit fuzzy and she couldn't spit out a regular sentence. 'How embarrassing! Getting tongue tied like this!' Kid smiled and rubbed her head. "I get what you're saying. Come on the movie is starting."

A week later Jess walked down the last steps with her normal clothes back on, her hair short and purple Zen beads on each wrist. A private black car was waiting for her. Frank, one of her uncle's personal guards opened the door for her. "Lady Jess." Jess smiled at him. "Hello frank." Jess said stepping in the car and frank closed the door behind her.

She blinked, in front of her sitting on the other side of the backseat was her uncle. He smiled sweetly at her. "Jessica, how was your time with the monks?" Jess sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap in a royal pose. "It was fine uncle, just what I needed." Jetter smiled at her as the car began to drive off. "So I have some wonderful news on who attacked you at school." Jess raised her eyebrow at him "Oh? Who was it?" "Sakura Haruno."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

 **Chapter 8**

Gaara laid down on his bed frowning, it's been a week since the board meeting and today was the day that him and Oichi meet up with Jess after a week of her being gone.

Turning on his side, bring up his hand to his face, his Zen beads on his wrist that he hasn't really taken off since he got them. He bites his lip remembering what happen just days ago in the board meeting.

 **~Flash back~**

"Ino what are you doing!?" Sakura asked. Ino stood up pointing at Sakura. "I should have said this sooner…Gaara! She was behind the attack on Jess weeks ago." Gaara eyes widen along with the other Hidden leaf students with the news they just received. All eyes went to Sakura as she gulped.

Naruto gapped at this, he made fits standing up getting out of Hancock's grip. "What?!" Sakura started to panic "Fucken Ino pig!" she screamed at Ino. The grand line students just sat back and enjoyed this show.

Gaara stared at her 'she was behind… Sasuke was right…' His glare turned into something dark he moved quickly pushing the table out of the way making It almost tip over to the ground. He walked right up to Sakura who backed up into the wall. Gaara grabbed her arm tightly causing Sakura to gasp. "HEY!" "Shut up!" He shouted. "Naruto text Sasuke now!" He pulled over Sakura to the chair he pushed her in it hard making her fall on it roughly. She glared with a tears "You can't treat me like this!" "Shikamaru, go get the Principle." Shikamaru sighed getting up. "Yeah sure, Sasuke was right she was behind it." Sakura was about to get up and make run for it when Neji, out of now where held her down by her shoulders "You will suffer punishment for what you did! Ino said you were the cause meaning you didn't do it personally. WHO else was involved!?" Sakura glared at him. "I'm not saying anything!" she shouted back at him. "Let me leave!" Gaara made fists still glaring down at her. "Hinata and Ino you two girls can leave." he said softly. Ino frowned. "Unless there's more to this Ino? What else do you have?"

Hinata stood up. "No, I wanna know why she did that to Jess, to yanked her by the hair down the stairs like that…. Jess was lucky that she didn't get seriously hurt from that fall…"

Naruto by that time sent Sasuke a text. "I texted Sasuke, he's in Karate club right now." Gaara nodded to him not taking his eyes off Sakura. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why….? That was weeks before this shit with Sasuke started. You didn't even know about them until Sasuke dumped your ugly ass, so why did you do this?"

Sakura looked down "Because I hate her…" Sakura whispered, Neji heard it but Gaara didn't "What? Speak up banshee!" Sakura bite her lip. "BECAUSE I HATE HER! The moment I saw her I hated her! The looks Sasuke was giving her! He totally ignored me! Always ditching me to hang out with Jess! So yeah I thought a plan to get at her!" Naruto frowned at this. He was about to speak but Gaara raised his hand and smacked Sakura hard on her face. Some of the students from Grand Line smirked and tried holding their laughter while the others such as Vivi gasp out in shock. "You could have killed her! Ignorant bitch, I hope Jetter shows you no mercy!" Gaara shouted at her.

Sabo looked at the lunch box and frowned. It was empty. 'Shoot…Just when this was getting good…I wish I could remember what Ace and Luffy's friend name was. She sure does know how to cook.' Lucci had caught the whole scene on his camera phone. He had then gotten bored before deleting it and started playing some game on his phone. Law was greatly enjoying the show. He found it funny how this student meeting was falling apart. Tashigi was looking at the scene clearly. Everything thing that happened she would report back to Smoker. Vivi and Handcock weren't really playing attention. Hancock didn't care about the Mikcloud but she was always warned not to cross them. She rolled her eyes. 'As long as they don't between me and Luffy we won't have an issue!' She says to herself. 'Oh Luffy…one day when we marry I'll make you all the dinners in the world.'

Robin giggled. "This is very interesting. It's a good thing I didn't skip." Sabo looked over at her. "You were going to skip?" Lucci huffed. "We all were. Even perfect solider over there." He pointed to Tashigi who blushed. Sabo looked widen eyes at them. "So you all were going to leave me here by myself?" Law shrugged. "Uh…yeah. No one wanted to come over here to be mocked and picked on. I have things to do so can you dismiss us already?" Sabo started panicking. "I'm still on the fact that you guys were gonna ditch and leave me here alone!" Hancock laughed. "Any brother of my dearest soon to be husband can handle a little meeting" Sabo nearly sweat dropped out his seat.

Then the classroom door slid open and Sasuke stomped in still wearing his school uniform, the moment Sakura saw him she smiled "Sasuke!" Sasuke glared and stomped over almost pushing Gaara out of the way "I fucken knew it was you! Who else was involved?!"

"That's enough." they turned their heads has Gaara eyes widen, there stood Tsunade and right next to her Lord Jetter.

Gaara bowed slightly "Lord Jetter… I didn't know you were here"

Jetter stepped in more. "Grand line students, you may all leave but your president." He looked at Hinata "You may Leave." Then pointing to Neji and Naruto. "You two leave, Gaara and Sasuke you can stay."

The Grand line and the rest of the hidden leaf students sat up, gathered their folders and started leaving. Jetter noticed two royals leaving the room. He didn't say anything but closed his eyes and stood there with that royal stance. Sabo sighed sitting back in his chair. 'Great I'm stuck here…' "Finally..." Lucci saying leaving. "Thought we were gonna be here all day. That old hag is gonna kill me..." Law says. Once the rest of the students were out Jetter sighed. "Tsunade you may leave and close the door." Tsunade eyes looked shocked. "But I think I should…" "Leave now and wait." Jetter ordered to her in a soft tone. Tsunade frowned and left the room closing the doors behind her only to put her ear to the door but was moved back has two men in black suites blocking the door.

In the room, Jetter stepped forward making Gaara move out of the way, moving Sasuke with him. Sasuke couldn't speak a word.

Sakura watched this man grab a chair and brought it over to her, placing it in front of her he sat down elegant like. "Ms. Haruno, please enlighten me with in why you did this to my niece? Use your words wisely."

Sakura frowned 'This is Jess's uncle…? Why do they keep popping up!?' she looked away. Jetter gave a stern look reaching out pulled her face to pull at him. "You look at me when you are in my presence young lady. I have the right mind to haul you away for attacking my niece, it could easily be signed has an attempted murder of a Royal." Gaara gulped, Sasuke's eyes widen "Wait is he for real…?" He whispered to Gaara. Gaara nodded "Shhhh" They both watched this.

Sakura eyes widen after hearing Jetter say that 'Attempted murder….?' "Now tell me" Sakura gulped, he still had a grip on her chin "I…I was jealous…." Jetter sighed "Such a childish action, you are so young. I don't think Jess would want such a punishment on you. You should consider yourself lucky Ms. Haruno, I will not punish you." Sakura relaxed 'Thank God….' "If you tell me who else was involved." Sakura frowned. 'I'm can't tell him…' "It was just…. Me…."

Sasuke's eyes widen. "No, she's lying… Jess said she didn't do it. Sakura was already walking up the steps!" Sakura frowned "No… there was a moment where… she couldn't see and I pulled her down by her hair…."

Jetter let go of her chin "I see, Frank!" the door open and guy that looked like a secret agent walks in "Yes lord Jetter." "Take Ms. Haruno, walk her out of the school and take her home. Ms. Tsunade, Suspend her for the rest of the month. My sister will be in charge of her punishment."

Sakura's eyes widen as Frank walked over yanking her up. "Wait you said you wouldn't punish me!" Jetter smirked. "Ah yes, but I never said my sister couldn't. We will be watching you from now on, expect my sister at your house by the time you get home Ms. Haruno."

Sakura bite her lip. "No this isn't." Frank pulled her out of the room only to have them hear… "Stop pulling me so hard you brute!"

Sabo sighed 'why did get stuck behind?'

Jetter sighed happily "Now then, Sasuke you may take your leave." Sasuke looked nervous but left quickly. Jetter took the chair and pulled it to the middle of the room. "Gaara sit back next Sabo." Gaara nodded and quickly sat next to him. "Okay I was told about this Halloween dance? Funding for a band?" Gaara blinked. 'Wow violet sure did tell Jetter fast'

Gaara nodded. "Yeah, for Akatsuki?" Jetter made a thinking pose. "I see, what day will you be having this dance?" Sabo yawned a bit. After eating that great meal, he was getting a bit sleepy. "Let's see...well the band should be informed ahead of time so that they can clear their schedule right?"

Gaara blinked at him "We haven't really thought out of a date?" Gaara said looking over to Sabo who raised his eyebrow at Gaara. "Sooo why don't we have it on the day before Halloween? That would give us plenty of time to get things set up for them."

Jetter did a thinking pose. "I see, I can call their manger, and yeah a day before Halloween sounds good." He stood up with a huge smile. "Prefect!" It's like he was sparking making Gaara gasp at him. "This will be a great joint Halloween dance! I will have provided the entertainment and food! Ahh yes, my darling sweet niece will be turning 16 right on midnight! Halloween! YES! We can have a little birthday with dance and a VIP after party at the Grand Royal hotel in Natural! Yes!perfect!" Snapping his fingers another guard came in. "Yes lord Jetter?" "contact the manager of Akatsuki right away! I'll have jess make a VIP list, now of course she will have Oichi and Gaara on the top of the VIP list!" Gaara flushed sighing. 'Jess I feel so sorry for you.'

"Well then, I would like the two boards to meet again next money, my sister will be with me since she is the president of school board. Well then boys, I have to get going there's an art event I cannot miss, until next time!" he bows making Gaara stand up bowed. Sabo sighed standing up but not bowing. Jetter walked out of the room with the guard behind him.

Gaara sighed. 'What a day.' He looked over to Sabo, who looked just as tired, reach for the lunch box. Gaara frowned "Okay, where did you get that lunch box? I know it's not yours. That's Oichi's, I know because I bought her that." Sabo looked at the lunch box on the table and grabbed it. "My little brother ate my food so I took his. I didn't know it didn't belong to him… It had all his favorites in so I just assumed." Gaara frowned. "Give it, I'll give it back to her, I'll stop by her house and give it back to her" Gaara ask him.

Sabo chuckled at him. "Sorry man. This is going back to my little bro. He made me promise to bring it back and that's what I'm gonna do." Gaara bite his lip, Gaara glared. "Give me the lunch I bought her now."

Sabo laughed and started to walk to the door. "Sorry but your glares don't work on me. My brother made me promise to bring it back and that's that."

Gaara glared more flip his phone out texting Oichi right away 'Little Oichi! You better explain why you lunch box was in the hands on Luffy who gave it to Sabo!' sending it. 'Why would she let someone take her the lunch box I gave her….?' Feeling a pain his chest "I'm gonna have to tickle punish her"

 **~end of flash back~**

Gaara sighed then touched his lips he blushed 'Then why did I do that to Oichi…?' Remembering it all he hid his face in the pillow.

 **~day after the board meeting~**

Oichi was just finishing washing off her face. She had on a red t-shirt, black shorts, and some long knee high green and orange socks. She re wrapped her arm then grabbed her glasses. She cleaned them before putting them on. She then looked down to her neck and smiled at the Batman necklace that Kid had gotten her. Her cheeks turn slightly red. 'I can't believe he got me a gift!' She says to herself. She remembered Kid's blushing face as he told her that the movies would be consider their first date. "I wonder if we are gonna go on another one. It was really fun the last time." Suddenly her doorbell ranged. "Oh, it must be Gaara. He said he was coming over." She walked down stairs.

She tore off a note on the fridge from her mother and ripped it up. Making it to the door she opened to see a frowning Gaara. "Uh…Hey Gaara. It's nice to see you today?" Gaara says nothing. Oichi rubbed the back of her head. "Um…do you wanna come in?" Gaara still said nothing. Oichi chuckled nervously. "Is this about the lunch box? If it is I can explain really." "I really hope so…" Gaara says as he walked in. "Where's Ms. D?" "She won't be back for another three months. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Gaara shook his head and walked up to her room. Oichi rubbed her head. How was she going to explain about the lunch box? She couldn't lie. He would just see through that and if she did lie who knows what kind of punishment awaited her.

"Oichi! Come here!" Oichi whimpered. She still hasn't come up with a good lie…er…explanation about the lunch box. She slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Gaara was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. "Sit…" Oichi felt like a sad little puppy dog about to get punished. If she had ears they would definitely be hanging low and if she had a tail it would have been tucked between her legs. She sat on the bed with her head down. "Now…little Oichi…explain to me how Sabo got a hold of your lunch box?" Oichi twirled her fingers together. "W-Well…I don't really know…what you mean…?" Oichi face palmed herself in the back of her mind. 'Dumb Oichi…why did you say that…" Gaara looked at her. "Oichi…look at me…" Oichi lifted her head a bit. "You know you need to be punished right?" "W-What! Punished!? What did I do!? Please don't make me watch re runs of Superman!" Gaara smirk. He pushed her on the bed and started to tickle her. Oichi started to laugh. "W-wait a minute! Please Gaara! Ahaha!"

She tried to push his hands away. "I won't stop until you tell me the truth." Oichi tried to wigging away from him but he pinned both her arms above her head and sat on top of her. He then went on with the tickling. Oichi had teats coming out her eyes. "Okay Okay! I give! I'll tell!" Oichi says between laughs.

"I sometimes make Luffy lunches along with Ace's and Kid! Hahaha! I was in a rush and I just put Luffy's lunch in the lunch box you gave me! Teehee s-stop no more no more! I didn't know Sabo was gonna take it! I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Gaara finally stop tickling her giving her a moment to breath. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she had her eyes closed as she giggled from the aftershock of tickling. She opened her eyes to his touch. Their eyes met. Oichi's eyes widen once she realized what kind of position they were in. "U-uh Gaara…this…we…your…ahh…" The feeling in her chest that always came when Gaara was near started to burn in her heart and her face started to heat up.

Gaara was looking into Oichi's eyes. She tried looking away from him but her eyes would always meet back to his. His eyes also widen as he watched her face started to turn red. It was cute…so cute that it started to make his heart flutter. Why didn't he see how cute she was before? When did he start seeing her like this? He could feel his face heating up. His heart started to race. He rubbed his hand down Oichi's cheek. Her light brown skin was always so soft. He rubbed his thumb over her lips. "Oichi…" he said in a whisper. Before he could stop himself he had leaned down and kiss her.

Oichi felt the world spinning for a second as Gaara kissed her. Her body quickly tensed up. In the past she had always wanted this to happen. For Gaara to kiss her. Just once and now it was happening…she should be happy but…as he kissed her the images of Kid started to flow into her mind. 'What I'm I doing...?!' Gaara thought to himself break the kiss and getting off Oichi with a red face. "I'm sorry, I have to go." he quickly dashed out of her room.

 **~Back to reality~**

Gaara shook his head getting up from the bed and went to go leave. He knows it was early but he wanted to see Jess. walking out of his room he passed his sisters, Tamari who had her door open for all to see. He stopped and his raised his eye brow. She was making out with Shikamaru "Really? Close the God damn door you two." Slamming the door making his sister laugh. 'Jeez! Like I wanna see Shikamaru making out with my fucken sister!' he marched right on down stairs.

"Mom I'm heading out!" Gaara shouted out "Okay dear! Have fun!" Gaara put his converse on and left the house. He had the piece of paper in his hand 'I haven't even given this to Sasuke or Oichi yet…. Oichi… No!' he shook his head and kept on walking through Shinobi then crossing the train tracks too Natural.

Walking down some blocks, he found the street on the paper. Walking down the street he looked has the whole street was sided loft apartments 'I remember this being built couple of years ago…' passing a couple he stopped and looked at the number 'APT 16 J..' he raised his eyebrow '16 J…? that isn't a coincidence that is it?' he looked back at the apartment, the lights were on. 'She's awake… she did return yesterday.' Gulping he walked up the front door knocking on it loud so Jess could hear it. He stood there for a moment as he heard locks on locks and the door open. His eyes widen 'Short… hair….' Jess stood there with a smile on her face "Gaara, couldn't wait any longer could you?" Gaara shook his head. Jess walked away letting Gaara walk in. Gaara walked in and closed the door behind him.

Gaara looked around, the walls were purple and gray with an acid wash look to it. The door itself was covered in decorated plates. She had black framed arched windows with white curtains. The furniture with was in her old room was place inside. In the living room, on the right side of the door there was the sofa and the TV sitting in front of it. There was also a fire place. Above the fire place was a giant star that was lit up. On the left side there was a stand that had her pictures and nick knacks on. On the black plated floor there was a white rug. There was a black door behind the sofa that led to the bathroom. In the next room over was the kitchen, it was rather large, a black dining room set and a black like kitchen.

Jess walked up the stairs and he followed her. He got upstairs to her bed room. It had her bed, her loft chair and dresser facing the staircase. There was also another dresser facing the wall with a large mirror. He smiled "Wow I love your new place." Jess smirked "Why thank you." She said sitting down on her bed, he didn't notice until know she was in her panties and a black tank top. Gulping 'God she looks hot even with that short hair…' Gaara walked over to her stood in front of her, making her raise her eyebrow at him. He reached down has gently touched her hair twirling it in his fingers "Your hair is short…." Jess sighed "Yeah the monks cut it…"

Gaara leaned down and kissed her, making Jess smile into the kiss and kiss him back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down on her as they both found themselves on the bed making out.

Somehow during the intense make out, Gaara found himself only in his boxers and Jess only in panties. Both pulled away panting Gaara looked down her and smirked "I thought this was never gonna happen again?" Jess hand her arms above her "I've been horny all week… Gaara please just ignore what I said before…" Gaara smirked more "What about Sasuke?" Jess looked away "No… I have decided to re start our friendship… there's to many problems between me and him… he hurt me…" Gaara mentally sighed in happiness 'yes! I won!' Gaara leaned down kissing Jess on the cheek "I've been wanting you since the first time, I need you." Jess blushed and looked at him. "Friends with benefits… I'm still…" Gaara silenced her with kissing her she moaned into the kiss, Gaara pulled back "I know Jess, I know."

Leaning down, he kissed her tummy making her moan "Gaara…" He smirked against her skin and trailed his tongue down and stopped at her black and white stripped gothic panties. Gaara smirked gripping them with his teeth and pull them down with his teeth.

Jess blushed "Gaara…." He fully pulled them off her with his teeth and then tossed them to the side leaning back done he rubbed his thump on her clit making her throw her head back "Oh god…"

Gaara smirked slipping his finger across her, her body trembled at his touch. His finger slid in her making her moan. Her leaned up not taking his finger out of her he put his head in neck licking her neck making her moan. He moved his finger slowly, sliding his finger in a little deeper each time. Jess's legs opened more for him and he slip in a second finger, now he really could get in deep. Jess moaned "Oh Gaara…:

He moved his fingers in out of her making her moan out loudly, change the angle of his two fingers, her eyes widen moved causing her gasp out a moan. Gaara smirked 'I found her spot' he sucked on her neck while putting another finger in her making her moan more "Oh yes… Gaa. ra! Right here…" thrusting his fingers more and more Jess gasped out an orgasm. Gaara stopped moving his fingers hearing her panting and trample from an Orgasm. Leaning up he removed his boxers, he already was hard. Crawling in between her legs Gaara kissed her, Jess kissed back moaning softly feeling Gaara poking at her entrance with his hard dock. Reaching out she ran her fingers through his red hair. Gaara stopped realizing he need a condom. He looked by the side of his bed and found his pants. Reaching out he grabbed it taking out his wallet. Jess watched him has he opened it and then frowned. "I don't have a condom…"

Jess frowned and sighed "It's okay, you don't have to use one" Gaara's eyes widen "Wait what?" he looked at her shocked "Well my uncle put me on birthday control… after our first time…" Gaara locked more shock "So I can…" he gulped "Do it raw…?" Jess nodded to him "yeah…"

 **((Due to MA Content I cant show the content. Please go to my Wattpad for the MA))**

Both painting, Gaara finally pulled out lying beside her she turned on her side cuddling up to him. 'Oh God that was better than Sasuke…' He smiled in the afterglow of their sex. Gaara wrapped an arm over her, he saw the clock on the wall and looked at the time. '10:am, they have to meet Oichi at 11.' He smiled. "I would love to lay here with you all day but we have to meet Oichi in an hour." Jess smiled. "Yeah I know… Shower though, just gonna wash my body." Gaara smiled at her. "Do you still have my old spice body wash? Jess nodded in his chest then getting up. "Come on let's take a shower." Gaara smirked and got up. "By the way your hair, I love it short. Looks really cute on you." Jess blushed and crossed her arms over her boobs. "Shut up." She walked down the steps to the bathroom. Gaara followed her.

35 minutes later Jess and Gaara were out of the shower. Gaara has put his black shirt and black skinny jeans back on. Jess had on beautiful knee-length dress that is made completely out of soft black brocade. The bodice is very detailed with a round collar which can be closed up with a Heart. She had black nylons on with black flats. "We have to stop by the flower shop, my uncle ordered 3 Blue roses" Jess said finishing up her make-up. She walked out of the bathroom Gaara smiled at her. 'Gorgeous.' "You look beautiful; Rick will be stunned at your beauty even after death." Jess blushed and smiled. "Thank you Gaara." Gaara looked at her again as she put her purse over her shoulder. "Still friends with benefits…?" Jess stopped a looked at him. The look in his eyes says it all he wants more than friends with benefits. Jess looked away. "You must think I'm horrible…"

Gaara frowned and walked over to her kissing her cheek. "Of course not, I will wait until you are fully ready to try and give me a chance… even if you find someone else I will wait for you." Jess flushed more "Gaara you don't have to wait for me if I find someone else, what if it's never gonna end? What if I stay with that person and you will be waiting for nothing…" Gaara frowned. "I…I know… I love you Jess and always will. Besides Oichi's, I'm properly the only one who truly loves like Rick." Jess controlled her tears. "Gaara you are the sweetest and tolerant friend a girl can have." Gaara smirked "I know, know let's go can get the roses and meet up with Oichi." Jess smiled up at him and he kissed making her kiss him back. "Alright."

Both left the loft locking it the door behind them, Jess walked side by side holding hands. They walked not far to the flower shop, Mary's Flowers. A lovely tree was in front of the building; was built into other two building on the sides. Large windows where in the front of the building. Leafy vines covered the building. There were flower pots with different types of flowers and a sign with deals of flower sales.

A white and brown cat sat on the door arch way which the door was wide open for the fresh morning breeze. The Door way had a blue on the top that had the sign 'Mary's Flowers, the door was window liked and blue. The cat perked up his ears has Jess and Gaara walked over. He meows making Jess smile "Hey there Sammy." He meowed happy. Jess reached and petted him making him purr. "Watching out for customers like always?" He purred and meowed. Gaara smiled "Cats love you." Jess giggled leaning back up and stepped in the shop, there flowers everywhere "Mary?" a woman with blonde hair and orange hair wearing an orange and white long sleeve dress, with a blue apron over her dress. She was very pretty, she smiled "Jess!" Jess smiled "I'm here to pick up three blue roses and can I have a three purple Orchids." Mary blinked at her. "Oh of course, I'll right back." Mary rushed in the back. Gaara looked around as he spots red roses. He smiled walking over to them and leaning down sniffing them. 'smells good.' 'Maybe I should get two, one for Jess and one for... Oichi' He took two as Mary came walking back with three flowers wrapped in a black plastic wrapping with a blue ribbon tying them tighter. The purple Orchids where wrapped in a white clean wrapping with a purple ribbon.

"Okay, here you are three blue roses. Your uncle already payed for them, and here is three Purple Orchids." Jess smiled taking them in her hands "Thank you Mary." Gaara walked over handing Mary two bucks. Mary blinked and looked at the roses in his hand she smiled "Two red roses, who are the roses for?" She teased him making him blushed. That made Jess blush also. He walked out feeling embarrassed as Marry giggled. Jess waved good bye to her and petted Sammy on her way out. Gaara stood there wait for her. Jess smiled at him "So who are the roses for?" Gaara shook his head with a blush and walked away. "Let's head to the cemetery know." Jess smirked at his sudden bashful side.

Oichi got up with a little red in her eyes. After what happened with Gaara she wasn't sure how to act specially with Jess back. She went in the bathroom and took a very hot shower. Once she was out she dried herself off. She put on a short sleeve black ruffled dress. The top of the dress was a bit low cut. She grabbed her black flats that was decorated with a large rose on the top. She grabbed a light jacket and a black Bennie hat. She re wrapped her arm and grabbed her black framed glasses before walking downstairs.

She had to meet Jess and Gaara at 11 and it was almost 10:30. Usually she would have been up early but her head wasn't in the right place. She opened her door and walked up. 'I just won't look at him. I won't meet his gaze.' She says to herself as she closes and locks her door.

Jess and Gaara arrived at the cemetery, the cemetery was rather large. The gates of the cemetery where black vintage design. That stood there waiting for Oichi. Gaara looked at his phone '10:59 am, Oichi should be here in minute.' Jess could see the side of Grand line behind the railroad tracks. The cemetery was right across from Grand line, she sighed mentally and looked to see Oichi. Jess smiled softly "She's here." Gaara trembled slightly, not looking, he was nervous suddenly. 'W-why I 'am I so nervous now? Why I'm nervous to look at her? why…?!' Jess looked up at Gaara, he looked nervous, he was trembling. She eyes him suspiciously. 'Why is he nervous suddenly? he looks like he's having a mental battle with himself.'

Gaara glanced over to the Grand Line side and almost fumed with a glare as he saw Sabo walking with to other boys 'The next time they steal Oichi's lunch box there will be hell to pay.'

Oichi walked towards the cemetery. She was almost dragging her feet but she knew that this was an important day. As long as she didn't look Gaara in the eyes she'd be okay. She looked up and spotted Jess and Gaara waiting. She mentally prepared herself as she picked up the pace.

Jess smiled "She looks pretty wearing that dress." Gaara breathed slightly heavy making Jess raise her eyebrow at him. Soon has Oichi got near them, Jess smiled at her "Hey Oichi."

"Hi Jess. How was your trip at the temple?" She did her best to flash a smile. Jess shrugged "fine, learned Shaolin Kung fu… they cut my hair because it was in the way…" Jess said twirling a finger in her short hair. Jess then noticed she was wearing her Zen beads "You're wearing the beads I made you." She smiled sweetly. "I take it you like the gift?" Gaara listening he didn't glance over "I'm wearing mine too" he lifts up his wrist showing them off. Jess smiled "Me also" she lifts both of her hands shows Oichi and Gaara her mixed purple colored Zen Beads"

Oichi eyes widen at bit Jess's short hair. "That's fits you a lot." She glanced down and rubbed the Zen beads. "Yes, I love them. Thank you for the wonderful gift." Oichi smiled not even looking over at Gaara. Jess smiled at her. 'Okay they are not looking at each other, did something happen between them?' "The monks taught me, if your ever stress. Just stroke the beads with your fingers. It does help, it calms you."

Gaara smiled after hearing Jess that but glared has he noticed Sabo stopping from the other side of the tracks. He could tell Sabo's eyes widen and them smirked. Gaara glared. 'What's with that smirk!?' He can also see the other two stop and then looking over. "Come on let's get into the cemetery to visit Ricks tomb." He turned on his heel slightly seeing Oichi and walking in. Oichi nodded before she noticed Sabo and the others walking by. They waved at her and she waved back. Jess smiled linking her arm with Oichi and walking with her following Gaara.

Across the tracks, Ace raised his eyebrow "Why is she going into a cemetery?" He asked out loud. Luffy puts his hands over his head crossing them. "Maybe someone died?" "Should we go over there and see if she is okay?" Ace asked, him and Luffy both looked at Sabo for an answer. Sabo looked over at Oichi as she entered the cemetery. "Na. She looks like she has someone to comfort her. Why don't we go make her something instead!" Luffy and Ace smiled. "Yeah! Let's make her some food!" but then Ace frowned "But… we are her friends though… I wanna go, Luffy come with me if Sabo doesn't want to." Luffy shook his head "No way I wanna go home and make food!" Ace then smirked "I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet."

Jess and Oichi walked behind Gaara. Jess could tell there was something with the two of them. 'Looks like I'll get it out of them later.' "Let's make a quick right." Gaara stopped looking at Jess not glancing at Oichi with a raised eyebrow. "But Ricks Tomb is in the way back where the Mausoleums and Catacomb's are." Jess smiled. "I know but I would like to stop at my parents and brother's tombstones…" Gaara smiled, Oichi smiled also.

"Alright let's go visit them, I know you haven't in a while." Jess smiled sweetly at both of them. Gaara walked on Jess's free side and grabbed her hand. "Together." Jess blushed and smiled. "Yes together, the three of us." Oichi notice them holding hands looked down. She slapped herself mentally before putting on a goofy smile. "Ooooo does that mean you two are dating now?" She nudged Jess playfully. Jess blushed "Wait no… we've always hold hands…" Gaara blushed "No were not…" 'Even though I wish we were…' Jess blushed more pulling them along. "Come let's not keep my family waiting."

Puling then along it didn't take them long too find them, it was three tombstones joined together with Angels on the sides. The stone was marble. The first tomb was craved 'James Gold- born July 9th 1960 – Died December 24th 2010' the 2nd tomb was craved 'Dawn Mikcloud- Born September 1 1961 – Died December 24th 2010' the third was craved 'Jon Mikcloud Gold- Born December 20th 1995- died December 24th' Jess smiled letting go of Gaara and Oichi's hands handing the blue roses over to Gaara and walking up to the tombstones with the Purple Orchids. "Hey mom, dad, brother…." Gaara smiled softly at her. "Sorry I haven't been here to visit… you know Uncle always have me busy with school and having leave to train with the monks…" She walked over to her mother's tombstone first placing one of the Purple Orchids down on her grave. "I brought your favorite Orchid mom, I know you love Orchids" she chuckled trying not to cry. "I know dad hates them but who cares." She said Placing another Orchid on her dads grave making Gaara smile more. Then Jess looked at her brother "Hey there dweab, it's boring here without your continence geekiness flaring out" Jess giggled placing the other Orchid on her brother's grave. "So there's so much to tell you three, but I don't wanna get into too much of it… but for now." she stands up "I have go visit Rick, I'll be back. I miss you three..." she placed her fingers on her lips blowing then kisses. She sniffed trying not to cry. Gaara frowned stepping over to her rubbing her back "You can let it out Jess."

Oichi bent down and patted each grave before putting her hands together and closing her eyes. She said a short prayer and ended with 'Don't worry I'll take good care of Jess.' She smiled before getting up. She gave Jess a tight hug. Jess both hugged Gaara and Oichi at the same time making Gaara eyes land on Oichi, making him blush "I love you two." Jess whispered to them. Oichi smiled gently then frowned a bit after feeling Gaara's eyes on her. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Oichi says to herself. Jess blinked letting them go. "Okay! Off to visit Rick!" linking their arms pulling them along, Gaara bit his lip looking away. 'God damn it!...' Walking together, the three of them where getting close. They starting to pass the upper Mausoleums and Catacomb's. Passing large, small and medium ones. Gaara remembered his uncle is not far from here where they were walking from.

Not far behind them, Ace, Luffy and Sabo saw a glance of Oichi walking with Gaara and Jess. Sabo sighed 'Really? I can't believe he cheated by mentioning taking Luffy to a freakin all you can buffet.' Sabo followed them. "Really you guess… can we leave? Oichi is fine with the other two." Ace stopped and did Luffy. Sabo raised an eyebrow and looked his eyes widen.

Jess, Oichi and Gaara stopped at a Private Large Catacomb. The catacomb was built into a very small hill. Was surrounded by fresh grass with flowers in front of it. It was made with cement rectangular blocks. The door way was arched and decorated with five flowers around the top. The door was metal and black it had a symbol above it with two pillars on each side. On the top there was a name in-graved 'Meyers'

Jess smiled "Here we are." walking over to one of the pillars pushing a button that was nearly not noticeable to the naked eye has it was blend in with the stone.

The secret part opened up above the door revealed a small screen with voice tone lines.

"Enter identification please." the computer said, Gaara and Oichi both watched has Jess put her hand on her chest "Ahhhhhh Oooo ahhhhhhh." Her voice sounded beautiful, singing couple of notes the screen turned green "Identification accepted, welcome, Lady Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, Princess of the Celtics" had the door unlocked with a click and the screen hid itself again. Gaara smirked "God I love your sinning voice." Jess flushed, Oichi smiled as Jess turned around and noticing not far Ace, Luffy and some other she never seen before peeping from behind an upper Tomb. 'What are they doing…?' Jess turned back around "Come on."

Jess walked in with Oichi and Gaara behind, still trying not to look at each other. The inside of the was stone like the outside, the door closed behind them with a lick and sudden darkness making Oichi gasp "Jess the door." Jess chuckled. "It's okay." She said has light clicked on. "Calm down Oichi, the doors open when we will leave." Oichi nodded. "Okay."

Sabo and the boys looked shocked as the door to the tomb closed. They walked up to it and felt on it. "So we can't get in...?" Ace asked frowning. Luffy inspected it all over. "I don't see a button around here to open it..." Sabo rubbed his chin. 'A Princess huh...' He looked over to his brothers who were still trying to get in. "Give it up you two." He grabs each of them by their collars and started to drag them away. Luffy started to struggle. "Hey let me go!" "I said give it up! This tomb is obviously royalty and if you both weren't arguing over who was gonna hug Oichi first you would have saw and heard how to get in. Regular people like us can't enter. In fact, we may get in trouble for even trying to enter." "...but what about Oichi." Ace asked. "We can ask her about it at school but for now let's go. I'll treat to the all you can eat buffet." Ace and Luffy smiled. "Yeah! Let's charge it to grandpa's card!" They went on about the kind of food they were gonna eat. Sabo on the other hand was lost in thought. 'A Mikcloud huh...Oichi sure does hang around some big shots.'

Jess guided Gaara and Oichi down small flight of stairs. Oichi kind of latched herself on Jess's feeling weird. Jess smiled "scared Oichi?" Oichi frowned shaking her head "N-No…just uneasy." she says. Gaara couldn't help but to look at Oichi. 'She looks really cute in that dress….' Then his eyes widen and shook his head 'No… bad Gaara… this is Oichi! She's like a sister…that... I kissed' biting his lip 'fuck…. What is wrong with me…?'

Reaching the bottom, it was white. The ground and walls were a shiny marble, in the middle of the room was a single Sarcophagi. It was dark gold color, most likely real gold. There was already cancels and flowers placed around it 'mhmm King Zachariah, Prince Chida and Prince Levis was already here….' Jess mentally said to herself. Gaara walked in more "It looks like the royal family already visited…." Jess nodded. Oichi looked around and was stunned on how stunning it looked from the inside. Gaara unwrapped the blue roses, he handed one to Jess who smiled taking it in her hand. Without looking at Oichi he handed the blue rose to her. Oichi blinked had a Blue rose was suddenly in her face. She smiled and took it in her hand.

Jess turned around smiling at the Tomb, true this isn't the one with his real body was in. This had all memorial item's, all gathered up by his friends and family. Gaara walked up from behind her walking up to the tomb placing the blue rose on it "Hey, your royal idiot." Jess smiled softly, Gaara and Rick did have a history with each other. Oichi walked up also not looking at Gaara and Placed the Blue rose on the tomb.

Oichi walked up to the tomb and placed the blue rose on it. She smiled happily. "Hiya CC! It's me Oichi! I came to see how you were doing. I also came to snitch on Jess! She's been pinching my cheeks and trying to hook me up with weird guys!" She giggled a bit and held Jess hand. "...but even though she be killing me I still love her and I'll keep my promise of watching over her and her stubborn self." A small tear came to the corner of her eye as she let go of Jess's hand. Jess huffed 'Ooo Oichi!' Gaara smirked 'Ah CC, I almost forgot about that nick name. He's properly yelling at her beyond the grave right away'

Jess walked over taking a deep breath "Rick… I know you have been watching over me and probably shaking your head at the mistakes I did... but I'm fixing them…" Gaara chuckled. "I bet if you meet Sasuke you would have punched him the face without reason." Gaara chuckled out loud. "Dam right he would and I would have laughed."

Oichi nodded. "Yeah you would have showed him what for! I'll do it in your place...er...in a peaceful...like manner?" Oichi turned away. "Wait...can you punch someone in the face nicely?" She asked herself.

Gaara laughed holding his side. "Jess does it to me all the time." He laughed more. "Punching me in a nice way." Jess Smirked. "It's different with you, you're a friend. Sasuke well Oichi doesn't really like him." Oichi turned around and nodded. "Yeah! He's a jerk! If I had a puppy I'd make...uh...hmmm...give me a second..." Oichi was never good at making threats. "Uh...I'll make it...lick his face...off? Is that a good threat?" She asked herself out loud once more. Gaara was about to say something as Jess took a step back and breathed slightly and started to sing.

"When I am gone I hope that you'll stay

Keep me close in memory

You can move on

with your promise of new

I'll be right here waiting for you"

Gaara smiled 'she's singing the song that was played at his funeral, the song that him and Jess first slow danced too..'

'Hmm...' Oichi turns back around to listen to Jess sing. She smiles sadly. 'Oh Jess...'

Jess keeps singing "Don't forget me my love

my love

I won't forget you my love

my love

To the end of the world

and back

Until the end of time

No one can stop me

if they tried

The darkest days

The darkest nights

I won't stop until the

day I die

Until the end of the world

my love

To the end of time"

Gaara started to feel cold all of a sudden 'Why did it get cold down here…? It's almost 75 out today…'

Eternity is so beautifully cold

I wonder if angels ever feel old

I'm lost in your eyes

I'm stranded at sea

You know you're everything to me

Don't forget me my love

my love

I won't forget you my love

my love

To the end of the world

and back

Until the end of time

No one can stop me

if they tried

The darkest days

The darkest nights

I won't stop until the

day I die

Until the end of the world

my love

To the end of time" Jess signing with such passion, she could feel it reaching him. Oichi ignore the coldness. She's felt colder but it did peak her interest a bit of why the temperature dropped.

Jess went on in the song. She could sense he was here listening to her. She placed her hand on her heart.

"Don't be afraid when

everything fades to gray

No, don't be afraid

I need all you're love

I need all of your pain

Don't forget me my love

(my love)

my love

(my love)

I won't forget you my love

my love" She sang.

Gaara watched her as he felt a cold breath behind him, he shivered 'What the…?' he glanced behind his shoulder and his eyes widen. For a second he saw a white mist, it quick but he saw it. Then he looked back Jess who was still singing 'No it can't be…' he shocked and surprised at this feeling.

Oichi closed her eyes. She realized what was happening but she couldn't see or feel what Gaara and Jess could so she kept her eyes closed.

"To the end of the world

down and back

Until the end of time

No one can stop me

if they tried

The darkest days

The darkest nights

I won't stop until the

day I die

(until the day I die)

Until the end of the world

my love

Until the end of time

(until the end of world)

(my love)

(my love)

(till the end of world)

(my love)

(my love)" Jess softly finished has she sank to her feet tearing. Gaara had a frown on his face. Oichi was already by her rubbing her back. Then he shivered as he felt a cold touch feeling on his shoulders 'Go to her, she needs you' his eyes widen, he recognized that voice anywhere a voice he hasn't heard in over a year 'Rick…?' has he felt himself being push gently towards her. He bites his lip but managed to go over by her and rubbing her back "Jess it's okay, he's here…. I know he is." Jess sniffed while tearing "I know I felt him while I was singing…. I miss him so much." Oichi frowned "It's okay Jess I miss him too." Gaara nodded "Yeah I miss him too."

Then Jess felt a cold hug behind her 'stop crying love.' Jess's eyes widen in shock, Gaara watched her has he too felt a cold presence from behind them right away approached. Jess right away digs through her purse taking out a EVP recorder and a small box, the spirit box. Gaara smirked "Figures, you're a huge paranormal believer." Oichi backs away and sits on the floor. Jess and Gaara probably already knew but she didn't believe in ghosts or spirits. She didn't want ruin her friendship with Jess or Gaara so she just stayed silent and watched.

Jess placed the spirit box on the tomb turning it. All they heard was static nose. Jess sat next to Oichi, Gaara also next to Jess "So let's ask some questions…" Gaara laughed "Oichi doesn't believe in this." Jess frowned "I know." Oichi looked down "It's okay…" Gaara smirked "So then, we all know you're here Ricky. So come on speak up." they sat there but nothing happens, voices. Jess sighed. "Don't be so mean to him." Gaara raised his eyebrow and then smirked. 'I know how I provoke him.' "Rick you know me and Jess are getting really close now." Jess gasped "Gaaara!" Gaara laughed "What? I was just speaking the" "SHUT UP" the voice came from the speaker. There was no doubt about it, it was ricks voice. Gaara mouth gaped "No way…" Jess smiled "Rick…"

Oichi smiled and got up. "Tell CC I said hi and that I feel bad for not being able to take in all this. If it's okay with you I'm gonna wait near the door." As Oichi got to the stair case she heard something. "Chi-Chi... stay." Oichi stopped in place. He eyes slightly widen in surprise. 'Chi Chi? Only one person called her by that name. Rick.' She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. She was happy that she was able to hear him at least once. "Thank You..." she says in almost a whisper. She waves and continues walking to the stairs.

Jess smiled "awwww…" Gaara flushed not looking at Oichi leave "Let's ask more questions." Jess nodded looking at spirit box it was still sending out static noises. "So then, Rick I miss you so much." Gaara smiled and they both waited just moments later "Miss…" second pause "You too…" Jess smiled a tear comes down her cheek "I love you…" Gaara rubbed her back again "Love…" second pause "don't cry…" Jess smiled "Love you too." Gaara smiled and then smirked 'One more push' "You know Rick, me and Jess already did it twice." he whispered so Oichi didn't hear him.

Jess frowned. "Really stop trying him to yell at you…!" Gaara laughed. "It's true though." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Gaa-ra! You perv!" Ricks voice came through almost screaming, Jess frowned. "See you got him upset, stop it! You're going to regret it too; he can easily come after you." Gaara frowned "He wouldn't haunt me just because I slept with you and that we friend's with benefit's." Just then he could hear foots running up to him and his leg being pull has he was pulled across the room making him yelp. "AH!" Jess gasped. "Gaara are you okay?" She stood up. "Holy hit that was fucken awesome! Freaked me out but it was awesome! Just like he use to do when I was staring at your ass all the time when he was alive." Jess placed her hands on her hips. "Stop it, it's not funny anymore… Rick please don't attack Gaara again… I know even after death your protective of me… but it's okay…" Gaara stood up dusting off his clothes. "Apologize to him" Jess said in that dark tone, Gaara gulp and bowed towards his tomb. "I'm very sorry… if it makes you any better, I'm protecting her too… I gave you my word the day before you passed I would and here I 'am protecting her from guys like Sasuke." he hissed Sasuke's name with such hate.

Jess sighed walking over to the spirit box. "Rick I'm gonna end the conversation okay? I promise I'll come back here for my birthday okay hun?" Few moments of static. "Okay, love you." Ricks voice was heard Jess smiled. "Love you too." she said turning off the machine and putting it back in her purse. "Come on let's go I'm getting hungry." Gaara smiled "Now you're talking, I'm starving!" Jess smiled has the two of them walked up the stairs unaware of a prefect apparition Rick sitting on his tomb smirking then disappearing.

Reaching the top, Jess and Gaara saw Oichi texting on her phone "So who are you texting?" Jess giggled skipping over to her. Gaara looked down walking over not looking. Oichi quickly put her phone away and blushed. "N-Nobody!" Jess giggled. "I see; well I was thinking of taking to two favorite people out to Lunch!" Gaara smiled "Sweet!" Oichi rubbed her head nervously. "U-Um...well actually...I just got asked out for lunch..." She twirled her fingers as her face turned red. Gaara frowned slightly making fists 'Don't tell me it's kid…?' Jess blinked at her and then smiled "Then have you friend to join us! My treat!" Oichi stood up panicking. "Y-You don't have to do that! Plus, I'm sure you and Gaara have loads to talk about! You also must be tired you know from talking to Rick and all. Don't forget you also just came back from a long trip. Maybe some other time right? ah-haha." Oichi says quickly as her words started to jumble together.

Then Gaara just remembered, in his messenger bag was the two red roses. He breathed slightly heavy and taking out the roses held them out closing his eyes. Jess blinked at this "Gaara?" Oichi looked over at Gaara hold the roses and titled her head in confusion. "Roses?" Gaara flushed with a nodded, Jess smiled taking one "So the two roses you bought at Mary's Flowers was for us?" Gaara nodded waiting for Oichi to take his red rose for her "For my two prefect girls" he almost whispered it, Jess however heard him making her smirk 'Awwwww!'

Jess walked over to the wall pressing a button as a screen appeared again ""Enter identification please" the computer said, Jess put her hand on her chest "Ahhhhhh Oooo ahhhhhhh" hitting it perfectly, singing couple of notes the screen turned green "Identification accepted, please come again, Lady Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, Princess of the Celtics." The door unlocked with a click and the screen hid itself again. Oichi hesitated a bit before taking hers. She gave Gaara a small smile. "Thanks for the flower. It was...sweet of you." Oichi then made a mistake of looking into Gaara's eyes. She quickly remembered the kiss they shared but at the same time she remembered that Gaara was only in love Jess. Then at the moment she felt a sharp twist of pain in her heart.

Gaara saw a hint of hurt in her eyes, he frowned and was about to ask what was wrong when Jess opened the door. "So then, come on you two!" Gaara quickly rushed out. Oichi held the flower to her chest. She tried to calm herself down. She turned around and walked out the tomb. "Um Jess...I'm not feeling so good...is it okay if I good home?" Oichi says in an almost sad tone. Jess frowned, the tomb closed behind Oichi and locked itself. Jess looked at her then look at Gaara who was biting his lip.

'Okay that's it...' She crossed her arms. "Alright, I didn't say thing about it earlier because I didn't want to ruin our day together… Why are you two acting weird around each other…? Did something happen while I was gone…?" Oichi turned her head. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Jess she and Gaara kissed. She looked over at Jess and frowned. "Yes, something did happen." Gaara glanced at her. "While you were gone...I let...Luffy use the lunch box Gaara brought me and because of that Sabo took at. Gaara thinks he stole it even through I've been trying to tell him it wasn't like that. So... we got into an argument and some things were said...it's just...a bit awkward to be around Gaara after that. So... can I go home now?" Oichi asked.

Jess sighed closing her eyes and then re-opening them "Gaara it's just a lunch box, there was no need to be pissy about it." Gaara almost glared at her but frowned looking down at his feet. 'Why didn't Oichi tell her about the kiss…?' "I know… I was just upset that she let some strange boy just take her lunch box that I bought her" Oichi frowned at Gaara. "Sabo and Luffy are NOT strange!" She said in almost a yelled. It shocked both Gaara and made Jess huffed. "Knock it off, pull your grouchiness out your ass and apologize to Oichi, now before I make you." Gaara's widen looking up at Oichi. 'Jess is right…' "I-I'm sorry...about the lunch box. I over reacted." Oichi smiled slightly. "Thank you for apologizing. Jess...is it okay if I go home? Why don't have dinner at your place later and you can tell us about the monks and training...if you are allowed to tell I mean..." She smiled softly at Jess.

Jess pouted "But I wanted to treat you two lunch…I had it all planed out! We were going out to a nice meal and there was a new Dc movie that's coming out today!" Oichi rubbed her head. Jess was so cute when she pouted. How could she say no... even if she had to deal with Gaara for a few more moments. Plus, a new Dc movie!? How could she not resist? She signed and nodded in defeat. Then she was reminded of something. "Ah...what about my dat...er...friend who invited me out to lunch. I would hate to have to cancel."

Jess's eyes sparkle "Sure!" Gaara blushed form Jess's cute side then frowned "Is it Kid?" he asked Oichi, Jess blinked at her. Oichi shot a mean glare and pouted at Gaara. "You will see when they get here." 'Why does he even care...he's going to be with Jess anyways...' She thought to herself. Jess was surprised but smirked to herself 'Wow what a mean glare.' Gaara sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean It like that, I was just asking it was him..." Jess can tell this was getting to an ugly place. She clapped her hands getting the attention of her two friends. "Let's head back to my place! I still have clothes from the both of you from sleep overs" Gaara smiled at her already walking off. Jess linked her arm with Oichi. "In time you will tell me what truly happen between you and Gaara." she whispered to Oichi pulling her along after Gaara. Oichi avoid her look while she was being pulled. She didn't mean to glare at Gaara but now just thinking about this situation entirely was making her angry. Jess looked around walking with Oichi 'So the peeping toms are gone aye?'

Leaving the Cemetery, the three of them managed to reach Jess's Loft in a few minutes. Jess unlocking the door, she walked right on in "Make yourselves at home." Jess said walking up the steps. Gaara sighed walking over to her couch and laid down on it.

Oichi walked into the kitchen at sat on one of the bar stools. She sat her bag at the table and took out a black box. She opened it and took out her batman necklace that Kid had surprised her with at the end of their movie date. She smiled happily and giggled. 'Ah, that's right...I need to text." She pulled out her phone to text. Jess on the top of her room "Gaara get your ass under my room, stay in the kitchen area! don't want you prevy eyes watching me and Oichi change, here's you motionless in white shirt." She throws it over the railing making Gaara sigh. "Okay" he got up grabbing the shirt and walking in the back to the kitchen area, stopping seeing Oichi. He blushed. "Uhm Jess wants you upstairs…"

"OICHI! Help! My zipper is stuck!" Jess shouted in a panic. Oichi tried to hold in a laugh as she rushed up stair. "I told you not to zip it up so fast. You're going to break it." Oichi says in between laughter. Jess pouted "hush, help me…" "Ha-Ha okay okay. Hold still." Oichi smiled. Jess felt Oichi struggle a couple of times but end up unzipping it. Jess smiled. "Thanks Oichi!" she let the dress fall off her walking over to her dress in her underwear and bra.

Jessica!" Gaara shouted, she groaned "What?! you better be in the fucken kitchen you perv" "Where's my old spice spray?!" "It's in the bathroom!" Jess shouted, as Gaara sighed "Okay! I'm going into the bathroom; I'm not going to look!" 'even though I already saw you naked...' Gaara walked in the back way behind the stairs and rushed right for the bathroom door, opening it and closing it. Oichi sighed and started looking through Jess's clothes. She wanted to look pretty today. She found her red striped sweater dress. "I remember this...you and Gaara forced me to get it. I wonder if it still fits. Hey, do you have my red and black socks? The ones with hearts all over it?" She asked Jess. Jess looks over to her and smiles "no but I got knee high black socks." Jess said pulling out the socks "I have more clothes of yours, you remember the hell bunny dress I got you?" she walked over to the dresser "You lifted it over here after the dinner party with my uncle and aunt." Jess took out the dress it was a gorgeous Hell Bunny "Peggy Sue" dress with a super flare full circle skirt! It had a sweetheart bustier style top with padded cups decorated with wavy braiding. The straps could connect and un-connect with the halter top so that it could be worn in the back or front.

The skirt also has pockets on either side. It had black fabric covered buttons and black lapel for the stylish 50s look. Oichi blushed. 'I left it over her for a reason.' She says to herself. 'Guys kept looking at me. It was so embarrassing and with Kids temper and Gaara over protective brother syndrome that dress would be a bad idea.' She holds up the sweater dress. "I'll be f-fine in the dress." Oichi says trying to avoid the eager eyes of Jess. Jess raised an eyebrow "It's just lunch Oichi, how about the purple mermaid leggings you left here? I can let you borrow a black tank top" Jess said putting down the dress judging over to another dresser making her boobs pounce up and down. Oichi shook her head. 'It's precisely why she wasn't wearing that dress. It was just lunch!"

Oichi squeezed the space in-between her nose. 'Why do I even bother...' She says to herself. She gives in and ends up taking the leggings but stands firm with the sweater dress. Jess smiled and walked over to the dresser again taking out a black tank top tossing it to Oichi who caught it. Jess went back humming moving her hips like dancing "lunch, lunch!" she chimed Oichi shook her head. 'Stand firm Oichi. Stand freaking firm.' She put the black tank top on the dresser and stood up. She started to take her dress off. Her fingers ran over her necklace. She couldn't help but smile. 'Kid is so nice...' She then frowned. '...I hope he warms up to Jess soon.'

Jess took out the leggings she was looking for, a black legging with the Egyptian Goddess Bast on both sides of the legs. Slipping them on, she then took out Egyptian white tank top with black hieroglyphics covering the whole shirt. She slipped it on with a smile closing her dresser then going over to her large dresser opening it, looking through it she pulled out Black flats with studded on them. She turned to Oichi "So how do I look?" Then she noticed in her mirror. Her eyes, her eyeliner was messed up "Oh my God, why didn't anyone tell my makeup was messed up!" she cried out rushing over to her make up dresser sitting down quickly fixing up her make up. Oichi shook her head. "This why I tried to avoid make up as much as possible" She says throwing the sweater dress over her head and pulling it down over her body.

One side of it hung off her shoulder and showing the strap of her bra. The dress came down to just above her knees. "Maybe I don't need legging with these." She looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around. "Now should I wear shoes, flats, or sandals...hmm..." Oichi turned to asked Jess but she could see she was having her own time in fixing her make up. "You should wear flats; you do have a pair grey ones you left over here." she pointed to her long dresser. "Thanks?" Oichi says as she walked over the dresser. She grabs the grey shoes. "Hey do you think I should leave the leggings off?" Oichi went to her bag and pulled out a brush and started to brush her hair. She grabbed the black beanie hat she wore earlier and put it on. "I hope he likes this..." Oichi says accidentally out loud. Finish Jess looked over "mhmmm, your right, take off the leggings show some leg!" Jess smirked, the sound of the bathroom door open. "Are you girls done?!" Gaara sounded annoyed of waiting for so long.

Oichi pouted as she took the leggings off. "Stop rushing us. Beside it's not like you're paying for it." Oichi snaps back. Jess heard Gaara groan hitting his head on the doorway "IM HUNGRY!" "Shut up!" Jess shouted at him Gaara banged his head on the door way. "Jess come here." Jess raised her eye brow "Why?" "JUST GET DOWN HERE!" Jess sighed "Asshole." Jess stood up. "Show your legs of too Kid. I'm sure he'll like it." she stuck her tongue out. Oichi's face turned bright red as she watched Jess leave the room. "I wonder what Gaara wants. Man he's grumpy when he's hungry. Then again...so am I...I wonder if that's a bad habit that's been rubbed off on me..." Oichi narrowed her eyes and she thought about it.

Walking down the stairs. "You asshole, what do you want?" Jess asked has Gaara motioned her to follow him in the bathroom, Jess groaned "What?!" she followed him. She stepped in only for her being pushed against the wall almost yelping. "What are you doing?" she whispered, he leaned down kissing her. She glared at him but kissing him 'you moron' Gaara pulling away. "Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you." He whispered back at her blushing, she blushed and smirked "perv." She whispered. "let go of my or I'll cut off the sex." she whispered again, Gaara's gasped "You wouldn't." He hissed, Jess raised her eyebrow and smirked "Oh I would, let go." He gulped and let go. "You idiot." She stomped out of the bathroom and back up the stairs. "Sorry about that Oichi." Oichi was sitting on the bed thinking about her bad habits. "Darn that Jess and Gaara...I'm picking up habits that really don't want. Oh no! What if Kid don't like girls who eats to much!" She started to panic. Jess blinked at her "Oichi..." Jess said tapping her foot looking at her. Oichi jumped slightly. "Eh...oh Hiya Jess. What did Gaara want?" Jess put her hands on her hips "Nothing, he was complaining, just being an Idiot!" She raised her voice a little so he could hear her, which he did has he banged his head on the door way.

Oichi giggled. "Well I'm all set. Where are we going to have lunch at so I can tell Kid where we are meeting at?" Jess thought for a moment, then she smiled "Oh I know! There's this new all you can eat buffet in Grand line that opened up couple of days ago! We can meet here, know what was the name…. ah yes 'The gold Rodger's'"

Not long Jess, Oichi and Gaara where all walking through grand line to meet up with Kid in front the gold Rodger's. When they reached there, Kid was standing out front leaning on the wall. He was wearing gray pants and an orange T-shirt. There a gray jacket wrapped around his waist. He had a scarf on his head and he was covered in dirt. He yawned as he checked his watch. He then looked up to see Oichi, Jess, and Gaara walking to him. At first he frowned when seeing Gaara. He's face suddenly started to turn red when he spotted Oichi. She was walking quickly to him looking really cute in that dress. Her brown eyes were sparking being her glasses as she smiled. His heart started to race.

Jess raised her eye brow. 'He's covered in dirt…why?' Gaara made fists not looking at him but quickly held Jess's hand which made her look at him weird. 'What are you doing?' She thought to herself. Jess and Gaara stopped and she smiled at him. "Hello kid." "Yo. Hey Oichi. You look...p-pretty today." He said blushing. Oichi smiled. "Thank you...um why are you covered in dirt?" Kid looked down at himself. Oichi gulped looking at his tone muscles. She wouldn't mind seeing him like this all the time. "Ah! Right. Killer and I were working on a building a few minutes ago to get in some hours. Guess we got a little dirty." He took Oichi by the hand. "You don't mind me holding your hand if I'm dirty do you?" Oichi shook her head. Jess however smiled. "Wait." They look at jess has she digs through her purse taking out wipes and handing too them opening one "Let's at least clean his face... they might not let us in with him dirty like that…"

Oichi took the wipe and wiped the dirt off Kid's face. "You should thank Jess." Oichi whispered. Kid blushed a bit as she wiped the remaining dirt off his face. She went to throw it away. Kid looked over at Jess. "...Thanks..." He says quickly. Jess smiled and hands him wipes so that he could wipe his hands off. "Your welcome Kid, you could have taken a quick shower though" she chuckled as he tossed the wipe in a garage can. She then took out some hand lotion. "I know this may be girl hand lotion but it does spell like thoughts hot cinnamon candies." She squeezes some on his hands and puts it back in her purse "Now then I'm starving!" Gaara sighed with a soft smile taking Jess in his hands taking her in the building "Me too!" Gaara said to Jess. Kid shook his head and sighed. "Even though I'm not fond of...this cinnamon stuff thanks again...but it was wasted. I have to go back and finish up the building. I got almost 30 minutes' left." Oichi wrapped her arm around his. "Its fine. Let's just go eat okay?" Kid sighed and nodded. "Alright." They went into the building.

Jess and Gaara stood in line, she noticed Oichi and Kid behind then and smiled. They were next, a girl with pink blonde hair white outfit and fake wings on her back "Hello welcome to The Gold Rodger." Jess smiled "4 people, a booth if you please" the woman smiled "Oh course, that will 21" Jess smiled and paid her. "Please follow me." The woman left and headed to the back. She led them to a booth. "Your waiter will be with you in a few seconds to get your drinks. Then you are free to eat whatever you like. Please enjoy." She smiled and left. "This place hasn't changed at all..." Kid says. "You've been here before?" Oichi asked. "Yes. Sometimes the guys and I eat here. They have a special here where students get to eat for free." Oichi eyes sparkled. "All you can eat for free!" She said excitedly. Kid couldn't help but laugh at her excited face.

A few moments later a girl with fair skin and slender body walked over. Her pink hair was braided on the sides and pulled back into a bun. "Hello my name is Rebecca what can I get...huh..?" She blinked and looked at Kid and Oichi. "Ehh!? What are you two doing here. Together? Are you guys on a date?" Jess smiled watching this, Gaara slid next to Jess watching also.

Oichi blushed and pouted. Kid blushed and looked away. "It's not like that Rebecca! I told you that already!" Oichi says. "We are just having lunch. That's it!" Kid says. Rebecca tapped her chin. "So you don't like each other then? I mean the rumors around school says otherwise." Rebecca does a kissy face causing Oichi to jump out her suit. "R-Rebecca!" Rebecca laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I'll stop. So your drinks?" "I just want some sweet tea." Oichi says red faced. Kid shook his head. "I'll get something out the soda machine." Rebecca looked over as Gaara and Jess. "What about you two?"

Jess amused by this whole thing she smiled. "Dr. Pepper cherry please." Gaara looked annoyed "Same." "Alrighty. Then please enjoy your meals. Oichi don't eat everything at once. Your drinks will be here when you get back." She says smiling and walking away. Oichi pouted at her as she left. "So embarrassing..." she's says. Kid sighed. "Why don't we go eat?" Jess smiled "I'm, of course going right for the sea food." Jess giggled getting up then She noticed the spy's from earlier "Say Oichi I spy with my little eye three boys that you know you from school." Gaara eyes widen and looking over his shoulder and his widen eyes turned into a nasty glare of hate. Kid shared the glare of hate as he turned to see Ace, Sabo, and Luffy stacking up plates. Oichi laughed at this causing them to look over to her. Ace and Luffy's eyes widen as they jumped up. "Oichi!" They both yelled. They ran up to her both hugging her. "Ah I miss hugging you!" Ace says happily. Oichi's face was redder then a tomato. "What are you guys doing! Stop it." Oichi says. Jess giggled. "I'm hungry" she walked off to the sea food area. Gaara bit his lip and followed her.

Kid grabbed Oichi and started pulling her away. "Hey!" Luffy says. Ace patted his brother on the head. "Not worries little brother. Remember we promise Sabo." Sabo watches as Oichi walks over to the seafood. She grabs four plates and packs them down with food. Luffy and Ace sit back in front of Sabo. "Hey Sabo watch this." Ace says smirking. Oichi came back, balancing the four plates with ease, just as Rebecca finish sitting their drinks down. She sat down and before they had time to blink she had finished two and a half of those plates. Sabo dropped his fork in shock. "See I told you! She would fit right in with us!" Ace said laughing.

Jess hummed walking over and gasped. "Wow look at these selections of sea food!" Gaara next to her nodded "Lobster tail your favorite." Jess giggled and put two on her plate with a side of butter. "Mhmmm I heard from uncle their lobster tail is good!"

Sabo chuckled looked at his plate '…I forgot my bread.' He got up and walked off to the sea food area where the bread was, as some kids rushing past him. He moved out of the way as they rush around giggling 'God these kids are going to end up ramming into someone.' As he turned he found himself colliding into someone. They both fall to the floor. Sabo's face turn red, he was blushing as he noticed it was boobs 'booobs..?'

Jess groaned 'What the fuck' her eyes widen and see's Sabo laying on with her his face in her boobs, she raised her eyebrow "Well aren't you a courageous one." Sabo blinked twice before turn bright red. He then sat up quickly. "Ah. Sorry about that." He glanced back to see Ace and Luffy laughing their butts off. Jess chuckled. "It's fine." Then she noticed her food was all over on the floor 'my food…' Sabo looked down at her then he offered her and hand and she smiled taking it. He helped her up "No bruises?" Jess shook her head with a smile no "I'm fine" Sabo noticed there's some butter on her tank top and on her skin of her cleavage, he blushed and looked away.

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I guess I ruin your food. I can make you another plate if you like. It's the least I can do." Jess blinked at him and smiled "I guess." she grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him over to the Sea food area leaving a waiter walking over mumbling over with a mopping. "dam kids." Reaching the sea food area, Sabo remembered what was on her plate. Sabo grabbed two plates. One for Jess and the other for himself. He grabbed everything she ask for. He also grabbed his bread before handing her the plate. "I'm really sorry about that once again." He started to walk back to his table where Ace and Luffy were still dying from laughter. Jess smiled "I's okay, no harm done" she walked back to her table, Gaara in the near the pot roast area gripping his plate tighter in anger.

Sabo glanced over to him. Just looking at him he could feel the anger pouring out of him. He smirked and kept walking. He grabbed two cakes on the way back to his seat and then smashed then into each of his brother's face. Oichi was also back up grabbing four more plates leaving Kid a bit shocked. Gaara got back to the table has Jess sits down with a sigh. "Fuck I butter all over me…." Gaara frowned "You okay, I saw what happen…." Jess looked up at him "I'm fine, no harm done" Gaara slid in. watching Jess take the wipes out of her purse, he didn't know what came over him. He grabbed the wipes making her gasp as he reaches out and starts to wipe off her cleavage of the butter "Even your shirt got all full of butter, should brought an extra shirt Jess" Jess blushed and just let him. She can see Kid shaking his head uninterested.

Oichi came back and noticed the scene. She frowned and sat down and ate without looking up. Kid noticing this also frowned. "You sure do eat a lot." Oichi smiled slightly. "Sorry..." Kid chuckled. "Why? I like girls who aren't afraid to eat." This caused Oichi to pause and look at him. "So you don't care that I eat like a glutton?" Kid laughed. "You didn't think I already knew that. You and those idiots have one thing in common and that's eating...which is why they are so attached to you." He watches Oichi glance over to Gaara who was still trying to get the butter off Jess. She sighed softly. She put one hand under the table on her lap while she ate. Why was she sitting here getting depressed? She was with Kid. Kid, while eating, grabbed the hand that was on her lap. Oichi looked up in shock at him. "Look at me and no one else..." He mouthed before shoving food in mouth. Oichi's heart did a triple flip. She had to quickly stuff her face before she did something embarrassing.

"I can't believe you rammed into Sabo… and with his…" Gaara bit his lip in anger. "His face your chest…" Jess raised her eye brow at him "You jealous Gaara?" Gaara almost laughed "No! why would be jealous? It's not I haven't…" he stopped himself, finishing whipping the butter off jess's chest, Jess laughed "You are such a moron." she said digging in her food.

Kid glanced at his watch. "Hey Oichi did you hear about the joint dance?" Oichi looked at him. "Yeah but only what Robin told me. I'm looking forward. They put a bulletin in the hallway where you can add some games to the dance." "You put anything down?" Oichi nodded. "Are you going to dress up?" He asked. Oichi shrugs. "I might. I don't know yet." Jess blinked "I'm still thinking about it, I just recently found about it." Gaara smiled "Of course you've been up in the temple learning from the monks." Jess smiled "Yeah, then I learned about Sakura." causing Gaara to frown.

Oichi also frowned. "Let's not talk about her right now. I'd like to enjoy my food a little longer." She says. "of course, sorry Oichi." Jess took a bite of her lobster tail 'Mhmmm so good!' Gaara smiled at her 'too cute' taking a bite of his pot roast. A beep suddenly ranged out making them look around. Kid sighed and looked at his watch. He clicked a button. "That's my clue to leave." He grabbed Oichi's hand and kissed a finger. Oichi blushed. "I'll text you later. He looked over at Jess. "Thanks for the meal. I hate being indebted to people. I get paid Friday. I'll give Oichi what I owe to you." He glanced over at Gaara. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He brushed Oichi on the side of her cheeks and started to leave. "Oi Sabo. Kept your brother away from Oichi." Ace frowned. "Hey you ain't dating her so back off!" Ace said stuffing Luffy's chicken in his mouth. "HEY THAT WAS MINE!" Luffy jumped on Ace causing a small fight to break out. Rebecca came running out to calm them down.

Jess glanced over at Ace, who did look over to look at Oichi but his eyes meet with Jess's. Her eyes told it all. 'You are still on my shit list bud.' She smirked at him making him shiver then turning back to her food eating. Gaara didn't look up at Oichi, he just eats his food.

After jess finished eating her lobster tails, she tapped her tummy 'still room for some vanilla ice cream with sparkles and a cherry on top.' She ducked under the table making Oichi and Gaara smirk. Jess got up from the other floor and walked away. Walking over to the other table with the boys. Sabo sees Jess and he smiled at her, she smiled back at him. Walking pass Ace, her hand smacked softly across his head. Making him frowned, Sabo raise his eyebrow 'Ace what did you do?' she walking right over to the ice cream machine.

"Oh shut up...I'm ready to go. Gramps said we had chores today. Let's ditch and head to the park." He says rubbing the back of his head. Luffy nodded. "No chores no chores!" Sabo shook his head and left a tip on the table. The got up and headed towards the door. Ace stopped by the table. "Hey there. Look when you are free there is something I need to ask you. It's about the dance." Before Oichi could respond he quickly left before Jess hits him the head again. Luffy then stole a piece of her chicken. "Hey! Get your own!" Oichi says giggling. Sabo pushed him out the way before ruffling her hair. "Hey you think you can make me something meat buns. I'd like to use the lunch I took from Luffy if you don't mind." Gaara shot a glare at him but Sabo ignored it. He bent down and whispered something in Oichi's ear. She glanced over at Gaara and frowned. "I also have something I wish to talk about but for now I'll be waiting on that delicious food of yours." He left chasing after his brothers." Gaara looked at Oichi who started drinking her tea. "What did he say?" Oichi looked at him. "...He said..." She sighed as she noticed Jess coming back. "It's nothing..." She turned her head.

Gaara pushed his food away. "I'm not hungry anymore." He gets up and goes to the bathroom. Jess blinked at him. "Gaara?" He didn't answer her and walked over to the bathrooms. Jess looked over to Oichi "What happen?" Oichi's phone started to ring. "One second please." She told Jess. "Hello? I'm a bit busy...she did what!?..." Oichi faced palmed herself. "Alright. I got it." She hung the phone up and groaned. Jess raise her eyebrow "What's wrong Oichi?" "Freaking mom. Sorry Jess for cutting this short but I have to go. Mom broke someone in half in her training again. I need to go get some things and send it to her." She got up and sighed. "...Sorry. I'll call you later. I might need some help with some paper work for mama." She got up and raced towards the door. "If she gets sued again who knows what might happen."

Jess frowned "I'll call my Uncle; you know he help her. Alright just let me know what happens Oichi." "Let's me find out the situation first. I'll make sure to call!" Oichi raced out the restaurant. She ran all the way to railroad tracks before she started slowing down. She looked around and started walking to her house. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number. "Hey...I just want to thank for that...I just really needed to get out of there...I know I'll cook you something sweet for lunch. Good bye." Oichi sighed. She hated lying to Jess but right now she just wanted to be as far away from Gaara as possible.

She blinked at this and frowned 'I'll call my uncle when I get home' turning her head she felt Gaara beside her. "We need to talk Gaara." He gulped looked over to a waitress. "Pot roast go please." He lifted up his plate, she smiled and took the plate.

An hour later Jess put Gaara's pot roast in her fridge, they were back at her loft. Gaara was up in her bedroom, closing the fridge door she walked right up the steps. "Alright you will tell me the real reason to why you and Oichi aren't getting along, now Gaara." Gaara frowned then sitting up on the bed "I…I Kissed Oichi…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

 **Chapter 9**

Kid woke up with his irregular bed head. He yawned and dragged himself in the shower. The hot water hit his body relaxing his sore muscles. Working on construction sites were no joke. He grabbed some soap started to wash himself. He sighed. He really wanted to cut classes today but if he did he wouldn't be able to see Oichi. Kid blushed as a mental picture of Oichi smiling popped up in his head. Kid's heart started to throb. Different expressions of Oichi's face popped into his mind. Mad, sad, happy, excited, scared, hurt, blushing. Kid eyes opened as Oichi's blushing face kept flying around inside his head. He looked down and blushed harder. Every time he thought about her he became excited. He wanted to hold her so bad but at the same time if he pushed her to fast she might run away from him. Oichi was the type of girl who can't understand her own feelings. He could tell from yesterday's lunch. The way she looked at Gaara was proof they had some kind of history. He took a deep breath. 'Calm down…just take your time. She will be yours soon enough.'

Once kid got dress he grabbed his bag and went downstairs. Kid lived alone. In order to put himself through school he has work countless jobs. His deadbeat parents left him when he was younger so he had to do everything himself. At the same time, he also thanks them. If it wasn't for them for not being in his life, he wouldn't have learned how to toughen himself up. Specially in a fight. He yawned and walked out the door. When he stepped out Killer was already there waiting on him. "Morning Kid." "Hm…" "Your girlfriend walked by a few seconds ago." Kid frowned at him and walked out to the streets. He wasn't lying Oichi was being carried by Gaara while Jess was walking with a worried expression. "Let's go and she's not my girlfriend." Killer chuckled. "For someone who isn't your girlfriend you care a lot about her." Kid blushed but started to run after Gaara and Jess. "Hey!" This made them stop. Gaara glared daggers at Kid. Kid rolled his eyes. "When are you going to learn short stack. It takes more than glaring to scare me off. Now what happen to Oichi? If she's hurt let me take her to Law. He's working in the hospital today."

Jess thought it was pretty cute how Kid was caring for Oichi. "Nothing to serious happened. She just had a rare episode." Kid and Killer looked at her with confusion. Jess sighed and started to explain what happen a few minutes earlier.

~Earlier~

Jess and Gaara were walking to Oichi's house. Gaara's head was full of thoughts from his and Jess's conversation yesterday.

~Yesterday at Jess's house. ~

"Alright you will tell me the real reason to why you and Oichi aren't getting along, now Gaara." Gaara frowned then sitting up on the bed "I…I Kissed Oichi…"

Jess eyes widen in shock. 'What…?' Gaara dared to look at her, her face was shocked then it turned a glare which made him gulp but then she smirked and walked over to him. 'Why is she smirking? Oh no… is she going to kill me?! Damn I'm so dead!' he started to panic. Jess sat down next to him "So how was it?" Gaara stopped panicking. "What…?" He asked confused by this question. "I asked how was the kiss?" Gaara eyes widen in surprised, he blushed looking away. 'How was the kiss…? Soft? Gentle…?' "It was soft…. She tasted like food to be honest…. "Jess chuckled. "That's all?"

"I kind of left… that's what properly made it awkward towards us…" Gaara said looking down at his hands. "And your jealous of Kid being around her?" Gaara frowned. "No, I'm not!" Jess laughed. "Oh please! The way you were looking at Kid today and even Ace was pure jealousy!" Gaara frowned 'W-was I jealous…?' "I say go for it Gaara." That made his head snap up and look at her with surprise. "Go for what?" Jess smirked. "Go out with Oichi, ask her out on a date. She hasn't sealed the deal with Kid yet so you still got a chance." Gaara stood up pacing. "No! No, No, No, No! I can't… I can't… she's in love with him!" Jess just laughed. "Oh please! It's a crush! And you have a crush on her, all the signs are there. She's growing into a very attractive girl Gaara; I wouldn't be surprised if you just started noticing her." Jess stood up and poked his chest on his heart. "Follow your heart Gaara." He looked down at his chest and smiled. 'Jess is right… but I'm in love with her though… and maybe a crush a Oichi…?' Gaara looked up at Jess who is smiling at him, he leaned in kissed her forehead. "I may have a crush on her but I'm still in love with you." she gave him a warming soft smile. "Yeah, yeah I know Gaara, just stop with the glares at Kid and for goodness sake, apologize for the kiss or even for leaving afterwards! Man you're an idiot!" Gaara chuckled hugging her and she hugged back. "Alright I'll stop; I'll apologize to her." Jess snuggled in his hug. "Good, you can stop being shy around her know. It was a kiss Gaara not her virginity." That made him blush. "S-Shut up…!" Jess laughed.

~back to reality~

He knew he said he would apologize but how would she react. Even if he wanted to take her on a date what if she rejects him. What if she doesn't feel the same way. Then there would always be the main situation at hand. He loves Jess but…he has a crush on Oichi…how was he going to handle this. He sighed again. "Man Gaara…you sound like an old man. Just relax. You don't have to do anything right now. Just keep being the overprotective ass that you are." Gaara smiled. "Yeah…"

They walked up to Oichi's house just as she was coming out the door. "Morning Oich…" Jess stopped as Oichi staggered out. Her eyes were empty and she looked pale in the face. "Oichi?" Gaara asked. Jess eyes widen. 'Oh no…I remember that look.' Oichi swayed to the left and right as she walked out. She mumbled something. Gaara reached out to her. "W-Wait Gaara!" Jess says but it was too late Gaara reached out and touched Oichi on the shoulder. Before he had time to think Oichi had grabbed him and flipped him over. He landed hard on her lawn. "AAAAHHHH! Why do she always have to do this! Why can't we live like regular freaking people! Is it too much to ask for! All I ever asked was for her to be NORMAL! WWAHHHH!" Oichi grabs a flower pot and threw it at Gaara. He moved out the way before it hit him. "O-Oichi calm down what's wrong!?" "I can't stand the fact that she always has to have these issues! She could have had a regular job but noooooo she had to go and be a trouble maker! It's always do this Chi do that Chi go file your mother out of jail Chi! Oh! Just let me blow the house up Chi!" The more Oichi talked the more she rampaged through her yard.

Jess helped Gaara up. "What's going on?" Jess sighed. "Ms. D must have put them in a hole again." "What?" "Do you want to know why you've never seen Oichi angry?" Jess asked as she ducked from a flying lawn chair. "Oichi is the type of person who would sit there and hold all her anger inside until it explodes." Gaara rubbed his head as he moved out of the way of a trashcan. "Then I guess you delt with this before?" Jess nodded. "There are many ways to calm her down but the most effective is…" They looked over at Oichi who was slowing down. She had a birdhouse. She dropped and it and started to twirl around until she fainted face first. Jess pinched the space between her nose as Gaara looked at Oichi with confusion, shock, worried, and horror, mix together. "The most effective way is time." Jess finishes. Gaara starts panicking. "Is she going to be alright? Do you need to call 911! She's not dead is she?! What do we do I don't want her to die!?" Jess pinched Gaara's cheeks. "Shut up already she's fine!" She yelled. "She just fainted."

Jess put her hands on her hips. 'It's a good thing I called my uncle. It looks bad just like she said.' She walked over to Oichi and pushed her over. She had twirls in her eyes. "Yeah…she fainted." Gaara was still looking at Oichi and Jess in confusion. "Okay Gaara. Pick her up. We gotta get to school or we will be late." "What…?" "Don't worry she should wake up by the time we get there." "I still don't understand what happened…" Gaara asked as he picked her up. His eyes widen a bit. 'She's so light. How can that be? As much as she eat…' He blushed a bit. Jess gathered her bag and started walking to school. 'When she wakes up I'll ask her what happened. It's rare for her to go into this stage.'

~Now~

Kid stood wide eyed at the story that was just told. He looked down at Oichi who was still out cold. "So that's what happen…I thought she would wake up by now but I guess whatever her mother did it sent her beyond the deep end." Jess says. "Right…" Gaara said still glaring at Kid. "I see…well I'll take her to the nurse's office at school. I'll stay with her until she wakes up." He reached out to grabbed Oichi but Gaara took a step back. "I think we got this covered." Kid narrowed his eyes. "In case you haven't forgotten Grand Line students aren't allowed in Hidden leaf and vice versa. It would save us a lot of time if you just let me carry Oichi to OUR school." Gaara glared. "I said we can handle it." Jess rolled her eyes. This was already getting stupid. "Gaara…what did we just talk about…" Gaara glanced over at Jess. "…But we can handle this. It's not like…" "What if she doesn't wake up when we get to school? It would be better if Kid takes her. She can't come to our school and you're going to get her in trouble. Let Kid take her. Now." She gave Gaara a stern look.

Gaara mumbled something under his breath before letting Kid take Oichi out of his hands. Killer walked up to Jess. "May I have her bag please?" Jess smiled and handed it over. She then glanced at Kid who look like he was falling into a trance with Oichi's sleeping face. "Hey!" He snapped up. "Oichi better make it to school on time." She sent a glare his way before dragging Gaara away. Kid rolled his eyes. He and Killer started to walk to Grand Line.

Jess dragged Gaara away. Gaara looked down the entire time, Jess looked over to him and sighed "Really now, stop it. She's fine in his hands" Gaara frowned. "I… know…" Jess smirked "You just wanted to carry her in your arms!" Jess giggled skipping away, Gaara flushed and glared at her "S-shut u-up!" he said catching up to her has she stopped. He stopped and glared, there stood Sasuke and Naruto. He wasn't glaring at Naruto he was glaring at Sasuke. Once Sasuke turned his head and notices Jess, his eyes widen "Jess…?" 'short hair…' Naruto turned his head and his eyes widen then smirked "Jess! Hey! Looking good with that short hair!" Jess flushed with a smiled. "Aww thanks Naruto." She said walking over to him, Sasuke was about to reach her with a hug but he was pushed out of the way by Naruto who pulled her in for a bear hug "We missed you!" he shouted tightly hugging Jess. "Ow... Naruto get off me!" "Naruto!" Gaara and Sasuke both shouted with a glare at him. Naruto shook his head "No my Jess!" Jess flushed, Gaara got angry. Sasuke made fists "Naruto! You dope!" "No, no!" Naruto shook his head hugging her tightly more making her hiss from a tight hug. 'Grrr that's it!' Naruto was soon on the ground gasping for air. Gaara smirked nodding his head. 'Punched right in the gut.' "What did I tell you about fucken bear hugs!?" Jess hissed at him.

Naruto gasping. "You…" Gasp. "Don't…" Gasp "Like…" Gasp "Them…" Jess glared down at him. "Next time you bear hug me I'll use a pressure point on you that will make you into a living statue!" Naruto looked up has the wind blew slightly and her skirt lifted up making his eyes widen and a pink shade of blush came on his face 'purple… with black lace….' Jess narrowed at him. "What you are you blushing about?" He smirked. "Nice panties." Jess's eyes widen, Sasuke looked like he was going to kill Naruto. Gaara was ready to wipe him off the face of the earth.'

Jess's eyes were pure shock but turned into dark stare making Naruto regret what he has just said "Jess I'm s-sorr…" He didn't even get to finish. "DOSE OF PRIVATE PUNISHMENT!" she screamed at him quickly twirling around has she kicked him in the back of the head knock him out cold Gaara smirked, Sasuke gasped 'oh shit…' "Pick him up and take him to the nurses off." Jess whispered and walked off.

* * *

Oichi had awaken in Kid's arm on their way to school. At first, she panicked in embarrassment but she realized that she enjoyed being carried in his arms. She could feel the muscles through his shirt. His arms were so comfy. "Seems like you enjoyed carried by Kid. Oichi." Killer says. Oichi blushed a bit. Kid was about to say something. "S-So what…" She said in almost a whisper. It made Kid blush and Killer chuckle. "Oh is that so?" he says. Oichi nodded. "I like…being carried like this but…but…" Oichi bit her lips and looked up into Kid's eyes. "…but only if it's Kid carrying me like this…" Kid's heart nearly busted out of his chest. Oichi's face turned red and it kept getting hotter. She looked down and played with her fingers. Kid's mind was set on one thing. 'I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her.'

School went by with a flash for a Monday. Oichi was at her locker. School had been buzzing like crazy. The dance was soon coming up so everyone was talking about what they were wearing, who they were taking, what the school is going to look like and so on. Today was also the opening of some new clubs that just came out. They were only on a trail run for this month and the next. If they go well they would be added on to regular clubs.

At the moment she was going to an after school cooking class with Sanji. Then she was going to sit with the book club and start on a new book called Gone over the Sea. Then she was heading to the new garden club. She was growing blue roses as a surprise for Jess. Oichi sighed. "Then I gotta be to work at five. I told Jewel that I could work for someone's shift today. I'm sure Robin said they had another meeting today so I guess Jess might be walking home today. I have to make sure to tell her my new schedule." She started to walk outside. 'I also need to tell her that starting after the new year I may not be able to come eat with her during lunch. Sports clubs will be opening up and she wanted to get on as quickly as she could. First comes first serves.' She says to herself.

Oichi walked over to an empty class room. This was where one of the new clubs were starting today. It was called the Interact Club. She and a few of the students were trying this club today. It was where you bond closer as friends. In order to join you had to have a partner of the opposite gender. Oichi wasn't going to attend this club at first, but strangely enough Kid was the one who asked her to join. How could she say no. Oichi smiled as she remembered this morning. Kid carrying her after her episode. She frowned. 'Ugh…mother…just when I thought you couldn't do more damage to our name…you go and that…' Out of reflex she hit the locker putting a slight dent in it. "Whoa…what did the locker do to you?" Oichi turned around in surprise to see Kid walking up to her.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to." Kid smirked and ruffled her hair. "That was kind of hot you know." Oichi pouted and blushed. "Shut up. I don't see how that attracted you." "Hey, what can I say. I'm attracted to chaos and destruction." Oichi laughed. "You're a weirdo." Kid shrugged and pushed her in the class room.

* * *

Jess painted on the wall humming with her club mates. 'I miss a week; I can't believe they got half of this done…' Sai next to her did his part looking over her 'she's really cute' he smirks mentally.

The door suddenly opened up startling Jess. It causes her to mess up her stroke. "Crap…" "Sorry for the interruption." It was Kakashi. "Jessica?" Jess stopped trying to fix her mistake and looked over to her teacher. "Yes Kakashi?" "Your uncle says to not go home but to come to the meeting room after your club actives." Jess blinked at him but nodded and when back to her job.

Oichi and Kid were sitting in a class room with some of the students. "I wonder who is teaching this class." Oichi says. Kid was leaning back in his chair. "I could care less. I just wish they would hurry up." Students started to show up. Nami soon walked in dragging Luffy in. Ace walked in with Rebecca. Robin walked in with a guy Oichi saw around school he was tall and muscular. He had blue hair his chin was all weird shaped. His uniform jacket was ripped all the way up to his shoulders, showing off his muscles and star shaped tattoo. "Owww Franky is hereeee!" He yelled doing some silly pose with his arms pressed together in the arm. Oichi couldn't help but laugh. Some of the guys in the room copy the pose and repeated what he said. The pose he does and his dance moves were famous around school. You couldn't help but to be drawn in by it.

A girl with big round eyes and long pink hair, tied in two ponytails walked in. She carried this pink umbrella everywhere she went and she had a strange laugh that Oichi could never catch. 'Hmm…I think her name is Perona.' Perona looked around and started walking. She had her umbrella dragging someone in. "I said I didn't want to go to this dumb class!" It was Zoro. "I don't care what you want! You promised me that you were going to attend this class with me and I intend to keep it!"

She dragged him into a seat and took out some rope. Then she tied him to the chair. "Just to make sure you won't be going anywhere." Robin sat next to Oichi with Franky on her other side. "I thought you had a meeting?" Robin nodded. "Yes, but I want to try this club out. I was almost out of luck since we needed a partner of a different gender. Good thing Franky was available." Franky laughed. "Oh Yeah!" Oichi giggled. "So do you know who the instructor is for this club?" Robin shook her head. "I heard it was Baby 5 but she fell in love with some man outside the school. They are getting married tomorrow." Oichi nearly sweat dropped. Baby 5 was a student teacher but she had a bad habit of falling in love to quickly. "Well…I hope she finds happiness?" Oichi says shrugging. A few more seconds later, the door opened and a tall and very slim woman walked in. She had short black hair with two tuffs pointing upward. She was wearing a black shirt with a red spider on it and a black leather jacket. She was wearing pants that had tiny spider like pattern on it. She had on white shoes and she was holding a pack of cigarettes.

Good evening. I'm your club leader for today. My name is Shakuyaku and I want you to welcome you to the Interact club. Now for this club you must have a partner of a different gender. This because there are different activities we will be doing to help you get to know each other better. Sometimes we will do a two-man activity, sometimes a four-man activity, sometimes a group and sometimes girls against boys. Also you have two other club leaders they couldn't be here at the moment but they will be here tomorrow. So why don't we get this club started!" She says happily.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he sat in the meeting room tapping his fingers. Once again the students from Grand Line were late. Naruto was working on some late work that he missed since he was passed out after Jess punched him. Neji was doing the same while Hinata helped him. Ino hasn't show up as well and Shikamaru was being Shikamaru. "Hey." He finally says. "Since the Grand Line students aren't here yet, we need to choose who is going to replace Sakura on the board." They blinked at him before going back to work. "Lame...we can do it later." Shikamaru says making Gaara frowned.

Neji lifted his head. "So who would you suggest Gaara?" Gaara sat back and thought. "What about Choji?" "Na, he's in cooking class. He isn't going to stop just for a meeting." Shikamaru says. "Well what about Lee." "He's always busy training with Guy." "Sai?" Shikamaru groans. "No, I sick of seeing his fake emotions." Gaara tapped his chin. "Well what about Tamari?" Shikamaru shot him a glare. "No…just no…" Gaara smirked. "You don't want her to?" "I get enough of her already." Naruto laughed. "You tired of your girlfriend already?" Shikamaru sighed. "Well if we are doing that. What about Sasuke?" Gaara slammed his hands on the table. "Hell no!" Shikamaru smirked. "Right…that's what I thought."

After going over a few more names the door open. The Grand Line students walked in. Sabo was the last to enter. They sat where they sat the last time. "Are we going to prolong this meeting like last time? I got chewed out because I was here too long." Law says. Hancock rolled her eyes. "No one care for your pity thoughts. There are important things to worry about like why the hell is my beloved is in the arms of that girl!" She glared at Robin. Robin smiled and giggled. "What Nami does is no of no concern to me. She and Luffy are both my friends." Hancock glared at her. "Wretched woman. Do not toy with me and my love! Luffy is mine! I will marry him. I will cook for him! I will make him happy!" Robin laughed. "Well maybe but someone already cooks for him. Every day in fact." Law and Sabo shot her a glance.

"Hey…Nico Robin…don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." Law says in a low voice. "All I was going to say is that Oichi cooks for Luffy every day. He has become quite attached to her. Isn't that right Sabo?" Hancock looked over to Sabo. Gaara felt like this was about to go to a bad place. He stood up. "Alright…Iet's all settle down. Today Lord Jetter is coming to talk about…" "Silence you man worm!" Hancock yelled pointing her finger to him and leaning her head all the way back. "I will not tolerate such foolish in my presence!" Gaara frowned at her but for some reason all he could think about was how was her uniform was holding in her breasts. He sat back down still pondering.

Hancock regain her posture and glared at Sabo. "So Oichi has been feeding my beloved and you said nothing!" Sabo sighed and took out a familiar lunch box, which caught Gaara's eyes. "Hancock…we don't have time for this. Can we discuss this another time? A very important figure is coming and we need to at least look decent." "How long has this girl been feeding my man!" Lucci laughed. "If you fed your so call man then he wouldn't be looking for someone else to cook for him." Handcock placed her foot high on the desk showing her thighs. Naruto's face turned red. He could almost see her panties. Vivi stood up. "Hancock why don't we all calm down. It's not all that rare for Luffy to eat other people's lunches." Lucci chuckled. "That part is true but…" He points to Sabo. "I'm sure that's the lunch box Oichi gives Luffy for lunch." Sabo was eating out of a purple and black stripped box. The same lunch box Gaara gave Oichi.

Hancock was fuming. "That hussy is out to take my man!" She yelled. That got Sabo to stop eating. Law, Robin, and Vivi frowned. Tashigi frowned and got up. She grabbed her bow and held it out. "You want to say that again?" Hancock glanced over to her. "I don't have a problem of beating you right here. Royalty or not. Oichi isn't that kind of person." Lucci nodded. "Yeah plus I thought she was seeing Kid." That didn't calm Hancock down. "If she got a man then why is she messing with mine! I will destroy anyone who becomes between me and my love!"

Gaara stood back up. "Oichi is my closest friend I won't sit her and let you talk about her like I'm not even here." Naruto shook his head. He had been too busy trying to peak under Hancock's skirt. "Yeah. Oichi wouldn't try anything like that." Law sighed. "Why do we bother. She isn't going to listen to us." Lucci shrugged. "She's mad because she can't keep that idiot in his place." Hancock growled. "I'll teach her what happens to anyone male or female." "I'd like to see you try it." Tashigi says taking a step forward. "You would like to test your skills against me! Ha!" Hancock smirked. "Do not take me so lightly." Hancock says walking over to her. Gaara grit his fist. This was getting out of hand. A fight was going to break out and wasn't sure how he was going to handle this before Jetter gets here. Vivi tried to talk some sense into them but it wasn't help. Law and Lucci had gotten their phones out to tape it and Robin was smiling at all the chaos she caused.

Suddenly Sabo stood up and slammed his hand against the wall creating a whole. Everyone stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. Gaara was taken back. The hole was forming cracks and going all the way up to the window. The window itself started vibrate lightly almost like it was going to break. "I want everyone in here to shut up…" Sabo's voice was low and cold. He looked up slowly only anger in his eyes. This was enough to get the Grand Line students to gulp and re take their seats. Hancock frowned but also took her seat. "You all are making a mockery of our school. You leave all your petty crap outside this room or you will deal with me personally. This is NOT the time to be doing this. Is that understood?" The Grand Line students nodded. The room was silent as Sabo retook his seat and went back to his old self. He looked up towards Gaara and smiled. "Sorry about that. Every now and then they get out of hand. I'll pay for the damages to the wall tomorrow."

* * *

Somewhere in hidden secret room Jetter was watching all the events unfold. He was wearing a tailor coat that had worsted material with a dark rose printing. The spliced gothic printing was flocked by leather. It had top grade three-dimensional ribbons, connecting the collar and body. By crossing the ropes, the ribbon on the sides top grade metal embossing the glass button with matching leather pants and knee high flat boots. He had a shoulder jewels over his shoulders showing in rank, they were a rubies and black diamonds.

He sat on a throne like chair watching the screens, Violet had put mini micro camera's that blend into any material in the classrooms, club rooms, the gym and the meeting room which Jetter was watching. Jetter put his finger on his chin "Do you think it was wise to put camera's all over?" He asked his sister, she stood tall with that elegant pose reading some files on a high tech tablet "Our niece was attached, I think it's our job to keep the next head of the Mikcloud family save and future Queen of the Celtics." Jetter sighed. "You know she won't even take the thrown." Violet huffed slightly. "The 2nd branch family which is currently running Celtica is making a poorly job at it." Jetter did a hum "Mhmm… The Axe Family is doing a poor job at running my kingdom."

Violet nodded in agreement and scrolled down the tablet reading about the members of both school boards "I understand putting camera's in Hidden Leaf but Grand Line also?" Jetter said raising a glance up at his sister who didn't look at him. "Grand Line peaks my interest" Jetter smirked from hearing her saying that. "I see."

Violet kept on reading and stopped at one student 'Sabo' Violet eyed it 'no last name….?' "This is strange no last name for the president for grand line student board…." Jetter looked up at her "Oh? How strange." "Yeah what's stranger, nothing… on his history… looks like I need to make a call." Jetter frowned "Violet there's no need to…" Violet eyes him. "Do not question me." She hissed flipping out her phone and calling someone walking out of the room, Jetter sighed 'really she doesn't have too.'

Watch the watching the scene before him, he raises his eyebrow, looking at his tablet quickly, he clicked on Boa Hancock's pic and all her info came up "Mhmm, age 18, Empress of the country of Amazon Lily… hm interesting." 'Oichi is under the title, Friend of the Mikcloud Royal family, Friend of the Crown.' he smirked "That should shut up Hancock, Jess will be pleased that I'm watching over Oichi."

Not long Violet came back with a small smile on her face, Jetter raised his eyebrow "Find something?" Violet nodded. "Little, he lives with two brothers, Portages D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy and his grandfather Monkey D. Garp who is currently off training couple of students. He is the former Chief of police in grand line." Jetter smiled and looked at the time. "Looks like it time for the board meeting, you have the gown for Jess to wear at the dinner party?" Violet nodded. "Yes I do." Jetter grinned. "Go ahead and get her ready and bring her over to the board meeting." Jetter said leaving the room.

* * *

The door to the school board opened as Jetter walks in, Gaara and his school board stood up and bowed while the Grand Line students stayed seated. "Lord Jetter." Jetter smiled has a one of his secretly guards walked in caring a throne like chair placing it in the room. The students watched this has Jetter took his seat. He crossed his legs and sighed looking at the wall, he raised his eyebrow. "My, such a display I could hear from out the hallway." Gaara frowned 'shit he heard everything…. That means he heard everything about Hancock threating to hurt Oichi…. That's not good…'

Jetter sighed. "Forgive my attire, I have dinner party to attend too after this. Now then let's get this meeting under way shell we?" Gaara sighed in relief 'Thank God he is here.'

Law sighed. "Can I asked why we are here in the first place. Does this have to do with the dance? If so how long is going to take because I have to get to work soon…" Gaara didn't answer this. "It's of the dance yes and of many of other things but first let's talk about this dance. I'm of course I'm providing the entertainment and food." Jetter said looking at Sabo.

Sabo was of course stuffing his face just like the last time. "I see…so we don't have to worry about music and what not. That's good I guess." Jetter raised his eyebrow at him "Did you forget about what I said last week when you and Gaara stayed behind after that ugly drama scene, eating during a meeting, my, my." Gaara shivered slightly. "So Uhm, let's bring up the king and Queen contest. Both Schools both have their own?" Jetter smiled at him "I like that idea."

Sabo, who kept eating, looking over at Vivi who nodded. She took out a piece of paper. "I hope you don't mind us going first. I don't know how Hidden Leaf does it but Grand Line has all the students vote beforehand. First, they pick who they wish to see in the contest. So far…" She flips the paper. "For Queens we have…Nami, Boa Hancock, Baby 5, Nico Robin, Rebecca, myself, and Oichi. For kings we have…Sabo, Ace, Luffy, Lucci, Sanji, Zoro, and for some reason Usopp. We then have them vote for who gets the crown so far for Queen its between Nami, Boa Hancock, and Oichi. For Kings its Sanji, Luffy, and for some reason Usopp. The winners will be announced at the dance." She smiled and took her seat. Hancock smiled. 'Oh Luffy my dearest I hope we win. Even if you don't win I will forever be your Queen!'

Jetter hummed. "Gaara?" Gaara blinked and looked down at his paper. "The voting for the king and queen are during the dance. The nominees aren't posted yet not until in two days. The dance isn't until three weeks; we also have a contest for best Halloween costumes." Neji looked at the paper. "True we aren't different in the king and queen voting, wait what's this VIP?" Gaara's widen looking down 'VIP listing for after party, was only on Hidden Leaf's paper?"

Tashigi frowned. "VIP?" Robin chuckled. "It seems like a Hidden Leaf only kind of thing." Law said nothing as he wrote something down. Sabo raised his eyebrow. "You care to explain? If you don't we can continue about the contest for Halloween costumes. We need to make trophies and banners for King and Queen along with prizes for the winner of the contest." Sabo says ignore the shock looked he got from Vivi.

"I can." Jetter said has they all look at him. "The dance is a day before my niece's sweet 16 birthday. During the dance there is going to be a birthday song right at midnight, she was born right on the dot at midnight." He chuckled. "After the dance, is a VIP after party that are for my Niece's friends and some friends of her friends, I asked her to make a list." His bodyguard handed Gaara a high tech tablet "As you can see she already made one. Both you and Oichi are on that List Gaara." He smiled "Of course as I subjected from friends of the Mikcloud Royal Crown, now then enough of the VIP discussion, you say to make crowns for the contest? I might be able to help you there." Gaara looked at with confusion "Uhm... how will you help?" asked him.

Sabo put the empty lunch box down and picked up another. 'So glad Oichi made me another lunch box!' He opens it up. "So I'm in much interest in learning how you can help with the crowns or are you going to just help the Hidden Leaf?"

Jetter raised his eyebrow at him. "I will not take favorites..." Lucci rolled his eyes. 'Could have fooled me.' He says to himself. Jetter continues "... and put your food away. It just so happens one of my cousins owns one of the most popular and largest Halloween company." Naruto gasped. "No way! Are you talking about Underworld?!" Jetter smiled. "Of course, mostly all the costumes you see at the mall or other stores are from Underworld. One of the most epic cosplay, even including real life props like crowns and tiara with real jewels."

Sabo took a bite out of the lunch box. "Why do I gotta put up my food. I'm not bothering anyone?" Lucci looked over at him. "Can you just put it away? I'm tired of him looking at you. I guess he thinks it's rude or something." Law nods. Sabo groaned. "That's easy for you guys to say. You don't have a brother like Luffy and Ace. I barely get to eat anything so I have to sneak in-between classes." Law chuckled. "Do it look like we are throwing a pity party here? Just stuff your mouth full and put it away." Sabo smiled. "Oh yeah! That sounds like a good idea!" He starts stuffing his face quickly." Vivi smiled. "I've heard of Underworld. I'm not all that fancy on the jewels and what not but they have a lot of items I'd like to try." Hancock nodded. "Yes, I have also heard of this store. It doesn't interest me in the slightest." "Nothing seems to interest you. What's the point of you being here again?" Law asked smirking. Hancock glared at him making Sabo sit up and glare at both of them. "What did I say before this meeting started…" They both huffed and puffed as Sabo went back to stuffing his face.

Jetter sighed "Anyways, I will have my cousin bring over some items that you can all use to make them homemade. I'm sure he will won't say not to me… maybe if I convince him the best crown that is made gets to be in his next Halloween catalog?" He looked at the students. Shikamaru opened one eye "Sounds good to me." Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I have all indentions of Underworld! Not just outfits are in there, a lot of Halloween to Gothic accessories to statues! I have this nine tails Kitsune they made last year! That sucker was almost 100 bucks!" Gaara nodded "Yeah sounds good"

"Great. Now that we have that done are we done?" Law asked. Vivi frowned. "Law don't be rude. We know you have a job to get to but this is something important for our fellow students." Law sighed. "Right. Right. My bad." Robin smiled. "So why don't we set a time and date of when we can take you to on a tour of Grand Line. Right now our Arts and Crafts club are decorating the gym and our school halls as we speak. If you want, we can bring in Oichi for the tour of the school since your president is already so close to her. Our arts and club leader, Bon Clay, can give you the tour of the gym and the outside venues."

Jetter smiled at her. "I like the idea so very much, that reminds me Gaara. Have you found a replacement for Sakura?" 'How did he…' Gaara shook his head. "We talked but we haven't decided." "I see…then how about my niece?" Gaara eyes widen. 'Jess?' Naruto smiled happily. "Yes! I think that would be awesome!" Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "We all vote yes as well." Gaara nodded. 'Man…she is going to kill me…' I also vote yes. Jetter smiled. "Alright then. Schedule the date if you please."

Suddenly the door opened and Ino was panting Gaara sighed. "Your Late." Ino frowned and walking over and sat on her chair. "I'm so sorry…. I was held up in cooking class... a cooking battle between Jess and Choji…" Naruto's eyes widen "Who won?" Ino softly smile. "Jess." Jetter smirked. 'That's my niece.' Gaara smiled. 'Good job Jess.' "Oh Jess will be replacing Sakura." Ino blinked at him. "Oh! I vote yes."

Sabo, who finally finished stuffing his face, looked over at Lucci. Lucci sighed and opened a small book. "As you all surely know our school is focus on sports and clubs every single day…which is why we are always late. So…" He flipped a page. "There is a day, Thursday, where all the teachers are in meetings. We can have Oichi take you guys on the tour. Then on Friday, other than then arts and craft club, the gym and venues will be empty." He sits back down looking like that small talk killed him. Law yawned. "We can also do this on the weekends being that Sabo's grandpa has the keys to the gates and class rooms." Law says smirking. "Ha." Sabo chuckled. "I'm not stealing the keys and getting a beat down for you guys."

Jetter smiled "No problem, my sister can get you guy's in easily. Now then Gaara?" "Sounds good to me, I have no problem with it." Gaara said 'Why does Oichi keep getting brought up?' Jetter's body guard came down to his earing whispering something. Gaara blinked at him. 'Did something happen?' Jetter smiled "There's here already, I see. Why don't we call this meeting to an end? You all can meet again on a Saturday? My sister will let you all know."

The Grand Line students looked at each other and started to laugh. Earning weird looks from the Hidden Leaf students. Vivi cleared her throat. "Excuse me sir. They were just joking. Our school is always open on Weekends. It has to be. Most of us have sports training everyday including on the weekends. So showing them the school grounds will be no problem."

Jetter looked at them with an empty expression "Oh I see, oh silly of me. I'm sure that all schools were closed during the weekend." Gaara did not look at that empty expression on his face, he was holding back something dark from popping out. "Our school is always close during the weekend after it was vandalized by… your school last year…"

Law shrugged. "Sorry to hear about that. Other than Hancock we are all first years. We don't really know or care about what the students did before us. If you want an apology…" They looked towards Hancock. "…You will have to get it from her." She sighs as she was thinking about Luffy becoming her King. "I did not participate in that ridiculous activity. Men…all they could think about is themselves. If an apology is what you want, then I do apologize on the behave of those who defamed your school. If you don't want it then it's do bad since I have already given it." Vivi shook her head. "Let's not dwell in the past. Let's look towards the future. We are joint school council so let's all become friends. Our school is opened on the weekends so why don't we all meet at the door way maybe around nine or ten in the morning?"

Everyone seemed to looked relief. "Since this meeting is now over, I have something to say to Hancock. It's my duty too since I place the title on a current person you were auguring about." Gaara gulped and he started shiver "oh shit…" He said in a whisper but Sabo heard him. Hancock turned her head to him slightly. She didn't look interested in what he had to say.

Jetter stood up straightening his clothes. "I know I already mention this earlier, Oichi Yamamoto, she is protected by my family. A best childhood friend of my niece like Gaara, they are both titled on paper and record of 'Friend of the Mikcloud royal crown' 'Friend of Celtica Royal Crown.'" He said to him with the emptiest look on his face. Gaara gulped 'oh man… he had to say that… well at least Oichi will be safe'

The door opened suddenly. "Lord Jetter, you cannot keep your niece waiting." Jetter empty looked turned into a sweet look. "Oh of course! Well then, Gaara are you anything to do after school?" Gaara nodded Jetter frowned. "Oh I see looks like I have to find someone to company my niece to the dinner party." He turned and left the room with his secretly guards following him. Gaara right away sighed heavily and quickly took his leave to catch Oichi.

In the room the air was quite then. Law and Lucci chuckled. "Looks like Hancock got threaten." Sabo shook his head. 'Just what we need…another big shot.' "Alright everyone is dismissed from the meeting. Be here Saturday between nine and ten a.m." He looked over to Hancock who was still looking over to were Jetter was standing. Vivi got up. "Hancock?" She looked over at Vivi. "Men…they always believe threats will tie something over. I care not for him nor the men in the room or school. No one stands in my way of me and my beloved." Vivi sighed. "Don't be stubborn." "Your words fall on empty ears Vivi. A man's threat has never work and never will work on me. I shall do as I please." Sabo frowned. "What if that womanly pride of you gets you locked up?" Hancock got up to leave. "I have already been through hell. Compared to being 'locked up' would be like child's play. Now if you excuse me I have places to be." She left out the room. "I swear…that woman…" Sabo says. Lucci shrugs. "What do you expect from her. Really did you see the emptiness in his eyes" He chuckles. Sabo shook his head and laughed. "It's nothing to worry about really. I'm sure he knows that mere threats won't work on us." Tashigi stood up. "I don't care what you do. Just don't bring trouble to our school." She also left with Vivi on her tail. "So our little Oichi is in the fry with some big guys. Nice." Law says also leaving. "Let's go. I need to go inform my grandfather and Sengoku." Sabo says to Lucci as they also left.

* * *

Oichi sighed as she was off to work. Spending so much time with Kid was really fun. She also learned some valuable information. About her true feelings for both Gaara and Kid. How she going to let them know. She didn't have a plan for that yet. She walked out through the door way to see Jess and her uncle standing in front of a Limo. She walked over there. "Um…Good afternoon Lord Jetter." She says bowing slightly. She smiles and waves at Jess. "Hiya Jess! You look really pretty today."

Jess smiled with a blush "Aww thank you Oichi!" Jetter smiled. "Jess in the limo." Jess blinked at him a nodded "Of course Uncle… See you tomorrow Oichi." Jess said had a secretly guard opened the door for her by that time Gaara walked out of school and he stopped and gasped at Jess. 'Oh my god….' Jess slipped in the limo and the secretly guard close the door behind him. Jetter smiled at placing a hand on her shoulder gently "Oichi, I need to you to listen to me okay?" Oichi frowned a bit. "Um…okay?"

There were suddenly guards making a circle around them, keeping from someone to interrupted them "Listen I know you mean well by bringing lunches to your friends... I'm not going to tell you to stop, I need you to know that a friend of yours, Monkey D. Luffy. You should keep your guard up from Boa Hancock. She is a very dangerous woman, she has it in for you since you are cooking lunch for her 'beloved' please be careful from on alright? if anything happens to you... your mom, Jess, Gaara and me will be devastated. Not to mention the Meyers family, you are a friend of the crown Oichi... something I cannot remove, even for my family..."

Oichi smiled. "Thanks' for worrying about me. In truth I already know about Hancock. She's gave me a glare here and there and had already declared me her…um…. love rival or something like that. It doesn't bother me in the slightest really."

Jetter smiled at her and cups her face "Just be careful alright? It seems Gaara is standing there waiting for you. Just keep the lunch making down okay? Let Luffy know the reason why. I've already let her know of your title with my family." He leaned in and kissed his forehead "Have a good day a work Oichi." he un cupped her face turning around has the body guards moved away "Oh and Frank will be walking with home, your mother insisted." Frank stood by her and bowed "I will watch over her Lord Jetter" Jetter smiled getting into the Limo and it soon drove off.

Oichi frowned the pouted. "Sorry but I'm going to keep making lunches. I can't let him starve to death just because Hancock can't cook. That's what the cook class is for…" She then glanced up at Frank. "I don't need to be guard. I can take care of myself…I'm not even going home…I'm going to work." She then glanced over to Gaara who was still standing there. "…Yes…?" She asked in almost an annoyed voice.

Frank pushed up his glasses "Sorry Ms. Oichi but I have orders unless you want to disobey him?" Oichi frowned. This was another she hated. Body guards. She didn't need one and she didn't want one. It made her feel like she couldn't protect herself. Gaara walked over to her. "Hey Oichi." "Hey…" Gaara scratched his head. "How was class?" "Fine…" "Oh, the board elected you to show us around the school on Saturday morning." "Okay…" The air got a bit awkward. 'Man…how am I going to ask her out. She looks pissed already. Okay Gaara just calm down. Find something to get the conversation going…then ask her.'

"I saw Sabo with your lunch box again." Oichi crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're not going to call him strange like you do everyone else…" Gaara frowned. 'Crap…maybe that was the wrong thing to say.' "Oichi, I can see that your upset but can you lose the attitude. I had a rough day and I wanted to ask..." Oichi glared at him making him take a step back. "No! This need to be said so you listen. Every day you disrespect my friends. My friends. You call them strange and weird and you're always glaring at them! You are being so mean!" Gaara frowned. 'Where is this all coming from?' "Oichi your so called friends defaced out school last year. They start fights with the student. They are bad news! Especially Kid!"

"No! Your school is the one who keeps living in the past! Your school keeps blaming us for stuff we had no control over! How long are you going to keep letting your school bully our school? Are you the president of the student council!? Our school can care less what your school do but yet every day we get sneers and sly remarks thrown in our faces! As for Kid your just jealous of him aren't you!?" Gaara's face was turning red mostly out of anger and embarrassment. "I'm not jealous of that jerk! I don't know why you and Jess say that!" "it's because it's true and I can't handle your over protective brother issues anymore. If you can't treat my friends right, then…then maybe we should stop being friends!" Gaara heart nearly gave out. "Oichi…" Oichi gave him a stern look. "You haven't even tried to understand…you never have…just like that kiss…" She looked down… "You kissed me then just ran off. You played with my feelings…" "Your…feelings?"

Oichi closed her eyes and looked up at him. "I…I like you…I liked you a lot…I've liked you for so many years…but you never notice me…not even once." Gaara's eyes opened wide in shock. "All you had in your mind was Jess this and Jess that…It was clear to me that you loved her very much and I had no chance of being in your heart but I never gave up. I always thought that you would see how much I cared for you but…you never did…" "Oichi…" There was a slight pause.

"…Oichi I didn't know…" He reached out to touch her but she backed away. "I know you didn't know… you never noticed me even up till the kiss...even now...I bet you weren't even thinking about me when you kissed me...it must have been because you were so pent up from missing Jess. I understand now and I'm sorry.…you love Jess…I can't change that so…so…" Oichi looked up at Gaara with tears in her eyes. "So…I'm giving up. If you want Jess, then follow your heart and never give up like me…"

Gaara felt something snap inside him. He wasn't sure what it was. He turned to watch Oichi run away with tears in her eyes with Frank following behind her. 'She's…giving up on me…?' He looked across the street. There was Kid stand over there also with a shock look on his face. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he turned and walked away. Gaara shook his head. 'Giving up on me?' He grabbed his chest. 'Why does my chest hurt so much. What is this feelings?'

* * *

Frank was standing outside the café. Oichi was working trying to keep her mind off of Gaara. The reason why all of that happen was because of today's club. The Interact club helped her understand her feelings in one day. Or maybe it was because she was so dense she couldn't see it. There club leader, Shakuyaku, told her why she was always in pain when she was around Gaara. 'My heart was denying that fact that Gaara didn't like me the way I liked him…I didn't want to listen and it cause me pain.' She sighed. 'It didn't feel that way with Kid because she knew Kid felt the same way about her.'

When she walked out her main goal was to tell Gaara everything. If she didn't then she was never going to get a chance like this. She was going to pour her feelings out to him then she was going…to give up. There was no reason to chance him anymore. She looked back to see Kid smiling at her. She smiled back and went to Gaara. There she let him have it and now…now…

'I feel like crap…I cried all the way over here and now my eyes are all red and my cheeks are puffy.' She says to herself. Her customers kept asking if she was okay. Her male customers were upset and asked if they need her to beat someone up. She told them no and that she was just doing a little soul searching. Jewelry had her working up in the upper level tonight. Frank had come in and was sitting in the corner. Oichi hated being watched. She was happy Jetter cared about her but she wasn't worried about Hancock for a reason. She had signed a form that kept her from fighting any girl while she was her visiting. Even outside school if they were students. She couldn't touch her even if she wanted to.

"Oichi come here." Jewelry called from the bar. "Yes?" "The workers who are working on the staircase. I need you to bring them some refreshments. Make your specialty okay?" Oichi nodded and went into the kitchen. Oichi had a lot of specialties. Most people liked her sweet Banana apple smoothie. Some liked her double choc on the rock with whip cream on top. Today was her bland mix of strawberry juice mix with kiwi lemon line. It was sour but the after taste was sweet. She put four drinks on the tray and walks outside to the where the workers were working on the staircase. "Um hello? Ah!" Oichi stared in shock when she came face to face with Killer. "K-Killer? What are you doing here?" "Oichi? You work here?" He looked her up and down. "It suits you." Oichi blushed. "Shut up! Why are you here?" "Well me and Kid need the extra hours. "K-K-Kid is here to!?" Oichi says as her face turned red. 'Oh know…he can not see me like this…not today!?'

Tonight Oichi was wearing a black and red strap less maid dress that showed off her shape and curves and came out ruffled on the bottom. She had on white knee high shoes and black flats. She was wearing two bows on the side of her head. One red and one black. She did not want Kid to see her like this. "I um brought these drinks so I'm gonna go now." She put the tray on the table and was about to turn away before Killer grabbed her. "Hey Kid come looks who here severing us." 'Damn you Killer!' Oichi says trying to get away but it was too late. Kid was walking up the almost finished stairs when he saw Oichi.

He looked her up and down as she tried to cover herself. She turned to leave but Killer pulled her back in and grabbed a drink off the tray. "I'm going on break. Be back in 30." He closed the door behind him. Oichi looked down. She didn't want Kid to see her especially in this outfit. "So…you work here huh?" He said. She looked up see that he already walked up to her and grabbed a drink. "Yeah…" He goes and sits down on the floor. "So how are you feeling?" Oichi gave him a confusing look. "Don't play dumb. I heard and saw the whole thing between you and Gaara." Oichi looked down sadly. "Want to talk about it?" He patted a seat next to him.

Oichi goes and sit on the floor. "Well…" Oichi played with her fingers. "On the first day of that club…she was able to tell me how I felt about Gaara. It's true…I liked him. I wanted him to look at me the way he looked at Jess but at the same time I knew it wasn't going to happen. I was…jealous that he only payed attention to Jess and not me. It hurt me but at the same time what right did I have to get mad. I have never told him about my feelings and that was only because he saw me as a sister. I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Kid noticed a tear falling down. "I feel so stupid. Now…now I've not only lost a brother I have lost a friend." She stood up to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks. "I thought…the pain would go away but…but it's only getting worse…" Kid stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "I gave up on him so why did the pain get worse?" Kid held her tighter. "Sometimes it takes a while before those times of feelings go away. Believe me. If you would have continued as you are then you wouldn't have gotten any closure with this." Oichi shook her head. "If I would have told him how I felt…would that have changed this outcome?" Kid shook his head. "Who knows." There was a slight pause as he held her. He then smirked. "It's a shame really…" Kid let her go. Oichi dried her tears and turned around. "What's a shame?"

"That outfit doesn't suit you…" He went and lean on the wall. Oichi blushed and looked over at him. "Well it's a request clothing item." "A what?" "W-well some of my clients have it to where they bring request clothing. By paying extra I will wear this until I get a better offer." "I'd like to see you in something cuter." He says blushing. "o-oh…is that so…well y-you would have to become a member and get a membership and buy me out…if you want that to happen." Kid smirked. "Come here for a moment." Oichi didn't want to but she found herself moving to him. She stood in front of her. "…If I buy you I can make you wear where I want?" She nodded. "I can make you say whatever I want?" She nodded. "I can make you…do…whatever I want." She nodded. Suddenly Kid grabbed her and kissed her.

Oichi tensed up as Kid kissed her. Her eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss. Kid then pulled back. "I've been wanting to kiss you all day." He pulled her closed as kissed her again. His hand roamed down her sides and down to her hips making her slightly moan. He licked the bottom of her lip until she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue. Oichi's face became the same color as her dress. This was happening all so suddenly. Her heart ache that she had earlier was slowly leaving her body and it was re placed by thing intense throbbing. Something she felt every time she was with Kid.

Kid turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. "Oichi…" He whispered as he kissed her neck. Oichi shivered at this. He then grabbed her leg and hooked it around his waist. Oichi's eyes widen as she felt something poking her. She started to panic a little. She started to tremble. "It's okay…" Kid whispers. "If you want me to stop just tell me. I'll take it slow." He started to rub up against her in a slow friction. Oichi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kid. Kid's hand started to slide up her skirt. "W-wait…I don't…" Kid grit his teeth but he knew Oichi was a beginner at this. "It's okay I'm only touching. Can I touch you a little more?" Oichi whimpered but slowly nodded.

He smiled and kissed her again. He rubbed up against her body before letting his hand continue up her skirt. His fingers trance the side of her panties. He moved it aside and brushed against her. He smirked and licked the inside of her ear. "Oichi. Do you like when I touch you?" Oichi shivered. "I think you do. Your soaked down here." Oichi shook her head. "I'm going to slip one in." "N-No…" Kid pushed a finger inside her. He moved slowly as Oichi moaned into his shoulder. Her body was becoming hot. "Hmm…K-Kid…this feels weird." She moaned softly. Kid found her moans to be so cute and erotic. He wanted to hear more. He pushed another finger inside her. She gasped. He pushed a little deeper causing her to cry out a bit louder. Kid did his best to control himself. He wanted to take her but she wasn't ready just yet.

He added one more finger. At this point her face was flushed, her body was more relaxed, her fingers played in Kid hair. Turning him on even more. He wanted to hear her reach her peak. He started to move his fingers faster inside her. "Oh…Kid…it feels good." Kid kissed her as her grip around his neck tighten. She was close he could tell. 'Just a bit more…' He pushed his fingers as deep as the could go before he felt Oichi's entire body spas out. "Kidd…" She called out his name tossing her head back. Her mind was seeing white as her body then went limp for a second.

He removed his fingers. They were completely soaked. 'So sexy…' He picked her up. Oichi couldn't focus anymore. Her body was too hot. She needed something to cool it down. Kid walked over to a table and laid her on it. She heard him unzip his pants. "Kid…" He reached into his pants to grab his wallet. He pulled out a condom and placed it on himself. He spread her legs and poked at her entrance. He wanted to take her now. He couldn't wait any longer.

Just as Kid was about to take Oichi the door opened up and Frank walked in. He frowned and grabbed Kid and slammed him into the wall and pins his arms behind him. "What the hell man!?" Kid said as he struggles against him. Frank takes out some cuffs but that allowed Kid to get a hand free. He threw a punch towards Frank. Frank dodges and jumps back. "Ms. Oichi are you alright? Did he harm you in any way?" Oichi was unable to answer as her mind was still a bit blank. She sat up just in time to see Kid punch Frank in the gut. "Get lost!" Frank took his punch and grabbed Kid's arm. Kid's eyes widen a bit. 'The hell!?' Frank twisted it around almost flipping him but Kid was able to shake him off. Oichi, now aware of what's going on fixed her clothes before getting off the table. As soon as she did her legs felt like jelly and she slid down to the floor. "Frank stop it! Leave him alone. He wasn't hurting me!"

Frank grabbed Kid and slammed him into the ground. "Ms. Oichi this boy was taking advantage of you. I can't allow that since I have been asked to watch over you." Kid growled and backswing at Frank hitting in the jaw. Frank flinched for a second giving Kid the chance to get away from him. Frank stood up and brushed himself off like nothing happened. "You have some skills boy but they won't be enough." Kid got into a fighting stance. 'My blows aren't working. Who the hell is this guy?' Suddenly the door open and Killer walked out. Seeing the scene, he quickly ran to Kid's side. "Do I even want to know what happened?" Kid frowned. "Shut up. You get his left. I'll get his right." They both separate and slowly walked up to Frank. Killer got into a boxer stance.

Oichi, finally getting her legs in order, stood in-between them with her back to Frank. "Stop! If you do anything more you could seriously be hurt!" Kid and Killer looked at each other before glaring at Frank. Oichi turn around to Frank. "Stop this Frank. If you don't I'll call Jess. You know I will. Kid wasn't doing anything that I didn't want him to do." She frowned at him before he placed at finger in his ear. "Stay down River, everything is fine." Oichi rolled her eyes. 'I'm really going to have to talk to Jess about this…' Frank looked over at Kid and Killer before walking away. "You got some moves boy but, you lack the strength." He looks over to Oichi. "I'll be waiting inside…" He left to stand on the other side of the door.

Oichi sighs as her legs give back out and she falls to the floor. "That was to close…" "Who the hell was that guy?" Kid asked, now fixing his clothes. My hits didn't even have him groveling in pain like they used to. Am I getting weak…" Killer shook his head. "I told you before there will always be someone stronger then you." "That was Frank. He's a body guard that was assign to me for the moment." "A bodyguard?" "Yeah, Jess's uncle asked him to watch over me after Hancock threaten me." Kid frowned. "Hmf…you don't need a bodyguard for her. First of all, she's under some oath that prevents her from harming any female, teachers included. Second of all, I've seen your moves in the Karate club. You can hold your own to her for a minute anyways…Then again maybe you do need a bodyguard." "Oh shut up."

Kid smiled. "So are you two an item now?" Kid and Oichi blushed and looked at each other. "What makes you say that?" Killer chuckled. "Oh Kid…it feels so good…" he says making Oichi face turn a new level of red. She felt like her head was about to explode. Kid frowned at Kid. "You were listening!?" Killer shrugged. "I couldn't help it. You both looked so cute. I didn't think you would get to second base just yet." Kid blushed and pushed Killer away. "You're an idiot." He went over to Oichi and picked her up. "You okay?" Oichi nodded and covered her face. "You were really cute…" "T-That was…a first…" Kid smirked. "Another first I took from you huh. You mad?" Oichi shook her head. "I'm glad it was you…" Killer chuckled. "I wish you two would hurry up and become a couple already…" Kid glanced down at Oichi. "Well…what do you say? What to give it a go?" Oichi looked unsure. "Well…I would like to…take it slow if possible…I want to know more about you so…" Oichi played with her fingers. "Alright…then let's do that. Why don't we go out to eat and just talk? I also want to know more about you." Kid looked away blushing a bit. Oichi smiled and giggled. Killer shook his head. "You can come over to the pizza place where I work. No one will disturb you there."

* * *

A few days later Jess was walking alone to school once more. Gaara said he wasn't feeling too well but that lie was getting old. It was irritating her. Oichi was already gone when she got to her house. She must have already left. She had started walking to school with Kid and Killer. Sometimes she was with Sabo and the others and sometimes she wanted to be alone. Jess frowned and looked at her watch. She had time to get to stop by Gaara's house to check on him. She was done believing this 'I'm sick' Lie.

She crossed over the tracks and headed into Shinobi. She jogged a bit to Gaara's house. When she reaches there she marched right up the door and opening it without even knocking. Temari who was walking down the stairs raise her eyebrow "Yeah hey, Hello, why don't you just walk right on in?" She smirked, Jess smirked back. "Don't mind if I do, where's your brother? And why are you home?" "Doctor's appointment." She says. Jess just nodded and marched up the stairs and past her. "I'm here for Gaara if you don't mind" Temari lean around the wall. "Not all." Jess turned towards to Gaara's room. She walking right to the door and banged on the door harshly. "Open this door right know Gaara!" she heard him gasp "Jess…?" she could hear him walk over to the door and open it Jess raised her eyebrow at him, he was fine. He didn't even look sick just red eyes. 'He's not sick! Little faker!... why does he have red puffy eyes….? Has he been crying?' He was frowning. "Why are you here…?" He asked in a sad tone. Jess pushed passed him. "Okay no tell me why you have been missing out on school." Gaara frowned closing the door, he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Nothing gets past you…." He whispered, Jess frowned. "You're a mess Gaara… what happen?" She softly asked him walking over to him. He started to cry right away making her eyes widen. "She… turned me down…" Jess started at him 'Oichi…?' "Oichi turned you down….?" Gaara nodded and then started to tell her the event days ago.

Jess frowned and held him. "It's okay Gaara…." Gaara teared "No… she didn't let me tell her… my heart hurts… my heart hurts Jess… it won't go away… I know… it wasn't just a crush I was felt something for her." Jess smiled and was surprised "…Hidden deep with you?" He nodded "I think I'm in love with her."

Jess rubbed his back has he cried "Gaara just come to school please?" Gaara shook his head "I won't be able to look at her without crying…Please Jess take this pain away." Jess frowned "Gaara you know I can't…" he frowned "please…" Jess shook her head "No, I will not use a pressure point on your brain so you can escape it." She let go. "Get dressed for school or I will make you." Gaara shivered and frowned "Okay..." He got up and started to get dressed. After wards Jess literately dragged him by the ear to school 'looks like I need to talk to Oichi…'

* * *

Jess and Gaara arrived at school and noticed Oichi standing and talking with Kid. Kid brushed a piece of hair out of her face it looks like he was fussing at her. "If you went to bed like I told you then you wouldn't have gotten up late!" Oichi pouted. "Who's fault was it that I was up so late?" Kid laughed. "Hey what can I say. I'm a beast." Gaara frowned at this. Oichi rolled her eyes until she spotted Jess. "Good morning Jess! Oh, listen we need to talk." Gaara quickly hid on the other side of the wall. Jess shook her head signed.

Jess stood there and crossed her arms and glance at Kid with a smirk 'Hell yeah we need too' not taking her eyes off kid. She had an empty look but still had a smirk on her face. "Sure! I would love to hear what you have to say."

Oichi pouted and blushed. "I know that look Jess. It's not what you're thinking. We just played a long and tiring game of guitar hero over at Killer's place." Kid shrugged. "We could have finished we happen at the café." He says giving her a lustful look. Oichi pushed Kid playfully. "Please not in front of Jess! A-Anyways we need to talk about this…" She walks in the door way and pulls Frank from behind it. "Jess…You know how I feel about this. I appreciate the thought of your uncle but…" She pushes Frank towards Jess. "Please do something about this!"

Jess raised her eyebrow at him "Frank my uncle ordered you to follow her didn't he?" Frank pushed up his glasses. "Yes lady Jess."

Jess sighed. "Stop following her." Frank just stood there, "I'm sorry Lady Jess but it's an order from your uncle." Jess sighed. "Fine then, I order you to stop following her." Frank stood tall. "I'm sorry but your uncle's orders out rank yours." Jess bite her lip, by this time Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of her school has stopped to watch this along with the Grand Line students.

Jess took off her bag handing it to Oichi who looked confused. "Very well if you defeat me you can follow her all you want." Frank smirked. "Why Lady Jess I would be honored to face you once again." Jess walked to a more clearing giving some room but it wasn't that much room. Frank moved his feet and stood in front of her couple feet away.

"I'm going all full out on you Frank, it will not be easy. Full strength and full power" Jess said cocking her neck with a dark smirk on her face.

Oichi sighed. "Why is it when I just ask her to do something it turns violent. I would rather it be settled peacefully." She grabbed Kid and pulled him a bit further from where Jess and Frank were standing. "…back up…" "What's going on?" "Just trust me…" They sat back and watched the stare down between Jess and Frank. "Hey if she win's he's getting off your back right?" Kid whispers. Oichi nodded. "Well I guess I'll root for her this one time. I don't want the same thing to happen like at the café." Oichi blushed felling his lustful glaze on her once more.

Frank shivered from this look she's giving him. 'Crap… I really do have to fight her….' Frank sighed reaching out taking out black gloves and slipped them on. "Are you sure Frank? The last time you faced me you barely came out alive." Jess dark smile was gone and empty cold look was replaced. Frank frowned. "I have an order and I will follow that order even if it's face you to continue with that order." Jess never taking off the empty cold on her face "Very well." Naruto looked confused "Wait what's going on?" he asked Sasuke who frowned. "I think she's fighting this guy to have him stop following Oichi?" Naruto looked more confused "But…I'm confused.

Jess closed her eyes and began to breath gently. Frank put his arms up sweating almost 'I gotta do this fast or she will end this quickly...' Jess reached down taking off her flats and tossing them over to Sasuke who caught them. "Hold to these if you please Sasuke, I do better barefooted."

Oichi sighed slightly. 'Come Jess…the last thing you need to do is get serious on Frank…of all people…' Kid poked her. "Is this gonna start anytime soon? The bell is going to ring and you know what happens when we are late." Oichi frowned at him. "Don't be rude Kid. I'm not going to rush them. Then I might get involved. I'd like to avoid that." Kid sighed. "The thing your friend said. About him coming out barley alive. Does that mean she almost killed him?" Oichi looked up at Kid. "Duh silly. What else would that mean?" Kid smirked. "Ha…" Oichi shook her head. She looked back to see the students looking at Jess with interest. "I don't know who the red head is but she looks like she can kick ass." Someone says. "I don't care who wins let's hope it's a good fight. We haven't seen action in a while." Another voice says. "We are all risking dentition so there better be some blood or some cleavage showing!" Someone yelled. "Such pigs…" Oichi said under her breath. She looked over at Jess. 'Good Luck Jess…well it's not that she need it…' She really, really, wanted Frank off her back. Even if it came down to good old fashion butt kicking.

Jess's eyes suddenly opened putting pressing down on her feet as the ground crackled crumbled, the ground cracked in multiple directions, a crack stopped right in front of Oichi and Kid and other ended in front of Hidden Leaf.

Frank eyes widen 'Shit…' "Frank do you copy?" from his head piece Jess see's Frank put his finger up to his ear she sighed. "Before the battle even begins he's being ordered to stand down…Dammit Uncle…' Frank put down his hand and bowed to her. "I accept my surrender Lady Jess, maybe next time in the Dojo at home we will continue our battle." Then he looked over to Oichi "I will stop following you."

He then glanced over at Kid. "Get stronger…" Then a small gust of wing appeared and leaves surrounded him causing gasp to be heard from the students, the leaves disappeared, he also disappeared. Naruto gasped "HE DISAPPEARED!"

Oichi walked up to Jess and handed her bag back. "Thanks for that Jess." Kid huffed. He was getting riled up for nothing. He admits even he was taken back when the ground cracked for a bit but it wasn't anything special. He looked over at Sabo who was already leaving. Luffy was excitingly talking to Zoro and his friends about what happen. His eyes went to Ace who was looking at Oichi. He frowned and walked over to him. "Oi! What I tell you about look at Oichi!" Ace smirked and ran into the school with Kid on his tail. The Grand Line students, still a bit buzzed about what happen also started to run. "Hey ten bucks on Kid!" "No way Ace will wipe the floor with him." Oichi sighs. "It almost makes me transfer to Hidden Leaf." She turned to walk away when Jess stopped her. "Oichi there is also something I want to talk to you about. Wait here for a moment." Going over to the wall quickly snatch Gaara who gasped and pulling him by the ear towards Oichi."

Oichi gave a blank stare to Gaara before looking at Jess. "What do you need to talk to me about. Also can you make it fast? If I'm late I get detention." She smiled nicely. Jess stared at Oichi. 'Such a fake nice smile you have.' "Gaara go get your ass in the school know faker." Gaara eyes widen and he quickly took off, not taking his eyes off her "Oichi…" she said softly "I know, everything that happen to you and Gaara.

Oichi's smile didn't falter. "I'm sure one of us would have told you by now if you would have asked." She turned around. "…It hurt every time I saw him…Knowing that he would never be able to return my feelings. He cared to much about you to even think of me so…so I just gave up. I told him how I felt and I told him to follow his heart with you." Oichi took a deep breath.

Jess shook her head and smile "If only you let him finish what he was gonna ask you that day Oichi"

She wrapped her arms around her with her head against hers "Me and Gaara, are just friends. True he is in love with me. And yeah we have slept with each other two times, but that doesn't matter right know. Recently he has been thinking and seeing you differently, I think it has to do with that kiss he gave you. He started to noticed you very much, that's why all the glares he gives Kid because he was jealous that you and kid were so close. I talked to him and told him to confess and ask you on a date… but you didn't even let him ask you just told him you were over him making his heart ach… he's been skipping school because feelings that were all locked away had risen Oichi, he's in love you, well with both of us Oichi" Jess let her "See you during Lunch" Jess walked away.

Oichi turns to watch Jess leave. 'Gaara loves me?' She frowned and walked through the doorway of Grand Line. 'Now he loves me…after I said all the things I said to him. What's the point of me letting go if I go back?' She touched her chest. 'What do I do…giving up on Gaara was the only way I could see my feelings for Kid. If I look back…then…" Oichi shook her head and blocked out what Jess said. "No…what's done is done. I'll…I'll talk to Gaara and put this at rest. I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want to move on."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

 **Chapter 10**

Jess walked back to class. She was asked to come to the principal's office. She was just told her was now part of the student board council, not to her surprise her uncle was sitting in that room. She was gonna decline but her uncle gave her that look making her frowned and turn away and just accepted. 'god I feel like a fucken bird trapped in a cage…' sighing tomorrow is the day her and Sasuke's presentation. Hearing the bell she sighed and turned back around 'gym…' it was now gum class, heading to the locker room she stopped and saw her Aunt "What do you all keep popping up?" she asked with a pissed off tone. Violet frowned "Your gym class is in a normal wear today Jess, so I brought you some gym clothes. You are allowed to wear short, yoga pants, yoga capris and port bra's" Jess noticed she had a white bag. Jess blinked at her "Oh okay…" Violet handed them to her "I'm taking you and Oichi out for shopping today. Oichi will be getting a call from her boss tell her that she has the day off and the same with you" Jess eyes widen "You..! gash god dam it Aunt Violet!"

Violet smiled "Me and Jewel are best friends, she owes me anyways. Don't worry I have two of my best maids taking your places for the night" Jess sighed and walked over to the door "Whatever I'm going to get changed"

Stepping in the locker room Jess right away went to her locker. Some girls looked down "Has anyone seen Sakura..?" a girl asked, Jess sighed going to her lock. Hinata smiled at Jess "Hey jess" Jess smiled at her "Hey Hinata"

"No one has…" another girl says "I heard she got kicked out of school" another girl "What? No really?"

Ino walked in "Yeah she did, she got kicked out of school, enough talking about it" she walked over to her which was next to jess's "Yes"

Jess took off her school uniform and opened her bag that her aunt gave her 'shorts and a sports shirt… mhmmm' "I can't believe today we can wear regular sports clothes" Ino said with a smile, Jess smiled also "Yeah.."

"Attention Gym class" the girls looked up at the speaker "please meet outside after getting dressed and weight thank you, you are recurred to wear none school gym clothes and be barefooted. On other note, the fence that was spreading Hidden Leaf and Grand Line has been remove, that is all" Tsunade said

The girls sighed "So were gonna have gym outside today? Kool" Ino said. "Why would they even remove that fence? I don't won't know slutty grand line student coming near me" a girl said making Jess shake her head.

After getting dressed, Jess and the girls walked outside with the boys. The students stood there talking to each other. Jess could see the fence was indeed gone 'really uncle did you have to remove the goddamn fence… why do he and my aunt keep budding into this school?!' then she say a glimpse of Oichi, she smiled 'looks like her class is outside too' Naruto say her also and jogged over to the line that freshly spray painted. It was white on one end it says 'Hidden Leaf' and the other said 'Grand Line'

Stopping by his side "OICHI!" he screamed for her with that huge happy grin on his face. Oichi blinked looked over had a smile on her face, she did end up jogging over but before she got to the line she was flocked by the boys in her class, Zorro and Ace. Oichi sighed 'Really…?'

Naruto frowned, both Zorro and Ace were glaring at him, it was like he wasn't allowed to even talk to her. Jess sighed with annoyed tone and walked over to them.

Naruto glared back "Hey don" he didn't get to finish when Jess put a hand on his shoulder with a pressure that made him shut up. Jess smiled "Alright boys no need to flock her you can move away from her please?" Zorro and Ace didn't really care for what Jess had asked and didn't even move.

Oichi sighed "Ace, Zoro, how about I make you two a lunch box today!" Zoro looked over to her. "I want miso soup." Ace turned around and smiled as he started going down a long list of food. Zoro looked over at him. "She said lunch not a buffet." "Lunch is lunch. Can you make all that for me Oichi!" She nodded which earned her a hug from him. "Your gonna make a good wife one day. Hopefully its's going to be me!" He laughed as her face turned a light shade of pink. Oichi looked at Jess and frowned 'shit she's pissed…'

Jess just looked at her with an empty look stepping over the line. Naruto feeling the tension that jess was giving off and decided to distract her so she would do anything stupid he reached out his hand and grabbed her left ass cheek making her stop dead in her tracks. Hidden leaf and grand line students gasp. Jess looked down, Oichi could not see her face but felt something bad was gonna happen "Naruto! Move!"

Naruto looked confused but it was too late. Jess jumped up and grabbed his arm kicking him in the chin. She then quickly turned that same arm, bent it back, and slammed him to the ground making the ground beneath him crumple even more, keeping the arm in a hold, while bring her free leg down to pin him down on his back.

Oichi frowned "Shit… I hope she didn't severely hurt hm.." "What do you think you are doing Naruto?" it was a dark whisper "grabbing my ass, you're lucky I didn't break you in half" she let Naruto go and her look changed, she felt better. She smiled at Oichi who smiled back her softly "Oichi! So you have gym outside today also?"

Oichi nodded "Yeah, we were told to meet outside… Teacher haven't showed up yet…" Jess nodded in agreement "Yeah, Are's too" Naruto managed to mumble and stumbled up looking like hell Naruto with a bloody smiled at Oichi all dozy "Hey Oichi" he fell back to the ground making Zorro laugh.

Oichi giggled lightly. 'Poor Naruto. I should make him a lunch box. He looks like he need it.'

Jess shrugged "He should have learned his lesson before" a whistle blow both schools looked and see Violet walking over with Frank caring mates over his shoulder that looked way to even to carry all by himself.

Oichi frowned 'why is she here?' Jess sighed "God damn… it"

Violet was wearing black Yoga leggings and purple yoga tank top, she was also barefooted and had a whistle in her hand. You could see the amazing dark wonderland tattoo across her stomach that curved upward on her side "Alright, Frank put down the mats" Violet said has Frank moved Jess and the other out the way and the mates came crashing down and the he lined the mats prefect over the cracks.

Violet smiled "Alright Grand Line, Hidden Leaf take you seats on the matt. You can seat with whoever you want"

The Grand Line students didn't say anything but followed her directions.

Jess sighed and sat down, Oichi sat down next to her "What is your aunt planning?" Jess shrugged her shoulders "Beats me" Ace right away sat next to Oichi.

Sasuke dragged Naruto on the matt who was knocked out. Gaara was way in the back next to Kiba and Shikamaru. He had his face in his arms and knees trying not to look at Oichi. Violet sighed "Jess control yourself next to time" she said in Celtica. Jess sighs "not my fault he should learn to keep his hands to himself" she said back in Celtica.

Oichi knew what they were saying, she fluently knew Celtica and thought it was a beautiful language.

Violet looked and nodded to herself has they both classes sat on the mats. Violet crossed her arms "alright, your all properly wondering why you all joining together today? Well it's simple, I'm the one who had the fence removed. I'm the one who talked to your principle and the Ceo of hidden leaf. Frankly I'm disgusted by the behavior of both schools towards each other"

Grand line said nothing really. She was speaking the truth. The grand line students exchange looks but said nothing as they continue to listen. Hidden Leaf however all groaned "Who are you to think that?!" a girl shouted "yeah! Who are you anyways?!" a boy shouted, Jess sighed "Shit it goes" she whispered "Why are you making up share gym those Grand Line Students?" some the hidden leaf students nodded in agreement. Violet raised her eyebrow 'let's see what happens when I let Grand Line answer'

The Grand Line students looked over at the Hidden Leaf with disgust. "Hey for a school to be consider the smartest you guys are pretty dumb." A boy said. "We didn't ask to share this with you either!" A girl yelled out. Oichi rolled her eyes. She knew something like this was going to happen. Ace chuckled. "What is Hidden Leaf afraid of some actual competition." Oichi pinched Ace checks. "Don't make it worse." She says. Grand Line and Hidden Leaf wasn't ready for this yet. What was Jess's aunt up to? If they sit here any longer who knows what may happen.

A hidden leaf boy stood up ready shout something when Violet snapped her fingers and other secretly guard dragged him "Hey let me go!"

Jess sighed 'aunt what are you up?...' "If the next student fights one more, one of my guards will drag you off to detention immediately, which I have permission to do" Hidden leaf students looked down not daring to say another word.

Oichi just sat there not saying anything, she knew how Jess's aunt was. She knew how wicked Violet could be. The Grand Line students didn't say anything but listened.

Violet smiled "Good! Know then to answer your question. I'm Violet Mikcloud. Jess's Aunt, I'm the ceo and president of the National School Board Osculation. You will all speak unless I say so, you will all do as I say so" she giggled malevolently "you all don't wanna end up like Sakura now do you?"

Ino eyes widen 'what happen to Sakura…?' Jess's smirked 'you're messing with them aren't you? I know Sakura's been in your personally hell…'

Oichi rested her chin on her knees. 'That's Sasuke's ex right...' Ace sighed. "I just want something to happen. I wanna blow some stem off. Hey wanna ditch?" Ace whispers to Oichi. Oichi frowned and pinched his cheeks leaving a red mark. "I was just kidding. You know how much I love gym class." Oichi giggled. "Yeah I bet."

Violet smiled "Good, know then for now un until your two schools coexist with one other I made a plane to make sure you all will get to know each other. The reason for mats and the reason why you all have" she stopped and looked at the grand lines "when stepping on a mat, or even a dojo one must remove shoes" Oichi was the first one to stood up walking over to the edge of the matt and slipped out her and stepped back by Jess sitting next to her. Violet smiled "Ah good Oichi and Portages D. Ace, the next time you try and ditch my now class you can kiss your ass to detention"

Ace shrugged as Oichi shook her head. Some of the Grand Line students held in their laughter. Ace wouldn't have mind detention but gym was one of his favorite classes. It was one where he could share with Oichi and have her to herself. So he was going to be have for now

Jess held back a laugh, her shoulders shock from the laughter inside her. "Maybe I need to move you away from Oichi, would that make better? Mhmm yes, I heard you are the quite fond of her… mhmm" then a wicked smile same on her, Oichi and Jess both gulp "Do I have to put you in the back Ace?" then she looked at the grand line "Oichi was the only one to remove her shoes, come on I don't have all day here" she clapped her hands "Chop, chop" Once more Ace shrugs as he and the other students got up and removed their shoes. They then sat back on the mats waiting.

Violet cleared her throat making Jess stop "Know then, what we are gonna do as a shared group is, Tai Chi! Can anyone tell me what Tai Chi is?" Oichi was gonna raised her hand by Jess beat to it, she smiled 'go for it Jess'

"Tai Chi, literally "Supreme Ultimate Boxing" it is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. Though originally conceived as a martial art, it is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: competitive wrestling in the format of pushing hands (tui shou), demonstration competitions, and achieving greater longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims with differing emphasis. Some training forms of tai chi ch'uan are especially known for being practiced with relatively slow movements" Jess said and then Continued "Today, tai chi ch'uan has spread worldwide. Most modern styles of tai chi ch'uan trace their development to at least one of the five traditional schools. However, it is also highly trained in Celtica in mostly every school. There are 10 Tai Chi mastered that listed on title of master"

Violet smiled "Very good Jess, now everyone stand up!" both classes stood up "Only one out of all of you full knows Tai Chi. Jess, You will teach Tai Chi since you are one of the top 10 grand masters" Jess frowned 'shit why did you say that?!' "You will lead the way"

Jess sighed stepping forward "Alright, looks like I have no choose Oichi" Zorro looked at Jess 'she's a top grand master of Tai chi…?' "Oichi is she really?" Oichi nodded to him.

Jess stood in front of them "Alright, since I can your posture, most of you don't know tai chi. Oichi and Zorro have the right Posture for it so what I'm gonna do it teach the smooth and slow movements. I did not mention this before but Tai Chi is also good with balance among other things. Let's start out with the basics with smooth and slow movements" she made the first stance.

It was an hour later, just 5 minutes before the bell Jess ended it with a bow and Oichi bowed back to her "Thank you, sensei" being respectful, the only grand line student to thank her. Her class did the same and thank her. Jess smiled and then looked away 'I guess Oichi's friends do hate me…' Violet walked over to Ace "you have detention after school" then blew her whistle getting everyone's attention "tomorrow is the same! Don't think you are the only gym class I'm doing this to! Go off to your schools" Jess hugged Oichi "see you at lunch" Oichi hugged her "See you at lunch too" they both turned around and walked off.

Lunch time approached and Oichi and Kid walked toward the cherry blossom tree. "You know he's gonna be there." Kid says carrying four lunch boxes. "Good. Then I can tell him how I feel." Oichi says. "Are you going to be okay?" "No, It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt bad. Now that I know he loves me. But at the same time I can't accept the fact that he also loves Jess. I will always be in competition with her and I don't want to do that." Kid sighed. "Well I'll be with you just in case…" "In case of what? Nothing is going to go down. I'm going to tell Gaara how I feel then we are leaving to go eat on the roof. Simple as that." Kid shook his head. "Alright. If that's how you want it."

A few minutes later Kid and Oichi walked up to the tree where Gaara and Jess where already sitting. When Jess spotted Oichi she smiled and waved but her smile soon turned into a frown. The way Oichi was looking wasn't good. She turned to Gaara who gulped and stood up. Oichi stopped right in front of them with Kid behind her. "Hey Oichi." "Hi Jess, I'm sorry but what I have to say might affect our friendship." She took a deep breath and looked towards Gaara who was looking down. "Gaara look at me…" Oichi says. Gaara rose his eyes up at her. Oichi took a deep breath. "First I want to say that I'm sorry." Gaara looked taken back a bit. "I'm sorry for not tell you how I felt earlier. This is all my fault. If I would have known this was how it was going to be then I would have told you years ago." Oichi played with her fingers. "Second…Thank you…Thank you for finally noticing me. Even if it was only a moment. Thank you for telling me that you love me. However, I'm afraid that it's too late for that. My feelings…they will linger…I don't know for how long but they will linger."

Oichi walked up to Gaara. "No matter what you say…your heart. Your true heart will always be with Jess. If I accept my feelings for you I will feel in constant competition with Jess. That is something I refuse to do." She looks at Jess and back at Gaara. For years I've been jealous of Jess. She had everything, even though she wanted none of them. One of those things. One of those untouchable things she had was you." She looked Gaara in the eye. "I'm sorry your heart aches now but mine has been ache for years. This pain you feel…I've felt all the way up to even now. So for the very last time…I'm giving up on you." She looked back at Kid then back to him. "I've said my piece…and I understand that last time I didn't give you a chance to speak yours so…please…tell me anything you want…"

Gaara looked at her "I never was thinking of Jess when I kissed you" Oichi opened her but Gaara wasn't finished he reached out and cupped her making Kid glare at him "I'm sorry also for not noticing you…. True I have feelings for Jess also but she had them very clear to me. She doesn't want to be with me. She wants to stay friends… That day before I kissed you I was thinking of nothing but you… it wasn't because I missed Jess no, I kissed you because you beautiful Oichi… and you shouldn't feel jealous towards Jess… Jess would never hate for that" Jess smiled nodding.

"Nothing's gonna change our friendship, it's a part of being a teenager…" he pulled her into a gentle hug, Kid took one step but Jess in a flash stood in front of him making the ground crack "Don't interrupted them" she whispered with a hiss.

"I wasn't" Kid glared at her, Jess stood there not even looking at him or her two friends and just watched the blue sky as two birds flew by 'Maybe I should make Oichi and her friends lunch to show friendship…?'

Oichi hugged back, Gaara said to her "I would never stop being friends you… I needed this, we both did Oichi. I hope you are happy with Kid, I love you Oichi, I'm sorry I caused you pains for all these years" he started to tear "I'm such a horrible friend aren't I?" Oichi didn't say anything to him 'I guess I'm one then..' he let go of the hug and pulled back. He smiled at her and kissed her Cheek. Making Kid growl almost, Jess sighed "Stop growling like an animal"

"I can tell you're not gonna eat lunch with us so I'll maybe see you after school? I hope, I'm gonna go find Naruto and eat lunch. Have a good rest of the day Oichi" he kissed the corner of his jaw, then turning around and walked away.

Oichi also turned around and walked towards Jess. "I'll be eating with Kid on the roof for now. See you later." She walked passed her and lock arms with Kid. "Let's go please." They started to walk back to the school. 'then I guess she doesn't get these homemade cookies I made her' Jess frowned looking away "Okay… Have fun! I'll just eat all these homemade chocolate cookies I made just you" she masked it walked up the and disappeared up it.

Up in the tree she sat in the branch that was the deepest into the tree, Oichi didn't even turn around and ask for her cookies, it was rare for Oichi to turn down her cookies "I think I'm losing her…" she whispered to a woman next to her, her hair was short, black with light blue tips. Her skin was light and looked smooth, with a small black dragon tattoo on her left cheek upper her eye. Her eyes were a mystical blue. She wore a sleeve lees black dress that went down to thighs, there was a slit on both sides showing her hips and panties. A gray cut was over the top of her black dress. A black scarf wrapped around her neck covering it and draped in the middle of her back. A black mask covered you mouth and nose. Black thigh high socks with black flat boots on. She had three long Katana's strapped her back and fingerless gloves on.

"It's okay lady Jess, you're not losing her" River whispered to her softly.

Jess started to tear "She's not eating lunch with me anymore…. I think she hates me now… it's like losing Rick all over again" River rubbed her back "Shhhh it's okay, calm down before you have a panic attack and I have to take you to the ER"

"I'm losing her I know I'm" Jess whispered with a sniff "Lady Jess, River is right you are not losing her" Frank appeared sitting next to her. Jess sighed "Sorry about this morning Frank" Frank smiled pushing his glasses up "Lady Jess, I'm disappointed I didn't get to fight you" Jess smirked "Really know?" he nodded "The info I have collected" he went to her hear and started whisper it to her, Jess bite her lip "You caught Kid trying fuck Oichi? To take Oichi's first at her work?" Frank nodded. Jess sighed "makes me wanna punch a hole in him" River grinned "Oo do it!" Jess shook her head "No, I don't wanna make Oichi upset with. Well at least I was her first girl experience" she giggled "We were just kids but those lips I was the first" she smiled. River giggled "I remember watching you two from outside" Jess huffed "Stalker ninja" Frank sighed 'girls' "You gonna tease this kid with it aren't you?" Jess had wrathful look on her face "Oh yes" she said in a low voice. River shivered "I love your evilness…"

Frank sighed "Alright calm down" Jess giggled taking out the bag of cookies "Cookie?" River smiled "Don't mind if I do" she took one, Frank smiled "It would be an honor to eat one of your cookies" he took one. Frank handed Jer a high tech tablet and Jess looked at it, it showed Oichi and Kid arriving on the Roof. She gapped "I knew Uncle and my Aunt placed cameras all over. Sneaky fuckers"

"Are you still under orders to follow her?" River shook her head "No, I'm order to keep an eye on you since there is other death threat against you" Jess frowned "Really why can't Victor Axe leave me alone…. He already made his point when he murdered my family"

Frank frowned "Victor wants power, Lady Jess. He wants to keep the throne, he knows if your still alive there is a high chance he will lose everything. You are soul heir to Celtica, some believe you are the Recantation of Regina. That's why he wants you gone"

Jess frowned 'I'm just me….' "Jess?!" Jess looked as she heard Naruto voice. He looked in a panic around "Where the hell is she! I gotta find her to stop Gaara from destroy the storage locker!" Jess's eyes widen and jumps down next to Naruto making him jump back yelp "Jess! where did you come from?" Jess grabbed his collar pulling him forward "What about Gaara?" Naruto gulp and frowned "He's having a break down in the storage locker in the gym! He's destroying everything!"

Jess let go of Naruto and took off the gym, Naruto followed behind her god dam it Gaara, you said you would be okay if she rejected you again! Ooo your gonna get a beating an of a life time!'

Didn't take long, Jess reached the gym their students crowding the door way, Jess could hear crashes, they were getting louder and louder. "Gaara stop destroying the gym!" it was sasuke.

"I thought you said it was the storage area Naruto?" Naruto frowned "I think he moved his desecration into the gym…" Jess groaned and moved everyone out of the way and stepped in, her eyes widen 'oh my god… I haven't seen him like this in two years…' the where wholes all over. There was small creator in the middle of the gym, the bleachers were torn apart. She closed her eyes "Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba out" she said in a low voice making Shikamaru right away leave "He's all yours"

Kiba gulped and left after him, Sasuke crossed his arm "I'm not leaving you alone with him" but he was dragged out by Naruto "Oye you idiot I'm not" "Shut up Sasuke, Jess can hold out her own" They all watched from the door way. Jess looked at Gaara who was standing still like a motionless doll. She frowned walking over to him "Gaara?" he didn't move "Mhmm?" "What a mess look at this, I haven't you seen you like this in 2 years…"

Gaara didn't move, Jess walked in front of him, tears where running down his face. Jess's heart dropped "Gaara…" he was heartbroken, she saw it so easily "Gaara.. answer me"

Gaara eyes looked at her, he still didn't speak to her. Jess moved forward hugging him "It's okay let out, cry! You've been heartbroken it's okay"

Shikamaru sighed "Who the hell broke his heart?" he sounded pissed but annoyed "Yeah! I wanna know!" a girl shouted

"YEAH! Who hurt Gaara!?" "SHUT UP!" Jess shouted deadly at them "you all have 5 seconds to get out of my sight!" They quickly dashed away. Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and Ino stayed by the door way.

"Gaara its okay let it out" Jess whispered to him Gaara's body then started to shiver as he had a break down in Jess's arms, Jess rubbed his back "shhh its okay Gaara" Shikamaru his phone all the time recording the moment Gaara started to destroy the gym 'I wonder who destroy his heart…?'

"Please… the pain take it away" Gaara's was raspy with full of tears "I thought I could take it but I can't… Please remove it" Jess frowned 'Oichi might hate me for this….' Lifting her hand up and making a point "You sure? Gaara are you sure?" "It's not the first time you have don't this to me…. You did it when my uncle died… please as a close childhood friend, please release me from this pain so I can look at Oichi without feeling guilt, hurt not wanting to hurt Kid every time I see her with him!" he shouted in pain.

Naruto's eyes widen "Wait what?! What of Oichi?" Kiba frowned "The cutie? Did she break Gaara heart?" Sasuke crossed his arms 'Hm. Looks like she did" Ino frowned "But she seemed so nice"

"She is nice, it's just that guy, Kid" Shikamaru said to them has they watch them "What is Jess doing?" Naruto asked "I think she's gonna take her pain away" Sasuke said "Pressure point him I think"

Jess kissed his cheek "Ready?" Gaara nodded "Do it" Her fingers came down on his right side hitting the right spot making his eyes widen and gasped. All the pains, was gone. Jess rubbed his rubbed his head "Better?" Gaara nodded "Thank you…" he kissed her cheek, Jess helped him up and he looked around and frowned "I'm sorry…" Jess smiled at him "It's okay, we all have our powerful moments Gaara. My uncle is gonna be pissed thought"

"What the hell?!" they all turned and to see Jess's uncle standing in a huge whole in the opening in the wall. Gaara gulped, Jess sighed "Oh looks like he knows now"

Jetter looked pissed "I had this gym half fucken DONE! Who did this!?" she ordered in a pissed tone, Naruto, and the other quickly dashed away.

Jetter looked at Jess and Gaara, He walked over "Who did this" he ordered again "I did sir…" Gaara looked down Jetter eyes widen "You…?" Gaara nodded, Jetter frowned "Why?"

"Oichi broke his heart, for Kid" Jess said "I didn't even get my lunch wither, she just walked off with Kid…. She turned down my Cookies..."

Jetter looked around "I see…" Jess glared at him "Don't bullshit I know you've been watching you fucken stalker" Jetter's froze, Gaara looked confused "Watching…?"

"Yeah, I know you have mini micro camera's all over! not just here I figured also at Grand Line too, god don't you and aunt violet ever stop!?" Jess shouted at him and she walked away leaving.

Gaara looked surprised "wow…" Jetter glared at Gaara making him gulp "Detention for 2 months" Gaara gaped at him '2… months….?'

On the roof top at Grand Line, Kid and Oichi where finishing their lunch when some grand line students rushed on roof "Let's see if we can see the gym from here!" Oichi raised her eye 'gym?'

"Yeah! I can't believe some hidden leaf student destroyed the whole!" the students rushed over to the side where the hidden leaf gym was "Yeah! Sucks that you can't see much of it too many people were in the way of the video! Oh Look! Whole shit look at the huge has whole in the wall!"

Kid frowned and got up. He and Killer got up and grabbed the students and toss them down the stairs. "If you come back up here again I'll break your face in..." Kid says glaring at them. The students quickly got scared and ran away. They then block the door so no one would come through the door. Oichi got up and looked towards the gym. There was indeed a hole in the wall. "I wonder if a fight broke out or something..." Kid shrugged. "It's not our problem Oichi. Let's eat the food is going to get cold." Oichi sighed and sat back down. "Don't worry Oichi." Killer patted her head. "You had a rough day already. Let's just eat and enjoy this wonderful meal you made." Oichi nodded slowly as she looked over towards hidden leaf.

Just then the blocked door crashed open making the three jump has Frank walked out and looked over to Oichi "Ms. Oichi" Kid and killer both glared at him. Oichi frowned "I thought you were done following me…?"

He smiled and pushed up his glasses "I'm here to deliver a message from your principle and Mistress Violet"

Oichi sighs. She just wanted to enjoy this long uneventful day. 'Great...' "Okay so what's the message."

He straightens his clothes and pushed up his clothes and walked right up to her, handing her a red note "here you are" then he turned around and walked over to the fence.

Oichi sighed opening the letter 'Oichi, your boss called and you have a day off work night'

Frank looked at the gym and sighed "Such a mess, I hope Jetter wont punish him to much" he muttered.

Oichi glared at the note. "WHAT!?" It made both Kid and Killer jump a bit. Oichi stood up and took out her cell. "No, no, no, no...I can't have the day off." She quickly called Jewel. "...what...but I...y-yes but..." Her shoulders dropped. "Yes ma'am." 'Great just great...she was hoping to just work this day away now she couldn't even do that.' She sat back down a bit sadly. "You know...usually when people get a random day off the would be happy." Kid says. "I like working...making my own money...I just...I really just wanted to work this pain away even if it was for a few hours."

Frank not moving from his spot, then putting his finger to his ear "Yes?" he nodded "Right away, I'll catch and have him face punishment for destroying the gym"

Kid looked over to Frank annoyingly. "Being that your still here why don't you enlighten us about what happen over there. I could care less but..." He patted Oichi's head. "...our cook over here can't stop worrying about it."

Frank jumped on the railing making them gasp and turned around the face him and he smiled "I'm sorry I'm ordered not to tell, if you excuse me I have to catch a naughty red headed student" he jumped back wards disappeared off the railings down below, only to hear some girl yelp loudly.

Nami and Rebecca and a few girls panicked as they see a handsome guy just appeared in front of them from the sky, he smiled at him "Excuse me ladies!" he bowed and took off towards Hidden Leaf

Killer looked down. Nami, Rebecca and a few other girls were sitting on the ground looking a bit shocked. Kid frowned and got up. "First he comes here and ruin our lunch by kicking this great barrier down..." "It was just crates." Killer says. "Then he makes our cook sad!" "She was already sad." Killer says. "Then he leaves without even answer our question!" "Pretty sure he said he was under orders not to tell." Killer says. "Now I'm mad!" "Is that anything new?" Kid shot a glare to Killer who shrugged. Oichi had covered her mouth to avoid giggling out loud.

10 minutes before school ended, Jess was given a note to excuse her from school. 'Gaara has to stay behind' Jess walked out sighing 'I really hope uncle doesn't go too harsh on him…' She stopped as a guard came up to her "Lady Jess, Lady Violet is waiting for you in the parking lot" Jess sighed 'great… just what I need' following the guard to the parking to find another guard by the door opening soon as she seen Jess "Lady Jess" sighed stepping in and sitting down to see her aunt taking a sip of blue rose Wine. Celtica's special brewed wine. "Aunt Violet" She smiled "you gonna drag Oichi still?" she grinned then hearing both bells rings "time for shopping!'

Oichi was walking down the hallway to her locker when Ace came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Oichi come home with me!" Oichi blushed. Ace smiled until Sabo kicked him from behind. "If you say it like that then you will scare her away." Luffy popped up in front of her. "Did she say yes yet?" Oichi looked at them strangely. Sabo shook his head. "Well our Gramps is in town today so we wanted to invite you to a session of his training." Kid and Killer had clubs today so it wouldn't hurt to tag along with them today. "Alright! Then cook us food after!" Oichi laughed as they walked out towards the entrance of the school.

Soon as Oichi stepped pass the entrance, she was suddenly surrounded by guards "Target Acquired" this made Oichi gasp as a limo drove up and stopped Oichi was dragged by the limo. The door opened and put in.

Violet smirked "Why hello Oichi" Jess banged her head on the side of her window "Sorry Oichi she is kidnapping me too"

Ace and Sabo looked shocked as Oichi was pushed in the limo. Luffy on the other hand was excited. His eyes were sparkling as he grabbed on Ace. "Hey can we get kidnapped into a limo!? That would be pretty awesome don't you think!? No...you know what would be better!? If we got kidnapped by ninjas!" Ace mashed Luffy's face in. "Would you shut up for a second!? Hey what's the big deal!?" He yelled at one of the guards.

The Guards stood tall until the sound of the limo window opened making them move out the way, Violet's face was in few she smiled "I'm gonna be taking Oichi, sorry boys" Jess pushed her body more into her seat.

Oichi sighed. 'I figured this much...' She looked at Ace. "Sorry guys. How about we meet up later. I'll cook you guys something when I get back." Ace was holding Luffy back from trying to jump on the limo. Sabo smiled. "It's fine. We gotta get to training. We can do it another day."

Violet smiled "aww and hear I thought you boys would come with us, I would treat you all to food" Oichi's eyes widen 'Food…?' Jess sighed.

Luffy and Ace stopped for a moment. Suddenly Luffy started to struggle against Ace. "Foooodddd!" He says. Ace had to stop himself for a minute he would love to go eat food that he could get for free! His grip loosens on Luffy as pictures of food started to run through his mind. Suddenly pictures of Luffy started to pop up with him eating his food. The next he knew he had Luffy in a headlock. Sabo face palmed himself and walked to them. He pulled them apart before grabbing each of them by their collars. "Sorry but we politely decline. We aren't allowed to miss our training today. It's kind of a house hold rule for us." He smiled "Have fun Oichi. Text us when u get home." He started to walk away.

Violet smiled snapping her fingers and the limo slowly moved up to them "Aww that's too bad, free food and to watch Oichi and jess try on Halloween costumes" she said to them. Jess laughed "Aunt don't say that!" Oichi blushed and hid in the back. The limo started to pull off. Oichi sighed and looked back at the boys. Ace was now choking Luffy screaming. "Dammit! Why couldn't you just force us to good like you always do!" Sabo shook his head. Ace dropped Luffy. "To see that perfect tan skin of hers slipping into something sexy..." He put Luffy into another Choke hold. "This is all your fault Luffy! Take responsibility!" Oichi shook her but a small smile appeared on her face. 'Such Idiots...' She says to herself. "Stop" Violet said and the limo stop making Oichi gulp, Violet stepped out the limo "Boys, Ace stop choking your brother, I have something to say" Ace stopped choking Luffy for a second. Luffy was already passed out from the lack of air. Sabo and Ace turned their attention to Violet. Violet walked over as he guard both doors of the limo, Ace saw something as a hand gripped him by the chin fiercely tightly making his eyes widen "I'm sure your grandfather has taught you how to treat woman even if a woman is already with someone else. And you ditch detention? I thought I gave you it, my, my naughty. Since you missed out Detention you will survive for a month with Gaara after his display during lunch. They next time, control yourself. Respect Oichi, if you are using her for anything well" she smirked wickedly "well you don't wanna end up like Sakura Haruno" she laughed and let go of him making his legs shake. She smiled "This Sunday I'm plaining on taking the girls to an indoor waterpark, if you wanna come?"

Sabo narrowed his eyes. He then turned to his spoked out brother. "Let's go. The old man is waiting on us." Ace nodded and grabbed Luffy who was still passed out. "Thanks for the offer but we politely decline." He and Ace walked past Violet and walked up to the limo. "See ya later Oichi." Sabo says. Ace winked his eye at her. "Text us when you get back. Have fun. Pick out something sexy!" He laughed following behind Sabo. Oichi waved. She then sighed and turned around in her seat. ' back to being a uneventful day...' She says as she takes out her cell.

"Too let you know my uncle was best friend with your father Ace, I'm sorry to hear he passed away couple of years ago" Violet said walking back to limo getting in and the door shut "I would have to have a talk with their grandfather about their rude behavior" Jess leaned back "God why do you have to threaten everything that pissed you off?" Violet smirked "I'm not the only one" she winks at Jess who glared at her "Oh shut up and what is this about a fucken water park this Sunday?! I have work!" Violet grinned "No you don't"

Oichi looked out the window. All she wanted to do was to go home since she couldn't go to work or head out to the session with Ace and the others. Now she was going to a Waterpark. Joy.. That reminded her. "Um...where are going?"

Violet smiled "This cute little store" Jess glared at her again "What cute little store?" Violet giggled "you two will see and Oichi, really know… I thought you would stick up for yourself more, that Ace boy. Such nasty things going on in his head, he needs to learn that you are with kid. Unless you want to boys pondering over like sick little love puppies" Jess gasped "Aunt Violet!" Oichi frowned "I mean after what happen with you kid at your work" Violet raised her eyebrow looking over at her. Jess looked at her "Aunt violet, leave her be" she was getting upset. Oichi's eyes widen. 'Her and Kid...but only...' She looked over at Jess then to her aunt. 'I see...' Oichi turned her head from Jess and looked out the window. Her insides were boiling but she wasn't going to make a sense at the moment. Thanks to the training she been through with her mother she learned to keep calm and not let her emotions fly. She slightly gripped her phone in her hand but kept her focus outside the window.

Violet can see Oichi was holding all this in "Oichi, I only mean well. I do apologize to you, I just want you to be clear to who you want. I know your mother would do the same thing as I am. I'm sorry for making you upset, I've known about your little act with kid. My brother did tell me, Jess however" she looked over to niece "How did you know? Orders were no is allowed to give you that kind of information"

Jess frowned looking out the window. "Can you drop me off at home..." Oichi says. "We already based Natural Oichi, we will be at the store soon. Stop trying to run away Oichi" then her phone peeped, she looked and frowned "My such a nasty display, I hope your uncle isn't punishing him to bad" Jess sighed "no idea what you talking about" trying to avoid Oichi knowing about Gaara destroying the gym.

Violet smiled "you know, your school gym was destroy by" Jess's hand quickly covered her month in a tight pressure making Violet's eyes widen "Shut up" she hissed in a venoms low tone. "I don't care...you can drop me off right here. I can jog home. Just please stop the limo..." In Oichis head she counting up to a hundred. "Just...let me out...please..." Her phone was starting to crack in her hand as she reached the number 30 in her head.

Jess frowned dropping her hand 'she doesn't wanna be around me anymore….' Jess's heart hurt holding her chest started to breath silently heavily, Violets looked panic "Jess you okay? Calm down... remember breath in and out" Oichi frowned Oichi looked over at Jess while her aunt tried to calm her down. She sighed and slid over to Jess. She patted her back gently. "Calm down Jess. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere understand." She patted her back some more. Oichi avoid looking in Violet. She continued to pat her on the back. Then the image of Rick dying in her arms as they kissed the last time made her shake "I can still feel him warm in my arms when he died…." Violet frowned "Jess it's okay calm down. Find your center, you are in control of your thoughts don't let the nightmares back in" Jess could feel both her and Oichi's hands rubbing her back. She started to calm down and put her head on Oichi's chest "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you two…"

Oichi said nothing as she rubbed Jess head. She looked out the window still avoiding Violets gaze. For now she would stay with Jess until this little trip was over but it still didn't change the fact of how she was feeling. She was beyond pissed. She wanted to leave and go home. She looked down at Jess. She sighed to herself mentally. Leaving Jess as she was wasn't an option right now.

The Car suddenly stopped "We are here" violet said with a smile opened the door stepping out, Jess followed offing a hand to Oichi who smiled but took it. Jess helped out and the door close. Jess looked at the store and she gasped "you… took us to a BREALQUE STORE?!" she shouted, Violet giggled "They have the most best outfits handmade and even classic ones that were worn by real performers that donated their outfits. Not to mention the best clothing Material you can just make your costume by hand" she smiled at Oichi "I did this for you two, and congrats on making queen Nomee's you two" Jess eyes widen "Wait what? I've been…" she looked surprised, Violet held up her phone at the names listed.

Hidden Leaf: Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Jess

Jess mouth gaped "Wow.. I didn't know I would be" Oichi gave a fake smile. Violet grabbed the two girl's hands and lead them in the store. Two hours went by and Violet had dropped off a happy Jess, now she has to drop off an upset Oichi "Really know, you cut the fake shit around me when we are alone Oichi, I'm not pleased with you one bit" the car stopped and Violet opened the door "you can hate me all you want, just remember who was there when you mother was always gone. I was like a real aunt to you, I feed you and gave you a bed to sleep on ever time your mother went away. You know I have taught you and Jess how to respect yourselves. You're not the only one who I'm disappointed in. I already gave this talk with Jess at the dinner party. I'm surprised she hasn't told you that she bumped in Levis… you should have seen how scared she was.. poor girl. Anyways, get out and go do whatever Oichi and I'm sorry for my actions today I was outline and my brothers too for having Frank follow you" She literally grabbed Oichi and threw her out "I will have talk about your mother about this" Violet slammed the door closed and limo took off. Oichi knew what Violet said about her talking to her mother was no joke, Violet was dead serous too.

Oichi walked into her house and slammed the door behind her. She started to flip out. Something she rarely did. This time however was just too much to keep bottled in. She didn't ask to be taken care of, she didn't asked to be looked out after, and she sure as hell didn't need to be spied on! She hit a picture frame on the wall cracking it. She kicked the couch over and smashed the table in. Her eyes were full of rage. She kicked a chair and flipped over the coffee table knocking over the contents on it and inside.

"No one asked for their help! I would have been fine on my own!" She punched a few holes in the wall before she heard someone running under the stairs. It was her mother. She had a gun in her hand pointed right at Oichi. Her eyes were full of pure bloodlust. This wasn't her mother at the moment. No, this was the woman who lived through many battles on the field of war with the military.

They both looked at each other. Minutes pasted before Danni put the gun down. "What the hell Oichi…I thought we were being robbed or something…" She looked around. "I see you have been redecorating. Having one of your episodes I see…" Oichi took a deep breath but it didn't calm her anger. "Mom…I…I think I want to go stay with Dad for a while." Danni eyes widen. "What? Since when did you come to this?" Oichi hit the picture on the wall again cutting her fist. "I just…I just want to get away…" Danni sighed. "Come on. Let's go talk about this in the private room."

Oichi followed her mom downstairs to her private room. This room was the only room in the house she was not allowed to go into without permission. This room, she called her bunker, kept almost all her files from work. Top secret stuff that Oichi didn't care about. The room was a little smaller than the rest of the rooms. She had a three desk, two were filled up with paperwork the other a laptop. There was a bed made for one person and a camera in the corner. There were no windows and the door was voice activated with a secret password on she and Danni knew. Oichi sat in a chair while Danni got the first aid kit and started to take care of the deep cuts on Oichi's hand. "So spill everything. Now…"

About an hour or so later after Oichi told her mother about everything including what happened between her and Kid. Danni wasn't looking too happy. "I see…so I should be expecting some call from Violet. Ha. I don't know what she's expecting me to do. I don't know how many times I've asked them politely to leave you out of their "personal" affairs…and she thinks I'm going to react nicely after learning about the things she said to you. You're a teenager for gosh sake. If you wanna have boys flock of you there is nothing wrong with that. It's not like you're getting married. Hell I didn't think you had an interest in boys. I thought you were going to be alone forever! I do want Grandkids you know!" Oichi could tell her mother was getting angry but she then broke into a laughed. She then sighed. "You know what why don't we go out for sushi?" "Sushi?" "Yeah, and after this I'll take you our firing range. It was built just for situations like this" She looked at her watch. "I got about three hours before I have to head back out so let's go release some stress while you talk to me about these boys. This Kid sounds interesting. Then again that Ace boy would fit in wonderfully on your father's side of the family. You should invite them over sometime better yet I want to meet them. Kid first! He sounds pretty handsome. Then maybe you can finish what happened at the café." Danni says smirking at Oichi causing her to blush. "Mooom…" "It's okay sweetie just use protection. I want Grand babies but not yet." Oichi shook her head and blushed.

"Mom…" "Hmm…" "About Dad…" Danni sighed. "You can visit him during Thanksgiving okay. We will talk after that." Oichi looked down a bit sadly. Danni rubbed her head. "Everything in going to be okay. Sometimes things like this happens for a reason. Yes. You, Gaara, and Jess are from different life styles but, you made it work. Violet…well…she is kind of difficult to understand but she means well. Don't let her words get to you. Don't let her words affect how you see Jess alright." Oichi nodded. Danni smiled. "That's my girl now come on. Call your boyfriend and tell him where to meet us!" "Mom!"

Jess walked into her loft closing it behind her and locking it. Caring a black bag of her Halloween costume. She walked up the steps to her room turning the small light that dimmed the room. Placing the bag on her dressed. Jess sighed "Really.. my Aunt needs to stop budding in. I'm gonna talk to Grandma about this.. Aunt Violet always listens to her"

Taking out her phone, jess right away texted Oichi

'Sorry about my aunt… I will talk to my grandma right away! You know how she listens to her, don't worry sis! I'll have that noisy witch off our hairs xP love you!'

Putting her phone on the charger "Knowing her she won't event text me back when she's this angry…" tripping, she was soon in a black tank top, no bra and panties only.

Walking down to her kitchen jess took out a soda can and opened it, she took a tug. 'refreshed!'

Outside, she hears a car speed up making a loud squeezing notice from the car tiers. She froze as she felt something, turning around as she was right away the room was dimming, like the walls turn black and the lights flicker, and dark starts covering, and images of the car accident start to flash threw her head. Her breathing start to pick up "no… not again" she fell to her knee, closing her eyes gripping her head "No.. don't.. let" the images kept pouring into her, her body shook in terror as she was re-living it all over again. She gasped and feel to her side and the darkness of this terror nightmare too over her mind making her black out.

Oichi looked at her phone. She got a text from Jess but she by passed it. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her. She feared she would have just snap at her. She knew Jess wasn't at fault but it didn't make her feel any better. Her mom ruffled her hair. "It's okay. Jess understands. Come on so which boy am I going to meet first!?" Her mom says as she failed to cover her excitement. Oichi sighed and dialed Kid's number. "Hey…are you out of the club yet? Well can you meet me over in Grand Line at the sushi bar. Yes, someone wants to meet you. Just come to the bar!?" Danni giggled. "I can't wait to meet him. I'm going to tell all the embarrassing things about you!" Oichi frowned. "Mom!"

After walking for about ten or twenty minutes they made it to the sushi bar. Kid was standing near the bar. He was still in his school uniform just without the jacket, which he was holding. "Kid!" Oichi said a bit too happy making her mom smirk. He looked over he smiled back until his eyes went to Danni. "Whoa…" He looked back at Oichi then to Danni. "Is that your sister?" He asked. Oichi frowning making Danni laughed. "Okay, he is all good in my book." Kid looked at her in confusion. "Kid this is my mother…Danni…Mom…this is Kid." Kid was in shock. "This is you mom!?" Danni laughed. "Yes, Yes, let the shock settle in. We could be sisters but mother and daughter is more adaptable. Now come on let's eat. I want to know everything about you!"

"So you work as a construction worker? Very nice. You have the body for it. I bet Oichi drools every time she sees you." Oichi blushed as she ate her sushi quickly. "I bet she does. I did carry her to school one time." "K-Kid!" "Oh? Do tell!" Kid smirked at Oichi. "Well I was carrying her to school and she told me that she enjoyed being carried in my arms." Danni laughed and wrapped an arm around Oichi. "Aw isn't that cute!? You like being carried by boys like this Oichi?" Oichi looked away. "I bet he's good in bed…!" Danni said in a whisper but loud enough for Kid to hear. He blushed slight pink before looking away. "Mom! Please…" Oichi said with her face turning redder. Danni laughed. "I'm going to the bathroom…" Oichi says getting up. Danni waved and smiled. As soon as she was out of sight she turned to Kid. Her gaze was cold and full of bloodlust. Her eyes narrowed as she glared almost right through him. Kid eyes widen at the sudden change. "Listen here you brat. I better not ever find out if your ever make my daughter cry. You see I own a certain agency that can has no problem in making you disappear." She pulled out a knife making Kid narrow his eyes. A drop of sweat ran down his cheek. "I will make your life a living hell if you break my baby's heart." They locked eyes.

Kid grit his teeth. "It will take more than threats to work on me. I'm not some no name thug you can push around. My life has been nothing but a living hell so I would like to see you try to make it worse. Oichi is the only person who doesn't see me as child who always get into fights. You really think I'm going to let her go that easily. I don't care if Ace claims he is in love with. I'll win Oichi over and I'll make her happy. I'll take care of her. So you can take your threats and shove it." At that second Danni had the knife to Kid's throat. The tip of it craved a bit into his neck prinking in. A thin line of blood trailed down. "I don't make threats I can't carry out. I can kill you right here and no one will find the body…" Kid gulp before locked eyes with Danni again. "I ain't changing what I said…ma'am…" Danni's bloodlust was making him uncomfortable. His breath got caught in his throat. Danni then smiled and moved the knife away. "Ha-Ha…Your funny. I could have killed you and you still stood by your words. Tee Hee…" Kid took a napkin and wiped the blood from his neck. "Listen. My daughter…is the only thing I have left in this world. I want her to be happy and explore, not sit in the house and be a hermit. I took her out of that gosh forsaken private school and homing schooling for her to make friends. To live beyond her room. So if your serious about Oichi please watch over her, put her first, above others. I have no doubts in my mind Oichi likes you a lot. So…" Kid stuff some sushi in his mouth. "You don't have to worry mama D. I'll take care of her." Danni laughed at her new nickname.

Oichi soon came back and they talked a bit more before finally leaving. "Well it was nice meeting you Kid. I would invite you to the firing range but you need a special license to go where we are going." Danni pushed Oichi forward. She blushed and gulped. "Um…thanks for coming to meet my mama." Kid walked up and grabbed her chin and brought it up. He then brought his lips down and kissed her. Her eyes widen before he pulled away. Kid licked his lips. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Mama D. I have to get to work now." He waved and left. Danni giggled. She had her phone out. "Mom did you…no way…" Danni laughed and showed her the picture of her and Kid kissing. "I wish you went in a bit more. Show some tongue action." Danni laughed at her daughter's shock face. "Come on let's get to the firing range. I made sure they cleared the whole place so that we can have some alone time." Oichi nodded and they started walking back too Natural. "Now that's one boy down. Why don't you call that other boy Ace? I can make a temporary license for him at the firing range. "Mooomm…" Oichi groaned.

Morning, jess's eyes slowly open. She could see she was in the kitchen. Frowning 'how did I' her eyes widen, as she remembered 'the night terror I had…' sitting up she breathed softly and looked at the clock on the wall '5:50' she frowned "I need to get ready…." Getting up her legs wobbled slightly she managed tot to the wall and leaning on it while walking to the bathroom. Jess managed to get to the bathroom, take a shower and get back to her room. Wrapped up in a towel she felt dead inside and frankly she didn't want to school but she had too. Moving to her closet to took out her 2nd fresh uniform. Putting on her school Uniform. Walking over to her phone she lifted it up off the phone charger stand and looking at her messages.

Oichi did message her back but it was around 11 'It's whatever I guess...I told my mom about what happened so she's just waiting on your aunt to call I guess.' Jess smiled but then frowned. Getting out the messages, she went threw her contacts and called her grandmother 'she's awake at this time, she always is'

The phone ringed, and ringed the line was picked "Hello?" it was a woman, old sounding. "Grandma…" "Jess good morning!" she sounded happy. Jess smiled slightly "Good morning grandma.. listen can you do me a favor?" she heard her grandmother sighed "Sure what is it?" "tell Aunt violet and Aunt Jetter to leave me and Oichi be at school" "I see, still trying to bud in like always I will talk to them both. No doubt Oichi's mother will tell Violet to stop. But I will call her first and I will apologizes for my children's behaviors, personally. She's not the only one in top secret tides" Jess smiled "Thank you…." "No problem dear, now get ready for school" she said in a strict tone and hanging up on her granddaughter.

Jess smiled, her grandmother, Marilyn Mikcloud 68-year-old, mother of her aunt Violet, Uncle Jetter and her mother… Dawn Mikcloud. She is Duchess of Celtica, a high respectful woman among the country. She has a fierce and strict composure towards people and even family. She holds no hesitations in physically disciplining them. She is showing that she is very responsible at heart. She cares for her family deeply and will for anything for her niece.

Jess sighed and went back to being dead inside "I need to head to school…" she slowly said. She gathered up her stuff and left her loft locking up 'I won't pick her up, she'll be walking kid' she right away head for school in that dead look and walk.

Oichi signed as she laid in bed. She was debating if she wanted to go to school today. Yesterday was just one uneventful event after the other. Well up until the point where her mother met Kid and Ace. Oichi smiled. "Mama liked Ace because he reminded her of dad…" She got up slowly and looked at the clock. "I guess I'll drag myself up. I need Law to check my hand anyways…" Plus it didn't help that her mother gave a key to Kid. She learned yesterday that he lived alone and that he didn't know his parents. "So he's been alone all this time…providing for himself. I can see why he turned out the way he did." She ended up rolling out of bed. She took a shower and put her uniform on. She walked downstairs just to hear the door opening up. "Yo, Oichi you ready yet!?" It was Kid. Oichi walked out. "Kid! Mama said use it only in emergences!" "This is an emergency…your about to be late and I promise mama D that I wouldn't let you do that so hurry up." Killer walked up from behind him. "You got a nice place here Oichi." Oichi threw her shoes on. "Thanks." Kid and Killer looked over to the broken picture frame. "What happened over there…" Kid points to the picture. Oichi didn't look up. She glanced to her hand. "Nothing…let's go."

Jess managed to reach her school, grand line and hidden leaf students were walking in or just standing outside waiting for friends. She saw Oichi with kid, biting her lip 'I can't even walk with her anymore….' She stepped a pass them, making Oichi look "Morning Jess" Jess stopped dead in her track turning her head with a dead look in her eyes and emotion in her body "Oh morning Oichi, Kid and Oichi's friends..." he bowed her head.

Gaara walked with Naruto laughing "No way! Naruto you're an idiot" Naruto smirked "Yeah, yeah everyone tells me that" Naruto noticed Jess and stopped blinking 'why do she look like a zombie…?' "Hey Gaara, why is wrong with Jess?" Naruto asked making Gaara stop and look at her. He looked at her more, she was standing in front of Oichi and her friends with such a fake smile on her face. She looked dead, so emotionless. That Aura around her was nothing but deadness. His eyes widen 'oh no she had another night terror!' he quickly moved towards her grabbing her arm but he soon release it was a big mistake he will regret, he should know better not to touch her when she as these. Soon as Gaara grabbed her arm, not to hard her eyes widen in terroir, her body shook violently and breathed heavy and screamed bloody murder. Making everyone eyes widen in shock, Gaara panic and grabbed her other arm "Jess clam down it's okay! You home your save! You're not in that accident anymore, find your center! Remember what the monks have taught you!" Jess screamed and screamed trying to get out of Gaara's grip, Gaara frowned and shouted "OICHI! Help me with her please! She's having a day terror of the car accident! Please be for she blacks out and starts defending herself and you know what will happen!" he said in a worried and tearful tone, Oichi moved quickly towards Jess panicking.

Oichi grabbed Jess trying to calm her down. 'We have to get her to calm down.' She looked over to Naruto. "Go get the principle!" Naruto looked like his feet couldn't move. "Naruto go get the principle!" Oichi screamed making him jump. He ran into the building. "Kid back everyone one up! Sasuke you to back everyone up NOW!" She yelled. Kid and Sasuke did what they were told. The students were all looking at them as she and Gaara tried to talk Jess down. "Jess listen to me. Listen! You are not in the accident anymore. Do you understand? You are here with us. Calm down. Calm down." 'I might have to call her uncle if she doesn't call down.' Nami and Robin walked up to the school seeing the scene. "What's going on with her?" She asked one of the students. "Don't know. The chick started flipping out when the red head dude touched her or something. Oichi told us to keep back." Nami and Robin looked at each other before turning back to Oichi who had reached into Jess's bag and pulled out her phone. "Jess if you can't calm down I'm going to have to call your uncle. Please don't make it come down to it. Remember what the monks taught you."

"Jess! please! Your save, it's all over!" Gaara said to her (Oichi's line)

Her body shook feeling the beating she suffered the knife cuts, suddenly the ground under their feet cracks, cracks and crack until is crumbled into a creator shocking Oichi and Gaara "Everyone back up know!" they both screamed velocity Gaara started to panic for everyone's safety "No matter what happens, do not judge her for this!" he said as Jess freed her Kicked him so hard it made an impact sound and it send him flying past student into a window of hidden leaf, like being kicked at high velocity, Oichi right let her go and back up ready for defend herself if Jess turns this on her. Jess's hand that Gaara had a hold of motion it to a claw and raised it up, Jess's eyes glanced at Oichi who looked an assassin that night, she didn't see her at all. All she sees is that man, torturing her. Her arm game down fast, so fast Oichi closed her eyes. It felt like slow motion as she felt someone grab her moved her out of the way as Jess's hand came crushing down at the ground impacting the ground as the rumble of the cracked ground flew up some.

Oichi looked who pulled her out of the way, Frank. Had his arm around her waist "Miss Oichi are you alright?" Oichi nodded she looked at Jess who was standing here lifeless as the wind picked up. Kid got the students back and looked over to Oichi and frowned, he couldn't take it anymore he dashed over to her "Oichi!" Oichi's eyes widen in panic 'no, no! she'll go after him if he gets too close' "NO STAY BACK!" she shouted at him loudly. Making him stop not too far from her "She's highly dangerous in this mood! Stay back Kid please!"

To late, he was already Jess's mental terror battle zone, as she cocked her head her eyes were lifeless, pure wrath. Oichi eyes widen and got out of Franks grip and ran towards Kid as fast as she could. Almost reaching him Jess appeared in front him fast, her fingers made a pressure point motion and her hand went forward. Oichi panting running faster 'that pressure point look! NO!' it felt like slow motion as she reached forward to stop Jess 'I'm gonna reach her, I'm gonna reach her!' she saw something coming, Jess's hand went towards her instead to fast her to move of the way "Oh shit…" turns the pressure point on a Oichi in hitting her in the chest, causing blood to come out of her mouth. Oichi could feel the pleasure of jess's finger on her chest, she looked down at her chest 'she missed the spot to my heart… thank god…' Then Jess's eyes widen as she was coming too. She looked in horror as Oichi cupped her face "there you are" Jess shook "Oichi…? What happen…?" she asked and suddenly collapsed into Oichi's arms.

The students looked wide eye at the scene. Oichi drops to the ground with Jess in her arms. Naruto came back with Tsunade behind him. "What the hell…" She looked at the damage that was called by Jess's rampage. Kid dropped down to Oichi. "Oichi! Oichi are you okay!?" Oichi nodded as she looked down at Jess. Frank came over and picked up Jess. "I shall take her to the nurse's office. I suggest you do the same Ms. Oichi. I will be informing Lord Jetter about what took place here." He looked around. "Those who are here I ask that you not speak to anyone of what you saw here today." He looked back at Oichi. "I will let you know how she is doing when she wakes up." He walks away to Hidden Leaf. Sengoku walked out, eyeing the damage. "Alright everyone in class now!" He yelled. His voice sent out a small shock wave. Causing the Grand Line students to quickly rush into school without a second thought. The Hidden leaf students looked shocked. They never really seen the Grand Line students listen to an authority figure so obediently. Tsunade glared at her students. "Alright back to class. Back to class!" The students slowly filed into school. She sighed and looked over to see Sengoku walking up to Kid, Killer, Nami, Robin and Oichi. She wouldn't lie she wish she could cause fear and panic through her school like he did. She smiled. "That's why he's the principle over there I guess…" "Take her to the nurse's office. The rest of you get to class." Kid picked Oichi up. "I can walk just fine." Oichi says snuggling in his arms. "Shut up and let me carry you. Besides didn't you like being carried in my arms…"

Frank managed to bring her in the nurse's office, the nurse was not even here yet. Walking over to the bed, he placed her on it carefully and the whipping out her phone calling Lord Jetter.

"hi, hi?" Jetter answered right away "Lord Jetter, you need to come to Hidden Leaf…" there was a pause "What happen…?" he asked a worried tone "Lady Jess had a day terror and destroy the front of the school" the door open and Gaara stumbled in "How is she?" Frank frowned "I'm on my way" Jetter said hanging up, Frank looked at Gaara and putting his phone back into his pocket "the question right know is, how are you?" Gaara was bleeding down his arm a piece of glass was sticking out of upper bicep. Gaara frowned looking at it "I don't feel it…" Frank sighed "Sit down I will remove it and stich you up" Gaara looked over to jess but managed to get to the other bed sitting down. Frank right away yanked the glass out making Gaara screamed "What the hell!" Frank smirked "Shut up" he looked at it "it wasn't that deep, good know I will stich it up" as he took out a small around metal clip pouch opening was his secret stitching kick in case he had to use for his own use.

Right away he started to stick up Gaara's wound.

Kid brought Oichi to the nurse's office. Oichi was rubbing her chest. "Stop rubbing it. You might make it worse." He said sitting her on the bed. Law was already inside. "I saw what happened out there. You sure do have one scary friend" He grabbed a small pan and gave it to her. "If you feel like you need to spit do it in that." "It's not her fault. So you can't blame her." "The hell we can't…She flipped out on you and attacked us!" Kid yelled. "I said it not her fault!" Oichi yelled making Law and Kid step back a bit. It caused Oichi to cough. She spits some blood in the pan. "You can't blame people for what they can't control." Law sighs. "Right…anyways hold still I'm going to check you out and see if you got any damage on the inside. Then I want you to get some rest." Oichi nodded and laid on the bed. She closed her eyes. Kid frowned and turned around he hit the wall causing a hole to appear. "Hey, don't go messing up my office." "If only I would have been stronger…if I was stronger she…" Law frowned. "That girl was going to kill you if it wasn't for Oichi. She was going for your heart. Not all the strength in the world would have helped you." Kid growled. "I'm leaving her in your hands…I'll be back at lunch." He left. Law shook his head and crossed his arms. He then moved over to the phone and called someone. "Hey you old bat…yeah I need some information…"

Later on Jetter rushed in "How is she?!" he panicked, Frank was sitting next to her guarding her "She is fine lord Jetter, just asleep" Jetter frowned "She could have only gotten this bad if she had one a night before… she must have had a night terroir beforehand and it got worse this morning…" Frank nodded "when Gaara grabbed her" Jetter blinked at him as Frank handed him a tablet "Enjoy it, as much as I did" Jetter sighed and started to watch it.

After watching it he sighed putting down the tablet. "I'm gonna go check on Oichi" he turned and left. Frank shook his head and felt someone standing next to him "I'm curious in why you didn't stop her, you know you could have prevented this" River shrugged "I wanted to see how it played out" Frank pushed up his glasses "You're a crazy ninja" River smirked "I know and you love it Franky"

Oichi had just fallen asleep when Sengoku walked in with Jetter. Her uniform was opened a bit as Law placed some medicine on the spot where Jess hit her at. It was bruising up. He was also on the phone. "Yeah, I did what you told me to do. I checked her vitals and her breathing. It was close to her heart…I know that…right now I'm about to bandage it up. Then she needs rest. Don't worry the shock didn't hurt anything including her shoulder." Law looked up to see Sengoku and Jetter. He sighed. "I got to go. I'll report when she wakes up." He hung the phone up. "Sir…" He says as he bandages the spot on Oichi chest. Jetter frowned "Forgive my niece Sengoku, I should have warned you and Tsunade of Jess's day and night terrors…" looking at Oichi "I'm just glad Jess missed her heart…"

Sengoku shook his head. "It is perfectly alright. We have actually had worse believe me. I am just glad there were no serious injuries this time. However, I am worried for your niece. Children can be very judgmental. They may give her a hard time…" Law sighed and moved a piece of hair out of her face. He then pulled a thin sheet over her. "Do I need to keep you inform of her condition as well?" Law asked as he started to scribble something on a piece of paper. "The old bat at the hospital is more worry about the shock to her shoulder then anything. Being that Oichi has as major issues with it." Law sat back looking at both Sengoku and Jetter.

Jetter put his finger on his chin "Only one way to find out, normally I would take her to the ER but I don't wanna cause a commotion so the only next big step to do it by hand"

"to only know if there's damage to her chest and shoulder is by hand" he said lifting his hand to his ear "River come here" removing his hand.

Has sudden a woman with black hair and blue tips appeared knelling before him "Yes Lord Jetter?"

"Since you trained Jess in the pressure point art, please take a look at Oichi's shoulder and chest damage" Jetter said to her, she stopped up "Of course Lord Jetter" Jetter smiled "You two are not to speak of her appearing in front of you. She is top secret for a reason"

River takes off her three swords and places them against the wall and walks over to Oichi, they were all watching her. Slightly moving the sheet down, she could tell she was already wrapped up sighing turning around "No peepers" she closed the curtain.

Jess sighed "She will now the damage. I'm worried about how Hidden leaf is gonna treat my niece now… Sengoku… maybe I should transfer over to Grand Line. She already has such a hard time there has it is. To be honest I think this whole ordeal with the two school gotten to both Oichi and Jess causing drama and with me and my sister getting evolved after Jess was attacked over there by Sakura Haruno… Violet more likely been causing drama for the girls… I'm already backing off because Jess told on me and Violet to my mother" he shivered "and yeah I remember this school has had worse, don't forget I was there when the war first started"

Sengoku sighed. "I'm afraid to say that even if you place her over her at Grand Line the treatment won't stop. After what happened this morning the children are going to label her. The only thing I can suggest is for your niece to wait it out until the tension ease off for both schools. The students are scared of her. Weather they know it or not." He walked over to the window. "These two schools have been at each other's throat for years because of two men and an accident. It's a shame that Hidden Leaf doesn't teach the history of the school war. Maybe that would open eyes of some of the students over there. Here at Grand Line we pound the history into the students to hopefully avoid starting anything." He looked back at Jetter. "As for you niece and Ms. Yamamoto I understand their relationship. Coming from different back grounds and life styles can put pressure on them. I don't mean to step out of place or out of line but in order for them to work this out we as adults and parents should only offer help if they ask for it. How will they learn to be on their own if we are always taking them by the hand? Prying into their lives will only make it more difficult on them. Being a teen allows them to finally be able to choose their own path whatever it may be." Jetter frowned 'he has a point..'

Law huffed. He wanted to know about Oichi. If she was injured, he needed to let that old bat at the hospital know so that she can get the table set for everything. He slid his chair over to the curtains. "Excuse me. Are you finished looking at Oichi yet?"

"Don't rush me boy" River said to him, Jetter sighed "Don't rush her, let her do her job Law"

Law sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. Sengoku placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know your worried. Let them be for now." Law sighed and moved over to his desk. He pulled his books out and started to look through them.

Not long River opened the curtain and a with a frown appeared on her face, Jetter's heart dropped "how bad is it?" Law and Sengoku looked at River as well waiting for what she was going to say. River saw a white board, she walked over to grabbing the black marker and started to draw Oichi's shoulder and chest. Then using the blue as to where she got hit. And the red for the damage

Point to it "she has 3 torn muscles in her chest going up to her shoulder" River sighed "It will take a professional to repair the damage that is familiar to pressure point damage…"

Jetter frowned "I would have to call her mother… the only Professional I know to help the damage to heal would be Monk Kahlil and also River" "My mom…" Jetter looked over to see Oichi open one of her eyes. "My mom…can help. She knows someone. Please let me call my mom." She looked over to Jetter, he walked right over to her petting her head softly "alright, I know you don't want my help… forgive me for the Frank and having him follow you that day.. Forgive me for drama I have caused you and my niece. For now, I on I will back away. No more budding it, please forgive Jess" Jetter said to her, he leaning down kissing her forehead. River stepped over and placing a small blue tint "this is made for pleasure point damage, it's for the pain. Normal medication won't work on it. that stuff the boy put on you will do nothing" "River you may leave, go back into the shadows" River bowed, walking over to the swords putting them back on her back disappearing.

"Can you give me your mom's number?" Oichi shook her head. "I have to call her secure line." Law got up and reached down in her bag and picked up her phone. "Which contact." "The one under Mama…the last number." Law dialed it and handed it Jetter. "I think it would be better if you explain what happened."

Jetter took the phone and placed it to her his ear. The phone dialed four times before I was picked up. "Hello! Baby Girl! Why are you calling your mother during school hours!?" She says in a happy yet dangerous tone. Jetter shook "Ms. D, it's me. Jetter…" "Oh…sorry for the annoyed tone that may or may not be in my voice but, is there a reason why you have my daughters phone?" "It's alright Ms. D, Well Jess had a night terror last night and didn't tell anymore and of course you know her just went on with her morning like nothing happen. When she got to school, Gaara made the mistake on grabbing her. That caused a day terror of the night she lost her family, Gaara and Oichi both tried to calm her down but once she black out… you know what will happen as this was not the first time Oichi was present during one…. Well Kid got into the danger zone and Jess went for Kid which made Oichi right for him to stop Jess but…. Jess turned her attack on Oichi and Oichi got injured… pressure pointed in the chest. Thank god she missed the heart… but I had river look at her and the damage of her chest goes to her shoulder. Three pulled muscles, she needs a professional for pressure point damage… Please forgive Jess…" he sniffed slightly as tears started to go down his cheek "I'm sorry for this.."

There was silence on the phone. There was a loud crash being heard. '"Ma'am!? Are you alrig…" Another crash was heard and a lot of panic voices were screaming over the phone. "I'll be right there…" She said in almost a whisper. She hung up. Law was also on the phone. "I'm just telling what she said…Yes! No…I don't know…her mother is on the way so I guess we will take it from there. The hell!? I'm not going to ask her that!" He hung up the phone. Sengoku sighed. "I will get her work from each classes" He walked past Jetter. "I know Ms. Danni on a personal level just as you may yourself. I'm also sure you know that she would never blame a child for what happen here today." He bowed slightly before taking his leave. Jetter put the phone next to her stand "Jess is still out, if she was awake frank would have called me by know…" Jetter looked down at her "You hungry? I can have River wipe something up for you real quick in one of the cooking rooms?"

Oichi pouted and blushed. She felt embarrassed for some reason. Law hid his smirked as he started to do some work on his own. She nodded to him. "Ah…I would but knowing mama she would be here before I even finished eating. A-Also…I want you to know…that I don't blame Jess for anything that happened today and neither does mama. I should have watched over her better. I should have realized how she was this morning. I was so stupid for not seeing it sooner. If I did I would have never" She paused for a second. "…I'm really, really, really sorry." She gripped the sheets as she held back her tears. Jetter hugged gently "It's alright Oichi, I should have let tell you the real reasons over the death of parents and brother that night… but I can't tell that's something for her too. I will give her permission too but I know your mom would let finishing eating. And if Jess shows up after waking up and your still hear expect her sneak in with her ninja abilities, expect her to snuggling you and tear your arms, that's if she remembers of what happen of course" he stood up "I'll be right back with your food, your favorite dish too" he winked at her and left the room.

Oichi sighed. 'In one ear and out the other. Something him, Jess, and her aunt all have in common.' Once Jetter left Law slide over to here. "Drool huh…is it that good?" Oichi blushed. "S-Shut up…I can't help it if his food is good! It's rude to waste food…s-so…OOOOO Just shut up!" She said tossing a pillow at him. Law chuckled. "I'm just saying. To the point that you drool? I've got to see that. I'll be able to see something Kid and Ace can't see." "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that." Law stuck his tongue out and went back to doing his work. Moments later Jetter came back with his meals for Oichi. She indeed started to drool just a little.

At hidden Leaf, Frank sat peacefully reading a book as Jess sudden gasped sitting up. Frank right away put the book down "Lady Jess are you alright?" Jess was shaking "I…. remember everything…." Frank frowned 'oh shit…' "where's Oichi...? I need to see her" Frank gulped 'okay this I cannot stop' "She's in the nurse's office in Grand Line" Right away Jess got up and disappeared out the window. Frank sighed and texted Jetter

'Awake, remembers everything. She's on her way now' he pushed send and sat back on the chair "I'll sit here"

Back at Grand Line, Jetter smiled watching Oichi eat her food. He felt his phone go off making Oichi look while stuffing her face.

Jetter looked and he almost gasped… 'okay, it won't take her long to show up like a couple of moments' while Oichi was finishing her meal "So good…" a red flash appeared next to her bed Oichi's eyes and see's Jess, Jess didn't say a word her face said it all. Guilt, sadness. Jess crawl into bed next to Oichi and snuggling on her side and started to tear. Jetter frowned 'jess…'

"I'm. sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm… sorry…" Jess repeated, Jetter got up "well then, I will leave you two be… Jess, Code 666. You can tell her" he turned around and left the room


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Two days after the incident both schools were silent to each other. No looks were given, no words were said, no smart jesters were made until Jess arrive on the scene. All eyes, from both schools, turned to her as she and Gaara walked. Jess sighed. She could hear the whispers from some students. She could feel the gazes from Grand Line. They were scared of her. Could she blame them? Her uncle had made quick work with the repairs. Everything looked brand new. They walked into the building getting glares and sneers from the students. "Just ignored them Jess." "I know that…" Jess said. As soon as they walked into the classroom Naruto attacked Jess with a bear hug. "Jess!"

Usually Jess would have beaten Naruto half too deaf for this bear hug but, her mind wasn't in the right place today. Naruto let her go. "Jess?" Jess smiled lightly. "Sorry Naruto I'm not in the mood right now." She slams her foot down on Naruto's making him yelp and fall to the ground. Gaara looked at him in confusion. 'Is she sure she's not in the mood…No…she would have slammed his face in or through the wall…' Gaara went to go sit in his seat. Jess looked down at her phone. She had gotten a text from Oichi. 'Have a good day in class. Don't let those idiot's get the best of you!' She had put a lot of hearts behind it. She smiled before closing the phone.

"Isn't that her. Yeah the monster that attack Gaara and that other girl from Grand Line…" Jess looked toward the door to see some student's looking inside the class room. "Monster. She's a Monster." Jess frowned as she looked down. Suddenly Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "Do you have anything else to do but stare! Get the hell out of here!" He yelled scaring some of them off. Neji and Shikamaru also stood up. Naruto, still on the floor, leaned over and slammed the door in their faces. "Stay the hell out of our classroom!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up to Jess. Jess couldn't help but smile lightly. "Hey don't worry. No one here thinks you're a monster! Ignore this dirt bags!" Kiba says. Her classmates nod their head. "We know the real you so just ignore what they say. They don't know our Jess like we know her!" Naruto said loudly with a bright smile. The door suddenly opened up just as the bell rung. Kakashi was standing behind Naruto. "Naruto…one-week dentition for not being in your seat." Naruto swear drop as the class went into laugher.

Oichi was sleeping when she heard something knocking. She opened her eyes but her door was wide open. Her mom wouldn't be back till later on. She snuggled back down in her bed before she hears it again. She sat up and intense pain came to her shoulder. "Ow…" She got up and heard the knocking from the window. She walked over to it and realized the knocking she heard was pebbles. She opened her windows and suddenly Ace jumped up. Oichi eyes widen as she stumbled back. "H-How did you jump up here? It's a two story house!" Oichi says. Ace smiled as Luffy jumped through and then Sabo. "Gramps training comes in handy every now and then." Luffy says. Ace smiles gently and rubs Oichi's cheeks causing her to blush. "I missed you." He kissed her forehead. His arm wrapped around in a hug. His arms were so warm. She then felt herself get picked up and placed back in the bed. Sabo set her pillows up so that she could sit up. Luffy was looking around her room. "Wow! This room is amazing! Batman here and there…and…EVERYWHERE!"

Oichi giggled. "So…why are you three here? What about school?" "We went yesterday and found it in a huge wreak! No one would tell us what happened. Then we saw you weren't at school so I went straight to Kid." Ace says. Sabo sighed. "It ended badly. They ended up fighting." Oichi frowned. "Why?" Ace stood up and started to pace. He frowned and gripped his fist. "Because that bastard couldn't protect you! Why did he let you get hurt!? If he loved, you so much then why did he let your friend almost kill you! An inch Oichi. An inch closer and it could have been your heart!" Ace sat down and grabbed her hand. "If anything were to happen to you…I don't know what I would do…So I punch him in his damn face. I know you don't like us fighting but…" He squeezed her hand.

"Oh Ace…thank you and you to Sabo and Luffy for coming to check on me…but it wasn't Kid's fault." Out of nowhere, Luffy busted into the conversation. "Why didn't they tell me it was a fight! I wanted to fight Naruto! Gurrr!" Sabo slapped him in the back of the head three times. "How many times do I have to explain this? The schools didn't get into a fight. That's another reason why we are here!" Sabo sat Luffy down in the corner with three lumps on the back of his head. Sabo sat on the bed. "So what happened Oichi?" Oichi sighed. "See…due to an unfortunate accident Jess suffers from something called day and night terrors. It's where she relieves the most terrible parts of her years. It's really rare for her to have them though. It's something she can't control." Oichi held her shoulder. "Jess had attacked me because she couldn't see me. She saw me as someone else. All Kid tried to do was protect me but he got in her range so...I jumped in front of him to save his life. She was aiming for his heart but the quick switch made her miss mine an inch too close. However, the shock pretty much causes me to injured my shoulder. It didn't help that the doctor my mother took me to found something else wrong with my shoulder. I just got out of surgery that night so it's kind hard for me to move. I should be good as new before the dance."

Ace stood up and punched the wall. "I should have been there…" "You would have made it worse." "I would have been able to protect you!" Oichi frowned. "You can't protect me from something like that." Ace looked at Oichi. "Your friend was the one who destroyed…" Oichi nodded. "Why are you friends with someone like that anyway! She's dangerous to be around!" Oichi shook her head. "I'm not blaming Jess for this. I will never blame Jess for this. She has already been put through enough hell as it is." "So you're going to stay with the same monster who hurt you!" Oichi felt something snap inside her. She stood up and slapped Ace.

He was stunned along with Sabo and Luffy. "If you can't respect my friends then get the hell out…!" She says. Ace rubs his cheek before heading to the window. "What's next Oichi…what if being close to her hurts you more. How long will you be able to keep it up?" He jumped out the window. Oichi sat on the bed. Sabo and Luffy looked at each other. "Sorry…" she says in almost a whisper. Sabo got up. "You don't need to apologize. Just get back in bed. You need to rest." Oichi nodded as he helped her back in bed. "I don't sugar coat things. I don't like your friend Oichi and after what happened to you and the school. I don't think I ever will. However, I do understand that you two are friends. What Ace said was out of line and I'll make sure he apologizes. Luffy let's go. Knowing Ace, he's about to go get in a fight." Luffy jumped up. "Alright! Since I missed the school fight I wanna get some action." Sabo sighed. He grabbed and threw him out the window. "S-Sabo!" Oichi says. "It's fine. He will live. Get some rest." He jumped out, closing the window behind him. Oichi sighed sadly. 'I won't let them talk about Jess like that…even if it's Ace…' She started to close her eyes and slumbered back to sleep.

The day was going so slow for Jess. If it wasn't for the looks and whispers it was the glares and sneers. The word monster spread around the school quickly. Jess was getting ready for gym when a piece of paper, balled up, rolled over to her feet. She narrowed her eyes and looked over to a group of girls who quickly turned their heads. She picked it up and unbaled it. It was a picture with a monster looking like Godzilla with red hair destroying the school. She ripped it up and dropped it on the floor. Hinata came over. "Come on Jess. Let's not be late for class." She pulled Jess away from the sneering girls. "At least we can let off some tension in gym today." Jess nodded. Today her aunt had a meeting so the regular gym teachers were in charge today. She was kind of happy. She didn't have enough energy to deal with her today.

They walk to see Grand Line already outside. They were on their side playing on their sport field. One group was on the basketball court, another group was playing football, others were jogging or running around on the track. Marco was looking around until he sighed. He was back in charge of gym this evening. With their teacher's health issues, it couldn't be helped. "Hey girls! No sitting around. Go to the tennis courts and play Tennis or either jog around. I don't care what you do just move." Nami and Robin were in this class. "Oh, Marco just admit that you want to see use sweat." He shrugged. "Tennis, volleyball, soccer, jogging or walking. Do something other than sitting down." Nami frowned. "So mean." She says pouting. Robin laughed until she noticed Jess.

Over at hidden leaf some of them were sitting down watching Grand Line. Guy was going over something with Lee so no one was really paying them much attention. "Man…sometimes I wonder what it's like to be surrounded by all those babes." Kiba said as he watched the girls walk. "They got tiny waists and huge racks. What I give to be hugged by those." That earned him a hit in the back of the head by a group of passing girls. "Hey, don't be mad because you don't have the shape." Naruto looked over to see Kid playing basketball. He was pretty good. "Man…I want to play…" Sasuke looked over there as well. "Well why don't we go over there." They all looked at him. "What? The fence is down. Why not take this time to crush Grand Line at the sports the love so much?" He smirked.

Jess sighed as she walked beside Hinata. 'Today is the worse.' "Excuse me." Jess stopped to look over at Robin. She standing behind the line. "Your Oichi's friend aren't you." Jess nodded. "Tell me. How is she doing? We haven't seen her in two days so we were all a little worried." She pointed over to Kid. "He doesn't like to tell us about her so I decided to ask you." Jess turned to her. She was kind of shocked that someone would talk to her after what happened. "Oichi had surgery on her shoulder right two days ago. She's at home resting and won't be back till next week Thursday. By then her shoulder should be healed enough to take the sling off. She'd have to wrap it for a while. Other than that she's doing fine." Robin smiled. "Thank you for that wonderful info. Also if I can give just a little advice. I've been called a monster to. It's not so bad when you embrace it. The pain will still be there but it won't bother you much especially if you have good friends." She waved and walked away to a group of students who were waiting for her. Jess watched as their expressions went too worried, to shock, then to relief. Until they looked her way and scattered.

"At least she was nice enough to give you some advice." Hinata said smiling. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe she was making nice because she is on the council with me now." Jess says walking but she quickly came to a stop when Naruto and the other boys crossed the line. "What are they doing!?" Jess says. The students from both schools stopped to look. "Why are they coming over here? Are they trying to start trouble? Didn't we have enough from that girl the other day?" Both schools watched as Naruto and the others walked over to the court. Kid noticed them and stopped. "You got something you wanna say?" He asked. Along with Kid was Killer, Franky and Lucci. There was another boy with a long rectangle nose. Naruto smirked. "Well…since you Grand Line punks always got something to say about us lacking in skill we thought this would be the perfect time to show you guys up. What do you say? A basketball game. Hidden leaf vs Grand Line." Kid chuckled. "Sure. If you want to embarrass yourself."

Marco walked over to them. "Hey now. If we are doing this, we are going to do this right. I'll be referee. Kiba frown. "What kind of crap is that. You are just going to cheat us!" Marco shot a glare his way making him jump a bit. "Kid…that is the one thing we don't do over here and that's cheat our opponents. When it's just us it's fair game but when I say we are doing this right I mean it. Clean calls. Straight down the middle. He then turned to the Hidden Leaf students who were on the other side of the line. "If you want to come watch you are welcome to do so. I don't really care. Also if you want to join the football game over there I better not see any fighting or all of you are going to the office. The track field is open to." The students looked over at Guy who was still trying to teach Lee something. They then looked over at each other before walking on the other side of the line.

Jess and the others walked over there as well to watch the game. Even though no one hardly wanted to be around her. She watched as Kid skillfully dribbled the ball past Sasuke and crossover Naruto, making him trip. He then dunked it. The Grand Line students were cheering them on while Hidden Leaf was cheering their school. It was a very intense game but atlas Hidden Leaf lost by sixteen points. They were all out of breath to. "Looks like we pretty much showed you up like we always do." Kid says smirking at Naruto. Soon the bell rung for class to end. "Alright everyone back to your schools. Gym class is over for this period." Marco says sending everyone to the locker room.

"I won't lie. That wasn't a bad game and that Marco guy didn't even cheat us. He called out each teams." Kiba said. "I thought they were going to cheat to but I can see why they are in the top of charts for sports. Just think if their star player was in their class. We may not have gotten so many points if he was there." Sasuke says. "Maybe…they aren't that bad as the rumors say…other than their trash talking." Naruto says.

"Gotta give it to them. Those hidden Leaf guys weren't all bad." Killer says. "Hmf…they got some decent skills but that's all I'm saying." Kid says. Lucci chuckled. "What do you think Kaku?" Kaku, who had big black eyes with 3 eyelashes on top of each of them, and a long rectangular shape nose, looked back at the Hidden Leaf students. "I can see why you find them amusing." "Suppeerrr!" Franky says. "Let's play them again! Crush them twice as hard!"

The end of the day finally came. Jess was attending a meeting for the first time. The Grand Line students came in late as usual. Sabo brought in a few lunch boxes and went to stuffing his face sitting next to her. Now that she was looking at him closely he was pretty cute. He looked like a cute squirrel with his cheeks full. Jess couldn't help but blush. She then frowned at him. "You know it's rude to eat during a meeting like this right?" Sabo looked over at her and then continued eating. Jess sighed. 'So cute…' "Just let him be Jess. We've gotten use to it by now." Gaara says. "Okay so next weekend is the dance. We have gotten all the decorations set up, the materials for the crowns for Grand Line has been order and sent to the school, ours is still being made, we have entertainment and food covered, and we have smaller events such as The best costume planned out." Jess raised her hand. "Yes?" "About that. Is it possible to add some more events to the list? Such as the best dancer or apple bobbing. Also what is this I'm reading about how Oichi giving us a tour of the school this weekend?" Gaara flipped through the papers. "Yes, we were going to have Oichi show us around but since she's no longer available we should have someone here." Sabo stopped eating. "Why don't we just show you now. It would save us so much time. While we are doing that, Vivi can take down any events someone thinks off. Right now some of the clubs closed early so let's go." Sabo stood up along with the other Grand Line students.

Jess looked a bit confused. "Shouldn't we vote on something like this?" Grand Line was already out the door. She sighed and Gaara shook his head. "No, they are right. It does save us much time so let's go." They followed Grand Line across the street. "Over here is the Gym." Sabo says walking over to a huge separate building from the school. They walked in to see it was already decorated with Halloween things. Banners, ghosts, painting of zombies, and so on. The walls were painted with creepy trees and bats hanged from the side. Jess and the others were more shocked at the size then anything. The gym was almost as wide as a football field or two. There were all different kinds of courts set up inside. "Wow…" Naruto said. "This is some great artwork. It's like the zombies are popping out." Robin smiled. "Bon Clay takes his artwork seriously. He doesn't disappoint. When they heard of the joint event he quickly started to do all of this. Now all they need to do is make sure the equipment it working and they will be done setting up. Of course if your arts and craft club wants to come over and add something that would be fine to. Just make sure you take it up with Bon Clay."

About an hour and half later they went back to the meeting room. "Wow…when they said you guys focused on sports…you guys focus on sports…" Naruto says. Sabo sighed as he puts his lunch boxes away. "Not as good as Oichi's but they will have to do." "So she makes you lunches? Sabo?" Jess says. "Sometimes. Sometimes I just take them from my brothers." 'Maybe I can take some stress off Oichi by making her friends some lunch. It might help me to get on their good side.' Jess says to herself. Sabo looked over to Vivi. "So?" Vivi stood up. "Let's see. So the events we all agreed on are best costume, best dancer, apple bobbing, we have bowling where we paint faces on cans and see how many we can knock down, pumpkin carving, and the glow in the dark ring toss. The things we haven't agreed on are the kissing booth and the mystery hay ride." She sat back down. "You mine as well take the hay ride off. We are already building it." Law said. Gaara frowned. "We never discussed that." Robin smiled. "Actually I gave all the notes to Naruto. He told me that you guys were fine with it." All eyes were on Naruto who was busy drooling for Hancock.

"Even so. If you are going to pass notes you should give them to me." Gaara says. Robin, never dropping her smile, nods. "Of course. That was who I told Naruto to give it to. I can only have so much access to your school. So I just gave it to the first person I saw." Gaara glared at Naruto who ignored it as he was doing Hancock's homework for her.

"Who suggest the kissing booth?" Jess asked. "That was a request from some of the students." Neji says. "Some said they wanted a kissing booth but I think it can wait till another event." "Yeah, maybe towards Christmas or something." Gaara said. Vivi giggled. "I think that would be cute. We can vote on people to sit in the booths and give out kisses." Hancock frowned. "I refuse I only wish to kiss Luffy." Shikamaru sigh. "Too bothersome." Law was thinking. "You said we could vote on the people right…hmmm…" Sabo quickly narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're thinking Law and that's gonna be a no." Law shrugged. "Um…I like the idea…" Hinata said glancing over to Naruto. Jess smirked a bit. Lucci frowned. "I hate the idea. Let's throw it away." Neji looked his way. "You say that like it's for you to decided." Lucci narrowed his eyes at him. "You wanna go? We can just take this outside if you want."

Gaara sighed. "Okay let's settle this before it gets out of hand. Today we are going to use the voting style used at Grand Line. If you want the kissing booth to be in raise your hand." Vivi, Ino, Naruto, Law and Hinata raised their hands. "Five…okay raise your hand if you don't want a kissing booth and yes you must raise your hands." Everyone else raised their hand. "Alright so the kissing booth is out. Do we have any other issues that we need to talk about before we close this meeting out?" Lucci raised his hand. "I already informed Sabo and Vivi over here but I guess I need to explain it to you as well. I'll be taking a leave from the school board for a while." "May I ask the reason?" Gaara says. "Sure but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." Sabo ran his hand through his hair making Jess blush once more. "We will be looking for a replacement for him soon. There are many people who can handle the job. We just wanted to let you know, since we are trying to move pass this whole school rivalry thing." "When will we meet the replacement?" Jess asked. Sabo looked at her and smiled. "Being with Oichi you should have already met her." Jess could feel her cheeks getting redder. Sabo turned his attention to Gaara. "So with that. I think we can bring this meeting to an end." Gaara nodded and they ended the meeting. As everyone got up Jess looked over to Naruto. "Naruto…can you stay in here for a moment?" Naruto looked confused but nodded.

The grand Line students left but the Hidden Leaf students stayed in their seats. Jess sighed. "Neji go lock the door please." Neji looked confused but did what he was asked. Gaara started to feel nervous and Kiba gulped. 'Oh man…I know that looked all too well. We all should but that idiot…' Hinata frowned. 'Did Naruto do something wrong?' Ino looked away and Shikamaru had a smirk on his face. 'This is gonna be interesting.'

Naruto gulp as he tried to remembered what he did. 'Was it the bear hug this morning. No it could be she almost broke my foot. Could it be that we lost at the basketball game…No, she doesn't care about that? I…Is it because I was all over Hancock? Is she jealous?' Naruto blushed. 'Jess…is jealous…she must want my attention.'

"As acting Vice president, Ino you are to switch spots with Naruto. Naruto you are not sitting next to Hancock anymore." Jess said. "And…" She stood up, Gaara knows where she's going. She went over to Naruto, sitting on the desk right in front of him. "Naruto." she said in a low tone.

Naruto gulp but in his mind was going crazy. 'Is she going to kiss me. Oh no…she's going to kiss me…This is going to be awesome. With that scary low tone, she must be getting herself mentally prepared. Gaara is right there so she must be scared.' He smiled nervously. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you need another pervert punishment lesson?" Jess said with the most pissed off look on her face, her voice was still low enough to make everyone in the room shiver. Gaara couldn't keep his eyes way, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru who looked excited for some reason. Hinata looking in concern for him. Ino gulping not even looking over.

Naruto who was no longer listening gave into his thoughts. He stood up and reached over, grabbing Jess by the shoulders. "Jess I understand your feelings and I will happily take them all!" He then leaned in with a kiss. 'Yes…this is it…I get a kiss from Jess!'

Her eyes widen as Naruto's lips were on her, Gaara stood up with a gasp. Kiba shocked face turned into a smirk 'GO Naruto!' Shikamaru's hand went up it his mouth covering it, his shoulder was shaking keeping his laugh inside. Neji sighed. 'Idiot is gonna get himself punched through a wall." Hinata blushed hardcore 'Naruto... kissing…. JESS!?'

'So soft…her lips are so soft! I've heard from Sasuke but this is just too good to be true!' He pulled back and flashed a goofy grin. Jess was to shock to even react. "I know…I know…I'm a good kisser right? So does that make us official because I would really go like to rub this in Sasuke's face."

Jess breathed slowly, her face was turning red, she was gripping the ends of the table. Gaara right away back up, making Kiba and Neji back up. 'Oh shit… Naruto you are a moron!' Her mouth opened ignoring the kiss for a moment. "When you are in a meeting you will pay attention in that meeting do you understand me?" she reached gripping his chin. "All you've been doing is looking at Hancock." She said Hancock's name venomously, Jess didn't like her one bit. Bad mouthing Oichi was enough to make her hate Hancock. "Staring at her, doing her homework in a MIDDLE OF A MEETING!" Her shocked face turned into angry. "Your eyes will be focus on…" She was interrupted by Naruto.

"Your right and It's okay now Jess. I understand that you were just jealous of Hancock. I mean she is really sexy but you are one a different level!" He grabbed the hand that was on his chin and held it. "I'll make you happy better than that Sasuke! I'll cook you ramen every night! I do make some good ramen!" He leaned in. 'Let's go for kiss number two!' He said in his mind.

Gaara back up against the wall as much as he could, Jess was blushing on what he was saying and thought it was so sweet of him. Him leaning in for a one more kiss was like slow motion. She closed her eyes and sighed 'really now…' with her free hand her first might with Naruto's stomach

Naruto eye's watered up as he gripped his stomach. "Okay…I understand…if you want…some time…apart…" He fell to the floor gasping for air while holding his stomach. 'Ha-Ha I guess she's trying play hard to get…but it's okay…this love taps are n-nothing.' He said in his mind.

Jess Re-opening her eyes she glared down at him. "That's not it you fucken IDIOT!" She shouted at him "I'm not jealous of that devil woman! I hate her because of her threating Oichi and bad mouthing her! I would care less of her sexy body as you so put it! A woman like that shouldn't be truanting around almost popping out of her school uniform! I find her disgusting" She closed them again. "I don't know how you got the idea in your head I was jealous and have feelings for you… don't get me wrong you are very handsome boy and you kinda…" she blushed looking away. "Made my heart thump when you said those things to me about making me happy… and treating me better than Sasuke"

Gaara mouth gapped open 'I could have made her happy…!' Kiba smirked more. "Wow what a scene, it's like watching a damn Soap Opera!" Neji getting up walking over to the door and unlocking it. "Well then I think Naruto has learning is lesson in keeping his eyes on 'the meeting' he quoted out loud. "Come Hinata we have to get going home." Hinata jumped and nodded to her cousin "okay Neji…." She got up "bye everyone…" Jess smiled at her. "Bye Hinata." Ino right away dashed out the room making Jess frowned. Neji and Hinata walked out of the room.

Jess looking down at Naruto still on the ground gasping "Such love punches…" Shikamaru got up. "Well this is boring know I'm going to meet up with Temari." He stalked out the room. Kiba started to laugh following Shikamaru. Gaara sighed. "Jess?" She didn't turn to him she was still looking at Naruto. "Naruto get up and look at me." Naruto looked up slowly at Jess. 'She's so cute…' "Do you understand me? Did you even hear what I said to you?" She was looking right in his eyes. She was still blushing from the kiss. "STOP eyeing Hancock! Do you understand me?!" she hissed at him. "Your eyes are to focus on the god damn meeting!" she sighed running her fingers threw her hair. "If you do this for me and the board I'll agree to go on a dinner date with you okay?" Gaara's eyes widen 'dinner date…?!

All Naruto heard was dinner date. His eyes widen. "S-Sure! I'll do anything! Let's go and eat some ramen!" Sparkles floated all in his eyes as happily thought about finally having dinner with Jess.

"Not today, I have to go over to Oichi's… Naruto this dinner date won't happen unless you do as I asked!" she snapped at him "You probably didn't even hear what I said before 'dinner date' came out..." she frowned getting off the table gathering her stuff and sighed "Just please do as I asked? And go ahead and tell Sasuke for all I care." she walked out of the room annoyed.

Jess and Gaara walked out of the school, heading home. "Why don't you come see Oichi with me. I'm sure you are worried about her as well." Gaara shook his head. "She still doesn't know that you wiped my pain away. She would just avoid me at the most. So I'm good." Jess sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two."

After Gaara went home Jess went to her home and packed up a bag of clothes, some movies, video games, and some food that she planned on making Oichi. Jess smiled and walked out the door. She was so happy that Oichi and her mother didn't blame her. Even though Danni didn't let anyone see Oichi on the first two days. She even went as far as to change the locks on the door in case she or Gaara tried to come over against her say. Yesterday after school was the first time Jess saw Danni coming out the house. Her eyes were red and she had bags under her eyes. That's when Danni allowed Jess to come over and then she told her sorry in advance before leaving.

Jess didn't understand why she said sorry but she was just happy that she was finally getting to see Oichi. She happily walked over to her house. When she arrived she noticed Oichi's window open which was a little weird. Oichi loves being in the dark so having an open window should have thrown red flags in Jess's head but also knowing Oichi's mom she sometimes makes Oichi open the window. She grabbed the new key that was under the mat and unlike the door. She took her shoes off at the matt and put her things down on the newly gray table. "I wonder when they got a new table." "Oichi!"

She walked up the stairs. "Ah…" She stopped for a second. 'Did I just…no…must be hearing things.' She took another step. "W-wait please…Jess is g-gonna be here any moment." Jess narrowed her eyes. "Just a little bit more…" "No more please I can't take it…" "Almost done…if you stop moving so much it's going to come out." Jess walked up to the room. The door was cracked open. She heard the bed squeaking a bit. "K-Kid…please…" Jess peaked in before her eyes opened wide. She slammed the door open making Oichi and Kid jump up in shock.

There Oichi was sitting in bed with just a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was dripping wet. Her face was flushed. She had her legs on Kid who had a bottle of lotion in his hands and was rubbing some on Oichi's legs. Oichi whimpered a bit. 'Oh no…Jess is right there…' "Ah…" She let out a soft moan as Kid rubbed lotion on her leg. He went down to her foot and put more lotion on it. His hands were rough but it felt so good as he massaged her foot. His touches sent sparks down her body she couldn't help but let out another moan.

Kid smirked as she covered her mouth. "Don't hide now that your friend is here. Let's her hear those beautiful moans of yours." Oichi playful tried to hit him but she couldn't reach because if she reached out to far her towel would fall.

Turning around Jess walked back to the door leaving the room slamming it shut. 'I'll put my headphones on and listen too motionless in white and cook dinner….' She was trying to calm herself by stroking her Zen beads with her fingers 'it's okay Jess... you won't lose jess, let her be... I want to punch that fucken smirk off his face.'

Kid smirked at the door before he places more lotion on his hand. "Kid…you promised…" Kid shrugged. "I didn't say anything to her. She's the one who walked in and walked out slamming the door." Oichi sighed. "I guess mama didn't tell her about you. So what are you going to do now." Kid gave her a 'really' look. "I'm going to keep doing what mama D asked me to do." Oichi blushed. "I don't understand why she even asked you to do this. I told her about you and Jess. I bet she doesn't even notice the camera's. Kid got rubbed some lotion on Oichi's thighs. "Ah…" Her cheeks turned red and she closed her eyes a bit. Why was it that his touch making her body so hot?

When Kid was done he walked up to her dresser and pulled out a blue bra and matching panties. He tossed them on the bed. Oichi grabbed her panties and put them on. She undid the sling on her arm carefully and placed the straps on her arms. Kid was in her closet. "Hmm…let's try something bright today." He pulled out an orange t-shirt and dark blue sweatpants. He walked over behind Oichi and strapped on her bra. He then helps her get dress before placing the sling back on. He also took the towel and started to dry her hair off. "How you feeling?" Oichi smiled. "Fine thank you. Now let's go downstairs so I can explain to Jess. "Why bother?" "If I don't then mama may not let her come back until I'm fully healed. You promised to make nice with her." Kid rubbed his head and nodded. "Alright I got you."

They walked downstairs to see Jess starting to get dinner. She turned around to see Kid helping Oichi down the stairs. She already looked out of breath. Oichi sighed and walked up to the table and sat down. Jess removed her headphone while Kid went to the refrigerator. "Listen Jess. I need to explain something to you. First about Kid. Mama personally went to get Kid and had him watch over me for the past three days. He goes to school, pick up my work, and make sure I stay in bed. He has my key to the new lock. Mama told him that he could stay until you got here or even further if he wanted to. Why she did it I don't know you will have to ask her if you have an issue with it." Kid pulled out a bottle of water and then grabbed a small blue packet. He poured into the bottle and shook it up.

The second thing is the new rule while you two are here. Really it goes for anyone here. Look over on the counter near the wall." Jess glanced over to see a small camera that was rotating it stopped over at them. "Those are new camera's that are set up all over the house. While I'm injured there is to be no violence in or around this house. The slightest sight of violence that the camera sees it lets off a silent alarm to my mother and I really don't have to go into detailed about that. So while you can Kid are here no auguring, no fussing, no threating, no glaring, even if you have to fake smile at each other I don't care. The doctors say even with the slightest stress might can cause my shoulder even more pain so please follow the rules."

Kid placed the blue bottle in front of Oichi. "Drink up." Oichi smiled thanks. "So that's about it. Sorry. I thought mama would have told you before she left. She's going to be taking a short vacation next week to look after me personally.

Jess says nothing and goes about cooking, making Oichi frown. 'Is she gonna ignore me because of Kid?' She sighed as her nose caught the scent of Jess's sukiyaki. She watched as Jess cut the carrots into the Batman symbol shapes. Reaching out for one she could almost taste it before her hand was smacked by Jess. She gave her a stern 'no' look. Oichi pouted and sat back.

Kid shook his head. "Such a glutton. You almost remind me of Luffy. Come on. You got homework to do. That should keep your mind off dinner for a while." Oichi gets up and follows Kid to the living room. "I don't know how that's going to keep my mind off the food." Kid rolled his eyes and grabbed the blue bottle. "Yes, Yes, I'll turn on some wrestling for you. How's that?" Oichi smiled happily "Yeah! I need to see who gets pin tonight!" Kidd looked over to Jess. "If you are using heavy spices I recommend not to. The doctors told her to cut back on the spices." He turned around and walked into the room, shaking the blue bottle. "Oichi the purpose of this is to drink it before it gets hot!"

Jess watched them in the corner of her as Kid and Oichi talked in the living room. Jess frowned mentally 'I hate this.' Lifting up the knife and cutting the food at a very high ninja like pace, cutting it in to ten pieces. About an hour later, Jess set up the table and put the large pot with the sukiyaki in the middle of the table. She took three small dipping bowls and cracked an egg in each bowl. She then walked over to the living room. Oichi was giggling. Kid's arm was around her as he rubbed his face in her hair. 'So soft…' Jess crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. Kid and Oichi looked back at her. "I'm guessing dinner is done?" Jess nodded slightly before turning around. Oichi, without Kid's help, got up and headed to the kitchen focusing on the food and not on the pain that was running through her shoulder.

Oichi happily ate her food. "So yummy!" Kid was eating at a regular pace. "Not bad…" He says as he continued eating. When dinner was over Jess collected the dishes and started to wash them. Kid packed his bag and headed to the door. "Do you really have to go?" Oichi asked a little sadly. Kid turned around and walked up to her. "I'll be back later." He kissed her forehead. "Besides it's pretty clear I'm not wanted here. I'll call you." Oichi waved good bye as Kid left. She then turned around and walked upstairs. She grabbed her book and sat on the bed and waited. Moments later Jess walked in smiling. "Oichi! I made cookies!" She sat some on the dresser. "So what do you want to do tonight? Movies? Video games?" Oichi frowned. "Jess…you were being pretty rude tonight…" Jess sighs. "I only did it because Kid was here…If I would have talked I would have said something nasty to him. Isn't that one of your rules." The frown didn't leave Oichi's face. "I made Kid promise me to make nice with you. Even if it was little he even said something nice about your food." Jess sighed. "Oichi…" Oichi shook her head. "I think I'm gonna turn in. I just want you two to be friends but if neither one of you are gonna put effort in it anymore what's the point." Oichi snuggled down in her bed. Jess frowned and went to prepare for bed. 'I don't know how long I've been trying to make nice with Kid…he just won't like me no matter what I do.'

Within the week Jess was sitting in Oichi's room trying to finish her homework. She had been frowning at the work. She had a run in with Ace on her way to school. He said some pretty hurtful this to her. She wanted to tell Oichi but she didn't want to stress her out at the moment. Speaking of Oichi…Jess turned her head over to her.

Oichi was having a hard time sleep. Sometimes the pain kept her awake. Jess smiled softly. "Can't sleep?" "Ugh…no…" "Need me to sing you a lullaby?" Oichi pouted. "I'm not a little kid anymore Jess. "So…is that a yes?" Jess asked giggling. Oichi blushed and look away. Jess got up and sat on the bed. "Alright I sing you a song so you can sleep." Jess took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark.

A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.

Sleep my love, close your eyes.

And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.

Sleep my love as the birds above.

Do rest their weary wings.

Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.

Sleep my love, close your eyes.

And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.

Ever so gently hear my voice.

Ever so softly feel my touch.

Always so gently I walk.

So go to sleep, my love."

Oichi fell asleep in no time. Jess smiled until she noticed Danni leaning on the door. "Ms. D?" She moved to the desk. Danni smiled and walked over to Oichi. She had a white small bag with Oichi's name on it. She rubbed a piece of hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. "Sleep tight Lil Peanut." Jess walked over to the door. "Ms. D? We need to talk. Can you come to the kitchen please?" Jess said in a soft tone in order to prevent Oichi from waking up. She walked to the kitchen. Danni sighed and placed the bag on the dresser before heading downstairs.

Jess sat at the table and waited for Danni to come down. When she did Danni headed for the cabinet and took out a bottle of wine. She grabbed her a glass and sat at the table. She opened the bottle and poured her a glass. "Alright so what's up?" "Tell me Ms. D…why all the camera's and why is that Kid had been watching over Oichi when you were gone? Why not me?" Jess frowned. "You know how much I wanted to watch over her because of how guilty I felt…why Kid?" Danni took a sip of her wine.

"You know Kid gave me this cute nickname. I like it better then Ms. D so for now on call me Mama D please and thank you. Let's answer your first question first. The cameras. I was against them but this is the second time Oichi has been hurt. Her father didn't take that too well. So I was told to set up camera so that they could see how my lifestyle with Oichi was. So far, since I didn't get a call it must be fine. They send feed to both to me and him so that's why I told Oichi about the new rules until they were taken down. She takes another sip of wine.

"The thing with Kid. Now don't get me wrong. I love you just like my own but they would have been in a complete uproar if I brought you anywhere near Oichi." "They?" "Her father. I can't go into detail about it. Anyways, I didn't know any of Oichi's friends other than Kid and Ace. I just went to a place where I could find Kid. I asked him to watch Oichi for me since she was already close to him. He had a job and he was very respectable to me. So he was a nice choice. At that moment. I hope you can understand."

"I see…I mean who would want a monster like me around their kid." Jess said looking down. "Oh stop that now. If you start seeing yourself as what they call you then you are going to be believe what people say." She chuckled a bit. "Her father also said that and everything that comes out his mouth is lies."

"You know…I caught Oichi and Kid…in a very intimate way when I first came in here…I nearly slammed his smirking face into the wall. I was mute every time he was here, I just left them alone…I normally went outside and mediate trying to remember the teacher the monks taught me…" She started to cry. "It's like I'm not even aloud to be near her anymore without Ace and Kid giving me dirty looks of hate and untrustworthy. Half of the school calls me a monster and just yesterday…Ace literally told me to stay away from Oichi and told that she shouldn't have me as a friend. You know me I would have beat the living shit out of him but I just stroked my beads and walked away from him." The tears ran down her face. "Maybe I should just get out of Oichi's life since I'm such a burden on her."

Danni sighed. "Okay, okay, dry your eyes. Let's go over something." Jess wipe the tears away. "One. Watch your langue in my house. Oichi doesn't swear in front of me and you will not either. Second. So what the school calls you names? Even if you didn't do anything someone is bound to call you mean things and not like you. You can't please everyone. Third. Do you actually believe you are being a burden on Oichi's life? Do you believe you can't get near Oichi without Kid or Ace being there? I have seen up close where she would drop everything in a hot second just to go see you." She sighs and shook her head. "Hmm…Would you like to hear a quick secret?"

Jess wiped her eyes and nodded. Learning something from Danni was rare so she sat up and listened. "Did you know Oichi use to cry herself to sleep every night? I remember when I walked in on her crying into her Batman pillow. She was realizing her feelings for Gaara but she knew he was in love with you. She was scared that you two would hate her if she tried to get in the way. So scared that she would cry her frustrations out in her pillow. So deathly afraid of you finding out about her feelings for Gaara that you would drop her as a friend. Scared that you, her first friend ever, would leave her. All because she had a crush on Gaara." Danni chuckled. "It was cute at first really. I tried so many times to tell her that you wouldn't do that but she can be so stubborn some times." She took a sip out of her glass.

Jess signed. "She knew I was dating Rick since I was ten. Why did she think that?" She ran her fingers through her hair as a small smile appeared on her face. "It is cute though…it's too bad that Gaara realized his feelings for her a bit too late. He got turned down before he had a chance to ask her. I told her that I only saw Gaara as a friend" She blushed a bit. "…even though we were friends with benefits…we really haven't done anything since that because I won't let him." She got up and went to the fridge, taking out a drink. "Gaara was so heartbroken to the point he went on a rampage and destroyed the gym will all the power he had. You should have seen him. He was like a lifeless doll…"

"My silly Lil peanut." Danni laughed. "I'm glad she turned him down to be honest. It's too bad his heart was broken but if it was the other way around I would have blown up someone's house for making my baby cry. On another note Kid and Ace think your un trustworthy? Well I think they have every right to be sweet heart. You hurt the girl they like therefore you lost their trust. You have to do something to gain their trust back if you want them to accept you. I have spoken to Ace alone on range and I found out that he truly cares for Oichi maybe even more then Kid. I understand his anger. I had to deal with that type of rage from her father. As for the children as your school let them call you a monster. Embrace it and tell them to bug off. Oichi was always picked on in that private school. They called her so many distasteful things that no child should ever hear but Oichi ignored the words. Even if they stung and hurt he feelings because if she would have shot back it would only prove that she was just as mean and nasty as those same people."

Danni took a sip out of her wine before realizing something. She then chocked on her wine. "Mama D?" Danni coughed. "Sorry I just remembered something… Did you say you caught Oichi and Kid in an intimate moment? Ho-ho my baby girl is getting busy while me and her father are watching? Ha-Ha such a freaky girl. I remember when I use to be like that back in the day." A blush came across her face as she started to remember her past. "Ha…what it's like to be young. I envy her." Danni laughed

Jess blinked at her before frowning. "To be honest I don't know what to do about Kid and Ace…I don't know what to do to make them trust me. Sometimes I think of calling my uncle and being transfer back too Wonderstruck here in Natural.

"…You plan on leaving Oichi alone…because you can't handle the pressure of school children? This is life Jessica. Everywhere you go, you are going to get talked about and put down. So are you telling me every time you face a problem you're going to just run away and leave those who have your back since day one?" Danni squeezed the wine glass that was in her hand. It started to crack a bit. "If you ask me that is pretty pathetic…How am I supposed to trust you to look after Oichi if your gonna come to that conclusion every time your feelings get hurt?"

Jess looked away. "I wouldn't leave Oichi alone. I never said I would…I was normally gonna be in Wonderstruck but my uncle convinced me to go to hidden leaf. I would still be here. I would still come see her." Jess sighs and then laughs. "…but who am I kidding right? You are right. It's pretty pathetic and low of me isn't? I'm not even allowed to walk with her in the mornings anymore. She already be gone by the time I get here and the lunches…she doesn't even meet me under tree anymore. I feel like I'm losing her Mama D…"

"Don't say such idiotic things…Who are you losing her to? Kid? Ace? Who decided you weren't allowed to walk with her just because she doesn't walk with you to school anymore or eat lunch with you. So what? You really think this will affect you with being friends with her? This is your first year of high school so things like this are bound to fall out of place for a while. What you need to do is make a new plan of action. Meet up after school. Jog together, go out on a double date, Hang out on the weekends. You two work together make some time there. There are other options instead of mopping around making excuses, get up and do something about. Adapt. This goes for Oichi as well. You both need to put some effort into this."

Jess sighed as she slid back into the seat. "I can't hang out with her after school without one of them walking with us but, no it's not because of Ace or Kid. You know how I've been like. This isn't the first time I have said this to you or Oichi. The fear of losing her or Gaara as friends. You know I've lost friends over the years for this cure of inhuman strength I have. I mean I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to have such power! I didn't ask to be born into the Mikcloud name! I didn't ask for my parents to be murder in front of my eyes!"

She looked over at Mama did who seem to have her eyes closed in thought. "I know that you were one of the people who saved me from that night…" She whispered making Danni open one eye. "I didn't ask for that suffering from day and night terrors. I didn't ask to watch Rick slowly dying in my arms. I didn't ask for any of this Mama D! I feel like a bird trapped in a cage with its wings clipped never to feel the wind of its wings. So…I'm grateful and happy that they are still…with a monster like me. I feel grateful for their friendship and would want nothing more that."

Danni smiled sweetly. "I understand and I'm sure Oichi and Gaara feels the same way. You were dealt an unlucky hand. It sucks believe me it does. It's just a part of life that everyone goes through. What did you say…you feel like a bird with clipped wings, trapped in a cage…meaning you feel like there is no way out for you? I know many people who feel like. It took some time but they were finally able to break free of that cage. They were able to regrow those wings clipped wings into something strong and beautiful. They gain enough strengthen to willingly leave that cage."

Danni looked at her wine glass. "You may think that you have no choice in your life…even if people say over and over that you have no choice but, that is never true. You always have a choice. You may not see it. You may not believe it but everyone has a choice. That cage you believe you can't get out of has a key. All you need to do is find out who has that Key. When you find out who has the key then the answer to unlocking your cage will get much clearer."

She patted Jess on the head. "Oichi may have not told you this before but she's been dealt a crappy hand to." She got up and took out her gun and knife. "You both have overcome a lot of things. The only thing about Oichi's is that she found a way to break free without a key. Maybe you can do it one day."

Jess smiled. "Yes, Your right Mama D…" She then looked at the camera which was focused on them. 'I guess he's watching us right now…' She got up and bowed to the camera. "I know you are watching us, I'm terribly sorry for what I did to Oichi. Please forgive me." She walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to finish my work then head to bed tomorrow for school." Danni smiled and waved. "Don't be late for school tomorrow."

That next evening Oichi was up and reading a book when her window opened up. She looked up to see Ace and Sabo jumping in. She frowned at Ace and he looked down sadly. Sabo pulled him by his ear and dragged him to the bed and pushed him. "Say it…" Ace bit his lip. "I'm sorry about what I said before about your friend. I didn't mean to upset you. Even if I don't like her I should at least respect the fact that she's your friend. I'll try to be friendlier if I come across her." Oichi closed her book and smiled lightly. She waved at him to come closer. He walked up to her. She took her book and hit him on the head with it. "Ow…what was that for." "That was for what you said about Jess. I accept your apology but I'm still mad at you."

She pouted making Ace blush. "What do I need to do? I do whatever I can to make you happy!" Oichi closed her eyes to think. "Ah…I know!" She reached over and took out some money. "There is a new book on sell at the book store in Grand Line near bone park. It's called honey. It gonna have two guys on it…" Ace took the money. "I know the book. It's the type you like to read right? I can buy you more!" Oichi's eyes sparked a bit. "N-No just the one I told you about." Ace looked around and grabbed a piece of paper out of her notebook. "Give the names or do you want random?" Oichi blushed and pointed over to her book case. "Ah I see!" He ran over and opened. Both he and Sabo's mouth opened wide. There were so many books that the book look like it could burst at any moment. Ace started to take down some names. "I can get you a new bookcase if you like. I could make it for you." Oichi shook her head. "There isn't a need to do that." She says but Ace was already up and gone talking about it. Oichi sighed. Sabo laughed and went to sit on her bed.

"So what are you really doing here?" Oichi says looking at the clock. It was almost lunch time at the school. Sabo yawned. "We wanted to come see you. Ace has been nothing but a downer since the last time he was here so we skipped. I told you that I was gonna make him apologize to you. How's you arm?" Oichi smiled. "It's fine. I'm getting it checked out tomorrow. Hopefully I can attend school before the dance." Sabo nodded. "Also I came to deliver a message from Gramps." "From Mr. Garp?" Sabo nodded. "Due to your friends actions your mother contacted him and asked to continue your training." Oichi frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you that what Jess did was not her fault!" She yelled. Sabo rubbed her head. "Calm down. No one is saying it was her fault…at least not out loud…but you have to come with us every Tuesday and Friday to the house so we can start your training." Oichi frowned. "Everyone thinks this is Jess fault…how are the kids treating her at school?" Sabo leaned back on the bed. "Well the hidden leaf kids call her monster and stuff. Grand Line whispers and what not but it's not really the talk of the school."

"And you?" Sabo looked at Oichi. "How do you look at Jess?" "What's to look? I'm not interested if that's what you're thinking." "…but you don't like her…I can tell it all in your face." "Your right. She's of a noble status and I'm not too happy with nobles." "Why is that?" Sabo looked up at her ceiling. "Nobles treat regular people with such distain like they are worthless. They use people, threaten them, and take whatever they want with no consequences. They believe they are the highest power and no one can touch them." Oichi sat back. "Vivi isn't like that and neither is Rebecca. Hancock maybe but you can't judge people by their background." Sabo got up and walked to the window.

"I was born of noble blood. I hate myself more than ever. I curse the blood I'm force to live with. I witness first hand in what they do…people like Vivi and Rebecca have proven to me that even though they have royal blood they understand what it feels like to be just regular people. They both came over here without the use of their parent's money. They don't ask for anything from their families. Their families don't insert themselves in their lives. When they have problems they don't call for a limo and disappear for a week.

" Oichi's eyes widen. "Sabo…!?" Sabo turned around with a cold smile. "The walls have ears Oichi." He walked over to her and grabbed her by her chin. "Your friend has done nothing but to prove to me that's she's just another noble family." He looked into her eyes. Oichi couldn't recognize this Sabo anymore. The look he gave her sent chills up and down her spine. She gulps and glared at him. "You haven't even given Jess a chance to prove herself…So how would you even know…Jess is NOT like your family and she's NOT like any other family you checked out. Jess doesn't even want her title! She doesn't have a choice!" "Everyone has a choice Oichi. You had a choice to either be here or with your Dad." Once again Oichi looked shocked at Sabo.

"That's…That's different…" Sabo gave her a cold smirk. "Your friend doesn't know your true background then…it would be a shame if she found out wouldn't it?" Oichi looked down. The room was awkwardly silent before she heard Sabo start laughing. She looked up at him with confusion. He patted her on the head. "You're so fun to play with Oichi." "W-What!?" Sabo laughed again and ruffled her hair. "I won't tell your friend about anything. I just wanted to let you know that you thought you didn't have a choice but you found a way out didn't you." Oichi frowned and raised her hand to slap him. He caught her arm. "Your reflexes are a bit slow. Don't worry we will help you with that…Gramps said…" Oichi suddenly Oichi head butted him. "Get out of my house! Now!" Sabo rubbed his head. "Ha-Ha. Ace was right your cute when you are mad. Let Ace know I went back to school. I got a meeting later. See ya." He jumped back out the window. Oichi rubbed the red mark now forming on her forehead. Her heartbeat was speeding up and she started flashing back to her time with her father. 'Calm down Oichi…Calm down…'

A few hours later the school bell rung and one last meeting was set up at Hidden Leaf. Jess walked in and noticed Naruto was still in his same seat. She frowned and picked him up by the ear. "Ow Jess! I was gonna move! I swear! I was just savoring the moment before I leave!" Jess ignored him as she threw him in Ino's seat. Gaara shook his head. 'Idiot…' Jess looked around. She looked over to Sabo's seat and blushed a bit. She could remember seeing him stuffing his face all cute like. She shook her head. 'No, stay focus on the meeting. Don't be like Naruto.' Looking around once more she frowned and looked over at Gaara. "Yeah, it's like this every day. They come in late either because of their club activities or sports activities or because they don't really care. I would like to do something about it but I need Sabo's signature on our paperwork. Jess crossed her arms.

About ten minutes later the Grand Line students walked in. Sabo had two lunch boxes as usual but he had a bandage on his forehead. Law smirked. "Shut your face before I put it through that desk…" Sabo said coldly. Vivi sighed. "You have to forgive him. He's in a bad mood. Got in a fight with Luffy." Hancock wanted to say something but she didn't have energy she had finally cooked Luffy some lunch but she couldn't keep up with his stomach. There was also a new face in the room. It was Nami. She waved. "I'll be filling in for Lucci while his suspe…uhh…sick…I'm Nami." Gaara nodded. "Okay let's get this meeting started."

The meeting began as Jess took out her new Microsoft Surface pro 4 12.3" Tablet. Her Aunt had bought it for her as a birthday gift. All off Jess's paper notes in it. Turning it on and clipping it on the purple keyboard. Once it was on she opened the board meeting folder for 'Halloween dance' Jess smiled then taking out a plate of her Mint Chocolate bars, taking a small bite out of it.

Gaara blinked at her. "Where's your folder?" Jess smiled at him. "All on here." She pointed to her new tablet. "A gift from my aunt… for my birthday, it's meant for the meeting. I hope it's okay?" she pouted slightly making Gaara blush "Yeah sure, it's fine. Alright then let's get this undergoing?"

Sabo started stuffing his face faster than usual. Nami glanced over at Jess. 'Hmm…she doesn't look like a monster…wonder why all the kids around here are calling her that.' She then hit Sabo in the back of the head. "Stop stuffing your face for a moment before I whack you again!" Sabo gulped his food before putting his box away. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head. Gaara smirked. 'Finally someone to get him to stop eating.' Vivi looked through her folder in confusion. "Not meaning to be rude but…why are we here again? We have everything in check so did something go wrong?"

Gaara shook his head. "Well are for that, to make sure everything is in check." Jess nodded using her tablet pen moving a page on her tablet. "Mmm... my 2nd cousin Yuki that owns Underworld and provided us with the rest of the materials for the crown. It is gonna be here during the dance to judge the two crowns from both schools. This is new info that is also…" In the corner of her eye she can see Naruto eye Hancock from afar 'Dammit Naruto…' "Since he is sort of hard to get ahold of, he didn't personally bring the items here but I was ale too reach him so he will be here, expect him to be full out in cosplay too..." This made her sighed Gaara laughed. "Your cousin Yuki wears the epic cosplay's ever, anyways, for food and music. Jess had made a playlist since her uncle was providing with the music but... Jess did want some students to put request music too." Jess nodded "yeah, I really don't want my uncle to have just me pick out the music, so we as a group can go through some of our favorite music and have some students from both schools pick out songs for the DJ to play."

Tashigi looked through her papers. "Here…we already had a list made for some songs from the school. We took out songs that were not school appropriate." Sabo yawned and rubs his head as the list was passed to Jess. "Oh…" He says. "I almost forgot our cooking classed ended up making too much for the clubs so they wanted to know if it was alright from them to add it to food table." He says looking over at Gaara.

Jess took it and handed it to Gaara who grabbed it but placed in between him and Jess so she could copy it. Jess quickly typed it down on her computer knowing Gaara will agree to it. Gaara eyed it "Mhmm yeah I have no problem with it and I do have some songs listed that is being allowed to play as it a request for the birthday girl right here." Jess flushed muttering 'shut up, not my birthday yet' Gaara grinned "A lot of techno, there's a lot of Techno gonna be playing. Which we all don't mind, Jess literally grabbed me by the collar." he chuckled "And said to me 'Oichi asked if there was techno, we must have techno!'" Gaara smiled at Jess who took a mint chocolate bar and shoved in his mouth making Shikamaru laugh.

Law laid back in his seat smirking. "Can you two get a room or something? Trying to discuss important stuff here." Nami couldn't help but smile at the two. "You guys do make a cute couple." Sabo had grabbed a lunch box and grabbed a sandwich out of it. Naruto had heart in his eyes as he looked at Hancock. 'Oh my dear Luffy…how I miss your cute face…" She says to herself while ignoring Naruto's gaze. Robin chuckled. "Well we have all the equipment tested so there should be no problem with your techno music. I just hope you remember to put in some songs that everyone would enjoy." Nami smiled. "Robin not everyone likes classical music like you." Vivi nodded. "Techno sounds fun. So far I have listen to rap, R&B, and the one where the scream really loud. I don't really like that one too much." She said rubbing her ears. Neji looked at her in confusion. She laughed. "In my country we don't really have this type of…um…style with music so this is a first for me." Tashigi looked to Neji. "At our school we have a lot of nobility there who come overseas. So many of them my not enjoy Techno or some will. Regardless this will be some of their first event."

Jess shivered at the word Rap and R&B but she smiled at scream. "I love screamo music." She giggled. "Also just to let you guys know me and Gaara aren't together. He has a girlfriend." Law chuckled to himself. 'Could have fooled us.' He says to himself as Gaara's face turned pink. "Yeah she's amazing." Jess smiled and grabbed a min chocolate bar. She tossed it over to Sabo who caught and sat it on the desk. Jess glanced over to see Naruto ignoring everything and eyeing Hancock. She frowned. "Gaara?" "Yeah?" "As the vice president I do have the authority to bring down some punishment on our board members right?" This made her board members shiver.

Gaara smiled and nodded. Jess get up looks at the Grand Line students. "Please forgive me for what I am about to do. I will only take a moment." She bows to them and walks to the door and open it. She then walks over to Naruto with empty look in her eyes. Everyone watched her but Naruto. Naruto, now noticing Jess, glanced up and smiled. "What's up gorgeous?" She blushed for a second but, before Naruto realized Jess grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room and out of door. He hit the lockers hard. She then walked over to door. "Those who can't pay attention during a meeting has no right to be in one. I'll let you back in when you stop eyeing people instead of listening to an important meeting!" She slammed the door closed and locked it. She then turned to bow to the students. "Forgive my behavior." She smiled and sat down as an idea came to her head. "I know it's a bit late but why don't we have a homemade Halloween candy contest from both schools."

Kiba had his face on the table trying not to laugh. Neji crossed his arms. "Really you would think he would have learned his lesson from the first time. You would have to excuse them. She had warned him beforehand about eyeing Hancock so much." Shikamaru nodded and Hinata pushed her fingers together slightly. "Poor Naruto…but yes, please forgive our vice president. She really meant well." Gaara sighed with a smile. "Anyway, I think that's an amazing idea Jess." A sweet smile came to her face. "Thank you."

Sabo was eyeing the candy bar that was tossed to him as he ate some more out of the lunch box. Law, who got it all on camera, busted out laughing. "Come on. Give the kid some slack. It's not his fault he was cursed by Hancock." He laughed again making Vivi also laugh. Nami was widen eyed in shock. 'I think I understand why they think she's a monster over here' She shook her head. 'That was kind of surprising.' Robin giggled. "Poor guy…he has some bad luck." Tashigi sighed. "I for one agree with her. Not paying attention is the reason why we had that whole situation with the hay ride." Hancock sighed and looked toward Law. "I cannot help it if men fall weak to my looks. It is why all men are corrupted…well except one…" She sighed as her cheeks turned pink. "Oh my beloved…this is more proof of why I belong just to you!"

Gaara smirked "Oh I believe he isn't the only one, well anyone who else agree with Jess's idea for the Homemade Halloween candy contest?" His board raised their hands quickly. "Ooo! Yes! Jess you gonna enter?" Kiba winked at her, she blushed but shyly nodded. "Yeah… I love to bake..." Jess pick up one of her Mint Chocolate bars. "Made these for Oichi the other day. These 10 are the last out of 60 I made. She happily destroyed every single one. Even my homemade Carmel pops" Jess giggled. "she drools every time I cook, she even admits it that my cook is divine. Like eating the foods of the gods... For her though I find her Cooking really mouthwatering." She looked over at Sabo who still eyeing the candy bar. "Try it Sabo." She said to him.

Sabo smiled at her making her blushed. He picked it up and put it in his lunch box. "Thanks for the offer but, unlike my brothers, dessert should be eaten after a good meal." He winked at her before tearing back into his lunch box. Nami shook her head. "I wish you didn't share so may traits with your brothers such as eating when you're not supposed to eat!" Sabo shrugged. "If it's really mouthwatering like she says then I'd rather save it anyways." Nami pulled his cheek. "At least thank her for the candy bar idiot!" Sabo sighs "Thanks for the candy. Also I'm sure no one is going to reject the idea of having a candy making contest. It is Halloween after all." Law smirked as he remembered Oichi's drooling face when Jetter fixed her some food. 'Cute…'

Jess flushed "I said Oichi's food was mouthwatering... and she said my was like foods from the gods…." Sabo chuckled. "So what. If Oichi thinks this food is amazing it must be."

Jess smiled. "That reminds me I gotta check the pot-roast when I get back to her place… she better not touched it and let it cook until 8 tonight, Kid's coming over." She groaned with annoyance at saying Kids name, she skimmed through her notes on her tablet then her eyes widen. "Gaara… what is this?" Gaara looked at her tablet. "I wasn't told I would be opening up for Akatsuki…." Gaara sighed with a chuckle "Your uncle." Jess frowned leaning her back groaning. "Remind me to beat the living death out of him." Gaara laughed. "Oh come on! You sing every night at the café, so why not at the Halloween dance? Your singing voice is like pure pleasure running through the body, Oichi loves your singing voice. Not many people can right away put Oichi to sleep by singing her a lullaby." Jess turned red "S-Shut… U-UP!" Gaara laughed more. "Yeah, Jess will be opening up for Akatsuki"

Sabo looked away and frown as he ate his second lunch box. 'I wish she would stop referring to Oichi so much…' Hancock also frowned like she was reading his mind. In fact, she getting annoyed at this whole meeting. She put her hand on her chin and closed her eyes. 'This meeting is taking way to long…if she and their president would stop bouncing back and forth with unless information I could be cooking for Luffy right now.' Vivi could feel the uneasiness from the two. "W-Well if this is it why don't we go ahead and close this meeting out."

Suddenly Naruto screamed out. "Get the hell out of here! If I hear you call her a monster again, I'll beat those words right out of you! Get lost! Give me that note you were gonna pin on the door!" Jess frowned putting her head on the table. 'Not again…'

Law rolled his eyes. "I swear…your school is so petty. Taking their frustrations out on one girl." Robin waved to get Jess's attention. "I hope you take my advice. Trust me it will get better the quicker you except it." Nami shook her head. "It's like this school has nothing to talk about other than that…it was about a week ago since that happen. I would think they would be more worried about what they would wear to the dance, dates, makeups…" Vivi shooked her head. Tashigi held out her bow. "Your school needs to be disciplined. I can easily take care of that." Sabo shook his head at Tashigi. "No, you would only cause more issues. Just leave it be." Nami frowned at him. "They are picking on here for something that's old." "That's Hidden Leaf issues. If they want to be petty let them. I'm sure she's strong enough to wait this storm out." He looked over at Gaara. "Are we done here? I have somewhere to be." Law nodded. "Like work…"

Gaara looked over to Neji. "You can unlock the door and let Naruto in the room now." Neji got up to the door and unlocked it. Naruto walked in with his face red with anger. Then spotted Jess. He took a deep breath and went over and rubbed her back. "That punk ass kid. I should go find Sasuke so we can go beat him up." "Naruto let me see the note you grabbed from them." Naruto handed it to him. Gaara looked at and frowned. "What? Did they copy this? I knew they had been throwing this pic at you but…" Jess stood up with a blank look in her face. She packed her tablet in her school board and walked out the door heading to Oichi's house. Gaara sighed and dismissed the meeting.

Jess walked to Oichi's house. When she got there a black Hyundai Elantra outside the house. That was a sign that Danni was home. She walked into Oichi's house closing the door. She noticed a gun case on the table. She also heard some hard laughing upstairs. She dropped her bag on the couch until she noticed Kid's duffle bag. She frowned. She walked upstairs where she saw Danni leaning on the doorway with her uniform on. She laughed as something came crashing down in Oichi's room. "I told you that piece didn't go there!" That was Kid. "Shut up I know what I'm doing!" Jess narrowed her eyes. That was Ace's voice. Danni laughed again until she turned around and spotted Jess. "Ah, Jess. Welcome into the house of laughter today." She waved her to come up. She stood by the door. She saw Oichi dressed in beautiful light blue strapless shirt and a short blue skirt with ruffles on the end. She was in tears as she laughed at Ace and Kid who both had big lumps on top of their head.

"I had to give them some reassurance of the rules but they have been nothing but a loads of fun!" Danni said smiling. "I told them Oichi was a little down about getting her arm checked out. So they have been doing this for a while now making her forget all about it." Danni smiled and looked at her watch. "Alright boys it's time to go. Ace please take Oichi to the car. Ace dropped a board on Kid and smiled happily. "Yes all right!" Kid glared at him. "Up you get you book worm." Oichi blushed and nodded as she took his hand to get up. She then spotted Jess. "Ah…Jess are you coming to?" Ace tried to smile at Jess but it came out looking weird. Danni waved her hand. "Go ahead and take her to the car before we are late."

Ace nodded and walked past Jess but she suddenly grabbed him. Ace frowned and gave her a confused looked. Danni sighed as she placed her body in front of a camera that was hidden in Oichi's room. Jess dragged Ace back into the room making Oichi give both of them confused and worried looks. Kid, curious at what was going on, stopped to watch for a moment. Jess tighten her grip around Ace arms making him shoot daggers at her. "Alright…I wasn't going to say anything until after the dance. I didn't want to cause stress on you Oichi but after what happened at the meeting I can't take it anymore."

Jess breathes softly as she closes her eyes. "I don't like you, I don't trust you. I want you to stay away from Oichi. She doesn't need a monster like you as a friend, you should do what's best for her and get out of her life." She opened her eyes to a shock look on Ace, Kid, and Oichi's face. She looked over at Ace. "Those were the words you said to me a week ago…are they not." Oichi's breathe started to quicken as she glared angrily at Ace. Danni shook her head while Kid chuckled and went back to working on the bookshelf. Ace gulps before sending a glare towards Jess. She gives him an empty. 'Sorry your glares won't do you any good.'

"Mama…" Oichi says as she gripped her fist. "Take it out back." Danni says. "Ace…we need to talk…now…" "Tisk." Ace says as Jess let go of his arm leaving a nasty bruise. He eyes it before walking out the door and down the stairs, followed by Oichi. Danni rubs the space between her eyes. "I hope you're learning from this Kid." "Ha…I'm too busy trying to figure out how to get this together to worry about that stuff right now." Danni chuckled before turning her attention on Jess. "You feel better?" Jess sighs and smiles. "Yes, I feel amazing."

It was now two days before the dance. Oichi, now cleared to go to school with her arm wrapped up, was walking with Jess and Kid. They reach the gates to the Grand Line, were Jess blushed as she sees Sabo standing there next to Ace and Luffy who was talking to Nami. Ace noticed Oichi and smiled at her then sneered at her before walking away. Jess frowned. She then stopped making Oichi stopped "I'll see you maybe during lunch?" Oichi blinked at her "oh uh…"

Jess smiled. "Yeah I know lunch with kid for now." she looked over to Gaara who was talking with Matsuri. 'Looks like he will be having lunch with her, all that is left is Naruto or Sasuke….' Suddenly, out of the blue some Hidden Leaf girls ran up to her with a big pot of hot water, throwing it all over Jess. With Kid's quick reflexes he was able to pull Oichi out the way before the water got on her and her bandages but, she was not too happy with what just happened. Jess gasped at the heat but it wasn't really that hot to burn her skin, it felt Luke warm.

Grand Line and Hidden Leaf eyes widen as the girls started shout at her. "MONSTER!" the girls smirked. "We don't want monsters and demons in our school, get lost bitch!" A girl said. "Yeah get lost, get out of our school you Monster!" "We don't want monsters and demons in our school!" "Monster, Monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, monster, monster." the girls chanted in front of everyone, making some more Hidden leaf students chant along with them.

Gaara's looked enraged, Matsuri gasped with a hand on her mouth "oh my…" Sasuke glared at them "What the hell is wrong with all of you!?" Making the girls and the other students stop chanting. Naruto frowned looking at Jess who was still standing there with her eyes widen. Oichi broke loose from Kid and was about smack one of the girls but Jess's hand went up and stopped her. Jess was calm with her words. "Your right." She said making everyone look at her. "Your right, I'm a monster." This made the girls smirk at her only for Jess to look at them then to everyone else "Do you think I asked and wanted to be born with this inhuman strength? Do you think I wanted this? Did I ask for this inhuman strength to cause me so much trouble? Do you think I asked for my parents and brother to die in front of my eyes enough to causing me day and night terrors?! Do you think I asked for that? Do you think I wanted to watch the only man I have truly loved die in my arms last year?! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO HURT OICHI?!"

She screamed making Oichi frown. "Do any of you think I wanted to be like this?! NO I FUCKEN DIDN'T! I didn't ask for this to happen to me! I didn't ask for me to be born a fucken royal! I never wanted this! I hate it, I hate it! I hate my title more than anything!" She yelled griping her fits. "You have no idea the shit I've been through, you have no idea what I would do to exchange it all just to be normal…" Her tears started to fall down her face. "I want to be normal… I want go to school like a normal teenage girl! I want to fall in love again… I want to make tons of friends… I treasure my friendship with Oichi! There is nothing in the world can replace or remove it… She accepts me for who I am, I'm grateful for her putting up with a monster like me…." Looking down tears kept coming down her face. "So call me a monster or a demon all you want, I'll just…" she started chuckle. "I'll just laugh and smile at you, hell who cares! Yeah I'm a monster! At least I'm a monster with a heart unlike you cold heart bitches." Sighing she felt better now looking down at herself. "Now I have to borrow the gyms washer and dryer..." The girls just looked at her shocked. Oichi grabbed her hand and was about to pull her away but Jess didn't move making Oichi frown. "Jess come on I'll take you home." Jess shook her head. "I'm not running." Oichi looked at Jess before smiling and nodding at her. "Okay…"

The girls gave Jess and Oichi a hateful glare and took one step towards them. This made Kid frowned. He stood in front of Oichi and Jess making their eyes widen. "Why don't you fuck off huh. Last time I check your standing on Grand Lines turf." He cracked his knuckles and glared at them. "Just so you know I'm not against for hitting girls so you better get off her back." The glare sent chills running down the girl's spine. Law sighed out loudly. "You set a terrible example for your school. This just proves that Hidden Leaf is nothing but a pathetic bunch of kids who can't let things go." Robin and Nami also walked up. "I'm against Kid hitting girls…" Robin said. "…But I'm not going to allow you to have a show so close to our school." Nami nodded and glared. "I'm against Kid hitting them to so let me take care of them." Hancock then walked out past the two. "It's sad to see girls such as yourself resort to such mannish behavior. Your faces sickness me and you give a bad name for all the women here. Do yourself a favor and cower away before you met your end!" She pointed at them with her head tossed all the back. A bunch of Handcock's followers glared at the girls. Ready to jump on them as soon as she gave them a signal.

The girls whimpered before they heard a loud voice. "You three girls come with me to my office now!" The students jumped as Tsunade stood there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot and looked pissed. "NOW!" she shouted making the girls follow her. "Ms. Tsunade no need to call my uncle…" Jess said to her making Tsunade sighed "Alright." She dragged the girls to her office. Jess, getting out of Oichi's grip bowed to the Grand Line students. "Forgive me my outburst..." Then out of know where she hugged Kid "Thank you…" She whispered. She then quickly let him go as Hinata rushed over to her with Ino. "Come on Jess lets go get your clothes dried…" Ino said to her, Hinata nodded "Yeah… come on." Jess smiled at them she was grateful for their friendship. "Alright." Then looking at Grand Line and with the warm smile and flush. "Thank you..." she said softly then walked with Ino and Hinata. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara holding Matsuri's hand and the rest of her class was walking with them.

The students watched Jess and the others walk off before they too started to head to class. Kid was rubbing his head. His face was a bit shocked from the hug until Oichi hugged his arm and smiled up at him, making him blush. "S-Shut up…I only did it because I was tired of hearing about monster this and that. This doesn't change anything!" Kid said all flustered. Oichi giggled. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned completely red. "Yeah, Yeah I know but thanks anyways." She laughed as she pulled him to class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

Chapter 12

Jess looked herself in the mirror, she had her outfit on. Purple Corset Burlesque dress. The bottom half was Knee-Length. The under part was a corset evening dress, the fabric was satin. The color of both top and bottom with Purple and black lace deigns. She had a pair of black Gothic flats with Spike Studs on the strap that wrapped around her ankle and on the toe part a Pentagram Ornament strapped to it.

She had her make up put on perfectly and a luxury Black Laser Cut Metal Venetian Masquerade mask with Purple Glitters and Purple Swarovski Crystal. She giggled 'I look wow…' the doorbell rang, she sighed no to everyone that asked, to her surprise even a boy from Grand Line after yesterday…. She walked down grabbing her small bag, her uncle already picked up her candy, pumpkin Spice truffles and homemade Carmel popcorn. Well the pumpkin spice is for the contest the Carmel popcorn is part of the food her uncle is providing.

Reaching the door, she opened it only for a young boy wearing the most epic cosplay. She smiled "yuki" he grinned at her "Wow look at you if weren't cousins" he winked, she gasped him "HEY!" he stuck out his tongue "Shell we? Your aunt and uncle are already at the dance" she could hear from her place, the techno music already playing... Jess nodded "Of course"

Jess and her Cousin walked, Jess refused to take the Limo "Thank you for walking with me" Jess softly said, Yuki smiled at her "No problem! Cuss said you didn't have a date" Jess pouted "Doesn't mean I'm your date, get your head out of the gutter" Yuki snickered "Aww you know I'm always just joking with you" Jess glared at him "Still don't do that!" Yuki stuck out his tongue, then his mind with Oichi "So I wonder what Oichi will be wearing" Jess eyed him "you still like her?" Yuki flushed "She is very pretty" Jess chuckled "She's taken, well almost taken by to boys" Yuki then started to laugh "My, my our little Oichi has gotten herself two boyfriends! Do they fight over her?" Jess nodded "I wish I beat the shit out of them half the time"

Yuki smirked "You could get away with you know" Jess's eyes widen "shut up! Do not speak of my past!" he sighed "I know, saying that name is forbidden…" Jess nodded with a frown.

Jess and Yuki reached Grand Line. A line was already forming at Grand Line's gym. Music can be heard playing loudly in the gym. 'I wonder if Oichi made it yet?' Soon Jess and Yuki were at the door. She gave the teacher her tickets and went in. The gym was pumping. There were blinking lights, the drawings on the wall were glowing in different colors. Yuki looked amazed. "Wow…this Grand Line school know how to set up a party." Jess nodded she looked around looking for Oichi.

She looked on the dance floor and quickly got excited. She spotted Oichi dancing. She was dressed as Bat woman. She was wearing a red wig and mask but she could tell it was her. She looked at her dancing partner. Whoever he was, he was dressed as the Mad Hatter from Alice and Wonderland and he had some slick moves. He was keeping up with Oichi with every beat. Yuki also spotted Oichi and he smirked. "Man… How I would love to be her batman and disappear with her in the roof tops of Gotham." Yuki says as she watched her shake her hips to the beat.

Jess elbowed him in the side. He laughed before he spotted some food. "I'm gonna go munch on this for a minute. I'll be back to hit on you and Oichi later!" He says walking off. Jess nodded and he goes over to Oichi. As she got closer her smile turned into a frown. The guy dressed as Mad Hatter was none other than Ace. She stopped in place. 'Why the hell is she dancing with him?' "Hey Jess!" Jess looked around to see Naruto and Hinata walking up. Naruto was dressed up as a Ninja and Hinata, Cat woman. "You look really pretty Jess." Hinata says. "Come on Most of the hidden leaf students are over here."

Jess smirked "go ahead, I gotta say hi to Oichi" looking over to them making Naruto and Hinata look. Naruto gulp and nodded to her pulling Hinata away.

Jess smiled walking over quickly moving right in front of ace wrapping her arm over Oichi's shoulder moving her hips with her "Hey Oichi!"

"Hiya Jess! When did you get here!?" Oichi says smiling. Ace frowned and was about to open his mouth to say something. Oichi looked over at him and glared through her mask. Ace shivered. "Tisk…I'll go get some punch…" He quickly walked away. Oichi frowned then smiled. "Excited for your birthday!?

Jess smiled at her "I just got here know! Hehe my cousin Yuki is here, you know the one who has a major crush on you" Jess giggled "So you never told me what you and Ace talked about"

Oichi blushed under her mask. "I don't want any trouble. You know how he gets when he flirts. Knowing Kid, he'd have a fit." Oichi looked over at Ace who was now with Sabo and Luffy. Sabo was dressed as the Cheshire Cat and Luffy was a pirate. "I beat his ass of course and he's going to make it up to you some way some freaking how. I told him I'd never forgive him if he doesn't make amends with you." She pouted. "If I have to drag his ass over to you and make him get on his knees and apologize that's what I will do."

Jess smiled and moved her hips and body with the techno beat "I'm so lucky to have you has a friend and you know my cousin can't help himself around you or even me." she shivers. "But still… Oichi, you should warm kid to not pick a fight with him… you remember what happen to last someone…. He's even more of monster at strength than me…" Oichi sighed. "Yeah I know…but it's like he as a one track mind when it comes to fighting. Maybe him getting beat up one good time would show him up." Oichi pouted making Jess laughed.

She then she spotted Yuki walking over. "Oh Mr. Flirter is coming this way." Oichi's eyes widen has Yuki was soon by them. Yuki smiled at her "Oichi! My you look so gorgeous! I love the bat woman outfit! Is it homemade?" Oichi nodded. He eyes it then shows a flirty smiled. "Oh how I would love to be your batman and drag you into the roof tops of Gotham." Jess mouth opened with shock. 'Holyshit…'

Oichi studied Jess's face for a second. 'Did he already practice this line already or something?' She quickly moved around Jess putting her in-between Yuki and herself. "Um…thanks for the compliment Yuki…I think…"

Yuki frowned and but put his smile on as a slow song came on he did a bow "would you care for a dance Batwoman?" Jess smirked and then frowned as Sasuke came over "There you are… oh my…god… your outfit" 'so sexy….' "Dance?" he asked her and she sighed "alright" she let go of Oichi and took Sasuke's hand as he pulled her to him and they started to dance slowly.

Before Oichi had a chance to get away Yuki pulled her close. "Come now. I won't bite…unless you ask me to." He pulled her deep into the crowd so she wouldn't get away so easily. 'Oh drat! I blame all this on Jess!' Oichi says in her mind as she slow danced with Yuki. Yuki smiled "so I hear my cuss has been having a hard time" he said to her softly.

Oichi sighed. "Yes, I would not rather talk about that right now. It puts sour taste in my mouth. I'd like to stuff my face after a few more songs and that sour would just ruin it." Oichi says smiling softly while looking down. "Plus I don't want to be down when her birthday comes popping up around the corner."

Yuki smiled at her and twirled her gently "Of course, forgive me. Her uncle has gotten her a the most amazing gift that she has ever wanted, well two" Yuki winked "the first, a cat and the 2nd a tattoo" Yuki smiled looking over her, Jess looked annoyed with Sasuke but danced with him sweetly. Then could feel glares at him. He turned his head and noticed a two boys table was glaring at him, he smirked and slowly leaned down kissing her cheek "you know I have already liked you, ever since we were little"

Oichi backed up a bit. "I-I see…um that's nice…?" She did her best to avoid looking him in the eyes. She then felt sudden danger walking toward her. She looked back to see Kid, dressed as the Joker, walking up with fire in his eye. 'Crap…' She wiggles away from Yuki and runs up to Kid. "Kid…stop…Now…" Kid glares at Yuki. "You don't want to do this. Trust me. It was just an innocent kiss on the cheek. Um…Uh…mmm…Oh! Ace has done it before to." Kid eyes widen. "He what!?" He turned over to Ace who waved. Kid quickly, but not before grabbing her hand and dragging her away, walked over to Ace. Oichi looked back to Yuki. She mouths. 'I'm really sorry! Don't be mad!'

Yuki frowned, as Kid drag Oichi over to ace he suddenly stopped a boy appeared in front such speed making him stop "you intruded my dance with my childhood friend" on the dance floor Jess sighed Sasuke kept trying to grab her ass, her eyes scanned for Oichi she was nowhere on the dance floor, she frowned and looked more and her eyes widen 'oh shit' "Sorry sasuke, I need to stop my cousin before something happens" getting out of his grip "Wait!" he shouted and she was tiring to get through the coward "No.. No… god dam it move would you all move!"

Yuki held out his hand "Let me finish my dance with her" Go Find someone else. Oichi is already taken." Kid says in a surprisingly calm voice. Yuki reaches his hand out to grab Oichi "Yuki" Jetter's voice made Yuki stop dead in his track. Oichi relaxed 'thank you Jetter'

"Yes cuss?" Yuki asked him, making Kid's eyes widen 'cuss..?' "Come on, help with your cousin's treats. The homemade Halloween candy contest is the first event to start" Yuki's eyes turned to normal. He looked over at Oichi and winked at her "until next gorgeous!" he walked over to Jetter who just turned on his heel and with Yuki following him

Oichi looked up at Kid. "Kid…" "I made you a promise to not fight so that's what I'm gonna do…unless it's Ace. I'll beat the shit out of him before he touches you again." Oichi smiled but she wasn't going to ask him that. "…about…me being taken…" Kid said nothing as he pulled her along. "Shut up…I meant what I said. No need for me to take it back now…"

Suddenly Jess appeared to him all worried "Are you okay Kid?" her eyes widen and sweat drop was down her cheek she shook "I'm so sorry for my cousin…. I tried to get here by the god damn coward! Thank god my uncle pulled him away" she breathed in and out with relax "Kid.." he looked at her "I'm telling you this because I accept you and Oichi know, just please do not pick fight with Yuki… he's…" she looked away "more dangerous then me…. Even stronger then me, did almost kill me once… my broken back I had was from him… so whatever you do just let him take her out in the dance floor when he comes back over here please for the safety of your life… I'm not joking" she looked at him with truth in her eyes and worried.

Kid narrowed his eyes at her. Oichi grabbed his arm. "I'll be okay. Don't worry it's just a dance." Kid grit his teeth. "So I'm supposed to sit back and just…" He stopped and glanced down at a worried Jess and Oichi. He then sighed. "Whatever…" He started to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Oichi called out. "To take a leak…" He says. Oichi looked down a bit sadly. She could read his emotions all to clearly. 'Oh Kid…' Kid walked towards the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He then punched it. 'Calm down Kid. You promise you wouldn't fight tonight. Don't lose your temper.' Oichi sighed. 'What am I gonna do with him?'

Jess frowned than noticed the time "shit, wish me luck Oichi! Luffy and Choji are the judges!" Jess took off. Reaching the wall off the left side, Jess managed to make it in time. Her uncle already set up one try of the treats. Jetter and Yuki smiled at her "you made it in time" Jess sighed then looked at Yuki "control yourself cousin" Jess whispered to him making him smirk at her.

Across the room Naruto sat with his friends, Kiba looked up at the clock and his eyes widen, standing up fast "It's jess's contest!" he quickly said, making Naruto, Sasuke and the other boys eyes widen without a second they jumped over the table and booked for the homemade Halloween candy contest. Gaara and Matsuri just walking in with smiled and stopped as he seeing his friends running to the other side of the room "I wonder what they're running for?" Matsuri asked him Gaara thinked for a moment until he heard Naruto "you can win it jess" Gaara's widen "Oh the homemade Halloween candy contest, Jess entered it" Matsuri gasped "Well we have to go support her Gaara come on" he smiled and walked with her, in the corner of his eye he say Oichi wearing a homemade Batwoman outfit he smiled 'she looks pretty in it' him and Matsuri were dressed up from character from adventure time. Gaara was Marshall Lee and Matsuri was Marceline.

The music was turned down as the DJ announced the contest. "All right kiddos let's get this contest on the way!" The DJ says "First let's introduce our two judges. From Grand Line, Monkey D. Luffy!" The Grand Line students looked at each other. "Is it really okay to let him judge? He'll just say they both taste good…" The DJ went on. "Annnd from Hidden Leaf, Choji Akimichi!" The Hidden leaf students gave the same look as Grand Line did. "Choji…is this really okay? Are we really gonna let him judge something like this." The students looked at each other and clapped for each judge. Oichi was over at the table with Ace and Zoro stuffing her face.

"So Luffy judging some kind of cooking contest." Ace smiled at Oichi as he handed her another plate of food. "Yeah, Sabo put him in. Why? I don't know. Maybe for a sure win. It's Sanji I believe who is in it." Zoro picked up a cup of punch. "I don't know. I think Oichi's friend…" "Jess." Oichi says as she scrambles between some chips. "Right…her…she's in as well. Sanji might be a run for his money." Zoro says. Ace rolled his eyes. "I don't care who wins. Let's dance after this Oichi!" Oichi nodded. "Just don't forget what I told you." She sent a glare his way. "Man…your kinda sexy when you glare." That almost made Oichi choke on her food.

The DJ played some nice beats as he introduced the cookers. "Now from Grand Line we have Sanji!" Grand Line busted in to cheers. "Yeah, Sanji! Kick some ass with that food of yours!" The DJ nodded at the hipness of the crowd. "Now give it up Hidden Leaf for Jess!" Hidden leaf wasn't as loud as they were like Grand Line. There were a few claps and 'Good Lucks'. "Go Jess!" Naruto yelled out. "You got this in the bag!" Sasuke says.

Jess looks over to Sanji who head hearts in his eyes. He quickly spins towards her with a rose in his hand. "My what a beautiful young lady standing in front of you." He got to one knee and grabbed Jess hand, kissing it on the back. "Your beauty melts my heart and soul to the core. It's none like no other!" Jess could feel her face heat up a bit as Sanji compliment her. "Hey Sanji!" Jess looks out in the crowd at a fuming Nami. Sanji snaps back to his regular self. "Yes my Nami swannn!" He says rushing over to her. Nami, wearing a skimpy dancers outfit, took her hand and smacked him in the face. "Get your head in the game you moron!" Sanji with a red mark coving half his face walked back to Jess and shook her hand. "May the best one wins beautiful."

"Alright Judges! The treats where made pre-hand!" The DJ said, Luffy and Choji turned to Sanji "First up is Sanji! With Halloween Layered fudge bars!" Grand Line cheered, Hidden Leaf didn't really cheer mostly stared quiet unlike Naruto and the rest of his class who cheered even loudly then Grand Line.

Choji walked up studding them, Sanji had them on a small tiny plate and handed it to him "Enjoy" Choji took the plate and lifted the treat with two fingers and put it in his mouth. Chewing, he smiled "this is very good" Luffy grabbed the treat off the plate and gobbled it down. "Yummy! More! Sanji More!" Sanji smacked Luffy on the back of the head. "Calm down. I'll make you more later." He says. Unwrapping a sucker and sticking it in his mouth.

"Alright Judges, next to Jess! with her Halloween Pumpkin Spice Truffles!" The DJ chanted, her class cheered "JESS, JESS, JESS, JESS!" they chanted. Jess flushed, Choji walked over to her "hello Jess" Jess smiled at him "Hey Choj! She lifted it up to him and he eyed it "Cute Pumpkin look!" Jess smiled "Open up" he flushed and smiled opened his mouth and Jess placed it in his mouth, she could feel Sasuke and Naruto glare almost. She pulled her hand back and he chewed it then his eyes widen as he swallowed it "Oh my… god…."

Luffy walked over, Jess smiled at him "Hey Luffy" she lifted one up to him "Open up" she giggled. "Yeah! Feed me food!" Luffy happily opened his mouth widely and waited for the treat. Jess put one in his mouth. And looked at him close his mouth and started chew it then his eyes widen as he swallowed it.

DJ looked at the judges "Strange both judges have seem to be frozen in place?..." he said in the mic, some whispered and gasped softly. Jess placed her arm up close to her chest 'was it bad….?' She then saw Choji raised his hand "I vote for Jess and Halloween Pumpkin Spice Truffles!" he shouted "Can I have another?" Jess blushed and nodded to him giving him two more" Jess then looked at Luffy he was still standing there frozen with a flushed faced. She also saw Oichi and Ace standing not far. Ace crossing his arms with a pouty look.

Luffy eyes started to sparkle. He raised both of his hands and screamed out the top of his lungs. "THIS IS THE BEST EVER!" He looked at Sanji who sighed in defeat. "Sanji makes them like Jess does!" Sanji kicks his shoe and throws it at Luffy. It hits him in the face. "What kind of a request is that!?" Sanji yells.

DJ smiled "Looks like the winner is Jess!" her class cheered! "YEAH GO JESS!" Tsunade came over to her smiling and pinning a purple Halloween 1st prize award pin on her corset "Well done Jess!" she said making Jess smile and blush. Tsunade raised her hand "HIDDDEN LEAF! YOUR SCHOOL HAS WON A CONSTEST CHEER FOR HER!" she shouted, making hidden leaf's eyes widen but slowly clapped which became louder and louder and even whistles flew and cheers. Jess flushed with a smile

The Grand Line student's clapped as Sengoku came up and Pinned a 2nd place ribbon on his shirt. "Maybe next year." Sanji laughed. "It's no biggie. Losing to a beautiful girl like that doesn't hurt my pride as a cook at all." Jess looked over to him and bowed "it was nice competing with you" then taking of her treats handing it to him "Can I try one of yours?"

Luffy grinned "MORE! Give me More Jess!" Jess flushed "Go ahead, the plate right there. Uncle and Yuki you pass out the other 200" Sanji smirked. '200 hundred eh. That's some bold confidence she has.'

He walked over to the table and pick up a plate with a light purple napkin over it. "A prize from me to you cutie. A little birdie told me these were your favorite. So enjoy." He walks off to an angry Nami who puts him in a headlock.

Jess blushed looking at it, it was a milk chocolate spider with purple eyes. Jess took a bite of it and her eyes widen, inside was a cream mint filling. She hummed 'this is good'

"Alright! Next contest will start in an hour so let's turn the heat up!" he put on an amazing Techno beat. Jess finished the treat and looked over to Oichi smiling at her with Ace walking over to them. Ace was glaring at her, Oichi smiled "I knew you would win" Jess smiled handed her two treats "For you" Oichi's face lit up and right away eat one. Jess glanced up at Ace who was looking at her "Where's mine?" Jess blinked at him and then just started to laugh at him and laughing at him. Making him make fists at her.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata came over to her. Kiba smirked " wow Jess you look sexy" Sasuke glared at him "HEY" Kiba ran for it. Naruto, Hinata and Jess all laughed.

Hinata grabbed Jess and walked her to the dance area "Come on Jess lets show these girls" Jess giggled and has a song came on she started to move along with the techno that was playing.

Naruto, Gaara Matsuri, Sasuke Kiba, Jess and Hinata began to jump like there possessed.

Ace dragged Oichi away from Jess's group and jumped in were most of the Grand Line students were. "Don't make me whack you on the head…" Oichi says. Ace groans. "I got it. I'll tell her." Oichi smiles and starts to dance with him. Sabo was leaning against the wall talking to Ino. "I like your costume." Ino says blushing and twirling her hair. Sabo smiled sweetly. "Thanks. My brother is dressed as the Mad Hatter." Ino's eyes sparkled a bit and looked over to where Ace was dancing with Oichi. "Oh my, you brother's sure know how to dress." Sabo smiles at her once more making Ino blush. "D-Do you wanna dance?" Sabo shook his head. "Sorry. I'm going to have to decline. I don't dance. Why don't you go ask my brother? Looks like he and Oichi are about finished." Ino smiled and walked over to him and cut in between Oichi and Ace. "Hey! What's the big Idea!?" Ace says as Ino danced him away. Oichi sighed before Franky slide in front of her. "Ow! Let's dance Oichi!" Oichi giggles and they dance in sync, making others from both school join in for the fun.

After a while, Jess was sitting with Oichi and her friends, Jess raised her eyebrow has she saw Sasuke "Slow dance with me?" Oichi glared at him, Jess sighed and nodded.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and began to slow dance with Jess. Not Long Naruto began to slow dance with Hinata which felt like a dream come true for her, she was so red.

"so how you liking tonight?" Sasuke asked her, Jess looked at him and smiled "I don't know"

Has a good part came, they danced better than anyone "How did you dance like this?" Jess said trying to keep up "My mom…" Sasuke said softly, twirling her and twirling her back and dipped her. Jess blushed 'he seems different now why…?'

"So your preforming tonight?" Sasuke asked her, she nodded to him. Sasuke frowned "Why won't you give me a chance…?" Jess looked away "You've ruined it" Sasuke held her closer "I know and I'm sorry okay, just please give me another chance Jess…" Jess just shook her head "I'm sorry Sasuke what is done is done, there's no fixing it…"

"Do you mind if I take her from you?" a boy came up, he was dressed in a dark prince outfit with a black mask on his face. Sasuke and Jess stopped. Sasuke glared "I don't think she" Jess let go of him and grabbed the boy's hand. The boy smirked at Sasuke and he just groaned and marched away. Jess raises his eyebrow at him as he put's an arm around her waist and pulled her close handing her hand. He smiled at her and they slowly dance. Jess sighed "why are you here?" the boy smiled "Just to come here to say happy birthday, it a crime to wish you it in person? I of course cannot stay that long…" Jess smiled softly "No it's not, where's the other triplet?" the boy chuckled "Waiting in the limo.." Jess frowned "I see so he didn't wanna come and wish me it?" the boy sighed "No, he's an idiot" gentle twirling her, his dance posture was perfect only a royal would now.

"So happy birthday Jess" He said smiled at down at her, she flushed "Thank you Prince Levis" he chuckled at her "You gonna say hello to Oichi while you are here?" Levis sighed "I don't know, the looks of her two boyfriends, I wouldn't be able to get any close" Jess chuckled "Oh them? ignore them like I do. Kid isn't that bad, Ace well he's just inch away from his face into a wall" Levis grinned "Ooo you must really hate him"

"Yup, calling me a monster…" Jess frowned looking away, Levis frowned but looked fumed "I heard what happen… and the students making fun of you for it…" Levis almost growled then looked over to the table with Oichi, Kid, Ace and some other boys.

"you want me to teach him a lesson?" Levis slowly asked her, her eyes widen "No… don't…" Levis looked at her "you are friend of Meyers Royal family. He should be punished or warned to leave you away alone" Jess shook her head "No more using that line anymore Levis… you know it caused me trouble in middle school…"

Levis sighed and twirled her one more time as the song ended "Very well as you wish Jess" Jess relaxed "Thank you, come let's go say high to Oichi"

Levis smiled "I better get a hug from her" Jess chuckled "Oh please your one of her childhood friends of course she will"

Reaching the table, Oichi was stuffing her face, Jess smiled and Levis chuckled "Always such a glutton" Ace, Kid and the other boys looked up at them. Luffy smiled "JESS! got any more of those treats?!" Luffy grinned, Jess smiled "my uncle and cousin are handing them out" she pointed them over to the food area. His eyes widen dashing off right away "YAY!"

Levis looked right at Oichi "Long time no see Little Chi Chi" he said in Grivadan.

Oichi stopped stuffing her face before slightly choking. Kid quickly handed her some punch. "How many times do I have to tell you to slow down" He pinches her nose. "O-Ow Okay I'm sorry!" He let her go She rubbed her nose before Levis. She looked him up and down before she smiled and hugged him. "Hiya Levis! What are you doing here? Are you hear alone?" Suddenly her eyes widen a bit. "I-I'm so sorry! I have done a poor job of protecting Jess!" She went over and hugged Jess. "I promise I won't let anyone talk to her like those kids do over there." She glared over at Ace who rubbed his head.

Levis chuckles "still glutton like always Oichi. I came here to say happy birthday Jess personally and no I'm not Chida is here with me… he is in the limo waiting so I can't stay long, now give me a hug!" Jess giggled "You better give him one before he does that "Oh my Heart! You have wound me Oichi!" she does fake hurt dramatic tone, Levis pouted "I want a hug from Our Oichi is it gonna hurt to ask!?" Jess laughed.

Oichi looked at him "I already give you a hug" Levis's eyes widen "But I want another! I haven't seen you a year…" he pouts, Jess giggled "Awww he's pouting know, well you better give our dark prince his second hug"

Kid sighed mentally as Oichi happily gave Levis a hug. Kid sighed mentally as Oichi happily gave Levis a hug. 'Great…another one of their 'Friends' I've almost had all I can stand.' He started to fix Oichi anther plate. Oichi hugging Levis was making him boil but, 'It's just a hug,' he says to himself. He took a deep breath. He promised Oichi and he wasn't going to break it. He didn't want to end up in the same situation as Ace right now. Ace also sighed mentally. He didn't want to get scolded by Oichi again so he just stayed silent. He was getting irritated at all of this but he tolerated it. Until he said his peace to Jess.

The DJ came over the speaker's "alright kiddos time for the other contests to be on their way! For those who are entering apple bobbing please step to the right side of the gym! Those who are entering the bowling contest please go to the left side of the gym. Those who in the dancing contest stay right there in the middle cuz that is where is all goes down!"

Levis smiled happily "Your uncle mentioned you won homemade Halloween candy contest Jess, congrats! I love your cooking!" just then his phone ranged, making him take it answer it "Yes? What?! Come on! I haven't seen them in a year! Please brother?" Jess blinked at him 'Chida…?' "Tell him to get his ass in here!" Jess crossed her arms with a pout.

Oichi laughed after she devoured the plate Kid made for her. "As much as it pains me to leave I have to go! Me and Ace are in the dance contest." She gave Levis one last hug. "Hope to see you again soon. Let's go Ace." Ace nodded and followed. Kid walked to the left. He was in the bowling contest. He didn't say anything to Ace about dancing with Oichi because they were in dance class together. As long as she was enjoying herself he didn't have an issue for now.

Levis watched them leave "yes brother of course, oh she's wearing a purple and black lace Burlesque corset dress… ahh yess" Levis smirked looking at Jess making her blush "She looks sexy in it, what no I'm not taking a fucken picture if you want to come and see her in it come inside! Oh Oichi? Wearing a homemade Batwoman outfit... hello…?" he sighed putting his phone back in in his pocket, jess blinked at him "What is it?" Levis sighed "he's coming in side…. He's wearing the same outfit as me his is black and red. Gaara noticed someone he never expected, he was sitting with Naruto and a fuming Sasuke and his girlfriend "be right back Matsuri" he kissed her cheek getting up and walking away.

"Well, Well! Levis Meyers!" Gaara smiled, Levis turned his head "Gaara! What's up man!" they did a man hug, Jess smiled Gaara smirked "Dude what's up? Haven't seen you in a year! Why are you here? You don't go to school two either of these schools"

"We are here to wish Jess a happy birthday" a voice rang through their ears making their heads turn Jess smirked "Chida!" she run up to him with a hug who chuckled hugging her back "Happy birthday Jess" Jess giggled into his arms "Where's Oichi?" he asked them "She's out in the dance floor with one of her future boyfriends" Jess groaned "Don't say that! I would rather have Kid date her then him" she huffed.

Gaara held his side and started to laugh, then Levis was soon join him. Chida shook his head "Do you hate him?" Jess sighed "Like I wanna smash his stupid smug face into the wall…" she said with whispered, Chida blinked at her "I see…. It's rare for you and I mean hate someone… he must have done something you too loath him…" Jess shrugged "besides, Ace may have kissed Oichi sometimes but at least Kid almost got more of a kiss" Jess giggled and smirked at Kid "At least Kid almost went all the way with her" making Kid's table gasp turning their heads to him.

Over on the dance floor Oichi and Ace were grooving to the music. They were in the mix with Franky, Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke was in it but he got tired and quit. The DJ picked out a hyper fast song making Kiba tire himself out. Danni was standing on the outside dancing as well. She was wearing a cowgirl outfit with her actual gun and knife out on her side. "Oh yeah! That's my baby out there!" It made Oichi blush and made her stop dancing. "Mom!" Danni stuck her tongue out. "You're out sugar plums." Oichi pouted as she went over to her. The ended up dancing together and Franky ended up winning with Naruto coming in second.

Over at the apple bobbing Luffy, who was wearing a pirate costume, claimed victory by beating Choji. "YEAAAHHH!" Luffy shouted making Hancock blush as she pinned the ribbon on his shirt. "Thanks Handcock!" Hancock's face went red. "Y-You said my name!" Her knees went weak and her followers caught her as she went down. At the glow in the dark bowling, Grand Line team of Sabo, Kid, Vivi, and Tashigi went head to head with Hidden Leaf team Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Lee. "Alright let's do this! It's time for some pay back from the other day for basketball!" Naruto yelled at Kid. Kid smirked. "Bring it on. We will crush you." The game was intense as the scores went back to back. Robin was taking down score. When the game ended she held up the score card. It ended in a draw. Each school got a participation ribbon being that no one won first or second place.

The DJ played some low key rhythm music. "Alrightly Kiddos time for the last contest of the night! The joint costume contest. Those who enter please get up on the stage!" From Hidden Leaf came; Sasuke, wearing an assassin creed outfit, Naruto, Ino, and Sai, who was wearing a panda bear outfit. From Grand Line it was Oichi, Vivi in a Mini Mouse outfit and Perona dressed as a zombie queen bumble bee. "Now the loudest cheer will determine the winner so contesters do your best stance in your costume!" The gym cheered them on as Naruto threw some fake smoke pellets, Ino flashed he smiled and threw kisses at Ace and Sabo, Sai just kind of stood there looking cute. Vivi wasn't sure what to do she just smiled a wave, Persona laughed and pose like she was a queen of the un dead bumble bee, Oichi took out a fake gun and did some action like moves gaining her a lot of attention. "Alright let's hear it!" The DJ went down the line but Oichi ended up getting the most cheers. "Annnndddd the winner is Oichi as Bat Woman!" Oichi smiled and posed a bit sexy like with the gun and a batarang. Sengoku came down and pinned the first place ribbon on Oichi.

The Dj came back up. "This brings our contests to an end. All that's left and is the crowning of the Halloween Kings and Queens. Then the famous band Akatsuki will be making their appearance but not before a special guest opens up for them. The Dj winks over at Jess. "However until that time comes let's Parrttyyyy!" He put on a familiar song that let everyone sync up with the moves.

Jess grinned "Yeah Oichi!" Oichi came over and stopped as she saw the other brother "C-Chida?" He smiled at her "hello Oichi, congrats on winning the best costume" then his cell made a ding he looked at it and sighed "Well we must go" he hugged Oichi then kissed jess on the cheek "Happy birthday Princess" he whispered the princess part making her flush, he walked away. Levis frowned "I wish can stay but we have to go" he hugs Gaara, then hugs Oichi. He smiled at Jess kissing her on the lips making Gaara's mouth popped open and Oichi gasp slightly. Jess's eyes widen 'what the…' he pulled back "Happy birthday Jess, and this is for you" he takes out a small box handing it to her "I found it while roaming around in ricks boxes… I figured you would have the right to have it" he turned around walking away and leave.

Jess looked down at the small jewelry box, it was black velvet. She gulped 'what is in it…?' Oichi looks at Jess. "Well...Open it!" She says. Jess jumped slightly "Oh yeah sure…" Gaara watched along with Oichi. Jess opened it and her eyes widen 'no it can't be….' "Well...don't keep us guessing here!" Oichi says getting impatient. Jess bite her lip and started to shiver and sniff "He said he lost it…. How did Levis find this…" she smiled sweetly making Gaara eyes widen. Jess lifted up the ring from the small box. Amethyst Simulated Diamond 10KT Black Gold Filled 2 Wedding band Ring, Jess put it on her right ring finger and giggled "Oh rick… you managed to get this to me even after death…" Jess held her hand out to Oichi "Oichi…. Remember Rick said he lost my engagement ring when he went to get it cleaned…."

Oichi nodded. Her face was full of some kind of weird green like food. She gulped it down with some punch. "Y-Yeah. It's beautiful." Gaara shook his head at Oichi and then he hugged Jess "I'm happy for you" "Gaara! Slow dance!" Matsuri walked over with a pout, Gaara smiled at her "Alright" he walked dover to her making her hit his arm softly "what took you so long…" "Sorry I saw an old friend, he came here to wish Jess a happy birthday" "Oh I see" Matsuri said to him

Jess sighed, she looked around a lot of couples where dancing with each other, she wrapped her arms around her stomach frowning 'I wish you were here Rick…. I want someone to dance with…'

"No I'm gonna dance with her first!" Naruto shouted "No I will! Naruto stop it trying to take her from me" Sasuke hissed, Naruto glared "What's to take from you? She made it clear she doesn't want you! You ruined your chance sasuke!" Sasuke made Fits, Jess shook her head 'those two are gonna get their faces punched…' she looked around and noticed Sabo sitting back down at the table with ace, kid and Oichi managed to slip away from her side. Jess blushed at seeing Sabo 'come on jess ask him…. He keeps during down girls though…'

Oichi, after being pulled away by Kid, looks back to see Jess alone while couples went to the floor. She also noticed how she was looking at Sabo. She looked back at Sabo who was turning other girls down. Then she looked at Jess who was looking nervously. Oichi frowned and sighed. "Kid wait!" "I wanna slow dance with you Oichi. Ace had been hogging you all night." Oichi blushed and pulled away. "This will only take a second. Promise."

She slipped away and walked up to Jess and whisper. "Sabo huh…" Jess blushed as Oichi walked by her. She skipped her way to Sabo, turning around and winking her way.

Jess's heart races her eyes widen 'Oichi!...'

Oichi walked up to Sabo. "Hiya big bro!" Sabo looked up to her and smiled. "Calling me big bro huh…need a favor?" Oichi nodded. "I do." Sabo stood up and wrapped an arm around her making some of the girl's glare at Oichi. "Before I do this favor. I want to apologize about the other day. I went too far." Oichi smiled and waved it off. "You were trying to prove a point. I got it. Still…" Sabo nodded. "I got it. I won't say anything more. Now what's the favor." Oichi stood up and nodded her head towards Jess who quickly looked away and blushed. Sabo frowned and tighten his grip around Oichi. "If you really wanna make it up for me you will ask Jess to dance. It's just one dance and that's it." Sabo sighed. "Come on big bro…please." Sabo grumbled something before Oichi started to pull him near Jess.

Jess held herself tightly she was flushing 'oh my god Oichi what did you do!?'

Oichi pushed Sabo towards Jess. He looked hesitant. Oichi pouted until he sighed and gave up. "Jess…would you like to dance?"

Jess's eyes blinked and blush but nodded to him "I-I would love too…" she says to him softly and shyly. Sabo held out his hand, Jess smiled softly at him. She could feel girls that have been turned down by him glaring at her but then realized who she was and gasping almost. He guided her to the dance floor, once there he placed his right hand on her hip and holding the other. Jess's free hand was gently on his shoulder. She was flushing 'okay relax… just breath and go slow, this is slow, slow dance' Sabo was moving his body slowly and was Jess "Thank you…" she said to him. Sabo smiled softly at her. "No problem." He then looked around to see Ace getting jumped by Ino. He then scanned the gym for Luffy. He twirled Jess around before spotting him with his friends. In his mind he was counting, trying to remember the lessons from his young days. Dancing was not a favorite of his. This was a favor to Oichi, and stepping on her friend's toes would not settle that favor in his eyes, Jess giggled softly as Sabo twirled her 'he's good, his forum is almost noble-ish…' she looked at him flushing 'those eyes…. So green up close…' she gulped mental as her eyes shifted to his lips 'I wonder how a good kisser he is….'

Sabo could feel eyes on them. The girls he rejected glaring at Jess. The guys she rejected glaring at him. He didn't want this kind of attention. He did his best to keep up his soft smiled. 'How long is this song gonna play. My feet are already killing me and the song makes me want to yawn.' He looked down and locked eyes with Jess. She was staring at him but at the same time not him. 'Why is she staring at me…well whatever at least she's enjoying herself. That means Oichi will be happy and the favor will be completed. I wonder if I can make It back in time to eat some of those pigs in a blanket'

Jess could tell he was getting bored of this dance, she placed her head on his chest 'I guess doesn't like me…' she could see with one eye that Oichi was having fun slow dancing with kid 'that's all Oichi did was force him… and made him, I guess he doesn't like me…' she frowned in Sabo's chest slightly almost shaking with disappointment. Sabo could feel her shaking in his arms. His smile dropped a bit. 'Great…' He closed his eyes trying to avoid rolling them. He held her tightly. "Calm it down. Enjoy the fact that you were the only one to get me to dance." He patted her head. "If you start crying your makeup will run…" He smiled. "…Even though I'm sure you would look cute without it on" Jess flushed and stopped shaking "I'm fine.. I'm sorry I just started to remember something from my past…." It was lie "and I'm honored to be the first girl to get you to dance all night" she slightly giggles. The song was ending, she could see Kid kissing Oichi's cheek and others couples kissing. She frowned, looking up to him he wasn't looking at her his eyes were looking around. 'okay just a cheek kiss… then walk away from him… this was just a forced dance, he was just forced to dance with you by Oichi…' leaning up on her tippy toes she placed a soft kiss on cheek near the corner of his lips.

Sabo tensed up for a bit before looking down at Jess.

Then she pulled away bowed slightly with a frown "Thank you for the dance even though it was just a force by Oichi" she looked away "thank you… I enjoyed it…" she quickly strolled away.

Sabo shook his head and called out to her. "Forced or not I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the Kiss." He waved before turning around and heading towards his seat. However, before he could get there he was surrounded by a flock of girls asking him to dance.

She flushed from hear him, she turned around smiled at him and went over to the food area. Sighing "Jessica" Jess looked over "aunt violet" she eyed her outfit and smirked "My Maleficent, such a fitting looks for you too. Since you just as malevolent has her" Violet face turned into a wicked smirked "Oh my dear sweet niece such kind words" turned around, Jess knew she wanted her to follow her. Jess did. Jess followed her in the back part of the stage hearing Naruto "Where's Jess?!" "I don't know stop yelling!" Sasuke shouted

Jess sighs "Idiots" Violet smiled, as she got backstage, her eyes widen "Akatsuki …." 'Oichi is gonna be jealous...' taking out her phone she took a quick pic and sent it to her friends 'BACKSTAGE! XP Akatsuki is here!'

Kid had pulled Oichi away from the crowd as the DJ put some so loud jams. "Kid?" "No one will see us here." "What do you…" Suddenly Kid kisses her with full force. He pushes her back to wall and forces his tongue in her mouth. Oichi couldn't help but moan and she felt his hands rubbing down her back and to her butt. He pulled back a bit. "All night everyone but me has been touching you. I'm sure that idiot is going to sweep you off your feet the moment he sees you. So I'm going to make sure that I touched you the most." He kissed her a bit rougher this time. Oichi could feel her knees go went. She then felt something vibrate. Kid backed up. It was coming from inside Oichi's belt. She grabbed it, a little upset that their moment was interrupt. It was from Jess. "She always pops up when she's least wanted…" Kid said. It earned him a smack on the back of the head. Oichi opened the text and it showed a picture of Jess back stage with the band Akatsuki. "Who is that?" Kid asked. "So band that Jess likes. Akatsuki I believe they are called. I'm not really into…but I can tell how happy she is so I'm happy that she's happy."

"Itachi said he has might you before at your work, did you know Sasuke Uchiha's brother was the lead singer for them?" Jess blinked and shook her head, Itachi noticed Jess "ah! The birthday girl come here" he smiled and the rest of the band smiled at her. Jess smiled walking over "Hello Itachi"

"Wow Itachi, you never said you've meet a Mikcloud before…" Sasori said to him, Itachi grinned "Oh I did" he winked, Jess flushed "Dereka!" jess's eyes widen again 'my cousin is here?!'

Dereka walks up "Hey cuss! Let's get you dressed up for your performance!" Jess gaped at her outfit, a stunning Tinkerbell cosplay Jess smiled and followed her. Violet watched and smiled. Walking out of the backstage and headed to the DJ, he smiled at her, she smiled back snapped her fingers making him grin and dimmed down the music "Alright Kids! Lady Violet as a couple of things to say!"

She smiled at the kids "Is everyone having a good time?" she asked with a giggle. Hidden Leaf cheered "YEAH!" Naruto's voce was loudly "Where's Jess!?" he shouted making Violet chuckling the mic "calm down Naruto, now then after I talk, Hidden's leaf own Jess" Hidden leaf cheered, it was more this time "Will open up for Akatsuki" more screams from Hidden leaf and some grand line students.

"shhhh!" she shushed the kids which made them all be shut up "Now then, after Akatsuki is down performing is around midnight, which is right on the dot is Jess's sweet 16!" Naruto and his class cheered "YEAH!" She shook her head "I know this dance does not end until 2am, but at 12 is the after VIP party. My maids will be going around to hand them out to the ones that are the VIP list" she looked to her Dereka gave her thumps "That's all"

She walked back to the DJ and gave the mic back to Dj, he smiled at her. Violet stage, To see Jess flushing as Itachi took a picture of her outfit "Thank you…" he smiled "Anytime, you look amazing" Jess flushed taking her phone back and texted the picture to Oichi only 'Omg look what I'm wear.. / my aunt is making me wear this…. Dx save me!'

She was wear a Black dress made of tulle with straps, it was long at the back and short in the front. For bottoms she was wearing Faux leather with frilly lace on the side and around her butt that zipped up from the front and Sexy Lace Up Buckle Strappy Heeled Over The Knee Thigh black flaux leather High Boots. Kid still had Oichi lip locked before her belt vibrated again. Kid growled. "I swear she's doing this on purpose." Oichi giggled as she looked at her picture Jess sent her. The word 'aunt' wiped the smile off her face making Kid give her a confusing look. She then smiled and texted back. 'Woop Woop you go girl! You'll knock them dead!' She sent some wink faces and hearts. "Jess is about to sing let's go." Kid rolled his eyes. "Fine then stay here. I'm hungry but first let's take a selfie!" Kid smirked as she smiled brightly. Kid also smiled a bit as she snapped a picture of them. She giggled happily as she head over to the snack bar and started stuffing her face.

Jess blushed putting her phone back in her pocket "get ready" Dereka said to her, Jess smiled at her "Yeah"

The Dj turned off the music as the lights turned off, making some students whisper. Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and her the rest of her class all rushed to the front pushing some students away "Yes! It's about time!" Naruto shouted, Gaara shook his head "calm down Naruto…" Matsuri next to him shook her head "is jess gonna sing know?" Gaara smiled at her yeah"

"Alright kids, give it up for Hidden Leaf's Jess! singing her first song, a Halloween classic, This is Halloween from nightmare before Christmas!" Gaara grin "YEAH!" he shouted "She only sings this song on Halloween!" cheers filled the room as the red curtain open and the back drop screen began to play.

"Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems in a place perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you're about to be told began with the holiday worlds of auld. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun."

The music began to play, a moment as an epic part came Jess emerges from the back stage with a mic in her hand, making her friends eyes widen.

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween"

Oichi nodded her head to the song as Jess sung. Just in the matter of moments some kids from Grand Line walked up to her. "Hey Oichi, stuffing your face as usual?" She nodded happily. One of the kids laughed. "Hey can we ask you something?" Oichi nodded. "Is it true you and Kid went all the way!?" Oichi nearly chocked on her food. "W-WHAT!" The kids snickered. "We heard that you and Kid went all the way! Is it true!? At your job!? And here I thought you were all innocent! What was it like!?" Oichi frowned. "Me and Kid never went…all the way…where did you hear that from!"

While Oichi continued to get hammered by questions, Hidden Leaf jumped and banged their heads with Jess singing. Grand Line rocked their heads back and forth along to the beat. Sabo sighed and walked outside for some fresh air. Jess stood there singing as a stage affects began as her top blew slightly wind effect. Purple and Green lights flashed.

"I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!

This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night"

Jess bend her leg's slightly putting her head down "Everybody scream, everybody screaaaaaam" she screamed that part making Gaara's and the rest of her friend's eyes "YES!" Gaara grinned.

"In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"

Running her fingers her hair gripping it slightly "La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!"

Over at the wall Kid had his eyes closed as he listen to the music. He wasn't fond of this type of music but it wasn't like he brought his headphones to block everything out. "Hey Kid!" Kid looked over to see of people from his school surrounding him. "Hey man I have to pat you on the back! I mean guys all over the school has been trying to hit that!" Kid raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "I mean that cutie pie you been hang out with. Oichi! I heard you and her got busy at your job! Out in the open man!? Really!?" Kid growled and grabbed the boy and slammed him against the wall. "What they hell!? Who told you this load of crap!?" The boy started to panic. "Everyone over there is talking about it!" He pointed to where Oichi was being surrounded by other students. "I mean she was telling everyone about how a slow start you were. So…I figured…you forgot all logic and took her right there." The boy shrugged as Kid threw him in the crowd. He started to walk towards Oichi.

Oichi was frowning at the girls in front of her. "I heard Kid say that you were too easy. I'm sure he was lying but still…it's floating all around the gym now."

Hidden Leaf and Grand Line cheered so loudly, making Jess smile. DJ was sitting there with a grin on his face 'amazing'

"Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess" Chanting began form her friends and students. Jess walked over to the DJ and smiled "Water" he chuckled and handing it to her, taking a drink "Thanks' sally's song please"

DJ took and smiled "Now that's what I call singing live! Amazing! Next song Is other classic, a love song from Nightmare before Christmas"

Kid walked over to Oichi pushing people out the way. All he could hear was Oichi said this and Oichi said that. It was pissing him off. 'Why would she say things like this…he was going to get to the bottom of this now.' He pushed the girls away that were around Oichi. "We need to talk. Now!" He said in anger. He grabbed Oichi's hand and started pulling her to the hayride. Oichi also frowned and snatched away from him. "You damn right we need to talk!" She marched out on her own with a fuming Kid behind her. All the while Hancock walked by glancing their way. She smirked slightly before walking away.

Jess stood there relaxing bring the mic up to her mouth "I sense there's something in the wind" a Piano tone played along with her, she sang gently.

"That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be"

Gaara wrapped his arm around Matsuri and moved slowly with her humming in her ear making her giggle watching Jess sing.

Outside at the hayride Kid and Oichi were fussing. "How could you say that! How was I easy for you!? Why are you bragging to your friends!?" Oichi says. "Me!? Bragging!? I'm a slow start? What the hell does that even mean Oichi!?" They glared at each other. "You are such a jerk! Why would I even say something! Those girls told me things that only we should know!" Oichi says. "Those guys told me things only me and you SHOULD personally know! The date to the movies! The Kisses! Me watching your ass at your house! Who else would know those details Oichi!? Who else!?" "Oh, so your telling me I told them all that!? I barely even know them! Why would I tell them ANYTHING!?" "So someone else just went around spreading our private stuff to the entire school! The only one who could possibly know anything is…" Oichi raised her hand and slapped him. "Don't…you…dare…blame this on her. She has nothing to do with her and you know it." Kid frowned. "So that's it…you're going defend her all the way to the end when clearly she knows everything about us!?" "Jess is my friend…my sister…you are going to stand here and…blame this on her…" Kid eyes narrowed. "If you're always going to side with Jess especially about things like this then…then maybe…" Oichi knew what he was trying to say. "Fine…I'm not going to stand here and let you try to blame freaking rumors on Jess. Believe what you want to but I won't." She walked back into the gym as Jess went on with singing her song.

Some of the students were coupled up as they danced to her song. It was like they were all in a trance listening to her voice. Oichi took a deep breath and put on a smile as she also rocked to the song.

"What will become of my dear friend

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?"

"Oh ooh" a drum and guitar began to play, "Ahhh, Oh ahhh, ahh, ahhh, ahhhhhhhhh! Ahha, ahhh!

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never too become

For I am not the one"

Jess smiled bowed slightly as both schools cheered, then hearing gasps from hidden leaf's side and then screams "It's Itachi!" a girl screamed, Jess turned her head and Itachi waved grinned at hidden leaf making them scream for him. He walked up to his taking her hand kissing the back of it. Gasps filled the room, Sasuke glared up at his brother "HEY!" Gaara laughed, Naruto also laughed but glared slightly.

Jess blushed "What are you doing?" she asked him, he smiled at her "You sang amazingly, your aunt asked me to come out here" he lifted her hand up with a mic in his other "HIDDEN LEAF!" Hidden leaf screamed, Jess flushed. She pulled her hand back with a smile and walked away "Alright hidden Leaf, Grand Line, it's time for the main band! Give it up for the Akatsuki!" Jess got back stage while the other band members hugged and rush on the stage while the students screamed.

Jess sighed and noticed her uncle smiling at her with Yuki grinning with threat flirty in his eyes 'shit..' Yuki walked over to her "My you always sing so amazing!" Jess raised her eyebrow at him "and that outfit! So sexy!" Jess glared and looked at her uncle who shook his head "Yuki stop hitting on your cousin" Yuki pouted "But she's so… I can't help it I have such a good looking 2nd cousin" Jess shook her "stop It already it's pissing me off" it was, she was getting tired of this form him. Yuki sighed "alright" he said to her walking back by Jetter, Dereka came over "Let's get you changed back into your costume"

Jess leaned in making Ace's eyes widen as Jess's lips touched Oichi and a gently soft Kiss. Oichi pressed back slightly, Jess glanced up at Ace. The look on his face was priceless 'he looks like he's gonna explode! Haha' she then noticed Kid walking over not even looking he looked like he was having a mental battle in his head. Jess pulled back "your man is coming, thanks for the birthday kiss Oichi" she winked and walked off over by her table.

Not long Akatsuki was playing, most of the students where dancing and singing, Jess back in her costume walks over to Oichi "Oichi!" she looked at her with a smile "Hey jess! Singing amazing like always." Jess giggled and noticed Ace glaring at her, Jess smirked "Where's kid?" Oichi frowned and shrugged her shoulder. She then smiled. "Somewhere around here maybe." Jess giggled. "You know about Sabo." Sabo was just walking back in when he heard his name. He looked over before being tackled by Ino once more.

Oichi smiled at her. "You looked lonely and you kept staring at him looked nervous, a sister had to help" Jess flushed and shook her head. "He didn't even want too, I know you forced him into it. I know he didn't like it one bit." Jess whispered to her. "So what. You the only girl who got him to dance. That's like a major accomplishment at our school. At least be proud of that fact." Oichi smiled brightly.

Sabo pushed Ino away as he started walking towards them. Ace was still glaring at Jess and even more as Jess wrapped her arm around Oichi's waist. "A birthday requests a kiss." Smirking glancing over to Ace. Oichi slightly frowned "Jess…" Jess smiled "Come on you always give me a birthday kiss every year… plus this is the first time we kissed even on the…" She went to her ear and whispered "…lips" Oichi turned red making Ace look confused.

"Are you doing this to get at Ace, he is watching…" Oichi whispered, Jess giggled almost evilly "Maybe, pleeeesse. I promise this is the last year I ask you." Jess pouted, Oichi sighed "No…not now Jess…" Jess sighed 'alright taking it by force then' she gripped Oichi's chin pulling her head to Jess making Oichi's eyes widen. Jess leaned in making Ace's eyes widen as Jess's lips touched Oichi and a gently soft Kiss. Oichi pressed back slightly, Jess glanced up at Ace. The look on his face was priceless 'He looks like he's gonna explode! Haha' she then noticed Kid walking over not even looking he looked like he was having a mental battle in his head. Jess pulled back. "Your man is coming, Thanks for the birthday kiss Oichi." She winked and walked off over by her table.

Oichi frowned and gripped her fist as the students around her started to giggle. "So now that she got her full of Kid she's going after that monster? Ha! Like one monster isn't enough for her." "A darn shame really. Those lips are tainted now. Who would want to kiss her after that." "I don't see how she could even be friends with either one of them." Oichi calmed her breathing before storming off towards the bathroom. The kids started to chuckle as Sabo and Ace walked after her. Jess, noticing this turned around and also went after her. She ran pasted both Ace and Sabo and grabbed Oichi. "Oichi? What's wrong?" Oichi pulled away from. "Just leave me alone for a moment…" Jess frowned. "Are you upset at the kiss? I was just…" She reaches out but Oichi back up. "I said leave me alone for a moment!" She yelled out making some students stare and shocking Jess.

It quickly caught the attention of Danni. Oichi raced to the bathroom with Ace and Sabo on her tail. Jess looked at her sadly until she noticed that she ran passed Kid. Usually Kid would be running after her like Ace was or coming to make a big deal out of it towards her but he gave her the cold shoulder and walked away not even caring. She looked back to see some students laughing as they quickly scattered through the crowds. Jess frowned and was about to head to Oichi once more but she was stopped by Danni. "Trust me…give her some space for the moment. I don't want you to butting heads moments before your birthday. I'll go talk to her." She left as Jess stood there.

Jess frowned looking over to Kid, she marched right over literally grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside, once outside she twirled him making him lose his balance, which was not like him "You will tell me why you gave Oichi the cold shoulder!" Kid shrugged. "I don't owe you any answers." He was like he was looking at Jess but at the same time looking through her. "I'm heading home. Whatever is going on with Oichi is your problem since you two are best friends." He turned around and started to walk home. She glared "Yup sure run away Kid, run away from your problems. Just because me and her are childhood best friends doesn't me it's only my problem to help her with…" she softly said making him stop

The Music stopped and Akatsuki bowed "Thank you Hidden Leaf and Grand Line!" all the students cheered, and they walked backstage. The DJ smiled "alright! Give it up one more time for Akatsuki!" the students cheered "Alright! It's time for the best crown judgement! Hidden Leaf's and Grand Line's Art club's that made the crowns please head back stage!" Jess sighed "Sorry I was rough on you" Jess said heading back inside, once inside she headed for the backstage, with her club also following her. He rolled his eyes and turns around and head home. The last thing he need was anymore words from her. Walking out on the street the fight he had with Oichi flashed back in his head. He wanted to forget her and Jess after this night. Killer, appearing out of nowhere, walked beside him. "Are you sure about this." "I don't care what she says, Oichi says, or you. I'm heading home. Screw them." Killer signs as he walked behind Kid.

Not long both of the art clubs set up Pair of Gothic Wrought Iron and Marble Pedestals. There crowns where on them covered in a colored clothes, the queens where covered in purple and the kings where covered in black. Hidden Leaf had a bouquet od Black and Purple roses for the queen. Grand line had Orange and green roses for the queen. Jess stood up there with her Club, looking at the students. She saw her friends giving her thumps up and noticed Oichi walking to a table with Ace and Sabo and Danni trolling behind 'I wonder what happen…' Ace was frowning as he held Oichi's hand. "Don't let that jerk get to you Oichi." Oichi says nothing as she looked down to the floor. Danni sighed and rubbed Oichi's hair. "It's okay peanut. I'll get to the bottom of this. Right now you need to enjoy yourself. I hear you were voted as a final in becoming the queen. So be happy." "I'm not in a happy mood mama…I just want to go home." Danni pinched her cheeks. "No, no, no…don't do that. I won't let you get all depressed because some boy said some hurtful things." "Ouch Mama D…kinda harsh." Ace says. "I only speak the truth. Not like they made it official."

A maid wearing the Mikcloud family crest came over to Oichi's table, she bowed slightly "Miss Oichi, and Madam Danni" she had an orange serving plate in her hand of a pumpkin, there were purple envelopes on them. Gave her a smile nod, Sabo, Ace look at her. Danni smiled "Aww aren't you just cute" the maid blushes and hands Oichi one "VIP pass for you miss" Oichi took, the maid looked at the other names "Uhm a Sabo, Ace, Luffy, Nami, Robin and Vivi? And a Kid?" Ace takes the invitation with Kids name on it and rips it up into pieces. "No need to invite that jerk..." The maid smiled at him "Very well, Lady Jess told me to give this to you personally Ace" she handed him a note that was purple. She bowed "The after party will be start at 12, there will be a long beat limo to fit everyone on the list. There will be cake, Ice cream and more treats and Lady Jess has brought her xbox one for games or movies, she hopes that you all come" she bowed walking over to Jess's class.

Ace looked at the note in his hand biting his lip opening it, Sabo seem to peek to what is says. Oichi was somewhat nervous. Danni smirked

The note was in black lettering 'Ace! You pump as ass! xP me and you in a game of tekken! I wanna see you get beat down! Not even Oichi can defeat me in Tekken! Me and you one on one pussy!'

Ace smirked, Oichi was to too depressed to even care. Danni chuckled at the note, Ace did say it out loud. Sabo's head turned to Luffy ad sighed rushing over to the buffet quickly to avoid a fight with Choji for eating the last pigs in a blanket.

DJ smiled "alright! Grand Line! Hidden Leaf! It's time! The Queen and King Crown Judgement! Please welcome, the world's number one top Halloween creator and CEO of Halloween franchise, Underworld! Yuki Malicious Mikcloud!" Naruto screamed happy, making hidden follow after him and grand line cheered. Yuki came awaking out making most girls blush at him he had a mic in his hand "hello everybody! I'm Yuki Mikcloud! I'm here to judge the crowns for both schools and the winning crown sets will be publish into next year's Halloween Catalog!" the students cheered "know then let's start with the hostess school for sharing their gym with you hidden leaf!" Grand Line cheered a little more loudly.

He walked over to the art club for Grand Line "Unclothe the king crown!"

He pulled off the cloth was pulled off the crown and it revealed it to be silver with red outline. It was decorated by diamonds that circled around the bottom. The designs were shaped like the joker symbol on the cards that overlapped. There were diamonds in the middle, the edge, and the top of the symbol. On the backdrop screen the crown was showing to everyone, Yuki smiled "this is amazing design! who designed the king crown?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"We all did" A club member says, Yuki smiled "a group effort, I like it, now unclothe the queens crown!"

The queen's crown was silver with gold outline. It was shaped in hearts and circles which were under the hearts. It was decorated with purple and white jewels. The purple jewels were inside the heart and it mix in with the white jewels in the circles. In the middle of the hearts the smaller jewels were lined up to resemble small like trees.

Grand Line students clapped and Yuki smiled "Amazing! Look at these color of Halloween! A group effort too?" they nodded to him. He smiled "I like them very Halloween color-ish!" Yuki looked over Hidden Leaf "Alright hidden leaf un clothe the kings crown!" Sai smiled and unclothed making Yuki eyes widen and the student's from there school gasp. The Crown is carefully crafted of solid black brass. The interior of the crown is lined in black leather, stands just short of 4 inches tall and he is meant to be worn over the brow. The Tips of the crown were designed with vintage cut looks. Around the bass of the crown was Bat designs and small black onyx stones. Yuki reached out and picked up "T-This crown is… oh my god this perfect, such a dark vibe. Fitting for a dark Vampire king" he placed it down "Who designed it?" Sai smiled "Both crowns where blue printed by our 2nd head president, Jessica" Hidden's leaf students gasped "But we worked on the m both as a group" Yuki smiled "Please unclothe the queen's crown" Jess smiled unclothing it making the whole room gasp.

Yuki looks like he's gonna faint by such a crown before him, Grand Line already sighed in defeat. fantasy inspired headpiece is an amazing 6" tall the metal was a mix of antiqued silver. The filigrees and elements which reflect Vampire wings and Bats on the front and side evoke a mysterious, and pointed Swarovski Red and black crystal stones. The crown was magnificent beyond believe, Yuki breathed softly raising his hand "Hidden's leaf's crowns are the winners!" Hidden roared like there was no tomorrow. Jess smiled and her club smiled, Jess turned to the Grand Line looking defeated. She walked dover to them raising her hand with a smile making students blink at her "Maybe next year?" they looked at each then her, they smiled and nodded to her shaking her hand "amazing crowns Jess" the boy said. Jess blushed.

"ALRIGHT! Hidden Leaf! Congrats on the winning best crowns! In a couple moments is the crowning of the king and queens!" Jess walked off the stage and walked over to Oichi's table. Sitting next to Ace which raised his eyebrow at him. Danni smiled at her "Wow congrats Jess" she blushed and smiled back "Thanks Mama D"

Jess looked at Ace with a smirk "You gonna enjoy getting your ass beat in tekken ace? Oh I'm gonna make sure you come oh yes I will, I'll turn you into a leaving statue with a pressure point and kidnap you if I have to beat your pussy ass at Tekken"

Ace smirked "I accept your challenge, I'm gonna beat your ugly ass" Jess laughed "Ugly aye?" Danni started to laugh "Oh that boy is digging himself a bigger whole" Ace realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hand looking over to Oichi, she didn't even say anything to him 'phew thank god…'

Jess looked over to Oichi, she was depressed 'I won't push it, I'll ask her tomorrow or just wait until school starts again' Jess noticed Yuki walked over with a Purple rose, Jess sighed.

"Hello everyone, Jess I'm gonna be leaving. I was just backstage, they finished counting the winners for your school and no I won't tell." Jess sighed. "Alright, why are you leaving?" Yuki frowned "School, don't forget I'm a senior in high school still." Ace looked impressed. "You're a senior and you own your…" He couldn't finish, Yuki smirked at him. "Yes." He looked at Oichi he frowned, he walked around to her whipping out the rose in front of her eyes. Oichi, not really paying attention, took the rose.

"Purple rose for my rose. I hope you feel better Oichi, I know that look. A broken heart… trust me I know how you feel… it's a price of being a teenager love but remember there's always happiness around you, soak it up like the sun! Love is the closest thing we humans have to magic, no matter what don't let the dark and sorrow of the of losing love get your heart Oichi" he kissed his head making Ace glare him "It's okay Oichi, I'm giving you the same talk I gave Jess when she lost Rick. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be, love is always around you. Your friends and family are here for you, don't worry okay? Love is a power that is hard to control but there's always more love waiting, you will overcome this and find a new love. You are a strong and beautiful young woman, take control of your own heart and feelings. Don't let the depression control, hurt or take you down a path that you may never come out of, we are all here for you Oichi" He smiled and kissed her head again "Good bye Oichi, Jess. Miss D." He bowed and left. Oichi placed the rose on the table before going back into her depressed state. She heard Yuki's words but they wouldn't be enough to settle the pain going on in her heart..

The Music stopped "Alright Grand Line, Hidden leaf it's time to Crown your Kings and Queens!" all the students cheered, Tsunade and Sengoku walked out with Violet. The crowns were still up there on the stage. Violet has her mic in hand. "Alright! Grand Line, you excited?!" She smiled holding Grand Lines names in a folded letter with symbol of their school. Grand Line cheered.

Violet chuckled. "So let's see…Grand Line has a different way to do this so let's start by calling the finals up here. For Queen our four finalist are Rebecca, Hancock, Nami, and Oichi!" All the girls go up to walk on stage except for Oichi. Violet looked around. "Oh Oichi darling! I know your here! Don't make me come get you!" She says was laughing. Danni crushed the bowl she was holding that was also filled with chips. Ace and some of the students jumped back slightly. "Oh don't mind me. Still a little jumpy when I hear a certain voice...Oichi please go on stand"

Oichi sighed and walked up to the stage. The other girls smiled and wave as Grand Line students cheered. Violet walked behind Oichi. "You should cheer up Oichi. You're in the final four for your school" Oichi simply ignored her as people waved at her to get her attention. Violet sighed and shook her head. "As for the Kings! The four finalist are Sanji, Luffy, Ace, and Usopp!" The crowd goes wide as the four boys walked up there. Ace stood beside Oichi as they lined up. "Now I need a drum roll DJ!" The DJ put on a drum roll. "And your new Halloween King and Queen are….. Boa Hancock and Monkey D. Luffy!"

The students go wild as Sengoku crown Luffy and Hancock. Hancock had hearts in her eyes as she watched Luffy show off his crown. "Oh Yeah! Bring me food to celebrate!" "Oh Luffy your empty stomach is one of your finest qualities I love about you!"

Violet smiled at the king and queen of Grand Line, then holding up Hidden leaf's "Hidden Leaf! You ready to find out who your King and Queen are?!" they screamed, Violet grinned opened it up "Hidden's Halloween King and Queen are! Naruto Uzumaki and Jessica Mikcloud!"

Some hidden leaf student's eyes widen and gasped, Naruto jumped up "YEAH!" Sasuke had a pissed off look 'he won?! And Jess is queen! God damn it!'

Jess looked shocked, her eyes widen. Dani smiled "go on dear!" Jess nodded slowly getting up but to only to suddenly being pulled by her hand by Naruto grinning "Let me walk you up there my queen" she blushed and let Naruto walk her up to the stage. She didn't she was gonna win due to the that her school has be bulling her.

Tsunade smiled at them, Naruto grinned like an idiot has Tsunade put the crown on him, then putting the crown on a shocked Jess and handing her the Black and Purple roses.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Violet smiled "Your Kings and Queens!" both schools cheered. Jess looked for Oichi, she was talking to Sabo not even noticing her win, Jess mentally frowned.

"Now the Kings, take your queens for the Halloween royal dance of the night" Violet said with a smile, Jess blushed. She handed her roses to her aunt and Naruto guided her off the stage and held her close. She sighed mentally, Luffy and Hancock end up close to them. The slow song began and Naruto gently slowed dance with her. He was smiling with a blush "I'm so happy your my queen" Jess looked at him and smiled "Naruto, don't get it to your head" Naruto pouted but smirked "so this does make us an item?" Jess raised her eyebrow at him and leaned up making his eyes widen but frowned as her face went to his ear "Naruto, stop it please… Just stop…" Naruto frowned 'I guess she's not in the mood... right know' "Alright I'm sorry" he said twirling her softly and they slowed dance.

After a couple of minutes of dancing the music stopped making the students clap hands, Violet smirked "Your principle's have an agreed with me on this and said it's a good way to uniting our schools, Kings, exchange your queen for the royal exchange dance!" the students gasped. Naruto had hearts in his eyes looking over at Hancock, Jess sighed 'moron' she then looked at Hancock she looked pissed and glaring at Jess.

Violet crossed her arms "I will not say this again, exchange kings or you four will be expelled, I will not have this even from you Hancock and I won't hesitate to expel my niece either"

Not Long, Hancock and Naruto danced to a slow dance as she eyed Luffy and Jess. It looks like he was happily talking to her about something. She started to squeeze Naruto's hand as she tried to control her anger. Naruto smiled. "You're really pretty today Hancock. Dressed as Wonder Woman I see. It fights you." Hancock looked down at Naruto. "Yes, I suppose it does..." She says as she looked back at Luffy and Jess. Hancock was a bit talker then Naruto so her was really staring her right in her breast. He could feel his face heat up as they bounced to the slow beat. 'Calm down Naruto. Just two pair of one of the largest pair of fluffy, bouncy, soft boobs…jiggling in your face. Calm down.'

After the dance which ended in couple minutes later, Luffy Kissed her hand and went back over to upset Hancock. Jess sighed and walked from Naruto heading over to Gaara's table instead of Oichi's 'I'll leave her be for now' Gaara smirked "Congrats Queen!" Jess glared "Shut up" he laughed, her friends smiled at her. Sasuke blushed "you look good with that on your head" Jess shrugged taking it off "It's almost midnight, just two minutes, let's go find Oichi" Jess smiled and her and Gaara stood up "be right back, it's a thing we do for Jess's birthday link arms and count the 10 seconds" Gaara linked his arm with Jess and dragging her over to Oichi who was walking back with sabo. Gaara right away linked arms with Oichi "alright we are not avoiding our tradition for each off our birthdays of counting 10 seconds left of clock" then a clock appeared on the back drop counting down making noises from 60 Seconds "god damn! Why does she always do this?" Gaara laughed "Ignore it"

Oichi stood there linked to Gaara's arm watching the clock count down. Jess's class seem to follow her and Gaara and began to link arms with Hinata linking his arm to her first starting a chain then the clock 15 seconds "Alright everybody count down when it hits 10" he knew his class was linking up.

Soon as hit 10, jess smiled, Gaara smiled, Oichi smiled. The three and their class began to count down at the same time very loudly making the other students watch "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!"

"HAPPY SWEET 16th BIRTHDAY JESS! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" her friends shouted, she shyly smiled and giggled having them all give giant group up, Oichi managed to be stuck in the middle of it has her head was on Jess's right shoulder.

Jess giggled "You guys are awesome, I love you all!" Gaara grinned "we love you too" Oichi smiled at her "yes we do!"

"Happy birthday Jessica!" the DJ chanted "Let's get this party even more wilder!" the Dj began to play some screamo song.

Jess giggled begging still in a group hug "Alright! Everyone let's get the hell out of here and go to the hotel!" her friends backed up and cheered and headed out the gym to the parking lot.

Gaara kissed her cheek "Happy Birthday" when took Matsuri's hand and walked out the gym with her. Jess smiled at Oichi who smiled back at her "There's that smile" Jess said with a grin "Now then" she looked to her Crown being taken by her aunt who nodded to her leaving with her uncle out the gym.

"come let's get your friends!" Jess said with a grin "I can't wait to whip the floor with aces defeat of tekken!" Walking over to the table Oichi behind her, right away pulling Ace's chair out making Sabo and Luffy blink at her. Ace gasp and end looked up at Jess who was grinning "Get up! I'm gonna beat your ass in tekken!" Ace stood up and smirked at her "I'm gonna win ugly" Jess looked like she was gonna kill him, Oichi shook her head "Ohhh your lucky I'm not gonna choke slam you into this table right know" gently grabbing hand pulling him with her to the limo "Come on Pussy" he grinned making Oichi shake her head.

Dragging Ace outside "Stop dragging me" he snapped "Shut the hell up Ace, I'm trying to be friendly towards you for Oichi even though" reaching the limo she gasped Wicked Purple Hummer Limo "How in the hell did my aunt find a purple Hammer Limo…" it was stunning, the door was already open. The song that was being played in the limo made Jess smile 'City Lights from Motionless in white' Jess walked over hearing her friends laugh "get in Ace" Ace sighed and stepped in making Gaara shout "Did you she invite you?" "Wouldn't be here if I wasn't invited." Ace says smirking at a frowning Gaara. Seeing Oichi walk up with Sabo, Luffy, Nami and vivi then seeing Hancock walking behind her, Oichi go to the back on the limo is my spot and yours, everyone gets in.

She watched they get in and Ochi gasping "Holy crap! Joker colors!" Jess smiled. After Vivi was the last one in Jess stepped in front of Hancock making Hancock raise her eyebrow "Can I help you Hancock?" Hancock crossed her arms "I wish to Join your VIP after party" Jess looked at her and started to laugh, everyone in the limo can hear her. "What's so funny?" Hancock asked her with a glared.

Jess smiled at her "I'm sorry but you're not on my list we are not friends nor will ever be, anyone who bad mouths or even threatens Oichi is nothing to me, you can serve without our precious Luffy for one night" Jess stepped in the limo closing the door. The limo right away drove off.

Hancock watched them drive off. She then smirked before pulling her phone out. "Yes…Ah yes please let me explain it you and I want you to follow everything I'm about to say." She started to walk away from the party. "Yes, please contact my sisters as well. It's going to be quite a party coming up. I don't want them to miss it."

Jess looked happy with herself "Holyshit it is designed as the joker. vehicle is fully equipped with a professional karaoke system, the latest video hits collection, bar facilities, leather seating, 4 LCD screens, TV, DVD & CD players, air con, a fully integrated sound system, fiber optic lighting with neon that was the colors purple and green, strobe and laser lighting, Light up floor with was green and with 24-inch chrome wheels that light up. The vehicle is stretched so it can seat 14 people so if you're seeking 14 seater, the seats where a dark purple. Jess head to the back where she see's Oichi moving Ace to another spot saying "Ace this is Jess's spot" Jess smiled and sat down "well! Everyone what a night aye" Naruto grinned "Yeah even rubbing in Sasuke's face that your my queen" Sasuke glared at him "Shut the hell up about it already you loser" Naruto laughed. Jess shook her head "Where is your crown Jess?" Nami asked "Oh my aunt took it, she and my aunt already left for the hotel" she smiled, Vivi blinked at her "Uhm why didn't you let Hancock join?" Everyone seem to look at her for answer, some leaning in for answer. Jess just smiles "Because I don't like her, she threaten Oichi. It may have been a small threat to beat her up in quote 'That hussy is out to take my man!'" she copied Hancock's words weeks ago "But I don't like it how the way she right away thinks that Oichi is out to steal someone that isn't even with her. Has far has I see it, Luffy has no interest in her so why is she even trying?" but Jess smiled "enough talking about it, what is done is done! Now we should be arriving at the hotel any moment" she giggled then the limo stop has a train horn was heard "Crap stopped by the fricken train… and this track runs long ass trains too" "well were in this awesome limo!" Naruto grinned, the kids giggled. "Alright! At the hotel, my aunt sit up more food. A lot of treats…" Luffy eyes widen "Food!" Sabo shook his head "Calm down Luffy"

Jess smiled "Cake, ice cream and presents I have to open up from my cousins" Gaara smiled "my present is along with them" Naruto gasped and frowned "Aww man I left mine at home!" Sasuke shook his head "Violet came around school yesterday asking us to bring our presents to the door of the gym and hand them to her guards you Dope!"

Naruto glared "Shut up TEME!" Sasuke looks like he was gonna punch him "Call me that again!" Jess sighed "Shut up before I both shut you the hell up" she harshly said, that made them shut up "Anyways, there's my Xbox one PlayStation 4 too if any of you break ill beat the shit out of you. Gaara learned his lesson when he broke one of my PS4 controllers" Oichi giggled "oh boy I remember that, she really beat him to bloody pulp. He threw her controller at the wall after losing to her in Tekken" Gaara shivered at the memory holding his head "must not break Jess's things, must not break jess's things, must not break jess's things, 5th rule of her never break her things.." he shivered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

The Kids walked down the hall way to the room, Jess as leading the way her and Ochi were linked arm to arm. Finding the room, used the key card and opened it. Walking in Jess walked through the hall way turning to the Living room. Jess as already seen this room, so she just walked right over turning the TV and PS4 on. Oichi gasped and as the rest of the students get over their eyes widen.

The hotel room was out of this world. There was a brown sofa, that matched the color of the floor, in front of a table with a bowl of candles and a small computer like screen with two controllers beside it. In front of that, a step down, were two beanie chairs that sat in front of a huge wide screen TV. It stretched from one side of the wall to the other. Beside the sofa was an opening to a full kitchen with a stove, dishwasher, and fridge. It was packed down with food and sweets. Jess smiled sitting down "Oh Aceeeeey! Get that ass next to me so I beat your ass in Tekken!"

'Acey…' Ace frowned at the nickname. He then shook his head and jumped into the seat next to her. "Alright. Let's get this ass whopping out the way." As the game started some of the kids gathered around. Some went to the kitchen to eat. There was big radio over to the side. They turned it one and started to dance. Oichi smiled lightly but it turned to a frowned as she went to sit outside near the pool. She was trying to be happy she really was but it was hard. She took out her phone and looked at the selfie she and Kid took minutes before that fight. 'I mean we weren't even dating…so why does it hurt so bad…it feels like…when I gave up on Gaara.' She said to herself as she felt her chest. 'This cracking I can feel…it burns like it trying to break out.' "Still hurting little sis?" Oichi looked back to see Sabo walking towards her. "Wanna talk about it again? As your big brother I'm here to help anyway I can." He pulled her mask up as Oichi bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears.

Inside Naruto was cheering on Jess while Luffy was cheering on Ace who was losing.

Jess smirked pushing the bottoms on her controller she was calm with a smirk on her face. 'Oh he's getting upset. I've already beat him in round 2, now three he's biting his lip in anger.' Naruto cheered "Go Jess! kick his ass!" Violet and Jetter came out the bedroom changed into different clothes. Jetter wearing black silk Pajama bottoms and dark grey V-neck shirt. Violet was in purple leggings and black shoulder crop short with a huge white skull on the front, she had black flats on. Jetter smiled. "Hello kids you all enjoy yourselves?" They nodded to him, Jetter smirked at Jess winning. Violet smiled and noticed Sabo and Oichi out by the pool. "Brother pool area off limits is not?" Jetter sighed. "Don't worry I'll get them, behave yourself or nothing later." He winked at her making her pout. "Dick."

Jetter walked to the sliding doors and opened it slowly only hearing Oichi crying, he frowned and walked over "Oichi and Sabo... I'm sorry but the pool area is off limits right know. Please come back inside… the bedroom is also blocked off has well."

Oichi's cheeks were a bit puffy and her eyes were a bit red. "Sorry about that. Come on sis. Let's go the bathroom and get you clean up." Sabo took out a napkin and wiped her face. "You need to be your happy and go lucky self for your friend's party. Leave the sad stuff at the door." He smiles and helps her up and dragged her through the crowd and to the bathroom.

Jetter walked back inside, to hear Jess laugh "Player 2 loses!" The game said, Ace eyes widen "What!? You… you cheated!" Naruto huffed. "Stop being a baby she didn't!" Violet watched them and saw her brother closed the door with a guard next to it from the outside. Jetter shook his head "Oichi is still down, Violet." Violet nodded. "Oh Jess! come here for a moment, Naruto why don't you challenge Luffy." Luffy grinned "You're going down!" Naruto grinned back "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jess shook her head handing her controller to Naruto. "Break my controller I'll fucken kill you! You too Luffy no food if you break it!" She strolled over to her aunt. "What…?" "Oichi is the bathroom crying with Sabo, go to her." Violet whispered, Jess frowned and headed to the bathroom and walked to the door which lucky it was unlocked. She walked in and frowned at this the sight before her, Oichi tearing while Sabo hugging her. Jess walked over "Oichi."

Sabo held her tighter and rubbed her head. "Could you close the door…I'm sure she doesn't want Ace and the others to see her like this." He whispers. Jess nodded and closed the door. "It's okay. Let it all out. I promise you will feel better." Oichi was crying to the point where she didn't even notice Jess was in the bathroom with them. "It hurts…it hurts so much! Why does it hurt!? I'm trying to be happy. I really am. I don't want to ruin Jess's day…I just…it's just…" Oichi was unable to finish her sentence. Sabo sighed. "…Sis…Maybe I should get Ace. He has a way with calming you down."

Jess looked at her and took her hand gently.

 **"Sometimes we're lonely,**

 **sometimes we're down,**

 **Our feelings are obvious,**

 **they're right in our frown"**

Oichi tensed as she heard Jess singing. She turned her head to see Jess. She smiled slightly as a tear ran down her cheek.

 **"Cheer up, beautiful**

 **for you are more than**

 **tears and broken hearts**

 **But just remember that you're**

 **intelligent and kind,**

 **A person like you,**

 **is so hard to find."**

 **Cheer up 'cause you**

 **are worth the moon's**

 **glow over the sea**

 **And the stars in**

 **that same sea and the**

 **stars in that same sky**

 **Please, don't dare you**

 **contradict me, darling,**

 **when my words just tell the facts**

 **What else can explain the diamonds**

 **that from your shining eyes**

 **reluctantly start to fall."**

 **Jess kissed her hand**

 **"Your beautiful smile,**

 **is often the cure,**

 **You can get through anything,**

 **of that I am sure.**

 **Please remember,**

 **I'm right here for you,**

 **I care for you dearly,**

 **forever it's true."**

Jessica finished the singing smiling sweetly at her rubbing her hand with her thump.

Oichi felt Sabo rub her head. It didn't help with the pain still throbbing in her chest but, he made her happy that he and Jess were trying to cheer her up.

"Friendship is one of life's greatest treasures. Friends that are loyal are always there to make you laugh when you are down, they are not afraid to help you avoid mistakes and they look out for your best interest. This kind of friend can be hard to find, but they offer a friendship that will last a lifetime. Other friends may not be quite as loving. The pain caused by a friendship marred by betrayal is not easy to overcome. In fact, do what I did when I lost rick… write poems love, write down your feelings on paper let them all out in words from your heart going through your hand, fingers and threw that pen on the paper. You were the one that me that when Rick passed away I was like this you were the one who told me that remember, so know I'm telling you…" Jess says to her without singing.

"Will you tell me what happen please?" Jess asked her softly.

Sabo let her go and grabbed some tissue and wiped her face off. Her cheeks were puffy from all the crying. "It's nothing you need to worry about really. Me and Kid…had a disagreement and we just…decided to…" Tears came to her eyes but she wipe them away. "…to basically not be around each other anymore…Um I…don't want to go into any more detail and I don't…don't…want you or anyone else to mess with Kid." She took a deep breath and grabbed Jess's hands. "T-This is your day and I shouldn't be sad on your day. Thanks for trying to cheering me up. I really am grateful for having such an amazing friend and sister. So let's go enjoy your birthday." She tried to smile as best as she could. She walked over to the door and open it.

Jess watched her walk over to and leave. Jess turned to Sabo she stepped to him putting her head on his chest. "Please keep protect her when I'm not there, you and…. Ace" she backed up and left the bathroom.

She walked in the Livingroom and hearing laughing. "Naruto lost!" Sasuke Laughed, Luffy was grinning "YEAH!" Ace grinned. "That's my brother." Jess walked over to Oichi linking her arms to her walking to the couch sitting down and walked over to the TV turning it off with the PS4 "Jesss!" Naruto whined, the others whined too. "Oh shut up." She stuck her tongue out. "Alright! I have a game played out! 7 Minutes in Heaven!"

Her friends gasped, Naruto mouth popped open then grinned "YEAH!" Sasuke crossed his arms "I wonder who poor girl will end up with you." Ino giggled, Hinata turned red. Jess smiled and walked over the closet in the living room and opened. "I had the closet cleaned out and put a chair in there" she winked at them. "Uncle! The spider bowl if you please." Jetter smiled and walked over with the bowl placing it on the table. "You gonna join?" Jetter laughed. "Oh now, I'm too old. I have my own woman she would get upset." Violet crossed her arms and huffed. "Damn right she will. I'm going down stairs to check on the upcoming food. No one is allowed in the bedroom, it is locked and even the bathroom way is locked. No sex in this room but of course making out is fine." She says winking at them leaving.

Luffy looked over at Ace with snacks full in his mouth. "What's seven minutes in heaven?" He asks. "It's a game where you pretend the person is food and lick them for seven minutes." Ace say whispering to him. Sabo wasn't really interest but with his luck he would end up playing anyways. Oichi also wasn't in the mood to play but she made a mental promise not to be the party pooper anymore. 'Maybe I'll get a girl. At least I know they wouldn't try to pull anything.' She says. Luffy, all excited now, yelled. "YEAH LET'S GET STARTED!" Nami hit him on the head. "Do you even want know what this game is?" Luffy nodded. "I hope I get you or Vivi! No…or Oichi! That would be awesome!" Nami and Vivi blushed at this and then kicked him. "Don't say such weird things!" Ace was holding her stomach and covered his mouth. 'This game is gonna be amazing.'

Jess looked and giggled. "Oh you guys are awesome, alright Luffy listen rules are you have to locked in the closet for 7 minutes! You can do what you like there, no slacking" she looked at everyone she looked at the bowl. "Alright let's pick the two names." She digs into the bowl pulling two names. Jess looked and laughed making them watch her and wonder who she picked. "Nami and Luffy!"

Nami started to panic. "What! No way am I getting in the closet with…" "Yeah! Let's go Nami!" Luffy yelled as she dragged him to the closet. Ace started laughing as soon as the door shut. Jess locked the closet and they wait. For the first two minutes they heard nothing but suddenly they heard Nami screaming. "Ahhhh! Luffy you Idiot where are you licking! S-Stop that!" Suddenly everything went silent. Soon the timer went off and Jess unlocked the door. Nami rushed out blushing and Luffy came out frowning. He looked over at Ace. "Hey you lair! You said I was supposed to pretend she was like food and lick her." Ace chuckled. "…and how was it?" "She smelled like strawberries but taste like she tasted like lotion." Nami picked up a bowl and threw it at Luffy's head. "Shut up you pervert!"

Jess laughed. "Alright next two people!" She digs in the bowl again and taking out two names. Jess looked and she smirked. "Shikamaru and Temari!" Shikamaru sighed. "This is so bothersome." He gets up walking over to the closet, Temari followed not saying a word. Closing the door, Jess locked it. They all sat there and listened, within seconds they hear slight moaning causing the girls blush. And the boys grinning, Luffy was in the corner munching on the candy. "Idiot we don't have a time for a quickly!" Temari snapped from inside the closet, the girls blushed even more. The boys chuckled, Naruto grinned "Lucky fucker" Gaara felt grossed out. "Ahh hearing this is gross." Jess laughed at him. "Hearing them every day is enough; dammit." "It would be gross to you to hear your sister moan." Then they hear the wall creak like something was banging against it. Their mouths all popped open. Jetter looked like he was gonna laugh. "Don't worry I won't yell at any of you, I don't care. Your all teenagers let your hormones go wild!"

After the 7 minutes were up, the closet door open making their eyes watch has Temari walked out all red and Shikamaru grinning. They both walked back to their seats and sat down. No one seem to know what to say to them. Gaara shivered in disgust.

Jess reached in the bowl and pulled to names. She looked and her eyes widen and she started to laugh so hard. "Jess you okay?" Oichi asked "AHHAHAH! Naruto and Sasuke! HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto and Sasuke's mouth dropped. Oichi's eye started to sparkle making Ace smirk. He walked over to her. "A fantasy come true huh?" He whispered in her ears making her blush. Kiba and Lee had to drag both Naruto and Sasuke in the closet. They held the door close as Jess locked the door. "Let me out of here!" The screamed together. "Don't be a baby! You just gotta share the same air space for seven minutes!" Kiba yelled. The first minute went by and they could still here Naruto and Sasuke arguing with each other. Two more minutes' pass by before they got silent but suddenly a loud crash was heard. Everyone looked at the door. "What are they doing in there…" Gaara asked. There were few more sounds here. "O-Ow that hurt moron!" "Shut up and be still…" Oichi's face went red. She had read this so many times in her books. She gulps as the wall creaked something similar to what they heard with Shikamaru and Temari. Everyone looked at each other with unexplained faces. No one knew what to say as the sounds went on until it stops. Jess heard the clock go off but it was like her boy was paralyzed from hearing all that. "What the hell…hey open the door already!?" Everyone glanced at each other before Jess snapped out of it. She went to open the door and her eyes widen in shock. When Naruto and Sasuke came out their clothes were a bit lose and their hair was messy.

"What are you guys looking at?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. Kiba stood up. "What did you guys do in there?" Naruto blushed. "Nothing! A thumb wrestling contest!" "All that noise for thumb wrestling?" Ace asked chuckling. They refused to answer as they went to sit back down.

Jess shook her head pulled out two new names, she looked her eyes widen and blushed 'oh my god…' "Jess you okay?" Hinata asked, Jess nodded "Uhm Sabo…." Showed his name which made him look "And…" she showed the other name it was her name "Me…."

Sabo sighed. 'Why am I not surprised…' "Well let's get this over with." He says smiling and walking into the closet. Jess gulped mentally and walked in the closet last closing the door. Hinata walked over and locked. Naruto frowned "I wish I was the one to be locked in the closet with the birthday girl!" Sasuke smacked him on the head. "Loser."

The closet wasn't the small, the walls where a dark brown with a purple chair in the corner. The only lights in the room where purple spider part hanging lights hanging over the hanger rack and plugged into the wall. Jess blushed looking at him. 'Hh my God….' Sabo yawned before leaning against the wall and placed his hands in his pockets. 'Seven minutes should pass by quickly but it may feel like forever in here.' He says to himself.

Jess frowned. 'he yawned…. I'm I boring…?' She steps to him putting her head on his chest making him look down at her, her hands gently rubbed his shoulder softly using her pressure points "Wow your shoulders really have nots in the, don't you ever get shoulder massages?" her fingers moved slightly finding the right spots on not each muscle. She could feel him relax a bit. His eyes closed from the shoulder massage he was getting.

He then opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He'd rather the seven minutes' hurry and past. He sighed mentally. He felt his phone in his pocket do a light vibration. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Ace. 'Good luck with the birthday girl! Give her a good show!' It says with wink faces and hearts and other weird things. 'That's the last thing I wanna do…but I would never hear the end of it from Ace.' He rolled his eyes and place a hand on Jess hips and rubbed it gently.

Jess's eyes widen and blushed. She trembled slightly the feeling of him rubbing her hips. Her fingers traveled up to his head running her fingers through his hair then her eyes widen more as his hand moved down to her butt cupping it with a tight squeeze. Her body pressed up against him breathing slightly heavily. His other hand went to her other butt cheek squeezing it making her moan loudly.

Outside the door Ace had placed some headphones on Oichi's ears. She knew better than anyone, other than himself, on how Sabo felt about Jess. Hearing this would have made her lose her mind. Something she didn't need. It was a good idea to download some BL voiceovers on his mp3 player. He smirked at the door. 'The text must have gotten through.' He looked around to the shook, and blushing faces on the kids. The Hidden Leaf guys were losing their minds. Naruto had raced to the bathroom, Sasuke had a pillow on his lap, and Gaara was doing a fail attempt to keep himself under control while his girlfriend eyed him. Her uncle looked like wanted to say something but he was just giving the door a blank look. Luffy was in the kitchen stuffing his face and he, himself wasn't interested. He instead wanted to laugh so bad but ended up getting all their reactions on camera. 'This is gold.' Inside the closet Sabo and Jess time was just about up. Jess was catching her breath with her head still on Sabo's chest. Sabo was fixing his hair as he counts down the time.

Just 45 seconds left, out of pleasure Jess went on her tippy toes, if felt like slow motion all of sudden to him as he can see Jess lean up. Her lips where an inch away, Sabo can feel her breath. Her breath smiled like some kind of candy making him hungry. Jess right away went to her senses and stepped back "times up..." She smiled walking to the door opening it and stepping out. They were all blushing. Jess blushed looking away. Oichi was still in her own mind. Ace was grinning, Sabo walked out walking over to Luffy to get some food. Jess reached in the bowl and took out more names. She looked and sighed but smiled "Ace and Oichi."

Ace smiled but then frowned. "Can I pass? If I get Oichi in the closet, I'll devour her." He points down to Oichi who was now sitting on the floor in her own world. "In her state she might let me. I'd hate for her first time to be in a closet around all these people." He looked over to Jess before smirking. "…wait…I take that back…" He picked up Oichi and tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey! Ace what are you doing?" Ace chuckled as he walked into the closet and closed the door behind him. "Our names got call sweetness. Prepare for seven minutes of pleasure."

Jess frowned as she locked the door. She back up slightly. 'The moment Oichi yells stop is the minute I tear this door down and beat his ass with it.' Ace put Oichi down and took the head set off. "With him not being here I can finally touch you anyway I please." He backed her up to the wall and wrapped his arms around her. Oichi placed her hands on his chest. "Um…I don't know about this…" Ace smirked and kissed her forehead. "Ace…" He kissed down to her nose, then to her cheeks, then he claims her lips. One of his hands goes down to her butt. He rubs its making her moan slightly. He then smacks it hard making her gasp. He took that as an opening and pushed his tongue in her mouth. Their tongue danced together making her moan a bit loudly. Her body was getting really hot. She found herself pushing up against him. She blushed, realizing what she was doing and tried to back away but Ace held her tightly. 'I'm not letting you get away from me this time.'

Outside Nami and Vivi blushed but couldn't help but smile. "I've always thought of them being a cute couple." Vivi shook her head. "You think? I think her and Kid and her would have been cute together. I wonder why he didn't come." Jess glared at the door, Jetter shook his head. "Jess stop glaring at the door. What you thinking of ways to kill him with it if Oichi yells for him to stop?" That caused the kids stare at her who just nodded. "Trying to find ways to murder him with the door…"

Jetter laughed then turned as Violet walked in with two more people walking behind her. She stopped them in the hallway. "Stay out with it I don't want her to see it yet." she whispered, they nodded Violet looked it he room. "What's going on?" "7 minutes in heaven." Violet giggled. "Aww remember when were young we played that game." She poked him. That caused Nami to look at them with a gapped mouth. "uhm aren't you two brother and sister?"

In the closet Ace rubbed his lower half against Oichi. She whimpered. She remembered when Kid did this same motion. She could feel something hard poking her. Ace kissed at her neck being careful not to leave a hicky. He then grabbed her hand and placed it on his lower area. "This is what you do to me whenever I think of you. Whenever I see you. Whenever I touch you." Oichi face was heating up even more. "Can you touch if for me?" He took her hand and made her unzip his pants. Oichi's heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. Because of the moment she and Kid had she never saw…She gulp as she felt something rock hard in her hand. It was hot and throbbing and a bit wet at the tip. She tightens her grip around it making Ace moan out loudly. "Shit…I didn't mean to be that loud…"

He started to thrust his hips in her hand. Oichi was confused on what to do. She had read something like this in her books but she's never been in this kind of situation up front before. She started to panic. 'What do I do? Do I just stand her? Do I move? Do I ask what to do?' Ace placed his chin on her head. "Calm down sweetness. Just move your hand up and down." Oichi nodded as did what she was told. "Tighten your grip around it…Ah…J-Just like that." He moans. "Oichi…Oichi…" 'Her hands are so soft…I wonder how it would feel in her mouth…' Ace shivered at the thought. Her hand movements become faster. "Shit…Oichi…Oichi…" Oichi's head was spinning. The way he called her name was so…erotic… 'He's throbbing…' She says to herself. She looked up at him making him move his head. Ace could see her heated gaze from the small light. "Does it feel good…" She asked as her eyes filled with pure lust for a second. Ace groaned as he released himself in her hand. "Oichi…" He kissed her roughly, slamming her body to the wall, as he went to heaven for a few seconds.

Outside the door was a bit panic. Jess couldn't take it anymore. She had walked up to the door with full force. Jetter was pulling her back trying to stop her. "Jess…Oichi and Ace still have a minute left calm yourself." Naruto sighed. "Yeah it's not fair to break them up when they are having so much fun!" Jess sent a death glare to Naruto making him shut up quickly. "I'm not gonna leave Oichi in that closet for one more minute with that horn dog!" Nami sighed. "Jess…Ace wouldn't do anything Oichi wouldn't like. She can defend herself if she had to." Vivi also stood up. "Yeah Ace isn't a bad person. He wouldn't force himself on someone." Jess wasn't hearing it. 'I'm gonna break down this door beat him to death with it if I had to!'

Suddenly Sabo, who was leaning on the wall eating walked up to her. He was getting annoyed. He grabbed her and pulled him into his chest. "Would you hush it up already. I know you hear them saying Ace would do anything to Oichi. So calm it down…" He rubbed her head giving an annoyed looked. The clock for the timer ran out. Jetter sighed. "Why don't we give them so more time."

The door then opened up. Ace and Oichi came out with both their faces red. Sabo let Jess go and walked up to them. "So…how it go you two?" Ace blushed harder. "It's none of your businesses." "Um I'm going to the bathroom…" Oichi says quickly as she rushed to the bathroom. Jess watched Oichi leave then turn her head to Ace. Looking at him she breathed softly walking over her to him Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and others gulp. Sabo stood firmly next to Ace.

Ace raised his eyebrow as Jess stops right in front of him raising her hand, Sabo was ready to grab it. Ace closed his eyes ready for a bitch smack from her but opened his eyes as he felt her soft touch on his cheek. He blinked at her as she tabbed his cheek softly and smiled at him with a wink. She moved away from him and walked to the bathroom to find Oichi.

Reaching the door, she grabbed the knob and opened it, walking in she closed it with a lick. Jess raised her eyebrow at Oichi. She was cleaning her hands, trembling. Jess could see cum all over her outfit. 'I guess she have him a hand job, poor Oichi.' Jess walked over to her. "Oichi let me help you." Taking a dry wash cloth getting it wet then drained she reached out whipping off the cum spot on her out "so much, you must have really made Ace's night." she whispered softly to her. "It's alright Oichi no need to be shy about it."

Oichi jumped at Jess touched. Her face started to heat up. She couldn't get her mind clear from what happened in the closet. "Y-Your become more like mama..." She says trying to start some form of conversation. "You both never knock!" Her face was turning a new shade of red. "...is it normal to feel like this? My body won't...it's really hot..." Oichi touched her face.

Jess could tell that tremble from anything. 'still horny, very horny' Oichi was staring at her with a redden face "It's normal Oichi, you remember our little moment you felt the same. When… me and Rick lost our virginity's to each other we both felt the same. Would you have me walk in here or someone who would probably…most likely take advantage on you?" Jess smiled at her whipping cum off her boob, Jess slightly blushed. 'So much…that boy can sure splatter everywhere. He must have been holding out a lot.'

Oichi pouted. "It's frustrating. I can't cool down. Maybe..." She took a handful of water and splashed on her face. "Nothing." 'I can still feel his touch all over me…the way he said my name.' Suddenly her head was spinning. 'It was so erotic.' "H-Hey...is it me or is the room spinning." She started to fall back.

Jess's eyes widen as she caught Oichi from falling back. "My, my you just had some pleasure run through your body." She whispered then heard a click from behind her, she looked it was the bedroom's door. She smiled 'Aunt Violet must have unlocked the door for us.' Jess picked her up bridal style, using her strength. "Wait what are you doing?" Oichi asked a little panic 'She knows I hate being carried!" "Shh my aunt unlocked the bedroom door" Jess walked over to the door opening it, stepping in was stunning.

Closing the door to the bathroom, she carried Oichi over to the bed sitting her down. Jess then walked over to the other bedroom door locking it back and also made sure the bathroom door was lock.

Jess walked over back to Oichi to see her laying down panting with a red face 'my god she looks horny!' Jess smiled 'Oichi is growing up.' Walking back over to her Jess laid down next to her, she could hear Oichi panting "I feel so strange…" Oichi whispered. Frowning she looked up at the ceiling. 'How long will be body be this hot! It's almost unbearable!' She screamed in her mind. 'Darn that Ace...' "Ahh!" The moment she said his name her legs started to tremble. 'No...no no no..." She sat up. 'Stupid legs stop trembling! Jess looked over to her Oichi and smiled. 'Getting horny even more… I guess a best friends got to do what a best got to do' Jess rolled over sitting on Oichi making Oichi's eyes widen "W-what a-are y-you d-doing….?" Her face turned red. "You trust me right? We are best friends right?"

"I trust you but not for this! I can't! It too embarrassing! Isn't there some other way instead of this!?" Jess shook her head "You keep trembling, your breathing heavily your face is red, On a scale to one to ten you're a twenty in horny Oichi. Do you really want to walk out of this room and be in this state? I promise, no Sister honor I will not hurt you." Jess hand her hand to her heart "This is room is sound proof… and…." Jess blushed. "to let you know… if I ever had another girl experience I would right away pick you because it's you Oichi." She taps her chest with her hand. "I promise I won't go far. There is one of my aunt's toys, which I know she has, under this bed. We can just do a little fingering, kissing and boob licking…. Nothing else I promise. Just to get all the sexual pleasure down."

Oichi shook her head rapidly but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. Going back out there would more than likely put fuel to the fire especially Ace... 'Ahh...just saying his name makes me...' She bit her lip. "F-Fine..." She said in almost a whisper.

Jess smiled at her. "Thank you Oichi, promise me you won't get mad at me?" Oichi looked away. 'That's a promise I almost, borderline can't keep.' Jess reached down unhooking her corset putting it next to them. Then stepping off taking off her skirt part and shoes. She took her mask off putting it on the dresser. Jess crawled over her. "Okay how do you take off them outfit?"

"Y-You have to take the leggings off first. I have a body suit under this…" Oichi says with her head still turned. Jess nodded and crawled over to her leggings, pulling them down removing them and her shoes. Jess crawled over and opened her legs, reaching down she unbutton her body suit from her crotch area making Oichi close her eyes.

Just 40 minutes later, Violet stood there with Jetter watching Luffy and Naruto roam around in Jess's game, Saint's Row 3. Violet heard the bedroom door click open making her hold back a smirk 'my, my about time too.' she giggled mentally.

Jess and Oichi walk out. Jess was smiling and Oichi looked tired. They were walking hand to hand when they came to the room seeing Luffy and Naruto play a game. "Enough already Naruto and Luffy pause it, Jess and Oichi are back." They right away paused it and they all turned their heads to them. Jess smiles Luffy and Naruto glanced over at them. "Did we miss anything awesome?" Oichi's face turned a bit read. "Oh is it time to open your gifts already!?" She said to Jess, quickly avoiding the question. Jess giggled as Naruto looked at her with confusion. Luffy happily stood up happily. "YEAAAHHH! PRESENTS! What did I get!?" Nami smacked him in the back of the head. "There are none for you! It's Jess's birthday not yours!"

Violet smiled. "Right after this, Don't you have something to give to Oichi?" Jess blinked. "Oh yes I do, do you have it?" Violet nodded going over to the closet in the hallway opening it and taking out a silver metal box.

Jess grabbed it and dragged Oichi over to the living room. Everyone pilled around her as her gift were brought in. Sabo and Ace were leaning on the wall. Ace frowned as he looked at Jess. Something went on with her and Oichi and he wanted to know what. Sabo nudged him. "Get the frown off your face. At least do like me and pretend to enjoy the party."

"For you!" Jess says happily. "Why are you giving me something on your birthday..." Oichi asks frowning. Jess she smiled. "Well, I made it from the extra metal and jewels from the left over materials from the making the crown for the dance so…" She placed the box on her lap and opened the box. She pulled out a Tiara making Naruto gasp. Jess turned around with it showing it to her which made her look at it in surprise.

Victorian Medieval Tiara, the metal was silver with 2 red Swarovski crystal and 5 real Red Rubies. It was stunning Tiara "I Don't care for what the votes said tonight I think you should have been named queen for Grand Line, I think you should have won queen Oichi and not Hancock." Jess said placing it on Oichi's head.

Gaara crossed her arms. "Oichi should have one, are you sure the votes were all right?" He looked at Violet who shrugged. "I didn't count them some teachers did." Vivi shook her head. "You guys make it sound like the votes were cheated or something." Sasuke frowned. "How so? Just because we think Oichi should have won?" Vivi nodded. "It bites that none of us won but things are different at Grand Line and your school. You can vote on the night of the dance but we vote days ahead of that so that we can have a fair choice. Oichi, from what I learned from her, is from a private school so when she started here no one really knew her. Of course most of our friends voted for her but for her case, take no offence, she was just another pretty face who happened to be voted in."

Naruto frowned. "Well, Jess was really new and she won the crown. Even with all that crap that was going on." Vivi rubbed her head. "Well…how should I say this…" Sabo sighed. "With Jess's, baking and performance on stage it was only a short amount of time for her classmates to change their minds and vote for her. As we all know most of Hidden Leaf students are sheep's and will follow anything that looks good." That earned him so glares. "What was that you self-righteous punk!?" Naruto yelled Sabo shrugged. "Don't get your panties in the butt. I didn't bad mouth her. I bad mouthed you and your school."

Violet frowned and was about to say something but Jetter stopped her and pulled her to the side for a bit. "Let's see how this plays out. We can't interfere all the time with them so let's see where it goes. If it gets out of hand, then we jump in. They gotta learn to stand on their own eventually."

Sabo went on. "Getting upset just proves my point. Look our voting ways make sure that everyone gets a fair run. It may seem right to you guys but changing your mind at the last minute doesn't make it fair for those who are doing their best in getting votes. No matter how good or bad it is." Vivi sighed. "In Hancock's case she really did a lot for the school these last two months. She actually cooked for the entire art class, she helped decorate the gym, she pulled money from her own pocket when we went over our budget. So of course all votes went to her." Sabo pop in some candy. "Besides, maybe true or not, I don't think Jess would have won if she didn't do something to move over the crowd."

Naruto growled and was about to stand up but Oichi stopped him She frowned at Sabo.

"Okay that's enough Please." She looked to Naruto. "This is nothing to lose your cool over." She shot a glare over at Sabo. "Even though what Sabo said was a bit harsh what he is explaining is true. Our way of things is different. Even if I did something as mind blowing as Jess it wouldn't have changed the outcome. Hancock has a whole lot of followers so even if everyone besides them voted for me I still wouldn't have had a chance in winning. Plus, I won a contest of my own and I'm very happy about that. So let's no fuss over something small like this."

Jetter smiled, looking over at Violet with this 'I told you so.' Look on his face.

Sasuke frowned. "Well that sucks. You guys should change your rules." Vivi laughed. "No, we are fine. Our ways work just as fine. Oichi may have not won but she will always have next year. Plus, this is for fun. What does it matter of who wins and losses? There will be plenty of chances to when King and Queen such as the winter dance." Oichi smiles and hugs Jess. "Thanks for the tiara it's really beautiful." Then she goes to hug Vivi. "Thanks and I agree. I don't care if I loss it was for fun and everyone had a good time. Besides all that jewelry isn't my style." Jess smiled and then looked at Sabo "Sabo is right; I was shocked but I really don't I deserved it… I think Hinata should have. I know her family is one of the five Hidden's Leaf's benefactors." Sabo drunk some water. 'Yeah…we are getting a lot of benefactors these days…' He says to himself. He took out his phone and started to text.

Jess sat in the middle of the couch with Oichi on her right side and Gaara on her left side. Violet standing in front of them. "Alright your first gift is from me and your uncle." Jetter walked out from the bedroom to the hallway and out with a long box that was wrapped in Black silk wrapping paper. "Wow that's long ass present." Naruto says, Jess blinked at this and Jetter placed it on her lap. "Come on open it!" Jetter smiled he stepped back as Violet stepped next to him holding his hand watching Jess stare at it them reaching taking the paper off. It was a purple long box with green 'HAHAH HAHAHA' Jess right away knew what this is from. Oichi eyes widen "It's the Jokers ha-ha theme…" Jess lifted the top off with Oichi and Gaara's help only to gasp "No… way!" Oichi and Gaara smirked.

It was a Guitar, highly detailed Joker graphic with a high gloss finish on a basswood body painted purple. And next to it was Buckle-Down 2" Joker Face Guitar Strap and in a clear bag and black and purple picks in a small zip lock baggy.

"Uncle… you shouldn't have…" She reached out touching it then her eyes widen even more, it was signed. "You had… it signed by MARK HAMIL?!" She grinned.

Jetter smiled at her. "I know you other guitar got ruined so I when I was at the comic con last year, I found this this and bought it. I of course hid it form you and your violet bought the straps and picks" Violet giggled. "Yeah hun." She leaned up and kissed his cheek making Jess's friends eyes widen.

"Wait you never answered my question…" Nami said, Naruto and the others looked weirded out by what they just did.

Violet sighed. "Jess you can tell." Jess sighed "Violet isn't really blood related." They gapped at her Oichi and Gaara nodded, they already knew. "Since our schools don't teach the Celtica history you most likely wouldn't have known. Violet was adopted by my grandparents after my grandma wasn't able to have any more children… so she adopted a baby from…" She smiled "Grand Line." Nami and Vivi looked shocked. Ace looked like he wasn't listening and Sabo was on his phone. Luffy was munching loudly on some chip. Violet smiled. "Yeah…me and Jetter grew up together as brother and sister but as teenage years started we started to feel feelings for one another, I didn't know I was adopted until I was 16 by then 'our' parents put us in a marriage contract, we are currently still engaged and won't get married until Victor Axe is kicked off the throne."

"But why do you have to wait." Vivi asked "I know some history of the Mikcloud and the Axe family… I know the Axe family is a second branch of the Mikcloud which are the true bloodline of Celtica. Sorry to get off topic here but I'm curious in why your branch side gave the second branch the throne."

Jetter sighed. "Well my father was the last Mikcloud to be king, after his passing my mother turned it down. Jess's mother which was the first born turned it down, I turned it down because I was still teenager at the time and wasn't ready for anything. Violet wasn't ready either. So Victor axe got the throne but ever since he's been running it down the drain where I have to take matters in my own hands. True I'm the head of the family now and I have the power to over throw him but I can't just yet. We need a good cause to do so, but if we got married it was cause Victor to lose his throne either way but we want it go to someone else when she turns 18…" They both look at Jess making her look down with a frown.

Vivi made a thinking pose "I guess that sounds right." Violet smiled sweetly. "…and I wanna apologize for my ugly behavior to everyone…. Just being raised by mother has well I act almost like her in some ways." Jetter chuckled. "She's more careful on what she says Violet you just head on." Violet frowned "I'm sorry."

Jetter kissed her forehead. "It's alright, there still young one day they will understand. What you need to do and apologize more to Oichi and Jess then their friends." Violet frowned more. "I will… but I have something for Jess." She walked over to the pile of gifts pricing up a purple small bag with witches flying on it. She walked over to Jess and handed it to her. "Happy birthday sweet sixteen. Go on open it." she backed up making Jetter wrap his arm around her.

Jess smiled opening it, picking up a small pamphlet, it was green with the letters 'Key lime Cover Indoor Water Park Resort.' Jess gasped. "So you weren't joking in taking me to an indoor waterpark!" Jess giggled, her friends smiled at her. "That's sounds fun I wish we can go!" Violet smirked "But you Naruto!" He looked confused. Jess did too. "You and her friends all going!"

"Oichi, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Neji and Kid…but it looks like he won't be coming…" she looked over to Oichi. "But you can use that ticket for someone else maybe Ace?" She smiled we are staying for two nights!"

"But we have school after this…" Naruto said, Violet shook her head. "It's a teacher's workday tomorrow, meaning it's the day for teacher meetings and going over test scores. It seems like both schools aren't keeping up with grading paperwork so we are giving the teachers a break from teaching for a day so they can do their work in time."

"Oichi, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Neji and now Nami and Vivi…" She looked over to Oichi. "You can use that ticket for someone else maybe Ace? He wasn't originally on the list because our birthday girl here doesn't like him but I guess that as changed." Ace rolled his eyes. 'Like I give a Damn if she likes me or not.' He says to himself. Sabo nudged him. "Behave…" He says smirking.

They all looked happy. "So I booked two Captain Dave's Presidential Suite, one for the girls and one for the boys." She smiled looking at the girls blushing, they are next to each other so they share a connecting door!" Jess opened the pamphlet and smiled. "Sweet an arcade!"

Violet smiled "I booked the girls for a spay the second day, the first day is do whatever until 5pm then everyone is meet up at the Banquet Hall for Pizza, Ice cream and Cake after pizza! And more presents."

Nami and Vivi looked at each other and smiled. "Wow this is really cool." Nami says. "I'm so excited." Nami looked at Oichi. "Hey invite Robin! She really needs a break from all this school stuff and I bet if you ask her she would say yes." Jess poked Oichi. "…Or you can invite Ace…" Oichi looked over and blushed at Ace. "No need to waste your ticket on my sweetness. We already got plans. So go enjoy yourself." He flashed a smiled making her face heat up more. Nami smiled happily and text Robin. "Hey let's spend the night at your house Oichi! Sleep over!" Oichi nodded and smiled. "Okay. I'm sure mama won't mind.

Jess put the pamphlet back in the back, Violet smiled and Jetter handed her a purple bag making Hinata smile. 'My present for her.' "This is one is from…" She looked. "Hinata." Jess smiled brightly and Hinata flushed. Jess right away digs through it gasping right away taking out making eyes widen.

Hinata smiled. "Your uncle mentioned you love dragons…. Your favorite color is purple…" Fantastic purple dragon statue! The beast has shining, detailed scales and a watchful gaze. It perches upon a rocky outcropping, and lavender crystals sparkle below. It looked like it lights up. "Hinata this is gorgeous… I love it! Thank you!" Jess put it on the table and mention Hinata to get over by her giving her a hug, Hinata flushed but smiled. She got up and walked over to Jess and gave her a hug.

Jetter picked up other it was a white bag with black paper popping out, Gaara smirked. Jetter looked "From Gaara" Jess grinned "What did you get me?" Jetter handed it to her making her grab and It dig threw it taking it out making Oichi's eyes widen.

Red, blue and gold bomber style jacket from the limited edition Suicide Squad collection. The design is all about Harley Quinn and her love of The Joker. The back features "Property of Joker established since 4ever" in gold. Inside lining says "Good Night." Puddin freaky style.

Jess smirked "Oh my god! Gaara this was 80 bucks at hot topic… you knew I wanted it as I was staring at" Gaara grinned "well you know me!" Jess attacked hugged him making him hug her back "Happy birthday Jess" she giggled and kissed his cheek making Matsuri frown hiding a glare. Gaara blushed but smiled. Jess put it back in the bag as Jetter put down a small bag in front of her, it was black with purple spiders. Oichi smiled.

Jess blinked at it and opened it up and smiling she knew who it was from, a bracelet and a necklace. The bracelet was a Full Black waxed cord with 5 Braided Leather strands. With the heart to heart pendant on top, in the middle was small plate with 'sister' on it. The bottom has the infinity charm.

The necklace, It's a silver necklace with an Infinity symbol. On the symbol were two thin pendants with her initials on it. Inside the box it says "There's no better friend than a sister, and no better sister than you." Jess said softly. She sniffed "Oichi… you are the best sister ever… I so lucky and happy for a friend like you… even for the stuff I have done to you… even earlier…" Oichi leans and kisses her cheek making Ace pout. Sabo smirks. "What are you pouting at?" "Oichi never kissed me on the cheek…" Sabo chuckled. "Jealous?" Ace looked down. "Kinda…oh shut up…" Sabo chuckles. Oichi smiles. "I feel the same way. Happy Birthday!"

Gaara smiled. "Aww" Naruto grinned. "Such sisterly love!" Sasuke crossed his arms "Indeed, Jess is lucky to have all of us. I will never stop being her friend over anything." Shikamaru grinned "You just want to get in her panties again." Sasuke glared with a red face. "Shut up you Lazy loser." Shikamaru laughed.

Naruto frowned "I won't let you hurt Jess again Sasuke." Jess blinked at this. 'Aww Naruto.' Sasuke frowned "I… I won't hurt her…" Jetter shook his head and grabbed the next present. "This is from Sasuke Jess." Jess smiled making Sasuke blush.

Jess took it, it box wrapped in black wrapping paper with a name tag on it 'To: Jess. From: Sasuke.' and a small note on the present. Jess took the note and opened it 'Happy birthday Jess, Love Sasuke -heart-' Jess smiled slightly, Oichi frowned from what Sasuke said in the note. 'Still hate him.' putting the note down she unwrapped the present, Jess gasped. Folding stereo headphones packaged in a presentation box. An exclusive pair of Batman "The Joker" headphones featuring this iconic character.

"Oh my god…." Jess whispered. Jess stood up putting the headphones down, then walking over to Sasuke who blushed and smirked at her. Jess sat on his lap "Thank you." Naruto gasped with a frown. "I wish I remembered my present!" "Shut up loser, you still have tomorrow." Sasuke glared at him but he wrapped his arms around Jess and kissed her forehead, Oichi pouted. "Jess come back over here, Jetter's getting another one." Jess smiled and kissed Sasuke forehead back. "That's all you get." Sasuke frowned making Naruto laugh out loud. "Hahaha!" Jess strolled over back to Oichi and Gaara sitting back done making Oichi stuck her tongue out at him moving closer to Jess as Jetter handed Jess another, Sasuke eyes widen 'what the fuck was that for…?'

"From Neji" Jess grinned. "Neji, Neji, you shouldn't have." He smirked "Open it." It was a small box wrapped up in Halloween wrapping. Jess un wrapped it, it was a white box. She opened it up and pulled the statue form inside, it cupped something. Opening that open she gasped a Batman statue of Batman sitting on top of a gargoyle.

Oichi gasps "Batman…" Jess smiled "Aww Neji!" Jess giggled and looked at Oichi she was eyeing it "You wanna hold the batman Oichi?" Oichi looked up with sparkles in her eyes and smiled. Jess handed to her "keep it safe for me my Oichi." Oichi giggled. "Batman! I shall protect him with my life!" This caused everyone to giggle at her cuteness.

Jess had opened all her present, Ino got her bracelets from Alice and wonderland from hot topic. Kiba got her a gift card for GameStop. Shirts from her other friends. Jess with Oichi's help was packing the presents back in their packages. Jetter walked up with Violet "one more" Jess blinked up at him "Oh?" "From your grandmother" Jess face lit up "From grandma?" Jetter nodded handing her an enveloped. Jess smiled taking it, she opened it and gasp and grinned "Oh Oichi!" Oichi looked at her and her eyes widen "Two ticket for WWE wrestling! Live! A week before thanksgiving! Oh my god there front row VIP box seats! That means where gonna be sitting outside the ring next to the announcers! Oh my god Oichi!"

Oichi squealed. "I get to see another live show!" She bounced up and down and happiness. Sabo smirked at this. He looked at Ace who was still down about Oichi never kissed him. 'This could be fun…' He grabbed Ace and dragged him towards Oichi. He then pushed him into her. Oichi, who was still bouncing out of happiness never notice. As Ace feel forward he landed right in her boobs making Sabo choke on his drink. Oichi closed her arms and hugged in her boobs. At the time Ace was in heaven. Even through her bodysuit he could feel how soft her breast was. 'Wait…is she wearing a bar' Suddenly, He felt himself being flipped. Oichi had put him in the Texas Cloverleaf. A wrestling submission move where you grab the legs and bend one of them so the shin wrenched into the knee of the straight leg and around the ankle. "RRRROOOAAARRRRR!" Oichi yells as she tightens her hold. Ace quickly started to tap out. "I give I give I give I give!" He yelled.

Oichi, still in her wrestling mode, grabbed his ankle and started to twist it. "FEEL MY WRATH!" She yelled. "Shit! This is kinda hot but it hurts!" Ace says tapping out again. Sabo was videotaping and laughing at the same time. "This is rich! Too funny!" Oichi dropped Ace and put him in a headlock before close lining him to the floor. Oichi then placed her foot on top of Ace lifeless body and heard her hand up in victory! "WINNNEERRR!" She yelled.

Oichi coming down from her mode looked down to see Ace under her foot. "Ah! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She got off and turned him over and sat him up. "Ace!? Ace are you okay! I didn't mean to beat you in submission! Please wake up!" She started to shake him. "Wake up!" She shook him harder. Sabo was on the ground laughing. He was holding his stomach as Oichi started to try to smack him awake. "Jess! Did I kill him!?" She said with puppy dog tears in her eyes.

Naruto and the others were cracking up on the floor with Sabo.

Jess walked over to Ace's lifeless body. "I think I like him better like this but…" Jess raised her hand making to points and coming down on Ace who eyes widen and gasps. "He's fine just hurt his ego." She said walking back down next to Gaara who was laughing back against the couch.

Oichi sniffed as Ace sat up and rubbed his head. "Damn Oichi…" Oichi teared up as she started to ramble. "I'm soooo sorry! I really am! I just got so excited and I started getting happy and then you touched me and then a lost it and then I beat you up and then I thought I killed you and then…" Ace put his lips to her making her mind go blank. "I got it already sweetness. All I was gonna say is that was really sexy. Yea my ego is gonna take some damage but being man handle by you was worth it."

Jess laughed "Awwww oh sweet of him!" Jetter snickered and Violet smiled. "Alright Oichi sit back to Jess, boys stop laughing!" Jess shock her head. "That was funny though, I wish I could have joined in on the wrestling" Gaara calmed himself down. "Knowing you would have done more damage or even play with him then Oichi." He chucked "I have been wrestled by you and her before you are more Uhm what's the word playful in an evil away, Oichi does it for the thrill. I Remember you too wrestling in front of me and Rick once and it was epic! It was a tie!"

Ace helped Oichi who still had a blank look in her eyes. Ace flashed a big smile. "You too cute Oichi!" Sabo wiped the tears from his eyes. "I thought I was gonna die of laughter." Ace wrapped his arm around her and then whispered in her ears. "We can wrestle some more over at my place." Oichi's face turned completely red. She completely remembers everything that happened in the closet before she fainted in his arms. Ace chuckles.

Jess frowned "Ace what the hell I just fixed your…" she suddenly stops herself "Bring her over here now." taps Oichi's spot "Come on, birthday girl wants her Oichi next to her." Ace smirks and kisses her on the lips before he sat her beside Jess. "Hope you remember what I said sweetness."

Jess glanced at Ace and smirked wrapping her arm around her shoulder pulling Oichi to her chest "Oichi you silly girl, I had just fixed you up." Raising her hand gave her a gently pressure point making her eyes shot open "Oh what happen?" Jess smiled "Nothing." Oichi then flushed realized she was on jess's boobs. "Just like pillows." she had said that out loud making Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji blushed hard core. Jess smiled "Awww you welcome to snuggle in them all you want Oichi."

Jetter sighed "alright, Jess close your eyes." Jess smiled and closed her eyes. Violet giggled dimmed the lights making everyone watch them. Violet turned and wheeled in a cake that shocked their faces.

Putting two candles a 1 and a 6 Jetter lit them up, Alright open your eyes" Jess opened her eyes "Oh my god! Nightmare before Christmas! Fitting for Halloween birthday!" She giggled "Now then everyone let's sing her the song!" Oichi and Gaara smiled "1, 2 , 3!"

"Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Jessica

Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,

From old friends and new,

May good luck go with you,

And happiness too.

How old are you?

How old are you?

How old, How old

How old are you?" They sang to her, Sabo and Ace didn't even sing it just stood back listening to it.

Jess smiled "16" answered to the song getting up and blowing out the candles. Luffy's eyes widen "CAKE!" he drove forward Sabo reached out but it was too late Jess eyes widen "LUFFY!" she quickly put him in a head lock "Calm down, calm down. You will get a fricken piece. Sabo if you please?"

Sabo sighed and grabbed Luffy. He then hit him three times in the head. He dragged him to the corner. "Now sit here until you have thought about what you just did." Luffy pouts as he sits in the corner with three large lumps on his head.

Jetting took a knife and cut the first piece, Violet had nightmare before Christmas plate and black forks "Alright everyone, Jess goes first then Oichi, Gaara and everybody else"

Jess smiled "Cut two please" Jetter smiled and cut another putting them on two different plates. Jess walks by her spot putting her plate down and walks over to a pouting Luffy "Luffy?" he looked up and sees a piece of cake in her hands. She smiled. "It's okay I forgive you." He smiled at her. "WooHoo! Your awesome! Like the best ever thank you!" Jess blushed smiled placing the plate on his lap. "After this ice cream, Blue Moon, can you behave for Ice Cream Luffy?" He nods as he stuffs his face with cake. "Good but you have to stay in this corner okay? Don't make me get Sabo again." Luffy nodded and Jess walked back to her spot smiling at Sabo sitting down back to Oichi who happily drooled and got 3 pieces with the numbering on one. Jess giggled "Good?" Jess took a bite of it and her eyes widen. 'Uncle must of have made this… marble with lemon cream in the middle…'

Oichi tosses her head back as the deliciousness of the cake. It was too bad she couldn't eat ice cream. It would have taste so good. Sabo and Ace were glaring at each other. "You sent that video to him! Now I'll never here the end of this…wait why do you even have his number." Sabo shrugs. "In case I need some muscle." "You make me sick sometimes." Sabo chuckled. "I love you to." Luffy was sniffing. "What the hell!?" Ace and Sabo looked at him with confusion. Luffy looked up with tears in his eyes. "Why is this cake so good!? Ace and Sabo nearly sweat dropped. "I swear all he thinks about is food…"

After Cake and Ice cream, Jess sat on the couch still. Oichi had moved back to Ace. Everyone where chatting and laughing with each other, Luffy was still in the corner. Sabo wouldn't let him leave that corner. Jess looked at him he was on his phone texting someone, she blushed then looked at her controller and smirk came on her face 'I should challenge him to a game of Tekken! Maybe he will be impress by my awesome gaming skills.' She got up and walked over to him. In front of him Jess poked him in the side.

"What is it?" He asked without looking up from his phone. Jess smiled and tugged un his shirt "I challenge you a game of Tekken, if I win I get a date from you." She whispered the last part to him. "And if I refuse?" He says sending a message.

Jess frowned. "I don't know…but if you win you can…" She did a think pose. 'What can I think of…' She sighed. "Alright then…fine be a pussy and refuse for all I care." She turned on her hell and took one step until Sabo grabbed her arm. Jess looked back at her. This action made Oichi watch Sabo very closely.

"It's really irritating hearing you call people a pussy. Fine. I'll play. I'll take on your bet." He dropped her arm and kicked Naruto, who was playing out the seat. "Let's get this ass whooping over with." He says repeating Ace's words from earlier.

Naruto frowned "HEY!" Jess glared at him "Shut up Naruto" she sat down next to Sabo "If you win…?" she whispered to him turning on the game.

"Nothing for me. Let's get this over with." Ace came over and leaned over. "You sure you got this? She's really good." Luffy, who was still in the corner, started cheering before the game even started. "Yeah go Sabo!" Oichi also came over and stood beside Ace. "Has Sabo every played Tekken." Ace shrugs. "I've never seen him play before. So maybe…on the down low or something.

Jess hide her frown she picked her character, xiaoyu. She saw Sabo smirk and picked Jin. Then the battle began, 3 rounds.

2 minutes Later Jess widen eyes stared at the screen she had lost 'I lost…. I mean one the first round but her won the las t rounds… no one has ever beaten me before besides Rick…' Her heart fluttered 'Oh my God…' Gaara looked shocked like the others. "Holy shit… she's never lost before, well only one she lost too…" Oichi nodded softly. "Rick…" Oichi said softly, Jess stood up. "Good game." She smiled. "Your the second one to ever beat me…" Jetter stepped in. "Jess word please, come with me." Jess nodded and walked off following her Uncle to the bedroom.

Sabo place the controller down and went back to his same spot. 'That was boring. Never liked fighting games. Always end too fast." He pulls out his phone and starts texting. Oichi walked over and peaked into his phone. "Who you textin?" Sabo hid the message and pinched her nose. "No peaking." Gaara walked over to him. "You beat Jess…" Sabo frown. "So…" Gaara also frowned. "So? You know only one person beat her in that game?" "So what it's just a game. You win you win. You lose you lose." Gaara crossed his arms. "I don't think you understand what happened." "Sure I do…your friend thought she was going to impress with the game by beating me. It didn't work." Gaara shook his head. "You can't be this dense." "Dense? Ha. No the Dense one here would be you since you couldn't realize someone was crushing on you for soooo long. Now THAT is what I call Dense." Oichi blushed and punched Sabo. "I was just pointing it out." Gaara balled his fist and turned around. 'How could she be fallen for this jerk!'

In the bedroom Jess stood there "What…?" she asked him harshly making Violet step in with her hand on her mouth. "Jess calm down" Jetter stood his ground. "I know that look, you're in love with that boy aren't you?" Jess looked away. "No." She lied.

"Jess only one was able to beat you at that game, Rick was the first to beat you a lot not just in that game… Remember what rick said to you before he died. "There will always be more them on soul mate in your life, when you find that other half you latch on to it and keep it."" Jess felt her heart flutter, he step to her and hugged her. "It's okay." Violet relaxed 'I thought she was gonna kill him…'

Jess stood there 'no… we can't be..' Jess bite her lip "Uncle forgive me for this." He frozen making Violet gasp. Out in the Livingroom everyone's widen as they hear soft bangs from somewhere.

Gaara looked around "What's the noise?" Naruto asked, Gaara felt uneasy for some reason, he looked over to Oichi who looked to him she felt the same.

Oichi crossed her arms. 'Oh Jess…' She cocked her head to the side. 'Do I even want to know what she's doing in there…' Sabo chuckled. "Sounds like someone is threw a fit." Gaara glared at him but all he did was laugh. "I've already told you about those glares of yours. They don't work on and they never will." Oichi poked Sabo. "Stop it." She said in a stern voice. "Let's everyone just go back to partying or whatever. I don't want her coming out her in an awkward setting." Everyone just started at the back. "I SAID PARTY!" Oichi yelled making them jump. Naruto and Ace hopped on the game some went to the kitchen other played the music. Sabo chuckled to himself as he went through his phone. "Can I come out the corner now?" "No." "Aw mann…"

Then they heard a loud crash like glass and splashing of water, that made everyone stopped and looked as Water splashed on the windows of the sliding door that lead to the pool.

Gaara gaped "Why am I not surprised, break the sound proof glass." Then Gaara saw Jetter climb up from the pool, there was blood pouring down his face form his head. He walked right to the other sliding door stepping in making everyone gasp. "What the fuck did you do….?" Gaara asked with widen eyes.

Oichi frowned. 'Oh jess…. all the blood.' Jetter sighed. 'I'll lie for her.' "I told her about arranged marriage contract with a neighboring kingdom…." Oichi's eyes widen and made fits. 'HE DID WHAT?

Gaara glared at him "Tell me you didn't finalize it?" Jetter sighed. "No didn't but she still kicked my ass. I deserved it. Violet let her said I deserved every second of the beating."

Oichi frowned at him. 'How could he…' Sabo was all in his phone not really paying attention. Ace had stolen Luffy from the corner and had kicked a shocked and confused looking Naruto off the game. They were now playing Tekken. Nami looked concerned as she got off the phone with Robin. Vivi frowned. She knew how marriage contracts worked. She was actually gonna be marrying someone from a different country if she didn't attend this school. 'Poor Jess…'

Jess stepped out of the bedroom with a smile on her face "So! I have a game of Twister!" she held up the box "Oichi lets play some twister!" Jess looked her uncle. "Go get cleaned up you look Pathetic" she gave him a venomous look but her tone was normally. Jetter gulp and took off the bedroom only to hear. "What the is wrong with you?! Now I we have to get this room fixed! It's your fault! Are you an Idiot!? Are you trying to get her to put you in a grave soon than your suppose too?!" Violet screamed at him as he shut the door.

Later on, Jess sighs looking at all these gifts. 'This is gonna be a challenge, there some medium boxes' and she has to carry all these home, Oichi seem to be too much distracted herself with Ace to even notice jess looking around for help with. Gaara already disappeared with his girlfriend. Naruto had left with Sasuke. Kiba and the other's left already left but Oichi's friends were here still here, she sighed 'I'm surprised they even came... even Ace and his brothers… Sabo…' she gathered up all off her gifts in her arms, really no one's paying attention to her since it was over, the after party ended around 2am.

Trying to balance them she walked over to the arch way that lead to the front door of the room. She suddenly slammed into someone right away as her gifts came crushing down on the floor but a strong arm catching her at the waist, Jess gasped and her eyes widen. It was Sabo and he signs. 'Why do we always run into each other...' She hid the blushes and masked it all up. 'He's so handsome close up front thoughts eyes, so green like mine…' Jess blinked at him and blushed "Uh thank you…" Sabo softly smiled at her and looked at her gifts "Are you caring all that by yourself?" he asked, Jess nodded "Yeah no one really wants to help. Oichi is too busy with Ace in the corner playing a video game…" Sabo looked and indeed Oichi was into the game, she didn't even look over when Jess bumped into him and her gifts fell all over. Sabo sighed 'I don't like her but it would be rude to let her carry all this.' He then looked as Jess knelled down gathering up her gifts he felt bad for her almost. 'I guess I'll give her a hand.' Sabo sighed and knelled down helping her making her stop and watch him "You're helping me?" Sabo smiled and nodded "Yeah, why not? No one else seems too."

She blushed and stood up with her half and Sabo with his half "So where's your room?" Jess blinked at him "Oh I'm not staying here… I'm going to my place" Sabo blinked at her. 'Everything in my gut is screaming don't do this…' "I see, well then let's get going." Jess smiled and lead the way.

The hotel wasn't that far from Jess's they reached her place in a matter of minutes just down 2 blocks. Unlocking her door with a free hand Jess kicked it open gently and walked in, Sabo walked in after her and looked around while kicking the door shut. 'Nice place.' "You can place them up in my room." Sabo turned his head to Jess as she was walking up the stairs, he breathed slightly 'Just bring the stuff then leave.' biting his lip hesitant to even move but his legs failed him. His legs just moved on their own and he found himself walking up those stairs to the upper part of her loft. Her room.

Reaching her room Jess had already placed her stuff on the floor, Sabo walked over and placed them down. "You want anything to drink?" She asked him as she walked back down stairs, Sabo followed 'I should just leave…' "Sure... water is fine..." He walked over to her dining area, it was really nice. Everything must look new 'Of course everything would look new.' "Here." He snapped his head to her voice, she had a glass of water for him, he gave her a warm smile. "Thank you." He took it. 'Okay. Quickly drink this and get out.' He takes it and chugs it making Jess giggled. "Slow down Sabo." He finished it at one go and putting the glass on the table "I think I should get going, don't wanna keep my brothers waiting…"

Jess blinked at him "Oh..." Sabo turned on 'come on Jess tell him! he's gonna leave! confess! This the only time that he's alone to confess to him! do it!' She opened her mouth. "I like you." He stopped dead in his tracks 'what did she say…?' "What…?" he managed to ask her looking over his shoulder, she was blushing and looking away. "I like you?"

Sabo's turned to her fully look at her 'I sort of figured that…' "Why? I'm really not inserted anyone… the only thing I want is to watch over my brothers…" Jess frowned. 'Well there's a stab in the heart, been rejected. now I know how Sasuke felt everything I rejected him...' "Oh…I see...well it just happened…" 'I really should be going but…' Sabo sighed taking a step to her then he cupped her cheek "You are very gorgeous Jess but I'm sorry I'm not looking for anyone right now…" She looked at him blushing. 'He thinks I'm gorgeous….?' He smiled at her 'I think I should leave now.' He was about to turn around to leave when Jess pushed him down on a dining chair making his eyes widen as she sat on him and kissed him. 'What the…'

Her lips were soft and she tasted like Mint Chocolate. He couldn't help but to kiss her back. 'Fuck…my body is moving on its on.' His hands moved to her hips, she slightly moan making his breath heavy 'Dammit…' He mentally battling himself as his lips moved together, Jess reached up and removed the Cheshire cat ears from Sabo's blonde hair.

'What am I doing?! forcing a kiss on him... I have to stop this...' She stopped and pulled back she frowned and looked away, he watched her as sadden and guilty look come across her face. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to force a kiss on you, we can stop now" 'This is why I should have left…' She was going to get up but Sabo's hands kept her down, he didn't know why but he didn't want to stop, Jess looked at him "Sabo?" he closed his eyes 'Fine…Fuck it…it's just one night.' He reopened his eyes "It's okay, this is a one-night stand Jess nothing more." She merely nodded to him as Sabo re-connected their kiss.

His hands moved and went over her skirt part of her outfit and gripped each side of her ass slightly making her moan in their kiss. Her fingers rash through his hair, she started to grind up against him making him groan in pleasure as he pulled her more into him, Sabo's tongue licked along Jess's lips and she opened his mouth to allow the tip of her own tongue to touch Sabo's. The moment their tongues met, both felt each other shivering in theirs arms.

Sabo broke the kiss and pushed Jess's head slightly to the side gently so that he kisses her neck. Gently sucking on the sensitive skin, Jess sucked in a moan. His tongue licked and sucked her neck, she was pushing more into him. He was getting aroused by this even though he should have stopped this but he has made up his mind.

Jess closed her eyes tightly and enjoyed the sensation Sabo caused her to feel. Jess's hips grind against Sabo's erection and both moan at the friction, he squeezed her butt checks tightly making her moan 'she does have a nice ass on her.' Jess slightly pulled back panting and blushing, He look at her, her corset was in the way. Removing both hands from her ass making her frowned from loss of that feeling, his hands right away went to the front of her corset un hooking the little metal hooks then removed her mask. He had managed to clean his face before bumping into Jess, the Halloween make-up was feeling icky from being on all night.

Tossing her corset and mask on the floor, Sabo looked at her blushed heavily, she had a black strapless bra on, he reached his hand out. His hands gently grabbed her left boob making her bite her lip, 'oh how I remember landing face into these at gold Rodgers... So soft... Prefect size.' Leaning down he licked the cleavage part and reaching backwards with his other hand and hooked her bra pulling his hand that cupping it free making the bra fall to the floor. Her boobs were now ready for taking, he licks to her nipple and starts sucking on them making her moan "Ahhh…" Sabo felt hot, way too hot. This was too much pleasure for him.

His other hand cupped her free boob and fondled with it and pinching the nipple while sucking on the other. Jess moaned grinding her hips slightly against him running her fingers through his hair. She could feel him getting hard, very hard. With a pop Sabo released her boob from his month feeling her grind up against him, jess frowned 'why aim the only half-naked…?' she pushed him back the chair making his gasp and started to peel off his costume. He bites his lip while watching her.

His clothes and shoes joined her corset and mask on the floor, standing up she kneeled down and started to take to take off his boxers revealing Sabo's hard member.

Sabo did end up blushing 'I'd wish she'd stop staring…' She gulped. 'He's big, big as Gaara' She gulped 'okay I haven't done this in a while not even to Gaara or Sasuke... only to Rick' Moving close to him. Jess cupped his erection with her boobs making his eyes widen with a blush. 'Guess I have no choice but to enjoy this…' Jess started to move both her boobs up and down on him giving him a full out titty fuck. Sabo closed his eyes and moaned. "oh god..." Moving her boobs up and down more Jess looking up at him, his eyes where closed and he was moaning softly and his right hand came to her head gently playing her hair. She blushed with a smiled and started to titty fuck him faster. Biting his lip Sabo felt like he was gonna cum, he started to buck his hips slightly making jess smirk "Oh... god I'm gonna..." he moaned as he cummed on her boobs panting.

Jess smiled and stood up, he raised an eye brow and her hands went down to her skirt part and unhooked it as it fell right to floor, then she hooked her panties with her finger making him gulp, they matched her bra. Black with multiple white Ankhs. She slid them down and let them fall to the floor.

"Be right back" she quickly stepped away from him, making him smirk watching her. Sabo looked down, he was still very much hard as a rock. Coming back from the room, Jess stepped over to him, sitting on his lap 'where did she go? clean off her chest?' Sabo thought to himself, then looking at her chest, yup she did 'maybe she didn't like her boobs being all covered and sticky.'

Jess's pussy was rubbing up against him, making her moan. He smirked as she started rubbing against his erection. Enjoying the little waves of pleasure that caused though his body with every moment. His eyes watched this and his hands came right to her hips pulling her closer against his body.

"S-Sabo…" Jess moaned as the pleasure shivered through her body due to Sabo's firm grip on her hips. He couldn't control himself as he moaned her name back "Jess..." he threw his head back moaning. Jess continue the rubbing making him get harder. Sabo crashed their mouths together kissing and moaning as he started to rubbing against her back pulling her tighter to his body. He could feel Jess's heart beating wildly against his skin, her boobs and nipples rubbing against his chest and making his heart beat wildly too.

Her pussy and his erection were pressing together roughly but somewhat passionate. Pleasure raced through their bodies like lightning and sound of muffled moans filled the air of her loft more as Jess started bounce slightly up and down on Sabo's lap making them rubbing even more "Ohhh, S-Sabo…. Yess!" Jess whispered shakily, her eyes closed.

Sabo wanted more of this, so much more. He reached down from behind and his fingers poked at her entrance making her stop and gasp with a moan. She was smooth down here, her pussy was hairless which he thought was sexy. His slipped one finger in her making her moan "Sabo…" leaning forward Sabo started to sucking on her neck.

Moving his finger gentle, he sucked on her neck he lifted her up with a free hand using his strength making her gasp. "What…the?" she was now standing up over him. She blushed 'oh my god….' Her pussy was right in front of his face, he licked his lips and dove forward, he trailed his tongue along her pussy moaning with every moment. He started to suck gently and noticed Jess's legs were shaking as he did that. Sucking more his tongue went into her making her moan "Sabo!"

She tasted good, moving his tongue in and out while sucking Jess was bucking her hips slightly against his tongue, she was in such pleasure. Removing his tongue, he licked his lips feeling his own erection getting harder from watching Jess in this current state 'Sabo's reaction' "Shit Jess…" Sabo growled out a moan "You look really tempting…." He said to her watching her like a hungry lion and his prey.

"Hmm you don't say…? You're even hotter then I imagined…" Jess swallowed in moan, he pressed the first finger inside her and satisfied when he noticed Jess was shivering in pleasure. Moving his finger in and out of her she moaned loudly, then he adding another finger inside of her. Sabo bite his lip as Jess squeezing his fingers inside "Does is feel good, Jess?" he breathed as he heard her moans. "Yeah….." Jess gave him a warm smile "It feels really good…"

Sabo scissored his fingers, earning Jess moan from the feeling. He started to rub the inside of Jess and felt her quiver from pleasure. Without a pause, he added another finger and listened to Jess's panting and moaning "I'm gonna…" she moaned, she felt herself ready to cum. Then he pulled out his finger making Jess frowned. He let her fall on his lap relaxing against him. He smiled at her, he felt the tip of his erection poking at her entrance 'I don't have a condom on me….' "I don't have a condom with me" Jess smiled and pulled back "It's okay… I'm on birth control" his eyes widen then smirked "So I'm not your first." Jess shook her head "You would be the 3rd…" 'Her 3rd guy…' Sabo frowned mentally. Jess shifted on his lap and applied a little pressure as he slid inside with one smooth motion.

((Due to the MA Rules on Fanfiction, the MA Content can not be showen please got to TheBlueMoonRose's Wattpadd for MA Content))

She moaned gently at the feeling of him cumming in her.

Sabo used the last bit of his energy to pull out of her and dropped beside her on the bed. Jess shivered as she felt Sabo's cum dripping out of her body somewhat and hummed in pleasure "Hmmm, Sabo…" she closed her eyes.

Panting, Sabo's heart was still racing after, he turned his head to her. She breathily gently, her eyes were close. Sabo blinked he reached out his hand gently moved her hair from her face. Yup she was a sleep, he smiled softly at her 'almost cute' the bed, he managed to cover himself and Jess under the blankets. He heard jess hum in her sleep as she moved over to him wrapping her arm around her waist. 'cuddle bug after sex I see' he wrapped around her and they relaxed in each other arms and soon drifted into sleep.

5am, Sabo was awoken to whimpers. opening his eyes, he looks as he sees Jess shaking in her sleep, and sweating "no... don't..." he raised his eyebrow "what the…" "No... don't kill..." Sabo's eye widen "kill?" Jess turn on her back shaking more "mom, dad... brother..." Sabo's mouth opened 'nightmare? she's having a nightmare... I gotta do something' he sat up and reached out her pulling her to his lap holding her "Jess wake up." She shook. "Don't kill them!" Her voice was loudly this time. "Jess wake up come on it's only a nightmare" he rocked her, she started to hypergiant "Don't... I'll do anything... don't kill my family... kill me instead..." Sabo's eyes widen "Just what are you nightmareing about...? Jess wake up!" he rocked her more 'shit what do I do? she isn't waking up... maybe...' He leaned down and pressed his lips down on her hers, gently. Her body started to feel more relaxed, she stopped shaking. He smiled in his kiss then pulled away as her eyes slid open "Sabo...?" "You were having a nightmare." Jess frowned "oh... I'm sorry to worry you" she got out of his lap and grip laying back down "What time is it?" Sabo looked and a digital clock '5am' "5 in the morning"

Jess sighed "more sleep, big day..." Sabo looked at her 'I should leave now, this was only a one-night stand, sex is just sex. it meant nothing'

"I'm gonna go home." Sabo got up from the bed, Jess looked up at him and hid her frowned. "Alright, see you school." Sabo just nodded to her and went to the stairs "Sabo?" he stopped. "What?" He sounded annoyed It was making Jess frowned. "This won't affect our friendship will it?"

'Friendship? What friendship? We have no friendship...' "We have no friendship to begin with Jess; this was just a fuck nothing more. By the way Happy Birthday, consider the fuck a birthday present." He walked down the stairs, Jess's eyes widen as she held back her tears. She could hear him putting his clothes back and then her front door opening and closing.

She couldn't hold it back anymore, her tears came down her face, she felt used but she for some reason she forgave him "I forgive him..."

Sabo was walking down the street cursing at himself. 'Why the hell did I go through with that last night. Stupid Sabo. How am I going to tell Ace…'? He stopped. 'What am I going to tell Oichi?' "Sabo?" Sabo looked up to see Robin, Nami, Vivi, and Oichi walking towards him. Oichi was carrying a large bag, bigger than her. "Good morning Oichi. What are you doing walking around so early and what's in the bag?" Oichi sigh. "Violet told us to meet up at Jess's house around six but I like getting there early. Ace beat me last night in Tekken. The bet was I make Luffy a huge bundle of food for today and to go on a date with him but, that's beside the point. Why are you here so early? Your own place is in the opposite direction." Sabo once again cursed at himself. He had forgotten that he was renting out a place out here and natural. He could have gonna there instead of walking to Gramps house. He rubbed his head. There is no point in keeping secrets. "Oichi…I need to talk to you alone for a moment." He looked at the other girls.

Oichi gave him a confused look. She took out a piece of paper. "This is Jess's address. Just knock on the door. I'll catch up in a bit." Nami and the others nodded as they went ahead. "So what's up?"

Nami and the others walked toward Jess house. "I wonder what Sabo wanted to talk to Oichi about?" "Who knows." Robin says. "Hey did you guys here that 'he' will be coming back soon!" Vivi says excitedly. "Is he? I'm sure Luffy is very happy. There are best friends after all."

Back at Jess's place, she got up off the bed 'I can't go back to sleep know…' she walked down the stairs and turned to the kitchen and dining area. She frozen as she saw her clothes where folded and placed on the table... 'why did he do that….?' Jess smiled slightly walking over slightly touching them, the chair still there in that spot. Staring at it, memories start to flow threw her. She frowned then sighed "River I know you are here…" River suddenly appeared next to her in her normal ninja getup "you alright lady Jess?" Jess smiled with a nod "Do you want me to advantage you for him hurting you?" Jess's eyes widen "No, don't do that" River smiled "You know you had a nightmare…" Jess sighed "yeah I know" "Oh your family's death" Jess felt her heart drop 'that means…'

She looked at River "don't you dare do anything to him" River smiled back at her "I won't but I will warn him to keep what he heard a hush hush, if Jetter found out you know he has no choice." Jess turned away "I'm taking a shower, digging out my bikini and get ready." River eyed her "you really want to wear a bikini with all those bruises?" Jess froze, her eyes widen 'Bruises…?' she looked down at her sides, she gasped both of her sides where bruised like no tomorrow 'I have huge bruise's on my hips...and sides' "What the fuck…." River frowned. "I have cream to help you with the bruises" River took out a small purple tint holder. "Use it" Jess sighed walking over to her coffee table in her living room grabbing a remote and turned on the radio, switching it to her playlist as 'Ghost of you from My chemical romance' starts to play. River frowns 'she only plays this song when depressed…' Jess walked away in the bathroom closing it. River heard a knock, she walked over to the door unlocking it and jumped up on the metal beams, hiding into the shadows.

Oichi looked at Sabo with pure anger in her eyes. She raised her hand and smacked him so hard that he fell back to the ground. She walked up to him, grabbed him by his collar and slapped him over and over and over again. "What were you thinking!?" She says as she went on with her slapping. "Why did you do that! You know damn well you hate Jess so why Sabo Why!?" Sabo grabbed her hand as she sunk to his lap. "…I understand why your mad. I apologize for it." "Apologize? To me? What about Jess!? Did you apologize to her!?" Sabo frowned. "Why? She kissed me first. She came on to me. I told her I wasn't interest and she still allowed me to do whatever I wanted to do. Not to mention she slept with three other guys, two of those who go to her school by the way. I'm just in a never ending cycling of guys for her." Oichi punched him in the gut making him lose breath. She then got up and left for Jess house. Sabo coughed as the wind slowly came back to his lungs. He took deep breaths until he got up and walked home to Grand Line.

Oichi reached Jess house and walked right on in. She was pissed beyond pissed. The fact that Sabo and Jess slept together made her skin boil. It gave her flash backs on the fact that Jess slept with Gaara whom she thought of as a brother. Now she slept with Sabo who she also thinks of as a brother. Why did she sleep with him? Why did he not walk away? She restrained herself from tossing over the table in front of her. 'Calm down Oichi. Calm down. Wait till you get home to through a fit. Wait till you get home.

Moments later Jess can hear from her shower Nami, Vivi and Robin walk in. 'River must have unlocked the door for them...' Resting her head on the tile wall. She can Oichi. "Why do you guys look so stunned?"

"This loft is really cool; it looks new." It was Nami. Jess finished up her shower and then cursed herself "shit… I forgot to bring my clothes in here…" She whispered. Walking over to her rack she took a long purple towel and wrapped herself with it covering her bruises.

Walking over to the door she took a breath and put on a smile masking everything. She opened the door and stepped out. "Hey girls!" Nami, Robin and Viv smiled at her. "Hey Jess, I love your place. How much is this?" Jess shrugged. "My uncle pays for it, it's 1,000 a month." Nami's eyes widen.

Jess saw Oichi she looked upset, Oichi walked up the stairs. "Jess come up here please." Jess smiled and looked at the girls. "Make yourselves at home." With that she walked up stairs, Oichi was sitting on her Zen matt looking at her bed. Jess sighed walking over to her dresser. "So how was your night?" Jess asked her.

"You can skip the niceness Jess. I'm not exactly in the mood for a calm conversation. So answer me. Is it true…" Jess looked back at her with confusion written on her face. "Is what true? What are you talking about…?" Oichi frowned and stood up. "Don't lie to me Jessica…Don't. Lie. To. Me…" Oichi took a deep breath. 'Calm down. Breathe. Calm down.' "Sabo told me everything so I ask again…is it true?" Jess's body shook, she looked down '… wow that was quick in him telling her… I guess I can't avoid them now…' turning around Jess walked off to the wall by the stairs where there a touch pad, Jess touched it with her finger as it made a peep sound and the Large curtains that black closed off the railing, so no one was looking up. Then touching pad one more the lights in her room brighten more. Jess walked over to Oichi on the bed "yeah…." She said softly, then wrapped herself as Oichi's eyes widen.

Oichi looked up at the ceiling as she mumbled something under her breath. "…brought my gun…" Was all Jess could hear from her mumbling. Oichi then looked back at Jess. The anger was still there but she was more calm now. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head as if she was trying to convince herself of something. "Come here Jess…" She pointed down on her bed. "Come sit down."

Jess sighed sitting down next to her "don't be mad at me… I did stop what I was doing… I was getting up but he held me in place…. I'm sorry…" she sniffed as tears go down her cheek "I'm a horrible friend…."

"I'm not mad at only you. I'm mad at Sabo to! You both did it. You both take blame. The thing is Jess, and I know you, Sabo isn't interested in you. I didn't want to say anything because you looked so cute crushing on him but, if I knew this was going to happened I would have nipped this in the butt!" She rubbed her forehead. 'My freaking gosh…why did it had to be Sabo of all people…' She shook her head. "Look…dry your tears. Go get ready. I'm sure your aunt will be here shorty. I'm gonna go take a breather outside. I wish you stop thinking you're a horrible friend. I…I just wish you...he…" Oichi sighs. 'Do I even have a right to be mad about this…' "I'll be waiting outside." She went over and gave Jess a tight hug.

Jess winced. "Ow…" Oichi eyes widen. "Are you alright?" Jess shook her head. "I'm sorry… it's my fault I told him his full his strength…. The bruising…." Oichi frowned. "Don't try to pull that crap on me Jess. Unless one of you raped the other it basically both of your fault. Just because he used his full strength is just a shitty excuse." Jess looks down. "…But Oichi… she puts her hand on her chest. "I forgive him…. Why do I…? It's confusing me… Why could I forgive him…? For saying those words to me this morning before he left, why do I forgive him for using me?" Oichi sighed. 'What she wanted to say was too much but it had to be said…' "…You don't just like him Jess…I read it all over your face last night…" She started to walk over to the door. "You're an idiot in hopeless love. I should know since…I'm an idiot to…I also forgave Kid about all the things he said about you. So I know exactly how it feels to be confused…I'll be outside."

Over at Garp's place Ace had punched Sabo in his already swollen cheeks. "What the hell did you just say?" Sabo sighed. "I slept with Jess last night…well this morning really." Ace gripped his fist. "So what? You're just sleeping with any trash that opens her legs now!?" Sabo frowned and punched him in the gut. "I may hate her but she's not a piece of trash Ace. She's Oichi's friend and if you say that to her your will lose more than just her." Ace elbowed him in face. "Shut the hell up! She slept with two other guys TWO who go to her school! You make number three! All she's gonna do is find another guy to fuck in a weeks' time! She's a slut!?" Sabo punched him, slammed his head into the wall, pinned him to the floor and held pinned his arm back almost making it snap. "Watch your mouth Ace. I'm not going to tell you again." "Oh so what…you got feelings for her now? That's pathetic Sabo. As much as you go on about hating her kind you go and sleep with her." Sabo drops his arm. "Nothing change. I still hate her. Last night just proved why she is nothing but a noble." He starts to walk away. Ace held his arm. "…and this morning…was it all worth it?" Sabo looked back. "I won't lie. She was great. Probably the best I've had so far. So yes it was. Now go get ready. Gramps went to go get him and we need to go get ready Luffy ready.

Jess got done getting ready, she had slipped on her Harley Quinn one-piece swimsuit, over it she had a black girl boxer shorts and a Harley Quinn tank top and her Harley Quinn flip flops on. Putting her Quinn shades on and her Quinn beach bag over her shoulder, had dropped her duffle bag over the railing surprising the girls as it landed on the ground and saying sorry for scaring them. Walking down the steps Jess turned to the bathroom, walking in to she packed her make up case, hair dyer, shampoo, conditioner, Olay face wash and blue rose body wash in her only bag. Walking out with that bag, Nami picked up her bag. "I'll carry this for you." Jess smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you Nami." Oichi was already outside, walking to her door, Robin already opened it they all walk outside in time to see her aunt pulling up. Oichi, who was sitting on the ground got up and took Jess's hand and walked her over to the limo. The driver walked over taking the bags, then opened the door. They stepped in. Jess was careful not to bump into anyone. Jess saw Gaara who smiled at her. Jess sat next to him "Where's Matsuri?" Gaara sighed. "She told me to I'm not allowed to be alone with you." Jess gasped.

Oichi had took out her Batman headphone and placed them on her head. She was calmer than earlier but she was still pissed. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She was listening to her favorite violinist, Lindsey Stirling, song Moon Trance. It gave her goosebumps hearing it. Hopefully it will calm her down this time. She took out her phone and started to rapidly text her someone. Nami frowned and waved to get her attention. Oichi slid her headphones off. "I know your still mad at him but don't take it out on your home." Oichi frowned. "Kid is still just a little heated. Those were some nasty rumors about you two." Robin nodded. "I looked into and if you are ready to hear the answers to the rumors just let me know." Oichi sighed. At first, she thought Nami knew about Sabo and Jess. "Well…it's just…I…I forgave him last night. I decided in my mind that I forgave him. I…" She glanced over to Jess. "It's complicated…" Vivi giggled. "It's so cute seeing how much you love him." Oichi blushed. "S-Shut up Vivi! I get enough of that from Rebecca!" The girls giggled as Oichi put her headphones back on.

Gaara looked over to Oichi. "So what did you do with her?" Gaara sighed. "I broke up with her, telling me I can't be around you alone? What the fuck is up with that shit?" Naruto nodded. "I never knew she would tell you that… why would she?" Sasuke crossed his arms "Maybe after Jess kissed his cheek for present?" Kiba groaned "That was the stupidest reason ever" Jess sighed. "You're telling me." She looked at Sasuke who smiled at her. 'Maybe I should try and give him a chance…?' Then she looked at Naruto he grinning digging into the candy bowl. 'Maybe Naruto…? He did say he would treat me better than Sasuke.' Then him eye fucking Hancock made her frown mental 'nope, he'll just be eyeing her.' She leaned back slightly making her bite her lip in pain, Gaara noticed. "Jess you okay?" Violet raised her eyebrow. "Jess are you alright my dear? You on your monthly?" This made the boys blush and Jess eyes widen breathing heavily in anger. "What the fuck?!" she snapped.

The girls couldn't help but burst into laughter. Oichi smiled a bit. At the moment her song had been changing and she hear what Violet said. Nami coughed and cleared her throat. "Um, I'd like to say something about that issue. I don't there are some different girl who may seem different but seeing another girl, friend or not, kissing her boyfriend can make a girl quite jealous. You can't blame her for that. Still get pissed when Sanji gets it from other girls." Vivi smiled. "So you guys are dating!?" Nami blushed. "It's sort of like a trail run. So far so good I guess…" Robin smiled. "I guess I'm one of the guess who disagrees with Nami. I think it's perfectly fine if by boyfriend's friend kiss him on the cheek. As long as I know his heart is mine and he isn't doing something behind my back." Vivi frowned. "I don't think that's fair. Did you explain it to her? Did you ask how she felt about Jess kissing you on the cheek? Girls make a big deal out of everything you know. If you really liked her you guys should have worked it out." She nudged Oichi. "No comment…" She says looking out the window.

Nami smirks. "You only say that cuz three guys kisses you on the cheek now." Oichi blushed. 'Three?' Jess says to herself glancing at Oichi.

Gaara nodded. "I did explain to her. I told her there was nothing to worry about. Me and Jess are best friends. I told her before handed that we use to be friends with befits. She had told me she didn't see me like that." Naruto frowned. "So Jess was like that with Gaara…' Sasuke glared at him. 'how dare he be like that with her!' Kiba smirked. "So it wasn't a joke?!" Gaara shook his head. "At first it was but along the way it kind became real…" "So did you two you know?" Neji suddenly asked. Jess flushed. Gaara flushed also and nodded "Only two times…"

Sasuke smirked. "Ha before you." Jess glared at him "Sorry I don't consider you as my second, it was a mistake between us." That made Naruto laugh. "Oh too good!" Sasuke frowned "But... Jess" Jess held her hand up and he shut up. "Sasuke you ruined it, it's your fault." Sasuke frowned "Yeah I know… with Sakura…" Gaara shook his head "You should have just broken up with her in the first place then MAYBE Jess wouldn't be this way towards you, and you call Naruto a loser and an idiot when your one yourself." Naruto, Kiba and Neji started to laugh Jess then noticed Shikamaru wasn't in here, neither is Hinata and Ino. "Where's the others?" She asked, Neji smiled at her. "Hinata is meeting us there, Shikamaru has work until late."

Jess smiled and then looked at her Aunt. "You know you never told me what happen to Sakura." That made everyone to look at her. Naruto gulp. "Yeah what did you do to her…?" Violet had a sudden wicked pleasurable smirk on her face. "Oh she's somewhere in a hole rotting somewhere." Jess looked down.

Gaara went one "…But anyways she still told me she doesn't like it, and she wants me to have her with me every time Jess is near me…. I told her no then she yelled at me. "I will not have you near her! There's rumors going around that's she's sleeping Sasuke and some other dude" Jess eyes widen "What the fuck?! What another dude!? I have only slept with…" She lifted one finger. "Rick the only man I have loved." She lifted a second finger. "Sasuke, which does not fucken count." Sasuke frowned looked down. Jess lifted up the 3rd finger. "You Gaara, only twice and…" she froze 'maybe I shouldn't say it…' Gaara looked at her. "Wait … who else…?" Violet raised her eye brow and smiled. "I saw her walking out the room with Sabo last night."

Jess frowned as Gaara looked at her. He looked a bit hurt then got upset. He looked at Jess who still had her fingers up. "Well!? Are you going to say something?" Jess sighs. "Gaara I don't feel like talking about it." "That doesn't cut. Spill! What did you do? What happen? Who was it?" "Gaara…not now…" Jess said as she started feeling uncomfortable. She bit her lip. 'She can't tell them not all out in the open like this.' Oichi notices Jess getting uncomfortable with all of Gaara's annoying questions. She sighs and takes off her one of her headphones. "Gaara leave her alone. If she doesn't want to say anything then leave it at that." Gaara frowned at Oichi. "So you know to!" "…and if I did?" "Then don't I have the right to know?" Oichi took her headphones off. "No you don't. What right do you have to know anything? It's not like your dating her." Gaara bit his lip. "If Jess doesn't want to tell you then what right do you have to make her?" "We are friends! We are supposed to tell each other anything." "Yes, we are friends but that doesn't change the fact that we have our share of secrets to and you forcing her to talk is gonna get you nowhere except a punch in the face. Leave it alone." Gaara frowned. He should leave it alone and respect Jess but the thought of her maybe sleeping with Sabo was too much. He needed to know. "So then you tell me Oichi." Jess looked at Oichi. Oichi gave him a confused look. "If Jess won't tell me then you will." "…and what make you think that." "Aren't I like a brother to you? I'm just concerned." "No your trying to stick your nose where it doesn't belong like you always do. Why do you care!? What are you gonna do to the guy if you find out who it is? Glare at him like you do everyone else!?" Oichi says. "Jess doesn't need any more idiots breaking her heart and your sitting here protecting him!" Gaara yelled. "I bet it was one of those idiots from Grand Line wasn't!?" Gaara says making Nami and Vivi gasps. Oichi without thinking threw her pair of headphones at Gaara, hitting in the face. "Shut the hell up!" She yelled. Suddenly they heard a something crack. They looked at Jess as a bottle of champagne was crushed in her hands. Gaara, holding his nose, gulp and looked away. "Sorry…" Oichi leaned back and looked out the window.

Naruto had a shocked and scared look on his face. He was shocked that Oichi actually threw a pair of headphone and hit Gaara with such force it made his nose bleed or worse. He was even more shocked and even scared of Jess breaking that bottle. He shivered along with the boys. Nami and Vivi sat back in the limo. Robin got Sasuke's attention. She smiled at him making him blush a bit. She pointed to Oichi's headphone. He frowned but nodded. He picked them up and tossed it to her. She mouths thank you and smiled really pretty making his face go red. "Here Oichi." Oichi took the headphones and check to see if and damaged had been done to them. "…He would have been buying me a new set if they were broke…" She says in a whisper. She puts then back on and turns her music up.

Violet watched this whole scene. "Now, now children calm down. Gaara she will tell you when she is ready." Gaara holding his nose looking at Jess who looked blank and champagne everywhere, and glass over the floor. She suddenly came too. "Oh my… god I'm so sorry…" The boys frowned "It's okay Jess, we will clean it up." Naruto shook and nodded. "Yeah what Neji said." He kneeled down with Kiba and Neji starting to clean up the mess. Jess slid away from Gaara. Gaara frowned "Where you going?" "To get away from you." Jess said making him frown. 'shit…' Jess sat next to the girls putting her head on Nami's shoulder and holding Oichi's hand and gave it a squeeze and rubbing her thump on Jess's hand "I'm sorry girls. Didn't mean to have a drama scene right away." Jess whispered.

Nami smiled a bit sadly. "No it's fine…It's always like this. Some kind of drama always spark between us and Hidden leaf. It's almost nice to know how he truly feels about us. Idiots huh…" She whispered back. Jess could feel Oichi's hand tighten around hers in anger. Vivi also smiled. "No need to apologize Jess. We are getting used to being called things like this." She whispers. Jess frowned. It didn't take a genius to see these girls masking their hurt feelings. Robin laughed a little. "At least not all hidden leaf students are like that and we have our Oichi for protection." She whispers. "Let's just enjoy your day." Nami says as the others nodded in agreement.

Oichi looked at down at Jess and noticed Jess feel asleep, Oichi smiled. Violet smiled lifting her hand up and pushing a bottom from above as a black curtain comes down separating the boys from the girls. Naruto frowns. "What are you…?" Violet looked at him. "I think its best and Gaara that was uncalled for you. Detention for a month." Gaara gasp. "But where not at school!" Violet smirked. "I can do as I please, we have an hour left to reach the waterpark, you will apologize to them do you understand me?" Gaara nodded "yes ma'am." behind the curtain Jess hummed in her sleep she was dreaming of Sabo holding her "Sabo…" is was a very soft whisper but Nami heard her making her eyes widen. "Is she an asleep?" Robin asked, Nami smiled looking down at Jess, Vivi giggled. "Cute." Oichi smiled. "Yes she is."

Gaara looked down. "Now I know she did sleep with him…" He whispered, Sasuke crossed him arms "Just drop it Gaara." He whispered back. Naruto nodded picking the glass Violet took a small bag opening it, the boys put the pieces of glass in the bag.

Violet sighed "Listen Gaara, you can't control who she likes and who she sleeps with." Violet smiled softly. "Besides Sabo wasn't the only one who got a night a pleasure." She whispered, the boy's eyes widen. "What are you talking…" Gaara suddenly froze, his face turned red and looked at the black curtain. "When Oichi disappeared into the bathroom and jess went after, tell me you're not joking." He asked softly.

The boys face looked surprised and started to imagine what would have happen.

"The poor girl was so bad Jess could the only thing she could, it was either let her come out all horny and moaning or Jess being a best friend to help and you will not speak of this is that clear?" Violet answered with a whisper.

Gaara laid back with a red face. 'hot…' Violet shook her head. "you boys will control yourselves with me or I will throw you out of this moving limo." That was it, it made him lose it. They shook in fear.

An hour later the limo arrived in at Key Lime cove, driving up the door Violet putting the curtain up, seeing Jess yawning when Oichi waked her up. "We are here, come on everybody out." Violet said with a smile.

Everyone walked to their rooms. The girls in one room and the boys with one. The rooms were beautiful. They had two bedrooms, two-bathroom, a fireplace, a spacious wet bar with refrigerator and microwave, a dining room, a large verandah and a sofa bed. The Room were also appointed with La-Z-Boy and Tommy Bahama brand furnishings. The king bedroom featured a Jacuzzi and the second bedroom includes two queen beds connected to a private bathroom.

The kids went wide eye in the room. Violet smiled. "Alright everyone go ahead and change into your bathing suits and go enjoy yourself! Meet in the hall at five! She said waving her hand. She left to go check on some quick business. The girls smiled and walked into the rooms to get changed. Minutes later the boys who were outside the room waiting saw the door open and their mouth dropped. Nami, Vivi, and Robin looked sexy with thin waist and big chest. Nami frown. "I knew I should have brought a new one. This one is getting too small!" Nami pulled on her top piece to her polka-dotted two-piece bandage halter bikini swimsuit. "Oh my… One wrong move and they could pop out!" Vivi says. She was wearing a blue and white stripe high waist criss cross vintage bikini set swimsuit. Robin smiled. "I think she will be just fine." She was wearing a black top with a cross cutout with a v neck cropped swim tops. Kiba's eyes were everywhere.

"I must be in heaven…why are all the sexy girls over at Grand Line!" He says as he banged his head in the wall. Sasuke smirked. "I don't know what you're seeing but my eyes are waiting on one thing." It was Jess. Seeing her in a baiting suit would be amazing. Apparently Naruto and Gaara had the same Idea. They looked like a hungry pack of wolves waiting for their prey to walk out the door. The door opened and Jess walked outside with her Harley Quinn one-piece swimsuit. Naruto had hearts in his eyes looking at Jess. "so sexy!" He says out loud making Jess blush. She ignored him for the moment. "Can some please help me? Nami? Vivi? I picked out this cute two-piece bathing suit for Oichi but she is refusing to come out." "Why is that?" "She's never wore a two-piece before." Nami and Vivi smiled a bit evilly. "Is that so…watch out Jess we got this." 'oh I like these girls.'

Nami and Vivi grabbed Oichi. "N-No please! This is to embarrassing! Can I wear the one piece instead!" "Aw but you look so cute!" Kiba had stop banging his head and walked up the Robin. "Hey there cutie. Wanna ditch and go ride some rides." Robin chuckled. "Your cute." Nami and Vivi pulled Oichi until she finally popped out the room. She was wearing a batman design bikini. It looked like the top was a bit too small though. It looked like the top was a bit too small though. 'wait that wasn't the right size I picked out… oh no aunt violet is gonna be upset'.

As Oichi popped out she tripped over their towels and fell forward towards Robin. Robin smiled and moved out the way making her fall right into Kiba. They twirled a bit before the landed with a big crash. 'Oh my what a fall.' Jess says. Kiba rubbed his head. "O-w…" He reached for something to help him get him but he suddenly felt something soft. Soft and warm and fluffy. He squeezed it. Unsure of what it was he squeezed it again. Kiba then opened his eyes and widen them to see that he had landed on top of Oichi. What he was squeezing happened to be her boob that had popped out with the fall. Oichi's eyes were also closed but when she felt the squeezing of her boob she thought of when Kid first squeezed them. Her face turned red as she opened her eyes slowly. "Kid…" She says softly.

It was then she was met face to face with Kiba who face was also red. She shook her head and looked around. Gaara was beyond pissed as Sasuke and Naruto was trying to hold him back. Oichi then looked down to see that Kiba had his hand over her naked boob. "W-W-Waaa…." Kiba started to panic as tears came to her eyes.

'Oh that's it!'

Jess took one step, Kiba suddenly froze as he felt something dark behind him. Jess twirled around as kick slammed in his face and he went fly across the room and then she sharply turned to the boys "Out now' she said in a dark tone, Neji was the first book it out he room. Naruto shook and scream "I wanna live! I'm still young!" Sasuke gulped and took off. Gaara stared down at Oichi, he's face turned red then he looked up at jess and saw red in her eyes he gulps 'shit' he took off.

Violet walked in the room with a Black bikini with purple stars "My why are the boys" she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widen. 'What are these girls wearing…? There's a dress code here….' Violet crossed her arms "You girls, unacceptable!" The girls looked her way in confusion. "Um, excuse me?" Nami says waving her hand. "This is a waterpark so we figured..." Violet wasn't having it. "You need to change into something that's not gonna pop out or you will be kicked out. Now change and Princess Vivi you should know better!" Vivi frowned but then smiled nicely. "Apologies but may I ask that you not refer to my title of "Princess". Here I am nothing but a school girl and also my father sent this to me as a gift just for this occasion." Jess smiled at Vivi but it slowly turned into a frowned. If only she could do that. Violet looked at Vivi. "Sending his daughter such an outfit... and I will not call you it again but if I do that's only when I'm upset it will pop out, now girls change into something proper! or do I have to take you to the gift shop?" Nami and Vivi sighed in disappointment. Robin patted them. "I packed some extra bathing suit just in case." "I paid a lot of money for this to show off in to." Nami says. Vivi smiled. "It's alright. We can always wear these to the beach." The three girls when to go change.

Violet then looked at Oichi and gasped. "Oh my goodness what happen?" Jess walked over to her fixed her top and noticed it was folded to a short look. She sighed unpinning it and helping Oichi up "Oichi snap out of it know or do I need to find you up again?" "I'm here" she says in always a whisper. Her face was bright red. "What's wrong…other than Kiba…" Oichi looked down. "…I…called out Kid's name didn't I…" Jess giggled a bit. "Yes you did."

The girls walked out wearing regular bathing suits "Well this is boring" Nami says. Vivi smiles. "It's okay. The beach remember. Plus, this is a waterpark. Kids are here." Nami pouted the sighed. "I guess…"

Jess sighs. "Sorry about my aunt, she was raised by my grandmother. I think Vivi know what my grandma is like, she did tell me that you met her once when she was in your county but, it's like you and my aunt says about this being a family place. I do have a family beach though. Maybe we can go there for the summer and then you can show off your sexy swimsuits. Also please do not pin up Oichi's swimsuit again." The girls sighed and follow them out to the waterpark. 'Kinda boring…I wish she lived a little…oh well…' Nami said. 'Shouldn't complain. We did come for free. Gotta make the most of it.'

Walking down to the little shopping area Nami smiled. "These little shops look cute." Vivi smiled "Yeah this place just calls out 'Tropical'." Robin smiled as little kids runs bass them. Jess was walking in front her, Jess had a beach hoodie over her swim suite put it was open. Oichi did too but hers was zipped.

There were small music speakers all over placing tropical music, Jess smiled as she spotted Hinata standing next to the boys wearing a cute light coral colored bikini, she had white flip flops on with a same color beach hoodie on. Neji was looking away flushing.

Naruto blushed at her. "Nice bikini Hinata." Hinata turned red. "T-thank N-Naruto… nice Orange swimming trunks…" Naruto grinned "yeah? Thanks."

The boys turned to noticed the girls walking up, Naruto frowned "what happen to your bikini's they changed."

Jess sighed "My aunt, she's very proper Naruto plus there's little kids running around." Neji nodded. "Yes I can see why your aunt made them change…" Hinata smiled "She told me before hand to wear something Proper… so I did." Nami pouted a bit before she wonders off. 'Boring is more like it…but once again Nami. Tell yourself. You go in for free and that's allll that matters. I can still make this suit to my liking ha-ha.'

Oichi smiled when Luffy and Ace came into few then glared a Sabo but put on a fake smile. Luffy grinned "Did you bring my lunch?!" Oichi shook her head "Wait until lunch time Luffy." Luffy frowned. "But I want it now!" Ace hit him on the head. "Knock it off!" Violet came walking over wearing a bikini that made Naruto and Kiba flush, Blue Galaxy Print Bikini making Jess smile. 'The one uncle bought her' "Good morning." "Morning" They said to her but the brothers.

Violet had wrist bands and handed them out. "Alright put these on. You can't get into the park without them, just place your wrist by the lock of the door and the door will open." she smiled. "The arcade is free walk through so you don't need the bracelets to get in, remember dinner at the hall at 5pm." She walked away. Luffy blinked at her "Dinner?" Jess smiled "Yeah Pizza than Cake afterwards, if you wanna come more the merrier." Luffy's eyes light up and sudden gave her tight hug, very tight hug "You are AWESOME!" Jess eyes widen and gasped in sharp pain from the bruises 'ow fuck..!'

Oichi frowned and quickly reached for him but Sabo got to him first. He pulled him off of Jess and right into Oichi headlock.

"Ow! Oichi!" Luffy whined. "Don't do that she hates bear hugs!" Oichi said still having him in a head lock. Sabo chuckled but looked over to Jess, her eyes widen slightly and shaking like she was in pain.

Gaara noticed. "Jess you okay? He didn't hug you too tight did he?" The boys frowned, Hinata looked worried. Sabo reached to her but only to have her look in panic and smacked his hand away making everyone gasp. She shook slightly. "Yeah I'm fine." She put a small smile on her face. "He just surprised me that's all." She giggled a little. "It's okay, I'm okay." She was still shaking softly, Sabo raised his eyebrow at her. 'Well that's a lie you just told, your shaking in pain…' He said mentally. 'Why is she shaking like she is in pain...?'

Jess stepped back. "Well go on, do whatever you guys wanna do! Me I'm gonna head for the whirlpool!" She smiled turning around headed for the waterpark area. Hinata blinked walked off after her. "Wait for me I wouldn't mind soaking in the whirlpool." Jess giggled at her. "Aww Hinata your so cute." She flushed. "No… you are." Jess laughed. Neji sighed and walked after them.

Naruto frowned. "I hope she is alright." Gaara sighed. "She's fine I'm worried about Kiba, the look in her eyes earlier he's gonna get it later." Kiba shook in fear. "What do you mean….?"

Gaara smirked. "I don't have to kick your ass for what you did, your gonna have to keep your guard up for the first of the day because you just don't know when she will strike like snake." Gaara said laugh following the others, Naruto Kiba dragging a freaking out Kiba.

Oichi finally let Luffy go. "I'm going to warn you again Luffy. Jess doesn't do Bear hugs." Luffy was half past out on the floor. Ace walked up to Oichi. They looked at each other before sharing a glare at Sabo. Sabo jumped back a bit. "What?" Ace wrapped his arm around Oichi's waist making her blush. "Nothing let's go get on some rides." Ace says coldly to him and walks away with Oichi and the girls. Sabo sighed and grabbed Luffy and dragged him behind them. 'I should have stayed home today.' He says.

Reaching the door, Jess unlocked it with her wrist band. Walking in Hinata smiled. "Come on let's go find a spot!" Jess smiled only to see Dustin Meyer's, Levis and Chida's cousin, another major top body guard that works for her family, he has white hair, it was buzzed on the left side and the right side was long, it was like a punk emo look. He had two piercings on his eyebrows, his ears were covered in piercings and he had two snake bites and the middle of his lip pierced. His eyes were a sharp bright red, he was wearing black swimming trunks and jess can see a high tech ear piece in his ear. Hinata gasped at him 'wow… he looks so.. bad ass…' Dustin was highly attractive Jess can see in the corner of the room a group of teenage girls eyeing him. Dustin was after 18. "Your aunt saved you a large spot for you and your friends." Jess smiled. "Alright, come on Hinata." Jess grabbed her hand and they walked over to where she does see her Aunt laying down with a drink next to her, there was at least the right amount of lounge chairs for her friends, they were call colored. "Pick a spot girls." Jess smiled and picked a purple colored lounge chair. Hinata picked the white one right next to her.

Jess placed her beach bag next to her chair and took off her beach hoodie and slipped off her Harley Quinn flip flops. Hinata smiled at her as she took off her hoodie, the boys were already walking towards the spot when Jess looked at Kiba making him stop in fear, she smiled at him. "Oh watch your back for the rest of day Kiba." Making him gulp, she walked off saying. "Don't be following me around like sick little puppies just have fun don't need to be crowding me." Gaara frowned. 'Wow she's not in the mood…' Hinata followed her.

Oichi and Ace were riding rides happily. They had pretty much blocked Sabo out for the moment. He sighed as he started to walk around the park. "Where the heck is he…I hope he didn't get lost…Luffy come on!" Luffy was with Nami and the girls. "Ah I don't wanna go! I'm still waiting on Oichi to give me my lunch!" Sabo squeezed the space between his eyes. He couldn't deal with this today. Ace and Oichi splashed down into the pool laughing. "That was fun!" Oichi said as she splashed Ace. Ace splashed her back. "Stop it!" She yelled giggling. "What? You started it!" He yelled back laughing. They kept coming closer to each other before they were face to face with each other. Oichi looked into Ace eyes and he does the same. Ace wraps his arm around Oichi before leaning in for a kiss. Usually Oichi would have pushed him away but today she just didn't care. His lips came close to hers. Suddenly they were splashed by Luffy and Vivi coming down the ride. "Ahh!" Oichi screamed as she was splashed in the water. Ace quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. She coughed. "You okay Oichi?" He asked. "Y-Yeah just swallowed a bit of water." Ace frowned. Vivi floated over to them dragging a floating Luffy. He smiled. "Hey don't blame us love birds! Go find somewhere else to eat each other faces!" Luffy says making them blush. "Why you little…!" Ace jumps on Luffy. "H-Hey I can't swim!?" "Too bad!" Ace yells dunking him under the water causing Vivi and Oichi to laugh.

Jess and Hinata found the whirlpool, there were some adults already in there. Jess stepped in feeling good right away, soon as her hips and sides went in she closed her eyes, there was some pain as the water hit her sides and hips but soon relaxed 'ahhhh that feels so good… I need this…' Jess found corner empty and sat down in it. Hinata sat next to her relaxing. "This feels nice" she said, Jess nodded "Yeah I so needed this." Hinata blinked at her. "Jess… did Luffy hug you too tight?" Jess looked at her and frowned. "Yeah but it's okay. Luffy is Luffy, he didn't know I don't like bear hugs, so it's okay."

"Are you serious he is here right now?" Oichi asked laying on a float in the pool. Ace was holding on to it so she wouldn't float away. "Yeah. Sabo is out looking for him now. He is going to be enrolling this week." Oichi giggled. "I can't wait! He's been in the mountain for so long I would figure he would have forgotten how to react with regular people." She and Ace laughed. "So Oichi…since I won the game at 'her' party you have to own up to your bet." Oichi frowned and pinched his cheeks. "O-Ow!" "By 'her' I'm assuming you're talking about Jess…" She glared at him. "Sorry Oichi…it's just I don't like her and you know it then there is the thing with Sabo…I…I can't see myself liking her." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. At first, I was just tolerating her. I could say hey or whatever but I just can't…not after that…" "You can't be mad at just her Ace…it's just as much as Sabo's fault." "…but she came on to him…" "…She stopped but Sabo wanted to keep going…" They both looked at each other before sighing. "Look if you can't say something nice to her don't say anything to her at all okay." Ace nodded.

"Okay well forget that right now. I decided to taking you skating for our date Monday!" Oichi blushed. "Skating!?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, I know Sabo has a meeting which means I don't have to worry about 'her' and Gaara being all over you after school. Do you know how to skate?" Oichi nodded and he flashed a smiled. "Good! Then after that we can do a little shopping!" "Shopping?" "Yeah, I'm going to make you dinner at my house!" Oichi's eyes brighten. "Dinner? For me?" Her skipped a beat making her jump a bit. Ace laughed. "You're like Luffy so I know just want to cook. So what do you say?" Oichi nodded. "Okay! That sounds fun!" Ace smiled and leaned up to kiss her making people look at them. He pulled back to see Oichi's face bright red. "S-Stop doing that!?" she yells and he laughs.

Jess gets out of the whirlpool with Hinata behind her only to see Naruto and Sasuke walking over "Oh you're getting out already?" Jess nodded, Naruto smiled "Go on the slid with me!" Jess shook her head then pushed Hinata into Naruto. Naruto caught her Hinata flushed. "Take Hinata." Naruto blinked at her but grinned "Alright come on Hinata!" he dragged her away who was gasping but giggled. Sasuke looked at her "Slid with me?" Jess sighed. "Fine." Sasuke flushed but smiled taking her hand they walked up the slide. The Line wasn't that long know but it was piling behind them.

Sasuke was happy and excited that he gets to go down the slid with Jess.

Reaching the top Jess smiled when seeing Oichi frowning. "Oichi!" Jess giggled hugging her, rubbing her cheek with her cheek, making Oichi giggle. "How is your sides?" Jess smiled. "A nice soak in the whirlpool fixed me right up."

Oichi smiled before she was pulled away from Jess. "Wait a second! We aren't done Sweetness!" Ace says frowned. Oichi also frowned. They glared at each other making Jess frowned at them. "I told you before that I can't do that!?" Oichi says. "Everyone else does it!" "I'm not everybody! I'm not gonna bandwagon him after following him my whole life!" Sasuke frowned. "What are you two talking about." Ace grabbed Oichi's hand and lifted it up. "She thinks Batman can kick Superman's ass!" Some people in front of her yelled in disagreement. "Well you think Superman can kick Batman's ass!" She yelled making some of the people in front of him yell in disagreement. The growled at each other. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So childish…" He smirked making all eyes turn to him.

Jess crossed her arms "Ace, I'm much as a DC fan then Oichi. Batman can defeat Superman. The whole bat cave is protected with a thick layer of kryptonate and the fact batman cares it personally with him all the time." Jess sighed. "God only an idiot would not know the right facts if there not a true DC fan." Sasuke smirked at her 'She's so awesome.' Most of the people from behind them where clapping and cheering for what she had just said.

Ace wrapped his arms around Oichi, not looking at Jess. "Well whatever, I guess I'll let you take this win this time Oichi. That means I'll cook desert to." Oichi giggle. "Oh yeah!" Oichi stuck her tongue out. "I want strawberry cake. Chocolate cake. Upside down pop tart cake. Banana bread. Monkey bread. Cookies…sugar cookies…!" Ace laughed and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, Yeah I got it."

Jess frowns. 'Why does this sicken me…?' Sasuke poked her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked Jess looking at Ace with such disgust. "No." Sasuke frowned then looking at Ace and Oichi. "She should be hanging out with you, it's your…" She interrupted him. "No it's okay, let her…" she whispered. The Guy at the top yelled out. "Alright! Next two people are up next!" which was Ace and Oichi "Sasuke forgive me I promise after this I'll go on with you again." He blinked at her. 'What does she mean by that?

Oichi was excited. "Alright let's do this! Let's go to the lazy river after this! Oichi" Ace says. Oichi nodded. She then felt a tap on a shoulder. It was Jess. "Let's switch." Oichi's smile dropped. She looked over to Sasuke then back to Jess. "Please." Jess says hugging Oichi. Oichi grit her teeth. "Fine." She says. She looked over to Ace. "Remember what I told you…" She walked back and stood far apart from Sasuke. Ace signs as he looked forward.

Jess stepped next to him. "Oh lighten up you have all day with you even though it's my birthday and she should be hanging out with me but I'm not forcing her to. So calm you ass down." The lifeguard put a single tube down. "Alright next couple."

Ace, still ignoring her, sat down in the back of tube waiting for Jess. The lifeguard looked at Jess. "In you go miss." Jess sat in front of Ace as he pushed them down." Jess smiled putting her head back smirking the whole time as they go down. 'oh feels good to block him at least one today.' He was glaring right at her they get to the bottom and Jess starts laughing at him lifting her arm up and literally gives him the finger. "That was thrilling!"

Ace, still not paying her no mind, got out of the tube and waited for Oichi. He watched as she and Sasuke went down the ride. She had her arms crossed while Sasuke rubbed a red mark on his cheek. Jess got off the tube and sat on the steps and smirked. "Sasuke! Come on! I wanna go again" Sasuke got off right away and swam towards Jess. He got to her and she sat up and they walked up back up to the stop "Did Oichi slap you? Why?"

Sasuke frowned. Ace helped Oichi out the tube and she walked after them a bit. Ace raised an eyebrow before his mouth dropped. "Yeah Sasuke tell her why I smacked you!" She yells. Sasuke stops and sighs. "I told her…to get her panties out of her butt, when you took Ace down and then…" Oichi tapped her foot. "…and then…" He looked down. "…and then…" Oichi frowned "…AND THEN HE SMACKED MY ASS!" Oichi yelled as she turned around. There was a huge red mark that covered her entire butt. "TWICE!" Oichi yelled as she rubbed her butt. It was stinging badly. Ace looked ticked as he sent glares to Sasuke.

Jess stopped. She slowly turned to him making him shake. "Jess I…" He didn't finish as her fist came to his face "Apologize NOW!" Sasuke frowned looking at her. He looked over at Oichi. "I'm sorry…." Jess shook her head. "Here I thought I would accept you, but you know what I change my mind. My answer is the same Sasuke. No I will not go out with you!" Looking over to Oichi. "Let me know if anyone of my perverted friends touch you, that Ass, if you touch it again I'll kill you Sasuke! That ass is already owned!" she stomped away Sasuke's eyes widen. "Wait Jess! I'm sorry! Don't walk away from me please let me make it up to you!"

Ace eyes widen at Jess words. He started rubbing his chin. 'Her ass is owned…by who? Kid? No, it couldn't be…' He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Oichi sniffing. She was rubbing her butt. He frowned and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go to the lazy river. You can cool that cute butt of yours in the water.

They reached the water and got a tube. Ace sat in one and held his arms out making Oichi blush a bit. "Jump. I'll catch you. You trust me right?" Oichi sighed she then lightly jumped landing on him and the tube. The water splashed on her butt making his hiss a bit. 'Why does this hurt so much! How hard was he trying to hit me!' Oichi screamed in her mind. Ace looked around and grabbed a random buckled that was floating in the water. He filled it with water and started to gently pour it on Oichi's butt. "Ahh…!?" Oichi she covered her mouth. Ace smirks and continues doing it. Soon her butt was cooled off. Ace rubbed her back. "How does your butt feel?" "It's better now." Ace smiled. "Is that so." Ace suddenly pushes her into the water. He laughs as she jumps out. "What was that for!?" "For letting another guy touching what's soon to be mine!"

Oichi grabbed the tube and pushed it over knocking him off. "Don't get so full of yourself! I…what…" Oichi stopped as she realized what he just said. She sinked down into the water to hopefully prevent the blush that would appear on her face. Ace appeared out the water. "Man your brutal." He swam up to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm being for real though Oichi. I want you. I want to touch you so bad that it's driving me crazy. I can't get what happened in the closet out of my head." Oichi's eyes widen as she felt something poking her. "I want to take you right here and now but I don't want to scare you so I'm trying to take it slow." One of his hands went down to her butt. "I want to touch you everywhere. I want to make you mine…" Oichi wasn't sure how to answer that. Her heart was beating like crazy. "…so can I ask you a favor?" "A favor?" Ace blushed and looked away before whispering something in her ear. "B-But!" Oichi tried to back up. "I promise that would be all and I'll even return the favor. I won't do any more unless you change your mind." Ace put his forehead on Oichi's head as he rubbed his hips against hers. "Would you like to give it a try?" Oichi looked uncertain. "I…I'll think about it." Ace smiles. "Thanks…"

About an hour past and Oichi was now walking with Jess and Nami to play in the pool. Oichi was lost in thought. "Oichi are you okay?" Nami asked. "Y-Yeah…" Oichi says smiling. Jess looks at her with confusion until she notices Kiba talking with some guys. "Yeah! I promise you I touched them! They were really soft. She enjoyed it to and asked me to come around back so we could finish it up." Oichi's eyes widen as she covered her breast. Nami frowned. "He can't be serious…"

Jess eyes darken and she appeared right in front of him in a flash making him and the guys gasp. All he could think of was 'oh shit…' before she twirled in a similar fashion and her foot came to his face, sending him flying across the pool. His body skipped three times until it stopped, making a huge splash in the water. Everyone looked shocked at her action. Ace and Sabo eyes widen as Luffy's had sparkles in it. "So cool!" He ran up to Jess. "Luffy wait a…" Ace sighed and shook his head. "Jess! Jess! Jess! Me next me kick me next!" Jess looked confused. "That was awesome! Make me fly and skip in the water come on!?" He says. Jess shrugs and once more twirled around. Her foot connected to him making him skip across the water before making a huge splash. Oichi gasp. "Jess no! He can't swim!" Oichi says in panic as she jumped in after him. Ace had jumped into. Jess gasps 'Oh no! I didn't know he couldn't swim!'

Ace and Oichi we able to get to Luffy and drag him out. "Luffy are you okay?" Jess asked with worried in her voice. Oichi slaps him. "Luffy! You can't swim! Why would you ask for that!?" Luffy coughed water out. When he got a breath in he got up. "That…was…awesome! Can you do it again!" Nami frowned and walked up to Luffy. She then started to choke him. "You idiot! No one in their right mind would do that to you again knowing you can't swim!" Out of anger she threw him in the water. "N-Nami!" Ace and Oichi jumped back in after him. Nami huffed. She then looked over at Jess then smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. No one would hold this against you. It's Luffy after all.

Minutes later Luffy was passed out from taking in a lot of water. Oichi was to the side on her phone. She was looking concerned as she talked on it. 'mhmm what's wrong.' Oichi walked towards the rooms since it was too loud in the waterpark. 'whatever is it she will tell me.'

Jess walked over to Luffy and knelled to him using a pressure point on him making his eyes widen and gasps slightly "Wow what was that…?" "I'm so sorry Luffy, to make it up to you for not knowing you couldn't swim I'll make you lunch's for a month" Jess smiled at him sweetly, Sabo felt his heart thump which confused him.

Luffy's eyes widen with sparkles again and lunged forward with his face right in her boobs knocking her down making everyone gasp. "You're so AWESOME!" Luffy grinned shouting. Jess smiled at him rubbing him head 'awwww' patting his head couple of times she felt Ace's glares, she pushed him off her gently and got up and could see Neji dragging an unconsciousness Kiba. Jess sighed and walked away 'I need a drink…'

Later on, Jess walked along the pool she could hear Luffy laughing somewhere. She turned the corner only to see Sasuke push Naruto right into her. Her eyes widen when Naruto smacked into her. She fell in the water. Her eyes were closed as she hit the water but only to feel strong arms pull her up, she ended up get water in her nose. She coughed from the water that went down her nose. She had water in her eyes rubbing them, looking up to see a blurring boy with pink hair. He walked up to the edge and placed her on it. "You alright?" He rubbed her back. "Yeah… thank…" "COBY!" Luffy yelled. "yeah, yeah I'm coming. Take care of yourself. Girls are quite delicate." The boy walked away out of her vision.

Naruto ran up to her. "Jess you alright?" Jess stood up and her fist went to his face making him spin around and fall to the ground. "You idiot! Be more careful! In the shallow end you two idiots!" Sasuke frowned walking over. "If Naruto would just shut up then I wouldn't have pushed him." He said crossing his arms as Naruto got up a little dizzy. "Oh yeah…?! You shouldn't have said you were going to forget what happen!" Sasuke flushed and glared. "Shut up!" He stomped away. Jess shook his head "So is this about the closet?" Naruto looked away flushing. "I see, yaoi is hot" Naruto's eyes widen and gasped at her. "W-what..?!" Jess laughed and then pushed him in making him gasp. Jess walked away, turning the corner again 'I wonder where that boy is that saved me…?' then she spots Sabo standing there. She stopped and looked at him '… look at him all badass standing there… looking… so sexy…. With his blonde hair and green… eyes…' her heart thumped and she blushed. 'Stupid Sabo!' she rushed to him quickly appearing behind him pushing him in, which he did gasp in surprised.

Sabo came out the water with his hair in his face. He moved it out the way before looking up to see Jess blushing down on him. Once more a thumb from his chest. He frowned at that feeling. He was about to say something before he glanced over at Ace who was spacing out. He sighed and swam away from Jess. He splashed some water in Ace's face. "What?" Ace asked in annoyance. "We need to talk. Now." Sabo says swimming away and out the pool. Ace looked at him in confusion before looking over at Jess. He pushed his hair out of his face before following Sabo out the pool.

Jess frowned at this. 'Stupid SABO!' She turned around and walked around, she stopped she saw pink hair. 'The boy!' She rushed over to him but to stopped by Neji and Hinata "Jess come with the lazy river with us!" Hinata smiled, Neji smirked at her, Jess smiled and nodded. "Sure." 'I'll just find the boy later.' They dragged jess to the lazy river, there was a large tube. The three of them stepped in and sat on the big tube. Hinata giggled "This is fun!" Neji smiled at her "Yeah feels good not to be bugged by Naruto." Jess groaned. "Yeah."

Around 4pm Jess walked out a gift shop finishing eating her cookie, turning back to elevators down the hall, she hears stomping to her right side she looked at Ace stomped over to her she stopped. "What do you want?" He glared at her. "I don't like you. I don't think I will ever like you. In fact, I could say I almost hate you now more than ever. Even if your Oichi's 'friend.' I don't know what the hell you did to Sabo but you better stay away from him. That goes for Luffy and Oichi to. I don't want Oichi getting disgusting traits from someone who's only best quality is laying on their backs. Your nothing but a slut looking for a good Fuck. My brother isn't going to be a part of your sick game. I'm sure you're going to find a new guy by the months' time end. Who will it be next time? Naruto?"

Jess just sighed. 'God who else is he going to tell…? Remain calm Jess' Jess just shook her head "Oh yeah, your right, I'm such slut" Jess sarcastically said to him only making him glare at her.

"I have slept with the only man I have ever loved, Rick. the second, well he was fucken mistake, I don't even count his as a 'lay', the third one is yes of course Gaara. I slept with him twice, were friends with benefits for a while but that was it until he started to have feelings for Oichi. which I told him to go for it. Me and him are just friends nothing more, the third was of course your brother, Sabo" she said smiling softly with a blush "I don't regret it with him, I forgive him..." Ace frowned. "A Fuck is still a Fuck. You slept with four dudes. Three of them within months of times. If that doesn't start spelling out Slut I don't know what else to say." Jess shook her head, then she smirked. "Oh and yeah a girl."

Ace looked at her with confusion as he thought about what Jess said. 'A girl…' His mouth dropped opened in pure shock. 'She can't mean…' If eyes could pop out Ace's would be bouncing all over the walls. He reached out and grabbed Jess. "What the hell!? You can't mean…." Jess smirked "oh my looks like you figured it out, oh how smart of you." Ace's eyes widen more. "Such a good boy for figuring it out, you wanna cookie for you it?"

Ace glared at her. "You bitch! If you so much as touch Oichi…" He really wanted to hit her but he was against hitting girls even if he hated them. Jess smiled "Just me, I wouldn't have touched her that way if she didn't want it but after what you did to her in that closet last night leaving her so horny, she needed it or she would have walked into the that Livingroom all horny and moaning. She agreed to it, I'm most likely that only girl and the first to ever go all the way with her." she smirked, something in him snapped and he slammed her against the wall. It caused her sides to have a slightly pinch a pain making her gasp.

"Keep playing it up. It's too bad that Sabo will never love you. He will never love a slut like you ever. So when you're in your bed crying at night wishing he could hold you just remember that he only used you like a fucking toy." He let go of her and backed up.

Her eyes widen her heart drop, she clenched it making his eyes widen "Your... your right… but you know what….?" "What" he hissed at her "I forgive him…."

Ace was about to say something until he heard footsteps coming. He turned to see Sabo. "I thought I warn you about this Ace." Ace frowns and looks away. "I don't give a damn what you say. I'm only speaking the truth. You would have never did what you did if she didn't come on to you first!" Sabo says nothing as he kicks Ace's feet from under him. His look was cold and dark. Ace gulped. "I thought I warned you about this Ace…" He says again. Ace grits his teeth. "Oichi is out looking for you. Leave…" 'Tisk…' Ace says as he got up to leave. "I'll kick your ass later at the house…" Ace says to him. Sabo gives a smile towards Jess. "Sorry about that. I told him to leave it be but he is as stubborn as a mule." He turns to walk away "Sabo wait…" Jess says to him, he stopped and sighed "What?" he turned to look at her, she was frowning then looked the other ways "I need to show you something…. Come with me please… I can't show you out in the open…" he looked at her, then walked up to her really close, her eyes widen and blushed 'why is he so close…?'He took her hand and pulled her to thought the hallway, she flushed 'where is he taking me?...' turning the corner he guided her up a flight of stairs "Where you taking me ?" Sabo kept pulling her along "Somewhere private like you asked." On the floor he turned to the left still holding her hand pulling her along. Stopping at a room, jess eyes the room number '145'.

Sabo reaching in his back pocket pulling out a key card, sliding it in the door. The door unlocked and Sabo opened it. Walking in Sabo let go of Jess's hand, Jess slightly frowned but followed him. The room was nice, she walked in more to see Sabo sitting on the king size bed. "Come here and show me." Jess gulped but blushed. Walking over by him, she stood in front him he eyed her. Jess looked nervous, he sighed. 'I don't have time for her to by shy.' Reaching out his arm wrapped around her waist gently making her eyes widen as he pulled her closer he reached down gently lifting up her shirt pass her stomach, seeing her sides and hips all black and purple, she blushed looking away.

Sabo looks at the bruise. "I figured that was gonna happen. Hope your putting something on it." Jess frowned, looked down at him. He was staring at her sides and hips "You in pain?" Jess shook her head "not really, only slightly…" He poked her side softly making her eyes closed tightly. 'I guess that hurt' Jess breathed heavily. 'I should go now… I showed him so I should leave...' she removed his arm. "I'm gonna go now..." She didn't look at him she turned to leave only to be grabbed and slammed on the bed making her gasp and her eyes widen. "What are you doing…?!" Sabo was hovering over her "This doesn't change a thing; I still hate you." Jess's heart dropped it her face turned red when she saw a hidden flush on his face. 'What was that ...?' Then what caught her by surprise, Sabo leaning down 'those lips...' his lips were hovering over hers.

Jess frowned mentally. 'No he hates me I was nothing but a toy to and I'll be a toy again!' "Was I just a toy for you? Sabo stopped before his lips were in her, he frowned and didn't even answer her. "Why do you hate me….? What did I ever do to make you hate me…?" He still didn't answer but leaned back up and he got off her and pointed to the door. "Out... just go..." Jess frowned but got up and ran to the door opening it leaving… Sabo walked to the wall and started to bang his bang on the wall softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

Chapter 14

Oichi was pouting. "I told you I was sorry sweetness!" Ace says as they walked down the hall. Oichi stopped and turned around. "You left. Where did you go!" Ace rubbed his head. "Well...about that..." Oichi tapped her foot. "Ah...dammit...see what happened was..." Ace looked over Oichi to see Jess with tears running down her face. "Great..." He says under his breath. Oichi looked at him in confusion before turning around to see Jess. "Jess!?" Oichi says as she runs up to her. "What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" She reached and wrapped her arms around her.

Jess quickly smacked her hand away and back away from her "I'm sorry..." Oichi looked shocked "What's wrong?" Jess looked away wraps herself like protecting herself from harm "N-Nothing..."

Oichi looked hurt as she held her hand at first then she frowned. "No, something is wrong. Did someone say something to you!? Just tell me. What happened?"

Jess blacked up a little ""I don't like you. I don't think I will ever like you. In fact, I could say I almost hate you now more than ever. Even if your Oichi's 'friend.' I don't know what the hell you did to Sabo but you better stay away from him. That goes for Luffy and Oichi to. I don't want Oichi getting disgusting traits from someone who's only best quality is laying on their backs. Your nothing but a slut looking for a good Fuck. My brother isn't going to be a part of your sick game. I'm sure you're going to find a new guy by the months' time end. Who will it be next time? Naruto?" breathed slightly then continued "I told him the list, Rick then eehhh Sasuke which I don't count... Gaara and Sabo... which he knows Sabo told him too, then I said you... which caused him grabbed rather hard.. and I was a bit snarky at him saying I was the first girl and maybe your first to go all the way with you and he slammed me in the wall saying these words to me "Keep playing it up. It's too bad that Sabo will never love you. He will never love a slut like you ever. So when you're in your bed crying at night wishing he could hold you just remember that he only used you like a fucking toy."... then Sabo came from behind the wall said something to him and ace ran off and Sabo apologized to me then turned around... I needed to show him..." she held her sides more "The bruises all over me but in private so he too me to his room and I should him... but... I was gonna leave since I showed him but grabbed me and slammed me on the bed and hovered over me saying he still hates me but I saw something different something else he was gonna lean down and kiss me but Ace's words 'he only used you has a fucking toy' kept running through my head... so I asked him if was which made him stop right over my lips... then I asked him why does he hate me? Why did I ever to him to make him hate me. That made him frown and got off and pointed to the and asked me to leave in his nice way... and I ran out..." She said then looking at Ace.

"If I didn't stop him I'm pretty sure we would have done it again..." Jess turned red like her deep crimson hair. Ace sighed as he crossed his hands. At this point there was no need to hide it. Whenever something good happens she comes and poof it all goes out in smoke. So what's the point of keeping silent. "I don't care what you say. You fucked Sasuke did you not, so it counts even if you don't like it. No matter how it goes you play it up you fucked four guys. At least own up to them. Especially if..." Ace was unable to answer as a slap came across his face. Oichi looked at him with pure anger in her eyes. "I hate you!" Ace backed up in shocked. "Get the fuck away from me and Jess! Now!" Ace looked a bit hurt but he frowned. "Tisk..." He quickly walked away. Oichi turned to Jess who was still shaking. "Jess please don't take what he said seriously and Sabo just stay away from him! If you get close all he is going to do is hurt you all over again! I don't want that! Don't listen to what they say."

Jess frowns "Oichi..." she puts her hand to her chest "this feeling... my uncle was right... 'There will always be more them on soul mate in your life, when you find that other half you latch on to it and keep it.' Rick's words a day before he died... Oichi... I'm in love with him..." She starts tearing "I can't get ride of this feeling..."

Oichi shook her head. "Sabo doesn't love you! That's what I'm trying to tell you! Trust me I know! So you are telling me you would rather be chasing after him then looking for someone who truly actually love you!?" Oichi frowned. Sabo isn't the one for her. A person like him who strongly hates people like Jess could never change. It wouldn't have surprised her if he was just using her. It wouldn't be the first time he has done this. She gripped her fist. "Chasing after someone who don't feel the same will only hurt you in the long run...don't you see that...as your friend...your sister...Please stay away from him. I don't want him hurting you anymore then he already has...I don't want to see you cry anymore..."

Jess felt her heart drop. "It's gonna eat away at me, so... the only way to get rid of this feeling is well..." she lifted her arm up in a pressure point, Jess frowned. "...is to lock them away." Oichi's watched as her fingers came down to the right side of her head. She looked down and cursed herself mentally. She grabbed her hand. "Stop..." Oichi says sadly. In the first place how could she tell Jess that Sabo doesn't love her. She is still in the process of finding love for her own self. Was it really okay to tell Jess to tell her to forget about someone she's in love with... 'If she told me to my feelings for Kid I...I'd be depressed...Plus maybe somewhere deep down Sabo...just might...' "Okay...I'm sorry just forget everything I said. I don't have the right to tell you who to love. All I am saying is be careful around him."

Oichi rubs the side of her head. "Also...Sabo hates it when he thinks people rely on money and their family's name. So we should just prove to him that you can be just as independent as a regular person. Maybe then...just maybe...he will start seeing you in a new light."

Jess frowned "but I'm not like that I hate it..." she looked down "I'm gonna go to the room and get ready" she turned around walking away. Oichi sighs. "I need to go find Sabo."

She walked around the next two corners and ran smack dead into him. "Ow!" Oichi says as Sabo caught her before she fell back. "You okay?" "That hurt you jerk!" Sabo chuckled. "You're the one who ran into me." Oichi shook her head. "Shut up! Anyway we need to talk." "Oh yeah? Bout what?" "Jess..." Sabo smile dropped. "Look you already..." Oichi covered Sabo's mouth. "Just shut up and freaking listen for a second. I know very well how you feel about people like Jess so...what if she can prove to you that she's not like that?" Sabo looked at with a confused look. "If Jess can prove to you that she can be a regular girl...will you give her a chance?" Sabo sighed and moved her hands. "Fine...if she can prove to me for one day that she can be a regular girl..." A slight blush came to his face. "I...I'll give her a chance..." He then turned around and walked away. Oichi sighed and shook her head.

Sabo headed outside. "I need to go collect myself. I'll go find Ace. I'm gonna need his help." He walked outside for some fresh air. 'I need to contact him and tell him what happened.' He breathed in the fresh night air as suddenly he felt wires on him, "What the!?" He was suddenly pulled up from the ground from the wires. 'Seriously...what the hell...!?' He says in a bit of shock. He landed on the roof of the waterpark.

"Good evening." A woman's voice made his eyes widen as he was moved on his back by the wires and a figure of a woman is standing over him holding strings. Sabo's eyes widen she had an outfit on that looked the nightingale armor from Skyrim. She had three Katana's attached to her back. 'What is going on?' He asked himself

"My, My looks like I have caught a mongoose in my snake trap oh what should I ever do with it?" River giggled tightening up the wires slightly making him gasp. "What do you want. You won't get any information out of me." Sabo says suddenly.

River laughed "Oh relax Sabo, I'm not here for information" she however did not let him go "I'm here for a warning" in a blink of an eye she had a Kunai twirling it with her finger "Yes a warning"

Sabo sighed. 'He thought it was them...' "I guess this is about Jess...it figures...so what's the warning?"

"Listen, this morning I was there" River said to him making his eyes widen "my such a lie you told her but that's what you need to do for the line of work you are in. The nightmare you witnessed, you heard certain things didn't you?" she raised her eyebrow at him, her bright blue eyes shine at him as she tightens the wires slightly "don't lie to me by the way, I can tell"

Sabo relaxes his body. As long as it wasn't them he was okay for now. "My line of work huh. What you say is true but I don't lie as much as you think. There was no need to warn me about whatever I witnessed. It was basic useless information that serve no purpose to me or my personal goals. So please don't waste your breath on warnings or threats. I don't make it my hobby to remember anything that doesn't help me out."

River laugh at him and his eyes widen as the kunai hit near his head "Oh my you're such a good laugh!" she chuckled "Sorry about that I do apologize, but I have to warn either way Sabo. You see I was gonna tell you personally without Lord Jetter knowing but since he found out... he was choosing either to have you killed or keep you alive... Mhmm then he told me it's up to me since I was there and say you two this morning. Poor lady Jess, you should thank her since she told me not to kill you this morning. So I'm warning you instead and I have permission to tell you a very code red top secret"

Sabo eyed the Kunai. "To be honest I really don't want to hear any secret of whatever is going on. Like I said before if the information doesn't help me further my own goals then there is no need for me to even remember it. If your so worried about me opening my mouth, then kill me. If not, can you please let me go. I need to go check on my brothers." He closes his eyes and waited. Dying by her would be better than dying from them any day. He had heard being killed by a ninja would be cool. 'Those history lessons sure did come in handy.'

River looked down at him. 'God I never meet someone is such denial in my life.' She sighed stepped over him walking away pulling him surprising him. He opens his eyes. 'Ugh...what now...' "You don't understand do you? Jessica doesn't want you harmed, her heart would be broken if anything happens to you." She walked 'Why is she telling me like I'm gonna care in a few moments...' "Most likely kill her uncle or even more for doing such a thing to a person she loves." She stopped and rolled him in a sitting pose. He looked confused as there was a white cloth and some kind of old looking smoker incenses holder. River sat in front of him. "I have no choose, I will not kill you. I can't tell you so I'll show you what happen that night... Its ancient ninja trick I learned in my ninja village."

Sabo watched her as she lit whatever was in there. "You will feel blurry vision at first but that's normal, now then let's take trip to the past." 'Whatever...let's just get this over with. The quicker I forget about her hopefully stuff like this won't happen anymore and I can move on with my life...'

Jess smiles walking down the halls to her party with Dustin next to her "Are you sure you alright?" Jess nod to him "Yeah why wouldn't I be? god lighten up Dusty" He flushed 'that god damn nick name! I curse my cousins for telling her it!'

Oichi was walking to the party still upset when two men in black step in front of her. "Ms. Oichi. Please if you will..." Oichi sighed. She wasn't in the mood at the moment but he would probably embarrass her if she didn't come." She shivered and nodded and they showed her out the door.

Jess smiled sitting down next at their table. "So where you for the lost hour?" Jess frowned and tried to play it off. "Does it really matter?" Gaara frowned at her. "Jess..." He narrowed his eyes at her "What's wrong?" Jess signs. "I just met Ace in the hallway and he told me to stay away from Oichi and Luffy. He doesn't like me and said I was good nothing to be on my back... I don't know why he hates me... I mean it could have been from me hurting Oichi... I don't know why, I have only slept you Rick, Sasuke, Gaara and..." She didn't finish. "It was him wasn't it?" Gaara asked before he was interrupted by the smell of Pizza "alright sorry for the late pizza!" Jetter came in with a large rolling table of pizza "there's all kinds, there's 4 of pepperoni and mushroom jess's favorite so dig in and I'll start the movie!" Frank rolled in a large curve flat screen "Birthday! jess goes first!" Jess giggled and jumped up getting her slices and grabbing a Dr. Pepper Cherry "yeah movie! Oichi is missing out!" Jetter smiled "Don't worry she'll be here later she's distracted" Jess eyed him 'I see I will not ask'

Oichi was sitting in the limo. "I hope you understand why I did this." Oichi nodded. "Good girl. I'm sorry to keep you so long so go and enjoy your time here." She was rubbed on the head before she was let out of the limo. The guards took her back inside. She sighed and walked to the party. To be honest she just wanted to go home. She told Ace she hated him. 'I must have hurt his feelings.' Ever since she got hurt by Jess Ace had been on edge around her. She looked down sadly. There was maybe some chance for Sabo if he would overlook the whole 'hate nobles' and realize everyone isn't the same. Then there was Kid. The phone call earlier was him. He had called but was so flustered that he just hung up. 'I guess he was trying to apologize.' They were attacking Jess but Jess was her best friend. She would always have her back. Even if...Even if it cost her something special...'

She walked up to the party just as it was about to end. The pizza was just about empty as Jess and the others enjoyed a movie. Jess sensed her. "Oichi get your ass over here! Come on! It's batman! The classic one!" Oichi smiled slightly before walking over and sitting down. 'As long as Jess is happy I should be happy too right...?' She asked herself..

After the movie and Pizza the kids play batman trivia would were no match for Jess and Oichi. After was Cake, Jess sat there as her aunt rolled in her Cake Jess jumped up "Oh my goodness! Oichi look! Harley Quinn cake and it even says 'Happy 16th birthday Puddin!" Jess was happy, Gaara was blushing 'oh my god she's so cute' Naruto grinned "Ha! Puddin, Jess I can be you Puddin anytime" Sasuke glared at him "Stop hitting on her you loser!"

Oichi smiled as her phone vibrated. She looked down and sent a quick text back. She sighed mentally as Jess eyed her birthday cake. 'As long as she enjoys her day everything should be okay. It's fine for me to do this so buck up Oichi.' She smiled a bit brighter. "Happy Birthday Jess. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Hurry and get a piece of your cake so I can eat it!"

Jess shook her head and looked at Oichi 'why is she depressed?' "Alright, birthday girl you may get your first piece" Violet said "Skipping the song?" Jess chuckled "yeah sorry puddin" Violet smirked at her, Jess flipped her off causing Jetter to laugh. Violet pouted "Oh you are so gr" Jetter covered her mouth "No you're not go ahead hun" Jess smiled and took two pieces handing one to Oichi who took it.

'Oichi started to stuff the cake happily in her mouth. Nami giggled. "She is just like Luffy! It's so cute! I have got to get this on camera." She took out and started to video tape Oichi stuffing cake in her mouth smiling.

After cake Jess sat there next to her friends as Jetter came walking up to her with a box "Happy birthday sweetie" Jess blinked and looked at it, it was a brown box with wholes on the sides. She opened it and gasped 'meow' Gaara gasped "you got her a Kitten?!" Oichi frown and slides away a bit. She was not nor never will be a cat person.

Her friends walked over and went awwwww at it, Jess smiled and her eyes widen, she picked up the kitten "Uncle this bread..." He smiled at her "I know sweetie"

"Jess sniffed happy "You got me a silver Egyptian Mau... my favorite cat bread" Jetter smiled "It's a boy" Jess smiled more "I she'll name him Anubis!"

Oichi smiled. "Congrazts Jess!" Jess looks at her "I forgot your not a cat person, aww Anubis won't hurt you" Violet walked over to her "Jess hun me and you uncle have been talking and we agreed that you are ready for your first tattoo!" Jess eyes widen in shock, Naruto started to flush "tattooed skin... jess's skin tattooed.. oh my god..." Sasuke started to bang his head on the table "why is he torturing us?!"

Gaara smirked "Well it's about time!" Oichi frowned. "You three are the most overdramatic boys I ever met..." Nami and Vivi giggled at them.

Back on the roof, the trip to the past has ended, Sabo came too sweating and breathing heavily. 'Wow...that was like a horror movie that you wish you could forget.' he stood up River handed him a purple tin.

"Jess forgot that for her bruises make sure she gets them. I however cannot, I have stay hidden and one more thing" one of her swords where sudden against his neck, he could feel the blade "you are not to talk about what you learned, not even to your family since you don't keep secrets from them Oichi already knows of her family's death but not about her mother being there. If you do say a word well let's just say you won't ever waken up from your sleep, have a good rest of the night Sabo I'll be watching you for now on, I'm always watching" Sabo blinked in shock of the sword at his throat but he was to pissed to care right now. "Right...so before you go tell me this...what was the purpose of showing me that. Am I to show sympathy to Jess because all that happened? It sucks she went through all that it really did but normal people go through worse every day and they don't get saved. They don't get to walk the street like Jess. So what makes her any different from the rest of them? Is it because she's a noble?" Sabo really didn't care if he got those answers or not but it did make him wonder what the point was. Over at Grand Line every just about every noble such as Vivi, Rebecca, and even down to Hancock have been through hell. What makes Jess so important. Is it because she's from a "Powerful" family? Does that mean she has to be put over everyone else when someone else gets hurt because of her? He frowned. "You know screw the first stuff. If you people truly wanted to help Jess, then you would stay out of her life instead of bugging in. Ever since she's been here I haven't see her do anything big on her own. The nobles here left their families and survived on their own hard work. Pay their own rent, get their own job, don't rely on their family names, don't have them looking over their shoulders every time they made a mistake, hell learned from their mistake on their own. Maybe if you let her taste just an inch of freedom. REAL FREEDOM not that bull crap you make her think, then may she could finally let the past go and move on. Maybe she can get a taste of what it's like to be an actual normal girl. Something our nobles do."

River blinked at him "I know, but this still wasn't the point I show you, one day she will find her way out of that cage, her wings will be no longer clipped and she will be free from her title, pain and suffering she has endured. If it was up to me, I would let her do whatever she wanted... Don't always box your feelings in Sabo, as a ninja it's not wise. Don't forget the purple tin take it to her personally, I'll be watching and one and also, She doesn't like to be called lady Jess and tells us to stop all the time. She does have a job, she works with Oichi at the Café. She makes enough to make out on her own you know I think she's at her breaking point... she's close at telling her uncle and Aunt 'no more'" in a blink of an eye she disappeared and any evidence she was there was gone. Sabo shook his head and rubbed his fingers through his hair.

Sabo shook her head and jumped down from the rooftop. "That didn't answer any of my questions like I thought. Well whatever..." He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

Minutes later after getting off the phone Sabo walked in the hallway, trying to get the images of the horror he had witnessed out of his head. 'It sucks she went though and it changes my views a bit. All I want is for her to do something on her own other than relying on her family. She may deny it but it's all there.'

He had the purple tin in his hand that river gave him and asked him to deliver it to jess personally. He sighed 'If one of her friends were around I would have gotten them to do this'

Reaching the hall, he turned to the door hearing laughter, peeking in he saw everyone playing games. He saw Oichi in the corner texting on her phone with a kind of depressing aura around her and jess not too far giggling with Hinata caring a kitten. 'Let's get this over with.' He stood there studying her face. she looked happier than before. He frowned mentally and moved towards her. Reaching her he tapped her on the shoulder making her turn to him she blinked at him then flush with a frown "mhmm?" He lifted his hand showing the purple tin. "I was asked to give this to you." Jess looked at him. He looked at the purple tin. 'Wait that's rivers ...?' Jess looked confused but smiled softly "This is Rivers... but thank you... she didn't do anything bad to you did she...? I'm sorry..." 'I'm guess she has warned him' then looked at him "listen... I want to say that... I'm nothing like my title. I hate it more than anything... I'm gonna have a talk with my Uncle and Aunt about letting me pay my own rent, most likely no but I can try to convince them let me pay the rest of the bills... I get paid two weeks over 650... and maybe try and get a roommate" A thump echoed in his chest making him blush mentally "Do whatever you have to do. I made a promise with Oichi which I do intend to keep. All you need to do is go for one day..." Sabo quickly walked to his room. He unlocked it to see Luffy and Coby passed out on the floor after eating her lunch. He frowned and walked into the bathroom.

"Jess?" she turned to her uncle and aunt "Come with us to the balcony" Jess nodded and handed Anubis to Hinata and followed them out the balcony. Frank closing the door, Jess gasped at a cloaked figure that turned around. A young looking man with green eyes. He has black hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face. He's wear a Black blazer, red shirt, black tie, black men skinny jeans, and black shoes. Jess smiled "Zach what are you doing here?" He smiled at her "Wishing you a happy birthday and to try to convince your uncle to let you live on your own without getting help from him" Jetter crossed his arms pouting "she's still young" Zach shook his head "my sons don't even live with me anymore, anyways I've come here to take you to visit Ricks grave, not the one in Natural but the one in Grivida" Jess's eyes widen "are you for real?!" He nodded with a smile "yes" Violet and Jess smiled at her "go on hun, its almost 8 anyways. I've put a kitty box for Anubis in my room so I'll look after him" Jess smiled "alright thank you" she hugged them and they hugged her back. She took out her phone texting Oichi.

'Disappearing for awhile, King Zach is here! He's taking me to go visit ricks grave, the one in Grivida! Be back until uhm after midnight xP love you!'

Oichi was in Sabo's room looking for Ace when she got the text. 'Alright. See you later. Love you to.' She sends it and goes to drag Luffy and Coby in the bed. "What am I? Your mother's? If your gonna pass out at least do on the bed!" She tosses them on the bed together. Sabo was already in the bed sleep. She then picks up the boxes and brings them into the separate kitchen that was in the room. "I'll fix them some dinner before heading back to the room.

When she was done she packed all the lunch boxes into bag. She also made them extras and stacked them in the corner. She then walked out the room and headed for her own. She smelled like chorine, her hair was becoming dry and rough, her skin was getting cold and ashy. 'Time for a bath...' She made it to her room where Robin was doing some work at the desk. Nami and Vivi were playing a card game. Oichi headed to her bag and pulled out similar bodysuit she wore under her costume. This one was red and long sleeves with finger gloves connected to it. "Where is Jess?" Nami asked. "She went out for a while. She should be back in a few hours." Oichi replied. She grabbed her phone and walked into the bathroom closing the door. She put her phone on her stand and turned it up. She started the shower and hopped in. The hot water hit her skin making her sigh happily. "Hot showers are the best..." She says as she bounced her head to her music.

The hotel room was quiet; it was pitch dark only a small light illuminated the room was the moon. The Balcony door clicked and opened as Jess stopped stepped in closing it behind her, it was 2am. She walked to her shared room with Oichi, opening the door she can see Oichi sleeping peacefully. Jess smiled walking over kissing her forehead gently 'awww too cute' walking to her bag, Jess pulled out black panties and a Purple Satin Black Lace Hem Nightgown it went slightly past her thighs. And her soaps and lotions.

She smiled and headed to the bathroom 'I need a shower' stepping in she half closed the bathroom. Placing her nightgown and undies on the toilet lid. Humming softly, she walked over to the shower turning on the shower and got the water just right. Still humming with a smile she took off shorts, and slowly took off her shirt and bra.

The next day, everyone seem to be off doing there own thing, Jess was in her Bikini, the top and bottoms are Navy blue with patterns with the sun print sun moon navy gold color. at the bar area in the waterpark taking a sip of her Kiwi juice her mind was on Sabo... 'god I hope he believes me' he looked down at her sides and hips. Her bruises were all gone 'thank you river's bruise cream' there was some small bruise on her right side, she'll blame it on Naruto later.

Ace was walking by when he spotted Jess. He was still feeling the sting of Oichi's words. He walked over to Jess and picked her up bridal style, her eyes widen 'what the hell?' she noticed Ace picked her "What are you doing?! Put me down!" He then walked over to the pool, her eyes widen "What no don't!" 'Consider this pay back from yesterday.' He turned sideways and chucked her as hard as he could into the pool. She gasped loudly flying into the pool like a rag doll. She slammed hard into the water making her knee and elbow get scrapped from the bottom of the pool. She gasped mentally and sat up coughing from swallowing water, she looked over to him he was smirking at her "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him making his eyes widen "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed again walking away to find steps behind her and stepping out of the pool and she gasped as she see's blood running down her knee and arm 'shit...'

Ace walked away quickly, Jess frowned "shit..." She walked over to her Aunt who looked at her and gasped "What happen?!" Jess frowned "I feel" Violet sighed with a frown "Come on let's go to Lifeguard tent, they have a first aid kit"

Violet walked her over, the life guard a rather cute boy "Oh my what happen here?" Jess looked away "I fell.." he chuckled "have a seat" Jess sat down and Violet patted her head "I'll go get you Kiwi juice" Jess's eyes widen and frown 'shit she saw the whole thing...' Violet stepped out seeing Ace walk over she narrowed her eyes at him and walked again. The boy smiled at her lifted her leg and started to clean off the blood from her leg and scrap. Ace walked over to tent in calm fashion and peeked in "You okay..." He asked, Jess didn't look at him and she didn't say a word a to him. The life guard raised his eyebrow at them but ignored it.

Ace shrugged. "Told him it would be a waste of time..." He turned away and started to walk away. Jess looked down more and frowned, the life guard sighed "was he the one that pushed you?" Jess nodded softly, he finished her and went to her elbow "maybe you should get some pay back" Jess lifted her head up and looked at him. He was really cute, he is muscular young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the red lifeguard swimming trunks "Oh pay back?" He smiled while cleaning her elbow "yes" "I see.. not very lifeguard of you.." Jess said to him making him chuckle "oh please I saw you kick a boy across the pool and I did nothing" she flushed "There all done" she got up "Thank you" he smiled at her "I'll put some waterproof band aids on you" he walked away to only return with to large ones. He placed them on her elbow and Knee. She smiled "thank you" she stepped out of the tent.

Walking away she spotted Sabo, she walked over to him "hey..." Sabo raised his eyebrow and looked around. "What's up..." "The moment when you're just minding your own business at the bar drinking your kiwi juice when a certain brother picked you up and chucked you in the pool hard enough like a rag doll in the shallow end..." Jess says softly to him looking at him "I know all about it which is why I told him to come check on you. He told me it would be a wasted effort but it's the thought that counts." "Would you like to go in the whirlpool with me...?" She flushed, it made him look down at her. "just let him be... let him bask in his payback... for now..." she smirked mentally 'yes for now.' Sabo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Listen...I just want to make something clear and put everything on the table so you know where I'm coming from. I promised to give you a chance after you prove to me that you can go one day without relying on you know what. I'm not talking about the job you already have or the house that bills are already going to be covered..." He raised her chin. "I want to see you go one day without your aunt and uncle. Without being watched. Without money that they gave to you. Money you earned. Until that day. I'll be waiting." He rubbed his hand down her cheek and smiled softly at her. "Now if you excuse me I need to go have a chat with my stubborn brother. Let's ride other time after I handle some things."

"Alright Sabo" she leaned p kissed his cheek "Give him a good headlock for me?" she giggled at him He smiled and kissed her cheek back and walked away.

It was soon time to head back to school. The waterpark left everyone felling happy and relaxed with wonderful or painful memories.

Jess and Gaara was walking to Oichi house Tuesday morning. "Are you sure you should be coming? I don't think Oichi forgave you yet." Jess asked Gaara. Gaara sighed. "I know but when was the last time we walked together to school. Now that those other guys left her alone." 'yeah I guess, I'm happy Ace is out of her life. That ass need a good beaten' Jess says to herself. They walk up to house to see a black car with two men in black standing by it. They then see Oichi talking with a tall yet kind of slim man. He was a bit muscular. He had purple hair with black highlights. His eyes were also purple. He had a light beard that went around his chin and above his mouth. He was wearing a black suit just like the men around the car. He had a small heart shaped necklace around his neck, on a thick chain.

"Thanks daddy and I will be careful. Don't worry I won't let that get in the way..." The man smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Your too sweet for your own good. Are you sure you don't want to stay past thanksgiving? Izzy and Flo would be happy to see you." Oichi smiled. "It's been forever since I've seen them." The man laughed. "You are welcome to come home anytime. This place here with your mother...I don't fully approve but for now I'll back off." Oichi nodded. He then looked over to see Jess and Gaara coming over. He frowned and sighs. "Well your friends are here I should get going. I'd like to meet these two boyfriends of yours next time." Oichi blushed as he got into the car and drove away. Jess frowned Jess made fits at 'two boyfriends' Jess walked up to her. "Wow haven't seen your dad in forever." "Yeah he is here on some small business. Don't tell mama."

Oichi looked over at Gaara. "Good morning Oichi...so that was your dad." "Yea..." "You look kind of like him" "He's my dad...so I should look like him..." Gaara rubbed the back of his head. Jess sighed. 'This isn't going anywhere.' "Okay let's head to school!" She says linking her arm around them and pulling them off.

They walked over the railroad and not even two minutes later they spot Sabo and Luffy walking towards them. "Good morning." Sabo says. Luffy smiled Happily. "Good morning guys!" Jess smiled. "Morning Luffy!" Jess giggled then looked at Sabo and blushed at him. 'god why does he have to look so hot every time I see him...' She bowed to him. "Hello again." Sabo frowned at this then smile slightly. "Good morning to you as well. You can cut out the bowing It makes me uneasy." Jess frowned "Oh I'm sorry, that's how I normally greet people... I lived two years in japan so that greeting as stuck to me... I'm sorry I promise I won't bow again" She says. This conversation was making Gaara confused. Sabo laughed. "Well I guess that's different. Sorry I don't take to well when people bow to me. Thanks for letting me know that." He then turned back to Oichi.

"Gramps says we got morning training. So no first block for us." Sabo smiled and grabbed Oichi's hand. "Mama D already knows she you don't have to worry about getting in trouble." He started to pull her away. Luffy walked behind them. "Ace is already home getting the place ready. Gramps isn't going easy so if you wanna stop by your place and get some clothes and a first aid kit we can." Sabo says. Oichi looks back at Jess and waves. "Sorry about this. Have a good day. I should be back before Lunch hopefully."

Jess sighed "Come on Gaara" Gaara frowned. "This is bullshit." He whispered Jess shook her head. "Calm down" "No, every time we get a chance to walk with her they show up..." She hit him on the head. "Stop it, come on." Gaara frowned following Jess to school.

Walking they bump into Sasuke and Naruto holding hands. Jess stopped and blushed, Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What...?" She gasped. "No WAY!"

Sasuke blushed looking away, Naruto blushed. "So I take you two are coming out know?" Gaara smiled. "Well it's about time, I always knew they had a hidden pleasure between them." Sasuke glared "Shut up!" Naruto smiled with more blushes. "So you gonna be staring at Hancock still? Sasuke I'm gonna tell you he can't control himself when she's around." Jess said to him making Sasuke squeeze Naruto's hand who yelped. "Ow!" "You better not fucken look at her, I don't care if its Jess because it's Jess but Hancock you better not do you understand me?" Naruto looked down and nodded. "Jess, do you know a pressure point that will help?" Sasuke asked her, Jess blinked at him. Naruto eyes widen and looked up surprised. "Uhm... let's see here, I can have it every time he looks at her he gets a headache but it will go away when he looks away." Sasuke smirked, Naruto frowned "Wait what...?" Gaara backed up and Naruto looked shocked at this. "Wait you don't." He didn't get to finish as two fingers came to his right side and his eyes widen. "There now every time he looks at her he will get a headache and has no choice but to look away." Sasuke smirked. "Good let's go to school." Naruto sighed. "Why do I put up with you!?" Sasuke smirked. "Because you do Dope." Jess giggled and followed with Gaara. "Oichi's gonna flip her lid."

Over at Garp's Oichi was wrapping up her legs. The morning training really was brutal. She had a bandage on her cheek where Ace had face palmed her. It hurt like hell. She frowned and rubbed her cheek when she felt someone sit beside her. It was Ace. "You okay..." He says looking down. "No...it hurts and I really don't want to go to school with my legs looking like this." She stood up and grabbed her bags. "Well...I guess I'll be going now." She started to walk away before Ace grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute..." "Ace...look I don't want to..." "Take it back..." "Take what back?" Frown and pushed her up against the wall of the house.

His hands were shaking and he squeezed her arms. "Ace?" "Those words...I hate you...take them back please..." Oichi frowned. "I...I promise. I promise this time that I won't say anything to her. Nothing bad about her. Nothing...If...you just take them back...they hurt and what she feels like when Sabo tells her those words... I'll make him stop to...Even if you ended up pick that guy over me...I just don't want you to hate me...I don't..."

Oichi looked at him sadly. She reached up and moved his hands away from her. She then she touched his face. It was wet. 'Was he crying!?' Oichi quickly lifted his face. He really was crying!? "A-Ace...don't cry! Why are you crying!?" Oichi started to panic. Other than her father and people on TV and books she's never seen a guy actually cry. Ace hugged her and put his face in her shoulder. "S-Shut up" He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "I've been hated. Still hated really by teachers and students alike. It doesn't seem like it but when you're the son of the man who started all this bull crap between the schools and the grandson of the supposed to be principle of the school...things get covered up. Other then you...my brothers are the only ones who ever accept me even after finding out who I really was. So..." Oichi hugged Ace. She didn't need to know the rest. "It's okay. I don't hate you. I don't hate you...I don't think I could ever hate you..." They stayed that way for a bit as Sabo and Luffy watched. Sabo had his hand covering Luffy's mouth.

Oichi, Ace, and Sabo were walking to class. "You promise to apologize to Jess when you see her right?" Ace nodded. "Yeah. I'll talk to Kid to. It's boring without his hot head to compete for your heart." Oichi blushed. "As long as you two don't fight..." Ace smiled. "So how is your legs?" Ace arm was bandage and so was Sabo's. "Those kicks of yours is getting a lot stronger. I could barely block it without breaking a sweat." Ace says. Oichi giggled. "Yeah but it takes a huge strain on my legs. It hurts to walk even now. I figured my muscles in my legs would be stronger since I run every Saturday." "Gramps said you might have to increase your running. So maybe run every day? On the weekends run in the morning. On the week days either run super mega early like before the sun comes up or run after school." Oichi smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna need to make a schedule." Ace smiled. "I'd love to run with you in the morning." Sabo nodded. "If he comes I'd like to come to. It wouldn't hurt to get in a little more work done in." Oichi nodded. "Okay!"

"Well, look who it is. It's little Oichi." Oichi and the brothers stop to see Hancock walking over to her. "Oh...hello Hancock. Sorry but Luffy won't be coming to school today." Oichi smiles sweetly. Hancock blushes for a second. "W-Well I wasn't coming to see him just yet. I wanted to introduce you to my sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold" The two sisters walked up. The first sister, Sandersonia, was taller than Hancock. She had long green wavy hair that went all the way down to her back and sea green eyes. She was very curvaceous and had large breast. She was wearing a school uniform. She smiled and walked up to Oichi. "Hello there. Hancock has told me much about you. My, aren't you a cutie pie." Oichi smiled lightly. The way her eyes looked at her felt like a snake wrapping around her body. It made her uneasy. The other sister, Marigold who was also taller than Hancock, walked up to her. She had long orange wavy hair. She was kind of meaty like she was a sumo wrestler. She smiled. "Such a skinny looking girl." Her big breast bounced in her face. 'Jeez...what's with this family? Do all of them have big boobs." Sabo and Ace stood in front of her making the sisters back up. "Hancock what's the meaning of this." Sabo asked.

Hancock smirked. "I just wanted to introduce my younger sisters to Oichi. That is all. They will be attending next year after all. I need someone to keep ties with the Lilly country. I wanted them to know everyone who was around school." She smiled sweetly. "Cut the crap. Your 'sweet' smile doesn't really work on us. It only works on those who lusts after you." Ace says smirking at her frown. "Fine you caught me. What I really wanted to do was to ask a favor of Oichi." "A favor of me?" "I would like to officially challenge you to a short sparring match." Oichi frowned. "Hancock you know..." She held her hand up. "I know the rules but it also says if someone officially accepts my challenge then they are void. So if Oichi says yes I won't be getting in trouble." Oichi frowned. "I'm sorry but I refuse. I don't want to spar anyone. Violence is one of things that I would like to avoid." Hancock frowned.

"You heard her Hancock. Now move." They tried to walk but her sisters blocked their path. "Sorry but I promised my sisters that Oichi would show off her new skills." Oichi raised her eyebrows. "New...skills.?" Hancock chuckled. "Yes, it's not hard to tell. I mean your legs are bandage up so that means you learned something your body can't handle. So why not try it in a fight?" Oichi shook her head. "It would still be a no. No matter what you say the answer will be the same." They tried to walk around again but the Boa sisters wouldn't move. "Oh...so you say nothing I will say will change your mind then. Well...how about this?" Hancock whispered something making Oichi and Sabo's eyes go wide. Ace looked at her in confusion. "Who is Izzy and Florina?" Suddenly Oichi dropped her bag. A dark aura came over her as she walked in front of them and got into a fighting stance. Hancock smirked as she started to bounce a bit on each foot. Her hands followed her feet motions. It was like a boxing stance and kind like bounce dancing. "I accept your challenge..." She says in a low voice. Ace frowned. He could barely recognize this Oichi. Between hang out with Oichi and training with her he was leaning that there were different sides to Oichi. This must be a new one. Hancock smirked and walked forward. "Come little Oichi let's see what your made of."

Oichi and Hancock stared each other down. Sabo and Ace took a step back. They had to be ready for whatever was going to happen. Oichi only used this when they had training with Garp. For her to slip into this phase this easily...Ace grit his teeth. "Oichi...you have got to calm down." Sabo shook his head it's too late for words Ace. Just be ready..." Ace nodded. It was silent in the hallways. The only sound that was being made was Oichi's shoes as they clicked off the floor. Suddenly the bell rung. And everyone poured out. "Shit...this isn't good..." Sabo says. As soon as everyone crowd was when Oichi and Hancock made their move. Oichi ran up to Hancock before she could even move. She threw an uppercut grazing Hancock. Hancock jumped out the way but Oichi didn't allow her to reconnect herself. She threw a punch barley missing her face. She suddenly jumped back when she felt Hancock knee her in the stomach. "Very nice...to ease the impact of the hit you jumped back. I see your training has been going very well." Hancock says.

The kids over at Grand Line were cheering. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Hancock was smirking but Oichi was bit out of breath. The wraps on her legs were peeling off, showing multiple bruises on her legs. "This is getting out of hand. She still hasn't recovered from this morning. Her legs are gonna crumble!" Ace says Oichi and Hancock ran at each other, each matched in kick blows. "Your skills are very well trained if you had a clear head right now you would have known you can't be me with those worn legs of your!" She ducked from a kick and before Oichi had time to react she kicked Oichi in the shoulder. Oichi eyes widen and the emptiness that was in her eyes turned to wild anger. She tackled Hancock to the ground pinning her. She then raised her hand with full force to her face. Hancock's eyes widen as she looked at the fist coming toward her. Suddenly Oichi was pulled off by Ace.

"Oichi that's enough!?" He pinned her to the ground with her face in the floor. He put both hands behind her back. Hancock sisters ran to help her up. "Alright you alright sister!?" Hancock nodded and got up. "Well that was certainly a surprise. I must commend you. Even I was bit worried there." She then smiled. "A wild beast with all that anger built up is kind of dangerous. You should watch your temper next time. I wouldn't want your sisters to see you in such...a sad state." Oichi tensed up but Ace had her head pin down to the floor. "Calm down Oichi..." Sabo step up. "I think that's enough Hancock. If your done you can leave now." Hancock laughed. "I don't think I said this challenged was finished." Sabo narrowed his eyes. "You gave out the finishing blow. You won. Oichi lost." She smirked. "I wish to here that from her mouth not your Sabo. Now stand aside." Sabo walked out in front of Oichi and Ace. "If you wish to continue it will be with me..." Hancock frowned. The crowd looked at them getting their phones ready.

"Alright that's enough..." Everyone looked around. "I think we had enough fun today. Let's all go back to class now." The sea of kids parted as a man walked threw them. Everyone started to back up as they recognize him. Sabo and Hancock frowned as he stopped in between them. The man had short red hair and black eyes. He had three scares over his left eye. He was wearing a white button shirt that was showed some of his chest, Some brown shorts and a sandals. "Hey why did everything get silent. It sounded like you guys were having a party a few minutes ago." He looked down at Ace who was now helping Oichi sit up. She was holding her shoulder and the wraps on her legs were coming undone. Oichi looked up at him as he started to walk his way. Sabo moved out his way. He bent down to look at Oichi's legs. "Old man doesn't even let up on cute girls I see." He touched her legs. "Hmm...any longer and your legs would have given out. You should go to the nurse and get those legs and shoulder looked at."

He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. He smiled gently but it made her uneasy. "I hope you know young lady that fighting in school is a bad thing. You look like a smart and cute girl but your gonna have to be punished. You are gonna have to spend the rest of the month in detention." Oichi eyes widen. "D-Detention..." She frowned and looked down. He smiled and patted her on the head. He then turned to Hancock. "You as well Hancock. You might need to be careful how you bend the rules of your agreement. You also will get the same punishment and week of cleaning duty." Hancock frowned but then smiled. "It's fine. All that matters is that I won. Have a good day Shanks and you to...little Oichi..." She smirked and walked away. The man, Shanks shook his head. "Alright everyone back to class." Everyone grumbled as they walked away. "You two. Take your friend to the nurses. And head back to class." They nodded. He smiled and looked at Oichi. "You should be careful next time. Giving into your emotions can be a grave mistake sometimes. Specially snice you weren't even at one hundred percent."

Ace picked up Oichi carefully while Sabo grabbed their things. Shanks waved before leaving. Oichi looked over Ace's shoulder. "Who was that?" Ace looks down at her. "That was Shanks. He's actually a close family friend. He's one the four people who helped put money in this place but enough about that what were you thinking? Taking on Hancock like in your state!? I mean it was kind hot because I got to see your panties and stuff..." Oichi blushed and hit him in the back of the head. "You perv!" "Hey I can't help that purple is a nice color on you"

At hidden leaf, Kiba was talking to some boys about grabbing Oichi's boob "Yeah man! There were so soft! I would love to feel them again" the boys laughed along with him, the sound of running made him turn his body as Jess appeared in front of him and the 'cloud kick' making him spin in mid hair and fall to the ground groaning "What did I tell you KIBA!?" the boys back up in shock Jess then started to kick him repeatedly in the gut "What" kick "did" kick "I" kick "Tell" kick "You!' kick "About" kick "bragging" kick "About" kick "touching" kick "Oichi's" kick "Boobs!" kick, kick , kick. She pulled back "next time I beat your face in!" she walked away heading to the cherry tree with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata and Gaara.

Jess sighs "God I'm getting sick of him bragging about it pisses me off" Gaara chuckled "Kiba is Kiba, he will brag out it even though you kick his ass so many times" Naruto grinned "God seeing her kick ass is awesome" Sasuke crossed his arms "Hm. I agree"

Hinata smiled "I would love to know some moves from her..." shyly looked at the floor Neji flush "Yeah me too"

Didn't take them that long to reach the cherry tree, Jess sat down. It was slightly chilly but the air felt nice. Jess had a hoodie on and black leggings under skirt and black converse. The others soon sat with her making a circle and started to eat their lunch. Jess forgot her lunch but Gaara shared his with her.

Jess sat there numbing a cookie that Hinata gave her "Jess!" they all turn their heads to see Nami running over to her "Nami?" Jess said looking at her, Nami panted stopping next to them "Oichi, got dentation for fighting with Hancock..." Jess's eyes widen and stood up fast "What do you mean?!" Jess 'Nami's words'

Gaara stood up "What the hell was Oichi thinking?" Jess glared at him making him shut up "Where is she?" Jess asked Nami "in the nurse's office" Jess sighed "I'll be right back" they looked at her with a confused look but was gone in a blink of an eye, Naruto's eyes widen "Disappeared! God damn like a ninja! I wanna know ninja tricks like that!" Sasuke shook his head "idiot"

Oichi laid down, law was at his desk writing down paper work. The window was open as the curtain blew slightly from the wind. Law shivered from the old November air, he got up and walked over to the window only gasp has Jess appeared on the window jumping off it. Jess looked at him and smiled "Did I scare you?" Law sighs. "Jess keep it short..." He goes and sits back at his desk. Jess turned Oichi's bed and walked right on over "Oichi!" 'Jess Pulled the curtain back.

"What were you thinking?! Fighting with" she stopped and noticed her legs 'what the fuck...?' "what happen to your legs? Did Hancock do this to you?" gripping the curtains in her hand, Oichi could see pure anger in her eyes. Oichi didn't say anything to her was still irritated. Jess glared at her which was rare "Tell me or I will bitch smack, it will not be pretty" Law rushed over and pulled her away "watch this" he pulled out his phone scrolling to find it, finding he showed it to her. She stood there watching it narrowing her eyes mostly at Hancock 'I'm gonna fucken kick her ass' after the video was finished Jess turned her head "I'll leave know, I need to go find someone" Law's eyes widen as Jess ran to the window and jumped down.

Jess sneaked around the school trying to find Hancock, but only to find a group of girls talking about Oichi and kid the girls looked surprised. Jess's eyes widen and then glared in anger. Appearing in front of them making them gasp and back away "what did you say about Oichi and Kid?" the girls frowned "You're not supposed to be on our school grounds hidden leaf student!" a girl shouted "wait this is the monster, the monster that tainted Oichi" the girls laughed and nodded to each other, the girl who said was pushed to the wall with a kunai to her neck "You say that again?" the girl shook in fear "wait why do you have a"

"Jess" Jess eyes narrowed to her right to see Frank standing there pushing his glasses up "Can't you see him busy?" Jess looked back the girl who was shaking. The girls where ready to run off then they fell to the ground suddenly freaking out the girl jess had pinned to the wall 'river, you sneaky ninja' Frank walked over to her "Your aunt and Aunt are investigation these rumors, you will release this girl and I will walk you back to your own school is that clear?" Jess sighed release the girl only for her to fall to her knee tearing "River erase the girl's memory" Jess walked away with Frank following her. The girl looked confused and suddenly black out.

Reaching the school jess texted Oichi, 'I couldn't find her but I bumped into some girls that where talking about rumors about you and kid...? Why didn't you tell me about it?' Oichi texted back. '...because it was nothing for you to worry about. Wait...don't be looking for Hancock...She's my problem to handle. We will talk later...'

A couple of days later, Jess sat in her chair in the room where they will be meeting for the school council board. Jess taking notes in her tablet, her and Gaara where the first to arrive. Gaara sat next to her with his head in his arms. "Did you talk to Matsuri?" Jess asked Gaara sighed "Yeah I did, she apologized for the way she acted." Jess smiled. "Did she apologize to you yet?" Gaara asked her, Jess nodded. "Yes she did. I made sure that there is nothing between me and you." Gaara sighed once again as Naruto walked in. Jess eyed for a moment, he took his seat in his spot that she has signed to him personally. She smiled 'Good boy Naruto.' Then Ino walked in sitting next to Naruto. Not long the others showed up, along with the Grand Line students.

Sabo took his spot across from Jess with and sigh, Jess looked at him 'Wonder what's wrong?' "You alright Sabo?" She asked him, he looked down at her. "No lunch, Oichi didn't even make lunch today which is surprising. Ace and Luffy ate my lunch again... I swear Those two are like bottomless pits." Jess couldn't help but to giggle. She reached under her table taking out a big lunch box and a bottle of water. She walked over, placing them in front of him. "I only hate half, but you can have the rest of it. It's left over Pork Fried Rice and Beef Chop Suey I made" Sabo's eyes widen in surprise "Wow thanks!" Jess smiled at him. "You are welcome."

Gaara noticed everyone was in the room. "Alright, let's began"

Around ten minutes later Oichi walked out of Detention. She got out early today because she had half a block this evening. She spent the other half with smoker and did an extra ten minutes. It sucked. It didn't help that everyone was busy with things today. Jess and Gaara had a meeting today. Ace had basketball. Kid had texted her during the day when she was in the nurses to meet him outside after school but him and Killer was in their engineering class. So it was just her. She started to walk home. She didn't have work either so it was straight home for her. "Oichi wait up!" Oichi turned to see Nami and Rebecca. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Nami smiled. "Well I'm not on the council anymore since Lucci is back. I had nothing else to do so I came to drag you to this awesome café and Rebecca doesn't have her history club today so I dragged her along." Oichi smiled. "Okay. I'd like to change into something more comfortable if you don't mind." Nami nodded. "I agree! I have to show Rebecca how much of a Batman fanatic you are." Oichi blushed.

Gaara looked around the room, Nami was no longer there Lucci had return. "Alright, let's began." Sabo was already digging in the lunch box Jess gave him. 'Oh my god this is good...'

"Alright first is that since thanksgiving is weeks away both schools thought it would be okay to not do any school actives for this month. There is however an endurance run after the holidays." Gaara said.

Law looked over at Hancock, who was daydreaming about Luffy. He shot glares at her. "Aren't you supposed to have detention?" He says in a low growl. Hancock looked up and smiled. "I got out early for cleaning the rooms today." Lucci frowned. "It's upsetting to see your face after the crap you pulled..."Hancock rolled her eyes. "I did nothing wrong. She accepted the challenge and lost." Tashigi frowned. "You still broke the rules. If Oichi gets detention, then so do you. That's how I see it." Hancock laughed. "Look. I didn't choose to get out early. Smoker thought it was a bad idea to put us together so sometimes he lets one of us out early." Tashigi stood up. "Don't lie on Smoker! He would never do that!" Hancock frowned. "Well he did. Go ask him yourself if you want." Vivi stood up. "Now, now, let's leave those matters outside the room." Tashigi and Law glared at Hancock until Sabo placed the lunch box down. "Ahhh...that was good." The grand line students looked at him before taking their seats and looking away from each other. Sabo laughed. "Thank you...now as you were saying about a run?"

"It's a combined Endurance run, normally they do this until after Christmas because of the ice and snow... I'm surprise they even have it right after thanksgiving..." Jess says, Naruto being a good boy didn't even look Hancock. "Last year we had it around February... I don't know why they change it this year." Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba looked surprised by Naruto not even saying something.

Naruto blinked at looked at his friends. "What?" They blink at him. "You... listened..." Jess chuckled. "Oh that's because of the pressure point I did." Her classmates now are looking at her. Naruto looked down at his folder even Grand Line students seem to look at her looking confused, Gaara smiled.

"Wait what is a pressure point?" Kiba asked, Jess chuckled "Well everyone knows that about Sasuke and Naruto so in the morning he found about Naruto eyeing Hancock during our meetings so he asked me to fix it with a pressure point. So I did, every time he tries to look at her he will get a headache."

Hancock, not really caring, had hearts in her eyes as she dreamed of Luffy letting her feed him. Lucci shook his head. "As long as he doesn't lust after her he should be fine. It's one of the ways to break that spell of hers. Pressure points are a good way to start though." Law and Tashigi said nothing still mad at Hancock.

Oichi and the girls walked toward Oichi's house. They had made a stop at Nami's and Rebecca's house now they were heading too Natural. "I can't believe you live in an apartment!" Oichi says. Rebecca smiled. "I got it for cheap when I first came here. I just got the sofas and the lamps. The bed was free. I was shocked. I've never lived in an apartment before so It was hard. I don't want to rely on my father for money so I got a small job and ever since then I make do with what I have. My father wants to send me money and stuff but I just tell him to donate it to the school." Oichi and Nami smiled. "That's pretty awesome. I know Vivi lives in a small town house and even Hancock got a small place, despite using her own money to pay for someone of the school stuff. Most of the nobles there don't really act like nobles other than the way they talk. Rebecca smiled. "It's really fun being normal for a change. I don't have to worry about the political things just homework and clubs and work." They laughed as they crossed the railroad tracks.

Almost reaching Oichi's house they saw someone walk out the alley. "Hey don't we know her?" Oichi nodded. "I've seen her around before." The girl, noticing them, started to panic and wave over to them. "Please help! My friend just got attacked by a mugger! She hurt her leg really bad!" The girls frowned and without a second thought they ran behind the girl something they would soon regret.

Gaara cleared his throat "Alright, enough. Now then we are also here for future council meetings and we get too plain the next school activity. As you all can see your folders is that both our principles have talked about all actives our schools do will be joined."

Jess listening started to IM her Aunt with the volume off on her tablet. 'Hancock, deserves more detention' Jess wrote in to her aunt in Celtica. "Oh about A Christmas Party a day before Christmas holidays starts, uhm... for hidden leaf it starts on 20th." Jess said smiling at everyone.

Sabo and the others look at each other. "Well we don't usually have a Christmas party together for the whole school." Sabo starts off. "Each home room class does their own thing before the week of break." Vivi sat back and crossed her arms. "In our council meeting over there we placed in to put a school vote if we ever wish to change that." Tashigi pushed her glasses up. "We aren't against a party but it is up to our school as a unit to decide if they wish to do it. It's something we all agreed on. I hope you respect our ways of doing things." Sabo looked over at Vivi. "Write down on a note for a meeting time for us." Vivi nodded. He then looked over at Gaara and Jess. "Now we all know how things may get if this doesn't plan out right. So I'm asking you as president of Grand Line board to let whatever decision the school decides to be. If they don't want to change they shouldn't be forced...just yet anyways. If they do want to change and the votes come close to each other then we can work something out." Sabo smiled.

"Since the Halloween party went so well some of them might be up to having an another party." Law says. "When we have our vote I'll make sure to give it to one of you this time." Robin says smiling. "Sorry we aren't trying to be all stubborn and all. We never imagine we would actually be having a joint meeting with you guys." Lucci says.

Oichi, Nami, and Rebecca were back to back. They were surrounded by girls wearing Hidden leaf uniforms. "What's going on here? Why are you attacking us?" Rebecca says, getting ready to defend herself. One of the girls chuckled. "We really only wanted that hussy that's next to you." She pointed to Oichi. "Me? What did I do?" The girls frowned as the picked up random weapons in their hands. Sticks, pipes, chains, and so on, anything they could get their hands on. "You bitch...because of you our beloved had to suffer so much. We will make you pay!" Oichi frowned. 'Beloved? What are they talking about?' Before she had time to question it they girls ran toward them.

The girls defended themselves. Nami hid behind Oichi who was using only defensive moves against them. She knocked the weapons out their hands and pushed them back. "Please stop this. I haven't don't anything wrong to you. Who is this beloved?" Oichi asked as she grabbed a pipe and kicked the girls feet from under her. Rebecca grabbed a trashcan lid and tossed it to Nami. "Thanks!" She says as she defends herself. Soon the girls were weaponless and laying on the ground either knocked out or tired out. Oichi rubbed her shoulder. Ever since that spar with Hancock it was a bit stiff. "Maybe we should get out of here before more show up." Nami says grabbed Oichi and Rebecca. "It's so late for you all!" Once again they were surrounded but this time it wasn't just girls it was boys to. They also had weapons. "We only wanted Oichi but it seems like you two want some to. All you had to do was leave but Grand Line specialty has always been its stubbornness. Oh well. We don't mind messing you up to." They charged at the girls.

"I think that's a good idea." Jess said with a smile of agreement. Neji crossed his arms. "We have it the same, each homeroom has their own little party and the teachers have their own." Naruto nodded along with the rest of their board nodded too what Neji said.

Gaara smiled. "Well! Then let's talk more about this endurance run." Kiba groaned. "Why can't we just request it to be moved to February because it normally starts to snow right after thanksgiving." Robin giggled at Kiba's answer making him blush. "It doesn't hurt to have it a bit early. Most of our student leave a few weeks early to head home to see family." Vivi says. Kiba was smirking at Robin and flexing at her. "SO back to this endurance run..." Sabo says narrowing his eyes and interrupting Kiba's flirtatious.

Oichi was backed up against the wall holding her shoulder almost out of breath. Blood ran down her forehead from an unexpected hit. Her clothes school uniform was dirty and torn. Nami was laying down on ground beside a bent up trash can. Rebecca was leaning up against the dumpster knocked out cold. Their clothes were also torn and dirtied. Oichi frowned in anger. By trying to protect her Rebecca took a blow to the head and a pipe to the leg and Nami was hit multiple times with the trash can. "W-Why...why are you doing this..." Oichi says as he legs started to buckle. The kids laughed and walked to her slowly. "What better way to start another war between Grand Line and Hidden Leaf. A boy says." Oichi narrowed her eyes. "You attacked us to start a war!? Do you have any idea what would happen!?" One of the boys walked up to Nami and grabbed her hair. He pulled her and threw her into the wall. Nami gasped out. Oichi eyes widen as the boy goes to kick her. Before she knew it she was rushed up on the boy. She slammed his face into the wall. "Leave her alone!" Oichi yelled out in anger. Suddenly she felt something hard hit her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she dropped to her knees. She could no longer feel any movement in her shoulder. She looked back to see the girl, who led them in the alley, looking at her.

"How does it feel to be broken and beaten in the dirt." She says laughing. She held up the pipe again. "Don't worry. This blow won't kill you, I just need you to go to sleep for a while." Oichi looked down at the ground. She could see Nami lifeless body laying against the wall. She could hear the others walk back towards Rebecca. "Let's make sure she ain't faking." Someone says. The next thing Oichi knew she had the girls neck in her hand squeezing it. The girl's eyes widen as she swung the pipe hitting Oichi on the side. Oichi didn't flinch. No, Oichi was gone. Her mind had gone dark, she no longer had any control over her body. She watched from inside her mind, unable to do anything, as she started to beat the girl with his fist until she was no longer moving. The kids looked at her in horror until some of them took out knifes. "You ain't gonna get the better of us!"

Jess typed on her tablet "alright, so motion to just have the run on December 1?" her board raised their hands. Grand Line also raised their hands in agreement. Gaara smiled "Alright then we can end this meeting until both our principles need to have another!"

Kid, Killer, and another one of their friends were walking down the street. "Do you even know where Oichi lives?" Killer says to Kid. Kid opened his phone and showed it to Killer. "She sent me the address when I told her we need to talk. I forgot she had detention from fighting with Hancock earlier. I don't know what she was thinking do that. Hancock must have said something to make her fight." Kid said frowning. Oichi hated fighting. He knew that better than those idiots over at the school. He needed to see why she fought Hancock and apologize for his actions at the party. Ace had come to him and told him what happened at the waterpark. How he was so anger that she always stuck up for Jess but that was something he was starting to love about her. It was clear that Oichi would never abandon a friend even if bad things happened all around her. Killer chuckled. "I want to tell Oichi had sad you were looking all lonely on the roof." Kid blushed. "Shut the hell up. She doesn't need to know that." "I'm really to meet this Oichi chick. She doesn't sound like your type at all Kid..." Kid frowned and punched him in the arm. "Shut up!"

They walked past the railroad when all of a sudden the boys heard a scream. Kid could recognize that voice from anywhere. "Oichi...!" They took off towards the scream. They soon saw someone fly out an alley way. It was a boy. He was wearing a hidden leaf uniform. His face was all swollen up. Kid looked into the alley way only to see Oichi push someone's face down with enough force to crack the ground slightly. She slowly stood up, swaying to the side. She looked up to see Kid. Kid eyes widen. The top of her uniform was now torn enough to see the edges of her breast. The bottom was torn all the way up to her hip. Her hair was messy like it was being ripped out and her eyes were empty. Plain empty. It sent a chill down his spine. This wasn't the Oichi he knew.

Oichi was swaying. Why was she swaying? Her boy hurt so much that she just wanted to sleep. She looked over to see Kid and Killer staring at her. 'Kid? Why is he here? I wonder what he's looking at.' She reached a hand out for him when suddenly a figure jumped down behind her. Kid yelled something at her but she couldn't make it out until it was too late. The figure behind her was waiting on the rood for their chance. They jumped down and with one hard, swift kick they kicked Oichi. Oichi felt her body moving in slow motion as Kid and the other two started to run to her. She hit the wall hitting her head knocking her out. She slid down next to Nami.

Kid in anger went after the figure but they jumped up back on the roof and quickly disappeared. "Dammit it all!" He yelled. "Kid leave it be...right now let's tend to the girls!" Killer went over to Rebecca. He pulled his phone out to call for help. Kid gently picked up Nami's body and leaned her against the wall. He then picked up Oichi and held her. "Dammit... Dammit..." "It might be dangerous but we need to get them back to Grand line. These injures are serious." He picked up Rebecca. Kid grabbed Oichi's bag and took out her phone. He dialed a number as he carefully picked up Oichi's body. Their friend took off two of the hidden leaf uniform tops before grabbing Nami. "What are you doing?" "Evidence...these are Hidden Leaf uniforms...they attacked them...you think they are gonna believe it if we tell it?" Kid narrowed his eyes at the knocked out kids. He wanted to finish them off quickly but Oichi and the girls were more important. "Fine whatever let's go." He had Oichi's phone to his ear as the phone started to ring.

Minutes later Jess and Gaara were just walking out from the meeting when Jess's phone started to ring.

Jess sighs and takes out her phone to see Oichi calling her making her smile, she answers it "Oh my lovely Oichi! What's up" Jess was answered with yelling. "This is not Oichi! This is Kid! You need to come to the hospital now!" He says in a panic. Jess stopped dead in her tracks making Sabo bump into her 'Jess?' "Why...?" Jess asked in a shaken tone that made Gaara eyes widen "H-Hey what's the big idea..." He says frowning. "Oichi...Oichi, Nami, and Rebecca were jumped in Natural it's really serious! They called the parents but they are already taking them into emergency surgery...just...just get here already!" He yelled.

Jess yelled "What ER?!" "Grand Line!" Jess hanged up on him and dialed her uncle who answered "Uncle I need you to get your ass to the ER in Grand Line NOW! Oichi, Nami and Rebecca have been attacked! I'll meet you there!" Jess hanged up and ran for it, Gaara gasped "Wait Jess! What happen!?" and ran after her.

Sabo also ran after them as he called Ace. "Hey, what's up?" "Where are you?" Sabo asked. "At home with Luffy." "Grab him and come to the ER Now. Get Sanji and Zorro to if they aren't already there." "Why what happened? Why the ER." "I don't know the full story but Oichi, Nami, and Rebecca were attacked!" That was all that need to be said. Sabo could hear Ace yelling at Luffy through the phone.

At the hospital Killer and their friend were sitting on the chair in the lobby. Kid was pacing back and forth. His skin was kind of pale and sweat was rolling down his face. "Kid calm down..." Killer said. "How the fuck am I going to calm down!?" Kid yelled making some heads turn. He started pacing again. Ignoring the looks.

A bunch of men in black suits came walking in with Jetter behind him. Jetter stops and noticed kid and Killer. "Kid, Killer" Jetter looked at them then looked at the Security guard who looked confused at so many men in black suits. Jetter had his title jewels on. "I'm here to see Oichi Yamamoto, my niece is marked as her sister" the guard looked confused "Dude that's lord Jetter..." other guard said making that guard eyes widen "Oh! Oh course! Uhm let me get you visitor clips"

Jetter looked over to Kid and Killer again "I would like you two tell Frank on what happen, this is level purple. Since Oichi is titled friend of Royal Mikcloud family, you are going to tell him everything is that clear?"

The Security guard came over and clipped the visitor tag on him as Jess rushed into the ER before anyone, she had used her Ninja abilities. The look on her face was fearful and scared "Uncle!" Jetter turned to her voice "Oh Jess!" she rushed over to him panting "How is she?!" she shouted, Jetter placed a finger in her lips "Calm down, use your inside voice" taking other visitor card he clipped on her "come let's go on inside in the visiting section" They walked back with the guards behind them.

Frank walked over "Alright, this is level Purple I would advise you if you keep anything form me I will take you both into custody, please sit you will tell what happen" Frank had a serious look on his face and his tone was dark but demanding.

Jess sat in that visiting room, with her head down. Jetter was next to her and there were guards walking around the building securing the area and two guards with them.

Kid kept pacing before her stopped and glared at Frank. "Fuck your titles! I don't give a damn about them!" He yelled. Killer sighed and smacked Kid in the back of the head. "Shut up for a second. You would have to forgive him. As you can see he is angry." Kid started to pace again. "Pacing keeps him calm so I'll tell you what happened or what we saw." Just as Killer was about to talk Sabo and the others came rushing in with Gaara behind them. "Kid what the hell..." Ace was about to say but he stopped when he saw Frank. Killer started. "We were walking from school on our way to Oichi's house when we heard a screamed. Kid recognized it as Oichi so we ran towards her. When we got to the source we saw a boy get through out an alley way. He was wearing a Hidden leaf uniform. We looked in the alley to see Oichi. She was swaying but it was hard to...it was hard to..." Killer struggled with his words. "It was hard to tell if it was her or not...We watched he slam a kids head into the ground before she looked over at us. Then out of nowhere this person came out and kicked her into the wall knocking her out. Kid went off them but they ran away. So we instead of following them we brought the girls here and called everyone." He walked over and grabbed the uniform jackets. "We took this off the students who attacked them. A boys and girls uniform."

Kid hit the wall. "Damn those cowards...I'll kill them!" Sabo and Ace were full of anger as well. "Where is Nami and Rebecca and Oichi!" Luffy yelled as a pissed off Zoro and Sanji held him back. They turned to look at Gaara who took a step back. Frank pushed up his glasses "Everyone Shut up!" they were quiet "you will all calm down is that clear? If you do not calm down I will have you removed from this hospital" then Frank put his finger to his ear "River are you in the alleyway? A pause "good, you know what to do" Frank sighed and relax "please this is level purple so I would advise you all to remain calm and sit your asses down. Jess will is already back in the visiting area. She will let you all know how Oichi is doing"

Ace frowned. "The hell!? How are we supposed to calm down when Hidden leaf attacked our friends! I don't give a damn if..." Sabo covered his mouth and dragged him to the corner. "Just shut up for now. He's right...all we can do is wait. So calm down." Ace was about to say something until he looked into Sabo's eyes. It was full of pure rage. Ace grit his teeth and turned his back and put his head on the wall. He banged on it a few times as he cursed himself. Luffy had to be sat on by Sanji and Zoro who were still glaring at Gaara. Kid was still pacing and Killer sat back down to make sure he didn't go off of on someone else.

Minutes later, after Nami and Rebecca's guardians came in, Danni busted through the doors nearly tearing them off. She was in her full army uniform. "OICHI!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "Where is she!?" She looked around to see the students. "Where is my daughter!" Her voice was so loud that it made people come out the rooms and offices to see who was yelling. "Jeez...you can tell she's in the military. Her vocals are damaging loud." Zoro says under his breath. A guard came over to Danni. "Ms. Tanaka. Please come with us. Your daughter is still in surgery." "Surgery!? FOR WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!?" She grabbed the guard by his collar and slammed him into the wall with anger in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OICHI!" The guard started to panic.

"Danni" Frank said her name, making her turn her head "Frank..." Frank smiled at her "Please calm down... Lord Jetter and Lady Jess are in the visitor area, Dustin!" Dustin came from behind the doors "Yes frank?" "Take Danni to the visiting area please" Dustin nodded "Came Miss Danni"

"That's Ms. Tanaka to you..." She says in a low tone as she followed Dustin. Frank stood there watching the kids sit down then put his finger to his ear "yes river?... you what? Good news I will let lord Jetter know" they looked at him as he took out his phone putting his phone to his ear "lord Jetter, there's some injured students that attack the girls at hidden leaf hospital... Yes of course I will have them transfer over to us" He looked over to Kid "you will keep your voice down and sit your ass down Kid I will not repeat myself or this hospital will another in for surgery" Frank said a low tone.

Kid sighed and ignored Frank as he kept pacing. Killer looked over at Frank. "Look...can I ask you to leave him alone. It's the only way for him to relax. He's more worried about Oichi then anything. Just give him a few minutes. It's gonna take him some time to process this. It annoying yes it's the only way for him to calm down. Even if he goes outside it would do more harm than good." Kid stopped and shook his head and paced a bit slower. "See...just leave him alone for a few more seconds." Killer says. Ace was now standing up. He was shaking tapping his foot on the floor. Luffy was still trying to find the girls. Sanji was on the phone with Robin. Zoro was keeping an eye on Gaara and Sabo was leaning against the wall with his head down.

Frank ran his fingers through his hair "why did they leave me to babysit...?" he muddled softly "Awww Franky are these kids giving you a hard time" as a voice suddenly appeared next to Gaara surpassing him with a gasp "God damn River!"

River smiled behind her mask "Awww did I scare you Gaara?" Gaara huffed with a red face "No!" Frank shook his head "River, do tell why you are out in the open?" River moved back with them releasing she disappeared and she appeared next to him "aww! I have permission to come out of hiding" Frank sighed "Any news?" River nodded "they are being transferred to Natural. They had no choose to handed over to us, the Fire Lord Daimyo right away let Jetter take them" Frank huffed "figures he would, he fears the Mikcloud to easily"

River laughed "he only fears of what Jetter would do if he said no" then she looked at Ace, disappeared as Ace was suddenly back on the chair with wires around Ace gasped "What the hell!" River chuckled echo's through the room but was soon left the room.

Frank sighed "Sorry about River... I however can't remove them... There made from rare metal that's even too wrong for me to remove"

The door open and a man that Gaara recognized walked in. He had seen him before, talking to Oichi. "Oichi's...father?" The man stopped beside Gaara. Instead of a black suit he was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with baggy black pants. He had his hair in a ponytail and was wearing glasses. He had a cigarette in his mouth. "Oh...You know my daughter?" His voice came out deep making a few nurses blush as they walked back. Gaara half nodded. "Hmmm...She only talks about Jess these days and her two boyfriends and you don't fit the description." Gaara frowned as he looked over towards Ace who looked pissed about being tied up and glanced over at Kid who had finally stopped pacing. "Ah those two huh." He smiled and chuckled. "The one sitting down doesn't look like her type at all." He looked over at Kid and walked over to him.

Kid glared at him. "What do you want." "...To meet you. I'm Oichi's father. My name is Dante Yamamoto. A pleasure to meet you." He smiles. Kid eyes widen. When he smiled he looked just like Oichi. "My daughter talks a lot about you. Thank you for bring her here." He pats him on the shoulder. "I sucks that you couldn't be there but all that matters is that Oichi is safe and for that I thank you. Let's meet up again sometime." He looks over at Frank before making contact with a guard. "Oh, Mister Yamamoto, here you go. Please follow me. Your daughter is still in surgery." Dante nodded and followed the guard.

In the visiting area Jess sat there shaking tearing "uncle what If lose her like rick...?" Jetter frowned and rubbed her back "it's alright hun you won't lose her.

Danni was leaning on the wall waiting for someone to tell her something when Dante came through the doors. She turned and glared at him before her eyes soften. "Danni...how is she?" Danni frowned. "I...I don't know. The doctors haven't told me anything yet." Dante walked up to her and hugged her. At first she frowned in disgusted but she leaned into the hug and buried her face in his chest. "Don't take her away from me Dante...Don't...please..." She gripped his shirt as she trembled in his arms. "She's my happiness the only happiness I have left in this world..." Dante rubbed her head. "Let's not talk about that for now. Let's believe in our little girl. She's gonna pull through all right."

Jetter sensing River "River" River appeared in front of him kneeling "the Hidden Leaf students that attack the girls are being transfer into Natural, Fire lord Daimyo agreed. However, they are in critical condition it will maybe months until they are able tell us anything..." Jetter smiled "thank you River" Jess stood up looking over to Danni and sniffing with tears in her eyes "Dante... I know you don't trust me or like me... but I deeply care for her" Jess puts her hand on her chest by her heart "she's like a sister to me, the first girl. I deeply sorry for hurting her... I promise with my body, soul and heart I will get justice for her. I will make them suffer..." gripping her fists, Jetter's eyes widen "Jess you will calm yourself, do not let her out" Jess shook "I know uncle... I'm just so... I don't wanna lose her like Rick..." Her tears more "I can't lose her like rick..."

Dante narrowed his eyes at them. "I'm glad to know that you know I feel about you but it doesn't change that fact that Oichi is getting hurt more often the longer she stays here." He then looked over at Jess. "Young lady. I know very well how you feel about Oichi and I thank you for apologizing for what happen. I also know that my daughter would hate it if you go and 'make them suffer' anymore then they are suffering now."  
He looked back at Jetter. "I don't care what punishment you give the kids as long as they are nonviolent."

He then looked down at Danni but before he was able to say anything the doctors can out. One went to Rebecca's family. Other one went to Nami's family. They sighed in happiness. Danni couldn't stop crying as they waited. About an hour or two later Law came out. He sighed. He was covered in a little bit of blood making Danni's heart dropped. Law looked around before he spotted Jess and Jetter. He looked over and saw Danni staring at him. He walked over to them. "Oichi's parents?" Danni and Dante nodded.

"Well the good news is that Oichi is doing alright. She made it through surgery but she will have to stay in for a bit longer." Danni and Dante sighed in relief. Jess relaxed in relief and jetter rubbed her back. "Why did she had to go into surgery? What happened?" Danni says. Law frowned. "I don't know what happened ma'am but whatever Oichi got herself into wasn't very pretty. This was very serious. She had a few stab wounds in stomach and side, she had broken ribs which was close to puncturing a lung, she will be unable to use both of her hands for a while, she has a concussion at the moment and her shoulder..." "Her shoulder!?" Dante frowned. "Her shoulder has been badly damage so she will have to have another surgery." Danni felt her knees go weak. Dante caught her. Jess's heart dropped.

Law looked at Jess with almost a sad look. "Please don't tell me you knew about this...I know your close to Oichi but..." He then shook his head. "She also called out your name when it was over...which makes me suspect you...I'm sorry...I need to go. A nurse will come over and give you a room number in about a hour or so." Law quickly turned around and walked away. Jess bite her lip "law, I was in a student council board and I would never do his to her. The next time you point this at me it well you won't like the out come" jess turned to jetter "Uncle that school... do something about, do something about both of them I know the project you have been trying to work on... do it" she turns "I'm gonna let the others now" she leaves

"Don't think jess had done this Dante, jess would never" then taking out is phone "violet Project 'unity' go to the world leaders. Yes, I love you too." Dante picked up Danni and sat her down. "Yes, I do believe that. As I said I don't care what you do to the brats as long as it is non-violent." Dante took out his phone and sat down next to Danni. 'Check the files for you know who...' he sends in a text.

Jess walked down the hall ready to Kill these hidden leaf students. Reaching the ER lobby jess walked in the see everyone sitting down with their heads down, what made her almost laugh was ace tied to the chair with wires around him 'river...' Frank noticed her "Jessica" 'good he's keeping my new rule down, no bowing or calling me lady in front of my friends.'

They looked up and waiting for Jess to tell them what's going on. Kid had a tiring look on his face like he wanted to cry but at the same time was acting touch. "Jess...how is Oichi?" Sabo asked in a worried tone. Ace stopped bothering with the wires. "Don't keep us in the dark! How are the girls doing!?and will someone get me out of these wires!?" Ace says"

"She had a few stab wounds in stomach and side, she had broken ribs which was close to puncturing a lung, she will be unable to use both of her hands for a while, she has a concussion at the moment and her shoulder is really damage she has to go in for another surgery" jess said looking down as tears came down her face "I only know of oichi I'm sorry..." Sabo frowned he didn't know why but he reached out pulled her into his chest making Gaara's widen and glare slightly at him. Jess gasped softly but snuggled into his chest tearing. "If only I didn't agree to have frank stop following her maybe this will have had happen" she hiccups with her tears.

"No one could predict this. So don't blame yourself. It's more important that we help with Oichi's recovery." Sabo tighten his hold around her. "The good news is that Oichi is going to be okay. I'm sure her shoulder will be fine. Law is most likely gonna be her doctor so when can but our faith in him." Kid had his head in his shoulders and he shivered a bit. 'She's going to be okay...She's going to be okay...Dammit...I swear I'll kill them...I'll kill every last one of them...' Killer patted him on the back. Ace was looking down happily but at the same time sadly. It was good that Oichi came out okay. It was like a huge weight that was lifted off his heart but...what about Nami and Rebecca. Sanji walked over. "I just got a text from Nami's sister. She said Nami and Rebecca suffered some broken ribs. Nami got her arm broken. Rebecca has a concussion and broken leg. They are all bruised up but they are doing okay and will be making a very smooth and beautiful recovery." Ace tossed his head back. Zoro sighed happily. Sabo also relax and backed away from Jess.

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "See. Everyone is okay so no need to cry anymore. Anymore crying would making Oichi sad right?" Jess nodded. Sabo smiled. "Good. So when can we see her?" Kid stood up and walked over to Jess. The corner of his eyes were a bit red. "Why did Hidden leaf students attack Oichi...so only knows a few people over there...so was it one of them?" He asked frowning.

Frank pushes up his glasses and putting his finger up to his ear "river for goodness sake remove these wires please" the wires suddenly where gone from ace.

Jess flushed slightly as Sabo whipped her tears away then looked at kid "it's up to my uncle, and her parents. We would have to wait... law... he suspects me... because Oichi said something hidden leaf and she called out my name... I would never do something like this to her. I would never hurt her.. she is everything to me..." Sabo frowned pulled her into another hug.

Suddenly Jess was grabbed hard by Kid. He pulled her away from Sabo. There was anger yet hurt in his eyes. "Did you have anything to do with this!? Did you and that red hair pussy back that do you do this to Oichi!?" He yelled as he tightens his grip around her arms making jess eyes widen and yelp from such hold "let go of me" she said to him in a panic.  
Sabo for a spilt second felt the need to kill Kid for snatching Jess away from him. He grabbed Kid's face and squeezed it, making him let go of Jess.. He then turned and slammed Kid into the wall making him fall to the floor after letting go of his face. "Don't put your hands on her again. Think really hard Kid. Do you think Jess is the type of person who would gang on a person?" Kid rubbed his face. Ace looked shocked at Sabo for defending Jess but Ace knew deep down he was right. He hated Jess with a passion but he knew her enough to know that she likes to handle her own stuff with her own fist if she had to. He got up and stood next to Sabo in front of Jess shocking her a bit. "Sabo is right Kid. It's not Jess. It couldn't be. She and Gaara had a meeting today. Plus..." He looked back at Jess before sighing. "Do you really want Oichi to wake up to us blaming her best friend?" Kid grit his teeth and looked down. He then looked up at Jess. "...S-Sorry..." he said in almost a whisper. Ace shook his head and turn to Jess. "So when can we see her?"

Jess looked shocked but she smiled sweetly at Sabo for defend her then looked frank who was matching over she frowned "no frank don't" he stops next to kid "I'm sorry but the Ninja told your uncle. I will take a walk with him" he right away grabbed kid putting him over his shoulder his strength like kid was nothing but a feather and walked out of the hospital.

Jess frowned, Sabo moved back over to her holding her again "we gotta wait until the nurse comes to us for the room number. I'm gonna warn you her room and the girls are gonna be guarded so no negative or starting arguments please?" She relaxed into sabos hold. Gaara nodded rubbing her back he wasn't to show her some comfort "alright jess, I texted naruto and the others" jess smiled into sabos chest "alright"

Another hour passed until Dante came out. Kid had his arm crossed tapping his foot. Sabo and Jess were sitting on the floor. Ace was pacing. Sanji and the others were visiting Nami and Rebecca but due to Oichi's injuries they were told that it was going to take some time to get her ready. Dante walked up them smiling, Making the everyone stands up. "The nurse said we can go see Oichi for a little bit. Follow me."

Everyone followed Dante to a room down the hall and went to an elevator. When they were all in he it number six. They went up and got off, following Dante. They stopped at room 638. He opened to see Danni already sitting beside Oichi's side crying as Jetter patted her shoulder. The kids gasp at her condition. Oichi's head was wrapped in bandages along with her shoulder and hands. She had an oxygen masked on and She had a bit of bruising on her face. Danni was holding on her hands as she cried a bit. Dante walked up to her and rubbed her cheek before fixing the blanket as to not show too much. "The doctors said the medicine she be wearing off soon so what better way to wake to seeing all her friends here. Also your friends Nami and Rebecca are right beside us." He says.

Minutes later Oichi started to stir. (Jess reaction). She tossed her head a bit frowning. Danni held her hand tightly. "Oichi...baby girl. It's okay. Mama is here." Oichi started to open her eyes but when she did all she saw was blurs. Danni smiled. "Oichi..." Oichi looked over at Danni as her eyes widen. What she saw wasn't Danni. It was one of those Hidden Leaf students holding a pipe over her head about to strike. Oichi started panic. "NOO!" She yelled causing everyone to back up a bit. Jess gasped. Suddenly Oichi's glare went dark as she attacked Danni. "NOOOOO!" She screamed! She grabbed Danni by the throat and started to choke her. "I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM!" She screamed. Jetter grabbed Danni and Dante grabbed Oichi. Her hands started to bleed as she squeezed tighter. "DON'T HURT THEM ANYMORE!" She had tears coming out her eyes. Danni started to cough as she started to lose air. She the grabbed her hands and pulled them away with Jetter's help. Dante tried to calm Oichi down but she started to frail. "DON'T TOUCH ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! JESS! KID! HELLPPPP!" She screamed.

Kid ran up and grabbed her out of Dante hands. She swung and punched him in the face but he grabbed her fist and held her. Gaara had went to go get Law and a doctor. "Oichi I'm here calm down it's okay!" Kid yelled as he held her tighter. Oichi shook her head and bite his shoulder. He winched in pain but he held on to her tight. "I'm never letting you go okay. I'm here." He whispered. He rubbed her head and she finally started to calm down. She was shivering in his arms. "I'm here..." Tears poured from her eyes as she searched around the around. She spotted Jess and reached her hand out for her. The bandages were getting bloody. "J-Jess...Jess..." She cried as Kid held her. Her other hand clanged to his shirt as she reached out to her. The doctors and Law come bring medicine for her.

Jess right moved in front of everyone with her fingers up gently touching the side of her giving hers gently pressure point "shhhh calm down, I'm here, I'm here... your jess jess is here " oichi calmed down right away "Ooooo ahhhh, ashhhhhh" she singed softly to oichi, oichi smiled "ahhhhhhh" she sang back softly to jess "that my girl, your save"

Oichi calms down as she relaxes against Kid's chest. Her outreach hand fell but it was grabbed by both Sabo and Ace. "Relax kiddo. We are all here." Sabo says. "Don't worry sweetness. We aren't gonna leave you alone." Oichi rubbed her face in Kid's face. Moments later Oichi fell back to sleep. Law washed her hands and re wrapped her. "That's incredible..." Kid frowned. "What is?" "Her right arm...it's completely shattered...she shouldn't be able to move it. It was like it was like her body ignored all the pain just to protect herself and the others." Law bandaged her right arm tight. "There...we will do more x-rays and test to see what's going on. Now let me treat you and Oichi's mom."

Law put a medical bandage on Kid's cheek. "Shirt off..." "For what?" Law pointed to the bite mark on his shoulder. "Leave it it's fine." Kid says. "Check on Mama D." Law sighed. "You and your fetishes." Law smirked making Kid blush. Sabo and Ace came out the bathroom after washing their hands. Danni was still sitting on the side as Law looked at the hand prints on her throat. He also wrapped them in medical bandages. "They aren't bad so it should heal in a day or two." Law says.

When everything settled down Jetter strolled over to Dante and pulling him out of the room, once they were out of the room he took out a tablet scrolled through it and walked over to Dante "I think you need to see this, it happens during school. A fight with Boa Hancock." Handing it to him "It shows the moment Oichi arrived and after."

Dante looked at the clip. "Hmm...She's gotten a lot stronger..." He narrowed his eyes as he rewinds it. He watched Hancock whispered something and after studying Oichi's reacts for a second his eyes went wide. "That's impossible...how could she have known that..." Dante says. He gives the clip back to Jetter. "Thanks for showing me this." He turns and walks back to the room.

Around four days later Oichi was transferred over to Natural hospital for her surgery for her arm. Danni and Dante were there with her. Jess wanted to be there but Danni asked if they could be alone for a while. She and Dante were going to have a chat about what was best for Oichi.

Jess sighed as she walked to school with Gaara. To make matters worse words had already spread around through both schools about the attack on the girls. The vibe was tense as the Grand Line students glared daggers at the Hidden leaf students. Today was the same however when Jess and Gaara walked up there was a big crowd similar to what they saw before months ago. Kid and Naruto were in each other faces with each school backing them. Jess sighed as she started to walk towards them. She wasn't in the mood for this but before she took another step Kid and the others turned around and walked into the school. It shocked Jess for a second before Naruto and the others turned around. The air was heavier than usual. Gaara frown. Something about today seemed off.

Throughout the school day Jess started to noticed fewer people in class. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba had gone missing before gym class started. At gym there weren't any students next door for gym making her frown. "Where is everyone..." She says to herself. "Jess..." Hinata says. "I heard they are keeping the students inside for a while. We gotta go." She started to pull on Jess.

Over at Grand Line Kid, Ace, and Sabo were on the roof. "So we are all clear on the plan." Sabo says. They nodded. "Good. I didn't want it to come to this but they went too far...we set out before the last bell ring." Sabo turned around and walked away leaving Ace and Kid. They started to glare at each other before sighing. "I guess we both failed at protecting her." Ace says. Kid nodded. "I want to make this up to her...they attacked her, Nami, and Rebecca and the teachers aren't going to do a damn thing about it." Kid says in anger. Ace crossed his arms. "That's why we are taking this into our own hands. Looking at this now I can almost see why my old man started the first school war..." Ace cracked his knuckles. "I'm leave it to you Kid." Kid smirked and nodded. They then hit their first together. "A short truce and then after this I'll woe Oichi's heart away from you." Ace says smirking making Kid laugh.

Jess was sitting in her last class. It was only her and few girls in there. The teachers had been called in for a short meeting so they had a free period. Jess sighed. 'I wonder how Oichi is doing...' She then glanced at the window only for her eyes to widen. "What the hell!?" She yelled out as she watched the Grand Line students march over to her school. Jess took off running with Hinata and the others following behind her. 'I have got to try to stop them!' She says to herself. She busted through the doors only for her shock to grow. There in front of her were Hidden leaf students in the front waiting for them. 'Oh no...'

~Minutes before the last bell rung~

Kid and Killer were walking down the hall with a set goal. There were groups of people waiting and as Kid passed they feel in line with him. "Were going to go beat the hell out them..." He says in a low tone. "Hold it brats..." Kid and the groups stopped as Smoker and Tashigi, with a wooden sword, was standing there. There were other students behind them as well. "I won't let you do as you please. He back to your classes now." Smoker says cracking his knuckles. "If you don't I don't mind dragging your lifeless bodies back myself." Kid narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but he was pushed out the way by Kid and Marco. "I don't think you understand the situation here." Marco said. "Our students were attacked by Hidden leaf and you think this school is going to sit back and do nothing? Think again." Ace slammed his fist together. "We're going to be the ones blocking your path today." He says smirking. A few people walked behind Ace and charged at Smoker and the opposing students. "Damn...don't falter! We are here to keep the justice in this school!" Ace and Smoker's group clash. "Kid the path is clear go ahead!" Marco says kneeing a student in the face before kicking another in the gut.

Kid narrowed his eyes and started to run towards the door. "That's one down." Kid says. They ran and jumped down stairs making it to the next floor until they were blocked by Lucci. "You think you can make it past me?" Lucci says as a bloodlust feeling came over him. "I have permission from the top to make you stop even if I have to break a bit of bones. Lucci run up on Kid but only to be kneed in the face by Sabo who was sharing the same bloodthirsty look on him. "You're fighting me Lucci!" He yelled as he kicked him into the locker. "Keep going Kid." Sabo says as he blocked Lucci's way. "You know what's going to happen if you do this." Sabo eyes were dark. "I don't give a damn about what happens. This has to be done." Lucci frowned. "You don't think we are all pissed off about this but we can't go over and start a war." Sabo gripped his fist. "By the time someone does something about it, it would be too late so we are taking care of this problem now." Sabo ran up to Lucci and threw multiple punches. Lucci blocked them and threw some of his own.

Kid and the rest of the school made it outside. They were joined by Luffy and his group who were taken care of a few people as well. Luffy for once was focused only on beating the crap out of those who hurt his friends. "If you get in my way, I'll crush you to..." He said walking passed Kid.

Grand Line and Hidden Leaf stared down each other. The sky above them turned gray. The few students who took no part in it were hang out the window with their phones ready. The fighting within Grand Line was taking damage in the school. On one floor Smoker and Tashigi was going up against Ace and Marco. On another floor Lucci and Sabo were going at hit hard. On different floors different fights were going on. Grand Line Academy had become a battle ground on it's on.

Kid narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "You got a lot of never for what you guys did." Naruto glared at him. "I told you that no one here would have..." "Cut the crap! You're going to pay for what you did to my friends!" Luffy yelled out. He started to run towards Naruto. Kid and the others also went into the charge. Naruto and the others ran head first into them. Jess couldn't believe her eyes. This way really happening. The two schools clashed. Bodies were already getting knocked down from both sides. She had to stop this before it was too late.

Naruto pushed a student and moved him out the way. He spotted Kid as he took hits from three people he smirked before punching all three of them in the face. "So weak..." Naruto used his speed to get in front of Kid catching him off guard. "You're fighting me!" Naruto threw punches, making sure to back off when Kid swings. He went in for another punch but he stepped in two close allowing Kid to finally hit him in the gut as hard as he could. Naruto dropped to his knees. Kid smirked. "Ha, you really thought you had a chance against me shrimp." Naruto frowns at him as he walked up to him. He then jumped up and head butts him in the chin, making Kid fall back.

Kid get back up but stumbles down to his knee. Naruto, seeing a chance jumped up in the air for a drop kick. "It's over!" He yelled. "Hmf..." Kid says and he ducks lower allowing Killer to use him as a spring board. Naruto eyes widen as Killer jumped off of Kid and got higher air then him. He hits Naruto in the jaw with his elbow before grabbing him and slamming him to the ground pinning him down. "I told you about that over confidence of yours." Kid rubbed his chin. "Shut up." He got up and notice Gaara coming for him. "You got this?" Killer nodded. "Yeah go ahead." Kid nodded and walked up to Gaara. "I've been waiting for this..." He says. Gaara glared at him saying nothing. "Let's see if you can back up those glares of yours." Kid says as the ran towards each other.

Somewhere on the other side of the road some of the hidden leaf students watched as Sanji kicked a bunch of the students into the wall. "Who's next..." He says. "You bastards hurt our beautiful girls so I won't stop kicking your asses until you're on the ground begging for forgiveness." Zoro ran past him full speed and with a quick strike knocking out other students. "...not like we were going to forgive you anyways..." "T-Those two are monsters..." Some of the students says as they backed up. "Don't be stupid!" Kiba yelled as he and Lee ran up on Sanji. Sanji twilled around and threw a kick at Lee who blocked it. Sanji eyes widen before a smirk came on his face. "So Hidden Leaf got some fighters huh" "You damn right we do!" Kiba yelled from behind Sanji. He threw a punch at Sanji and it connected to his face. "I notice you don't use your hands when you fight." Kiba says throwing more punches at him. Lee came up and kicked his feet from under him making him fall.

The students watched them tag team Sanji. They then nodded and charged at him. Sanji, noticing he was being surrounded, chuckled and jumped up above them. He then grabbed Lee and Kiba by their head doing a hand stand. He then spun around rapidly kicking the group of people who had surrounded him. When he kicked them away he jumps off of Kiba and Lee and kicks them into the wall. He jumps off and places his hands in his pockets. "I use a style called Black leg. It's something I invented myself. I don't use my hands because as chef I can't allow them to get damaged."

Lee got back up with sparks in his eyes. "That was an amazing move!" He then got into a fighting stance. "I wish to fight you more!" He says making Sanji laugh. "You're a weird guy.

Zoro with his three swords had clashed with Sasuke. Even with wooden swords their moves were so quick and fast. 'Damn...with three swords he's fast. I have heard of this style but I've never seen it used before.' Sasuke said as the wooden swords clashed against each other. They had made their own circle with each side watching, just waiting to jump in. There duel was suddenly interrupted as Suigetsu jumped in. He also had a wooden sword but it looks bigger then both Zoro's and Sasuke. "Suigetsu what are you doing." Suigetsu smirked. "Hey this is a huge brawl. You look like you were having fun so I decided to jump in." Zoro chuckled. "I don't care. If it's you or ten or twenty more like you. Your all going down." Suigetsu laughed. "Cocky much are we. I'm glad you think you can take us all. It wouldn't be no fun if you went and quitted because you were outnumbered." Suigetsu snapped his finger as the kendo club came forward. Zoro smirked. "Outnumbered? I don't know about that." Grand Line's kendo club also came out. "You know it would suck if you quitted after finding out how outmatched you are."

The fighting went on with neither side backing down. Over at Grand Line Hancock was leaning against the tree behind the gym. It was the only blind spot at Grand Line for the moment. She sighed. My dear Luffy. Over there fighting for some girl sake. It makes me mad!" She then gasped as she repeated words from what Luffy told her.

Earlier Luffy was coming out of the classroom when he ran into Hancock. "Hancock." Hancock heart thumbed as he said her name correctly. "Y-Yes?" "I want you to stay out of the fight. I don't want any more of my friends getting hurt." Hancock did her best to keep from fainting. "Y-Yes of course!" She says and watched him walk away. She leaned against the locker. "Oh my love. I'll do anything you say!"

Hancock eyes shot open. "Oh no! My dearest! I shall not let those beast touch what's mine!" She was about to head over then when she heard a chuckle. She stopped and narrowed her eyes. She knew very well who that chuckle belonged to. She looked over to a dark corner to see a very tall and muscular man with tan skin and light blonde hair. He was wearing a hot pink flamingo jacket that went all the way down to his ankles. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses that were thin and curved. He was wearing a white open shirt and black jeans with flats. "Heheheheh. What are you doing over here when the fun is over there Hancock." Hancock narrowed her eyes. "That is none of your concern. What do you want Doflamingo..."? He chuckled. "I just came over to congratulate you on your plan." "Excuse me?" "Very nice in dead. You caused the right amount of chaos at the right time. I'm very impressed. So impressed that I'm here to offer you a temporary seat on the School board. You are a senior and we do wish for you to continue funding us. So what do you say?" "I have no interest in your deal now be gone." She says turning around. Doflamingo laughed and walked up to Hancock. He grabs her chin and pulls it up to him. "You say that if you have a choice..." He bends down and whispers something in her ear. Hancock eyes widen before she frowned. He back then backs up. "I'll be waiting for an answer. I hope it won't be to long." He says laughing on his way to the fight.

The fighting was getting worse. More bodies were getting laid out from each side. Naruto had shaken off of Killer and was now going one on one with Luffy. Zoro and Sasuke and each of their kendo team were holding their ground but they were losing stamina. Lee and Kiba had gotten help from some of the other to corner Sanji.

With each passing second the fighting only hurt both sides.

It was a stalemate. Jess could no longer take it. She didn't want anyone else fighting. She ran out in to the crowd trying to separate some students but it doesn't work. "Stop fighting!" She yelled but her voice fell on deaf ears. She bit her lip in frustration as went to the middle and spots Gaara and Kid trading blows. "Stop it! Stop fighting!" She yells again only to be ignore once more. She watches as Kid kneed Gaara in face breaking his nose. Gaara backs up holding his bloody nose. Jess ran toward them. 'No!'

Kid was out of breath. Gaara had hit him in the face once or twice and even got in some body blows. He walked up to Gaara who had both hands over his nose. "Now...we finish this!" Kid went for the last punch. It was at that moment that Jess jumped in front of Gaara shielding him. "I said stop this fighting Dammit!" She did a quick glance over at Kid. His eyes were full of hurt, frustration, loss, and anger. It was like he didn't even see her as he threw his punch. Jess eyes widen as his fist came to her. She closed her eyes waiting for the punch. Suddenly someone jumped in front of her stopping Kids punch.

Jess opened her eyes slightly and saw familiar pink hair. "I think that is quite enough." He says to Kid. Kid narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The person in front of Jess turned around. The boy who saved her had pink hair, a green bandana wrapped around his head with a pair of glasses on his forehead. He smiled at Jess with a soft smile. "Are you okay?" Jess felt her cheeks turn read as she remembered his voice. "This would be the second time seeing you huh ha-ha can you wait for just one moment?" She nodded. Coby took a deep breath. "STTOOOOPPPPPP!" It stopped most of the fighting in the general area. "Look around you! Don't you think this has gone on long enough!? Do you really want to keep this up until no one is left standing!? Do you think that's the only way those girls are going to get any justice!"

It was silence in the general area. The boy frowned and looked at over to his right. Luffy and Naruto were still going out and so were the others. "Luffyy!" He called making Luffy stop and earning him a hit in the face from Naruto. "O-w. That wasn't fair!" Luffy glared at Naruto who held his hands up defensively. "Luffy!" The boy says again. Luffy looked that way. "Coby! What are you doing here!?" "I came to stop this fight. It pointless to go on so it's time to stop okay?" Luffy frowned. "No way! These guys hurt Nami and the others!" Coby smiled slightly. "Do you think the girls would want you to solve it this way?" Luffy nodded. "Nami would want me to kick their asses!" Coby nearly sweat dropped. "L-Luffy now...please be reasonable let's not cause any more trouble for the school. Okay."

A clapping of hands and sound of high heels echoing towards them made them turn their eyes and look over to hidden leaf. There stood Violet in a black fabric tailored classic Lolita princess Jacket. The vest was connected with the coat outside. Underneath was a white Victorian blouse and under that was a white Victorian Lolita skirt. She was wearing black steampunk Lolita Cosplay Goth Victorian Vintage Style Lace-up Bridal boots. On her head was a full size Silver tiara layers of antiqued filigree with Swarovski crystal and pearl color. "My, my such...a brawl I have just witnessed." Tsunade was behind her shaking her head. "Grand Line, Hidden Leaf, you will not move from your spot so sit your buts down on the cold ground now." Violet says stopping next to Jess who was still staring at Coby. 'So his name is Coby...' Jess says to herself. The students from either school didn't listen to Violet until Tsunade glared at her school. "SIT!" Hidden Leaf shook and sat down right away. Tsunade smirks as she mentally thanks Sengoku. She then looked at the Grand Line students. They were still standing, ready for a fight.

To make it worse there was still fighting down at the end. Tsunade frown and Violet placed her hand to her ear to say something before they both heard a loud crash. Like the earth itself was being split. It got the Grand Line students to pause as they saw a few students jump back from the cracks in the ground. To make it worse there was still fighting down at the end. Tsunade frown and Violet placed her hand to her ear to say something before they both heard a loud crash. Like the earth itself was being split. It got the Grand Line students to pause as they saw a few students jump back from the cracks in the ground.

"Shit..." Kid said out loud making Jess look away from Coby from a second. "I think that's enough young ones. I know that you are angry but you don't need to be taking it out on others. Now is the time to sit and listen." With each slow step he took another crack in the ground form making Zoro and the others jump back. "Okay we got your warning the first time!" Zoro says sitting down. Jess looked at the man Zoro was yelling at. He was light mix with tan. He had long flowy curls. The front part of it parted and was in a high pony tail. The rest of it was flowing down. He was wearing an open Kimono with a red sash and was decorated with black and white square shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating with each other. He had a pair of Geta's in his hands. He had a lighting shape scar on his left eye. He had a red sun tattooed right on his chest. He rubbed his neck as he walked up to the students.

"You were all told to sit...so why are you all sitting?" Sanji sighed as they started to sit down. "Why is also so intimidating" The Grand Line Students shivered but not so much when they heard the chucking of Doflamingo. He was walking out with a group of students from grand line, including Baby 5. "I see our students are causing quite a commotion over her. Baby 5..." Baby 5 nodded and dropped of a few hidden leaf students on the ground passed out. Doflamingo looked over at the man. "Ah Jinbei I see you have made quite a mess." Jess looked passed Jinbei to see a giant hole in the middle of the road reaching both schools. The gate to Grand Line was shattered. "Sorry about that. I shall fix it up with my own funds." Doflamingo laughed before he looked over at Violet. "It seems some of our students have crossed over into unknown territory. Will you allow me to go get them?"

Violet smiled at the men "Oh gentlemen, I think it's my turn" putting her fingers up to her ear "Frank, River stop the fighting in Grand Line please" removing her fingers "Give them 2 minutes"

Ace and Smoker hit each other in the face as they traded blow for blow. "Dammit you brat...why don't you give up!" "That's my question to you! I could be out there given those hidden leaf what for but instead I'm fighting you!" Marco was dodging Tashigi wooden sword. He jumped back as she swung down. "If you don't fight for real you're going to get hurt." Tashigi took a breath. "I don't want to fight my fellow students..." Marco smirked. "Don't think just cuz you're a girl I'm gonna take it easy on ya." He held up his fist. Tashigi stood her ground when she felt a sudden presence somewhere a second to late.

A slight sound of metal echoed as everybody was wrapped in metal wires. Tashigi quickly concentrated her aura around her sword just in the nick of time as the wire pulled to the wall. "What the hell?" Smoker says. Ace groaned. "I hate these wires." Macro looked confused. The students couldn't move as a cloaked woman appeared in a blink of an eye. "My area is clear...yes of course." River turned to Tashigi, who was able to move a bit more due to her sword being coated in her aura, and smirked under her mask. "My, you sensed me, I'm impressed, a little." Tashigi frowned as looked at the woman. 'Who is she...' She looked over to Smoker and the others who were trying to get out of the wires. "Smoker please calm down! Yes, we are restrained but that means the fighting is over." Smoker looked over to her then looked at Ace who had already given up. He sighed. Tashigi smiled and nodded her head at him. River chuckled "Let's all go for a ride!" River said to them with her quick ninja reflexes disappeared as they were all pulled out the large window making them gasp as they were flown out the window.

In front of the school Violet stood there then smirked "1,2,3" she said as they all heard screaming as a group form grand line of students dropped to the ground all were still in wires. Violet smiled "One down, one left"

On the other floor it was a complete destroyed. Sabo and Lucci met blow for blow, kick for kick. They countered each other's moves doing more damage to the school then to themselves. Lucci jumped back and laughed. "Are you fighting for real? It seems like you're just destroying the school." Sabo smirked. "All the while I have been fighting you I've been watching the fight outside. It seems that Jinbei and Doflamingo showed up." Lucci stopped and crossed his arms. "If they showed up it must be an end to the..." They both heard screaming. They looked to see Ace and other others fall to the ground. "I FUCKING HATE NINJAAAAASSSSSS!" Ace screamed as he fell on top of smoker. Sabo and Lucci looked confused at the scene.

The sound of the door open made them turn their heads and sees Frank walking over to them slowly "gentlemen, It's time to end this childish fighting or I will end it" looking at them then stopping pushing up his glasses.

Sabo and Lucci frowned at him. "Is this guy for real..." Lucci asked as the bloodlust returned to his eyes. Sabo nodded. "I'm pretty sure he is." Sabo says as they charged at Frank.

River stood next Violet "you want me to remove the wires?" Violet shook her head "no leave them on for now" sighed it's been an extra minute "frank, are you almost done?" "forgive me my lady but I need a little more time, on the roof" Violet said "River go help him" River sighed "my such a" she stopped gasped as Jess took off to Grand line "JESS!" Violet shouted, Jess didn't listen and still kept running. Violet was about to move when a voice stopped "No let her be, let her stop it" Violet smiled "Jetter" they all looked at he was sitting out of a limo. Wearing Red and black leather long sleeves with corset lacing sleeves jacket. A black fingerless long sleeve shirt and flaux leather men skinny jeans and leather shoes and black crown with small rubies "let her heart carry her to stop this" Jetter walked over "oh how was the meeting with that man go?" Jetter sighed "he agreed, then threatened me 'one-day Lord Jetter, you will lose someone precious to you'" Violet frowned "that man, is a throne a disgrace to our family"

In grand line Jess ran, and ran. Reaching the Roof, she sees a scene before her, Sabo and Lucci fighting with Frank. Lucci managed to push back Frank and Sabo dove his hand forward, Jess's feet moved on their own and appeared front of him stopping his hand with one finger. Sabo's eyes widen "Jess...?" Jess frowned tearing biting her lip "Stop... Stop... please Sabo... stop..." she put her head on his chest and started to tear "Please no more fighting... she wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want any of this..."

Sabo tensed up and frowned at her then looked up at Frank. He sighed. "Fine. No more fighting..." He looked over at Lucci who didn't care what he was saying. "So is her tears supposed to stop me from trying to kill this guy?" Lucci says. Sabo steps away from Jess right quick and stood in front of Lucci. "I said enough...Anymore and the school could suffer more. I don't think you want that now do you?" Lucci looked at him and then looked over at Jess then to Frank. He sighed. "Whatever..." Sabo smiled. "We can finish our own personal match later." Lucci rolled his eyes and walked over to the edge. "Same we get this over with now. My fun has been ruin. It would be a pain to keep going anyways." He jumped off landing on his feet almost kind of like a cat.

Sabo shook his head and walked over to Jess. He patted her head. "Alright you got us to stop so let's go. Unlike Lucci I don't like taking quick way. You welcome to walk down stairs with me if you want." He started to walk away back downstairs. Jess smiled at him and walked next to him. Frank sighed "Thank god..." he walked over to the ledge and jumped down like a cat and headed for front of the school.

Violet smiled as Frank walked over to her and then sighed in relief as Jess walked over with Sabo. Jess smiled happily she had stopped the last fight, Sabo patted her head and sat down next to Ace. Jess saw Coby smiling at her. Jess flushed and walked over to him standing next to him, Sabo hid his frown as Jess walked away.

Violet sighed "alright... Coby bring Kid in front of me please" Coby blinked at her but did what she said bringing him in front of her. Violet stared at him. "Where you behind this Kid?" Before Kid could even answer the Grand Line students started to speak up. "No! Kid wasn't behind this! We all agreed to do this as a school!" A student shouted out. "Nothing is ever done to the perfect Hidden Leaf students when they do something to us but when it's the other way around we get punished too fullest!" "It's been four days and no one has even MENTIONED what was going to happen to hidden leaf for jumping out students!" Another student says. "We refuse to be foot notes for something students did years ago!" Ace yelled as he flipped over. The grand Line kids started to stand up and Sabo crossed his arms. "If you're going to punish Kid for something we agreed on you mine as well punish the whole school. We all agreed on this and we are all ready to accept whatever punishment you dish out." Jinbei cleared his throat telling them that it was enough. The students sat back down and awaited their punishment.

Violet sighed looking at everyone then walking in between the students "you all disgust me, your display today is disgrace full. Never in my years I have a seen such childish behaver... You think the girls would want this to happen? Well do you?!" she shouted, they put their heads down. Shaking her heads "in the act of a small group of students doesn't mean that the whole school is at fault. You are all still very young, think before you start pointing fingers. Me and my brother have been taking responsibility in finding out who and why they did this to the girls. We already have some in custody, they are in serious condition and will not tell us a thing until they recover. Now then" Then the turned around walking back to the front "I think, punishment for 'BOTH' schools. My niece was the only one with the right mind to try and stop this fight well besides Grand Line's discipline board. The first time she almost got punched in the face by Kid" she stopped next to him, Sabo's eyes widen 'wait what...?'

"the 2nd time she dashed off to stop the fighting from the roof, and she did. I'm glad you two, Sabo and Lucci" she turned around looking at them "stopped, yes my nieces tears can be convincing" then she looked at the other students then Jetter walked over to her and whispered something into her only to pull back making Violet grinned looking at everyone "Each and every one of you will serve detention for 2 months in a shared dentation. There is an old abandon gym under neither you all right know. It was used for a tornado warning's and other things, you are to meet up after school every day by the basement of your schools, your principles will be waiting for you and they will guide you to the old gym. There you will spend 2 hours. Starting today, you will all clean that gym as you first punishment." Then looking down at Kid "You however Kid" looking at him he looked up to her then her phone peeped looking at her phone and she smiled "Jetter you video this whole thing to Danni and Dante?" Jetter smiled "Kid Danni wishes to speak to you after your detention" kid gulped and frowned.

Then turning around "Principles you may take you students back to school. The first two classes are canceled while a meeting is going underway, Students are to stay in their classes if even one of you even step out without a reason you will get wired" River grinned "Oh delightful!" she giggled "Undo the wires River, they have suffered long enough" River frowned and undid them.

"oh and one more thing, Discipline member Coby and my Niece will be watching over your detention"

Jess's eyes widen 'wait what?' "Know then get up and head to your class"

Tsunade snapped "GET UP AND HEAD TO YOUR HOMECLASS KNOW!" she screamed at them, hidden leaf stood up and rushed to the school. Jess looked at Coby who smiled at her "Uhm... see you after school?" Jess flushed "meet me under the cherry tree for lunch?" Coby flushed "S-sure!" Jess smiled and waved at him goodbye, he waved goodbye back at her as she pulled both Gaara's and Naruto's ears "Ow Jess Let go!" Gaara shouted "Oh man where dead, we are so dead, she's gonna kill us!" Naruto started to panic being pulled into Hidden Leaf.

The Grand Line students walked back to their school before Doflamingo and Jinbei and stood before them. "School will be canceled for the rest of the day. Your jobs will be fixing the school back up. I want you half to clean up the first floor. I want this half to clean up the second floor. And I want you lot to clean up the third floor and the roof. Anyone who is injured can go to the nurse's office. Let's get this moving children" The Grand Line students said nothing as they walked to their assign places.

Violet sighed looking at the other "So then Frank and River will take you to a special


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

Violet and Jetter sat at the table with both schools.

Violet stood up "Well then, that display just is giving us more motive to push this forward" they look at her "After the attack of the girls. I meet with the world leaders"

Tsunade eye widens as her teachers "The fire lord…?"

Sengoku nodded. He had already known something like this was coming. No matter what he said from this moment wouldn't have changed their minds.

Violet nodded "Yes" she pushed a button on her tablet and the table opened up from the middle making turn their heads as a prefect model of a building grounds appear. "Ladies and gentlemen the future of our schools" Violet said.

In the morning Jess was able to get to the cooking classroom and make lunches for her and Coby. Jess flushed caring two lunch boxes to the cherry tree wearing black leggings that where folded to her knee's underneath her skirt and a black light hoodie, it was slightly chilly out this afternoon. She was excited, she doesn't know why but the thought of getting to eat lunch with the boy that saved her made her giggle inside.

Reaching the cherry tree she smiled as she sees Coby standing there waiting for her, she smiled and walked over to him "Coby" he turned with a red tint on his face "H-Hey" he smiled, Jess stopped next to him "I made you lunch" Jess handed him a blue lunch box. Coby's face turned more red "Wow! Thank you! I forgot mine today" he took it "T-that's very sweet of you" Jess flushed but smiled "anything for the boy who saved me, twice" Coby chuckled rubbing the back of his head, they both sat down "I was trying to look for you at the waterpark… couldn't find you" Coby chuckled "Sorry about that, Luffy was dragging me everywhere" he took his first bite and his eyes widen 'this.. this is amazing…' "This food…." Jess raised an eyebrow at him "good?" jess smiled at him.

His face turned more red "It's amazing, I mean I've tasted Oichi's before but yours is just…. Wow" Jess giggled which caused Coby to turn to her 'she has cute giggles' "Thank you, that's what everyone says when they first eat my food"

"S-So… you're alright from this morning?" Coby asked her, she looked at him and blinked at him "Yeah… I'm just tried of this fighting between our schools… just one jump made them right away blame the whole school…" Jess looked down, Coby frowned "you Aunt's words did strike something in the students… I mean it did to me. She was right you know, just because a small group of students of hidden leaf jumped the girls doesn't mean the whole school is at fault. Grand Line had overreacted"

"And Hidden Leaf also, I mean at the hospital the boys heard that some of the attackers were taken in so they could have done something better then start another brawl war between our schools" Coby smiled at her "True indeed" Jess smiled then "Let's talk about something else" Jess looked at him "so tell me about yourself Coby" Coby flushed and smiled softly at her, he took a bite of his lunch.

"Well…were to begin…I grew up in the bad center of Grand Line. For years I watched the stronger bully the weak. I wanted to do something about but at that time I was out of shape and didn't even know how to protect myself." He pulled out a picture and showed her what he looked like when he was younger. Jess gasped 'awww he looked so geeky' she giggled

"One day I saw these guys gang up on this little boy and I couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking I jump in front of him trying to protect him. I was scared to death as their first came down to tumble me the boy I tried to save ended up saving me. It seems the boy was just tying his shoes. That boy was Luffy." He chuckled. "Strangely thanks to him I started to become brave. When I was around him it made me feel like this world had a chance. Someone who can use their strength to protect the weak. Then their grandfather took me to the mountains to train me for about two or three years. I want to be a person who protects those who can't protect themselves."

Behind the wall across the court year, Sabo peeked and watched a frown came on his face. 'I ditched Luffy and the others because I heard Coby was over here with a girl. Didn't know it would be Jess…' he then flushed hearing Jess giggle.

Coby smiled at her "yeah my life has been up and down you know, what about you?" Jess sighed softly with a small smile.

"Well… I was born into a royal family, the Mikcloud's. My mother, Dawn Mikcloud, she was an amazing woman. At 18 she left her family home to start her own life and that's when she meets my dad, my brother was the first born and then I was 2nd. I grew up in natural, every summer I would go to Celtica at the palace or the Mikcloud Manor spending summer there. I grew up with Oichi, Gaara, Rick, Chida and Levis. Life was really good you know, my mom was made sure I didn't suffer such royal treatment she had. She even yelled at my Uncle and Aunt for titling me has 'princess'…" Coby's eyes widen 'wow princess…'

"Then at 10… me and rick started to have feelings for each other. 10 year old's in love" Jess flushed with a giggle. Coby couldn't help but to blush at her "Then on December after my 10th birthday… was the car accident… my parents and brother didn't make it and I was the only one to survive from it…" she put her head down gripping her lunch box shivering slightly, Coby frowned rubbing her back "I'm so sorry Jess…"

"that night caused me to have Day and Night terrors… It's reliving it…" Jess said softly "It took me a year to get over what happen…. When I turned 14 is when me and Rick where getting closer and found out that there was a marriage contract between us, Meyers and Mikcloud marriage contract" Coby's eyes widen "You mean in the Meyers Royal family from Grivida?" he asked, jess nodded "Yeah, Rick was so diagnosed with cancer and later died from it at the age of 15… last summer" Coby rubbed her back "I'm so sorry Jess… losing someone you love is very hard"

Then Jess started to tell him other events happen at school, from being used by sasuke to her day terror causing her to hurt Oichi and the rumors. Calling her monster and demon. Coby listened and smiled at her and comfort her.

"so your fav color?" Coby asked with a smile "oh it's purple and black" then the school bell rang for both classes. Jess frowned "I can stay longer" Coby smiled "I can also, classes have been canceled for the day, mostly every student is working on the damages. Some of your uncle's guards came over and with supplies"

Jess smiled slightly "The whole school as dentation for the whole day" Coby blinked at surprised "Really?" jess nodded "Shouldn't you go in then?" Jess shook her head "I don't have too, I'm not part of the detention. So I've been in my study area working on late homework and art projects" Coby smiled "so you like art?" Jess smiled "I love art"

On the roof of Grand Line, Kid was sitting there looking up in the sky. Strangely Law and Ace were up there with him. Killer and some of the others had to go fix the lighting on the second floor. "So what did Mama D want?" Ace asked stuffing some food in his face. "Hmm…She gave me a lecture after putting me in a head lock. She said it was foolish for us to do something like this but she then hugged me." Ace looked at him with confusion. "She thanked me for standing up for Oichi. She just wished I did it another way." Law chuckled. "I was already preparing a bed for you next to the girls. That look in her eyes were screaming murder." Ace looked over at Law. "So how is Oichi?" "The same. Unable to use her hands and right arm but the swelling on her face has gone down and she got the stiches pulled put on her head. It's hard for her to eat so I make her liquid food." Kid and Ace both sighed. "You so freaking lucky. You get to spend all day with her." Ace says. "Don't worry she asks about you to almost every day. It's suffering to my ears sometimes. 'Are they fighting? Are they eating? Can they come visit? And so on…'" Ace and Kid blushed at the last question. "So…when can we?" Law rubbed his head. "I don't know. It's up to her parents. They won't let anyone see her right now." Ace and Kid sighed sadly.

Law rolled his eyes. They looked like sad puppies. "Ace…why don't you make her something soft to eat. She likes pudding." Ace stood up. "Yeah! I can make her a lot of pudding cups. Hey don't go anywhere!" Ace said as he rushed down the stairs. Law shook his head. "Kid…you like making something. Make her a gift. I'm sure she would love whatever you make." Kid grunted. Law chuckled and got up. "Just leave it in the nurse's office." he walked to the stairs. "Don't for get to mark it. You and Oichi's initials should work just fine." He smirked as Kids face went red.

It was the end of the day, the school bell was gonna ring at any moment. Jess was in her own little study area backing her stuff and turning off the TV that was secretly put in here by herself. Putting her bag over her shoulder she opens the door stepping out and locking it as the bell rang. Jess right away walked to the basement. Getting there first Tsunade was standing there waiting for the boys to come. "You I was thinking" Tsunade said Jess looked at her "That the boys need more than just a dentation to clean the old gym shelter" Jess raised her eyebrow "Oh like what?" Tsunade leaned and whispered in her ear making Jess smirk "Oh I would love to Miss Tsunade" Moments later the boys came walking over. Tsunade smiled "About time! Come Follow me" Tsunade said with a smile and walked down the steps, Jess follows her.

Reaching the basement, Tsunade made a U turn that lead in the direction of Hidden Leaf around a corner, they all follow her as they walk and walk down this long tunnel. Stopping at large steel gated door, Tsunade pulled out her key and unlocked it stepping in the other half that was locked she moved aside as the students stepped from behind her. Once every student was in she closed the door and locked making the boys gasp at her. She smiled at them and walked ahead of them with Jess behind her "They say this part of the tunnels is haunted" Tsunade said making Naruto eyes widen and held on Sasuke's hands and looking around all in panic. Sasuke looked at him 'fricken pussy… but that's what I love about him….'

Kiba gulped "Haunted….? Haha really?" he looked around the tunnel was very old and creepy looking. Jess smiled "This is awesome! A haunted old tunnel!? God I would love to investigate down here" Gaara shook his head "Figures you would you're a huge paranormal deliver" Jess giggled.

Walking more, stopping at double doors that where a grey color and a steel. Tsunade turned to her students "Alright listen up" they all looked at her "Jetter has already turned on the air filtering system in the gym so you all can breathe better but everyone will be hearing masks and gloves. Nothing is broken the room is perfectly intact but its rather dusty and dirty. The bathrooms have been already cleaned… so the whole gym is ours to clean in 2 hours or even the next day" Tsunade turned to the Door and opened it stepping in and flickering the lights on. Jess walked in and she gasped "Wow!" the boys walked in walking pass Jess more into the room looking dumbfounded "This is a huge ass gym!" Naruto shouted and it echoed. The boys talked among themselves and Tsunade closed the doors "Grand line will be couple minutes late since there tunnel way is little longer." "Everyone fork over you phones, tablets and personal stuff that will distract you" the boys groaned and took out their items "In this box" it was marked 'items'. The boys walked over and placed the items in the boxes walking back to the middle of the room talking with each other. Jess smiled dropping her bag.

"And one more thing" they look at their prinpcle "since cleaning this big gym isn't enough for me you would be punish a way I thought would suite you the best" they looked confused, Jess stepped to them smirking making Gaara eyes widen backing up "If you can get pass her by leaving this gym you can leave, Jess I hope you enjoy beating them up" Jess stopped cracking her knuckled cocking her head sideways with a smirk that made the boys shiver "let's have some fun"

Moments later the Grand Line students came up to the gym. "Do we really have to do this?" Ace asked as Sabo dragged Luffy who was tied up. "Yeah, Sengoku doesn't want us to mess up anything dealing with them anymore." Ace groaned. Sengoku had made them leave all their things in the class rooms. No phones, tablets, or even a deck of cards. "Great…we worked just to come and do more work…" Zoro says yawning. "Let's just get this over with. Nami wants me to making her a fruit basket so I'm heading over to see her." "What about Rebecca?" Luffy asked. There was a slight pause. "Her father came this morning to take her home. We don't know if she will be coming back or not…" Sabo says. Luffy frowned. Coby was already the door handing out masks and cleaning supplies. "Okay everyone just remembers, no fighting. I think our school has seen enough of that now."

Coby took one step in the gym to see a student fly across the room. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped open as a few more flew in the same direction. Ace and the others walked by him, grabbing brooms and rags. The stepped over the students who were half passed out and started to clean. Coby shook his head. "W-Why is no one else shocked at seeing this!? There are people flying through the air right now!" Zoro sighed. "As one who was trained in the mountains to you really think this should be shock you right now?" "B-B-But Zoro….!" Zoro pushed him in gym. Coby looked around to see Jess as she flipped a boy over her shoulder. 'I-Is that the same girl I met earlier!?' He says in shock.

The Grand Line students ignored the beatings the hidden leaf students were getting. They had already been warned by Sengoku and Garp so they would rather clean in silence then to listen to them anymore then they had to. Luffy was sitting in the corner tied up on orders from Garp himself. He wasn't allowed to do anything but sit in the corner in fear of him making things worse. Marco was in charge or watching him instead of Sabo this time.

Kiba getting up seeing the door way free for the taking he got on his feet ran as fast as he good 'FREEDOM!' Coby who still standing there was staring at Jess with a flushed face then say a boy run for the door he was about to stop him when Kiba was suddenly put in a headlock by Jess. She smiled at him "Coby! Hey" she smiled, Kiba hanged there in her headlock groaning.

Coby blinked at her. "H-Hey There Jess...uh…what are you doing?" He asked watching as Kiba started to tap out.

Jess smiled "Oh just teaching the boys an extra lesson" she said as footstep rush behind her, it was Naruto. Jess extended her leg kicking him with a slightly high velocity impact that did echo throughout the gym sending him flying into a group of the other boys of hidden leaf. While Kiba was trying to get her to release him he thought the best way to get her to let go as he Grab her boob right in front of Coby. Coby's eyes widen with a red face.

Sabo looked at Kiba with a like he wanted to kill him. Sabo wanted to walk over there but he couldn't risk getting the students into any more trouble. Ace nudged him. "Deal with it later…" He said in annoyance. Sabo sighs as he went back to cleaning.

Jess looked pissed as she releases him only to grab him and knee him in gut repeatedly the he fell the ground groaning but to only for her start kicking him in gut over and over "What" kick "Did" Kick "I" kick "tell" kick "You" kick "About" kick "Touching" kick "Me" kick "inappropriately" give him a good last kick which send him flying across the room into Naruto who started to get up to only have Kiba be kicked into him.

Tsunade smirked and then clapped her hands "Alright boys get yourself up and suck up the pain and get to work! Don't forgot to put a dust mask on and gloves! The cleaning supplies are at this door!" the boys groaned getting up slowly and walking over slowly to the boxes.

Jess smiled "Well Tsunade I think I rather enjoyed that" Tsunade smirked "They deserve it, you should do it every day" Jess laughed at her.

Once Tsunade left Coby frowned at Jess. "I don't think solving violence with more violence was the way to go. Even if they deserve it out not…Violence is never the answer…" He looked over to the Grand Line students. Some, like Kid and Killer, already looked tired and exhausted. Rebuilding the damages to the school themselves was a whole different job than this. He pointed over to them. "See how those students look like they are ready to pass out. I bet they are too tired to even think about fighting. More than likely they are going to do everything they can to not end back up in this same position." He then looked over at the students of grand Line. They were cleaning quickly but not efficiently. They kept glancing back at Jess. "See some of the students aren't truly reflecting on why they are here. All they want to do is to make sure you don't beat the crap out of them."

Coby rubbed his head before he started to panic a bit. "I-I'm not trying to say you're doing a bad job or anything like that. It's just maybe you can find another way other than beating them up. I mean I uh Sorry! I went into a full lecture without thinking maybe certain things work your way! I was just trying to give you some advice N-NOT that you need it or anything I was just uh…" Coby started to fumble over his words not sure what else to say to Jess.  
Jess blinked at him "awww how cute" she poked him making him blush and smile at her. Sabo frowned gripped his broom tighter.

"Watch this" he looked at her confused as she walked to each student using a pressure point on them making them get up "Get up now! Do your punishment!" after that she walked over to Coby who looked Amazed and shocked "wow! Pressure point art! I heard that's a very hard art to learn! Could you teach me some of it!?" he was rather excited, Jess smiled "I would love too and don't worry Grand line" she looked at them making them look at her "I won't beat the crab out you all my beats go to my own school I do, someone from your school to do the job even thought I would love to beat the crap out of one you" she giggled looking right at ace whose eyes widen and looked away 'shit…'

Jess looked back to Coby who was still blinking at her "so what you doing after this?" Coby grabbed his chin thinking "Nothing why?" he smiled at her "You wanna go to Scarlet with me to grab a smoothie? Mama D texted me get Oichi one and drop it off …." she frowned 'I won't be able to see her after this night…'

Coby rubbed her back "I would love to" Jess smiled at him "sweet!" Sabo frowned more, Ace looked at him "what's wrong?" "it's nothing Ace, just do you work"

Jess blinked but smiled at him "Give me a moment" as she turned to the girl's bathroom and walked over to it, opening the door. She stepped in and walked in more, she had pee.

Outside of the gym Gaara walked over to the Coby booming "so what's the story with you jess?" Gaara asked him

Coby looked at him with confusion. "The story? I afraid I don't know what you mean but you should get back to work. I really hate unnecessary violence and it would kind of suck to have to see Jess dirty her hands again." Gaara sighed and swiping "I'm doing my work and I'm Gaara, one of her best childhood friends. It's nice to meet you, thank you saving her this morning"

Coby tapped his chin. "Did she mention a Gaara at lunch…ah! I think she did." Coby smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Coby and I did what any guy would do when he sees a girl in danger. I would happily do it again if the need ever comes to it. Oh! And maybe the next time you want to convince me that you're doing work you might not want to storm your way over to me asking weird questions." He laughed.

Gaara stopped what he was doing and blinked at him 'weird…' then jumped as he felt a poke at him side he looked to see Jess crossing her arms "get back to Gaara" Gaara smiled "Of course" he leaned and kissed her cheek then smirking at Coby and walked off. Sabo seeing that literally almost punched the wall 'breath sabo just breath' he started to breath in and out to calm himself. Ace looked at him weirdly "Sabo what are you doing… why are you breathing like that…?"

Jess looked at Coby "Sorry about him…" Coby poked her "it's alright, so that was one your best friends? sounds noisy" Jess laughed "Yeah he's very nosey"

Later on, Jess walked around the gym checking the boys to see if they were doing their work. Walking under a basketball hoop jess heard cracking she stopped and looked up as the basketball hoop came off the wall and down towards her, her eye widen.

Coby seeing this ran towards hers. 'Oh no…I'm not gonna make it in time.' Jess closed her eyes before she felt someone pull her into their arms. Jess opened them to see Sabo holding her in his chest while holding the basketball hoop in his other hand. He looked down and smiled. "You okay?" Jess's eyes widen "Sabo….?" She blushed but nodded to him "Yes I'm fine, thank you Sabo…" Naruto and the other ran over "Jess!" "Jess!" they all shouted running. Coby reached her "You okay?!" he asked in a concerned tone, Jess moved away from sabo to only have Coby pulling her a gently hug "I'm glad you okay" Jess flushed "Coby I'm okay, Sabo saved me" Coby looked at him and smiled at him "Thanks Sabo"

Sabo shrugged. "No problem. No need to create any more casualties."

Soon she was coward by the boys of her school "Jess are you alright?!" Naruto asked her Jess nodded "Everyone get back to work okay?" she looked over to Sabo who put the hoop down Jess smiled at him "That's a box lunch for you Sabo"

He smiles and waves. "Thanks looking forward to them.

Some of the Grand Line students stopped cleaning to see Sabo save Jess. Most, after realizing she was fine, went back to cleaning. Others frowned at Sabo for even trying to save her in the first place but they ended up turning around and getting back to work. They were not trying to get any more involved with any hidden leaf student. Ace frowned at Sabo. He wanted to whack him in the head with the broom. "Why did he save her?" Killer asked Kid was cleaning the walls. "Don't know or care. She's fine isn't she." "Yeah…" "Then stop staring and get back to work. We gotta work overtime in order to get paid next week." Kid says.

Jess put her bag over her shoulder, Coby was sticking to her side know. Tsunade and Sengoku walked in "Alright your time is up" Jess smiled "let's go Coby" Coby smiled "I have to get my stuff, come with me" Jess smiled "alright" she walked side by side with him the way to grand line as hidden leaf went the other way and Grand line behind them.

Not long, Coby and Jess with the others reached Grand line. Coby walked to his locker grabbing his stuff walked with him blinking at the building "wow… it's almost repaired" Coby smiled with a nod "yeah" grabbing his black hoodie, he put it on and closed his locker. He smiled at her "So lead the way to Scarlet" Jess smiled grabbing his hand making him flush.

Sabo who was walking up to them and stopped as Jess grabbed Coby's hand. Sabo frowned but was grabbed by someone pulling him away.

"Alright to Scarlet then to the hospital!" Coby smiled "so is this place have really good smoothies?" Jess nodded walking with him still holding his hand "Yeah, I just got applied there, my 2nd job"

Suddenly Kid and Killer ran by them in a quick motion. Coby frowned. "Hey stop that! You might run into someone and hurt them!" Kid looked back. "I don't have time for your lectures right now boy scout! Unlike you some of us is trying not to lose their jobs! Killer let's go!" Killer sighed. "Right." They disappeared down the street. Seconds later a few other grand line students were walking and run past them. Jess sighed 'rude as always' Coby shook his head. "You will have to excuses them. Most of the students here have jobs and some couldn't even reschedule so they are in a rush. Most of the kids here have to work themselves to the bone just to make it into school. It really sucks but there isn't much anyone can do about it"

Over at the hospital Dante and Danni were talking about Oichi. "What? Are you crazy? I can't let you do that!" Dante looked up from some folders in his hand. "I can and I will. As much as I love you and Oichi I don't see her at this school. I had given her a trainer bodyguard but it looks like he couldn't even protect her like I thought he would." Danni frowned. "You put a bodyguard on Oichi!? When? Who?" "That's none of your concern. He's too busy getting in his feelings so I guess I'll take him off the case for now." Danni signed. "Dante you can't take Oichi out for the rest of the month. The doctors even said in a few days' time she will be up and walking…" "Yeah without the use of her hands and arm…look I'm saying I'm gonna stop her from keeping up in class. I'm going to have someone bring her work in and help her out." Danni sighed. "I guess that's fine but…" "It won't be Jess." Danni frowned. "Why not!?" "Danni…I don't want…"

Danni stood up. "That child has always been her for Oichi! Just because you don't like her doesn't mean you get to make Oichi suffer because of it!" "Danni…" "They are best friend for goodness sake!" "Danni…!" "You can't just pop in here and start demanding things! Oichi is in my care and…" "DANYEAL!" Dante yelled making her stop. Dante squeezed the space between. "You aren't understanding anything at all. I don't care how long you have known them I don't trust people who can snap their fingers and make things happen. I don't trust the fact that those same people have the power to change plans for better or worse. I don't trust people who like to run their mouth about our child when their child goes around…" Danni shoot a glare at him. Dante sighed. "I'm going to take Oichi over to my place in Grand Line. I'm also going to evaluate both the school and the system and if I find it acceptable then I will allow Oichi to stay…if not then Oichi will be coming back with me."

Danni grit her teeth before she ruffled her own hair. "Can I at least tell Jess where…" "No…I don't want her or her family to know anything but I'm sure just as daylight they are going to find the place anyways. It's just going to count as another strike against Oichi being here. I don't want their nose in any of our business anymore but it seems like that would be hopeless to. All this royal around here makes my blood boil. She should have just stayed with me at Karakura." Danni looked down sadly. "You know why she had to transfer here...You were deemed unfit because of what you made her do!" Dante frowned. "...and now the court sees you unfit. I was able to get my two daughters back because I changed but your still so reckless. Who do you think the court will favor if I turn this in?" The room was silent. "So…If you find this place good for Oichi to stay then you will let her stay." Dante frowned. "If her friend can drop the royal act, have her guardians spying on her, and tell that aunt of hers to keep her mouth closed about anything and I mean anything involving Oichi…then I might consider."

Danni frowned. "Your just as sneaky as them…" She says. "I do what has to be done for the safety of our child." "What do you think Jetter and Violet do!? Everything they do is for Jess!" Dante laughed. "Sure. You keep believing in that. I won't say anything further since I'm sure they have this place bugged down just like the school." Danni eyes widen. "You are such a…a…ughh! To think I even had feelings for you!" She walked out the room. She grits her teeth as tears started to roll down her face. There were two guards in front of Oichi's door. They weren't Jetter's. She grabbed a chair and sat in front of the door. "Damn him…Damn him to hell…"

Jess walked in with Coby with smoothies in her hand humming with excitement. Coby smiled and flushed at her 'she's too… cute..' reaching the elevator Jess pushed this button and the open right away opened. And stepped in with Coby behind her, Jess happily pressed the button as the door closed two men in black suits stepped in with them. Jess raised her eye brow 'there not part of my uncles' reaching the floor stepping out turning the way to Oichi's room with Coby beside her keeping a close on the two men that followed them.

Reaching the area, she sees Dani "Mama D…? why are you out here…?" then she looked at the two guards by the door again not her uncles.

Danni's eyes were red from crying. "Listen Jess…what I'm about to say is really hard. I know you love Oichi as a sister and I am so…so grateful for your friendship with her…but you can't come by and see Oichi anymore…at least until he father says so.." Jess's eyes widen and started to shake "Dante is taking Oichi to Grand Line for the rest of the month in order to evaluate the school and the system. If he doesn't deem it fit, he…he can take Oichi away from me…and I don't want that."

She walked up to Jess as tears started to dropped from her eyes. She grabbed Jess by her shoulders. "So I am begging you…as Oichi's mother…don't but in. Don't follow Dante and Oichi when they leave. Don't have your uncle and aunt follow them. No one…just for one month…don't but into Oichi's life with her father. If you do…then Oichi…Oichi won't be with me anymore…and that's something I won't be able to handle…"

Jess shook then feel to her knees and started to go into a panic attack, Coby's eyes widen "Jess!" he knelled down rubbing her back "Calm down…" Danni wiped away her tears and sat down on the floor to calm Jess down. "It's just a month Jess and I don't give a damn what he says. I can at least give you the address to where she will be. You can still call and text her." She held up a hand to stop the doctors from coming. She pulled Jess into a hug and rubbed her back. "Please try to understand Jess…Her father only wants what's best for Oichi. This may be the only way for him to see that." Danni shivered as she tried to keep her own self in check.

Jess felt Coby grab her hand and kissing the back of it "Calm down, breath, breath Jess" Jess started to calm down "O-Okay…" Coby smiled rubbing her hand with his thump and smiled "Okay Mama D… Coby take me home…" Coby frowned but nodded to her, Dani let Jess good has she handed her a smoothie "The smoothie you asked me to get for her…. Tell her to video chat me whenever she can…." Jess stood "Bye mama D…." Coby held her hand and guided her away while she's tearing.

A week later, Jess end up finding out that her words she said to Gaara, Levis and Chida that night on Halloween was overheard and twisted by someone. Jess had a skype chat with Oichi as she was able to too know. Jess had told Oichi everything, Oichi was first upset but smiled at her and said she doesn't blame jess one bit and hope she finds who ever twisted her words.

Jess is sitting in class sighing, looking out the window to see the tree falling. It's the beginning of November already, her birthday had been over and done with. Then her mind shifts Sabo making her heart thump and blush 'sabo... .' then it shifts to Coby which made her giggled softly 'oh that boy...'

Has Kakashi went through with his lecture the door suddenly opens making him looks d the students blink at this. Gaara looked worried as Frank just walks in without saying a word to Kakashi who lets him. Frank walks over to Jess who sighed "I'm in the middle of class frank what do you want?" Her tone was harsh she wasn't in the mood for his shit today.

"Come with me at once, there's been evidence" Jess knew what he meant looking up to him Jess smirked and got up "Kakashi I will be back" Kakashi sighed "alright make sure someone gives you notes" Jess walks out the room with Frank. Frank guided her through the school then to the basement which surprised her. Going through the basement they come to a tunnel walking through it they stop to a blank walk with a power breaker box.

He opened it and pushed something making another screen come up, frank too off his shapes and put his eyes up to the screen. Jess watched as it scanned his eyes, the screen turned green and he blank wall opened making Jess smile.

'So this the secret room' frank smiled at her and let her go in first. Jess smiled and walked in to see a very high tech room.

The room wasn't that large, there was a long glass table with leather chairs around it, the walls were a dark gray color and there was a dark purple rug under the table. With multiple screens showing everything with in both schools, there some guards sitting down by then watching the screens, by the table was another big screen and her aunt and uncle were already sitting there. Better notices her and smiles "come on in and have a seat sweetie" violet smiled as Jess walked over taking a seat in between her aunt and uncle.

"Do due tell why you pulled me out of class?" Jess asked then crossing her arms, Jetter smiled "we have found out who twisted your words that night" Jess had a dark look on her face "tell me"

Violet grinned pushing a bottom on her remote as the TV began show interrogation.

Later that day Jess walked through the school from the basement in a blank walk, look. She was furious beyond belief, she was heading right for grand line, she didn't care if she would get into trouble. Jetter and violet didn't even say no or stop her. They are letting her, reaching the back doors it was still in the middle of class.

"Jessica do you copy?" She heard from her ear piece, Jetter had made her wear one "yes I do" putting her finger on ear "all students are attending the joint history class, everyone will be there even Coby" Jess smirks "What a convenience for me"

"Room F-30, it's a really large room, Sengoku will be waiting for you in front of the doors" Jetter said in the mic. Jess sighed stepping in side "so he's there so I won't hurt Hancock?" Jetter hummed for a yes "yes, if you are going there for your title because I know you are put the necklace on, I know you always care it" Jess frowned but went to her back pocket and took out a Beautifully detailed brass stampings adorned by numerous Swarovski crystals in emerald Swarovski pearls in gorgeous gold, bronze and Tahitian colors. No matter which way you look at this necklace, it sparkles magnificently in gold and green. She put it over her neck and walked off to find that class which was gonna be easy for her since there some guards pointing her to the direction as she could hear her uncle "show her the way"

Reaching the room, she right away saw Sengoku. He was leaning against the wall near the class room, Jess could hear the lecture going on. Sengoku noticed her "don't do anything" he stopped and noticed her necklace, he gulped 'crap she isn't here as a student...' he bowed to her "I have to be here with you lady Jess" Jess shrugged "don't care" Jess right away opened the door loudly making the students and teach turn their heads.

Jess steps in with a blank look on her face, Sabo and Coby both blinks at her 'Jess what is she doing here...?' they both thought. The students looked shocked to see a hidden leaf student just walking in interpreting their class. Shanks and Mihawk the two teachers looked at her "excuse me but you don't" shanks stopped as Sengoku walks in "she has permission to be in here so I want everyone to shut up and listen! She isn't here as a student right know I would advise you all to hold your tongues" the students looks shocked more and sat there staring at her, Coby's and Sabo's eyes widen as Jess turned to the students, there on her shirt was something she would have never seen on Jess in years

Jess stood there her look was proper, her aura alliums has changed into her title. Both Coby and Sabo felt a slight dark aura that was pouring out of her, it made them feel slightly uneasy "I'm here as not a student of hidden leaf, I'm here as ... Jessica lightning Mikcloud, Princess of Celtica" Coby's eyes widen 'she told me she never uses that title unless something was wrong; there was small gasps from the entire class.

"Alright who as heard the rumors going around about Oichi and kid?" Jess asked looking at every one of the students, the students threw glances at each other and in the corner of her eye Hancock did with a hidden smile she could see. "I figured as much the whole school knows, I would like you to all know that, I'm the cause of it but someone twisted my words" she was interrupted "Ha some friend you are, only a monster would do something like that" a grand line Kid snapped at her.

Coby stood up slamming his first "be silent, I will not have you talk to her like... I would reframe from calling her a monster in my presence" Coby glared darkly at him, Jess flushed "if you did not hear her right instead of listening to your rage and anger is that 'someone' twisted her words meaning someone else spread them" Jess smiled "thank you Coby" Coby blushed looking down at her "no problem Jess hehe" he sat back down, the kid crumbled "whatever"

Jess smiled at him but then looked at everyone else "if you didn't know and most likely didn't is that my aunt and uncle have been investigating in how and who twisted my words" the students gasped, Sabo looked shocked "I didn't ask for them to, I found out about a week after the Halloween dance"

Kid looked interested all his leads went cold. He had been roughing up guys and girls alike trying to find the source of the rumors. He then frowned at the fact that she even said something about him and Oichi. 'How did she even know about me and Oichi…and how in the hell did they get leads so fast!?' Jess then had a wicked smile on her face that slightly made everyone uneasy. Jess then turned to the big screen TV up on the wall. "Did my uncle donate all the new TVs?" Sengoku nodded "Yeah he did."

Jess smiled "prefect! Then I will just come up here with the students and watch what will be played" she turned towards Coby walking over to him making him smile pulling out a little as she sat on his lap. Sabo who was next to him almost glared and frowned at him but looked at the TV screen. Jess put her finger up by her ear "uncle you may play it" then put her finger down as the lights domed down "I may warn you all this is sort of graphic my aunt can sure interrogate someone"

The TV switched to a scenery, the room was dark with two small light, there was a boy straggled to a chair with a small table not far for him. His face was blurred; the students can hear him breathing like panic. His voice was altered no one can tell who he was. But he had a grand line boys uniform on.

A sound of a door opening made the boy freeze and look, violet walked in wearing a very elegant short and stretch cocktail dress with lace inserts leading into a daring full lace back and Dark Victorian renaissance custom molded heels with mock Swarovski crystals. Suede feel fabric upper with inner lining & matching outsole. Assorted miniature spike studs. The sound of her high heels echoed through the room in the video and even in the classroom as the students watched. Some boys whistled at her appearance, she looks so sexy in that outfit.

She was holding a metal try with three things on it, two needle's and 2 tiny bottle one was red and the other was blue. The boy gulped "I know you, you're that monster's aunt..."

violet glanced at him with a hateful look "yes I 'am, do you know why am I here boy?" The boy laughed "I'm not tell you anything! I already told you I don't know nothing!" Violet shook her head "behind that glass window is observation room my brother is watching the whole entire thing right now. In that room is special system that as a Lie Detector software decodes an incoming signal in real-time using an FFT based procedure, and presents the incoming biometric data to the user in a stylized manner reminiscent multiple screens portrayals of high-tech espionage" the boys eyes widen "so everything you told us was a lie" she lifted up the needle the small bottle, sticking the needle in the bottle "lucky for you but unfortunate for me, I have to go easy on you" she walked over to him strolled behind him running her fingers through his hair then gripping it tight making him gasp leaning down her face was but his ear, almost in dominatrix way putting the needle in front of his face.

"Do you know what is in this needle?" Violet asked in wicked tone and soft tone. The bot shook his head "n-no..." violet smirked "Relmgern, the world's strongest truth serum" the boy gulped, she still had his hair in her grip as she pulled back and walked back in front of him still gripping his hair even more "I will not use this needle unless you tell me the truth" Gripping him more he cried out in pain "now tell me! Who did you tell my nieces words too that night of Halloween and twisted her words causing that person to spread thoughts disgusting rumors of Oichi and kid!" She snapped.

The boy gulped but bite his lip and glare up at her "I did not tell anyone!" Violet looked down at him, the speak came on "he's lying again his heart rate spiked into a lie" Jetter's voice came from the speaker, the boy panicked as violet smirked down at him "oh well I guess I'll just have stick you... hold still"

The boy gasped out loud "no!" As violet stocked him in the shoulder. Squeezing the serum in him violet pulled back and sat on his lap gripping his hair more "now let's try this again, on the night of Halloween you heard my niece speak something to Gaara, Prince Levi's and Prince Chida that night?" The boy shook as it kicked in right away "yes I did" violet smiled "good boy know who did you reply my niece's words too? And did this person twisted jess's words into nasty rumors about Oichi and kid?"

The boy nodded "It was, Boa Hancock, she twisted your niece's words making Oichi and kid look bad"

Everyone looked shocked, kid looked pissed and Coby was frowning but then he was upset. Sabo sat there crossing his arms in annoyance.

Violet smiled gently petting him "such a good boy, see wasn't that hard. Now tell me why?" Violet asked him "She… was jealous of Oichi making Lunch for her beloved" "Ahh I see, her beloved meaning Luffy?" the boy nodded "Y-Yess…" she got up and walked over the metal try picking up the red bottle sticking the needle in she came back to him stick him in the arm again "this will cancel the effect of the truth serum" Then the video stopped.

Jess got up from Coby's lap making him frown Sabo slightly saw her purple lace panties. He turned his head really quick cursing himself in his head. Jess walked over to Hancock's spot making some students feel uneasy. Stopping right in front of her desk, Hancock looked up at Jess's venomous look on her face. Coby looked to see Jess with that look made even him shake slightly 'oh shit don't kill her...'

"Boa Hancock" Jess's voice even more dark "you were warned the first time by my uncle... and know I'm telling you personally" putting pressure on her feet made the floor cracked and some desks break causing some grand line students jumped up in surprise "you go after Oichi again" she leaned down to her "you will definitely cause a war between my kingdom and yours and that's something you don't want to do" leaning back up "take my warning to the heart Boa Hancock. You are lucky you're not being arrested on the spot. But unfortunately this is just rumors you spread so it's not a cause to get you arrested and tried. I never use my title unless I have too, and with you I had too. You disgust me, you're a disgrace to your title. I thought someone with your stature would now better then to spread rumors and twist 'my' words because of your jealously, such a pathetic way. Yes, your nothing but a pathetic excuse of an empress. We Mikcloud's do not take kindly to those who disrespect our country, family and friends. She is like a sister to me, she means everything to me. You disrespect and bad mouth her, you disrespect and bad mouth me. You threaten her, you threaten me. You hurt her, you hurt me. Someone like you should know by now, you never wanna to get a Mikcloud as an enemy." Jess made a disgusted look then griped the end of her table flipping it sideways into the air with enough force and power to send it crashing out the window. This made students gasp, even Hancock was taken back by it mentally. Hancock, after regaining her mental composer, looked back up at Jess and said nothing as she smiled sweaty. Almost in a mocking manner.

Jess stepped closer to hover right her now "do you have any idea how much I wanna beat your face in until there's nothing left of that pretty face of yours?" Coby's eyes widen 'oh my god... I have to stop this...' He was about to get when Jess's voice stopped "stay in your seat Coby…"

Coby's sighed and staid in her seat 'shit she knew I wanna stop her' Coby sat there watching and listening.

Jess didn't turn to him when she said that Coby, her glaze of disgust and hate was still on Hancock.

"Lucky for you and unfortunate for me, I can't touch you..." she said in dark tone to Hancock but leaning down to her ear and whispered these words to her "If I ever found out you were the cause of Oichi and the girls being attacked I would enjoy torturing you personally and put you in a whole and see you rot in it with the most pleasure I can think of" Jess stop back up turning around walking away "Sabo" he sighed but hidden a flush "yeah?"

"Expect me to do not acknowledge her existence through our school board meetings." Jess said to him "see you at lunch Coby" she aura changed into something warm. Coby grinned "I'm looking forward to your box lunch!" Jess flushed and smiled and bowed to the class "sorry for interrupting your lesson." then she walking out the room leaving, heeding back to her school.

Sengoku cleared his throat making the students look at him "Boa Hancock, please come with me" Hancock got up like nothing happened. She followed Sengoku out the room.

Kid looked over at Sabo. "So what are you going to do about that?" Sabo frowned. "I'm not doing anything about it. If she doesn't want to acknowledge her existence that's up to her." Coby also frowned. "What if she did have something to do with the attacks." "Oh please Coby…Hancock spread rumors about Oichi and Kid. So what? There isn't a day where someone doesn't spread a false rumor or to. It's no big deal!" A kid said. "Talk about overreacting much. Plus, it isn't hard to see how fond you are over her of course your gonna take her side before thinking about the facts. So your opinion shouldn't even matter at this point." Another guy says. Sabo yawned. 'The fact remains that Hancock was present at the board meeting but it doesn't stop her followers from doing her dirty work and if that's true they would never sell her out.' Sabo says to himself. Kid was on the phone texting as Shanks and Mihawk got the class back in order.

Once school got out, clubs were done, and detention was full field Kid headed home. He had an extra bag with him. He was off work today because of the over time he put in. Reaching his home, he walked in and dropped everything on the floor. He went upstairs to take a shower. He then put on a long sleeve red and black hoodie sweater. He rolled the sleeves up and to his elbow. He pulled up his black jeans and put on some black converses. He wet his hair allowing it to come down from its natural spikiness. He checks his face and teeth and made sure he looked decent. He sighed and walked into his room. There was a duffle bag and a gift wrapped in purple and black. Grabbing, both of them he walked down stairs. He walked into the kitchen grabbed a new cook book. He then grabbed the bags he dropped earlier and left his house. Looking around he walked towards the school.

When he got there a black car was waiting for him along with a guard. "Eustass Kid?" Kid nodded. The guard grabbed his things and put them in the trunk. Kid got in the back seat. Once everything was in the guard got in the car and drove. Kid looked at his phone as a text popped up. 'Are you on the way?' Kid chuckled. 'Yeah, I'm coming. Hold your horses.' He sent it before getting another one quickly. It was a pouting kitty face. Kid couldn't help but chuckle.

Kid arrive at a house. It was blue with a black roof. It had a gate where you needed a key to get in if not unlocked. There was a garden to the side and flower beds on the other. There was a light on in the front window but the blinds were covering the inside. Kid had his duffle bag and had stuffed everything in there by the time the guard rang the doorbell. He then moved and started to head back to the car. Kid looked confused at this but he walked up as he heard someone coming to the door.

The door opened up to revel an excited Oichi. She was wearing a green tube top and had short shorts. Her waist area was bandage up, making Kid frown. Her arm was in a sling and both her hands were also in bandages along with her legs. He could see the edge of the stiches on her forehead. The swelling around her face had gone down but he could still see the bruises on the chest. Oichi smiled but then started to look around him. She then then frowned. "Hey…you said Jess was coming!" She looked over to Dante who had open the door. Dante shrugged. "I guess I lied." Oichi pouted. "Come on let him in…" Oichi backs up letting Kid come in. "You're such a liar dad!" Dante laughed. "You can still do that face time thing with her. It's just a month you will survive without Jess. I brought your boyfriend instead shouldn't you be happier." Oichi and Kid blushed and looked at each other. "S-Shut up Dad!" Oichi yelled. Dante laughed.

Dante had gone upstairs to do some work leaving Kid and Oichi by themselves. The TV was showing some comedy movie. Kid was sitting on the floor with Oichi sitting between his legs. He was holding one of her yaoi books, flipping the page. Oichi's hands were still unusable. Law had told her that it would take maybe six to eight weeks for it to heal but even passed that the nerves in her hand would still need time to recover. "How can you read this?" Kid asks. "Turn please and I'm sure you look on girl and girl stuff." "I guess…" Oichi leaned back. "You think I'm weird?" "Yeah. You're a complete weirdo…" Oichi frowned. "…but it's not going to change the fact of how I feel about you." Oichi looked up at him. Her brown eyes were so clear looking at him. His heart started to throb.

Oichi moved away from him. "You still like me…even when I'm beaten up…" She rubbed her sides. "There scars now…" Kid shook his head and started to take his shirt off. "W-What are you doing!?" Oichi asked in a flustered panic. "Chill. Just look." Oichi's eyes widen as she looked at the scars his side that went to his back. "When you get into fights your bound to leave scars. It's just a learning process. Next time…don't get hit." He chuckled. Oichi smiled. Kid reached out for her and pulled her close. "Your scars aren't going to make me look at you any different. Your still beautiful to me. I could care less what everyone else says." 'Beautiful!? Me!?' Oichi says in her head. Suddenly he grabbed her hand. "Would you like to know what happens to me whenever you're near me?" Oichi had a quick flashback to when Ace asked her that same question. 'W-Wait dad is upstairs!? I'm sure he has cameras here somewhere. W-We can't do THAT here!' She said screaming in her mind. She whimpered a bit as she watched Kid drag her hand. "W-Wait…we…not here…I mean my dad…" She started to say until he placed her hand on his chest.

She blinked, then looked at him. "You have a perverted mind…" Kid says trying to hold in his laugh. Oichi could feel her face getting hotter until she felt a fast heartbeat. "Kid…" "Yeah…this is what happened when you are near me. Every time I hold you and touch you. At first it made me mad because I didn't know why the heck my heart started to run like crazy. Ever since that first day we met in the nurse's office. Maybe not the first kiss since I stole it from you but that next kiss at the park. All I could think about was you. There was a spark when our lips touch." He wrapped an arm around her. "It pissed me off when I didn't understand why that happened. I actually went around and beat the shit out of anyone who wasn't you touched me. Killer couldn't take it and called me an idiot." Kid's face turned slightly red. "He told me what I was feeling was…love…I guess…" "Love?" Oichi says. "I guess…never been in love before…hell my own parents walked out on me when I was younger so I've always been by myself." Oichi placed her head on his chest. She could still here his heart beat going on a rampage. Her heart does the same when he was around her. So would that mean that she was in love with him.

She pulled away and they locked eyes. Kid bend down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back. Oichi frowned. He chuckled. "You want another one? I'll be happy to…" Oichi didn't wait. She kissed him back. It was sloppy but when she pulled back Kid's face was bright red. He rubbed his lips. 'She…Did she…' "You kissed me…" He says. Oichi gulps as he gave her a lustful look. "You suck at kissing." "W-What!? Well excuse me! I don't go around kissing random guys for practice dummies!" She pouted. Kid laughed. "Then I'll teach you. From step one." He pulled her into a deeper kiss. Their lips parted before being pushed back together. Kid turned around and placed her on the floor, still lip locked. His pushed his tongue passed her lips. Oichi could feel her heart rampaging. Her body was getting hot. She wanted Kid to touch her more.

Their tongues danced together as Kid hands ran down her sides, carefully. He rubbed against her. Oichi could feel something hard rubbing on her. Kid broke the kiss and kissed her cheek and then down to her neck. He licked and sucked in different spots. Oichi closed her eyes as she tried to hold her hold in her moans. "Open your eyes…" Kid says. He sits up. Oichi opens one of them. "I want you to look at me…I want to see you and your expressions…" Anymore rampaging in her chest and her heart would have busted out. "Even if I'm all broken up…" She raised her left hand. Kid grabbed it and kissed it. He then interlocked his fingers with her and put them over her head. "How many times do I have to tell you that I want you even if you're like this…I want you Oichi." A tear ran down on Oichi's cheek before Kid kissed it away. They lips connected again.

Upstairs Dante was looking through some folders. There were camera screens that showed different parts of the house. There was one turned off that was labeled living room. He sighed and breath out smoke. 'I'll be leaving Oichi in your hands for a while so you better not screw up boy.'

It was a week before thanksgiving, Jess sighed she had text Coby and told him go have lunch with Luffy since she had some business to do for the student board. Jess sighed at the memory

~flash back from earlier~

"Alright, so get this" a knock on the door made Kakashi stop, he looked towards the door as it opened. Tsunade walking in "sorry for the interruption Kakashi, I have something to give to President and Vice President of the student school board" Jess blinked at her as did Gaara. Tsunade right away walked over to Gaara first placing a green colored armband with a pin, it said 'President Gaara' then she walked over to Jess making Jess watch her as she placed the armband on her ask. Jess look at it "You two are required to wear every day, Grand Line school board is also doing this since this is a new law from President of the N.S.O.B, your aunt…" Jess frowned "May I ask what these are for?" Gaara asked. Tsunade smiled "Of course, they are for your board meetings and there is also something that me and prinpcle agreed on. When dealing with new school events for a new board meeting either you two can walk over there and deliver the message. It's another way uniting the two schools. Know there is a board meeting happening today, the grand line board members have been pulled out of their clubs. One of you will deliver the message, good day" she said leaving.

Gaara sighed "I'm not doing it, Jess you can" Jess eyes widen "By my.. lunch with…" she frowned "Fine…" Naruto grinned "Awwww! No lunch with your boyfriend Jess?" Jess flushed "he's not my boyfriend Naruto, do you wanna have all your teeth?" the class smirked but Naruto nodded his head "Y-Yes!" he squeaked "Than shut your mouth" she harshly said to him, the class laughed at him. Jess sighed 'No lunch with Coby….' She pouted 'I'll just text him I can't board meeting stuff' taking out her phone really quick texting him 'I'm so sorry DX school board stuff, I promise tomorrow okay? 3 go have lunch with Luffy' she pushed send then putting her phone back.

~end of flash back~

Jess sighing again and walked into her classroom, Gaara had a red folder on his desk. Matsuri was sitting on his lap eating lunch with him. She smiled sweetly at them "Well hello you two lovely dovely couple" they both blushed "Folder?" Gaara handed to her "Alright bye" "Bye Jess!" Matsuri giggled. Jess walked away and out the classroom, she right away headed for Grand Line. 'him and Matsuri started to date again…'

Walking alongside the school, she did spot Luffy with Ace. She walked right over 'no Sabo… and no Coby?' "Hey Luffy" Luffy and ace looked up, Ace was on his phone not looking at her but Luffy smiled brightly at her "Jess! you got any food for me!?" Jess giggled. 'Does he think of anything but food?' Jess frowned "No I'm sorry Luffy I don't maybe I'll make you something later and bring it to school for you tomorrow?" Luffy's face light up like Christmas "So what do you want Jess?" Ace asked without looking up. A new game was just placed on their school system. He was all in it.

"Just looking for Sabo" Jess said as she smiled at Luffy. "Why do you need my brother?" Ace asked. Luffy suddenly yelled. "He's hiding in the Outside gym storage shack!" Jess smiled at him. "Thanks Luffy that's some extra batch cookies along with your lunch." Luffy jumped. "YEAH! COOKIES!" Jess giggled "see you later Luf!" Yup, Luf was her nickname for Luffy. He blushed and waved "See ya!" he smiled at her.

She walked away to only hear Luffy talking non-stop about cookies. "I want chocolate chip, no wait sugar, no rainbow! NO! What's that kind uuuhhhh DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP BUTTERSCOTCH!" Jess smiled 'Such a glutton…' She managed to find the shack, the door was closed. She opened it and stepped in and there he was sitting a stack of mats looking out the window. Jess closed the door behind making him turn his head.

"Oh Jess how can I help you?" Sabo asked with a smile "I have a folder for the next board meeting" Jess walked over to him, he nodded as Jess reached him handing him the folder. He gave her a warm smile "thanks"

Looking at him she smiled back. "See you at the boar…" she stopped as she felt a nausea feeling in her stomach. He blinked at her. "hmm…need anything else…" Her hand went to her mouth she looked sick. He reached for her as she saw a trash can in the room she dashed for it and starts throwing up. 'oh god I think I eat something bad this morning….' Sabo locked shocked and rushed over to her rubbing her back "you alright?" Jess shivered "Yeah… I think so, I think the milk was bad. When I get home I'll dump it out and go to the store a buy" she started to throw up again. Sabo looked down her with a frown "you want me to take you to the nurse..?" Jess frowned "No, it's okay" She stood up reaching behind her taking out a tiny bottle of mouth wash that already has some water in it Sabo looked at her more, she opened it up started to rinse her mouth 'where did she pull that from?' when she was done, sabo looked over to him food and water. He reached for it grabbing it and handing it her "here" Jess blinked but smiled "thank you" taking it she took a sip and handing it back to him. He took it

Sabo blinked at her 'what's this feeling…' he didn't know why but he put the bottle water down walked over to her making her eyes widen and back up into the wall "what are you doing…?" his hands gently travel down to her waist making her eyes widen "what are you doing…?" Sabo leaned down pressing his lips down on her making gasp mentally. Closing her eyes 'what is he doing!?' her lips moved on their own kissing with his, their lips gently moved together. He hummed into the kiss making jess hum with him.

'I want more…' Sabo moved arm to one of her legs lifting it making her eyes widen as he pressed himself against her and started to rub against her. Jess moaned into their kiss 'oh my god….' Her arms right away wrapped around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Moaning softly, Jess could feel him getting very aroused, very.

Sabo was getting rather hard, he could feel it. Holding her leg, his free hand leg trailers up her leg under school skirt on her hips. Hooking his finger on her panties, she gasped as he pulled them down 'I want her' the kiss broke, making Jess glare at him "Sabo… where in the middle of school we shouldn't be doing this" she silently said at him, he smirked at her "Then try to keep your moans down, doing it at school is a thrill" she gasped at him. Leaning down he started to kiss her neck making her bite her lip holding her moans in her hand, shivers started to run through their bodies.

His fingers, gently rubbed against her clit making her moan quietly. Sabo smirked "let's move this to the mat" Jess stopped him "Wait sabo" he stopped and looked at her, she was blushing "no sex…." He looked at her and smiled at her and kissed and put her hand on his crotch. Jess's hand felt his hard on through his pants 'wow he's really hard…' "at least help fix this for me" jess's gulp but nodded as he pulled her over to the door locking and then to a stack a mats and sat down. Jess blinked at him and he smirked at her she knew what he wanted 'god..' she knelled down undoing his pants. He smirked as she unbuckled his pants to reveal Sabo's black boxers and removing them with his shoes. Jess trailed her hand back and her fingers slide over boxer across covered hand on making him moan softly.

Jess smirked "you like that?" Jess asked teasingly as she did it again.

"S-top it, I'm going crazy" Sabo shivered in pleasure.

"You've teased me before, I'm just paying you back" Jess smiled and leaned in licking abdomen cause "Mhn why You little..." Sabo moaned softly.

Jess snickered and took off his boxer, Jess didn't waste any second and started to slowly started to stroke him slowly making him close his eye.

Jess's pumped him up and down, earning whisper moans from Sabo, Jess decided to try this with Sabo make him the first one she has ever done this too.

Jess leaned forward licked the head of him making his eyes widen and look down at her blushing. Jess could taste the bit of precum on her tongue. She gave him a slow licked from shaft to top.  
"M-more…" Sabo moaned lustfully grabbing jess's hair to make sure she stayed in place. She wrapped her mouth around and sucking him slowly. Sabo shivered in pleasure and started to buck his hips a little.

"Your lips are so damn hot… so good" Sabo said bucking his hips more so he rammed deeper in her mouth "go good!"

Jess glared at him for doing what he just did but moved her head up and down couple more times until took him out her mouth with a pop. He looked down at her had she was undoing her shirt, he smirked 'yes…..!'

Removing it and her bra. She leaned in and cupped his erection with her boobs making him shiver and with a smile "Yesssss" he moaned softly, Jess moved her boobs up, down, up, down, up and down. Sabo biting his lip 'I'm gonna cum…' "Jesss.. I'm gonna cum…" Jess smirked moved faster know, up and down, up, and down. His mouth hanged up open as he was about to cum "I'm cuming…" Jess right away wrapped her mouth around his tip as he exploded his orgasm in her mouth, gripping her hair tighter he bucked in his hips in one thrust cumming in her mouth and moaning with a husky whisper "Jesssss…"

Jess closed her eyes swallowing every last drop. When he was done cuming she pulled her head back licking the tip one more time as Sabo's hand feel from holding her hair. He was panting from the sheer pleasure he had just received.

Jess sits there watching him then Her phone went off. Looking at it, it was from Naruto 'Gaara's looking for you! Tried to stop him' Jess's eyes widen, standing up "I have to go… Gaara's looking for me" as her phone went off, it was call. She gulp Sabo looked as she answered it harshly "What..?" "Where the hell are you?!" Jess moved the phone from her ear as Gaara screamed at her "Shut the hell up! I'm still at grand line" Sabo raised his eyebrow and smirked "God I can't hang out with my friends over here? Gaara you're not my babysitter!" she hanged up on him. Sabo looked at her has she gathered up her clothes and tossing his. He caught them "See you at the board meeting" Jess looked at him "Yeah see you at the board meeting… uhm Sabo… can we not speak of this… to anyone..?" she asked at him softly, Sabo nodded to her "Sure…" reaching out for her his hand gently stroked her hair, she flushed.

Jess looked away from him and finished putting her clothes on, Sabo was already in his clothes. Jess put her black converse back on hooked arm around her pulling her forward kissing her, she hummed kissing him back pulling her on his lap as the bell rang "Stay, skip with me" She looked at him confused "You want me to stay…. Why…?"

Sabo ran his hand in his hair not really wanting to answer her "just stay okay?" Jess smiled softly at him and put her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. His hand went to her head and started to twirl his finger with hair red hair 'her hair looks like a red velvet cake…. Great know I'm hungry' looking over to his food it was a box lunch that she did make him today. She had handed him in the morning. He started to eat and cuddle her at the same time, Jess leaned back and her tummy growled making Sabo look at her "hungry?" Jess nodded, Sabo took a cookie and handed it to her making her giggled softly and numb on it.

Jess walked with her board members to the room, reaching the door she opened it stepping in only to gasp at what she say. The tables were gone but a large kotatsu warming table in the middle of the room. The kotatsu consists of a blanket placed between a low table-frame and table-top, with a heat source placed underneath the blanket. With your legs placed under the blanket, and a very large and very comfortable tan futon Japanese ground couch surrounding the table. Her aunt was already sitting one end with her back facing them then seeing Coby sitting down. He smiled at her "Jess!" her classmates gasped "What the hell…?"  
Naruto smirked "oh my god a Kotatsu!" Jess walked over with her classmates "Coby what you doing here…?" she sat in the front facing them with Gaara next to her but pushed him aside as Coby sat in his spot "I'm replacing Hancock for now" Jess giggled "Sweet" her classmates sat down relaxing "This is heaven… it was so cold today and this room as no heat" Violet smiled "Yes I know that's why I have had all the chairs and tabled removed and put this in here for a warm comfort"

Jess blinked at her "Does the Grand Line know about Coby replacing Hancock?" Violet smirked "go on tell her Coby" Coby smiled "Well… After Hancock's you know.. our principle removed her from our student school board, Vivi came up to me today"

~Coby's flash back~

Coby was walking down the hallway to his clubs when he saw a frowning Vivi. "Hey Vivi what's wrong?" "Oh hey Coby. It's nothing. I was just looking for a replacement for Hancock. Sabo just told me that she was kicked of the council so I'm trying to find a stand in. Usually Nami is here for that but…well anyways the meeting is going to be starting soon so…hmm…" She looked up at Coby. "Why don't you be the stand in?" Coby shook his head. "W-Wait a minute I'm can't do that! I'm no good at politics and stuff like that!" he started to panic. Vivi pouted. "You want to be a police chief don't you? This is a good way to get some practice in! Now come on and it's just until we find a replacement. I'll send a text to Smoker and tell him that we are borrowing you for a while." She grabbed Coby and started pulling him over to Grand Line.

~end of Coby's flash back

Jess smiled "wow that vivi" she chuckled, Coby flushed "I missed our lunch…." Jess frowned but reached in her bag taking out her lunch box "Here you go!" Coby eyes lit up and started to eat. The boys where smirking at this. Hinata and Ino giggled.

The door open and they look as Frank came walking in with a tea pot and Japanese purple tea cups. Jess blinked "are you gonna be making tea?" Violet smiled "The tea is already nice and warm ready to serve" Frank put a hot pad on the table putting the pot in the middle on the pad. Then placing the tea cups around the table then left the room.

Minutes later The Grand Line students walked. "What the hell…" Law says as he walked in. "Are we having a tea party or something?" He was pushed gently by Vivi. "Just take a seat." Law sighed. He was too tired to even argue. He took his spot. The floor where Sabo and Lucci fought at was a bit more challenging then it looked. They got it done but it took the breath out of them. Lucci, also looking a little worn when he walked in and frowned. 'What the hell is all of this…' He looks over at Violet. He sighs. 'Why bother worrying about right now.' He went and took his seat. Robin and Tashigi walked in next. "I'm just saying the only way is put more training in…" They both stopped in surprise. "Oh my, this isn't what I expecting at all." Robin says. Tashigi shrugged. "We can have this conversation at another time." They went to take their seats. Sabo was the last to walk in when he spotted Coby. He frowned and glanced over at Vivi who shrugged. 'Great now I have to deal with him in here to.' He took his seat next to Lucci. "Why the fanciness…" He asks.

Violet smiled "Well, since this room has no heat and rather cold out today. I thought it would be a good idea to have the tables and chairs removed and have a large kotatsu warming table place in here. Warm isn't?" she then moved on her knees and serves the students tea and sat back down pouring her own "I want you all feel comfy at least instead of sitting in a cold room during the winter" Vivi smiled and nodded to her "That sounds understandable, it is more cozy in here now"  
Naruto blow on his tea and took a sip and his eyes widen "This tea… tastes like roses…?" Jess's eyes widen looking down at the tea.

"Thank you for the tea." Robin smiles and takes a sip. Tashigi also takes a sip. "It's very good." She then pushes it back a bit, not wanting her clumsiness to tip it over. Lucci, Law, and Sabo didn't touch their cups.

Hidden leaf blinked at their tea and all took a sip and their eyes widen "It does…." Hinata said. Violet smiled "Rare tea, Blue Moon Rose Dream Dip tea. Celtica's special tea, brewed with pure blue roses and rare herbs only found in Celtica, they say that this tea helped the mind and heal" Violet said taking a sip, Coby looked down blow on his and took a sip "Wow! This is good!" Jess smiled but frowned again 'haven't had this tea since…." Violet noticed jess staring at the tea and frowning "Hun you alright?" everyone looked at her, Sabo frowned 'is she okay…?' the hid a glare as Coby rubbed her back "Jess?"

Jess blinked and looked and then smiled "Sorry about that.. I haven't had this.. tea.. since my parents and brother died…" Gaara frowned at her "It's okay Jess…" Coby rubbed her back more "It's alright Jess,…"

Jess picked up the tea cup and took a sip trying to keep her tears in "Just like moms…"

Violet smiled "Alright let's began, I'm aware Sabo got my folder?" Sabo nodded to her.

"Well then, the reason why for this meeting is because…. The brawl… and what happen to the girls…. I'm still shaken up by it and disappointed in 'both' schools. Know before Grand line throughs something in my face, I would like say is that one of the girls have woken up and we gonna integrating her once she is able to talk. So I won't you all to understand this okay? The action of a group of girls from hidden leaf doesn't mean the whole school is at fault. Grand line overacted, Hidden Leaf overacted. You both overacted and but both schools in a deeper whole then it was already after the girls where attacked. I had a meeting with the world leaders before I came to the schools that when the brawl started to discuss what will happen to both your schools" Violet said then taking a sip of her tea. "It's already been voted and both world leaders agreed" She sighed putting her cup down looking at them with a serious look on her face "Both your schools will be torn down" Hidden's leaf's eyes widen.

Sabo flipped through his notes. Sengoku had already informed him and Vivi on what was gonna happen in this meeting. 'Both schools being torn down. It was probably for a hopeful more peaceful like school.'

The other Grand Line students frowned a bit. 'Overreacting huh…ha…' Law ruffled his hair. 'Sharing a school with hidden leaf students…fun…' Law says to himself as he crosses his arms. Lucci rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Big Woop. Our school are gonna combine. What's gonna be left for out disciplinary groups over at Grand Line?" Lucci asked trying not to yawn. "I also would like to know that to." Takashi says. "I don't really care about our school being together. I just want to keep everything peaceful."

Robin sipped on her tea. "After the school is torn down what next and what about our benefactors from other counties. It's thanks to them that our school became so big in sports and scholarships." Vivi looked through her notes. "I don't think my father would mind but it's the other families I'm more worried about. Most are seriously paying our government for our education. The gym for example really belongs to Rebeca's family being that they paid and built it." Sabo nodded. "The same can be said for all the computer wings and the auditorium. Then again scratch that. They belong to the Yonko's I'm sure their money can cover anything."

Violet took a sip of her tea "Not just Hidden leaf and Grand Line are being torn down" Jess blinked at her "What do you mean…?" "Wonderstruck is also being torn down" Gaara's widen, Jess looked "The Naturals school….? Why is it being torn down too?" Violet smiled "since this new school is gonna be built, Wonderstruck will also be combined with your schools. The school is sinking into the ground anyways and the students aren't even being schooled there since it's too dangerous. All actives are funded, every single one. Sports, art, music, theater, science, ect… there is also room for multiple clubs. And for your funding, there is no need to worry about it. I have talked it over with world leaders. Celtica will funding the new school with I highest tech we have" placing a device on the table she pushed a button making a hologram appear of the school's layout. Naruto's eyes widen "wow!"

"The school will be located on both lands. There is an empty acer not too far that connects to all three sides. It will accessible by using PDA's. School PDA's that will be given to you before you new school year starts. Your world's leaders were quite impressed by this project and would like to see it happen also. Both schools will have their own classes still but it will be a mixed among the students for each class and new classes will be added like new history classes, new language classes. My family will of course own the school, your principles right know will be vice prinpcle's, your teachers will still be there, I will be the main Prinpcle. Your uniforms, well I designed them" she pushes another button and it came on.

"The girls' uniform consists of a White long-sleeved dress shirt has a purple ribbon that sits over the chest, a purple skirt with black bar shoes. With a black jacket, Girls have a choose to wear Warm Black or Grey leggings under skirt and Grey Cardigan for colder season.

The boys uniform consists of a black, high-collar jacket, a long-sleeved white shirt, Purple Tie, Purple pants, and black shoes. Grey Cardigan for colder season." Violet said taking a sip of her tea. "Many students also wear a golden, oval-shaped pin on their shirt that signifies that they are a student, the name of the school, Réimse Academy."

Jess blinked but smiled "Celtica for 'unity'"

Suddenly a small beep went off. Everyone looked around. Law blinked before reaching in his pocket. It was a pager. "Ah. That's me." He hit a button. "I have to be out of here in about five minutes." He looked over to Sabo who nodded. "Vivi write that down." Vivi nodded. She was already writing down the notes she wasn't sure how all this was going to play out but she was happy for a new change. Of course at the moment Grand Line isn't in the mood to listen to any of this. 'I'll make a clip and show it in the gym or the auditorium. She happily wrote the notes thinking of different ideas to approach this subject to the students. It was hard to tell if Robin was really listening sometimes. She had her notes open and jolted down a few things but she was really studying the tea cup. In her notes the word 'Unity' had been written and circled. Lucci sighed and rubbed his shoulders. They were getting stiff. Ever since the brawls the school board had been keeping the fighting down so no work and fun for him. Takashi had her eyes closed like she was thinking.

"so yeah basically the school will be funded by the Mikcloud's but donation is always welcome from each side. And the empty lots where the schools were once stood will be dormitories. Boys side will where grand line stood and girls side will be where hidden leaf stood. The dormitories will be like apartments; you can sign up to have a single or a group with friends. There will also be a pool for the summer for the dormitories" Violet pushed a button and hidden leaf gasped at the pic "Wow!" Kiba said, Jess was typing in her tablet. Coby was smiling at this "I think this is a good idea, uniting three schools"

Vivi nodded. "Yes. It will hopefully mend our schools together. It was already hard enough before all this stuff happened." Robin giggled. "I look forward to it. It's gonna be hard but I'm sure as long as Grand Line just accept it things would go smoother." "You make is sound so easy." Law says gathering his things. Sabo smiled towards Vivi. "I'm sure Viv already has plans for that. Right?" Vivi nodded. "Yes, The school is divided so all I need you to do is to follow the plan I'll hand out to you tomorrow." The Grand Line students nodded.

Naruto grinned "Well sign me up, I agree for this! Gives me an excuse to finally move out" Kiba grinned also "Same man, I agree. This sounds fun" Neji and Hinata smiled and nodded "I like the idea, the new school with all actives not just one major one but all" Hinata pushed her fingers together "Will there be a pool at the school?" Violet smiled "Yes" Shikamaru smirked "Sounds good to me" he said relaxing on the futon. Ino smiled "I like it"

Jess giggled "this will be so much fun! But who will talk to Hidden leaf about this?" they blinked at her Coby smiled "you should" Jess flushed "W-what..? no I couldn't…" Violet smiled "Another step until you turn 18" then her eyes widen as a tea cup flew past her head hitting the wall, Jess glared at her then looked back her tablet. Violet frowned and sighed.

The students looked at Jess and Violet. Sabo frowned at this. Vivi cleared her throat. "M-Maybe we should draw this meeting to a close?" Law got up. "Right…so whatever the agreement to this I'm on board. Sabo we need to talk later. Vivi do you got my time written down?" Vivi nodded. "I got it. See you later. I'll let you know when the next meeting is." Law waved and left quickly just as his pager went off again. Lucci crossed his arms. 'Looks like someone has some unrelated issues to work out.' He says.

Violet smiled. "Well then Jess we need to get ready for a dinner party, you have anyone who would take your hand tonight?" Jess flushed, Coby flushed. Sabo frown and gulped mentally. 'Why am I getting so nervous…In fact why do I care who she takes to a party. She doesn't get her chance until she proves to me she can be normal for at least a day…Maybe it's just because of Coby…'

Coby's heart thumped "No I haven't, do I have too….?" Violet sighed "Not really." Sabo's heart thumped. 'Stupid heart. Why don't you shut up…?'

Coby's hand raised "I'll take her" said, Violet smirked as the rest of the board got up, Jess blushed gathered her stuff "you don't have too Coby" Coby got up with his tuff "No I would love too…. No arm on your arm leave you armless… I would be honored…" Jess face turned red "O-kay… uhm my place an hour…. Okay?" Coby smiled "See you in an hour!" Jess quickly left the room feeling shy at the moment, Violet turned off the heater under the table and Coby unplugged it form the wall "Well then, have amazing thanksgiving everyone" Violet left with Coby behind her. Gaara sighed "we can close this now" Gaara walked out with his friends.

Sabo felt his phone ringing. He picked it up as he walked out the door. "Hello…oh…yeah I can be there in ten." The Grand Line students got out of their seats and followed Sabo. As soon as he got outside they crowded around him. "We know you know…" Vivi said pouting. Sabo frowned. "What are you talking about?" Lucci chuckled. "Don't lie. Nami and Rebecca are coming back to school after thanksgiving. What's the deal with Oichi?" Sabo laughed. "She's doing fine. That's all you need to know." Lucci frowned and grabbed Sabo by his collar. "Don't pull that crap with us. We need to know more." Sabo removed his hand. "Alright, follow me…" They walked over to Grand Line and headed to the gym.

Thanksgiving, jess sat in the limo with her cousin Jetter. Both had their seat belts on. As the roads where slightly Icey from the frost, Winter was on its way already. Jess was in an outfit that was shipped to her by her Aunt. Long black hooded cardigan, gray scoop long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and knee high flat flaux black leather boots.

Everything seemed to be prefect, out of nowhere Jericho's eyes widen as he seeing something high speed and flashing coming towards the limo 'What the hell is that…' he gasped 'no way!' "JESS!" she looked at him but the bazooka smashed into the ground right in front of the limo making the Limo fly forward it was like slow motion for both Jess and her cousin and then landing on the top part sliding until it came to a complete stop. Both Jess and Jericho where unconsciousness.

Quiet, silent, jess groaned. Her eyes fluttered open, she noticed she was hanging upside down. Her eyes widen in shock 'What the ..?' she looked to her side her cousin, Jericho was hanging there with blood coming down his face. she bite her lip in fear "Jer!" he groaned, she could tell he was unconscious.

'I have to do something…' she reached her hands up trying to undo her seat belt and she did. She plopped down, she then crawled over to her cousin who was still hanging there. "Jericho hang on" she then tried to free her cousin from his seat belt, and was successful. She caught him quickly as he fell, he groaned. Jess frowned then looked at the door that was on his side, taking a small breath and closed her eyes and punched the door as it flew off. Jess first climb out then dragged her cousin to the woods area. She stood up and looked around; the limo was upside down, and the spot where the bazooka hit. She frowned "Shit…" there was a smoke everywhere from the car on fire and on the ground.

Jess suddenly felt a sharp pain, she winced and looked down there was a piece of glass stuck to her side. Kneeling she bite her lip as she pulled the glass out, gasped in pain 'shit….!' Jericho started to wake up "Jess..?" his eyes widen gasped sitting up "Jess you okay… oh my god you bleeding…" Jess ears heard voiced not too far, she put her hand over his mouth lowering "Shhh" she whispered, seeing men with guns walk up to the limo. One peeked inside "this beta 6, she is gone I repeat she is not in the limo" "Find her! She must have escaped, kill her" another voice came from the radio.

Jess frowned 'I have no choice or me and Jericho will die' "Jericho listen to real closely" she whispered soft enough for only him to hear "I need you to keep your head down, stay here, whatever you hear do not take it against me" Jericho's eyes widen 'no she's gonna unlock her…' "Is your sword still in limo?" he looked around him and nodded "Call Uncle…" she whispered to him kissing his forehead and letting go of his mouth disappearing. He started to panic, took out his phone dialed Jetter. The phone rang as he heard one of the guards scream like he was dying 'no… no… no.. pick up uncle!' the phone rang and rang then was picked up "Jer where are you two?" "Uncle… you need to get your ass here now… we were attacked… and Jess unlocked her, she's" other scream and then gun fire "Kill her!"

"Hurry!" he hanged up

At the manor, Jetter's eyes widen 'no… no..' he started to panic, Violet looking at him "Hun what's wrong… I don't like that panic look on your face…" she frowned "RIVER!" Jetter screamed as she appeared in front of him "Yes my" "JESS AND JERCHIO HAVE BEEN ATACCKED MOVE! DUSTIN CONTACT DANI NOW! RIVER MEET UP WITH HER, bring my niece and nephew back to me now!" everyone's widen in shock but quickly moved, Violet rushed him and they held each other, Jetter feel to his feet Violet held him he was tearing "I can't lose her…." Violet teared "we won't Jetter we won't…" Jetter frowned "she unlocked her…" violet's eyes widen in fear "No…"

Danni was down in her office at the house on the phone with Oichi. "Yes sweetheart. I'm fine. I know go have as much fun as you can with your sisters. Yes, tell your grandmother I love her. Bye." As soon as she hung up an alarm on her phone went off. She looked at it and her eyes widen. She stood up and ran to her safe and got her two gun and army knife. She ran out the door on the phone. "Just send me the damn location!"

River was the first to meet at the location, River already took out the hillside, she could hear the gunshots down the road and screams 'shit I do not wanna go up against her…'

Danni appeared out the shadows and landed down by River with bloodlust in her eyes. 'Dammit…' "We can't just sit here…Though I wish there was another way to go about this." Danni says to River. She had her gun in her hand and her already bloody knife stuck in the ground.

River sighed and the gun and screams stopped "Come on" she quickly moved and Dani was behind her. Didn't take them that long to reach the area. River had one of her swords out and looked at where crater in the ground she grounded and could see the limo.  
Walking closer she could see bodies of armored taskforce, she frowned "Royal taskforce… Victor did this… Lady Jess! Lord Jericho!" Dani rushed over and her eyes widen 'danies lines' blood was everywhere.

River walked over to the limo peeking in "not in here.." then looking more has she heard footsteps from down the room form the head of the limo she looked and see's Jess waking towards them with blood all over her caring a sword.

River quickly appeared next to Dani ready for anything 'her eyes are red… shit…' Jess walked towards them, her aura was not jess at all. Dani's eyes widen and slightly shook, as Jess stopped staring at them then her eyes were going back to normal green and she fainted.

River quickly rushed over to her "Lady jess!" Danni breath in. She touched her ear. "This is Danni…we have Jess…no still looking. I understand." Looking over at River. "I'm going to scout out the rest of the area. There might be more just waiting. Help is already on the way no less than three minutes out. If I spot Jericho, I'll bring him back…" Danni said as left to do what she was told. River nodded and looked over Jess, she has a nasty gash in her side 'shit.. this is deep' then jess's body shook as she was waking up "River…..?" River smiled at her "I'm here Jessica…" Jess smiled then her eyes widen as a sharp pain went through body "Jess what's wrong?" "My… my stomach… it hurts….." River looked "It's the cash on your side" Jess shook her head "Noo….." her hands went to her private area "something wrong….." River looked there was blood slightly pouring from jess's pants, Rivers widen then her finger's touched her stomach it was hard down by her hair line. River looked at Jess with shocked eyes "Jessica… your having a miscarriage…." Jess's eyes widen in a panic "What?!"

River's fingers went down in a pleasure point to both sides to her stomach "W-what did you doo….? The pain stopped…" River smiled "I did what I could, we need to move you, DANI! We need to move Jess!" 'Mama D is here…' Jess looked surprised but started to light headed "River I feel sleepy…" River sucked in a gasp as jess pass pouted in her arms, lifting fingers to her ear "Lord Jetter it's me…. No she isn't fine we need to get her to safety… Yes of course meet you there with Dani and Lord Jericho… DANI!" River shouted picked Jess up bridal style.

Leaving Jess to River Danni jogged to the side of the limo. She bent down. 'So much blood…this won't do…' She looked around until she saw a tiny trail of blood leading away from the limo. Danni followed it to the trail to the wooden area. She hid behind the tree until she heard coughing. She looked over to see Jericho struggling to move. She ran up to him. "Lord Jericho." She whispered. "Mama D…. Did you find Jess?"

She reached him only to heard a shot rang out. She felt her shoulder burning. She dropped down and covered Jericho. She noticed a big bolder and places Jericho behind it. "I'll be back…keep your head down no matter what…" she whispered to Jericho. Jericho nodded as she disappeared into the dark.

Somewhere in the tree's the sniper was searching for his target until he felt something sharp hit the back of his neck. "You got some nerve shooting me…let me show you what happens when someone tries…" Danni whispers. She covered his mouth and stabbed him through the throat. Then with one slash, off his head went. His body fell to the ground with a thump. Danni held his head with a knife before tossing it in the air and shooting it to pieces. She shivered in delight. "Sometimes I love this job."

She got back to Jericho just as soon as that she heard River screaming in the headphones for her to come back. Danni put her knife in its sheath and made sure her gun was loaded. She then tossed Jericho on her back and disappeared out the woods.

River stood there and smiled seeing her "Thank god, how is lord Jericho?" "I'm fine river… how is Jess? you can put me down Mama D" Jericho said, she did. He stood there and he gasped "Jess… wait my sword" River pointed to the ground, Jericho ran over picking it up and rushed over as a military transport helicopter come down from the sky with the Mikcloud symbol on it. The back opened open as Frank and multiple guards rushed out after him River rushed over to him "WE need to get her to the hospital know!" River shouted in a panic, Frank frowned and pointed to the red emergency medical helicopter "Natural Greenall is waiting, Lord Jetter and Lady Violet are waiting. Take them, Dani go with them you shoulder looks bad. Listen up Lord Jetter everybody found and taken! And make sure the area is cleared!" Frank shouted "YES SIR!" they shouted back, River rushed over to the E.M Helicopter with Jess in her arms. The paramedic helped river putting Jess on gurney.

River stepped in the heli with Jericho and Dani behind her. Once Jess was inside, the paramedic looked at her "She was in a middle of miscarriage…." Dani's eyes widen "Wait what..?!" Jericho's eyes widen. River frowned "I stopped it, hurry!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

Chapter 16

A few men were running down the hill in the mist of darkness wear gear. "Hurry up!" One whispered. They hide behind trees and boulders as they tried to make it anywhere near light. "We got five lookin' for sunshine. All in your area mama bird." "Copy that." The men saw the edge of the road. "We are almost there just a little..." He stood as everything thing slowed down. He felt light all of a sudden. He felt himself turning around and seeing the horror in the other four men's face. Just as quick everything went into many pieces and then darkness. "Heh heh...your all like rats in my playground..." Her black hair was covered in grass and leaves from the trees, her clothes and skin covered in dirt and blood, bloodlust filled the air making it heavy for the men to even move, hey eyes were closed but the aura around her screamed for more blood. The happy smile on her face refuse to drop as she licked the blood from her blood stain knife. "You need help down their Mama D." A voice came through her ear piece. "If you don't wanna die then stay in that tree brat." She says as she walked toward the men. "Shit...I can't move..." Danni laughed. "Like I'll let any of you leave this place alive."

River appears before the group and their leader. "It's the Dragon!" the leader shouted taking out his sword, River smirks "Oh you think you are a match for me?" the leader's men took out their swords. River smirked "I have never let a single person live, you're the last group on this hillside" their eyes widen as she disappears, using her speed she appeared behind them and moved forward with her speed decamping every single one but the leader disappears again.

The leader not aware made a sword pose "Alright guys this is the dragon... be careful" no answer "guys?" he turns around and he gasped in horror, his men were already taken down. Back up in fear he felt a sharp pain and looked down has a sword was through his chest "like I said I never let a single live."

Danni through a knife hitting one of the men in the head. She then kicked the other two through the trees. One of the men came up with a knife and started to swing wildly at her. Danni, still smiling, ran up to him, grabbed the knife, and jammed it up under his chin and through his mouth. She let out a laugh as she kept pushing the knife up all they were through. She kicked the lifeless body away from her. The other man that had her knife was laying in the ground twitching. "Still alive? To bad..." She stepped on the knife pushing it slowly further in his head. Her smile widens as her face flustered as the smell of blood gave her goosebumps. "Haaaaaa..." Her body shivered in delight. When that deed was down she grabbed the knife out his head. "Terry clean up...I'm going after the other two..." "Copy that mama bird."

Screams, River stood there with blood dripping down her sword as the body of the leader fell to the ground. River looked up the moon, it was blood red "mhmm... the moon is bleeding tonight... good night to kill" River smirked putting her fingers up to her ear "East side clear"

"Copy that River, West side clear also. Mama bird is still having fun. The area is cleared, captured General Aaron" Frank said, River bite her lip 'General Aaron... Victor's nephew!'

"Please...mercy..." The man's body was sitting against the tree as he watched Danni stab the other man through the heart. She then took both the knifes and slit his throat. "Ahahaaa...it's been awhile since I had this feelings...a desk job is no fun these days...haaa" She got up and swayed to the side as she walked to the last guy. "Hey Hey..." She smiled happily. "How do you want to die?" The man eyes widen. "No..." "No?" Danni tapped the knife on her cheek smearing it with blood. "No you don't know what way to die, no you don't want to die, No you don't want to live, No you don't a knife to the gut, No you don't want a quick death, No...you want me to torture you...Hahahaha..." She bends down and covered his mouth. She then took out her gun, that had a silencer on it, and shot him in the leg. "He screamed out in pain. Danni moaned mentally as she shot him in his other leg. She then shot his two arms. "Well...all those are useless for the moment. She then grabbed her knife while hugging her body tightly. "Why don't I start carving you into a pumpkin? That's should be fun right!? Ha-ha!"

"Mama bird, the capture of General Aaron has been successful please report back when your done having your fun" Frank said.

Danni sighed as stood up and stretched. A mutilated laid down in front of her. "Copy that...Terry I needed clean up on here and a bottle of water. Could use a nice drink and partner tonight. Any takers...Frank?"

Frank flushed but stood up tall pushing up his glasses "I-I-I Uhm S-sure, I could use a good drink" he suddenly felt shy 'is she flirting with me!?'

"Don't scare the kid Mama Bird. Calm it down." Danni laughed. "To late he's done agree to the drink! Maybe we can hit my place afterward. HeHe. Don't worry I won't bite...unless you want me to." The men groaned over the cons. "Good luck to you Frank. Go for the ears!" The men started to chuckle over the cons.

Frank then smirked "I think I wouldn't mind a bite or two, I've bitten by the Dragon before" then laughter was heard from the other side of the coms it was river laughing at him.

"Oh good luck Mama bird, He's a god in the sack" River said, Frank flushed "River!" she laughed "Oopps!"

~Flashback~

Jericho stared at Jess "wait jess is pregnant...?" he frowned but looked shocked... the paramedic had her hooked up to an ultrasound "yes, we need to get her too natural general to find out how long she really is, because I can't see" he turned it off but she was in a middle of a mischarge" River nodded "I used a pleasure point"

"River, Mamma Bird. Do you copy?" it was Frank, River put her finger up to her ear and so did Danni "Copy" they both said.

"there's still more forces, General Aaron himself as appeared to try and finish the job to only see us. Report back when you can" Frank said.

45 minutes later E.M Helicopter landed on the helipad of the hospital where there was two doctors and couple or nurses. River got out Jericho and Danni were behind her. The paramedic's got out caring Jess out had the doctors and nurses came over with a gurney, they placed jess on the bed "She has huge gash on her side and she was in middle of a mischarge, it was stopped by a pleasure point" the paramedic to the doctors. They nodded to them and hauled Jess away, River was following them with Danni and Jericho behind them. Going into the elevator the doctor took out a red key card and wiped it as the lights turned red and the elevator moved "Is Lord Jetter and Lady Violet waiting for us?" The doctors nodded "Yes they are, we need to get her into surgery room and close this would up fast she's losing to much blood"

River frowned 'Jessica...'

The high speed elevator arrived at a top secret area underneath the hospital where a Jetter had his own private clinic in case something like would ever happen. Rushing Jess out right away when the doors open, River was quickly following them to see Jetter and Violet eyes widen from standing in the waiting area "Jess!" Jetter rushed over the doctor stopped "Lord Jetter please we must get her into the room for surgery" Lord stopped but nodded "She's pregnant" the doctor said to him making his eyes widen more and looked shocked, Violet's hands flew up to her mouth quickly "But... she's in birth control... Oh Jetter..." tears began to flow down her eyes they wheeled Jess away to the room. River appeared next to him and kneeled before him "Lord Jetter, Jericho is save and Danni as been shot in the shoulder" Jetter looked at Danni who looked at him then saw a doctor "Mark! Danni has been shot take care of her" Mark nodded and guided her to a room.

"Just get me a first aid kit and some disinfected. Right now all your focus need to be on Jess. I am qualified to treat myself. It would be much faster if I do it...I want to get back on the field and find the rest of those bastards." Her blood lust started to pour out a bit as she tried to calm herself.

Mark looked at Jetter who just nodded, Mark smiled at her and took her to a room with supplies "Everything is in here" he said and walked over to the cabinet taking out some morphine and placing it next to her with a needle and left the room.

Danni quickly got to work on her arm. 'I'll kill every last one of them.' She sighed as cleaned her arm. 'Crap...the bullet is still in there." She had a small bag on her side. She picked in to find some tweezers. She disinfected them and grabbed the bullet out. "Shit...that kind of tingled." Her face turned red. 'No...bad Danni...calm it down...calm it down! Focus.' She quickly finished up with her shoulder and started to wrapped it up. She sighed happily for not giving into her painful desire of being in pain. She shivered. "No! Bad Danni Bad..." She cleaned up and headed back out.

"I see General Aaron is part of this also and to think they use to be friends when they were children..." Jetter gripped his fists "I want you and Danni to get back there soon as possible" Jetter looked at Danni who walked out "Danni, I can't thank you enough for being here for Jess... when you are done" he hands her a black folder "You are to report back here... Top secret for now you are not to tell Oichi... I would like to wait until she's out of a critical zone... a doctor just came out and told me she's in a coma and 5 weeks pregnant..." Violet hugged his silently tearing "Birth control... she was on it..." "I know hun but birth control, there's 1% chance of still getting pregnant"

Danni looked shocked at the news of Jess being pregnant. Then again learning that she might have been active it might have happened eventually. She sighed as Oichi popped up in her mind. She was glad she was still clueless on things like that. 'I can't tell Oichi about Jess either...I guess this is a good thing that she's staying with her father for a few days...' Danni stretched her shoulder making it pop a bit. "Jess is like another daughter to me. It would have been wrong for me to not be here after the history we all share and for her being there for Oichi a few weeks back. As for Oichi she will be staying with her father in Grand Line so I won't be able to see or contact her anyways."

Jetter frowned "I'm sorry for what he did and I know she's like a 2nd daughter and history you share with her... Dawn... Dawn... she would be happy that you are here for jess but... angry at me..." he looked down "I miss her snapping at me"

"As long as she's getting cared for it's alright." Danni walked up to Jetter and gently tapped him in the shoulder. She then stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be down. She would know that you are trying your best to watch after her little girl." She then turned around. She took her knife out and twirled it around one her hook. "She'd be more pissed if you start blaming yourself. So sit back and wait while we go handle the rats in the playground." She says as she took her leave of the hospital. 'It's time to play...'

River followed 'so many heads will fall from my sword' Jetter shivered slightly "God she still stares me" he said sitting down with Violet falling on his lap "Jetter... what if we lose her...?" Violet sniffed, Jetter frowned kissed her "We don't, she's strong... she's strong..."

~End of flash back~

About eight days later Oichi was on her way to Grand Line with Dante. Her hands were still wrapped and a bit damage. The doctors said it would be about two more weeks until she was able to get the full feeling in. Her shoulder was another story. The blow she took was more damaging then the doctors could image. She was really thinking about asking Jess to heal it but that wouldn't settle with her right now. She hasn't had contact with Jess through at the whole holiday. She knew she couldn't visit her or anything but she could have answer the texts and calls. She pouted.

She had a text to her mother telling her she was back but she wasn't really allowed to have contact with her for a while. The sling on her arm was so annoying. She was being babied all week long by her sisters who have now got a vendetta against Jess because of a certain someone. She glanced over at Dante. She sighed. 'I feel so handicap...I wonder what Jess could be doing...I don't know why but I had some bad omens hit me while I was gone...I hope she's okay...' She looked down a bit sadly. She shook her head. 'She's fine. Nothing can happen to her specially with her every move being watched.' Oichi smiled and blush. 'I can't wait to tell her the news! I wonder how she's gonna react...' She blushed harder. 'Maybe she shouldn't tell her...it's too embarrassing...'

Another five days passed and Monday strolled along. A guard had open the door for Oichi. "This sucks...not using my hands suck...no feeling in my hands...suck worse!" She says making the guard smirk. Kid was already waiting for her outside the gate. "How does it feel to walk backwards to school." He asked kissing her on the cheek. "It feels weird." They started to walk with Killer behind them. "How's your hands?" Oichi pouted. "Stupid Law! I gotta go get my shoulder checked out and Even if my hand heals up the nerves in are gonna take longer to get back right and that's only because my dummy sister thought this would be the perfect chance to jump me." Kid smirked. "So you lost?" "Hell no! I beat her ass into the ground...yes I damaged my hands worse but...but she jumped me! What was I supposed to do?" Kid chuckled. Oichi was so cute to him when she was upset. He suddenly blushed and looked away. 'She's so cute that I just want to take her right here and now...' Oichi then sighed.

"Ah...that's right...still no word from Jess?" He asked. Oichi shook her head. "I tried going to her house but it was locked and no one was there. I tried calling but no answer. I'm getting worried." She started to tear up a bit. What if something bad happened. It wouldn't be fair if she wasn't there. Kid patted her head. "It's going to be okay. Didn't she like disappeared for a week in the beginning of the school of something? Maybe she did that." "I guess..." Oichi says but she wasn't buying it. Jess would have said something if she was heading off or she would have contacted her someway telling her that she would be back.

They reached the school. Gaara was waiting on Grand Line's side getting glares thrown at him. Most of them ignored him. They were under strict watch by the school board so they couldn't even lay hands on each other let alone a Hidden Leaf student. Gaara notice Oichi and walked up to her only for Kid to step in front of her. "What do you want?" Gaara frowned. "To talk to my friend." Kid didn't move. "Then talk to her." "I don't have time for this...Oichi have you seen Jess lately?" Oichi moved Kid out the way. "No I was going to ask you that. I haven't had any contact with her at all." She looked down sadly. Gaara sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright then...if she contacts me I'll let you know." Oichi nodded and watched him walk over to Hidden Leaf.

Walking in Oichi was greeting by Robin and the others. She got hugs from Viv and tearful Luffy asking if she had food with her. Nami was there but Rebecca wasn't. "So she went home?" Nami nodded as they walked to class. "Yeah...maybe with the new school being build she will come back." "New school huh...I know Sabo had told me something about that but he didn't go into full details." Nami smiled until she looked down at her arm and hands. "Your still injured..." Oichi smiled lightly. "Oh it's fine. It was my fault." Nami walked out in front of her. "Oichi...thank you for protecting me and Rebecca and...and I'm sorry that I couldn't be much use to you. I just got in the way while you and Rebecca had my backs. I'm sorry that you went to the extreme for me." Oichi blink. "If I could hug you I would. I would do it again if I had to."

Nami looked at Oichi in shock. "Other than Jess and I guess Gaara I've never had any friends before. This is my first year of going to a public school. Everyone, well almost everyone, accepts me and it makes me happy. So if I have to protect you from another jump then I'll to just that. I just hope we can find a more peaceful way to do it." Oichi flashed a huge smiled. Oichi bit her lips as tears came to the corner of her eyes. "You are the best friend ever Oichi. I can see why Jess is so overprotective over you." Oichi blushed for some reason hearing that. "Come on. I know everyone will be happy to see your doing okay."

Later at lunch Kid was dragged a huge bag to the cherry tree. Oichi and Coby were talking. "You like her don't you." Coby blushed. "S-Shut up I respect her as a friend who is a girl." Oichi stuck her tongue out. "You like her!" Oichi laughed making Coby's face go bright red." "Coby's in loveee, Coby's in lovveee!" Oichi started to sing. "You're so embarrassing!" "Tee-Hee..." They got silent for a bit. "So...you really haven't heard anything from her?" Oichi shook her head. "No...nothing..." Coby sighed as he sat down. Kid dropped the bag. "Hey! Don't drop that!" Oichi yelled and pouted. Kid rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah don't worry about they are covered and sealed. He sat down and patted his lap. "Let's eat."

Oichi happily ate as Kid feed her. Coby sighed and looked through his phone. He spotted Gaara slowly walking over to them. He sat down. "Still no word?" Coby shook his head. Gaara looked over to Oichi who was getting feed by Kid. He felt uneasy about that frowning at them. Suddenly they all heard a helicopter above them. The students from each school started to look up in the sky, pointing upwards.

The helicopter landed not too far from them, it was black and Oichi and Gaara right away noticed it the symbol on the helicopter. It was Mikcloud's royal family Crest.

'Why is that helicopter here?' Oichi asked Coby stood up. Something felt wrong about this.

Gaara blinked at it "That's..." he suddenly got a feeling that he will not like. The door opened and Jetter stepped out with Frank behind him.

Kid helped Oichi up as she stuffed the food in her face. She had picked up this habit of eating rapidly when she got nervous. She was already empty his and Killers hands. Coby frowned. "Oichi calm yourself." Oichi shook her head as she kept eating.

Jetter breathed in and out 'okay I can do this...' He walked right over to them, students were watching from the windows of the schools.

Oichi drunk some juice and cleared her throat. "L-Lord Jetter?"

Gaara frowned 'why does he have that look of sorrow on his face...?' Jeter stopped in front of them frowned "Oichi, Gaara Coby I need you to come with me please..." Frank shook slightly put kept his tall body guard posture the look on his face was saddened "Please we must not waste any time" Gaara shook "W-why...? Jetter I don't like this look on you... what happen..."

Oichi frowned. "Where is Jess? Why isn't she with you? Why hasn't she been picking up!" Oichi started asking more and more questions.

"Oichi" Jetter raised his voice making her stop talking, he walked over to her gentle cupping her face "Listen to me, since you three won't move unless I say something..." Coby frowned "Lord Jetter where is jess...?" Gaara dropped his lunch box "Jetter what happen..." Jetter looked Oichi into the eyes "On Thanksgiving Jess was almost Assassinated" Jetter said softly to her with a saddened tone. Gaara's eyes widen if Fear "Is she okay?!" Coby's eyes went wide and his heart dropped. 'Jess...' Oichi's knees went weak. She fell back but Kid caught her from falling. She then snapped. "Shut up and get in helicopter!" She yelled she ran towards the helicopter forgetting for a second that she couldn't even get in herself. "Dammit! Will someone help me!" She had tears coming out her eyes. Right away Frank picked her up making Kid eyes widen and glared, Frank took her to the helicopter. Jetter rushed by behind them with Gaara and Coby. Kid stood there and moved his feet but Jetter stopped in his tracks "No, you cannot come with, I'm well aware of you feel about her and that's why you cannot come. You will speak of this to no one do you understand me, if you do I will kill you personally" he says in a dark tone he steps in last and the door closes as the helicopter started and took off.

Kid frowned as he watched the helicopter. He sighed as he grabbed the food. "Kid..." "Forget about it. I don't care right now. Let's go..." Killer sighed as he grabbed the bag of food and took it to the school.

In the helicopter Oichi was shaking her legs. She gripped her fist making her hands start to bleed. She bit her lip as she gets upset at herself. 'Why wasn't I here...Why couldn't I do anything...What kind of friend am I...she's been hurt I've done nothing to help her...Dammit it all!' She screamed in her head.

Frank right away took out a first aid kit "Hold still Oichi" Coby looked at his hands "How is she...?" Gaara looked up and started at Jetter. Oichi listened and let Frank fixed her hands. Jetter breathed in deep "She's been in a coma ever since that night..." Coby started bite his lip and bust into silent tears. Gaara held his chest "Why..why didn't you come to us sooner about this...?" Coby frowned 'why didn't he...?' "secretly reasons, there was still assassins after her. The hospital was on lock down and there was a battle ranging near the site where Jess was attacked, Her and Jericho where almost killed that night"

Gaara's eyes widen "Jer?! Her cousin?" Coby frowned "her cousin was with her?" Jetter nodded and looked at Oichi "Your mother was part of my forces helping. She was there night when the code red took place, she was with River when they found Jess and Jericho. She is will her right know guarding her"

Oichi was looking down. She heard Jetter but at the same time she didn't. All she wanted to do was to see Jess. She started to shake as more tears fell down her face. Her heart started to speed up more than it should. Visions' of Jess's face popped into her head. She didn't even get to see her for a whole month. She was completely devastated. She was told by her father that she did in fact come see her so Why...Why wasn't she with Jess when this happened...Why is it that every time she gets hurt she's not there or finds out later down the road. She started to break down. Did she even deserve to have a friend like her? She couldn't even help herself right now...she felt so pathetic and useless.

Not long the helicopter landed on the helipad. Jetter stepped out, then Coby then Gaara they went straight for the elevator. Frank helped Oichi out the door, and helped her to the elevator. Once in Jetter took out a red key card an swiped it. The doors closed and the elevator moved down "okay, we are going into a stop secret underground clinic under the hospital. No one knows of this its top secret. I had this made in case something like this would happen" Coby and Gaara nodded. Reaching the floor quickly the doors open and Jetter moved his feet with the others behind him. Going down 4 hallways they reached a glass wall with curtains covering it. Opening the door he stepped in, Gaara behind him and his eyes widen. Coby's eyes widen and his heart dropped heavily 'jess...' he quickly rushed over to her bed side sitting down on a chair holding her hand. Gaara couldn't move 'oh my god...'

Oichi moved Gaara out the way. She could care less if he was speechless. She walked over to Jess and looked at her all over. She walked to the other side and looks her all over. She couldn't touch her but watching her breathe calmed her nerves. 'She's okay...She's okay...She's okay...' Oichi says to herself calming her heart down. Gaara frowned but moved over to Jess's bed side. Jetter walked over also and looked at Jess

Coby out his's hand it his lip "How bad was she hurt?" Jetter frowned "a piece of glass was stuck in her side, she pulled out it after she dragged Jericho of the limo. She saved herself and her cousin but... she end up fainting from the shock... And..." he looked down "She was in a middle of a Mischarge" Gaara's gasped in shock "She was pregnant...?"

"Pregnant?" Coby and Oichi says at the same time in shock. Just then Danni walked out the bathroom wiping her face. 'I'm a bit hungry.' She looked to see Oichi standing there over Jess. Oichi looked over to Danni. They both locked eyes. Danni felt her phone in her pocket start to vibrate. "I'll be right outside if you need me." She looked over Oichi and smiled before heading to the door. Jetter nodded and walked over to a high tech machine and pushed a button and a screen came up on a monitor, it showed her pregnancy "She's 5 weeks, convinced on her birthday... Oichi.. I need you to come with me to go talk to a certain someone" Oichi sighed and looked down at Jess. She then frowned already dreading this short trip. "Okay..." She says softly. Gaara looked confused then his eyes widen "Wait... SA" a hand covered his mouth it was frank "Inside voice Gaara" Gaara frowned and nodded as frank removed his hand "Sabo...? I knew it..." he looked hurt but sat down with his head down. Jetter walked around Jess's bed and walked over to the door "Come Oichi, I've already contacted Garp and said I was paying a visit and don't tell the boys, Coby watch over her while Oichi is gone" Coby nodded still holding her and shocked of hearing Sabo was the one to get jess pregnant.

Oichi follow Jetter. She wasn't worried about Sabo or Luffy. It was Ace she was worried about. She knew how he felt about Jess and she was scared that he would slip up and say something that would make Jetter mad. Right now that wasn't the best Idea. She nodded to herself. 'Alright...I've decided. I'll just have to knock Ace out first before Jetter can tell the news. I'm sure when he comes to Garp will explain it...but how do I go about it. In this weaken state of mine it would be hard to take him out in one blow. I need something that will make him weak before knocking him out...' She rubbed her lips and blushed a bit. 'T-That may work...but...but I suck at doing that...' She shook her head 'No, I have to or who knows what could happen if Ace speaks his mind. So its settled...I'll do that then knock him out...'

Not long they were in front of Garp's home, they took a private car. Jetter and Oichi walked up to the door "Ready Oichi?"

There was already a loud commotion going on. "Shut up and Get the door!" Garp says yelling. Suddenly Luffy's head came through the door. Oichi blinked. Jetter raised his eyebrow 'well I never in my world seen someone open the door like that' "Hiya Oichi!" "Um...Hi Luffy...Are you okay?" Luffy laughed as he pulled his head out the door. He opened it allowing them inside. Oichi's heart was pounding. "Damn you old fart! I told you about hitting Luffy like that!? How about I hit you like that!" It was Ace. Oichi had learned from Sabo that Ace could be very protective of Luffy mostly when it comes to their grandfather. "Wahahaha! You think you can take me on punk! You're a thousand years too young to try." Sabo was in the living on the floor when Oichi and Jetter walked in. "Sabo..." Oichi says. Sabo turned around and smiled at her. "Hey sis what brings you..." He looked to see Jetter and frowned.

Luffy walked into the kitchen. "Ace Gramps Oichi is here with that guy!" Jetter again raised his eyebrow BAM! Luffy flies through the wall. 'Garp, you're the same as always' "Luffy I told you to respect him!" Garp came out with a large lump on his head. "Sorry about that. He means well. Sorry about the mess." A frying pan was thrown at the back of his head. "Stupid old man!" Jetter signs. "We need to talk..." Ace frowned "Aren't you Jess's uncle..." Oichi frowned. "Garp, let's all sit in the Livingroom shell we. This house still looks the same when I was young" Garp grinned and laughed "Yeah it's been years! Since you stepped foot into this household" Jetter walked right on over that sitting area like he knew the layout perfectly and sat down on Garp's leather Chair making him raise an eyebrow but ignored and sat down on the couch "BOYS! Get your asses in here KNOW!"

Oichi walked up to Ace. "Oichi? You okay?" Oichi looked up at him and blushed. She looked into his eyes. "Ace..." Ace felt his heart thump at her saying his name. "Y-Yes..." "I'm sorry...I need you to rest for a while..." "W-What..." Oichi used her arm to wrap around his neck and kissed him. Ace eyes widen as his face turned red. Sabo mouth dropped open for a second. Garp blinked in confusion. Jetter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Oichi pulled back leaving Ace in a blank state. It was like his brain turned off for a quick second. Oichi had to take this advantage now. She spins around on her tip toes before landing a kick to Ace's head sending him flying into the wall, making a print, He fell down with a dazed looked. Oichi sighed and leaned against the sofa. That kick really took a lot out of her. "Luffy help her to the sofa please" Jetter said softly "My Oichi did you knock him out...?" "Yeah...I'm sorry but it was necessary specially with the nature of this topic" Sabo and Luffy blinked then glanced at each other. Sabo looked to Oichi who kept checking on Ace to make sure he stayed out cold. He then looked back to Jetter waiting to hear what he had to say.

Jetter sighs softly "Listen... On the night of Thanksgiving, Jess and her cousin were on their way to Mikcloud manor for thanksgiving... When" he gripped the couch Garp frowned "they were attacked, Jess managed too safe herself and her cousin but... suffered injuries from a large piece of glass stuck into her side, which she pulled out but fainted afterword's. Luckily Jericho called me before Victor's assassins could find her and Jericho" Sabo eyes widen and he could almost feel his heart drop for a second. 'Jess was attacked!? Here? Where? Why wasn't our links informed?' He grits his teeth. 'Even if they knew Dante wouldn't have let him react meaning he doesn't know as well...' He looked to Oichi who was looking down sadly. 'If...If Oichi is just finding out there would be no way for our link to know...' He gripped his fist. Luffy looked confused. "Assassination? Like ninjas!?" His eyes were about to sparkle until Oichi jumped up and kicked him the side launching him into another room. "That's not a thing to get happy about right now Luffy." Oichi says holding in her anger. Luffy rubbed his sides. "Ow...that hurt..."

"She's been in a coma since thanksgiving... And" looks at Sabo who did look at him "she was in a middle of a Mischarge, River stopped it with a pressure point" Sabo's eyes widen. Sabo looked at Jetter with shock. "Jess...is pregnant..." Oichi looked over to Ace who was regaining consciousness. She walked over to him and sat on his back. "Sorry...just a little longer." She put him in a choke hold until he passed out again. Garp looked over at Jetter then Sabo then back to Jetter then to Sabo. 'I'm gonna be a great grandfather?' Was the first thing that popped into his mind. Luffy, who was walking back in the room. "That was really dirty Oichi!" He pouted. "S-Sorry...as soon as my hands heal I'll make you a bento box."

"She's 5 weeks, conceived on her birthday..." Jetter said still looking at Sabo who looked down at the floor. 'Is it mine... it's possible since I was the one who slept with her on her birthday.' Jetter never took his eyes off of Sabo and then he stood up "Sabo... I know what happen and still going on between two... I know you don't like nobles but please right know do not see me as one but please see me as a father figure, an uncle... will you come with me and Oichi back to the hospital to be with her?" Garp looked at Sabo, Luffy looked over to him also "Gramps, what does he mean...?"

Garp signed and cross his arms. "Take Ace to the back room. I'll explain it to you later. Sabo...I don't usually stick my nose where it doesn't belong but you need to go see her. I know you since you were a little tad pole... so I know your personal agenda. If you want to start it this is a good place to start..." Sabo looked down and frowned. 'Being a father was the last thing on his mind...wasn't she taking this birth control pills...' Oichi walked over and leaned on Sabo. "Sobo...please..." He signed. "Fine...I'll go but only to confirm if it's really mine..." "...and if it is yours..." Sabo rubbed his head. "Then I'll own up to it and take care of the baby and Jess. Gramps is right. If I'm gonna start my personal goal mind as well start here and Now..." Oichi smiled and nuzzle in his back. "Thank you..."

Jetter smiles "Sabo, she was on birth control... I put her on it after well.. Gaara, there's a 1% chance of still getting pregnant" then looking at Ace "You can bring him, I know how he feels about my niece I know he hates her with a passion. Don't worry Oichi I will not..." he looked at her with a blank look "Threaten to kill him like I did to Kid earlier..." He moved to the front door "Let's go shell we?" Garp nodded "alright let's go" Sabo quickly moved to the door passing Jetter "There's a car outside" Jetter said, Oichi was about to carry Ace when Garp grabbed his leg "Go Oichi" Oichi blinked but nodded and left the house with Luffy with her. Jetter smiled at him "out of respect to your son I will not warm the boy... the punishment I can leave to you" Garp grinned at him as Jetter walked out the house and Garp dragged Ace behind him.

Not long they were all in the elevator, Sabo was shaking slightly he didn't know what see. Reaching the bottom Jetter was the first to walk in front of them, Ace was over Garp's shoulder still out cold. They followed Jetter to where Jess was kept, reaching the room Jetter opened the door to Coby and Gaara still there with Violet sitting at the edge of the bed on a chair and Danni in the corner.

Danni noticing them walking in saw the shocking look on Sabo's face. It started to twist into guilt and sadness. 'So it's him huh...' She looked over to see Oichi pushing him forward slightly. She got up as her phone started to vibrate. "If you will excuse me..." She says. Oichi moved out the way on the other side of Sabo as Danni walked up. "I'll take him Garp." Danni say's grabbed Ace and talking him outside the door. Luffy looked at Jess. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked Oichi. Sabo also looked at Oichi for an answer. Oichi frowned at the two brothers. 'How was she supposed to know...' She then nodded. "Yeah, I believe she will be alright. Right now she just needs support from all of us okay?" Luffy nodded. Sabo looked back at her. He couldn't believe the state Jess was in.

Gaara stood up and glared at Sabo he was about to speak his mind when Frank stood up from his spot pushing up his glasses, Gaara frowned and sat back down 'god damn it...' Jetter walked over to Violet sitting down next to her "How is she?" Violet frowned "Still in her coma... she did Squeeze Coby's hand..." she had a small smile on her "She knows we are all here..."

Oichi and the brothers and Garp walked up to the bed. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Coby's tears were still flowing. Gaara kept sending glares at Sabo but Sabo was just blocking him out. 'It's good...she's breathing...I'm glad...' He looked over at Coby would was holding her hand. He frowned at that. Oichi frowned and turned around. "Oichi? Where are you going?" Garp asked. "To get some air..." she says. She walked out only for Danni to come in minutes later.

Jetter watched her and then looked back "Gaara move" Gaara's eyes widen but sighed getting up "Sabo you can take that spot" he points the chair was on her right side.

Sabo stares at it for a second but walked over and sat down next to her. His eyes glazed her right free hand he gulps mental then looked at Coby who did look at him but closed his eyes holding her left hand close to him face. he frowned and gently picked up her right hand holding it.

"I want you all to please no fighting in here... she can sense it, it will cause her body go into stress... I want everyone's energy positive... No shouting, use your inside voice please" Violet said and then walked over to the machine "Sabo" he looked at her as she buttons and the screen came up, his eyes widen "she's not far enough to get tested, she has to be 2 months... She's not far enough but believe us that you were the last one... and the only one since her birthday..." She frowned "We've taken her off the birth control pills since it could harm the baby and I'm personally been giving her prenatal vitamins shots in her IV..."

Oichi had Ace's head on her lap, waiting for him to wake up. Jetter wasn't going to threaten him so it was her job now to make him understand this situation. Minutes went by before Ace started to stir. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey there sweetness." He says. He sits up and before Oichi had a chance to say anything Ace wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply. Oichi's mind flat line. Ace pulled back licking his lips. "...and that's how you give someone a proper knock out kiss. Yours was cute but not that effective. I thank you for trying through." Oichi's mind clicked back on with her face still red. "S-So you heard everything?" Ace nodded. "Until you choked me out but I got the best of what's going on." "Ace..." "It's not his..." Oichi frowned. "I don't care what they say in there...Jess has slept with other people. Who knows how many more she could have slept with on her own birthday." Oichi head butted him leaving red mark on her forehead. "O-Ow...that hurt."

"Why are you such a jerk to Jess? Is it because of that one time she hurt me?" Ace frowned. "Is it because of Sabo and Luffy?" Ace says nothing. "...or is it because her uncle was your dad's best friend?" "Oichi..." "...or is it because your jealous of everyone loving Jess and end up leaving and hating you!?" Ace grabbed Oichi's arm roughly and shot her a glare. It sent chills down her spine. "Shut up..." Hey eyes widen. "You don't understand what hated really means. You through it out there like it's a simple word that you can take back but you can't. You could never understand how it feels to be hated and you will never understand that hatred I have of my own father!" He gripped her arm tighter. "Yes, I hate her because that one time was enough to see how dangerous she was. How can I trust her when she hurt you? I don't care how many times she said sorry the ending fact was that she hurt her 'best friend.'

He grit his teeth and looked down at her arm. He then let go. "Sorry..." Oichi looked at Ace. "Okay...yes... I also hate her because...I feel like she's going to take away the only family that accept me even if that dirt bag was my father. For years all I heard was how my father was a thug, a gangster, a killer, a freeloader...and so on and even if I didn't know the guy I still picked a fight with whoever bad mouth him." Ace looked down at the floor. "When people started to connect the dots they started to treat me differently saying how I was going to end up in the same spot he is. Dead and alone..." He frowned and bite his lip and the took a breath. "Sabo and Luffy found out about him but they treated me the same way. They didn't look at me different and neither did that old fart. Now you...you know who he is and you have yet to even try to run away from me...unless I'm trying to woe you." He looked up and reached her arm. He rubbed it gently. "Then Jess came along. I didn't care if Luffy liked her because it was just in Luffy's nature. Hell I was gonna be friends with her as well until I learned she hurt you. I guess I was madder at myself for not trying to protect you like I wanted to...Soon after that Sabo didn't like her because of her status but that was just something out of Sabo's past. He treated Vivi and the others like that to..."

Ace's hand went to Oichi's hand. "Then I saw the way he looked at her...then that's when I knew that he had already fallen for her to...so...I got even more upset...After all that crap he said about this and that he goes and falls for her! Then learning all that extra information about her and this and that and now...this..." Ace sighed. "I'm such an idiot..." Oichi smiles slightly. She gently squeezed his hand a bit. He looked at her. "She's not the type of person to do that. I should know. She's not trying to take anyone away from you just because people are drawn to her doesn't meant they are gonna forget about you. Sabo and Luffy are gonna still see you as their brother and I don't believe anything will change that." Ace sighs and smiles. "Yeah...I guess..." They sat outside for a bit longer holding hands.

"You know if you want to you can go back inside...I'm sure you would rather be at Jess's side." Oichi smiled. "You don't want to come?" Ace shook his head. "No, I don't want to see her right now. I got a glimpse while I was fak...I uh.." Oichi gave him another head butt. "So you were faking being passed out to! Since when!?" Ace rubbed his head. "Uhh...I guess since we got to the hospital...your legs are really soft." Oichi gave him knee to the gut.

She shook her head as Ace sat and recovered from the lack of air. "Yeah, I would like to go back but she's got everyone in there right now and I would rather help you for the moment." "Help me?" Ace asked in confusion. "Yes, help you to apologize to Jess for being jealous and saying all those hurtful things to her." Ace frowns. "The truth hurts..." Oichi shot him a glare. "Fine...I'll learn this apology but under one condition." Oichi backed started to scoot away but Ace grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. "Calm down sweetness. It's nothing like that...yet...but before I apologize to her I want to tell her how I really feel about her and I mean lay everything out on the table. I don't care how bad I get I want to tell her...and if I am still alive then I'll work on the whole apology thing." Oichi sighed. She wanted to rub the space between her nose out of irritation but she couldn't even do that.

Jetter stood there watching, it was quiet in the room until his phone rang. He jumped from the sound and sighed he answered it "Yes?... oh I see thank you I'll be right up there" he hanged up "Well I gotta the world news crew waiting for me, time for me to make this go the news, excuse me" he kissed Violet on the cheek, she giggled "Good luck dear" he turned and walked out of the room. Only to see Oichi and Ace "Oichi I'll be back, I have a news crew waiting" he walked away. Oichi nodded as she and hit Ace in the gut with her knee making him bow in pain. They then went on with their practice.

In the room violet smiled softly "Tomorrow I'm gonna be hooking her up to a brain wave machine and we can try and talk with her, they say comatose patients can feel, sense and hear when there's people around them" Gaara smiled that made him happy. Coby kissed the back of her hand a wave of happiness struck him. Sabo frowned at that but slightly squeezed Jess's hand hopefully letting her know that he was there. Luffy was about to yell out something before Garp covered his mouth. "Not here Luffy. At least wait till we get home before you start screaming your head off"  
Violet frowned "Please Luffy no screaming... Oh! Have you all eaten yet?" Gaara frowned "Our lunch was interrupted"

Violet smiled slightly "there's a cafeteria, if you all hungry? Frank makes the food himself, no cooks are a loud to cook here unless its Jetter or Frank..." she takes out a note pad "What would all like? The cafeteria is closed right know but I can cook almost good as Jess and Jetter"

Luffy yelled out something as he tried to get away from Garp but his mouth was muffled by Garp's hand. Sabo sighed. "Gramps he said he is hungry..." Garp sneered. "Then why didn't he say so?" "Maybe because your covering his mouth with that dog paw of yours." Luffy was now mad as he started to struggle against Garp's grip. His body then went limp from tiring himself out. Garp smiled. "Now we can eat." Sabo face palmed himself Garp told Violet what they wanted to eat

Violet smiled noting everything down and turned to the big screen that was building to the wall turning it on to the new "I'll be right back and Luffy if you keep on raising your voice I will give River permission duct tape it" Violet left.

Coby and Garp turned their eyes to the TV as Oichi and Ace walked in.  
The new woman was very pretty with green hair and grey eyes "Just moments ago, Prince Jetter Falcon Mikcloud as issued a world alter emergency news broadcast. Mostly ever world leaders will be watching this as it has been coded Purple. Ah here's Prince Jetter know" they see Jetter walk up with a full prince outfit he stood there as flashes from camera men took his pic there was a microphone on a stool in front with the Royal Mikcloud family crest.

"I have called for this broadcast to deliver such a horrible event that has happen to my family. Just 8 days ago on the night of thanksgiving, my niece Princess Jessica and my nephew Lord Jericho where attacked. Almost assassinated" gasps filled the air "Your majesty, do you know who would do such a thing?" the woman reporter asked him, Jetter nodded "Yes I do, this is not the first time my niece was targeted due to when she turns 18 Victor Axe will have no choose but to step down" he looked at the camera "Victor, you have 24 hours to step down or I will come for you. You will be tired for the murder of Princess Dawn, James Gold, Prince Jon and the murder of Prince Rick Michael Meyers" Oichi and Gaara's eyes widen, Gaara stood up and gasped "What...?"

"And the attempted murder of Lord Jericho Mikcloud and Princess Jessica Lightning Mikcloud and her unborn" gasped filled the air from the video "Prince Jetter your niece is pregnant?" Jetter nodded "yes 5 weeks, no more talking about that factor please. King Zachariah will be joining me to take him down if he does not step down for his crimes. He is no king to me and my family, he has disgrace the country of Celtica"  
"Prince Jetter, what is the condition of your niece and nephew?"

"my nephew is fine, just a sprained wrist and a stitches on his forehead. My niece however is in a coma... Fighting for her life and her unborn child's, that is all for now thank you for coming" he turned to leave has the more questions where shouted to him. River appeared turning of the TV, Danni stepped out.

Oichi looked at River with confusion. "What did he mean by that!?" River looked at her "keep your voice down Oichi" Gaara frowned "River... tell us..." his heart dropped.

River sighed "That night rick died, it wasn't his cancer"

Gaara felt week at his keel and fell back into his chair "What happen...?"

River looked away "Jess was with Rick that night at Grivida... They were walking in the gardens at night under the full moon. You know Jess She loved it when Rick took her out for a night walk out on the full moon..." Gaara frowned 'I remember'

"Out of the shadows, comes out Lord Clover..." Oichi's widen "Ricks twisted uncle...? That was arrested for trying to kill Zach for the thrown?" River nodded "he was a spy and assassin working for Victor... That night, Rick protected her... fought his uncle in condition he was under... Amazing really... still all the that power he had still dying of the cancer... Jess was knocked back for a moment from the aftershock of the gardens being destroy by one punch. Rick was one side and Jess was on the other... Clover came up to with a sword ready to stab her through the heart... But Rick took the blow for her by stepping in front of her... by that time we all appeared in time and Clover was taken away and Rick died in her arms... King Zach wanted to keep this a secret for you two safety's" 'What...!?' Oichi looked wide eyed at Jess. "You lied to us...You all knew and didn't tell us?" Ace looked down at her. He was confused at what was going on but he didn't like to see Oichi sad. He grabbed her hand squeezing it a bit tightly. River frowned "Jess wanted to tell you but she was ordered not to, not by Jetter or violet by king Zach himself"

Jetter walked in wearing his normal clothing now and looked around 'oh crap... I knew this would happen...' he walked in more stopping next to Jess's bedside "Everyone please do not be upset on what you have learned, Oichi and Gaara..." Oichi frowned as she squeezed Ace's hand. "H-how...how are we supposed to help her cope...over things like this...when we don't know truth from lies...it's so frustrating..." She looked angrily down to the floor.

Suddenly Jess's hand squeezed Sabo's hand tightly in her comatose state and her heart rate spiked slightly. Jetter's eyes widen. Everyone looked shocked and started to panic a bit. Oichi reached out for her. "Jess!" Ace held her back. A Doctor rushed in with a nurse quickly rushing towards her, Coby had moved out of the way. Jetter frowned "Doctor..." the Doctor checked her monitors the spike was only for a second. The doctor sighed in relief "It was only a reaction... what happen?" Jetter frowned... "some negativity..." The doctor shook his head "We can take the mask off her now and put her on a nose oxygen" Jetter nodded and the doctor did that. The nurse looked at the ultrasound "the embryo good, didn't cause any stress" Sabo held her hand more 'thank god...'

The Doctor and nurse left when they were done, they all looked at Jess as River sighed loudly but smiled "that reaction, it was her properly tell everyone to shut the hell up" Gaara couldn't help but to smile at this. Jetter smiled, Coby smiled sitting back down next to her holding her "Even like this your still like spit fire aren't you?"

Ace let Oichi go. She looked over and Jess before turning on her heels and heading for the door. "Oichi..." Ace reached out for her. She snatched away. "I need some air..." Oichi says. Her staying there would only put Jess in more risk. Ace looked over at Jess then he then headed after Oichi. "Ace..." Sabo says to him. "I know, I know...I got it sit and chill with your girlfriend." Sabo slightly blushed and frowned at him. 'Idiot...' "Luffy sit..." Garp said. Luffy did what he was told. 'I'm so hungry...but I'm happy Jess is okay...' Luffy says as a big smile came over his face.  
Coby looked at Sabo 'girlfriend...?' "S-she's dating you...?" then Jess squeezed Coby's hand, he looked down at her "she just squeezed my hand again" he smiled.  
Jetter raised her eyebrow at Sabo 'are they?' Gaara frowned "If she was dating him she would have told me and Oichi about it..." Sabo chuckled. "With how you been acting lately I'm surprise she or Oichi still tells you anything...but don't worry we aren't together." He gently touched her stomach, looked down, and smiled slightly. '...we will see how it goes when the baby gets here...' Jess smiled in her comatose state making Jetter's eyes widen "She smiled when you touched her tummy Sabo" Coby smiled and looked at her. Gaara smiled. Sabo closed his eyes and relaxed his body and her rubbed her stomach.

Violet came in with a tray plates "Alright everyone, I have brought your food" She gave Luffy's first "No talking loud know" Gaara got up and got his and sat back down. Coby not wanting to let go 'kissed her hand "be right back gonna go eat" he set her hand down gentle getting up and walked over to the food taking his tray and sat down next to Luffy eating.

Jetter looked back at the door 'I need to talk to her' he walked out the room and looked for Oichi she was sitting on a chair with Ace next to her. He put his finger to his ear "Frank pick up Kid and bring him here will you?" Jetter walked over to Oichi "Oichi... We wanted to tell you but we couldn't, Zach wanted to wait because there was no advance in the matter with victor being involved but Jess did tell us that night that Clover confessed before we showed up that night... We didn't mean to keep this from you and Gaara... You know Jess disappeared up in the mountain top for 3 months after that happen... she was trying to fight the horror she witnessed and accepted the burden in listening to King Zach... Levis and Chida where against keeping this from you two like Jess and we were... You should know Zach's word over rules mine when it comes to his family and his kingdom... I'm deeply sorry Oichi..."

Oichi felt a tug in her heart. She had already known that they had no choice in keeping secrets. It's something she thought she could look over specially with being friends with really important people. There were probably even more secrets but...but this was a bitter pill to swallow. How long does Jess have to suffer without them...clueless on what happened. Her cheeks were already puffy from crying so much today. She looked up at Jetter with sadness in her eyes. "I understand what you're saying. Thank you for the apology. As much as I would like to be by Jess's side I'm...I'm way too low in the negatives today...I don't wish to hurt her anymore so...so I would just like to go home please..." Holding back her tears in front of Jetter was becoming painful but she held it in. Ace rubbed her back hoping that would calm her down. "Oichi if you get to upset you're going to make yourself sick and make your injuries worse. Calm down..." Ace says gently.

River appeared next to Oichi handed her a tea cup "you missed Jess smiling when Sabo touched her tummy. Drink the tea it will calm you nerves... your mother asked me to give to you... Blue Moon Rose Dream Dip tea... you know the saying, it clears the mind and heals... It's alright Oichi... Kid is on his way here" Jetter then put his finger up to his "What?" his eyes widen "Where?!" he shouted making River looked worried and Oichi looked worried "Thank you do not kill, lock down the hospital area code red. River you wanted in the upper level B1. A spy of victors was just captured by Danni" as he said that the red lights started to flash in the hallways "Jess is protected by Garp and the others in the room, I'm sorry Oichi but know you can't go home..." Violet rushed out of the room "Hun the red lights! Does it mean" Jetter nodded "stay with Garp. GARP! Watch over Jess and the kids" Jetter rushed away as River was already gone.

Oichi whimpered as the cup shattered on the ground. Ace held her close. "I got you." He covered her head. Luffy ran out in a panic. "Ace, Oichi!? Gramps wants us back in the room." "No! I'm not going back in there." Oichi says clinging to Ace. "Tell Gramps we will watch the front while he and the others protect Jess." Ace says. Luffy nodded. He narrowed his eyes around. 'This day is just getting shot to hell and back.'

~Minutes Before the Alarm ~

"Dammit Dante...How long are you going to keep her away from me?" "Well now with the news covering and the things you aren't telling me I assume your waist deep in whatever it is you're doing. Therefore, Oichi will stay in my custody." "I can't even talk to her with this alarm..." "Well...now you know how I felt when you took her from me the first time. Look...I don't what you do when you do it but it becomes a problem if Oichi is involved. Now I don't want to get you in trouble so I'm getting off. When Oichi is done there will be a car outside your house waiting for her..." Danni's eyes widen. "Like I said...I'm looking out for her. So hold it against me if you want." He hung the phone up. Danni sighed. It wasn't much but at least she would be able to walk Oichi home.

Danni started to walk down the hall when she felt an uneasy. She pushed up against the wall. As she took her knife. She slowly walked down the hall. She slowed her breathing and with each step she gets quiet. She walked towards the corner as she hears someone talking. She glances over to see a man with brown hair wearing a doctor's coat. "Yes...Yes...I'll get the job done. She and that baby won't be living for much longer." Danni narrowed her eyes as the man chuckled. He started to walked towards her. She dunked down, hiding her presence. As soon as the man walked around the corner Danni strikes out. She put her knife to his neck, kicked his feet from under him and slammed him into the ground. The phone he had slipped out of his hand and under a cart. "W-What!?" He swung but in a quick motion Danni took out two smaller knifes and pinned it through his hands. He opened his mouth to let out a scream but Danni closed it. "No, No, can't have you crying out just yet..."

Danni's eyes went wide and she smiled softly sending chills down the man's back. She leaned down to his eye and whisper. "Move just one more inch...and I'll gut you like a fucking pig. I'll make you watch as I pull everything out slowly and painfully and just before you die, I'll show you your heart as I crush it..." The man eyes narrowed but he dared not moved as she pushed the knife to his throat cutting. His hands were pinned in the floor and she was pressing all her body weight on him. Even if he wanted to move he couldn't. Danni smiled and put a hand to her head. "...I caught a spy...in the upper level B1...understood..." Danni smirked as she placed the knife deeper to the man's throat. "Sit tight okay..."

'Shit I was caught' he glared at the woman "You won't get anything out of me! LONG LIVE KING VICTOR!" Danni watched her eyes widen 'Sinead tooth! I must stop him' The man was about to bite down but Danni, dropping the knife, in the quickest she ever moved, pulled out her gun, took her fingers and forced his mouth to stay open, pushed his head up making it bend backwards. Her fingers held down his tongue and bottom teeth carefully. While the gun was in his mouth pointing upward to roof of his mouth. She opened his mouth as wide as it could go refusing to let them touch each other. 'That was to close...' She narrowed her eyes at him. "I hope he gives you to me...I hope he says 'Danni you can have your fun...' because when he does...I'll keep my promise to you."

River appeared next to them "My such a rat you have caught" she took her sword "We should just gut him for trying to kill Jess and the baby" the inner dragon was popping out "River" she stopped turned around and bowed "What did I tell you to never let your inner dragon come out" River frowned "Sorry Prince Jetter... It will never happen again" Jetter walked in "Danni good job" she smiled at him, Jetter looked at him "Victor sent you hear to assassinate my niece and her unborn child? Didn't HE?! Who else is undercover here! You will tell me!" he shouted. The spy spit blood in his face "King Victor is the true king Celtica! Not that Half-breed you call a niece. You will get nothing out of me!"

In a blink of an eye danni took out another knife and stabbed it through his shoulder. "Piece of shit." She took out another one and put it over his other shoulder. "I hate old numbers..." She said in a low voice. She brought it down. Jetter deep down was enjoying this "Danni, River go have some fun with our guest" he smiled "The building is still under lock down, I want ever nurse and doctor to escorted out of the building. It appears I can't trust my own doctors or nurses... Dam that victor..." he walked away pulling out his phone called someone "It's me, order 456. Yes Zach... I'll see you in an hour"  
Danni smiled lovingly at the man. "I get to keep my promise with you after all...and just so you don't move while I'm...extracting..." She pulled a whole mess of knifes out of her pockets and small pouch. "I'll nail you down to the floor."

River smirked "Oh we get to play with our guest Danni" in a second a kunai was in the guy's right biceps making him scream, River laughed "Oh you pussy can't even take a pain"

Down in the underground area, Violet frowned putting her hand down from her ear "Jetter just issued code 456..." they all looked at her, Garp frowned "What's code 456?" Violet frowned looking down "it means that he can't trust the doctors and nurses here anymore so he's having them being removed. King Zach will be here in an hour with his own doctors and nurses"

Sabo frowned. "So what's going to happen to Jess if there is no nurses and doctors here?" Violet breathed in "It's alright Sabo, it's only for an hour... besides Frank has been trained in for this code" she said that has Frank walked in with a doctors coat on "Frank" he smiled "Don't worry I have high medical training" he did have her files. "Every doctor and nurse down here and up top are already being removed" Violet smiled "good..." then she looked at the door 'oichi... you should be In here with her...'  
Oichi..." Everyone's eyes widen has jess's voice was softly heard, she had said Oichi's name. Sabo eyes widen. Violet rushed the doorway "Oichi! Jess said you name!" At the time Oichi had her face buried in Ace's chest. She popped up and moved away rushing to the room. She ran in not seeing a certain someone leaning against the wall. "Jess!" She walked up on the side of Sabo. "Jess..." She reached her hand out but stopped half way. She pulled back not knowing if she would do more harm than good. Coby got up from the floor and walked over to her "Oichi it's okay you want warm her... I know that look on her face. She called your name for a reason, it's hold it"

Oichi shook her head. "I...I don't want to risk it...I can't..." "Move it boy scout..." Coby was moved out the way as a hand wrapped around Oichi's waist. She looked up to see Kid. He smirked down at her. "Sometimes you have to force it." He dragged Oichi around and sat her in Coby seat. "K-Kid what are you doing here..." "Not important. Now hold her hand. You know you want to." "B-But..." Kid grabbed Oichi's hand gently. "The boy scout is right. She called your name didn't she. I think she deserves the right to know that you're here." He leans down and whispered. "You can take your anger out on me later..." She blushed as he placed her hand on Jess. "Even if you can't feel her hand as much as you want to at least she knows you are here with her." He patted her head gently before stepping back.

Everyone watched as a slight small breath from Jess was heard and a smile came upon her face. Frank right away hooked Jess to an Accenture Brain waves Lou Disease amy trophic sclerosis. Opening his laptop and he opened the program. Violet smiled "So?" "My look at the brain! She's happy that her Oichi is with her" Frank said. Oichi smiled lightly as she tries to tighten her grip on her hand.

"As I can see she's close at coming out of the coma." Frank said, Violet's eyes widen "When...?" "In a day or two." Sabo sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness...' He also smiled lightly.

Now then, since we on a lock down, I have assigned you rooms" she smiled at them Oichi and Kid you will have room 2 right next to Jess's on the right." Oichi blushed as she looked back at Kid who smirked.

"Luffy, Coby, Gaara and Ace you three can have room 8 right down the hall. Garp you can have room 4" Garp smiled "sounds good to me" Jetter walked in "Dinner will be served in an hour" he said walking in and smiled "What did miss?" Violet smiled "Just a minute dear, Sabo you will have" she was interrupted by Sabo "I will stay with Jess, nowhere else" Violet blinked at him and but smiled "Of course Daddy to be" she giggled and skipped out of the room. Sabo looked away as he blushed. His heart was throbbing.

In an hour everyone was in cafeteria eating, Sabo was the only one left alone with Jess. He wasn't that hungry, he didn't care for food right know all he cares for it being by Jess's side. Another throb. He had been having this feeling for a while now, not wanting to admit it to himself. Did he really fall for her...when...how...ugh... 'Now I understand how Oichi feels...' He ruffles his own hair. 'If he really had fallen for Jess...how was he going to explain this to...'

"She looks peaceful." Sabo's eyes widen and looked as tall fit man with silver eyes, black hair and light skin. He has piercings on his cartilage and conque areas of his left ear. The man was wearing a black long dress coat, black pants and shoes, double black belts and a black choker.

Sabo stood up in front of Jess. "Who are you?" He asked as he got into a fighting stance. Just by looking at him Sabo felt like he was outmatched but he was going to protect Jess and the baby no matter what. He felt something tug in his chest. He had been having this feeling for a while now, not wanting to admit it to himself. He didn't want anything else to happen to Jess not while he was here.

Zach smiled and chuckled "Relax boy, I'm Zachariah Meyers" he walked over to her bedside and sat down "There's no need to be threaten by me" he looked at Jess with soft eyes and smiled warmly at her then taking out a pic of Rick and placed it on the table next to her "I brought him here with me Jess, Rick is here with you" the monitor beeped as a her heart spiked , Zach noticed a brain wave hook up and looked at her it was going off like fireworks, He smiled "My like fireworks going off in her brain... that made her really happy..." Zach looked at sabo he was still standing "Please sit Sabo, I know how you feel about Nobles, don't see me as a king but see me as a dear close friend to Jess and an almost father -law..."  
Sabo frowned. He should be use to this but, being in the same space with too many nobles in one day was a bit irritating to him. Even if they were related to Jess. However, He looked over to see Jess. It's was for her sake so for this one time he will suck up his vendetta and roll with it. When this baby is born he was going to teach him or her about the value of dollar and NOT all the spoils of being rich and powerful. Suddenly, a picture of a person he truly hated popped up in his head. He shook it. 'Of all times why would he pop up...'

Zach looked at him 'mhmm... the way he moves... almost noblish... yup there's no dought about it.. he's one himself' he then looked at the ultrasound "so tiny... 5 week looks of it..." he looked at Sabo he was still standing "Please sit there's no need to stand up" he smiled at Sabo. Sabo sighed and sat back down holding Jess's hand "So you're the father of the baby?" "That's what I've been told and shown..." He says quickly.

Zach frowned "Do you believe you are?"

Sabo sighed. "Look...with no disrespect, I don't know what to think about this entire thing okay. I just want to sit here with Jess and make sure nothing else happen to her." Sabo frowned. He wouldn't lie he was upset about the whole thing. His feelings for Jess that he may have were confusing the hell out of him. Did he like her or not? He didn't know. If he did have feelings for her how would they 'react'. This baby...Was he ready to even be a father. With his childhood the. A manly woman but a woman none the less. Right now his brain was being scrambled from feelings to logic back to feelings...Sabo took a deep breath from his almost mental break down. "Do I believe I'm the father. I guess...I don't really trust the words of...others...I'd like to see for myself for my own eyes. If the baby is mine, then...I'll give this kid what I couldn't get when I was younger..."

Zach smiled at him and then looked at her "Let's ask her" he said making Sabo's eyes widen as Zach leaned down to her ear he spoke a different language. He gasped as the monitors deeps and he heard Jess growl almost and Zach made a gag sound looked and Jess had a choke hold with her hand holding Zach's throat tightly Zach's eyes widen then smirked "P-po-owerful s-till"

"Papa!" Sabo looked and see a woman where a white shirt with red tie and black slim skirt with a black high heels, a white doctors coat was over her shirt. Her hair was orange and tied up in a ponytail and her eyes green and had red glasses on her face 'who is she...? Wait she said papa'  
She marched over then touching Jess's leg "Jess sweetie let go of Papa" Jess's hand relies Zach only for him to back up holding his neck coughing "Idiot.." she walked over looking it over "Good the embryo is fine..." she looked over to Sabo and smiled "Hello I'm Aurora Meyers, I'll be Jess's personal doctor. Very pleasure to meet you"

She looks at her folder "Mhmmm looks like she's up for a wound cleaning, Pap! Get out!" Zach coughed and walked out the room. She sighed and smiled at Sabo "You can stay and help me!" she whistles as a nurse pulls up with a machine cart and bring it over "Thank you can leave" she nodded and left.

Putting gloves on she tosses a pair to Sabo who caught them. She moved jess's free hand gently moved her blanket down her. Jess was wearing a green hospital gown it was folded around her. Aurora gently folded to relive she was wearing a black sports bra and black panties... Sabo could see her left side was all bandaged up. "Know we gotta be gentle with her since she is pregnant" Sabo let go of her hand and puts on the gloves.

Aurora gentle piled off the gauze, to relieve a stitched up gash, Sabo frowned 'that's gonna leave a nasty scar... Her skin is gonna to be ruined...' Aurora frowned "Alright here" he handed swaps "tap no rub" he nodded and tabbed the wet swap on her wound as gentle as he could.

After that. He had through it in the red tin, and Aurora was gentle putting cream on Jess's wound. Oichi and Kid came walking in and her eyes widen as her eyes laid on Jess's side

She gasps mentally to herself. 'Oh Jess...I hope it heals...'

Aurora spotted her "Oichi long time no see girl, can you come over here and place these on her wound while I go throw this away?" Aurora moved toward the bathroom

Oichi frowned and waved her hands. "I can't do anything with these shot hands of mine. I can barely hold a plastic fork at the moment." She looked over at Kid who sighed. "I got it." Oichi nodded and walked up beside him. "Put it right there...gently don't hurt her!" Oichi says. "Would you hush it up...I got this...I was gentle with you wasn't I." Oichi blushed and pouted. "Shut up...just put it on...and...good job!" Kid frowned. "I feel like I shouldn't be happy when you said that..." He pinched her nose. "Ow...let go...!"  
Aurora came back and had Sabo help her finish up with Jess. When that was done Sabo looked over at Kid and Oichi. "How long for your hands again?" "Law said I have to go get a check-up in another week." Kid grabbed them and rubbed them. He then kissed them making her blush. He walked over to them. "So I'm guessing you two tied the knot already?" Oichi frowned and Kid smirked. "Wouldn't you like to you know." Sabo chuckled. "I think I have the right to know if my baby sister is having a...active...relationship with a thug like creature such as yourself." He poked Oichi in the cheek. "See how soft she is. Very soft and look she's bruises easily." He says pointing at her hands and shoulder. "So if your too rough with her...and not too careful..." He walks around and tilt Oichi's head to the side, brushing her hair back, showing a hicky near the back of her neck. "You will learn to avoid something like this." Both Kid and Oichi blushed as Kid pulled Oichi away from Sabo. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your own girl." Sabo blushed. "S-She's not my girl..." Oichi studied his reaction for a bit.

Aurora giggled "aww! Anyways leave her gown open. I gotta get the wipes to wash her skin, you can put the blanket back over her in case someone else walks in" Aurora says leaving. Sabo right away put the blanket over her. Oichi sat down on her other side with Kid next her.

They both turned as they hear jess humming slightly then she shot up with her eyes open Sabo's eyes widen, Oichi gasp. Kid looked shocked. Jess's eyes turned Kid she quickly gripped him by the throat growling at him tighten her grip. Her monitors where beeping loudly as Aurora rushed in "What happen" she gasped "Jess, calm down! The baby!"

"What the hell!?" Sabo says as he tried pry Jess off of Kid. "Jess! Please! Stop this!" Oichi yelled out. Kid was losing air. "Get her off me!" Oichi frowned. 'What's going on? What could have set her off? Could she be having another terror? In her condition she wouldn't be able to do much' "Jess listen to me." Oichi says softy. "It's Oichi. You have to calm down please hear me? Please let go of Kid..." Oichi looked toward Aurora for help.  
Sabo had enough reached out grip jess's chin making her look at her, his lips where right on hers. Her eyes widen then then soften and her grip on Kid loosened, she slightly kissed backed. Sabo pulled back leaned her down gently.

Aurora quickly rushed over to the ultrasound and checking it in a panic smiled "Thank god the embryo is fine..." taking out her phone she dialed a number "Jetter it's me, she's awake" Aurora said only to have Jetter hang up on her "Well he's gonna come here quickly" she walked over checking her "Jess can you hear me?" her eyes shifted over to aurora and smiled with a small nod.

"Do you remember what happen to you?" Jess frowned and nodded looking away then looking down at her tummy her, her fingers gently rubbed it 'I remember...' "Thirsty..." her voice was raspy, Aurora nodded "I'll get you cold water with ice" she quickly left the room. Jess looked at Kid "I'm sorry..."  
Oichi kneeled down to check Kid's neck. "Are you okay?" Kid coughed. "No, seeing how I almost died for no reason. Care to explain..." Kid asks her. Jess frowned and looked away not answering.

"Jeez why the hell is it my ass that gets kick when I just go here..." Kid got up and brushed himself up. Oichi stood up. "Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm fine. Pissed but fine. I'd say more but I don't feel liking hearing that guys mouth." He looked at Jess. "Plus I don't have it in me to mess with an injured pregnant woman." He looked over at Sabo and smirked. "...then there this guy who just gave me a five second lesson on being careful." Sabo frowned. "Oh shut up...maybe I should have let her choke you out." Sabo says. Jess giggled, but it was raspy. Aurora rushed back in with Jetter behind her. One really came back with him "Where's everyone else?" Oichi asked "There still eating, Ace is out in the hallway" Aurora handed the cup to Sabo who took, it had a stray on it. He smiled at her "Drink Jess" Jess blushed and opened her mouth at the stray went in her mouth and sucks some water out almost the whole water.

"Jess hunny, you remember everything?" Sabo frowned "let her drink, and yes she does..." Jetter smiled at Sabo being protective of her right know.

After she was finished Sabo put the cup down "Jess hunny, we need to know" Jess put her hand up "uncle... yes sabo was the last person I slept with... please don't ask me again..." her eyes widen has they landed on the ultrasound "tiny... How long...?" "5 weeks Jess, convinced on your birthday"  
Sabo sighed mentally. 'So in the end I guess it is mine...I guess I need to get prepared for this...' Kid was still rubbing his neck trying to figure out why he was attacked. Oichi was carefully watching Sabo's reaction. 'I'm sure that he's...maybe I'm reading him wrong...but I know those signs anywhere...' She looked over at Kid who was glaring holes in the floor. 'Was he pouting!? Cute!' Kid looked over to see Oichi's eyes sparkle. "Oh shut your face..."

Jess looked at Kid "I reacted to what he did to Oichi" she frowned then smirked "congrats Kid 2nd one" sticking her tongue out him, making Aurora blink at this. Jetter started to laugh. Sabo looked confused.

Kid frowned. 'Second." Oichi blushed and pouted. "Really...you wake up and say that..." Jess stuck her tongue out. Kid glanced down at Oichi. "Shut your face..." Kid didn't remove his glance. "Fine technically you both were first! Jess as a girl you as a guy..." Kid's mouth dropped open and so did Sabo's. Kid looked over at Jess then back to Oichi. "So your telling me..." "Ugghh! Can we please not talk about this anymore! It's so embarrassing and I can't even cover both my ears to ignore both of you." Kid tugged on Oichi's shirt. "Oh no we are not skipping over this. We agreed no secrets." He started to head to their share room. He then stopped and turned to look at Jess. "Oichi is mine now. So keep your hands either to yourself or on your boyfriend over there." He pointed to Sabo who's face turned red. "oh...and congratz on the baby and everything." He drags Oichi out.

Jess looked at Sabo and flushed "Before you" he blinked at her "Before you... At the party... After Ace left her half horny at level 20. It was either let her go out in the room with her moaning with all those boys or help her fix it..." Jess frowned "you hate me for it...?" Her monitor deep slightly making Jetter's eyes widen. Aurora glazed over to it 'her heart rate spiked up... that boy better not say anything stupid to her'

Sabo rubbed his head recovering from the shock. "I figured something like that happened but ruled it out. Her profile screamed for Ace to touch her which must be the reason why she ran to the bathroom. Ace did go over board from what he told me. So I guess that was the right call." Sabo says. "As for me hating...as long as you didn't force her into it I have no issue with it. I am glad you at least got to her before someone else did though..." Jess smiled "I wouldn't have forced her, I asked and she said yes" then looking at her uncle "I'm hungry.. eating for 2" Jetter grinned "I'll make you something personally!" he rushed out quickly. Aurora sighed "well I have wipes to clean your skin, you can't yet go to the shower... but I have something to do real quickly so maybe sabo can help you" she winked at him putting the wipe case next to you "I'll be back" she winked again and leaving.  
Ace walked in making Jess frown 'great ass wipe is here...' Ace stopped and sat on her other side, Sabo looked at him he looked back "What?" he snapped. Jess flushed "Sabo who cares if he is here... I'm not attractive into his eyes"

Ace frowned. "As long as you know that your not my type...Also at this point because of your condition I won't say anything to upset you. However, whenever you get out of here we need to talk and get this over with once and for all. I promised Oichi so enjoy each other's company." He looked over at Sabo before turning away. Sabo frowned. "Ace...about Oichi..." "You don't think I already know. Don't lump me with you. A guy who doesn't even know his own feelings." He walked out and headed to his room.

Jess sighed and watched Sabo get up and opening the wipes case. She blushed 'he's gonna be cleaning me...' She watched him take one out and moved the blanket off her "Wait... the door... lock it... I don't want the others to come on here seeing me half naked..." Sabo blinked her but smiled at her "your right, I don't want anyone seeing you like this" he walked over to the door where Kid and Oichi where. Oichi blinked at him "no interrupting" he closed the door locking it.

Kid pinched Oichi cheeks, tearing her eyes away from the door. "We aren't done talking...Was Jess really your first!?" He pouted. Oichi sighed and walked up to him and nuzzled her face in his chest and looked up at him with her eyes getting big. Kid blushed. "D-Don't try that baby doll look on me...I'm not dropping until..." Oichi eyes got bigger as they seem to sparkle a bit. Kid felt his face turn a degree hotter. His friend downstairs was starting to rise. "Tisk...fine okay I'll drop it...but I'm going to be your last you got me!?" He backs up and sat down shaking his leg. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. Oichi giggled and sat down beside him and kissed his cheek.

Sabo walked back to her she flushed. Sabo looked at her 'Where to start... her legs...?' he gently contacted the wipe to her right hip making her gasped but relaxed from the warm cloth touching her hip.

Sabo gently wiped her hip, then down her leg lifting it up, Jess flushed covering her face feeling embarrassed.

Not long, Jetter strolled over with a tray of warm fresh food and the others. He noticed Oichi and Kid sitting in the hallway. He smiled at them and was about to reach for the door when he heard a soft moan his eyes widen "Sabo stop that" it was jess's voice.  
Gaara's gasped and made fists, Coby frowned as his heart dropped. Luffy looked confused but his face was had a small tint of red on it.

Garp crossed his arms "I wonder what he is doing" Aurora walked past them "they are bonding, let them. He's wiping her skin down" she giggled.

Oichi's face was completely red as Kid was whispering something in her ear. "Shut up..." She whispered. Kid laughs as he wrapped his arm around her. Violet smiled "Awww, they need it" then Jess's giggles started "Stop that tickles! Sabo!"

Violet was trying not to laugh, Garp was grinning. Luffy blinked "What's he doing? Is he tickling her?" he gasped and grinned "I wanna join!" he moved the door Garp couldn't stop him in time as he grabbed the door and yanked it open hard enough to broke the lock off it and rushed in. It was like slow motion to everyone.

Luffy rushed in but to only stop, his eyes widen has Jess sat there naked on the bed as Sabo eyes widen wiping her left boob. Her eyes widen and gasped loudly and screamed "LUFFY!" as she covered herself with her arm Luffy's face turned red

Sabo dropped the wipes. "Luffy. Come in little brother and let's have a chat." Sabo says wearing a dark smile. Luffy shook his head as he tried to run but it was too late. Sabo grabbed him, pulling him in the room to shut it. 'BAM, WACK, SLAP, POP, BANG!' Was all they heard before the door opened up. Sabo walked out smiling as he dragged Luffy, who had a head full of lumps on his head and was seeing a bunch of meat floating around his head. Sabo sat him next to Oichi, on the wall facing the floor. "Stay here and think about what you did." He looks at Oichi and pats her head before walking back into the room. Oichi looked down at Luffy and giggled. "Bad move Luffy."

Jess watched him walk back in the room and closing the door and blinked "Sabo you didn't have to be that rough with him..." Sabo sighs. "I did. Sometimes it's the only way for him to learn." walking over he finished wiping her chest making her blush. "I need to get your back..." he frowned. 'I don't wanna hurt her...'

Outside Oichi was patting Luffy on the head as he pouted on her lap. "I just wanted to join the tickling party to! It sounded fun!" He says. "Waaah Oichi make me some food?" Kid frowned. "Go find your own woman to cook for you. Plus, you walked into that ass beating." Oichi laughed just as Ace walked up. He lifted his eyebrow. "What happened to Luffy?" "He got punished by Sabo." Ace frowned. "He took it a bit too far didn't her. Why he hit him so hard..." He looked at the door and walked up on it. "Ace wait you shouldn't..." Oichi says but he had already opened the door.

Ace eyes widen seeing Jess covering herself up and making Sabo glare at him "OUT!" he shouted making Jess jump Ace sighed. "Nothing to see anyways." Sabo literally growled at him making Ace walked out closing the door. "Luffy broke the lock too." Jess frowned.

Sabo sighed dropping the wipe getting up "What you doing?" he didn't answer her and walked over to the door opening "Gramps guard the door please, she's naked so I won't know one walking in on her anymore" Aurora walked in pass him "Oh my look at you, did your boobs get bigger?" she laughed "S-shut up Aurora!"

Gaara turn red and started to bang his head on the wall gently 'must not think of jess that way, must not think jess that way, MUST NOT THINK OF JESS THAT WAY!' Coby's eyes widen and blushed 'Jess... naked...?'

Sabo glared at Gaara then closing the door as Garp stood in front of it. Jetter frowned "Her food is gonna get cold..." Violet crossed her arms "Well if people don't keep on walking on them"

"True indeed" their heads turned to Zach standing there, Oichi's eyes widen.  
Jetter looked at him and noticed bruises on his neck that looked like fingers "What.. happen to your neck...? Levis didn't try to choke you again did he?" Zach laughed at him and pointed to the room "before she woke up, a reflex of me being in the room with her, she put me in a choke hold"

Kid yawned. "Who's that?" He whispered to Oichi. "Someone who can kick your ass if you bother Jess." Oichi says frowning before yawning. She looked down to the floor.

In the room Aurora helped Jess off the bed, Sabo had a hold of her waist gently trying not to hurt her. "Alright Sabo go for it" she winked at him, Jess flushed "S-stop... that winking..." Sabo flushed and started to wipe the back of her neck gently to her shoulders, then her back all the way down to her ass. She shivered and her face turned red even more. He flushed but it controlling himself. When he was down Aurora had a fresh clean pair of panties for her "I got these for you, Purple with black lace" Sabo blushed. Jess frowned with a blush "really Aurora... What the hell..." She just laughed and knelled down has jess lifted her foot then her other one and aurora pulled up her panties. She smiled "There we go, and I have a wireless strapless front strap bra easier" Jess smiled at her as Aurora wrapped her bra on her and clipped in it.

Aurora smiled "I brought your silk purple night robe" taking it out of the bag Jess flushed but smiled "I have to unhook the cords to the machine really quick and pull them through he arms sleeves instead of taking the needles out of your hands" Sabo sat her down.

Moments later, Sabo opened the door to see his gramps in the way "You all can come in know" he turned around.

Jetter smiled "Finally" he pushed the food cart into the room before everyone else can come in. Jess smiled licking her licks "What did you make me?"  
"you know me, I made you homemade Chicken noodle soup" Jess giggled and started to eat her food right away. Everyone else walked in.

Garp laughed. "It's good to see you up and eating!" He smiled happily, more at the fact that he was going to be a great grandpa. Coby smiled happily as he watched her eat. Kid walked in dragging Luffy. Oichi, looking drain. "Luffy go ahead and say it." Kid held Luffy up. He pouted looking up at Jess. "Sorry...for walking in..." Kid then holds him up in front of Jetter and Violet. Luffy said nothing at first until Oichi used Kid's hand to smack him in the back of the head. Kid sighed. "Go ahead squirt." Luffy looked at Jetter and Violet. "Sorry...about breaking the lock...on the door..."

Jess smiled at him takes a spoon full and swallowed it "It's okay Luffy... I'm sorry for Sabo's beating" she looked at him. "Did you learn your lesson Luffy?" Luffy nodded. "...and that would be?" "Never interrupt your tickle party with Jess?" Sabo sighed. "Close enough."

Luffy grinned at her "Can I have some of your soup?" Sabo glared at him "Luffy no" he pouted "But I'm hungry..." Jetter sighed "I'll take him to the kitchen" Luffy grinned "Yeah!" he rushed out the door, Jetter followed him "Luffy no running!"

Jess looked at Coby and smiled "Coby!" Sabo frowned. Coby grinned at her "Hey there Jess Jess" Oichi's and Gaara's eyes widen "you let him call you rick's nickname for you...?" Jess blinked at them but frowned "well... After the dinner party I took him to meet Rick..." Sabo again frowned at this. 'Why is she getting close to Coby...wait...why am I upset at her getting close to Coby...shit...'

Zach smiled brightly at her "Did he let him?" Jess nodded started to eat her soup. "What does she mean by that?" Kid asked with a yawn. Jess sighed "I'm sorry this such a yawn to you Kid" she said in a low tone making everyone's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound mean..." Jess said taking another bite.

"Kid I told you about that." Kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, my bad." Oichi frowned. "I mean it. I'm sorry."

Coby smiled at her kissing her temple making Sabo glare at him "It's alright Jess" Gaara laughed "yeah it's fine, he yawn to everything that he thinks is boring" Jess frowned "I see..."  
Her monitor spiked slightly making Sabo glare at everyone. Violet blinked "I was thinking of bring the bigger bed in here for you and Sabo" Jess stopped in middle bite and turned red looking up to her "Wait what?" Sabo turned red "Everyone is signed rooms for the night, Sabo just refused to not stay anywhere else but here with you" Jess looked at him flushing "Really?"

Sabo looked away. "It's only right since you are carrying my Kid. Leaving you here unprotected is just something I can't and won't allow myself to do right now." Jess felt her heart drop slightly "Oh I see" she starts to eat her food and finished "Violet do what you want" Violet frowned and sighed "Sabo can come and help me?" Sabo frowned. "I don't want to leave her side. Can you please have Coby or Gaara help you." Violet strolled over to him literally grabbing the back of his collar pulling him up with a such strength almost like Jess his eyes widen and gasped as she dragging him out of the room closing the door.

Sabo glared at her "What the hell..." Violet frowned at him "Shut up and walk with me, we need to talk and you will talk with me" pushing him down the hallway he sighed heavily he walked down the hall way with her "About Jess, you need to start opening up with your feelings for her" Sabo sighed. "Yeah, thanks for the advice..." He says. 'I'm not in the mood for lectures. So maybe if I just agree to whatever she says she will drop it.'

Sighing "She may have feelings for Coby... but with you it's much more Sabo..." he looked at her "The only reason why she's more opening up to Coby more then you is because how you treated her and the fact that the only way you'll give her a chance is because if me and Jetter steps away from her..."

Reaching the room Violet stepped with Sabo behind her seeing a double size hospital bed "That's one big bed for a hospital..." Violet chuckled "Meant for overweight patients" Taking both bath ends they both rolled it out of the room carefully and down the hallway.

"You need to stop sitting there glaring at Coby from afar and open up to her... for fuck sake Sabo she is caring your child, she is the mother of your child! Do you think she would pick Coby instead of you?" 'I really want to just drop this bed. I'm sure she can drag it back herself or get someone to do it for her.' Sabo sighed mentally. "Thanks for the advice." 'Unlike her and her family most people can't just open up feelings and take and grab whenever they want. There is no point in my telling her this and that when I can't even tell my own self what I feel.' Sabo says to himself. "Ha...and me glaring tell that to Gaara." He whispered. 'Any more glaring and he's eyes might pop out.'

Violet shook her head 'he's in such denial and confusion' reaching the room they both had everyone leave the room but Aurora.  
getting the bed in the room, and helping Jess change bed wasn't that hard. Putting the blanket over her, she flushed and smiled at him. Violet looked at the clock '8pm..' "well it's getting late, I think someone needs to sleep" Jess pouted "Not tired" then she yawned making Sabo flush 'cute...'

Violet chuckled "Sleep time, Sabo is here with you. You have a TV if you two wanna watch cartoons or something while you two lay down" Violet walked out of the room with Aurora behind "I'll check on you around midnight" she closed the door dimming the lights down. Jess could hear Violet out in the hallway "Alright everyone Jess is tired so everyone go to your rooms"  
Jess laid back more looked at Sabo who just sat there "Can join me... if you want..."  
Sabo cocked his head to the side. "You sure? I want you and the baby to be comfortable as possible." Jess smiled "Sabo, me and the baby want you next to us. We will be comfortable with you next to us" Sabo rubbed his head as another light thump hit heart. 'This throbbing is really starting to annoy me.' "Alright...just let me know if you feel uncomfortable at any time." He stood up, took off his shoes, hoodie and pants leaving him nothing in his boxers and navy blue shirt. Jess flushed. He flooded his clothes nicely and pulled back the blanket sliding in laying down next to her on his side. Jess giggled at him making him smile back at her. She grabbed his hand and placed it gently on her tummy he flushed but rubbed her tummy "If the baby is a girl... I wanna name her Nova... or Alice after Alice from wonderland"  
"I'm not really good at giving names and there isn't anyone I want to name it after...but we got time to figure something out." He says rubbing her stomach. She smiled and hummed from him rubbing her tummy and looked over to him he was slightly close to her. He looked at her, his heart thumped "Sabo... Thank you for being here for me... it really means a lot to me, I'm truly happy that you are for me and the baby"  
"I'd be a real idiot if I wasn't here for you and the baby. I'll be here to protect you so go ahead and get some sleep."  
He slowly leans down and kisses her on the lips, she kissed back humming into the kiss. Sabo's heart thumped. Their lips started to moved slightly then sabo pulled back "get some sleep Jess" his face was slightly red. She flushed and closed her eyes "Night Sabo..." he kissed her forehead "Night Jessica" softly breathing from made him look, she was sound asleep.

Over in the next room Kid was helping Oichi out of her sling. "How is your body feeling?" "Well my shoulder stings every time I move it. Hopefully the next surgery can fix that." Kid frowned. "Does Jess know?" Oichi shook her head. "It's not life threatening. They just might be putting a metal plate and bolt in here somewhere. She got more important things to worry about. Then..." Oichi stopped. Kid looked at her with confusion. "You okay?" Oichi smiled. "Yes, I am fine. Let's not talk about this anymore." Kid frowned. "If you say so...there...it's all tight." Kid had tightened the bandages around her arm so that she would be able to sleep without the sling. He then hopped on the bed and patted on his chest.

"Come on...time for bed." Oichi blushed as she got on top of him and cuddled in his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It smooths her as she started to drift off to sleep. "So...I want a nickname for you." Oichi eyes opened and she looked at him. "Say what?" Kid frowned. "Well...Ace calls you sweetness and I'm sure even if you ask he is gonna keep calling you that." Oichi thought about that. "What do you have so far?" "Okay what about Baby Cakes?" "No." "Sweet Cakes?" "No..." "Cookie Cakes?" "No! What's with all the cakes?" Kid chuckled then the thought hard. "How about Chi or Chi-Chi?" Oichi eyes widen as she looked at him. "Yeah...that sounds nice. I'll call you Chi and when we are alone by ourselves I'll call you Chi-Chi. How is that?" Oichi smiled and buried her face in his chest. "I'll take this as a yes." Kid says as Oichi nodded and fell asleep.

It's been a day since Sabo found about what had happen to jess and that she was pregnant with his child. He wasn't stupid, soon has Jetter mention oh far she was in her pregnancy he knew. He was currently sitting with her alone with her, she was no longer in her coma, but sleeping right know, taking one of her catnaps. She was hooked up to all wires and monitors and even a high tech ultrasound machine that showed the image and live fee of the baby.

She was only 5 weeks, is it was just an embryo about the size of a seed and looks more like a tiny tadpole than a human.

Holding her hand looking, he was hungry. Haven't really eaten anything, he's mind was to focused on being in this room with her and the baby. His other hand gently on her tummy stroking her tummy.

"It would be bad to starve sitting here. I don't want to leave her but if I don't get anything to eat I wouldn't be able to protect her if something happens." He looked around. "Tisk...when I actually need Gaara he isn't even here. Typical..."

Sitting up he leaned in and kissed forehead, letting go of her hand not really wanting to leave her side he turned to leave the room for a moment. There was a vending machine right down the hall. He didn't wanna go too far from her room.

Leaving the room, he frowned from even stepping away from her, he turned to look back and his heart thumped 'I'll be right back' he then turned to the hallway to the vending machine and walked down it. As he walked away, a nurse walked over to Jess's room. Currently no one was even watching her. The nurse snuck in closing the door. Her heels slightly echoed in the room as she walked over to Jess's sleeping body. She wakes to the IV, taking out a needle with a green liquid inside. Sticking it in the side port or the IV. She smirked "Long live king Victor" she whispers squeezing the liquid into the side port as it rundown the IV into Jess's body. Removing it she quickly turned and left the room without anyone knowing she was there.

Sabo was walking back with 5 bags of chips and a 2 DR. Pepper's with 4 candy bars. "God I'm so hungry" he says to himself, good half of these are for Jess also. He flushed 'I... wonder how she would look with a big round tummy...'

"God dam it Jetter" he stopped at a room that was open hearing violets voice.

"We can't keep doing this to her... force this title in her life... no wonder why dawn didn't leave us her guardians only mother! We are even lucky mother let us take care of her... we can't do this to her anymore..." violets words run through his head.

"I know hun... I just can't.." Jetter muttered "god your stubborn like father... she can't even be with the boy she loves because we keep barging into her personal life... he won't even give her a chance Jetter... she is unhappy..." Sabo's eyes widen

'Are they know just figuring out she's unhappy? A person with a brain could see that even if they didn't know her background.' He blinked and then mentally face palmed himself before listening in.

"I know she is... I know..." Jetter looked down "then we need to back off... let her friends take care of her. They will be there for her, we don't need to be in her life so much... Sabo won't give her a chance because of her being a noble..." "I think it's stupid and selfish of him" Jetter said

'I wouldn't be doing it if you just butt out of her life...' Sabo says gripping a bag of chips. 'Nobles are nothing but richer scum that is untouchable by regular people...but not for long...'

"Jetter that's kind of mean..." Violet said "I don't care! What if she loses the baby huh? He's just gonna ditch her, he doesn't give a crap about how she feels, he won't even admit his own feelings for her! His confused! And yes I know it's mean to say it is because it's true! Judging her right away for being what she is... It's childish and... and... judgmental... If had a the right mind I would take her and baby.." 'SMACK' Violet smacked "Don't you dare say that, how dare you say that! You will not take her and baby away from him do you understand me?!"

'If she loses the baby...what would I do...I don't even know if I feel like or love for her...am I here just because of the baby...or...' Sabo frowned as the throbbing in her heart started again.

Jetter frowned "I... I'm sorry... I won't... I won't..." he started to tear, Violet frowned "Sabo will take care of her Jetter, him and his brothers and Garp... Garp already said she will welcome with him... He wants what is best for the baby... I will not Kick her out of school because of it..." "You do know Sabo will would wont to be by her side even at school" Jetter said with a huff. Violet sighed "I know... Transfer over to Grand Line...?" Jetter shook his head "I don't know..."

Sabo walked down the hall leaving the conversation. 'I need to get back to Jess. I don't want her alone for too much longer.'

Walking back to Jess's room he stepped in walking over to her bed side. He placed the food on the table and then turned as he started to hear heavily breathing. He looked and Jess's body was shaking she as sweating the monitors went off like a fire alarm would Sabo's eyes widen and even more as he saw blood leaking from under neither and on top of her.

"What is going on!" He stood up, dropping everything. He ran to the door. "Somebody get in here!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Aurora rushed with other nurses "Sabo you must leave" Jess's eyes shot open and screamed "AHHHHH!"

"Jess!" He ran to her only to be stopped by the other nurses. "You have to leave now!"

He was grabbed by Garp "No Let me go I wanna be in here with her" Garo dragged him out and threw him on the chair "Stay let them do their jobs you will be in the way" Sabo bite his lip.  
Jetter came rushing with Violet looking panic "What happen?!" Aurora came out with Jess in the bed she was shaking "We have to get you into the surgery room" there was blood everywhere by her legs.  
Oichi and Kid came running from down the hall and Oichi's eyes widen "JESS!" she shouted but kid help her back.

Jess's eyes flicked open and say Sabo, his eyes widen and she reached out for sabo "Saboo..." she fainted from the pain  
Gaara, Coby and Luffy rushed from the hallway as Aurora and the other doctors rolled her down the other room only to hear "Doctor she's having a miscarriage again!"

Coby started to panic and fell to his knee's "She's losing the baby..."

Everyone's face went into shock. Sabo's heart started to sank. 'A miscarriage...' Then Aurora rushed out with her eyes widen "JETTER! POSION! POSION IN HER SYSTEM!"  
Jetter's eyes widen "WHAT?! How?!" then his eyes widen "When was she left ALONE?!" he shouted at everyone.

Sabo eyes widen as he felt something crack inside his chest. 'Left alone...I left her...so it's...it's my fault...' He looked down to the floor as his vision became blurry. 'She's going to lose the baby...because of me...!?'  
River was already rushing to the room "Aurora let me see that poison" Aurora gave her a tiny vile that had one drop form her IV. River exam it then her eye s widens "The green glow... Jetter this is from the Celtica Viper" Jetter's eyes widen is fear "QUICKLY! She will have only a half hour LIVE!" River nodded "Luckily I carry the Antidote with him Aurora" River takes out the bottle "Quickly" Aurora took it "Aurora the baby..." Violet asked her Aurora frowned "I'm sorry... I can't do anything, she's losing it.. River can't do another pressure point I'm sorry" Aurora went back into the room.

Jetter looked at them all and landed on Sabo his eyes narrowed at him. "Sabo"

Sabo was sitting back against the wall. His face was still in shock. 'It's my fault...it's my fault...I shouldn't have left...I left her unprotected...It's...my...fault...' He could feel the crack in his chest growing like his heart was about to shatter. He could feel tears sitting just at the edge of his eyes. '...my fault...'

Jetter walked up to "SABO!" he shouted loudly and the ground beneath him creaked heavily making everyone's eyes widen in shock, Violet Gulp and hid behind Garp "Garp down, he's not gonna hurt him he's trying to get his attention" Garp breathed in slightly "Very well"

Sabo slowly looked up at Jetter. 'I'm an idiot. Why did I leave her alone?' He says to himself. "you left her alone didn't you...?" He nodded to him slowly Jetter frowned reached out Sabo did flinch but was pulled him into a hug "I understand; it was only for a moment wasn't?" he nodded slowly to Jetter "It's okay I'm not mad... I'm mad... Find that spy and bring him or her to me Sabo find that spy that took your child away from you. Jess is going to alright let's hope, find that spy Sabo, don't kill but mortally wound. He or her could have not gotten far, where under lock down, Find that spy"

Sabo frowned as a light spark went off in his brain. He nodded and Jetter let him go. He started to walk away. Luffy reached out to him but Ace stopped him. "If you touch him now he might kill you for real Luffy. That's not our brother right now." Oichi watched Sabo walk off and disappear around the corner. She twitched. Making Kid grip her tighter. A light spark went off in her brain and she calm down. Her eyes still looked down. 'Jess...Sabo...I don't know...how much more I can take...' She says to herself.

Sabo walked down the hall. His eyes were blank. He took out some gloves that were in his back pocket. He could hear some high heels running down the hall. His eye twitched as he started to run and then take off in top speed. He wasn't going to let them get away. As soon as the high heels stopped Sabo was behind him with his arms outstretch with his fingers in threes, shaped like a claw. He swung down on the person slashing at her back. The woman yelled out in pain as she fell to the floor. 'Shit...' She looked back at Sabo and glared at him then smirked. "I hope she's..." Sabo grabbed her by her face, picked her up and slammed her into the wall hard. He then slammed her into the floor then back into the wall. He then started to squeeze her face. He wanted to crack her skull open so bad. She started to swing and kick at him. Sabo dropped her and kneed her in gut. She gasped as she fell to the floor. "I don't hit women...but for you..." He pulled her by her hair and tossed her into some empty carts. "I'll make an exception."

She took out a knife and spit blood out on the floor and smirked at him "Is that half breed dead with her and bastered of a child?!" swinging her knife at him with such speed.  
Sabo says nothing as he her wrist snapping it with ease. She yelled out. Sabo bent down and grabbed the knife. "Let me show a way to use a knife." He brought it up and pushed it deep through her shoulder.

Moment later Oichi was pacing as they wait on the results for Jess. Luffy and Ace were sitting against the wall when they spotted Sabo walking back. Luffy frowned and looked up at Ace. "Not yet..." Sabo walked up to Jetter. "It was a woman...she's around the corner" He then whispers "...Oichi doesn't like the sight of blood and I don't want my brothers to see...so I left her there." Jetter nodded then turning to River who was already running down the hall. The empty look on Sabo's face didn't change as he walked over to the wall.

He leans on it looking down to the floor. He started to shake. Oichi frowned. She could see the blood stains on his hoodie and gloves that were hanging out his pocket. She walked over to him earning worried looks from the bothers and Coby. She stood in front of him. "Sabo..." She reached out but he grabbed her hand making her flinch. Ace stood up and Coby started to walked over to him. Oichi looked over at him and shook her head. "Oichi... it's all my fault isn't it..." Tears started to fall down his face. "Because of me...Jess...the baby...it's..." Oichi pulled him into her shoulder. She could feel him shivering as he muffled his cries. She rubbed his head. 'Oh Sabo...' Ace and Luffy rushed over to him as they started to sink to the floor.

Aurora came out, Jetter frowned "Aurora how is she...?" Aurora frowned "I had to remove the embryo... the poison was too strong for it... but she's stable the anti-poison is working" she said as the nurses and other two doctors rolled her out of the room, she was in a cleaner bed.

Jetter's widen, Violet frowned "I have to clean that bed... Garp help me push that push out" Garp nodded "Of course Lady violet" he followed her in the room.  
Oichi say jess on the bed and she frowned  
"She's unconscious right now, she will wake up in an hour" Aurora said as Garp and violet rolled out the bed down the other hallway away from Oichi's eyes. Aurora and the others rolled Jess into the room.

Garp came over to Jetter. "Jetter I wish join you in on your war" Jetter looked up at him "I believe his 24 hours are up... Zach is already in battle at the royal capital, are you sure?" Garp crossed his arms. "I'll gladly join in. My boys will stay her and watch after Jess. After what happen I don't want her to be alone until this ordeal is over. If need to be she can always come and stay at the house." Jetter smiled "good, it's settled Jess will stay with you and boys. I don't want her to be alone in the Apartment of hers, if you all don't mind having Cats. She as Anubis still" he gasped "Dustin!" he came running from the hall "Yes?" "Got to her apartment and pick up Anubis... god I feel horrible leaving the poor thing all there by itself..." Dustin nodded and took off. Jetter looked at Sabo "Sabo... You can back in there with her know"  
Ace sighed as he helped Sabo up. "Up you go..." Him and Luffy helped him up. Oichi was left sitting on the floor staring at the wall in shock. Kid walked over to her. "Oichi...what's wrong...?" Oichi shook her head. "Nothing...noting is...wrong..." Kid frowned and helped her. "Let's go see Jess..." They walked behind Sabo, Ace and Luffy. Gaara and Coby walked in behind them also "I'm not leaving her bedside, we should all get the mattress from the beds and lay them out around her and sleep in here tonight"

Jetter breath in softly taking out his phone dialing a number "Zach its me... Jess was almost assassinated again... no she lost the baby... Yes she is fine, they caught the poison in time... Garp is joining me, I'll be there in the next hour or two" he hanged up then looked at the wall Danni was leaning against it "Danni... contact your side its time for Victor to be removed" Jetter walked off then Violet was walking with him "You don't have to come "You think I will let you face him alone you have another thing coming" Jetter smirked, Garp, River and Danni walked behind him "owes our spy?" "She's in the other room being treated with my wires around her, you should let the boy kill her" Jetter shook his head "No we need that spy alive for information" reaching the elevator, he stepped with the others as Frank rushed in with them "Who's watching the children?" Frank pushed up his classes "I think Sabo is not leaving her side now, plus Coby and Gaara is not leaving her bedside"


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

Chapter 17

An hour later, aurora was in the dimmed room checking over jess as the kids were sleeping. Coby and Gaara with the help of kid had brought all the mattresses from their rooms and placed them on the floor around Jess's bed. They wanted to sleep around her. Sabo was sleeping with his head on her tummy, dried tears were in I his face as he fell asleep crying.

Aurora finishing up, she marked on her clip board that her vitals where getting better from the anti-poison 'she will be able to get off it in a couple of hours... she hasn't even woke up yet...' "aurora?" A nurse whispered from the door way. Aurora looked "yes Sara?" "The spy... is well she's complaining..." aurora sighed 'like I care if that traitor is complaining...' "just put duct tape on her... I'm not in the mood to deal with her... I have to go do something..." she moved away from Jess's bed to the doorway "let the spy be... for now... at least she's wired to the bed" aurora closed the door walking away.

Eyes shot open as 'jess' sat up slowly, her green eyes where no longer that deep green but a red color. Her eyes scanned the room looking at everyone sleeping narrowing her eyes at everyone then her eyes landed on Sabo glaring deadly at him but ignored this for now. Looking away she noticed she was hooked to machines 'always getting into trouble, I woke up at the most annoying situations' sighing mentally she looked down at her hands 'these are in my way' removing the needles ignoring the pain at ease. She carefully moved Sabo's head off her placing his head on the bed. She turned off the machines so they wouldn't make any noise, she un-hooked herself from the machines.

'Pathetic' she looked away from, she didn't even remove the anti-venom. Un-hooking the bag from the IV rack she wrapped around her shoulders moving silently pass the others. Your objective right now is not the kids but someone else. Getting to the door, she opened it right away disappearing in thin air.

Down the hall around the corner in a room the spy was wired to the bed with duct tape on her 'this is bull crap, why don't they just kill me! I hope that half bread and the bastered of a child is dead' hearing the door open her head turned, no one there she narrowed the eyes 'wasn't that door closed…?' then she felt the wires disappeared from her body has her hands and feet were wrapped down tightly 'what the fuck?!' then a her eyes widen as 'jess' was sitting on top of her, her eyes were red then a sinister smirk was on her "You took everything from me and I will enjoy killing you with pleasure with every second" the spy's eyes widen in fear 'what the hell is this?! This isn't the jess I was told about….' 'Jess' raised her hand with a surgery bone saw licking her lips she drove the saw down in the spy's stomach blood poured out everywhere. The spy's eyes widen and screamed into the duck tape. 'Jess' chuckled wickedly and started to stab her repeatedly. The Spy was now dead leaving the saw in her. 'Jess' sighed running her bloody hand into her hair "Mhmm oh I missed being out… need more.." then a dark look came on her face "Victor Axe, you are next… More blood needs to be spilled, he will pay with his life" getting off the dead spy she sighed at her appearance "blood everywhere, all over me" then she smiled "oh well" she disappeared out the room.

In Jess's room Coby got up rubbing his eyes. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom to do his business. After he was done he stepped out and stopped half way when he noticed the bed of Jess's was empty. His eyes widen 'J-Jess….?!' he gasped so loudly rushing over to the bed, it woke up everyone up "Boy scout what the hell?!" Sabo's head moved up then his eyes widen 'Jess…?' he got up so fast it knocked the chair over making Ace and Gaara groan "Sabo what the hell?"

"Jess isn't here!?" Coby says as he started to panic. Oichi sat up in a quick hurry flinching at the pain in her shoulder. "What!? We gotta find her now!" Kid grabbed her. "Calm down babe. It won't do you no good if you hurt yourself worse in the process!" Oichi frowned and pushed him away as she got up. "Forget me! Go find Jess! NOW!" She yelled with anger in her eyes. The boys wasted no time listening as the busted through the room. Kid grabbed Oichi's sling and Oichi ran out. Sabo gripped his fist as he stared at the empty bed. 'Jess...where did you go...' Oichi stopped and glared at him. She pulled away from Kid, walked up to Sabo and smacked him in the back of the head. "Snap the fuck out of it and find Jess!" Sabo shook and nodded his head as he rushed out the room.

Running through 10 hallways, he finally turned a corner and his eyes widen, he found her by a wall facing it reaching out to it, rushed over to her calling her name "Jess!" she stopped and turned her head for only him to stop dead in his tracks just a few feet from her. Her eyes where not the beautiful deep green he's use of seeing, they were a red color they were slightly glowing. She was covered in blood.

'Who...Who is that? Is that Jess? It couldn't be...'  
Before he knows it, in a blink of an eye he was slammed to the wall with the scalpel against his neck and she whispers "do not get in my way lover boy... I will kill you. He will pay for what he did to her"  
"What he did to you?" 'What is she talking about?'

"Or maybe I should have some fun before I go and kill him" she licked her lips at him "Maybe I should kill you too and everyone else in here" Sabo's eyes widen. Then her eyes widen and started to shake and Sabo can see her eyes flicking back and forth too green and red with her saying "no you will not lock me away, he as to pay" then her eyes shot open and gasped as her eyes turned green.

The scalpel drops and she falls forward. Sabo catches her, she's shivering and panting "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she keeps repeating to him.  
'Jess...'

He picks her up bridal style "down the hall… staff showers…. Please… I don't want them to see me like this even Oichi…" Jess pointed down the hall for him. He held on her tighter and walked down the hall. Sabo stopped as he saw a door 'employee woman showers' opening it, it was dark inside. Feeling the wall, he found the switch turning the lights on. The room had changing area and plastic curtain that leads into the large shower room. Closing the door with his foot be locked it right away. Walking in more he placed jess down on the bench where she looked distraught, silent tears were running down her face, he frowned.  
Sabo frowned. He couldn't understand why he hated seeing her upset and sad. He touched his chest gently. He shook his head and sighs mentally  
"Let's get you cleaned up" he whispered to her, he reached out removing her purple robe that was soaked in blood making him frown. Then he took off her bra and then panties. The bandages where covered in blood also, he can't tell if was her wound or just from something else. Peeling the off the bandage area softly revealing the wound on her side. The only then that he left on her was the Anti-venom, He frowned. Then looked around and saw a cabinet with soaps. He walked over to it and opened it. There was Medical body wash, the bar kind. Looking over to the lockers he did find Aurora's, opening it there was Olay purple Orchid shampoo and Condiner. Taking them, he walked over to the shower room turning on the lights. He looked around and found one with a glass door. Walking over it The shower was a walking shower with seating that spread from the glass door to the side. There was a white handle used for holding onto. The faucets were on the wall in front of the seat. He opened the door placing the soaps on the rack then walked back to Jess who just sat there sniffing, he frowned.

'Why do I have this overwhelming desire to...' He shook his head again. 'No first get her cleaned and head back to the room. Then find some way to contact the others. It would be an issue if someone found that hallway...'

Then pulled off his clothes as they were covered with blood. Both naked, he picked her up walked her into the shower room, to the stall way at the end again stepping inside he placed her on the seat. She blinked a couple to times but looked gone at her hands blushing. Reaching over her wrapped the anti-venom pack from her shoulders placing them on the seat away from her slightly.

He turned his head reaching to the shower head turning on the water, fixing it to the right warm temp. Looking back at her, she slowly lifted her head with a small smile. He felt a thump in his heart at her smile. He turned his head quickly as he started to clean her up.

Dustin sighed 'god it took my longer then it was suppose too… had to clean the mess this little kitten made…' looking down at the Purple Pet Carrier Tote Bag. Anubis was soundly asleep. Dustin also had bag of new Ilmas kitten dry food and some toys. Reaching the room he stepped in and his eyes widen 'what the hell.. where is everyone?!' He quickly moved in more placing Anubis's cat carrier bag on the floor softly and placing the bag of food and toys down. 'shit where are they?... no….' quickly taking out his phone, he contacted Jetter write away 'pick up!' "What Dustin?" "Lord Jetter the kids are missing and so is Jess!" he heard Garp shout in a panic "Lord Jetter you alright what's wrong?" "What do you mean there All GONE?!" "I don't know, I just got back from getting Jess's cat and there gone!" Jetter growled on the other end "there's no way they could leave without a red Key card! Frank and Danni are on their way back to check up on them, Find them! Turn on the alarms!" Dustin nodded "Yes my Lord right away!" he hanged up running out of the room putting his finger to his ear "set the red alert alarm know!" he shouted as the red lights started to flash in the hallways. 'crap where the hell are the kids!'

Frank and Danni got into the elevator as the red alert lights went off, their eyes widen and quickly swiped the red key card as the elevator went down. Didn't take them that long to reach the bottom, soon as the doors open then rushed down the hall.

When they turned around the next corner they saw all the kids standing in front of a door. They were staring in it with widen eyes. Gaara was on the side throwing up as Coby patted his back. He was shivering and he tried to take deep breath. Ace and Kid has sweat drops running down there face. The smell was becoming overwhelming. Ace felt Luffy shaking next to him. Ace snapped out of his shock as he pulled Luffy from the room. He dragged him to the wall and turned his back to the door so Luffy wouldn't see anymore. He pulled him into a hug. Luffy's eyes were in too much shock to even realize Ace was hugging him. Danni ran up just as Kid snapped out of shock. He looks down to see Oichi with shock and terror in her eyes. Tears were running down as she touched her chest. He was about to grab her. "No! Don't touch her!" Danni yelled as she pushed Kid away. She turned and looked into the room. Her breathe got caught in her throat as she looked at the scene. She frowned as she went behind Oichi. She quickly placed her hands over Oichi's eyes and her mouth. She pulled Oichi away from the door.

Oichi started to struggle and frail against Danni. "Oichi calm down! Calm down!" Oichi scream was muffled by Danni's hand as she tried to claw at Danni's hands. Danni dragged her away and fell back. "Oichi listen to me! Listen to me! It's not her Oichi it's not her!" Jetter and the rest ran up on the scene. Oichi shook in her mother arms. "It's okay...I got you. It's not her..."

Frank moved everyone out of the room and closed the door, pushing up his glasses he felt sick to his stomach but held it in 'not the first time I've seen something like this… this looks like the work of… no… oh fuck if she's out.. I have to protect them…' "Everyone get back into Jess's room know…" then Dustin appeared his eyes widen "What happen… where's Jess…?" Frank's eyes widen "Jess is missing too…?" Dustin nodded "take them back to the room know, Danni" Danni looked him "Stay with them" he nodded as Frank rushed away "Find Aurora" as some Nurses came rushing over "Do not go into that room where the spy was held!"

Danni removed her hands from Oichi. She fell forward but Kid caught her. Coby helped Gaara up as they stumbled back to the room. Ace gave Luffy, who was still recovering from shock, on his back and followed Coby. He glanced at the room as he could remember the look on the woman's face. He felt something coming up but he held it in. He had to get Luffy back to the room before anything else. Danni took out a bandana and covered Oichi's eyes. Tears were still running down her cheek. Kid bit his lips. Her eyes were completely empty but her expression looked like it was stuck in shock. "Kid if you please..." Kid nodded and picked up Oichi bridal style. He then felt his knees buckle a bit. Danni helped him as she him shake a bit. "I'm fine...Mama D..." He said walking behind the others. Danni frowned. 'Those poor kids...how do we even begin to explain this to them...'

She walked behind them as she grabbed her personal phone. It started to ring. She took a deep breath before answering. "...Yes..." "What the hell happened..." The voice belonged to Dante but it was low and cold. Danni frowned. "I see your checking Oichi's chip..." "Don't play games with me Danyeal...What happened and don't give me no crap about top secret..." "One of Oichi's memories unlocked but that's all I can tell you..." She heard him sigh. "Keep her away from Jess until I can take care of it...Danyeal...when this is over bring my daughter to me..." "What about the limitations?" "Danyeal, Oichi is on the break of a meltdown. Fuck the limitations. Just take care of Oichi. I'll let you know when it's okay." He then hung up. Danni ruffled her hair as she walked with the kids.

In the shower room, Sabo sat on the set with Jess on his lap rubbing with the Condiner in her hair. Jess sat there on his lap with her eyes closed humming slightly. He gulped flushing 'control yourself sabo…' done he reaching for the shower head and picked up quickly rinsing her hair. After her was done, Jess turned her head to him making him look at her. She was blushing "Sabo…." His heart thumped "yeah…?" "I'm sorry you had to… see that side of me…." "I don't know what happened but whoever that other person was I knew it wasn't you...so you don't have to apologize..."  
Jess put her hand on her tummy biting her lip trembling softly "I really did lose the baby didn't I….?" Sabo looked down sadly. "I'm sorry...if...if I wouldn't have left you alone then...you wouldn't have lost the baby..." He started to trembling as his heart started to hurt all over again. Jess frowned "Sabo… it wasn't your fault… I know.. you were hungry… you barely ate anything… I saw the food on the table…." Jess reached her hand him rubbing his cheek "Sabo…" He looked at her but leaned in her hand. She leaned up kissing him "I'm sorry..." he kissed her back holding her gently.

Aurora walked back with a scalpel in her hand ready to come across any enemies. Frank had just contacted her and told her what happen 'shit… she's out… the only one who was able to control her was rick…' she frowned then stopped in her tracks seeing blood in the hallway 'blood..?' walking over it was near the hall that had a hidden armory in. Aurora shook in shock and fear fearing the worst might happen. Then she noticed blood drops down the hall she followed them and then stopped by the woman showers. She gulped and reached out to the door knob. Grabbing she twisted but it was locked. She frowned but took out her master key. Unlocking the door, she opened it stepping in. she scanned the room she can hear a shower running. The changing area, what shocked her was bloody clothes. Walking over she noticed their jess's and Sabo's. she almost gasped loudly. Looking more her locker was open, she frowned but looked at the shower area. Walking over to the area she went through the curtains, the only stall was on was the one in the way back. She sneaked over peeking, she eyes widen but smiled at them site before. Sabo and Jess where kissing and holding each other deeply. 'awww… hehe' stepping over, she opened the door making Jess pull away with a gasp. Sabo's face was red and he hiding himself under Jess. "A-aurora!" Aurora smirked "My! Look at this! Everyone is looking for you…" Jess frowned looking down at her lap "Jessica… look at me" Sabo eyed Aurora. Jess looked up at her "She came out didn't she?" Aurora asked her Celtica. Sabo sighed mentally 'what language are they speaking…?' Jess nodded to her, Aurora frowned "He found you?" jess nodded "The spy is dead…" that was not in a different language, Sabo's eyes widen.  
"Someone killed her?" 'The spy I caught...she's dead...the blood!' He looked at Jess. 'She couldn't have...' The he remember finding her in the hallway but...at that time...she was different?  
Jess bite her lip "oh..? how…?" 'I know why am I asking this…' Aurora "Someone killed her…" Aurora holding he scalpel tighter, Sabo saw this.

"I'll go wash your clothes… stay here until then. I do have a pair of clean towels I can get you both until then stay here" Aurora turned away and walked away.

Sabo was frowning. "Jess...did you...have something to do with that spy...?" Jess started to tremble "I-I….." then her eyes widen holding her head.

"Sabo" he looked and saw frank standing there, he glared for seeing Jess naked. "Turn off the water, wrap yourselves in the towels and bring out in the changing area. You will leave her on the couch and meet me out in the hallway" he turned and left leaving two towels on the rack.

Sabo sighed. He wanted to ask Jess the questions that were rolling in his head. He looks down as she held her head. As much as he wanted to...but he didn't want to bring her anymore pain.

He reached out turning off the shower, he slid Jess off her his lap getting up he reached out of the shower grabbed a towel wrapping his waist. Then grabbing the other one and helping Jess help wrapping it around her body gently. Picking her up again bridal style he cared her to the changing area. Walking her over to the couch he gently laid her down, Jess looked distraught again. He frowned 'Jess…' kissing her cheek "I'll be right back okay?" Jess nodded to him "o-okay…" he leaned up looking at the door that lead to the hallway. Sabo walked over opening it and stepping out the hallway. Sabo right away noticed Dustin cleaning the hallway that he came from the first time. He frowned then looked at Frank was leaning against the wall "Alright Sabo, tell me what you witnessed" 

Sabo frowned "I… found her reaching for a wall, she was bloody front head to toe…even her hair had blood on it… Her eyes where that green they were a red… glowing almost… that was not her… That was not Jess I saw, who was that?" Frank sighed "how did you feel when looked into those red eyes Sabo?"

"Something… uneasy… sinister…?" he shivered remembering those red eyes again "Who was that…?" Frank frowned "I wouldn't be able to tell you but I got permission too since it's classified with the heaviest secretly reasons why it should not be known…. The person who you might was Darcaniea"

'Who is Darcaniea?'

"You have to understand, Jess's past after her parents is kept the most top secret known. A year after her family where murdered, Jess trained in her uncle's top secret forces. Like you line of work, A spy but later on she was trained on the side for Assassinations. Jetter was talked by Zach by using what he used on Rick, a Serum that would enhanced her abilities"

'My line of work...how much do they know about me...' He asked himself. He rubbed his head. 'No...worry about that later.' He kept listening.  
"With Jess's inhuman strength she was born with, she was the prefect test subject…. Unlike Rick she had a different side effect then Rick did. It created something that shouldn't have been created and that was Darcaniea. In many ways she's Jess, but like an alter-ego of her, like Jess's dark side" Frank said to him, he looked at Sabo studding his face.

abo didn't know how to react but the pieces were coming together and more were popping up. 'A serum that can enhance ones abilities... And it backfired...' He frowned. "So...what killed that woman...it was her alter ego..." He remembered what was said to him when Jess...Darcaniea...was about to kill him. 'He will pay for what he did to her...' Sabo looked at Frank. He wanted to ask questions but there was a limit he could ask and he probably wouldn't get the answers he needed. This information was too dangerous.  
"What happen when saw her? Tell me more I can see there's more" Frank said to him, Sabo frowned "She was gonna kill me…. And threaten to everyone else…"

Frank frowned "Darcaniea does not care who you are, she will kill you and enjoy it with pleasure Sabo you lucky to be alive right know…. The only two are able to control her is River and was Rick… Darcaniea hasn't surfaced in 2 years… She was locked deep away in Jess's mind. If she was completely out then we would be all dead. Her eyes would be red and her would be a black color, that only happens when she's in full control of Jess's body and wont let it go… She will spat in her face that Jess is no longer there anymore. So not listen to her if this ever happens again… and to answer your question Sabo, Yes she killed that spy… it was…" Frank shivered "not a sight to see… the others found the spy… everyone is back in the room but Oichi is in a different area with her mother… You must have seen Jess fight Darcaniea to get control of her body again…" 

"If you mean when her eyes started to switch back and forth from green too red then yes I believe so...was that what that was..." Sabo says. Frank nodded "Again lucky to be alive Sabo… she was going for the top secret hidden armory behind that hall when you found her. Most likely she was gonna suite up and go after Victor…"  
Sabo grit his fist 'King Victor...'

"I hope knowing her dark past will not change how you feel about her" he raised his eyebrow to him "Aurora will be back with a spar of black men skinny jeans, grey v-neck and dark blue hoodie. My clothes, we are the same size and some new pantie's, bra and robe for Jess. Now go back into the room with Jess unless you don't wanna be in the room with her know after finding out what 'she' did?"  
Sabo narrowed his eyes at Frank before leaving him to go see Jess. "Everyone has a past they wish they could get rid of. Everyone has demons they must face one day. Hearing this isn't going to scare me away like you think it should. I'm more worried about my brothers and Oichi more then anything." Sabo stopped..."My brothers and little sister...are they safe?" He asked Frank. Frank nodded to him "Yes they are, and I was testing you Sabo" he turned and walked away

Luffy was sitting in the corner in the room with his head and arms wrapped around his knees. Garp had tried to feed him something but to his surprise he wouldn't even look at his food. Gaara had an ice pack on his head and Coby was pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to worry about first. The dead spy or the fact that Jess was still missing. About four doors down Kid was sitting against the wall holding Oichi. She was on her knees with her face buried in his chest. The bandana over her eyes were soaked. He gently patted her on the head and rubbed her back. Ace had come to check on them but as soon as he walked in he ran over to a trash can and started throwing up.

"How is she?" Ace asked looking back at them. Kid frowned. Oichi was clinging tightly to him shaking. "I think she's getting worse..." Kid says. Ace walked over to them and squatted down. He reaches over and rubbed her back. She jumped and started to cry harder. Ace pulled back. Kid rubbed her back, calming her down. Ace sighed and got up. 'It seems I've lost this fight...' He says to himself looking back at Kid and Oichi.

"So how are you?" He asked Kid. Kid shook his head. "I'm holding...that was a sight to see...I've seen some rough stuff in Grand Line but that...that takes the cake." Ace nodded. "Yeah...I agree...do you think Jess could have done it? She was missing and then we find a dead spy who was the cause of her losing the baby..." Kid shrugged. "I don't know. She's still missing...if she did to that then..." His grip tightens around Oichi. "..." Ace leaned against the door. "This is pissing me off...I bet no one is going to tell us a damn thing." "...and if they did they know we would probably avoid Jess for the rest of our lives? I'd want it to keep it a secret to." Kid says. They both looked at each other. "I'm going back to Luffy. Take care of her." Kid nodded.

Not long Aurora had come back with two bags, Sabo was already clothed and Jess was clothed. Sabo was blow drying and combing her red hair, it was starting to get long again. He flushed 'shirt or long…?' he shook his head and finished with her hair. Aurora smiled squeezing some Olay Orchid body lotion on her skin. Sabo frowned 'maybe I should have agreed to do that instead...'

Aurora smiled "all done, let's bring her back to the room" Sabo turned off the hair dryer and nodded. Picking her back up, she smiled softly at him making his heart thump in his chest.  
They both out of the room back to the room.

Reaching the room, he walked in caring jess who did end up falling asleep in Sabo's arms. 

Coby was the only one to fully greet them. "Jess! I'm glad she's okay! Where did you find her?" Gaara was on one of beds facing the wall with the ice pack on his head. Ace and Luffy were in the corner. Ace was watching them carefully. Something seemed off about them.

"Found her outside" Sabo said, Coby gasped. Gaara frowned "What she doing outside….?" Sabo walked Jess over to the bed placing her on and covering her up with the blanket as Aurora hooked her back to the machines.

"She wouldn't tell me… she was passed out mud puddle. So I brought her back inside, she woke up half way and said there was a staff showers. I took her there to get her cleaned" Sabo said sitting back, looking at everyone "but you need a red key card…" Aurora butt in "She stole mine" they all at her "Yup little thief" poking her cheek making Sabo frown mentally "most likely she was gonna disappear to Ricks tomb" Aurora said finishing up hooking her up. 

Ace frowned as he shared a glance with Coby. "So...if she went outside with the card she supposedly stole...how did you two get out..." Ace says. Gaara frowned. "Shut it Ace. I've known Jess longer then you had. She's known to disappear to Rick's tomb every now and then." "How about you shut it! You'd believe anything they say!" Ace stood up with his fist balled. "She disappears, a dead body pop up, and then she happens to pop back up! Don't throw that crap at me Sabo!" Sabo frowned. "Ace its just as we said. Calm down." "Calm down...Calm down...! Luffy is over here traumatized and won't eat. Oichi is in the another room having a major break down. That red head over there threw up everywhere which is why his ass was on the floor with a ice pack. You on the hand are with her who could have possibly..." Before Ace could finish Sabo had walked up and punched him in the face. Ace knees buckled and Sabo caught him by the collar of his shirt. "Didn't you hear me the first time... Jess was outside where we found her..." He glared at Ace in which he glared back. Coby walked to them. "Guys...let's not fight. Let's just be at ease that we are all..." "Save it boy scout." Ace says snatching away from Sabo. He picked up Luffy and started to leave. "This is bull...I'm not gonna be in here with the facts pointing to one person...we will be in another room. You can stay here and kiss up if you want." He and Luffy left the room.

Sabo sighed and cussed at himself. He then grabbed a chair and sat beside Jess. Coby sat on the other side while Gaara laid back down. Aurora put her fingers to her ear "Yes frank? Ahhh okay let me pass this to him" Sabo eyed her as she took out the ear piece and handed to him, he eyed it but put it to his ear "What?"  
"I would like to thank you for keeping her secret Sabo, One of Aurora's male nurses will play actor in as being the one to kill the spy so play along" Sabo nods. "Yeah alright." He gave the ear piece to Aurora who put it back in the ear as Ace was dragged back in the room by Dustin "Hey!" "Shut up, everyone is too remain in this room. The killer has been found" Aurora nodded "Frank found him trying to hack into the one of the elevators"  
Ace shook off Dustin before grabbing Luffy and standing in the corner. Kid also walked in. "Where is Oichi?" Ace asked. "With her mom. I was told to come in here for a second." He glanced over at Jess and Sabo before making his way over to where Ace was. "How's the squirt?" He asked. He poked him in the chest only for Luffy to deflate to the ground. Ace shook his head as he patted Luffy's head. Coby perked up. "The real...killer?" Gaara turned around.

Dustin nodded "Yes.. a male nurse… working for Victor… we guess he was ordered to kill the woman for spilling anything" he said as Frank walked past the window wall with the male nurse covered in blood, the make nurse turned his head and saw them in the room, he glared at everyone of them he charged at the glass "Filthy half bread scum, I hope she dies!" Frank grabbed the back of his hair making him yelp "Silence filth, we have question for you to answer" he laughed "You'll never get anything out of me" Frank smiled "Oh I think we will be abele too. I was sent here with Danni for a reason, I have some truth scum and you soon start telling me everything" pulling him the male nurse down the hall "I'll kill you all like that woman! And maybe have some fun with that half bread AHHHH!" they heard the man scream.

Luffy blinked once as the nurse was talking away. Ace bent down. "Luffy..." Luffy looked at Ace as tears came down his eyes. "So...she didn't...she didn't kill..." Ace patted Luffy's head. 'He was more worried about if she killed that spy huh...such a idiot brother I have.' Ace says as tears dropped from Luffy's eyes. Sabo smiled at him. Coby felt a little lighter. Gaara looked over at Ace and smirked with a 'I told you so' face. Ace, while tending to Luffy flicked him off without looking up. Kid had his arms crossed. To be honest he didn't quite believe anything these people said to him. Nobles are known to cover up certain things they don't want others finding out. Then again who wouldn't want to out a lid on something like this. He didn't want Oichi to be mad at him for pointing fingers so he was gonna let this go for now. "So you found the killer that's great. It kind of kills the finger pointing don't you agree Ace?" Ace snorted but nodded. "Yeah yeah. Sorry about what I said before but I'm not taking anything back." He says glancing over at Sabo. "Hey Ace I'm hungry!" Ace chuckled. "It seems your appetite is returning. Come on let's go get Gramps to fixing us dinner." Luffy nodded. Kid sighed.. "I'm heading back to Oichi."

Dustin cleared his throat "I know the looks boys you still don't believe" Kid and Ace glared at him, as a secretly guard came and gave him a chip "video fee" then he left, Dustin walked over to the TV put the chip in and turned on the TV and played the video feed. Sabo was watched 'I wonder what there gonna do know'

They all look as an inside of elevator appeared on the screen, Sabo watched as did everyone. The sound of the elevator opened and seeing Jess walk in. Sabo's eyes widen then quickly masked 'how did they make this…?'

They watched as Jess swiped the red key card and the elevator closed and started to move, it reached the top and the door open to helicopter pad, that there was from the ground level He paused it as she stepped outside with a little swiped in her legs "As you can see, she was leveling for Rick's Tomb" Coby blinked at it "And no blood right? She doesn't look like she killed anyone… thank goodness" he held her hand kissing it making Sabo glare at him mentally.

Gaara smiled "So I told you two.. I don't know why would point fingers at Jess right away" Sabo nodded "That's how they found out they find her leaving… the building. Frank gave secretly code on the pad to access the elevator" he played along.  
"Aurora examine the body too, the time of death is the restack same time Jess was leaving the building" Dustin said then taking out the chip turning on regular TV 'Bar Rescue' a soft sigh made them turn there heads, Jess was up "I love this show" Sabo smiled at her, Coby flushed with a smile "I'm glad your alright" Gaara nodded "What were you thinking of sneaking out to Ricks tomb?!" he snapped "And in the middle of winter too!" Jess frowned "I just…." She looked away "wanted to get away… from everything… I feel safe in his tomb…"  
Ace rolled his eyes. "Great...can we go now. Little brother to feed and a gramps to annoy..." Kid uncrossed his arms. "I'm going back to Oichi. Regardless of what I just seen I can't risk her going back into a state of panic. Mama D. Is waiting for me to come back." Dustin right away gripped the back of Ace's shirt throwing him out and gripping Kid's shirt throwing him over his throwing him "You two are not welcome in here again! Get the fuck out of my sight KNOW!" Aurora's eyes widen "Cousin Dusty that was uncalled for…" Jess bite her lip looking down at her lap as tears running her face "They hate me that much to point fingers of the spy being killed….?"  
Coby's and Gaara's widen "Jess…" they said at the same time, Luffy frowned "Jess…" Sabo frowned  
"Maybe I'm better off dead, knowing those two they would love to see me GONE!" she shouted and she broke down. Coby right away reached out and pulled her into ahold rocking her "It's okay, don't think that…."

Sabo turned to Luffy and smiled. "Go get something to eat. We will talk later." Luffy frowned but then nodded. He walked out the door where Ace was waiting for him. He wrapped a arm around Luffy. "Let's go eat!" Luffy smiled a bit. "Yeah!" They walked away spotting Kid who was walking at fast pace to get to Oichi.

Sabo turned back to Jess. "Jess just ignore Ace and Kid. They have still have trusting issues. Your gonna have to be believe that you can't make everyone happy. Those two are impleaseable and they always will be. Don't take everything they say serious."

Kid got back to the room where Danni was on the floor. Oichi was sitting on the floor curled up to the wall. He walked up to her and sat beside her. She leads her on his shoulder. "Sorry for leaving..." She wrapped her arm around him tightly. Kid looked over to Danni. "You know who is awake now." Danni moved the phone from her ear. "Yes, they caught the real killer but I doubt its gonna make up for the trauma you kids went through." Kid chuckled. "Me and Ace were kicked out the room. Like I cared. I don't care how they cover it up my mind won't change..." Danni looked at Kid and laughed. "You and Ace sure are headstrong." She reached over and ruffles Kids hair making him blush. "Being headstrong is good but it's gonna be your downfall one day. Sometimes it's just less stress to just accept what's being put in your face." Kid frowned. "Is that what you do?" Danni got up. "Mmm...yeah sometime. Okay I gotta make a phone call. I'll be back in an hour or two so try to keep Oichi calm please." Kid nodded as she left.

Oichi let Kids arm go as so as Danni left. She looked up at him. "..." "Oichi..." She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you..." She whispered. She crawled onto his lap before resting her head on his chest. Kid's face was red as he grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered them with it. He cursed himself as he could feel his lower area rising. 'Shit...why does everything she do turn me on...'

Jess sniffed and her eyes widen as Coby kissed her cheek making her blush, Sabo heart thumped with jealousy. Jess looked at him and smiled "aww" he flushed. Sabo almost growled at this and reached to Jess turning her head and kissing her on the lips with a soft kiss. Jess eyes closed kissing him back. Coby's eyes widen and glared with a red face, Gaara even glared Sabo and sighed "I've been getting texts from Naruto, Sasuke and everyone else they are apparently asked how jess is"  
Coby sighed "did you tell them?" Gaara nodded "Yeah I told them she's fine"

'...I can't keep doing this...anymore and I'll want to backtrack my plan...no...I need to go through this...'  
then Jess's tummy growled, she flushed. Sabo grinned "Someone is hungry, I'll get you something to eat. Gramps is in the kitchen" he stood up kissing her cheek, forehead and lips "I'll be right back" Jess giggled and nodded" but was stopped by Aurora "Before you go get your girl some food" Sabo flushed, Aurora put something in his. He looked at it Sterling Silver Necklace there was Aquamarine & Swirl Design on the charm.  
"What's with this...?"

Aurora would over and put her gift around Jess's neck. Jess looked at it "It's pretty charm necklace… hey it as my birthstone…Opal… Why did you give this to me and Sabo…?" Aurora smiled "I.. I cremated the embryo…" Jess's and Sabo's eyes widen "You did…?" Jess smiled down at it feeling tears coming.

"I made one for Oichi too, if you excuse me" she walked away, then Jess jumped as Anubis jumped making Coby gasp "Anubis…!' Jess smiled "There's my boy I missed Anubis" she scratched the back of his ear making him purr "Did you miss your mommy?" she made a kissing nose at him making him meow at her. Sabo looking over to Jess and flushed, Coby grinned and chuckled "Awwww!"  
He looked down at the necklace before walking out to head to the kitchen. He put the necklace in his pocket.

Sabo makes his way to the kitchen but he made a pit stop. He opened about three doors down until he came to Oichi's. When he opened it Oichi was laying on Kids chest. Kid was rubbing her head. He looked up and frowned as Sabo walked up. "How is she?" Kid snorted. "Don't act like you care now that you aren't in front of your girl." Sabo frowned. "She's not my girl..." "Its kinda hard to tell these days." Sabo bent down to touch Oichi. As soon as he did she jumped and went into a panic. Kid grabbed her and pulled her away from Sabo. "What just happened..." Sabo asked looking confused. "She doesn't want to be touched right. Did you think I was lying when I said I needed to get back here. She flipped her lid when she saw..." The scene flashed in Kid's head. "She doesn't want to be touched by anyone else. So go back to taking care of your so called 'not' girlfriend. I got Oichi..." Sabo frowned as he watched Oichi trembled. He got up. "I'll come check on her later." "Don't bother..." Kid says as Sabo left.

Sabo frowned as he headed back towards the kitchen. He could hear Luffy chowing down and Ace laughing. He could here Garp yelling at Luffy to slow down. Sabo walked in. "Hey Gramps. You think you can fix Jess something to eat? Something light." He asked smiling.

Garp nodded. "Yeah sure sit down while I finish fixing Luffy and Aces meals" Sabo nodded and sat next to Ace. Ace ignored him as he watched Luffy eat. "Filling better Luffy?" He asked. Luffy nodded. "How's your head? Do you...remember anything..." Luffy stopped eating as a little shock came to his face. Sabo frowned. Ace smiled and patted his head. "Here have some meat." Luffy's eyes went back too normal as he stuff the meat in his mouth.

"I'm glad to see him eating." Sabo says smiling. Ace frowned and looked at him. "Don't act you care that Luffy is eating. All on your mind is nothing but that chick." Sabo frowned. "Ace let's not start...I'm not in the mood." "I don't give a flying flip what you feel. Your sitting there being all lovey dovey with a chick YOU claimed you hate! Now your taking her side when you know damn well that she was the one who..." Ace stopped himself as he looked at Luffy. Ace frowned. "You know what. I don't care anymore. Keep your jacked up feelings with her to yourself. Don't come to me for anymore advice. If you can't figure out how you feel before you leave then your a bigger idiot and fool for being suckered in to this. I hope your happy but don't expect me to acknowledge her." Sabo frowned and opened his mouth to say something. Until Garp came out with a huge amount of food. He was frowning.

"Now boys this won't do. Ace I won't have you speaking that way of Jess. After she will be living with us." Ace mouth dropped open. Sabo eyes widen and Luffy's was stuffing his mouth. Ace slammed his hands on the table. "What the hell gramps!" Garp laughed. "Yeah I invited her into the house until this whole thing blows over." Garp slammed his hands on the table and glared at Ace. "I don't care how you feel about her. You will treat her as our precious house guest. Is that clear!?" Ace frowned and crossed his arms. "Whatever..." He says. Garp smiled. "Good! Now let's eat! Oh here. I made Jess some soup and here is some bread and something for her to drink." Sabo nodded and grabbed the tray. As he walked out he could here Garp giving a lecture to Ace about respecting girls even those he didn't like.

Aurora walked into the room where Oichi and Kid where  
Kid was whispering something in Oichi's ear. Tears had started to run down her checks again. He patted her head calming her down. Aurora ignored him and walked over placing the necklace near her "I cremated the embryo as the aunty you get one" then she looks at Kid who glared at her "Did frank not warn you before he brought you here to keep your mouth shut anything bad towards Jess? Expect Frank to come here dragging you of the hospital for still pointing fingers at Jess for what happen" Aurora turned away from him leaving the room.

"I can care less what Frank says. He won't get me to change my mind." He kissed Oichi on the forehead. "Don't worry whatever your mom has she said its gonna help you feel better. Just hold out a bit longer"

he sudden looked up at a sudden presence it was frank he glares "Get up, Danni you can come in know. Get up know" Frank glares down at him.

Eight Days later, Jess was being released. She was off the anti-venom. She was bundled up in warm clothes as it was snowing and freezing outside. Gaara has been back home after that day finding Jess, his mother wanted him home for school. Jess's stuff was already at Garp's in the guest room. Garp has returned to the royal capital to help Jetter get past a tough barricade of Victors forces.

Sabo, Ace, Luffy and Coby wheeled Jess out of the hospital to a black car already waiting for them, Luffy had was caring Anubis in his cat carrier.. Dustin opened the door for them, Sabo helped her in the car. Sitting on his lap, Luffy sat in the middle with Anubis on his lap and Ace sat next to him. Coby sat in the front.

Luffy smiled happily as he played with Anubis. Coby frowned at Sabo wishing Jess would sit on his lap. Sabo smirked at him. Ace was on his phone playing a game. He was wearing a soft expression.  
Jess frowned mentally, she's been quiet since she found out she's gonna be leaving under the same roof as Ace. She can tolerate Luffy and Sabo but not Ace. Just two days ago, when she was alone while Sabo was in the bathroom and Luffy and Coby where gone in the cafeteria eating. Ace appeared in the door way while Jess was catching TV petting Anubis on her lap, Ace softly called her 'killer'.

Dustin soon drove off "Well is everyone excited?" Coby smiled "Yeah" Luffy grinned "Hehe yeah! I can't wait! Jess is gonna move in with us!" Jess smiled at him, Sabo nuzzled in her hair  
Sabo glanced over to Ace. "Remember what Gramps said." Ace groaned.

"So boy's in the trunk is Jess's medical supplies, and chart of Jess's bandages change along with Jess taking a shower with only Medical soap which she gave you two bottles. No scented Body wash, it can give make her wound worse" Dustin said, Coby smiled "Don't worry we will take care of her"  
Luffy nodded. "Yeahhh! And the kitty to!" He held up Anubis! Ace ignored them as he played his game. Sabo sighed at Ace behavior but maybe him talking was a good thing.  
Jess smiled feeling slight more happier 'at least Sabo will be here for me…. I hope…"

Jess smiled at Luffy "Luffy you like Anubis?" Luffy grinned "Yeah, he's so cute and smart" Jess smiled "I know, they say Egyptian's Mau's are one the most intelligent rare ancient bread of cats. They say Mau's have special powers and are the messengers of the goddess Bast" Dustin smiled "I see you still an Egyptian nut, you know more about the Egyptian culture then anyone" Jess giggled with a flush  
"don't worry. I'll feed you and clean you and give you a bath and buy you toys! Ah Ace gimmie money to buy toys!" "No." Ace says bluntly. Luffy pouted. "So mean...Your a meanie." He nuzzles Anubis head. "He's a meanie but it's okay. I'll buy you toys off of Gramps card!" He laughed hugging Anubis.  
Jess giggled "Luffy you can't keep him you know…" Dustin laughed "Where almost there, and don't worry Jess you bosses already know since they say the news… you will be off work until you better to do so, of course you will still get paid for you days off" Jess sighed "Okay…" Sabo kissed her neck 'This is the last day...I have to do it today...'

"Gentle with him Luffy his still baby" Luffy blinked at her and grinned "Okay hehe" "And put him back in cat carrier, it's too cold for him when we step out of the car when we get home" 'home….' She flushed "So what room will I being staying in?" she looked at Sabo "Yours…?" Sabo shook his head. "No. You will be using a guest room." Jess looked away with a frown 'I'm not…?' 

The car stopped, and Coby gasped "What Coby?" Sabo asked "Why is Law here…?" everyone looked out the windows and Law was walking up to the car and opened the door. Sabo looked up at him "What are you doing here?" Jess smiled at him "Hey Law"  
Law sighs and waved. "I'm here on a favor nothing more or less." He looked at his watch. "My schedule is jam pack so I need you air heads to get inside so I can check her out." Luffy got out. "Hey Law you wanna pet..." Law held his hand out in front of Luffy's face. "I don't do cats." Coby got Jess's things out the truck. Ace walked inside the house. Law raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Still got trust issues I see." "Shut up..." He says walking inside. Sabo helped Jess out. "Alright inside the house Jess. I need to check your injury's, write down you medicine, and so forth. I'll be checking up once every two weeks and when your injuries get better than once a month and etc." He grabbed his bag that was sitting on the ground and walked into the house.

Jess flushed "Danni must be worried being in the same house as Ace…" Sabo sighed "Let's go. Law doesn't like to get off his schedule. Unless it's for a certain someone." Law smirked.  
Walking her in the house Sabo kicked off his shoes as Coby right away took off Jess's shoes "I'll take her to her room" Sabo said caring her up the stairs. Law followed behind them with Coby following with Jess's bag of medical stuff.

Reaching the guest room Jess blinked at 'wow…' the room was medium size with a double sized bed with Jess's comforter and pillows. Jess smiled 'Dustin brought my blanket and pillows' Sabo placed her on the bed, she sat there as he started to peeling off the two coats she was wearing. Putting them aside, Law pushed him out of the way making him glare at him "Alright arms up" Jess flushed and put up her arms and Law took her shirt off as Coby stepped in making his eyes widen and blush, Sabo turned his head to him "put it down and get out Coby" Coby frowned at him putting down the bag and left the room as Luffy came running in "Hey what going on?" "Law's checking Jess we can't be in there" Luffy frowned as he's being pulled out of the room by Coby and closing the door.  
"Lay down" Law said to her, jess nodded and laid down.

Sabo frowned. "Do you have to be so demanding?" Law huffed. "If your gonna complain about how I work you can just leave." Law says as he examines Jess's injury's. "Alright..." Sabo says. Law looked over Jess body. He then took out a notebook and started writing something down. "You can put your shirt back on." Sabo grabbed Jess's shirt and put it back on. "Listen. You are not and repeat not to do anything but get some bed rest. Let the air heads tend to your every need no matter how demeaning it is. Doctors' orders." He then started going through her medicine. He wrote them all down and how much she needed to take. "Now that I got everything I'll be taking my leave. Gotta prep for surgery before that old fart and her cun start pestering me." He looked back at Jess.

"I'll be back in two weeks. Take care" He waved before leaving. Jess waved back to him "I hate medication, I'll just take rivers herbal stuff" Sabo raised an eyebrow at her "Doctors give out medicine for a reason you now...you should stick with what they gave you."  
"No, I'll be healed by the end of December… It's not the first time this as happen to me…. Can you get some Pjays for me?" Sabo smiled at her and went to the dresser "Dustin put your clothes in the dresser already" Jess smiled softly as he was going through all her clothes taking out purple leggings and black night tank top "I'll have the heat turned up a little, it is cold in here" Jess smiled and stood up slowly as he walked over to her gently removing her shirt then his hands moved to her hips making her blush "God why do you have to undress me like that?" Sabo smirked "I don't know what you talking about" Jess huffed with a flush "Jackass" Sabo laughed at her leaning down taking off her pants. Putting them in the hamper he moved back to her "Can I have my bra off?" he blinked at her and flushed "Why?" Jess pointed the tank top "It already has a built in bra…" Sabo looked down at the tank top, it indeed had an already built in bra. He smiled reached unhooking her bra making it fall to the floor. She stood there as she say him licking his lips. Shaking her head "Come on now Sabo get your head out of the gutter" He smirked "Yeah, yeah" taking the tank top he slipped on her gentle. She sat down as he knelled down, she lifted her leg up for him has he puts her leg in end and the other end and slip the up as she wrapped her arms around his neck so he can lift her up, gently as he did he slipped her leggings on.

Jess smiled and he held her "sleep with me tonight…?" Sabo kissed her neck "If you want me too I will" "I do… I don't wanna sleep alone…" Sabo's heart thumped "what time is it?" Sabo looked at the clock '4pm' "4pm" "I see" then her tummy growled slightly "Hungry I see" Sabo teased her she pouted "Shut up" he leaned her down "Stay here I'll go get you something" he kissed her forehead and left the room. 

Sabo headed to the kitchen where Ace was already cooking lunch. "Hey do you mind if..." "If its dealing with her you can make it yourself. I got my hands full with Luffy" Sabo sighed. "Ace...she gonna be living her a bit so at least..." "Sabo I don't care what you and the others say. It won't change my mind. She can either wait till lunch is done or you can open a can of soup and warm it up." Sabo frowned as he got up. "She needs to eat soft stuff anyways. Then work her way up to regular food again. I think Gramps have some juice in the fridge." Ace ignored him as he went on cooking. After Sabo was finished he took the tray of food back up the stairs on the side of soup was a small cup of cut up meat she could add in her soup. Sabo chuckled. "Thanks Ace..." Ace huffled. As he sat out more food for Luffy.

Sabo walked back upstairs, he blinked as the door was closed " I know I left this open…" he reached for the door as he heard voices he froze "I'm fine" 'that's jess's voice' "Are you sure?" Sabo's eyes widen 'who the hell was that…?! It sounds like boys voice' "Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry.. you always do… I'll visit you around Christmas…." Jess's voice ran through his ears "Very well, I have to go back to the tomb. I love you" Sabo's heart thumped slightly 'what the fuck…?' he heard she giggle softly "Love you too" Sabo couldn't take it anymore, he quickly opened the door making Jess gasped. "Sabo?"  
Sabo looked around. "Who were you talking to?"

"What you talking about no one was" Sabo intruded her "I just heard you taking with someone" he whispered to her Jess's eyes widen and them looked at her hands "close the door…" she whispered. He frowned but kicked the door shut he walked over to her placing the tray on her lap. She smiled but frowned "Frank told you about her didn't he?" Sabo frowned but nodded "Yeah…" "and how she was created…?" he again nodded to her "What does this have to do with" Jess sighed making him stop taking "the serum that I was injected with was to enhanced everything even my senses… and some senses that normal humans don't have" she said with a whisper and she frowned Sabo frowned. 'Senses things we can't...'  
"the Serum enhanced a sense of paranormal wise, I can sense spiritual auras, hear and see spirits" she looked at him.  
his eyes widen 'so...that means she can...see ghost and spirits?'  
"But it comes and it goes, I normally have to concentrate or be in a quiet area to really hear or see them… but when she is out it comes more enhanced…. The voice you heard… was Rick's…"

Sabo sighed. "Well whatever it is you try not to let Luffy in on it. If she starts believing ghost and stuff he would tear the house down again and we will be bunking on the streets. Here eat before it gets cold. Ace made this meat that goes well with soup. You can add it or eat it by itself. Call me when your done. Other then that if you want to explore the house feel free to do so. Just don't go in Gramps room downstairs." Sabo turned around to leave. Then his eyes widen as he felt cold hands on him back and he pushed out the room making Jess gasp as he slammed in the wall falling to the ground "Rick…!" she whispered a hiss  
'What the hell!?' "What's the big idea!" he got up and looked back and the door slammed in his face "the hell is wrong with you" he heard jess hiss. Sabo frowned 'I can tell he doesn't like me…' he sighed

'I think I just scared him away…' looking down at her food, her eyes land on the meat and eyed it then added it in her soup and eat her soup. After she was done she sat up walking to the door as it opened for her "leave already…." She whispered and walked out of the room and walked to the stairs, frowning 'I hate stairs…' she shook slightly and walked down the steps slowly. Reaching the bottom, she turned to right when she heard heavy footsteps "Ace knock it off already" it was sabo's voice "Shut up!" her eyes widen as he rammed right into her knocking her down on the floor hard on her right side with the try and dishes, as the bowl shattered on the floor around her head, A sharp pain shut threw her right side 'OW!' she did let out a cry of pain.

Ace frowned at Jess on the floor in pain. He pinched the space between his eyes. Sabo and Coby walked up and frowned at him. Sabo opened his mouth to say something but before that he noticed Jess hand was about to touch a broken glass. 'Jess!' Ace grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Sorry." He says as he pushed her to Coby. He goes in the kitchen to get a broom and starts cleaning the broken glass. "One of you two can carry her back upstairs until I make sure all the broken glass is up." Sabo and Coby looked at him with confusion. Ace glared at them "shut up. I hate her yes but it doesn't completely erase the fact that's she a girl. It's my bad." He walked back into the kitchen. "Luffy where is the vacuum!" "I don't know!?" "Idiot you had it last! Stop eating so fast before you choke!?" Sabo shook his head. Coby smiled down at Jess. "Like he said. He may hate you but at least he won't be a one hundred percent jerk to you while you are here." Sabo shrugged. "Yeah...maybe you'll receive about eighty percent of his jerkiness then it would drop down to around seventy then maybe some where above sixty...maybe..." Sabo and Coby frowned at each other.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to go check in on some things. I'll be back in a hour or so." Sabo says heading toward the door. "Jess would you like to head back upstairs? I'd offer you to the living room but Ace is about to start his dance lessons with Oichi in a bit." Jess shivered in pain slightly but nodded "Okay…" Coby placed his arm around her but her eyes widen in pain gasped "OW!" Coby's and Sabo's eyes widen, Coby looked at her and see's blood on her his hands 'blood…" he gasped "she's BLEEDING!" Jess's eyes widen looking down and she was bleeding.

"Coby calm down and take her upstairs. She has bandages up there." Sabo says heading to the kitchen. Coby nodded and gently picked Jess up bridal style. He walked her carefully up the stairs and back into the room. Sabo came up after them. He had grabbed a rag and damped it with warm water. Coby sat Jess on the bed and went to look for some bandages. Sabo walked in and removed the bandages. He the started to gently cleaning her wound until Coby brought her bandages. "Hold on for a second Jess." Coby says as he started to re bandage her. Sabo took the rag and started to head downstairs. "Since you got it covered I'll through this in the wash. See ya in about an hour don't tell Luffy I left." Coby nodded. Jess frowned "have a good walk" Sabo smiled at her and walked away.  
Jess smiled at Coby "take me to the Livingroom…?" Coby smiled picked her and carried her to down the hall down the steps turning to his right and into the Livingroom area. Coby walked over to the couch and placing her on the couch, sitting next to her. Sabo walked in the living room right for the door, he left. Jess looked around the living room was very nice. Coby turned on the TV "Spike TV Coby" Coby smiled and scooted closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder she flushed and smiled leaning into his cuddle. Turning the channel, on the spike channel came on, 'bar rescue' was on. She smiled 'love this show. Seeing Anubis running over he jumped on the couch walking over to Jess going on her lap. She giggled and petted him gently "awwww wanna cuddle with mama?" Coby smiled "Luffy thinks he's gonna keep him" Jess chuckled "Nope, he can get his own cat"

"Luffy! Come cuddle with me and Anubis!" Jess chimed

There was a bit of fussing going on before it stopped. Luffy raced out from hearing his name. He jumped onto the couch and grabbed Anubis. "What's up Kitty! You wanna watch Ace get his but kicked in the dancing game to! Awesome!" He snuggled Anubis as he grabbes the remote from Coby. "Hey! Jess is watching TV." Luffy frowned at Coby. "She can watch TV on our timed scheduled. Ace gets the TV for two hours then me then Sabo then you! No butting in! Plus me and Kitty get to see Oichi dance!"

Luffy turned the TV to a blank channel. He hit another button and it flashed until Oichi's face popped up. She blinked into the camera. "Hey guys!" She said smiling. Luffy got in front of the TV with Anubis. "Oichi look look!" Oichi frowned. "Luffy you know how I feel about...oh! Its Anubis." She looked over and waved at Jess. "Hiya there Jess! I was told you were bunking with Garp."

Jess smiled "Yeah…." Coby frowned "First day here and she already at heads with ace… him and sabo got into it and when Jess walked down stairs with her empty food tray with her bowl Ace didn't see where he was going and rammed into her rather hard… she landed on her wounded side pretty hard" Jess sighed "It is what is it… Oh did you know your mother is having Law check up on me" 

Oichi frowned at Coby. "You sound like a tatter tail Coby. Not cool. I figured something like that was going to happen being that Jess is there. As long as Jess is okay there isn't anything to worry about." Coby frowned. "Yeah but…" "It would be a different story if Jess ended back to in the hospital but Ace isn't that much of an ass." Coby sighs. "About Law…yeah. Mama asked him to go check up on Jess every now and then. He refused at first saying he didn't want to get caught in the middle of something but mama promised him something and suddenly he was all 'okay I'll take care of it.' I wonder what she promised him…' She thought for a second she shrugged.

"Anyways…Luffy where is Ace? It's time to dance! I heard that Robin and Franky beat our top score last night!" Ace poked his head out. "Say what?" He walked up in front of the TV screen. "They beat our score!?" Oichi nodded. "Now hurry and change! It's my night to pick the songs and we are going techno remixes tonight!" Ace nodded. "Alright give me a second. Go ahead and switch to full body cam"

Ace ran up the stairs to his room. Luffy put Anubis in front of the camera. "Look Oichi!" "Luffy no matter how close you put the kitty I still don't like cats." Luffy pouted. "Even if it's Jess's?" Oichi nodded. "Even if it's hers." Luffy looked depressed as he sat back on the couch." Suddenly the screen widens showing a full living room. There was someone in the kitchen cooking and Dante could be seen behind her on the couch on the phone. Oichi placed the camera in a good viewing area. She backed up and smiled. "There!" Oichi was wearing some black sweats with a Batman sports bra on. The bandages on her stomach were gone. She had three scars. Two on the left side that went around to her back and one on right. Her arm and hands were still bandage. "Hey dad look Jess is over there at Garp's!" "That's great honey…" Dante says without looking at the screen. Oichi pouted.

Jess frowned "He still doesn't like me…" Jess gets up and walks off to the kitchen "Jess?" she didn't answer him and just disappeared into the kitchen, Coby got up and went after her.

Jess was by the fridge, she opened it "Can you get me a glass please?" Coby smiled and went to the cupboard opening it, taking out a purple glass. Jess taking out Milk, Coby took it from her making her pout. He filled her glass then putting the milk away. Jess took the glass slowly drinking it "You okay…?" Jess frowned "No…" Coby frowned "If I could take you with me to my place… I would…" Jess flushed "I know… I feel.. I feel like Sabo will disappear…" Coby rubbed her back "He wont…" Jess frowned finishing her milk, walking over to the sink washing the glass she just used. "my side still hurts…" Coby frowned "You want me to get you some pain killers?" Jess nodded and sat on at the table, Coby quickly left the kitchen. Jess put her head down on her arms, sighing softly 'maybe I should just go back home…'

In the living room Luffy and Oichi were doing stretches. "One, two, three. One two three." They said in unison. Ace had come back down stairs with a DDR mat. He was wearing a pair of shorts and an orange t-shirt. "Hey I just got a text from Franky. They said they wanted to challenge us to a dance war." Oichi giggled. "So they can lose? Don't they know we are the retaining champs in our division!" Ace chuckled until he saw Dante glancing at him. "Ho-Ho this looks like an entertaining way to spend the night." Oichi frowned. "Dad…" Dante held his hands up. "I won't ruin your fun. I'll be upstairs if you need me…after I see the first round." Ace started to set his things up when the door open. An unhappy Sabo walked in.

He sighed until he saw Oichi and Dante on the screen. They both frowned at him. Sabo put up a smile. "Hey little sis. How you feeling?" "I'm feeling better…hopefully great when I get this surgery." Sabo jumped over the couch and made himself comfortable. "Where you been?" Luffy asked. "Took out the trash…" Sabo says quickly. He then looked at Oichi. "I hear Franky and Robin are running wild tonight." Ace smirked not for long.

Coby came back down stairs with two pills in his hand, notices Sabo returned and Sabo eyes landed on him as he walked around the couch to the kitchen 'where's he going? He never misses out on this..'  
Coby walked over to her she smiled "Thanks" he smiles at her "Sabo is back" Jess smiled "Okay" she took the pain killers '20 minutes they will start to work' "You wanna go to your room?" jess shook her head

Techno music was blasting through the screen as the steps appeared on TV. Oichi's small body was in the corner while Ace's was under hers. They stayed in sync with each other. Oichi rocked to the beats hitting every move with Ace following suit. On the other side Franky and Robin were in sync as well. "They weren't lying when they said as a team you guys are hard to beat but be prepared to beat today!" Franky says over the microphone. Oichi laughed and she and Ace hit a power move together finally beating Franky and Robin. "BOOM! Who are the rules in this D block!? We are!" Ace and Oichi said together.

Jess walked out blinking to see this scene and giggled, Sabo noticed her and smiled tapping his leg. Jess blinked and walked slowly behind the couch over to Sabo. Sitting down on his lap Jess placed her face into the crock of his neck, Coby frowned feeling jealous. Sabo petted her head Anubis crawling her lap making her smiled and started to pet him "How was your walk?" she whispered to him  
"Fine..." he answered back quickly.

Ace and Oichi laughed as Franky and Robin sighed off. Ace and Oichi danced a few more songs together till they were covered in sweat. Dante, after videotaping Oichi, went upstairs. Oichi stretched. "That was fun. My body is getting back into the grove. Ms. Violet said we were doing more practice till the dance competition. She said I can join back up tomorrow as long as I don't push myself and with your help I won't be out of breath and have issues with keeping up." Ace smiled. "Yeah. Oh remember to bring extra clothes." Oichi nodded. "Hey Chi! It's time to eat." Oichi blushed as she looked back as Kid came out. Ace raised his eyebrow. "Chi?" Oichi pouted. "Shut up…" Kid looked into the camera. "Oh…it's you. Thought I heard an unlikeable voice in here. Sorry but it's time for us to eat and then a nice hot bath. He groped Oichi's butt. Oichi pushed him away. "Stop that…a-anyways see you tomorrow. Jess get lots of rest and don't take everything Ace says to seriously. Remember he's just an idiot who don't know how to accept his feelings." Ace frowned. Luffy and the others waved. "See ya tomorrow Oichi! Make sure you bring lunch!?" Oichi nodded. "I made special bento boxes just for you Luffy and cake." Luffy drooled as the camera feed cut out. Sabo sighed. "Alright everyone it's time for bed"  
'Kid called her Chi Chi…. Ricks nickname for her…' she mentally frowned but yawned 'crap getting tired. "Yes bed time, here Luffy" she gave him Anubis. Luffy grinned "Hey Kitty" Coby stretched "I have get to going... I'll come back in morning, we all still have school in the morning..." Jess frowned "I'll be fine while you go to school, Coby, Sabo don't forget my homework"  
Coby nodded as he left. Ace packed up his thing and turned it back to regular TV before shutting it off. He then left to his room with Luffy behind him. "Hey can I crash in your room tonight?" Luffy asked. Ace looked back at him and ruffled his hair. "Sure thing." Luffy, who had Anubis on his head, followed Ace. "You to. It's time for you to sleep." He picked her up and carried her to the room.

Jess flushed and smiled, reaching her room. He stepped in and shivered on how cold it was 'I sewer I turned on the heat in her room' walking her over to the bed he placed her in tucking her in "You gonna join me…?" Sabo smiled at her "Yeah let me go and change" he kissed her forehead Jess smiled softly and he left the room.

"I don't like him" she heard a voice, she sighed "You like no one" she whispered. Couple of moments came along and Sabo came back in wear grey pajama bottoms and a black v-neck, he crawled in bed with her going under the covers she scooted closer to him going on her left side wrapping her arm over him. She flushed but smiled "I happy you're here with me Sabo…" 'why do I feel like this is the last night I get to see him…' she mentally frowned her pain killers kicked in fast as she finally fell asleep.

About an hour or two later Sabo got out of bed. He looked down at Jess who was sleeping peacefully. He narrowed his eyes before bending down to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry…I hope you forgive me one day…" He whispered in her ear. He walked out the bedroom and closed the door gently. He walked to his room and changed out of his clothes. He didn't take anything. No extra clothes, no money, no phone nothing. He opened the window to his room and jumped out landing on the ground with ease. He then started to walk towards Oichi's house.

A few minutes later he arrived at Dante's house. All the lights were out excepted one. He hopped over the gate and ran into the backyard. He then jumped up and landed in front of an open window. He looked inside to see Kid laying in the bed. He looked to see Oichi sitting at her desk looking at him. "So…you're really leaving?" Sabo frowned. "You know why I have to…" "Sabo…do you think running away is going to solve everything? You ran away from home and look where that has gotten you!?" "Oichi I'm not running away…I…I just need to be by myself and to think…I don't want to make things worse with her." Oichi stood up and crossed her arms. "From what I hear you don't mind showing her affection." "I only did that to not cause suspicion to myself. I just can't be with her right now without knowing how I truly feel…It's not fair to her." "What if she falls for Coby?"

Sabo frowned then sighed. "Then I'd leave her be. Coby is a much better…" Oichi walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "This is not a game Sabo…do you realize what you are doing…Jess is already hurt enough. Your leaving her with Ace who hates her guts." "Luffy and Coby are there to look after her." She slaps him again. "You're an idiot Sabo. A huge idiot…" Sabo grabbed Oichi by her shoulders. "Oichi…I need you to keep your promise. Don't tell anyone where I went. I know you hate lying but…swear to me…swear that you won't tell Jess…" Oichi sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Sabo…if Jess ends up hating me because of this I will never forgive. Now go find yourself or whatever…" Sabo smiled and bumped heads with her. "Thank you." He let her go and backed up the window and jumped out the window backwards. Oichi watched him as he took off.

"Idiot…but then again…this might help him admit his feelings for Jess…this can either go good or bad…" She shivered and got back in bed with Kid. 'Poor Jess…the last thing she needed was Sabo to walk out on her and if she had it her way she would lock Sabo and Jess in a room until Sabo can realize his feeling.' She blinked. 'Hmm…mental note…gotta write that down just in case this whole thing turns bad.'

In the morning, Jess fluttered her eyes open. The spot next to her was empty 'Sabo..? maybe he got up already…' she sat up "He left" a voice told her jess frowned "What..?" she whispered "He left" her eyes widen and got out of bed quickly walking out in the hallway "Sabo..?" she frowned no answer walking down to the kitchen to hear Ace and Luffy talk  
walking over to kitchen "Morning…" Luffy smiled at her "Morning!" Ace didn't even say good morning to just placed a plate down for her "Eat" he said. Jess blinked but sat down, Ace had made shredded cheese egg's and there was a glass of milk next to the plate "T-Thank you…" he shrugged, she frowned "Where's Sabo…?"

"Who knows. Knowing him he either left early, doing some morning training, or he probably left for a week. When dealing with Sabo it's hard to tell!" Luffy says as he started to eat. Ace was washing his dishes. "When you are done eating put your dishes in the sink. I'm heading off early." Luffy laughed. "Like that. Sometimes we go to school together sometimes we don't." "Just make sure the door is closed when you leave." He grabbed an extra duffle bag and left.

Jess nodded and started to eat, Luffy finished. Getting up he placed his dishes in the sink walked over to Jess hugging her gently "see you after school!" then a meow was heard. Jess looked at him his eyes widen huggled his back and panicked slightly but smiled "Bye!" Jess topped up grabbed him making him "Luffy, open your bag" Luffy frowned but opened it and there was Anubis. He was meowing Jess frowned "Luffy…" reaching in she took Anubis "Why do you have Anubis in your bag?" Luffy frowned  
"I-It's not like I wanted to take it to school or anything…" Luffy says pouting as he took Anubis out his bag.  
"Go to school" he smiled at her patting her head "Bye!" he waved leaving "Bye Luffy"

Gaara was walking to school alone. Jess was staying with Sabo and the brothers and Oichi was now located somewhere in Grand Line. "I never realized walking to school alone could be so lonely…." When he walked up to the school he stopped when he saw all the Grand Line students were standing in line with their heads down. He walked up to Naruto and the others. "What's going on?" "I heard some big shots were coming today and look." Sasuke pointed over to the gates of Grand Line. Doflamingo and Jinbe were standing there. The students walked calmly through the gates making sure to keep their eyes from even glancing in Hidden Leaf's direction. Gaara frowned at this until here spotted Oichi, Kid, Killer, and Law.

"Why is everyone so silent today?" Oichi asked. "Oh it seems like Akainu is coming by today. Apparently we were such a disappointment and such epic embarrassment to the school, town, and government they want to make sure nothing else happen between us and them." Law says. "Who is Akainu?" "He works with the government. He's very strict about the rules and believes that heritage is a reflection on how he sees people. For example, Let's take a person like Jess…He would most likely pound the crap out of all of us if we threaten her or even breath at her in the wrong direction. Now talk a person like Kid. He wouldn't hesitate to strike fear and lay hands on him because he just scum." Law says smirking making Kid glare at him. "Let's just try to get to the gate before he arrives." Killer says. Just as soon as they get in front of the gate Oichi could hear Naruto yelling her name. "Oichi! Oichi! Over here!" Kid glared at him. 'That idiot…' Doflamingo looked down at Oichi and smiled. It sent chills down her spine. "Hey there. Do you know that kid over there?" He pointed to Naruto who was still waving like crazy. "Ah…Ah…" Even though he was wearing sunglasses she could feel him staring through her. Kid stepped in front her, holding her hand. "It's a good friend of hers." He says. Doflamingo, never taking his eyes off Oichi, smiled even brighter. "A good friend of hers huh…From my understanding didn't they nearly kill you in an alley some weeks or months ago?" Oichi's eyes widen as she grabbed her shoulder. Law and Killer frowned and was about to say something until a limo pulled up.

They watched it open as a tall, light skinned, muscular man stepped out. He had short black hair and a square shaped face. He was wearing a white suit with an over coat hang off his shoulders. The students immediately froze in place. Some were even shaking. Kid's grip tightens around Oichi's hand. Naruto was still calling Oichi's name despite the others trying to shut him up. The man looked over at them then turned his attention to Kid and the others. He looked over at Oichi who was still spooked from Doflamingo. He then looked over to the school. The students inside the gate had stop walking to look at him. He took a deep breath. "Students of Grand Line Academy!" He yelled out, making some close their eyes. "I am Sakazuki Akainu! Due to the pathetic display that you have shown and with your given history with Hidden Leaf High all activity other than council meetings and group activities will cease! This is an order passed down from your government and the Celestial Dragons!" He moved over suddenly without warning every student in the school took a knee. Kid dragged Oichi down. "Whatever you do…don't look up."

A man walked out the car. He was also dressed in white. He was a bit chubby and had a black mustache with a brown beard and hair. He was wearing shades. His suit was covered with fine jewels. He looked around to all the students and laughed. "I'm glad peasants still know how to show their gratuitie. It's a refreshing start since you pathetic children made a mockery of my school. I'm glad my children don't attend this worthless piece of crap." The Hidden leaf frowned as the man continue to belittle the students and the school. Naruto, who's mouth was covered, couldn't take anymore. He broke free. "Hey why don't you shut up! Leave them alone you fatass!" The Grand Line student's eyes widen. The man looked pissed off as he looked over towards Naruto and the others. "Stop treating them like they aren't better then dirt!" He yelled. The man frowned. "Akainu is that boy apart of our school?" "No sir." "I see…it's too bad. He would have made a great example. Just take him instead." He pointed down to Kid.

Akainu walked up to Kid and grabbed him by his hair. The man looked towards Naruto and gave a dark smirk. "The thing you hidden leaf brats don't know is that we control everything in our town. The schools, buildings, cars, and even people." He snapped his fingers and Akainu hit Kid full force in the gut. Kid grunted as he fell to the ground in pain. "K…" Law covered Oichi's mouth. "Shhh…bear with it…please…" He whispered. Oichi eyes widen as Kid got a beaten from Akainu. The man laughed and snapped his fingers. He looked over to the students who looked in horror. "That's enough for one day. I will be visiting this school in two weeks to…check up on you students…follow the rules and obey them or you can end up like your fellow classmate." He pointed over to Kid who was laid out on the ground. He got back in the car followed by Akainu. "Make sure you get him to the nurses." Jinbe nodded as he got back in the limo and drove off. Oichi got up and went to Kid. "Kid! Kid!" Kid cough. "I'm fine…" Killer grabbed his arm. "No need to lie. Akainu doesn't pull his punches. Never. Let's get you to the nurses." Oichi grabbed his other arm. Law glared at Doflamingo as he moved to the side. He was laughing. "Let's go, bring him to the office.

They got Kid to the nurses just as Sengoku walked in. "What happened? Why did you upset the celestial dragons!" Oichi frowned Law patched Kid up. "It wasn't Kid's fault! Naruto was just saying hi to me and…and then…" "Don't try to take up for him. He insulted the celestial dragons. It's thanks to him we are going to have to suffer from them." Killer says. Kid cough. Oichi went by his side to hold his hands. "Kid…Law is he going to be okay?" Law nodded. "Yeah luckily for us Kid was made strong. Nothing more than a few bruise ribs and he will be okay." Sengoku sighed. "I need to head over to the plaza before this becomes complicated. It's bad enough that the school board themselves are watching our every move now the celestial dragons." Sengoku walked out. "The celestial dragon…why did he hurt Kid?" Law sighed. "Didn't you hear what he said…he owes everything in Grand Line. Here you have regular nobles such as Vivi then you have no title nobles who we don't really talk about and then you have global class nobles. Those are the celestial dragons. People like us who aren't fortune enough to have money like some of the nobles get treated like this every day. Nobles like Vivi can be an exception because they pay the dragons tax feeds or whatever. It's something we have grown accustomed to. Oichi frowned and she held Kids hands. 'How terrible…but now I can see why Sabo has such anger and distain for nobles.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

Chapter 18

Gaara and the others were sitting in the class room. They just couldn't get the image of Kid getting beat up like that. "That man…he said he owes everything…even people…" Ino says. "It's like Grand Line is on complete lock down ever since that brawl." Kiba says. Naruto was looking depressed. "It's my fault. They are going to get into more trouble. I mean…Kid isn't such a bad person. When we played basketball that one time we actually had fun…then think of how Oichi felt when she saw that…" The room went silent again. Suddenly Tsunade burst through the door with a highly pissed off look. "Naruto…in my office now!" Naruto jumped up and ran out the room. She slammed the door shut making it crack a bit. The students glanced at each other.

"Kid…are you sure you shouldn't be laying down?" Oichi asked. Kid grabbed her hand. "Yeah I'm fine. It's not my first run in with Akainu. When I was younger and still being rough around the edges he use to kick the crap out of me every time he caught me. It got to the point where I just started to go to the gym and get stronger just because I didn't want to be lying in a bed sore for months. So trust me when I say I can take some of Akainu's punches. What worries me is the dragons. If they wanted to they can throw us all of this school. They could force us into labor, take away our rights, and so much more. If you don't bow when you see them then your whole family could be murdered the next day." Oichi's eyes widen. "Yeah, it's that bad…but as long as you bow and keep your mouth shut they are happy. Sure they belittle us and talk down to us but it's something you get use to…" Kid looks down and Kissed her hand. "I'm just glad Akainu didn't point out that your name was being called. If he did you might have been the one getting hurt." He stopped and pulled her into a hug. "Kid…" "Sorry. I just wanted to hug you." His arms tighten around her.

"Kid…" He then pulled her into a kiss. He pushed her to the lockers as he deepened the kiss. "K-Kid wait a moment…" His arms wrapped around her. He deepens the kiss making her shiver. She was about to fall into the kiss until she heard someone walking towards them. "Okay lover birds break it up." Kid backed up from Oichi who was about to pass out from the Kiss. It was Ace. "I heard about what happened. That was pretty careless of you." Kid narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't my fault that Naruto's big mouth got us in deep crap." Ace sighed and looked over to Oichi who was recovering. "You alright sweetness?" Oichi nodded slowly. "Doflamingo can be a real issue when he latches on something he wants." Oichi sighed. "I hope that's not a warning for me." Ace chuckled and walked up to her. He kissed her forehead before walking off. "If you see Sabo tell him his chick is looking for him."

The day went by slower than usual. The fear of the school board, the government, and the celestial dragons still lingered. It didn't help that Doflamingo was wondering around somewhere. It made Oichi feel uneasy thanks to Ace's warning. The look that man gave her still made chills run up and down her spine. The last thing she wanted to do was run into him alone.

Dante was at home smoking outside when he got a call to his cell. He looked at the number to see it was marked unknown. He narrowed his eyes and walked back inside. He plugged his phone up to his laptop before answer. "Who is this, this better have a good reason for calling me. I don't do unknown callers." There was a slight chuckle at the end of the line. "Mr. Yamamoto, I have a…business proposition for you." Dante's laptop started to mark the caller. "I have heard this talk before and like I told you and your sad little puppy's I don't give out information. Ever." The voice laughed. "Yes, I know, I will never understand why you don't come work on our side. With your connections we could easily take over both Grand Line and Hidden Leaf then we can work on…" "Hold that thought…" Dante hung the phone up.

The phone quickly rung again with the same unknown caller. He answers. "You play very dirty Mr. Yamamoto so let me cut to the point. Oichi Yamamoto…your oldest. Attends Grand Line Academy. Izzy Yamamoto and Florina Nakahara attend Karakura high. It would be a…tragedy if one of them got hurt…or worse…" Dante chuckled before it turned into a laugh. "You…threating me? Ha! You are going to have to do better than. My two daughters can handle themselves and as for Oichi well let's just say, and I hate to even admit it, she has forces behind her that you really don't want to get mixed in. Think long and hard about your next move before you start something that would destroy the dynasty you and your people created." He hung the phone up. He sighed and took a deep breath before picking up his phone. He dialed a number. "Hey, it's me…we need to talk…"

Back at Grand Line the last bell was rung. Oichi was walking out to meet Kid at the front of the building. In her hands she was carrying bags of gifts from some of the students. They had told her to give there regards to Jess. When asking why they told her that it's a normal thing for a noble to get assassinate. Some have friends born to nobles and they knew what they were going through for those long days. They also expressed that just because they gave her gifts doesn't mean it chances anything. Oichi smiled as she held all the bags. "Won't Jess be surprised!" "Mhehehehehe…I'm sure she will." Oichi stopped in place. The air got thinner. It felt like something was wrapping around her neck and it paralyzed her body. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. That chilling feeling started to return as she watched Doflamingo walked around her and stopped in front of her. His flamboyant flamingo coat was wrapped around his shoulders. He was wearing a low cut white shirt and hot pink pants with black flats. She could see her reflection through his dark sunglasses. "Oichi…Yamamoto…your father's name is Dante Yamamoto isn't that right?"

Oichi frowned. "Don't worry me and your dad are old partners. We had a…falling out a few years ago. I didn't even know he had a daughter…oh excuse me…daughters." Oichi grit her teeth. "Wh-What do you want." "Oh nothing I just wanted to see you up close and…personal." He reached out and rubbed her cheeks. He then grabbed it. "You look more like your mother. I can't be too mad at that though. She is pretty sexy." He then started to laugh. "I asked her to be my wife one day but she refused so…what about you?" Oichi eyes widen as he bent down and grabbed her cheeks. "In my county age is nothing but a number…" "Joker! Get away from her!" It was Law. Doflamingo smiled evilly as he pushed Law away hard into the lockers. It bent in half. "L-Law!" Oichi ran up to him. "Are you okay?" Doflamingo laughed as he walked up to them. He kicked Law in front of Oichi. "Stop it! What are you doing to him!?" Oichi stood up and stood in front of Law protecting him from Doflamingo's kicks. Doflamingo laughed louder. "Incredible I must say you are just like your mother. She jumps in the way of people she doesn't even know. The only thing missing is a back bone. It's a shame really." He backs up and starts walking away. "I was just kidding about that other thing but, If I were you I'd start thinking about who to trust from now on. Hehehehehe"

Oichi frowned and held Law up. "Are you okay?" Law coughed. "Yeah I'm good. What about you?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Law sighed. "Sorry about that. Sometimes he can get carried away. When that man sees something that looks interesting it's hard to get him mind off to something else. Oichi I want you to stay away from him. If you see him walking to you turn and leave. Make sure me or Kid is with you at all times. Understand?" Oichi frowned. "But…" Law grabbed her by her arm. "Do you understand!? That man is someone you don't want to get involved with!" He yelled out in anger. Oichi had never seen Law so mad before. She nodded and he let her go. "Good…now let's go Kid is waiting for you."

Outside Kid was pacing until Oichi and Law walked around the corner. Oichi was still spooked but not by Doflamingo alone but by Law's attitude towards him. Even when Law gets pissed it's hard to tell because he never shows it. "Oichi!" Kid yelled out to her. "Oh Kid…" "You okay? I was getting kind of worried." Oichi nodded. "Oh…before we go home I need…need…" Her eyes widen as that chilling feeling came back. Law felt it to and so did Kid. "You kids should be getting home now. It's very dangerous to walk in the dark." Doflamingo says as he walked by smiling at Oichi. A car pulled up and he got in it. He took one look at them before taken off.

Kid frowned. "Why…was he starting at you…"

Jess was in the couch with Anubis on her lap, his ears perked up as the front door opened. Luffy walked in shaking some snow off him "fricken snow!" Ace walked in behind shaking the snow off him too, kicking the snow off his shoes both him and Luffy took off their shoes and coats. Both walked into the living room area only to stop to see Jess sleeping peacefully. Anubis yawned making Luffy skip over softly "Anubis" petting him. Ace just started at jess's sleeping face  
"Hey Ace I'm hungry!" he said loudly shocking Jess away, Jess sighed "Luffy… not too nice to wake someone up"  
"Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping in the living room then" he snapped back at her with a hateful tone heading into the kitchen. Jess frowned and looked around "Where's sabo…?"

"Don't know… he wasn't at school…" Luffy said with a frown. Jess frowned 'he.. wasn't at school…?' he chest started to hurt.  
There was a knock on the door. Luffy ran up to it and opened it. "Oichi!" Oichi was tackled by Luffy. She fell back into Law's arms. Law frowned. "Idiot. Don't jump on her!" He yelled. Shocking the room. Ace peaked out the kitchen looking confused. Law pushed Oichi up. Oichi cleared her throat. "Um Jess here are some gifts from the students at Grand Line." She sat the bags down on the table. Her eyes widen in shock 'gifts for me…?' Law frowned then noticed Jess looked a bit in pain. He sighed and walked up to Jess. "Before you start your unwrapping of gifts I want to do a quick check up on you" He sat his bag down. "How are you feeling today?" "a bit sore…" "Any pain other than your side?" "I tried to reach for a glass in the after-noon to have a glass of milk but it hurt" "Have you been taking your medicine?" He checks her temperature. "You eat anything today?"

Kid frowned as Oichi looked down at her hands. Her face was a bit pale. 'Could it be because of the cold? No…I know that look anywhere…' He narrowed his eyes. 'Did someone shake her up!?' He grits his teeth. Ace walks over to Oichi. "Hey sweetness come here for a second." Oichi looked up at him and followed him to the kitchen with Kid right behind them.

"I did eat today, I eat something for breakfast and lunch…. I did throw up my lunch though…. I was bleeding a little… from my side. Last night Ace knocked into me hard making me fall to the floor hard." Jess looked "Where is Sabo...?" she whispered. Law frowned. "I don't know if you're talking to yourself or asking me but I'm not his babysitter. Knowing him he's probably with his idiotic grandfather. He disappears for a week or two and pops up like nothing happened. He usually tells at least one person where he is going before he disappears. Anyways you also need to eat light food such as soup for a few more days. Your stomach can't handle anything too heavy." He stood up. "I'll go have a talk with Ace. He makes my job harder if you keep getting hurt because he's an idiot. Luffy entertain her while I'm gone." Law says walking into the kitchen. Luffy nodded and hopped up and started dancing and singing with Anubis about some meat and pie.

Jess frowned 'he disappeared….?' She sniffed 'maybe Oichi knows… why would he disappear….?' Jess looked at Luffy he was playing with Anubis. Jess smiled at this "Luffy?" he looked up at her "Yeah?" he smiled "in the pantry is kitten wet food, give her two table spoon of it in his black kitty bowl that's next to the can it as golden ankhs on them" Luffy grinned "Okay!" he got up and took off "I get to feed the kitty!" Jess giggled

Law went into the kitchen where Oichi was drinking some hot coca. Ace and Kid were frowning at him when he walked through the door. Law sighed. "Before you tear me a new one I'd like to tell Ace something." Ace looked him in confusion. "I know you don't like her but stop making her injuries worse. It makes my job hard and it irritates me. Don't make me have to tell you twice. Unlike your brother I don't mind putting you on a dissecting table and cutting you open." Ace frowned.

Kid walked up to him. "Now since that is out of the way tell us what's going on?" Law looked at Oichi. "Why was Doflamingo smiling and looking at her?" Kid asked as he grabbed Law by the collar. "How the hell should I know?" "You're the one who associate yourself with the sleaze ball in the first place! You know how he gets when he sets his sight on someone!" Law pushed Kid away. "Get off my back! I don't know why he is interested in Oichi! When I walked up they were talking. I don't know about what but I got her away from him." Law says gripping his fist. Kid and Ace looked down at Oichi who was still sipping on her coca. Ace sat in front on her. "Hey sweetness…you mind telling us…" "He was asking about my parents. That's it." She says quickly. Ace frowned and sighed. "Damn…why are you so cute? Even when you irritate me I just can't get mad at you…You sure you don't want to date me instead of Kid?"

Kid slammed his hand down on the table. "She's sure." "I gotta get going. Just because it's snowing doesn't mean the old bat is going to let me off. Oh…why does she keep asking about Sabo? Are they finally dating?" Ace huffed. "Please…it would take Sabo a month or two to realize how he feels about her." Kid looked down at Oichi. "So are you accepting if they are dating?" Law asked. "I could care less about them. If Sabo wants to like or love or whatever then why should I stop them. I don't want her." Law smirked. "You sure? The way you act makes you look jealous." Ace rolled his eyes. "She ain't my type" "Then leave her alone for gosh sakes. She hasn't done anything to you." Ace groaned. "Whatever! I cook her meals and that's it. Gramps said I didn't have to talk to her unless I have to." Law frowned. "I'm leaving. See ya later Oichi." Oichi looked over to him and waved.

Kid crossed his arms. "Ace…I don't like her either but maybe you should back off her a bit. Once she gets better she can leave the house. The more you mess with her the more her injures might cause an issue, the longer she may stay." Ace snorted. Oichi took the cup of coca and threw it on him. "AAAAHHH! HOT!" He yelled as he jumped up. "What was that for?" "For hurting Jess." Oichi said. "I agree with Kid. If you don't like Jess so much then just leave her alone…she's been through enough…" Ace growled and then sighed. "Ughh…fine whatever…" "Come on Oichi we have to get home. Your dad is waiting and I have work today." Oichi nodded and they headed back to the living room.

Heading back in the living room this see Law was still here "Weren't you leaving?" Kid asked him, Law sighed "I forgot I have to check her wound, I need help with her top" Oichi right away walked over with Kid behind her.  
"Oichi if you please…" Jess flushed "uhm I have no bra on this has a built in bra so just pull the bottom up over my boobs… Make sure Luffy doesn't walk in here…" she looked at Kid who nodded. "Sure whatever…" He walked upstairs where he could hear Luffy playing.

Law and Oichi gently lifted her bottom half of the tank top up. Law right away noticed some blood leaking through the bandages. "Oichi sit on the chair." He pointed at Jess. "You lay down." he had Jess lay down with her head on Oichi's lap.

"It's gonna hurt so just bear with it for a minute"

Jess hissed in pain "Ow…" Oichi frowned "Just take deep breathes." she petted Jess's head making her relax more "Oichi… I know he disappeared."

Oichi frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't insult my intelligence Oichi… you know I hate that… I know..." she frowned sniffed softly "I know... he left... and he is never coming back… he left me here with his abusive brother… he doesn't care for me one… Ow!" Law frowned "If you can't have this conversation without wiggling then stop talking." He says.

"Oichi tell me, you knew he left didn't you….?" Jess asked her looking right into her eyes. "I told you I don't know what you are talking about. Like everyone already told you Sabo leaves from time to time. Sometimes he tells people sometimes he doesn't but he always comes back and Ace is not abusive. Yes, he doesn't like you but he would never physically hurt you on purpose."

Jess looked more, she knew the look in her eyes 'she knew…' Jess sighed "I forgive you sissy."

Oichi frowned and sighed. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness right now. I'm asking you to listen and understand. He always comes back."

Law sighed "Alright I cleaned your wound but you still should take a medical bath before putting some cream. I do have to get going. Have one of the them to help you, you should not. I repeat, not to reach out for anything, twist your sides. Walking fast and even lay on this side of your body is that clear?" Jess nodded to him. He got up packing some of his stuff and helping her off Oichi's lap. Oichi kissed her temple "I have to get going home see you in the morning. I'll come and check up on you" Jess smiled and then smirked giving Oichi a peck on the lips. Oichi flushed and pouted. "I told you about that…" 'sneaky little devil… well that's what I love about her' Kid, who was walking down the stairs, was glaring at her, Oichi got up. "It was just a peck get over it. Come on I can't make my dad worry any longer." Kid turned her around and kissed her deeply on the lips. It made her legs go weak for the moment. He backed off. "I told you what happens every time that happens." He narrowed his eyes at Jess before leaving. "B-Bye guys!" Oichi manages to say.

"Bye sweetness!" Ace yelled from the kitchen, "BYE OICHI!" Luffy yelled as he ran down from the room. Oichi and Kid left. Luffy ran into the kitchen. "LUFFY! Don't put that beast on the table!" Jess frowned. "He better not touch my cat." Luffy ran in with Anubis in his arms, Luffy was frowning and pouting. "Jess, Ace pushed Anubis off the table!" Jess growled and was gonna get up but Law stopped her and marched right for the kitchen.

Ace was cleaning off the table when Law walked in. "What did I just get finished saying." Ace rolled his eyes. "It's a cat…" Law frowned and walked up to him. "If her injuries get worse then I'm fully blaming you." Ace chuckled and started getting food out. "Your laughing now but I bet Oichi wouldn't be too happy to hear that." Ace froze in place. 'Tisk.' Law smirked. "That's what I thought. I don't care what you do Ace. Make dinner, go jerk off in your room, or be Pissy and leave but, leave her and her things including her cat alone!" Ace rolled his eyes. "Since you aren't doing much now why don't you give her a bath." "Huh…" "It shouldn't be an issue since you don't find her attractive." Ace groaned. "What is this? Pick on Ace day?" "Stop being a dick and maybe someone will give you a break."

He walked out the kitchen and grabbed his bag. "Remember what I said." He was about to walk out when his phone rang. "What! I said I was going to be late! Yes, I'm checking up on her…because it was a favor! W-What! I don't give a damn about her money…The hell…!? Then you do it I ain't your errand boy lady!" He opened the door and walked out still yelling.

Jess sighs, she heard what Law said 'I think I would rather have luffy… and…' she frowned 'Sabo…'Jess pulled her shirt down, Luffy sat down with Anubis "What if Ace hurt him?" Jess frowned petting his head "Don't worry cats are strong. Did he land on his feet?" Luffy nodded with a sniff "Cat's legs are stuff, they always land on their feet. If he gets worse where we notice him limping we can take him to the vet, me, you and Coby" Luffy had sparkles in his eyes "hehehe okay! ACE FOOD!" "I'm making it SHUT UPI!" Ace yelled

Jess sighed 'I think I would die under his care…'  
A nice and meaty smell started to come out the kitchen making Luffy drool. "Is it done yet!" "If I have to tell you shut up one more time you won't be eating!" Ace yelled making Luffy laugh. "I want meaaattt!" Ace groaned. "Fine come eat!" Luffy smiled. "Come on Jess it's time to eat! Meat, Meat, Meat, Meat!" He bounced in the kitchen happily "Go help her up!" Luffy ran back in. Luffy helped her up slowly into the kitchen making Ace tap his foot "God slow mu" he stopped remembering law's words, he sat down. Jess looked and there was plates already at the table. Jess had soup while the boys had some meat.

Jess sat down sniffing her coup 'smells good… beef stew' jess smiled softly "Thank you ace… I beef stew soup is my fav" Ace looked at her with a small tint of red in his cheeks then glared "Whatever"

Jess took a bite and hummed 'good' Luffy grinned "mgmm oshhh!" Ace groaned "don't talk with your mouth full!" Jess giggled "chew, swallow then talk" Luffy nodded to her, he did what she said and grinned at her "pretty good? Ace makes really good food!" Jess smiled "Maybe I should give him some of my mom's recipes"

Ace says nothing as he ate. Luffy's mouth was stuffed with food as he tried to respond to Jess. He started to choke a bit. Ace sighed and patted his back before making him drink a whole cup of water. "Dummy…what did I say about that." He ruffled his hair. "You don't have to rush I'll cook as much as you want." Luffy held up both his hands and shouted. "YYYEEAAHHH! MEAT PARTY!"

Jess giggled and then Luffy shut up "Peee!" he ran off, making Jess shook her head with a chuckled 'really I didn't wanna hear him he has to go pee' then she looked at Ace who was eating "I heard Law, you… you don't have too…" taking a bite of her soup.

"Trust me. I don't want to but I don't feel like hearing Law's mouth." He says drinking some water. 'Great…I bet Coby would love to do this but he's down at the police station taking over for Gramps.'

Jess took another bite "I know…." She flushed 'that's the last thing I want is ace to see me naked… wait he already did…' she frowned and ace watched but went back at his food.

Not long Luffy rushed back in and started to eat again making both her and Ace to shake their heads. After dinner, Ace did the dishes. Luffy was in the living room playing some video games.

Jess staid in the living room "Hey ace?" he didn't look at her "what..?"  
"Can you leave some glasses and bowls on the counter for me? I'm not supposed to be reaching out for anything…"

"Sure whatever."

Jess smiled at him "Thank you…" "Tell Luffy to go start your bath. I'll be upstairs to help you after I do the dishes" Ace said to her, Jess nodded and slowly got up "Dinner was really good Ace, despite the feud between us…. Let's try and get alone please… I'm gonna be honest with you… I fell like I will die under your care… prove me wrong..." she walked out of the kitchen into the living room. 'I'm doing this because Oichi would be pissed at me…' He said to himself.

Jess smiled "Luffy can you make my bath for me, not to hot please" Luffy paused his game and jumped up "Sure thing! Can I join?" Jess flushed

"No Luffy! Now go get the bath started!" Ace yelled from the kitchen.

Luffy pouted, Jess chuckled "My medical body wash, Olay Orchid shampoo and Conditioner are in my purple bag in the bathroom closet" Luffy grinned and took off.

Ace sighed mentally as he left two glasses, bowls, and plates in on the counter. After he was finished he walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Jess was slowly making her way to the steps

'Ugh…' "With your speed the bathwater is going to be cold. I'll carry you."

Jess blinked at him but nodded as he got to her picking her gently and caring her upstairs. Heading right to the bathroom Luffy was already stepping out with a pout "I wanna join!" Jess sighed "Luffy…"

"Downstairs now…" Ace glared

Luffy pouted. "Why do you get too?!" Luffy stomped away like a child back downstairs. Ace walked into the bathroom.

Jess blinked at the bathroom, it tan and green colored. Ace put Jess down, she stood there feeling flushed 'shit…. Maybe this was a bad idea' Ace closed the door locking it. Ace looked over to Jess who was looking nerves about this whole thing.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you or whatever you think I might do." Jess blinked as he gently removed her top, noticing she wasn't wearing a bra. Biting his lip, he leaned down taking off her leggings and panties all at once. She stood there naked "Go on get in I'll join you in a moment…." Jess nodded and walked over to the tub and slowly stepped in humming from warm water. Slowly sinking down her eyes widen has the warm water hit her wound. Biting her lip, she sat there shaking slightly.

Ace grabbed two rags, a decorated cookie hair pin, and placed a towel nearby. He walked up to Jess and got to his knees. "hold still for a second." He took the pin and wrapped her hair in a tight bun. "Too tight?" "No…" "It's Oichi's. She left it here after training. She left most of her hair food like pins here so I'm just putting it to good use." "She as some left at my place also.." He then gave her a rag. "This is for the front. I'll take care of your back and sides." "okay…" she felt nerve's. He dipped the rag in the water. He gently started to wash her back carefully. "Let me know if it hurts." He says as he rings out water down her neck. He then started working on her sides.  
Jess's eyes widen and jumped "no rub, tab Ace….. I hope your using one of the medicated bars…"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know what I am doing."

she slowly started to wash her boobs 'this feels weird… why is he being this nice…? Is he planning to drown me?' she could feel Ace gently washing her back even more now.

She washed her chest more than her neck to her belly button slowly "I need to stand up….." Jess said to him softly slightly gulping.

"let me help you up" 'It feels so weird being nice to her…should I try drowning her? Luffy is downstairs so he won't hear…' He mentally slapped himself in the back of the head. 'Pretty sure she would beat my ass and hurt herself more. Then I'll get my ass beat by Oichi and then Law would kill me after Sabo beat my face into the dirt…' He shivered. 'No…I'll just keep going like I am now. I'd like to live for a long time.'

He helped her stand up, she sat on the edge of the top with her legs still in the bathwater. Before she wash her legs herself Ace went right for them, she flushed 'I was gonna do my legs… maybe because I can't bend he's doing them…' she frowned 'I need shave….' "Uhm… do you think if I give you 40 bucks you can go to the store buy my Olay sensitive Venus Razors and shaving cream… Tomorrow?... I need shave my legs…. And uhm down there…" she flushed 'what the fuck is wrong with me…. This ace…. He won't do it… maybe I'll have Oichi… help me shave my legs…'

Ace frowns as a slight pink tint crossed his face. "Sure. I'll run out and get it after school. I don't…want to make you uncomfortable so I'll just ask Oichi to come over." Jess smiled warmly at him "y-yeah… I don't want you to be un-comfy shaving some girl's legs and down there" her face turned red and started to laugh making ace look up at her "Did I tickle you….?" Jess's eyes widen and nodded "No…I was thinking, Oichi would make fun you and me if you did that to me… and my ticklish spot is on my knees and neck… and butt" He rubbed her toes making her breath slightly like she was gonna laugh.

"You have a nasty habit of telling people too much info." Ace say smirking.

"Don't you dare or that shampoo bottle will be connected to your head…" her eyes looked down at him and shaking of being tickled. He just laughed "Like I wanna tickle you." Jess pouted "Jerk."

Washing her other leg, he slowly washing reaching up to her thigh making him stop, Jess blinked at him "w-what…?"

"Do you need me to go further or…"

Jess flushed "n-n-n-noo…. I'll do it…" he pulled back went to the other side of the tub

His back was facing her, she quickly rubbed the soap on her hands and washed her lower part and getting up reaching behind her only hiss in a sharp pain "Ow.. son of.. mothering fucker… ow… shit"

"Anyone tell you that you got a dirty mouth. How have you not been caught by Mama D and her mystic bar of soup I will never know. Do you need me to finish up?" Jess flushed "I can't reach my butt.. I'm sorry…. I know you feel un-comfy doing this to me…" she stepped over to him, making him get up and turn to her. His eyes widen as her head hit his chest "I'm I bleeding…?" she was shaking in slightly. He looked "No your not…"  
Ace sighed. "Calm down. Your just fine." He patted her on the head. 'This feels so off…' "Hold on a second while I finish." Reaching over he started wash her butt making her gulp 'sensitive.. calm down.. don't moan you will differently freak him out and push you…' after he was finished drained the tub and turning on the shower head holding it he gently rinsed her. "my hair please… I like clean hair.." she points to her shampoos, he blinked "o-okay.." After he finished cleaning her he then grabbed the towel he put down and wrapped it around her. "Do you need help getting dressed as well?" He asked wrapping her hair in another towel. Jess nodded to him "Y-yeah I can't bend…."  
Ace unlocked the bathroom door. He walked out and looked downstairs to see Luffy had passed out on the floor with Anubis napping on his head. 'Okay coast is clear.' "Alright. I'll take you to your room." He picked her up gently and took her to her room. He kicked the door open slightly and placed her down on the bed. He walked over to the drawers. "What do you want to wear?" He asked  
"Harley quin undies, no bra. Black night tank top that has a built in bra… and my Harley Quinn Leggings.. Please…" Jess flushed

"Alright. Give me a second." Finding them he walked back over to her placing them next to her, he helped her up he removed the towel gently tabbing her dry. He them slowly grabbed the panties and slid them on closing his eyes.

'This definitely is a weird situation.' Ace's noses bumped her tummy making her flush 'CALM DOWN…'

Then taking the tank top he removed the towel from her hair and slowly and gently put the tank top on her. Next was the Leggings, putting them on her.

He laid her down "Do I need to bandaged you up…?" Jess nodded "Yeah…. And can you get some pain killers please…?" she pointed to the table "One is good, it will knock me out in 10 minutes…"  
Ace grabbed some fresh clean bandages and the pain killers. He carefully wrapped her sides and made sure they weren't too tight and to lose. "One second. I'll go get some water for you." He walked downstairs. Jess frowned but Seconds later he had a cup of water. "Here take it with the pill." Jess took it the cup and took her pill giving the cup back to him.

"If you don't need anything else I need to go get Luffy showered and tucked into bed" He turned and switched the lights out. Before he closed the door he stopped and sighed. "Listen…yes…I can be an ass hole and a jerk and hothead…but trust me when I say I know my brother. This isn't the first time he disappeared without saying something to us personally Last time it was a week before that it was a month. He sometimes tells someone really close to him. Someone he could really trust and usually that person is me." Jess frowned "I just want you to know that no matter how long he is gone he always comes back. So don't think that idiot left because he doesn't care for you because…" Ace grits his teeth. "…because…ugh…because he might deep down somewhere in his man cave of loneliness might have some feelings for you." Jess flushed Ace frowned. "Good night…" He closed the door and walked downstairs to tend to Luffy.

Two weeks before Christmas later, Jess was in the car with her cousin Yuki. Who came to visit her and check up on her, they were currently on their way to the mall in Grand Line. Jess sat in the front seat buckled up and have the heat on her making her feel relaxed 'yuki just had to pick me up in his sports car… Black Ferrari Enzo' she remembers Ace's face when Yuki pulled up to pick her up, it was priceless.

The music was blasting as 'Motionless in white' was playing, she smiled and happy Yuki shared the same type of music as her.

She was even lucky Law let her even leave when she mentions she wanted to go Christmas shopping. Seeing the mall, Yuki pulled in the busy parking lot 'crap it's gonna be busy…' parking his car, he turned if off and smiled at her "alright let me help you up" Jess smiled at him as he got up closed his door and walked around his side and right to her side. Opening the door for her he reached out helping her out of the car. It was freezing and snowing. He did pick her up bridal style making her flush "Yuki…." She pouted, Yuki chuckled "you know I don't want you to fall" some people were looking at them weird causing her to feel embarrasses. Yuki was wearing his dark red long men's Pea coat with black skinny jeans and black converse. Yuki had dyed his hair since Halloween. It was now even more whiter color, close to Dustin's. He had no contacts in showing true eye color purple. Truly emoish Yuki was, most of her cousins dressed that way. Even her uncle and Aunt, well Violet was more into the gothic look but I guess that look passes down the family.

Stepping in side Yuki put her down making her pinch his cheek making her grin "aww someone felt embarrass?" Jess huffed "shut up…" Yuki kicked off the snow where there was warm heat coming from a vent. He turned back to Jess and opened the door for her, she smiled and walked pass him and he followed "So what you getting Oichi?" Yuki asked, Jess smiled "I was thinking batman hoodie but she as so many of them…" Yuki grinned "I think I'm gonna get her some batman Lingerie" Jess eyes widen and gapped at him "Yuki! What the hell!?" Yuki laughed "It's for her and Kid" her eyes widen "You know there dating?" Yuki nodded "Yup, I'm not stupid. Lucky fucker though I'll give him that. If he ever hurts her he will never wake up again" Jess smiled at him "wow threating to kill him already" Yuki smirked "Not like you haven't, I heard how Ace was treating you" Jess frowned "Don't you dare do anything and how are you hearing of this?"  
Turning a corner they see a GameStop, Jess smiled right away and headed over there "a certain someone who's been keeping an eye on you, I'm under your emergency contact number"

Jess pouted "Law contacted you….?" Yuki smiled as Jess walked in the store right away looking around. Yuki grinned "God makes me wanna buy everything" Jess shook her head 'with the money he as he could…'

Looking around she spots the new tekken, smirking she grabbed it then spots the new kingdom hearts. She gasped making Yuki look over her "What is it?" "The new kingdom hearts… Kingdom Hearts 3…. Oh my god…" Yuki chuckled as a game caught his eye.

Jess picked up the game and walking over to the corner. The man smiled at him jess smiled at him, he ringed up the games "That will be 135" Jess smiled taking out her card handing it to him. He swiped it and gave it back to her, pushing a button he smiled putting the games in the bag and putting the receipt in the bag "You are miss… hey… aren't you…" Jess blinked at him "Aren't you Princess Jessica Mikcloud…?" Jess's eyes widen but nodded "please it's just Jess… Yuki can we go…?" Yuki looked over to and noticed her nerves and the guy looking at her weirdly. Yuki glared but nodded "Of course dear" Jess pouted and walked away from the counter with Yuki by her side "what happen?" he ask as they left the store "the guy new who I was…." Yuki frowned.

During the day, Jess had bought Oichi Yaoi books and Kid a book for sex positions, Luffy a Pirate hoodie, winter hat and gloves. She even bought Ace something, a hoodie with a Kool design on it. Even Sabo something even though he will wont be there, a black buckle trench coat. She got Gaara the new motionless in white hoodie, Sasuke and Naruto both matching shirts that say 'I love this Idiot' the others some shirts as well. Yuki only get her and Oichi something as he already went shopping for the family days ago. He did get what he said was gonna get the batman Lingerie. For Jess, Harley Quinn Lingerie, of course she didn't know he got her that. Bought when she was looking at Doctor Who stuff at HotTopic. Walking with him, as he is caring the bags for her they were suddenly stopped by a voice calling her name.

It was Nami. She was with Vivi and Robin with Sanji, Zoro, and Franky behind them carrying a tower of gifts. They walked up to her while the guys took a break. "How are you feeling? Did you get the gifts we sent!" She asked. Jess smiled "Yes thank you for them" Vivi smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. Most of us at school can sympathize about what happened to you and your family." She grabbed her hands. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Jess flushed by smiled "Sure" Robin smiled. "So are you Christmas shopping? Luffy told us that you were staying with them. How is that going?" Jess frowned "well… Luffy was excited and happy… Ace on the other hand…." She frowned even more, maybe Yuki frown "Don't frown your gonna ruined that pretty smile of yours" Jess flushed "Shut up Yuki…"

"But Ace has gotten better… we both tolerate each's company know…." Yuki smirked "Law has been coming over mostly all day" Jess said "I think it's because he's worried that Ace might try and harm me…? He's already knocked me over once but that was an accident… At first I felt like would die under his care…"

Yuki crossed his arms with an angry look and aura making even Zorro flinch and frown.

"The first day Law made him give me a bath since I still can't bend, twist or reach for anything…. I could see how he was uncomfortable and felt grossed out…." Jess bite her lip Sanji face turned red not anger but in jealously. "Darn him and Luffy for having such a lucky break!" He said making Nami frown at him.

"…but when I asked him to go to the store to get some razors and shaving cream because you know… He was gonna have Oichi come over but… Dante told her no. So Ace had too…." Yuki felt jealous 'fucken prick, I'll show him a thing or too!' Sanji's face popped up. "He agreed... I could still see the un-comfy feeling and grossed out features on his face" 'It should have been me! If she would have asked I would not have hesitated to clean her beautiful, sexy, goddess body!' Sanji yelled in his mind making Zoro and Franky look confused at him. Nami walked over to him and stopped him into the ground. "I've know you long enough to realize what you're thinking!"

Vivi smiled a bit. "Ace is actually a very nice person. Yes, he can be hot head and very…inappropriate …but he's not bad once you get to understand him more. He takes very good care of Luffy when his grandpa is home. So don't have anything to really worry about." Her cheeks were turning a bit red making Robin hide a smile.  
Jess flushed "Luffy has been, I mean he was whining and I didn't wanna hear him whine anymore… so I gave in and let Luffy help with that…" then she giggled "So childish though it was cute 'I wanna take a bath with Jess! I wanna help her wash!'" Jess smiled  
Nami, after returning from stomping Sanji, frowned. "Jeez. Such a child as always" Vivi and Robin laughed. "Luffy has always been like that though. It's cute." Zoro and Franky were outside the store poking Sanji, who head was in the ground, to see if he was still alive.

~Jess's flash back 4 days ago~

"No!" Ace snapped at Luffy, Jess frowned from the hallway "BUT WHY YOU!?" Ace groaned "Luffy you can't" Luffy pouted "No! I wanna take a bath with Jess too!" Jess sighed "Ace…" he looked at her "I don't mind…" Ace narrowed at her but groaned stomping away "Whatever I'm going to lay down, let me know when your finished…"

Luffy was grinned "YAY!" Luffy stepped in the bathroom, Jess walked behind him. Luffy was already stripping grinning like an idiot. Jess couldn't help but to smile at this. Closing the door she locked it "Luffy I need help" Luffy looked at her and smiled walking over her "Arms up!" 'god he's too giddy…' Jess smiled putting her arms gently "Gentle Luffy" Luffy nodded and gently undressed her. He walked her over to the warm bath water helping her in, he hopped in next to her smiling "Bath time with JESS!" Jess flushed and smiled "Okay Luffy, no Rub on my wound. Tab, tab like this" she grabbed his arm and tabbed the rag on his arm. He blinked but smiled at her "Okay" he took the rag and gentle started to wash her back with the soap. He was more gentle the Ace was, slower which she liked, Ace was rather fast like he didn't want to do it.  
~End of flash back~

Jess smiled at the memory, she then blinked at they were looking at her with a confused look "What?"

"Even though Luffy is childish he does make the day very interesting huh." Vivi says giggling.

Jess smiled "Just thinking 4 days ago when Luffy took a bath with me, so childish it was cute"

"I remembered when we took a shower with Luffy in the girl's locker room." Robin laughed. Nami frowned. "I gave him a knuckle sandwich for being a idiot but it was just the normal girls. So I guess it was okay." She crossed her arms. Sanji had removed his head from the ground just in time to hear that Luffy shared a bath with not only Jess but the other girls as well. 'Lufffyyyy! Why do he always have to be the lucky one!' He dropped down looking depressed. Franky laughed. "Oh yeahh! Go Luffy! Suppeerr!" He did a pose. Zoro sighed. "Are we done yet? I'm getting sleepy…"

"Jess?" Jess looked there was Hinata with Neji, Jess smiled brightly "Hinata!" Hinata looked she was gonna cry "Jess!" she rushed over to her grabbed her hands "Oh my god you're okay, the guys wouldn't tell us anything… we saw the news… everyone has been worried about you…. Ace and Luffy wouldn't let Gaara, Sasuke or Naruto over to see you…." Neji over "I'm glad you are okay…. It makes me happy" "Uhm… how are you and the baby?" Hinata asked her so suddenly  
Jess felt her heart dropped "I lost the baby…." Yuki felt his thump, put the bags down and quickly hugged her "Shhh its okay…"

Vivi sighed. 'This is why I didn't way I didn't want any of us to ask…' "Don't worry about it idiot. We need to go to Spencer and pick some stuff up.." Vivi walked over to Jess. "I'm very sorry for your loss. I didn't want to ask because…" She looked down sadly. "I asked the others not to ask as well because I didn't want to upset you or make you relive any trauma." She patted her back. "I just want you to know that if you need anything my family will be happy to assistance in any way we can." She looked over at Hinata and the others. "You have very good and thoughtful friends to take care of you. I'm sure they will be able to help ease and smooth your pain." She smiled Jess smiled at her and felt better "Thank you Vivi…" "Well we have to get going, Law just texted to get your ass back at the house" Yuki put his phone away, Jess pouted "why are you talking with Law know?" Yuki smiled "we both are in the medical line besides me being a billionaire with my own top rated Halloween company Inherited from my dad"

'Billionaire?' Suddenly Nami's eyes were made of dollar sighs. Sanji snapped out of his depression. "Noooo Nami- Swaannnn don't leave me for that! I promise to not think about washing that beautiful, sexy, creamy, goddess body of…" Nami snapped out of her money trance and started to strangle Sanji. "How about you stop making promises you can't keep!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes. He was glancing down at her boobs. He watched them jiggle and bounce while Nami chocked him out.

Jess sighed but smiled at them "Well see you all at School tomorrow" she waved at them and walked away with Yuki behind her. "Before leave I wanna stop at the cookie shop" Yuki smiled "alright"

Not long, Jess was already in the car trying to warm up as Yuki put the bags in the backseat. After Yuki was done he hopped in the car, started as the music went on right away and pulled out and drove off.

"By the way, you are being relocated" Yuki said, Jess frowned "I figured he would do that to me…." 'damn my uncle…' "You'll still be in Natural but somewhere new" Yuki said turning down the street "where?" Jess asked him with a sigh "I don't know" she knew he knew, she wasn't stupid.

Reaching the house in an hour. Yuki parked his car turning it off, stepping out first he walked over to Jess's side. Helping her out, Coby was already opening the door walking out with no coat on to help Jess in. Jess smiled at him "Hey Coby" Coby flushed "Hey let me help you inside" Jess smiled with a flush as Coby walked in.  
"I'm back!" Jess shouted happily.

When she walked in she noticed Ace and Luffy were in full snow gear. There was a snowboard leaning on the wall and Ace was tying a pair of skates to Luffy's bag.

Yuki walked in with bags "Put them in my room Yuki and wrap them for me…" Yuki smiled at her "Of course my dear" he kicked off his shoes and walked upstairs.

Coby helped with her jacket and shoes holding her hand he guided her over to the couch where Law was sitting with his arms crossed looking a bit ticked. "took you two long enough" Jess pouted and stuck her tongue out "I had a lot of gifts to buy"

Jess looked at Ace and Luffy. "Where are you two going?" Luffy smiled. "We are going snowboarding with Kid and Oichi! There is hugeeee field of hills over at the abandon park. We are gonna make snowman and ice skate and snow angels and a whole bunch of stuff!" Luffy said grabbed a bag full of wrapped meat. "We are leaving boy scout in charge and Law gave him the rundown of what to do. We will be back later on sometime tonight depending on how tired Luffy is." Ace says grabbing his surf board. Coby blushed as he rubbed his head. "I hope you don't mind me taking care of you for a while."

Jess flushed "No I don't mind…." Sitting down Law right away took off Jess's shirt making Coby's eyes widen and blush. Jess laid down "Worried about me Law? And why you texting my cousin like you two are texting buddies?"  
Coby sat down making Jess lift up and place her head on his lap making him turn red even more, he smiled and gentle played with her red hair.

Law looked at Coby and shook his head. "Now I see why they call you boy scout. As for you. You aren't supposed to even be walking around so it only natural for me to worry. It makes my job harder than it should be. Now since thing one and two are leaving you should have a night of peace at least" Ace stuck his tongue out at him. "You are coming to idiot. You the one who is worried about Oichi." Law shot a glare at him. "She needs to rest to! Her shoulder isn't completely held and she wants to do extreme sports with you dare devils." Luffy laughed. "Don't lie you just want some of Oichi's hot coca!" Ace busted out into laughter as Law blushed a bit... and turned his attention back to Jess. "Shut up why don't you…"

Jess smiled at him 'he likes Oichi too, I approve!' Law unwrapped her bandages and looked at her wound and looked shocked, her wound was almost healed.  
'Damn...must be a fast healer.' He looks up at her. "Looks like your about healed up. You'll have the stiches out after new years"  
Jess smiled "That's good news, I get the stitches out after new years" Coby played with her hair more "Yeah, I would like to be here when he does" Jess giggled"  
Law getting up "Still need to take medical baths though, a new shipment of the liquid body wash came to my office from Aurora, it's in your purple bag" looking at Coby "you are in charge of giving her a bath" Coby's eyes widen. Law stood up "I'll be leaving, remember rest" Jess smiled at him "Yes Doctor"  
Yuki came walking down stairs with presents, Luffy's eyes widen "PRESENTS!" Law and Ace quickly held him back, Yuki looked at him "God you can't wait can you?" Yuki put them under the tree "Oh the bag of cookies?" the boy's eyes perked up "Oh there in your room" Yuki said with a smile "coookiiiies?!" Luffy gasped "COOOOKIES?!"

Luffy tried to run upstairs but Ace grabbed him. "Hold it you glutton. We got a date at the park with Oichi and Kid oh and I guess Law." Law frowned, he was already at the door putting his shoes on in a hurry. Jess laughed "Luffy calm down, you will have your Monster cookie when you get home. I bought you, Ace, Coby, Law, Oichi and Kid Monster cookies."

"But I want cookies and presets and the cookies Now!" "The cookies and gifts will be here when we get back." Ace then smirks. "Besides I'm sure Law is tired of waiting on his coca." Law threw his bag at Ace's face without any warning. "Idiot…" He got up and walked over to Ace. He grabbed his bag. Luffy smiled and bend down in his face. "Ace come on! I wanna go skiing and eat some cookies and open some presents and the cookies!" Ace pushed him out the way while he rubbed his sore nose. "Very violent of you doctor. Some advice if you're going after your sweet coca. Violence is something she doesn't tolerate." Law smirked and digs in his bag. He pulled out a needle. He then threw the bag at Ace once more but Ace dodged it. However, he didn't see the knee to the gut that he received from Law. He bent over before Law grabbed him and pinned him to the wall with his forearm covering his throat. He took the needle and placed it close to Ace's eyes. "See…the difference between you and me is that I can heal an injury if I make one." Ace smirked and coughed from lack of air. "T-That was a dirty move doctor." Law chuckled. "In my book I play to win no matter how dirty I gotta get." He moved the needle closer to his eye. "Don't worry I won't poke you like I want to. This is a drug that will make your body paralyze for about twenty-four hours. Just on squirt in your eyes and your body becomes dead weight. Now I can do that and leave you here with Jess who I sure have some idea of how to torture you within twenty-four hours… or we can head over to see Oichi and Kid all together…what is it going to be?" Ace frowned and sighed. "Fine I give…"

Law dropped Ace and walked back over to the door. "My stuff is already at Oichi's house so we can just go ahead over there." Luffy, who was munching on something. Ace cracked his neck before grabbing his snowboard. "Hey, does Oichi knows you like calling her sweet coca? Why is that?" Law blushed before walking out the door.

Jess shook her head they all left "Not even Christmas yet and Luffy wants his presents. He can wait until 2 weeks" Coby smiled at her. They were finally gone, leaving Jess and Coby alone. Jess flushed and did Coby "Well I feel gross… shower time…" Coby's heart thumped "You mean…. Naked… no clothes…?" Jess flushed and nodded to him "You don't have to help….." Coby frowned buy stood up "I heard Ace and Luffy gave you a wash so why not me too…. I…I… I don't mind…" Jess thought of his shyness was cute. Yuki crossed his arms "well I have to get going and Coby if you hurt my Cuss I'll" he was silenced by Jess as she glared at him. Yuki shivered but walked over to her and kissed her forehead "Call me if anything happens okay?" Jess pouted "Leave already" Yuki laughed, walked over to the door putting shoes and coat back on and leaving. Jess walked to the steps with Coby behind her.

Walking up the stairs Jess right away made a zip line to the bathroom, opening the door Jess stepped in. Coby behind her closing the door. His heart was fluttering with excitement and shock 'taking a bath with jess…' Jess was already slowly removing her shirt, making Coby gulp. Jess turned to him "Coby… stop being shy…."  
"I can't help it….." he was turning red so bad, Jess smiled at him walking over to him gripping his shirt making his eyes widen has her hands moved them up slightly understood what she was doing because he help her remove his shirt. Jess's finger hooked to his pants buckling them, it was so lustful like Coby couldn't believe his eyes. His heart thumping so bad he thought he was gonna faint 'don't get aroused in front of her, don't get aroused in front of her….' He was watching her unbuckle his pants and un zip them open to revile grey boxers.

Coby's hands moved on their own holding her hips "you still can't bend…?" Jess shook her head "No…" Coby slowly pulled her leggings off kneeling down removing them putting them in the hamper. Her tummy was up to his face as he got a good few on her lower have. She was wearing black panties, gulping he reach over pulling them down. Sitting back up Jess already walked off to the tub 'control yourself Coby… don't ravish her…. Even though I want too…' Coby took off his glasses and bandana, then slipped off his pants and boxers leaving him naked to the bone.

Walking more into the bathroom he see's Jess sitting on the edge with her legs in the water humming from the warmth of it.

Stepping in he sat in the water right away covering himself, Jess smiled at him sliding in the warm water almost swimming over to him Copy's eyes widen and them smirked 'god she is too cute…' sitting on her knee "My body wash" she pointed to the purple bag next to the tub. Coby scooted over opening it and taking out two purple bottles, shampoo and condiner. And then the medical body wash. Looking at her and scooted closer to her and started to gently rub the sponge on her left arm. The body wash started to foam immediately after contacting with her skin. Jess looked over to Coby's body, surprised at how muscly it looked as the water dripped down it 'god… Coby's body is really… no naughty Jess…' closing her eyes as she felt Coby rub the soap up and down her other arm.

Bringing the soapy sponge down at her neck, feeling slightly excited 'calm down Coby….' Jess blushed and gulped when Coby used the soapy sponge to gently wash her breasts Looking everywhere but at Coby 'why am I blushing so suddenly….?'

Coby looked at her blushing but used an index finger to motion her to turn around so he can get her back. She nodded and turned around Coby started at her back, he let his eyes wonder down, he gulped 'crap I'm getting aroused…..'

Coby found himself shaking, he quickly shook his head taking a deep breath before placing the sponge on to her shoulders. He ignored the sudden feeling he was having now.

Jess hummed and closed her eyes when she Coby wash her back gently. She bites her lip trying to hold back a moan, oh god It felt good to her.  
"I finished your back" Coby softly said. Jess smiled with a nod and stood up back on the edge as Coby started to wash her left legs and feet, Jess closed her eyes again 'oh god why does this feel good…?'

He was breathing slightly heavily as he moved to her other leg 'god she has very soft leg… cute tiny feet…' moving up her leg he stopped at her thigh making his eyes widen "Uhm….." Jess blinked at him "why did you stop….?" "your wound…" he gulped 'I don't wanna hurt her….' Jess smiled grabbing his hand softly taking his hand placing it on her wound "tab no rub…" Coby gulped but nodded he gently tab her wound. Jess smiled at him, then her eyes widen has started to tab lower 'oh my god….' Jess gulped nervously, she was red in the face as he was gently rubbing her private area 'wait why am I doing this….?'  
"Coby…" he looked up, she was panting blushing. His eyes widen and stopped dropping the sponge. She slid down on his lap gently, both their hearts where thumping She looked at Coby who was staring at her straight into her eyes while moving closer to her. Jess reaching up with her arms and wrapped them around his neck and stared into his eyes and Coby took her action as permission and leaned in kissing her on the lips.

The kiss was soft, something new between then as they never fully kissed on the lips before.

Their lips gently and slowly moved against each other, Jess sat more on his lip feeling him aroused. Jess opened her mouth to allow Coby slip his tongue inside her mouth. She then squeaked has Coby suddenly lifted her up without hurting her and pushed her against the wall gently. He lefts left leg, wrapping it around his hip Coby pulled away from the kiss making, breathing heavily "Are you okay in this Position?" Jess blushed "Y-yea…."

Coby couldn't help but to smirk 'I said I wasn't gonna ravish her but I can't take it anymore.. I want her' kissing her deeply this time. Then Jess let out a soft moan when she felt Coby's lips on her neck. Kissing and sucking on it, she knew he left a hicky. She slowly moans making his heart thump 'oh god her moans…!' kisses down her collarbones and then with moan from Jess. He gulps 'jess's boobs…' he closes his lips around her right nipple of her boob. Her hands run through his pink hair gasping with a moan she felt his mouth on her right nipple.

A shiver ran down her spine and from this. Coby groaned and moved over to her left nipple making her moan "Ohh.. Coby…" his hands moving down to her butt rubbing them making her moan, he moved up for her nipples back up to her face kissing her "Mhmmm!" their tongues danced with each other she suddenly felt something poke entrance 'oh got he's so… I can't have sex….'he was groaning and breathing heavily as he pushed more into her luckily not hurting her 'oh god.. I'm gonna have….' She quickly pulled away from the kiss they both where panting "Coby… I can't… have sex… still injured…." Coby frowned "I'm sorry…." She felt bad for cocking blocking him.

Coby smiled at her kissing her "It's okay, I understand Jessica" Jess smiled of relief at him. "Let's get out the bath … and continue this in my room…?" Coby flushed but smirked at her "I think I would like that…" letting her leg down he back away draining the tub, Jess stepped out of the tub walking up to her deep purple towel, she grabbed it wrapping it around her gently. Coby was soon by her wrapping a towel around his waist, both took each other's hand and walked out of the bathroom right for jess's room. Jess smiled and walked over to the bed sitting on it. Coby closed her door locking it, walking over to her sitting down to her, he was still aroused. Falling back 'god I calm down… calm down… calm down….' He could feel himself calming down.  
Jess looking over him, he was no longer aroused 'at least he calmed himself until Sabo… just go dick first…' looking away then felt a cold presence "Rick's here" Coby smiled sitting up quickly as he felt a cold shiver "Know you mention it I can feel it" Coby smiled "Hiya rick!" Jess giggled "Can you get me my black panties with red roses and the matching sports bra? And black yoga legging capris' and the red tank top with black roses?" Copy smiled "Of course!" he sat up and walked over to her drawer. "In the closet, a white bag, it has ricks old Pajamas and some boxers…. I have a lot of his old clothes…."

Coby looked at her surprised "Really?" jess nodded to him, Coby went through her dresser finding what she asked for. Walking back to her she sat up slowly, she took the towel off and she let him dress her. Couple of hours later, Jess and Coby where down stairs. Coby reheated some of Ace's beef roost soup and Jess eat her dinner. Currently they are cuddled up in a blanket watching a CSI.

Later on that evening Oichi and Kid were standing outside the park in their snow gear. "I'm so excited!" Oichi says. "I've never been snowboarding but it looks so cool on tv!" Kid laughed. 'She's so cute…I wonder if we can get a quickie in before…' "Oichi!" "What up sweetness!" Kid groaned. '…guess not…' Luffy and the others walked up to them. "Ready to go?" Oichi nodded and noticed Law walking behind. "Hiya Law!" She says cheerfully. Law quickly avoided her look. There was no way he was letting Kid catch on to how he was feeling. "Do you have my stuff?" Kid frowned. "Next time take it with you." Kid through Law's bag to him. Luffy hugged Oichi. "Oichi! Jess brought all of us cookies! We should go back to the house and eat them." Oichi laughed. "Maybe later but right now I really wanna learn how to snowboard and ski and you promised we were gonna make an army of snowmen!" Oichi pouted. Luffy blinked then pouted and looked at Ace. "It's all Ace's fault!" "What!? Don't do that!" They both pouted at him. "Ugh…let's go…"

More minutes later they arrived at a field where most of grand line teens were already at. "That spot looks good. Come on Oichi. I'll teach you the basic." He grabbed Oichi and dragged her away. Law looked at Kid who was getting ready to go snowboard himself. "You don't care that Ace took her away." Kid blink. "Na." "You do know Ace has feelings for Oichi." "Yeah but Oichi is with me. She won't let him have his way…I hope…" "Ace doesn't know when to quit but I don't think he's trying hard like he used to. If it were me I'd wouldn't stop until she told me in a believable statement that she was with you." Kid looked over at him. "What are you saying Law…" Law smirked and looked at him. "Nothing really…just telling you what I would do…if I was in Ace's spot." He started to walk in the direction of Ace and Oichi. Kid sighed. "How long am I'm going to have to fight to make them realize that Oichi is mine!" He gripped his fist.

Law cursed at himself. 'Why did I go and say that for…' "AAAAAHHHHH!" Was heard before Law looked up to see something come flying at him. They collided and tumbled down the hill. They crashed into a tree.

Oichi opened her eyes and sat up. She was covered in snow. "Hehe…that was kind of fun." She heard groaning under her. She looked down to see Law rubbing his head. "Ow…" Oichi eyes widen. "I am so sorry! Law are you okay?" Law sat up meeting her close to her face. They locked eyes. Law's face turned a slight shade of pink. Oichi blinked. "Law? Are you okay?" She frowned. Law looked away. "Yeah but…it wouldn't go well if we are found looking like this." Oichi looked down to see she was sitting on Law's lap and his hands were on her thighs. She quickly got up. "S-SORRY!" Law rubbed his head as he got up. "It's fine." He sighed. 'I wouldn't have mind if we would have stayed like that. "Oichi! Law! You guys alright?" Oichi looked to see Ace and Kid snowboarding over to them. Oichi raised her hands. "Kid! Ace! We are fine!"

Later on that evening Oichi and Kid were standing outside the park in their snow gear. "I'm so excited!" Oichi says. "I've never been snowboarding but it looks so cool on tv!" Kid laughed. 'She's so cute…I wonder if we can get a quickie in before…' "Oichi!" "What up sweetness!" Kid groaned. '…guess not…' Luffy and the others walked up to them. "Ready to go?" Oichi nodded and noticed Law walking behind. "Hiya Law!" She says cheerfully. Law quickly avoided her look. There was no way he was letting Kid catch on to how he was feeling. "Do you have my stuff?" Kid frowned. "Next time take it with you." Kid through Law's bag to him. Luffy hugged Oichi. "Oichi! Jess brought all of us cookies! We should go back to the house and eat them." Oichi laughed. "Maybe later but right now I really wanna learn how to snowboard and ski and you promised we were gonna make an army of snowmen!" Oichi pouted. Luffy blinked then pouted and looked at Ace. "It's all Ace's fault!" "What!? Don't do that!" They both pouted at him. "Ugh…let's go…"

More minutes later they arrived at a field where most of grand line teens were already at. "That spot looks good. Come on Oichi. I'll teach you the basic." He grabbed Oichi and dragged her away. Law looked at Kid who was getting ready to go snowboard himself. "You don't care that Ace took her away." Kid blink. "Na." "You do know Ace has feelings for Oichi." "Yeah but Oichi is with me. She won't let him have his way…I hope…" "Ace doesn't know when to quit but I don't think he's trying hard like he used to. If it were me I'd wouldn't stop until she told me in a believable statement that she was with you." Kid looked over at him. "What are you saying Law…" Law smirked and looked at him. "Nothing really…just telling you what I would do…if I was in Ace's spot." He started to walk in the direction of Ace and Oichi. Kid sighed. "How long am I'm going to have to fight to make them realize that Oichi is mine!" He gripped his fist.

Law cursed at himself. 'Why did I go and say that for…' "AAAAAHHHHH!" Was heard before Law looked up to see something come flying at him. They collided and tumbled down the hill. They crashed into a tree.

Oichi opened her eyes and sat up. She was covered in snow. "Hehe…that was kind of fun." She heard groaning under her. She looked down to see Law rubbing his head. "Ow…" Oichi eyes widen. "I am so sorry! Law are you okay?" Law sat up meeting her close to her face. They locked eyes. Law's face turned a slight shade of pink. Oichi blinked. "Law? Are you okay?" She frowned. Law looked away. "Yeah but…it wouldn't go well if we are found looking like this." Oichi looked down to see she was sitting on Law's lap and his hands were on her thighs. She quickly got up. "S-SORRY!" Law rubbed his head as he got up. "It's fine." He sighed. 'I wouldn't have mind if we would have stayed like that. "Oichi! Law! You guys alright?" Oichi looked to see Ace and Kid snowboarding over to them. Oichi raised her hands. "Kid! Ace! We are fine!"

"Oichi I told you not to leave yet." She pouted down like a sad puppy. Making Kid's heart throb. "I just wanted to hurry up and learn…Everyone look like they were having fun so I wanted to join in…" Ace smiled and pinched her cheeks. "You still could haven't gotten hurt. I don't need your friend all over my ass if you get hurt." "O-Ow…okay I got it." Ace stuck his tongue out. "When we are done why don't we go sledding?" Oichi's eyes sparkled. "Okay!"

After about an hour of snowboarding Oichi got the basic down as was getting better each minute. Law and Luffy were sledding and Kid was in his own world snowboarding. Oichi was watching him and Ace as they raced down a tall hill. She avoids other boards, trees, debris and others stuff. Watching them were so cool. She then pouted. "I wish I was good enough to…" She looked over and noticed a frozen lake where people were skating. She smiled. "I can do that!" She went over there and took her skates off of Kid's bag. She put them on and started to skate. "Ha-Ha this is fun! It's like rollerblading!" She skated around some people making a figure eight. She spins and ended join in a race. She didn't even notice the others watching her. "She looks like she's having fun." Luffy says. "She's been under a lot of stress lately. Between her injuries, Jess, her family…" Kid frowned. "I'm surprised how she can smile at all." Ace crossed his arms. "She's just a like happy person. She gets knocked down and she gets back up." Ace laughed. "I'm still mad that she choose you over me but at the same time she looks much happier with you." Kid smirked. "You admitting defeat?" Ace sighed. "I guess…besides I think someone else is about to take my spot." He glanced over at Law. Law frowned at him. "Burying my feelings and becoming an overprotective brother sounds good to me. So Kid if you hurt her in any way trust and believe I'm coming to kick your ass personality." Kid smirked.

More hours passed by and the air was getting chilly. They had run into one of Luffy's friend Usopp. With his help Oichi and Luffy made a huge army of naked snowman. They were playing while Law watched from under a tree. It was then when a snowball came flying, killing one of the naked snowman. Luffy fell to his knees and held up bits of the naked snowman's body as tears came out his eyes. "Nooooo! Private naked snowman is down! Medic! Someone call a Medic!" Oichi and Usopp gathered up some snow and took it Luffy as they tried to rebuild Private naked snowman. "Yes! He lives! He lives!" They shouted. Law had his head turned but his shoulders were shaking.

Usopp, Oichi, and Luffy danced around the naked snowman. It was then another fatal strike hit the snowman. Oichi gasps as Luffy and Usopp busted into anger tears. "Nooo! He was so young! He had small baby naked snowman waiting back home!" Another snowball flew by and hit another snowman. Oichi looked and saw the snowballs coming from behind a hill. She pointed. "The enemy is over there! Men! Take aim!" Luffy and Usopp grabbed a bunch of already made snowballs. "Fireeeee!" Oichi yelled. The boys started throwing snowballs hitting whoever it was behind the tree. They started to run but the snowballs kept coming. "Alright we give up!" Ace and Kid walked out from behind the hills. "Murders!" Luffy yelled and throwing a snowball hitting Ace in the face. "Hey all is fair in love and war isn't that right…Oichi?" Usopp and Luffy looked at her. She had snowballs in her hands. "Sorry guys. No hard feelings." She threw a snow ball in each of their faces. "A Double agent!" They yelled as they were pelted by snowballs. "Retreat!"

When the snowball army was destroyed and a random snowball fight started, after Law was hit in the face, they made snow angels.

"Why don't we go back to my house?" Oichi says as they walked from the part. "I can make us some soup? It should be enough to warm you guys up before you head home" Ace groaned. "I think I'll just stay with you tonight." Oichi frowned. "It's that bad?" "No…I don't hate her as much as I use to. I've learned to tolerate her in the same room. From giving her baths thanks to a certain someone…" Law smirked. "Well I have to get back home. It's been nice knowing Kid is actually taking care of Oichi's injures unlike someone…" Ace shrugs. "Been do go so far…I haven't drowned her yet…" Oichi smacks him in the back of head. "Ow…I was just kidding…" "Yeah…that's what I thought…"

The next day Oichi and Kid were walking to school a bit slower than usual. Killer and Law were behind him. It was a silent as they walked up to the school house. Once again the students were lined up as they walked through the gates this time however Doflamingo and Jinbe weren't there today. Instead a man with pale skin, short red pointy hair and lips, stiches running vertically from the top of his face and down his neck and pointy ears and teeth. He was kind of fat and stubby. He was wearing a black coat and orange pants with square shapes on them. The black gloves he had on looked like pointy claws. "Who is that?" Oichi asked. "That's Gekko Mariah." Oichi looked over to see another man and her eyes widen. He was tall with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs. He was also a bit pale and he had black hair that reached his back. It was slicked back but a few strains were in front of his face. There was a long stitched up scar that went across his face. He had a think cigar on in his mouth and a hook on his hand. "and the guy over there is…" "Crocodile…" Oichi says making them look at her.

"I know him…well more like remembered. When I was younger my dad and him were always together." They walked up to the school catching his eyes. He blew out smoke. Just like last time a limo came up and Akainu walked out.

Ace was caring Jess after she almost slipped on the side walk. she frowned. "I'm sorry." Ace sighed. "It's fine." Luffy pouts. "I wanna carry her!" Jess flushed. "No." Luffy pouted reaching the schools Ace stopped in his track holding Jess a little tighter "Ace what's wrong…?" "He's here…" Luffy frowned. "See you later Jess." He says a bit sadly. Ace put Jess down. "Be careful walking over to Hidden Leaf and whatever you say don't say Anything." Ace shot her a quick glare as he walked over to line up on the side walk. Jess looked confused but looked her eyes widen not narrowed for a second. 'he's Akainu. Is he with the student board or something? Why do they look terrified?' Jess frowned as she walked over to where Gaara was standing. Naruto was being pin down by Sasuke and Kiba. 'What's going on.' Coby had lined up behind Luffy as they waited to enter school.

"Why are you pinning Naruto…?" she whispered Sasuke smiled "Jess welcome back" Kiba grinned "Our red head as returned" Jess glared at him, Gaara smiled sweetly at with "How are you?" "I'm fine, Jess smiled"

"and why we are pinning, he called the big shot a fatass" Jess frowned "Naruto you idiot…" Naruto frowned. Jess turned her head back of Grand line watching.

"Students of Grand Line!" He stepped aside and all the students dropped to their knees, with their face near the floor. 'Tisk…it feels like we are groveling…this new punishment sucks…' Kid says. The same man walked out. He looked around and smirked. "Yes, your new kneeling pose works just fine. That should teach you not to speak out to me." He laughed. "I have heard good news about you pieces of dirt. No fights against the school or each other. That is a shocker since you're never going to be good enough to do anything but fight. I'll be staying at the school for a while so you can leave." He says to the driver. The driver takes off. "Akainu!" "Yes, Saint Roswald." "Which one of these low down worthless brats is Oichi Yamamoto." Oichi's heart nearly dropped. "What does he want with me?" She whispered. "Oichi…" She looked to Kid. "Don't say anything to him. Keep your eyes down. No matter what unless he says otherwise. Do everything he says no matter how…how low it gets…" Kid says to her. He had anger in his eyes. Oichi nodded. They felt someone walk in front of her. "Oichi Yamamoto…on your feet…" Oichi stood up and kept her eyes to the ground. "Ooo…so you're his daughter…come here child…" Akainu grabbed her and pulled her to Roswald. "Yes…you are very beautiful. I can easily marry you off to one of my sons. He has been looking for a new wife." Oichi grit her teeth. Roswald then grabbed her by the cheeks and forced him to look at her. "Hmmm…it's too bad…I'd love to make you mine if you were a red head." Jess's eyes widen feeling anger in her 'How dare he touch her like that!'

Oichi blinked as she tried not to meet him to the ground. He smirked evilly and let go of her face. "Bow before me." Oichi quickly got to the ground. "Hehehe…if only he could see this. Girl…why don't you kiss my feet." Oichi's eyes widen. Jess's eyes widen even more the glared with disgust for this man 'he reminds me a victor, disgusting' 'kill him' Darcaniea's voice ran through her head. Jess biting her lip 'shut the hell up' Darcaniea just laughed. Hidden leaf felt a strong urge to march over there and stop this. Kid was about to get up but Law stopped him. Akainu gripped his fist. Ace grit his teeth as he mushed Luffy's face to the floor. Coby was containing his anger. Roswald laughed. "I can feel all that murderer's aura behind me. Are you brats mad because she's going to kiss my feet? Oh! What if I make her follow me around today and she lick the steps I walk on? Haha" He then frowned and looked down at Oichi. "I don't know why you all are mad. She's nothing but a single girl. A pathetic mutt in her own family. A sad excuse for a daughter that has no future unless it's in a whore house." Oichi bit her lip and gripped her fist. Ace looked over to Jess. 'If she comes over here things are going to get complicated but…but…It might turn that way…anyways.'

Jess gripped her fist 'kill him! We both know you want too' Jess bite his lip. Jess moved so fast Ace's eyes widen at her sudden disappearance. "Roswald" Jess's voice made both schools eyes widen, such dark aura was pouring off her like a shroud of darkness.

Roswald backed up. 'Where did she come from?' He looked at her and fell back. Oichi looked up and her eyes widen. 'No…if…if she kills him then everyone would be...' Ace and the others got up. Akainu got up but Kid, Law, and Killer stopped him from moving. "Brats what are you doing!?" Moria and Crocodile didn't move.

She smiled at him but her dark aura was slightly lingering off her and fading, she was trying to keep Darcaniea in, not to make her come out. She placed a hand on her heart and bowed her head slightly "I'm Princess Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, It's an honor to meet such a man like you."

Roswald frowned and got up and brushed himself off. "Flattery will get you nowhere. I am fully aware of who you are. Unfortunately for you, you and your family do not control this school as of yet. You are on my property so I will ask you nicely to remove yourself from it and in front of me. If you do not comply that is also fine but your…friends…might not enjoy their time in school today. Specially…" He looks over to Oichi.

Jess just breathes in and let out such a smile at him "Do I have to warn or remind you that Oichi is under the title of friend of the Mikcloud royal crown and even a hidden title that I was not to even let her know" Oichi's eyes widen 'wait what'  
"Sister of Princess Jessica Lightning Mikcloud. Oichi and her family is our family. I will repeat the same words I did to Hancock almost two months ago. 'We Mikcloud's do not take kindly too who disrespect our country, family and friends. She is like a sister to me, she is my world. You disrespect and bad mouth her, you disrespect and bad mouth me. You hurt her, you hurt me. Someone like you with your stature would now of the high cost of crossing such a line even a title"

Everyone's mouth open "She may be a student but she is a Celtica citizen a foreign exchange student where my rule, rules over yours and for me stepping foot into your domain" she smirked "I'm not even sitting on it" his eyes look and she wasn't but wires that where coming from Hidden Leaf 'wires…?'  
"You should be careful Roswald. I'm giving bit of ounce of my will to keep my dragon back." Jess closes her eyes and smiled "you know you remind me of him, Victor Axe. That wants me dead, the way you talk and your personality." then she put her finger to her ear and smiled "Oh and by the way. You have about an 45 before this school is no longer yours. What you think my uncle cannot handle business when he's fighting a war? Well he can't. Yuki is in charge of it while he is gone so in an 45 minutes you are to leave these grounds, that's if my kind heart will let you stay longer" Oichi was suddenly pulled up by River shock her and everyone by her sudden appearance "Sorry Oichi, don't take this against her she's just protecting you" River whispered pinning a Purple jeweled brooch on her coat "wearing this will protect you and your family against him, you don't have to bow down to him" she whispered again and disappearing. Jess smiled at him "You know, I would like to have lunch with you. Sake cupping, Roswald, it would sadden me if you do not expect"

'god know I feel why Sabo hates royals…. I feel disgusted with myself right know…'

Roswald laughed. "Just like the Mikcloud's to think they owe everything. Let me remind you that that girl is living here in Grand Line and attends this school therefore she belongs to me until she sets foot back into Celtica. Your foreign policy is treated just like every foreign noble here. And I see how well you protect this filth. How well will she do when you aren't here?" He looks over to Akainu. He then snaps his fingers. In the blink of an eye Akainu started to beat Kid, Killer and Law to the ground. Oichi looked back. "No! Stop it!" Roswald chuckled. "Say good bye to your friend girl and bow back on the ground." Oichi grabbed Jess by the arm. "Please…stop…thank you for protecting me but I can't sit back and watch everyone suffer. Please…" Ace called out to Jess. "Jess…it's okay…just leave for now…" Some of the grand line students looked at her. Oichi pulled away from River and got back to her knees. Roswald snapped his fingers telling Akainu to stop. "Ms. Mikcloud…the longer you stay the longer the children will suffer. And even if you take this school from there is always a way to make people especially children suffer. Your offer for lunch is noted but it won't be acknowledged." "Please Jess…" Oichi whispered.

'kill him…' Darcaniea's voice ran threw her, gripping her fists. Roswald can see her eyes clicker slightly too green to red. Dark aura was pour, pouring off her for a second his eyes widen as they were fully red and the ground beneath her creator. It was much more powerful and much more bigger than it normal is. Such overwhelming angry was powering off her it shocking everyone. Even the gates of Grand line crumped to the ground like nothing "You disgust me" she says in a sinister whisper to him "the only filth I see is you" closing her eyes she turned and walked off the wires making River frowned behind her mask and disappeared. Jess looked at Grand Lines and bowed the students "I'm sorry" and did more glare her eyes were still 'kill him!' biting her lip she closed her eyes again and walked back to her only to ignore her fellow students walking into the school.  
Roswald looked at the creator. Sweet rolled down his cheek as he snapped his fingers. "Crocodile." Crocodile took out a phone. "Hey, it's me…bring the truck to Grand Line." "Moria get the kids to set up in the gym. Akainu bring that girl with us. Akainu grabbed Oichi, pulling her up. He pushed her making her walk behind Roswald. He was shivering a bit but it was hard to tell if you didn't look closely. 'That brat tries to make a full out of me. Well let's see how she likes it when this school suffers for her actions.'

At the end of the day Jess finally got Darcaniea under control, her head was hurting. Sitting up from the floor as blood dripping from her forehead to the floor and running over dried blood. She looked around the room looked like a Grande went off in it. Frowning she picked up her bag walking over to the door. Opening it she stepped out to only see the boys sleeping against the wall she frowned 'they must have skipped all there classes….' "Jessica…" she heard river "How bad was it over there….?" River frowned "Bad…" Jess gripped her bag "I feel horrible… I shouldn't have done it…" River shook her head "You had every right too" Jess sniffed walking away from the sleeping boys. River kicked them all as they all shot up awake "What the hell?!" Naruto shouted and noticed the door was open their eyes widen and rushed over to the room and gasped.

Jess walked outside as the bell rang….. she right away went to the front of grand line and waited. River was in front over her protecting her almost.

The bell from Grand Line ranged. A few minutes later a few students came stumbling out. They were covered in dirt and dried blood. "Damn him…he doesn't hold back for anything…" One of them said as they stumbled home. More students came out stumbling as well. Some were covered in dirt, some looked green in the face like they were about to be sick. One student actually threw up a bit. Some of the girls had puffy cheeks and red eyes like they had been crying all day. As the student filed out, some looking worse than the others. They saw Jess standing there. Those who could walk went over to her. They were frowning. In the crowd Vivi was along them. She looked like she had been crying as well. "Jess…what you did this morning…it got us into some really bad trouble…some of us have been suspend. Others might be kicked out. Some had to grovel on the ground like dogs. Some had to…" Tears came to her eyes. "…but even through all that…T-Thank you for standing up to the celestial dragons! We are helpless against them! One wrong move and our counties can easily be destroyed by them so we nobles can't even protect our friends!" Vivi looked like her legs were going to give out. "So thank you…thank you…thank you!" The Grand Line students started to thank her over and over. Those over at the school who were leaning on the wall waved to her. Jess frowned hugging her "I'm sorry…"

Jess then spotted Ace. His cheek was swollen and he looked like he been through hell. He frowned at her and stormed over to her, pushing people out the way. She blinked at him with a flush He reached her. "I told you not to say anything! Did I tell you not to say anything! Am I just talking to myself here." He grits his teeth as he started to shake. Jess frowned 'ace…' "Dammit…he said all those things to her…and we couldn't bring ourselves to move…" Jess felt tears in her eyes "ace…" Ace grits his teeth as he reached out for Jess. He pulled her into a hug. Not tight enough to hurt her. "Thank you…Thank you…" He whispered. He pulled back. "Just…don't do it again alright…we can handle anything they dish out…no matter how low it is…it's just the way things work in Grand Line." Vivi started to fall but Ace caught her. "Hold there vice president." "I'm sorry…" Ace frowned. "Coby and the others were few lucky ones that didn't get anything done to them. He will be over to take you home." He picked Vivi up bridal style making her blush. "….Oichi….Oichi won't be coming out…" Jess shook biting her lip "She has detention with Kid…I don't know how long though…just…stay away for now. Please. She's with Kid so she will be okay…" He started to walk away with Vivi's face buried in his chest. The other students thanked her once more before limping and struggling away.  
Jess frowned shaking 'Oichi…'

Jess watches the students stagger off. She then saw Law. He was looking fine other than bandage on his cheek. He walked over to Jess. "You are a real piece of work you know that…because of your awesomeness we were the one to get punished." He smirked and shook his head. "Well I don't blame you. If Oichi would have made an attempt to do what that ass hole said Kid would have torn his head off. It took all we had to hold him back." He ran his hand through his messy black hair. "I didn't come to lecture you or ask you to stay out of Grand Line's issue…though that would be nice…I came to tell you how Oichi was doing" Jess flushed Law sighed. "The bastard didn't touch her or bring harm to her in any way…but he said some pretty nasty stuff to her. I don't know how she is doing mentally but unlike Kid she doesn't have any injuries except when Akainu grabbed her arm. There is a bruise there. She has to stay here after every teacher leaves. Then she has to wait for another hour until Kid leaves then she has to sit in the room for three extra hours…" Law sighed he was pissed. "We student over here act touch but we cowered before someone quickly who can easily destroy our lives with a snap of his fingers. Pretty pathetic huh…" He gripped his hands tightly enough to draw blood. Jess frowned, she can feel Darcaniea trying to break through again.

Coby came out the school and noticed Law talking to Jess with his fist balled up. He rushed to Jess and stood in front of her. Jess flushed "Law it's not her fault…She was just protecting Oichi…" Law rolled his eyes. "Relax…I was just telling her about Oichi…" He pushed Coby out the way. Jess looked away Law looked at Jess. "I just want to let you know that I'm not leaving here until I make sure Oichi gets home safe. At least I wanted you to know that…" He turned around and walked away. Jess shakes and drops only for Coby to catch her "Shh its okay Jess, it's okay"

Weeks later on Christmas Day, Jess woke up from hearing her door open. She didn't move but could hear voices "Luffy let her sleep!" it was ace, he hissed quietly at him "But it's morning present time…" Luffy pouted, Jess leaned on her elbow "I'm awake" they both looked in the room Luffy smiled "merry Christmas Jess!" he run to her Ace eyes widen "No don't jump on her" he reach for him but he didn't in time. Jess's eyes widen as Luffy jumped on her pushing her down causing her to hiss in pain from her side  
"Idiot! What did I tell you about doing that!?"

Jess watch Ace throw him out and closed her door waking over to her taking the blanket off her and sighed from not seeing any blood like couple of days ago when Luffy tackled her in the bath causing her to pull a stich, Law and Ace punished him good.

"I'm fine, let me get up I have to go pee" Ace flushed but left the room.

Ace cracked his knuckles at Luffy who had feel downstairs. "Time for your Christmas punishment…"

Jess sat up slowly and stepped out of her only to hear Luffy screaming "No stop ace!" Jess shook her head and went into the bathroom and went pee.

Done she flushed the toilet and left the room not hearing anymore screaming. Jess walked to the steps and walked down them she turned the corner and see's Luffy in the corner pouting, Jess shook her head "Luffy no presents until tonight" Jess said to him Luffy frowned "But.. but…" Jess tapped her foot crossing her arms "That hurt, you are grounded!" Jess has become like a mother figure to him "O-okay… I'm sorry" "Buttering up to me won't change anything. Ace did you hear what I said to him?" she said walking into the kitchen.  
"Uh huh…" He says getting out some pancake and waffle mix. He grabbed some eggs and the bread. He already had something on the oven and something sweet smelling on the stove. Jess sat down on the table "smells good!" she giggled.

An hour past by and the doorbell started to ring. "Luffy get the door." Ace yelled from the kitchen. Luffy rolled over on the floor towards the door. He hopped up and opened the door. Oichi, Kid, and Law were standing there. Oichi smiled softly. "Hey there Luffy." Luffy frowned. Ever since the Grand Line school started getting punished every two weeks it was hard for some people to keep a straight face. Oichi was not one of them. She would come out with a smile. It made some of the students she was going crazy from all the mental treatment she was getting. Luffy hugged her. "Merry Christmas!" Oichi laughed lightly. "Thank you. Luffy. Can you help bring the gifts in from the car?" He nodded and ran out the door. Oichi sighed and took off her snow coat, boats, scarf, gloves, and hat. She was now left in sweater that was over a long sleeve dress and a pair of leggings. She looked in the hanging mirror in the living room. She was checking under her eyes. 'Good…there not showing…I have to thank Nami and the others for the makeup.' She patted herself on the cheeks and put on a smile. "Kid, Law put the food in the kitchen please." They nodded and headed to the kitchen. Luffy walked in with a bunch of gifts with Dante walking behind him. The aura he gave off was very pissed but he was smiling. "If you need me just call me. I'll come get you. He kissed her forehead and bumped foreheads with her. "I'll make every single one of them pay. I promise you. So just smile and be happy today with your friends." Oichi nodded and waved as he left.

Jess slipped on a grey fit and flare skater dress has an allover print inspired by the classic anime, with images of Jiji, Kiki's broom, radio, and red shoes, Jiji's cage and other iconic images from the film. The bodice features a keyhole back detail and cap sleeves. Jess's hair as gotten slightly longer, her makeup was done perfectly. She had a black lace necklace on with a red rose on it. She slipped on her black laced ballet flats. Looking at herself in the mirror smiled. She saw her perfume bottle of her dragon's lair float in the air and she smiled. She closed her eyes as she felt it being spray on her. She smiled and heard it being set on the table "you look beautiful" she heard Jess giggled "Thank you Rick."

A few more minutes passed by and the others started to show. Vivi, Nami, and Robin came with gifts and food. Zoro and Tashigi came with Usopp and Sanji. Luffy frowned. "Hey where is Franky!?" Luffy asked upset. "He's down at Hancock's Christmas party. We are heading there to check it out later depending on how good Ace's cooking is." Zoro says drinking some coca. "Bite me!" Ace yelled. The doorbell rang again and Marco came in with food. "Yo, Ace where do I put this?" "Put it over there by the potato salad." The doorbell ranged once more and Gaara walked in holding two gifts in his hand. Kid frowned at him but shook his head. During the main holidays there is usually a truce between the schools.  
Oichi heard something upstairs and looked up her eyes widen as she's sees a figure she thought she would never see 'That's….' he was looking directly at her with a smile only to turn away and disappear around the corner.

Jess walked to her closet opening it. She walked in taking out a blue snowflake present with a letter on it. Closing her door. Jess walked out of her room walking right up to Sabo's room. She gulped opening it. She walked in feeling her heart thump 'sabo…' walking over to his bed she placed the present on his bed 'I have a feeling he will be back tonight…' she placed the letter on the present 'merry Christmas idiot' she turned around and walked of his room closing the door behind her and headed to the downstairs Jess turned the corner to see Oichi staring up, she looked shocked. Jess frowned and walked down stairs "Merry Christmas Oichi"

Oichi blinked and looked over to Jess. "Merry Christmas Jess." She smiled lightly. 'Why does she look so tired?' Jess asked herself. Oichi rubbed her eyes a bit. "Kid…I can't do this…I need my glasses…" Kid nodded and got up. Nami and the others turned to look at Jess. "Merry Christmas! They shouted out loud. They held up their cups up coca. Zoro had turned on the TV to an Christmas movie marathon. Sanji had went into the kitchen to help prepare food. Luffy was sitting in the corner while Law attended to his head that had fresh knew bumps on it. Kid was helping Oichi take out her contacts. "How is that?" Oichi blinked as she held back a yawn. "Thanks. It's much better." "I say you look better in glasses." Usopp says. Oichi blushed. "I don't wear glasses because of that statement right there…"  
Jess giggled "I wore them too but I normally to don't have because of contacts" Jess walked in the room "Merry Christmas!" Gaara smiled walking over to her hugging her "Merry Christmas"

Vivi was on the floor write names on her presents. The others were really into a move that was going on TV. Oichi was leaning on Kid's shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her.

Jess walked over to the chair and sat down "Why is Luffy in the corner?" "Oh he's grounded"

Vivi looked over to Jess in confusion. "Grounded? For what?"

"Because he was naughty this morning, jumping on me hurting me. Then later on today when me and Ace where sitting on the couch for a breather he snuck from behind us to steal a present" Anubis jumped on her lap with a Christmas bell collar. Jess smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like something Luffy would do." Zorro says never taking his eyes off the TV. Nami nodded in agreement. "Yeah…he needs to be punished by someone."

Jess got up with Anubis in her arms walking over to the door as the it rang and opened it, Coby stepped in "Sorry I'm late" Jess smiled "It's okay Coby" he had a lot of presents he was caring "Zorro!" he looked up "huh?" "Can you help Coby?" Zorro sighed getting up walking over to help him. Jess heard footsteps walking down the stairs as Nami's laughter was loud. Jess felt him walk pass her into the Livingroom somewhere in the room.

Coby took off his coat, gloves, hat and boots. He was wearing a dark red sweating and men skinny's. he stepped to kissing her check making her giggle. That giggle made them all look to her.

"You two dating or something?" Zoro asked. Jess flushed "No were not…" Coby flushed also "y-yeah.. w-where not.." "Hey, sweetness! Come here for a moment!" Ace yells out the kitchen. Oichi sighs and gets up. She heads to the kitchen. "You called me?" She asked. Ace looked at her. "You look cute with glasses. You should wear them more often." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Heh. Can you handle this for a minute?" Ace was decorating some brownies. "You an artist come be useful to me for a second." Oichi smiled lightly. "Sure."

Nami, Robin, and Vivi were smirking at Kid who was looking boardly at the TV. He looked over at them and frowned. "What?" They turned their heads and giggled. "It's nothing." Robin says. "Just waiting for the gifts to be unwrapped." Robin took out her phone. 'Gotta take the pictures of their faces. Hehehe. This is going to be fun.'

Jess whispered something into Coby's ears and his eyes widen but nodded. Taking out a something green. Jess right away held it above her and jingling it where had a bell on it she smiled "Mistletoe Kisses!" Coby flushed with a smiled kissed her check. Jess grinned.

The girl's smiled and giggled. Zoro sighed. He didn't have good memories with mistletoes. Kid was in the clouds. "Hey law…what's a mistletoe kiss." Law sighed. "Don't worry about. I feel like if I try to explain it my brain cells will start dying."

Jess walked into the kitchen first walking over to Oichi first she ringed the mistletoe over her head making her blink at her "What are you…" Jess kissed her cheek "Mistletoe Kisses!" Ace's eyes widen, Jess then looked at Ace who looked at her

Ace frowns. "Don't even think about it…" Jess stepping in front of him she gripped his shirt "Don't be a baby! It's Christmas! Mistletoes are a holiday tradition!" jess smiled yanking him down kissing his cheek then bitting it causing Ace to gasp. Jess was already walking out the door.

Ace frowns and rubs his cheek. "She irritates the hell out of me…" Marc, who was drinking eggnog chuckled. Sanji twirled around. "Wahh I wish she could have blessed me with those beautiful lips of hers!" Ace snorts. "Sure…blessed…" "It's always a treat seeing you irritated." Ace rolls his eyes making Oichi giggle a bit. "I swear it's always fun seeing you two together despite you not liking her." Marco says smirking. "Please…don't lump me with Sabo. At least I told her to her face that I don't like her. Sabo on the other hand…" Oichi poked Ace. "Be nice. It's Christmas." Marco crossed his arms. "Speaking of Sabo. When should he be back?" Ace shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care. All I know is that he comes back on his own time and everything is all peachy." Oichi sighs and shook her head.

Jess looked for her next victim, spotting Law. He was getting up sighing then walking to the couching sitting down. Jess smirked skipping over her sitting on his lap making him raise an eyebrow at him "What?" she raised the mistletoe above her head. Nami and Robin giggled.

Law looked annoyed but sighed. He kissed her on the cheek.

Jess smiled "Hehe thank you" then slip on Nami's lap "Hello Nami!" "Hello Jess. I don't usually do this to girls but I'll make you the exception this one time." She gave Jess kiss on the cheek then gently pushed her on Vivi who happily gave her a Kiss on the cheek. She gave up on Zoro because he was so focused on the movie so she kissed his cheek instead. Nami rolled her eyes. "I swear Zoro can be a bigger idiot then Luffy sometimes." Robin giggled. "I don't know between Tashigi and Perona he is pretty popular."

Jess sat up looking around and spotted Kid who glared at her Jess huffed "Not worth any Mistletoes kisses" "Good decision." He says as he spaces back out.

Jess looked at Luffy who was pouting, Jess frowned walking over to him, she knelled "Luffy" he looked at her "Jess…" "Have you learned you lesson?" Luffy nodded "And that would be?"

"To listen to you and Ace when you say stop…?" Jess smiled "Good boy" petted his head "Still grounded though" "Luffy pouted "But... I learned my…" "No, you speared me into the tub four days ago, causing me to pull a stitch…" he frowned "I didn't mean to hurt you." Jess frowned "You jumped on me when Law and Ace already told you to be gentle with me… and this afternoon you tried to steal a present… You will be un-grounded after news years." Luffy pouted but nodded "Do… Do I still get to open presents later…?" Jess smiled "Of course Luf Luf" Luffy grinned with a flush "Your awesome Jess!" Jess hanged the mistletoe over his head looking confused "What is that?"

"A Mistletoe it's a Christmas kissing tradition, every time someone is under one and get stuck with someone under it have to kiss. Cheek, Lips, Forehead count. Like this" Jess leaned in and kissed his lip with one quick soft kiss and then pulled back leaving him to blink but flush "See! You can come out of the corner know. You will sit next to Kid and behave" He nodded to her "Yes Mom!" he grinned, Jess smiled and walked back to Coby sitting on his lap "ACE!" "WHAT!?" he shouted "I hope you cooking my mom's honey coated ham… you promised…"

"Ugh would you hush up! I already cooked your damn ham! Ow! Oichi what the hell!? She yelled at me first!" "Doesn't give you a reason to yell back!" Oichi yelled. Marco laughter could be heard from the kitchen. Sanji came out with a tray that had glasses with red juice in it and a strawberry hanging off on the side of the glass. Sanji smiled. "This is for the ladies and ladies only." He passed out the drinks to the girls. "This, my beautiful angles, is a strawberry club special with a hint of sprite and lemon. I do hope you enjoy."

Jess smiled and took a sip "This is yummy Sanji! Oh!" She took the mistletoe and held it up over her head making heart shapes appear over his head 'Yesss! Finally! I will be able to feel the lips of another angel.' He jumped for a kiss but, Jess quickly put her hand in front of him causing him to sweat drop. Once he quickly recovered he happily took her hand and kissed it. Jess smiled at him. Gaara looked sadden "My kiss?" Jess looked over to him and sighed "Very well come here" Coby frowned as Gaara smiled brightly and walked over to her kissing her cheek. Jess smiled and handed it him and whispered something in his ear causing him to flush but nodded and walked over to kitchen disappearing in it.

Gaara quickly rushed out and sat down, Jess smiled 'oh my god he really did it!' Jess giggled "Oh was it?" Gaara flushed "I don't know what you're talking about" Jess laughed then Gaara looked at Jess "did you know he's here?" he whispered to her, she nodded "he's watching everything"

Gaara quickly rushed out and sat down, Jess smiled, 'oh my god he really did it!' Jess giggled. "Oh how was it?" Gaara flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jess laughed then Gaara looked at Jess "Did you know he's here?" He whispered to her, she nodded "He's watching everything."

Oichi sighed. Marco was holding back Ace who was trying to go into the living room. 'It's not even a big issue here…' She shook her head and wiped up off her hands. She then opens the drawer and pulled out a mistletoe and puts it over her head. "Ace…" Ace, still fuming, looks over to her and smiles. He walks over and kissed her cheek and the forehead. "Happy now?" Ace nodded. "Good now get back to cooking please. I'd like to have the food finish before we start opening gifts. Marco can you grab the sweets out the oven. Sanji is making drinks with for the girls so Ace make sure the ham is done."

An hour later dinner was done and everyone walked to the dining room which was rarely use only for holidays like today. After Dinner everyone sat either on the floor or on the couches and chairs. Jess sat on Coby's lap on Garp's chair. Law was on his knee's "Alright, somehow I was talked into handing out gift's" he looked right Oichi who stuck her tongue out at him.

Nami sitting on the couch sipping on one of Sanji's fruit drinks. Robin got her camera ready. Ace was leaning against the wall. Vivi glanced over at him and blushed. Kid was on the floor with Oichi sitting in front of him with the back of her head on his chest. She was eating a special multi chocolate layer cake made by Sanji. Zoro yawned as he and Usopp took a set on the floor.

"Alright first one…." He grabbed a purple bag and looked "To Oichi From Jess" Jess smiled

Oichi blinked. Law tossed it over to Kid. He started to open it up for her while see stuffed the rest of the cake in her mouth. 'What Jess get me this year. No offense but I hope it's not another Batman hoodie…although I can strip the materials and make something else…that would be cool.' She looked down in the bag and her eyes widen. The fork that was in her mouth feel to the floor. 'She got me yaoi manga and Yaoi drawing Manga kit!' Her face turns a slight shade of pink as she looked at Jess. "Well…what did you get?" Zoro asked. "Oh, uh, well I got so awesome manga related books and drawing manga shading pencils. Thanks Jess!" She smiled at her. Kid smirked as he put the bag beside him. "What's the next one Law." Law grabbed a small green box with mini bears wearing Santa's hat on it. "Cute…this one is to…" He smirked. "Jess…from Ace…" Ace turned his head away.

Jess looked surprised but took it and stared at for a second but opened it and making her eyes widen and blush.  
"Ace thank you…." She sniffed "I didn't expect you to get me something since you don't like me…. It means a lot to me…" she sweetly smiled at him. "Yeah, don't get your hopes up. I still don't like you." Ace says. Taking it out Coby quickly took it in hands wrapped it around her neck clipping it together.

"Daw look at that Ace getting in touch with his feelings." Usopp says. "Shut your face. I did because of what she did a few weeks ago and that's it." Nami smirked. "Sure it was." Robin snapped a picture of Jess's necklace and of Ace who was frowning. "Can we move on with it…"

"Thank you Ace, I love snowflakes I wonder who told you" she smiled at Oichi

Oichi shrugged. "No clue…Sanji can I have some more cake!" Sanji happily grabbed the plate and rushed into the kitchen.

Law sighed. "Okay next one." He picked it up, it was for him. "for me from... Jess?" she smiled at him "Open it!" Law raised an eyebrow and opened it up. He blinks a few times looking at medical books. 'I don't think even 'he' has these books. The things I could learn from these books.' He says to him. He then pulled out a prototype medical watch. 'No way…' A small smile came to his face. Oichi nearly choked on her food. Zoro chocked on his coca. Usopp stood up. "Robin hurry! This might be the only time we get a shot!" Robin took three pictures of Law's soft smile before he noticed. It turned quickly back into a frown. "Waah! Robin did you get it?" Luffy asked. Robin nodded. "Yeah, it's going down in the yearbook this year."

Law rolled his eyes. As he passed out the rest of the gifts. He came across one for Oichi from Nami and Vivi together. Their faces lit up. "Hurry open it Oichi!" Oichi was munching on some ham so Kid opened the bags only for his face to turn red. "What the…!?" Oichi looked down to see what was in the bag. Her face turned different shades of red. "N-Nami! Why did…What are…Ahhh…this is so embarrassing!" Nami and Vivi smiled and laughed. "We got them for you and Kid for when you have…private moments together. You know…to spice something up." Robin took pictures of both Kid and Oichi's face. "It's also a congratulations gift for you two finally tying the knot if you know what I mean." Nami says smirking and laughing. 

Jess crossed her arms annoyed with that tern 'tying the knot' "Tying the knot means 'marriage' if you all wanna say it the right away say 'they both finally had sex and going out, AKA dating, Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Jess pouted "I swear if you got married without me knowing, Ooo me and you will have a talk upstairs with the door locked" she whispered to herself with a pout.

The girls glanced at Jess before giggling. "So literal. They know we meant." Nami says as Sanji brings her another fruit drink. 'Would have been nice if I was Oichi's first…but no matter she's got a good guy on her hand.' Ace says mentally to himself as glances over at Oichi and Kid blushing.

Law shook his head "Next present to Jess from Coby" Jess face turned all giddy "Oooo! What did you get me?" Coby giggled Law hanged it to her jess took it and opened it she gasped "Coby! Oh my god!" Taking out the first one, 3-piece necklace set from The Nightmare Before Christmas featuring Jack Skeleton themed designs. Includes one black velvet choker with a metal Jack head charm, a black cord bracelet with a purple crystal pendant and a burnished silver tone chain necklace with a nameplate pendant that reads "What a wonderful Nightmare.

Jess giggled "I love it" Coby kissed her temple. Jess pulled out the other one while coby puts her necklaces on her.

purple & black cardigan from The Nightmare Before Christmas featuring an allover intarsia knit design. Jess eyes sparkled "Coby! Hehehe" he grinned, then she pulled out the other one black leggings from Blackheart are super comfy and have an allover white vintage sun, moon, stars and nautical star print.

Jess smiled "I'm so wearing this tomorrow! I'm so excited get to finally meet your roommate!" Coby grinned and hugging her gently "Ahhh aren't you cute!"

Zoro sighed. 'All this mushy stuff makes me wanna take a nap.' Ace walked into the kitchen to grab him a cup of coca. Law was going through the presents and handed out the other gifts. "Here is something for Oichi." He tossed it over to Kid. He was unsure if he wanted to open it or not but Oichi was still stuffing her face. "You really remind me of Luffy…it's like you stomach is a bottomless pit…" She opened the box and blushed. "I swear to…can these even be considered as a gift for Christmas!" Oichi looked at the box. "…what is it? It looks like a bathing suit." She grabbed it and held it up. Law's eyes widen. Ace walked back in only to almost drop his cup of coca. "Is that what I think it is!?" Nami and Vivi were cracking up on the couch. Robin took pictures of Oichi's clueless face. "Oichi dear. That is lingerie." Oichi frowned and looked at the Batman decorated outfit. She then turned the box over and her face went red like it was gonna pop off. The gift was from Yuki so it was no doubt what Robin said it was. And then she noticed a note she read it 'My dear Oichi! Merry Christmas xP! I hope you enjoy this present and have fun playing Batman with Boyfriend' "Jess!? Why is Yuki buying me things like this! Wait why is everybody buying me sex related things!" Robin snapped more pictures as Oichi covered her face in embarrassment. Jess shrugged with a smile "Yuki is Yuki, I already opened my gift from him this morning and I got the same thing, but Harley Quinn look" Sanji's eyes turned into hearts, Gaara and Coby where blushing.

Law then passed one to Coby "From Jess" Coby smiled and flushed and opened it he gasped and pulled out 10 pairs of colored bandannas of Dark Purple, 4 different types of black and 5 different types of greys colors. "Oh my god I love them!" he leaned in and kissed her lips making her close her eyes and slightly moan softly into the kiss. Gaara's eyes widen.

"Ya know…for someone who isn't dating you two sure are lovey dovey feeling over there." Zoro says smirking and glancing over at Coby and Jess.

Law rolled his eyes and pulled one out and throwing it at Kid. "From Jess" then throwing one to Luffy "From Jess" then digging inn again and finding one for Ace "From Jess" He tossed it to him. Luffy tore his open and took out jacket that had a skeleton pirate on it. His eyes sparkled as he put on the Jacket. "Thanks so much Jess!" He was about to jump to give her a hug but Kid grabbed him and slammed him on the floor, Jess giggled, Oichi giggled. "Sorry about that but I can't let you jump on Jess right now." Oichi says poking his face. "Thanks Kid." She kissed his cheek. "Glad someone did it before I had to." Law says mumbling under his breath. Ace opened his gift. It was a jacket that had a huge skull with a mustache and cross bone. He blinked in surprise. Marco smirked. "Well now. Seems like you got one of pops jackets he's been putting on the market. Good for you." He nudged him. "Now what do we say?" "Shut up. I'm not a child…" He looks over to Jess. "Thanks…" She gave him sweet smile "You have got to be kidding me…" Kid says as he held up the book. It was for sex positions. If Oichi's head could exploded it would have that day. Kid squeezed the space between his nose. "What the hell kind of Christmas is this?" He says mumbling to himself. Jessica started to laugh then held her side "Ow…." But she kept shaking trying to not laugh "Ow…" she was grinning  
"Calm it down Jess. Just because your almost healed doesn't mean you're at one hundred percent." He handed Oichi and Jess gifts form Gaara. "From Gaara girls" Jess smiles and opened her and gasps. "Gaara I needed a new wallet." She took out a faux leather flap wallet features an allover print of Jack Skeleton, Zero and other iconic characters from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, 10 interior card slots and snap button closure.

"Thank Gaara." Gaara smiled at her and flushed.

Kid unwrapped Oichi's gift. "If this is anything sexual this may be the last I'm attending with any of you girls." Oichi looked down and picked up two pairs of Batman theme shoes. "Oh wow…this is really awesome. Thanks Gaara!" She smiled brightly at him. Gaara flushed but smiled warmly at her "I knew you needed a new pair so yeah"

It was 11:30, everyone was gone. Ace was finishing picking the mess. Luffy was passed out on couch with Anubis sleeping on his chest. Coby was putting his jacket on, Jess smiled "Are you sure you can't stay the night…?" she pouted. Coby smiled at her cuteness "No, I have to get going back. Clean for tomorrow" Jess was giddy over it, she finally gets to meet Helmeppo. Finishing he kissed her and she kissed him back "see you in the afternoon, I'll pick you up" Jess smiled with a flush and he left. Jess walked back into the Livingroom as Ace was finishing. Jess walked over to Luffy kissing his forehead "Night Luffy" Jess walked over to Ace as he was tying the garage bag, hugging him making his eyes widen "Night Ace, Thank you…" Ace flushed but sighed and patted her head "Yeah, yeah your welcome" she pulled back "let me sleep until the afternoon" he nodded to her as she walked up stairs to change and head to bed. 

Oichi was sleeping in her bed soundly when her window opened. A figured jumped in looking around. He walked up to her bed and reached out but it was grabbed and the figure was flipped on the bed. Oichi pinned him down and had a knife to their throat. "Whoa Whoa! Oichi it's me! It's me!" Oichi blinked and reached over to the lamp and switched it on to see Sabo. Oichi sighed. "Really Sabo…" Sabo laughed and looked down. Oichi was covering her herself in a sheet. He smirked. "You should really stop sleeping naked Oichi. You could catch a cold." Oichi frowned and kicked him out of her bed. "O-ow…" "What are you doing here Sabo…" Oichi asked. Sabo sat up and spotted a bag and picked it up. "Wow you and Kid sure have been busy tonight huh." Oichi blushed. "Is there a reason of why you're here?" Sabo laughed and stood up. "Yeah…I wanted you to be the first to know that I was back. I asked a lot of you and I know you felt bad about lying to Jess." Oichi laid on her elbow. "So did you find yourself?" Sabo nodded. "Somewhat. I know how I feel and I know what I don't feel and I need to let her know before I take another step." Oichi sighed and smiled. "It's nice to know you're not always a complete idiot."

Sabo laughed then frowned. "I heard the dragons have been putting the school through hell…" Oichi said nothing. "I can tell by the bags under your eyes and the fact you sleep with a knife under your pillow tells me…they are targeting you again." "Something like that…" "I also heard about what Jess did." Oichi frowned. "She did it to protect me. She didn't know…" "I know but does she know the more she does that the more the punishment the school gets the more your mental health get damage. How many days have you lost sleep Oichi? Four five?" Oichi frowned she could feel a dangerous aura growing around Sabo. "Does Dante know?" "Y-Yeah…he's at work right now looking in to." "Noble leaders or not if they put a hand on you they will be answering to me…" Sabo looked back at her and she jumped a bit. His glare was ice cold and it made her body shivered. She gulps as he walked to the window. "I'm heading home. I don't know how I'm gonna approach Jess yet but…I how it will go well. See you later." He jumped out the window and left. Oichi narrowed her eyes and looked at the Knife she was holding in her hands. She groaned and she threw it on the floor, making it stick. She laid back down. 'How am I going to sleep after that…stupid Sabo.'

A bit past Midnight Sabo jumped through his window of his bedroom. He shook his head and pulled his shirt off. 'Those dragons are still trying to get their hands on the secrets. They would go so low to attack Oichi…' He looked on his bed and spotted a gift. He sighed. 'I told them I don't like getting gifts…huh…it's from Jess…' He sat on the bed and opened it. It was a long black coat with a hood and buckles on each side of the arms and a pair of leather gloves. There was also a note on the coat. 'I know, I forgive you, Merry Christmas Idiot' Sabo sighed. "Great…" He took the coat and hung it in the his clothes. He walked out and went to Jess room. He opened it to see her sleeping. He walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. He froze as he heard her hum "mhmm" she flushed but smiled 'cute as always'

He then walked back out closing the door. He went into Luffy's room and saw him sleeping in a jacket and wild out all over the bed. He found that weird but he laughed and tucked him in. He then walked to Ace's room. He wasn't in it. Sabo sighed and went downstairs to see the kitchen light on. He walked in. "I see your back…" Ace says. He was sitting at the table drinking some orange juice. "Is there a reason why you couldn't tell me this time?" Sabo shook his head. "I told Oichi where I was going." "Yeah, I figured that…when you left all she asked about was where you were at. It was pissing me off. Everyone said the same thing that you will back and so on and so on… but I guess you're and her situation or whatever." He got up. "She'll be sleeping until the afternoon so I suggest you work up a story before them. Night." Sabo sighed and went back for to his room to think.

Morning came, 10:30am her alarm went off. Groaning slightly, she got up tapping her phone with her finger, and yawned slightly. She smiled 'today is the day' then her phone ranged, she blinked at it was coby. She smiled and answered it "Morning Coby…. Wait what?" Jess frowned "Why…? Oh… trouble down at the station?" jess frowned "I understand… Coby stop crying… it's too cute. It's okay, you just have to make it up to me!" Jess giggled "Goodbye to you too hehe bye Coby" Jess hanged up and sighed 'this sucks… Oh! Hinata asked me the other say! School doesn't start until after new years' she finding Hinata's name and she dialed her name right away.

"Hinata!" Jess giggled "Merry late day Christmas to you too! Hehe listen Coby canceled… trouble at the station… hehe yes! Calm down your way giggling makes me wanna pinch your cheeks. Do you have Ace's Address? Ahh Good be here in 2 hours! Alright see you" Jess hanged up "Time for a shower!" Jess giggled skipping over to her bag of her new clothes that coby bought her 'now I have to pick a shirt…. Mhmm Ah! One of my black plain v-neck's. getting her clothes ready, Jess opened the door and headed for the bathroom to see Luffy walking out of it with a yawn "Moring JESS!" he dove for her, her eyes widen and stepped aside brought her hand to his head making him crash down on the ground "Dam it LUFFY! ACE! He didn't it again!" "LUUUFFFFYYY!" ACE shouted stomping upstairs as she walked into the bathroom locking it.

Sabo sighed. He missed the wild sounds in the house. He could hear Ace putting Luffy into a head lock. "Haven't you learned anything! If she gets hurt, I'm gonna have to hear Law's mouth! So stop jumping on her!" Sabo heard crashing and thrashing in the hall that went downstairs. He got up and locked his door. He didn't want Jess knowing he was here yet. He got back under his blankets. 'How was he even going to start a conversation with her? Well while she's gone it gives me enough time to think about it.'

20 minutes Later Jess finished her shower, using a long handle sponge. Hinata and the girls bought her this, knowing she felt weird taking baths with Ace and Luffy.

Jess was wrapped in her purple towel looking herself in the mirror brush out her hair while blow dyering. Blow drying it couple more minutes it was all dry and straight, she smiled and started to softly dry her front off and frowned that she can't dry her back, gulping unlocks the door opening it slightly "Ace…?" she said slightly loud.  
"What?" he walked up stairs to the bathroom door "Can you dry my back for me…?" she asked him, he blinked at her  
Ace sighed. "Fine…" Jess smiled at him and turned around as Ace took her towel tabbing her body gently "Thanks" she closed the softly and locked it. Sabo turned over. 'So Ace has been taking care of her so far. Interesting.' Sabo chuckled to himself as he imagined the frustration of his brother taking care of her. Jess smiled at Ace and turned around as Ace took her towel tabbing her back gently. After he was finished he handed her towel back. She smiled "Thanks" she closed the softly and locked it.

Hanging her towel Jess slowly dressed herself, Black Bra and Panties first then the leggings Coby bought and then the black v-neck shirt. Smiling, she reached for her urn necklace and put it on along with Ace's necklaces he got, smiling she started on her make up. A half an hour later Jess finished her makeup and putting her dragon lair on. Opening the door Luffy was standing there making a pee dance "PEEEE!" jess moved out of the way as Luffy ran in without closing it, Jess frowned and walked back to her room.

Back in her room she left the door open walking back to her bed where her new cardigan was laying on, she grabbed it and slipped it on slowly. Going to her dresser she took out purple socks, she walked over to her wall taking her purple back henna design shoulder bag. Her new wallet that Gaara got her was in her purse, then putting her phone in the her purse. Jess smiled turning off her lights walking out closing her door and headed down stairs "Ace?" "Mhmm" he was sitting on the couch, Jess sat next to him "Sucks please?" Ace sighed taking them 'purple? Why is she stealing Oichi's color all the time?...' He slipped them on "do you want your knee high flat boots? The flaux black ones?" Jess smiled "Yeah" Ace got up and walked over to the closet by the door digging through it taking out her boots. Walking back over to her he put them on her.

Jess smiled "Thanks" "No problem" he zipped them up and then got up sitting back down next to her "Coby's on his way?" Jess shook her head "He canceled" "I see that's the 2nd time" Jess frowned "there's trouble at the station again, I'm gonna be hanging with Hinata" Jess then felt someone behind her but closed her eyes "God I just turned on the heat why is it so cold in here all of sudden?" he got up and walked over to the thermometer.

Jess jumped as she felt a breath on against her ear "He's back" that's all she heard and his presence was moving away passing Ace who shivered "What the fuck? Where is this draft coming from?!  
Jess looked down at her hands 'he's back… Sabo...?' she frowned heavily 'he hasn't come out to say hello to me…' Ace turned back but froze as she saw Jess with such a sadden look on her face.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you…"

Not answering him, she had a blank face on her standing up walking to the stairs and walked up it. Reaching the stop, she walked more stopping at Sabo's door. She frowned 'jerk…' then walked away to her room.

Ace down stairs stood there for like 10 minutes as Jess comes back down with a large duffle bag over her left shoulder. He eyes her as the doorbell rang, Ace's eyes widen at her sudden blank face.

Jess walked over to the closet taking her Black purple plaid hooded fur peacoat and putting it on. She put her Purse in the large duffle bag on her left shoulder reaching out for the handle "I might not return; I might stay at Hinata's for a while. Girl time, after new year's I'll be back" she opened the door to see Hinata "Hey!" Jess's blank face quickly was replaced with a giddy and happy face "Hey you! come on let's get out of here!" Hinata giggled "Alright, What's with the duffle bag?" Jess stepped out closing the door almost in a slam away.

Ace shrugged and grabbed his phone. "Hey bring some popcorn and a movie over. Yeah, she's gone til new year's or something I like to enjoy the time while I have it. Bring over the white cheddar salt oh yeah, Sabo is back so bring that horror movie we were gonna watch. Nah Luffy will be okay." Ace sat back in the chair and relaxed. "No babysitting, finally." Luffy came down the stairs. "Hey where is Jess?" "Don't know don't particularly care at the moment." Luffy pouted and jumped on the couch. "Acceee where did she go!?" Ace pushed his face away. "Don't know little bro. Go take a nap or eat the leftover meat that I sat at the table." Luffy's eyes sparked and he ran into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Sabo came downstairs. "Hey, bout time you got your ass down here." "Jess gone?" "Yeah, looked pretty upset when she left. Must have figured you were back since she's not come back until after new year's." Sabo frowned and sat on the chair. "Well…that sucks but it gives me more time to think of a plan of attack." Ace rolled her eyes. "Just say hey to the chick and tell her you like her! Damn why is it so hard for you to say something so simple. Then I gotta deal with her moppyness." Sabo sighed. "It's not that easy. She's sure to be mad at me for leaving." "Dude…then explain that you do this often. Hell ya do it just about every month but you always come back." Ace said getting annoyed with Sabo. "Jeez you back for less than 24 hours and your pissing me off worser then she does. Can I enjoy my two hours' worth of TV." Sabo frowned. "No, not yet…we need to talk…about the dragons…" Ace looked at him and frowned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

Chapter 19

Jess and Coby walked side by side with their arms link so she doesn't fall. Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto walking with them. School, Jess was not feeling well. She was masking it, hardly slept since Christmas, Sabo was running threw her head all week even on New Year's Day.

Getting to school she froze making the boys blink at her "Jess what is it?" Sasuke ask, Naruto frowned looking at her. Coby and Gaara saw the look in her eyes, she was scared but happy. They looked to see what she was looking it, it was Sabo. Coby Glared at him 'he's back..?'  
"Are they coming today?" Sabo asked Ace. "I don't know. I just know that they come every two weeks, no exact date, and there is always two school board members in front of the school. Then a limo comes out with Akainu then the dragons." Sabo crossed his arms. "Bunch of cowards. They might send someone else. So maybe we get lucky." Ace looked ahead. "Looks like it's just Mihawk up there today so maybe they aren't coming." Luffy hopped on Sabo's back. Hey Sabo where did you go this time?" "That's a secret little brother. Did I worry you?" Luffy shook her head. "Not really you always come back. Jess was worried about you though." Ace rolled his eyes. Sabo smiled slightly. "So I heard." "Hey are you gonna go live at your other house?" Luffy asked. Sabo shook his head. "No, just not yet. I still have stuff to do here in Grand Line." Luffy pouted. "What?" "Why didn't you say hey to Jess when you got back?" Sabo ruffled his head. "I did. I technically said hey to both of you sleepy heads while you were sleeping." "Uggh…can we stop talking about her please. If we get a peaceful day today, I'd like to not hear her name at all." Luffy smiled and started to repeat Jess's name loudly in Ace's ear. Next thing Luffy knew he was getting flipped and thrown at the wall. He made a body print as Ace dusted off his heads. Sabo shook his head and went to collect Luffy and drag him to the gates.

Jess's body shook slightly, Coby frowned "I have to go by the gates, I wish I can stand by your side when they come" Jess frowned "What if offer you a job too..?" Coby smiled "River is here isn't she?" Jess nodded to him "Then she will by your side in a second" Jess flushed, Coby kissed her cheek making her smile. He walked over to the line.  
Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke pulling gently to Hidden Leaf's side 'I'm not in the mood for this….' Her eyes never felt Sabo.

Right on cue a limo pulled up and Akainu stepped out. He steps aside making everyone bow down as a different celestial dragon came out. It was a female this time. She had brown hair tided into a high bun with a bang. She was wearing a white and purple suit. She had a mirror in front of her face while she put on her three layered heart earrings and applied her makeup. She had a pair of shades on. When she was done she looked around and frowned at the students. "Hmmf…I don't know why father just don't go ahead and tear the school down. Ungrateful children don't deserve things they don't appreciate." Sabo frowned. "Great they sent Saint Shalukia. She might be worse than her father." She looked at a grand Line boy student. "You! Go to the lunch hall and grab me some orange juice." The boy quickly got up and ran towards the school. "My what wonder pets I have all to myself. Diver you can leave now. Father said I was allow to make everyone's day hell and that's what I attend to do." The limo drove off.

"Now what else did father say…oh yes!" She smirked. "Where is my grease monkey!" She yelled. Oichi and Nami stood up and walked to her. Shalukia grabbed both of them by their faces and squeezed them. Nami flinched in pain but Oichi frowned at her. "Ha-Ha." She threw Nami down on the ground. "Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled out but he was pulled down by Zoro and Franky. "Idiot you're gonna get her in more trouble if you don't shut up!" Shalukia still had Oichi by the face. "Hm…you don't really look like him…" She pulled Oichi's hair. 'O-Ow…' She then pushed Oichi down on the ground. Something black was on her gloves. "What is this! How dare you dirty my glove! How about I head over to my fathers and brand you for life! That way my darling brother can keep you all to himself…wait…no I have a better idea." She looked over to Akainu. "Akainu when is the last time you have a nice young woman." Oichi's eyes widen as did the rest of the schools. Sabo stood up. "Sabo…" Akainu narrowed his eyes. "Saint Shalukia with all due respect this is against my policy to do what you are trying to make me do." Shalukia frowned and hit Akainu in the face. "Shut up! You do as you are told! If you don't I'll make sure the only 'justice' you will be doing is from outside a body bag! I'm sure your fellow government would love to see an example made out of you." She hit him again. He grows at her and walks up to Oichi. Shalukia smirked evilly. "What would all your little friends think when you are defaced in front of everyone." She started to laugh. Sabo's head was down as he walked to Shalukia. Kid was trying to stand up but Law and the others were holding him down. "Don't be an idiot! Akainu wouldn't do that sort of thing to Oichi! Calm down your gonna make it worse for her!"

Jess looked like she was gonna tear, she made fits 'kill her! Look what she is doing to your Oichi..' Jess quickly held her head 'no stop shut up!'  
"Jess…?" Gaara whispered "I can't take this anymore… I don't care anymore… I might as well just have the school be torn down and have the students go to school at Hidden leaf then to let this happen anymore" 'KILL HER!' her nose started to bleed from fighting Darcaniea with her mind as her moved quickly appearing in front of the woman, Jess's eyes were flicking form green and red again "Enough" Jess whispered deadly at her.

The woman looked shocked at Jess. "I see…so you're the one who embarrassed my father. The little princess protector." Akainu was still moving towards Oichi who was baking up. "Akainu don't you touch her!" Kid yelled out. Akainu reached down grabbed Oichi's arm and pulled her up. "As I said before it is not in my policy to do that. I may be strict with my ways but it would be more dangerous to do what she wanted me to do." Oichi blinked in surprised. Akainu looked over to the boys. "Calm it down before I teach you a lesson." Law and the others pulled Kid back down to ground. "Ms. Yamamoto if you please." Oichi got back on the ground as well as she watched Jess and Shalukia.

Shalukia looked Jess up and down and laughed. "Not as all like I thought you would be." She then raised her to Jess and smacked her. Oichi's eyes wide along with some of the other students. Shalukia smirked at her. Jess cocked her head to the side with her eyes now red and a dark look. "Did you just smack me." Shalukia smirked widen. "I believe that is exactly what I did." Jess stared at her with a murderous look and then gave her a sinister smirk. "I would love nothing but to cut your ugly head off, stick on a sliver plague as a trophy and enjoy the reaction on your face when I cut it off with such deep pleasure." River frowned "Darcaniea you will not do anything stupid" River said to her through the ear piece that Jess was wearing. Shalukia felt a cold sweat run down her body as she took a step back. 'So this is what father was talking about.' She frowned and was about to open her mouth.

"I think that's quite enough…" Shalukia paused and turned to see Sabo with a glare like no other. Shalukia frowned. "What are you doing standing up! You should be bowing at my feet right now you worm!" Sabo glare never left his face. "She's giving you a warning. I'm giving you a promise." His hands reached up near Shalukia's neck. "Touch Oichi in any way and I'll splatter your skull all over this walk way. I'll be happy to do that to your fatass father and pig brother as well." "H-How dare you…I…I will make sure your head is on the fence next all the other people who thought they could get away with insulting me!" Oichi suddenly sat up. She felt a familiar presence walking up behind them. She turned and her eyes widen. Dante was walking down the street blowing a puff of smoke out.

Darcaniea ignored this all and was just staring her thinking of ways to kidnap her and kill her slowly. River bite her lip and appeared next to Jess "Enough…. Calm yourself…." "River… always interfering where you should in the shadows where you should be" River gulped shivering 'shit… if Lord Jetter finds out about this he will surely go to war with the dragons' River gripped her sword looking this woman before 'and to smack jess! is she signing her own death wish?!' "Darcaniea please, do back inside" River says in a language that no one knows, Darcaniea sighed deeply being disappointed "Always know to ruin my fun, whatever next time I won't listen to you" she says in the same language River spoke, closing her eyes as Shalukia did glance over to Jess and saw her close her eyes then open them as they were now green and that dark aura was fading 'what the hell..?'  
Jess frowned holding her chest but looked at Shalukia but knelled beside Oichi whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Dante frowned at the scene. He looked down to see Oichi staring wide eye at him. He walked passed the students and up to Oichi. He smiled softly at Oichi. "Hey there pumpkin." He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Shalukia frowned. "Is everyone around here deaf, blind, and dumb! I am the queen here! You are to do as you are told! Dante breathe out an air of smoke. "Mihawk, the Kid can go inside now." Mihawk blinked but then nodded. "Alright Kids off your feet and head to class. You have wasted too much time out here as it is." The students looked him in confusion. Dante smiled. "Don't worry you all have permission from Saint Shalukia herself. "Excuse me?" Dante walked up to her. "Yes, you will excuse all the students to their classes because if you don't." Dante bend down and whispered something in her ear. "…and I know your father wouldn't want that." Shalukia eyes widen and she grit her teeth. "Akainu call the limo! We are leaving!" She turned around to walk off to the back of the school but before she left she turned and smirked at Jess. "You shouldn't put such strain on that pregnant body of yours. Never know what may happen." Jess frowned standing up "I lost the baby…." Shalukia looked back at and smirked widely. "Aw...that's too bad... Better off then, filthy half bread, you should be ashamed to have been caring that inside you." She laughed as she went on her way. Akainu sighed and follow behind her.

Jess started to shake and her eyes went wide. They ground underneath her started to crack Dante sigh as he sees Sabo trying to push Mihawk away, who was holding him back from Jess. "Mihawk let the boy go. Take Oichi inside." Mihawk nodded while taking Oichi past the gate. Sabo ran over to her, Before Him and River reached for her but she dashed off and disappeared.

River's eyes widen "No… shit! That fool of a dragon is gonna get herself KILLED!" Sabo's eyes widen "She won't…?" River shook her head "No… Jetter, if he found out it will be all over for them…" biting her lip "go back to school" Sabo frowned "No, you know where she is don't you?" River looked at him "No" Sabo glared "That's a lie tell me…" River crossed her arms "Why? So you can just run out on her again?" River said to him making Sabo frowned "After school, meet me by Natural" River said to him then disappearing.

Dante than clapped his hands together. "Now that Saint Shalukia has excused herself I'd like to make a quick announcement. Thanks to unfortunate accident your principle Sengoku will not be able to make it here for the remaining days this school will be standing. So I Dante Yamamoto will be taking over as acting principle until that time comes." Dante took out his cigarette so I want everyone to go to their homeroom class to check in. Do about an hour worth of work then come to the gym area." He clapped his hands. "Get it moving Kids." The students stood up and started to walk to class.

After an hour after school in Grand Line the students were released from school early. Sabo rushed to head for Natural behind him Cody followed. Luffy was about to follow to but Ace grabbed him. We are going home." "But Jess needs us!" Ace rolled his eyes. "No she doesn't you nut. Now let's go. We still have chores to do." "Noooo I don't want to!" "Well you can get over it." Ace says dragging him home.

Oichi wanted to go but she already knows it wasn't gonna fly with… "Oichi…let's go." She jumped at Dante's sudden appearance. "Yes sir…" She said a bit sadly. She walked behind him. "Why can't I go…?" "Because Jessica has to learn how to deal with her own problems. This is between her and Sabo nothing more." "I need to make sure she's okay." "You have ways to contact her. Facetime. Message. Call. As long as she doesn't come into the house you can contact her anyway you like." Oichi walked out and stood in front of Dante. "Why don't you like Jess!?" Dante sighed. "I could go down the list but I don't have to. You and Jessica are best friends I get that but this is her situation where only she can work it out with the two boys that followed her." "Two?" Dante patted Oichi's head. "One day you will understand. I don't dislike Jessica as much don't get me wrong. She makes mistakes just like everyone else. She just need to fix this one on her own without you."

Oichi and sighed and feel in step with him. "Okay…Why did you become principle?" Dante blew smoke out. "Sengoku is over at the world government right now and someone needed to keep an eye out for you and your classmates from the dragons. Mainly you really. They are targeting you and your sisters. Until the school gets torn down I'll make sure the dragons don't do too much damage." Oichi rubbed her chin. "So…the early release?" "For the students to check on their family and friends. Make sure they still have jobs and part time jobs. She needs to learn how to control herself." Oichi frowned. "It's not her fault Dad!" Dante looked down at her. "Then whose is it Oichi? All she had to do was walk in the school. Yes, it's hard to watch but they don't have to stand there. This has been going on for years. Now not only you and the students but their families are going to have hell to pay." Oichi looked down. "I'll talk to her. Make sure she understands…" Dante nods. "That's good but I also want to talk to her. I don't need a war starting before I get what I need." Oichi frowned as they walked home.

Sabo and Coby reached the border of Natural standing there panting, Sabo glared at Coby. "Why are you following me?" Coby frowned at him. "I don't trust you with Jess!"

"I knew you both would show up" They looked up to see River, Sabo frowned "Where is she?" demanded, Coby nodded "River where is she..?" he asked not demanded like Sabo.

River jumped down "Follow me" she turned down the right and walked down the street. They followed her a way until River stopped at an area and Sabo and Coby eyes widen.  
River nodded "she's in here" River walked into Natural Raven Cemetery. They gulped but followed her threw the grave yard until they reached the back where the tombs and catacombs where. River walked up to one that had the name 'Meyers' Coby blinked at it "Rick's Tomb…" 'I remember following Jess and the others out here a few months back.' Sabo blinked but frowned

River walked to a stone pot reaching pushing a button on the that made a side on the left side 'that's not the same place where jess opened it…' Coby thought himself. River walked up and entered a code making the door open with flashing red lights inside from river using the emergency access point. Sabo was about to move when River was quickly in from of him and Coby, River had her sword to his neck "What the hell!? Would you come on!" Sabo yells.  
"I'm warning you, you might not like what you see… 'He' might not let you near her" River said removing her sword stepping in

They followed her, the door soon closed from behind them. Sabo for some reason gulped as he felt a bad feeling. Coby shiver and gulped feeling the same the thing "I have a bad feeling" he says softly. Following River down the steps too Ricks Tomb. River sighed stepped aside, making the boys walk in and their eyes stared at in horror. All over the walls where huge punching creators, Coby frowned 'she destroyed the room….'  
(Sabo's lines) Spotted Jess laying on top of Rick's Sarcophagi  
Sabo rush over to her but didn't get passed the stone Tomb when he was suddenly pushed back with a strong force. Coby gasped 'what the…?'

River crossed her arms "What did I tell you, he won't let you near her, he won't even let me near her"  
Coby gulped 'Rick..?' Coby took one stepped "Rick it's me Coby, you know I mean Jess no harm. Please me help me"

Sabo got up as a loud voice of a boy rang threw their ears "OUT!" River sighed "Really now"  
Sabo frowned 'what the hell…' Coby took a step to Jess but only to be pushed back against the wall, Coby gasped 'why si he attacking me…? I did nothing wrong to her…' he was being held to the wall.

Sabo took the opportunity to rush over to Jess, Coby felt himself being released only to hear running footsteps rushing at Sabo. Coby's eyes widen.

Sabo reached for Jess, inches away from Jess "Don't touch her!" he hears that voice again as he was grabbed by the forearm, it was a cold touch as he was suddenly swinged away from her crossed the room. Sabo slammed into the walls gasping but glared at wherever this spirit was "Enough! Let me near her! Let me take her home!" Sabo didn't care anymore as he rushed over to Jess when he was pushed on the ground and he felt a foot on his feet putting presser 'how I'm supposed to fight a spirit? Hell this is spirit! How in the hell does a spirit have this kind of strength?!' Coby was gonna move to Jess but River stopped him "Wait why are you stopping me?" he frowned "Let him prove to Rick that he cares" Coby frowned "Why isn't Jess saying anything?" River sighed "she used a pressure point to put her to sleep" Coby's eyes widen 'wait why would she do that….?'

"Prove to him Sabo! Prove to him that you care for her!" River shouted.

Sabo frowned 'so that's why he won't let me near her, he thinks I don't care for her…' Sabo still couldn't move "Let me up!" hi eyes widen as more pressure came down on his chest causing him to gasp "No" Sabo frowned "how is he able to muster energy to be able to do this…?" Sabo muttered, River smirked "My fault" Coby and Sabo both looked at her "Wait what?" they both said at the same time. River smiled behind her mask pointing next to Jess. They look as the see a Purple Lotus glass Shell Candle Holder with a purple candle burning.  
The boys looked confused "What's with the candle?..." River chuckled "That it a Spiritual Candle, it gives spirit's energy" Sabo's eyes widen but frowned "Let me up already! Let me take her home!"

"no"

Sabo frowned "Fine.. you wanna know how much I care for her then fine. I left to find myself, I left so I could figure out my feelings for her"  
"And did you figure out your feelings?" River asked him, Coby frowned.  
Sabo sighed and looked at Jess. "I…I like her okay! Has it gotten to that level of loving her. No but…I feel somewhere deep inside I'll learn to love her as much as she loves me."

Sabo felt the pressure on his chest gone, Sabo got up quickly and walked over to Jess who was sleeping peacefully. He picked her up blowing out the candle in the process.

River smiled "It's about time, since you convicted to Rick all let is for Jess to know" Sabo nodded holding her tight while walking to the steps "How are we supposed to leave with Jess?" Coby asked as he was next to Sabo who glared at him. River sighed "Don't worry, there's another access point" she said walking up the steps having Coby follow her. Sabo took a step as a voice stopped him "Sabo" he turned his head and his eyes widen as he sees a boy of 14, with green eyes, black hair. He looked to be around 5'5. He was wearing a black hoodie, and black skinny jeans with convers. Sabo's mouth popped open 'Is this rick….?'  
He was staring at Sabo but smiled at him "Protect her for me" He said as Sabo was taken back by what Rick as said ot him. Looking down at Jess still asleep, he smiled "I will" he looked back and Rick's figure was gone. Sabo sighed and turned back around headed up the steps.

An hour later, Sabo and Coby with River following returned back to the house. Coby opening the door Sabo stepping to see Ace on the couch with Luffy. Luffy right away stood up and rushed over "How is she?!" Sabo shook his head "Lower your voice Luffy go set back down" Ace sighed getting up walking over "where do you find her?"

"In Rick's Tomb" Coby said, Sabo ignored everyone and right away kicked off his shoes and walked up the stairs with Coby behind him.

Luffy was about to follow but Ace pulled him back into the living room "But I wanna" "No Sabo told you to sit back down" River shook her head closing the door behind her and walked up the stairs.

Sabo stepping into her room he walked Jess over to her bed placing her down. Coby appeared beside him "Why are you still following me?" Sabo asked with a glare, Coby frowned but glared back "You may have convicted Rick but you haven't convicted me"  
"Why the hell do I need to convince you?" Sabo asked crossing his arms. Coby shook his head "I have feelings for her too and I will not give up on her" Sabo's eyes widen "You left her here for the suffering after losing the baby. You left here with your abusive brother who did in fact was cruel too her. You Left her here so you can disappear on a mountain to find yourself when you could have done it by her side" Coby shook his head looking at Jess then turned around and left the room.

'Feelings for her huh? Gone for one month and she already falling for another guy. Guess I can't really blame her for that but…' "…to bad boy scout. I'm going to be the one who seals the deal with her heart." Sabo looked down at her Jess and frowned, he took off his jacket and slipped in beside the left side of her gently holding her while she slept.

River was leaning against the wall "she will wake up in an hour" she said to him making him nod and relax next to Jess.

An hour later Jess stirred up from her sleep she turned on her left side her eyes fluttered open but then widen as she gasped mentally leaning on elbow fast seeing Sabo laying next to her on his right side sleeping.  
Jess gulped 'what the fuck….?'  
She can see Sabo waking up Sabo's eyes opened slowly. He groaned softly as he tried wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked at Jess but then squinted. He rubbed his eyes again to make sure he saw what he saw. He blinked twice and sat up in a hurry. "Jess! Your okay!? Jess looked away from him nodded to him. She got up backing away walking over to her dresser, he blinked at her 'she's not speaking… to me..' he watched her as she taking out clothes and started to change. He flushed for her being half naked but frowned too see her banged side. As she bends down to put her dark gray leggings on she hissing in pain slightly.

Sabo got up and walked over to her. "Why don't I just help you. I can tell your still in pain. No talking required." Sabo reached down to help her. Jess looked away with a nod as Sabo reached and pulled her up her leggings. Jess heart fluttered 'I miss him.. but I'm still made at him.. I'll just give him the cold shoulder for couple of days…' Sabo smiled up at her "There you go" then he noticed she wasn't even looking at him. She had a blank look on her face but reached over to and grabbed her white scooped shirt putting it on only to get stuck "Son of a …"  
Sabo chuckled to himself as he grabbed it for her and helped her put it on. "I don't mind you being mad at me. You have every right to be but I promise you it was to better myself for…you…I was always going to come back to you…" Sabo could feel his face up a bit. He wasn't use to something like this.

He looked down at her cupping her cheek gently, Jess bite her lip. He leaned down, her eyes widen she quickly pushed him away making him stare at her with shock, he frowned. HE reached for her but only for her back away and quickly grabbed his forearm pulling him harshly out the door pushing him out "giiive…" he blinked her "give me sometime…" tears where flowing down her face "Please…" she closed the door slowly locking it, tears went down her face. She turned around leaning her back against the door sliding down it as soft cry's escape her mouth. Sabo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I understand…but I'll explain what I can to you…whenever you're ready." He turned to walk down stairs.

Four days pass and Jess still couldn't bring herself to talk Sabo. Oichi had noticed that next day of school. Sabo's looks were softer, He not only did he glared at Coby but also at any other guy who looked Jess's way. He'd wait until she goes into the school building, watching her go in, before turning around and head to class. Oichi pouted as they swept the hallways. "What's your deal?" Ace says putting his elbow on her head to use it as an elbow rest. "I'm just a little moody…" Oichi says as she looked down on Jess at the cherry blossom tree. Thankfully the tree was built on both ground so Dante allowed Coby to have lunch with Jess.

Ace looked down just in time to see Coby rush out. "Why you so moody about that?" Ace ask. "Ugh…you never pay attention so you don't even know. Sabo and Jess belong together. Sabo has been trying all week to get Jess's attention but she keeps running away. How is this situation ever going to get solved if she doesn't listen! Mmmmffff…." Oichi growled. 'So cute…' Ace says. "I agree…" Oichi looks over to him. "We should get a way for her and that idiot to talk by force." Ace closed his eyes. "I thought you didn't like Jess…" Ace sighs and looked down over the side off the building to see Sabo peaking from behind the corner. "I don't but this is just so sad…" Oichi giggled. "So…what should we do?" Ace tapped his head. "Well there is only one school board member here today and that Croc. He doesn't watch us so we can use that." Oichi nodded. "So what's the plan…" "Hmmm…we need to cause a distraction. Something big to get the attention of your Dad and everyone else." They thought for a bit before an idea popped into her head. "Come with me! I have an idea but I can't guarantee your safety!" "Say wha…" She pulled Ace down to the first floor.

Jess sighed as she ate her lunch. She enjoyed having it with Coby but it just wasn't the same now that Sabo was back. Coby noticed the sighed. "Jess…" "mhmm?" Jess looked at him 'This is all because of Sabo…how could he just leave her and then come back thinking everything was going to be the same. I'll never let him get near Jess.' he says in his mind. He Smiled "I love you rlunch, amazing like always!" Jess flushed but giggled "I'm glad you always enjoy my food"

Kid and some of the students were sweeping the first floor. Oichi walked down with a smiling Ace. She spotted Sanji and whispered something in his ear. Sanji nodded and passed it down to everyone but Kid. Oichi looked at Ace, said a slight prayer and nodded at Ace. "Kid!" Oichi yelled out happily. Kid looked up and waved. She was suddenly pulled back by Ace making Kid frown. "Ace what are you doing…this isn't what…" Ace tipped her head back and Kissed her deeply with tongue included. Sanji's and the others smirked as Kid dropped the broom and found himself rushing up to Ace. Kid pulled him off Oichi and punched him dead in the face. Oichi backed a bit trying to catch her breath. Kid and Ace started to trade blows. Sanji and the other students dashed off in different directions. "FIGHT ON THE FIRST FLOOR! FIGHT ON THE FIRST FLOOR! CODE RED! CODE RED!" They yelled. Within minutes the whole first floor flooded with students cheering the fight on.

Oichi smirked as she slipped through the crowd. She watched Crocodile as he blankly started at them smoking and walked a hall down from him. She then sprinted off to the Cherry Blossom tree. When she got there she saw Coby getting up and kissing Jess's hand. "I'm sorry I have to go. Fighting in the school is against the rules." He raced off. Oichi hid to the side of the wall. She then fixes her hair and brushes herself off. She took a deep breath and walked out to Jess. Jess smiled "Oichi!" "Hiya Jess…" A window is heard being shattered. "Jess I need to talk to you about something important. I can't wait till after school so let's skip for today. Please!" Oichi started to pull on Jess. Jess looked shocked 'I was planning on skipping too this is fun!' "Sure!" jess giggled.

On the other side of the gym Sabo was napping on the grass when he heard a twig snap. He turned around and looked up at two figures. "Oh! It's you guys. What's with that…what do you plan to do what…Hey…Ow…what are you doing!?" Sounds of a struggled was made before it went silent.

Oichi and Jess quickly left school. Jess sent a text to Gaara while Oichi sent on to Vivi saying. 'Bring my things home please.' Jess looked strangely at Oichi. "Don't you live in Grand Line right now?" Oichi smiled. "I need to talk to you now and Mom's place is much closer." She locked arms with Jess and headed too natural.

In Grand Line Kid was being pinned down by Crocodile. Ace had dashed away somehow so out of anger he started hitting random Kids. Crocodile, who was enjoying the show had to quickly put a stop to it. A few seconds later, as Kid was being dragged to detention Sanji looked out the window to see Luffy and Ace dragging a huge bag out through the school gates. Sanji smirked. "Good Luck you lucky devil."

Oichi and Jess had made it to her house and was sitting in her room. Oichi was standing next to her window as she looked around. "Seems forever since I been back here. Jess sat on her bed. "So what's going on?" Oichi played with her fingers. "W-Well…I uh…wanted to talk about uh…How have you been feeling?" Jess blinked at her "Oichi.. I'm doing fine, I get my stitches out tomorrow" Jess smiled. Oichi fumbled her words making Jess look at her strangely until she heard a doorbell. She smiled. "I will be right back!" She closed the door behind her. Jess listened as she heard someone whispering and giggling. 'What is she up to…' Suddenly the heard someone coming up stairs, the door opened and a huge bag was tossed in. There was a note on it that said. 'Please open me! I need to breathe!" and it was covered with smile faces and hearts.

Jess got up and pulled on the bag and it unwrapped making her gasp. It was Sabo! He had a huge lump on his head. "Ow what's the big idea of you…" Sabo looked up to a surprised Jess. Oichi knocked on the door. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good! My door locks from the outside in now so I won't unlock this door until you both get it off your chest!"

Jess started to panic and rushed over to the door "Oichi! You know I can bust this door down! I've done it before! Open it!"  
"Jessica! Don't even think about breaking down my door! You know well that even Mama is gone that no violence contact is still in play here! I will NOT open this door until you and Sabo what this out! Now!" Oichi says sliding down the door to the floor. "I'm tired of seeing you run away. Now talk…please…" Oichi says. Sabo looks around the room. 'Who else was the one who put me in a bag…I feel like Ace had something to do with this…I don't know why but I feel it deep down in my guts.'

Jess bite her lip putting her head on the door 'she tricked me! That little! Gaaahhh!' Her heart started to race, she wants even in the mood for this. She started to bang her head on the door softly. "I'm not ready…for this…" Oichi sighed. "You're not going anywhere. At least listen to what he has to say before trying to storm off.". This was his chance to talk to her. He had to take it. Even though he was kidnapped.

Jess backed away and turned around and her eyes meet Sabo's. her face turned red but started to calm down 'okay, this is it…' she sighed relaxing her body. Sabo watched her as she started to calm down. He smiled and got up walking over to her to reach for her but she twirled around avoiding the touch making his eyes widen. He turned around to only be smack in the face too hard he was pushed back into the door so hard it bent the door slightly.  
Oichi was laying down on the floor on her side when she heard something begin slammed into. She frowned. "Could have sworn I said no violence…" She sighed. "…I guess I will let it be this time…" She looked back at her messages. Kid was sending her texts about the kiss and how he is suffering in detention with Dante himself. Inside Sabo looked a bit shocked. Sure he could defend himself but he wanted her to get everything out. So if he needed a beaten to get through to her then so be it. He braced himself.  
Jess rushed to him gripping his collar making him gasp as she tossed him on the bed

Jess rushed to him sitting on him, the look on her eyes was furious and sorrow gripping his collar glared at him and started to smack him repeatedly  
"YOU JERK! ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKEN LEFT ME! You left! How could you?! How could you make me suffer after losing our baby?! How could you disappear? And make me thinking you would be here to help me and fake every affection you gave me?! What is it even REAL?! Did you even care for me?! Did you even care about losing our BABY?! JERK, JERK, JERK, JERK YOU SELFISH JERK!" smacking, smacking, smacking him repeatedly for a view more moments Jess finally stopped in midair tearing "w-why…?" she softly asked shaking

Sabo looked at her. "I went somewhere to better myself. It was my fault that you lost our baby. It was mine and no one can tell me otherwise. I shouldn't have left you unprotected. Was I ready for a kid…no… but I didn't want our kid turning out like me, without a family to love it." Sabo grit his teeth. "Ever since you were in the hospital and the moment you lost…" He shook his head. "…my feelings for you…they started to grow...I felt if I didn't leave to understand what I was feeling I could never accept what I feel for you…"

Jess's eyes widen at him "And what feelings… did you discover…?"

"I…I'm sorry about how I treated you. I'm sorry for saying the things I said. I'm sorry…for not being there for you when you needed me the most." His body tensed up. "I…I have feelings for you is what I discover. I don't know about love. Just as yet but I know that I like you and I care for you a lot. Even if you stay mad at me. I'll still like you."

Laying on him she was tearing "I forgive you…." His eyes widen in shock but his heart fluttered 'she forgives me…' "I'm happy you have feelings for me, I accept them and return your feelings" his heart thumped with joy. She leaned back placing his hand on her heart "even though you only like me but my feelings are something more… I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since… I joined the board… I didn't realize it until later on my birthday…"

Sabo frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't feel as much as you do for me but I hope that I'll grow to one day receive and dish it out one hundred times folds."

He leans up and kisses her making her eyes widen but relax in their kiss more like melted in into each other's kiss. Jess moans without realizing she had missed his lips and he had missed her. Breaking apart they were both panting from such pleasure between them with such sexual tension that needed to be filled. She couldn't help but to whisper to him "Make love to me…."

Sabo didn't need to be told twice.

He quickly flipped them, luckily it wasn't too hard where it would hurt Jess.

He leans down to her kisses her deeply and romantically making Jess moan again, Sabo smirked kissing her more nibbling on her bottom lip which made her gasp and his tongue entered her mouth. Jess tasted again like something sweet 'why does she always taste like something sweet…? This is time it's cookie dough...'

Then her eyes widen and pushed him back slightly making raise an eyebrow at her, she looked nervous "We are in Oichi's room… maybe we should… go somewhere else… I don't wanna vile her bed…."

"Don't sweat it. Oichi's bed has already been vile. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Besides she's the one who locked us in here in the first place" Sabo smirks as he sits up, jess's face is red. "She will be mad at us… but I guess we can make it up to her…" he smiled warmly at her.

Sabo slowly reached down started to undress Jess, her night wing long sleeve shirt and her black warm leggings where soon on the floor. Sabo's Hoodie, shirt and men's dark grey skinny's where on the floor leaving him only in plain black boxers.

Jess was left in a black lace panties and purple bra.

* * *

 **(((Due to the rules of fanfiction the MA Content can not be shown please go to thebluemoonrose's Wattpadd for MA content))**

* * *

Both panted Sabo was still pressing his lower half into her more as he felt himself about to cum again he managed to pull out of her to only moan as he was taking off the condom full of cum, cuming all over her stomach on her left side. Jess was surprised, not even Gaara or sasuke cummed this much. He was shaking from the afterglow from the pleasure that still lingered, he looked into her eyes and she looked back a spark light with in him.

Jess looked down at her stomach, he was still cumming "your making a mess of my tummy…" Sabo looked down, he was indeed still cumming on her. Sabo smirked 'man that was again the best 2nd sex with her I have never cummed this much before' he did end up stopping not a moment later. He got off her with a smile "Be right back don't move" Jess laid there watching him step away, she heard him open Oichi's bedroom door walking off somewhere. She smiled 'is he getting me a towel..?' she looked down at her tummy so messy, she reached over and her finger touched it and she smiled lifted her finger and put it in her mouth 'sweet…' he came out to only smirk to see Jess dip her finger in his cum on her tummy and out it in her mouth "my is it good?" her eyes widen and blushed "s-shut up…" he walked over to her with a wet wash clothed and cleaned her up. Jess smiled sweetly at him "How sweet of you" he just smiled.

Finishing cleaning her, they both got dressed Jess was in such a better mood know. Sabo was grinning at himself, looking over to her as she finished. He walked over to her pulling her to him making her flushed and he kissed her. She hummed into their kiss "mhmm" Sabo smirked mentally, he pulled back "Let's go back home" Jess smiled and nodded to him. Hand to hand they both walked down stairs only to see a note on the door. Jess and Sabo blinked at it and read it.

'Thanks for running me out of my house…Please the love of all cookies…throw my sheets, blankets, and pillow cases in the dyer please and thank you!' Under that note was a blue note. 'P.S Don't think just because I'm happy for you this will sit well with me! Don't expect me to talk to either one of you!?' She drew a mad looking chibi face at the bottom. Under that was a purple note. 'P.S.S Make sure you lock my door!'

Jess sighed "Let's do as she asked" Sabo smiled and nodded "looks like I'm gonna be making her food for an apology" after another hour, Jess and sabo did what she asked and where now walking up to the house. They opened the door, Jess smiled with Sabo beside her smiling. Luffy noticed them returning home "Jess! Sabo!" he rushed over only making Ace gripping the back of his collar.

"Calm it down monkey. You haven't taken the trash out or cleaned your room." He threw Luffy the trash. "Out! Now!" He pointed as Luffy pouted out the door. Ace headed back into the kitchen. As a spicy smell filled the living room.

Jess smelled something spicy and frowned "the day he makes something spicy… he knows I can't stomach spicy food" she muttered taking off her. Sabo was taking off his coat "if you we can order out?" Jess blinked at him "You don't like spicy foods too?" Sabo shrugged "sometimes I do and sometimes I don't I can smell that he made it really spicy" Jess smiled "Pizza hut?" Sabo grinned at her "Sure, with Bread sticks?" Jess giggled "Yess!" then her phone rang she reached for it and answered it "Hello?... Coby!" Jess smiled.

Sabo frowned. 'Great…this guy…'

"Oh.. uhm.. I left earlier… Oichi played a trick on me and Sabo and got us to be in a room locked in there until we talked… Yes we did…. Yes I forgave him… Yes I'm not made at him anymore… Coby… it's okay I'm fine… Alright see you in the morning, hehe yes Coby Night" she hanged up on the phone, she looked at Sabo who was frowning. She frowned "What….?"

"Should you still be talking to Coby? I mean what about what we just did. Shouldn't that make us at least almost good?"

"I'm still not ready Sabo… We may have had the most mind-blowing love making make-up Sex ever but doesn't mean I'll right away go out with you"

Sabo sighed. "Yeah, I figured…"

she giggled as he kissed her cheek "I'm gonna take a shower" she poked him walking up the steps.

Sabo smiled watching her and walked into the living room into the Kitchen to see Ace standing with a cooking spoon in his hand eyeing him.

"What?" Ace asked as he added some peppers in the pot. "Jess can't eat…" "Look…I have been forced to take care of her for about a month now? I think I know what she can and can't eat. This isn't for her in the first place." Sabo frowned and leaned against the door. "How long are you going to hate Jess? Shouldn't you let this go already? She's not a bad person." Ace slammed the lid on the pot. "Don't give me that crap Sabo…just because you got laid she's now not a 'bad' person but what happen to when you were saying She's just like all the other nobles. I care nothing about her. It was just one night…" Sabo shot a glare his way. "You can glare all you want. I'm not like you and never will be. I don't hate Jess but I can at least tolerate her to be in the same room and your right she's not a bad person but it doesn't change my feelings."

Sabo rolled his eyes. "What does she have to do to make you trust her again?" Ace walked to the freezer and took out some ice. "Shouldn't you have something you should be doing? I'm trying to cook a meal here." Sabo walked over to Ace and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "All you been doing is making it hard for her! The least you can do is stop being a jackass for one moment and see…" Before Sabo could finished Ace swung his elbow, hitting Sabo in the face. He then punched him in the gut. Sabo dropped to a knee as Ace grabbed his collar. "Don't throw that shit my way Sabo. Who was the one who left without saying anything? Who made her cry because someone couldn't figure out his feelings? Who wasn't there for her because it sure as hell wasn't me! Before you try throw any shade my way, why don't you focus on her for once!" He pushed Sabo away and return to cooking. Sabo coughed a bit before he straightens himself out. He looked back at Ace before smiling a bit and headed out towards the living room.

In the morning, Sabo's eyes fluttered open. His eyes landed on Jess cuddled up next to him. He smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead gently. She still sounded a sleep. The sound of the door opened made him look at the door as Ace walks in still in his Pajama's. "What?" Sabo asked in a soft tone, Ace sighed "School has been canceled, Snow storm… Law however is still gonna be here to take out her stitches…. So are you gonna be camping out in here with her every night?" Sabo looked at him and smirked "Of course"  
"So you two dating know?" he looked annoyed, Sabo glared but frowned "No, she's not ready for that yet…. I have to make it up to her more" Ace huffed "by the way, while you were gone her and Coby did something. I'm not stupid the look on his face was like he got laid" he turned around leaving the room.  
Sabo frowned looking down at Jess and bite his lip 'better not have…. She's mine…'

Jess hummed fluttering her eyes open to see Sabo staring at her, she flushed but gave him a sleepy smile "morning…" Sabo smiled at her "Morning sleeping Beauty" Jess's eyes widen and her face turned red "suck up" Sabo laughed "School as been canceled, Snow storm" Jess smiled with a relaxing sigh "Sounds good to me, more sleep" Sabo chuckled "I'll be right back" he kissed her cheek making her smile. He got up and walked right to the door walking out of the room to the bathroom.

Downstairs, the front door opened making Ace look and see Coby shake the snow off him. Ace blinked "You walked into that snow storm boy scout?" Coby nodded "Yeah, I said I would be here and I'm here" Ace sighed "To let you know Sabo and Jess are all lovey dovey know. Looks like you have competition boy scout" Ace walked off to the kitchen "Making hot coco to warm you up since your face is all red"  
Coby looked up the steps and frowned 'no…' he took off his jacket and slipped off his shoes heading upstairs quickly walking over to Jess's room which was open, Coby walked in to see Jess already still in bed. He walked over to her poking her. Her eyes opened then looked up and smiled "Coby…" she smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to her, Jess smiled "Yeah I'm fine" then they both heard Sabo walk back in, Sabo right away glared at Coby and Coby glared at him. Jess frowned 'shit I'm in a middle of a love tringle…' Sabo walked over and crawled back into the bed next to her right away pulling her to him making her gasp slightly. Coby looked shocked but glared. Jess's face was in Sabo's chest, Sabo was smirking at Coby. Coby bits his lip 'so he wants to war, he's got it' he got up and slid in next to jess's right side making Sabo eyes widen "What are you doing..?" Sabo asked with a hiss "Laying next to her too" Jess sighed 'great… their gonna fight over who gets to cuddle with me…' Coby did end up pulling her towards him, her back was against him. Sabo growled and pulled her back.

It was like that for 2 minutes kept pulling her back and forth. Jess finally groaned making them stop "Enough already you both can cuddle with me, god knock it off already" Jess muttered annoyed. Sabo blinked but nodded to her "this is won't happen again" he said to Coby, who nodded to him "Yes, it won't happen again" they both laid with her, there arms were around her side and both where cuddled up to her really close, almost smothering her.

Soon Jess was soundly a sleep, making both boys smile at her. Sabo then looked at Coby glaring. Coby looked up at him and glared back.

"I'm still not giving up on her" Coby whispered at him. Sabo just chuckled softly and smirk at him  
"I won't let you hurt again" Coby whispered to him again. Sabo huffed softly "Like I'll make another mistake like that." Coby just glared at him, Sabo glared more "Did.. did you touch her while I was gone…?" he bite his lip. Coby blinked at him "what kind of touch do you mean…?" Sabo sighed "did you and her.. have sex…?" Coby's eyes widen and his face turned making Sabo frowned and his heart dropped 'no they didn't…!' Coby shook his head "that's kind of a personal question to ask me… but no we didn't" Sabo sighed mentally "However, we almost did" Sabo glared at him, Coby smirked at him.  
Sabo bite his lip in angry but then smirked at him "Last night we did" Coby's eyes widen and was about to shout something at him in angry when Jess rolled over on her back making them look down at her, she looked so cute soundly a sleep.

Sabo smiled leaning down and kissed her cheek making her smile in her sleep. Coby bite his lip but leaned down kissing her right side of her cheek making Sabo glared and kissed her cheek again. "Stop touching her like that"  
Coby glared "No, you stop touching her like that"

Jess's eyes fluttered open to hear arguing, she can see Sabo and Coby glaring at each other. She frowned "Would you two stop it!" she shouted making them look down at her with widen eyes "OUT both of you!" Coby frowned and nodded to her kissing her forehead making Sabo glare. Coby got up and walked out with a frown, Jess looked at Sabo "Out" Sabo frowned "No" Jess glared at him "River!" Sabo's eyes widen he was suddenly grabbed by the ninja 'where the hell did she come from?!' River threw him out and closing the door locking it.

Coby stood in the hallway glaring at him, Sabo stared at the door with a frown and then glared at Coby "This is your fault"

Coby shook his head "No this is not my fault!" "Yes it is Boy Scout! She is Mine!" Coby glared "She is no one's! that's the one thing she hates is someone putting claim on even if there not dating!"  
Luffy looked up stairs "Why are they fighting?.." "I don't know and can care less but if they don't shut up I'm throwing them both out the house." He says with an annoyed looked. He turns the TV up.  
Sabo stomped down the stairs with Coby behind him "Why are you even here?!" Coby glared "She's getting her stitches out today, I promised her I'll be here when she does!"

Sabo frowned and walked into the Livingroom sitting next to Ace "Turn it down she's sleeping" Ace eyed him "Are you two done yelling at each other?" Sabo looked at the tv "yeah, not worth it anymore" Coby huffed and sat down next to Luffy, he frowned "Why are you two fighting…?" Coby patted his head "it's nothing Luffy" Luffy pouted "TELL ME!" Sabo hit him on the head "Not so loud" Luffy frowned "Ow that hurt….." "Jess is sleeping Luffy not so loud and I will not ask you again ace turn it down" Ace groaned and turned it down "Whatever"

Right around noon Jess came walking down stairs with her purple throw blanket, Sabo and Coby smiled at her. Jess smiled back slightly sleeping. "Aww someone is still tired" Sabo said to her, Ace ignored everything.

"Sabo can you make me some hot coco?" Jess asked him, Sabo smiled getting up he walked right the kitchen. Coby smiled at her "Hey, sorry about this morning" Jess smiled at him "It's good" sitting down on the other side of Luffy who grinned at her "Afternoon" Jess smiled at him "Afternoon Luffy"

Sabo came back with a hot cup of coco "Careful it's hot" Jess smiled taking it blowing on it, he sat next to her. She took a sip and smiled "Made it with hot milk, Good" Ace frowned "I used water…." Jess chuckled "Milk makes it more fluffier, where do you think Oichi learned how to make the prefect hot coco from" Ace pouted "Whatever" Sabo sighed "Would you stop it already" Ace got up and walked into the kitchen "ACE! Make mine like SABO'S!" "SHUT UP!" Ace shouted from the kitchen.

Jess chuckled "Aww someone is butt hurt" Coby and Sabo smiled. Jess took couple more sips, Luffy laid back on the couch where is head was on Coby's lap. Jess wrapped herself more and laid on top of Luffy making Sabo's eyes widen "why are you" Jess sighed "It's Just Luffy, he's too much of an air head to even know" Luffy blinked "What does she mean by that?" Coby shook his head "nothing Luffy" Sabo smiled has Jess's leg's were on his lap. Luffy smiled "yay cuddle with Jess" Sabo and Coby both glared at him. Anubis soon jumped above Luffy's head laying down next to him head.

Sabo and Coby both thought this was the cutest thing ever as Luffy wrapped his arm around her. Jess smiled relaxing and closed her eyes as she fell asleep. "wow she must be really tired…" Coby said, Sabo nodded "I hope she isn't coming down with a cold" Luffy frowned "She does feel warm Sabo…" Sabo frowned leaned over and did feel her head. He frowned more "She as a fever…" Coby gasped softly "Made we should call Law" Sabo shook his head "No, we have day Quill to give her" He got up and walked to the steps and soon disappeared up them. Ace came out with tray of hot cocoa's and frowned at the sight of Jess laying on Luffy. "Jess is running a fever Ace" Ace did frown "I'll call Law" "No need" Sabo came back down stairs "He will be here later, let's give her some day quill"

He walks over to Jess and Luffy, knelling to her "Jess" jess fluttered her eyes open "Mhmmm…?" "Hun you have a fever, I need you take some Day Quill okay?" Jess frowned sleepily "River said I but ignored it… I guess I'll take some. She left… she was called to front of the battle again" Luffy help her lean up as Sabo put the tiny cup to her lip and helped her as she drank it "Orange flavor, Cistus is good for colds… is you have cistus Tea that would be lovely…" she said all tired. Coby frowned but stood up "All go to the store and get some" Ace sighed "I'll come with, homemade chicken noodle soup is good, we are out of some things too" Luffy laid back down with Jess laying on him. Sabo rubbed her head "be careful out in that snow storm" Ace and Coby nodded as they put their coats and shoes and left.

Sabo looked more and smiled "Sabo take a picture of this" Sabo looked confused "A Picture of what?" "Jess laying on me" Luffy smiled, Sabo shook his head "Alright" stood up taking out his phone and taking a snap shot and smiled 'this does look cute, like a brother and sister cuddle' Sabo then smiled 'I'll text this to Oichi' he opened the messages and texted it to Oichi right away 'Cute isn't? oh Jess is running a fever'

Right way he got a text back Oichi, he looked and frowned 'YOU JERK DONT SEND ME CUTE PICTURES WHEN YOU AND JESS SOILED MY BEDROOM!' bunch of angry emoji's.

Sabo sighed and texted her back 'Calm your ass down, it's not the first time that bed has been soiled. WE both listened and cleaned our mess, we are both sorry. She's gonna be making you food for an apology and I'll think of something'

Again he got a reply form her he looked, 'Sabo don't come for me! Your ass could have carried your sweet Jess to guest room next door! I'm giving you the silent treatment! Dxxxxxx Dummy Sabo!...My poor room' Then a bunch of sad crying faces. He started to laugh then texted 'I don't have time for this, Jess as a fever if you excuse me I gotta look after her while Ace and Coby are at the store'

Sabo put his phone on silent and placed it on the table and sat back down on the couch and texted Ace the picture and smiled.

Couple of hours later the front door opened as Coby and Ace walked in, Jess was already up and watching TV with Sabo and Luffy. Coby smiled and see's Jess looking better "She looks better" as he has 10 bags in both hands. Ace closed the door with his foot with another 10 bags in hands. Walking through the Livingroom to the kitchen with Coby behind him.

Jess smiled "I feel much better" Sabo smiled kissing her temple "I'm glad you feel better" Jess giggled "Making chicken noddle soup" Ace said in the kitchen, Jess smiled "Sweet homemade" Coby came out of the kitchen and sat next to Luffy who was playing with Anubis with a kitty ball.

The Door opened and Law came walking in, Sabo sighed "Yeah don't knock just come on in"  
"Oichi made me a spar key so I no longer have to knock specially when I'm here working."  
Jess smiled at him "Hello Law" taking off his shoes and jacket, he walked over to her with his bag "Lay down Jess" she smiled and played down with her legs on Sabo's lap. She lifted her shirt making him examine her. He opened his back taking out clippers and tweezers "alright you're ready for these stitches to come out" Jess smiled "Good, I need these to come out"  
"She had a fever this morning but I gave her some Day quill which she perked up right away with a lot of rest" Sabo said to Law.

He felt Jess's forehead. "Day Quill does the job every now and then but next time you're feeling bad you need to let me know. You know how I feel when you make my job harder than it already is. Now hold still." he started to take out the stitches.

In Celtica Jetter and Violet walked through the main hall to the throne room, they had finally made it to the palace.

Reaching the throne room Jetter glared at the door and with one punch he busted the door open, Violet smiled at him "My I love your hidden strength" Jetter smirked back at her and they both walked in. Walking in Jetter stops glaring at the throne. A Figure standing up and starts clapping "Well done you've made it this far I'm impressed" A woman with deep green eyes and long wavy dark red eyes and wearing an armored outfit.

Both their eyes widen "No.. it can't be…" Violet held her sword tightly, Jetter made fits "Ziana…." "Jetter what is she doing here? She is supposed to be locked up in insane asylum"  
Ziana laughed manically "oh please! Victor got me out months ago!" she starts laughing more, Jetter glared "where the hell is he?!" Ziana smiled walking a few steps.

"You have to get past me to get to Victor cousin's" both Jetter and Violet glared at her "you know how strong she is right?" Violet whispered, Jetter nodded "I'm not stupid… she's almost strong as me… keep you guard him Violet" Ziana cocked her head to the side taking out her sword with an evil smirk on her face "Oh this is gonna be fun just like olden times"

Ziana starts chuckling manically, as Jetter took out his sword both him and Violet made a royal sword fighting pose. Ziana was the first to move with her speed, both Violet and Jetter stepped the side as Ziana's sword came down to the ground hard cracking it. Jetter swinged his sword at Ziana only to be blocked. Violet with her quickly rapier skills moved at Ziana hold to be kicked down the main hall with a high velocity kick sending her flying slightly and slamming into the ground. Jetter eyes widen and then growled at her "Enough of this Ziana! Where is he?!" kicking her making her gasp in air as she went flying into hallway also. Ziana landing on her feet quickly as Jetter rushed at her with a swing of his sword. Ziana backup as the tip of the sword cut her cheek. Violet getting up she grabbed her Rapier and rushed over helping Jetter. Ziana started to laugh manically again as all three of where battling in the hall away blocking Ziana's blows, Ziana blocking their bellows.

Out of the fighting Violet managed to stab Ziana in the shoulder causing Ziana throw a punch at her hitting her throw the wall outside into the gardens, unconscious.

"VIOLET!" Jetter shouted for her. Ziana stood there laughing "Aww Poor Jetter, is her lover down for the fight already?" Jetter glared at her then Ziana rushed at him making him gasp as she speared him off the balcony steps to the ground below. Jetter crashed hard on the ground gasping in pain. Hell this wasn't that pain full his use to jess's blow, falling from balcony wasn't that bad.

Ziana rolled off him groaning and laughing at the same time. Jeter managed to get himself up as well as Ziana. Stumped she felt her right shoulder dislocated. Placing her left hand on her shoulder she used her strength to push it back in with a scream.  
Jetter was bleeding slightly from the head. With his sword in his hand the tip of it came right to Ziana's throat. She blinked at it and smirked "What know Jetter? You gonna kill me?" she smirked at him as some blood was coming from her smirk down her chin. Jetter frowned but glared "What happen to you Ziana? Why did you become like this? Why did you betray your family?"  
Ziana bite her lip "ME BETRAY!? You locked me up in a asylum!" Jetter frowned "For a good reason! You kill your family… you went insane…" Ziana laughed "Well working for Victor, I had no choose!" Jetter sighed deeply "So Victor ordered you to kill your family why?"  
"Because they were in the way, they knew of temps on Jess's life when she was 10, they had to go" Ziana smirked more "and I was happy to do it" Jetter frowned putting down his sword  
"you are a disgrace to this family, you are removed from the last name Mikcloud. You are nameless black sheep Ziana"  
Ziana bite her lip reached behind her pulled out a dagger and rushed at him fast making his eyes widen as the dagger came down towards him. Jetter heard sound of wires as Ziana was quickly wrapped by wires making her gasp and the dagger fell to the ground "What the hell is this?! God damn Jetter! Your Dragon did this didn't she?!" she shouted as Ziana fell to the ground, River appeared next to him. Jetter smiled at her "thank you River, go to Violet she's in the gardens" River nodded and disappeared.

Jetter walked over to her grabbing Ziana's foot dragging her out of the main doors towards Garp who was finishing up.

Reaching Garp, Jetter dragged Ziana over to him "Garp!" he turned to him "Lord Jetter is everything okay know?" Jetter shook his head them tossing Ziana over to him who rolled on the ground "Hey!" Garp looked down at her "Who is she?" he looked confused "Ziana, the black sheep of the family" Then Frank came rushing over "Lord Jetter my side is clear, the city is taken over" Jetter smiled and felt relived "Victor however is still missing" Garp and Frank looked confused "What do you mean?" Danni end up walking over "my end it clear "Lord Jetter" "Danni hold her up for me" Danni looked and her eyes widen "That's Ziana…." "Do it Danni" she nodded and and walked over to her picking her up and slamming her to the truck. Ziana laughed manically "wow treating your prisoner in such a manor"  
Danni smirked. "No, your getting treated very good actually. I usually cut out the tongue of my prisoners so I don't have to hear their mouths. Then I beat the living crap out of them until they begged for mercy...if they could..."  
Jetter glared "Where is he Ziana? Where is Victor?!" Ziana started to laugh more "Oh my you figured out he's not here in the palace didn't you" there's eyes widen as Jetter just stood there glaring. River appeared with Violet "Jetter!" Violet rushed to him hugging him, Jetter hugged back by glared still at Ziana "Where is he?!"

Ziana laughed more and more "you're too late!" she continues to laugh at them all.

Garp frowned. Danni also frowned and reach for her knife. She wanted to slit her throat. The thing she hated the most was when people played around the main question but she kept her lust to kill in check. River took out her sword "Give me a minute with her and I'll get out of her" Frank frowned. Violet looked nervous.

Jetter help up his hand and River back up right away bowing her head. "What do you mean I'm too late?..." he felt something was wrong. Ziana laughed more "He already knows where she is…" smirking at them all.

Jetter's heart dropped, Violet's hands went up their mouth "no… that's not possible"

Garp and Danni glanced at each other. 'It can't be...' Garp says to himself.  
"He wouldn't dare step foot in…" Jetter said as Ziana smirked more "Grand line?! HAHA! He will be there in 5 minutes! He knows that she was hiding out in Grand line under Garp's protection! HAHA! She will be died, finally! He's going there personally to kill her!" Jetter's eyes looked in a panic  
Danni quickly took out her phone. If he was going to Jess Oichi might be with her. She bit her lip. She couldn't let Oichi step foot in this sort of fight.  
Violet started panic "Jetter…?" Jetter kissed her "Get inside the palace with Zach. He's walking up know"

Jetter looked over to Garp who nodded and took out his phone, Jetter looked at Frank and River "Get me a helicopter know!" They nodded too and rushed off.

Back at grand line, Jess smiled as Law took out the last stitch in her. Law then rubbed some Neosporin on it.  
"So does this mean I can finally use my scented body wash?" Jess smiled asking him. Law sighed padding her head "Yes, of course you can. Try and use some Neosporin on your scar, try and get the scar to fade" Jess smiled at him "Yes doctor" Law slightly flushed but looked away.

The phone suddenly rang, "Someone answer it!" Ace yelled from the kitchen, Sabo sighed getting up and walked over to the phone answering it  
"Hello?" Sabo answers. "Sabo, oh your back welcome back!" Sabo chuckled. "Yeah arrived last night really." Garp laughed until Sabo heard someone hitting him over the head. He could hear Danni screaming at him. "Garp shut up with the nice talk and tell him already!" Sabo raised any eyebrow. "Oh, right my bad. Listen Sabo you and your brothers need to get Jess out of the house and to safety! Now!" Sabo frowned. "Why what happened!?" "Sabo I don't have time to explain it! Just get her out of the house? Take her where she can be safe and protect her until we get there!" The phone was suddenly taken away. "Sabo!?" It was Danni. "Is Oichi over there? "N-No she's with her dad." Danni sighed a bit happily. "Thank goodness." The phone was snatched away again. "Victor is coming for Jess! Find her a place to hide now!" Sabo eyes widen. "WHAT!? WHY DIDNT YOU JUST SAY THAT IN THE FIST PLACE YOU STUIPD OLD MAN!" Sabo yelled making everyone jump. He slammed the phone down. "Jess we have to go now!"

Jess Stood up "Wait why what's wrong?" Sabo picked her up making her gasp "Victor is on his way to kill you personally" Jess started to panic. Coby stood up "What?! Well we need to get her out know then" he rushed over to the door right away putting his shoes and jacket on.  
Ace eyes widen a bit. Luffy, who was eating a random piece of meat, stood up in anger. "That's the ass who hurt Jess isn't it! Don't worry I'll kick his ass for you!" Luffy yelled. Law raised his eyebrow. He had heard on the news about how this Victor guy was the one who tried to kill Jess.  
Sabo rushed over to the to the door, putting her down on the ground "How…? How does he know where I am…? It was kept top secret…" Sabo put her shoes on and then pulled her up putting her jacket on "I don't know by will be demand if he lays a hand on you" Sabo slipped on his shoes and jacket then picking her up he looked to see Ace and Luffy already putting their shoes and jacket on.  
Sabo then looked over to Law who was walking over "You coming along?"  
"No, I'm heading to Oichi's. This guy was the one who tried to have Jess killed correct. I'm sure Oichi will come running when she finds out. I'll leave the protection of Jess to you four. I'm sure you can handle it."  
Jess nodded to him "Good you keep her away from Victor, I hate have to admit this, but Victor 1000 times stronger than me, he wasn't picked to be king when both Jetter and Violet refused before I was born for nothing…. His strength matches with my uncles… Victor will sure enough succeeded since he's coming personally…" Jess frowned looking down "He would go this far… there's no need to do this anymore… my uncle clearly won the battle in royal capital…" Luffy picked up Anubis "Can we take the kitty?" Jess shook her head "Law can you bring Anubis with you please?"

He sighed. "Hand the fur ball over. Not sure where it's gonna go since Oichi nor her father do well with cats but I'll make it work." Jess frowned "Shit I forgot" Coby looked at her "I'll take him with to my place then I'll meet up with you" Jess smiled "Thank you Coby" Coby took Anubis and put him in his jacket gently.

Opening the door, Sabo cared Jess in his arms rushing out the door with his brothers, Coby and Law behind him. "Jess where do you think is the safest place?" Jess's eyes widen as she knew where to go "Rick's Tomb, it's inner is built with strongest metal and has a built security system and there a hidden underground bunker"

"Okay let's go there" Luffy nodded. Ace frowned but followed along.  
He walked out pass them and headed to Oichi's house. "Much luck to you guys."  
Coby kissed her cheek and took off. Sabo and his brother right away took off, Sabo knew where he was going. Caring Jess his legs took him as fast has he could.  
"Hey who is the Rick guy?" Luffy asked Ace. "Luffy if I knew who it was don't you think I would have told you?" Luffy shook his head. "Oh...well your right about that but I'm just as clueless as you are right now." "I though you didn't like Jess?" Luffy says. Ace sighs. "I don't but if something happens to her I don't want to see Oichi's sad face. So I'll offer my assistance."

Reaching Natural, they turned the street and quickly rushed down the street in the snow, coming up to the cemetery they turned to the gate and rushed in. Running through the grounds. Sabo quickly stopped and hide behind a tomb, Ace and Luffy followed him. Jess frowned  
"Sabo what is it…?" jess whispered to him.

"Stay low, Luffy keep your ass quiet got it? Luffy frowned and was about to yell out 'I wanna fight...' but Ace covered his mouth. "Yeah, Yeah, we know. Just shut up for a second."

Jess frowned "victor's forces…. Shit he knew I would run here" "Does he know where Rick's tomb is?" Sabo asked Jess frowned "I don't know…" The boy's frowned "There moving away" Ace whispered then he looked behind him as other good is moving away. "If we get to Rick's tomb we will be safe I can active the security system" Sabo nodded "Stay low, Luffy keep your ass quiet got it?" Luffy gulped and nodded.  
Sabo holding Jess tighter he got up quickly and rushed off with his brothers behind him.  
Reaching closely to back area where Ricks tomb was, they turned to only hear sound of wires and all three boys where wired and pulled up from the tree hanging there as Jess feel to the ground on her back and gasped slightly in Pain  
Ace frowned. "Dammit I hate these damn wires!" He yelled in frustration as he and Luffy struggled. Sabo looked down at Jess. "Go on! Get to the tomb!" He says.

Jess looked up "Wires…?" 'thoughs look likes Rivers….'  
"My My, aren't you hard to Kill" Jess's eyes widen she looked and she gasped as a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. He was a black leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark gray denim jeans held up by a simple red belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes.

The boys frowned at the man. "Who the hell is he?" Luffy asked. "Do it look like we know?" Ace says as he tried to wiggle his way out of the wires. Sabo glared at him. 'Dammit. I can't get loose.'

Jess stood up slowly frowning, he smirked at her "Hello little princess" Jess frowned "Don't call me that!" jess snapped at him right away taking out a Kunai. The boy's looked shocked 'where did she hid that?' Ace thought himself.  
Victor laughed "Oo a kunai, you gonna fight me know are you?" you remember the last time your other self-tired to kill me don't you?" Jess shook and frowned  
"Stay away from her! I'll kick your ass!" Luffy yelled as he tried to swing towards him. "Touch her and I'll kill you!" Sabo yelled. Ace frowned. 'If there was only a way to get out of these wires.'

Victor looked up at the boys "Do shut up grandchildren of Garp or I will have my ninja kill you three, his just dying too" Jess frowned "No… you don't mean" Victor laughed "Oh the 2nd last of his clan like your ninja, the brother of your ninja. Took me years to track him down but anyways" he took a step closer to her making her push the kunai to his throat "Don't you touch me" Victor smirked at her then a wires gripped both her wrist's pulling them up and kunai fell to the ground, she gasped and Victor grabbed her chin  
"Get your hands off her!" He yelled.  
"You know I had all the attention in killing you tonight, but I thought long and hard and realized that if I just kill the whole Mikcloud family I would make you my queen" Jess's eyes widen in fear "NO!" she screamed at him swinged her right leg at him but he grabbed her leg making her eyes widen.  
Their eyes widen. Sabo gritted his teeth. 'His queen!? Like hell she is!'  
"My my, you will be differently a kind of queen I would want, let's go shell we" Jess's gasped "No let me go!" then her eyes widen as a needle went into her neck and she fainted, the wires where gone from her wrists and Victor put her over his shoulder and started to walk off with her "Bye, Bye boys"

A figured dropped down in front of them in a ninja get up "I guess I can have some fun while he goes plays king and queen" taking out his Katana "you all look like pineada's to me" he smirked behind his mask then moving his free hand as then fell to the ground with a thump but still wrapped up in wires, he goes to Luffy first putting his foot on his chest, both Ace and Sabo's eyes widen.  
"You will be first" driving his katana down Luffy's eyes widen, before the sword hit Luffy another sword stops it. The male ninja sighed "Hello Sister" River glared at him "Brother"

He smiled at her "My you look lovely" moving his Katana up with hers. "How could you side with him?" River asked upset.

He laughed "Oh please, you think I haven't sided with bad guys before after what I did to our clan?" River frowned "you will pay for what you did too our clan!" she shouted and her and brother started to get into a huge ninja battle.  
Ace swung himself over to Luffy, hitting his head with Luffy's head.

The wires were finally cut off by Rivers sword and threw back her brother "Quickly! Go after Victor!"

Sabo nodded. "Luffy, Ace we need to go." He raced off to Rick's tomb. Ace grabbed Luffy and dragged him away. "I wanna see the ninja's fight!" "You wanna watch the ninja's or save Jess!" Ace yelled. Luffy frowned and pulled away from Ace. "JEEESSSS WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU AND KICK THAT GUYS ASS!" Ace rolled his eyes but followed after him and Sabo.

Couple of yards away Jess was waking up and realized she was being cared by Victor she panicked slightly and quickly put him in a hurricanna and knocked him down with that wrestling move. He groaned as he slammed in a tombstone "you bitch! I'm gonna show you a lesson in treating you KING!" Jess got up fast and rushed off 'ricks tomb! Ricks tomb!'

Jess ran and ran "GET BACK HERE!" she can hear victor's voice. Getting to his Ricks Tomb she quickly used the emergency access. The tomb doors open, Jess slipped in only to have her hair being gripped she yelped in pain. Victor pulled her to him "you think can get away from me my queen?" Jess cried softly "I'm not your queen nor never ever will be!" he stepped in the doors and say the boys turning the corner, holder her up to him turning her to see them "Close the doors" Jess frowned  
Sabo saw her and Victor and his eyes widen the look on her eyes made him panic.

"Computer close doors" Jess said, the computer made a reasons as the door started to close a little fast  
"Sabo…" Jess said his name.  
Sabo put on an extra burst of speeding hoping to get to the door in time. Luffy and Ace were hot on his trail.  
The door's closed, they were pounding on the doors "NOO!" Sabo screamed.

In the Tomb Victor dragged her down the steps, she frowning "What know victor?! You locked us into a tomb with no 2nd way out!" Victor laughed "oh I think I'm that stupid? I know there is a hidden tunnel" jess's widen "how did know…?" Victor smirked and pushed her on Ricks Sarcophagi. "Stay away from me!" Victor laughed "I wasn't lying when I said I wanna make you my queen" Jess frowned "You really think killing my family and making me queen will make you keep the throne?! Well you dead wrong!" Victor growled at her gripped her face tightly "you will be silent with yourself, don't speak to your king in such a manor my queen" Jess heart dropped 'no!' "you disgust me…" Jess muttered, Victor smirked "I disgust a lot of people my queen, I'm gonna make you sire all my children" he looked down at her stomach making her panic "you still pregnant?" she frowned, he took her frowned as a yes "I see will to bad, caring such a fifthly bastered of a child. Who was the father? One of the grandkid's of Garp? Sabo was it?" Jess's eyes 'how did he found out…?'

"Maybe I should take you right know" Jess's started to struggle with a panic "NO!" he quickly grabbed her wrists pushing her back with him hovering over "Oh how I will make you mine, my queen" Jess frowned "I already belong to someone else! Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she started to struggle as his free hand gripped her jacket making her eyes widen and he used his strength ripping it off "NO!"

She started to struggle more as he ripped her shirt off "NO STOP!" Victor smirked "Hold still will you?" pushing her move down to turned her around as her leggings and panties were being pulled down, she started to tear and scream "NO STOP IT!"

She could hear his own belt being unbuckled, she gulped "no…. no.. NO! RICK! SABO!" then she felt a cold presence as she could hear footsteps running up from the side of them, Victor must of heard them to because he did turn his head as he was pushed back into the wall with such force. Jess sighed in relief 'rick…' Victor stood up and his eyes widen and looked at jess "You bitch! How dare you push me!" Jess frowned stepping back away as He stomped towards only to stop and starts gasping for air 'the hell is this…?!' he fell to his knee as his hands went up to his neck started to fell what was chocking him, nothing was. A sinister smirk came on her face watching Victor getting chocked. Her eyes turned red "Oh Victor how I love seeing you being chocked by a Rick's spirit" as Darcaniea sufficed. She can follow see Rick's spirit choking him in such anger. She walked over to the side of the Sarcophagi leaning down putting her hand on the marble title as it scanned it and the hidden light on the title turned green and the title opened. She smirked and reached in taking out a Silver Dragon Royal Purple Japanese Samurai Katana. "Oh I how I missed you" standing up she walked around the Sarcophagi again facing Victor Being Choked by Rick "Not to so much you might kill him before I can see his face when I cut off his head" Rick ignored her "Shut up Darcaniea"  
She chuckled wickedly unsheathing the Katana "I'm gonna love collecting your head with such deep pleasure" she lifted up the Katana with a wicked smirk.

Outside the tomb, Sabo hanged up his phone as he entered the codes to the tombs doors. They could hear fighting off in the distance of the cemetery, apparently Jetter and Garp are already here. The doors open and he rushed on with both Ace and Luffy behind them.  
Rushing down the stairs the stopped to see Jess standing there, her clothes where ripped off her, her eyes were red and she had a wicked smirk on her face, holding up a Katana standing in front of Victor gasping for air being chocked by something.

The boys looked shocked at was going on. Sabo frowned recognizing those red eyes. Ace and Luffy felt a chill go down their spine but Ace studied her carefully. Sabo watched as the katana came down. "Stop!" He yelled out.  
The Katana stopped dead in its tracks next to his neck, Rick had stopped chocking Victor as he started to gasp for air. Darcaniea turned her head to the boys. She glared deadly at them. Sabo gulped and stepped over to her "Darcaniea enough" Ace and Luffy looked confused  
'Darcaniea...?' Ace says. Luffy looked toward Ace. "Don't ask..." Luffy frowned and threw his attention back to Sabo.  
Darcaniea smirked at him "Oh and you think you can control me like Rick and River? You may have got away from the first time but don't think I won't kill the boy Jess is madly in love with" quickly the tip of the katana to his neck. Sabo gulped "Just enough… hand him over to Jetter and my grandfather" Darcaniea sighed "you think I'm gonna let this piece of shit go for what did and almost just did to her? You have another thing coming lover boy"  
"Darcaniea" rick said, the boys did hear him but her eyes shifted to her left side staring at an empty spot "What Rick?"  
Once again Luffy looked toward Ace. "Luffy I don't always have the answers so let's keep it simple. It's mostly her boyfriend." Ace whispered. Luffy frowned. "Why can't we see him but can hear him?" Ace shook his head. "Cuz he's probably a ghost..." Luffy's eyes sparkled a bit.  
"Enough" Darcaniea sighed more putting her sword down "Very well, you're lucky I still listen to Mr. Dead lover" Darcaniea sheathed her sword and closed her eyes as her body fell forward and Sabo caught her right away.

Victor got up still gasping looked to see the boys were where staring at him, he smirked but then was suddenly pushed back across the room into away by Jetter who appeared out of known here "Victor!"

Victor smirked "Hello Jetter" "Zach get in here" Zach sighed appeared from the steps and walked over "Hello Victor" Victor gulped 'shit zach….'  
"Boys your grandfather is up there waiting go on" Zach said  
They boys glanced at each other but turned away and walked out the tomb. There wasn't anything more they could do there. "I'm hungry." Luffy says. Ace patted his head. "I already got food waiting at the house for you." Suddenly they were snatched by Frank "Garp may I?" Garp nodded "They now know…."  
"We can walk on our own if you just freaking ask us!" He was already fairly irritated. He was ready to go home and watch TV or something. Luffy nods rapidly. "I wanna go eat!"  
Frank quickly dragged them away "calm down luffy there's food in the van"  
Sabo still in the tomb frowned looking at Jess's sleeping body "How dare you touch my niece!" Jetter pushed him more into the wall, Victor laughed "She loved every minute of it" Sabo growled looking at him. Zach looking throw his tablet watching the video feed "you are disgusting, trying to rape her" Jetter growled "you tried to Rape her!?"  
Sabo laid Jess down as Garp as in with blankets. He frowned and gave one to Sabo who wrapped her in one. "Answer me! Did you try and RAPE HER?!" Jetter shouted at Victor "AHAHA! I'm gonna make her my queen so why not" Victor laughed. Sabo got up and walked over to victor, Garp's eyes widen.

Jetter was suddenly pushed out way making him gasp, and looked at Sabo. He was gripping Victor's collar glaring deadly. Without warning he hit Victor in his stomach as hard as he could. He then grabbed his head and brought it down to his up raising knee. The hit made Victors head hit the wall. "I'm not done…" Sabo says coldly as she grabbed Victor by his collar of his shirt. Garp narrowed his eyes. Just by listening to those short words and feeling no emotion in them he realized that this was no longer his grandson. This person was something new and dangerous. 'So this is what Dante was taking about.'

Zach and Jetter looked surprised, Jetter took a step with Garp shook his head "Don't Jetter…let Sabo be for a moment…" Jetter sighed and stood there watching. Garp need to watch this in case something like this happened again. He needed to make steps to prepare to stop him.

Sabo had pushed Victors head into the ground and then back into the wall. He hit Victor's head repeatedly. He finally took a step back breathing hard. Victor coughed up some blood and let out a laughed. "So you must be the boy she fucked and got her knocked up?! Your nothing but a filthy peasant." Something snapped inside Sabo's mind. He could feel the shocks in his brain but he ignored it. A murderous look appeared in Sabo's eyes, Garp's eyes widen. "STOP HIM!" He shouted, Jetter's eyes and reach over as Sabo's posed is fingers like a dragon claw and came down at Victor. Zach in time grabbed his arm "Calm yourself boy." Sabo panting growling "Let me kill him…" Jetter frowned "Enough Sabo..." "No, I'm going to kill him for trying to take Jess from me… and he took my child from me I'm going to kill him now!" Sabo started to struggle trying to go after Victor. Victor started to laugh.

Garp walked over and smacked Sabo on the back of his head. Sabo blinked and rubbed his head. "Killing him won't bring your child back Sabo. and Jess is now safe. Go take care of her." Sabo frowned. "...but..." Garp frowned. "All I need to do is to make one phone call. Do you really want that?" Sabo frowned and glared down at Victor. "Piece of trash isn't worth it anyways." He walked back over to Jess.  
Victor laughed "She was better off not caring a bastered child!"  
Sabo frowned picking up Jess wrapping her up in more blanket's trying to keep her warm and left with her.

Zach sighed "you have a death wish Victor" Victor smirked "shut up immortal" Jetter stepped over to him pulling him up slamming him into the wall "Shut the hell up! Before I kill you myself" Zach sighed "Jetter you know you can't" Jetter suddenly had a dark look on his face making Garp shiver "Why not? No one will know, we can say he died by a battle wound" Victor smirked "HAHAH! Kill me Jetter! It will be the only way for me to stop trying to take your niece! Soon I will kill every single one of you and make her my queen!" "SHUT UP! Enough already! You lost, you will be locked away in deepest part of the old palace dungeon where no light can fucken reach!" he said as River appeared with a stab wound to her gut knelling right away "My brother has been taken care of" Jetter frowned "I'm sorry you had to see you brother again… did you know…?" River shook her head "No… I had to pump him with a tranquilizer… his in chains and wires" then she fell to her side, Zach and Jetter eyes both widen "Shit Garp take her to the medical area!" Garp nodded picking her up and leaving"

Sabo was walking Jess though he grave yard as Jetter's forces where rounding up Victor's. Reaching the gate, he sees Danni.  
"Mama D" he said to her.

Danni was just getting off the phone. "Sabo. How is she?"  
"She's fine… Victor…. He…" he gripped Jess protective like "He.. tried to rape her…"  
Danni rubbed Sabo's head. "The most important thing is that she's safe. Thank you for protecting her." Her phone started to go off. "Go take care of her get her out the cold. Maybe seeing your face will make her smile for you." She stuck her tongue out playfully before She shooed him off. Sabo smiled and walked away and passed a black van, the back of the van opened and Ace and Luffy came out. Luffy frowned and then saw Jess he gasped and rushed over "Is she okay?!" Sabo nodded, Ace walked over to them looking at Jess. Sabo frowned "Victor tried to rape her…. Let's take her home"  
Ace says nothing as he walked with Luffy smiling behind him. He clung to Ace. "Hey I want steak! I nice big juicy steak!" "Yeah sure whatever.." Ace says.

The brothers and Jess reached their house. Ace went into the kitchen to start dinner and Luffy sat on the chair upside down. Sabo went upstairs and removed the blankets from around Jess. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a rag. He wet it and went out to clean Jess up at least a bit. He then went to the dresser and got her Darth Vader Pajama bottoms and black tank top. After dressing her he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest…" He whispers.

Sabo closed the door and walked downstairs. "Ace! Come in here for a moment." Ace didn't respond as he went on cooking. Sabo frowned. "Ace we need to talk…" Sabo says as he walked over to a bored looking Luffy. Once again Ace didn't respond. Sabo didn't want to wake Jess up so he grabbed and dragged Luffy into the kitchen. He glared at Ace who back was towards him. "Ace. You heard me calling you." "Last time I checked I was the older brother here. I can ignore anything you say." Sabo sat Luffy down. "We need to talk about what happen tonight. No one can know what went on there." Ace walked to the fridge. "I'm not the one you should be telling. I could care less to be honest." Sabo frowned and walked over to him. "Ace I'm serious." He reached out but Ace smacked his hand away. "I'm serious as well. Just knowing that I was right all along is enough for me. I told you something about her was off. Even though you 'tried' to cover up what happened at the hospital by showing that bull." He took some meat out the microwave. "You don't need to worry your pretty little head about be. I won't say anything because there is nothing to say." "Ace it's not even like that." "Oh Sabo don't try that crap. You already know I can see straight through your lies. You and her family covered it up just like every noble family does. So am I mad? No. Am I upset? No. Cause I was right. You fit right in with them." Sabo glared at Ace and slammed his hand on the corner cracking it. "Sabo your tactic are getting old..." Ace says rolling his eyes.

He took a plate of food and slammed it on the table in front of Luffy making him jump a bit. He walked out the kitchen with Sabo angrily following him. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Ace I know they told you about 'her'." Ace walked into his room. "…and if they did you know it wasn't Jess fault!" Ace rolled his eyes. "Sabo I don't care what you think about her all I know is that they are the same person. Flip around anyway you want but they are the same to me." He grabbed a bag and started packing. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like? I'm leaving and unlike you I'm telling it to your face." Sabo frowned. "So you're just going to leave?" "That's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm not staying here." He grabbed his now packed bag and pushed Sabo aside and walk downstairs. "Are you not staying here because of Jess?" Ace walked into the kitchen and ruffled Luffy's head. "I'll be back in a week." He whispered to Luffy. "No telling anyone okay?" Luffy looked up at him a bit sadly but nodded. They locked pinky's and fist bumped. Ace pushed past Sabo once more who was frowning at him. "Ace answer the question…" Ace ignored Sabo and put on his coat and shoes. "Ignoring everything you say remember. Older brother here. See ya." He opened the door and closed it with a slam. Sabo frowned at the door.  
"Sabo…?" Sabo's eyes widen and turned around quickly to see Jess standing on the stairs tearing "I'm sorry…." Sabo sighs. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Ace just needs to go out and process some stuff." He walked up to the stairs. "Come on you need your rest back to bed." Jess shook her head "I'm kind of Hungry" Sabo smiled at her "alright come on" taking Jess's hand he walked her to the kitchen. Luffy was still sitting at the table when Jess and Sabo walked in. Sabo ruffled his hair. "Luffy it's going to be okay. He'll be back." Luffy said nothing as he stuffed his face with Food. He looked like a sad chipmunk with his cheeks full.

Jess sighed a bit sadly and shook her head. She went to the fridge and noticed how low their food they were. "I thought Ace went shopping?" Sabo sighed. "Earlier Luffy ate just about a lot of the food and a few minutes ago Ace just cooked him a meal so it's no surprise." Jess frowned. "Maybe you should put him on a food schedule so you don't have to waste money on food all the time… let's call some Chinese food. The Snow storm as stopped, I know this prefect Chinese restaurant in Natural call the Green Dragon they have the best Chinese around." Jess ruffled Luffy's hair. "I'll order everything on the menu okay Luffy?" Luffy didn't say anything shocking them a bit. Usually he would be jumping for joy.

Luffy got up and walked to the door. "Luffy where are you going?" Luffy grabbed his coat and shoes. "I'm going over to Zoro's. I'll be back tomorrow…" Sabo walked to him. "Luffy…Ace isn't like me…he told you when he was coming back didn't he?" Luffy sighed and opened the door and left. Sabo rubbed the space between his eyes. Jess looked sad she looked down 'all my fault…' Sabo grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Zoro…look Luffy is heading your way. Yeah…He's a bit down…ha-ha something like that. Just look after him for a bit. I'll come get him tomorrow." He hung the phone up.

Jess takes out her cell phone sitting down going through her contacts, dialing the number of the green dragon. It rang, and rang "Nǐ hǎo, thank you for calling Green dragon, I'm Ming"  
Jess smiled "Nǐ hǎo míng" she hears Ming gasp "Lady Jess! are you alright?" Jess nodded, both Sabo watched her.

"I'm fine, your English is getting better" Ming chuckled "Oh Fēicháng gǎnxiè Jess nǚshì!" 'Thank you very much Lady Jess'

"Okay so can I have 2 big orders of the chop Suey and the 2 Big orders of the Pork fired rice, Sabo hun do you want anything?"

Sabo was going through his phone looking for Sanji's number. 'I'm sure Luffy is gonna eat Zoro's food out of depression.' He then looked over at Jess and smiled warmly. "I'll have whatever you are ordering. Doesn't matter to me."

Jess smiled "and the 2 orders of the Beef sticks!" she can hear Ming writing "Okay that will be twenty-five. Well this be pick up or delivery?" "Do you delivery in Grand line? Where not far from the boarder, the address is uhm…." Sabo handed her a piece of mail with their address "Okay it's 234 Blue Line Rd" she heard Ming type something "Ahh! Good in our delivery range, it will be 45 minutes Lady Jess, Hǎo bèi Jess" jess smiled "Hǎo bèi míng!" she hand up and looked up at Sabo and frowned "I'm sorry Sabo.. I drove Luffy away…"

Sabo sat in the chair. He had sent a mass text to Luffy's friends. "You didn't do anything. Don't make me repeat myself please." He sighs. "Luffy was always closer to Ace then me so this is something normal. Tomorrow He would be his glutton self but he won't be himself until Ace comes back. It's a phase he will get over when me and Ace leave...hopefully." Jess frowned but walked over to him sitting on his lap kissing his cheek "okay, I won't ask again" Sabo smiled and kissed, she kissed him.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Their eyes widen and looked to see Garp standing the door.

"Gramps your back" Sabo said, Jess looked to see Anubis on his shoulder meowing "Anubis! Is Coby with you?" Garp shook his head "No it's at the station, Jess I'm here to deliver your cat" he picked him up and put him down on the table "And to tell you that in 4 days you will relocated. Your Aunt and Uncle will be here to pick you up to move, you are welcome and bring along anyone else to help"  
Jess frowned 'already…?'

Garp looked around. "It to quiet. Ace and Luffy away?" Sabo nodded. "Yeah, Ace left and Luffy went to Zoro's house." Garp laughed. "I figured that much. Did Ace say how long he was gonna be?" Sabo shook his head. "He told Luffy not me." Garp laughed heartily. "Well anyways. I need to go collect something and take a nap before I head out." Sabo nodded and then looked down to Jess. "Well it's been fun but don't think this is the end. I'll help you pack and get yourself stuff ready. However, for now lets just enjoy the yummy food you order." Jess giggled snuggling in his neck. Sabo picked her up and walked into the Livingroom laying down with her, cuddling They turned on the TV "So what do you watch ?" Jess blinked "how about we rent a movie?" Sabo made a thinking pose "Okay sounds good have to ask gramps if we can order on demand thought… GRAMPS can we order a movie on demand?"  
"I don't care! Only one! You know the password go for it" Garp shouted from his room.

"Password?" Jess looked confused "Yeah Luffy likes to order a shit load of them causing gramps bill to go up" Sabo said, he went through them and until Jess stopped at one "Ooo! The killing Joke! Please?!" Sabo smiled at her cuteness "Sure, I know how much you the Joker" Jess giggled as he ordered it and the movie began.  
Oichi was sitting a dark place. She was pissed off to the max. She had been in this place all day and no matter what she said she couldn't get out. She stood up and banged on the door. "Let me out! I'm sure everything is over by now!" "Oichi be silent. I'm working." "But daddy! I promise I won't do anything!" "Your mother asked me to keep you safe from the fight. I can't have you going buck wild out there." "So you locked me in the closet!" Dante chuckled. "It was all I could think of at the time." "I can break out of here!" Oichi yelled as she started banging on the door. "I know. The chains won't help but if you break my door I'll go burn down your whole room along with every Batman and yaoi books you have." Oichi gasp. "You wouldn't dare!?" "Would you like to try me?" Oichi banged on the door one last time before she sat back down pouting. Dante smiled. "Good Girl."

During the movie Jess was laying on top Sabo with her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Sabo was rubbing her sides, the sound of the doorbell made them jump. Jess smiled getting off of Sabo making him frown. Walking over to their purse she took out her wallet and then the front door opening it, there stood the delivery boy she blinked "Kiba…? You work at Green dragon?" Kiba eyes widen "Jess?! what are you doing living on Grand line…?" Sabo then appeared next to her his eyes widen "S-s-s-s aaboo?! Your living with Sabo?! A Grand Liner?" 'oh my god are they sleeping together?! Are they dating?! Is… is he the one that got her pregnant….?'  
"For a Hidden Leaf you sure are one talkative idiot." Sabo says glaring at him. Jess took out the twenty-five bucks as Sabo snatched the food from him, Jess smacked the twenty bucks in his face making him spin in a circle to the ground "Have a good fucken night Kiba" she slammed the door and sighed.

"Sorry about Kiba…" Jess walked into the Livingroom, Sabo sighed "It's fine, but that was very funny to see you smack enough to make him spin in a circle" he smirked. Jess smiled "Oh well he's getting it at school tomorrow" Sabo sat down opening the bag taking out the food, Jess smiled and her tummy growled "Oooo so hungry!" Jess took her food and with already forks already in the bag. Jess took their soy sauce and put it on the fired rice "Your gonna love this, Green Dragon's Chinese is amazing" Jess said taking a bite of the fried rice and her sighed in heaven 'mhmm so good!' Sabo eyed it bot took a bite of the chop suey and his eyes widen 'holy shit…. This is good….' After they eat, Sabo helped her put the left over away. Tapping her tummy she sighed "Food baby, I'm full!" Sabo smiled at her "Same I'm full" Jess giggled "come on let's get my stuff packed" Sabo smiled at her "alright"

In Four days, in the morning Coby, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke came over to help pack the small moving truck with her stuff.

Frank showed up Ford black transit connect passenger Van. To her surprise Nami, Robin and Vivi showed up with Zoro and Sanji. Luffy was already in the way back of the van with Anubis on his lap. Jess smiled as Sabo put the last box. Jess walked to the back part and sat in the back with Luffy. Sabo went in after her sitting beside her "Alright Kids get on in, it's little ways not that far" Frank said getting into the drivers seat.  
Everyone piled into the vehicle. Zoro yawned as he moved toward the window. Sanji was sitting next to Nami with a lump on his head. Robin and Vivi were on their phones.  
"Sabo put he blind fold on her, this is surprise" Jess frowned wait what..?" Sabo smiled putting it on her, she frowned "Frank what the hell?... where is Uncle and Aunty?"" Frank smiled "Already there waiting for you, buckle up everyone" Everyone did as Frank drove off.

Jess pouted with her eyes covered "This is not far" Sabo chuckled at her.

"Can't believe the snow is already melting! What a short winter!" Naruto grinned "Yeah, I was surprised too" Gaara said, sasuke crossed his arms "Hm, Spring is coming early this year, good sign"  
"Oh my Nami swan! How I love to be hit by your spring filled love!" Nami blushed and hit him on the head. "Shut up idiot. For that why don't you make me a treat when we get home." Sanji had hearts in his eyes. Zoro rolled his eyes. He was tricked into coming. He was supposed to be at home training today. He glanced over to Robin. 'Evil woman...' Luffy was still silent as he pet Anubis.

Driving through Natural they came to a move woods area, Gaara's eyes widen 'wait this way is to crystal lake….' As Frank drives a little more to the woods area, the girls could see the tree's. the leaves where a purple color.  
Vivi's eyes sparked. "So beautiful!" Robin took a picture. "This is very amazing. I've never seen purple leaves likes these before. Truly amazing." Nami nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost jealous." She smiled and the blind fold Jess.

Jess blinked behind the blind fold 'purple tree's..? the purple moonlit trees? Near crystal lake?'  
Frank smiled "Celtica is covered in them, we are well known for them. They are a national country tree and part of the royal Mikcloud crest, they are under the protection of the Royal Act of rare. If anyone is caught cutting down a Moonlit, they will be charged 5,000 dollars fine and but in jail for 2 years"

After hearing the price Nami's smiled disappeared. "5,000..." She crossed her arms. Vivi couldn't help but laugh. Robin had written the price and the penalty for the trees on her notebook in her phone.  
Jess smiles "Are we driving to Crystal lake?" Vivi blinked "Crystal lake?" Jess nodded "Crystal Lake one of the most famous lakes, It's known for it clear crystal waters, you can see all the way to the bottom of the lake. It's also near the Purple Mountain." Frank turned to a road and then stopped at a house that made Gaara's eyes widen 'No way…' Violet and Frank were already outside waiting. "Alright everyone out" Soon everyone rushed out. Jess still had the blind fold on, Coby held out his hand, Sabo glared as Jess took it and helped her out.

"Where are we…? I don't like to be blind fooled!" "Sweetie" Violet's voice came to her ears "Sabo take it off her know" Sabo nodded, she blinked and her eyes widen and gasp backing up in Sabo.  
Vivi and the others looked at her with confusion. 'It's a really nice house. Why is she backing up?' Nami asked as she watched Robin take pictures  
Naruto and Sasuke frowned. Gaara shook and frowned "Jess it's okay…" Sabo frowned "What's wrong?" Coby took her hand "Jess…?" Frank frowned, Jetter and Violet took a deep breath "Hun it's okay…"  
"You… you kept this house… why…?" Jess frowned "It was in your mothers will"  
Nami lean over to Robin who was wondering off with her pictures. "It's a wonderful house. If my parents could leave something like this to me..." Robin giggled. Nami shook her head. "Robin don't get all flaky on us now."  
Jess's eyes widen "My mother's will?!" Jetter frowned "Jess, listen…. The house was left to you… however you won't be able to get fully until your 18…" Jess frowned… "I don't wanna go in there..." Sabo frowned "Jess…" "Hun listen, it's okay. I kept it cleaned, I had the master bedroom painted and all your major stuff is already in there. Your parent's furniture had to be replaced with newer ones…" Sabo took her hand "Come on let's get inside..." Frank pushed up his glasses "Alright kids start unpacking the moving truck…" Sabo slowly guided her to the front door, Gaara was right next to her "It's okay Jess…" Jess stopped by the front door biting her lip "I haven't stepped a foot in this house since I was 10… I don't know…"  
Sanji and Zoro easily picked up a box or two and carried it in the house. Nami directed traffic making sure they didn't break anything. Vivi grabbed a few light things and carried them in. Robin was standing next to Nami as she took more pictures. Naruto walked up to her. "Why are you taking so many pictures?" Robin smiled. "Over at Grand Line I am the head of the yearbook club. Of course these pictures won't go in the ones we are currently making but it's fun taking pictures of new things and note them down." Nami sighed. "She never goes anywhere without noting something down. Just ignore her for the moment and help Jess carry the rest of her stuff inside." Naruto nodded and got to work.  
Sabo opened the door and her eyes widen and as he walked her into the main hall. Gaara smiled "Looks better, and the same…" Jess blinked around 'looks the same….'

Hours later, everyone was outside on the porch, the crystal lake could be seen off in the distance. The girls where's looking out to the lake and Sanji behind the bar making drinks.  
"Alright my angels here is my special pineapple breeze drink. It contains lime, pineapples of course and the choice of orange or Cranberry juice!" He places four glasses down on the bar, two orange and two red. They had small pineapples chunks in it. "Please enjoy to the fullest!" He said with hearts in his eyes. Nami smiled as she sips on the drink. "Mmm yummy! Hey what's with the four glass? Is it for Jess?" Sanji shook his head. "I got word from Law that he and Oichi were just about here. This one is for her." Robin giggled. "My, Law has become a little attached to our little Oichi."  
Jess looked out from her bedroom window, she can see Luffy rolling around on the grass with Anubis 'thank god I put flea drops on Anubis' She can also see Sabo talking with someone on his phone, making her frowned. Frank was cooking out for the kids.  
"Jess?" Jess turned to her Aunt and Uncle "What…?" she frowned "I know you mad… we have one more thing to show you" Jess sighed and walked over to them "Whatever show it to me" they frowned and walked away, she followed them through the house to main hall to a garage area. Opening the door to it Violet turned on the light and walked in with Jetter behind her. Jess stepped in behind them and her eyes widen "A car….?" Violet smiled "Honda Civic Type R Gloss metallic purple, it's all yours" Jess gasped "But I don't…" Jetter held up a card, she looked at her and her eyes widen "You got me my drivers licenses…?" Jetter smiled "You know you are well enough qualified to drive with your background Jess" Jess sighed but smiled Violet walked over handing her the keys "but you have to pay me 150 a month for the car" Jess frowned "okay"  
"You remember our talk about the house?" Jetter asked her. Jess smiled "Yeah, 290 a month for rent until I turn 18. And also I have to pay the Electric bill of a budget plane of 80 a month, ATT U-Verse TV and Internet Plan bill that will be 125 a month, yeah I know it's like living in apartment" Violet smiled well go to your new car and open it up" Jess raised an eyebrow at her but walked over to the driver's door opening it. She gasped, her front seats and back seats where covered with Ed Hardy Red Rose tattooed seat covers, on the floor was the matching floor mates. On the wheel was the matching car wheel cover. She smiled "really know…" Violet giggled "The car as a built in Wi-Fi, and a connecting point to hook up your IPhone for your music so you don't have burn CDS" Jess smiled brightly. "Sweet"

"Jess there you are" Sabo's force made her turn to him, she smiled at him "Sabo! Look my aunt and uncle got me a car" He looked at it "Oh?" Violet nodded "She has to pay 150 a month for it" Jetter nodded "Best way to get her to school and back…" then he looks at Sabo "Me and you need to talk Sabo, Jess go join your other friends" Jess frowned "Uncle.." Jetter was already dragging Sabo away who was glaring at him "stop dragging me" Jetter let him go "Follow me" walking out of the front door to see Oichi and Law pull up. Walking past the car "Ignore them and follow me know" Jetter said to him, Sabo sighed but listened while he followed Jetter he can see Oichi frowning as she stepped out of the car.

Sabo followed him across the road to the purple leaved tree's, walking through them Sabo frowned following him 'where the hell is he taking me…?'

Reaching a clearing, Sabo stopped and blinked as there was no snow on the ground that much anymore. There was a Blue blanket cloth on the it, with a small black table with a bottle of something. Jetter sat on the end facing Sabo "Sit" Jetter said to him, Sabo took a deep breath but walked over and sat down "So what is this?" Jetter smiled "I thought you would recognize Japanese Saki cupping Sabo" Sabo looked surprised, Jetter lifted the bottle and turned it around as he see's the writing, it's in Japanese which he didn't know.  
"Bunraku Nihonjin No Wasuremono Junmai Sake" Jetter said taking out two black Saki Cups, placing one in front of Sabo and in in front of him.  
"I wanna apologize for the stuff I said about you, I know you were listening in on me and Violet that day…"  
'Nothing gets by him does it...' He says sarcastically to himself.  
"She didn't know I but I did. So how your disappearance up in the mountain? Did you find yourself Sabo? Tell me what are your feelings for my niece?"

"I like her. Do I feel the same love she feels for me? No. I don't and I'm not going to pretend that I do...but I hope to one day feel that love that she has for me."

"I see, so you confessed to her then? As I can see she's rather lovey dovey around you" Jetter said opening up the bottle and pouring Sabo's and pouring his own.

"Yeah..."  
Putting the bottle down and closing it "I know more about you then you think I know Sabo"  
"Is that right..."

"I know what family you come from but do not worry I will not tell them where you are, Jess's happiness is more important to me then you think. That's why I'm staying out, I'm not budding anymore but there will be times where I will check on her. I leave her in your hands sabo even if she doesn't choose you to be with I leave her in your hands… Zach knew the moment he laid eyes on you, the way you moved and acted. He trusts you and so do I" Jetter closes his eyes.  
"I'm highly grateful for protecting Jess and here for her. You are the light in her darkness Sabo, you can properly already know is that Darcaniea is slipping through" Opening his eyes he looked dead into Sabo's eyes. "Yeah..." Sabo frowned.  
Jetter frowned "It's something I cannot let happen you must understand, If Darcaniea ever got a hold of Jess's body where Jess can never resurface you know what I must do don't you?"

"I have some idea but this is where we come to a halt. Uncle or not if you harm Jess in anyway then we are going to have issues. Don't get me wrong. I understand the dangers of what you have to do but I'm sure a man of you status can find a way to save Jess other then doing what I think your planning to do if that situation ever comes."

"Calm down Sabo, if anything we won't have to kill her but lock her up until Jess resurfaces…" he lifted the saki cup "I do hope jess chooses you" Sabo flushes as he picks up his saki cup.  
"I expect great nieces and nephews in the main future" again Sabo flushed Jetter chuckled and took a sip of his saki. Sabo closed his eyes 'well gramps will tare me a no one if I didn't drink with him…' he drink his cup of saki.

Back at the house Jess smiled to see Oichi standing in the main hall looking around "Oichi"  
"Haven't been here in a while..." She says with widen eyes as she looked around. "They kept it..." She frowned.  
Jess hugged her "It's okay, at first I was scared to even come in here… apparently my mom left me the house in her will.. I won't fully have it until I turn 18"  
"I guess... If that works for you and your happy then I'm happy for you"  
"Come on there's something I cooked today for you" Oichi's eyes widen as she was dragged through the house to the kitchen. Jess went to the fridge and took out Raspberry and chocolate Fudge cake.  
Oichi frowned as she eyed the cake. She crosses her arms.  
"I'm sorry… for your room..." Jess flushed… "I told him to make love to me… he did… but I thought we should have done it somewhere else but he kind of convicted me to do it on your bed… I'm sorry Oichi...So I made this cake for you" Jess smiled  
"You think baking me a awesome, sweet smelling...mouthwatering... Cake...is gonna stop me from being mad at you got another thing coming." She says not to Jess but her eyes were on the cake. Even though she was fussing at Jess she just couldn't take her eyes off the cake.

Jess smiled "Yes I know" she put it down, so that's why I also made this" Oichi watched her as she went back to the fridge and pulled out a white box. Closing the fridge door Jess placed the box on the counter opening it, Oichi peeked in and her eyes widen. Jess's homemade Batman doughnuts

"Dammit Jess! Why can't I stay mad at you!" She pouts as she takes a donut and starts nibbling on it. "Come on everyone is waiting for us in the backyard" Jess smiled putting the fudged cake back in the fridge, as Oichi carried the box of her donuts and started to eat them.  
Seeing Law picking up Luffy, Jess smiled at him "Hey Law"  
"Sup. Come on you sad puppy. Oichi got something to tell you. Even though I like the fact that you are silent, Looking at how depressed you are sickness me." Oichi came out with the dounts, stuffing two in her mouth. 'So good...' She spotted Law dragging Luffy. "Hey beautiful I got your drink!" She hears Sanji say. Oichi smile and happily went to get it. She sipped it down. "Another one please Sanji! I want more pineapple!" Sanji felt his heart throb as he started making another drink, with hearts flying out of his head. Oichi giggles before heading over to Luffy. Luffy sat down in front of her. Oichi kneed down and whispered something in his ear." His eyes widen and he jumped up and hugged her. "...just don't tell anyone okay." Oichi says. Luffy nodded and they locked Pinky's and Oichi put his forehead to his and ruffled his hair.  
Jess walked over to the table sitting at the end. Coby sat next to her she smiled "Hey" Coby flushed and smiled "Hey, where did you go off too?" Jess chuckled "my aunt and uncle got me a car" she whispered to him, his eyes widen "Figures you live a little far" Jess smiled and felt him hold her hand under the table, Jess flushed but held his hand back and smiled more as she sees Sabo walking from the house with her uncle behind him. He walked right up to the table sitting next to her kissing her forehead and glaring at Coby for a second but then say Luffy being all happy.  
"I wonder what she said to make him go back too normal."  
Violet cleared her throat "Alright kids come and sit down, Lunch is ready" Jetter sat down, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto sat down.  
everyone took their seat. Luffy sat next to Oichi and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. He flashed a huge smile. He stomachs let out a huge growl. Law chuckled. "Looks like your inhuman appetite is coming back."

Frank walked over putting the food down for everyone"Frank made grilled japanese yakitori" Oichi's eyes widen "YAY!" Jess smiled at her. Frank sat down with his plate, Jetter stood up "I want to thank you for being such great friends for Jess… And to Sabo and Luffy thank you for taking her in and taking care of her. If your other brother was here I would say thank you too him too but he's gone missing and to Law for helping her heal" Jess frowned.

"but anyways, Me and Violet have some good news" Violet giggled, Jess eyed them "In couple of days me and Violet are getting married" Jess gasped "really?!" Violet smiled "yes hunny"  
Everyone smiled and clapped for them. "Congratulations! Yay a wedding! Congrats! Is there gonna be food there?" "Luffy don't be rude!" They say.  
"If you all forgotten is that me and Violet aren't blood related" Jetter said "It's gonna be a small private wedding among family and friends. I've asked Zach to be my best man and Yuki also. Violet hunny go ahead and ask her" Jess blinked Violet smiled at her "Sweetie, want you to be my maid of honor"  
They smiled. Waiting for Jess's answer.  
Jess's eyes widen and smiled brightly "Of course! I'm so happy for you two! If mother would be alive…. I think she would be happy for you too…" Violet smiled "I know hun and Oichi" Oichi looked at her "I want you to be one of my bride's maids"  
Oichi smiles slightly. "I would love to."  
Violet smiled "I'll try and have your mother be there, the bride's maid's dresses are ready to be used. Hehe, the theme is black and purple"

"However, since there its only for family and friends, Jess and Oichi you can bring 9 friends each. Garp and family is already going since I consider him as family as me and him did a friendship, family saki cupping during the war and a couple of days after the wedding is the coronation" Jetter said  
"I'm ready to eat..." Luffy says. Oichi thumped him on the forehead. "Stop it Luffy. This is very important. Hold on for a few seconds longer." Luffy groaned but nodded. Law huffed. "I already miss his vow of silence.  
Jess gasped "Oh I see, so you're getting married before you are crowned king and Queen?" they nodded "I will be also doing knighting after words, Sabo, Luffy, Law, Oichi, Gaara you four will be knighted"  
Oichi eyes widen. 'Why am I getting knighted? I couldn't even get to her when...' She clenched her fist. Law frowned and grabbed her hand. He didn't understand why he was getting knight either. In truth he doesn't like being rewarded for doing his job. He gets the satisfaction just from seeing his patients recover. Sabo also frowned. It was a nice thought but he didn't do all this formal stuff. He liked Jess and all but he really didn't want to attend a wedding then getting knight apparently. Luffy was dying mentally. 'Fooooooood'  
"Know let's eat our lunch, our niece have something special Deseret after" Jetter said with a smiled and sat back down. Everyone soon digged in. along the way Luffy demand for some more, Frank just chuckled and said it was as he made tons because of Luffy.  
AS everyone was eating a Bird fly by and landed on the table making the grand line girls gasp Jess's eyes widen 'oh my god it's a..' Nami was about show it away when Violet stood up "No don't!" she whispered, Nami looked confused, the others did. Oichi's eyes "Is that a …?" Jess smiled "Nami be careful that's the country bird… Purple Blueish finch… very rare in this season.. maybe because it's an early spring…." Jess slowly extended her hand everyone watched, Jess whistled as it sounded beautiful. The bird titled its head as Jess whistled, it chirped to her and hopped to her and jumped on her finger "There, there little guy or girl no one will hurt you"  
Robin took out her camera and zoomed in on the bird and took a picture. "Very interesting." Nami sighed to herself. 'Rare 5,000 dollar trees and rare birds...' Vivi giggled at Namis exhausted face. Robin snapped more pictures before writing something down. Luffy was trying to steal Laws food but got his hand smacked by Oichi. Sabo wasn't really interested but he smiled anyways at Jess whistling. Coby blushed. "So beautiful..." He whispered.  
"I'm gonna name you Moon, I think it's a female… the colors look of a female. There's normally backwards with the males" Jess said and got up and spotted the bird feeder "Later I'll go the pet shop and get wild bird feed for you" she extended her hand as the tiny bird hopped off on the bird feeder, Jess whistled at it as it chirped back.

Violet giggled "It's like watching a fairy tail princess being friendly with the wooden creatures" Jetter started to laugh

Coby flushed and watched her "Beautiful…." Sabo frowned and glared at him

Jess smiled "They saw seeing a red owl is good luck…" jess frowned looking down "yeah good luck I have been having…" Coby frowned holding her hand "Jess…"

Violet and Jetter frowned "Jess hun…"

Vivi and Nami glanced at each other. Oichi sighed mentally to herself. Robin smiled at Jess. "Well you know what they say. When it comes to luck it can change from bad too good in a split second. With all you been through I can feel that something good is going to come your way." She glanced over at Sabo who blushed and looked away.

Later on, Jess brought homemade blue moon ice cream. Jess smiled at the looks of the girl's face.

They tasted some. Vivi smiled. "This is very tasty!" Nami and Robin agreed.

Jess smiled "Of course Oichi I made it with Almond milk, I know of our allergy" Jess said taking a bite 'mmhmmm' Coby took a bite and smiled "Even for non-dairy ice cream you make it amazing" Jess flushed. "Thanks Coby"

Sabo rolled his eyes as he watched Luffy come steal his ice cream away. Seeing her with Coby was making him sick. It was almost like she wanted to be Coby more than himself. Sabo sighed. 'Then again how could I blame her…'

Jess sighed and finished her ice cream and stood up. "Excuse me…" Jess walked away to the stare wheel that led down to the lower part of the hillside. She walked down the steps Coby and Sabo both got up and then glared at each other.

"Why don't you back off a bit boy scout. She doesn't need you crowding her." Sabo says. "Why don't you back off first! I'm not letting you anywhere near her. I made myself clear." Coby says.

Nami rolled her eyes and smirked. "This is reminding me of a certain someone over here…" She looks at Oichi who blushed. "Don't blame me for that. I didn't even do anything to start that…plus…I was already leaning toward Kid…" Her face got redder making Law frown.

Jetter smirked 'my they both have feelings for her' Violet smiled at them 'I wonder which one will be her date for the wedding and the coronation.'

Coby took off her first, Sabo growled and was about to run after went Luffy started to choke, Violet and Jetter both gasped. Sabo frowned and walked over to Luffy. "What did I tell you about stuffing so much food in your mouth?" He picked him up and stood behind Luffy slightly to the side. He placed one hand on his chest. He then gave five sharp blows between his shoulder blades with the heel of his hands. Luffy eyes widen as he coughed down the food. Sabo sat him down and patted his head. "You okay little bro?" Luffy nodded. Oichi walked over to him. "You okay Luffy?" Luffy smiled. "Yeah, now let me go Sabo! I wanna eat!" Sabo sighed and let him go. "Oichi watch over him please." He then took off after Jess and Coby.

Jess was already almost at the bottom of the stairs when she hears panting and footsteps behind her, she turned around and smiles to see Coby "Coby? You followed me here?" Coby nodded "yeah, we barely see each other but then during lunch at school…" jess frowned "Oh I see" then she smiled grabbing his hand this way" she pulled him through the woods away from the stair wheel. Coby flushed 'where is she taking me?' pulling him deeper of the woods, Jess stopped at an area that made Coby's eyes widen. There stood a stoned ruined gazebo. Jess smiled and skipped over to it "I'm surprised It's standing after the tornado hit Celtica when I was 13…" Coby smiled "Be careful, its rather old" walking over to her "You don't know if it's gonna fall…" Jess giggled poking him "oh hush you're such a worry wort" Coby flushed.  
Jess walked thought the archway and stepped inside, Coby blinked and his heart thumped and peeked in Jess shook her head "Get in here!" she reached out and pulled him.  
He flushed and looked around "So old…" Jess smiled "They say this was part of the first castle of Celtica" Coby's eyes widen "Wait the first palace was here?" Jess nodded "Yeah, Regina's Mikcloud's tomb is somewhere around here" Coby looked stunned "Wow no way" Jess smiled "couple of yards away is these huge ruined staircase… I don't know its there or not" Jess looked out the window as Coby looked at her, his face flushed as she watched her.

Back at the stair wheel Sabo reached the bottom, he frowned and noticed no jess and no Coby. 'where the hell did they go..' he turned from a sound of twig snap and looked as he see's in the woods red hair and medieval looking gown of light green disappearing in the woods. Sabo's eyes widen in shock 'what the hell…? Who is that…?' he moved into the woods area, he slightly see her moving among the tree following her, he would hear humming from her 'sounds like jess…? what the hell…' disappearing through some tree he stepped out to see a ruined Gazebo and no girl. He frowned.  
"Sabo?" he looked to see Jess in the arch way "How… did you find this place…? No one knows this place but me…"  
Sabo rubs his head. "I don't really know. I saw this girl and she was humming like you. So I followed her and ended up here."  
Jess's eyes widen "a girl sounded like me…? What did she look like?" Coby appeared behind her.

Sabo sighed "Long red hair…? And she was wearing a white medieval gown…?" Jess gasped "Sabo did you these ruins is where the first palace stood…?" Sabo shook his head and then noticed Coby hidden glare "What does that have to do with anything…?" Jess frowned and walked over to him and poked him with a smiled "I believe you saw a spirit of Regina Mikcloud, the first Queen of Celtica… her tomb is somewhere barred underground" Coby looked shocked 'wow…'  
"Come on let's go" Jess said as Coby walked over and she grabbed both his hand and sabo's hand pulling them back through the woods. Sabo sighed looking back as he the girl away but for a brief second until she disappeared.

Reaching the stairs again, Jess walked back up them holding both their hands, Coby and Sabo glared at each other. Reaching the top she noticed the kids getting ready to leave "Leaving already?" Frank nodded to her "School tomorrow, your uncle left but Violet wishes to have a view woods before they leave" Jess sighed letting go of the both boys hands and walked over, As Violet cleared her throat "I know the dragons are giving you a hard time… and I'm sorry for such act among them… but I would like you all to know that soon the land of grand line will become a part of Celtica… the only reason why we did that is because of" she looked at jess who frowned and looked away "certain events happening with Jess and dragons… I hope you all know what she was doing was about the bottom of her heart, she cares for each and one of you even though it was to stop mostly from Oichi being abused"  
She looked at Coby and Sabo "Which one of you will be stay with Jess…? I know I will be here tomorrow until he wedding OH! Oichi the dress, tomorrow come over I would you to try it on" Jess sipped away inside somewhere  
The others glanced at each other but put on a gentle smile. Vivi bowed slightly. "We appreciate what Jess did and even put up with the punishment of the dragons. However, I...we...ask for a favor. Please don't get involved with the Dragons anymore until the school is rebuilt. I know the brother Saint Charloss will be visiting for the rest of the week. He's not as bad as the others but...he does like to be surrounded by girls from Grand Line." Vivi gripped her fist. "As a group we decided not to say anything because we didn't want to make her feel bad but...some of parents and students lost their jobs after the two altercations. Even after the school doesn't belong to them anymore they can still make the town a living hell." Nami looked over to Sanji who was walking away from the conversation. "I know its a lot to ask but please..."  
Oichi sighed. 'The dragons are after me but the school and everyone families are paying the price.' She took out her phone.  
Violet sighed "Listen to me very careful, the dragons very well know that we were buying the building even the land. I have no authority over how this goes… I'm sorry children but both lands were part of the deal among the world leaders of shinobi and Grand line… it's only a patch of land but… once that land becomes a part of Celtica they won't be able to step foot on it and as for the families… do not worry Vivi" Violet smiled at her "Yuki Is already on it, he already knows… Yuki even more richer them Jetter… even the both world leaders…"  
she then looked at Sabo and Coby "you never answered me you two"

Vivi gripped her fist in a little anger. She frowned making Oichi stand and Sabo look her way. "No! You don't understand!" She yelled. Shocking Nami and Robin. "This isn't about the school anymore! This is about the entire land of Grand Line! Just because you have money it's not gonna bring them their jobs back! No one in their right mind would take any money! If they take that money then..." Sabo and Oichi eyes widen. "Vivi!" The both yelled. Vivi jumped a bit. She her eyes widen and she shook a bit and bowed at Violet. "I-I am terribly sorry about raising my voice. A-As a person of status it was rude for me to raise my voice especially out of anger. P-Please forgive me." She bit her lip holding her tears back.

Violet stared at her for a moment "Don't you think I do not know that young lady? After what happen yuki felt sadden of those families lost everything because of happen, he went out of the goodness of his heart to offer them jobs to help them. WE did not hand out money, you miss understand what I said" Violet stepped over putting her hand on Vivi's cheek "I know you are very scared, I know, yuki knows of what will happen not just to the school but to grand line also. They keep running their mouth on pathetic and worthless the town is and should just burn it to the ground, so we are going to what we can.. Each student that goes to that school are gifted and special with their own ways. I was raised differently to never treat a peasant or commoner with such disrespect. Royals like the dragons have no respect for its people and are power hungry slave owning life ruining people. I feel forever family in that town. My birth parents are from that town…. It would break my heart to see the dragons destroy it… Sweetheart try and understand what I'm saying please? It will all be revived in the next boarding meet with you students, is that the plans have changed, since we can't build around the train tracks the school is being built not far from Jess lives know big archer of land for the school" she rubbed her cheek "its okay to cry Vivi, let it out"

Jess signed listening to all this she way Sabo noticed threw the window and frowned and walked away.  
Vivi bit her lip and backed up a bit. "I need to get home. Once again I'm sorry for my actions." She turned around quickly. Nami reached out for her but Sanji stopped her. Robin followed Vivi. Luffy was sitting on the ground frowning. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew what the dragons could do to people and he hated seeing his friend cry. Sanji walked over to him and grabbed him while he sat there thinking of ways to kick the dragon's ass. "Don't do anything dumb…of course that's gonna be hard for you anyways."

Jess signed listening to all this she way Sabo noticed through the window and frowned before a sharp pain hit his head.

Oichi looked over at Sabo who looked like he was in pain holding his head. She took a step but he shook his head stopping her. Just then her phone went off and she sighed. Law grabbed her hand. "We gotta go. I don't want your dad kicking my ass like he did Kid's." Oichi nodded. "I wan to say bye first..."

Violet sighed "I think.. that's enough….forgive me… Frank will drive you home…" Violet stepped and walked away from the group inside of the house to the main hall and moved out of the way Jess runs up to punch her but hit the wall instead "I told you not to upset my friends with your shit" then Jess walked up the stairs disappearing up to the first level. By this time the Gaara and the others appeared in the main hall. Oichi, who was coming to say good-bye to Jess, noticed the hole in the whole next to her head. Gaara's eyes widen "What happen to the wall…? Looks like someone punched it… with such…" he stopped and realized who did it "Jess just threaten you didn't she…?" Violet ad a sweat drop go down her forehead, she nodded and left weakly.

Coby and Sabo looked up the stairs as Jess walks down with a frown "I'd like to tell Vivi I'm sorry… I did not know… I've stopped budding in with the dragons I'm not even gonna go to school when they show up." Sabo and Coby both frowned. "But Jess…" Jess put up her hands "I've made up my mind, thank you for coming… as apology I will make you all a lunch… Sabo… you staying with me tonight?" Coby frowned "I will" he said right away.

Sabo sighed. He wanted to stay more than anything but right now...He snitched his teeth, grabbed Coby and slammed him into the wall. Jess gasped "Sabo!" "You bastard…Don't think you won this time." Coby frowned but noticed Sabo's face was a bit in pain. "Sabo…" "This will be the ONLY time I let this go…" He pushed Coby into the wall more. "If you do anything to upset her I will kick your ass. Family friend or not…" He let Coby go and staggered a bit up the stairs to Jess. He reached out and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled away. Jess blinked at him "Sorry beautiful. I won't be able to stay to night but keep that spot in the bed warm for me. There is no way in hell that I'm letting him take you away from me." He kissed her once more she moaned slightly and then kissed her forehead before walking back down the stairs. Oichi looked at him worriedly. He lends down and whispered something in her ear.

He then walked out. Oichi looks down sadly before also walking up the stairs. She hugged Jess. "I'll let Vivi know." Oichi says. "I'll try to be back tomorrow if I can. Try to get some rest." Jess nods to her. She walked back down and then walked up to Coby she then punched him in the gut making him gasp and take a knee. "W-What was that for?" Oichi frowned and walked out the door. Law shook his head. "Try not to mess up while they are away. She might not hold back next time…" Law smirked. Coby coughed. "T-That was holding back?" Jess frowned as Frank honked the horn "come on kids let's get a move on"

Sabo had his eyes closed as he laid on a table in a dark room. His body was strapped down to a chair and he had a gray device around his head that also covered his face. The device had wires connected to a computer. Sparks were flying every now and then. "Dammit…" Dante says as he backs away from the computer. He sighs and crosses his arm. "This is the second time this has happened…" Dante took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff and blows the smoke out. "Those are gonna kill you one day." Dante turned around to see a person wearing a black cloth, hiding his face. "Don't you think it's about time you lose the cloth. It hurts my feelings when you don't want to show your face to me" The person chuckled and walked up to the computer. "So how is he?" Dante typed something and all of Sabo's memories started to show up. "Seems like our little spy has been through it all with his new girlfriend." Dante says. "Her huh…it's a shame really…he would have been a great spy if he would just bottle up his emotions. Are you going to erase them?"  
Dante looked over at Sabo. "It would be a great decision to erase them and start all over like last time." Dante says typing on the laptop. The person with the cloth turned away. "Well it is up to you. The chips are your after all. As long as he does his missions I don't care what you do for now." He walked away, disappearing in the dark. Dante sat back in his chair and looked up at the darkness. "Erasing could make things easier..." He looked over at Sabo as all his memories uploaded on the computer. Dante glanced over at Sabo's files and picked it up. He flipped through it. "It felt like yesterday when I met you."

Dante chuckled. "Back then you were very rough around the edges and tried to kill anyone noble or commoner who got near you. It's a wonder how you survived for as long as you did after you left your home. When I first saw you training with Dragon I though you would be a great test subject like Oichi. You had everything that we were looking for. Power, Speed, Ability, a goal, vengeance...a set goal." Dante let out another puff as he placed a disk and a flash drive in the computer. "You never let anything get in the way. Even when I reunited you with your brothers…you stayed true to your goal. Trained every day, got all your missions done, killed anyone you were supposed to do. Now you have been compromised because of Jessica…" He squeezed the space in between his eyes. As a young version of Sabo popped into his mind smiling and then one filled with hatred. Dante sighed. He heard a beep on the computer. He looked at it to see that the files were completed and the words. 'ERASE YES OR NO' popped up.

Dante frowned and cursed at himself as he walked over to Sabo. "Sabo…I know you can hear me…The way that this works is that whenever one of my own spies are comprised I erase or block their entire memory set that cause the problem. I could care less about your love fest because you sighed your life over to me." He walked towards the computer. "I don't care but yet…I don't want you to be like Oichi, who has been forced to forget part of her own past. So for now…I'll let you keep your memories. However, if you so much as stray away from any missions I give from here on out. I will set your chip into self-destruct mode. I'll fry your brain to the point where it will melt inside out. Don't forget my warning Sabo…" Dante sat back at the computer and got to work. 'Even if he believes that threat I wouldn't erase the memories anyways…I wouldn't do it unless it interferes with the mission or the users allows it. So far the only thing he is doing helping me fix some bugs out of the prototype.' Dante smirked. 'When it's finally complete then my plan will go into action.'

Couple of days Jess was home alone, Coby had left in the afternoon as he was needed at the station. Jess hummed in the kitchen checking her pot roast. Her Aunt hasn't even showed up yet. Oichi texted her saying she might show up with Kid. She sighed, put the slow cooker top back on. Let the kitchen walking back upstairs and walked to her room. Walking in she turned to her package she revived in the mail. Jess walked up to it and picking it up then walking through her huge walk in closet. Putting the box down she opened it and she gasped. It was a whole new maids outfit for work. She saw a note and read it 'See you at work tomorrow, hope you love the new outfit. Wear it tomorrow night. Ms. Jewel' Jess smiled.  
"Jess?" her eyes widen dropped the maid outfit and note rushing out the closet to see Sabo standing there. "Sabo..?" he turned to her, he smiled at her "Hey beautiful I'm back" Jess felt her heart thumped and rushed to him jumping on him making him catch her "I missed you" she giggled she starts giving his butterfly kisses on his cheeks.  
Sabo's heart thumped "Missed you too"

Pushing her on the bed he hovered her and kissed her, she kissed back but pushed him back making from "Wait I need to show you something. She got up "Close your eyes"  
Sabo sighed but closed his eyes 'she better not make me wait long'  
she giggled and quickly rushed to the into the closet. She quickly removed her clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. She smiled looking at the maid's outfit and put it on. She saw the knee high socks and put them on and then the maid headband. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled at herself she peeked out the door to see Sabo sitting on the bed tapping his foot with his eyes closed 'aww he's getting impatient. She stepped out walking over to him "Okay open them" Sabo's eyes open and his eyes widen. "Does master wish for anything?" She playfully tugging the rim of her skirt.  
Sabo's heart thumped 'Maid outfit….?' "your in a maid outfit…?" Jess giggled slowly walking over to him "Got it in the mail, new outfit for the café" Sabo blinked at her "I see…"  
Jess smirked and sat on his lap "So what does Master Sabo want?" Sabo smirked "Oh I think I know what I want from you" Twirling her around on the bed hovering over her Jess smirked.  
(Sex Scene)

Jess wrapped the towel around her as she heard Oichi "Jess? I'm here!" Jess smiled "Sabo Oichi is here" she said to him as he wraps his waist. He smiled at her walking up to her kissing her, she kissed him back. He knew he as to make it up to her more and he will do anything.

Jess giggled and walked away to her closet "Okay! I'll be down in a minute!" she shouted. Sabo followed her and then both started to get dressed. Jess was in black shorts and elbow long sleeve scoop light purple top. She flipped her black slippers on and tied her hair in the towel skipping out.

Walking through the hallways, Jess walked down the stairs and see's Anubis play with one of his toys. She smiled and headed for the kitchen and her eyes widen, Oichi lifted the top of the slow cooker with a fork in her hand with drool running down her chin "Oichi! You better not touch that pot roast missy!"  
Oichi stuck her tongue out and put the fork down and sat at the table. "I'm not all that hungry anyways. Law cooked me some lunch while I locked in the closet. He's been really sweet to me lately."  
Jess gasped "You turning down my pot roast wow" she walked over putting the cover back on "Sabo will be down in a bit" Jess said to her  
"If I eat anymore I'm gonna start gaining weight." Oichi says jokingly.  
The Jess's phone rang from the counter top she sighed answered it "Yes? Oh Jer! Yes I'm fine,… wait what? Uhm sure you know I love all animals" Sabo walks in the kitchen sitting down at the table.  
"Feel better?" Sabo nods. "What about you?" Oichi nodded and smile. "You started to worry be for a while. I know he can be harsh but..." Sabo smiled at Oichi. "It's all go. How 'you know who' doing?" He asked. Oichi smiled. "He's sleeping right now. I made him a big dinner so he's still recuperating." Sabo chuckled. "And Luffy?" "He's over at Zoros. Sometimes he comes sometimes he goes to Sanjis." "That's a relief." They smile at each other.  
"Sure see you in a bit" Jess hanged up walking over sitting on Sabo's lap "Jer asked me take in his dog"

Oichi blinked at her "You mean Orca? Awwww! I haven't seen her since she was a puppy!" Jess smiled "I hope Orca want try and hurt Anubis"  
Sabo kissed her cheek making her giggle "Oh sabo can you fill the bird feeder for me? The bird feed is in the closet in the hallway" Jess got up Sabo smiled at her "Sure I could use some fresh air" he got up and walked out the room.

Jess smiled at Oichi "Come with me" Oichi raised her eyebrow but stood up "Okay sure" Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her out the kitchen o the stairs. Walking up them Jess can see out the window from the top Sabo already walking outside. Jess pulled Oichi to the 2nd guest bedroom, Opening the door. She stepped in where Oichi followed.  
Oichi looked and her eyes land on two purple dresses, they were so elegant looking.

"What's with the dresses?" Oichi asked, Jess smiled "these are the bride maids dresses" Oichi's eyes widen. Jess walked over to hers "I was surprised to see them… Oichi, I talked to my uncle and asked him to not knight you because know the look on your face couple of days ago made me frown I know you don't want too" Oichi walked over to the other dress looking at it. "These are very pretty"

Jess smiled "Sunday is the wedding, I can't wait to wear this, oh! I hear Yuki came by during the one of the dragons popped up" Jess frowned "I'm sorry…"  
Oichi didn't really say anything as she sighs. "Yeah..."

~Flash back~

Oichi and Kid were walking to school. Law had to go into work on quick emergency call. Killer was sick so it just them. They were holding hands. Oichi was pouting a bit. "I'm sorry babe. I gotta work 24/7 after Jess messed with the dragons some of the guys got laid off. I'm covering extra shifts but getting more money" Oichi sighed. "I haven't been seeing you and I thought the wedding would be nice for us to attend." Kid frowned until Oichi looked back up. "...but I understand. Unlike me you have to work your fingers to the bone and pay the bills. Just treat me to a nice meal when you get break or something." Kid smiles and kissed her forehead. "Man. I'm really lucky to have a girl like you Chi." Oichi blushed.

They reached the school where Dante and Doflamingo was standing at the gates. Doflamingo spotted Oichi and smiled his creepy smile at her. She got chills as Kid pushed her behind him. Dante sent a glare to Doflamingo. "Don't think I'll let you get near my daughter you flamboyant ass." He says blowing smoke in his face. Doflamingo chuckled. Soon the regular routine. The limo showed up and Akainu made his grand entrance. He stepped aside and the students bowed to the ground. This time it was Saint Charloss who was paying a visit.

He had a list in his head. "Woo I get to pick what girls I want today!" He says yells. Saint Charloss had black hair that was simlair to his fathers. A wide and obese face and thick like. He wore a white suit with with black lining.

ome of the girls looked uneasy about it. Saint Charloss wasn't all that bad but he was more like a spoil brat. If he didn't get what he want then its a call to his father. Charloss went down his list and smiled. "These look like so cute names! Okay if I call your name then you are gonna be my woman for today!" He called out four girl names before Oichi heard her name. She signed and got up and walked over to him. He was like a fat pig as he checked her and the other four girls out. He looks Oichi up and down. "You smell really nice! Your gonna be my main!" He reaches out grab her.

A sound of a music playing and sports car drove up parking. Sanit Charloos did look as the front car door open and Yuki stepped out. Almost all the girls from Hidden leaf screamed "AHH! YUKI The Billionaire!"  
Charloss raised an eyebrow. 'What's so great about this guy...' He says to himself.  
Yuki closes the door and smiled at the girls "Trillionaire now girls" he winks at them making them scream with hearts in their eyes. Yuki stepped over to Grand Line with a clipboard.

As a other car pulled up and workers came out of it, Yuki walked in front of the students of grand line and bowed to them "Morning everyone, don't mind me just marking the land for the bulldozing after your school year" HE smiled sweetly at them "Lord Yuki here's the papers" a worker came over "Ah thank you" taking it "and the folder for Dante" Yuki smiled taking "Thank you, he walked over to Dante "Morning Prinpcle Dante, this is for you" he handed the folder to him  
Dante blew smoke out as he tool the folder.  
then he noticed Oichi being handed by the dragon, a dark glare came his way and then he smiled walking over right away taking Oichi from his hand "Morning Oichi, it's so good to see you again" kisses her the back of her hand.  
The Grand Line students kept their heads down. Oichi frown. "Yuki...don't..." Charloss frowned. "Hey that's my main girl!"  
Ignoring Charlos, held her hand to protector which she can tell. "I was so happy to hear that you are being a bride maid for Violet. I'm gonna be one of the best mans for Jetter, If you have not found a date would you give me the honor of be my date for the wedding and the after party Lady Oichi?" putting his hand on chest and smiled at her.

Oichi sighs deeply. "If I say yes would you please finish your business here and then leave..."  
Then looking over to the dragon "You lay a harmful or sexual act on her you will be arrested on the spot, Since this land is apart of Celtica, the way you treat presents is just disgusting... WE Mikcloud's were never to treat some who is not a royal or noble with such disgrace..." Yuki shook his head "We were raised to treat them like human being like everyone else" Then Yuki smiled "enjoy time your time here while it lasts" then he walked away and Oichi bowed making Yuki frown and them frowned at the students "After the school year there will be a student extra credit for destroy the school, I hope most of you will love to help destroy it" Yuki walked away with his workers behind him.

~end of flash back~

Jess sighed "I see…" she frowned and then tears came down her eyes "I'm afraid to go to school know… the school will hate me…"  
"They won't hate you..." She says.  
"No they gonna hate me… I need to make up to them… YES! A big lunch for the students! I'll make them all lunch, It will take couple of days no wait….. I'll bake them all cookies! Yes cookies then they will understand how sorry I am for my families action"  
Oichi frown and grabbed Jess by her arm. Her eyes were angry yet sad at the same time. "Jess Enough!" She yelled. "Stop blaming everything on your damn self for once!" Jess blinked at her but frowned. Oichi frowned and let her go. "No amount of lunch or sweets are going to change what happens to some of the Grand Line students! There is nothing you or your family can do! Yes, you guys control the school but the dragons will always have control of Grand Line! It's just the way it is...so stop blaming yourself for things you can't freaking control..."  
Jess frowned as tears came down her face "I have to do something…" Sabo walked in and saw Jess tearing  
"Jess? What's going on?  
Jess teared in his chested he rubbed her back, Sabo frowned "Shhh it's okay calm down" Jess sniffed by nodded. She pulled away "I'm gonna go check on the pot roast" she smiled she quickly left to room.

It was silent between the two. Oichi was frowning, with her arms crossed, and her back turned. "Oichi what happened?" Oichi sighed. "I told her what happened at school the other day and then she starting going on about how to make it up with lunches and cookies for the entire school! So I told her to stop blaming everything on herself! She always does that! She blames herself for this she can't control!" Sabo walked up to Oichi. "Calm down. I know. I understand." "I can't clam down...I'm to angry...I just..." She looked down.

Sabo could sense something was up. "Oichi...what are you really angry about?" "...Kid lost his job..." Sabo eyes widen. "What?" "He lost his job Sabo...all because Saint Charloss didn't get to walk around the freaking school...and it's not just him...Sanji was fired, Rebecca and her sister can't enter Grand Line unless they pay a huge fee of their jewels, Law was put on suspension... Its not only them...other students lost their jobs to..." She gripped her fist. "They are making a statement...even if they can't control the school they can still make theirs lives a living hell..." Sabo frowned as he tried to control his anger. "Does Dante know?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah, but there is only so much he can do though...Kid needs his job...without it..." Sabo pulled Oichi into a hug. "It's gonna be okay...everything is going to be okay...I promise you..." 'I'll kill them...I'll kill every last one of them...' Sabo says glaring at the wall.  
a throat cleared they looked to see Jericho standing there "I'm sorry… to interrupt but I couldn't help to over hear you….. and I was… well uhm…" he frowned "I know what my family has been doing it and I'm sorry for it… Jess was just on the phone screamed down stairs in the basement… in Celtica to yuki…. Oichi… don't worry about your friends… uhm if there is anything you need me to do I will help… get Sanji a job at Scarlets. Have your friend Rebecca and her sister get aired here to Celtica….? Have Law be transferred to Natural General, There's an opening in the walk in clinic… I'm willing help fix the mistakes… I feel bad for is happening… I'm sorry for my family" Jericho stuttered slightly. Oichi's phone went off and looked to see a message from Kid. 'Hey I just got a call about some kind of job in the construction office in Natural. I need to talk to you asap. Like now.'

Oichi sighed. "Thank you for trying to help but the situation is more complex than you think." Sabo rubbed his eyes. He needed to control himself. If he went can murder all the dragons it would get messy for him. "Law is only on suspension. He's not fired but that still doesn't make him too happy." Sabo turned around and crossed his arm. "As for Rebecca and Violets situation they have to come up with their own jewels and pay them to the dragon in person. Their country produces different types of flowers that can be made into their family's rare jewels. The only thing is that some of the flowers there take about a few weeks or months to even grow." Sabo rubbed his chin. "The require amount should be almost met but it's something they have to do by themselves." Oichi was texting Kid who was still freaking out about the random job he was offered. "I need to go. Kid is blowing a fuse." She looked over at Sabo. "Tell her that yes, I'm very, very upset that she's trying to take blame for all of this. If she comes to everyone like that then they will start to dislike her all over again. You know how they get…" Sabo nodded. "I'll talk to my dad and see if we can help Ace to." Sabo frowned. "He got hit to?" Oichi nodded. "Does gramps know?" Oichi shook her head. "Not yet but don't tell him just yet."  
A loud noise from down stairs made them turn their heads "ORCA! Get off! Hahaha yeah yeah hello to you too! JER!" Jericho gasped and rushed with Sabo and Oichi running after them.

Heading down the stairs, Jer frowned to see Jess on the ground with Orca on top of her licking her. Jer smiled "Orca get off her."

Sabo raised his eyebrow. "Cute…" He says glancing over to Oichi. She shrugs. "I'll text you later. I was coming over to ask a favor of you but I need to go before Kid starts…" Her phone rings. "…blowing up my phone…"

Jer walked over pulled her off Jess "Sorry Jess…" Jess smiled "It's okay

Jer walked over pulled her off Jess "Sorry Jess…" Jess smiled "It's okay, Orca sit" jess snapped her fingers pointing then to the floor. Right away Orca sat down. Jess smiled at Oichi "You staying for Dinner Oichi?" Sabo walked over to her and knelled by Orca and started to pet her "She's a beautiful dog… what type is she?" Jer smiled "A pure black Husky" Sabo smiled and petted her.

Oichi shook her head. "No. I have some business to take care of. Also don't ruin your alone time with hopefully your new boyfriend." Jess flushed "need more time… he knows… start taking me on dates… before I say yes…" Jess then noticed Anubis staring at Orca and Orca staring at him. Orca laid down started to sniff and made a small ruff sound. Anubis walked over to Orca slowly like he was curious and nervous. Jess smiled "Orca this Anubis, Anubis this is Orca"  
"Jess their animals" Sabo said to her, Jess shook her head "They can still understand…" she watched at Anubis was right next to Orca's nose sniffing. She was slightly nervous, she doesn't want Orca to attack her cat. Orca sniffed him back and licked him making Anubis fall slightly. Jess smiled "There we go there getting along already! Jer do you have her toys and dog food, and bed?" Jer nodded "Yeah I'll go get them out of my car" he opened the front door closing it behind him "Looks like we need to build a fence for her for the backyard and make a gate way to by the steps, maybe you and Kid can help me build it"  
Sabo glanced over at Oichi. "…I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Oichi says "I'll see ya later." Her phone goes off again. "Sabo be expecting my text." She picks up her phone. "Yeah, I was here visiting Jess…no, I'm coming home now…I'll explain when I get there." She hangs up. She waves before leaving.

Jess waves goodbye to her as Jer walks in with 5 bags and large Purple black doggy bed, Sabo right away got up and helped him. "Put the food in the pantry in the Kitchen" Jess said to Sabo with a smile. Sabo smiled and walked off to the kitchen. Jess went over to him as he closed the door. Jess took the bed and walked off to the family room, Orca was right away following her. Jess placed the doggy bed next to the couch by the corner, Orca right away walked on it, twirled and laid down. Jess smiled "Awww. I'm gonna looking after you know" Jer walked over and dumped all by her toys on the floor near her. Jess sighed with a smile and grabbed a fox squeaky toy and started to squeak it, Orca wagged her and barked softly and Jess gave her it.  
"Okay, so make sure you take her for a walk, she loves them" Jer said to Jess, Jess smiled t him "I know, I'll walk her down to the lake everyday. Did you put flea drops on her?" Jer nodded "Yup" "Is she fixed right?" he nodded to her. Jess smiled and then smiled more as Anubis sneaked from behind her, Jess picked him up, he started to Our, Orca was too busy to play with her toy to notice Anubis.

Jess play Anubis on the couch and stood up as Sabo walked over wrapping his arms around her, she flushed and giggled softly pulling her on the couch Jess sat on his lap cuddling as he clicked on the TV. Jer got up and sat next to them "What does it feel like being here again…?" Jess frowned "I don't know, I love it but I hate it… I'm nervous… it's like I can still feel them here…"  
Jer frowned "Maybe they are…." Jess smiled softly "I don't know if it's Residual or Intelligent… but I can feel something"

Sabo wasn't really getting or much liking where this conversation was going but he stayed silent. He flipped through the channels to find a movie. He could feel his phone vibrating but he ignored it. Jess felt the phone vibrating "Sabo answer your phone it feels weird I can feel it on my butt…" Jess flushed, Jer flushed and looking away "did not need to know that…"

"Chill beautiful. It's not like it's a vibrator. It will go to voice mail soon enough." He flips through the channel. Jess pouted and flushed and playfully softly bite his cheek, Jer eyes widen and ignored it "So… when is dinner gonna be done?" Jess looked over to him "You eating over?" Jer nodded with a grin "Like I'll miss your cooking" Jess flushed "Prick" Jer laughed "how's your arm" jess pointed to Wrist and Forearm Splint, Jer looked at it "Oh it's fine just a hair line fracker…" Jess frowned "Still hasn't healed…?" Jer shook his head "No it will take time like in another month, I don't have that inhuman healing and strength like you do" he stick his tongue out at her. Jess glared and poked him "ass" Jer laughed.

"I don't want it…" Kid says going through a newspaper. "Kid…you need a job and Natural is offering you a job without interviews." "Chi I don't care. I don't need her and her family's help. Look where we are at just because she stepped in! Sure it was great the first time but the second and third time…When people started losing their jobs that should have been an eye opener for them to stop meddling. I can find another job on my own. This ain't the first time I been fired and it won't be the last." Oichi turned around and frowned. She slammed her hands on the table. "Look just take the damn job! You need the money! Your behind on your bills as it is and your house might get taken!" Kid frowned. "Oh so you're going to tell Jess that to since you tell her everything else! I don't need her help! I haven't needed anyone's help since the day those bastards walked out of my life and live me in streets! I got by fine then and I'm gonna get by fine just now."

Oichi frowned and put her head down. She then sat down at the table and grabbed his hand that was balled up. She opened it and placed her hand inside his. "That only tells me that you don't know how to ask for help. She's not gonna think any less of you if you just take the job." Kid squeezed her hand and sighed. "I'm sorry…" Oichi smiled. Dante walked in with a cup. "You two sound like an old married couple. I can see my future grandkids much cleaner now." Oichi blushed. "Dad not now…" Dante smiled. "Look your mother and father had always thought you were never going to get into boys. Now, you got a hard working young man who wants to take care of you on his own terms. I'm almost touched." Kid rubbed his head in embarrassment. Dante laughed. "I understand your frustration son. You don't want to be handed something you usually work for. I admire that. So for now why don't you gather your things and move in with me and Oichi until you find a job." Kid and Oichi's eyes widen.

"My daughter has become very fond of you. However, I am not letting you stay here for free. So you won't worry about complaining about a hand out you will be working for me now until we get your job back. "Working for you?" Dante lit a cigarette. "Yes, I'd like to explain why the dragons are going after your school and Oichi." "Dad…" Oichi says. "He needs to know Oichi since I am offering him a job." Oichi sighs. "Listen Kid. The Dragons do not care about your school, Jess and her family, or even the fact that they may one day cause a war. All they want is something they can't have and that…is Oichi." Kid looked at Oichi as she squeezed his hand. Dante took out a small device with two red buttons on it. "Wait…dad…" "Silence Oichi. Take a quick nap while I feel in your boyfriend." He hit the top bottom and Oichi's eyes went blank. She looked down at the table in a trance like state. "What did you do to her!" Kid asked in anger. He was about to stand up before he came face to face with a gun from Dante. "What the hell…"

Jess sighs putting on her work uniform, she could feel sabo's eyes on her. She flushed putting on her black flats on. Turning around she flushed and smiled at him "so what do you think?" He smirked at her "very sexy as a maid" she pouted "no I don't" he chuckled getting up he kissed her and she kissed back "I'll see you when you get back" jess flushed and chucked softly "keep the bed warm for me?" He smirked at her "of course beautiful" jess kissed him and stepped away grabbing her car keys and purse "see you 11" he nodded her has she left the room.

Walking through the house to the down stairs she walked to the garage. She opened the large garage door she stepped into her car starting it, he sighed and pulled out driving off.

Not long she reached her work, parking in the parking lot. She turned off her car and got out. She headed inside to see everything was getting set up, heading to the back room, she got looks from the workers as shocked and smiled at her. She smiled back at them. Stepping inside the back she fright away put her purse in her locker and placed her name tag on her outfit.

Stepping out of the locker room she walked over to the bar area right away setting up. "Jessica" she turned her head to see a worker he smiled at her "welcome back" jess smiled "thank you mark... I need to go back and ask sanji for" the boy interrupted her "sanji? He was fired..." Jess's eyes widen "what...?" The boy frowned "he was fired...?" Jess looked down and though my for a moment 'fired...? Why..? Sanji was a good cook...' then her eyes widen then she bite her lip making the boys eyes widen "jess?"

"The dragons... fucken dragons!" She shouted making her fellow workers looked shocked. She stopped what she was doing and went to find jewel, marking over to the main counter to see her going threw papers. Jess stomped over to her "Miss jewel!"

"Jessica. I see your back. Is there a reason why you are stomping over to me?"

"Why did you fire Sanji? Was it the dragons doing?" Jess said her.

"That is none of your concern." She answers.

Jess frowned "re hire him!"

"I can't do that." She says.

Jess looked down "piece of shut dragons, one day I'll collect there heads" she turns and walks away from her to do her job.

Jewels shook her head and went back to work. Sanji was indeed a good cook but there was no way she wasn't risking her job for his.

Dante had an almost sinister look on his face as he pointed the gun at Kid's head. "Sit…" Kid growled but did what he was told. Dante chuckled. "Good Boy." He tapped the gun to his head. "Listen here boy…what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. You tell anyone anything and I'll make sure a bullet will through your skull. Kid eyes narrowed. How many times has he been threaten because of secrets? He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Dante pulled the trigger. A bullet went flying past Kid's face hitting the wall behind him. "I'm not some low lever thug who make false threats. I'm not the kids you play with on the streets back when you were small and I damn sure not the man who you want to mess with when it comes to the safety of his daughter!" He yelled. He pointed the gun at Kid's head. "Now if you have anything to say about what I just said…let me know now…but let me for warn you. This bullet might make it to your head before you can form any word" Kid gripped his fist and sighed.

Dante smiled. "Good. I'd hate to kill Oichi's first love. Then again Law is always available." He chuckled and placed the gun on the table. "Now, listen I can only tell you so much. The dragons are after a deviced that me and my…company have developed. Every now and then they 'try' to get me to work with them or 'force' me to create another device for them. They have tried hurting my family many times over to get to me." Dante sighs. "They target Oichi because in her head she has something that they want…" Kid narrowed his eyes. "…the device?" Dante nodded. "Even if the dragons have no control over the school they still rule over Grand Line. They will target Oichi and if they get her hands on her...let's say really bad things are going to happen. So…I am hiring you to be her new bodyguard." Kid blinked. "Her bodyguard?" Dante nodded. "She already has one but he is a bit…tied up in some personal matters. I don't really trust him to put Oichi's need in front of his…matters but you. You seem like the kind of guy who would protect Oichi with your life."  
Kid narrowed his eyes and grabbed Oichi's hand. "I love Oichi. I love her more than life itself. So if I had to sacrifice myself to keep herself I would do it without a second thought." Dante blew out smoke. "However…If I do sacrifice myself I wont do anything but bring Oichi more pain…it's something I can never bring myself to do. So I'm sorry but I'll past on the bodyguard job." Dante chuckled. "I see just how much you care for her now. So congratulations you got the job. I'll be paying you to watch after my little girl. You can also meet me early in the morning around 4am to start your traning." "My training?" Dante laughed. "Yes, I saw the little brawl you had with Frank a few months ago. Your going to need some serious training after the ass kicking you received." Kid frowned. Dante held up the same decive. "I'm going to wake Oichi up. She's only going to remember the little lovers spat you two were in." He got up as he pressed the button. "Ah. Remember if anything happens to my little girl consider your life forfeited." Kid watched him leave and as soon as he Oichi smacked Kid in the face. "Don't ignore me!" Kid blinked in confusion.

Jess and Sabo got in the car, Jess yawned as she started pushed the button from her visor as the garaged door open "Did you remember to put Orca in the Cage outside?" Sabo nodded "Yes Beautiful" Jess flushed 'why do I put up with him' Pulling out she drove off "friends are gonna freak out" Jess muttered "Why?" sabo raised his eyebrow at her "Because most of my friends don't know I have a car…. I'm sure there gonna start asking me to give them a ride everywhere" said in annoyance. Sabo chuckled "Most will freak out when they find out I'm living with you" he reached out and held her free hand. Jess flushed but smiled "Yeah I know… I have work after school at Scarlets" Sabo smiled "Ahhh I see bring me back a smoothie" Jess giggled "I always do Sabo"

Reaching the school, Jess drove past some students and saw Oichi and Kid, she honked her horn making Oichi jump and then she sees Oichi with her arm up yelling at her "GOD DAMNT JESSICA!" Sabo started to laugh "That was mean but funny" Jess grinned "I didn't mean to scare her!" Jess parked her car and Sabo right away grabbed her chin kissing her, luckily her windows were tinted. She moaned and kissed him back "Sabo no car sex in the morning" Sabo smirked and got out of the car. Jess huffed 'horny dog' she got out of the car locking it with her keychain. She can see Hidden Leaf students blink at her and she can hear whispers "she as a car…?"

Jess sighed and saw Sabo waiting for her, she smiled and walked over to him. They both took held hands "Still a no?" Jess nodded "Take me on dates" Sabo sighed but smiled at her. She see's Oichi marching over to her.

She frowned at Jess. "That wasn't funny Jess so not in a good mood." She glanced back a Kid, who's cheeks had a hand print on it. "Anyways I need to borrow the guy I wish you could already accept at your freaking boyfriend already." She started to drag Sabo away across the street to Grand Line. Jess frowned "Me and you are gonna have a talk Sabo." Sabo frowned. "Look I saw the message but I don't think…" Oichi dragged him around the school and slammed him against the wall. "I don't care how you do it Sabo just do. Or I will make my father's training look like kid stuff." Sabo frowned and rubbed his head. When Oichi got this way it was best to just follow along. "Alright…I'll ask her…" Oichi backed up and smiled. "Good it's this Saturday, we meet at Bone skull park at 2pm." She walked away. She the spotted Kid. She ran up to him and kicked him in the chin where he stood. Making some of the student's snicker. Oichi huffed and walked away leaving Kid rubbing his chin.

Jess looked surprised 'mhmm what happen with kid and Oichi' "Jess!" she turned her hand and smiled. He juggled over to her with a smiled, jess raised her right hand waved "Hey Naru" she didn't get to finish when grabbed her hand and kissed deeply. Kiba's eyes widen and a huge grin came on his face, Sasuke crossed his arms "he's gonna die that idiot…"

Jess's eyes widen in shock as her bag dropped to the ground and gasped from shock.

Most of the grand Line students stopped to see what was going on. Sabo was walking out to the front when he noticed the scene. He could feel his blood boiling. At the same time Coby was walking up he also saw the scene. He started to march right over there but someone grabbed him. "Hey what's the big ide…" He looked back to see Ace was the one who grabbed him. "Just watch boy scout…" He says.

Naruto pulling back with a grin on his face, her eyes still widen "Come on Naruto!" Kiba shouted laughing. Naruto smiled "Okay" he turned to let go of her hand but only to have her grip it tightly making him gasp and look at Jess who twirled and kicked straight in face letting go of his hand he went flying into front doors of the hidden leaf building, she growling picking up her bag and walked back inside the building "Naruto….!"" She starts kicking him repeatedly in gut as he was still on the ground then stopped to turned to see Sabo and the others looking her "Sabo! See you at Lunch!" she shouted looking back at him

Sabo waved and smile. "Yeah." Ace let a wide-eyed Coby go. "See…your Jess can take care of herself." He walked into the school. "I don't see why your still shocked in see her do things like this." He says.

Jess smiles at him then grabbing Naruto by the throat dragging him off "Me and you need to have a talk Naruto" Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata sighed "Is it bad to say I miss her beatings I see every day?" Shikamaru said.

At lunch time Jess walked to the cherry tree, Naruto with lumps on his head and swelled cheek and a bandaged on his face frowned walking behind her caring a stack of lunch boxes 'I should have never let Kiba convince me to kiss her… how was I supposed to know those lips belonged to Sabo…' she frowned 'shit! I might get my ass kicked by him… and I have carry these for Jess as an extra punishment…' Naruto's looked at her then his eyes wondered to her ass, he gulped 'such a prefect ass….' He then stopped as Jess stopped, he raised an eye brow as she was crossing her arms watching a scene, Naruto looked to see Sabo and Coby glaring at each other and arguing.

"Why are you even here?" Coby asked. "Last time I checked I can go where I please." Sabo says leaning against the tree. Coby frowned. "You never ate down here before!" "That's because I didn't want to eat while looking at your face." "You think Jess is really going to make lunch for someone like you!" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is and even if she doesn't…" He lends in to whispered to him. "At the end of the day guess who's going home with her." He smirked at Coby's shock and then glare.

Jess raised her foot and slammed in on the ground making Naruto squeak as the ground cracked to get the boys attention

"Sit the both of you." Sabo and Coby both frowned and sat down on each end of the bench Jess walked over and sat down between them. "Naruto lay out the blanket for me." Naruto nodded and put the lunches down and took the cloth and laid it down. "Thank you Naruto." Naruto smiled but frowned as he see's both Sabo and Coby glaring at him. "C-can I l-leave…?" Jess raised her eyebrow "Why? You scared that Sabo might kick your ass for kissing me?"

Sabo sent a chilling death glare at Naruto, while cracking his knuckles.

Naruto gulped and nodded, Jess laughed "Get lost before I beat your ass some more." Naruto's eyes widen and took off. Jess got up and sat down on the cloth setting up the 10 lunch boxes "Is Vivi coming…? I sent her text that I made her lunch same with Nami and Robin… and Luffy... even Ace, Oichi and Kid…"

Sabo and Coby looked at each other. "Well about that. Vivi went home, back to her country after what happened. She said something about revaluating herself." Coby said. Sabo frowned at Jess. "…and before you even start it was NOT your fault. Oichi already told you to stop blaming yourself for things out of your control and I will tell her. She's already upset. Let's not push her past her breaking point right now." Sabo says. Coby shook his head. "Nami and Luffy might come. You know Luffy he never turns down a great meal. Ace and Kid are in this newish class that Mr. Yamamoto created. It's for finding jobs or something like that and Robin is focus on the last yearbook for Grand Line. So she might show up for at least a few moments or so."  
Jess sighed "I see…. Does your brother still hate me Sabo?"

Sabo shrugs. "Maybe, Maybe not. I don't know what Ace is thinking anymore. I leave him alone and let him do what he wants."

"FOOOD!" she heard Luffy as he was running towards them, Jess smiled "Hey Luffy!" He sat down "Food!, FOOD! Are all these for me?!"

Sabo shook his head. "Don't be greedy." Coby nodded. "Yeah you need to learn how to share."

Jess giggled "you can have three of these, since these three won't be here"

"Wooo Hooo! Food!"

Jess then smiled to see Nami panting. "Nami hey what's wrong." She was glaring at Luffy.

"It's nothing. Just didn't want to miss your lunch." She smacked Luffy on the back of the head before snatching his lunch. "Hey that's mine!" He shouted.

Jess giggled. "Have a spot, lets dig in, Sabo" she tabbed next to her, He smirked and sat down on right side and Coby glares and sat down on her left side. Jess giggled at Luffy crying and shoving food down his throat "Why does your food taste to gooood!" Jess smiled and flushed.

"Made Beef Pot roast and Purple velvet cookies with vanilla frosting and I brought Dr. Pepper Cherry!" Luffy's eyes widen and reached to grab one but jess smacked his hand "After your lunch, the cookies are a dessert" Luffy pouted "But..."

"Luffy behave." Sabo says eating. Luffy pouted and started to stuff his face again.

Jess smiled and sighed. "I got detention tomorrow during lunch…" Coby frowned "But why…? Wasn't it this morning…?" 'no lunches tomorrow…'

Sabo chuckled. "So what you do." Nami frowned. "Really Sabo. There is really is no way for you ask that without finding that funny?" Sabo shrugged. "Can't help it."

Jess frowned more "Kiba… pulled up my gym shirt… so I body slammed him in the bleachers… He gets a week of detentions… I just got a detention for tomorrow and I gotta help Professor Orochimaru with storage in the lab…" she shivers… "He gives me the pervaded chills…"

"I heard rumors about him." Coby says. "Sounds like he and professor Caesar will get along just fine." Nami nodded. "Yeah but let's not talk about rumors. We got enough of those here." Nami says eating her lunch.

Jess nodded "But the way he looks at me like he wasn't cut me open like a rare breed of animal" Jess shivers.

"That's how Professor Caesar is especially since he is the head nurse and Science teacher." Sabo says.

Coby frowned "You do have that inhuman strength and healing… don't worry Jess I won't let him touch you" Jess flushed "Coby… thank you" she smiled.

Sabo rolled his eyes. "How you gonna do that from wayyy over there at the station." Coby frowned at him.

Jess takes a bite of her food leaning slightly on Sabo's side making him smirk and he wrapped his arm around her making Coby frown and glare but went back at eating his food.

"Why don't you two just date already?" Nami says looking at Sabo and Jess. Coby clenched his fist. "I mean come on…everyone can see that you two are freaking made for each other! Do I have to give you the boring speech like I did to Oichi?" She says.

Sabo chuckled. "Well since we are on a topic like that. Jess why don't we…" Glancing over at Coby. "..just me and you…go on a double date with Oichi and Kid?"

Jess blinked at him, she flushed "A double… date… with Oichi and Kid…" 'well this is step to a future yes..' Jess smiled and kissed his cheek. "I would love too" He kissed her cheek back. "Oh I have this for you." she moved away going on all fours her butt was up making Coby's eyes widen and stare at it with a flush face.

'Get a good look, cuz that's all your ever going to see from her.' Sabo says smirking at Coby.

Luffy stopped eating for a moment and saw her dark purple black lace panties. He gulped his food and flushed but quickly went back at eating. Nami smirked to see her panties

Nami pats Luffy's head and feed him another box of food.

Jess pulled back and handed Sabo a red folder "Monday is a new boarding meeting. I'm kind of excited, my aunts warming is still there hehe, I'll bring some cookies for a snack and some soda" Jess said then eating her food.

Sabo sighed. "Great…I need to find another vice." Coby looked up. "I'm sure I can find someone for the Vivi's spot." Sabo chuckled. "Sorry but you have other events to attend to that day. Plus, now that Nami is back she takes your spot. Remember." Coby frowned. "…but you still have another spot to fill…" Nami thought about it. "Well if you think about it Kalifia is Vivi's backup." Sabo looked over at Coby. "To bad for you boy scout. Have fun with Smoker Monday."  
Jess frowned "Coby's not gonna be part of our board meetings anymore?" Coby then smirked at Sabo and frowned at her. "No, wait do you have date for the wedding?" Jess blinked at him.

Jess blinked at Sabo. "Uhm no one has asked me…" looking at Sabo for a second then taking a bite of her food. Coby smiled. "Would you do me the honor of going with me?" he grabbed her hand kissing the back of it"

Sabo frowned at this and eyed Coby.

Nami was watching this 'god this feels like I'm watching a soap Opera…'

Jess gasped and frowned as Luffy took her lunch box and started to eat it "LUFFY! Sabo my lunch!"

"I'll get it for you." Coby says frowning but Sabo had already beat him to it. Luffy had a small lump forming on his head as Sabo gave Jess's lunch back. "Maybe instead of calling out what you're going to do maybe you should just do it…then you would have got it back first." Sabo says.  
Jess looked at her lunch "Most of it is gone" she sighed "No cookies for you!"

Luffy frowned. "But I want…"

"NO!" Jess frowned taking the container away from him "No cookies!" she sighed putting it next to Sabo but looked at Coby "Coby, to answer you question on being my date for the wedding" Sabo not liking this he wrapped his arms around her "To bad Boy scout, she's going with me" Jess flushed and her heart flutter "Y-yeah im going with Sabo… sorry Coby…"

Coby's heart dropped 'should have asked her right away asked her instead of her falling into Sabo's arms! I will not lose him too!' Coby smiled "It's okay Jess" he chuckled and went back at eating. Sabo smirked in victory at Coby who glared back at him.

Jess finished what she had left for her lunch, and saved two boxes putting them behind her. Taking out the container of Cookies, she gave Nami two. Jess watched Nami take a bit of it and her eyes widen.

"There good." She says smiling.

Jess giggled "Glad you like it" Jess taking one and numbed on it. Sabo right away took three and started to eat them. Coby also took 3 and started to eat them. Luffy sat there with a pout face "I want a cookie!" Jess shook her head "No" "But!"

"Can you please just give him one. He's not gonna shut up about it." Sabo says.

Jess sighed taking a cookie and quickly shoved it in his mouth "happy?" Luffy ate it and smiled "SO GOOD!"

The bell rang and Jess sighed she closed the container and started to pick up the mess making Sabo and Coby help her, Nami was dragging Luffy away. She sees Naruto walking over with Kiba behind, Jess frowned "Sabo look who's walking behind Naruto" Sabo looked. Sabo frowned at Kiba making a slight growl. Kiba gasped and quickly dashed off "I'M SORRY!"

Naruto was right away holding the lunch boxes. Jess handed the two fresh ones and cookies to Sabo "Make sure Ace and Oichi gets these okay?" She smiled at him. Sabo smiled at her "Of course Beautiful" he said kissing her, jess smiled and kissed him back making Coby frowned "See you after school" he smiled and waved away goodbye walking away.

After school, Jess walked out of school with her friends, Kiba was dragged behind by Shikamaru. Jess had done a surprise ass beating to kiba again. Jess waved goodbye to her friends who waved bye back. She skipped to the gate and say Ace standing there. She gulped and quickly appeared next to him.  
"Hey…" she blinked at him.  
Ace looked at her blankly. "…Hey…" He says.  
"Did… did you get my lunch and some cookies from Sabo…?" Jess asked him "…Yea…" he replies. "Do ... do you still hate me ...?" Jess asked with a frown on her face

"…No…." He replies. Jess's eyes widen and she smiled at him  
Jess hugged him. Ace looked off into the distance for a moment as Jess hugged him. "Aww you big softy! That's a HUUUGE box lunch for you and any Cookie of you choose!" She pulled back giggling at him. She notices Sabo and smiled "Hey!" Sabo smirked and walked over to him wrapping his arm around her kissing her making Grand line students eyes widen. "Hey beautiful" Jess giggled. "So do you have a ride back to the house…? Or are you gonna stay at your gramps until my work is over?"

Ace started to walk off without saying anything. Sabo shook his head. "I'll be heading home. Got something to take care of." Jess smiled "Alright, don't forgot to let Orca out" Sabo smiled at her "Of course hun" he kissed her forehead, Jess giggled and noticed Oichi walking with Kid, Nami, Sanji and Luffy Jess smiled "I'll be taking Sanji to Scarlet for a job I'll see you tonight"

She quickly appeared next to them "I'm kidnapping Sanji" quickly grabbing him and pulling him with her to her Car.

Sanji was thrown for a loop as he was dragged away. Nami frowned. "Hey! Go steal one of your two boyfriends!" Nami was fuming as she started to run after her. Kid grabbed her arm. "Kid…you better have a good reason for stopping me." She said with a dark glare making Kid and Luffy gulp. Oichi sighed "Nami it's fine…Jess is just trying to overdo things again."

Jess threw Sanji in the passenger side closing the door and went to her side, getting it starting. And smiled at him "Sorry about that Sanji."

Sanji rubbed his head but hearts filled his eyes. "I never mind kidnap by an angel such as yourself." His hearts popped. "…but where are we going. I need to explain whatever is going on to my Nami-swan."

Jess flushed and smiled "You will see where we are going" and Drove off seeing the others watch her.

Jess drove through the road to Natural and pass some houses and stopping at a cool gothic like building.  
(Sanji lines)  
Jess smiled at him "Come on, theres someone I want you to meet" Jess got out. Sanji got out and followed her and saw the building more. It a black building with old vintage gothic like neon signs in the front that sighs 'Scarlets Wichery'

Stepping in side, Sanji noticed who old vintage gothi it looked, pulling him pass the tables to the counter where a red headed woman stood wearing from the image you show me in is a black thin jacket and skirt with high heel boots and thigh high socks.  
"Scarlet" Jess said, she looked up and smiled "Ah Lady Jess, we have a dinner part at 4 so I would like" she stopped and noticed Sanji and smiled with a wink "So who is this cute young man with you?"

Jess laughed "This is Sanji, uhm can you hire him as your new cook?"

At first, Hearts were floating around Sanji's head looking at Scarlet in her outfit. They then pop. "Say what now…ah…I see what's going on…thanks but I don't need a new job."

Jess frowned "Please Sanji, It would make me feel better… I know what my family did to your school and I'm sorry for it please… take the job… please… it would put my heart at ease…"

Scarlet watched this and smiled "Mhmm the new cook huh? Is he good?" Jess nodded to her "Mhmm The main Chef Slyth, is looking for a new pupil…"

Sanji frowned. "Pipil!?" Sanji sighed and looked at Jess. "As much as it pains me to turn down two beautiful women I must decline. I am very contempt at where I am now. Also…just because you know what you family did and your sorry doesn't make up for all the jobs my other friends have lost. You need to stop blaming yourself for things that are far out of your hands."

"Oh hush you cute boy, your hired. You work as for today! Jess go ahead and get your uniform on" Jess smiled "Thank you!" she giggled and skipped off, Scarlet and grabbed the boy dragging him to back where the kitchen was and pushed him through the door "Slyth! You have a new chef"

Sanji frowned at this and sighed. "Let me get one thing straight. I am not working here. Today and only for today…" He says  
A tall gothic looking man walked up to him "you should be grateful you little punk, I'm Slyth your boss"

Jess in her uniform leaned against the wall frowning but masked it and went to do her job 'fucken dragons….' A laughed came in her head 'just let me out so I can kill them' Jess frowned mentally as she set up the tables 'shut the hell up and no I will not have you make things worse' Darcaniea laughed 'your weak Jess, your WEAK! Soon you won't be able to hold me back. I'll kill those dragons' Jess bite her lip 'just shut up already!'

The next day, Jess had parked her car at Sabo's gramps. Her and Sabo hold hands on their way to Bone Skull Park. She was flushing 'a date with Sabo… double date with Sabo…'

Jess was wearing purple shorts and buckled belt, white tank top that was tucked up her purple shorts, she had a black cardigan over her tank top. Thigh high socks and ankle flat boots. Her hair was of course tied in a braid on her left side. Her hair as gotten slightly longer.

"Just letting you know Kid wasn't too thrilled about this since Oichi planned this on the spur of the moment. However, Oichi promised that he wasn't going to say anything out of line as long as you don't stir him up." Sabo says nudging her.  
Jess huffed "Stir him up? Ha! Why would I?" Sabo shrugged. "I'm only giving you the warning Oichi sent me. I don't know what happened between her and Kid or between her and her dad or if she's just having a bad week but she hasn't been in a good mood. I'd like to stay on her good side today if you don't mind."  
Jess frowned 'I've been feeling she has been in a bad mood' reaching the Park, Jess and Sabo walked in and noticed Oichi and Kid. Walking over to them "Oichi!" Jess giggled with a smile  
Oichi was wearing a black shirt with the Batman symbol on it. She was wearing a plaited skirt that went down to her thighs, covering her leg belt. She was wearing a yellow neck choker with black strips and a batman symbol necklace. She had on long black open finger gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. She was wearing black and yellow thigh high socks and a pair of black flats. Her hair was slicked down a bit making it appear to be a bit longer then it was. She had her glasses on instead of her contacts. She had her arms cross frowning at the ground. Kid was wearing all black with a red shirt on. His jacket was over his shoulder and he was wearing a red bandana. When Oichi hear Jess calling her name she turned and smile. "Hey Jess. Hey Sabo. Glad you guys made it on time." Kid waved slightly at them. Jess smiled and gave her a hug with one arm "Hehe well you know me"

"you look very pretty today Oichi" Jess poked Jess smiled and gave her a hug with one arm "Hehe well you know me" "What's up little sis." "You look very pretty today Oichi." Jess poked her. "So where are we going?" Jess looked up at Sabo. Oichi walked over to Kid and grabbed her batman bag. She took out four tickets. "There is a Fair down on West Blue street. It has Games, food, couple stuff. We can go there for now." She then digs in her bag and pulls out another set of ticket. "Then there is a state fair down in Hidden leaf. Has the same things. So you guys pick? It doesn't matter to me since either way I get food."  
Jess looked at them "Mhmmm Grand Line" jess smiled, Sabo smiled and kissed her temple taking two ticket "the fair here we come"

Jess giggled hugging his arm "Well let's go!"

Kid took Oichi's hand and kissed her forehead. "You can eat as much as you like. I got it covered." Oichi blinked before she smiled slightly at him. "Thanks!" "Also…if I did anything wrong to make you upset…I'm sorry…I just want you to be your happy carefree self today. I'll make it up anyway I can." It made Oichi blink again as they walked after Jess and Sabo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Jess, Sabo, Oichi, and Kid were sitting on the train on their way to the fair in South Blue. Oichi was sitting next to window looking out at the scenery. "Grand Line have such beautiful flowers." Sabo nodded. "Yeah, the different counties donate different flowers to the town. Those pure white ones you see there are from the Drum county. It's an everyday all day snow county. They say it gets its name from the mountains that are shaped kind of like drums. They also say it's known for having the best doctors." Oichi smiled. "So is that were Law came from?" Sabo shrugged. "I don't know and if I did I wouldn't want to tell anyone else's background." Jess nodded and smiled at the flowers.

Oichi pointed to a group another group of flowers that were separated by a small border. "Oh they are from Amazon Lily. Hancock's county" Jess blinked at them 'pretty.." "They are separated by a special border away from the others on Hancock's request." Kid frowned. "That chick always like to have her things separated because of their 'only women' code of their Island. You think after she's been here for a few years she'd get used to it." Sabo chuckled. "Well she has made some progress. She fell in love with Luffy and she's been doing things she's barely done before such as through parties where everyone can attend and cooking lunches for Luffy whenever he asks her to." Oichi smiled and sighed. "She...can be nice every once and a while...when she's thinking about the well-being of Luffy and her followers." Jess frowned 'sure she is..'

They soon came up on South Blue. They could see the farrier wheel. Jess face lit up "Wow!" Sabo smiled at her excitement. They got off the train and headed into the direction of the fair. Reaching the gate Oichi and Kid looked in shocked to see Zoro standing at the ticket booth. "Zoro? I thought you were working at the mechanic shop." Kid says giving him the tickets. Zoro yawned. "Don't give me that. I'm in the same boat as you and that idiot cook...well it was actually him to hook me up with this job but I hope he doesn't want thanks from me." He said growling. Sabo handed him the tickets as well. Zoro took out four bands. "These bands let you ride any and all rides as many times you want. Enjoy the fair. Tell that cook he better not be slacking off." Jess sighed but flushed as Sabo placed the band on her.

Jess and Sabo held hands walking with Oichi and Kid "This is very colorful!" Jess giggled Sabo smiled again at her excitement 'she is just too cute' Oichi was hanging on to Kid's arm as she waved bye at Zoro. The smell of food hit their noses, the food venders were along line by the front gate. "Yup Oichi is gonna be going at every food vender here" Jess stuck her tongue out her. Sabo smirked at her. Oichi looked around at the food. 'Where is it...' She says to herself.

Jess laughed dragging Sabo with her one of the tents "Not really hungry yet, don't wanna lose my stomach if went on some rides." Walking in Jess smiled at this huge chocolate statue "Wow!" Sabo looked around and picked up a teddy bear that had a heart in the middle of it.

Walking with Sabo holding hands, Jess and Sabo looked at some art and crafts. As Jess came by one stand Jess's eyes widen "these are Celtica promise rings" Sabo glanced at the rings. The woman behind table counter smile. "Good eye young lady, is there any special." she stopped and her eyes widen "You're..." Jess frowned the woman bowed her "Princess Jessica, it's an honor for you to stop at my table." people around them are blinking and whispering.

Sabo frowned. He was almost starting to regret this but he knew something like this would happen. Of course it would happen. Oichi was still looking around for a certain stand. Kid smirked at her wondering eyes.

Jess frowned "Please... no need to be formal with me... I really don't like it... today I'm just a normal teenage girl. Please treat like anybody else you would." The woman raised her head and blinked at jess and smiled "Ahh I see my lady, are you on a date?" the woman smiled looking at Sabo "Is this your boyfriend?" "If only..." He says under his breath.

Jess flushed and smiled "Do you have any black bands with the birthstone Opal?" the woman blinked "Mhmm let me see..." she turned around to look at a box. Jess sighed softly "I'm sorry about that Sabo" Jess whispered to him. "For what...I knew this would happened if I ever took you out on a date. Though it fairly irritates the hell out of me...I promised myself to try to look over it and show you a good time." He responds.

The woman sighed turning around. "I'm sorry but it looks like I sold my last one... "Jess smiled at her. "It's alright..." Jess looked more at the table and she gasped with a smiled. "Oichi look! Two Purple Eye dragon necklaces!" Picking them up. Oichi looked at the necklace and smiled. "Awesome!"

Jess smiled "How much?" the woman smiled "5 for each" Jess giggled and digging through her purse pulling out her wallet taking out 10 dollars and handing them to her "Here you go" the woman smiled taking the 10 dollars "Thank you! Please come again" Jess smiled at her turning to Oichi who blinked at her and Jess placed the necklace around her neck then placed her own around her own. Linking arms with faces the boys "So Sabo, Kid what do you think."

Sabo looking "beautiful girls." He smiled. Kid cocked his head to the side. It may have looked nice on Jess but it didn't really fit Oichi in his opinion. Sabo nudged him. 'Just say something nice.' Was the look he gave him. "They look good on you." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

Oichi smiled slightly. She already knew what he was thinking. Jess giggled. Kid walked over and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go to the next tent." They started walking with Sabo and Jess behind them. They walked into a bright red tent. Their eyes widen. "An anime tent!?" Oichi says in shock. Jess's eyes sparkled "I love animals!" Kid smirked. "Yo, Killer! You in here?" Killer came out carrying an item of posters and handmade items. "Yeah, I am here. No need to yell. I'm here. "Killer your working here?" Killer nodded. "Don't be to shocked. You may see a lot of familiar faces here."

Killer sat down the box and took out a Batman beanie hat and a mini Batman plushy doll. Oichi's eyes lit up like a small child as Kid put the beanie on her head. "Now this makes you look cute." He says rubbing her cheeks. "I find your obsession with Batman to be kinda hot these days." Oichi blushed as he smirked at her. Killer walked over to Jess and gave her a Harley Quinn beanie hat and a Joker plushy doll with Harley Quinn on the other side." Jessica giggled "I love Harley!" "I'm very good with my hands so these are handmade. Kid ask me to do it." "Hey!" Kid frowned. "These are free of charge and anything else you pick out are on me." Jess hanged on Sabo's arm "Hehe Sabo loves see me in Harley stuff" poking his cheek, he flushed.

Once they left the tent they headed went on walking. Kid had on a different bandana. It was black and purple with start shapes. Oichi held his hand as she cuddled her Batman doll. "Your making me jealous Chi..." Kid says frowning. Oichi eyes widen. Jess's eyes widen "What did you call her...?" "H-Hey you promise to only call me that in private!" Kid shrugged. "It slipped out...my bad." Oichi pouted. "You let him call you Rick's nickname for you...?" Kid frowned. "Who's Rick..." He looked down at Oichi. "Don't worry about it right now." Oichi says. Kid narrowed his eyes at her a bit. Sabo couldn't help but to laugh. 'It seems Kid is doing a good job to keep her in a good mood.' A few minutes later that spotted a photo booth. "Oichi Look! A picture booth!" they both dragged the boys over to them "So who's first?"

Kid was still frowning. "You and Sabo can go first."

She blushed when Sabo pulled her in, he closed the curtain. She smiled at him, as he took out 4 bucks putting it in the machine "Which background do you want?" Jess blinked leaned forward and zipped through them. "no... no... no...no...noo... hell no..." she gasped at the black bottom and dark purple background. She smiled choose it, she slipped on his lap. She smirked "Ready?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

'1,2,3' Sabo kissed her and she kissed back as the first pic was shot. Pulling back, they put their heads tighter smiling and flushing as the 2nd pic shot. Sabo wrapping his arms around her they both look at the camera as the 3rd pic was shot. Jess giggled as he started give her soft kissed on neck making her smile and her right arm reached up and she rang her fingers threw his hair gigging "Sabo stop that tickles Hehehe!" she said as the last photo was shot.

"you can stop know the pictures are done" Jess said giggling.

Sabo pouted a bit. "Why you gotta ruin my fun." He then smirked.

she got out quickly to see Oichi smirking at her. She flushed, Sabo walked behind her walked up to the side of the booth taking the pics. Jess giggled skipping over looking at them, they had come perfectly. "Aww we look cute."

It was Kid and Oichi's turn next. They got in and Kid put in the money. Oichi flipped through the backgrounds before she came to a black background with red bubbles. "Let's do this one!" Kind nodded. The countdown started. '1, 2, 3' The first picture was a silly one with both of them sticking their tongues out. The second picture was where Oichi was trying to making a scary face and Kid posing very sinister like. The third one Was a regular smile picture with their heads touching and the last one was Kid pulling Oichi in a passionate kiss. They got out of the photo booth to see Sabo laughing at the pictures. Jess giggling "Awwww!"

Kid wrapped his arm around Oichi. "Yeah, yeah, let's go." Oichi grabbed the pictures and put them in her bag. "I wanna go to the game booths!" Kid smirked. "You got it." He nuzzled her head making her laugh. She poked his cheek. "Stop it!" They walked over to the game booths. He looked over at Sabo. "I defiantly don't want to play in any of the booths with you." Sabo smirked. "Scared of a little competition." "That's actually what it is." Oichi blinked at Kid with a kind of shocked but impressed look. It wasn't like Kid to turn down a competition. Jess crossed her arms "Awww chicken" "We can meet by the hammer game. Until then I'm gonna go win some games for my girl." He pulled an excited Oichi away. "Have fun Sabo! Don't let Jess show you up too bad!" Jess started to laugh poking him.

Jess giggled. "Come on this way." Pulling him, they held each other hands, looking at the different games. Nothing really strike Sabo's or Jess's interest. Spotting one Jess pulling him over, Sabo looked at it. It was the Balloon Dart game.

"Would you care to try? Having a special, if you can get all 10 balloons of the color of your choosing you can get to pick out anything that color from the plushy" the carny smiled. Jess looked and her eyes widen a Big purple dragon. "Maleficent Dragon plushy... Sabo... I want that dragon..."

"You got it beautiful."

the Carny "Good eye!" taking the two bucks he gave Sabo 10 purple darts. Sabo smirked, Jess giggled "Come on Sabo!"

Sabo easily popped the balloons with the darts. "Piece of cake." He says smirking as he received the dragon plushy. "Here you go. One giant size Maleficent Dragon plushy." He says smiling. Jess reached out for it but Sabo pulled it away making her raised an eyebrow. "Hey I just got you this awesome plushy. I'm gonna need some kind of reward. Something involving those sweet lips of yours."

Jess eyed him and smirked "You sneaky" stalked up to him in a sexy way leaning up kissing him with such passion it made the Carny flush.

Sabo kissing her back groaning into the kiss as he felt such pleasure from it. Pulling away "my dragon...?" she smiled, he smirked and handed it to her who giggled hugging it "Come on next one" taking her hand pulling her to the next one.

Winning 4 more games, Sabo one her a Fox plushy, Cherisher cat plushy from her fav video game 'Alice the madness returns', and a Harley Quinn plushy.

The first game Kid and Oichi went to was a bottle game where you had to take a baseball and knock the bottles over. Kid paid. "Pick one out Chi." Oichi blushed and pick a fox stuff animal. The man gave Kid three boys. "If you want that your gonna have to hit all the bottles all three times." The man smirked. Kid chuckle and toss the ball up. "Not a problem." He threw the ball knocking over the bottles. The man blinked. "I've been here many times old timer. I know you fixed it where people can win." Kid says as he threw it a second time knocking the balls over. "I'm surprise you don't remember me. As I remember..." He threw it for a last time. "I cleaned you out." Kid smirked. The old man frowned and gave Oichi four stuff animals. The fox one she picked out, a tiger, a lion and a huge Panda bear. She blinked in confusion. Kid grabbed the Panda bear. It was nearly almost as big as Oichi. Kid laughed. "Thanks. Come on babe. Off to the next one."

Sabo and Jess walked hand to him holding her plushies, they stop to see a crowd around the ladder game. "Come on, step up! the first person to get up the ladder in any way hitting the red button on the top will win 4 tickets to the Blue Line aquarium!" Jess's eyes widen rushed over with Sabo behind her. They both see people falling off the 3 ladders.

Jess smiled "let me do this one sabo" sabo smirked "have fun hun" Jess stepped up "I'll give it a try" everyone's heads turned, the car to chucked "Oh a girl, of course" some of the boys laughed at this making sabo glare at them "she won't make! Look how tiny she is! Hahaha" a boy laughed at her making the guys laugh with with.

Jess blinked and looked at Sabo raising her eye at him he shrugged at him. Jess sighs taking off her Cardigan putting it over Sabo's shoulder. "Hold on this for me." Sabo smirked at her 'wow she's serious' stepping up to the ladder putting her foot on the ladder moving is slightly. 'really wobbly...' The guys chuckled, the carny smirked. "Is it too wobbly for you?"

The guys chuckled, Sabo could hear them whispering. "Watch she won't even make up there, the poor girl. Like ever girl she will fall." "Yeah, but she's really hot though... 20 bucks I can hook up with her"

Sabo sighed. He walked over to the guys. "What do you wa..." Sabo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and game him a death glare. "You wanna repeat what you just said?" The guy along with the others started to shake. "The heck man! We were only kidding! Take it easy!" Sabo pushed the man into the other guys knocking them over. He then glared at the carny making him looking elsewhere. He then turned his attention back to Jess until something pink caught the corner of his eye. He looked over to where the duck game was to see short pink hair poking out the side. He narrowed his eyes.

Jess smiled "Nope not to wobbly at all, prefect really" The carny looked confused, the guys laughed at her "So you said any way up right?" she asked the carny the carny nodded "y-yeah..."

Jess smiled "Good" she closed her eyes, Sabo smirked 'god she is amazing..' opening her eyes using her ninja abilities she was running the ladder her hand hit the red button as the red flash went off and a horn went off.

Sabo held back a laugh at the guys shocked reactions. Jess smiled running back easily. "Tickets." She smiled. The Carny frowned "you cheated" a guy shouted "Yeah! She cheated!"

Sabo sent another glare to them making shiver. The carny sighed "Shut up all of you, she clearly didn't, she won." He gave her the tickets." Jess smiled. "Thank you." She walked back over to Sabo who handed her Cardigan. Jess put it back on "How did you do that?" The carny asked, Jess smiled taking her plushies back in her hands. "Trained in 10 martial arts." Her and Sabo held hands and walked away. "Let's go meet up with Oichi and Kid at the bell." Jess smiled. "Hehe okay."

Kid was watching as Oichi get her face painted like a fox when he noticed a certain Glutton devouring a stand. He narrowed his eyes. 'If he's here that mean...' Kid looked around but when he turned to see the devilish little glutton he was gone. 'So...Luffy and Ace are following us...Bastard said he gave up...hmmf.' "Okay done!" Oichi opened her eyes. "Hey Kid how do I look!?" Kid looked down and frowned. "Can I still kiss you?" Oichi smiled and nodded. He leans down and kisses her. "You look beautiful." He grabbed her hand. He picked up her gigantic panda bear and another bag of bears. "Are you sure it was ok to win this much bears?" Kid shrug. "Sorry but I've played at this fair every time it comes to town. If I don't threaten to clean them out, then I might lose my rep. here." Oichi smiled. "Come on let's go meet up with Jess! I wanna eat some food Gurrrr!" Kid smiled and burst out into laugher. "That was freaking sexy." He chuckled until he turned to see a quick blur rush to hide behind a gaming booth.

Arriving at the bell game, Jess and Sabo stood there waiting for Oichi and Kid. Jess smiled hugging her plushies. Sabo's smiled at her cuteness, again he sees pink behind the ring toss.  
Sabo frowned and sighed.  
Jess smiled to see Oichi and Kid "Oichi!" she giggled. "Hey. Nice dragon! Lookie! Kid got me a panda! It's it cute!?" Jess giggled "Hehe it's so cute" Sabo looked at Kid who was looking over at the same booth. "Hey why don't you two go get some teriyaki. There is a stand right there. I'd like to have a word with lover boy here." Oichi's eyes widen. She had been looking for that booth ever since they got there. "Jess pleasseeee I'm starving over here! If I die a lot of people would miss me!" Jess giggled "Of course, Oichi I can never say no when it comes to your tummy" she poked her in the tummy and they both walked away. Sabo and Kid frowned as they went to the ring toss.

When they got there they could hear some loud whispering. "What are you doing here?" "I can ask you the same thing!?" "Well I'm here on good causes!" "Oh yeah like spying for anything is for a good cause." Kid and Sabo looked over to see Ace and Coby stuffing food into Luffy's mouth to keep him silent while they glared at each other. It was then when they heard Kid and Sabo cleared their throats. They stopped in place and looked up nervously.

Over at the bar Jess looking at Sanji as he cooked the 40 teriyaki sticks she just smiled at him as he goggled over her and Oichi who already eating. "I'd cook for you every day my angel!" He had hearts coming out of his head. They popped as he looked at Jess. "I have seen a lot of women do what your doing so I'll explain. The job I had was nothing but a part time job to help me practice cooking. I am already set regardless in what I do. You see all these food stalls?" Jess doesn't look at him and nodded "All these stalls...belong to me." She just shrugged her shoulders "Every food stall even in Hidden Leaf. Sell food that I make. I also am part owner of 'The Gold Rogers' that is own by my mentor Zeff." "Good for you sanji" she mutters "So whatever guilt that you are feeling. Just leave it behind because it would do nothing but leave you with useless heartache something you don't need." Oichi narrowed her eyes at her. "Sure Sanji" Jess mutters again "As I said before...and Oichi knows I hate being harsh to any woman, mainly the cute ones, but...No matter how sorry you feel...No matter how you think you are being a bad friend...it will not...make up for all these students and parents who lost their jobs." Jess frowned "Also, a favor to ask." Sanji says and he placed her order in front of her and gives extra to Oichi who was still narrowing her eyes at Jess. "It's nice of you to try to help but you should apologize to Nami. She's not all too happy that you kidnaped me on our date night even if it's for a job. She is very known to hold a grudge" Jess frowned and just nodded to him taking her food walking away.

Over at the booth Ace and Coby had lumps on their head. "Look...unlike Coby over there I'm only here to make sure Oichi is okay. We all know what happens when she gets angry and Kid isn't really one of the...calmest mind I know..." Kid narrowed his eyes. "Your one to talk..." Ace frowned. Sabo glared at Coby who glared back. "I told you I'm not letting be alone with Jess. Ever..." Sabo grabbed Coby by the collar. "Don't get me wrong boy scout. The only reason why you're even breathing right now is because Jess cares about you. I would have been broken you in half for even looking her way." Coby eyes widen at the sudden burst of anger from Sabo. Kid smirked. "What are you going to do Boy scout." Coby grit his teeth. Ace rolled his eyes. "Look...I told you I give up on Oichi. I mean I still love her and it's kind of hard seeing her with you but...I just want to make sure she's happy...now...as an older brother..." He looked over at Sabo. "...I even accepted...he...Jess... as much as I could. Sure I still dislike her but I don't hate her." Coby glance to him. "Oh come on Coby...the whole school knows that Sabo should be with Jess...you have zero chance..." Sabo dropped Coby. "Hearing this makes me want to beat your face in." He looked over to Jess and Oichi walking back over. "Kid we should go. The girls are coming back. Watch your step Coby..." They left to head back to the bell game.

Jess saw a table and made a Zip line to it, Oichi frowned and followed her and sat down. Jess was slowing nibbling on a piece of meat.

"Really Jess...Are you kidding me? Did you hear a word I said the other day?" Oichi said frowning at her.

Jess didn't answer her and kept on eating, Sabo and Kid walked over to them. Sabo sat down next to her kissing her temple, Jess giggled. "So Boys how did the talk with the spies go?"

Sabo smiled. "Yeah, taken care of." Kid frowned. "How did you know..." He then glanced over at Oichi who now was eating kind of slow and looking away from Jess.

"Oh please boys, I was trained by a master ninja. I know my surroundings." Jess smirked finishing her beef on the stick and quickly flicked it as it hit Ace in the ass "AHHHH! Son of a!" Ace screamed.

Sabo sighs. 'He didn't like seeing his brother in pain even if it was fun as hell but, he did deserve it.' Kid looked at Oichi and rubbed her back. "You okay babe?" "Fine..." she says eating her food.

Jess picked up another and started to nipple on them and leaning to Sabo who kissed her temple and went to eat his.

Oichi was eating when she just stopped. She put her food down. She then handed it to Kid who put it beside him. "Oichi..." Sabo looked her way. "I'm not hungry anymore..." She got up and started to leave. "Oichi...?" Kid grabbed the stuff animals and rushed after her. "Oichi wait a minute!" Sabo frowned and looked at Jess. "What happened...?"

Jess frowned putting down her food "As I can sense she is mad at me"

Jess frowned putting down her food. "As I can sense she is mad at me" Sabo raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I don't know? Maybe what happen between me Sanji just moments ago, I mean I know I was trying to help, trying at least be a good friend fix some problems and I sort of blamed myself but I don't anymore. I'm just hurt and I give up, I'm down trying to be a friend and helping..." Jess bite her lip trying to hold in her tears.

Sabo frowned as he rubbed her back. He didn't like seeing her upset especially when it was dealing with Oichi.

"I hate it when she's mad at me, it feels like she punched a hole in my heart." Jess softly says.

Sabo sighs. "Listen we all know Oichi has been in a...mood...today. It was clear as day for the whole week." Sabo frowned and cursed at himself for a bit. "Look...when Oichi gets...check out by her dad...it's hard for her to control her emotions...a lot..." He waited for a sharp pain but none came. "I know she has been..." Jess sighed "So when this is all over I'm sure she's gonna flush her puppy don't eyes at you saying she's sorry over and over again."

"I just wanna find her and grab her face and tell her I don't blame myself anymore... I just ignored it because I wanna have a good day but nooo she had to get mad at me!" she growled flicking other stick as it hit a balloon across the game area making a the carny freak out.

"Can we finish eating please? And go get some cotton candy? And go on the Ferris wheel?" Sabo frowned. He was going to say something but he let it go. "Alright, let's eat and go on with our fun."

Oichi was walking when she felt someone grab her and pull her into the bushes. A hand covered her mouth as Kid walked by looking for her. "Oichi! Damn she's fast when she's mad." Oichi's mind snapped at the moment as she took a knife she was hiding under her shirt. She bites the hand that covered her mouth, flipped the person over and placed a knife to their throat. Her eyes flashed in anger as she pressed the knife to the person throat dragging blood. "Hey wait a second! Oichi it's me!" Oichi blinked. "Law?" Her eyes, clear of anger for the moment, looked to see Law's face. He was sweating bullets as the knife stayed to his throat. "You know...if you weren't about to kill me, this would have been kind of a turn on." Oichi sighed and got off him, removing the knife.

"Law that wasn't...smart." Law rubbed his neck and checked his hand. It was bleeding. "Yeah, figured that out. You bite right through the skin...Since when do you carry a knife with you?" Oichi put the knife under her shirt. "Why you have a mother who is in the service you tend to pick up things you don't like such as carrying a knife on you when you're being..." She shook her head. "Forget that. We need to get that taken care off." Law shout. "My tent is near here." Oichi nodded and followed him to the tent. She took out her phone, texting Kid. 'I'm heading to a blue tent near the teriyaki stand. I'm with Law...' She sent. "So Law...why were you trying to..." "I saw it as a good chance to get you alone for the day. I knew you were in a bad mood but damn...wish I would have known it was that bad." "Sorry...you caught me at a very bad time..."

Moments later Kid walked into a blue tent where Oichi was wrapping Law's hand. "What happened to you? "Your girlfriend kicked my ass." Kid smirked. "Is that right? Good Job. Wish you would kick Aces." Oichi smiled slightly.

After they were eating she sat there for a moment "Sabo?" "yeah beautiful?" "I know you wanted to say something to me earlier. Jess says looking at him. "Yeah but it's nothing. Forget about it." Jess smiled softly "come on be truth with me, it's a good start to build our relationship..." Jess poked him with a small giggle. Sabo sighs. "Do you think Oichi has the right to be mad at you? He asked. Jess blinked at him, sighing softly with a very small smile "Yeah, she as ever right to be mad at me from time to time, even right know." "Do you understand what she and Sanji are trying to get through that beautiful but stubborn head of yours?" He asks.

She flushed and nodded "Yeah" she gets up and collects her plushies. "Come on I need to say sorry to someone." Sabo gets up and follower her. Sabo smiles and nodded.

Reach the Teriyaki stand. "Hold these." she handed them to Sabo. She looked to see Sanji leaning on the poll next to him stand, Jess took a deep breath and walked up to him "Sanji?"

"What's up beautiful. Need more teriyaki?" He looked around. "Where is my glutton cutie at?"

Jess walked up to him and hugged.

Sanji looked shocked as he dropped his sucker. Sabo chuckled.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I wanna say that I don't blame myself for what happen to grand line... I'm sorry... I just... I just wanted to help... I'm sorry... I'll walk up to Nami and smother her and say I'm sorry for what I did yesterday..." Jess pulled back "And I'm gonna talk to Oichi tomorrow at the wedding and let her know that I don't blame myself...she's kind of mad at me which she has every right to be."

Sanji laughed. "For a gorgeous pearl like yourself you don't have to be sorry. I just didn't want you to waste your effort on something we all saw coming. As for my glutton cutie, yeah she looked very pissed when we were talking but it was too cute to see her cheeks stuffed with my food. She actually just went into Law's tent a few minutes ago. Kid to." He pointed to the light blue tent. "However, my advice is to wait till she calm down. Looks like Law got his butt handled to him a bit. And as of Nami she's very close to anything dealing with money or tangerines." A line starts forming at the stand as Sanji unwrapped another sucker. "Gotta get back to work." He winks at Jess before heading back into the booth.

Jess smiled she felt better, she turned to Sabo who smiled at her "Feel better" Jess skipped up to him and leaned up licking his cheek biting it "Very"

(Sabo's lines)

"Come on" Jess grabbed his hands walking over to the blue sneaking up behind Oichi she wrapped up behind her "I don't blame myself, I understand of why you are mad at me. You have every right to be" kissing her cheek, she backed up walking away with Sabo.

Oichi still had a frown on her face. Law blinked. Kid put the animals down. "Still mad?" Oichi said nothing. "Yeah, I figure. Why don't we go on some rides? Law watch her stuff animals." Law sighed. "Do I have a choice?" Kid grabbed Oichi's hand and pulled her out the tent.

Jess sighed "She's still mad at me gah so fricken stubborn"

"I told you that you should have waited...her emotions aren't very stable right now..." Sabo says.

"Yeah, I know. God this double date so turned into a one sided, I'm sorry" She then smiled "Blue cotton candy!" she skipped to it, Sabo smiled at her.

"a bag of blue cotton candy please" Jess smiled, the guy behind the stand smirked and flush "Sure no problem cutie" Sabo frowned at the man. He hated being so jealous but this must how it be when you like someone. 'Man...now I know how Kid feels.'

He handed her it as Sabo paired him wrapping his arm around shoulder glaring at the guy and pulling her away Jess was too happy as she opened the bag and started to snack on it "Mhmmm! I love cotton candy!" "Let me try some but in a better way."

Jess flush as Sabo kissed her with his tongue in her mouth with a piece of cotton candy melting in their mouths as this kiss deeply.

Sabo pulled back, Jess flushing liking her lip looking up at him "That... was the... most sexist kiss we have ever did..." "I have skills you haven't dream of...at least not just yet." Sabo pulled back, Jess flushing liking her lip looking up at him "That... was the... most sexist kiss we have ever did..." "I have skills you haven't dream of...at least not just yet." Sabo smirked at her, she flushed and gulped 'oh my god... I can't wait to see them... crap I'm getting horny... no bad jess down!' Jess giggled "I would love to go on a ride with you come on!" Jess pulled him towards the rides and stopped to noticed Law guarding Oichi's stuff animals "Law can you watch my stuff animals for me?"

"No, I got enough to deal with right now." Law says sitting Oichi's giant Panda up.

"Please... I don't want someone to snatch them..." Jess pouted to him.

Law narrowed his eyes and rubbed the space between his eyes. "Fine. Put them over there."

Jess giggled putting them down "Thank you! That's a lunch box for you Law with simple sugar cookies!"

Jess then looked over by a tent near them. "COBY! Stop following or NO fucken lunch for you!" Jess snapped then took Sabo's hand and walked off with him.

Coby frowned as he walked out. "You sure played that smooth but don't worry you have the lunch she's making for me because I feel sorry for what you're going through." Coby frowned. "I don't care if I don't get her lunch. I don't trust Sabo and I'm not leaving him alone with her." Law shrug. "I don't really care." Coby ran off after Jess and Sabo just a bit farther away.

As the day went on it was getting dark out they went on 7 rides, Jess and Sabo got off the Gravitation where smirking with such thriller shill down their spines "That was awesome!" Sabo stretched. "Could have been better."

Jess smiled. "Yeah, let's go get my stuff and head to the Ferris wheel!" holding hands, she giggles and then stopped in her tracks and frowned. "What's wrong?" "Coby... he's still watching us..." Jess sighed "I guess I'll leave it be... Come on." Jess smiled. Sabo frowned. He wish Jess would let him just rough him up.

Walking more, both Jess and Sabo see Oichi and Kid, getting off a ride giggling. "This one next!" She dragged Kid away. Jess then noticed Ace and Luffy, she smirked snuck up behind him, as he was knelling down watching. Sitting down she smirked "having fun spying?" Aces eyes widen and turned around in surprised with a gasped.

Jess laughed at him "The look on your face so priceless!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Would you go worry about your own stalker. Oichi knows we are here. She brought Luffy funnel cakes to shut him up." Luffy mouth was covered in white power. He was still stuffing his face. Jess sighed "I know Coby's following and watching.. even when I told him to stop he still didn't listen" Jess frowned

"ThisIsTheBESTDAYEVEREVEREVEREVEREVER!" Luffy says in one breath with his mouth full. Ace shook his head. "We are leaving in a bit anyways unlike Coby. I've seen all I wanted to see." Sabo raised an eyebrow. "...and that would be..." Ace looked up at him. "Nothing you need to know. Enjoy the rest of your date." He grabbed Luffy. "Come on Luffy Sanji made you a bento box." Luffy eyes widen. "MEEAAATTT!" He took off. Ace sighed and ran after him. "LUFFY LOOK OUT FOR THE BALLON MAN! DON'T EAT THAT IT'S NOT FOOD!" Sabo couldn't help but laugh. Jess giggled turned her head to see Coby quickly duck behind the ring toss tent, she frowned "Sabo I give you permission to tell him off" 'I don't want Coby to hate me...'

(Sabo's line)

Jess giggled turned her head to see Coby quickly duck behind the ring toss tent, she frowned "Sabo I give you permission to tell him off" 'I don't want Coby to hate me...' Sabo cracked his knuckles.

She smiled at him. "I'll be by Law, kind of have to pee there a bathroom next to him, see you in a bit." she quickly rushed off 'I really have to pee...!' Sabo smiled evilly as he snatched a chain and lock from off a booth. Coby took a deep breath. "I hope they didn't see me..." "Well...you hoped wrong." Sabo says with an evil glare. Coby eyes widen as he tried to run but Sabo grabbed him and dragged him to dumpster. "Sabo what are you doing!? Let me go!" "I gave you a warning and you didn't take it. So whatever happens after this is all on you. Hehehe..." He opened the dumpster and threw Coby in it. "H-Hey!" He slammed the lid down. He then put a chain through both the opening handles and locked them with a lock. "Have fun Coby..." Coby started banging on the dumpster. "Hey! Let me out of here! Y-You just can't keep me in here!" Sabo chuckled as he walked towards Law's tent.

Jess stepped out of the bathroom rubbing with lotion on her hands and walking over to Law "Thanks for watching my stuff Law" "Sure whatever."

She smiled to see Sabo but frowned mentally 'I don't sense Coby... I hope Sabo didn't hurt him...' "So how did it go...?" "Fine. He got the message and left." Jess nodded looking at her phone '6pm' "Last ride, the ferries wheel?" She flushed. "Sure." He says holding her hand. Mentally he was frowning a bit.

Oichi and Kid were sitting on top of the Ferris Wheel. "This is a great view." Oichi says. Kid nodded. "Hey...Chi..." Oichi looked back at him. "I'm not mad or anything and I hope your calm enough to answer this. So...tell me...Who is Rick?" Oichi sighed and sat back. "It's not what you think. Rick...was Jess first love. He used to call me Chi or Chi Chi. It was his special name for me." "Okay...and where is he now?" "He passed away. So no one has ever called me that besides you. I guess Jess was a bit shocked in hearing you say that. It doesn't bother me really. I like when you can me Chi." Kid frowned and crossed his arms. "Is it because it reminds you of him?" Oichi smiled lightly and slid over to him. "No, because it just sounds right when you say it." She kissed his cheek. "You're the only guy I have my eyes on so you don't have to worry okay." She lends on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around his arm. Kid sighed then smiled. "So your all mine?" Oichi nodded. "Good. I don't wanna lose you to anybody." He kissed her forehead. Then her cheeks. Then claimed her lips. He deepens the kiss pushing her down on the seat. He pulls back to see Oichi's flustered face. He licks his lips. "We can finish this at home?" Oichi nodded.

When they got off the Ferris Wheel they head back or to law. He stood up. "You owe me grilled fish and rice balls for dinner tonight." He says to Oichi. Oichi smiled and nodded. "Okay." Law picked up the panda bear while Kid grabbed the bag of animals. "How you feeling? Still angry at Jess?" "Angry...no...upset yes..." "She apologized." Kid says sighing. "It doesn't change the fact that she blamed herself. Something I told her not to do." "You can't control what she thinks." Law says. "I understand that just like she finally understands...she says she gonna stop but...I need to see and feel for myself...look I don't wanna talk about this. I'm tired. I wanna go home now. My head is killing me." Law felt her forehead. "You are a little warm then normal but that's what happens when you were hardly any clothes." "It helps me out a lot. The lesser clothes she has the less work it is for me to take them off." Oichi blushed as Kid snickered. Law frowned. "Your immune system is pretty weak and it lets you catch colds quicker than the others." He pulled Oichi's check. "I told you about that didn't I!?" "O-Ow! Yes, I know! Sorry!" Oichi rubbed her redden cheek. They walk out the fair and head to the station where they meet Jess and Sabo who were making out on the bench. "Please get a room..." Kid says. Jess flushed "Oh shut up" Sabo laughed. "Like you're not about to get something when you get home" Kid shrugs. "Depends on if the doctor over here let me." Oichi was pouting at Law while she was cuddling her panda bear a bit.

Kid looked over to Sabo and Jess. "Whatever he finds might be the reason for her bad mood this week. Honestly, I've never seen her this aggravated before...well I have just never this long before...For a day at the most." 'fucken dragons fault' she thought to her self-squeeze her fox plushy. He looked over to Oichi. "Anyways. Just informing you that Oichi isn't as mad at you as she led you to believe regardless if you know that already or not." He says to Jess. "I kinda wish you would have waited a bit but at least you got what you wanted to say out." "She's was actually happy." Law says poking her cheek. "I can tell by feeling her face." Kid narrowed his eyes. "Don't freak out. I'm her personal doctor so I catch on to things like that of course if she is getting a fever it would explain her mood."

Jess sighed "Really Law, it's hard not to see that you have major crush on her, I would rather have you date her then kid" she said to herself in Celtica.

On Monday, Jess hummed happily holding a Purple and Black Floral Wedding Binder in her hand while Naruto is caring 10 box lunches. Reaching the spot, she already sees Sabo, Coby, Nami, Robin and Luffy. Jess smiled "Hey everyone!" right away Sabo and Coby turned their heads to her with a smile. "I got the pics of the wedding!"

Nami and Robin smiled. "That's great. Cant' wait to see them." Robin says.

"Naruto lay down the fricken cloth" Naruto gulped has he put down the lunches. Luffy's eyes widen "FOOD!" he dashed forward, it was like slow motion, all there's widen as only Jess stood there as he rushed over. She sighed and moved quickly hitting him with a pressure point in his spine making him freeze in mid run.

Nami sighed. 'Idiot.' Robin couldn't help but to let out a giggle.

"Don't worry I will un freeze him" Jess said has Naruto placed the cloth down, Jess sat down. And handed out the out the lunch boxes with names on them.

"Naruto do you have something to say to Sabo?" Naruto gulped. Sabo looked to Naruto with a frown.

"I'm sorry I kissed her... it... it won't happen again." "Ha." Sabo laughed. "I'm not worried about that. Next time you touch her expect not to keep your lips." He sent Naruto a glare making Naruto shivered.

"Maybe you should tell him about what Kiba did... Again..." Naruto gulped sitting down. Jess frowned. She felt Sabo's eyes on her. Sabo was wearing a glaring as is eyes slowly went to Naruto then back to her.

"He... kind of well... I was bending over to get my pencil I dropped, I leaned over my desk to get it and he comes up to me grabbing my hips and starting humping ME!" She groaned.

Sabo grit his teeth. "Guess I'll have to talk to Kiba..." He looked over to Coby and whispered. "Just like I took care of you." Coby frowned and looked away.

"I kicked him so hard in the nuts he passed out." Jess said making Naruto laugh. "I have other detention... and he got none! Sabo I hope you beat the shit out of him!"

"Sure. I'll take care of him." Sabo says.

Jess reached up and un did the pressure point on Luffy. "Sit your ass down and you will wait!" Jess snapped at him, he's nods and quickly sat next to her almost like a dog "Good boy, here" she handed him one of his lunch boxes."

Nami and other others gets a box. Robin smile as she ate the food. "It's very good. Thank you for inviting me to lunch." Nami says nothing as she ate her food. Coby was kind of relived that he was eating another one of Jess's lunch. Sabo ate his lunch while thinking of ways to torture Kiba and possibly Naruto.

She handed the book to Robin "Enjoy" Jess smiled then grabbed Coby's lunch box, she sat up "Coby... come with me... I would like a would with you alone" she turned around and walked off.

Coby gulps. "Okay..."

Jess was a far off from the others, Coby came up to her with a smile. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why where you spying on me and Sabo on Saturday...? and be truthful." She looked at him. Coby frowned. "I have no reason to lie about that. I told him and I'm sure you heard it from all of...our fights...that I don't trust you with him. He left you when you needed him the most." Coby bit his lip. "...and yet...your running back right into his arms...It makes me feel helpless because I don't know if he's gonna up and just leave you again. I don't want you ever feeling that pain ever again." He looks down as he tightens his fist.

Jess frowned as her heart fluttered "I told you to stop and you still went to follow us... I told him to talk to you... did he?" "Yes..." "He didn't rough you up did he?" Jess frowned at him. "No...but I got the message."

"Listen... I trust him... he already got bitch smacked for what he did... I forgive him Coby... I hope one day you can forgive and trust him... even though where not together... I'm still single. Coby I forgive you, how about me and you go on a date?"

A blush came across his face. 'I still have a chance.' He smiled and nodded. Jess smiled and kissed his cheek "Feb 4th, next week on a sat okay?" "Y-Yeah! That's great." Jess smiled "here" she handed him his lunch "I can never say no to your tummy" Jess giggled and gave him a quick pick on the lips and turned around heading back over to the others.

Coby smiled. "Thanks Jess." Jess skipped over sitting down next to Sabo. "What did you and Coby talk about?"

"Oh just to tell him I forgive him and we have a date on next sat on the 4th" Sabo frowned. "Why would you do that!" He yelled.

Jess frowned "Don't yell at me... we aren't dating yet! If I wanna go on date with Coby I will... please don't make a big deal out of it" Coby walked back over sitting in between her and Luffy, Sabo glared at Coby, Coby smiled and then hit Luffy for stealing his food. Sabo got up and hit Coby on the head. "O-Ow!" "Don't hit my little brother..." Sabo says coldy before sitting back down. He looked away from Jess and put the empty lunch box down.

Jess smiled at the girls "So! Robin Nami what do you think of the pictures? Oh Nami I'm sorry for the other day, the day I dragged your boyfriend away...I'm sorry..."

Nami frowned and kept eating. "A sorry isn't going to cut it Jess. I know you were trying to help but what you did was completely rude. I don't come here and take your potential boyfriends and drag them off to some random place. You could have at least told someone to let me know." Robin patted her on her head. "It's okay Nami. Sanji already made it up to you right." Nami pouted. "Sanji and Nami had reservations at one of Sanji's secret restaurants. Even if he is the owner it's hard to get a spot. Plus, Nami paid out of her own pocket and we all know how that goes." Robin smiled. "Anyways, I hate to eat and run but I have a yearbook to take care of. I want to get into the job room to see all those faces. You know...the ones who don't think too much ha-ha." She got up. "The pictures were nice and Nami isn't mad at all. She was more worried If Sanji was hitting on other women while he was away from eye sight." She winks making Nami blushed. "See ya later."

"Trust me Nami Sanji is not my type. I mean he's hot looking but the smoking is un-attractive to me... he flirts with to many girls. I think it would make me paranoid and I'm sorry. I should have texted you or talked to you personally... I'm don't trying to help" Jess sighs taking a bite of her food.

Naruto blinked at this and noticed Kiba walking over, his eyes widen "Uhm Sabo...?"

"Don't...call my name..." Sabo says.

"Promise to not kill him..." he said pointing the other way, Jess and Coby both looked her eyes widen "I told you not to come near me KIBA!" Kiba stopped and frowned "I wanna say I'm sorry... and that I kind of have a crush on you and I wanna know if you wanna you know go on a date..."

Coby frowned and stood up. "Jess isn't..." Suddenly Sabo got up and kneed Kiba in the gut as hard as he could, making Kiba loose air. Naruto and Coby's eyes widen. He then punched him in the face twice before grabbing his face with one hand. "Before you come over here again. Think real hard about who gave you this ass whooping." He pushed Kiba away. Kiba staggered on his feet before Sabo kicked him to the ground. "Remember that..." Jess frowned and sighed Sabo walked over to Coby giving him a cold glare. "...you never learn do you boy scout..." He walked to his spot but he didn't stop he headed to the school. Nami frowned. "Where are you going?" Sabo held up his phone. "To make a phone call." He says.

Jess stood up and rushed to him "Sabo wait..." Sabo sighs. "What is it beautiful..." Jess frowned "are you mad at me...?"

Sabo frowned. "You tell me you love me and I finally accept those feelings. I'm trying to make it up to you yet your going on dates with someone who stands up and announce what they are going to do before they come to your defense? I don't do love Triangles Jessica. I don't share. I want what I claim and usually I do anything to get it but because of your feelings for Coby I can't go about it the way I want! because I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have." Sabo took a deep breath. "If you want to go on a date with him fine but don't expect to be all go happy lucky with all of this." He turns to walk away.

Jess she looked down, she felt horrible for some reason 'I don't think he's coming home tonight...' she started have a little panic in her chest... She turned around and walked back to the others. Coby looked at her "Jess what is it...?"

Jess frowned

"I'm sorry Coby... Nami... Luffy I don't feel good, Coby please don't be worried I'm fine, I just need to lay down... Naruto pick up the stuff I'm going back inside." She said picking up the three lunches. "Nami can you give these to Law, Ace and Oichi...?"

"Uh...sure?" Nami grabbed Luffy who was complaining about more food. "See you at the meeting..." She says, dragging Luffy away.

Jess smiled softly to her and picked up her photo book and walked back to the school stepping on Kiba in the process.

taking out her phone she texted Oichi 'Sabo's not gonna be home tonight... I don't wanna be left alone... I might have a panic being left alone... I'm not use of having Sabo not laying with me, please come over and spend the night...?'

A few seconds later a text came. 'Don't be an idiot. There are two reasons and a bonus reason why I am not coming over. One. I am sick with a freaking fever and Law won't let me go to class. I so freaking pissed right now! Why else would I not be a school? SPEICALLY with my dad being the freaking principle. Two. Whatever argument you two had over this and that but Sabo is not leaving you in a house by yourself. No matter how bad the argument is. Do you realllly think he's not gonna be there? Bonus reason. When he does come I don't NOT want to hear either of you doing your making up stuff. Now go back to class so I can go back to sleep. And if you see Naruto beat the shit out of from me for sending naked pictures of himself to me! '

Jess stopped 'Consider his ass dead' she texted back. She sighed putting her phone back in her bag, then she kept walking into the school, walking through the school and stopped to her room. Stepping inside, Naruto was behind her. He placed her stuff on the table, Jess closed the door with a click dropping her bag "Naruto... please do explain to me why you send naked pics of yourself to Oichi...?" Naruto frowned. "I didn't send..." He's eyes suddenly widen. He started to back up. "N-Now w-wait a minute Jess. This was alllll a huge a great huge mega misunderstanding!" He laughed chuckling. Jess just started at him with a blank face "Y-You see...It's a funny story...you see me and Sasuke...you know my boyfriend...were uh sending...pictures of our favorite things haha and Sasuke sent a part of his body and then I sent him one and back and forth until...I...I might have...sent it to Oichi's phone...by mistake?" Naruto started to laugh. "HaHa f-funny story r-right? W-WAY F-unny haha? R-Right Jess!? He flashed a smile but his knees were shaking. "I swear I apologized to her!" Naruto says as he dropped to the floor. "I didn't mean it! I didn't want to mess with Kid! He'd tear this school apart just looking for me! I mean I'm scared of him I just...uh anyways pleaseeeeee no pervert punishment Pleeaaseee I wanna live!"

Jess took out her phone and texted Oichi 'he said it was a miss understand, that it was meant for sasuke. You still want me to kick his ass?'

Jess got a message back with Oichi going crazy on the phone with her phone faces. 'Whhhaaaaattttttttt ARE THEY DATING!? SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS! WHEN WAS SOMEONE GONNA TELL ME!? TELL HIM TO SEND ME MORE PICTURES OF BOTH HIM AND SASUKE! O.O XDDDDDDDD.' Jess soon got another text. 'Fuck that, kick his ass for not sending me both him and Sasuke!'

Jess smiled and started laugh making naruto look confused, he sat up, Jess grabbed his chin making him gasp, Jess showed him the message, Naruto read it.

Naruto eyes widen as a huge blush came over his face. "W-wait what!? No! I mean can I say no!? No...No! I'd die if we agree to that!"

Jess pushed him away and texted her back 'They've been dating since the day after my birthday! You silly girl! Everybody in Hidden leaf and Grand line knew! Your such a air head sometimes Oichi! And I don't think Sasuke and Naruto will willingly send you pics of them naked together'

After school Jess was trying to talk with Gaara about a school play but Naruto and Kiba were arguing.

"I told you Kiba Jess isn't interested in you!" Naruto snapped at him, Kiba glared "Shut up Naruto! You don't know what Jess wants"

Jess shook her head 'idiots'

"Sabo's gonna kick your ass again if you don't leave her alone" Naruto snapped again, Kiba frowned then glared "They aren't even dating!" "SO?! They live together and there" Naruto didn't get to finish as Kida gasped "There what?! No there not! She only stayed at his families house for protection! They aren't living together"

Hinata frowned "Boys come on knock it off..." Ino nodded "Stop already... because Jess kicks both your asses..." Shikamaru sighed "This is lame.." Neji crossed his arms "let them it's there funeral" Gaara was getting pissed "STOP!" Gaara shouted at them.

Kiba however wasn't finished "they aren't dating! they aren't living together!" Naruto growled "they are so living together! They live school what does that tell you?!" Kiba stood up "Shut up there not living together!" "You're an idiot Kiba! Sabo's gonna give you another beating if you keep pinning after Jess!"

Kiba was about to yell when Jess slammed her on the table "SHUT UP! before I fucken pin you both to the wall!" Naruto eyes widen in fear and quickly sat down, Kiba frowned and sat down 'god she's so hot...'

Jess sighs and looked at Gaara with a smile "So about this school play?"

"Well with all that's going on I figure we could shed a light on our school a bit. We need a theme like maybe in the old Japan era since we just finished up in that category in class." He opens a folder. "I have request some of the creative people in the school to write their fantasy plays. One caught my eye because it sounds a lot like a certain person is going through right now." He glances over to Jess. "So basically the storyline is a princess has to choose between a lord and a servant boy. Both love her but she can only choose one. Does she pick the lord who can give her anything, sacrifice everything including his title for her heart or does she pick the servant who knows her better and has been with her throughout her life?"

Jess made a thinking pose "sounds good... but does it have to be a princess?" jess frowned.

Gaara blinked. "Well yeah, every good story has a princess and since you already lived in Japan maybe you can go ahead and take the lead role as the princess."

Neji sighed "Gaara she doesn't want it to be a Princess, even I know how uncomfy she feels because it." Hinata nodded "Yeah..." Naruto blinked then a thought came in his head "How about a ninja...?" they all look at him Jess blinked at him "Ninja?" Naruto smiled "Yeah! A Ninja! Instead of a princess have it be a ninja!" Jess smiled "I like that idea, cookies for you Naruto" Naruto grinned "Sweet!" Kiba frowned 'I want cookies from her...'

Gaara sighs. "Fine I'll let them know that we are changing the story characters around. It can be a ninja, A lord, and I don't maybe a samurai or something. Anyways we will work out those details later on in the next meeting."

"So are we holding additions then?" Jess asked him

"Yeah, starting tomorrow. We will be holding additions for the parts of the school." Gaara said. Jess nodded. "Alright."

The sound of the door opens as Nami walked in. "Did you really have to punch him in the stomach?" Nami said frowning. Lucci walked in behind her. "I did because he needed to shut up. He's not on the school board so he should stop begging to be on it." Law rubbed his fingers through his head. "I agree. Can't help. Just be lucky Sabo didn't get to him." They took their seat as Robin walked through. "Good evening everyone." She took a picture. Tashigi came in with a bandage on her face. Neji raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?" Tashigi cheeks turned a bit pink and she pushed her glasses up. "It's none of your concern but I got into a little spar with one of the seniors. Nothing more." Neji smirked. Sabo walked in with a frown. Not saying anything. Jess's inner panic from earlier was fading ad soon has she see's Sabo, she smiled at him softly. Then a girl with long yellow hair, blue eyes and glasses walked in. She had a slim waist line. She had a huge rack but at least it was covered but it didn't stop Naruto's and Kiba's eyes went wide. Ino bit her lip. 'Does every girl in grand line have such a big bust and a slim waist line!' She screamed to herself. The girl went to take her seat. "Hello, My name Kalifa. I will be taking Vivi's place until she returns from home. It's nice to meet you all."

Jess smiles. "Nice to meet you." Sabo sat next to her right away holding her left hand she smiled. Jess glared at Naruto and Kiba with a blink of an eye Jess stabbed a Kunai on the table still holding it, it made mostly everyone jump slightly, Naruto's eyes widen at her, Kiba gulped "Do I have to remind you Naruto you have Sasuke" Naruto gulped quickly looked away from the new girl "Kiba, behave yourself" Kiba gulped nodded slowly "Get up and get the treats and the soba please?" Kiba quickly got up and went to the small purple mini fridge, opening it he took out the tray of cookies and two 2 liter of Dr. Pepper. Placing them on the table, he walked over to the other table grabbing small purple plates and cups. He passed them out and sat down with his head down looking at the folder. Jess smiled pulling back the Kunai.

Kalifa started taking out the papers for the meetings. Lucci was yawning as he watched Law writing something down in notebook. Nami sighed. 'I'd like to go drama free for one day...' She says to herself. Robin smiled as she passed a note to Tashigi who passed it to Kalifa.

Gaara smiled "Well! Welcome Kalifa, I'm Gaara the president, don't mind these two idiots and sorry for Jess she isn't in the mood for them to act up, SO! Then let's talk about the upcoming dance"

Jess smiled "Yes, my Aunt noted on future upcoming dances, and the dance next is the The Valentines Dance"

Hinata and Ino giggles and flushed.

Jess smiled typing down on her tablets with her free hand. "There's already a couple of notes from Ceo of National School board, Queen and king, she marked it as 'Queen and King of Hearts' she also marked that there will be a major dress code nothing slutty, Gowns and Tux dance. The dance will be held in the shared Gym, she put a PS note down that it's for both schools to decorate the gym together"

Kalifa pushed her glasses up and wrote down quickly and efficiently what Jess said. "Out art club would enjoy working on the gym. Bon Clay already has many ideas he wishes to share. He can be violent but only to slackers." She pushed her glasses up. "I will also make sure that the girls over in Grand Line gets the message about the dresses. Rest assure we don't wear this small uniforms for fun. They are quite uncomfortable which is why some of us likes to unbutton from time to time. I will need to know the times where your art clubs or any other clubs will be available." Lucci smirked at Law. "Told you." Law rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Jess smiled "As head of the art club, I can make them work any day as I choose, What days are good for your art club? We do have 4 weeks to get it done, I think we should do it Monday through Friday that's if none of the students don't have..." she stopped and frowned 'Maybe I should ask that...' Sabo frowned rubbed her hand with his thumb.

Sabo would have said something but at the moment he wasn't up to talking. He knew that whatever he would say would most likely come out harsh. He was still ticked about this date that Jess decided to go on. It irked him to his core but the same question always came to his mind. 'Did he have the right to get mad?'

Gaara smiled softly "Jess does have some really good ideas she can share with Bon Clay. As I can see that from another note is that the theme is White and Red"

Hinata blinked and looked "H-how a-about the girls wear red or pink dresses, even mix between red, pink and white. The boys can wear a white or black tux with uh, white or even red...?"

Jess beamed at her "That's a good idea Hinata I like that idea" Ino smiled "I like it too..." Shikamaru smirked. "Sounds good, I would wear a black Tux though." Naruto grinned. "Same!"

Jess made a laugh sound. "I can see you wearing white and Sasuke wearing Black" Kiba right away laughed as did Neji. Naruto flushed "I'm not the woman in the relationship!"

Jess laughed "Please Sasuke already told me who's always Bottom" Naruto's face turned red and his face bang on the table.

Jess smiled "Anyways, I like Hinata's idea. Oh the crowns we can do something that fits in with the Valentines theme... mhmm" She made a thinking poses.

Law sighed. "How about Cupid...?" everyone looked at him, Jess blinked at him. "Cupid...?" Law nodded. "That's what I said. Cupid is the main holiday figure, something that resembles him." Jess's eyes widen and she smirked "I like it!" "Yeah...Kalifa the time?" Kalifa looked at her watch. "You have ten minutes."

Law nodded as she wrote and noted down everything everyone is saying. "Due to the...issues...go on over Grand Line they would only be able to work three times out of the week. Luckily, two maybe three weeks will all you really need. Bon Clay is very serious about his work and puts one hundred percent effort unlike some people I know." "Kalifa, if you got something to say..." "If I had something to say I'd say it to your face Lucci." Lucci rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I will get in contact with Bon Clay and get the schedule for his art club." Robin smiled. "I think that is cute that we would use Cupid as the figure. Are we going to have any contest? If we are what kind? How many? Prizes?" Nami nodded. "The type of food to. Sanji and his cooking club can help with any list we make up. He can also get the restaurant to do catering." Sabo sat in silence as he listens to the meeting. He wasn't really in the mood for talking.

Jess thinking "We can have a best gown consent? And with the food we can have both cooking club make up a menu" Jess smiled "I'm also head of cooking club I can talk with Sanji about the menu, we can most likely think of the best menu ever" Jess giggled.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara all drowned from thinking of Jess's homemade food again. Hinata nipple on one of Jess's cookies "I like it..." Ino smiled "Yeah, best gown contest!"

Jess smiled taking notes with one hand then stopped "Sabo can I have my hand its hard to type with one hand?" he smiled at her pulled his hand away but his hand went under the table and his hand laid on her thigh. She flushed and typed in the notes.

"If you can get a hold on Bon clay, please give him my number" he wrote it down handing it Kalifa. Most likely tomorrow I have no work... kind of got laid off with no pay at the café." She sighed, Gaara frowned 'I remembered the call she got in the middle of gym...' Sabo frowned. 'She got laid off...'

"So tomorrow I will gather up the art club and we will head down to the shared gym and map it out."

Law's pager went off. "Jeez...she can be so needy when she's sick..." Suddenly his eyes widen a bit. "Kalifa clock it." He grabbed his things and raced out the room. Nami frowned. "It's a bad sigh when Law loses his composer like that..." Lucci said. "I wonder who is on their death bed." He says making Nami and Tashigi frowned. "Lucci, it is in your best interest to stop talking. As for everyone else please focus on the meeting. Law may be a student doctor but he is very good at what he does. Whoever he is taking care of will be just find." She says reassuring the smiles to Nami and Tashigi's faces.

Jess frowned 'I wonder who is sick...' then Jess brought up a large note pad on her tablet and typed in something, she poked Sabo who looked at her then noticed the screen of her tablet 'you coming home after the boarding meeting...?' Sabo frowned and wrote on a piece of paper. 'Just because still I'm upset with your decision doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone in a huge house...I'm not that heartless...anymore at least.' He removed his hand from her thigh and stood up. "If you excuse me I need to make a quick phone call. Kalifa make sure you go over our trip plans. I'll be back in a second."

Jess sighs removing the note, Gaara leaned in her ear "you okay?" Jess smiled and nodded "So You guys have a school trip your all going on?"

Kalifa nodded and pushed her glasses up. "Thanks to a generous donation from the surrounding countries of Grand Line, the entire school will be going on a trip. I have been asked by the principle to tell the location of where we are going just yet until he gets everything in order. I was only told to inform you that a week after the Valentine's Day dance the school will be empty for that remained of the week. We will be back on Monday night around ten p.m." She handed a paper with the info on it. "Mr. Yamamoto has been making us work triple time and we got all of the monthly testing out the way so we can go homework free. He was also able to contact most of our bosses so we don't have to worry about coming back jobless." Nami says smiling. Robin smiled slightly. "I think Mr. Yamamoto is blaming himself a bit after what the dragons did. Being that he was the principle he was still unable to do much with us except save us from punishment. So this must be his way to make it up to us before the school is taken down."

Jess frowned "I use to blame myself but I don't anymore... After Valentines dance we are theirs gonna be a school play" Gaara smiled "Yeah we were just talking about before you showed up." Jess nodded. Jess suddenly felt a cramp in stomach, she frowned. She turned around slowly reaching for her bag digging through it. Kiba's eyes as his eyes land on Jess's ass. Her Harley Quinn Panties where showing "Dam it, everything is so cluttered in my bag..." Gaara chuckled. Even Neji leaned his head to the side to see her ass fully. Their eyes were glued to it. Naruto's eyes were closed 'I wanna live... I wanna live...!'

Kalifa frowned looking at Jess then the boys. She then sighs mentally to herself as she pushes up her glasses. 'Such disgusting behavior.' She starts writing in her notes. Lucci rolls his eyes as he takes his phone out. He starts playing some weird music game that gets Nami attention. Any other day she would watch a beat down but it gets boring if she sees it every day. 'Gotta take a break once in a while.' Robin and Tashigi pretty stayed silent. "No pictures?" Tashigi ask. Robin shook her head.

Kiba couldn't help by gulp. 'I wonder how soft her butt...' He literally reached out. All their eyes widen as Kiba's finger poked Jess's right ass cheek making her jump slightly, her eyes widen and felt the poking. Jess turned her head to see Kiba poking her ass with a flushed face and widen eyes "Soft bubbly..." Kiba stopped in mid poke as he felt dark presence, he looked to see Jess deadly glaring at him. He pulled back as shiver went down his spine. Jess stood up, everyone watching her as she walked over to Kiba, Kiba shook "uhm... you have one nice bubble butt Jess..." looking down at him "Neji shook, Shikamaru looking away shaking. Hinata and Ino held each other. Naruto was about to faint from being scared.

Tashigi and Robin were watching Kiba's reactions. Nami was now on Lucci's phone glaring at it as she tried to play the game he was playing. Lucci was smirking at her frustration. Kalifa watched the boy's reaction change. 'Pitiful...what's the point in touching and learn if you're going to be afraid to suffer the punishment.' She pushed her glasses up and looked at Jess. She then looked at Lucci who shrugs.

Gaara shivered, quickly Jess yanked down and pulled Kiba making him gasp, then pulled back her hand quickly making a fist in pure anger and her fist hit his cheek, with enough force of her strength he went flying across the room threw the wall. Jess sighed and walked back to her bag picking it up and walking over to the bathroom that was connected to the room and went in the bathroom "forgive my behaver" she closed and locked it.

Outside the room Sabo was on the phone. "You got out of her pretty fast. Is she okay?" A voice came over the phone. "I don't know just yet. I had to get some medicine from the hospital. I know that her fever went up a degree or so." Sabo frowned. "Alright. Is there anything else you can..." Suddenly Kiba's came flying out through the wall." Sabo sighed. "I'll stop by later...keep me updated." He walked back in the room looking at the shock face on the Hidden Leaf students. He went and took his seat and looked towards Lucci. "Can't you guys ever pretend to be shocked for once?" Lucci chuckled. "That would be pretty pointless since we all know what she's capable of." Sabo rolled his eyes. "Where is she?" Kalifa pointed to the bathroom. "She's in there." Sabo shook his head. "So since it seems like this is pretty much done we can go ahead and dismiss this meeting." Sabo says leaning back in spot.

The door the bathroom open and Jess came out with a sadden look. She walked over sat back down "sorry about that, so is everything taken care of?" Gaara gulped and smiled "Yeah, I guess we can call it a night?" Jess smiled and closed her tablet putting it in her bag sitting up, Sabo sat up took her hand "next board meeting will be next Monday" Gaara says.

Both Jess and Sabo walked out and Jess did one kick it Kiba's gut making him groan "pig..." "...and that was for..." Jess frowned. "I'll tell you in the car."

As the rest of the members step on Kiba on the way out a black limo was seen across Grand Line. Robin frowned. "Is that..." Lucci tapped her shoulders. "No, it's not it's our ride. Invited to the world government by Sengoku." Nami let out a breath as Lucci and Kalifa walked over to the limo. They got in and it left into Grand Line. Lucci sat back on the chair. "So? What do you think about her?" Kalifa pushed up her glasses. "I never gave much thought about her even now I don't. She does however can pose to be a threat that most wish could be eliminated..." Lucci raised his eye brown. "...but...?" She sighs. "...but it would be foolish to even think that would be an option now. We should focus our first and now our only goal and that is the chips." Lucci smirked. "Yes, I guess you're right."

Around two a day or two later Jess was sitting downstairs watching TV. Sabo was in the kitchen talking on the phone. She frowned. Lately he has been more interested in whoever was on the phone then spending time with her. Was he doing this on purpose because she was still going on a date with Coby...She sighed as she flipped through the channels. Suddenly, she heard Sabo scream out. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" She jumped at his sudden loud voice. She got up and rushed into the kitchen to check up on him. "Sabo..." "Don't give me the shit! Aren't you the doctor! How can her fever be that high! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Suddenly Jess heard yelling on the phone. Sabo moved it from his ear. 'That sounds like Law!?' Jess says to herself. Sabo slammed the phone down. "Dammit...this is why I told him it's not safe for her anymore!" Sabo says. Jess frowned "Sabo...? What's wrong...?"

Sabo looked over at Jess and frowned. "Oichi...has a fever...it's getting worse and Law doesn't know how to stop her temperature from rising. It's already getting to be over 104..." Jess's eyes widen "What?!" Sabo bit his lip. "Ugh I can't take...I can't be a unless big brother...Jess get your keys. We need to go to my house now!" Jess's bite her lip "give me a moment!" she

Within seconds Jess appeared back next to him with three leather brown pouches, grabbing her car keys from kitchen counter "Come on!"

When they reached Sabo's house he nearly kicked the door in. Luckily no one was there. He grabbed Jess's hand and rushed to a door that was under the steps. Jess blinked 'hidden room...' He opened it and took her down stairs. "Whoa...is this a tunnel?" Sabo didn't answer as he kept pulling her along. The tunnel was normal size, good enough for about three people to run side by side. The walls were nicely man made and it had lights on the side of the walls. Jess frowned "Sabo why is there is there a tunnel?" "I explain later." They rand for a little while before they came to a fork in the tunnel. Sabo took the left tunnel. "Just a bit more." A few more minutes later they came to a ladder. Sabo started to climb with Jess right behind him. He opened a small trap door he looked around carefully before he pushed it open. He pulled Jess out and her eyes widen a bit. It looked like she was in a basement but there was a chair with straps in the middle of the room. On a table next to it was a helmet that was wired to a computer. Jess glanced over at the screen before Sabo pulled her away. "You don't want to do that right now..." Sabo says running up the stairs. He opened the door and looked around. When it was clear he pulled her out into a living room. Jess frowned. 'This room looks familiar.' She says as she spotted Oichi's bag sitting in the chair. "I'm going to get my ass kicked very badly for this but if anyone can help Oichi it's you." Sabo says. "So this is where Oichi has been..." Jess says.

They race up the stairs and turned the corner all went all the way down to last room where they heard Law. "How far are you! Eustass you're a fucking idiot! I told you where it was! Don't touch anything else other then what I told you to get!" Sabo opened the door. Jess walked in to see Oichi's face twisted in pain as she struggled to breathe a bit. She was sweating and her face looked like it was losing its color. "Oichi breathe easy." Law says as he narrowed his eyes at Sabo. Oichi coughed and hacked before she grabbed her head. She opened one eye. It was dilated. "It hurts..." She says. Her voice barely came out as tears came to the corner of her eyes. "Is it your head?" Law asked. "There's...two of you?"

"Sabo I hope you got a good reason for bring Jess." Sabo frowned. "Right now I can care less about Dante's rule! Oichi isn't getting better and Jess can do something about it! I'm not letting her suffer through this anymore" Jess's heart flutter "I don't give a shit either and fuck you both for not telling me she had a fucken fever!" says looking at Oichi and walked over to her kneeling to her. She placed her hand on Oichi's forehead and frowned "Oichi, I'm gonna help you" Jess says.

Oichi's breathing was getting shallow. She turned her head slowly over to Jess. "N-No...I don't...want...that..." She starts coughing. Jess frowns "If you think I'm gonna to listen you have another thing coming, you are in no condition to barking on what you want, Law get me a bowl of fresh water and a small table" Law took the bowl that was on the dresser and went into the bathroom. "...your...methods...won't..." Oichi's open eye started to close. "Sabo get that small table out of her closet!" Law yelled from the bathroom. Sabo went and grabbed the bowl and Law came back with the water. Sabo heard his phone going off. He frowned as he picked it up moving it to window.

Jess put her three leather pouches on the table and opened the first one. Law watched her carefully. He then looked down at Oichi. Something in his chest was hurting to see her look so much in pain.

Each piece inside it's unique, in strapping the small note book, Jess flipped through the pages, Law can see it's in a different language "Mhmm" Jess flips through it and stop at one page, so go on taking out the mixing bowl with its mixing crusher. Taking on of her other bag, she opened it. There were 6 corked vials with some kind of herbs already in them. With a small pouch, a small vial and two clothes on the bottom., taking one of the 6 six vials that had the red herb out, she opened it and slightly tabbed it as 4 pieces of it went into the mixer, closing it, she put it back on her pouch and grab another and did the same. Putting it back. She went to her other leather pouch. Law can tell it was surgeon like items with three corked bottles that had some kind of liquid in them. Grabbing the blue clear one, Jess opened it took the eyedropper and squeeze some of it and then dropped it in the herbs. Putting it down, she took the little missing handle and started to crush and mix.

Sabo was on the phone. As he watched Jess do her thing. "Dante...where are you?" "Did you bring her to the house? Using the tunnels?" Sabo looked down. "I did...it was the only way..." "I didn't give you permission to bring her." "Dante, Oichi's fever is getting worse and worse. Jess can help her I promise whatever her methods are they won't interfere with that." He heard Dante sighed. "I'm on my way home now. I picked up the medicine for the other side effects." "Alright..." Sabo hung up the phone.

After mixing, Law can see that it turned into a dark blue liquid. Law studied the color of the liquid. "Fascinating..."

Jess smiles "this is in your ancient medical book I gave you for Christmas, it came from my family's library"

"I'm glad it comes in handy." Law says as he rememorized all of Jess's movements. 'Interesting.'

Jess took the glass syringe and needle. Unwrapping it and squeezed the liquid in the needle. Taking Oichi's arm "Oichi hold still hun" Oichi whimpers as she tried to move away from Jess but her body too weak. "N-o..." She whispered. Law bent down and rubbed her head. "Oichi...let her help." Oichi stop struggling as Law went on rubbing her head. "Good girl..."

Jess smirked, and gently stick the needle in Oichi's arm making Oichi close her eyes tightly. Squeezing the liquid in her. Jess pulled out the needle and looked as Oichi was fever was going back too normal, Jess smiled "Law check her vitals with your watch" Jess then started to pack her stuff away.

Law started to check her vitals. Sabo looked at him waiting. Law sighed with a small smile. "She's good." Sabo tumbled back and slid down the wall. 'Thank goodness...' Jess smiled and put two more glass syringes on the table with the liquid in them "If she starts up again, give her one more which most likely wont happen"

Oichi was lying in bed sleeping soundly. Law was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her. He rubbed her cheek before bending down. He placed his forehead on her. "Idiot...stop making my work harder for me..."

Jess smiled at him "Just kiss her" Law sat up quickly. His cheeks were a bit red. "S-Shut up!" Sabo's eyes widen Jess's hand moved quickly to Law's cheek, but she didn't slap him it laid on his check. Jess smiled at him sweetly "I've known for months Law, I'm not stupid. I think it's cute, you're in love. Just kiss her already before you lose your opportunity to ever touch those lips" Jess's hand dropped and walked over to Oichi and kissed her lips with a small peck "Silly girl, that's why I love ya" she leaned up and walked over to Sabo sitting on his lap. Law frowned. 'She's right...I might not get another chance like this...' He looked at the door. 'Let's hope Kid doesn't come through that door while this happens.' Law looked at Oichi. He bends down and presses his lips against hers. 'Soft...' He pulled back only slightly from her lips before he claimed them once more with a bit more feeling. He then pulled back fully. "...now I'm starting to wish you were with me then Kid..." Law says frowning.

"I see your all having fun in here." All eyes turn to the door. Sabo frowned. "Dante..." Dante blew out a puff of smoke. Jess glared at him 'prick'. Dante walked in and turned to look at Jess and Sabo. He then tossed a bag to Law. "Her fever and pain maybe be gone but she's gonna have head pains. You that on it and I'll take care of the rest." He looked over at Sabo. "When you get ready to leave take her the same way your brought her." He then walked over to Oichi and rubbed her cheek. "Sleep tight pumpkin." He then left downstairs. Jess frowned "prick..." she mutters "One day I'll punch him in his prick face" she frowns more "I don't wanna leave..."

Law sat the bag down on the dresser. He sat in the chair and grabbed his phone. He hit a button and placed it to his ear. "Eustass...you better have a damn good reason why you aren't here..." Law says. "I got your stuff I'm just making it to the house. How is she?" "Stable...thanks to Jess..." He looks over to Jess who smiles at him. "Jess is here!?" "Yeah and he isn't all too happy with it..." Law could hear the door open and close downstairs. He hung his phone up. A few seconds later Kid walked in wearing a one body uniform. He had black gloves on and a red bandana. His face was also a bit dirty. He had another bag in his hands. "Here. I did what you asked even though you were screaming my head off." "Well if you weren't such an idiot." Kid frown and gave him the bag. He looked over to Sabo and Jess. He sighed and went into the bathroom. He took off his gloves and unzipped his uniform to the waist. Grabbing a rag, he wet and started to wash his face off. He then took of the bandana and wet his hair a bit. He walked back out and opened the dresser and pulled out a button up black shirt. "How is Dante?" Sabo asked "Pissed." "Like I care if he is pissed" she crossed her arms. Kid slipped his uniform off to wear the top half was now hanging. He didn't have a shirt on under. "I see you still keeping that muscular form of yours. Your mornings must be going good." Jess could help but noticed scars all over Kid's back. Some look new some looks very old. He turns around, where she could see a few more scars. 'mhmmm I wonder how he got those scars' "The mornings have been like hell. Not sure how you did it." Sabo chuckled. "You get use to them." 'What are they talking about?' Jess says. She looked over to Law at quick work. He was mixing medicine from both Dante's and Kid's bag. She hopped off of Sabo's lap and walked over to him. She noticed a new looking book in front of them. They words were written in some kind of code. "Whatch a doing Law?" She asked. "I'm mixing both medicines from what Dante and Kid brought me. Your methods stopped Oichi's fever and pain but it probably on eased her head pain. What Dante gave me was a strong medical herb that you can only get from the Drum country. Kid went to my office at the school and got a strong suppresser I made myself. Mixing these two will take the pain away but only for a few days. It would be enough for Dante to do whatever he intends to do and it will keep her sleeping." She pointed to the book. "May I ask what this is?" He nodded. "As long as you don't touch it. It's my own medical book. I put it in code that I made up thanks to..." He looked over to Oichi before he went on. "It's so no one can steal my stuff basically." "Oh I see" Jess looked.

Jess watched carefully as he mashed the two medicines together He then took out a jar that had a red liquid in it. He opened it and a sour like smell came out. He took the bowl and poured it in the jar. The smell suddenly turned sweet and turned light pink. "Watch this..." Law says. Jess watched as the medicines mix together the fumes of it tuned into Sarkura blossoms. 'Those are good for medical uses...' "Just about any medicine you get from the drum county does this. I can never get tired of it." He closes the lid and then shakes the Jar. "Eustass..." Kid had finish taking off his uniform and changed into regular clothes. He stretched as Law passed him the jar. Kid took the Jar downstairs. He looked back at Jess. "If you wanna stay you need to talk to Dante. At most he might let you stay for dinner." Kid says walking out. 'just for dinner huh? I would rather stay longer' Jess sighed

"It's better to ask now then to assume. I'll come with you." Sabo says. Jess nodded. They walked down to the first room by the stairs. It was open. They could see Dante blowing smoke as he typed rapidly on his laptop. Jess looked around. His room was very big. There was a master bed in the middle of the room. Two dressers and two wide bookshelves and some exercise equipment. There were pictures of Oichi and two other girls on the wall beside him. 'who are these girls...?' She noticed Dante also wearing glasses. His eyes were reading the screen as rapidly as his fingers were typing. Sabo knocked on the door. "Yes, Sabo..." "Jess would like to ask you something." Dante fingers stopped. He looked over to Jess. Jess blinked. He looked just like Oichi when she was irritated from being stopped reading a good book. "I would like to stay longer" Jess said to him "I don't mind you staying for dinner but after that I ask you that you leave. The same way you came." He says looking at Sabo. She crossed her arms and tapping her foot in anger. They turned around. "Ah...also Ms. Mikcloud..." Jess stops. "Even though you want to and maybe will do it one day I would ask for you to think about what would happen if you punch my...how you say it...prick face? It would also wise for you to keep your thoughts to yourself specially about me." He points up making them look up. There was small red light that was blinking every few seconds. It would be easy to miss if you didn't look straight at it. "These are everywhere. Even if you whisper as low as you can it will still be able to hear everything clearly. I don't take too kindly in being called names like prick but because you help Oichi I'll overlook it and I thank you. The agreement with Danni is almost over and you will be welcome to visit at the end of next week to see Oichi here normally but keep that up and I can extend it. Enjoy your dinner and have a safe trip home." Jess sighs 'gah! Prick!'

After Dinner Law gather his things and left. He would be back early in the morning to check on Oichi. He had left a list of instructions to Kid incase Oichi had anymore issues. Oichi was still sound sleep. Kid was holding her hand. Oichi's hands were so tiny. They were completely covered by his hand. Jess had grabbed her bags and she and Sabo were about to head off. She didn't want to but Sabo convinced her that she just had to hold out till next week. Jess walked over to Oichi and kissed her forehead. "Get better my Oichi" Sabo poked Oichi's cheek. "Glad you're doing better sis." They were heading downstairs when they heard Dante's voice with someone on speaker.

"Yeah, she's fine. I promise you Danni that she's doing fine." "Dante your promises don't mean nothing to me anymore." "And I feel the same about yours." "I told you this was going to be too much for her now that she's being targeted!" "You don't think I know that but thanks to you I can't really move her back home with me now can I?" Danni sigh through the phone. "I know...I know I let my emotions get the better of me but...when it comes down to it...the Oichi is no longer safe here...I didn't think they would make their move so quick." Jess's eyes widen 'Oichi is a TARGET?! Why wasn't I told about this!?' Dante blew out smoke forming it into a circle. "I'll just have to bump up my plans a bit. The unit that is working for me will keep them at bay for now." "Alright...that will work. I'll send for Terry to do a bit of work for you." Dante laughed. "Oh? Your sending me your right hand man?" Danni laughed. "He misses Oichi. It would be good for him to meet Kid and the others." Dante smiled and nodded as he got up and walked to the window, beside the door. "I heard Florina is with you..." There was a pause on the phone. "Y-Yeah..." "How is she doing?" "She's being her hyperactive self. She wants to see Oichi so bad. Ha-ha. She said Izzy was coming to. Apparently their school is making expansions so they will be out for a month or two...Dante...if Izzy does show..." "Don't worry I'll keep her away from Jess..." 'who the hell is izzy...?' "Thank you...now I gotta go. Tell Oichi to call me whenever she wakes up." "Alright..." Danni hangs up. Dante blew smoke out. He then grabbed his phone and walked outside.

Jess stood there with her eyes widen and anger, Sabo grabbed her to pull her way but she did move, she yanked her arm away and busted in the room in anger.

Sabo squeezed the space between his eyes. 'Dammit Jess...' Dante turned to Jess looking like he was expecting her.

In a blink of an eye Dante was slammed into the wall and held there by Jess "Oichi is being Targeted?! By who?! And WHY?"

Sabo walked out. 'Not...really sure what to do here...I wish Oichi was up...' Dante turned his head to smoke and blew smoke out. "None of your concern."

"Why wasn't I Informed by this?! Why did didn't you tell me?!" she shouted in anger.

Sabo was looking at the both of them. Once again Dante gives her a empty look. "None of your concern."

Jess pushed more of him into the wall "what..? none of my concern...?" she growled at him, Sabo's eyes widen 'this feeling... oh shit!' Jess's eyes turned red "You piece of shit"

'I gotta do something quick!' Sabo says. Dante smiled in amusement. "So your Darcaniea. Its nice to meet you in person finally. I wish my little Oichi was more like you." He said chuckling. Sabo stopped in place hearing those words. "She was almost there but there was thin line of humanity left enabling her to cross that line."

"You are nothing but a fucken piece of shit, I would nothing more to gut you like a fucken Pig" Darcaniea quickly had a kunai to his throat "You will tell me or all your guts will be all over the floor"

Dante grabbed be Kunai and pressed it deeper into his throat making blood leak. "Do it...gut me...I don't fear death like those other ones that fear so easily of you." Sabo could feel the blood drain from his face. "Don't let Jessica stop you. Come on...kill me..." Dante says looking into Darcaniea eyes. He started to chuckled maniacally. "If you aren't why don't you like me gut you instead. Your blood would be an excellent test subject for my project." Sabo couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Dante. Who was this man!?

Darcaniea smirked with a sinister aura on her "Oh my you know about me, funny how your still alive" as another Kunai was at his gut she licked her lips groaning, pressing the Kunai slightly hard drawing blood from Dante's neck "Seeing you bleed is Mhmmm!" biting her lip "thrilling" leaning forward she licked blood away.

Dante chuckled. "Don't stall. If your going to kill me then do it! If not then get the hell out of my house."

Sabo stepped forward "Darcaniea stop" he gulped

"You're a fool Dante, you're nothing a but a fucken fool. One day Dante one day I will take your head like the dragons and I will enjoy it with such deep pleasure" Darcaniea stepped back still not letting go of Jess just yet "One day, there will be no Jess anymore and I will come for you and the dragons"

Dante took a cigarette pack out but tossed them on the table. He crossed his arms. "Your threats does nothing for me. Jessica doesn't concern me and if she disappears...oh well..." Sabo frowned at him. "I will gladly wait here for you to come take my head and by that time the dragons heads will already be in my trophy case." He says.

Darcaniea smirked and laughed wicked "Mhmmm, I can see my threats have no effect on you must be what's in your head. As I can see clearly with my eyes." She says as her eyes glow slightly "I will be the one to kill the dragons, but I will give you the heads as a gift I'm beginning to like you Dante, slowly" Darcaniea turned around and walked past Sabo who gasped. 'She's not letting go of Jess!'

Darcaniea walked back up the steps, opened the door to see Kid.

Kid looked up at Jess and narrowed his eyes. 'Jess? No...something is off...something more chilling...' "Who the hell are you...?" He asked.

She smiled at them and quickly crossed the room grabbed Kid by the chin with such strength squeezing it slightly and put the Kunai to his gut "You fucken hurt her I will gut you like a pig with such pleasure." she whispered in his ear "Like I did to that spy" Sabo rushed in "Darcaniea enough, let go of her go back" Darcaniea sighed with a smile and pulled back.

Kid eyes was wide as he felt his chin.

She turned around and walked out of the room passing Sabo, Sabo followed and Jess fell back backwards as her eyes where normal. Jess frowned "I'm sorry..." Sabo shook his head "It's okay beautiful." They walked back down stairs to see Dante smoking and talking on the phone. "Is that right and what is your thoughts on her. I see...I'm sure that would make things way easier." He glanced over at them. "Sabo..." Sabo stopped and frowned towards him. "4am tomorrow morning." Sabo grit his teeth but nodded.

Sabo grabbed Jess and they walked to the basement where the lights were now on. The wires on the helmet were lighting up and Jess could see the computer screen clearly. It said 'Oichi's files' She narrowed her eyes at it but Sabo was already pushing her down the ladder. When they reached his house through the tunnel they opened the door to see a shocked Garp opening his door. "Shit..." Next thing Sabo knew he was flying upwards through the ceiling. Jess blink as an angry Garp smiled at her. "Good evening Jess. Why don't you go wait outside in your car? I made Ace and Luffy wash and polish it earlier. I need to have a chat with Sabo for a second." Jess smiled at him "Of course gramps" Garp grinned at her. She watched Garp head upstairs where she heard Ace yelling. "What the hell you old jeez!?" There was another crashing sound. "I wanna play!" Luffy says. More crashing to where the ceiling look like it was going to come down. Jess sighed and walked outside. She waited in her car. She watched the house shake and the windows crack and break. While that was going on she started thinking back to Dante and Danni's conversation. "Florina and Izzy...Oichi being targeted...No one tells me about her fever..." She frowns. "That ass won't tell me anything..."

About an hour passed before Sabo got into the car. He had a few bruises and clothes were torn and dirty. Jess blinked at him. "So...I'm guessing it went well?" She says. "Just drive...and please don't drive like you did earlier. I felt like I was going lose my life..." Jess giggled. "I used to street race and once you said Oichi was in trouble I guess it kicked in. Sorry about that." Sabo shook his head and lean back into the car seat "Just get us home...I need a bath" Jess smiled "I'll take one with you" Sabo smirked "I love that" Jess chuckled "Still on my monthly no pussy for you" Sabo frowned.

At the end of the week, it was February 4th, Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled. She had on a shirt, with the English symbol design, that hung off the left side of her shoulder, showing the strap of her black t-shirt. She had on green shorts with thigh high black and red strip socks, and black knee high converse shoes. She put on a thin black chauffer hat that had yellow lining across the hem. Walking over to table she put her purse over her shoulder and walked to the bathroom, she peeked in "Sabo?" she walked in "I'll be back in around 11"

Sabo rolled his eyes. "And where will you be taking him because I'm pretty sure he has no money..." He says almost coldly.

Jess frowned 'he's still mad...' "since you asked... I'm gonna use the tickets I won from the far, taking him to Aquarium and then to Scarlets for dinner..." she walked over putting the other herb ball in tub "see you want I get back and for the love of the moon goddess don't spy" she kissed his forehead "Love you..." she walked away and leaving.

'Like I wanna spy on a failed date.' He sinks down in the tub. 'Dante won't be holding back anytime soon I guess...' He says to himself looking at the shoulder bruise he received earlier.

In her car Jess drove to grand line, she had her music playing she bite her lip 'god dam it... maybe I should have don't this...'

Reaching to grand line, she drove to his apartment. She saw him outside sitting on a bench. She smiled honked her car horn and parked next to him. He smiled and getting up he walked over opening the door and got in closing the door. Jess smiled 'love his outfit' Coby had on a light blue jacket with a star in a circle design on the right sleeve on the inside of the jacket was purple with yellow polka dots. Under the jacket he had a white shirt with a yellow and black strip tie. He had on black pants and yellow converses. One shoe had purple strings the other one had blue. His sleeves to the jacket were rolled up just around his elbow showing purple stripes.

Coby smiled at her "Hey there Jess." Jess smiled at him. "Hehe hi." She drove off. "So we are going to the Aquarium in Grand line then dinner at Scarlets." "I can't wait!" He then looks around. "Is...Sabo around I know I followed you around on your date but...then again I'm starting to see how you guys felt."

Jess sighed. "Let's hope he doesn't follow... but this is gonna be fun though. There's an exhibit of Jelly fishes!" Coby smiled. "Yes, I'd like to see them. Heard they were beautiful." "Oh yes, there gorgeous sea creatures." Jess smiled at him.

Within an hour, Jess and Coby arrived at the Aquarium. Parking their car, they both got out. They held hands as they walked up to the building 'I don't sense Sabo... good, he would kill Coby for us holding hands...'

Getting to the building, they walking inside going to the window right away. The lady behind the window smiled "Hello Welcome to Grand Line's World Aquarium" Jess smiled taking the two tickets out. The woman smiled "Thank you" taking the two tickets and giving them to wrist bands "Enjoy your stay" Jess smiled Coby smiled "Thank you mama" They both walked hand and to first Exhibit. 'The Amazon Lily River' Stepping in Jess's eyes widen. 'So many Colorful fish!' Jess giggled and skip over to one of the tanks that gorgeous blue and white fishes. "Wow these are beautiful!" Jess smiled brightly. Coby smiled. "I can think of something way beautiful then those fishes." Coby says blushing. Jess flushed but kept looking at the fishes "These are Giant Betta's only found in Amazing Lily, these are gorgeous fishes"

"Yes they are. I've heard that the women on the Island send their injured animal here." Jess smiled and walked away with Coby looking at the other tanks. She was so giddy it was cute. Not just Fish were on display but Reptiles and Amphibians which jess didn't mind. She rather loved snakes. When a lady holding a White Diamond Ball Python came to few Jess gasped. "What wrong?"

The Lady knelled and some of the little kids where softly touching "Wow mommy this snake is cool!" A little boy grinned, a little girl who backed scared. Jess knelled next to her the girl looked at her as Jess gently petted the snake. The little her blinked at her 'she isn't scared... and she like me a girl'

"Such a beautiful snake." Jess says with a smile. "Can I hold it?" The little girl's eyes widen. Coby couldn't help but smile at her. The woman smiled at her. "Of course, careful." Her and jess both stood up. The woman wrapped the snake around her shoulders, Jess smiled. The little girl blinked at her, Coby saw the little girl blink at Jess with shock and amazement. Jess smiled at the snake "Coby take a picture of me holding the snake please?" "S-Sure, I mean of course...uh yeah!" He smiled nervously.

Jess smiled and brought the snakes head up to her face making the woman blink at her "Uhm ma'am I don't think that's wise..." Jess ignored her. Her eyes looked at the snakes, the snake looked into Jess's eyes. It seemed to be entranced by her green eyes. Jess slowly leaned forward and her face was right next to the snake's head, the snake slithered our it tongues as Coby snapped the picture with his phone. It was prefect pic of her and snake.

Moving the snake again, Jess felt a tug on her shirt, Jess looked down and the little girl was looking up at her with sparkling eyes "You're not scared of the snake...?" Jess smiled at her knelt down "Of course not, the serpent is one of the most powerful and respected land and sea creatures on the planet." The little girl blinked at her and looked at the snake "It's okay, the snake won't hurt you" The little girl looked nervous, the girls little brother laughed at her "she's too scared! She won't!" the kid smother shook her head "don't tease your sister Craig."

The girl frowned but she reached out and put her hand on the snake, Jess smiled "See she won't hurt you" the girl blinked but smiled "She's scaly... pretty... white like snow..." Jess smiled "yup like snow" Coby took a couple pictures of this. The girl pulled away as Jess stood up and handed the snake back to the woman. "What's your name?" the little girl asked Jess "Jess" Jess smiled at her, the girl smiled brightly "My name is Cura!" Jess giggled "such a pretty name, named after the magic spell for healing, 'Cura'" the girls face lit up like Christmas.

Coby chuckled. "Your good with Kids." Jess smiled at him "Hehe I know... I'm always good with kids." She took his hand and walked off to the next exhibit, deep Coral Reef.

Jess's eyes widen it was so amazing, they were walking in underground tunnel that lead into the ocean. Jess giggled as she's fishes swimming pass the glass. A Shark swam pass and she smiled happily "This is amazing!" Coby was smiling as he looked at the different fish swim by. "Incredible!"

Holding hands, they walked the tunnel watching the fishes, Jess suddenly felt a presence near her 'Sabo...' she sighed mentally. Letting go of Coby's hand Jess walked up to a part watching some purple fishes "I love these fishes! Purple hehe" Coby went next to her and looked too. "They are very cute." He says reaching out to grab her hand again.

Sabo was sitting down a bit ways from Jess and Coby. He back was to them not really paying attention. Kid was right beside him going through his phone. "You know the whole point of spying is to look at them." "I don't care what she's doing with him. I told you that when your dragged me here." "I don't want to be here anymore then you do. I don't want to be anywhere near her but this is a favor from Oichi." Sabo sighed as he remembered how he was back to his house to chill with Luffy.

~Flashback~

"Hey Sabo!" Luffy says smiling. Ace was flipping through channels. "Why are you here?" Sabo sat down. "This is still my house to. Last time I check." "Last time I check you made it pretty clear that you moved in with Jess..." "Ace don't start with me today. I'm sore and not in the mood." "Like I give a crap about your mood." Luffy popped up in the conversation. "Hey where is Jess!?" "On a date." There was a quick pause between the brother. Ace looked at Sabo. "...with who...?" "Coby..." Ace busted out into laughter. Luffy smiled. "Hurray for Coby! He got a date! We should celebrate! Where is the food!" Ace wrapped an arm around Luffy. "You got it we should celebrate the fact that Coby is on a date and Sabo got the boot!" Sabo rolled his eyes. Suddenly they heard a motorcycle outside the house. Ace blinked and went to open the door. When he did Kid busted through knocking him over. "Oh, My bad..." Kid said. He walked over to Sabo and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go..." "What are you doing?" Kid dragged Sabo out the door. "Bye Sabo!" Luffy says as Ace got up and rubbed his nose. "Damn him..."

Kid forced a helmet on Sabo head and tied him down to the motorcycle. He then put his on his helmet. "Let's hope you don't fall off." He says as he speeds away. "What are you doing!?" Sabo yelled as Kid zoomed through Grand Line. They finally came to a stop at the Aquarium. "You have got to be kidding me..." Sabo says as Kid untied him from the motorcycle and dragged him in.

~End of flashback~

"How did you and Oichi even hear about this?" Kid frowned. "Coby would stop asking Oichi all these dumbass question. 'What should I wear? Should I get her a gift? What if she doesn't like what I'm wearing? What's her favorite color? Do she like jewelry?' and so on. So freaking annoying. She figured you wasn't going to come spy which she thought was stupid because you like Jess so she told me to force you to spy even if you didn't want to." Sabo groaned. "I'm sore and my body needs rest. I want to go back to gramps." "Well tough shit. If I gotta suffer then you gotta suffer to. So just shut up and spy already!"

Later Jess and Coby where sitting on a bench near a large tank of sharks, she and him got couple of drinks from the vending machine. Jess looked up at the sharks swam by. She smiled but frowned mentally 'Sabo is still following me and Coby... and now I sense Kid...' Taking a drink which felt good, her throat was getting rather dry. Coby drank his, Jess stretched in her spot "What a day so far hehe" Coby slid close to her. "Yes, it's always a great day when I'm with you."

Jess flushed "Uhm lets got the last exhibit the jellyfish!" Jess stood up and pulled Coby with her walking rather fast. "Why are we walking so fast..." Coby asked. "Sabo... he's here spying..." Jess whispered to him. Coby frowned and started to walk a bit faster with her

Reaching the jellyfish area, Jess and Coby stepped in and her eyes widen "WOW!" she pulled him over and her eyes where all widen with happiness. "There's are gorgeous!"

Kid kicked Sabo out the way. "Move...Oichi wants a picture." Sabo frowned and growled at him as he finally turned to see Jess and Coby.

Coby wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he took out his phone "Smile" he held it up, Jess smiled and looking up as he kissed her temple and snapped a pic of them. Jess flushed and went on looking at the jellyfish.

Sabo frowned as he got up. He started to walk to but Kid tripped him, making him fall flat on his face. "The...hell..." Kid grabbed his ankle and dragged him back. Sabo rubbed his face. "First you want me to spy now you don't want me to!?" "Spying and interfering are two different things. Oichi doesn't want you to mess up the date. Just show that you freaking care at least. Pretend to get caught for all I care. Scared the hell out of the boy scout something..." Sabo shook his head. "Fine but next time you trip me I'll kick your ass." "What the fuck ever just do it already." Kid says. Sabo sighed and walked up closer to them and leaned on the wall.

When the picture was done Coby glanced over to see Sabo sending him a cold death glare. It made a chill go up a spine. His look was like a 'Get the hell away from her' look. Out of reflexes his jumped back on its own from Jess making her frown. She turned around to see what Coby was looking at but Sabo had already gone back to Kid. "Gotta admit...that was kinda fun." Sabo says chuckling. Kid smirked.

The lights suddenly dimmed off and the ceiling light with tiny purple lights. Jess flushed and turned around to see a large tank in the middle that showed glow and dark jellyfish, Jess gasped softly rushing over and she smiled looking at them.

'She's so cute when she's excited.'

Jess flushed up at him as he leaned down and kissed her 'oh no! Sabo please don't come over here and kill him...' she kissed Coby back slightly Coby had snapped a pic of them making her gasp mentally.

He pulled back holding her, Jess flushed and sensed anger from afar. Quickly taking out her phone she texted sabo 'Don't you dare move from your spot! I know you are following! You are so getting a spanking when this is OVER!' she sent him with a anger purple devil emoji.

Sabo was pissed to the max. He walked away from them. Kid sighed and dialed Oichi's number. "Hey, so Plan A didn't work out. What's plan B? Take him where? How you know they are going to show?" Kid groaned. "Yeah, I got it. Send me the address." Kid walked behind Sabo who was heading out the door. "Sabo." "Kid...I'm not in the mood right now. She says she love me but him kiss her! Then doesn't want me to interfere!?" Kid sighs. "Yeah, Yeah I know. So let's go." "Are you finally taking me home?" "Not even close." He got a message from Oichi. "Alright let head out." Sabo frowned. He followed Kid. They got back on the motorcycle and headed out.

After an hour Jess and Coby walked through he gift shop, Jess smiled and walked over to the plushies, Coby looked over to the jewelry and noticed a necklace that caught his eye, it was a purple glass jellyfish necklace "excuse me how much is that?" the woman smiled at him "15" Coby smiled "I'll take it" the woman smiled and took the necklace from the case and ringed it up, Coby paid for it. She smiled "Thank you sir" Coby smiled at her and put the necklace in his pocket as Jess walks over with a purple jellyfish plushy. Coby smiled at her, Jess paid for her plushy and they both left.

In natural Kid and Sabo were sitting on a bench a few feet from Scarlet. They were eating a sweet bun. "These are kinda good. It has a bit of fruit in it. Oichi learning something new?" Kid nodded. "After the fever this girl...I think her sister came over to see her. She was in a wheelchair. Sabo frowned. 'Must be Flo.' "She started teaching Oichi some new recipes and then Oichi started to make them in her own. The sweet buns have different surprises inside. Mine had nuts." Sabo chuckled. "So all we do is wait now? Why don't you just tell me why we are here? What's Plan B." Kid drunk some water. "You'll find out in a minute."

Leaving the Aquarium, Jess and Coby found the car. Getting in, she drove off to Scarlets. Jess smiled "So I had fun, did you?" "Yes, I did. It was the best date I've ever been on!"

Jess flushed. "I'm sorry about Sabo" she then frowned. Coby laughed. "It's okay. I mean I spied on you guy's date and at least he left. I didn't and I'm sure you got mad at me."

Reaching Scarlet's, Jess parked the car and then both walked out "I can't believe Scarlet remodeled her place" Jess smiled "I know right?! Hehe I love working there, my uniform is amazing. Gothic looking" 'I wish I could see her in that uniform.' Coby says as his face starts heating up.

Stepping inside, her and Coby walked up to Scarlet who was behind the counter wearing her normal outfit "Scarlet" she looked up and smiled "Hello Jess and Coby" Coby smiled and bowed to her "Ma'am."

Outside Kid had watched Jess and Coby go inside. He looked over to Sabo. "So tell while we wait...why don't you let it off your chest." Kid says. Sabo looked at him. "It will do you some good if you tell someone. If not me then maybe Oichi. I would prefer you say it to Jess but hey..." Sabo sighed as he drunk some water. "Jess told me that she loves me...and that she had feelings for me ever since her birthday party...If she loves so much why is Coby here? Why is he still with her? I know what I did was wrong when I Ieft when she needed me the most. I apologized for it. I came back as a better person for it and yet...she still holds on to her feels for someone who thinks before they rush to her defense. It's ticking me off to the point where I just want to quit. Coby is a better choice for her. Can he support her physically no...?" 'Not like he has to...' Kid says to himself. "...Can he support her mentally...yes...he stepped up when I was gone...no I saw it happen after the brawl...I saw her develop those feelings for him since then...the council...under the tree...random places..." Sabo sighed. "Maybe she was lying when she said she loved me. If you love someone wouldn't you want to do anything to be with them? If so then why isn't she in my arms right now?"

It was silent between them before a voice cried out. "Big Brother don't give up!" Sabo blinked and looked around. "Oichi?" He looked at Kid. Kid held his phone up to show Oichi on facetime. "Oichi? How are you feeling?" Oichi sitting in her bed with her glasses on. "I'm fine. Dad already took care of everything so I should be good as new tomorrow. Anyways...don't give up. If Jess says she loves you then she loves you. I don't know why she went after Coby but she wants you and everyone and I mean everyone can tell. "Sure..." Oichi giggled. "I already got a plan in motion. This will hopefully help both of you so we can end this endless soap opera."

Once Oichi told Sabo the plan Kid told her to go back to sleep and hung up on her. "So we just wait...good thing we got something snack on." He put a few boxes of food down. "Well this really work?" Kid shrugs. "Maybe...if it don't...try this...stop touching her. No kissing, no holding, no sex. Give her an ultimatum. If she is willing to give all that to another guy, then she doesn't deserve any of that from you. I don't know...maybe it will work maybe not." Sabo frowned. "How did you deal with the love triangle between you, Ace and Oichi..." 'Maybe Law if Kid catches on.' "That was different. From my understanding I was always going to be Oichi's choice. She may have not understand but she realized the difference between what she felt for me and what she felt for Ace. In your situation it might be different. Jess has feelings for both you and boy scout in there. So...only she can really determine the outcome of this. I say keep fighting for her but if you wanna give up hey that's on you." Sabo frowned as he bit a sweet bun. "Let's just see...how this plans out...if it doesn't go well...maybe I'll try your idea." Ino came up to Sabo a few seconds later. "This plan better not get my ass kicked or I'm holding you to blame."

After their meal, Jess pays the bill and they both walk down the stairs. Jess is touching her new necklace with a smile. Walking through the restaurant they reached the front doors, opening the door. Jess and Coby stepped out and she froze in her looking dead ahead. Coby looked and he narrowed his eyes.

Kid watched as Coby and Jess came out. "Go..." Kid says. Ino laughed. "Hi Sabo! I didn't know you were out here just randomly walking around." She touched his chest. "I heard you are still single even though everyone is talking about you and Jess." Sabo sigh. 'This is such a bad idea...I can feel it.' "Yeah...I'm single for a while..." Ino giggled. "So you ask anyone to the dance yet? It is coming up soon." Kid looked over to Jess who couldn't take her eyes off them. "Why don't we go out together? I'm sure Jess wouldn't mind since your still single and all." She pushed up a bit closer on him. Kid grabbed his helmet and place it on. Sabo was feeling uncomfortable about this. "What do you say Sabo? Wanna try me instead of Jess?" She giggled as wrapped her arms around him.

Jess's eyes widen more, she starts breathing slightly more heavier 'No...' then Darcaniea's voice laughed at her 'Look at him! Going after another woman! He doesn't care for you! He lied! He doesn't like you! Even doesn't love you! You were nothing but a fuck to him like the first time!' Jess bite her lip, she can hear her heart thumping loudly 'Not true!' Darcaniea laughed at her again 'Haha! Your stupid girl! Look at her hanging all over him! He's moved on! He deserves to die! Let me kill him!' 'No!' 'let me kill him! Let me out!' 'NOO!' she started to argue with Darcaniea in her head the ground beanth her started to crack, her nose started to bleed.

Coby eyes widen. "Jess!" She fell to her knees holding her head screaming "AHHHH!" Ino frowned. "Isn't she overeating a bit too much...Can't she tell we are faking?" Sabo eyes widen as he pushed away from Ino. "Hey!" 'Jess.' He pushed Coby out of the way. "Jess! Jess! Listen to me! Listen!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. Jess's eyes widen, he can see them flickering from green and red. Kid frowned. Something didn't feel right about this. Kid got up and ran towards Ino and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. "Hey what's the big..." "Just shut up." He ran to the alley and grabbed his motorcycle. He put the helmet on her and took off. "We just need to get away from here right now." "What! Something was going on with Jess! I need to know how this turns out." "You will find out later." He takes off leaving Natural.

Coby was walking up to Sabo. "Move Sabo! How dare you touch her after what you just did! I Knew I couldn't have trust you! You were only using Jess wasn't you!?" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sabo yelled making Coby jumped. "I didn't do shit! Ino was the one who came on to me! Did you see me fucking touching her!? No!? Then mind your own damn business and find someone else's relationship to butt in to!" Coby frowned. "Jess, I promise you...I nothing happened. Ino was just walking though and she...She wanted me to date her but that's impossible for someone like me because the only one I want is you!" Jess started to breath heavier "Darcaniea... I can't hold her... she wants to kill you... it hurts.. Sabo..." her ears started to bleed "I love you!" Coby's and Sabo's eye widen.

"My heart is only for you! It beats for you only! I... Choose you! I knew from the beginning it would be you... I don't love Coby... I do care for him but I don't love him! Sabo... it hurts I can't hold her anymore..." Then her eyes widen holding her head "AHHH NO I Shut up! I won't let you kill him! No... no... noo.. NO!" then darkness overcame her as she fainted from fighting Darcaniea. Her nose and ears still were bleeding.

Coby stood there in stock. He couldn't even process the fact that Jess was lying on the ground passed out. He could feel his heart cracking. Sabo picked Jess up. 'Jess...' He looked to Coby who's whole body looked like it shut down. 'I need to get her home...' Was Sabo's only concern right now. 'Sorry Coby...but Jess comes first...'

Sabo was driving Jess car back to the house. He was on the phone with Law. "Yeah just come over! Look I know that but please I don't know what to do. She keeps bleeding and it won't stop! I swear I'll owe you one...Thanks you remember how to get there." He pulls the phone away from his ear. "I simple yes or no would have been good." Sabo say hanging up. They finally reached the house. Parking the car, He went to the other side and grabbed Jess. He took her in the house and ran upstairs. Law had messaged him on what to do while he was on his way there. Sabo laid Jess on the bed and ran to get a bowl. He then ran cold water and a rag. He tried to stop the bleed from her eyes and nose as much as he could. Finally, Law made it to the house. He kicked Sabo out the room and went to work on Jess. Sabo was sitting against the wall waiting for Law to come out. 'I knew I had a bad feeling about this for a reason...but in the long run it worked... Jess is all mine now...'

Law checked her vitals and he frowned 'This isn't good. What the hell happened.' Jess keeps bleeding from her ears and nose. "This isn't working..." He goes to her bag he pulled out her phone. He bites his lip 'passcode...' He looked at for a second. "I need a passcode..."

"103100" Jess mutters Law looks over to her 'Jess...' she and already passed out again. He sighed typed in the code she just said. He sighed typed in the code she just said. Going through her contacts, he found her uncles number and dialed it. Putting her phone to his ear he listened to it ring couple of times before it rang "Jess! I dear sweet niece"

"sorry but this isn't your niece. This is Law"

"Law? Why are you calling me on Jess's phone?" Jetter sounded nervous. "Well her nose and ears are bleeding out. I don't know what else to do so I called you.

"Wait what? Jess's bleeding from the ears and nose...? Where's sabo?" Jetter asked "outside the door." Law replied to him.

"Put him on the phone know Law" Jetter sounded pissed and demanding. Law sighs headed to the door opening it, Sabo looked at him "Here..." He says giving Sabo the phone. "Hello?" "SABO! What the fuck happen?" Jetter snapped at him.

Sabo sighs. 'Guess he had no choice but to call him.' "Jess saw Ino flirting with me and asking me out and what not then she lost it."

"I see... I can tell there's more, there's a hidden room down stairs in the in the kitchen, it's a wine cellar. There is silver symbol on the wall of the tree of life. Turn it counter clockwise 3 times then revers it once... The part of the floor will open. Go down there pass the wine racks and you will see a stone wall with a dark wood door. The door is storage but on the door is another symbol do the same thing, counter clock wise 3 times and reverse it once. The Stone wall will open, go through that and down some stairs and there you will arrive in a hidden Herbal room, I made it when I remodeled. I told Jess about the room the day she moved in, all her herbs are down there. Bring her down there, there is a bed down there. There's a special journal that Law needs to help her. Thick Purple Tanned Leather Celtic journal that has a silver clip on the front. It's all in English, have Law find a page that says 'D-Headtrama' you should know what the D stands for... I'm on my way" Jetter hangs on him.

Sabo rolled his eyes. He walked into the room and picked up Jess. "Come on..." Law grabbed his bag and followed Sabo to the kitchen. They walked in walked around and found the tree of life symbol. He placed Jess on the Island counter and walked over to the symbol. Law was eyeing him has he turned it counter clockwise hearing clicks, then reversed once with a click apart of the floor latched up opening. Law's eyes widen 'a hidden room?'

Sabo went back to Jess picking her up and went down to the cellar. Passing the Wines racks they walked to a plane stone wall and the dark wooden door with the symbol on it "Alright here hold Jess." Law frowned. He didn't like to be ordered around. Sabo handed him Jess to him as he did as Jetter instructed him to do. He found the silver symbol on the door of the tree of life. He turns it counter clockwise three times then reversed it once. A part of the floor started to open up. "Come on." Sabo says. The wall opens and they went down some more stairs. Reaching the bottom, Law looked around. "A hidden Herbal room...not sure if I should be surprise or not." He says.

Law pushes past Sabo and walks into a room and places her on the bed. He placed his bag on the small desk and walked back out. He looked around and noticed. "There are herbs here from Grand Line and Hidden Leaf not sure where the others are from. Quite interesting indeed." Sabo looked around and spotted the journal. He grabbed it and handed it to Law. "Here Jetter said to turn to D-Head trauma. He will be here...shortly none the less." Law started flipping through the pages. "So you gonna explain to me what happen?" Sabo sighed and looked away. "Like I told Jetter. Jess saw Ino flirting with and she asked me out. She kinda lost it after that." "Uh huh...and what about Coby?" 'Shit...I forgot about him.' "I need to call Ace and Luffy to come get him. Knowing him he would still be standing there spaced out." He picked up his phone and walked away a bit. Law shook his head. 'I doubt any type of 'losing it' can cause anything like this...' He says to himself.

Law finally came to the page. D-Head Trauma and walked over to a small table and got to work. He grabbed, Celtica Purple Orchid- 4 petals. "Note darker the petal better it works huh..." He looked for a darker petal. Next, Oceana blue leaves – 1 leaf, Grivada's Red Tree Leaves – 2 leaf, Melonaya- 3 drops, Syltherina- 4 drops. "Mix and crush until turns burgundy color and is thick liquid. Use clean glass syringe. 10 Mg. Inject into neck under the base of the head." Law read out loud as he followed the instructions. When it was done he walked in the room to Jess and injected the liquid into her neck. When that was done he went and wet a rag with warm water. He cleaned her nose and ears. Sabo was coming back in rubbing his ears. "Older brother or not I really need to work on his mouth..." He looked over to see Law cleaning up. "How is she?" "The bleeding has stopped so I guess that's a good sign." Sabo sighed. 'What a relief.' His phone started to buzz it was a message. He looked at it and frowned. He messaged back before walking over to Jess. "Thanks Law..." "Don't thank me until she wakes up. Until then keep your gratitude to yourself." He walked out and went to observed the different herbs in the room. Sabo walked into the room and sat on the bed. He rubbed some hair out of Jess's face.

Jetter walking down the stairs he right away walked into the room, Law looked at him.

Jetter walked over to him "How is she?" "I followed the instructions and got the bleeding to stop at the most and being that Sabo hasn't ran out here yet I believe she is doing fine."

Jetter smiled "Good, good work on helping her. Yuki!" Yuki appeared behind him with a smile "Yes cousin?" Jetter leaned in and whispered something in Yuki's ears and Yuki eyes widen. Law raised his eyebrow at them.

Jetter walked away, Yuki took out and check book and noted down on it. Ripping it off he handed it Law and smiled and sat down. Law looked at the check. "Your giving me twenty thousand dollars?" Law rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "As much as I want to give this back I got rent due so thanks." He put the cheek in his bag. 'Plus, I'll never hear the end of this from that old bat.' He said to himself. "If you will excuse me. I have to get back to my clients." He grabbed his bag and head out.

Jetter walking into the bed area making Sabo turn to him. Jetter closed the side door "You will tell me everything what happen. I know she was hanging out with Coby today so you will tell me from the beginning."

Sabo sighed. "She had a date with Coby. I followed them to the aquarium and left pissed. Then I went to the restaurant. While I was waiting for them Ino spotted me and started to flirt with me. Jess came out to see her hugging on me and asking me out. That's when everything started to happen."

Jetter sighs "Really, you couldn't you see that she only saw it as a friendly date. Yeah sure a kiss and cuddles doesn't mean she saw it as date Sabo... her heart beats for you Sabo. You are her other half, the light in her darkness. I did tell you this before."

Sabo frowned. "No, I couldn't see that. In a friendly date you don't cuddle and kiss someone. I don't know how you and everyone in your family date but it's completely different from how most people see it. Any guy who sees the girl they like would feel the same way if they saw her kissing and cuddling some other guy."

Jetter took out a Purple Mini Bottle with Swarovski crystals, Upcycled Glass Crystal Design Pendant. Sabo looked at it "What is that...?" Jetter smiled. "A serum to help her more, I need to get her to drink, ah Yuki will do it." Sabo moved to the side and watched Yuki carefully. Sabo moved frowned. 'A serum...' he says to himself.

Yuki walked in happily "Yes?" "I need you to give this to Jess, mouth to mouth" Yuki grinned and took it "Yuki don't be a perv..." Jetter shook his head looking at Sabo. Sabo frowned. 'Mouth to Mouth.' "Can I do it..."

Yuki and Jetter blinked at him "I wouldn't Sabo... unless you want the same enhanced senses..." Jetter said to him "Yuki already has the serum in him..." "Say what!?" Sabo yells out loud. He blinked at Yuki he looked him up and down. 'He has the serum...!?'

"Do not shout at me! She's due for her yearly dosage of it" Jetter said to him, he looked at Sabo "do you really want do it?"

Sabo frowned. 'Do I want that...' He looked at Jess. He signed.

"It keeps her mind from shutting down... other side effect of the serum... letting Darcaniea controlling her completely... True she could still take control of Jess but that's only if Jess is under a serious amount of stress. I mean a huge amount of it where Jess will lose all will to even be here... Are you willing to do that for her?"

Sabo frowned. 'Do I really want to go down that path...If I do maybe I can help her more...but then..." He looked down at his own hand. 'Would it go against who I am...?'

"No..." they all looked to see Jess leaning on her elbow "I don't what Sabo to suffer from what I have..." 'Jess...' Sabo says looking at her.

"Give me the bottle" Jess muttered, Jetter smiled and handed it her and she took it opening it and drank the whole bottle handling it back to him "What happen...?" she blinked at them.

Both Yuki and Jetter looked at Sabo and smirked. "Well we will leave you two be and talk while we are out here "And you let Law leave?! I needed to talk to him." Jetter said pushing him out closing the door.

Jess looked at him "What happen...?" Sabo sighed and groaned mentally. "Am I going to be telling this story over and over. When you can Coby were coming out of the restaurant I really didn't go home. I was outside waiting. Then Ino spotted me and started flirting with me. She told me she knew I was single and that she wanted to asked me to the dance and while that was going on you and Coby came out and saw basically the whole thing." Sabo smiled slightly. "Even though you were under duress you finally came out and told me and Coby that your heart always belonged to me..."

Jess's face turned red as she starts to remember "I'm starting to remember... Sabo...?"

"Yeah...?" he flushed

"I already belong to you from our first time... my heart is yours... It beats for only you... I love you more then you realize I do..." she got up and walked over to him sitting on lap kissed him.

He held her tight and kissed her back. He frowned. "You say your heart belongs to me...then I don't want anyone else but me touching you." He tightens his arm around her. "I don't want any other guy but me touching you. Seeing you cuddle and kiss Coby like that really pissed me off to the max. It made me start doubting your feeling for me and I'm sorry about that. I hope you can understand that..."

"I understand... I'm sorry too, to be honest I felt better when you following... I made me feel relax.. I didn't know he was going to kiss me.. and for the cuddling I thought it wouldn't because me and Oichi cuddle all the time.. even I get cuddled tackled by Sasuke and Naruto... I'm all yours Sabo.. I belong to you, my body belongs to you"

Sabo blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "...then a favor...this right her...your sitting on the lap thing...I noticed you do that to everyone boys and girls...stop it please...I...I only want you touching me, sitting on me, kissing me, all the above..." His face was turning completely red. Jess turned red too and giggled "Hehe alright, but that doesn't count for Oichi" licking his check.

"So does this mean we are a couple and going to the dance together?" Jess giggled at him. Sabo kissed her forehead. "Yes and yes beautiful."

Jess giggled and they turned see Jetter smiled at him "Oh you two are a couple now?" they nodded to him only to hear Yuki in the other "Nooooo!" Jess sighed "moron" Jetter glared behind his should "Knock it off! Go back upstairs!" Yuki right away ran out of the room.

"Uncle... kid knows about Darcaniea..." Jess watched him reaction. Sabo also watched him.

Jetter frowned and sighed "Very well I won't harm the boy, but you do know he won't let you near Oichi know" Jess frowned biting her lip "he can't keep me from her..." Sabo sighed. "Kid, as protective as he is, isn't going to keep Oichi from being near you. He knows how important you are to her. The most he would do is wait till she's done talking to you and drag her away." Jess frowned and pouted. Jetter laughed "tomorrow expect Kid to dragged away from school" Sabo looked down. "I know I might not be in a good position to ask a favor from you but..." He looks at Jess then Jetter. "Dragging would make a bigger scene...can you just ask for him to come with you for a talk or something? Especially if it's Frank. Kid isn't an idiot...He knows someone is coming to talk to him. Just not when."

Jess nodded "I agree with him Uncle" Jetter looked at them "Very well" Jetter turned around leaving. Jess smiled sitting up "Come on... I think I have some making up to do" she winked at him.

Law was outside waiting for his ride. He picked up the phone and hit a number and placed the phone to his ear. "Oichi...?" "Wrong..." Law frowned at the phone. A girl with a high voice had answered Oichi's phone. "Who is this? You called first!?" "If I called then you should have seen my name!" The voice giggled. "Are you an interested in her or something?" "W-What!?" Law could feel his face get red. The voice laughed. "You are interested huh!? I can always tell by a person's voice when they like someone." "Whoever this is just give Oichi the phone. This is important!" The girl giggled until he heard a slight struggle. "Florina stop that..." "Ow big sister...I was only having some fun. Jeez..." "Hello? Law?" Law sighed. 'She sounds tired.' "Hey, how you feeling?" She yawns. "I'm completely wiped out. Dad had been doing a lot of...tests." Law frowned. "Your health is important so those test are necessary." "I know I know...so what's up?" "Ah, right. I'm over here at Jess's place." "Huh? Why? I thought you were done being her personal doctor. Have you fallen for her?" Law rolled his eyes. "Not even close. I don't have time to figure useless emotions. Anyways something happened on her date with Coby. She was bleeding badly. Sabo said it was because she lost it when she saw Ino flirting with him."

"What? B-Bleeding? Where was she bleeding? She's okay though right?" She said a bit worried. "I'm not sure if I can say or not. If I know anything about nobles, they don't like people like me telling certain information like that. I can say that thanks to her uncle. I was able to stop the bleeding." Oichi sighed in relief. "Thanks Law. You're the best and I'm not just saying that." Law rubbed the back of his head. He was used to getting thanks but it was something about how Oichi said made him feel...what was it...embarrassed? Oichi laughed a little. "Thanks for helping Jess out. I know that you don't like it when your job is made harder so when you are done with work come over tonight. Kid has to work an overtime shift and my dad will be working till in the morning. I'll cook you some dinner tonight. Grilled fist and rice balls. I also want you to meet my sister." He heard giggling over the phone. "Sure..." He says. "Thanks Law." "Yeaahh! Thanks Laww!" There was uncontrollable laughter over the phone making Law hang up.

Reaching the school, she right away saw Oichi pacing by the gate with Kid and law next to her. Jess frowned "Why is she pacing...?" "More than likely waiting on you."

Jess parked her car, turning it off. Her and Sabo walked out. Walking around the Car they right away both held hands. Gaara and Matsuri stopped in their tracks. Sasuke and Naruto holding hands stopped in their tracks too. Most of her friends had stopped. The aura around them leaked 'COUPLE' of them.

Oichi leaned against Kid. "What's your deal? You need to take it slow." He says holding her up. "Just making sure Jess is okay." Kid smirked. "So you doubted Law's skill?" Oichi pouted. "I could never doubt Law. He's a great doctor. He helped me lots of times!" She pinched his cheeks hard. "Apologize to him for thinking that!" "O-Ow shit okay okay my bad!" "That's NOT an apology!" She says squeezing his cheek harder. "Fuck! Sorry Law jeez!" Oichi let go. Kid growled slighting rubbing his cheek. Law couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

Sabo can see eyes from other guys on her, even Kiba. He growled and grabbed Jess's chin and kissed her deeply causing her moan.

Hidden Leaf's student's eyes widen and mouth hanged open. Gaara made a fist but closed his eyes looking away 'why him?!' Naruto and Sasuke smiled and chuckled. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek making Naruto flush and giggle softly. Hinata and the girls giggled, Ino frowned crossing her arms 'in away I wanted to go out with Sabo...'

Sabo turned to Hidden Leaf. "If anyone so much as touch her I'll beat your faces in! She's mine!"

Jess and Sabo walked over to grand line seeing everyone's eyes on them. Walking over to the gate She smiled "Hey..." Law raised his hand. Kid said nothing. Oichi smiled. "Good Morning you two." They could hear from behind them from the others students. "Jeez...all I can say is poor Coby." "Everyone said those two were going to get together soon anyways." "Aw man I told Coby to let it go. Poor guy might be stuffing himself with ice cream and cake by now." "I don't think he even came to school today..." "Oh shut up. Coby isn't a female. He gotta suck it up. Everyone knew Sabo had the hots for the chick." "Even so they are pretty cute together." "Meh. I just don't wanna see any lovey dovey crap like a certain new couples do." "Hey if they wanna kiss let them." "Sooo not the issue here." "Anyone got any meat?" "Whaa...?" Oichi giggled. "You guys just got here and you are already the talk of the school over here." Kid stuff his hand in his pocket. "Oichi..." Oichi nodded. "Okay well, I gotta go. I gotta do some make up work and extra credit to do see ya at lunch!" Kid grabbed her hand as they walked away. Law sighed and shook his head. "Take it easy Jess." He glanced at Sabo and walked away as well

A black car pulled up, Jess's eyes widen "Right away" Sabo watched. Frank stepped out "Eustass kid!" Kid and the others looked back. Oichi quickly held on to Kid's arm glaring at Frank. The students looked confused as they started to whisper a bit.

"Come with me please." Frank said pushing up his glasses "You have been excused of your morning classes" Jess gulped 'shit...' she put face in Sabo's chest, Sabo rubbed her back. Kid narrowed his eyes at him then at Jess. He sighed. "Fine." Oichi frowned and looked up at Kid. "What!?" Kid looked down. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He slipped from Oichi's grip. "B-But Kid!" She reached out to him but Law grabbed her arm. "He said he's going to be fine." Oichi looked back at Law then at Frank. "You better not touch on hair on his head." She said to Frank balling her fist up.

Frank pushed up his glasses "Oichi, I've been order to not too, do not worry I will not lay a finger on him" Frank opened the door to car "Get in Kid its very long drive to Dundee" Jess's eyes in Sabo's "The royal capital..." Jess muttered

His words didn't change Oichi's glare towards him. Kid got into the car without any issue. He figures this was going to happen sooner or later. Anything dealing with Jess would result with some kind of secretly just like the day she went on that rampage and nearly killed him but hurt Oichi instead and the time at the hospital. However, He didn't care about any of that. The only thing he cared about was Oichi's safety. When it was dealing with Frank he wouldn't have gone without a fight but he didn't want Oichi to worry especially since her body hasn't fully recovered from all of Dante's stupid tests. He glanced back at Law who nodded to him. He was holding on to Oichi to prevent her from doing anything to rash. He crossed his arms and waited for this long ride.

Frank got back in the car and took off. Jess sighed "The bell is gonna ring... under the cherry tree" she looked up to him, Sabo smiled and kissed her, her foot popped humming in the kiss. Sabo pulled back "I look forward to anything you cook for me during your study hall, your classes changed?" Jess nodded "Yeah... see you at lunch hun" Sabo smirked at her "See you at lunch babe" Jess flushed and walked away to only gasp loudly as Sabo smacked her ass hard as she walked away.

It made her friends laugh at her, she looked back at Sabo blow kiss at her and wink at her walking off to his school Jess shook her head 'that's another way to say I belong to him even my ass... which still hurts!' she walked over to her school as her friends walked with her grinning at her.

Law dragged Oichi inside. "Oichi I know your upset but if Kid went without a fight then that makes things okay right?" Oichi sighed. "Yeah..." Law stopped dragging her and patted her on the head. "No need to look sad. Come on. I'll head to the study hall with you so we can get the rest of your work come up. I'm sure with Kid you'd fail half of the tests anyways." Oichi pouted. "Kid isn't as dumb as everyone thinks." Law chuckled. They walked in and ran into Ace. "What was that about?" Oichi frowned. "Frank took Kid from me...I don't like it." Ace blinked. "Is that so..." He wrapped his arm around her. "I guess it's just me and you today huh." Law grabbed Ace's hand and tossed it off her. "Back off Ace...Don't you have your own issues at hand" Ace blinked at him and smirked. "I see...your right. See ya..." He kissed Oichi on the forehead. "Don't worry that lug head is going to be alright." He waved and was off. The bell rung. Nami suddenly ran by. "Sorry Law I need to get Oichi to class!" She grabbed Oichi and took off. Law shook his head and headed to his class as well.

As the day went by, Jess walked into the gym locker room. Seeing Ino who smiled at her softly, she glared and walked right up to her. "You touch Sabo like that again and I'll treat you like how I treat Kiba." Hinata and the others girls gasped "I-Ino...?" Hinata looked at her.

Ino said nothing and went to get changed, Jess turned to her locker and got changed. The girls already left for gym. Jess sighed sitting down on the bend, taking out her. She looked at it and went to her contact and licked on Coby's name, she listened to it ring 'come on pick up Coby...' It ringed more 'come Pick UP!'

Coby was under the blankets when he heard his phone go off. He sat up, as the blanket fell from his head. His head was messy and his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy from crying and his shirt was hanging off his shoulder. He grabbed his phone to see Jess was calling him. He frowned and placed it down. He got back under the blanket and curled up into a ball. Standing at the door was his roommate, Helmeppo. He was a skinny and lanky-looking with light blond hair shaped like a sideways oval on top of his head. He also has a cleft chin. He frowned. "Coby this is pathetic...just answer the phone." "Helmeppo leave me alone. I can't answer the phone. What would I even say..." Helmeppo sighed. "Coby..." "JUST!...Please...leave me alone." Helmeppo sighed. "Fine..." Coby's phone ringed once more but he just let it. His heart and mind just wasn't in right place right now.

Jess bite her lip and ended the call, frowning "Fuck gym..." she went to the door and rushed out it disappearing.

Coby's phone finally stopped ringing. He closed his eyes to get some sleep but all that kept popping up is Jess telling Sabo that she loved him and that her heart always belonged to him. Coby frowned. 'Hopefully a week from school will help him assort out his feelings.'

Walking up the stairs with a white small box and a small note on top, she ringed the door bell, she was still in her gym outfit. "Oh what now..." Helmepoo walked up to the door. He was on the phone. "Yeah, he won't be there for a week. Special training with Garp in the mountains. Yes. Yes just send his work and I'll make sure he gets it." He opens the door to see Jess. He blinks. "I'll have to call you back..." He hangs the phone up and looks her up and down. He rubs his chin. "You must be the one and only Jessica. What do we owe the pleasure of you being here during school hours?"

"Your Helmeppo...?" Jess asked him, he nodded to her. Jess closed her eyes "Can you give this to Coby please...? I'm sorry for happen..." Helmeppo looked at the box and grabbed. "Sure. I'll give it to him but a word of advice. Coby is new to all this love stuff. This is his first heart break. He won't be at school for a week but when he returns it's best to give him space. If not the kind, sweet hearted Coby, you know will most likely snap at you. Something he doesn't wanna do." He held up the box. "I'll make sure he eats whatever in the box. He's told me about your food. Don't wont it go to waste now would we."

Jess smiled him and bowed his head "Thank you Helmepoo... give him a hug for me...? I gotta go it will be my free period soon and I got many lunches to make... then its lunch it was nice meeting you hopefully we meet again" she bowed her head again turning around jumping on the railing only to disappear.

Helmeppo frowned at that message. "What do I look like giving a guy another hug...hmmf" He closed the door and headed back to Coby's room. He opened to door and dropped the box on the table. "I suggest you turn your phone off for the rest of the week and Jessica brought you something. She..." "I don't want to hear anything..." Helmeppo sighed. "I understand. Try not to starve yourself in here."

Lunch time rolled by and Sasuke and Naruto are walking behind her caring her lunch boxes large glass jug of her homemade lemonade, Jess was caring hers and Sabo's.

Reaching the cherry tree she smiled to see Sabo standing there Looking at a worried Oichi. Law, Nami, Robin and Luffy were waiting. Jess giggled "Hey afternoon!" Sabo smiled at her "afternoon beautiful" Luffy turned and saw the food his eyes widen "FOOOOD!" he rushed over, Law and Sabo reached to grab him when he dived to Jess "Give me The FOOOD!" her eyes widen "LUFFY!" she twirled to the side lifting her leg and bring it down on his head "Behave yourself or no more lunches form me! Sabo!"

Sabo grabbed Luffy and dragged him over to the tree. "How many times am I going to have to say this. Next time it happens Luffy I'll tell Dante to take away your lunch time." Luffy color drained to from his face. Sabo let him go and Luffy went to sit in between Nami and Robin. Law already had his lunch with him. Nami frowned. "Do you ever eat anything different?" "I eat what I like." He handed Oichi a box wrapped in pink wrapping then looked over to Jess. "Dante put Oichi on a medical diet. Her gluttony as cute as it is can be dangerous to her heath so her sister fixed her lunch." Robin giggled at Law's words making him raise an eyebrow. "Oh! Zoro is on his way here. He's getting out of that job class early So he can eat Oichi's share." Nami says. Oichi's eyes were down looking at the lunch box.

Jess frowned dropping sitting down "Oh I see... To bad... I made Oichi's fav..." she frowned 'again left in the FUCKEN DARK!' Sabo sat next to her and noticed how hurt she looked by what they both heard. Sasuke and Naruto put down the lunch boxes and put the large Jug of Lemonade.

Jess handed them there boxes and had Oichi's in her hand, Oichi looked at and saw Jess frowned "I'll let Sabo have it..."

Sabo opened his lunch and his eyes widen "Oh my god your homemade Japanese style teriyaki chicken"

At that moment Zoro walked up yawning. Luffy smiled. "Zoro's here!" Zoro rubbed his head. "Shut up. I'm only here because Oichi was to depressed to make my meat and Perona is in one of her moods." Nami smirked. "I'm shocked to see you found this place seeing as you can't find your way to point A to point B." Zoro sat down. "No comment..." Nami and Luffy laughed at him. Law had opened his lunch. Grilled fish and rice balls. Zoro frowned. "Hey what's the big idea! She couldn't make me my meat but you get yours!" Law rolled his eyes. "Shut up will ya. I made this myself." He reached over to Oichi's box and opened it. It had a simple egg sandwich with mayo in it. On the side it was packed with fruits such as cut up strawberries, oranges slices, and grapes. There was also a salad with a small container of ranch dressing. "You don't have to eat everything. A few bites will do..." Law says. Oichi picked up a sandwich. It had a panda bear face drawn on it in mayo.

Nami handed Zoro a box. "Here I'm sure you will love it." Zoro sighed and opened the box. He picked the teriyaki chicken and bit into it. Nami and the others wait for his reaction. He gulped it. "It's good...but I prefer my meat and rice. This will do though." He went on to eat. Luffy pouted. Nami sighed. "I was waiting for a look that says 'omg this is good' so Robin could snap a picture of it." Zoro shrugged at her as he went on to eat.

Jess sighed flicking a piece at him "Next time I'll make rice with it" then lifting a piece up to Sabo. He smirked at her grabbing her hand gently and lifting her hand to his mouth and opening it he eats the piece making her flush as he sucking on fingers for the sauce. She flushed and noticed Naruto and Sasuke turned red at them.

Nami frowned and sighed. "I'm all happy for you two but please...we are trying to eat. At least turn and face Naruto and Sasuke and do that lovey dovey stuff. Since they are the only couple here." Zoro and Luffy munched on their food and Robin smiled. "I find it cute." Law shook his head. "What don't you think is cute..." Robin giggled. "I don't think you wanna know." Oichi left her sandwiches untouched and was just munching on the salad and the fruit. Law frowned and took something out his pocket. "If I knew u were only going to eat the fruit I would have put some on there as well. Jess noticed that he took out the pink liquid he made for Oichi the last time. It was in a smaller tube. He opened it and poured it over the fruit and salad. Luffy frowned. "Hey no fair! Oichi gets special sauce! I want some to!" Law smirked. "Sure if you wanna sleep for a couple of days that includes missing all those lunches you love so much." Luffy quickly shut his mouth and went on to eat. He tried to reach for Zoro's food but that earned him a kick in the face. "Don't be an idiot and try to take my food...I'll pumble you" Zoro says.

Jess giggled. "Well if it bothers you so much maybe me and Sabo can have out lunches alone, then means no lunches for you all" Luffy pouted. "I never said anything like that!" Sabo smirked. "I agree. I'd like to start having lunch with you by myself anyways." "Hehehe yeah I like that idea, we should start having lunch in private spot" she feed him and he feed her.

Nami looked her and shrug. "Plenty more food from Sanji." She says. Robin smiled and gave her food happily to Luffy who ate it out her hand. "Well either way it was fun. I have to get going. Gotta go take some new pictures. Nami it seems we can start meeting at the regular spot? I heard Sanji is making something new tomorrow." Nami nodded. Zoro and Luffy were glaring at Nami's box. She then glared at them. "Back off..." "But your letting them get cold!?" "Yeah Nami don't waste food." Nami glared at them before she started stuffing her face. "Noooo!" Luffy sweat dropped with Zoro.

"Sasuke make me a cup of Lemonade please." Sasuke blinked at her and smiled at her. Taking the purple plastic cups, he filled one up for her. "Me to Sasuke" Sasuke nodded and made Sabo one. Finishing he handed them to them, Sasuke went back but Naruto who slipped on his lap eating his ramen Jess made specially for him with the chicken.

Jess looked at Oichi who staring at her homemade lemonade, she smiled. "Sasuke make Oichi one, Law has to put the drops in it so she can eat it... Which I like to know why?" Jess said looking at her taking a bite of her chicken. Law walked over to Sasuke and grab a cup. He poured the liquid in and twirled it around until it turned pink. He handed it to Oichi. She sipped on it. Law then looked to Jess. "Sorry but I have been request by the principle to not tell you anything. Sorry."

Jess send a death glare at him "What?" Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke from seeing that death glare, Sasuke shook his head "You Dode..."

Sabo frowned leaned over kissed her temple "calm down hun, calm down" Jess seemed to calm down and smiled at him, She looked at Law "very well... sorry about that law..." laying down on the grass, Sabo smiled laying on his with his arm around her tummy "we have 15 minutes of lunch" Jess muttered, she then saw Luffy reached for her chicken in a sneaky way, she growled and kicked him across the lot "Stop stealing my chicken!"

Law helped Oichi up and sighed. "If you want to be mad then be mad at Dante. He's got me in quite a bind." Oichi looked up at him and blinked. 'One I don't mind really being in but at the time...' He then frowned. "It's time to go. Caesar is letting you take the test during lunch." Nami grinned. "No way for real!? He is such a hardass! How did you get him to let you take it over?" Law smirked. "I have my ways." Nami smirked back. "Blackmail?" "I give you a copy later." Nami giggled. "Sweet!" She then stood up. "Well we will let you enjoy the last fifteen alone. Kiss, hold, hug each other all you want to your hearts content. Zoro grabbed Luffy!" "Huh...why should I?" Nami hit his head and sent him a glare. A lump formed on Zoro's head as he grabbed Luffy. Nami waved at Jess and Sabo. "Oh Sabo remember the newspaper club is looking for your story by the end of the week."

Jess sighed to herself "Wow way to go Jess for ruining lunch with the others..." She says to herself. "Nothing to worry about. It's not your fault. It was going to end either way. They have their own lunch makers anyways."

"Yeah your man is right, it wasn't your fault..." Naruto said, Sasuke nodded eating his chicken with a side of fried season tomatoes jess made him "Yup wasn't your fault"

Jess smiled at them and started to cuddle with Sabo "what would I do without you three?"

Naruto grinned "you can't do anything without us! I mean who the hell would my make my ramen! My precious homemade miso ramen from Jess made with such LOVE!" Jess face turned red and hide her face in Sabo's chest.

Sasuke shook his head 'Sabo is gonna punch him... the look in his eyes' Sasuke right away held on to him, making Naruto blush "Sasuke not here where eating lunch..." "Idiot... are you asking for a beat down from Sabo...?" Naruto looked and he gulped and a sweat drop down his face Sabo's look was a bit dark toward Naruto. "Why don't you leave us two alone for the rest of the lunch." He said coldly to Naruto, sending chills down his spine.

Naruto shivered, Jess sighed "Be nice, Naruto you can bring the lemonade into the board room in the fridge, Sasuke collect the lunch boxes please. Leave Aces there, I made him a two" Naruto and Sasuke nodded to her standing up they gathered the stuff and left them alone.

Jess poked his chest "Sabo that wasn't nice"

"I don't care. Those two have each other so I should have all your love to myself. Your mine no one else's." He pouted a bit. "Also...you do know that Ace rarely eats your lunches right? He gives them all to Luffy. It's a shame that you waste your cooking skills on someone who just waste it."

Jess eyes widen and frowned "He lied to me... When I ask him if he eat them he always tells me he does and enjoyed it... He lied he still does hate me..." she looked sadden as hell to Sabo she looked like she was gonna cry 'I'm done making him lunches... Fricken punk ass prick!'

"Just give the lunches to Luffy..." Jess mutters sadden and leans back up starts finish her chicken.

"True. Ace doesn't eat your lunches. The only time he ate was when he came back to school and you sent a cookie or something. He admits it was good but that's about it. I guess some of it can be my fault to. I was supposed to tell you but Gramps usually eats them so I figured no big deal but now that you made him two it doesn't seem all that fair to you. Though I didn't know why he kept saying he ate it. Hmm...Also he doesn't hate you. Dislike and hate are way two different things. At least he talks to you. I told him we were dating and he didn't roll his eyes in distain. Just gave his usual 'Gratz' and went on with his day."

Oichi was sitting in math class with Law. Their teacher wasn't in today so they had a free period. Zoro and Franky were playing a card game called Phase 10. It peaked Oichi's interest. She was soon playing with them. It took her mind off Kid for a bit. "So...I need three of the same card and a run of four? Like... one, two, three, four?" Zoro nodded. "Yeah or anything in the running of four." Law was reading a book. "It shouldn't be too hard to learn since Zoro learned it." Zoro frowned while the others chuckled. Law noticed a smile on Oichi's face. He then looked out the window and saw the same black car from this morning. He frowned as he saw Kid get out the car. He was holding two bags from McDonalds. The car then drove away. When it did Kid threw the bags in the trash and walked towards the school.

"Oichi nooo you gotta pick first then throw out! A student said." Oichi frowned. "What's the difference?" "Ha-Ha Oichi it's a better strategy the what you're doing." Oichi pouted. "I don't get it..." Franky laughed. "Okay I'll explain it. Say like you have your set in your hand but you need one card. You throw down a card that you think you don't need and then pluck and it's the card you need! Then you realize that also needed the card you picked up..." Law hold his hand up. "Hold it..." They looked at him. Law patted Oichi on the head. Her eyes were spinning. "Just let her play like she wants." Franky and the others couldn't help but laugh. The door suddenly opened up and an irritated Kid walked in. He noticed Oichi who eyes were still spinning. "Alright...who did it?" He said narrowed them. The students quickly slid away from Franky. "H-Hey! Wait a minute! I was only trying to..." Kid's foot was connected to Franky's face before he could finish. Franky went flying into the wall, making a body print in the wall.

Oichi snapped out of her confusion to see Franky fall down face first. "What happened?" She then felt someone kiss her cheek. She turned to see Kid sitting down beside her. "Kid!?" She flipped her cards over and grabbed his face. "Hey! What's the big deal!?" She checked his face, his clothes, his hair, and anything else she could check. Kid flicked her forehead. "O-Ow!" She rubbed the red spot on her forehead. "I told you I was going to be okay. Calm it down." Oichi pouted. "Like I could calm down when Frank took you away from me." Kid poked her cheek. "You missed me?" She turned her head. "...I did..." Kid smirked and patted her head. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Can we please finish this game!? I'm on a winning streak here."

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "Perona what the hell are you doing?" He says blushing a bit as he tried to shake her off him. "I wanna play!" She says giggling. Kid grabbed the cards from Oichi's hands and threw them out. "Count me in to." Franky brushed himself off. "Now we got a game. Law you in?" Law sighed. "Sure, why not but if I win I want an embarrassing picture from each of you." Perona, Zoro, and Oichi blushed looking at him. Law smirked. "It's just in case I need to blackmail you for something. What? Turning chicken?" Oichi frowned. 'I'm not sure if he meant to say that out loud or what...' She says to herself. She shakes her head. "N-No...but if I win I want you to eat bread for the rest of the week." Law's face turned green making her laugh. Perona smiled happily. "If I beat Zoro he has to become my personal slave for the rest of the week!" Zoro eyes widen as the cards slipped through his hands. Kid smirked. "That sounds good. I want that bet for Oichi as well." Oichi blushed. Franky had a dark smirk on his face. "Alright if this is how we are doing it then I guess everyone better bet and hope they win." The students crowded the table as the game began.

After school Jess walked over to Grand Line's front gate, students began to roam out of the building. Jess smiled as she spotted Sabo, Oichi, Kid and Law behind him. Sabo smiled at her pulling her into a hug. Jess flushed with a smile "hehe someone missed me"

"I did beautiful." He hugs her tighter. "Awww, don't worry we have plenty of cuddling on the couch watching TV new ep of Lucifer is on tonight." "Sounds like a plan."

Jess pulled back spotting Ace and Luffy in the door way saying good bye to Nami and Sanji. "Hey Sabo?" "Yes Beautiful?" "Can I have your permission to kick Ace for lying to me?"

Oichi, Law and Kid in ear shot looked over. Oichi frowned but sighed. She saw enough violence for today. She turned to walk home but stop short when Kid grabbed her arm. "Wait a second babe. Need to check something out." Law crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Sabo sighs "Yes, Ace is in the wrong for lying but...Sabo rubbed his head. "I don't mind. Just don't go too far. Ace may be an ass but he's still my brother. The first sight of major blood I see I'm stepping in." Jess smiled at him "Don't worry I won't mortally wound him enough too cause major bleeding just a kick like I do to Kiba" Jess smiled at him Sabo sighed again and kissed her forehead "Have fun kicking him" Jess smirked.

As Ace and Luffy walked to the gate, Jess grinned at Ace in a quick movement she appeared in front of him making his eyes widen slightly "One must not lie!" doing a front kick to him sending him flying past a couple of students. She wasn't even using her full strength, only 50% of it, not enough to cause major bleeding.

Ace landed right into Zoro and Sanji who were fussing about something random. Ace blinked then looked at Jess as he prepared himself to get kicked to. "Can we go now?" Oichi asked tugging on his shirt. Kid frowned at Jess before turning around. "Yeah, let's go." Law shook his head. "So much violence everywhere" Oichi poked his cheek. "Yeah like kicking Franky in the chest for cheating doesn't count." Law chuckled. "It doesn't. I healed him didn't I?" Oichi rolled her eyes.  
Luffy's eyes widen "kick me next!" Shouted with excitement and star in his eyes.

Jess smiled "That felt good, and no Luffy I will not kick you" turning away skipping to her car, Sabo couldn't help to smirk at her cuteness 'I guess I'll call Ace later and tell him why she kicked him...'

On Saturday, Jess was on the couch with Sabo and Orca watching TV while roaming her tablet looking at gowns for the dance. She frowned 'there all nice but nothing feels right...'

Sabo looked at her and raised his eyebrow "Hun what's a matter?" Jess sighed closing her tablet putting it on her coffee table "I can't find a gown..." "You'd look great in anything really. Just pick one from your aunt's stash or something."

"I know... but I don't wanna borrow something form my aunts... all her gowns are gothic looking..." Sabo shivered a bit. He wasn't exactly into her aunt's style. The sound of the front door opening making Jess and Sabo look up, even Orca's head popped up and made a small roof sound. "Oh Jessica!?" Jess and Sabo both groaned "my aunt is here..."

"Violet don't shout for her like that" they again groaned "any my uncle..." 'Nothing better to do then to ruin our evening...' "We are in the living room!" Jess shouted at them, they heard footsteps and see them both walk in "Good afternoon." Violet giggled. Jess smiled. "Afternoon."

Jetter sat down "So what are you two doing?" "We were having a good time together, alone, until you walked in." Sabo says grabbing the remote and flipped to another channel. "My rude today aren't you?" Jetter crossed his arms raising an eye to him. "Uncle don't be rude yourself" Jess said glaring at him. Sabo smirked and flipped through some more channels until he came across a movie he liked.

Violet sighed "So... uhm... you still friends with Coby...?" Jess's eyes widen slightly and looked away. "Coby wasn't in school. Might not come for a while really. He's not really talking to anyone including Jess." Sabo says as he's eyes stayed glued on the TV. Violet and Jetter frowned "he's not talking to her...? I... I don't know what to say..." Violet felt sadden for her.

Violet smiled softly at her "so did you find a gown yet?" Jess groaned in annoyance "No... god nothing feels right... and no I don't wanna wear one of yours." Jetter looked at Violet who looked at him. She smiled at him making him get up and smile back "Come there's something we need to show you"

Jess looked confused "Why...?" "Just come on" Jetter smiled at her, Jess groaned and got up "Come on Sabo" "Why do I gotta come to? Not like I'm the one wearing the dress."

Jess looked down at him and glared slightly she reached down grabbing his collar pulling him "I said Come" Sabo smirked at her demanding side 'god it turns me on...'

Jetter smirked and walked away with Violet behind him, Jess grabbed Sabo's hand pulling him with her.

Following them to the upstairs down the main upstairs hall to a white door. Jess raised her eyebrow "The attic?" she asked them. They smiled at her as Jetter took out the key and unlocking it he opened the door and stepped in walking up stairs. Violet was right behind him, Jess sighed following them. Sabo was right behind her.

Walking up the steps, Jess felt nervous for some reason, neither her or Sabo have been up here yet. She didn't even have a key for the door. Reaching the top, Jetter opened other door and stepped inside the room. The others back behind him, Jess blinked at the Attic. It was rather large attic.

'What's with this family and having huge ass space everywhere.' Sabo says to himself. Violet grabbed Jess's hand pulling her through the boxes, trunks, some old teams.

Pulling her to a corner her eyes landed on something that was standing up wrapped up in a clothing zipped up bag. Jess blinked at it. "What is this?" Jess asked as Sabo appeared behind her, Violet and Jetter smiled at her. They nodded to each other. "Something for you to wear for the dance." Jetter said as Violet unzipped it removing the bag. Jess's eyes widen. Sabo rubbed his chin with a small smile. 'Hmmm...'

Jess was staring at Red gown with vintage style Gold Lace on the bottom of the dress. Off Shoulder and the Neckline was designed Sweetheart style. The Gown's Length was Floor-Length. Jess looked amazed and she was speechless. Violet and Jetter smiled "This was your mothers." Jetter said to her softly, Jess eyes moved her uncle and looked stunned but shocked "This was my mother's...?"

Sabo smiled. 'Her mother had a nice style. Better than her aunt at least in my own humble opinion. It would like nice on her.' Violet nodded to her "It was her wedding dress..." Jess looked more shocked "You should wear it." Jess heart thumped. "Wear my mom's wedding dress...? It would feel like I'm walking down the..." she flushed like crazy. Sabo laughed to himself. 'Maybe one day...'

Violet smiled her. "Jess it needs to be worn, wear it. Try it on and see if it feels right" Jetter bent down lifting up the dresses bottom taking out a gold box. He stood up and handing it to Jess who took it looking at it "Open it." Jess gulped and opened it. Her eyes widen Red Faux Leather flats designed in gold and red Rhinestone Crystals a floral design on the toe part of the flats.

"Those were your mothers, you and her have the same shoe size..." Jess smiled "Alright I'll try it on..." Violet and Jetter smiled, Jess closed the box. Sabo nodded. He was egger to see her in the dress...well he was more interested in seeing how to take it off her.

Jess looked away from the gown and looked around the room, Sabo seemed to do the same looking at the boxes. Jess scanned the room and her eyes landed on one. 'Jess and Oichi age 1-10' She blinked and walked over to the box, to was a rather big box. Knelling down she reached out and opened the top. Jess blinked to see tones of photo albums, CD cases and pic frames. Jess looked shocked almost. "What is that?" He asked trying to peek inside.

"Oh a box of me and Oichi at the age of 1 to 10..." Jetter and violet looked at her and smiled "Most of all your family's things are up here... even pictures of you and Oichi..." Jess smiled warmly at the items in the box, she closed it. "Sabo carry this for me... You two can bring the dress and shoes to my room I'll try it on later..." Jess standing up as Sabo reached for the box picking it up. Jess handed her shoes to her aunt and turned around with Sabo behind her.

Reaching the Livingroom, Jess sat down as Sabo placed the box on the coffee table and opened it sitting down next to her. Jess smiled picking up the first album 'age 1-2'. She began to flip through it, as pictures of her and Oichi at the age of 1 and 2.

Sabo looked at them in. "Well now...that's kinda cute." He took out his phone and snapped a picture. "This should hopefully get me a favor with Dante." He says smiling evilly.

Jess flushed "yes we were cute babies..." finishing flipping through that one sent on the next one '3 to 4' flipping through them she and Sabo laughed at some of them. Going through other '5 to 6' they giggled, smiled and laughed at some more even one with Oichi and Jess covered in Mud. Jess pouting with a small cry like face and Oichi smiled with victory pose to the camera holding a frog.

"That looks like my little sis right there. Never thought she was into frogs." He snapped more pictures. "I think we were trying to catch the frog... mom and Mama D took us to the lake, the one behind the house, crystal lake" Jess flushed.

Sabo looked to see a CD case that was titled 'Oichi Wrestling to teddy bear' he raised his eyebrow and picked up. Jess looked and her eyes widen "Oh my god my mom kept! Get my purple laptop over there" Sabo smiled getting up he walked over to her laptop picking it up and walked back to her. Jess opened it and typed in her password. Sabo reached in unclipped the CD rom and placed the CD in and closed it. They watched her ITunes came up and the video was loading and it began to play and Watched.

"Oichi dear not so loud hun Jessica is sleeping" Jess felt her heart thumped it was her mother's voice 'mom...' "Mommy Mommy lookie! He's name shall be...John the teddy bear!" Oichi says in serious voice but with happy sparkles in her eyes. She takes the teddy bear and suplexs the bear. Danni chuckled. "Tell me, why are you recording this?" "Because I want to record it so fricken cute! She loves my birthday gift" Dawn said from the video. "Roar!" Oichi jumps up and comes down on the teddy bear with her elbow. "Oichi calm down. Your gonna beat the stuffing out of him." Oichi giggled as she twirled the bear around laughing.  
Jess was laughing "Haha! Oh my god this so fucken adorable!" "I will never let her live this down." Sabo says smirking. 'Damn I wonder if she would let me borrow this CD.' "Danni let her, you're the one that got her into wrestling, Yeah pin him Oichi, Pin him!" Dawn cheered. Danni could be heard sighing. "Yeah, but I didn't think it would have a massive effect on her and it doesn't help that your cheering her own." Oichi stood on top of him with a victory peace sign. She waited for second before she pouted. "Mommy! Say the lines!" Danni signed again as Dawn laughed. "and the winner is Oichi!" Danni says as Oichi held her hand up in victory. "Winner is me!"

The video ended and Jess was giggling. "God that was so fucken cute!" Looking at the box again she moved the cd cases around and spotted one that made her gasp, she picked it up and grinned. "What is it now?" Sabo asked as he snapped some pictures of Oichi as a baby. He was finally happy to get something that can put Dante on the edge.

"I remember this day..." Jess smiled brightly "when we 10... on October 20th was Naturals talent show at the community center..." Sabo looked and saw the title 'Pocket Monster Dance.'

Jess took the Cd out of her laptop and putting the one she found in the box in. it loaded and started to play as a view of a stage came in and people where whispering.

"You excited Danni?" Dawn whispered to her from the video. "More nervous than excited." "Don't worry they gonna go great and our girls are gonna win" Dawn giggled. "I guess but as long as she has fun wining isn't that important." "Hun do you have to record everything?" Jess eyes widen slightly 'dad...'

"Of course James, you know I never miss a moment like this. It needs to recorded!" She whispered with a hiss. "And where is our son?" She hissed again. "With his friend hun." James said back. A lady came up "Okay! Last contentions are Jessica Mikcloud and Oichi Yamamoto, doing their own dance called. "The Pocket Monster" the woman said walking away.

the curtain came up and Jess and Oichi stood Frankie monster dress with colorful chiffon skirt overlay and hood. Furry purple monster hood with pom pom ties with fuzzy purple leg warmers. Sabo eyes widen looking at Oichi. Jess he could probably understand but he's seen Oichi's closest and drawers. She wasn't all into colorful colors. He rubbed her eyes again to check to see if it really was Oichi. "What the hell? You mean to tell me she can look cute in other colors then black, red, and purple!?"

Jess flushed "I remember that outfit... Oichi made them..." then a cute techno song came on and they began to dance to the song in a prefect motion and prefect match.

As the end of the video came the in the song came a Dino roar from the song matching it, Jess and Oichi do a Roar pose with the sound.

People began to clap their hands and cheered, Dawn and Danni both stood up clapping "Amazing girls! Danni that's our girls!" Dawn shouted. "Oichi mama loves you!" Danni shouted.

Jess and Oichi where both smiling and giggled they bowed and rushed to the backstage. "Alright everyone calm down take your seats." The parents took their seats. "Alright the Judges will vote in a moment ah already?" The woman turned to a judge who handed her the piece of paper. The woman smiled and looked at. "The winners are Jessica and Oichi with their "Pocket Monster Dance!" Dawn and Danni both gasped and stood up clapping and cheering, Jess and Oichi both skipped out and took the trophy and bowed. Oichi grinned liked no tomorrow and did a victory pose "Yeah we won!" Jess giggled "Yeah! Take that Michael!" Oichi grinned. "Yeah in your face!" The little boy stomped. "This isn't over you girls!" He ran off as the video stopped.

Sabo raised his eyebrow. "I think I finally figured out how long Oichi has been doing that pose for...oh...and who is Michael?"

"Michael the town bully... he use to pick on Oichi and me a lot but always got his butt kicked by me... Oichi never really did anything but told him to shut up before I do something he will regret me doing to him... I believe once he pushed me down and she snapped and put him in the walls of Jericho..." Jess giggled slightly.

Sabo rubbed his hair. "Little Oichi is too adorable. Confusing but adorable." Jess pouted "What about me...? You keep saying Oichi is cute..." Jess did feel hurt 'calling Oichi cute...'

Sabo chuckled and put his around her, pulling her close. "Oichi is cute because to me that's all she would be. A soft ball of cuteness. You on the other hand are a different story. You have your cute and adorable moments but from these videos it shows me that you have grown from that into a smart and beautiful woman who I'm proud to show off and call my girl." He kissed her forehead. "Your sexiness knows no bounds either. Nothing compares to it from what I seen." He kissed her cheeks. "I've never been this happier with anyone else but you." He then claims her lips.

Jess flushed and kissed him with a giggled, Violet walked in and smiled warmly at them. 'Awwww I can see the love!' Jetter walked over and grinned. "How cute." Jess pushed away and glared. "Uncle you may leave." Jetter smiled, Violet giggled. "Not until you try on that gown." Jess flushed. "Very well, I'll be right back Sabo. Uncle you can stay down here..." Jetter smiled and walked over to Sabo sitting down looking through the pics "AWWW! My niece was such a cutie pie!"

Jess flushed walking away with her Aunt. "Once again a nice moment ruin by her 'wonderful' Uncle." Sabo says flipping through his new blackmail pictures.

"Hush Sabo, you're lucky I didn't marry her off to Levis who was asking." Jetter looking through the pics more. "There's more boxes upstairs with her family and her in them, you haven't seen a pic of her mother yet have you?"

Sabo shook her head "I've heard her voice from the videos..." Jetter smiled putting down the album and digs in the box only to pull out a small pic frame with Jess's mother, Jess, Oichi and Danni. It was at a pumpkin patch for Halloween. "This was taken when they were 10, well jess was turning 10 and Oichi was still 9." Sabo looked at the picture. "She the spitting image of her mom." Sabo says smiling to himself.

Jetter chuckled. "Yes she is but she the spitting image of someone else in the family." Jetter said. "Maybe one day I'll take you to portrait hall in the palace and show you who I'm talking about." Jetter grinned. "That's one of the reasons why Victor wanted her because her identical canny of that one member of the family, but I do believe I have a picture of her in my wallet..." Taking out his wallet, he flipped through it taking out a small picture in plastic. He handed it to him "There you go"

Sabo raised his eyebrow. 'What a minute...' "Jess?" Jetter smiled. 'He looks confused...' "No that's not Jess, that's Regina Mikcloud... they say Jess is the reincarnation of Regina" Sabo looked at the picture closely. "Regina huh..."

"Alright guys, what do you think?" they turned their heads to Violet as she moved out of the way and Jess walks in slowly and her face is blushing like no tomorrow she shyly smiled. "So what do you think...?" Jetter smiled and flushed. "You look gorgeous, like your mother on her wedding day..." Jess flushed. Sabo smiled brightly. "In my opinion you make anything you wear look gorgeous. I can't wait to show you off in front to everyone."

Jess hid her face in her hands. "Shut... up..." Jetter chuckled. "Aww being shy!" Violet giggled. "Too cute!" Sabo stood up and walked over to her, the picture on the table. Jetter quickly took it back. "I can help the fact that you rock this dress." He kisses her gently. Jess flushed and kissed back, violet smiled. "Come on let's get this gown off you and back in your shorts and tank top" Jess nodded with a smiled and walked away with her aunt

Kid and Law were sitting in the kitchen looking at Oichi cooking. Dante had gone to go get Florina, her younger sister. Oichi was wearing a light blue apron with a foxy face and ears as pockets Oichi was making donuts shaped like bunnies Florina sure does like sweets and bunnies huh?" Kid said waiting on his lunch. Oichi giggled. "She's very loud as well." Law said in annoyance. Oichi turned around and put a plate in front of his face. "Three Grilled fish and rice balls." Law smiled. "Thanks." Oichi turned around and grabbed Kid's food. "What you cook for me today?" Oichi smiled. "I cooked you deep fried pork chop with rice, with a small salad and dressing." "Salad?" Oichi nodded. "Yes a salad. You can't just eat all meat. You need some kind of balanced diet. Kid pouted a bit making Oichi giggled. She held up two bento boxes. Kid could smell something that made his eyes sparkle. "Are those?" Oichi's smiled widens. "Cabbage Rolls!" She sits them down on the table. This has stuffed cabbage rolls with ground beef, onion and rice. It's covered in tomato sauce. There are rice balls, broccoli, some grapes in it." She opened the second one. This has the same sides with carrots. These are crescent cabbage and beef bundles." She wrapped the two bento boxes and pushed them to him. "I-It's for work." She said blushing. Kid smiled. "Thanks babe."

"Aww don't you guys look so cute!" A loud voice came from the door way. Law and Kid sighed. Oichi smiled. "Hiya Flo!" Florina was a young girl with pink hair with green tips tied up in two pony tails, that went on the side of head. She had green eyes and tan skin a little darker than Oichi. She was wearing a pink tank top and a long white skirt that covered her feet. She had on a bunny strap bag. She was also in a wheelchair. Florina smiled brightly. "No matter how many times I see you two I get too happy! I'm glad Oichi found someone who I still don't accept as her man because your nothing but a low down dirty dog who doesn't deserve all her love and attention and you should go through yourself in traffic or jump off a cliff. Either one is fine since you would be out her life anyways." Kid dropped his fork. Oichi walked over to Florina. "Flo don't be rude to Kid." "Eustass you mean." "It's the same! It's his name." "Why can't you just get with Law? I mean at least I don't have to worry about you getting bruises and bite marks from him while you guys get..." Oichi covered her mouth.

Her face was completely red. "F-Florina...don't start..." Kid was glaring at Law who was smirking. Florina pulled away and wheeled herself around the table. "I just don't get it...What do you see in him?" Kid growled. "I'm right here you know..." "Yeah, I know but I prefer to talk about you to your face loudly so you can hear every word." Kid's eye started to twitch. He got up. "I'm going to work." He grabbed the bento boxes and wrapped his arm around Oichi. He kissed her tongue first making Florina blush. She watched as their tongues dance with each other. Kid pulled back as Oichi went kind of limp in his arms. "Keep the bed warm for me. I'll be home early." He let her go before heading out. Oichi giggled and waved at him. Law looked over to Florina laughing. "You sure do get flustered easily." "S-Shut up!" Florina says.

Monday rolled around, Jess and Sabo drove through Natural stopped at the train tracks as the train is going through, Jess sighs parking his car. "Fricken train."

"Told you spending all that time in the mirror was just gonna loss time. Girls and their make up...I just don't get it..." Jess pouted "Oh hush you" poking him "at least you're not the one with such a sore body after sex." "You asked for it. So I gave it to you. It's the price you pay for being sexy anyways."

"Yeah I know, at least you didn't use your full strength this time... causing me to bruise which maybe we shouldn't do such hardcore love making anymore... the girls freaked out in the locker room from seeing that huge ass bruise on my hip..." "I think that was my favorite bruise." He says smirking.

"I had to explain to them that it was fine, because they were excusing you of abusing me and where gonna tell the principle... The look on their faces" she laughed "it was funny, most half the girls at my school are still virgins hehe their faces were all red and Hinata kind of fainted... I know it's not your fault you fuck like a God..." she bites her lip moaning quietly "Don't make me so horny in the morning..." "Hey you said it. I'm like a God. I can't help that my skills are beyond approach."

Jess sighed and growled at him, the trains finished has the railing went up and Jess right away drove to the school. Reaching the school, Jess parked her car, her and Sabo got out and walked around the car walking to the gate of grand line holding hands. Reaching the gate her eyes widen as she spot's Coby. Her heart thumped, she stopped dead in her track frowning 'he looks like he's been in pain that blank face...' Sabo sighed. 'So he came back to school today."

Jess opened her mouth "Coby..." she said softly but he did hear her. He froze looked at her, Jess could see the hurt in his face. Coby frowned at them. He wanted to just turn around and leave but Helmepoo made him get out.

Jess frowned, he was standing there looking at her most likely trying to process something. Jess felt her body shake. "Sabo hun see you at lunch." He leaned up. "Board room, meet you there love you." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

Sabo walked throw the gates and stopped beside Coby. The looked at each other. "Coby..." Coby turned his head and walked away from him. He didn't to speak to anymore not him nor Jess. Just looking at them tore his heart to shreds. Sabo sighed. He walked in school behind him.

Jess walked over to hidden Leaf to see Naruto and Sasuke walk up, she smiled, "Morning love birds." Naruto and Sasuke grinned at her. "Morning Jess." "Hmm Morning Jess." She linked her arms with them pulling them with her to school.

During the day was going good, her friends distracted her with their weirdness, Naruto and Sasuke making googly eyes at each other. Kiba trying to hit on her which caused him to punched in the face. Gaara trying so hard not to punch Kiba himself. Hinata day dreaming looking out the window. Ino was ignoring her.

Has gym rolled by they were allowed to wear normal gym clothes this time. Jess was in Reebok CrossFit Nano 4.0 Ultima Purple shoes. Purple Yoga Stars Skyscape Print Women's Beautiful Patchwork Sport Bra's and matching leggings that she folded up to her knee. There gym school clothes are getting washed today so there allowed to where their own. Hinata had her arm hooked with Jess and she was smiling. Jess raised her eyebrow "why so happy Hinata?" she flushed "Oh... uhm just thinking of someone..." Jess grinned "Who?!" Hinata flushed "Well,,,, uhm.. your cousin..." Jess eyes widen "Which cousin..?" Hinata turned red "Y-y-u-ukkki..."

Jess gasped "You and Yuki?!" Hinata nodded with red face "When did this happen..?" Hinata flushed "uhm the other day... He asked me to the valentines dance" Jess gasped "But he doesn't go to our school... Little shit"

Hinata flushed "That's what I said... but he said his school isn't doing anything for V-day so he... asked me..." Jess smiled "Well I never thought the day my cousin finds someone" Hinata flushed "He is rather sweet..." Jess smiled "He is when he wants to be, but he is sometimes a jerk when he wants to be"  
They walked to the outside, the boys where outside waiting. Kiba's eyes widen and flush came on his face when spotting Jess "Wow nice gym outfit!" Jess glared "shut up before I mash your face into the ground"

Shikamaru laughed "HAHAH!" Naruto and Sasuke laughed at him an also "Kiba you being turned on by her beating fucken creepy!" Naruto shouted with a laughter and then heard a growl and froze as Sabo with his gym class stood there.  
Jess smiled "Sabo! You have gym outside too?" She unlinked her arms with Hinata and skips over to him jumping on him making him smirk catching her as she butterflies kisses his cheek. Sabo smirked and then glaring at Kiba who gulped.

Naruto laughed "Yeah Sabo he finds Jess's beating a turn on." Kiba back up slightly fearing the worse. Sabo glared at Kiba before sighing. 'I'll kick his ass later.' He looked down at Jess. "No, I don't have gym class. I'm just filling in for the P.E teacher. Marco wouldn't do it and Ace said it was a pain so I was next in line."

Jess looked surprised but smiled as Guy walked up with a grin on his face "Alright! Ah Sabo I was told you were filling in for the P.E Teacher" he made a thump pose and grin then looked at Jess who smiled at him and jumped off Sabo "Alright so I would like both classes to run couple of laps?" Jess smiled at him. "You don't mind Sabo." Sabo shrugged. "It's whatever. I'm just here to watch them and make sure they keep in line today."

Guy grinned. "GOOD! Alright everyone get in line." Jess kissed Sabo's cheek and walked away with him sneaking a pinch at her ass she gasped. "Hey...!" She hissed quietly He grinned at her. "Love that yoga outfit on you." He looked her up and down, Jess flushed "We are at school... keep in your pants... until we get home..." she flushed more making Naruto's mouth open wide, Sasuke was grinning. Shikamaru was also grinning, Kiba was pouting and walked over to her which made Sabo watch him a glare. "Hey Jess?" Jess turned and glared at Kiba. "What?" she harshly said to him "I bet I can out run ya!"

Her gym class laughed "Yeah like you can Kiba!" Gaara shouted, Naruto, Sasuke laughed "Kiba she can out run all of us."

Some of the Grand Line students sighed. "I was really looking forward to playing some form of sport." "Just running gets kinda boring." "Hey Sabo do we really gotta run with them?" Sabo put his hands in his pockets. "Stop complaining and just run. The faster you do it the faster you can get it over with." The students groaned.

Jess raised an eyebrow to him. "Alright if I win you have to leave me alone for the rest of the school year." Kiba frowned but smiled. "And if I win I want a..." He moved and Sabo watched his movements closely. "A kiss." Kiba whispered to him, Jess's eyes widen then glared. "You will LOSE!" Jess shouted at him stretching making some boys look at her even a couple of grand line boys where watching her. Sabo glared at the boys making them turn their backs to Jess. Guy blew his whistle and both classes took off. Jess was moving past them quickly, Sabo was smirking.

Jess passing Kiba she smirked at him. "Kiss my ASS KIBA! HAHAHA!" Naruto couldn't take it as he stopped and knelled down laughing so hard. Guy sighed. "NARUTO GET UP! STOP THAT LAUGH even though it's funny get up!" Guy started to laugh. Sabo chuckled as he watched her pass everyone.

Running past Sabo, she blew a kiss and winked at him running her other lap in front of everyone else. Kiba pouting running pass Sabo. "Kiba what know? Your never gonna get it from even if you do it accidentally, plus Sabo will kill you..." Kiba frowned then smirked running away.

Sabo kept his eyes closely on Kiba.

A grand line boy caught up with her, Jess looked up and smirked "You think you gonna win?"

"No not really, I just want this to be over with already." He said flatly.

Jess laughed and did a ninja ability reached the front quickly and she jumped in the air "I win! Hahaha!"

Guy grinned "Always my favorite student! So athletic you are! Haha! Come on keep up!" shouting at the other students. Kiba catching up he smirked 'I don't care if it gets Sabo to kick me ass she told me to kiss her ass so I'm gonna!' he drives forward hugged her lower half kissing her ass 'oh my god her ass so amazing!'. Her eyes widen and gasped loudly and looked down and glared with pure anger "KIBBBBAAAA!"

Sabo was already walking towards Kiba, making some of the other students stop and frown at Kiba. However, before Sabo got to her Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara pulled him off her. She frowned and ran to Sabo and hiding her face in his chest.

Guy blew his whistle "KIBA! Shikamaru take him to the prinpcle's office right know!" Shikamaru looked at Sabo, he wanted to murder him. Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by the ear pulling him "You have a death wish your idiot." Hinata rushed over to her with some girls looking worried. "Jess you okay?" Hinata "Yea you okay?" some of the girls asked. Jess shook her head "I'm so sick him touching me..."

Sabo frowned. "Bellamy. Go get the sport's equipment out the gym. I think that's enough for the joint run right now." He looked over to Guy. "Your student has one more time to touch Jess and I promise you he won't have any fingers when I get done with him. This is his last warning." He says glaring at the other students. "It goes for all of you to..."

Guy sighed "Jess you can sit this out if you want..." Jess shook her head "No I need the exercise, since I make this big lump here huge ass dinners every night". Poking Sabo. "Then go run some more laps." Sabo rolled his eyes. "Never ask you to do. I tell you to buy pizza but you wanna cook." Sabo say pinching her cheek

Guy laughed "Sabo you don't mind them playing some soccer? Grand line vs Hidden leaf?" "I don't care what sport they are playing. As long as they are doing something." Bellamy came back with a cart of sports. "Listen up!" Sabo yells. "If you wanna play soccer go in the middle of the field. If you wanna play football the field is over there to the back or to my left." He pointed to the football field on the edge of the school. "Basketball on the courts in the front or on my right. Tennis is off limits right now because the school is getting ready for a match. Do not disturb them. For those who just wanna run or walk your welcome to use the track field. Just be doing something active so that I don't get my ass chewed out."

Some of the Grand Line students smiled as the quickly spread out. "Your students are welcome to join any sport Guy. Just tell them to keep their hands to themselves." He sent a quick glare to all the students both Hidden leaf and Grand Line.

Jess kissed his cheek "I gonna play some soccer" linking arms with Hinata and rushing over to the soccer field.

Five minutes before gym ends, Jess walked back with Hinata laughing at Naruto. "That was funny!" Naruto pouted. "Shut up!" Sasuke rubbed his head. "Calm down." "NO! Jess why did you kick the soccer ball in my face?!" Jess laughed. "well maybe your face shouldn't have been in the way of the goal!" Gaara laughed, Neji grinned. Shikamaru grinned "that was funny though." Naruto groaned loudly "SHUT UP!"

Sabo was watching the Grand Line students clean up when Dante walked out smoking. "Isn't a bad influence to smoke in front of students?" Dante narrowed his eyes. "Don't get cocky Sabo. You said you had something for me?" Sabo smirked and took out his phone and flashed Dante a picture. Dante's eyes widen. He grabbed a napkin from his pocket just in time before a nosebleed started. Sabo smirked. "I'll send this picture to your computer if you give me one week off from training" Dante closed his eyes as his cigarette fell from his mouth. "W-Well...I say you got me in a bind...You got yourself a deal." Sabo grinned and sent the picture. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Yamamoto." Dante sighed. "Curse this weakness I have but it's completely worth it. My collection is going to be bigger than before." He said laughing to himself.

By lunch time, Jess sneaking to the shared student board room caring two lunches. Reaching the room, she opened the door and stepped in closing the door. Walking over to the Kotatsu, she sat down putting the two lunches down. She smiled to herself, she was happy 'gonna have lunch with sabo alone' she giggled. She looked at the door opened and she smiled as Sabo walked in closing the door locking it. "Did you have hard getting up here?" Sabo smirked at her "Nope, just flashed my badge around and I was freely to walk in here." Jess giggled. He walked over to her sitting down right next to her, really close too.

Jess smiled at leaning on him. He wrapped his arms around her as she slipped on his lap "so what did you make me today during your study hall?" Jess smirked and opened the lunch box for him and his eyes widen. bento lunch box had thinly sliced beef that was cooked with Soy sauce. Sabo's mouthy was watering 'mhmmm...' Jess giggled taking the chop stick picking up some meat and moving it towards him. He grinned opening his mouth as Jess feed him.

Sabo hummed from the food she made 'god I love her cooking' Jess feed him a couple of times more as she opened her own which the same but not that big as Sabo's. She knows Sabo's appetite like the back of her. Looking at Jess he smirked down at her 'This is good and all but I want more...'

Sabo pushed down Jess, he was on top, looking down at a surprised Jess. He smirked at her diving down his lips meet hers with a deep kiss. Jess opened her mouth right away for him. Sabo digs in and the two of them swirled their tongue together while Sabo was rubbing against Jess slowly. Jess softly moaned has she rubbed back.

Jess's hands ran through Sabo's hair gripping it making him moan softly from this, letting go of the kiss he leaned up removing his school short. Jess blushed biting her lip, Sabo looked good with no shirt on, he's body muscle. HE was thin of course but he had muscle on him, not much muscle where he was all big, it was prefect. Jess her hickey from the night before, she smirked "my hickey is still there" she reached up touching his chest. He blinked but flushed and smirked "well you sucked so hard on my chest" Jess flushed at him.

Sabo reaching down he pulled Jess up unbuttoning her school shirt kissing her, their tongues swirled together. Slipping off her shirt to reveal her Harley Quinn Bra. He licked her his lips 'I love it when she wears something from Harley quinn...' pushing her down slightly.

He down kissing jess's neck, Jess sucked in a breath closing her eyes 'where in school... can't even wait until we get home...' Sabo kissed all the way down to Jess's cleavage making her moan softly, licking and sucking it Sabo groaned from the pleasure. He was getting really aroused. She leaned up on her elbow to let him remove her bra. That's what he did, reaching behind her he unclipped it removing it placing it near his shirt. Jess leaned back down and right Sabo went for her right nipple and began to suck on it making Jess moan "feels good..." Her fingers ran through his hair "Sabo..." he started to fondle her left boob, pinching and pulling her nipple making her moan softly "Oh Sabo..." Swirling his tongue on her right nipple, her head back against the futon and her right leg wrap around his hip gripping his hair "Ahhh!" she gasped softly with a moan "Saboo"

He smirked and looked at her "feel good babe?" Jess smiled at him "Yeah... Sabo we are at school what if we get caught...?" "Makes this more exciting doesn't it." He smirks to her  
Jess flushed, Sabo moved over to her left nipple and began to suck on it, Jess moaning from this gripped his hair, Sabo groaned from the roughness Jess was giving him.

* * *

 **(((Due to the MA content rule on FanFiction, the MA can not be shown fully. If you wish to read it please go to 'BlueMoonRose's' Wattpadd, thank you for reading))  
**

* * *

Both laid there, Jess still laid on him with him in her still bucking his hips from such an orgasm. Both panting, Jess mustered enough energy to lean up getting off him and then frowned "Sabo the condom broke..."  
Sabo's eyes widen then he sighed "shit... I'm sorry beautiful I couldn't control myself"

Jess sighs. "Idiot, don't worry I'll stop at Aurora's clinic and get a morning after pill..." Sabo frowned 'morning after pill...'

Both her and Sabo started to get dressed, luckily for Jess she had her period whips in her messenger bag and cleaned herself. Putting her shoes back on Sabo was relax on the futon, it smelled of sex in the room.

'Need something to freshen this place up.' He looked over to the febreeze fabric softener, he stood up and walked over to it. It was a winter collection that smelled like peppermint candy. He sighed walked over to the futon and started to spray it down, Jess eyed him "why are you spraying the futon?"

"Everything including this smells like sex. The smell would stick if it doesn't get spray with something. Jess blinked at him and giggled. "I guess that sounds like a good idea." Grabbing her phone, she looked at the time and sighed. "We have 15 minutes left we can finish our lunch." Sabo smiled finishing with the fabric softener and put it away. The he goes to the fridge and take out the bento boxes. He smiled as they were still warm.

He goes back to her and sits down next to her pulling her on his lap making her giggling. He dug in his lunch right away. 'After sex he still has his food appetite.' She smiled at him and went through her contacts finding auroras number, she dialed it putting it on speaker as Sabo fed her a bite. Jess happily took the bite.

Ringing three times Aurora answered. "Jessica, it's been awhile how are you doing?" Jess smiled "I'm fine, listen aurora I need to call in for a morning after pill for me." There was a pause. "Oh? But it's in the middle of the day... And a school day too..." Then she gasped. "Jessica you're a naughty naughty girl!" Jess eyes widen and flushed. "Doing such a thing at school!" Aurora was giggling.

"No one heard or saw so I say it's all good." Sabo says stuffing his face. "Ah, Sabo is that? Hello again, Jess I thought I told you use protection until you two are ready for another baby!" Jess frowned, Sabo frowned also.

"It broke..." Jess told her with a flush, Aurora laughed. "It broke?! My such an animal he is! I'm sorry Jessica but my clinic is closed today..." Jess frowned. "Come on Aurora!" 'Now what...'

"Listen, go to Law. He is allowed to prescribe for you, you are gonna be one of his personal patients. I'm transferring you to him since I'm moving... I'm engaged Jess." Jess blinked. "No way really?! Wait your transferring me over to Law personally...?" 'I can already see the annoyed look on his face...' Sabo says frowning.

Aurora giggled. "Of course Stan finally asked me but about Law yes. Your Uncle and Aunt are still in charge of your medical finances so he will be calling Law later during School. The reason for that is because he's gonna be busy and won't be able to talk to him. Just walk up to Law and ask him." Jess sighs. "Very well, bye Aurora say hello to Stan for me." Aurora giggled "I will, bye Jess and Sabo, be safe you two here." She hanged up. Jess sighed. "This is gonna be embarrassing to walk up to Law and ask 'Oh hey Law can you prescribe me a morning after pill?'"

Sabo chuckled to himself. Law gets these types a questions all the time. He is an assistant doctor but I'll let her figure that out for herself. He kissed her forehead. Jess kissed him back and then pulled back and shoved some of the lunch in his mouth, she smirked at him.

As the day went by it was the last class of the day for both schools, Jess was in Astronomy class but at Grand Line Coby was heading to Study Hall. He took a seat and started staring at the clock on the wall waiting for the last bell to ring. All day has been nothing but painful. People asking if he was okay. 'No I'm not okay...' People asking if he was happy. 'Did it look like I was happy!?' People say that it will be alright and that there was plenty of girls for him. 'He didn't want another girl.' People saying, we all knew you had no chance but it will be okay. 'Really?' The only good thing that happen was when Oichi gave him a hug and gave him Kid's lunch.

Not long a couple of boys sat down near him, Bellamy sighed. "That gym classed really sucked. I hope we don't have share gym again with hidden leaf." A dark hair boy, who was taking a nap and sat up. He raised his eyebrow at him. "Why is that? I heard sharing gym with them is sort of fun."

Bellamy sighed. "To much drama Jabra... even what happen to that chick...uh Jess...today." Coby sighed mentally. He didn't want to hear this conversation. Just hearing her name made his heart hurt. Jabra blinked. "Jess...?" "Oh you mean Sabo's girl? Man, he's pretty lucky if you ask me...she's pretty hot for a hidden leafier." Killer walked in hearing the conversation. "Well she really isn't a hidden leafier, she's from Celtica from what I know... so what happened?"

Bellamy leaned on his elbow. "Like I said Drama. Sabo ends up teaching our class today because Ace pretty much bailed on us. The first thing that killed the mood was that they all lovey dovey towards each other. A lot of boys from our class was staring at her while she stretched. Of course the fact she was wearing a yoga bra and leggings so her stomach was showing." Jabra sat up with some of the boys. He smirked as he started to imagine Jess's exposed stomach. Killer sighed. "Jabra stop acting like a dog. Keep it in your pants unless you want Sabo kick your ass." Jabra chuckled. "He can try but he can't stop a guy from dreaming."

Bellamy shook he head as he went on. "Yeah. You can see a scar on stomach maybe from her accident...? But anyways you know that guy Kiba challenged her to a race she and she accepted." Jabra smirked. "Kiba huh. Lucky guy to be seeing that hottie every day." "While running she ran pass him shouting. 'Kiss my ass Kiba' and started to laugh at him. Then when she beat everyone at the run for 2 laps, Kiba did the stupidest thing he could do, he did what she said literality and drove for her. He Held her lower half kissing her ass..." Jabra held in his laughter. "No way! Don't be kidding around. Did he die? Tell me he died!? If he died then he died living a dream! Ha-Ha!"

Killer groaned. "I can already see where this is going...What did Sabo do...?" Bellamy stretched. "He looked like he was gonna murder him, luckily before he reached Kiba some hidden leaf students pulled him off her and he was sent to the principal's office." Jabra face turned red from excitement. "Ha! To kiss that ass of hers. He is lucky...I bet Sabo is going home with her every day to get some of that. If I were me If I got the chance I'd get me some of that ass to. Wonder if she's a screamer."

Coby frowned and stood up catching the attention of Jabra, Killer, Bellamy, and some of the other students. "Oh snap, didn't know you were here Coby. Since when did you have study hall." Coby glared at Jabra. "Stop talking and thinking about her like she's a piece of meat." Jabra frowned and got up. "Too bad. All she is to me is just a piece of meat just like every other hot girl in this school and your gonna have to get used to it." Coby walked up to him. "I'm not going to say it again...Stop looking at her like she's a piece of meat." "Or what...why are you even defending her huh? Didn't she pretty much dump you on ya'll first date. From what I hear, as much as she flashes her panties all the time why shouldn't I look at her like a piece of meat." Killer looked at Jabra. "How do you know that?" Jabra laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "Me and Kiba swap stories on a lot of things. True or not. He tells me a whole lot about seeing Jess's panties. It's quite enjoyable to hear." He licks his lips. Coby reached for Jabra but he moved out the away and tripped Coby. He then grabbed his hair and picked him up and pinned his face to the table.

"You plan on taking me on Coby? Are you sure you wanna do that? Last time I check it's against the rules in Tashigi's little code book to put your hands on a fellow student. You sure you wanna break one of her rules." Coby grit his teeth as he let him go. He pushed Coby away from him. "Next time you wanna lunge at me come arms swings boy scout." Coby had a quick flash back of Sabo's words telling him how he always thinks before he acts when it came to Jess...Coby gripped his fist and before he knew it he had hit Jabra in the face knocking him back out the chair. Killer and Bellamy got up. The students got up looking in shock.

Jabra laughed as he wiped his cheek. "Well, well, well looks like you got some fight in you after all. I just hope you can back it up." Jabra got up quickly and landed a blow to Coby's face. Coby staggered back but before he could land a punch Jabra hit him again in the face, then a knee to the gut followed by another kick through the table." "Jabra stop this!" Killer says walking over to him. "Shut up. He started it. If he wants to defend a girl who broke his heart, then that's on him. He shouldn't take his frustrations out on me just because I see her as a piece of meat just like most guys do. However, if it's ass beating he wants it's an ass beating he's gonna get."

Coby sat up rubbing his head. He looked up at Jabra, with his hands in his pockets, walking to him. Coby frowned and got up and rushed Jabra throwing jabs. Jabra dodged them easily while laughing. "I heard from Lucci that you were trained by Garp. This is pretty pathetic though." He stopped one of his hits. "That's one thing I can't stand about you goody two shoes. You always fight from emotions and that covers up your skills." He punched Coby hard in the stomach making him lose air. Coby dropped to the floor but he then kicked Jabra feet from under him. Jabra fell and Coby jumped on him and started punching him in the face. "Coby..." Killer said. He was about to stop him when someone walked past him. Jabra laughed as he took the blows to the face. "This is what I'm talking about!" He pushed Coby off. They then trade blows before someone appeared in between them kicking Coby into the wall and Jabra into a bookcase. "I see you guys are having fun. Mind if I join in."

Jabra rubbed his head. "Damn Lucci...you couldn't hold your hits?" "Shut up mutt. I'll kick the shit out of anyone disturbing the school which is what you two were doing." Coby got up. His body was moving on its own now. He ran toward Lucci. Lucci smirked. "Oh? you coming for me boy? Poor choice." He dodged Coby's hit, grab his arm with his right hand and pushed his head into the floor face first with his left hand. "I suggest you calm down. I don't wanna hurt you anymore then I'd like. You know what happens if you try to go against me right. Your strong but in your state you can't beat me." "Ho Ho...is that a fact?" Lucci looked at the door to see Sabo walking in. "He might not can beat you but I think I can handle you just fine. Let him go." Lucci let Coby go. Sabo walked up to Lucci. "Let's call this a truce after this." Sabo walked up to Jabra. He then grabbed his throat and pulled him close to him. He then, with a blink of an eye, threw him out the window. The students gasped in horror as they ran to the window. Jabra had landed on his head and was passed out.

Lucci laughed. "I don't really care what happens to that mutt." He starts walking toward Sabo and Sabo starts walking towards him. They stood a few inches from each other. "It sucks what happened to Coby. He's very emotional right now. However, if he lays a hand on my people I'll make sure he suffers more than that." Sabo smirked. "It sucks what happen to Jabra. I could care less about how he feels right now. However, if he says one more word about Jess then I'll make sure that he will be unable to use that tongue of his and that's a promise and you know me. I like keeping my promises." A dark unstable aura surrounded them making the other students back away including Killer and Bellamy. Both the boys glared at each other with dark smiles on their faces. They then backed away from each other. "Until next time Sabo..." Lucci says jumping out the window. Sabo walked over to Coby just as a teacher walked in. "Ms. Paula." Ms. Paula, a woman with blue afro hair. She had green bluish eyes. She was wearing a flower t-shirt and black skinny jeans. As she walked her hips swayed from side to side. "What's going on here..." Sabo grabbed Coby. "Nothing Ms. Paula. I was just talking to Coby. I'll be going now." He started to drag Coby by the collar and headed to Law. "You are idiot..." He said under his breath.

They reached Law's office. Law was putting away some medicine. Sabo kicked in the door and threw Coby on the bed. "Do I even wanna know?" Sabo ignored him. "What were you thinking? Getting into a fight with Jabra?" Coby said nothing. He didn't even look at Sabo as Law started to address his room. "Are you listening to me? I guess not since your holding a grudge against me. Listen I applaud you for finally acting instead of thinking but you did it against a guy who wouldn't mind beat you half to death." Coby still says nothing. He looked out the window. He owes no answers to Sabo. "So you're taking a vow of silence or something?" Sabo says. "Fine I could care less what happens to you next time. Jess stills..." Coby threw a fist at Sabo but he grabs it. "Don't...say her name...I don't want to hear anything you say..." He snatched away from Sabo and turned away. "Every time I hear it...it hurts...every time I think about her...it hurts...every time I see you together it hurts..." He tears up. "So just stay away from me until I can figure out my own feelings..." Sabo sighed and walked out. Tears leaked from Coby eyes. Law frowned. "The first heart break is always the hardest." He pats Coby on the shoulder.

After school Jess was already at the front gate waiting for Sabo and Law to appear. Students were piling out of the classroom. She looked at a window to see a guy smirking at her, eyeing her like was undressing her. Jess frowned glared at him. 'disgusting...' she felt an uneasy feeling from his glare. She looked and saw Sabo walk out with Ace and Luffy next to him. Jess felt relaxed and rushed to him putting her face in his chest, she was shaking slightly.

Sabo frowned. "What's wrong Jess?" Ace sighed and was walking passed them. He had to go home and get his basketball uniform. Luffy blink. "She could be hungry." "Go home Luffy." Sabo says pushing him. "There's a guy in the window staring at me and making me feel uncomfortable..." Jess mutters, Ace ended up look to see Jabra smirk then move away from the window.

"It's just Jabra..." He says leaving. Luffy followed him. "Yeah, he's not so bad! He gave me food!" He said laughing. Sabo tighten his arm around Jess. "You don't need to worry about that guy. Trust me." Jess backed up and saw Oichi, Law and kid walk out. Jess grabbed Laws hand making him raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing..." He says frowning. Oichi blinked but Kid started to pull her away. Sabo sucked his lips in trying to hold back a laugh. "Law I need a prescription for a morning after pill..." She flushed, Sabo covered his mouth and turned slightly. "Um...okay..." Law says pulling his hand away. "I don't think I want to know the details." Sabo busted into laugher. Law rolled his eyes and took out a notebook and wrote a prescription. "Next time be careful."

Jess pouted. "Not my fault that Sabo is a like a god in bed..." she softly whispers and takes the piece of paper from Law. "Did my uncle call you?" "Unfortunately he did. So now I got a longer list of personal clients. Not like he gave me the chance to refuse." Jess sighed "Sorry... Aurora is normally my personal doctor... but since she is getting married soon she will be gone for her honeymoon and moving back to Grivida..." Law sighed. Jess looked so see Coby he looked like he had been in a fight, she frowned 'what happen to him...?' Jess looked so see Coby he looked like he had been in a fight, she frowned 'what happen to him...?' Jess reached for him "Coby.. What happ-" Reaching for him but he moved out of the way. Coby walked past them not saying anything. Jess frowned backing up but bite her lip and in a blink of an eye Coby was pushed in the gate wall such force it made the wall crumple and crack it shocked him and everyone else. Jess had tears in her eyes but she had a hurtful and sadden look on her face. Coby wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the ground. He didn't want to look at her in fear of wanting to hold her.

"Being sorry can be very hard when we're overwhelmed with such emotions, but sometimes our emotions must take a fall before we become lost, And when we have to say sorry we should mean it from our soul, A meaningless sorry is like a broken promise to the heart. And it only hurts more in the end, bringing bitter resentment.  
And leading to the loss of a love and friendship that should be eternal. My heart is weeping tears of blood for the pain that I've caused you,  
And it's crying out my apologies to you. Pleading for your forgiveness for my words that have hurt you,  
I never meant, in a million years, to be so unkind and cruel to you...  
I have made mistakes in the past but never as serious as this.  
And I know I will only have myself to blame if you disappear from my life,  
And that scares me more than I've ever been scared of losing a friend.  
You were reaching out to me,  
While all I cared about was someone else,  
And as I watch your face, such pain was on it, I could not bear too see you like that knowing I'm the cause of your heartbreak, tears streaming down my cheeks for hours. But it was too late, I feel all your angst and pain.  
And all that's left for me to do is say sorry in a sincere way, with an apology that comes from deep inside my soul,  
It's all I have left to offer for your love and your loyalty and friendship.  
Now all I have left of you are the memories of the goodness I have lost,  
And that loss brings a sadness every time I think of your name.  
And my heart yearns to be able to turn back the hands of time,  
to correct the mistakes I've made and start again.  
So please take time to think about what I've said, as it comes from the bottom of my heart,  
take time and try to forgive me, my failure a being there for you,  
And if you can't, then cast me out of your life never to return... I don't deserve your friendship, not ever will. I treasure the moments we had, there will always be a place for you in my heart until the end of time. So please I hope you remember our friendship, treasure it deeply like me... maybe one day... one day we will be friends again... Goodbye Coby..." she said to him letting him go she rushed to her car with Sabo behind her.

Coby brushed himself off and walked off to the station. Oichi had her arms crossed and sighed. Kid had his hand in his pocket. "Come on let's go home. Nothing can be done. It was going to be like this either way." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off. Law followed them but he went the opposite direction to the hospital. He had to get things in order now that he had a new client.

Getting into her car with Sabo she quickly started and drove off. Sabo looked out the window. "He held what you said but it might not even hit him until he figures his own emotions out." Jess frowned "I know... I just had to had to get that off my chest..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

* * *

Chapter 21

Oichi was at her desk finishing her last late assignment. Thanks to Nami and Robin her grades were back up at a decent level. Kid wouldn't be home for about two days thanks to the new construction job so it was just her and Dante was in the study room working. She wasn't really supposed to go in there when he was working. She looked on her arts and craft table that he recently brought her. She was making a rose design to go on her dress for the dance. It would be the finishing touch to her dress. She sighed and leans back into her chair. In truth she wasn't really into the whole Valentine's Day thing. She didn't even wanna go to the dance but her mom talked her into. For some strange reason life…was becoming a bit boring to her. Sure this was her first year in an actual school. She had her first boyfriend. She's had experience fights and her own injuries. She sighed as she packed up her work. 'Maybe it's just because I miss Kid.' She said as she flopped on her bed. She picked up a book Ace had brought her.

Then there was Coby. He was handing his feelings bad. Everyone knew it was coming that's why she just made a plan to get things rolling. Was it fair of her to meddle? No, of course not. Was it fair to Coby on how all this ended? She turned over. Ino took it to far. 'All I asked her to do was to simply asked Sabo out. No touching aloud. I warned her not to touch him and she did it anyways. I should have broken her fingers and taped her eyes open so she could watch me do it. A sinister smile overcame Oichi as she thought of Ino's screamed. Her body started to heat up. 'What if I took a hammer and start to smash her fingers one by one. How much blood would be coming out her perfect little fingers.' She thought to herself as she shivered. Her eyes narrowed as she started to laugh. 'teehee…what if smashed her hands into pieces. How much blood would she spill then?'

She sat up and looked at her draw. She opened it and took out the knife her mother left for her protection. She looked at it closely. She could feel a sharp pain in her head but she ignored it. She got up and walked out the room. She headed toward the study room a door down from her. She opened it. "Dad?" Dante was read a book while writing something down. He had his glasses on. "What is it Oichi. I'm working right now." "Dad…" Dante stopped and looked just in time to see the knife inching toward his face. His eyes widen as he dodged it in just as spilt second, earning a cut on his cheek. "Oichi!" He jumped back with his hand in a defensive position. "Oichi." "Ha…Ha Ha…" She looked at him and smiled. "Hello daddy…" Her eyes widen as she charged them with the knife. Dante grabbed her arm. "Well it's been a while since this happened. What have you been wondering about all this time in your room." Oichi pulls away. She drops down and disappears for a slight second. The knife is at Dante's throat. "Let's see your blood daddy! Hehe!" Dante jumps back slamming Oichi into the wall making it crack. Oichi's eyes open wide as her smile widen. She lets go of Dante and jumps on the desk.

Dante chuckles. "It has been a very long while you been like this Oichi. I am very proud of you." He holds his arms out. "Now…come kill me! Cross that line my sweet killer." He chuckled as she disappeared and appears in front of him. He feels her stab him in his stomach. He grunts and coughs up a bit of blood as he fell. Oichi smiles and starts laughing. "Hahahaha…hahaha…red is such a pretty color…right daddy?" Dante smirked. 'Just a little more…' "Come finish the job my sweet little killer.' Oichi staggered over to him and sat on his stomach making the wound bleed more. She held the knife to his throat. "That's it. Throw away all your emotions. Put away your fear. Become one with the darkness just like me." His eyes widen in excitement as he remembers Darcaniea. The trill of him about to be killed by her gave him a tingle all over his body. 'If only Oichi was more like that…' He says to himself. "Don't hesitate. Once you kill me your mission will start. Kill everyone who gets in your way." Oichi's smiled faded. Her look became cold. The knife at his throat was pressed in deeper making it bleed. The wound in his stomach bleed out to the floor. He laughed. 'Just a little more.' The knife started to shake. His smile started to fade. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Dante's hands reach up and rubbed her cheeks. "It's okay my little killer." He back hands her hard knocking her out cold. "You're not ready yet but it's okay. Right now I bet you see all your little friends." He sits up and holds his stomach. "I bet you see Sabo and Ace. Luffy and Law. Kid and Jessica. Typical…" He got up and kicked the bloody knife from her hand. "It's simply pathetic. I trained you to be an heartless assassin but thanks to your mother your heart became conflicted. I should have killed her when I had the chance." Dante sighed and then smiled. He dropped down and rubbed her face with his bloody hand. "…it's okay though. One day after you take my life. Your heart will fully belong where it was always meant to." He started to laugh as he picked her up and grabbed his phone. He hit a book and it speed dialed a number.

"Hey…it's me." "Your calling me a bit early aren't you? I guess this is about Oichi?" A voice came back. "Yeah it happened…Almost…. She came close. If only I can erase her memories of Jessica…without that this would be a whole lot easier" "What's stopping, you?" "You know the reasons of why I can't. I want to do this without having her family being thrown into the mix. She already made it complicated with the dragon's issue but thanks to the underground team we are back on schedule sooner than expected." He took Oichi down to the basement. "So are you going to erase these memories like the last time?" "No, I'll just block this memory this time. I don't know what or who she was thinking about but it made her yearn to kill. I want her to keep that feeling." Dante smirked as he lays Oichi on the chair. "Just a little longer…and the World Government will be ours for the taken."

Jess was down in the shared gym with her art class the next day after school, Sabo end up joining her. Sabo was helping out caring stuff. Jess was next to Bon clay helping with neon floor "Did you set the lighting too Red?" Jess asked him with a smile.

"Of course dear Jessica! The world will be seeing such a wonderfull lighting! It brought me to tears just looking at them!" Jess smiled at him. "The students are gonna freak out when they see this when it's all done." she giggled. Bon Clay almost came to tears as he could image the looks on the students face.

Sai comes over "Jess?" Jess looks up at him "Yes Sai?" "Which one looks good?" he was holding two different colored red napkins. Both her and Bon Clay looked at them, Jess rubbed her chin thinking, one was a normal red as the other was a deep crimson red.

"The crimson, it gives the vibe deep passion." Jess says to him, Bon Clay smiled at her. Sai smiled at her and nodded he walked away. "She said the crimson!" Bon Clay gets up and spins around Jess. "Wahhh! My sweet dear Jessica! Where have you been all my life! Such beauty, Such flawless, Such artist views! I feel like my heart will pounce happily out of my chest!" He twirls like a ballerina happily.

Jess flushed and smiled at him "my mother was an artist… I got the talent from her…" Sabo looked over. "Bon Clay keep your hands to yourself." Bon Clay was to busy dancing around the others students and kicking some of them. "GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY SCUM!" Sabo shook his head. "Never mind then…" Jess giggled "Sabo I'm fine, it's okay." "I know. I don't even think he is into girls…" He said in a low voice. Jess looked down at the neon floor "Okay Bon clay light it up!" she giggled. Bon Clay kicked a lazy student who was napping. "Hit the lights you lazy backwash son of beautiful yet confusing colored rainbow!" The student rubbed the huge lump on his head as he turned the lights on.

Jess face flushed and warmly smiled as the neon floor light up to a shade of red blush color. The design of some roses where craved into the floor of the neon that made her smile "prefect! Bon clay our idea is prefect look!" Jess giggled twirling around. "Yesssss My Dear Jessica Yesss! Twirl like your heart depends on it!" They twirled together.

Sabo and the others eyes twitched a bit as they watched the two twirl. "Great…she makes friends with Gaylord…just what I need…" Sabo says.

Coby walking in annoyed, he was forced to bring the art club some more supplies, he had to stay in school with smoker for a meeting over something. Stepping into the gym he looked around and noticed how amazing it looked.

'I heard from some of the art students that it's coming along. It's pretty good in here.' Hearing giggling, he turned his head and his eyes widen as he sees jess twirling on a neon floor as Bon Clay twirled around her. His heart thumped but a frown came on his face, it felt like slow motion watching her twirl in that red blush color. Sabo noticed him and he was staring at Jess's direction.

Sabo frowned but he didn't move. He had already tried talking to him once and was asked to stay away. So that's what he was going to do. Coby noticed Sabo out of the corner or his eyes.

Coby jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't look his eyes were still glued on Jess "Just talk to her…" He heard Gaara next to him, Coby frowned. "Yeah, did you not tell her these words months ago 'No matter what happens I will always be there for you and our friendship will never die' I get it your broken hearted, I come realized that it was fault anyways, if I keep trying to go after her I would lose her friendship so I stop so I got over it with Naruto." Sasuke suddenly appeared next to him holding a box of red clothes. Gaara nodded "Friendship is precious to her… what would Rick do if he found out you abandoning her friendship after promising to always be there for her no matter what" Gaara walked off caring a box of pink and red ribbons.

Coby frowned. 'I wish everyone would just shut up to me… there word do nothing but conflict me…'

Jess giggled and twirled and the sight of Coby made her stop and blinked at him she did a small smile at him. "Jessica! We brought items you asked for" Gaara's voice made her look away and she smiled at Gaara and walked over to him.

Coby turned on his heels. Sabo stops him. "Coby…I know you don't want to talk to me but don't do this to Jess…" Coby glared at him. "Don't you tell me don't do this and don't do that. I figured you of all people would be happy that my heart is shattered to pieces. No one gets it. I can't see Jess just AS a friend. I WANT Jess to be MINE…" Sabo return the glare. "Uh huh…that's the look I thought you would give me…" Coby says. "As long as I have these feelings I can't be happy. I won't ever will be."

Jess smiled "Oh these are prefect! that's Gaara and Sasuke" she poked them both, she looked at the time on her phone and blinked at it "It's almost 5pm… Hey Bon clay?" Bon Clay was looking at some of the guys hang up some things. "Yes My Dearest Jessica!" He says not taking his eyes off them.

"I gotta get going see you tomorrow after school, gotta head home. Make dinner for that big lug over there" pointing to Sabo. Sabo had his back turned and was talking with Coby. Bon Clay twirled in tears. "NOOOOOOO Don't leave my sweet, sweet, Jessica! Your grace has done more then put my heart on pins and needles!" He pauses. "…but atlas I understand. Please hurry and come back to us!"

Jess giggled "aww thanks Bon Bon" she waved good bye to him "SABO! Time go home, gotta make dinner!" Sabo turned back. "Alright." "Oh my BLT's with extra bacon just for you" Jess giggled at him. "Sounds good…" He looked back at Coby. This was just pathetic. He walked up to Coby and whispered something in his ear making his eyes go wide a bit. He backed away. "Can't wait for the food…" "Yes I do spoil you too much with food don't I?" Jess chuckled, as both her and him walk past Coby. Jess did a small nod to him and turned the corner. Coby grit his hands as he walked out of the gym.

After the meeting with Smoker ended Coby walked outside and picked up the phone he dialed Oichi's number. Kid picked up. "You better have a good reason for…" "Put her on the phone…" Coby says. "Say that again?" "I said put her on the phone NOW!" He yelled. Kid chuckled. "Don't think yelling at me will get me to do what you say." "Kid…you blackmailed a teacher into changing your grades. You had pictures of him going into the bar and out with a hooker and then to a hotel. If the school board finds out…if Oichi finds out…" "Okay okay shut the hell up!" He growled. "Oichi phone! Say one word about that and I'll kick your ass." Oichi took the phone. "Hey Coby what's up?" "We need to talk. Meet me at the junkyard." "The…what? Why?" "Just meet me there please?" Oichi sighed. "Alright. I'll meet you." "Thank you." He hung up. He then ran off.

About ten minutes later he arrived at the junk yard. Kid and Oichi were there on his bike. "Oichi I need to talk to you alone…" He walked into the junkyard. Oichi sighed and followed him. "I'll be back in a bit." Kid nodded and leaned on the motorcycle.

Coby led Oichi into the junkyard. They soon came to an office. "How did you know about this place?" "I use to work here before the police thing. I came here to train but enough about this." He unlocked the door and they walked in. Oichi sat down while Coby started to pace. "Coby?" "Oichi…you know you are like a sister to me right?" Oichi nodded. "You saw my feelings for Jess first didn't you?" Oichi nodded again. "So tell me…tell me the truth…" Oichi blinked. "The truth…" Coby frowned. "Sabo told me that you know more than you're putting on. So you will tell me whatever truth is going on or I tell Jess the same thing Sabo told me."

Oichi frowned and sighed and sat back. "Okay…fine…I set it up." Coby's eyes widen. "What?" "I sent Sabo to the restaurant and then I sent Ino there to only ask Sabo out. I didn't know that she had her stinking hands all over him. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just wanted…I wanted Jess to just admit to her feeling for Sabo and for her to stop dragging you in." Coby frowned. He grabbed the table and flipped it over making Oichi jump in shock. "Then it's YOUR fault that Jess choose Sabo of me?" Oichi frowned. "It was not my fault! I wasn't the one who yelled 'I love you' to Sabo!" Coby grabbed Oichi's arm. "Why would you do that to me Oichi! You knew I loved Jess! You knew and yet you didn't accept me nor did you try to help me get her!" Oichi looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Coby…but Jess's heart was always with Sabo…It wouldn't have made since if she kept it as it was! You were going get hurt in the process! Everyone saw that! Everyone knew. They couldn't stand to see you chase after Jess knowing that in the end Sabo would have been her choice!" She yelled.

"That a load of bull Oichi and you know it! What about you and Kid and Ace! No one butted in on that! No one ruin your dates! Your FIRST date!" "That was different! I already knew that Kid was the one I was going to be with! I only love Ace as a brother AND ONLY as a brother! Don't compare my situation with yours!" "Did anyone ruin your date!? DID THEY!?" Coby yelled. Oichi frowned. "N…No…" "Then what right did you have to mettle in mind?" Coby said a bit coldly making Oichi heart drop a bit.

It was silent between them. Coby looked at Oichi and Oichi looked at Coby. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…I knew I shouldn't have mettle…I shouldn't have…b-but I just didn't want you getting hurt…everyone saw it Coby…" Coby tighten his grip. "So since no one believes in me you just side with them? You didn't even give me a chance Oichi." Oichi looked down as he let go of her arm. She fell to the floor.

Coby signed and rubbed the space between his eyes. He then started to chuckled. "How could she…How could she still be in love with him after all the shit he put her through." "I'm a good guy! I would do anything for her. Anything! I'd defend her from anything even from her own family if I had to and yet…and yet she still choice Sabo…" Sabo sinks to the floor, with Oichi. "Coby."

"I'm an idiot…a fool…I thought I would be able to change her mind…but looks like all my effort went to waste." He then got up. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Oichi. I know you were trying to help. I just wish…you could have at least let me finish my only date with her. For that I'm still upset with you. It's better this way anyways." He bit his lip. 'The feeling still hurts but…at least she's happy…' He grabbed Oichi and pulled her up. "Let's go…I won't tell Jess because your right…In the end the choice would have been Sabo…I can't compare to him. I never will and if he makes her happy then what more could I want right?"

He then walks out with a heavy heart. Oichi found herself unable to move. If she would have let it go then Coby would have been trying to still put up a fight against Sabo… She did because…because…she sinks back to the floor. 'It was a poor choice…I should have left them alone…it wasn't my issue to handle…because of me I drove a wedge in-between Coby and Jess…" Oichi gripped his fist together.

The Next Day Jess was getting ready to leave, it was around 1pm she had convinced Sabo to take Orca with him to his gramps and hang out with his brothers as Luffy kept blowing up her phone saying how much he missed Orca like 'when you gonna bring Orca again?! Bring food!' 'I wanna see Orca! And I want your food! Come over!'

Jess of course could not, she had aarons to run with Yuki. He wanted to stop and get a corsage for Hinata. She looked her at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself, she was wearing her new outfit. Abby Dawn white tee with black letters on the front that says 'What -The- Hell', Punk Rave Rock Hot Shorts with small Heavy Metal Chain hanging around the right side. Knee high thin socks, Black Studded Combat Boots and a black beanie hat. Black Multi Stretch Set of 9 Bracelets on her left wrists and purple ones on her left wrist.

She turned around and left her room and walked down stairs. She saw Sabo and smiled at him. He looked up at her. "Hey there beautiful. Looking sexy as all ways." Jess flushed and smiled grabbing her purse and car keys. Sabo put the leash on Orca and they both left with her. Getting into the car Jess pulled out and drove off. "You could have just left me at the house really…"

Jess frowned "No I got things to do with Yuki, I'll pick you up around 8, you need to spend time with your brothers." "I see them every day at school plus I'm gonna get bored and you know how I get when I get bored." "Don't whine!" Jess shook her head, driving through natural into grand line "you can survive a day without having sex." "Maybe you should stop being so freaking sexy." Jess laughed. "Oh don't pull 'maybe you shouldn't be so sexy' on me mister!" "Don't get mad at me for say what's true."

Reaching the house Luffy was outside pacing and then grinned seeing Jess's car pull up "Have fun, love ya" Jess giggled, Sabo leaned over to her kissing her. She kissed back, the car door open and Sabo got out taking Orca. "Bring back something sexy like eatable like…if you know what I mean." Sabo says smirking. Luffy moved him out the way. "See ya later Jess!"

Jess smiled "Bye! Bye Luffy!" Sabo pushed Luffy's face back in the door. He gave him Orca. "Knock yourself out." Luffy eyes sparkled as Sabo jumped on the sofa to watch Tv.

Oichi was laying under the blanket. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. Kid was sitting down pissed off. Coby had left Oichi in the junkyard by herself crying. He knew what was going on but for him to be so mad to leave her there!? Kid gripped his fist. "I'll kill him…" Law was trying to get the blanket off of Oichi. "Oichi. Come on. You haven't eaten all day. You gotta eat…" Oichi says nothing as she balls up tighter. Law sighed. "Eustass…some help please…" Kid got up and grabbed the blanket he forcefully rips the blanket off of her. "Get your ass up Chi." Oichi blushed but she didn't move. She was only wearing one of his button up shirts and batman panties on. Law blushed and turned his head. Kid chuckled and went to get her an outfit. He picked out Oichi's go to outfit when she didn't feel out wearing anything. "Alright babe. You are getting out of this house today dammit. Even if I have to drag you out myself."

He tossed over the clothes to Law as he starts to strip Oichi right in front of him. "S-Stop it! Law is right there you idiot!" "He's a doctor he should be us to this!" "NUUUUUUUUU!" Oichi cried out. Law did his best to keep in the nosebleed he knew that was coming. Kid grabbed the clothes just in time before he grabbed a rag and put it to his nose. Kid smiled in success. "There. Now that wasn't so bad was it." Oichi had on a red loose tube top that dropped down the right side. It showed the strap of her white t-shirt and stopped just about on top of her belly button showing the one of the scars on her left side. She had a pair of black shirts and thigh high red socks, with black flats. She was wearing her glasses and a batman beanie hat that Kid threw off. "No Batman today. It's cute, sexy, and adorable, but just the bag today." Oichi pouted as she grabbed the bag. Law finished cleaning his nose. "Let's go get something to eat." Kid grabbed her hand and walked out with her and Law.

An hour later Jess and Yuki where leaving the flower shop, Yuki had a case of a Red rose corsage in his hand and smiling happily. Jess shook her head "If you hurt her I'll kick your ass cuss" Yuki laughed "I know"  
"Jessica? Jessica Mikcloud is that you?" a boy's voice made her turn her head same with Yuki.

She blinked at the boy 'she's rather cute… how does he now me…?' a boy with Black, Blond, Dyed, parted to Side, Short, Spiky Bangs, blue eyes and wearing white collar shirt with a blue vest over it. Black skinny jeans and blue and black vans. Jess's gasped as she started to figure out who he was 'no way…' "Michael…?"  
He grinned and walked over to her move "My look at you, gotten pretty cute" Yuki's eyes widen 'oh my god…. Wait is this the same boy who picked on Oichi and Jess when they were young?' Jess flushed 'he's gotten cute but still has that jerk aura on him'  
"Uhm thank you….?" She rolled her eyes at him as he stopped in front of her grinning "Where's that Oichi? Thought she would always be with you" Jess glared at him "Shut up, we are not attached to the hip, if it was possible I would!" she snapped, Michael laughed "So like you! So tell me why aren't you at Wonderstruck this year?" Jess sighed "Because I wanted to try something different… I'm going to Hidden Leaf"

Michael laughed "You go to that school?! Haha!" Jess glared at him and grabbed his collar "Shut up! Don't talk about my school like that" Michael smirked at her 'my she never changes' "You know your eyes" Jess blinked at him 'my eyes…' "Are the most amazing deep green I have ever seen…" he flushed with a grin on her face "I wonder what Oichi looks like know, that Carmel colored skin" Jess's widen and pushed him away from her making him fall to the ground "Try to hit on me or her I'll kick your ass. We both have boyfriends know so back off"

Michael laughed getting up "You know what day it is?" Yuki looked around his eyes widen 'oh no it's the street racing today…' Jess frowned she wasn't stupid she knows "Of course I know… what of it?!" she snapped at him. Michael grinned "once a street racer always a street racer, nice car you got their Jess. Same one I saw street racing through natural into grand line. You were once the top 5 famous street racers, I know you wanna street race again. What to chicken your majesty?!" He would start to laugh, something in Jess snapped, Yuki frowned 'oh no.. he just had to bring it out of didn't….' Jess gave him a blank look "fine you wanna street race with me then you got it don cry and whine when I beat your pussy ass, yuki get in the car" Yuki smirked "Hahaha! Your gonna lose Michael" Michael laughed "You know where the start line is, it starts in… aahhhh 20 minutes!" Jess glared and got in her car with Yuki. She drove off making Michael walk away turning a corner "Are you happy?" Michael turned his head to Ronnie and smiled "Very, it's good to see her again" Ronnie nodded "the others would be happy too" Michael got in in his grey Ford Mustang sports car, Ronnie got in too and drove off heading for the start line.

Jess drove up to start line, there's 9 cars already lined up. Yuki sighed "I texted your uncle who called in to get you register right away. I gotta go to the front desk to get your number" Jess sighed "Whatever" Yuki sighed getting out of the car.

Jess frowned 'sabo please don't punish me…' Jess sighed getting out of the car to see a car pull up, the window of the passenger side rolled down and Jess's widen "Ronnie?!" she smiled, Ronnie smiled getting out. Jess right away hugged him "Oh my god Ronnie!" Ronnie chuckled and hugged her back "Hey Jess Jess" backing up Jess smiled "So how are you?" Ronnie smiled "I'm good, I saw on the news…. How are you doing…? We all thought the worried… even him" Ronnie turns his head has Michael got out of the car. Jess blinked a him 'really know…?' Michael turned his head away, Jess sighed "I've been fine… I lived… lost the baby… nurse assassin" Ronnie frowned "I wish I was there for you I know everyone else wanted to be" glancing over at Michael who turned away with a flush on his cheeks.

Jess blinked "Really know?" Ronnie sighed "Mike just fucken tell her" jess looked confused she looked at Michael who frowned "No" Ronnie growled "Tell her you god dam pussy!" Jess chuckled "Tell me what?"  
Michael groaned loudly walking around the car to her, Jess blinked at his red face "I've had a childhood crush on you since we were kids…" Jess's eyes widen "w-what..?" Ronnie laughed.

"I said I've had a childhood crush on you since we were kid's god" Michael looked annoyed but just smiled at her and walked away back to his car.

Jess looked shocked 'Wait what…?' "So all the teasing was because you liked me…?" Michael nodded to her "And Oichi" Jess's eyes widen and gasped "Both of us?!" Ronnie held his side laughing "HAHAH!"  
Michael flushed looking away nodded "Y-Yeah…" Jess was taken back "I have a boyfriend know and is happily with him… Oichi also has a boyfriend and is happy with him…" Michael sighs deeply "yeah, yeah I know you told be already" he went into his car as Yuki came back with her number. Jess's eyes went to the screen her name came up as number 10. Jess sighed "I guess I filled the last spot" Yuki placed the sticker on the front of her car. Yuki stepped over to her handing her the map of the race rout "Study it you have 5 minutes" Yuki said getting into the car.

She heard gasps "no way she's racing…?!" she heard some racers "Is that her…?!" she felt eyes on her "Oh my god it! It's Jessica Mikcloud!" a lot of gasped filled the air Jess sighed and turned her head around smiling at them waving, Ronnie chuckled "It's been years since you last street race Jess, are you sure you wanna?" Jess snapped her head to Ronnie "It's been 3 2 years Ronnie… I'll be fine…" Ronnie stepped up to her padding her on the head "Yeah I know… If Rick was still alive he would be with you in that car" Jess flushed "Yeah I know…"  
"You haven't told him how you felt yet? Or you don't feel that way towards him yet?" Ronnie's heart thumped and looked to the car and frowned "He's too much of an idiot to even know" Jess laughed "One day Ronnie, one day he will" Ronnie huffed crossed his arms "Like he even swings that way, study the map" Ronnie pointed to it and got in the car.  
Jess sighed shaking her head getting into her car. Putting her seat belt on. She can see it was getting dark out and she started to stare at the map studding the map. The start line was on 'Blossom road' it was near the lake, near her house. Race goes through the outskirts into town and through it. The ending line is pass Scarlets.

Putting the map down she gripped her wheel "You ready for this Jess…? It's been 2 years…." Yuki looked at her "Yuki never question if I'm ready or not… put your seat belt on because I wont hold back on the turns and speed. I'm not stupid I know that my Uncle and Aunt rigged my car with Street racing compatibility" Yuki smirked at her "Yeah I guess they did" "Yeah and I know my car is bullet proof and build the high tech spy gear" Yuki laughed "Well you can't blame them Jess, it was in case you were attacked again" Jess sighed and smirked as a girl walked in front of the cars with a checkered flag. "Get ready Yuki" She turned on her car roaring her car "because I'm gonna make Michael regret changeling me"

Yuki smiled "This is gonna be fun!" the girl put down the flag fast as all the cars roared and drove past her fast. Jess was the first ahead of them.

Oichi was kinda dragging her feet. All she wanted was to lay in bed. She was already munching on some food that Kid got her from a random food cart near the house. What she did to Coby would be consider a heartless thing to do. He was right. She didn't even give him a chance and yet she supported him when she saw him falling for Jess. She was a horrible friend and sister. She didn't even think about Coby's feelings in this. Now he was mad at her for how knows how long. "He left her in a junkyard!?" Law says with widen eyes. "Yeah he did…I get that he's mad but to just leave her there!? He could have at least brought her back!" Law frowned. "I'll kick his ass when I see him. I don't care." Kid said squeezing Oichi's hand. Law looked down at her. "Let's go to that place…what was it…Scarlet?" Oichi frowned. "That's in natural though…" Law shrugged. "I'm paying you want to go or not?" Oichi nodded.

As they walked they noticed Sabo and Luffy heading their way. "Hey Oichi! Oichi over here! Over here!" Luffy yelled. "Luffy I see you." Oichi says smiling. Sabo smiled nervously. "Hey there Oichi." Oichi frowned at him. "…You got your point across good Sabo…I won't meddle with you or Jess every again…" She looked down sadly. Kid and Law glared knives at him while Luffy petted Orca. Sabo rubbed his head. "S-Sorry Oichi…I know I promised you that I would keep it a secret but seeing him like that…" "Yeah…I understand…"

"Where is Ace?" Law asked still glaring. "I don't know I guess work…" Sabo said. "I should kick your ass then yours!" Kid says angrily. "What? I said I was sorry!" "Forget your sorry! That asshole left Oichi ALONE in a junkyard!" Sabo frowned. "What!?" "You heard me!" He pulled Oichi in front of him and rubbed her arm a bit. "He left a freaking bruise on her arm!" Kid says as he wiped the cover on off that Oichi had wiped on herself. Sabo eyes widen. "I know his is pissed and I understand that he is all in his feelings about how he didn't get Jess but to hold her till she bruises!? Really!?" Kid was getting angrier the more he thought about. "When I see him. He is ass is good as kicked." Kid said. Oichi sighed. "I said it was no big deal…can we just go eat…please…" Kid huffed. "Fine." Luffy's eyes sparkled as he heard food. Law rolled his eyes. "I already gotta pay for one Glutton I wont be paying for another one." Luffy gave the puppy dog look up at Sabo. "Fine…let's go…" They ended up following Oichi and the boys to Natural.

In the outskirts of Natural, Jess was neck to neck with Michael. Yuki was laughing. Jess smirked giving more speed to the car "I'm tempted to use a missile! HAHA" Yuki smirked at her and started to laugh with her and held on as Jess did a sharp wheelie turn and she as know in front of Michael has they turned "Getting close to Natural" Yuki smiled, Jess smirked and laughed "Kiss my ASS MICHAEL!"  
Yuki looked behind and smirked more "He's gaining on you!" he chuckled. Jess looked in her mirror and saw him gaining on her, an excited smirk came on her face "Oh my look at him! Figures he as a fucken muscle car!" she laughed, does an another sharp Wheel turn into Natural with Michael on her tail.

Sasuke and Naruto walked together holding hands, Hinata was walking beside them with Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba was groaned and was not allowed outside.

They were heading to Natural, Shikamaru mentioned a street race fair in Natural and sasuke and Naruto right away wanted to go. Hinata and Jeni are there because Hinata got a text to meet her at Scarlets. Her heart fluttered getting ready to meet up with him. Neji looked over to his cousin and smiled at her he was happy she finally got over Naruto and has someone who notices her, he frowned 'oh hinata…'

Reaching Natural they crossed the train tracks and headed for Scarlets. "This is fun! I didn't now Natural had street racing and it's legally too! Wow!" Naruto grinned excitedly Sasuke smirked and nodded "This will be fun too hmm"

Shikamaru grinned "I heard it a thrill to watch, so that's why I thought you 2 would love it" Naruto grinned back "Thanks for telling us, but Hinata Neji why are you following? You gonna watch it too?" Hinata shook her head "I-im gonna meet Yuki…." Naruto's eyes blinked at her and then he stopped making everyone else stopped "Yuki? You mean jess's cousin? The playboy Yuki?" Hinata flushed and nodded, Naruto's eyes widen "Your seeing him?!" he gasped loudly. Shikamaru sighed shaking his head walking ahead of them "Of course they are, he is taking her to the dance, you moron everyone new that's the girls have giving her a hard time"  
Neji, Naruto and Sasuke frowned at her "I didn't know that…" Neji said softly, Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand "Come on dobe" Naruto frowned "I didn't know she was seeing him" "What's the big deal anyways? She's happy isn't she?" Naruto nodded "He better not hurt her!"

Neji laughed "Jess already threaten him" Naruto grinned and laughed "Then everything is taken care of!" they all shook their heads as the reached Scarlets. It was getting dark out as the lights from the streets turns on and their eyes widen "Wow…" at Scarlets the road on the left side was covered in round black wooden picnic tables. Scarlet herself was outside tapping her foot "Come on move along don't make them wait!" she snapped at a new waiter who bowed and nodded and took off with a plate of food.  
They walked over and Scarlet smiled "AH jess's friends! Welcome find a round table and someone will be with you soon" Sasuke and Naruto smiled at her and found a long round table that could fit more than 5 people. Sitting down they watch people of Natural sit on the sidewalks with chairs laughing and having fun, there was finish line right down the road from scarlets and then "There close to the finishing line!" a boy shouted watching on his phone.

Oichi and the others had made it Natural and noticed the race going on. They were standing on the side walk, while people cheered. Oichi was gobbling up all the food they had brought from the different stands around in Grand Line. They had meet Sanji and he had given them left over food from his stands for free. Sabo and Kid were carrying around a huge bag of food boxes just for them. It made people look at them strangely until they noticed Oichi and laughed it off. Luffy was in the same boat but, with Oichi being moody she was beating him by the long wrong making even Luffy, the king of Glutton, his nickname at school, stop for second. "What's wrong with Oichi?" He asked Sabo. "She's stress eating. Don't worry about it." Sabo says. "Anyways since when did this place do street racing…" They looked at Oichi who stopped for a minute to drink a soda. "Natural has them legally. I don't partially care for it so…" She shrugs and went back to eating. "Street Racing…" He then frowned. 'She better not be…'

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru all sat there drinking some soda waiting for there, Naruto looked around as every person in natural is watching it on their phone "How come we can't it on our phone?" Scarlet near them "Because you have to have the towns live camera fee APP throughout Natural it goes by password, it changes after the race of course. You have to be a Celtica citizen to watch it I'm afraid…." Naruto groaned "That sucks!" Sasuke chuckled. Shikamaru leaned on his elbow waiting for the race to come this way. Hinata texting Yuki blinked 'In the race with Jess shhh don't tell anyone 3' Hinata flushed 'Jess in a the race…? I didn't know she street raced…'

Naruto turned his head hearing a voice he knew and a smile came on his face "Oichi!" the others turned and smiled.

Oichi heard them but all she did was wave while Sabo was on her phone. He was frowning as he watched the race. 'That little sneak…ooohhh…' Sabo says to himself. Law peaked over as Kid feed Oichi a teriyaki stick. "Is that Jess?" He asked as his eyes widen. Sabo nodded as he watched the cars. Kid could hear the engines. "Looks like it's about over." He says as Oichi licked his fingers. He blushed as some people giggled and looked away. "Looks like they are getting pretty cozy over there…" Shikamaru says smirking. "Oichi is like Luffy in a way. She eats anything you give her and yet she doesn't gain any weight…weird…where does it all goes?" Neji says. "Maybe to her boobs?" Naruto says as Sasuke glared at him. "W-What? I'm just saying!? Tsunade drinks a lot and look her boobs! There are huge!" Hinata twirled her fingers. "W-Well how do you explain J-Jess?" Naruto blinked and blushed scared of answering since Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. "S-Some people are just n-naturally blessed I guess…" He says quickly and looks down. "Humf…" Sasuke squeezes Naruto's hand making him jump.  
A boy shouted "HERE THEY COME!" They all looked to hear cars racing down the street, as Jess's car turns the corner in a kick ass wheelie move. Naruto and Sasuke both stood up fast "JESSS?!" Sabo frowned with his arm crossed as Luffy cheered with his mouth full. Law shook his head. "Great…I got a daredevil for a client just what I need." Oichi watched as she stuffed her mouth with food. She was about to bit in a cheese sandwich when Kid snatched it out her hand. "Hey! Oh…" Kid shook his head and tossed it to Luffy who happily ate it.

Neji gasped with his eyes widen, Hinata smiled 'go jess!' Scarlet smirked "GO GIRL! For Scarlet!" Michaels mustang was right next to hers, it was like slow motion as her and him where at that corner and speeding right pass everyone. Sabo was all too happy. Luffy smiled happily. "Ha-Ha look at Jess go!" Naruto looked shocked. "What the fuck?" Sasuke couldn't believe is eyes, Shikamaru started to rub his eyes "Did we just see jess's car?" "Neji nodded "I think we just did…. So she street races"

On the street, Jess laughed her inner street racer was going crazy "HAHAHA!" Yuki was holding on the upper part grip grinning "god look at him he's still our necks, and there's the finishing line Jess!" Jess smirked giving it a little more gas getting right in front of Michael passing the finishing line. Yuki smirked "YOU WON!" he laughed Jess smirked and started to laugh, her car was slowing down. "By the way I saw your friends." right away she hit the brakes making Yuki hit his face on the dash board "What….?" She looked shocked and scared Yuki held his face "Ow son of a bitch Jess then Yuki blinked "Why are you scared….?" Jess shook "Sabo… is gonna punish me…." Yuki blinked at her and then smirked "Hahahahaa!"

Jess flushed "Shut up!" she turned into a street to a parking lot. And parked her car. They both got out "Where?" "Scarlet" then then major walked over "Princess Jessica Mikcloud, is an honor to have you race this year with us, congrats on winning this year" Jess smiled at him as he handed her the trophy for first place and took pictures with the major. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it "I hope next year you will race again" then lifted her hand "Naturals Own Princess Jessica Mikcloud!" everyday was cheering and clapping. Jess flushed and smiled at them "If you excuse me Major Noah, I like to go to my friends" he smiled "Of course" he bowed, Jess smiled and walked off with Yuki.

Reaching Scarlet, she hears so many cheers and screams Jess smiled and waved she had the trophy in her hand. Seeing her friends with such shocked looked on their faces she and her eyes landed on Sabo and she frowned mentally. 'Shit he's pissed….'

Naruto looked at her shocked. "you STREET RACE?" He shouted Jess nodded softly. "I use too… I haven't in 2 years…. Since Rick…." Sasuke grinned at her. "Wow! That was amazing and you won too."

Sabo tapped his foot while waiting for Jess to come over. 'So she just dumps him off so she could go street race huh. Hmmf.' Law smirked mentally. 'Busted…' Oichi sighed happily as she finished the last box of food. Kida handed her a soda. "I feel much better!" Kid shook his head. Luffy was also finished with his food and now that the race was over he was bored.

Jess walks over to Sabo and gulp "Sabo… I can explain…" Sabo frowned. "So…you go and drop me off at Gramps place so you can street race without me huh…Not cool Jessica."

Jess frowned "I didn't attend to in the first place, I was out with Yuki going shopping…. Until I was challenged…" "Uh huh…and you just happily took it." He pouted like a hurt puppy. "No sex for a week Jessica…" He turned his head. Oichi nearly choked on her soda hearing that. Sasuke and Naruto gasped.

Jess eyes widen 'no sex for a week….? Ha like he will last the long around me… he can't eve hold it in during school!' Jess huffed "It's the truth Sabo! I got your god damn Candy Undies to prove it so stop pouting! I guess I bought them for nothing since no week for week, I'll just eat them with Oichi" she looked over to Oichi and smirked at her "Oh yeah me and Oichi will have a lots of fun enjoy my candy bra and panties" Naruto and Sasuke quickly felt like a nosebleed was coming. Hinata turned red, Shikamaru was laughing his ass off. Yuki grinning "Mhmm two girls eating candy bra and panties Haha!" he walked over to Hinata hugging her.

Oichi frowned and immediately crossed her arms in a X shape signaling Jess that she wanted no part in anything that involved getting that eaten off her or involved her eating it off Jess. "Do not include my name in this conversation. I want nothing to with your sexual activities during whatever time you two have it." He clung to Kid. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" She said as her face got redder and hotter each time.

Sabo grabbed Jess and pulled her over to him. He whispered. "Fine since you had me considered my options I'll chance my punishment towards you." He then smirked. "Don't plan to go anywhere tomorrow because I'm going to make sure you won't be walking for a couple of days. I won't be going so easy on you tonight. I'll make your body feel every inch of me until you pass out from pleasure and when you wake up I'll be right there waiting to take you over and over again Jessica. I'll make you scream my name from the top of your lunges. If you thought like I fucked like a God just wait until tonight." He chuckled as he licked his lips as he kissed the edge of her ears. He backed up. Jess shivered in pleasure 'oh my….. god… so like rick…..!' "Congratulations on winning. Glad you enjoy yourself." Sabo says smiling evilly. Jess shivered more 'why am I so turned on by him with this evil smile on him… is because she can see it through me….? Oh my god…' Jess smirked masking her pleasure shake "Thanks baby"

A mustang pulls up making them look Jess sighed. "Great just what I need…" Yuki laughed. "The 2nd placer shows up." Kid was poking Oichi's face as she finally calmed down. He passed her the soda and she started to chug it. Law chuckled at that. Luffy was on the phone with Ace as he complained about being bored.

The Driver gets out of the car and walks around with a grin on his face. "Well looks like you won again…." Jess smirked at him "You were always such a sore loser even when we were kids." 'So they know each other.' Law says crossing his arms. Sabo was stripping Jess with his eyes as he planned to use every bit of his full strength on her tonight. Nothing was stopping him tonight. He could feel something growing down below. 'Calm down Sabo…just wait a little more.' Sabo says smirking to himself.

Michael turned his head and his eyes landed on Oichi and he flushed but grinned. "My, My Oichi it's been awhile." That got Kid's attention. He frowned as Oichi looked up. She looked at him in confused. 'Do I know him?' Naruto and Sasuke blinked at him 'who is he….?' Naruto thought to himself, Sasuke crossed his arms 'I don't like him… something is off about him'

Jess smiled "Give her a minute let her figure it out who he is." Oichi blinked as she looked him up and down. 'That face…hmmm….' She narrowed her eyes before they widen. She drops her soda can in shock. Her face turned a bit red. "N-No way…"

Michael grinned more and laughed holding his side slightly "Haha! She finally remembers, you're still the same." He winks at her. "You've gotten cute Oichi, very… very cute." Ronnie came out the passenger side "Michael stop being a creepier." Michael pouted. "I'm not being one." Ronnie smirked and then smiled at Oichi "Hello Oichi, it's good to see you again." Oichi, still in a bit of shock, couldn't take her eyes off of Michael. 'How…Why…When the hell did he get to be so sexy!?' Oichi wanted to walk over there and slap him in the face to make sure he wasn't wearing make-up or something.

Jess smiled "She remembers you too." Ronnie smiled and once Oichi snapped out of her Michael trance she smiled back. "Oh…Hey…" She says as her eyes shot back to Michael. It made Kid frowned. "Yes yes hello you too, if you excuse me I gotta a go finds my brother" Jess smiled "Davey? He's here?" "Yeah somewhere see ya." he walked off.

Michael looked Oichi head to toe. "Your still short, I like short girls." He smiled at her, Jess sighed. 'Here it goes… kids gonna glare at him..' she looked and smirked mentally. 'Both him and law are glaring at him!'

Oichi could feel her cheeks heating up. 'H-He like's short girls? Does that mean me!?' She squealed inside her head. 'W-Wait no! Bad Oichi Bad, Bad! No squealing! None! Stop it!"

Naruto and Sasuke where already sitting at the table eating their food, Yuki took Hinata somewhere leaving Neji with the others. Michael blinked to see these boys glare at him, he laughed "Haha! Sorry but your glares mean nothing to me just make me laugh." Jess shook his head 'yup Kids gonna punch him.' Kid glare darkens as he pulled Oichi away from him. She blinked as she watched Kid walked up to Michael. "Oichi is taken…go hit on some else." Kid swings at him but Michael moved out the way. "Wow there man, calm down" Michael did a boxing pose 'this guy has a short fuse ahaha funny' Oichi, once again snapping out of her trance, grabbed Kid by his arm. "Stop it! You promised me no more violence!" Kid didn't listen as he pushed her aside. "I tried it your way didn't I..." "Talking and then punching doesn't count!" Oichi says.

Kid made a B line to Michael. "Kid stop it!" She grabbed him back and pulled him back. Kid growled at Michael. Law clicked his teeth. 'I wish she just went on and let him fight him…' Law says gripped his fist. Oichi pinched Kid's cheek. "I-I'm sorry Michael! I don't want any fighting happening between anyone." Michael put his arms down and just smiled, he thought this was funny as hell. Kid wrapped his arm around Oichi, pulling her close he whispered in her ear. "Fall into a trance like that again and I'll make sure all those pictures I took of you in those outfits will go straight to Sabo's and Jess phones." Oichi shivered. 'I-Is he really blackmailing me!? T-That's dirty…' She says pouting to herself.  
Jess sighed "Michael just tell her; you'll never get her anyways." Oichi stopped pouting for a second. "Say what?" Kid could feel his anger building up again but he was hooked in Oichi's grip. Law kept his composer. Michael blinked at her and looked at Oichi who was blinking at him "I've had a childhood crush on you since were little, you and Jess, Mainly… you" he flushed and turned around walking over to Jess "just fist's first are all grand liners like that?" he asked her, Jess shrugged "Some" Michael poked her "Your still short too Haha"  
"JESS?!" Jess turned to the voice her eyes widen and a big grin came her face "Davey! Aaron!" they both rushed at her and hugging her in a group hug "Oh my god girl we missed you" jess giggled, Aaron had Pink hair, Ponytail, Shoulder-length, Spiky Bangs, he had blue eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans and motionless in white tee with black converse.

Davey had brown hair, it was Shaggy, Short, Spiky Bangs, He had Heterochromia eyes one Amber, one Blue. He was wearing black skinny jeans and batman v-neck tee with batman converse.

Jess giggled "I've missed you all!" They smiled at her "WE missed you too!" Davey smiled. Jess got out of there group hug feeling Sabo's glare. "You gonna come to Raven park and watch us perform?" Aaron asked her,  
Oichi was still processing Michael's confession. '…but he picked on us in school…how could have a school crush…' She rubbed her head. 'Why are boys so confusing…' Law had grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt. He was trying to wonder off somewhere. Kid wasn't really in the mood to listen to anything that involved Michael.

Jess's eyes widen "You guys are performing?! Hell yeah I fucken see it!" They smiled at her "Sweet meet you over there, Ronnie is already over there waiting, come on Mikey" they dragged him away he waved and looked over to Oichi and smiled at her before being dragged off. She turned to everyone "Come on lets all go there."

Law sighed. "I'm not in all the pleasant mood to listen to a band play right now." He let Luffy go who took off into the crowd. "Law what the heck!?" Sabo says frowning. "It's fine. Ace told him to meet him somewhere." Sabo blinked as he grabbed his phone. He had a miss called from Ace and then a message saying he was picking Luffy up for lunch. 'Oh…well them that works out for me…'

"I'll treat pizza later tonight at my place, a pizza party" Jess smirked at them. Jess smiled grabbing Oichi and pulling her away from Kid and running off with her. Kid and Law frowned. Sabo sighed. "Well…isn't this fun…" He was getting a little annoyed that everyone but him was touching Jess. Friends or not. 'I don't care how many people are at the house. I'm still fucking her brains out.' "Let's go you two unless you wanna leave Oichi alone with them." Kid was already walking. "Shut up and keep your thoughts to yourself." Law didn't want to go but he ended up following Kid. Sabo shook his head as he followed behind them.

Reaching the Park Jess pulled in Oichi finding an empty Picnic table sitting on top of it with Oichi. Jess smiled at her "So Michael huh? He's gotten tall and that hair wow, it's good to see Ronnie, Aaron and Davey again." Oichi looked around for Kid. "Yea, he's grown up a lot. A little shocked…still shocked to see him look se...uh...nice..."

Oichi sighed. "What about it…I'm with Kid and you're with Sabo. Not much to really think about and I was not in a trance!" She said blushing. "I just had…to get a good look at him to…m-make sure he wasn't wearing makeup or something…" Jess seeing Sabo walk up with the others, she shivers he's look was making her shiver with pleasure again 'he's giving me that look again….' Kid looked around. 'Please let this end quickly…' Sabo head over to Jess and Oichi. Law shook his head. 'He wanted to just turn around and leave. Things like this wasn't he type of thing…but with Kid already unstable he might be needed for later…' He followed Sabo to the table with Kid behind him.

Jess sighed. 'lair Oichi.' Then she smiled as the band walked on the stage, there were tons of teenagers from wonderstruck. She saw Amy and Hayley, they waved and giggled at her waved back them. 'It's good to see my old friends again, I'm almost happy that my old friends are going to the new school.'

Looking to see a boy took the mic "Natural! Give it up for Wonderstruck's band Unforgiven!" Jess stood up "Oooo!" as Ronnie took the mic and began to the band began to play. Jess smiled "There singing Devils night from Motionless in white! Hell yeah Go Ronnie!" Oichi smiled slightly. It wasn't her typical type of music but the beat was nice and at least everyone was enjoying themselves. Kid had his elbow on the table as he watched people run up to the stage.

"If rick was still alive, he would still be the lead singer…. GO on Ronnie, Michael, Davey and Aaron Make Rick proud!" Jess cheered she started to bang her head to the song. 'Rick hear them! HEAR THEM!' Sabo put his hand in his pocket as he took his phone out. Law covered one of his ears as someone came up behind him and started screaming to the song. He sighed. 'This is why I hate coming to things like this…'

After a couple of songs, the teenagers cheered liked crazy, Jess smiled "God I somewhat miss going to Wonderstruck hehe" Jess giggled

Ronnie took a drink of his water on stage, grabbed the mic "alright, listen up everyone we would like to give a shout out to the winner of the Street Race, Our own Jessica Mikcloud!" everyone screamed and whistled. Jess flushed "Ronnie you ass…" she muttered.

"It's been a year and I think it's right for her to come up here and sing with her old band, Jess you are still signed as the back-up singer." Jess's eyes widen. "W-what…?" Sabo closed his phone and looked up at Jess. Oichi clapped with the others.

Wonderstruck students screamed "Come on Jess!" "Jess, there gonna keep screaming if you do not come up here and sing with me get your cute butt up here." Jess sighed. "Be right back." She took off for the stage. Sabo sighed. He was starting to see why Kid was still in a bad mood. He would soon start to get into a bad mood to if he didn't get Jess out of her clothes when they got back to the house…after this random pizza party…However, for now he wanted to hear Jess sing.  
"Ah I see her! She's coming" that made wonderstruck's students cheer. Jess got the gate a guard let her back and she walked backstage and on the stage. The band smiled at her. Ronnie grinned and Jess walked up to him with a mic in her "You are an ass" she said in the mic making the students laugh.

"Hey you can't blame me for wanting you up here with us, you're still a wonderstruck student even if you go to Hidden Leaf…" he said in the mic. "Shut up okay I will sing one song." She said not in the mic. "Boys, Malevolence from new years day." The boys smiled. Sabo crossed his arms waiting for her to start.  
The band began to play.

"So soft, so gentle this rose is kind and still

With change comes hatred now time to kill

I've heard it all, I know I cared too much

But It's cruel I'd let you die

I'll take the fall, I'll be the heartless one

My veins are made of ice"  
'As always she has a beautiful voice.' Sabo says. He turned to see that Law had some head phone in. They were coming from inside Oichi's bag. Oichi was poking Kid's cheek. He looked lost in thought. Sabo turned his attention back to Jess.

"Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself

But if I can't have it all then no one will

Nothing's gonna save me

The evil that I see has taken over me

No ones gonna save me

The damage has been done I'm righting all the wrongs

I'm relentless like you made me

You fool!" She screamoed 'you fool!' 

Wonderstruck students began to bang their heads to her singing and music.

"Intentions once pure and simple, now sinister and sharp

I was weak I would fall for a promise I had no guard

Been through the worse, I've seeing the purest soul

Fill up with such disdain

Watching them fall trying to take me out

I see your foolish games

Well, I'm not afraid to take the world on myself

But if I can't have it all, then no one will

Nothing's gonna save me

The evil that I see has taken over me

No ones gonna save me

The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs

I'm relentless like you made me

Rotten to the core sacred vows are torn

Can't expect a snake to be sheep

Can't expect a liar not to cheat

Rotten to the core sacred vows are torn

Can't expect a snake to be sheep

Can't expect a liar not to cheat

But I'm not afraid to take the world on myself

But if I can't have it all then no one will

Nothing's gonna save me

The evil that I see has taken over me

No ones gonna save me

The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs

I'm relentless like you made me" 

Wonderstruck was going crazy cheering her name "Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess, Jess!" Jess flushed and grinned, Ronnie walked over to her and hugged her. Jess hugged him "It's good to hear your voice again"

Jess smiled "I know" Michael walked to her and pulled in her hugged that shocked the wonderstruck students. Jess pulled back walked off the stage back to her table.  
"Thank you Natural give it up for Vile Moment!" Ronnie said in the mic, his band left the stage as the other wonderstruck band came on and started to play.

Jess reached her table and smiled at them sitting on Sabo's lap "God that was thrilling!" "Don't think you're off the hook just because you went up there and sung you heart out. You should have saved that voice for when we get back into the bedroom." Sabo says pushing his hips up against her.

Michael walked up to them. "Still have the amazing voice that trances anyone." Jess laughed at him "Shut up Mikey." He laughed at her. "So what you guys doing after?" Jess smiled. "Pizza party at my place." Sabo and Kid frowned at this. Oichi was just taking the headphones out laws ears. "Is it over?" He asks. Oichi giggled. "Yes, it's finished." Law sighed. 'Finally…' "It's time for pizza." Oichi said as she smiled excitedly. "Of course it is…" Law says. Sometime he wonders were Oichi put all that food at.

Michael smiled "Can I join?" Oichi felt Kid tense up at his question. "Don't be mean…" She whispered to him. "Sure." Jess suddenly said. "Uhm you remember where my family's home was….?" Michael slowly nodded "Yeah I do…. You live there still?" Jess nodded. "Well just recently… it was in my mother will that inhered the house, I won't fully have it until I'm 18." Michael smiled. "I see well what kind of pizza?" Jess thought for moment "Pizza hut" Michael grinned "awesome so is this your boyfriend?" he looked at Sabo, Jess nodded.

"Nice to meet you, you have a diamond in the ruff man keep a hold on her" Michael chuckled, Jess flushed. "Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Sabo says slightly smiling. Jess got up. "Come on, everyone, you will all car pool with me, meet you there Mikey." He smiled at her has Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Yuki showed up.  
"Sweet you guys are here, were all going to my place, car pool Mikey" Jess pointed to him. Sasuke and Naruto looked at him, Michael smiled "come on this way" he walked away. Sasuke and Naruto looked back Jess who shooed them away to follow him. They sighed did, Shikamaru and Neji followed him. Yuki smirked "I'll take my car" Jess smiled at him "Alright" Yuki took Hinata's hand who waved goodbye to Jess and they walked off. 

Not that long they were all in Jess's car heading to her house, Michael was behind her "Law call pizza hut, order 4 large stuff pepperoni pizza's and one large stuff crust pepperoni with mushroom, 4 orders of bread sticks and the Hershey chocolate sticks." Law frowned. Sabo chuckled and looked over at Jess. "A quick reminder to you. Law has issues with being ordered around. Even if you thought you weren't he takes offense to that." Oichi poked Law. Law sighed and took out his phone. Jess huffed "Don't care" Jess sighs, Kid sighed "This is stupid…why does that guy have to come…."

Jess shook her head. "Kid shut up, stop complaining about Michael coming…" She said as she pulled up to her drive way. Michael was right behind her parking his car beside hers. Jess got out. Law slammed his phone shut after ordering the pizza. Kid was scratching the back of his head. It made Oichi giggle a bit. He looked like a doggy trying to scratch fleas off his head. 'Oh…I should keep that to myself…heehee.' She smiles at him making him raise an eyebrow at her.

Jess head inside, Michael, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru was behind her "Wow…. Still looks the same…" Jess nodded "Alright everyone down in the basement." Jess grabbed Sabo's hand and pulled him down in the basement, Michael grinned followed with the others. Oichi walked behind them before stopping. Kid and Law stop as well. Oichi turned and frowned at them. They glanced at each other. "I'm only warning you this one time. The both of you. No. Fighting. if you don't have nothing nice to say don't say it at all." Kid rolled his eyes. "Oichi I don't have time to…" He stopped talking as Oichi walked up to him. Her eyes became cold making both his and Law's eyes open wide. "Don't make me repeat myself." She said in a low voice. At that moment Kid felt something cut his neck. He grabbed his neck and took a step back. Law couldn't move. A sweat drop ran down his cheek as he saw one of Oichi's eyes twitch. She then turned around and walked in the house. Kid rubbed his neck. He was okay. "…but…I could have sworn…" Oichi turned around. "What are you two doing!? Come on!" She said smiling. Law was trying to slow his heart beat down. 'What the hell…just happened…it felt like with just a look…' He rubbed his neck. "Kid, Law!" Oichi pouted as she tapped her foot. The two boys looked at each other as they walked in the house with Oichi.

Jess sat on the couch, the basement was large. In the back was a long curve shaped teal couch. In front of the couch was class round coffee table. On each side of the coffee table was two round tan leather sitting opium. In the front of the room was long tan TV stand with a 52-inch Smart flat TV. The floor was of grey carpet and the was walls where a dark teal color, there was where speakers built into the walls giving the room the 'entertainment room' look.

Sabo sat next to her just staring at her making her shiver from his stare. Michael walked down the stairs and blinked "Wow what a basement" walking more into the room sitting next to Jess. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down they blinked at the room "awesome basement…" walking over to the couch sitting down, Neji and Shikamaru sat down also.  
Yuki and Hinata end up showing up walking down those stairs and sitting down. Jess smiles. "Oichi!" She calls for her.

At first it seemed like there was a weird dark like aura around Oichi as she turned to look back at Law and Kid. She turned around and smiled at Jess, making the aura disappear as quickly as it came. She walked toward Jess as Kid and Law take a seat.

Jess grabs the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV then switching it over to her PS4, putting the remote down "Knock yourself out" Naruto right away got up and walked over to the controller stand taking out two controllers and went through Jess's games. "You have any racing games?" Jess chuckled "Yeah it's in there" Naruto smiled finding it, he put in.

Naruto walked back, Michael got up and grabbed a third one "I'm pretty good at racing games, let's play together" Naruto and Sasuke grinned at him "You will lose!" Naruto grinned at him. Jess chuckled.

Kid was in a very deep thought. He was still trying to figure out what had just happened outside. Law sighed and shook his head. He was thinking about it too but all it did was bring more head pains. He decided, for now, to listen to Oichi's warning and hoped Kid did the same. Sabo was studying their faces and frowned as he looked at Oichi.

Jess looked at Oichi 'something is different about her….' "Oichi?" Oichi was rubbing the back of her neck. "Yes?" "You okay…?" Jess asked a little worried. Oichi looked at her with confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? I feel okay so I guess that means I'm okay."

Jess smiled not buying what she said, then looked at Sabo who looked at her leaning up to his ear "Something is wrong with Oichi…" Sabo frowned. "Just leave it be. If she says she's fine she's fine." Sabo says, shutting down the conversation quickly.

Hearing the game, she watched them play games, Jess sighed mentally then her eyes widen has Sabo pulled her on his lap. She looked up at him he smirked at her, she shivered in pleasure on his lap. He leaned down nipples on her ear, she closed her eyes.

"I know there is a bed room down here somewhere. I say let's skip this party and head back there now." Sabo says whispering in her ear. He places a hand on her thigh and moves it up slowly.

Jess flushed 'oh my god…' "Sabo wait…" she whispered to him. Naruto groaned as he came 3rd in place, Sasuke came in 2nd and Michael came in 1st "Son of a!" Michael laughed, Sasuke shook his head. Oichi smiled then thought of an idea. "Hey! Why don't we play The Osama game or in other words Kings Game! That should be fun!" Everyone looked at her.

Jess raised her eyebrow "King game…?" Shikamaru and Neji looked over to Oichi confused. Yuki and Hinata cuddling looked over to her. "I think I've heard that game before" Yuki muttered.

Michael, Sasuke and Naruto make a thinking pose trying to figure what Oichi means. Oichi smiled. "Jess do have any sticks like chopsticks or something?" Jess nodded "Yeah we do, uhm in the bathroom down here, Yuki?" Yuki got up with a smile and took off to the bathroom. Then soon came back with some sticks

Oichi opens up her bag and takes out a marker and writes King on one. She then wrote one number on each stick and holds them upside down in her hand so that nothing is reviled. "Okay everyone gathers around. I've seen my mom play this game with some of her old drinking buddies. Basically everyone will pick a stick and the lucky person who gets the stick with the word King decides on a task and then states numbers of the players who must perform it. The task can be anywhere too funny, to embarrassing, to weird and so on." Oichi smiles happily. "When the task is completed return the sticks to me and we draw over again and hopefully a new King or Queen is selected. So what do you say? Wanna give it a try?"  
Jess smiled. "I love the idea!" The doorbell made them jump. "Pizza, Yuki." He smiled and went upstairs. Everyone seem to gather around the coffee Table. Jess was about to move but Sabo kept a hold on her, she frowned. "Sabo come on can't you wait…?" Jess hissed whispered at him. Jess got up and kneeled next to Oichi. Sabo groaned mentally to himself as he frowned then sighed.

"This sounds fun!" Naruto grinned, Sasuke shook his head 'Dobe' Shikamaru stretched 'sounds boring but I'll give it a try.' Neji watched Oichi with interest. Yuki came back down stairs with 5 pizza boxes, 4 bread sticks bags, 24 case of Dr. Pepper cherry with paper plates and purple plastic cups.

Putting the pizza's stand, Yuki smiled. "Come and get it!" Naruto quickly got up and to grab his and Sasuke's, Yuki grab His and Hinata. Shikamaru and Neji got up to get some, Jess looked at Sabo who looked at her and smiled at her getting up going to the pizza getting her some. Law grabbed him a piece and then grabbed a bread stick and pulled it into small pieces. He walked over and gave her the pieces of bread sticks to Oichi. She pouted. "I want Pizza…" Kid sighed. "You can't eat Pizza babe. Remember." Oichi stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle a bit. Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Why can't you eat pizza?" "She's allergic to any form of cheese." Law says answering him. Oichi groaned. "Well it's a good thing you got me lunch beforehand!" She giggled.  
"Law can you please the none dairy chocolate cake in the fridge upstairs for Oichi" Jess said with a smirk at her. Oichi's eyes lit up as she looked at Law but he shook his head. "Oichi has already eaten enough for today and she knows it." Oichi pouted. "I told you about your stress eating habits so you can't have any cake today. Doctor's order."

Naruto's eyes "Chocolate cake?! It's for Oichi?!" Sasuke laughed "Dode you don't need cake you have the pizza" Naruto pouted, Michael got up and grabbed a piece. Sabo gave Jess's piece, the pepperoni and mushroom and sat back down on the couch.

Neji munched on his, Yuki and Hinata sat together on the floor munching there pieces. Jess took a bite of hers "Mhmmm!, Yuki can you serve everyone the soda please?" Yuki got up with a smile and started to serve everyone the soda "Oichi can you have soda?"

Oichi looked at Law again. "Water only." Oichi sighed and pouted again. "Why you being so mean?" "I'm not being mean. I'm being your doctor. You are on a medical diet and I already let you eat up to twenty bento box with chicken, teriyaki, and fried pop chop buns and four sodas. So…water only."  
Jess's eyes twitched. "Oh well I guess we can all have cake with Oichi, Sabo go get the cake"

"Why do I have to go get it..." Jess glared at him "If you ever wanna get laid tonight you will get your fucken ass up and go get the fucken cake." Naruto, Shikamaru and Michael cracked up. Yuki was smirking "Oooo cock blocking you."

Hinata's face was red, Neji face was red trying not to laugh. Sabo sighed. "Fine…"

"Don't forget the cutting knife and the Cake lifter!" Jess shouted with a grin. "Works every time" she giggled." Naruto, Sasuke and Michael laughed more "You are still the same!" Michael said to her "Isn't she Oichi?" He puts his arm around her shoulder with a chuckle and a smirk. Oichi tenses up a bit as she blushed slightly. Kid frowned and got up. He pulled Michael's arm off Oichi. "Keep your hands off my girl!" He says.

Jess glared at Kid. "Kid you are under my house hold, you touch one of my friends again you will find your face in the wall, you respect my rules, my friends and my household do you understand me? If you do not you know where the door is…"

Naruto started to laugh "Hahaha!" Michael got up "I think I should leave…" Jess and Oichi frowned.

"No Mikey you don't have too…" Jess said to him, he frowned. "I think I'll cause…" he was silence as Jess yanked him back down and pushing him to her side switching spots with him. "There better." Yuki raised an eyebrow "What about Sabo…? You know he's gonna do the same…" Yuki as Sabo came downstairs with the chocolate cake and Oichi's eyes widen.

Sabo frowned as he saw Michael sitting in his spot. He walked to the table and sat the cake down with a slight slam. He placed the cake slicer beside it and went to sit on the couch. He's eyes locked on Michael watching him closely. Unlike Kid he could hold in his temper in but it didn't change the frown that he was now wearing. Oichi looked at the cake and sighed. "Can we just start the game now?

Jess smiled "Yeah! I hope I win the first round!" then she smacks Naruto's hand away from the cake "After dinner!" Naruto pouted Sasuke smirked "Well that's your fault you Dope" Naruto groaned with a pout "Shut up… I want the cake…" Jess shook her head then looked at Michael "Michael moved down for Sabo" Michael smiled and nodded moving for him. Sabo didn't move until Oichi frowned at him. Giving him a 'don't you dare be an asshole' look. He just couldn't win tonight. He got up and sat beside Jess. Oichi held up the sticks. "Okay everyone, pick a stick so we can start!" She smiled as everyone picked a stick. "So who got the king?" Jess turned her stick over and smiled brightly.  
"HA I won!" Jess giggled I get to become the king! Or queen"  
Naruto frowned "Why do I feel like her winning the first round is gonna be bad? Sasuke gulped "I feel the same…" Yuki was laughing "oh your all doomed!" Hinata blinked at this. Neji nodded "I feel it too…"

Michael gulped but smirked a her "I wonder what doom you have planned for us?" Everyone looked at their number hoping Jess didn't call on them. Oichi looked at her stick and frowned. An odd number. 'I hate odd numbers…'

Jess thinks for a moment, holding her chin. She was eyeing everyone then her eyes landed on the cake then at Sasuke and Naruto then Oichi, a wicked smile came on her. Everyone looked around nervously waiting for their fate.

Naruto shivered "I don't like that smile on her…" Sasuke as a sweat drop run down his forehead "Same…" Neji was ready to run out the room. Shikamaru looked away feeling such a wicked aura off her. Michael shivered from this aura. 'God how I miss this aura…' He flushed staring at her.

Yuki was grinning "Oh my look at that Wicked smile on her.  
Jess got up making everyone watch her shivering slightly, she walked over to Sasuke, knell so him he flushed and shivered. She grabbed his collar pulling to her, Sabo was glaring at them (Sabo's Inner thoughts)  
Jess went to his ear "I order you too take some chocolate frosting, grab Naruto, look at Oichi say her name. She will watch you because of the frosting. Then you will French kiss Naruto with the frosting in your mouths" Sasuke's eyes widen and his face turned red. Jess got up and went back to her spot. They all looked at her then to Sasuke, Jess was grinning. They all didn't dare to ask what she ordered him to do.

Sasuke reached forward and dipped his finger in the chocolate, Right away Oichi was watching him do that. Sasuke grabbed Naruto from the back of the head back his eyes widen "S-Sasuke…?" Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Yuki flushed. Michael eyes widen 'I think I know what she dared him to do…' "Oichi" Sasuke said her name, Oichi looked at him and Naruto "Since you keep asking for something from me and Naruto will here you go" Naruto's face turned red "Wait what…." Sasuke opened his mouth licking the frosting from his finger then in a slow move Sasuke leaned forward pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto gasped making his mouth open and Sasuke right away drove his tongue in Naruto mouth with the chocolate frosting, Naruto felt limp and moaned, the twirled their tongues together.  
Jess started to laugh "He really did it! Hahaha!"

Oichi's face turned completely red as her eyes widen. Her glasses dropped down to the edge of her nose. The blood rushed to her head so quickly that her eyes started to twitch. Her body started to shake and shiver. If it were possible steam would be swarming out of head. Her eyes went blank as she sealed the scene of Naruto and Sasuke and the cake permanently in her mind. She could feel a nose bleed coming as she swayed and fell back into Kid's arm. "R-Really? Your passing out now?" He started to fan her with a paper plate.

Michael face turned red "wow… your so wicked!" he grinned at her "Never changed with you" Jess stuck her tongue at him.

Yuki was laughing at them, Hinata hide her face in Yuki's chest.

Jess smiled. "My first order is complete! My second one…" She tapped her chin. "Whoever has number two go sit in the fucken corner with your face into it until I tell you to come out of it." Kid eyes widen as shot her a glare but sighed. "Who got number two?" Shikamaru asked. Law chuckled. "That would be Eustass." Kid growled as Law walked over and took his spot beside as he took Oichi from him. He got up and mumbled something about this being a stupid game and went to stand in the corner..  
Jess giggled. "Aww she passed out… my 3rd order…." She looked around…. She got up reaching over digging her finger in the chocolate. "Now…who is number three?" Sabo looked at his stick and smirk. "That would be me." He says holding up the stick. Jess walked over to him seductively knelling to him gripping his hair tightly. 'Okay…this is getting sexy…really quick.'

"I order you to eat Chocolate from my…" she leaned in whispered "My belly button" she let him go and laid on the couch lifting her shirt up drawing a heart around her belly button. Sabo smirked. 'Jackpot.' He got up and walked to the couch and rubbed his chin. 'Which side should I start on…hmmm.' He bends down and starts on the right side. He licks her gently, while also kissing her belly button every now and then.

Naruto's and Sasuke's face turned red, Hinata did not dare to look. Yuki was grinning "Sexy!" Neji and Shikamaru felt a nose bleed coming on, Michael red in the face 'lucky fucker….' Law's face was slightly red as he fanned Oichi who was slowly coming out of her yaoi coma.

Jess smiled and moaned softly and looked, all the chocolate was gone "Sabo enough now." 'Like I'm really going to stop now.' He says to himself.

Her eyes widen and moaned loudly as he started suck on her tummy, Naruto and Sasuke already fainted from a nose bleed. Neji started to breathily he was getting aroused.

Hinata felt herself getting hot, Yuki smirked getting aroused also making Hinata faint, Yuki chuckled 'too cute' Shikamaru started banging his head on the table. Michael couldn't look away 'fuck her moans…. I never imagine her moans were so… never imagine her moans were so… epic…'

"Sabo wait stop… there's still… 'Not stopping…' Sabo says as he went on.

She moaned again. 'This is bad if goes any further I think he will literally take me in front of everyone...!' she lifted her arm making two points it came down on Sabo's back making him freeze in spot from the pressure point. 'Well…it was good while it lasted…'

Jess pushed him off and her face was turning red. "Sabo! You didn't have to take that far! My 4th order you stay like that until I unfreeze you…" she walked over back to the table and sat back down, Yuki and Michael where laughing. Law was helping Oichi sit up. Her face was still red. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. 'Ah…that was a dirty play…' she said to herself. She rubbed under her nose. "Don't worry you passed out before it started." Law says. Oichi sighed happily. 'Thank goodness.'

Sasuke and Naruto managed to get up from being fainted and didn't dare to look Jess in the eyes. Michael licked his lips staring at her 'I wish I can have my way with her know….'

Neji started to calm down, Shikamaru grabbed other piece of pizza eating it. Jess sat down "Okay I'm done being king, Who's next?"  
Everyone returned the sticks to Oichi's hands. She mixed them together and held her hand out. "Round two!" Everyone took a stick. Oichi was left with the last stick. She opened and smiled. "Yay I'm the King uh Queen!" She held a victory pose. "First, uh…I want…number two stand up!" Everyone looked at their numbers. Law was the one to stand up. Oichi smirked. 'Lucky!' "I want number's four, six, and ten, to hold down Law while I eat cake! Pin him down!" Law was about to say something before Kid, Neji, and Shikamaru grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. "Muhaha!

Jess Laughed getting up and did a pressure point Law making him freeze in place and sat back down to Oichi. The others laughed at him "HAHA! Oichi you sneaky little devil"

Michael laughed at her "You never changed ether!"

Sasuke and Naruto smirked at her "Oichi's first order was for food so like her!" Naruto laughed "You gonna share Oichi….?" Oichi glared at Naruto as she cute a large slice of cake. "Never!" She stuck her tongue out at him. 'What to do next…' She looked down at the cake. "I want…number eight to feed me cake! Whose number eight!?" Michael held up his stick. Oichi's eyes widen as she looked down at the cake. "Uh…aha…um can I t-take back that order?" Oichi asked.  
Michael frowned, Jess shook her head suddenly his phone ranged making everyone look, Michael took out his phone and sighed at the name of the caller he answered "Yeah mom? What why..? come on! Fine whatever…" he hanged up, Jess blinked at him "Michael…?" Michael stood up "I have go mom wants me home…" Jess stood up "Alright it was nice seeing you again" Michael smiled at her and hugged her "Yeah it was" she hugged back. Michael patted Oichi on the bed "I understand…. You don't want your boyfriend to take another swing at me… it was nice seeing you again Chi" her eyes widen, Jess's widen too "How did you.. know…" Michael chuckled "Rick told me… he use to call you that… well see ya everyone" he waved everyone waved back.  
Oichi sighed. "O-Okay back to the game! I want numbers four and number…mmm…three…to smash cake in each other face then smash it in the face of whoever number eleven is." Once again everyone looked at their numbers. "So…who got the numbers!" Oichi asked with a mouth full of cake. Jess held her stick up giggling. Kid held his stick up. Oichi looked at them both. She then looked at Jess and whispered. "He had a rough day…don't hurt the cake too bad okay…uh…I mean don't hurt Kid too bad. Just a harmless smash in the face with the cake…then you two can smash whoever number eleven is."

Jess sighed grabbing a slice of cake standing up and in a blink of an eye Jess smacked the piece of cake into Kids face, not that hard but it did push him back into the corner. Kid wiped the cake off his face. He walked over to the table and grabbed another slice of cake. He then walked over to her and smashed the cake in her face and some in her hair as well. He was frowning but inside it felt slightly…refreshing. They then turned their attention to Naruto who shivered. They both grabbed a slice a cake. Jess smirked "Oh Naruto!" Kid smirked slightly and smashed the cake in Naruto face and rubbed it in, making sure his entire face was covered in it, Jess yanked Naruto away and mashed the piece of cake into Naruto face. Jess laughed then walked over sabo undoing the pressure point and held her hand to his face flushing.  
Everyone laughed at Naruto covered in cake. "Why me…" Naruto says as Sasuke patted his head. Even Kid and Law lighten up and laughed a bit. Kid then took some of the cake and rubbed it on Oichi's face. "H-Hey!" "You did say you always wanted to be a cake. There you go." Sabo had licked Jess's cheek. "Mmm…sweet."  
Jess flushed "I'm not that sweet… alright whos next…?"  
The sticks were handed back to Oichi and then pulled again. Sabo smirked as he looked at the King stick. "Looks like I'm the King this time." He smirked at Jess. Jess felt a shiver 'oh shit…'

"First order Jess…what number do you have." Jess gulped and looked at her stick and she relaxed "10" she smiled. Naruto frowned. "Hey that's not the way the game is played." Sabo frowned. "Okay then…number five I want you to smack Naruto in the back of the head. "What what? Why me…OW!" Neji shrugs as he holds up the number five in his hand. While number ten… He smirks at Jess. "Give me a kiss and go get changed into a certain outfit she got just for me today and wait for me in the room." Lust started to build into his eyes. Jess pouted, giving him a kiss with such passion then pulled back "No… I don't to yet…" "Hmmm…Last time I checked…I was the King so scoot…" Jess shivered but stood up "I have get it out of the trunk… with the other stuff… Yuki did you take you know what out of my car?" Yuki nodded "I have it in the mini fridge in the garage" Jess stood up and walked away and up the starts.

Sabo chuckled and got up. "As for the rest of my followers I suggest you get some headphones or not. It's going to be a long night." He chuckled.

Not long, Jess stood in her closet with a red face looking at herself in the mirror. 'God I look like a fucken piece of candy….' She had on the candy bra and undies she had bought today for her and Sabo. She shivered in pleasure but she was nervous she didn't know what was waiting for her outside the closet, Sabo was waiting for her.

"Jessica." His voice made her jump and shiver. "I'm waiting." She gulped and her body shook in pleasure 'Okay… here is goes….' She turned around and walked over to the door way and stepped out of her closet into her room. Sabo was already sitting on the bed naked and with already hard on. Sabo smirked and motioned her to come over. "Bring that ass over here now." His smirk grew.

She gulped and walked over to him feeling scared of this smirk on his face. Right away his arm hooked to her hip pulling her more to him, his face was in her boobs already snuggling into them. Jess moaned slightly as his hands cupped her ass tightly. Sabo chuckled to himself.

Jess eyes widen as he started to lick her chest with the candy bra. She moaned softly. 'Oh my God….' Pulling her more into him holding her ass in a tight hold he bites down on her right boob on the candy bra making Jess's eyes widen and gasped loudly. "Ow…. Sabo!" "I told you I wasn't going easy on you tonight." He smirked at her.

She was quickly on her back in such speed and force made her gasp in shock, he was still in her chest lick and biting off the candy bra eating some of it. Her face was red, the candy bra broke into piece he can hear Sabo biting on pieces of candy in his mouth. There were pieces of candy all over chest, he started lick off the pieces from her chest making her moan softly 'I hope he doesn't go to god-like on me…. Oichi and the others are still here….' She was luckily that Sabo is not gonna be using a condom. It would just get broken either way, this morning Law did show up and implanted the birth control implant in her. The implant is a very small rod inserted under the skin of a Jess's upper arm to provide birth control. It's invisible and prevents pregnancy for up to 4 years. She was happy she had this done, she was getting sick of the condom always breaking because Sabo can't hold in his strength. She felt him lick both her nipple making her bite her lip. He was moving down wards leaving a kissing trail down her stomach to the candy undies. Jess gulped as he bites the candy undies pulling it off her with his teeth breaking it into piece as some piece flew everywhere she moaned and her body shivered in pleasure 'oh my god he's on an lion ripping a piece off its pray….' Jess watched him has he takes a piece of candy and crawl back up to her, she flushed as she smirks at her putting the piece of candy into his mouth he dove forward smashing his lips with her, moaned opening her mouth and their tongues swirled with the piece of candy he grabbed her left boob roughly making her moan 'oh god…' then reaching it down rubbing her clit roughly making her moan again, he then reached up grabbing a pink and black down, he was shocked to see Jess had bought this. KY Intense gel, the only brand she can use. Opening it up he dropped three drops on her pussy making her hum and jump from the sudden coldness. Then droop 3 drops on his cock, putting the bottle back on the head board, He leaned back up He grabbed her legs putting them in the air and knees slightly bent, he then kneels between her legs and holds onto her knees while he enters her roughly making her moan "Ahhh!" holding her knees he started to thrust in her with such passion and roughness.

Kid was rubbing some medicine on Oichi's scars. "How you feeling?" Oichi sighed. "That feels better." Kid smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Why did we come here?" Oichi frowned. "Kid don't start…please…" She turns around and pushed him down on the bed and sits on him. Kid rubbed her scars on the side making her shiver. She was wearing a red spotted bra that unhooked from the front. "I don't like her…" Oichi frowns. "I'm sorry I just don't…and I don't like the fact that she…" Oichi kissed him. She pulled back and licked her lips. Kid was stun for a moment. He then kissed her back, pushing his tongue in. Their tongue's dance together as he reached up and unclipped her bra. He broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck. With all the food she ate she still smelled mixed fruits. Oichi blushed as Kid slipped her bra off. Doing something like this in someone else's house was a little exciting. She could almost…almost…see why Sabo and Jess did what they did in her room. She closed her eyes as Kid's hand slide down to her shorts when they heard very loud moaning. They blinked and looked at each other. "It wasn't me…" Oichi says pouting. Kid raised his eyebrow as he slipped her out of her shorts. "You got a condom?" Kid nodded and held one up. "The special kind. Just how you…" "AAHHHH! Wait Sabo not threw the" Jess moaned so loudly. Suddenly they heard something break through a door of some sort. "You've got to be kidding me…" Kid says.

Sabo had fucked Jess through the door litterly He held her to the wall "AHHH!" slamming her into the wall Sabo stands with his knees ever so slightly bent and He holding her tightly she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he starts to thrust into her so fast and hard with his full strength and with such passion. The sound of skin slapping of skin was so loud and rang throughout the house.  
Neji stood in the hallway with his eyes widen, he had come out to use that bathroom. After he walked to his room and Shikamaru's until seeing Sabo break through the wall slamming jess into the wall in the hallway and fucking her brains out. Her moans where so loud and so epic. He's eyes widen fell fainted from a nose bleed.

Kid ruffled his hair. Oichi's face was completely red while he was over here with half a hard on. Jess and Sabo were having a nice party in the hallways and he would have been happy to join in on the fun but…if Oichi's face went any redder she could blow steam out her head. Kid got up and walked over to her back that was sitting on the dresser. "W-What are you d-doing?" She asked. "I put some sound proof head phones in here in case something like this happened." He frowned as he started through things out. "How did you know that this…" "Oh Please…I would do the same thing to you if we had company over…and if your dad wasn't home…and if I was trying to tell everyone that you were mine." "AAHHH! OH GOD SO POWERFUL! SABO, SABO, SABOOOO!" Jess moaned loudly, "Yes scream my name! scream it baby. let everyone know that your body belongs to me!" Sabo groaned so loudly. Oichi covered her face. "Oh my gosh! Are they for real!?" Kid frowned. "Shit…maybe I didn't…no I know I did. I know I did! Where are they?"

Over in the next room Law was laying down with some red beat headphones nodded to him music. He heard something crash but he figured it was the soundtracks in the music he was listening to. He would have to thank Kid later for bring them. He smirked.

Sasuke and Naruto gulped from hearing the load moans from jess and Sabo, even hearing a crash. They couldn't even take anymore that had to look, they both highly aroused. Naruto walked to the door opening it to hear loud skin making against skin. There eyes widen more and both peek through the door. Naruto's mouth gaped open "Holy shit…." He whispered, Sasuke mouth also gaped "this is making me jealous…" he whispered and then they both say Neji passed out on the floor and their eyes widen "Oh my god I think he witnessed it…" the looked to see Sabo move her to high end table out in the hallway. Jess sits on the edge of a high piece of furniture, for example a table or a washing machine. She leans back and supports herself with her arms. Sabo stands in front of her. She can wrap her legs around his waist as he still inside her and he started to thrust so hard with passion, Jess leans back in the wall as Sabo hold her hip tightly thrusting repletely, Jess starts to moaning loudly again.  
Sasuke and Naruto an see her boobs bounce to widely 'I miss fuck the body of hers…'Sasuke moaned mentally, Naruto's face turned 'for some reason I feel like I want to be Sabo right know…'

Jess biting her lip her eyes slid open slightly and saw Naruto and Sasuke watching, her eyes widen "Sabo… Naruto and Sasuke are watching…. Please back in the room…" She moaned. Sabo looked over and saw them. He really didn't want to stop. "Fine…hold on to me."

She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up still inside her, he walked back into the room with her. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen as he they hear other crash "OH SABO, SABO, SABO, SABO! MAKE LOVE TO ME!" Jess screamed out a loud moan "AHHH!" Sabo groaned just as loudly.

"YESSSSSS!" Jess screamed, as both and Sasuke heard loud banging noses coming from Jess's bedroom. They gulped "Lets head back… into the room Naruto…." Sasuke said with a red face Naruto frowned with a red face and looked at Neji "What about…." he didn't get the finished Sasuke pulled him in the room "Get on the fucken bed know Dode" Naruto's face turned red.

Kid was laying on his side. Oichi had curled up next to him under the blankets. Hearing Jess and Sabo had completely ruin her mood and now he was left with a perfectly wasted hard one. He sighed as he rubbed her back. He had been trying to think of something to calm himself down since Jess and Sabo somehow made it back into the room. He could feel Oichi's warm skin against his. He could also feel her heart beat. It was still beating fast so that told him that she had yet to go to sleep. 'I guess…whenever ever they go to sleep we can do our thing…' He says to himself. 'I'm going to kill Law. I know he was the one to take my headphones. No one else but him.' Law was sleeping as the music played in his ears. 'Gotta admit. This bed is very soft." He chuckled in his sleep.

The morning came and Sabo woke up. He yawned and rubbed his head. His body feel refreshed. He smirked and looked down at Jess. She was still passed out under the blanket. He chuckled and rubbed her head. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out he pushed the broken table out of the way and pretty much walked through the door that was broken last night. He turned around and smiled. 'Damn I'm good.' He laughed and walked down the hallway to see Neij's lifeless body still on the floor. "Morning, Neji. I'd drag you to the room but you look comfortable right there." He stepped over him and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Jess's eyes fluttered open, needed to go pee. She leaned up on her elbow and stared to lift her body up making her frowned 'I can't move…' she laid back down "I have to go pee…." She then felt someone sit next to her, she looked and her eyes widen. A young-looking girl with long blue hair that in twin tails and her eyes where blue. She had a white shirt on and a black shirt on, the girl smiled down at her "Jessica" Jess smiled back her "River… can you help me…? I have to go pee" River raised an eyebrow at her but gave her a warm smile and helped her up.

He could smell breakfast being cooked. He got to the end to see Law flipping through the channels. Sasuke and Naruto looked at him but quickly turned their eyes down to the floor. Shikamaru kept his eyes to the TV. "Morning guys." "Morning…" They said low as they kept their gazes from him. Sabo walked into the kitchen to see a very irritated Kid at the kitchen table. "Morning Kid." "Fuck off…" He snapped at him making Sabo blink at him. "I guess you didn't get any last night." Sabo gave him a death glare. "…and who's fault is that!" Sabo put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I wasn't the one who threw a pizza party. She knew when we got here I was going to fuck her brains out. Therefore, I play no part in the fact that you guys stayed last night. By the way. You think you can fix the door and a few piece of…" "Go fix them yourself self…" "Kid go take a breather outside." Oichi says with her back turned. Kid's eye twitched as he got up. He walked by Sabo and left out the front door.

Sabo smiled and walked up to Oichi. He goes to pat her head but she moves away from him. "Aw come on sis. You're going to avoid me to?" "After last night are you surprised I won't!?" Oichi says with her face turning red. She was making strawberry pancakes, pancakes, sausage, grits and eggs, toast and all the above. "You look like you got your work cut out for you. Can I get a plate for Jess? I highly doubt she will be able to move when or if she gets up." Oichi quickly fixed them a plate. "Here…" She says with her eyes locked away from him. She started to put plates on the table. "Breakfast is ready!" She yelled. Sabo chuckled. "Thanks Oichi. Sorry if we traumatized you." "Uh huh…" Oichi says as she starts filling plates. Sabo laughed as he walked back upstairs.

After Jess was down going pee, River carried her back on the bed. River looked around every furniture is destroy, even the walls and the doors. Jess sighed in pain "I'm starting to feel the pain n-n-n-now" River frowned and sat down next to her "you want me to take you to the little cliff hot spring spool right outside the house?" Jess smiled "I would like that… my new swimsuit, in the black bag… Why are you out of your ninja outfit?"  
River smiled "I'm on leave for the rest of February, I'll be staying with you for a while"

Sabo walked through the door and saw Jess and River. He raised his eyebrow at them. He then sighed. He was used to having random people just pop up whenever he and Jess got time to themselves. "Okay…who are you? Family, friend, friend of family…If you wanna threaten me about not hurting her and so on can you at least wait till breakfast is over?"

River chuckled "I think you would know me Sabo" Jess sighed "Sabo it's river…"

Sabo looked at her. "Oh…It's hard to tell what you even look like when you wear all that gear…" He walked up to the coffee table which was the only not broken thing in the room. "Kid said he was going to fix all the things that are broken. Oichi is cooking breakfast for everyone. Not sure where Hinata and Yuki are but everyone else is downstairs eating now."  
"Sabo She can't move and she's in huge amount of pain" River said to him, Jess flushed "I'm fine…"

"Really now?" Sabo smirked as he rubbed his chin. In his head he mentally pat himself on the back. "No problem then. Let's go with this." He reached down to pick her up.

Jess flushed when he picked up, he walked her over to the balcony, he opened it and sat Jess down on the patio black metal chair and turned around to head back inside. Jess flushed 'breakfast outside'

River looked at him when he walked inside. "I'm gonna take her to the little hot spring pool right outside of her house" River said walking over to the black bag taking out her new bikini, she smirked and held it up to him "Look at this, her new bikini. Jess may like Purple more but she looks good in Green." Sabo grabbed the plates and laughed. "She looks good in anything to me but I agree the green is a good look for her."

Jess flushed has he came back outside and placed the plate down for her. "Can you eat or do you need me to feed you as well?"

"Yes I can move my hands and arms." Jess picked up the fork and started to eat "River there's another bikini I bought for Oichi since the Batman one ripped in the wash." 'She's bring Oichi to huh. Looks like Kid won't be able to destress today.' Sabo says smirking.

River chuckled. "I understand I'll go down stairs and ask her if she would like to join you, I'll take the bikini to her." Jess took a bite. "No boys…to bother us." She looked at Sabo. "I want all the boys to fix everything and to start on the fence." River chuckled "Alright." River disappeared out of the room. "Not that I don't mind fixing stuff but our poor little Oichi is a bit traumatized with us right now. She won't even let Kid touch her. It might be a bit awkward for a minute." Sabo says laughing as he remembers Oichi's blushing face when he tired patting her head.

Jess frowned "Sabo you… ass! You could have waited until they went home to fuck me like that….!" "Nope. It was your own fault. You knew what I was going to do and yet you made it into a pizza party. Therefore, you brought it on to yourself beautiful."

Breakfast was kind of silent. Even Oichi found herself unable to eat as much as she wanted. "Dammit Law. You took my headphones didn't you!?" Law smiled. "I did. I didn't want to hear the massive love feast between Sabo and Jess. It could have caused a chain reaction and I didn't want to hear it." Kid glared daggers at him. "Someone should go get Neji. I think he is still in the hallway." Naruto said. "Well I'm not going. They might be up there go at it again like last night." Shikamaru says. "I vote Law to do it since he is a doctor and all." Kid says. The others looked at Law. "I haven't had my morning coffee. I'm sure he will be fine."

Naruto suddenly jumped making everyone look at the doorways of the kitchen. "Who are you?" River smiled and laughed. "Oichi." She turned to her, Oichi's eyes widen. 'That voice.' "River…?!" River smiled, Sasuke and Naruto's eyes "Wait you're that ninja… that works for jess's family...?" River grinned "Why yes I am!" River holds up a bikini.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru's eyes widen. "Why are you holding…" "Oichi, Jess wishes for you to join her in little hot spring pool right on the cliff… she has to soak in there for a little while she can't move or walk."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Wait what?!" Yuki and Hinata came walking in. "Wow what a night." Hinata blushed and sat down at the table, Yuki looked at river. "Oh river you finally showed up." River nodded "Anyways the girls can soak in the hot spring and the boys can fix stuff that Sabo broke, I do have to say that Jess did not what him to go that far last night, it's all Sabo's fault. He could have at least wait an extra day but anyways she always wants you boys to put of the black fence in her back yard for Orca. Law you can come with me to the herbal room and fix her up an herbal remedy for pain." Law sighed as Oichi gave him a cup of coffee. "There you go Law." Law smiled. "Thanks Oichi." He got up and followed River to the herbal room. Oichi looked at the bikini and sighed. "Sabo's fault or not it takes two to tango. We all know Jess had to power to stop him if she wanted to." Shikamaru says. "I guess she lost to pleasure." Sasuke says shrugging. "Does it matter? Why do I get fix stuff? I'm no good at that! I wanna go to the hot spring!" Oichi blinked. "Well, Kid is really good at fixing things." "Don't bring me into it." Oichi poked him. "Don't be like that…please?" "Your pleases are falling on death ears."

Sasuke frowned. "Jeez what's your deal?" Naruto pulled at Sasuke. "Uh Sasuke…maybe you shouldn't…" "Isn't it best for someone like you to do this anyways?" "S-Sasuke shut up…" Naruto says as he watched Oichi's facial expressions change. "It would faster since you have experience in it. So just shut up and let's get this done." Oichi and Kid both frowned at Sasuke. "What?" Naruto face palmed himself. Oichi glared at him. "I don't need to be defend by the likes of you. In case you have forgotten I don't like you Sasuke and I never will." She slams her hands on the table making everyone jump. It was like the air was getting thinner. She leans down whispers to Sasuke. 'Speak to me again and I beat your face in…' Sasuke eyes widen as he nodded. Naruto nudged him. 'I told you to shut up Sasuke!' Kid rubbed his neck. The last time she spoke like that it felt like just her words cut his throat open. Oichi cleaned her hands. "Kid…you're going to help fix Jess's stuff and the fence right…" She said looking at him. He rubbed his head and sighs. "I feel like you aren't giving me a choice…" Oichi smiled as the tense in the air went back too normal. "Chop, Chop, boys. The quicker you eat the quicker you can get to work. Yuki and Hinata should eat to if you're hungry." She grabbed some empty dishes. "I guess after I clean up I'll head over with Jess to the hot spring."  
Jess finished her food, Sabo smiled and picked her up. Jess flushed "You gonna change me….?" "Well I don't have a choice since you can't move." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Jess flushed and was put down on the bed has she watched grab her bikini. "D-Do.. you like my new bikini…?" "Of course I do. It suits you very well." Jess blushed as he walked up to her grabbing her legs. "S-Sabo... calm yourself p-please…" "I'm just putting on your bikini beautiful." Sabo says smirking.

She felt him finish putting on her bottom, she looked and he leaning down her to her tummy licking it. She moaned softly "s-stop… p-please… how can you be horny again…? We both had over 10 orgasms…" "I have plenty to spare." He says chuckling.

She felt herself relax as he pulled back and took her top and pulled her up gently and put the new bikini top on tagging the tag off. Jess then jumped at him kissing her neck "S-Sabo…." She moaned "I-I'am.. still sensitive…." "That's good being sensitive make everything feels ten times better." He kissed her forehead. "Alright let's go."

She smiled as he picked her up and walking her out of the room. Sabo reached downstairs where Oichi was cleaning up the kitchen. The moment everyone looked up at Sabo and Jess their faces turned bright red and they looked down. Jess frowned "I'm sorry for last night… Good morning though.." she smiled at them, Yuki smirked "My look at you, good morning Cuss" "G-Good Morning J-J-Jess…" Naruto says. "Well you know we better go uh start working on the stuff that uhh…got broken…! Hahaha." Naruto grabbed a frozen stiff Sasuke and dragged him upstairs. Shikamaru collect the dishes and placed them on the counter. His cheeks were turning red. "I'm going to go check on Neji." He walked by Sabo and looked at Jess and his face turned fully red. He held his nose praying to not end up like Neji and have a major nose bleed. There could be steam coming out Oichi's head right now. Her face was one hundred and ten percent red. "C-C-Clam down Oichi…as long as you don't think about the words that were said…and moans…and the furniture breaking and…and the…the slapping noises…ahh!" Kid caught her as she fell back. "Ah Crap…Oichi I told you about this!" He folded a cold rag and started to fan her. Sabo busted out laughing. It was so fun to see everyone out of order like this. "Oichi… I'm sorry…. I'll meet you to the spring, Hinata you coming" Hinata blushed and nodded "I don't have a swim suite…" Jess smiled at her "You can barrow my purple one piece… me and you are the same size…" Hinata flushed pushing her fingers together "I guess I can…"  
Jess smiled "Sabo take me to the hot spring pool please." Sabo nodded. "Sure thing. Oh? You got tools?" "there all in the garage" Jess said to them. Sabo nodded. "You hear that Kid?" Sabo says has he heads out the door.

Kid sighed. "Yeah, Yeah I got it…" He fans Oichi. 'Great…this could have been a good chance to get rid of all his lower stress. Now he got fix everything they broke and put up a fence…just great…' Oichi started to come to a bit. "Your passing out a lot. Even for this. Are you okay? Maybe we should have Law look at you?" He sat her up. "N-No I'm okay just a little overwhelmed…that's all…I swear this is almost worser then the time they did it in my room…" Kid eyes widen. "Which room!?" Oichi laughed nervously. "A…Ahah…Ahahaha…it's nothing. You should get to work on that fence and stuff."

Sabo walked her outside and turned to his left walking down the porch steps and walking base the steps to a cliff part, there was a small round pool and the water looked clear and clean and it was slightly steaming, Sabo stepped in feeling the water on his feet and legs. 'Hmm…not bad.' Jess relaxed in the warm water "aahhh feels so good…"

"What? It feels better than me? I'm a little hurt here." He says smiling. Jess flushed and splashes water at him "Shoo!" "Yeah, Yeah I got it."

"Sabo?" jess flushed, he turned back "Yes beautiful?" Jess smiled sweetly at him "I love you..." Sabo eyes widen as his face turned red. He rubbed his head in embarrassment. He walked back over and kissed her forehead. He smiled warmly at her. "T-Thanks. Enjoy the bath."

Jess smiled and looked at the tree's, beautiful purple leaves. She smiled has Hinata walks over and steps in, she smiled at the feeling of the water. Hinata smiled at her and sat down "This is really cute little hot spring pool and it's on the cliff." Jess smiles. "My mom had this made with strong metal so it didn't fall off the cliff." Hinata giggled.

A few minutes later Oichi walked up and stepped in as well. The water felt nice against her scars. They had been throbbing for a few days now. She was going to tell Law about it but she didn't want to trouble him to much. "This feels so good…it feels nice to relax for once, with no boys bothering us." Then she looked at Hinata. "So Hinata! How was it?"

Oichi had just closed her eyes. It had been awhile since her body was relaxed. Hinata pushed her fingers tighter and flushed. "h-how was w-what…?" Jess smirked. "Oh come on you have 'lost virginity all over you.'" Oichi's eyes opened as she looked over at Hinata. 'She lost it to Yuki huh?'

Hinata pushed her fingers tighter more and smiled shyly. "It w-was a-amazing…" Jess grinned. "Well it's Yuki, You know he was a virgin right?"

Hinata nodded. Oichi giggled slightly as she closed her eyes once more. 'I'm happy for her. The first time should be with someone you love in her innocent opinion.' She opened her eyes. '…Love…hmmm.'

Jess laughed. "What you thought my cousin was a playboy and sexy god with all the ladies? Haha! He may have flirted with a lot doesn't mean I slept with them."  
Jess laughed "What you thought my cousin was a playboy and sexy god with all the ladies? Haha! He may have flirted with a lot doesn't mean I slept with them"

Over at the house the boys looked at Kid in amazement as he quickly had already fixed a table, chair and the door. "Wow…I'm impressed." Sabo says as he looked at the table. "I gotta say I was kidding when I said you had experience in stuff like this. I was trying to get on Oichi's good side." Sasuke says feeling the door. Kid stood up. He had a bandana wrapped around his head and a pair of work gloves on. "Oichi doesn't like you Sasuke. She made that clear. Nothing you can say can get you out of her grace now." Sabo says. Kid glared at him. "I don't know what you did to her but stay away from Oichi and don't try to use me as a stepping stone again. Last time I check your house is next on the list for an expansion. Fuck with me or Oichi again and I'll make sure your room come crumbling down on your head." Sasuke glared at him as Kid flipped a coffee table over. Shikamaru yawned as he sat on a newly repaired chair. "So…why are you in the construction stuff?" "I don't do this because I want to. I do this because I need the money." "Money…Why don't your parents help you?" Naruto asked.

Kid laugh. "Ha…parents? Those bastards left me when I was little." "They…left you?" Naruto says. "Yeah. Most of everyone's parents who lived or lives in Grand Line died or left when they were young." "That would explain why you guys are rough around the edge." Sasuke says. Sabo and Kid sent a glare his way shutting him up. "You think we choose to be like this? You think we asked to be ruled over assholes, who with a snap of these fingers can make us disappeared just like that. People who can make your life a living hell just because you blinked!? We all can't all be preppy school boys who blindly go out into the world and think everything is okay." Sabo grabbed Kid on the shoulder. "Kid…our situation doesn't need to be explain to those who can't even begin to understand the depths of the struggle. As for you Sasuke. Kid might not know but I do." He walks up to him. "You keep your hands, eyes, mouth, words, and thoughts off her or I'll break you in half." Sasuke gulps. The air was tense. Even Shikamaru was sitting up for it.

"Let's just get back to work." Kid says fixing the coffee table. Sabo backed off of Sasuke. "I'll call Ace and Luffy to give us a hand with the fence." There was a tense and awkward feeling left in the room. Naruto looked over at Kid and gulp. "H-Hey Kid…" "What…" "You said your parents left you alone right?" "Yeah." "So how did you get by?" Kid sighed. "I did things people like you and your hidden leaf friends wouldn't understand. I did what I did to survive. In the Red Sea district, you fight to survive and when you finally crawl out from the pits there you fight to not end up back there because once you do there is a slim chance of you every getting out again." Naruto and others frowned. "So…have you ever trusted anyone before…" Kid looked over at Naruto. "I mean there must be someone you trust. Take it from me no one is meant to be in the world alone." Kid looked at him making him hide behind Sasuke. He then laughed. "I can't disagree with that." He looks down at his hand. "I've done…a lot of unforgiveable things in my life and for a very long time I told myself I didn't deserve anyone and that I was meant to be alone forever. Everyone who knew me distant themselves away from me because they knew with one wrong look I'd beat the shit out of them or worse…then along came this cute, glutton, Batman loving, bookworm, air headed girl who changed my whole reasoning." He closed his hand and grip it tighter. "Oichi…is the first person in my life who I have ever wanted to protect with my own life. I would gladly do anything it takes to make her safe and happy." He looked over at Naruto. "So yes…I do have one person in my life that I trust." Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other and chuckled. Sabo smiled and walked out the room. "Why don't you show us how to fix some of these stuff. It would be quicker when we all work together." Kid blinked at them. "Uh…Sure…" They walked over to him as he starts explaining how to fix most of the furniture.

By the hot spring pool area, River appeared behind them. Jess smiled. "Hello River." Both Oichi and Hinata looked and saw her in a black bikini, River wasn't that big chested she was a B size. She lifted up an herbal ball making Jess smile. "Oh hell yeah! Drop it in river!"

Hinata blinked "What is that…?" Oichi blinked at it. River stepped in and sat down dropping in the herbal ball in the water making the water freeze a lavender color, Jess sighed in relaxation, her body felt so good. Her muscles in her legs felt so much better, the bones in her body felt amazing, she was getting energized by the herbal ball.

Hinata felt relaxed and smiled, she was feeling the same as Jess. "This is amazing…what did you put in the water...?" River smiled "An Herbal bath bomb, Law made it. I taught him how to." Jess smiled. "I'm glad he's my doctor now." Oichi sighed to herself. She didn't really like the herbal thing that Jess is use to but it did relax her body and her scars stopped throbbing for now. She looks down into the water and closes her eyes.

Ace and Luffy pulled up in a red Nissan Altima. Sabo was standing outside waiting. "Nice car. Vivi got it for you?" Sabo smirked. "Shut up. We both got it together." "Oh? This getting serious already? When you said you were giving up on Oichi I didn't think you were gonna do it." "Yeah, yeah." Sabo chuckled. "So where is the old man." He asked. "Working like he should be." Ace said in annoyance. "You got all these people here why don't they help you make the fence?"

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Shikamaru and Naruto don't know much and I'm not all too friendly with Sasuke at the moment. Law is in the herb room or whatever so it's just me, Yuki, and Kid who are really working on it. Look the quicker you help the quicker you can leave. I know how important your job is so after you finish go to work and when you get off come get Luffy." Luffy smiled as Ace sighed. "Fine whatever let's just get this over with." Sabo smiled and nodded. He led them to back yard where Yuki and Kid were putting up the boards to the fences. Sasuke and the others were painting behind him. "You can help us put up the boards and Luffy can help with the paint." Luffy eyes sparkled as he ran over to Naruto and the others. "That should keep him busy and out of trouble." Ace nods. "So where are the girls?" Ace asked putting on some gloves Sabo passed to him. "At the hot spring." "And why aren't you not too friendly about Sasuke? Other then it dealing with her…" Sabo laughed. "Is there any other reason to be not too friendly to him. Ace glared at Sasuke. "Oh there are plenty of reasons…" He walked away to get started on the fence. 

n about 45 minutes, Jess smiled and stood up. Hinata smiled. "You can stand up now." Jess giggled. Oichi smiled. "It's good that your stand. Just take it easy next time."

River grinned. "Glad you are feeling better." Jess smiled. "What time is it?" River looked over to the old time clock standing nearby "11am." Jess smiled. "I'll get out, go and get dressed and get lunch running." 'Wonder what she's cooking…wonder if Law is gonna let me eat it…' Oichi say thinking to herself. 'It might be better if I cook my own lunch…' "Hey, can I help?" Oichi asked.

"Yes you can help and Hinata can" Jess smiled, River smiled. "I'll just stick here." Hinata smiled and got up. "River did you bring towels?" Jess asked River nodded and pointed to the table. Jess got out with Hinata following her "Oichi you gonna stay in for a little bit?" "No, I'm getting out." Oichi says.

Jess smiled walking over to the table wrapping herself with the towel. Hinata did the same and she followed Jess into the house. Oichi stood up and looked down at her scars. She frowned as she went for a towel. 'Kid always tells me these scars make me stand out and I'm all about standing out but it makes me cringe every time I look or feel them.'

Jess walked more to the back yard and saw the boys working, she smiled "It looks really good boys. Sabo and the others smiled at her. Kid and Ace were just sitting down the fence board. "How did you get suckered into this." Ace asked as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "A freaking pizza party…" Ace looked at him. "Oichi can't eat dairy products…" "Yeah, I know but she followed along like the cute puppy she is…so how I could I not come…not to mention your brother over there pretty much kept everyone up last night…" Ace laughed. "Yeah I know. He called me early this morning. I didn't want to hear about it but knowing Jess couldn't move filled me with delight." Kid shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"I'm gonna go and get dressed and come back down to make some lunch." Jess said with a grin. Luffy smiled. "Lunch!" "Luffy you just had breakfast." "Hungry!" Ace rolled his eyes. "Why do I bother…"

"Sasuke." Jess muttered he looked at her. "Yeah Jess?" "I want you to not look or to talk to Oichi is that clear?" Sasuke gulped at her dark glare and he nodded quickly. "Good!" She smiled brightly and walked into the house as Hinata followed her.

Kid looked over to Ace. "You staying?" Ace shook his head. "No, I got work to do. The fire fighters are doing volunteer visits today. I have been assign to take the kids on a tour of the station and what not. Then I'm heading to the airport to pick up Vivi." "Oh? She's coming back?" Sabo asks walking over to them. "Yeah, but only for the dance. At first, she left to get a breather away from…well you know…but then her dad got sick so she had to put her duty first. After the dance, cosplay week, and that big week trip she's heading back home until the new school is built. Hopfully by then her dad would have gotten better and what not." Kid frowned. "That sucks. How about Rebbeca and Ms. Volia?" Sabo stuck a board into the ground. "They finally got the jewles they needed to come back. So they should be here in a few days or so."

Naruto walked over to them. "Why did she have to leave? That Rebecca girl? The one with the pink hair." Ace frowned. "Why do you even care…" Kid held his hand up. "It's cool…After the jumping Rebecca's father felt that Grand Line was too dangerous for her and Ms. Voila. So he sent for them to come back home." Ace sighed. "However, since the thing with the dragons and Jess and Dante taking over for a short time, the dragons decided to punish us by taking our jobs, they punished the nobles by making them actually pay them in their home county rarest items. For Rebecca is was her rare family jewels that were made from flowers." Sabo walked over and grabbed a fence board. "It takes a while for the flowers they need to grow so it took them a while to finally get the amount."

Naruto frowned. "Wow…you guys have some sucky luck…" Ace frowned. "Yeah…glad you guys noticed…" He went to help Yuki put in the boards. "Maybe we should stop talking about this subject. I mean it's nice to finally have an actual conversation without something throwing a fist but…this topic can get heated really quick. Let's not ruin this nice day." Sabo says. The boys nodded and got back to work. Oichi was looking at the boys. She smiled at them before walking back inside the house.

Jess stood in her closet slipping on her dark blue jeans shorts, she buttons and zipped them. Then she grabbed a white scoop tee slipping it on, she reached for a green and black plaid elbow length cardigan. She then picked up ankle socks and slipping them on. She walked out with a smile, Hinata was already in her clothes. Hinata looked at Jess and smiled. "Wow you look good in green." Jess flushed and smiled "I've been told I look good in green and purple and black." Jess said walking over putting her black and white converse on.

Oichi was brushing out her hair. Her hair was poofy and nappy and it frustrated her. Not to mention she was out of her black hair dye to cover up the ends of her tip. They were purple just like her dad's but she also had purple streams in it. 'Why did I wash my hair…?' In the end, she curled it with Jess's curling iron and she puffed it out a bit. She cleaned her glasses off as she walked out with a purple and black string tee shirt, with ruffles on the end. She had a thin see-threw shawl over her shoulders and a pair of white shorts with black knees high socks and black flats. "So…what are you making...?"

"BLT'S, don't worry I won't make yours without tomato's." Jess stuck her tongue out at Oichi. Walking out of the room with both the girls down to the kitchen. Soon has Jess stepped into the kitchen she started to cook the bacon. "Hinata can you wash the tomato's and Lettuce?" Hinata smiled and nodded to her "Sure Jess!" Jess smiled "Oichi can you can the bread out please? and there another loaf in the freezer take it out please? take it out of the bag and unfreeze it in the microwave please?"

Oichi was still messing with her hair. Kid had never seen her hair like this before and it was kinda embarrassing with her hair poof out like this. "Yeah…I got it."

Jess smiled. "SABO!" Jess called for him. "Yes beaut…" Sabo looked her up and down. "Cute outfit!" He says smiling.

Jess flushed. "you like my outfit…? T-thanks hun…" Jess smiled at him. "Can you go into the garage and get the extra two packs of bacon in the pair fridge?" Sabo nodded. "Sure thing."

Jess hummed while cooking the bacon. Stepping away from the bacon she went to the cupboard and took out a plate. "Jess you want me to cut the tomato's and break apart for the lettuce?" Jess smiled and nodded. Oichi shivered. Sure she was a glutton but there were things even she didn't like eating. Tomato's was one of them…

Jess walked back to the bacon, putting the plate down next to the stove on the cupboard and then putting a paper towel down for the grease. Sabo walks back in with the bacon "Smells good in here." Jess flushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped over some of the bacon. "Sabo…" Sabo squeezed his around her waist. "You really do know how to brighten a guy's day up." He says smiling. "I'm the luckiest girl to have guy like you."

"That you are." Jess flushed and felt his kiss her neck, she smiled softly as she put some bacon on the paper towel. Sabo reached down to pick a piece but Jess smacked his hand away from the bacon. "Go back outside and help the boys and can you punch ace for saying 'knowing Jess couldn't move filled me with delight' for me please? I would but I don't want Oichi mad at me…"

Sabo rolled his eyes as he put his hands in his pockets. "Nice Afro Oichi. I'm sure Kid is going to be shocked to see you." Sabo laughed at a pouting Oichi as he walked outside. Kid was dragging a knocked out Luffy and Naruto over to the house. "What happened?" "They spilled the paint. Ace took out Luffy, Sasuke took out Naruto. I'm just putting them over here to stay out the way." Kid drops the two boys. Sabo and Kid walked back over to Ace and Yuki. "Jess is making some BLT's for us." Sabo says. Yuki smiled "Oh my her homemade BLT'S, such a treat!" Sabo then went over and punched Ace in the arm. "Ow…what the fuck…Seriously Sabo…" Sabo shrugged. "Advice keep your thoughts about that to yourself. I don't want to hit you anymore then I have to." Ace rubbed his arm. "Whatever…" Sabo looked over to Kid. "Hey Kid? What do you think about Oichi's hair?" Kid looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Like…what if you learned that Black wasn't her natural hair color?" Kid crossed his arms. "I can see her with different colors and hair styles…why did she dye it or something." Suddenly he got mad. "Did she cut it!? I told her to leave her hair alone!" Sabo laughed. "Whoa there calm it down. I was just asking a simple question. Anyways how far do we have to go with the fence? I'm ready to eat." He laughed.  
Yuki blinked and looked around "You do realize we are nowhere even near being done? If you all haven't noticed her yard is big and long, we only got the right side half done." Sabo laughed. "Chill man. I was just joking. We all see how big her yard is. This is not an all day job."

Yuki laughed "Well expect to come here next after the valentine's dance to finish the fence, which is this coming up this Tuesday." Ace stretched. 'Good luck with that…' He says to himself. Kid raised his eyebrow. "Unless you guys are hiring me I won't be here. So I wish you guys good luck in that." Kid says.

Yuki smiled and then looked at Ace "Oh ace, the next time you say seeing my cousin isn't able to walk with delight on your face." He chuckled grabbing a big piece of wood and looked at him with a smirk squeezing the large piece of wood making it crush and crumple in his hands "Your brothers won't be able to save you." Yuki smiled then his phone rang and answered it "Hello? AH! Jericho!" he looked at them "Excuse me" he smiled and walked away.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked over at Ace who didn't seem fazed by what happened. Sabo laughed at him. "Told you to keep your thoughts to yourself. Nothing gets past them you know." Ace shrugs. "I don't care. It's not going to change my thoughts about it." Kid stuck his hand in his pocket. "Why don't you quit while your ahead. It makes life more easy when you just ignore everything." Ace stuck his tongue out at him. "Maybe your right, maybe your wrong. Does it matter?" Sabo and Kid looked at each other before sighing. "Whatever makes you happy." They say in unison. Sasuke shook his head. "Didn't you guys just see what Yuki did? How are you not faze by that?" Ace shrugs again. "When you get your ass beat every day for about nine years' straight things like that are just a breeze on a summer night." Sabo nodded. "Hey remember the time when Gramps through you and Luffy in that pit of poison snakes?" Ace groaned. "That old man is a pain in the ass! Where he found all those snakes at I will never know. Then was the time when he tied balloons to us and we floated high in the sky." "Yeah, I thought the fall would kill us. Then there was that time when we destroyed half of the village just because we didn't want to become police men."

Ace and Sabo busted out into laughter. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at them with wide eyes. "Did he really do all that to you guys!?" "Yeah, it was annoying. He kept that saying that line to. 'I did it to make you three stronger so that you can become successful policemen.'" Ace says mocking Garp. Kid and Sabo started to laugh. "Damn you can get his voice down just like that!" Kid says laughing. "When you live with the man you tend to pick up things." He high fives Sabo. "Alright let's put some more of the boards up. Ace how long you got?" Ace took out his phone. "I got time to spare." Sabo nodded. "Alright this fence isn't going to put up itself. Back to work."

After a half an hour, Jess was down making all the bacon. Hinata stood next to each other spreading the miracle whip on the bread and made the sandwiches for the boys, Jess looked to see Oichi making hers and Kids. 'Wait where is Law…?' Yuki walked in with a smile on his face. "Wow looking good girls." Jess flushed then glare. "Pig." Hinata giggled as he walked over to her and kissed his cheek "Yuki give this to Law? He's still down in the hidden herbal room." Yuki grinned taking it and disappeared down the steps.

Law was reading and writing something in his own medical book. He was also looking and analyzing each herb. He already knew Grand Lines and Hidden leaf's herbs like the back of his hand. It was the others that pulled him away. Different colors, different effects, different side effects and so on. He wrote something down in his book.

Yuki smiled walking in placing the plate down on the table and look at him by the herb shelves "lunch, are you enjoy looking at all the herbs?" "I am a student doctor. It would be weird for me to not enjoy looking at them." Yuki chuckled. "Since you are jess's doctor know you are able to come in here and use this for an office if you want since jess has so many herbs even rare ones." Yuki says leaving. Law looked at the sandwich and went back to studying the herbs.

Upstairs, Jess and Hinata walked out to the Patio and up to the Jess's long patio wooden outside dining table and chairs with purple cushions. She put the plates down for the boys with the Hinata's help. Jess looked over to the boys and her eyes widen at all the paint everywhere. She fumed "What the HELL?!"

Kid was sitting on the ground looking pissed. He was covered head to toe with paint. Sabo and Ace sat up. They looked a bit woozy and rubbed their heads. Sasuke and Shikamaru were chasing a recovered Luffy and Naruto who were throwing paint everywhere. "Stop it you idiot!" Sasuke yelled. "He started it first! Just admit it Luffy! Ninja's are better than pirates!" Luffy frowned and threw the paint can at Naruto, which hit Shikamaru. "Lies! Pirates are wayyy cooler then ninjas!"

"Why the fuck is there paint everywhere?!" Jess snapped at them, Oichi had walked out to call them in for lunch when she saw the chaos outside.

Hinata's hands went up to her mouth in shock "Oh my…"

She tapped her foot "Well you all better fucken tell me! Who the hell started it?"

Naruto frowned and Luffy frowned back. "Naruto said that Ninjas were better than pirates!" "Well Luffy thinks pirates were better than Ninjas!" "It's because they aren't!" "They are to!" The both glared at each other.

Jess crossed her arms "Oichi, would you love to hose the boys down?" Jess smirked, Sabo quickly got out of the way. He didn't wanna get wet. Yuki by this time sat down at the table smiling. "Looks like she won't let you all eat until you clean from the paint."

Oichi sighed as she got the hose. 'It was such a peaceful day…' She walked over to Naruto and the others. "If I get wet in any kind of way I'm beating the hell out of all of you…" She says. She turned the water on full blast sending them a few yards away. "O-Oichi! That's cold!" Luffy cried out. "S-Stop Oichi!" Naruto says trying to hid behind Sasuke. "Don't use me as a shield you idiot!" Sasuke says as he grabbed Naruto and put him in front of him. Naruto started to frail. "Oichi I'm clean! There isn't no more paint! Stoooppppp!" Oichi moved the water hose and Naruto collapsed on the ground coughing. She then walked over to Kid and Ace. Kid was looking at her with wide eyes. "Your hair…that outfit…" Oichi blushed as she turned the water on full blast. Kid coughed as he washed himself off. Ace shook himself off as well. "Oh come on Oichi…I wasn't even covered in paint…Ahh…now I gotta go home and change." Oichi turned the water down low. Kid walked up to her. His hair was still covered in the paint. "A little help?" He turned around and sat on the grass. Oichi turned the water and washed the paint out of Kid's hair. When she was done she ran her hair threw it. "Well you aren't killing the gel bottle you really look kinda cute with your hair water down." Kid chuckled. "Guys don't like to be called cute Oichi." He looked up at her. "Sexy would do the trick." He smiled warmly at her. It Oichi's face went red and before she knew it she had pushed Kid's face into the ground. "Ah…I-I told you not to get me wet!" She yelled at him before turning around.

Ace and the others blinked as Kid pulled himself out of the ground. He shook his wet hair that fell over his face a bit. "She's cute when she gets all embarrassed like that…" He says smiling to himself. Ace chuckled and laughed. 'Lucky… guy.' 

Jess looked at the hose and picked up and quickly pointed it at Sabo who did have paint on him. "Jess…don't do what I think you're going to do…"

Jess glared. "You think I won't hose you huh? WELL THINK AGAIN!" She hosed him making him gasp in shock. Jess rushed to him grabbing his pants. she put the hose down in his pants.

"What the…!?" she started to laugh and went to the table and eat her lunch, Yuki started to laugh at him. Sabo sighed and shook his head. "You think just because your surround by food I'm gonna let it slide?" He picked the hose. Jess's eyes widen "Sabo you better fucken not!" Yuki smirked "HAHA!" he banged his hand on the table. Sabo suddenly grins and drops the hose. "No…I'm not gonna give you that satisfaction just yet…" He smirks a bit evilly with a hint of lust in his eyes. Jess shivers slightly in pleasure. Yuki grinned "Oh my" He then gave his regular smile before walking to the house. "I'll have Oichi send out some towels while I go change my clothes. He glanced over to Jess before he chuckled and walked into the house.

Yuki started to laugh at Jess. "Oh my did you see that lustful look he was giving you?! God you in such deep shit know, he's gonna give you amount of pleasure torture again! All you can do it run and hide somewhere!" Haha!" Jess shook in in pleasure and being scared. Hinata elbowed Yuki in the gut "Yuki that's not nice…"

Ace shook his hair and rung his shirt out. "Well I'm going to hit the road. Tell Sabo to give me a call when it's time to pick Luffy up." Kid was sitting down with his hair in his face.

Jess started to panic and then calmed down, she turned and sat down at the table started to eat his lunch 'This fucken sucks!' she has a pouting look on her face. Yuki chuckled "Cheer up Jess, I'm sure Sabo won't give you pleasure torture until after the dance" Hinata frowned "Sabo should go easy on you…. I mean after what he did to you last night…" Jess sighed and shrugged.

Ace and Kid watched as Jess ate with a blank face. "Well…anyways…make sure Sabo calls me before he goes on a sex rampage again." Kid nodded and watch him walk off. Kid looked over to she Naruto and Luffy recovering from being hosed. Shikamaru had a lump on his head from the can Luffy threw at him. Naruto and Luffy glared at each other as they started to argue about ninjas and pirates. Kid sighed and leans back on the ground. Those two were already giving him a headache.

Minutes later Oichi came back with towels and gave them to the boys. "Hey Oichi what do you think? Ninjas or Pirates?" Naruto asked. Oichi blinked and rubbed her chin. "Mmmm…Ninja's are cool but I like pirates." She smiles making Naruto frowned. Luffy jumped up. "Heck yea! Pirates are the best!" Naruto groaned. "What's so good about Pirates!?" "Well, you get to travel everywhere without anyone telling you what to do! You can go on treasure hunting adventures! Meet new people and try new food!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Well that does sound fun but you can do that with a ninja! You can do those cool stuff that Jess and River do!" Oichi shrugs. "That's true to so since you two can't agree why don't you just combine both of them. A ninja pirate sounds really cool don't you think." Luffy and Naruto eyes sparkled. "A ninja pirate! Awesome!" They said. Oichi laughed at them before walking away. "Make sure you both apologize to Jess for messing her yard up."

Oichi then walked over to Kid. He was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Enjoy the breeze?" Oichi asked bending down. Kid opened one eye. "Something like that." He sat up and she put a towel over his head. She dried it off but it still stayed in its lose form. She ran her fingers through it. "Your hair is so soft when it's not all gel up." He chuckled. "I've never seen your hair like that. It's cute. Maybe you should keep it like that for this tonight?" Oichi blinked. "Tonight?" Kid's stomach grumbled. "Yeah. Can you bring the food down here?" Oichi nodded. "Uh, Sure." Oichi left to get their lunch.

Jess ate took a bite and looked at kid with such a black face but her eyes read 'fuck you' Yuki smiled at her look "say it, I know you wanna" Yuki whispered to jess. Jess sighed taking other bite "No, it will cause Oichi to get mad at me…"

Oichi came back with hers and Kid's food. "So what's going on tonight?" Kid bit into his sandwich. "There is a party go on at the Red Sea district. Killer got some score on some tickets." Oichi frowned. "A party…but…" "Don't worry it's not that kind of party. Just harmless dancing and alcohol free drinks. Sanji will be behind the bar so he knows everyone there. So why don't we go to the mall and get you an outfit." Oichi felt her cheeks warm up. "An outfit. Your nails done. Hair can be kept like that and are you going to wear your glasses or contacts?" "I haven't even said yes yet…plus I'm sure dad is already pissed that even stayed the night without letting him know." Kid chuckled. "Then your mine as well go to the party. We can head back to Killers place if you don't want to go home. The most he would do is ground you. I mean he's already pretty much isolated you from everyone. Not much more he can really do." Oichi thought to herself. "I…guess your right…" Kid laughed and rapped his arm around her. "That's the spirit." "Ugh…you're a bad influence on me." Kid pinched her cheeks. "Nothing wrong with being bad here and there." Oichi giggled. "Dad is going to kill us both. Oh…but how are we going to get home? We rode here with Jess remember…" "I got it covered. Killer can come get us. He's off work today and has nothing better to do."

Jess frowned 'I'm so sick of this… I'm sick of Dante… I'm sick of Kid...' she felt anger built inside her. Sabo looked at her with a concerned face.

Jess stood up with anger making the chair fall making everyone jump and look at her. Yuki frowned "Cuss you alright…?" Hinata frowned 'she looks pissed and sad…' Everyone was looking at her.

Jess masking it all. "Thank you for helping me today, and I'm sorry for last night… I hope I you all had fun, you all more than welcome to come over again…" Jess said looking at Oichi and then glared at kid mentally. "If you excuse I'm gonna start cleaning the kitchen…" she picked up her food, turning the house she walks past Sabo into the house. Sabo frowned and went in with her.

Yuki sighed taking a bite and looked at Kid. "One-day Kid, she's not gonna be able to control herself and beat the shit out of you."

Hinata frowned "W-why would she do that…?"

Kid rolled his eyes. "I look forward to it…" He says in a not so pleasant voice. Oichi frowned and nudge him in a gut making him cough and frown.

Yuki sighed. "It's not hard to figure out, I'm sure even you, Oichi, would know. It's like she's losing you, she barely is even aloud or see you because of your father. She's jealous, upset and hurt that she can hardly see you even after school. The language that pours off of Kid's body reads 'I don't like her' 'I don't want you near her' 'I don't trust her' 'I hate her' For what reason did my cousin ever do to you…? She did nothing Kid, nothing. You and Ace are nothing judgement pricks" Yuki stood up "Oichi, go talk to her, you are her best childhood friend. You two grew up together since you were 1…. Your mothers were high school friends. She is your sister, your family, go talk to her, comfort her" Yuki took his empty plate and walked over to the house stepping inside.

Everyone glanced over at Kid who was already dialing the phone for Killer. Oichi frowned. Another thing she dislike, really more like one of the rare things she hated was when some gave a lecture and walked off, reminding her of this and that like she didn't already know that. It ticked her off. Kid closed his phone and noticed the vibes off Oichi. He sighed and stood up. Oichi looked up at him. "Kid…" "This is the whole reason of why I didn't want to come here. There is nothing that they can say or do to change my mind of how I feel. If I'm a judgmental prick I'm a happy judgmental prick. It's getting on my nerves so I'm going to do her and you a favor and leave. Go talk to her. Say whatever is on your mind and handle what you gotta handle. I'll be waiting in the front for Killer. Also…" He dropped down and pinched her cheeks. "Don't go in with those bad vibes of yours. I don't know what's gotten into you lately but it feels weird when you are in a bad mood. Now go."

Jess started to clean the kitchen in anger, whipping the counter tops. Sabo walked in and frowned from her angry and sadness. "Jess…?" "I'm Fine…" Jess muttered. "Just need to clean the kitchen, I hate a dirty kitchen…" she muttered again. "Don't lie to me…" He pulled her in a hug, Jess bite her lip and relax "Sabo... I'm fine…"

Yuki walked in and smiled at this. "I told Oichi to come in here to talk to you, let's test it. If she doesn't she doesn't care, if she does come then she does care." Yuki said rinsing off his plate and put in the sink "I'm gonna start working on the fence." He turned around walking out. Sabo rubs her back. "Sabo it's okay, go work on the fence." She leans up and kisses cheek, tonight can we go slow… I'll wear a new lingerie for you…" "I look forward to it." Jess smiled and kissed him back. He turned around and walked out. Jess felt better somewhat and started to clean the kitchen.

Oichi walked in the kitchen passing Sabo when he grabbed her arm. He pulled her over to the side in the living room. "I want you to tell Kid to stop doing whatever the fuck he's doing to make her upset." Oichi snatch away from him and pushed him back. He stumbled back a bit in surprise. Oichi brushed herself off. "Don't come with me with that hypocritical shit. It wasn't long ago when you did the same thing yourself." Sabo grit his teeth as she walked past him in. Sabo tightens his fist as he stormed outside. He looked to see Kid walking to the front of the house. "Hey Kid." "What is it…I'm not in mood to fist fight with you Sabo." Sabo frowned. "I want to talk to you." "Well go right on ahead. Just know that I won't be listening." Sabo walked behind him to the front of the house. "We need to talk about how your treating Jess." Kid rolled his eyes. "I am serious. I know why your 'hatred' of her came back when you were getting used to it. Ace went through it to. You can't keep blaming her for what happen." "Oh, so I should do what you and he did and disappear for a week right?" Kid says. "I think you should do whatever it takes to understand where Jess is coming from. If I remember right you were judged by people to weren't you? So you should know how it feels!"

Kid laughed. "I know how it feels I will never forget that feeling and you know the same people who judge me still judge me to this same day so you know what I did? I accept their judgement. I didn't go off to have some kind of angry pity party because my feelings were hurt and that they hate my guts and wish I was dead. No, I did what I had to do to make my life better then assholes who judge me in the first place and you wanna know what happened when I did that?" Sabo frowns. "They judge me for making my life better. So in the end I learned that no matter what you do in life you're always going to be judge. You just learn to deal with it. If you can't deal with it then you're not ready for the harsh reality." "So what…you're going to judge and hate Jess until the end of time or something?" Sabo says putting his hands in his pocket. "Never said that and I don't judge her. Sure she has all the richness of life. Big house. Money, regardless if she does or doesn't use it. Nice cars even the guy of her dreams. She's one of the people who you should be jealous of. In our eyes she's one of the people who she should be judging us like most of the nobles used to do but she's not. She doesn't hang money over our head. She doesn't brag in our faces. She doesn't use her title to get what she wants. Other than this big ass house there isn't nothing that screams nobility other her personality and her family who keeps butting in. So I don't judge or hate her as much as you like to think."

Sabo looked a bit in shocked at this. It was one thing to hear this from Ace but it was a whole different ball game when Kid was talking like this. Kid sighed. "It's plain and simple that no matter what I say or tell Oichi, Jess is always going to be put first over me." Sabo blinked. "Oichi wouldn't…" "Yeah she would and she already did plenty of times." "So is the real reason of why you don't like her is because Oichi is being…" "A cute loyal puppy dog? Yeah that's part of it and she's the one who's jealous and upset ha! I understand with the whole Dante thing but what she doesn't know is that every time, every single damn time we get on the subject of her even if she's in the wrong, in Oichi's eyes Jess will always be one over me. So you can tell her that…now get out of my face." Sabo frowned as Kid checked his phone.

In the kitchen Oichi walked up to Jess and gave her a hug from behind. "Don't be mad. I'm sorry." Jess smiled slightly "Oichi… I'm fine…" Oichi let go and took a seat at the table. "If you want to vent about Kid and my dad then you're welcome to." The tone of her voice was a bit different from her regular happy like one. It was still kind and sweet like but with a cold demeanor handing on it slightly. "I hate it that I'm not allowed to see you anymore, it hurts! Kid and Law gets to see you more than me know… I feel like he's trying to break our friendship part…. I can't take it more… I'm sick of your father not letting me see you" she snapped in anger slamming a fist on the counter cracking it "There is nothing I can do about my dad. It's a surprise I'm still here really. That should at least tell you that I won't be leaving your side anytime soon. It sucks that we can't hang out all the time like we use to do. It sucks that he wants to Isolate me from you and I would do almost anything to have that back. Being stuck in that house all day every day is suffocating." Oichi sighed and rubbed her fingers together. Jess frowned 'why is he doing this to her…?' "As for Kid…I don't know why his dislikement of you returned. He was just getting use to you and then the day after the fever it came back." Jess frowned again 'it was because of her.. she slipped out and threaten to gut him like a pig…' "I don't understand why your jealous when you have Sabo with you. I don't get jealous when you both are doing all that lovely dovely stuff…okay I do I get jealous a lot for that. I'm just happy that you found someone who you can love again. Me and Kid…we haven't even reach that level of the relationship yet…and if things like this keep happening I don't know if it's ever going to be taken to that level. So you don't need to be jealous of Kid and definitely not my dad." "There's many reason why I'm jealous" Jess muttered "If you want there is even a trick to get into his head. I know you have picture of me when I was little. Just give him a few and ask for a favor. Don't try to barging because it would make him lose interest." Oichi stood up. "I'd understand if your actually still upset at me, Kid, or and my dad. I'll talk to Kid. Maybe talking to you face to face and get something off his chest or something…I don't know…" Jess smiled softly "I'm not upset with you, I couldn't never be upset with you" "I'll see you at school Monday." Jess hugged again "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be upset… or make you upset… Oichi you're the best friend and sister someone can have, True I have sabo. I feel our level of our relationship will become more everyday. He's the one you know, he's my other soulmate… And I wouldn't mind having a face to face talk, I would like to talk to him alone thought. Don't worry I wont hurt him, Just talk" 

Dante was sitting in a small restaurant in Hidden Leaf. He was next to an open window as he blew smoke out. Oichi didn't come home last night so that meant she was either at Danni's or Jess's house. At first he was going to have Kid or Law bring her back but he decided not to. In a way it actually helped him out a bit. It gave him some free time to meet up with an old flame. She had some useful information for him with promise of a wine and dine night. He watched the door as it open and a tall, slender woman walked in. Her green eyes scanned the café until she spotted Dante. She smiled and walked over to him. Her ankle length, auburn hair was styled into a herringbone pattern at the back and top knotted with a blue band. She had four bangs in the front. Two of them were short and was covering her right eye. The other two was long and it crossed over each other just below her chin. She was wearing a long sleeved, cut low, blue dress that feel just below her knees. There was a long slit on the right side, showing her thigh. She had on thin black leggings on and black open toed high heels on. As she took her seat in front of him he noticed that she was wearing dark blue polish on her fingers and probably on her toes. She opened up her purse and pulled out her purple lipstick. Dante chuckled. "It's not like you to come out without your make up on Mei."

The woman, Mei, smiled. "Well it's not every day a former flame of mine call me up to lunch and I accept. I had to rush a little. I know how you hate for people to make you wait." Dante chuckled. "How have you been?" "Oh same old same old…Looking for a man to marry, start a life, and all that nice stuff. Are you still free? Last time I check you and Danni were planning the wedding." Dante laughed. "Whatever that was between me and Danni has long sail doll." Mei giggled. "You calling me doll always made me feel special for some reason. Even though you call that to all your women." Dante blew out smoke. "You are wrong there. Ha. I only call women who I find attractive to my standards doll and you are still on the list for that." Mei laughed as a young girl with pink hair placed their menus on the table. "Drinks?" "A coke." Dante says. "Water please dear." The girl nodded and walked to the back.

"So as much as I hate to ask. Did you call me for a second date or did you call for…" Dante put of his cigarette. "It can be both really. Who says we can't enjoy ourselves while talking business. Maybe we can head back to my house…or yours…and finish up there." Mei's cheeks turned red a bit. "Oh my Dante. You sure do know how to work a lady up." Dante chuckle. "Tell me how are you and that darling daughter of yours doing? I heard about you taking over while Sengoku was away and about the dragons." Dante sighed. "It's been hell on high waters. We can't really talk out loud but…I'm putting the plan in motion maybe in her senior year. I at least want her to have a life before all of this." Mei frowned. "Yes, once it starts it will be hard to come back if she comes back at all. Are you sure you want to do that? There must be another way." Dante looked out the window. A light breeze blew through his hair. "Your hair has gotten longer from the last time we met." Dante looked at her and rubbed his hair. "Oichi likes it when my hair is long. Florina likes it when it short. Izzy hates it and wants me to press it down...I just can't win." Mei laughs. "That sounds like you. You can barely deny your daughters even when it comes down to your own hair." Dante smiled a bit sadly. "Yeah…" He took out a picture of the three girls mushed together with a birthday cake that said 'Happy Birthday Daddy.' '…my three baby girls…'

The next morning. Dante was leaning against the wall of Grand Line smoking. Oichi didn't come home again last night. He was highly pissed but with Mei's help he had forgotten about it. "Morning Mr. Yamamoto." "Morning." He says. A few of the school girls walked up. "Um…G-Good Morning Mr. Yamamoto!" "Good Morning young ones." The smiled as they walked through the gates giggling. One of the students walked in but Dante stopped him. "S-Sir?" "Hand them over…unless you want to miss the trip…" The student frowned and handed him a box of cigarettes. "Hmm…nice brand." The student walked on. Hancock came up. "Sir Yamamoto?" "Boa Hancock…I told you about calling me Sir." "Sorry but would you happen to know where your daughter is? I would like to have a word with her." "The last time you wanted to have a word with her you dumped a bucket of water on her head just after she got over a high fever… I would hope you had remember that since I gave you two weeks of detention, cleaning duties, lunch duties, and have your money privileges to the school halted." Hancock frowned. "Keep it moving Hancock. Do not come near my daughter or I will make sure you are kicked out of three activity's for the upcoming week." Hancock sighed and walked into the school.

A few minutes later a black car pulled up making some of the students run into the school grounds. Dante sighed. "…and here I thought today was going to be peaceful…" The door open and Doflamingo stepped out. "You better have a good reason for coming here." Dante says. Doflamingo chuckled. "I just wanted to get a good look at your older daughter that's all." Dante narrowed his eyes as he reached behind his back. "So much as touch her and I'll blow your damn head off." Doflamingo laughed. "That's coming from the man who used his own daughter as a…" Dante moved in a flash kicking Doflamingo car door in. The students backed up. "Say another word and next time it won't be your car…" Doflamingo laughed. At that moment Oichi and Kid walked up seeing the scene. Around the same time Jess was just pulling up to the school with Sabo. Getting out of the car they both got out and walked to the grand line holding hands. She was glared at Dante then Doflamingo. Kid grabbed Oichi's hand and hid her behind him, glaring at Doflamingo. "Eustass…take Oichi in the school. The rest of you…in the school now…" The students filled into the school quickly. Kid pulled Oichi in the school making sure that she was kept close. Doflamingo smirked. "It's only a matter of time until Oichi is ours." He says whispering. He suddenly disappeared from in front of Dante and appeared in front of Kid. He reached for Oichi but Kid reacted quickly. He jumped back pulled Oichi close to him. At the same time Dante had moved from the car and pulled out a hidden knife and put it against Doflamingo's neck. Doflamingo froze in place. The students looked in shock. Jess glared at Doflamingo 'kill him!' darcaniea's voice echoed in her, jess frowned 'shut up'

Oichi shivered in Kid's arm. "Do you want me to kill you for harming one of my students. Not to mention my daughter. You're a fool to think you would try anything in front of everyone. It's not like you to get your hands dirty." "Hehehehehehe…if it was the old you Dante, you would have taken that gun you had hidden and blew my head off. You're getting soft. It's pathetic." Dante took away the knife. "Leave…now…" Doflamingo chuckled as he back up. There was a long red line across his neck that started to bleed. His smirked grew wider. Dante narrowed his eyes. Kid got up and moved Oichi out the way of Doflamingo as he walked. "See you later little Oichi. We will be seeing each other soon." Dante walked towards him. "Leave….!" He walked behind him. "Kid…inside now…the rest of you to class NOW!" He yelled making the students jump. They ran inside the school leaving just Dante. He walked back to the outside of the gates and lit a cigarette.

Jess glanced at her school with a look that made the students eyes widen and ran inside. Gaara nodded to her dragging Sasuke and Naruto away, Jess let go of Sabo's hands and stomped over to Doflamingo.

Sabo frowned as he glanced to Dante. Their eyes met. Dante shook his head.

"River give me my sword" she whispered in Celtica, reaching Doflamingo before Dante.

Dante blew smoke in the air into a circle. Jess put her hand up and catches a purple dragon katana unsheathing and aimed the blade to his neck. "You come near Oichi or her family again and I'll collect your head Doflamingo, you and the dragons. You are on Celtica, you are you either stupid or an ignorant fool for threating Oichi in my presence." pushing slightly on his neck it caused small blood to come down his neck. "Leave Celtica know." she said has a black car drove up and frank stepped out, he stood there "Frank will show out of Celtica, you're not allowed to step foot in Celtica again." Jess put down her katana sheathing it.

Doflamingo simply laughed at this. "So you're the one huh. HehHeh. Celtica only runs so far little princess. I don't need to be here to get what I want." He turned to Dante. "Hehehe…" He opened the door to his car. "A little information to. The events that are setting in place right now. The pain little Oichi is going through. Are all happening because of you. Isn't that right Dante. Hahahaha!" He got into the car and drove off. Frank followed him.

Jess looking over at Dante "Dante… I have something for you Dante." Dante says nothing as he blew out smoke. Sabo walked over. He needed some answers. He needed to find out why Doflamingo was really here. Why did he attack Oichi knowing that Dante was here? The school is now on Celtica ground making it almost impossible to even get close or touch Oichi…So why did he try.

Jess reached into bag and pulled out a CD case and pic of a 5 year old Oichi in a batman tutu outfit.

Dante's eyes widen as he dropped his cigarette. Sabo bit his lip to keep from laughing. Dante reached into his pocket to get a napkin. He reached for the pictures. "Where did you get those from…"

Jess moved her hand out of the way. "You want these Dante? Then you will let me see Oichi, enough of isolating her and keeping her from me."

Sabo frowned. 'Ah, shit…I should have told her about the bargaining…' Dante narrowed his eyes at her. His eyes widen slightly as he felt a nose bleed coming on. "No deal…I don't bargain…" He looked at the picture with Oichi in the Batman tutu outfit. A blush came across his face. "…Tisk…fine…I'll let you visit Oichi three times a week for three months given the fact that I have no clue what's on the CD. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. That's a one and only offer. Take it or leave it." 

"Mhmmm, on the CD is Oichi wrestling with her teddy bear that my mom mother got her, cute if you ask me. My mom was a memory saver, over 400 pictures and 200 videos, from when we were 1 up to 10."

"I am aware of that but my offer stands…until I look at that CD that's what I'm offering. If what's on the CD is what you say, then Oichi will happily tell you something different. Last chance. Take the offer or leave." Dante's eyes twitched a bit as he put the napkin to his nose. Sabo looked over to Jess.

Jess sighed. "Fine" handing them over to him. "Nice doing business with you…." She said with such venom in her voice, then turning to Sabo and kissed him. "See you at lunch." "Yeah see you there." Jess smiled and walked away to her school she still had the katana in her hand.

Dante turned to held to his office. "Dante…Dante what is going on? Why was Doflamingo here? Why would he attack Oichi!?" Dante stopped, turning back to his regular self. He looked back at Sabo. "The moment you decided to go against my orders was the moment you lost trust with that information." Sabo frowned and walked in front of him and stop him. "Dante! This is not the time to pull that kind of crap! Doflamingo just went for Oichi! I need to know if…" Dante pulled a gun and put it under his chin. Sabo froze in place. Dante was looking at one of the pictures that Jess had given him. "Being that you are with Jessica I cannot and will not give you any information. All I can tell you is what Doflamingo said was true. Thanks to Jessica involvement with the dragons we have been force to move up plans. Even if Oichi may seem safe here, in Grand Line itself is a different story." Sabo frowned. "Your services for protecting Oichi is no longer needed because the bottom line is that you will always come to protect Jessica before you protect Oichi if that situation should ever arise." Sabo backed up and Dante put his gun away.

"I can still protect Oichi…I can still do my missions…" Dante nodded. "I know you do your missions very well. You have yet to deny one. A smart choice. So tell me this Sabo…if Oichi and Jessica are in danger and you can only get to one of them first, knowing Jessica can very well take care of herself…who would you reach out for first…" Sabo blinked. "I…I would…" Dante grabbed his shirt collar. "You would protect Jessica before you protect Oichi. My daughter's LIFE comes before any and everything!" Dante says in a random outburst of anger, making Sabo eyes widen. Dante never loses his composer like this. Dante pushed Sabo out the way. "…Therefore focus on your missions and your missions only. As you can see Eustass training is coming along just fine. He shall make a fine bodyguard for Oichi." He starts to walk away. "The best thing for you is to keep your little girlfriend calm before she messes up the plan…" He walked pasted her. Sabo sighed.

Oichi was still a bit shaken as she sat in Law's office. Kid was looking out the window while Law checking on her. "Just breathe Oichi. I don't see any marks or scratches on you. So thanks to Eustass and Dante he didn't touch you." Law sighed out in relief. Suddenly he pulled Oichi into a hug. Oichi blinked. "L-Law?!" He tightens his grip around her. "I'm glad you're okay…" Oichi's cheeks turned red a bit. Kid looked over and walked over. "My thing is Law…why did Doflamingo attack Oichi…" Law back off Oichi. "I don't know…this land here doesn't belong to Grand Line anymore. I'm sure all the higher ups got the message. I don't know what he could be thinking…unless…" Law frowned and rubbed his chin. "…unless what?" Kid says. The door open and Dante walked in. "Dad!" Oichi says. Dante smiles softly at her and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. He could still feel her shaking. He rubbed her head. "Calm yourself Oichi…find your center…your safe." Oichi snuggled into Dante. Sabo walked in. He frowned. "Oichi…he won't be come back here anymore…I give you my word." Dante sat Oichi on the bed. "Just sit here until you're ready. You two back to class." Kid kissed Oichi on the forehead and then on the lips. "I'll be back during lunch." Oichi nodded as Law laid her back on the bed.

Jess sat on the bench during lunch, she was waiting for Sabo. 'he is three minutes late…'

Coby was walking to her. Jess blinked at him as he walked towards her "Coby…?" He sat down next to her. Jess looked at him "Coby…?" "Before you say anything and before Sabo come I just wanted to talk to you right quick. I'm sorry for how I have been acting but…you gotta understand…I loved you from the moment I first saw you at the water park. When I saved you I knew that you were the one. I thought I finally had a shot when Sabo left but I can see I was wrong. It still hurts for me to even talk to you because I still want you…but I don't want to put you in a position where you start to question your choices. I…I'm happy that your happy…even though it hurts. I'm very happy…that you can happily enjoy your life…with Sabo…" Jess smiled at him "Coby… it makes me happy to hear you say this to me… I'm sorry for hurting you too…"

Coby stood up. "I don't think I will be able to get over you right now. So…I ask that we keep space between each other. Thanks to everyone like Gaara and Sasuke my feelings have been conflicted. Pressuring a broken heart person to talk to the girl he thought could be his is never a good thing." He rubbed his head. "I didn't want to snap on you while I had all this anger inside of me which what I was trying to tell everyone…" He sighed. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was snap on you…" He turned to Jess. "When everything settles down I hope…we can start over as a friends…" Jess stood up and smiles "of course Coby, your friendship means a lot to me…" 'I wanna hug him…'

Coby smiled and turned to walk away just as Sabo walked up. They stared at each other for a moment before nodding at each other. Coby left to the school and Sabo took a seat. He wasn't looking so hot. "Sabo what's wrong…?" "It's nothing right now." Sabo says as he leans back into the bench. Jess stepped to him sitting on his lap "Don't do this to me, tell me what's wrong…? Please…?" "Jess…there are things I can't tell you do to the situation and my line of work is in. This…unfortunately…these are one of the things I can't talk about…days like this with me are going to be a normal thing. I hate it but that's the way it's gotta be…" Sabo closed his eyes.

Jess sighs "Very well" she picked up the bento box opening it, he smiled "Mhmm looks good baby" Jess giggled, taking a chop stick picking up one piece of bread ball boneless chicken and lifted up "Open wide hun" (Sabos reactions and lines)  
Jess feeds him "Yummy?"

After school, Jess sat in the new improved meeting room for board meetings for both schools.

The room where freshly painted white. There was a dark grey carpet. On the left side of the room there was painted words on the wall, words of 'kind' 'be curious' 'Ideas' 'details' 'Smart Risks'. The table was a white color, with black meetings chairs all around the table. Jess has been working on this room since Friday night, Saturday afternoon and late Sunday to 6 to 10, then coming home to sabo.

Jess sat at the end with an empty one next on her left. Gaara was on her right side. Naruto was next to Gaara, Shikamaru was next to Naruto, Hinata was next to him, Neji next to him and Kiba was next him.

Ino was not there today as she had quiet the board. Jess sat in in her chair discussing the new spot for Ino "So who do you think should fill Ino's spot?" Jess asked, Gaara hummed looking at some folders of different students "Sai?" Neji groaned "I don't think I can stand his fake emotions" Naruto laughed "Yeah same" Gaara looked at the list "Mhmmm how about…Tenten?" Neji flushed "Tenten huh? Sounds good to me, she has the archery club, the track club and Kudo club after school.." Shikamaru sighed in boredom "she's always busy… try someone else" the sound of the door opened and a boy walked in with wide greyish brown eyes and short mousy red hair and he has the school uniform on, he had a red colder in his hand and a note in the other.

Their eyes widen, Jess blinked at him 'he looks familiar… where have I seen him before' Naruto stood up with a grin "Sasori! Your back from your tour!"  
Jess's eyes widen "Sasori from Akatsuki?" The boy walked in more and smiled "Hey Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Gaara" Kiba smiled "Yo man!" Shikamaru grinned "Well it's about time you showed up for school, even on the road have you been keeping up with your grades?" Sasori smiled and nodded "Yeah" Gaara smiled "So what's up?" Sasori smiled and then his eyes widen as it lands on Jess, his face turned red "Wait you are that girl that sang on Halloween, Jess right?" Jess nodded with a smile "Yeah.." "well uhm Principle Tsunade told me to find you all and give you this" he walked over to Gaara giving him a note, Gaara took it and looked at he smiled "Well looks like we have found Ino's spot fill" Naruto grinned more "awesome! Sasori is an amazing pick!" Sasori smiled "Thanks Naruto" Gaara smiled "Alright take a seat, Grand Line should be here soon. I see she gave you Ino's folder" Sasori nodded "Yeah"  
"And to let you know, I'm no longer the president. Jess is know, I'm the vice president" Gaara said to everyone making their eyes widen "Wait why?" Naruto asked confused, Gaara sighed "I don't feel like I'm president material anymore, Jess is more of it anyways since she has more contact with the national school's association board of directors that runs both schools" Jess sighed "really know… Well Welcome Sasori" Jess smiled "I hope you read the folder on the way up here?" Sasori smiled "Yeah, I did" he smiled back at her with a flush. Kiba looked and frowned at Sasori. He leaned in "Be careful, she as a Boyfriend. He's the president of Grand Line student board, his name is Sabo… he's highly protective of her…" he whispered to him. Sasori raised an eyebrow at him and sighed with a frowned 'she's taken huh?'

"Get the fuck off my back!" The heard someone yelled. The Hidden Leaf looked at the door. It slammed open. Jess blinked in surprise. Law was the first one in and he looked pissed off. It wasn't every day that Law came in pissed. More like boredom. Lucci was behind him just as pissed. "Do your damn job then I'd get off your back!" They grabbed each other by the collar. "If you were hiding like a pussy cat then it wouldn't have happened! You were right there dammit!" "Don't tell me how to do my job I'll rip you into pieces." "ENOUGH!" Sabo pushed them on the floor. "I don't care who's fault it was we leave personal things outside the damn classroom!" He yelled. Jess smiled and sighed, Gaara sighed. Sasori looked confused. Law got up. "No one gives a damn about your rules!" Sabo grabbed Law by his collar. "Law calm yourself down." Law smacked his hand away from him. "Don't order me around." He walked over to his seat. Lucci brushed himself off and took his seat as well. Kalifa walked in. "I don't think it's a good idea for you two to sit beside each other…move…" She says to Lucci. Lucci rolled his eyes as he got up and moved over. Nami took her seat beside Lucci and Robin took her seat beside Nami. Sabo sighed and sat down beside Jess. "Tashigi won't be joining us today. She and her club are at a competition right now." "Lucky her." Law says. "Law darling…it's best to not talk until you have calm all the way down. Understand." Kalifa said in a calm voice. "Yeah…" He says.

Sabo sighed. He was also a bit pissed and frustrated. He ruffled his hair. "Sorry about that everyone…we had a small issue at the school that has gotten everyone a bit overwhelmed." Lucci huffed. "overwhelmed…ha understatement of the year. The damn doctor over here can't do his job right..." Law grit his teeth. "You wanna take this outside Lucci!" Sabo sighed he was about to say Kalifa's name when Jess slammed her hand on the table "Shut the fuck up!" her board looked down right away. Gaara sighed.

Law and Lucci ignored Jess as they kept glaring at each other. "Your nothing but a shamble doctor." "And your nothing brainless idiot." Nami sighed and shook her head. "This is so stupid…"

"I don't give a fucken shit, keep you god dam business out of this meeting or I swear you can fucken leave is that god dam clear?" Jess snapped at them. Lucci stood up. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'll leave" Lucci says narrowing his eyes at Law and walking out. Sabo sighed. 'figured that was going to happen. He was surprised that Law didn't storm out either.'

The room was silent for a second before Jess started. "Well then, how do you like the new room?" Jess asked with a smile. No one said anything. Kalifa was writing and Nami had annoyed look on her face but she nodded. "Very good." Robin smiles nicely. "It…looks nice…" She says. Law was going through his medical book. Sabo also smiled slightly. "Yes, a new look is always nice."

Jess smiled "I did it all, with of course Yuki's help on Saturday afternoon." looking at Sabo then everyone else. "Yeah I was surprised to see a whole different room!" Naruto grin. Hinata flushed with a smile. "She did a good job on it."

Jess cleared her throat. "Now then, Ino as quit the board. Sasori has taken her spot, Sasori introduce yourself" Sasori smiled and stood up "Hello I'm Sasori" he bowed. Sabo nodded. "Welcome I'm Sabo the president of Grand Line. The girl over there that is writing is Kalifa she is filling in for our vice president. The guy who just walked out was Lucci. The guy he was auguring with is Law. The two ladies here are Nami and Robin. Our other member is in a late match with her archery club."

"In other news, I'm no longer the president of the hidden leaf's board. Jess is, I stepped down to be vice president." Gaara said. Sabo was eyeing Law who seemed to not care about the meeting any longer but, that only meant he was calming down. He would have to talk to Lucci tomorrow.

"I don't mind, anyways!" Taping on her tablet. "So let's talk about the dance tomorrow night, Hidden leaf is gonna have a half day, for the student's to get ready and for last checkups on the gym. The entrance will be through hidden leaf, since grand lines way is sort of long. So the art clubs made that hallway into a coat rack area, do you have a half day?" Kalifa was writing and looking through her notes. "Yes, for the most part."

"So let's look over the stuff, there is also a voting box near the front door inside the gym. The nominees for queen will be a surprise on voting pages, there will be four girls from hidden leaf and Grand line. Four boys from grand line and Hidden leaf. Lucky for me I got the names here" Jess lifted the black piece of paper with the names.

"The girls for Hidden leaf are, Hinata, Ino, Naruto and Me" Naruto's eyes widen "WAIT! Why I'm I on the girls list!?" Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Neji and Sasori all laughed at him. Hinata eyes widen but giggled.

Nami shook her head. "Good luck with that one." Robin smiled. Jess smirked "I guess the girls think you are a girl in the relationship between you and Sasuke" Naruto pouted "this is stupid"

"Well anyways the boys for hidden leaf are Sasuke, Gaara, Sai and Neji" Jess said smiling, she handed it over to Sabo. "I Think Sabo should say out the names for his school." She giggled. Sabo smirked. "Well I seem to remember someone splashing water down my pants so therefore your request and any other after this has been denied." He sticks his tongue out. "Consider it part one of your punishment."

He looked over to Kalifa. "Kalifa. Both sides please." Kalifa pushed her glasses up. "Of course. For the girls we have Handcock, Vivi, Robin, and Baby 5. For the boys we have Luffy, Ace, Franky, and Sabo." Sabo blinked. "I told them I didn't want my name on that…" He frowned. "Well tough nuts. Get over it." Nami says smirking.  
Jess giggled. "For the best gown all girls are eligible to win, for the last minute my aunt put in best Tux and Special someone, which is Rose sign up" Naruto blinked. "Wow really?" Jess nodded. She wrote down something for Kalifa "Here is the prices of the roses" she based to her. "The rose colors are Red, white and pink. A single rose will be a dollar, for a bouquet which comes with 10 roses, that's how high it goes, will be 10 and the box or the roses wrapped will cost an extra 2 bucks. Our Principles will be the judges and go around checking out the gowns and tuxes, Tsunade will be in charge for best gown and your principle will be in charge for best Tux."

The girls and Sabo frowned. 'Would he even be there…' Nami says to herself. 'I don't know if Dante would even want to be a judge…' Sabo says sighing. 'I feel like he would make things difficult…' Kalifa says writing it down.

Jess looked at her tablet. "All treats and foods will be ready, Sanji liked my idea of Heart Shaped Pizza." Nami smiled. "He has been working nonstop with the cooking club…" 'I guess I can lift my band for just one night…' She says to herself. '…but it's gonna cost him…' Nami giggled to herself as small dollar signs rotated around her head. Robin poked her. "Focus Nami." Robin says. Nami rubbed her head. "Sorry about that Haha…"

"The crowns are made, even the back-ups in case of a tie." Jess says." Jess says. "How are things on your side?" Jess asked Kalifa. "Bon Clay has informed me that everything is ready on his end." Kalifa says reading off one of her notes.

A knock made them all look as Violet walked in wearing a Dark Blue Gothic Lolita Jumper with Rose Prints and black heels. She had a silver and sapphire tiara on her head. She smiled. "Hello children." Jess stood up with her board and bowed her head. "Queen Violet, welcome." Jess said softly. As usual Grand Line stayed seated.

Violet chuckled. "No need to bow please sit." Jess and her board sat down, Violet smiled at them "How is the proportions coming for the dance?" "Good Aunt violet, everything is ready for tomorrow." Grand Line stayed silent. Kalifa checked her watch and looked at Law who looked lost to the world for a moment. She left him alone now that he was being silent. She glanced to Sabo who shook his head.

Violet smiled "Good, know then the reason why I'am here is because of the new school" Violet smiled and looked to the door "You can come in" the students looked confused as a girl with long grayish purple hair and grayish purple eyes. She was wearing a black school skirt, white and black sailor top, black tie with a grey cardigan on top. Black nee high socks and black shoes. The girl walked in and bowed "Everyone this is Amy Meyers, the president of Wonderstruck"  
Jess smiled "Amy!" Amy smiled shyly to her. "Hey jess!" Hidden's board was blinking at her. "Wait do you know her Jess?" Jess nodded. "I use to go to school with her at Wonderstruck…" Grand Line had nothing to say so they stayed silent. Kalifa studied the president of Wonderstruck before writing something in her notes. Sabo waved slightly.

Violet smiled and looked at her. "Oh get him." Amy blinked and gasped softly. "Oh!" she walked back to the door and pulled in a boy with the same hair and eyes, Grayish purple. He was really attractive, he was wearing a white collar shirt with a black cardigan over it and black men's skinny jeans with black and white converse. The boy blinked around and nodded. "Everybody this is Cloud Meyers, Amy's little brother. He is the vice president. I have to tell you He is deaf so he won't hear a word you say, luckily I now sign language and long with Amy and Jess also knows."

Clouds eyes roamed the students and his eyes widen as they landed on Jess and he smiled brightly and waved at her. Jess giggled and waved back and then signed speak out. "Hello cloud, it's been awhile" Cloud smiled and signed. 'Yes it has, I missed you. How are you?' Jess smiled and signed back. "I'm doing fine." Nami glanced over Robin who was writing something in her notes. Kalifa knew sign language but what was the point in making that clear now. Plus, it was fun watching Nami struggle to learn. She wrote a note at the top of her notebook.  
"Why don't you two sit down at the end of the table" Violet said to hem also signing for Cloud. Cloud and Amy both nodded to her and sat, Frank stepped in and stood there with a large bag in his hands. Violet walked around the table "Know then, the reason why I'am here is because do to certain things that has happen, the school will not be built on the original spot as I showed you before"

'Shocker…' Sabo says to himself.

Naruto blinked at her "Why...?" Gaara looked confused also "Yeah why?"

Violet smiled still slowly walking around them. "Due to the railroad tracks, the school will be built in Celtica in the outskirts of natural, on Crystal Lake"

Jess closed her eyes listening, she already knew. Her board members looked more confused "Wait on the lake…?" Cloud was looking his sister the whole time as she signed to him everything that everyone is saying.

Law sighed. 'Idiots…' he says to himself. The moment she said lake he had already got it. Kalifa had some idea but it interested her enough to finally put her pen down and listen. Nami blinked and Robin rubbed her chin. "Interesting…" she says.

"Frank." Violet said, Frank nodded and walked over to the table and placed a device in the middle of the table tossed the remote to Violet Who caught it, she pressed a bottom showing them the island.

Naruto looked at it. "I think I've seen that while at jess's, it was off in the distance…" Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata nodded. Gaara frowned 'I have been there only once…and they have been there 2 times…'

Kiba frowned. "I wish I can go to Jess's." He whispered but Sabo heard. Sabo frowned at Kiba and sent him a glare. 'He just won't give up…all I need is five minutes with him alone…' Law finally sat up and looked at the island. Kalifa blinked as she and Robin started taking notes.

"The Island is called Orchidee, for the purple and blue orchid's. It used to be where the summer manor of Regina Mikcloud the first queen of Celtica stayed. But there was nothing but runes so we removed everything and the school is being built as we speak."

Nami rubbed her head. "So…if we all going to school there what's the point in tearing down the two schools now?"

Violet was gonna answer but Jess answered for her. "Because" Jess opened her eyes and looked Nami. "Dorms are gonna be placed here, girls and boy's dorm along with the pool, don't you remember?" Nami said nothing as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"I will get to that in a moment Nami, now then the school will still look the same I showed you before. The dorms will still be built on both lots here, since the school is a little always there will be school buses that will pick at bus spots in both grand line and Shinobi and at the dorms." Violet pushed button 3 as a picture of a long purple nice bus appeared with the inside look next to it.

Naruto's eyes widen "wow! I wouldn't mind going into school in that, the seats look comfy" Shikamaru nodded "Yeah" Hinata smiled "I like it" Sasori looking at it "not bad…" 'Sharing seats with hidden leaf girls make my skin crawl.' Kalifa says to herself. Nami and Robin glanced at her. She smiled lightly back at them.

Cloud made a noise "ahh…" they all turned their heads to him Violet smiled and signed speaking out "Yes cloud dear?" Cloud blinked at her and signed to her, Jess smiled at him. Naruto blinked "What did he say…?" Jess smiled "He asked if there was gonna be student school parking."

Violet smiled. "Yes cloud there will be." She signed also to him. "I will get it in a moment." Violet said standing behind Sabo and Jess. "The schools will still be torn down for the dorms. Of course, after your school year is over, there will an extra credit for coming and helping torn down both schools."

Kalifa wrote that down in her notes. 'Depending on the day these students should be able to gather and with their grades they may need it." She doubled circle a name. 'A few students will have issues with it but that can be arranged' Robin looked at her and smiled. 'Vivi would be proud.' She whispered to Nami. 'You think so?' Nami shrugs as Robin nodded.

Over at Grand Line Dante was doing some last minute paperwork when he picked up the CD that Jess gave him earlier. 'Damn Sabo…and I know Oichi told her about it to…she thinks she has a one up on me but this won't change anything.' He takes out his personal laptop and puts the CD in. It started it up and he had an instant nosebleed. "Shit!" He says covering his nose. Seeing Oichi wrestling the teddy bear…the same teddy bear she has in his room at his house…! He grabbed a few napkins and wiped his nose. "Oichi dear not so loud hun Jessica is sleeping." Dante stopped and looked at the laptop screen.

"Mommy Mommy lookie! His name shall be…John the teddy bear!" Oichi says in serious voice but with happy sparkles in her eyes. She takes the teddy bear and suplexs the bear." Danni chuckled. "Tell me, why are you recording this?" "Because I want to record it so fricken cute! She loves my birthday gift" Dawn said from the video. "Roar!" Oichi jumps up and comes down on the teddy bear with her elbow. "Oichi calm down. Your gonna beat the stuffing out of him." Oichi giggled as she twirled the bear around laughing.

Dante smiles and chuckles. He didn't know Dawn as well as Danni did. He met her a few times when Oichi and Jess had their little play time but he never got to know her because he was always working. He took out a cigarette as he listens to the rest of the CD. When he had heard of her passing he learned that Danni was heartbroken. She threw herself into a drinking fit for a few weeks neglecting her duties of taking care of Oichi. Dante lit the cigarette. The court had offer to give him full custody but he said no. He blew out a smoke puff. At that time, he couldn't just take Oichi away from Danni, not like that…he still loved her even if she didn't love him back. Oichi needed to be with her to help her through that and she needed to be there for Jess. Dante sighed as he closed the laptop. "She got me in a bind…"

His phone rang. He picks it up. "Yes, Oichi?" "How you know it was me…" Dante laughed. "A father just knows. What do you need?" "Um…I need…advice…" Dante blinked and put down his cigarette. "Advice?" "Y-Yes…it's about Kid and Jess…" Dante raised his eyebrow. "Okay?" "See I want him and Jess to talk face to face and get whatever is on his mind but Kid won't go for it…is there any way I can…" Dante smirked. "Wine and Dine him?" "What?" "It a term me and your mother use when we get a person to do what we want." "Okay…so what do I do." Dante looked at his watch. "Kid should be at work right now and I'll be staying late…So here is what you do. Fix him a big batch of all his favorite food. Then while he is eating or almost done go run him a hot bath. Then when he is relaxing in the tub I know you have 'special' outfits in the closest…" "Dad!" Dante laughed. "I'm your father Oichi. I see and hear everything." "Mmmmfff…just keep going…" "Haha ok so…when you pick out his favorite outfit sit him down and use your womanly charms on him." "Womanly…charms…?" "Come on pumpkin. You may not know it but you have use them before." "I have?" "Just follow your instincts sweetie. Remember this is a tactic is called Wine and Dine. Don't let him catch on until you get him to bed. Then after you get him excited ask him your question. It's how your mother got me and It's how I got your mother back." "Ew dad…" He laughed. "Good luck. Oh and I need a favor from you." "A favor?" "Yes, send a message to Jessica saying that she can come visit you for the rest of the year but still on three days a week." "H-Huh?" "Just do me this favor sweetie." He hangs the phone up.

"Around April will be the major exam, and in July there will be the package in the mail it's the brochure of the school in some papers that the students have to fill out for measurements for the uniforms and there's papers on all the classes, special classes and clubs and there's gonna be a piece of paper for dorm sign up. This is the first package the students will get. It must be sent by the end of the month. Then in Aug is the 2nd package with the uniform and with papers, of classes and list of school's clubs and activities and their dorm number with the key card. If they have a car they will get the car pass and they will get the PDAS If they don't have a car there is a bus time when the school buss will come and what buss they are signed too" Violet nodded to frank who took out a small box, the students watched him has he took out a thin grey PDA. "This is your PDA, it's a prototype"

Nami rubbed her chin. "Pretty cool…" Naruto looked at it "Wow…"

"The PDA, is for school only. It will have many memo's and it updates everyday, there is a school cafeteria menu that will show what is being cooked for each day. Yes there is a cafeteria in the school, the food is cooked fresh. There will be a sign up for free lunch for students have a hard time. Your PDA can be used as a phone. There will be a number on a card with the phone. It will be only able to contact only PDAS only, nowhere else. It's built with the highest technology Celtica as. It's waterproof, indestructible and Hack free. Your PDA will be un-hackable, if someone tries to hack into your PDA. Alarm on your phone will go off and also in the security tower at the school notifying the schools secretly"

They all sat there listening, Amy was signing everything to Cloud. "Know for the school's student board, If you wish to stay on the board. You are most then welcome. Anyways, there's gonna be a special sport for our school. Its legal in Celtica." Jess sighed. 'Crap.'

'What more sports can be added if they are taking on Grand Line's schedules…' Nami says to herself.

"Street racing." Violet smiled, she placed a hand on Jess's shoulder. "By the way, Congrats Jess on winning Natural Street Race on Saturday"

Gaara's and Kiba's eyes widen "What...?" Gaara said looking at her. Sasori looked shocked but looked at her 'wow she street racing… that's hot…'

Kiba face turned red "You street race…? That's just… hot…" Sabo clenched his fist. 'Calm yourself Sabo…just wait a little longer.'

Jess signed "I use to, I haven't in 2 years…." Violet smiled "I have already picked the top students to be racers for the school" Jess sighed banging her head "let me guess one of them is me isn't?" Violet chuckled "Yes and Michael, from Wonderstruck, since he was 2nd place" Amy and Cloud both smiled at her. Jess groaned again.  
Then suddenly her phone ring, Jess smiled "Excuse me, talk among yourselves" she stepped away to the windows opening her phone, answering it speaking Celtica.

Jess sighed "Crap…" Sabo was glaring daggers at Kiba. Kiba gulped and looked down. 'You can't get away now…' Sabo says.

"He challenged you didn't he?" Gaara asked her, Jess sighed and nodded "Yeah…" "Yeah Jess's friend is awesome!" Naruto grinned, Jess chuckled "We were friends when we were kids, I was shocked to hear he had crushes on me and Oichi both, well he still does"

Gaara's eyes widen "I didn't know Michael… had crushes on you both…."

Law felt a little anger build up from hear Michael's name. 'He can crush on Jess all he wants but Oichi is off limits.' He then blinks and rubs his forehead. He hates it when he has thoughts like that. Oichi is free to date anyone she pleased…so was with Kid after all. Again anger build up. 'Ugh…' He leans on his elbow. 'I'm a idoit…'

Cloud looked at Jess then Sabo ten back to Jess, he made other noise to get her attention "aahh" they students seem to look at him, Jess blinked at him and watched him sign to her 'Is that your boyfriend next to you?' Jess smiled and nodded and signed back to him 'Yes he is' without speaking for everyone to hear. Naruto blinked "what did he say…" Amy smiled "Happy that you finally have someone again" Amy said while signing for cloud. Jess flushed and smiled "Thank you Amy…" she signed also. Cloud smiled and signed to them 'Same happy that you have someone, I hope he's treating you good.' Jess smiled and giggled and signed to him and said out. "He treats me really good."

Sabo takes his attention off of Kiba for a quick second and raised his eyebrow to Jess. He then turned back to Kiba.

Then they jump as Violet started to shout in her phone, Jess frowned and looked at her Aunt. Sabo look at her also "What she screaming about?" he asked Jess. Jess frowned "she found out what Doflamingo did today…" she whispered to him.

Violet turned to the students still on the phone "the meeting is over; you may all leave now. Jess, Sabo, Amy, Cloud stay please."

Hidden leaf students frowned but stood up walked out of the room. The Grand Line students stood and walked out. Kalifa was pulling Law with her. He groaned. He was not in the mood for a lecture right now. 'If I get one Lucci should get one to…' He said to himself.

Violet closed her phone "Frank closed the door and put the devise on the door" Frank nodded and walked over to the door closing it locking it and placing a small devise on the door. He pushed the button as flickering Purple Digital hexagon barrier covered the walls. Jess's eyes widen. "Pretty…" Jess felt her phone vibrate has she got a text but ignored it. Sabo felt his phone vibrate twice. 'Now? Great…'

Violet walked over the table, Jess frowned has she sat down. "Aunt violet do not do anything stupid…." Violet shook an anger she looked at her niece making jess grab Sabo's hand quickly afraid. Amy and Cloud held hands looking away. Sabo frowned.

"Do tell me why Doflamingo stepped foot in Celtica and threaten and try to take Oichi?" Violet asked softly, Jess gulped 'shit… should I even tell her…?'

"I don't know. Doflamingo is well aware that the land the school stands on no longer belongs to Grand Line anymore. There is no way of knowing how his mind works from what I hear…" Sabo says.

"Tell more or I will have no choose to do what I know will cause trouble, you're lucky Jetter will not know a word of this." Jess frowned looking down 'I don't know what to say' Sabo frowned. "I don't know what you want us to say. There isn't any more to tell." 

Violet stood up. "I see, the next time he steps foot in Celtica and goes after Oichi You know what I will do, I can ignore what happen today but the next this happens I will not." Jess frowned but nodded to her "I understand Aunt Violet…" Violet looks at Sabo "relay Dante that message for him, the next to one of dragons or even Doflamingo steps foot in Celtica I will have them arrested." Sabo sighed but nodded.

Violet sighed with a smile. "But on other news we finally found out who was the cause of Oichi's attack" Jess's eyes widen and stood up fast "Who...?" she asked in a low venomous force. Sabo frowned.

Violet looked at her "Hancock."

Jess's eyes darken "Hancock huh?... I knew it was her…" Jess made fists 'go and kill her, you know she wanna hurt your Oichi' Jess bite her lip 'shut up!' 'Hancock…it figures…' sabo thought

"This information will not leave this room. We will let Hancock graduate and then we will arrest her, Danni already knows since she was part of the integrations department. I will go to Dante myself and tell him."

Jess growled and walked over to the wall where her bag and sword was, her sword was wrapped in a cloth so the students didn't freak out from it. Jess grabbed the sword making their eyes widen. "Jessica what are you doing?" Jess turned around and one of her eyes were red, Frank quickly went in front of Amy and Cloud shielding them. Violet eyes widen "That's not possible…. Darcaniea is half out."

Sabo stood up. 'No…'

Jess smiled wickedly. "Why not wait, why not just get rid of her now?" Violet gulped and stepped back "You know why Darcaniea…."

She smiled at them that made them shiver. "Take down the barrier." Violet shook her head. "No." 'This is not good…' Sabo thought.

In a quick motion the sword was at Violet neck. "Remove it." She said with a dark growl. Violet shivered "No, control yourself."

Jess's another eye starts to flicker from green to red.

Sabo moved putting his hand on her hand that was holding the sword "Enough…" Those eyes turned to him and frowned. "please stop... give me back my Jess…" Her eyes were now red and narrowed at him he felt something was not gonna happen right, he was quickly slammed to the wall and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

Sabo groaned. He felt a sharp pain. Looking down he see's the sword went through his shoulder, he looked at Darcaniea. She was smirking and licking her lips. "I've been dying to do that to you hehe." leaning to him licking his cheek. "Seeing you like this is such turn on."

Violets eyes widen and back up 'oh my god….' Frank couldn't believe his eyes.

Sabo groaned again but not from the pain. He was used to stab wounds. He's felt a little loose. At any point he would be freaking out of his mind but his body felt relax. He blinked. 'Did the chip…malfunction? Is this what Dante feels. Is this what he felt when he was facing Darcaniea…'

Darcaniea chuckled wickedly. "You and me could have the most amazing sex ever, tell me Sabo what would you do if I suddenly came out while you were making love jess?" she asked in such an evil seductive tone as she pressed her body into Sabo's pushing the sword more into his shoulder as blood came poured out.

Sabo's eyes went blank. He took the sword and pushed it deeper in his shoulder. "I see…this is what he meant…" He looked Darcaniea with a blank stare. "Disgusting. This sad little game you're playing is just pathetic." He said coldly. "The only girl for me is Jess. You'd show me no thrill." He pushed the sword deeper making his entire arm red of his own blood. "Give. Me. Back. My. Jess." He says in a low tone.  
Darcaniea started to laugh at him and yanked the sword out of him fast.  
Sabo looked at his shoulder. It wasn't one of the worst wounds he got but strangely it didn't hurt...no pain...no fear...is this what Dante had in store for him and the others...  
"Your Jess huh? Sounds like you in love with her." Darcaniea started to laugh. "You want your jess, then I will give you your jess back! HAHA!" Twirling the sword, the tip pointed to her chest, Violet eyes widen in fear. "NO SABO STOP HER!" Violet screamed. Sabo was already up as he knocked the sword out of her hand. He then grabbed Darcaniea by the throat and slammed her down to the floor. "Give. Her. BACK!"  
Darcaniea started to laugh "Why we are having so much fun!" Violet was already looking at Franky 'do it…' Frank nodded walking to them taking out a needle. Darcaniea shifted on Frank and smirked "Ooo looks like he was order to do the unspeakable."

"Take another step and I'll shred you to pieces…" Sabo said coldly, not taking his eyes of Darcaniea.

Violets eyes widen. "Wait Sabo! he was gonna put her to sleep not to kill her!" Darcaniea Laughed twirling them around reaching behind her and taking out a Kunai "DIE!" she dove the Kunai down

Sabo watched the Kunai coming to him. Yet he didn't fear that his life was in danger. Violet and Frank quickly moved forward to stop her but the kunai stopped dead it's tracks above Sabo's chest, Jess was shaking and breathing heavy and tears where flowing through her eyes and there widen. "Sabo…."

Sabo looked up at her and her eyes were going back too green, he reached out and grabbed the kunai putting it aside. He sat up with her still on the lap holding her. "Sorry… Sorry…. Sorry… Sorry… Sorry…" Jess started to tear in his arms holding him back. Sabo said nothing as he held her.

Violet sighed she looked at Amy and Cloud and frowned they were facing the wall no watching it. "Frank take Lady Amy and Lord Cloud home" Frank nodded walking over to the door taking the devise is over, Amy and cloud quickly left the room with Frank behind them. Violet stepped over kneeling down "Take her home Sabo, I'll contact River… she will wipe something up for your sword wound… it will be healed by tomorrow.." Violet stood up and walked out of the room and headed for Grand line.  
Sabo's eyes were blank as he sat there for a moment. He then got up. "Let's go." He said. His voice was still cold.

Violet walked into grand line with Yuki behind her. "Why didn't you let me in there when I arrived?" Yuki asked upset, Violet said. "It was under control." Yuki bite his lip. "Under control? She slipped out and tried to kill Sabo and even tried to kill Jess." Violet said nothing as they reached the Dante's Office, she knocks on while she opened the door. "Dante."

Dante was typing something on his laptop with his glasses on. He was on the phone. "…Yes, do that for me…Do whatever you have to do…" He looked to see Violet. He sighs. "I gotta go. We will continue this conversation another time." He hung his phone up and closed his laptop. "What can I do for you."

Violet walked over to him sitting on one of the chairs. "I have news of your Daughters and the girl's attackers." "Is that so…" He says taking his glasses off. 

"Yuki dear, put it up." Violet said and Yuki nodded, he closed the door and locking it. He placed a device on the door pushing a button as flickering Purple Digital hexagon barrier covered the walls.

Dante reached for a pack of his cigarettes. He wasn't going to smoke one he just needed it to be near him for the moment.

"Dante, what I'm going to tell you never leaves this room do you understand me?" Violet said to him. "Does it look like I'm the type of guy to spill secrets out to everyone…" Dante says putting his glasses back on.

Violet looked at him then handing him a folder. "Hancock was the cause of it." He flipped through the folder and closed and took his glasses off. "Yes, I figured she had a hand in it. It wasn't too hard to figure that much out."

"Mhmm, I know. Jess right away knew it was her" Violet said to him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't look into that on my own when this happened. Danni wouldn't shut up about it about so it's not like I had a choice not to look into it. It's one of the main reasons I took up Sengoku's offer. Finding her was easy how to deal with her was the issue. So what is going to happen."

"We will let her graduate and then she will be arrested, either by Jetter or Jess with Danni" Violet said to him. A light alarm went off on Dante's phone. He looked at it and frowned. "Fine but my advice is to just let Danni handle it. It's clear to everyone here that your niece doesn't get along with Boa Hancock. Having her there would just stir up more trouble with the followers here."  
Violet stood up "Jess asks to be the one to arrest her then I will let her. She won't do anything that will cause let's say harm, she will be ordered to take her in with no harm on Hancock." Violet said to him "Also… This morning, I know what happen." Yuki the other folder please" Yuki walked over placing the folder on his desk. "I knew you were doing your own reach Dante, me and my Husband were quite aware and even on the other side that other part you were investigating. I did not mention this to my niece or Sabo… it would have just upset her even more, have a good night Dante" Violet turned around as Yuki took off the devise on the door and both left.

Dante chuckled as he lit a cigarette as he tossed the folder. He blew out smoke. 'All according to plan…' He says smirking to himself. He picked up his phone. "Hey start it up. I'll be on my way shortly."

Sabo pulled up to their house, getting out Sabo walked over to Jess's side opening the car door and picking her up bridal style, Jess already had fell asleep. He walked to the house and inside, River was already standing there waiting "Put her to bed and come down to the herbal room" River said softly walking away. "No. I'll be fine. Take care of Jess." Sabo went upstairs and put her to bed. He then went into the bathroom to change shirts. He took his old one and tore it into bandages and wrapped his shoulders. His chip was giving him orders to report back to Dante. He could feel the chip burning inside his skull. He walked over to Jess. He was wearing a cold stare but he closed his eyes. He then bends down and kissed her forehead. He then got a piece of paper and wrote her a note.

'Jess, do not blame yourself for what has happened today. I don't hate you. I could never hate you but I need to leave. I won't be far. Oichi will know where. However, when or if you find me I ask that you do not remove me from where ever I will be. Listen to Oichi…no matter if it sounds crazy, or hurtful, or mean…it's for your own good until I wake back up. I'm sorry for leaving you but I don't wish to harm you anymore.'

He sighs and heads back downstairs. He didn't know how long it would take this time. He didn't want Jess to worry about him and he knew it was against protocol to tell her but…she needed to know. He heading out the door.

"Just come get me idiot…" Sabo says walking. "I need to get to Oichi's." "I'm not taking her car because she might need it." Sabo frowned. "I can feel the chip burning. Just come get me please…Koala…"

About an hour later Sabo was laying on a familiar table with the same device on his head. His shoulder was taken care of for the time being. "You're an idiot Sabo…" Dante says watching Sabo's memories. "Your chip has taken quite the damage…" "Can you fix it or not. If not, then let me be. I want to be with Jess." Dante chuckled. "You got a taste of what I want to turn you into haven't you." Sabo closed his eyes. "I have…" "What did you think about it?" "I hated it but it helped me get back Jess." Dante put his glasses on. "Uh huh…" He types rapidly on the key board. "I just got some new pieces to improve It will take about four days to repair the chip but you're going to be experience headaches and fevers. Not as bad as Oichi's though. Your body and brain will be adapting to the waves through this new chip. The same risk does apply. Any secret you reveal…well you know what will happen." Sabo looked over at Dante. "Please…can you do it in one day…the dance is tomorrow…" Dante looked over at Sabo. "That is highly impossible…" Sabo frowned. "Please…" Dante sighed. "Fine…I can set you up for one day and one day only. After the dance you come back here. Understand?" Sabo smiled. "Thank you Dante…"

That next day Jess laid on her bed Emerald green and black micromesh lace ruffle panties and black tank top with no bra on, she didn't go to school today, looking at her clock 'it's almost 5… the dance will star in two hours' sitting up she looked at her closet. She frowned 'is it even worth going tonight…? He won't be with me…' getting up she walked to her closet opening it, to see her dress hanging there, she frowned "What's the point of even going… I'll be alone…"

"Hey Beautiful…" Jess's eyes widen and turned around seeing Sabo standing there "Sabo…."

Sabo smiled warmly to her. She ran to him jumping on him, he caught her and their lips connected right away in such passion, he groaned and walked her to the bed laying her down on top of her as their tongues twirled, her leg hooked to his hip and gripping his hair. He pressed his lower half to her more, there kiss broke. They were both panting, Jess shivered "Sabo… I missed you"

Sabo smiled. "I missed you to." Jess moaned as he pressed his lower half against her "Sabo… We still going to the dance….?" "Yeah. I was coming to get you." He held up some car keys. "Thanks to my 'boss' I was able to get a nice car finally." He smiled. "Now can you get your cute butt up and get dressed? It takes forever to get your make up done." 

Jess pouted "It does not… River!" River appeared in the doorway as Jess got up "Help me with my dress?" River nodded and walked into the closet "You get dressed too" she poked him and walked off into the closet. Sabo laughed.

"Kid…I told you we didn't have time for that!" Oichi says blushing as she curled her hair. Kid chuckled as he fixed his tie. "Hey, remember your promise to me. Anywhere, at any time." Oichi pouted. "The deal only stands if you talk to Jess face to face and tell her what really on your mind." Kid rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, Yeah.' "Come on let me help you into your dress…again…" He said smirking. Kid was wearing a black suit with a plain red tie and black suits. His hair a bit slicked down. Oichi was wearing a string tee dress that stopped right above her knees. It was red up top and the bottom was white with ruffles on the bottom. There was a rose pattern that went to her hip and went down to the bottom of the dress. She was wear black open toe heels. Her nails fingers and toes were painted red with small black rose designs. Her hair was curly and poofy in an afro. She didn't use any black dye so she was showing her purple streams and tips in her hair. She was also wearing some new glasses. She was going to put on some make up but Kid went against it. Kid twirled her around and then placed a red rose bow in his hair. "You are looking beautiful tonight in this dress." Oichi blushed. "Yeah after you took it off for the third time…" She says pouting.

"Oichi and Eustass let's go!" Dante yelled. Oichi grabbed her black purse and walked down to an annoyed Dante. Oichi giggled. To other people Dante looked annoyed but to her he was just worried about Sabo. "Is Sabo going to be okay?" She asked. Dante huffs. "As long as he doesn't hit his head or his body go through a whole lot of strain he should be fine." He looked at Oichi. Mini hearts filled his hearts. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of her. Oichi's face went red. "D-Dad!" She hid behind Kid. "I need pictures for your grandparent's sweetie." "N-No!" "Eustass." Kid grabbed Oichi by her hip and pulled her close. "Smile Chi." Dante started snapping pictures. "Noooooo!" Oichi yelled out.

Jess Looked at herself in the mirror and flushed "I can't believe it…." Her hair was done in a long loose fishtail braid with red roses waved into her hair. She lifted her foot has River placed her flats on. She smiled at her herself, her make up was done perfectly and it took only 2 minutes to do. River stood up and smiled at her "All done, you are ready." Jess smiled and turned around and walked out of the room. Jess smiled and flushed has her eyes landed on Sabo "Sabo you look Handsome…" Sabo frowned a bit. He was playing with the corsage on his suit. 'Dumb thing…' Jess chuckled and walked over to him helping him "What would you do without me Sabo?"  
"Nothing I guess...good thing I got you huh?" He flashed a bright smile. Jess flushed has he grabbed her hand gently slipping her corsage on her wrist. They were both red roses, and black and gold ribbons.

River walked behind her putting a Scarlet Red Velvet Hooded Cloak on her. "Make this wonder what she is wearing." Jess flushed. "Thanks River."

"Let's go beautiful." Sabo said kissing her hand. Jess smiled and took his hand and they both walked through the house to the front door "River we will be back after the crowning" River smiled "Alright have fun you two love birds" Sabo walked her out and her eyes widen from car parked into the drive way "wow… nice car…a dodge charger and it's an amazing fade blue color with black on the front…"

"Yeah it's not a permeant car right now but it gonna get the job done tonight. Maybe we can mark it up later if you know what I mean." Jess flushed has he walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her, Jess slipped inside and he made her dress was all in the car.

Sabo smiled and closed the door. He then frowned a bit. "I wish I could stay with her all night…"

Sabo walked around and got into the car and started it. Jess smiled as he pulled out and drove off to the school. Jess flushed "maybe… maybe… after the crowning we can go to a spot I know… by the lake and we can uhm.. break in the backseat of the car…?" Sabo smirked. "And you tell me that I'm the only one who think about things like this. Just as perverted as me huh."

"I know this is the last night until you get better… I want to remember this night before you leave and come back to me…" Jess said to him has her face turned red. "Better huh…haha…after this I doubt I'll be better but don't think you're getting rid of me. It's not like you can't come see me." Sabo smiled. 'Even though I will be sleep I'll still be able to feel her there.'

Jess smiled "I mean feel you until you wake up…" jess flushed. Jess reached out holding his hand "Holding your hand while you sleep I know but tonight I wanna feel ever inch of you in the back seat of this car…. I've been horny all day!" Jess whined and blushed  
Sabo smiled and tighten his hand around her. "Don't worry. I'll be back sooner than you think." He kissed the back of her hand. "Now let's go have some fun." Jess giggled "Yeah…I wonder what Oichi is gonna wear." "I guess we will see when we get there. She really likes making her own things so whatever she's wearing is sure to fit her personality." Sabo says.  
Jess smiled as Sabo reached the school. She could see students all going into hidden leaf. Sabo parked his car, he got out and walked round to Jess's side and opened the door help her out, He made sure all of her dress is out and the cloak she was wearing. "That cloak is covering most of your dress…" he said frowning some, Jess smiled at him "It's to make people wonder what I'm wearing" she stuck out her tongue "Don't worry once we get down there, I'll give them my cloak" she said putting her hood up. Sabo took her hand and they both walked to hidden leaf.

Jess looked and doesn't see her friends anywhere 'there properly already down there… I wonder if Oichi is…' Some girls were looking at her weird. "It's just the hood. Like you said it makes people wonder what you are wearing. Come on." He says walking her to the school.

They walked into Hidden Leaf and follow the students to a staircase that led to the basement. The stairs were covered in red carpet and there were red lights along the wall. Sabo held Jess hand a bit tightly and made sure she didn't fall. When they reached the bottom they spotted Ace and Vivi. Vivi was wearing a long dress with a slit that came up to just up past her knees. The top was low cut but she had a red strapless tube top that covered her bust. Her back was covered with adjustable straps that crossed over each other. She was wearing a light black jacket. She was wearing a red necklace with different shades of red jewels, earrings, and her families royal ring. Her blue hair was comb down. She was wearing white snakeskin ankle strapped heels with small jewels coving the jewels. Ace was wearing a black suit with a white and black tie. He was putting a red ribbon in her hair. "There. You look cute!" Vivi blushed. "T-Thanks but I think my father over did it with the jewels. I mean it's just a high school dance. Using the royal ring and rare jewels are…well…" Ace smiled and rubbed her cheek. "He wanted you to go looking your best. I mean you already turned away the dress he got you." "That was just too much. I don't want to look so flashy." "You're a princess. Flashness should be your style." Vivi pouted. "I may be a princess but I don't want to wear something super overpriced and wear it only once." Ace laughed. "You're going to make a great queen one day." He kissed her forehead making her blush. "Well don't you both look cute." Sabo says smiling at Ace and Vivi. "Ah, Sabo it's been a while. Oh. Hi there Jess." Vivi says looking down a bit. Jess smiles "Hey Vivi.." 'why is she looking down…?' she frowned mentally. Ace raised his eyebrow. 'What's with the cloak…'

Vivi slightly bowed. "I…I know it was back then but I'm really sorry for my actions with your aunt. I didn't mean to be so rude and blurt out what I said. I don't want any strain relations between my county and yours." Jess smiled sweetly at her "It's alright… I understand and I would have don't the same"

Vivi smiled slightly. She then grabbed Ace's ear and made him bow to. "I also wish to apologize about the behavior of Ace. He's a idoit and he's very improper and does not know how to expression his feelings correctly." "Vivi…" Ace says. "Ace…you promised…" Ace straighten himself out and sighed. "Fine…" He looks at Jess. "I'm sorry…I know I've been a jerk and treated you wrong and if you don't want to accept this apology then I would understand. Truth is I do sort of like an inch like you because…you make my brother's and sister happy…and their happiness is important to me…" He rubbed his head. "So…I apologize…for everything I have done or said to hurt your feelings…" He was wearing an embarrassed look on his face. Vivi smiled. "He isn't very good at apologizing so please accept his apology. He has been working on this for a while now." "Don't tell her that…" Vivi smiled at him. Jess blinked at him "I see… Apology accepted"

Sabo, Jess, Vivi, and Ace walked down the hall way. There was a red carpet and white curtains on the walls. The edge of the curtains had lights on them. A boy and girl Grand Line student and a boy and girl Hidden Leaf student was standing at the entrance to the left. The spotted the group. "This way please. We will take your coats and…uh…cloak?" They had a board in their hands. "What's with the clip board?" Sabo asked. "Oh last minute thing. The vice presidents wanted us to keep tap on everyone's belongings so we right you a number, give you a ticket with that number so that way we can find your things easier." Vivi smiled. "Wow…I see Kalifa is doing her job on the board." Jess smiled "Very good"

Ace took off Vivi's jacket for her and gave it to one of the boys. The girls gave him a ticket. Sabo then took off Jess cloak reviling her dress. The boy's eyes went wide and looked Jess up and down. People behind her wore the same expressions. One of the girls frowned and hit them in the back of the head. "O-Ow…oh sorry…" He took the cloak from Sabo and the girl gave him a number. She eyed Jess and she pushed the boy down the hall way. Jess giggled "Looks like the girls are gonna be glaring at me tonight"

Vivi nudge Ace. "See how pretty her dress is?" "Yeah?" "You see the looks she got?" "Uh…yeah?" "That's what I wanted to avoid." Ace blinked at her before laughing. "Okay if you say so. No matter how nice her dress looks your still way more beautiful to me." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Vivi's cheeks turned red as Ace walked her in the gym with Sabo and Jess behind them. Sabo was glaring at the boys who were checking Jess out. He didn't have to do it long since some of the girls were doing most of the glaring at their dates.

When they walked in Vivi's eyes widen. "Oh my…" There were circled tables with eight chairs each with plates and silver wire. The tables were decorated with soft red tablecloths, roses in the middle of the table, and a lamp that was shaped like a chandelier at the top. There were also smaller lamps around the bigger one. The dance floor, in the middle, was shaped like an octagon and it lit up showing a pattern of Roses. The gym had lights on the walls making the room bright up in a red like color. There was a small stage with two podiums. Sanji was on the side with his catering crew. They were where getting the food ready. In the corner was a DJ stand playing soft music. A guy with long arms, with long brown hair braided down his back, a broad chest and a wide jaw was standing at the booth. He was wearing orange head phones with his name, Apoo, on the side. He was wearing a white suite with a black tie.

"Amazing…" Vivi says looking around. "I'll say. Didn't know Apoo was going to be here." Ace says blinking. "He is a DJ for hire these days. Pretty good at it to. Heard he was in the red district this weekend." Sabo says leading Jess to a seat. Jess smiled and sat down. "By the way Vivi I love your dress you look so cute in it" Vivi blushed. "Oh n-no it's not anything special or what not…I mean...compare to your dress…" Ace smiled. "It's a compliment Vivi." "I know that! Ah…um…Thank you…" She says  
Jess smiled softly "It was my mother's wedding dress…. It's nothing royal…" then she looked at Sabo "Hun can you get me some red punch?" "Sure." Sabo got up and went over to get a cup of punch. Vivi looked over to Ace. "I guess you want some to huh?" Vivi smiled. He got up and followed Sabo.

A few minutes later Oichi and Kid walking down the hallway. Dante was behind them but wonder off in the crowd. "Hey Oichi thank you for the adjustments!" A girl says walking by. "No problem glad to help." "Oichi! Thanks for making these designs! There are so cute!" Oichi smiled. "No problem!" "Hey Oichi…" Kid groaned. "She got it. You all like what she did to your clothes. How many more times do you have to thank her!?" Kid said in annoyance. The students blinked as Kid pulled Oichi to the entrance. "Sorry about that but your all welcome! If you need my help on anything you know where to find me!" Oichi says waving. "Kid that was so rude." "I don't care. They have been thanking you ever since we got here. When did you make the time to even do help all those people anyway?" Oichi sighed and grabbed his arm. "Isolation can get really lonely…so Nami put a sign up with my number with a 'need help with your dress or tux call this number.' She put it up in both the schools and since then I had non-stop calls about making dresses and doing alterations and so on…it was tiring it but…at least I had something to do…" Kid stopped and turned to Oichi. He then kisses her deeply making people chuckle and giggle. They heard a snap. Kid pulled away to see Robin with a camera. "Aw so cute. I had to."

Robin was wearing a dress that stopped past her knees. She had a slit right in the middle in the front. The dress had an asymmetrical halter neckline, with covered button closure, a seamed bodice, and a flattering sheath silhouette. She had ankle strapped heels on, pink rhinestone earrings and bracelet. "You two are the cutest you know." She walked by them giggling. Oichi was blushing as Kid took her hand. "Let go."

They walked into the gym. "It's so pretty in here." "So much red…couldn't have added another color…" Kid says looking around. "Meh. I think it looks fine. Pink is ok but red brings it out don't you think." Kid rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Oichi eyes looked at the DJ booth. "Hey it's Apoo!" Kid smirked. "Well I'll be dammed. He really did come. Ha. Come on let's go find a seat." Jess spotted Oichi and Kid looking around. 'Oh my god its Oichi! She looks so cute!' "Oichi! Over here!" She waved.

Oichi looked her way and smiled. She pulled Kid over to them. "Hey there guys! Vivi! Welcome home!" Vivi stood and hugged her. "It's great to be back. I wish I could stay longer." Oichi smiled. "You'll be back right?" Vivi nodded. "Of course how could I stay away." Oichi and Kid took their seats. She looked at Jess. "Wow Jess…you really went all out. That Dress…" Jess smiled. "It was my mother's wedding dress…" Oichi smiled. "It fits you." She says. Kid nodded in agreement as he got up to get some punch.

Jess smiled "Yours is so cute!" Jess's eyes suddenly spotted Hinata walked in with Yuki, Yuki was where a black tux with a red vest and a red rose on his pocket. And Hinata wearing Cute Red Knee-length Red Short Lace and black slued high heels. Jess stood up. "Oh my god Hinata you look gorgeous!" Hinata flushed as Yuki walked her over "Thanks Jess and your dress is wow…" Yuki smiled "Wearing your mothers wedding dress… so the rumors where true among our cousins." Jess flushed and sat down as Sabo came back with her punch and sat down next to her.

Yuki Sat her down and kissed her hand. "I'll get you some punch" Hinata "Thank you Yuki" Yuki moved away.

Jess looked away and noticed Naruto wearing a white tux with red and Sasuke wearing a black tux with red, she giggled "Looks like I was right, Naruto was wearing white and Sasuke is wearing black." She took a sip, Hinata looked and giggled. "His face is all red." Jess smiled "Of course he's the girl between him and Sasuke." Hinata giggled. At any given day Oichi would have been imagining so pervert things with Sasuke and Naruto but, after learning that Sasuke was trying to use Kid as a stepping stone to get on her good side made her fantasies less desirable.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over. "Jess Oh my god! You look so gorgeous…. And you look super cute Oichi!" he made thumps up, Sasuke nodded not looking at Oichi but looking at Jess. "Very gorgeous." Oichi smiled. "Thanks Naruto." Kid came back and placed a cup of punch down in front of her.

A romantic song came on and Jess sees a lot of couples going in to dance, she flushed and smiled. 'A nice piano melody.' Sabo felt a shiver go down his spine. He had always hated slow dancing…in fact dancing was his thing. He looked down at Jess. 'I don't know when I'll be able to see her so I'll suck it up this time.' He stood up making Jess look over at him. He reached out for her hand. "Want to dance?" Jess flushed but smiled and took his hand and he held her up "I would love too" Sabo walked over to her the dance floor, soon as she walked on the dance floor the neon lighting lit up her dress making eyes widen. Some of the couples on the floor stumbled a bit with their dates as the danced. Some of the girls glared at Jess out of envy and jealously. Other smiled lightly has they turned their dates away from her.

Sabo swirled her softly and catches her other hand and started to slowly dance with her. Jess smiled sweetly at him. "Such glares from the girls, you made a promise into showing me off tonight Sabo." "Of course. I always keep my promises, but I can show you off more watch" Jess flushed with a soft smile on her as he twirled with her move into the dance floor. 'So that's what he meant by he can make it more showing off.' Jess giggled dancing with him, she can see some couples moving out of the way.

Jess notices how his dancing movements where somewhat noblish. 'Why is his dance movements so noblish…?'

Yuki on the dance floor with Hinata dancing next to Oichi and Kid. Hinata blinked at Sabo's moments "He almost moves like a noble…" Yuki smiled at her and twirled. "Yeah I know."

Oichi frowned and sighed. 'If he keeps that up then she's gonna ask questions…' Ace was dancing with Vivi and saw Sabo. "He's such an idiot sometimes…" Vivi blinked. "Who are you talking about?" "No one." Ace says as he dips her.

"Sabo...?" Jess asked as he twirled her. "Yes beautiful?" "Your dance movements… noblish almost…" then she narrowed her eyes and smirked "Has Yuki been giving you dance lessons?" Sabo frowned. "Like I'd take any lessons from him…I hate dancing because I get the comments that you are probably thinking now. So shush and let me continue to show you off." He says twirling her around. Jess smiled at him as he twirled her.

As the song ended, Sabo dipped her, causing her to flush. He smiled warmly at her, Jess smiled warmly back at him as he leaned down kissing her deeply. She kissed him back deeply. Leaning her back up, they kept that kiss connected. Then a flash made them pull away, and Jess's eyes narrow "Did you just take a picture?" Her Aunt smiled, she was wearing a Glamorous Red Satin Boat Neck Short Sleeve down. Her Uncle was wearing a black tux with red vest that had floral design on it as the tie "Of course sweetie, you look gorgeous… I can see so many girls are still glaring and the boys are just eyeing you"  
Jetter chuckled. "Yes they are." He said as another slow song came on. "Why are you two here…?" Jess frowned, Violet frowned. "Jetter is the judge for the Tuxes…. What can't we be chaperon the dance too?" Jess sighed "I guess, I'm gonna get me some cookies" Jess moved out of the way and walked over over to the food side.

"Great…once again another perfect moment…ruin…" Sabo says.

Violet poked him. "Hush Sabo, and we know you will be gone… we aren't mad. Worried for you and her, I hope you will be alright and come back to her. You are her heart." Jetter nodded taking Violets hand "Yes, follow back to her love." Jetter smirked then twirling Violet on the dance floor as the floor quickly emptied as they danced.

Sabo rolled his eyes and walked off the dance floor. Any feeling he had of dance just pretty much left after that. He spotted Oichi and Kid walking off. "I'm hungry and since Law isn't here I get to eat as much as I want! HaHa!" Kid laughed. Sabo walked over to her. "Oichi…a word…please?" He took her hand and walked her over to the corner. Kid frowned but walked over to the food table. "I Guess I'll go get her some food to eat." Sabo made sure no one important wasn't near them. "Oichi…I need a favor…" "A favor?" "Yes…when I go to sleep…will you please let Jess come see me? Please? Even if it's just for a minute. I know it's against your Dad but…" Oichi crossed her arms. "Well…daddy already said that she could come over but to actually see you…I don't know if he would…" Sabo grabbed her arms and squeezed them tightly. "Please…Oichi…" Oichi looked into Sabo's eyes. He looked so sad. Oichi looked down. "Okay…I'll talk to him. Maybe we can go to our safe house so that way she can freely come and visit you…" Sabo smiled and hugged her. "You're the best little sister! I promise when I wake up I'll by you the entire collection on Sugar and Spice." Oichi blushed as she backed away from him. "Don't play with my emotions like that Sabo." He laughed and pinched her cheeks. "Have I broken my promises to you yet?" Oichi pouted and walked back to the table.

When she got there Kid was putting down plates of food making her eyes sparkle. "I thought that was going to take longer. I got you some food." Oichi sat down and without a second wasted she started to eat. Her eyes sparkles. "So yummy!" Vivi and Ace sat down with a small plate of food. "Why is Oichi eating like she hasn't eaten in forever?" Vivi asked blinking. Kid was looking at her with a warm smile. "Her health has been up and down so Law put her on a food diet. She can only eat certain foods on a balance diet. This would be the first time in a few weeks that she is able to suffer her face." Kid says handing her a cup of punch. "I heard about that. Didn't she have this crazy ass fever?" Kid nodded. "Yeah…" Ace frowned and then sighed. "Well I for one say she should eat as much as she wants. Right sis." Oichi nodded as she kept eating.

Sabo walked over to Jess who was standing by the sweets talking to her friends. Jess laughed. "Haha shut up Shikamaru." Shikamaru laughed at her. "Well you do look gorgeous."

"Yes, she does and it would be wise to keep your hands and thoughts to yourself." Sabo says producing a dark aura around him. Jess chuckled as Shikamaru walked off quickly. "Why do you have be to so mean…? He was here to grab a plate for his girlfriend, no need to feel jealous." Then she heard a gasp behind her and looked to see Gaara staring at her with widen eyes. "J-Jess..? that dress…." Matsuri behind him was pouting. 'figures since she's from a rich family… it reads nothing but royal…' Jess smiled at Gaara. "It was my mother's wedding dress…" Gaara's eyes widen. "What…?" Jess nodded. "Wow Matsuri that dress, so pink… looks cute on you." she was wearing a hot pink ruffle ball gown.

Matsuri she huffed with a smile "Yes thank you and nice dress to you have also…" She grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him away. Jess frowned "Did you see that…?"

"Yeah. Are you shocked to see her like that? Just about every guy in here is looking at you with hearts in their eyes. I feel if she didn't feel jealous she doesn't truly feel anything for him." Sabo says. "Jess…?" Jess looked see Ino, Jess smiled. "Wow nice dress so cute!" Ino was wear a Butterflies Accented White-red Ball Gown Strapless Tulle gown with Bow Sash. Ino flushed "Listen... I wanna say I'm sorry…. For what I did and for being sore towards you…I guess I was kind of jealous because I liked Sabo too…" Sabo said nothing as he ate a cookie. Jess eyes widen and then gave her a blank look. "Oh I see, will you are forgiven Ino... Is that why you left the board?" Ino nodded "I'm sorry…" Sai walked over wearing a white tux with red and he smiled at Jess but jess right away could tell it was a fake smile. "You look very pretty Jessica." Jess smiled at him "Thank you Sai." she said taking more cookies and some chocolate strawberry's and walked away.

Sabo glanced at Ino and walked after Jess. He reached her. "See what you did there? Now you know how it feels when another person likes the person you like." He kissed her cheek. "Your friend Sai on the other hand. I like him. That fake smile is perfect enough to fool people. Heh." They head back to the table were The group was laughing. "I told him that wouldn't work but he just kept at it saying the food was getting away." They started to laugh again. Sabo pulled out Jess chair but before she could sit down Oichi stood up. "Jess…I need a moment with you alone…" She pushed Sabo out the way almost making him fall before grabbing Jess and pulling her away from the table. Sabo blinked. "Uh…so…what's so funny?" Sabo asked.

Oichi pulled Jess over to an empty table. Oichi sighed. "Okay…there is something we need to talk about." Jess blinked "Oh like what?" she said numbing on a cookie. "The first is about you and Kid…with a little tactic a learned…he has agreed to talk to you face to face alone…however, I want you to promise me no matter what I don't want you to threaten him or hurt him in any way after he says his piece. I…I feel like the air between you to is hostile enough so just talking…please…I want you two to become friends. He was almost there and even accepting you until that day…" Oichi looked down sadly. Jess smiled at her "Alright"

Oichi sighed. "The next thing is about my dad…" Jess groaned mentally "I sent you a message Monday but I guess you didn't get it but, he said you can come visit three times a week for the rest of the year. I don't know what you did to change his mind but I'm happy that we can spend time together again." Jess's face lit up Oichi smiled. "Then then last thing…I know you know that Sabo is going to be leaving after tonight." She looked over to Sabo. Jess frowned "Yeah…" "I'm going to send you directions and I want you to follow them tomorrow night. No asking any questions." She grabbed Jess's hands. "Consider this a favor. I wouldn't be doing this if Sabo didn't ask me." She tightens her grip on Jess hands and then smiled a bit sadly. "I…really do envy you and Sabo's relationship." She then takes a step back and smile brightly. "That's all I needed to say so you should go enjoy the rest of the night with him!"

Jess smiled "Oh trust me I will enjoy even after the crowning" she winks at her. Oichi shakes her head and smiles.

Jess walked back with her, Sabo still stood there waiting for her, she smiled at him and she sat down. He pushed her in and sat down next to her. She took a strawberry and lifted it up for him "Open hun."

Sabo smirked and opening his mouth, she moved forward and the strawberry touched his lips. His tongue twirled on it slowly making Jess's eyes widen and he bite down on it making some strawberry justice run down Jess's fingers and hand. Sabo smirked and gently grabbed her hand and licked the juice off her hand and fingers. Jess flushed and smirked. "God why do you always have to eat a strawberry so sexy like….?" "It's what I do." He says.

Yuki smirked "God you two get a room already" Jess smirked "Oh trust me we will" Hinata flushed. Ace and Kid groaned mentally. Vivi and Oichi giggled.

Jetter comes walking over "Hello everyone having a good time?" Yuki smiled. "Yes we are cuss." Hinata nodded. "Yes your majesty." Yuki smirked, Jetter smiled at her. "Awww such a cute catch you have Yuki." Yuki winked at her. "And I'm not letting her go." He said kissing her cheek, Hinata flushing and giggled.

Ace was playing with Vivi's hair making her blush. Kid and Oichi were having a small disagreement with their eyes. "Why are you here at this table?" Jess asked taking a bite of her cookie.

Jetter smiled. "Judging for best Tux, alright boys lets take a good look at you all…"

"Do we have to…" Ace says. Jetter rubbed his chin "Such good tuxes gentlemen, Sabo I love your tux, the vest and matching tie… goes good with Jess's dress. Same color red too mhmm and neat vintage designs on them too." He looked over to another table. "If you excuse me." He walked off, Jess said nothing but at her cookie.

"Seriously…that's even worse than Dante judging the tuxes…" Ace says. Oichi had Kid's nose pinched closed. "Well to be honest he'd just go with the first tux he saw." Kid moved her hand. "That was dirty… but yeah I agree. Dante would have been way worse."

Tsunade soon came over looking at the girls. "Girls can you please stand so I can see your full dress's please?" Jess blinked, she whipped her face putting down her cookie and stood up as did Hinata.

Oichi frowned. "Do I have to…" Kid nudged her, making her stand up.

Tsunade looked at Oichi first "Very cute! Mhmm yes very cute" Oichi gave her a half smile before sitting down.

Tsunade then walked over to Vivi. "My such a cute dress Vivi." "Thank you!""

Tsunade then looked at Hinata and her eyes widen slightly. "Oh my cute little red dress, I love the lace…" Hinata flushed. "Thank you ma'am."

Tsunade then walked over to Jess but stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widen more and gasped slightly "Gorgeous… my dear that is the most gorgeous dress I have seen tonight well besides Ino's… Wow…" Jess flushed and did curtsey to her. "Thank you Ma'am." Tsunade smiled and them grinned. "Yes you very much welcome…" She walked away to judge more dressing. Jess sat back down as did the other girls.

"Again…Seriously…" Ace says. Vivi giggles at him and pulls his ears. "Don't be rude. Ace." "Wasn't being rude just saying what everyone is going to be saying in about a few minutes or so." Oichi was pouting. "Why are you upset?" Kid asked pointing her cheeks. "I'm not upset…" "You are to upset…" "I am not!" Kid took a cookie off his plate. "Want a cookie?" Oichi took the cookie. She started to nibble on it like a squirrel making him smirk. He took out his phone and snapped a picture. 'She's just to cute.'  
Jess sighs looking at everyone "Really? Is my dress that … eyeing…?" Jess frowned, Yuki smiled warmly "Jess your dress is prefect, it's not royal. It was your mothers, handmade by your grandmother on your father's side and they were not of nobility… The girls here that are glaring and jealous of your dress and how gorgeous you look just proves they have nothing better things to do but glare and whisper about you in that dress which is starting to upset me and Hinata. You're not the only one who's getting glared at Hinata is for being with me…" Jess frowned and looked around to noticed that indeed half the girls are glaring at their table

Vivi smiled. "It seems our table is a bit popular tonight." Ace shrugs. "People have nothing better to do…" Oichi looked around. "Never knew that glaring would be so weird…coming from other people…" Sabo chuckled. "They can't help but to be jealous. I think I have successfully shown you off." Jess smiled at them and Sabo kissed her cheek. "You guys I swear, OH! That reminds me! Kid, Ace how would you like to help me redo my kitchen, believe it or not it was Sabo's idea and he did draw up the blueprints for it which surprised me." Jess giggled poking him, he smirked "I was just sick of seeing that ugly wood work." "It depends. I have to work." Kid says going through his phones. "Unless it paid work I won't be able to take off any more days." Kid says. "I'm not really into building things…Plus I hardly trust anything Sabo comes up with." Sabo frowned. "Hey! I can draw up a lot of things!" "Oh yeah? Like the tree house that fell on our heads? Or the so called secret layout under the house that caused a massive sink hole and destroyed the house?" Sabo blushed a bit. "Those are two different things. This is a kitchen. If you would just follow my instructions none of those things would have happened!?" Ace rolled his eyes. "Right tell Gramps that. Are you sure you're not just trying to impress Jess?" Sabo's face turned a bit redder. "This time at least I will have someone who can actually read my blueprints." He says pointing to Kid. Ace opens his mouth to says something else but Vivi stuffed some pizza in it. "Ha-Ha I'm sure you can find some way to manage all of that."

Jess giggled. "That's a good look for him." Looked around more and frowned mentally. 'I guess Coby didn't really… come after all…' Jess stood up. "Sabo you wanna go and get our picture taken…?" she flushed at him.

"You can get your picture taken here?" Sabo asked. Jess smiled "Yeah its over there" she pointed to the far-left corner where there was a black curtain booth. Yuki stood up and took Hinata's. "I wouldn't mind taking one with you my dear." Hinata flushed and stood up and they both walked away.

Oichi waved. "Take cute ones okay!" Ace looked at them. "You aren't getting yours taken?" Oichi pouted. "I'm not so good with getting my picture taken…" Kid laughed. "We will get it done a bit later. What about you two?" Vivi nodded. "Same here." Sabo rubbed his head. "Sure why not…let's go." Jess smiled and took Sabo's hand and they both walked to the back of the left corner. Reaching the back corner there was Sasuke and Naruto already walking out and they smiled at her. "Hey Jess and Sabo" Naruto grinned, Jess smiled. "Hey Boys aww did you take a love dovey picture together" poking them, Naruto pouted and flushed. "Hush you cute red head!" Jess chuckled Sasuke smiled at Jess. "The only cute red head here." Naruto grinned. "Hell yeah! Sabo is one lucky man." Naruto grinned at him. Sabo did a slight smile at them.

Then Kiba and some girl walked over. Kiba's eyes widen and stopped as he looked at Jess. "Gorgeous…." The girl pouted and hit him on the back of the head. "Jerk!" she stomped away, Naruto and Sasuke laughed at him, Kiba frowned and then looked back at Jess. 'I wonder if she will dance with me….' He stepped to her.

"Back the hell up…" Sabo said coldly. Jess's hid behind him, Kiba frowned "Whatever…" He turned around and walked away. 'Stupid Sabo! Taking her!'

Jess sighs. "Really now… He needs to stop trying to go after me it's getting pathetic…" Naruto and Sasuke nodded "True it is."

'Like Sasuke's one to talk…' Sabo says glancing over to him. He then guided her over as Yuki came out with Hinata. "I can't wait to get them!" Hinata giggled, Yuki smiled and kissed her cheek. "Me too love" and then he winked at Jess and Sabo walking off with Hinata. A Lady greeted them. "Hello, come to get your picture taken?" They nodded to her, she smiled. "Alright, pick which background and how many?" Jess smiled. "Two."

"Pick a background. Your always better at that then me." Jess looked at the book. "Mhmm how about this one?" she pointed one with a stone arch way with red roses.

"Looks fine with me." He says. Jess smiled. "We will take this one." The lady smiled. "Very well" she typed on her laptop, "step on the green area and we will snap one for you." The lady guided them over, Sabo and Jess followed and walked in, it was a Large green screen behind them and beneath them. "Okay stand in in the middle or right at the back. Sabo took her to the middle." He wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her to him, she flushed. They were holding hands and so romantically it made the lady flush. "Okay smile." They both smiled barley at each other, and the lady snapped the first one

'Let's making the next one worthwhile.' He pulls her close and kisses her. Jess's eyes widen for second but melted in his kiss their eyes closed as the lady took the last shot. "There all done." Sabo pulled back making Jess flushed. "Thank you." Sabo walked jess out. "You will get them in 2 days, need your address." The lady said going back to her computer. Jess smiled and gave her address. Then Sabo and Jess both walked away.

They reached the table to see Oichi and Kid fighting. Ace and Vivi were laughing at them. "You should want to take a picture! You look cute!" Oichi pouted. "I hate taking pictures!" She said crossing her arms. "Don't be a baby. Your mom wants a picture of you in your dress and I don't want to be shot at." "Then you're just going to have to take one for the team." "Don't play that with me. If we take them now, then you won't have to worry about taken them later." "No!" Kid stood up and picked her up bridal style. "We are taking pictures tonight dammit. I am not taking a bullet for your dad and mainly form your mom! She's scary…" He says shivering. He takes a struggling Oichi away. "No I don't wanna!" "I'll cook you dinner when we get home tonight! So shut up!" Kid says. "If you're going to cook for me I want cake lots of cake! So much cake till the whole room is filled with freaking CAKE!" She yelled at him. Ace and Vivi were in tears laughing at them. Vivi whipped a tear from her eyes. "They are just too cute. I can see why they have become a favorite at the school."  
When Kid and a pouting Oichi came back over Jess giggled and stepped over to her. "Would you take a picture with me Oichi?" Jess smiled at her. "I refuse!" Oichi says crossing her arms. Jess smiled more and leaned in to her ear. "I'll make you my batman comic cookies and a batman purple cake all for you."

"Mmmfff…fine okay…" Jess giggled and hugged her back, stepping back Jess sat back down with Sabo next to her. She finished eating her cookies and strawberry's. Sabo looked around and spotted the special someone booth, Yuki smiled at him and nudged him. Sabo looked at him. "What?" Yuki grinned "If you want I can distract her for you will you go and get her roses." Yuki whispered.

"Sure okay." Sabo whispered back. Yuki leaned to Hinata and whispered something into her ear, Hinata giggled and nodded to him. Yuki stood up and walked around to Jess, he bowed to her and hovering his hand. "A Dance my dear cousin, that's if it's okay with your boyfriend?" Jess blinked at Yuki and then looked at Sabo.

"Go for it." Jess smiled slightly and took Yuki's hand and her strolled her over to the dance floor.

Sabo walked over to the booth. There was a lady passing out flowers to a grand line boy with a red hand mark on his face. Sabo chuckled at that. The lady noticed Sabo and smiled. "Hello. A single rose is a dollar and a bouquet is ten, with it wrapped or in a box is an extra two."

Sabo looked and smiled. "A Bouquet please, wrapped in gold, black box." The lady smiled. "That will be twelve." Sabo took out his wallet and gave her twelve jewels. She smiled. "Thank you give us a moment." Sabo nodded and turned to see Yuki twirled Jess and Jess had a warm smile on her face.

'Looks like she having fun out there.' Jetter walked up to him handing him a black box. "As you requested, I was surprised when you contacted me in help finding one. Opal promise rings are true indeed hard to fine, even purple opal was not easy to find"

"Thanks…" Sabo said. He didn't like asking people, especially Jetter, for help but he wanted to make this night special for Jess. Jetter smiled at him. "She will love it, there's many different types of promise rings design's but I found one that was in your price rang that you gave me."

"Okay and the necklace?" Sabo asked opening up the small black box "Yes, well the Necklace came with it. I'm pretty sure she got you something too, I think. The best thing she can give you is her heart and love."

Sabo nodded and closed the small black box "Your Bouquet Sir." Sabo smiled and took the black box. Sabo turned back and See's Yuki walked Jess walk to the table. Jetter smiled. "Good luck Sabo."

'Like I need your luck.' Sabo says mentally as he walked back toward Jess. Jess noticed Sabo coming to her with a large smile on his face. She blinked at him "Sabo?" He smiled at her taking the box from behind him and her eyes widen.

"And he comes baring gifts!" Ace says chuckling. Vivi nudged him giggling. Oichi smiled while Kid placed his arm over the back of the chair. Yuki smiled. "Aww." Hinata flushed with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's day Beautiful." Sabo said to her, Jess flushed and smiled so sweetly at him and took the box, she opened it and her eyes widen as she see's red roses, wrapped in gold "Awww Sabo…."

"Don't go all 'awww' on me yet…" He says smiling. "You have more…?" Jess blinked at him, He sat down next to her giving her a small black velvet box. Jess's heart fluttered. Yuki smirked at this.

"Seems like he's going all out tonight." Kid says. "I agree…feel like he's trying to say something…" Ace says in playful annoyance. Jess opened it and her eyes widen, there in a box was a purple opal in an aged brass filigree vintage ring and a matching antique sterling silver brass Victorian necklace with a purple Opal on it. 'This opal…' "Sabo… this is… dragons breath Opal…" Yuki's eyes widen "Wait what?.."

Vivi smiled. "Aww…he really is going out of the way for her tonight." Oichi nodded. "Making it a night to remember no doubt." "Dragons breath Opal… a very rare purple opal…. Sabo." She smiled sweetly at him. "This is amazing…. And it's a promise ring…" Sabo smiled picking up the ring grabbing her right hand and slipping it on her right ring finger, Jess flushed but smiled. Yuki blinked 'I wonder where Ricks ring is..? maybe she finally put in it in her jewelry box.'

Sabo kissed her. "I wanted to make this special for you. So I hope you love them all." Jess kissed him back "I love you with all my heart Sabo…" Jess said to him as he puts the necklace on her. She giggled.

Vivi tapped her chin. "Why Opal…" Ace shrugs. "Maybe it's her favorite or something." Yuki smiled at them. "Because Opal is her birth stone, it doesn't matter what kind of opal color either. Opal, the "Eye Stone." Like lightning in a different colored rainbow, it flashes its brilliance with even the slightest movement and claims notice by all who witness its phenomenal "fire." This is a stone so dedicated to the eye, so pleasing to the sight, it inspires love and hope, innocence and purity, luck and happiness. Believe it or not the Opal is Mikcloud's family stone, good pick Sabo even for the dragon's breath Opal" Jess flushed.

"Thanks for the explanation…" Sabo says rolling his eyes jokily. Jess reached for her small black student pouch purse and took out a small black box "Happy valentine's day Sabo." 'Wonder what she got me…' He opened it and his eyes widen, 8mm black tungsten carbide ring silvering Celtic dragon blue carbon fiber promise band. "Wow…thanks…" Sabo says in a loss for words. Jess picking up the ring grabbing his right hand and slipping it on his right ring finger "A Celtica men's promise ring band…. I hope you like it…" Yuki smirked "oh cute" Hinata giggled.

"Ahhh I can hear wedding bells!" Sabo's face turned bright red. "S-Shut up Ace!" "Hey I'm just planning for the future here." "Ace!" "I mean you already showed her off, made just about 95 percent of the girls here jealous, and just got her some awesome gifts…for Valentine's Day…if that's not husband material I don't know what it is." Sabo face was completely red as the table laughed. Jess's face was red also. 'Husband material… ?'. "I'm just doing the job as an older brother." "Oh yeah? What job is that?" "Embarrassing the hell out of you." Ace stuck his tongue out at him.

The table laughed at the red face Sabo. Apoo soon walked over. "Yo, Kid! Ace!" Kid looked at him as they both hive five him. "Aren't you supposed to be at the DJ booth?" Ace asked. "I need something for my stomach. Can't hit my cool beats if I'm starving to death." He looked to Oichi and smiled. "What up Oichi! Did you like the red D the other night?" Oichi nodded. "Yes! I enjoy the music and dancing!" He laughed. "Great! When Kid told me he was bring by his girl I would have never expected him to bring such a cutie with him." Kid frowned. "Apoo…" "He usually brings in the rough necks. The ones who test your patience and wear wayyy to much make up." Ace laughed. "Apoo…shut up." Apoo looked at Oichi. "You are more like…a cute puppy dog that follows him where he goes." Oichi blinked. "Is…Is that a compliment or a insult…" Kid glared at him. "For his sake it better be a compliment." Apoo held his hands up in defense. "I was just playing ha-ha anyways. I came over here to invite you guys to my opening DJ night this weekend in the Red D." He handed them tickets. He also gave a pair to Sabo. "I can only spare six since they already sold out but you guys should come." Oichi looked at the tickets. "Wow V.I.P tickets!?" "Yeah awesome right! Anyways I gotta go. Some body gotta keep those beats flowing. He left to the food table.

Oichi giggled. "So cool! Apoo's music is great! I'm sure we are going to have a great time." Sabo looked down a bit sadly. "Yeah…" Jess smiled slightly "Yeah.." 'sounds fun but Sabo wont be there…' Ace looked at the tickets. "You think you would be able to make it?" Vivi nodded. "Yes! Of course! I've never been to the Red District before. I heard it was dangerous there." Sabo rubbed his chin. "Well…it is really. Maybe it would be smart not to go." Kid huffed. "No need to worry. As long as you're with me no one will touch you." Oichi nodded. "Yeah a lot of people are scared of Kid for some reason." She wrapped her arm around his. "Even though he's nothing but a big cute stubborn Teddy Bear." Kid's face turned a little red. "I told you about calling me cute." Oichi smiled and held he's arm tighter.

The music then stopped making the students all groan slightly and looked as Violet walked in the middle of the dance floor shooing some students off the floor. She had a mic in her hand, she smiled "I hope everyone is having an amazing night. Now it's time for the best gown and Tux" Jess at the table held Sabo's hand 'I hope I don't win…all these girls are gonna take it against me being Violet and Jetter's niece… saying It was rigged…'

As Jess looked around slightly she could see the glares from the others girls. Vivi smiled. "Don't let them bother you Jess. If you win you win." Oichi nodded. "Yeah, can't deny how beautiful your dress is." Ace sighed. 'Yeah even though it's gonna get her completely hated for who knows how long…' He said mentally.

Violet motioned over Jetter, Jetter walked over. "So Dear, did you find the best Tux?" Jetter nodded. "Oh yes I did." Violet smiled. "Go get your best tux." Jetter smiled walking over Jess's table. She sighed mentally. 'I knew for some reason he would come over here.'

Jetter smiled at their table looking at the boys, then his eyes shift to Kid. "Kid." Everyone's eyes widen, Jess smirked. "The fu…" Ace was about to say before Vivi covered his mouth. "The hell…" Kid says as he raised his eyebrow. 'What kind of joke is this…' Yuki grinned "Ha!" "Congrats Kid for winning the best tux! Now please come up here." Kid hesitated for a moment as he slowly got up. As he got up he looked around and to the ceiling making sure there wasn't a bucket of water or something ready to drop on him. 'This has to be some kind of joke…'

The students looked at each other before giving him around of clapping. Violet smiled at him, "Now, Tsunade, pick out the best gown." Tsunade smiled walking through the tables and stopped by Jess, making her frown mentally. 'I better not fucken win…' Tsunade stepped next to Oichi. "Oichi is my pick" Jess's face lit up with a bright smile. "Oichi you won!" Oichi choked on her drink. "What? Why!?" Vivi smiled. "Yay Oichi! You won!" Oichi looked kind of confused as such as the students around her. Ace blinked. "Wow…what a twist…" he says. The students once again looked dumbfounded. The started to clap for Oichi, getting louder as it sunk in that Oichi and Kid won.

Violet giggled. "Congrats Oichi for winning best gown! Please come up here with the best tux winner and dance on the dance floor all for yourselves for one song." Both Kid and Oichi groaned loudly. "Do we have to?" They said together making the students laugh. Soft music started to play. Kid looked at her. "I…guess we have to…" Kid took Oichi's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. Oichi looked down as she placed her hand on his chest. 'This is to embarrassing' she says as the students got up to take pictures of them. "Daww our Oichi is growing up!" Nami says. "Yeaaahhh that's my bud! Go Kid!" A student yelled out. "Hurry up and Kiss!" Ace says making both of their faces go red. Robin was up close snapping pictures of them. "This is dumb…" Kid mumbled. Oichi nodded as she caught her dad also taking pictures.

Jess giggled "Better then me for winning, Oichi deserve it, she made that dress by hand" Vivi giggled. "The school is always talking about them. Say they argue like an old married couple. It's cute to me." Jess pouted a little "Over my dead body" she whispered. Ace was up and taking pictures and throwing out remarks. "Come on Kid! Spin her around like you know how to dance!" Sabo chuckled. "Looks like Ace is enjoying himself." Vivi moved over to Jess. "I heard a little rumor around school saying that a certain doctor has eyes on Oichi to." Jess smiled "Yup" Vivi smiled and laughed. "I think they would make a cuter couple don't you think? Don't get me wrong Kid is fine to but Law have never experience love before. I think Oichi would be good for him."

Jess smiled "I would rather have Law date her then kid, I approve of him more than Kid"

The song started to come to an end. "Kiss her!" Ace yelled out. "Yeah! Give a biiigggg wet one for the yearbook! Nami says." Robin had her camera ready. Apoo, back into the booth got on the mic. "Seems like they want a kiss! Maybe the couple should give them what they want!" Kid growled. "Fine…" "Wait what!?" Oichi says as Kid brought her closer. He kisses her deeply and full of passion earning whoops and hollers. "Ahhhh Yeah!" Ace yells out snapping pictures. Kid pulled back from a red face Oichi. The students clapped as they returned to their seats. "Dawwwwwwww you two were soo cute." Ace says in like a baby voice smirking at Kid. "Your such an ass Ace." Kid says as Ace laughed. Jess threw a Cupcake at Ace's face. "Shut up already God." Yuki laughed "Hahaha!" Ace rubbed the cupcake off his suit. "Don't ruin my fun. It's only right for me to embarrass my little sister. Is that right Sabo." Sabo held up a picture of Kid and Oichi kissing. "H-Hey!" Oichi says. Sabo chuckled as he closed his phone. "I can put this to good use." Oichi pouted. "Your both such fatheads…" She sticks her tongue out at them.

Violet walked over to the dance floor. "Now! We have a special surprise for the girls only, Frank and Dustin you may pass out the Valentines goody bag to the girls, Jess Hunny come up here please." Jess groaned and got up and walked away from her table as the girls gasped and giggled as Frank and Dustin passed out the goody bags. Oichi watched as others girls got the bags. She didn't get one. She watched as some girls stated to pull out chocolate. Oichi pouted a bit making Kid frowned. He patted her head. "No need to worry. I'll make you something sweet when we get home."

Jess strolled over to her "What…?" Violet gave her a goody bag. "For Oichi, It has none dairy chocolate for her." Jess smiled. "Uncle made it?" Violet nodded. "Watch her face, see if her drools." Violet stuck out her tongue Jess giggled taking it and walked back to the table, Jess strolled over to Oichi and put the bag in front of her. She blinked at it before pushing it away. "Jess you know I can't eat that…" Oichi says frowning.

"My uncle made that one specially for you, none dairy chocolate sis." Jess sat back down as Dustin came to their table and handed the goody bags to the girls. Jess smiled and opened hers. "Heart Candy's! Hehe I love them." She took the bag out and went through them.

Oichi opened the bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate. She could feel Kid's eyes on her. She looked at him. "Don't worry…he wouldn't make anything I couldn't eat." She popped it in her mouth and chewed it. He cheeks turned slightly pink. "Mmmmm so yummy! Law would kill me if he found out I was eating sweets." She says as hearts filled her eyes.

Jess grinned and picked up a purple one and putting ton her lips, Sabo looked at her the heart candy said 'kiss me.' He smirked as he leans over to kiss Jess. Jess kissed back and their tongues twirled slightly, Yuki smirked "Wow Is it me or every time they kiss it's so lustful?" Hinata flushed at them.

"It's just you…" Ace and Kid says leaning back into their chairs. Vivi blushed a bit as she went through her goody bag. Oichi was focused on her bag when a girl student came up to her. She was looking down. "Um…Oichi?" Oichi looked up to see the girl. "Oh Hi!" Oichi says smiling. The girl held up a decorated pink and red rose. "Um…this feel off my dress…I was told you can help me with it?" Oichi blinked then smiled. "Sure!" She grabbed her purse and digs through it. She then took out a small knitting kit. "Where was the rose at?" The girl pointed just below her shower. Oichi could see the torn threds. "Okay just stand still." Oichi got out some white thread and needle. She got you and carefully sewed the girls rose back on. "Kid hand me those clippers please." Kid looked in her kit and grabs them. "Here you go babe." Vivi watched as Oichi finished. "There. That should do it. Be careful next time. You can tear your dress like that." The girl nodded and hugged Oichi. "Thanks so much!" She then walked away to her date who was waiting. Vivi smiled. "You're getting better at this fashion thing." "You think so? I've always made my own clothes and things." Vivi nodded. "You should make your own brand one day. I'm sure it would become popular quick." Oichi blushed slightly. "I don't know…I mean…" Kid smiled as she put her things away. "It's just a small hobby I do. I don't think I'd be any good at the real thing." Vivi reached over and grabbed her hand. "You can do anything you want Oichi. All you need to do is have more faith in yourself." Oichi looked at Vivi and smiled.

Couple more hours went by, Jetter had convinced to have a dance with Jess. Twirling her slightly on the dance floor they danced. "You having fun?" Jess smiled. "Yeah" "I see a dragon's breath on your neck and finger." Jess flushed. "a gift from Sabo..." Jetter smiled. "He's a lucky man in having you." Jess smiled with a flush. "And I'm a lucky girl in having him."

By the food area, Sabo was standing there piling a plate with more strawberry's. Luffy was beside him piling his plate with heart pizza's. Ace shaking his head as he walked over

"You both are freaking gluttons." Ace said as she started to pile his plate up with different food. Sabo chuckled. "Your one to talk." They turned their heads at they hear a couple of girls from hidden leaf and grand line whispering. "You have it?" The Grand Line girl asked, the Hidden Leaf girl nodded. "Yeah, are you sure you wanna do this…? I mean dumping oil on Jess… isn't like…I don't know bad?" some girls glared at her, the Grand Line girl crossed her arms. "She's nothing but a monster and a slut. She played with so many guys even Coby." She hissed "Now she's messing with our Sabo… who knows when she's gonna leave him after what she had her fill. She's a slut, Ace even said she was! We are doing this! Thanks to her my boyfriend won't even stop looking at her and that fricken dress of hers, now get ready and pull the fricken string!" The girl frowned and nodded. "fine…" she walked away.

Ace sighs loudly making the girls stop in place. "Don't add my name in your own agendas…" He says putting his plate down. The girls turn around to see Ace and Sabo walking up behind them with dark glares. The girls backed up and tried to run but Ace grabbed her and another girl and Sabo grabbed the other two. Sabo tighten his grip around the girl's arm. "Who ever said I was your Sabo. I belong to none of you pitiful witches." Ace called over to Luffy. "Luffy go get Violet." Luffy nodded with food in his mouth. A grand Line girl looked over at Ace. "You two are nothing but freaking hypocrites! You're the one who called her a slut in the first place! Sabo you said yourself you had no interest in rich pretty girls! Well what the hell do you call that monster! She proved numerous time that she isn't normal! She said so herself! Monsters like her don't deserve anything!" "Only monsters like yourself would try to pull so crap like this. Your nothing but a pathetic waste of space that has nothing else better to then to try to make someone else's life miserable. Your nothing compared to Jess. Nothing…"

Sabo gave her a cold stare as he gripped her arm tighter. Suddenly a bowl of punch was pour over the girl's head causing her to scream out. She looked back and her eyes widen to see Kid with a cup in his hands. "Oops…looks like my hand slip." He placed the bowl back on the table and walked off with a cup.

Some of the students looked at the girl and busted out into laughter, taking pictures of her. The girl felt her face turn red and tears come to the corner of her eyes as she tried to pull away from Sabo but he didn't let her go. Sabo smirked. "It's not so fun when people are laughing at you now? Isn't it?" The girl glared at Sabo. "Your nothing to her Sabo. She doesn't love you! A slut like that can easily get guys without even trying!" Sabo really wanted to slap this girl but he saw from the corner of his eyes, Luffy walking back with Violet in tow. Violet was walking over with such pissed off look "What happen here…?" Ace and Sabo told her everything the girls said and made them tell her where they had stashed the oil at.

Violet crossed her arms and tapped her foot "Are you girls that stupid?! How dare you two judge someone who is different from you and to dump oil on my niece, Dante I know your hiding behind that corner come out."

"Please…like I need to hid. I've been standing here for a while now." Dante says in a flat tone as he closed his phone, leaning on the wall. "So what do you think we should do with these girls?" Violet asked. Then looked at the girls "Who is the master mind behind this?" Sabo looked at Violet. "Her" Violet looked at the grand line girl. "Why, oh why did you do this?"

The girl shook her punch wet hair out her face. She then turned her head from Violet. "It not like I was going to pull it by myself…" She looked at the hidden leaf girls. "No… I will not pull it." The hidden leaf girl walked over. "Your majesty I'm sorry I was against this…" the girl bowed. "I removed the bucket…" The grand liner girl glared at her "you bitch!"

Violet smiled softly at her but glared at her also. "Dante you may deal with these girls from grand line I bring this girl to Tsunade. Frank and Dustin remove them from the dance, take them to the room." Frank and Dustin appeared next to her and bowed. "Of course your majesty." Franky and Dustin took the girl's from Sabo and Ace and dragged them away as she Jess walked over with her uncle looking confused "What's going on…?"

"Nothing but jealous girls who don't know when to quit." Sabo says gripping his fist. He could feel his anger building up. Dante looked down at his phone. "Calm yourself Sabo…" He says. Jess frowned and held Sabo back. Jess frowned "Sabo calm down please…" Sabo sighed and grabbed Jess hand. "Let's go dance or something." Sabo glanced at Dante who yawned before disappearing into the crowed. Violet dragged the girl to Tsunade, Jetter looked at Ace and shrugged "I'll find out from Violet." He then walks over to the table where Kid was standing behind his chair waiting. "Kid, since you dumped the punch over there you may clean up the mess you made." Jetter says walking away. Oichi looked up at him in confusion then frowned. "Who did you get in a fight with?" Kid rolled his eyes.

Ace sighed. "That was a major bother. I need some food." He put his arm around Luffy and they made their way to the sweets table. "Let's go make Sanji feed us more food huh little brother?" Luffy smiled and nodded. "Yeaa! Food! I want meat!" "You always want meat." He say laughing at him.

Jess flushed as he dragged her to the dance floor and started to slow dance. "Sabo… what happen..?" Sabo sighed. "tried to pull a prank on you… with dumping oil on you…" Jess frowned "Really know… what did I do to make them do such a thing…" "I think you already know." He says twirling around. Sabo looked around and saw girls turn away from them. 'More then them huh…typical.' He sighed. He couldn't let this getting the better of him. He's time was limited with Jess so he had to make the best of it. Being mad was no way to end this night.

Dancing for the rest of the song, Sabo and Jess walked back to the table, she grabbed Oichi and Vivi "Picture time! Hinata come!" Hinata giggled "Girls only?" Jess smirked. "Nami, Robin! Come the photo booth! Girl group picture time!"

Nami and Robin smiled. "Franky hold my camera please?" She walked over with Nami behind her. Oichi frowned. "I don't want to take any more pictures…" "Oichi hush you promised!" Jess said dragging both the girls with her with Hinata giggled behind them. "I made no such promise…" Oichi said as Nami pushed her. "Now, Now, you can handle a few more pictures." Oichi groaned.

Reaching the photo booth, the lady smiled "Hello, oh my all of your girls?" Jess giggled and nodded "Yes please."  
the lady smiled "Alright pic a background and how many?" Jess looked at the girls "How many girls?" "Copies dear." The lady laughed lightly. "Six please one for each of us!" Vivi says. Jess flipped through the backgrounds. "Let's do this one!" She says. The girls looked at it. It was a red and rose background. "So cute! Let's do it!" Nami says pushing Oichi in. Oichi sighed. 'Hate pictures…' The lady laughed. "My you young ones are so energetic. Now everyone pose please and give me your best smile." The girls got together and smiled brightly as she snapped the pictures. "Beautiful ladies. I bet your dates are handsome gentlemen. Why don't you bring them over so you can do a group photo? Free of charge." Jess grinned "Oh hell yeah! What do you say girls lets snatch our dates and get them here!" Nami's eyes sparkled. "I never turn down anything free!"

The girls smiled at the lady and nodded to her. "We will be right back!" They quickly rushed out walking over to their dates. Jess snatched Sabo's arm "Come!" "Where are you taking me…" He asked as she drugged him away. Hinata snatched Yuki's arm. "Please come with us?" Yuki blinked at her "Oh for what?" Hinata giggled.

Robin went over to Franky. "Franky come with me please." "Me and the boys were about to tear up the dance floor." Robin smiled. "Franky." A shiver ran down his spine. "Ok sure." "Thank you Franky." Robin says as she brought him to the booth. Nami was already walking back with a heart drooling Sanji following behind her. Vivi walked over to Ace. "Hey come with me!" Ace wiped his mouth. "Huh what for!" She smiled and grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the others. Oichi, thinking she was slick, had sat back down. Kid had come back from cleaning the bowl of punch. "Where is everyone?" "I don't know…" She said quickly turning her head. Kid raised her eyebrow and looked over to see Vivi and Nami looking around. "Where is Oichi? Is she having trouble finding Kid?" Kid sighed and grabbed Oichi by her hand. "Let's go…" Oichi groaned. "Nooooo I don't wannnaaaaaaa…." She wines. Kid stops and looks at her. She pouts. He then leans down to her ear and whispers. "Please…ChiChi…" Oichi's face went blank as her face became colored in red. Kid smirked and dragged her over to the rest of them.

The girls dragged then to the photo booth, pushing them in the lady was there waiting and she smiled "My you really brought them all here, you want the same background?" The girls nodded "Yeah" they all said at the same time.  
Oichi shook her head and sighed. Kid smiled as he pulled her close to his chest. Ace wrapped his arm around Vivi pulling her close to him. Frank wrapped both arms around Robin. Nami and Sanji hugged each other. Jess flushed and smiled as Sabo wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her right temple She leaned her back against him and smiled for her. Hinata smiled at Yuki kissed her cheek. The lady took the picture "Amazing! Such an awesome group picture" Jess giggled.

They walked out the booth. "Well that was fun." Franky says walking toward the dance floor. "Let's go dance Robin!" Robin giggled as she was dragged away. Nami and Sanji went to their table. Jess and Sabo walked back to the table with the others. Jess stopped and saw something at the food area and walked over to it with Sabo walked behind her, she smiled and took a plate and put a red frosted Love monster with little eyes "That last one and its all mine!" she giggled

Sabo chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Jess walked back to the table with her plate, Sabo walked behind her and sat down with her. Jess took the fork was ready to drive in when Vivi gasped at her treat, Jess blinked at her. "That's the cutest treat I've ever seen." Jess smiled "Red Forested Love monster and it was last one" she dipped fork down to the frosting and brought it up to her month and eat some "mhmmmmmm!" Jess's face lit up "So good!" Kid was playing with Oichi's cheeks. She was pouting so he had given her some sausage dogs. Her cheeks were stuff food making her look like a squirrel. He sneaked a picture and sent them both to Sabo and Ace's phone.

Another hour came, the music stopped as Violet came to the middle of the dance floor "50 minutes until the crowning! So if you haven't voted, go and vote! DJ you can go back at playing" Jess gasped "I forgot to vote!" Jess got up quickly and walked to the voting area.

Ace sighed. "We already voted but man…you guys got a weird thing. We usually vote ahead of time." Vivi nodded. "Yes but it's good to do something different." Jess walked up to a Lady. She smiled and gave her a black card with the names, Jess smiled and looked at the names and them frowned as she heard whispers. "She's gonna vote for herself isn't she?" "Figures she would." "I bet her uncle and aunt are gonna rig it so she can win." Jess frowned looking down at the card, she smiled and marked Vivi's name and walked past Sabo and the others.

Jess sat down with a sigh, not long Sabo came back sitting next to her, he reached out and held her hand. He squeezed it a bit. Jess smiled sweetly at him. "I know Sabo." She jumped slightly as Violet put her hand on her shoulder. "Would you come with me up to the dance floor?" Jess blinked. "Why?" "Please?" Violet asked with a smile, Jess sighed and looked at Sabo with a smile. "Be right back hun." He smiled and kissed her hand, Jess stood up and walked away with her aunt.

Vivi looked at Ace. "Don't look at me. Can't control the fact that she gets pulled away." Oichi sighed. "Yeah, it's something you get use to." Kid looked at his watch. 'It's about that time.'

Walking with her aunt to the DJ booth made her look confused at her "Aunt violet why did you pull me away?" Violet smiled at her "We would like you to sing" Jess eyes widen slightly "I don't think that's" Jetter intruded her appearing next to her "Nonsense, you are gonna sing" Jess sighed "Very well what do you want me to sing? Violet smiled "Kiss Her from In This Moment" Jess blinked at her "You do now that song is a hardcore screamo love song right?" they nodded to her "You don't have to scream it hun, since it normally. Apoo will play none vocal background for you, the Original" Jess flushed and nodded "Very well.." Violet looked at Apoo and nodded to him and he smiled at her stopping the music making the students frowned. Violet walked over to the dance floor shooing them off, she had a mic on her ear as Jetter was putting one on Jess "So is everyone is having a goodnight? Before the crowning me and my husband would like our Niece to sing for us and for all you" Yuki at the table smiled "I knew they were gonna have her sing" Hinata giggled. Sasuke and Naruto at their own table smiled and clapped "yeah sing Jess!" Naruto grinned.

'Saw that coming.' Oichi says to herself as she stuffed some cake in her mouth. "If you keep eating you're going to get…" Oichi looked at him so did Vivi. Ace bit his lip. 'Don't you say it…' he says holding his breath. Kid blinked before getting up to the food table. Ace let out a sigh of relief as Vivi giggled.

Violet moved her hand to her side as Jess flushed walked over to her in the middle of the dance floor "She will be signing 'Her Kiss from In This Moment'. Gaara eyes widen "that's a screamo love song…." Yuki at the table smirked "Oh my having her sing a screamo love song, properly just gonna have her sing it normally no screamo, even though her screamo voice is amazing" Hinata giggled "Yeah it is"

Vivi smiled. Robin was on the edge of the floor taking Jess's picture while she had some of the yearbook members video tape it. One of the students groaned. "Do we really have to do this…" Robin nodded. "Yes, it's for the yearbook video." "She doesn't even go to our school…and by the looks of the other girls around here I highly doubt they want a video of her singing…" Robin laughed. "I'm not doing it for the girls." She pointed it to the boys who were leaning out their seats. "I'm doing it for them." The student sighed. "You never cease to amaze me." Robin smiled and snapped pictures of the boys and their angry dates. Violet walked away back to Jetter. Jess eyes landed on Sabo who was smiling warmly at her. Jess smiled warmly back at her as the music played her eyes closed.

"I feel you growing closer

I feel you in the air

And I call

I know you hear the voices

I know you're drawing near

And I'm waiting" Jess opened her eyes.

At the table Sabo couldn't take his eyes off her. Yuki grinned and moving slightly in his chair feeling the beat from her voice it was so prefect. Hinata giggled. "Such amazing voice."

"Come away

Come away with me

Come away

In the dawning of my night

I am free

Lying by your side"

Jess was moving body slightly with the music

Robin made the students zoom in on Jess. She snapped pictures of Sabo and other boys in a slight trance.

"There's a fire in the water

You're drifting into me

Falling free

Burning eternally

Confessing all

I keep thee

Come away

Come away with me

Come away

In the dawning of my night

I am free

Lying by your side

And as the stars begin to call

I awake

As you're diving down for me"

Yuki, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino and Kiba all stood up whistled at her and clapping "Yeah! Go Jess!" Naruto grinned at her. Jess flushed and smiled at them all. Oichi and the others clapped along with them. Most of the boys also stood and clap while many of the girls sat back in annoyance. Robin took pictures of everyone including the jealous girls. Ace, who was sitting, looked over at Kid. "It's just not gonna be a night for some girls huh?" Kid smirked and shrugged. "Good thing we got our eyes focused on the ones we want huh?" Ace chuckled. "No doubt about that."

As the minutes go by fast, it was already 11:50pm. The music stopped and Violet was back on the dance floor shooing the students off. "Alright everybody it's time for the Queen and King of Hearts." The girls giggled.

Kid and Oichi sat down. "I'm hungry." Ace laughed. "You pretty much just burned through all your food on the dance floor." Oichi pouted. "I can't help that. Kid! More food please!" "In a minute. We can stop by Killers place for subs on the way home." Oichi nodded. Vivi giggled at them. "Aren't you guys excited about this?" Oichi and Kid frowned. "Nope." They say together. "…but congrats on whoever wins." Oichi says smiling looking at Jess.

Jess hand was over Sabo's hand watching her aunt on the dance floor. A Lady walked over to her handing her a red envelope. Violet smiled at her taking it "The Queen of Hearts winner is..!" she opened it and her eyes widen making Students whisper.

Some of the girls frowned. "Looking all shocked knowing who one…" One of them whispered. "I wonder what's wrong" Jess said softly.

Violet smiled softly "A Tie…" students were gasping "Jess and Vivi!" Jess's eyes widen and stood up, she was surprised but happy. "What…?! Wow Vivi we are tied!"

Vivi blinked in shocked. "What? Why me?" Ace smiled. "Go ahead babe." Jess walked with vivi to the dance floor, as a Tsunade came over placing Greek Leaf Crown on Jess. Jess flushed and smiled. Tsunade then placed the other on Vivi.

Students gave them around of applaud. Violet smiled as she was handed another envelope "Your winner for King of Hearts is!" She opened it and again her eyes widen. "Another Tie!" again the students gasped and looked shocked. Jess blinked at this. 'Another tie?'

"Sabo and Ace!" Violet smiled, Jess eyes widen. "Oh my god…"

"Well I'll be dammed." Ace says as he got up with his hands in his pocket. Jess smiled as Sabo walked over to her and stood beside her. Dante walked over putting the double sides golden Leave Greek headband and going over to Ace doing the same. Vivi smiled at Ace and wrapped her arm around his. Jess smiled and flushed.

"Everybody your Kings and Queens!" Violet grinned, Jess's friends clapping and cheering with some whistling. The students clapped. Nami cheered out. "Yay Vivi!" "Now Kings you have the dance floor to yourselves, dance with your queens. After the dance, we will give the queens their roses!" Violet smiled stepping away.

Jess smiled as Sabo took Jess's hand as the music started and started Dance with her as a violin techno song came on. Jess giggled "Elements, my favorite techno song." Vivi and Ace danced a few feet away as the Grand Line students snapped pictures of them. Robin snapped their pictures. "It's almost rare to have a tie. Congratulations you two." Vivi smiled while Ace frowned a bit. "What's wrong?" "The girls here must have really not liked her for it to be a tie." Vivi sighed. "Don't worry about that now. Let's just enjoy our dance for now." Ace twirled her around. Robin walked over to Jess and Sabo and took pictures. "Congratulations you two. Just ignore all the glares okay. I need them for the yearbook. TeeHee." She snapped a picture of them and the girls glaring daggers at them. Sabo rolled his eyes. "Black heart Robin. I can see why you got the name." Robin smiled. "I do what I need to do to get sales." She walked back over to the others.

Jess smiled and flushed as Sabo twirled her around with the beat of the song, Jess giggled "Where you surprised?" Jess asked him.  
"Let's just skip the dance" Sabo winked at her. Jess giggled "Oh relax" she smiled at him "After our dance we can leave, keep in the pants" she winked  
Sabo groaned mentally 'not my fault that I wanna fuck the shit out of you right know'

Fine minutes later, the song ended, Sabo wasted no time dragging jess back to the table, she giggled. She grabbed her purse "I guess where leaving, see you all tomorrow at school"  
Oichi was looking at Kid as he took the last bit of food of the table before she turned around and pouted. "Aw your leaving already...you just won the crown...bummer." Jess gave Oichi a hug goodbye then sabo grabbed her hand and they walked away from everyone. Leaving the gym area Sabo walked up to the girl and handed her the number. She smiled and head the boy go and get Jess's cloak. The boy came back with Jess's cloak, he was eyeing her with a flush on his face. Sabo yanked her cloak out of the boys hands "keep your eyes to your own girl" Sabo said coldly making Jess sigh with a smile. Sabo wrapped the cloak on Jess making her flush. They held hands and walked off down the hallway to the stairs.

Not long Sabo and Jess where in the car. Sabo pulled up dirt road turning in it as Jess said too. Driving through the dirt road jess smiled and flushed. Reaching the area, Sabo eyes widen and parked his car. The placed looked something out of a fairy tail, the grass was a deep purple, there where deep moonlit purple tress all over. Deep pools of shimmering purple from the bottom, the water flowed to the waterfall. Jess smiled "This place is called the Mystic Purple Falls, the pools are covered in rare glowing deep Purple Amethyst and breaths breath Opal" Jess said opening the door and stepping out.  
Sabo smiled out and stepped out. Jess walked around the car in front of it, Sabo did the same. Jess flushed has he cupped her face and he leaned down kissing her. Jess moaned softly kissing him back, his hands moved down to her neck, shoulders and down her sides to her hips making her shiver in pleasure, they moved closer to each other moving their lips together, Sabo's hand moved up her back reaching for the zipper of her dress. He gently touched it with his fingers pulling it down. Jess flushed and smiled and pulled back stepping back from and smirked at him, he raised his eyebrow at him. Jess moved her cloak off then her hands up and pulled her dress down off her shoulder, her arm covered her boobs as the dress slipped down her to her feet, Sabo's eyes widen, Jess smiled and flushed "What do you think of my new undies…? I bought these for this day…" Jess was wearing panties only, Black panties with laced sides and Red Harness that gave it the Burlesque look. Sabo smirked Sabo biting his lip getting aroused 'god she's fucken being a tease.. so sexy..' "Fucken Sexy…"

Jess stepped out of the dress and her flats and walked over to Sabo "your next, don't worry. No one else is here, I made sure of it…." Sabo smirked at her "Thinking ahead are we?" Jess giggled as he started to undress. Jess licked her lips as he was in nothing but his boxers. Jess giggled reached down grabbing her cloak sitting back up and swinged her hips to the car, Sabo grinned following her. Jess came to back seat car door and opened it. "Does the back seat drop back from the trunk?" Sabo chuckled "Lets see" he moved over and leaned in to look, there was in indeed a latch from the top of the seat. He unlatched it and pulled the seats down. Jess giggled placing the cloak down for them and crawling on top of the seat. Sabo grinned following her and closed the door. Jess was already laying down with opened legs, Sabo laid his lower have down on her and they both started to rub against each other while making out slowly like romantic almost. Not long the bra that was in his way was gone, he started to lick and suck on her boobs, her moans were heard through his ears, her moans were exotic to him, he loved it. Reaching a free arm down to her lower half, he rubbed his fingers on her clothed clit, he felt her shiver in pleasure, he leaned back up and started to kiss her whiling rubbing her lower part. She moaned into the kiss "Mhmmm Mhmmm!"

* * *

 **((Due to the MA Content rule on Fanfiction, the MA can not be showen. Please go to 'TheBluemoonRose's' Wattpadd for the MA)))**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: School Life**

 **Authors: / SlytherinJess (DeivantArt) / Vona12 (DeviantArt)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad" Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Modern Day, CrossOver**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt)**

 **CrossOvers: One Piece / Naruto**

 **Pairings: Unknown**

 **Chapter Written by: TheBlueMoonRose and Kitsune2012**

CHAPTER 22

Sabo was resting on a bed, with his head bandage, in front of Oichi. She sighed as she sent a text out to Jess. 'These are the directions. Follow them. I'll be waiting outside.' She closed her phone. "I know I'm going to in so much trouble for this…" A hand patted her head. "No need to worry Oichi. We can all share the blame. Florina and Izzy understands even if they don't like the idea. Me? I'm always going to be on your side so go greet your friend. I'll keep watch." Oichi nodded and walked outside.

It was about two days after the dance. Sabo had been sleeping since yesterday evening. Whatever her father did was a complete success. Sabo should be up by Saturday morning at the latest. Oichi opened the door as the cool night air hit her face. She was wearing a long black and white strip sleeve sweater dress and black leggings with converse on. She was wearing a batman beanie hat and finger less gloves. She walked out the gate and leaned on it a bit waiting for Jess.

Jess finished putting her black and purple converse on, sitting up she looked at herself in the mirror, purple skinny jeans with black and purple studded belt and wonderland 'we're all mad here' tee. Putting her purse over her shoulder, grabbed her keys and went into the garage. Walking to her car, she stepped in closing the door. She opened the garage door starting her car. Taking her phone she put her GSP on, Jess smiled her heart was fluttering to get to see Sabo again. She pulled out and dropped off 'I'll be there soon love…'

Florina wheeled herself out to Oichi. "Hey big sis?" Oichi looked back at her. Florina was wearing a baggy sweater with a long flowery skirt and flats. "What's up Flo?" She pouted. "Why is this Jess girl so important to you?" Oichi blinked. "Well…me and Jess basically grew up together. She was my only friend when I was going though all those private schools and home schooling. Sure we may have different life styles but I consider her a sister. Just like I consider you my little sister." Florina frowned. "From what papa says she hurt your shoulder…that doesn't sit well with me. If she loved, you so much then she wouldn't have hurt you like that…" Oichi sighed. "It was only one time and all she did show the doctors a bigger problem in my shoulder. So technically she helped me. My shoulder would have been a lot worse if she didn't do that." "You're just defending her now." Oichi turned to Florina. "Okay other then her hurting me that one time what else do you not like about Jess?"

Florina frowned. "I have heard the rumors surrounding her Oichi and I don't trust her. There is a reason why papa isolated you away from her. He wouldn't do something like just because he doesn't like her." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Dad is super over protective so regardless of what happened he was going to lock me up away anyways. It's just something he does." Florina crossed her arms. "I still don't trust her. I feel like she is stealing you away from me. Your real family." "Florina give it a rest okay? If your going to complain about Jess while she is here just go home. I already have to hear this from Izzy and I'm not in the mood for this." Florina frowned and turned around. She used the small ramp and went back into the house. Oichi shook her head and looked into the sky.

Moments later Jess pulled up. Oichi waved over to her and motioned for her to pull into the drive through. Jess parked her car. She got out and hugged Oichi. "Hey there Jess. How you doing?" Jess giggled "I'm doing good, I spent all day cleaning out the kitchen for the remolding" "Okay let's go. He's still sleeping. My cousin and sister are keeping watch for my dad's movements. We have about an hour before he realizes we took Sabo." Jess frowned and nodded to her "Okay.." Oichi grabbed her hand and walked into the house. When Jess walked in she saw Florina rolling out of the living room in front of her. Florina smiled slightly. "So you must be Jess. Please to meet you. My name is Florina Nakahara. I'm Oichi's younger sister. This is our cousins house so I do ask that you please listen to any instructions he may gave you when visiting your man." Jess smiled at her "Of course, it's pleasure to meet" "Uh huh. You can follow me." She turned her chair and opened a door. There was a ramp made fore her and a set of stairs beside it. Oichi smiled at Jess as they followed Florina into the room.

The door lead to a downstairs room. Jess looked around. The room was pretty plain. There was a couch with a Tv in front of it. There was a desk with a laptop hooked up to some kind of device, that was shaped like a head band. There was a bed in the middle of the room where Sabo was located. Jess's eyes roamed around until they landed on Sabo her heart fluttered 'Sabo…' Over to the wall was a huge desk with a lot of random gadgets. Beside him was a boy with short spiky black hair with brown highlights. He had low cut brown long sleeve shirt on and a dog chain around his neck. He was wearing black jeans and socks on. He had a clip board in his hands, writing down something. "Hmm…brains waves were okay about ten minutes ago so I'll check it in another hour. He's still breathing so that's a good sigh. No sighs of blood coming out head, ears, nose, mouth, or eyes so that's also good." Oichi smiled. "Terry, Jess is here." Terry turned around and looked at Jess. His skin was lightly tan with light brown eyes. "Ah, you must be Jessica. What's up! The name is Terry. I might not look like it but I'm Oichi's younger cousin. She's just very short ha-ha." Oichi rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Terry laughed. "Oichi has talked about you a lot so it's finally nice to meet you." He says flashing a smile to here. Jess chuckled "It's a pleasure to meet you" "You can come over to see him. Just don't touch him just yet. I still have to make sure he checks out before he can have any contact" Jess's heart fluttered and walked over to Sabo She reached out holding his hand and kissed his forehead "Sabo I'm here"  
Terry took out a clock and set it for 50 minutes. "When this timer goes off It will be time for you to go. I'm sorry but we can only spare you an hour." Jess frowned but nodded "an hour is good" Terry went over to his desk full of gadget and started to work on something. Florina had gone back upstairs and Oichi went over to the desk and was on the laptop. Sabo breaths easily as Jess looked down on him. She notices the bandaged on his head. 'mhmm so he had surgery on his head…?' Jess frowned 'Really sabo…' jess smiled and jess his cheek "I'm here Sabo, I've missed you so much"

She felt him squeeze her hand slightly as a small smile came to his face. Jess gasped softly and smiled "He squeezed my hand, you know I'm here don't you hunny?" Terry turned around, noticing this. "Looks like he missed you. Good for him to find someone he loves. Even if it completely rejects his own ideas." He laughs. Jess ignored what he said and held his hand to her face kissing it 'I love you sabo' "Shut up Terry. If you're not gonna let Jess have her moment, then you can go upstairs with Florina." "Gah! Jeez. Sorry. As always your friend is off limits blah blah blah." Oichi rolled her eyes as she went back to typing.

30 minutes had passed by and Jess noticed that Sabo was sweating a bit. "Oichi? Do you have something to wipe this sweat off him?" Oichi turned around. "Yeah, give me a second." There was another door in front of the stair case. Oichi opened it and got out a small table, a bowl, and a rag. She walked over and sat the table beside Jess. Running upstairs, she went to the kitchen where Florina was making herself some bun bun cakes. Oichi ran some cold water in the bowl then she damped the rag slightly. She then brought it back down. She sat the water on the table and handed Jess the rag. "When you dry his sweat dip the water, ring it out, and put it on his forehead." Oichi then went over back to the laptop and started to work on something.

Jess did what she was told. When she rang the water out the rang she put the rag on his forehead causing him to sigh. His smile grew. "Jess…" he says. Jess's heart fluttered "Sabo, me being you nurse, if only I had a curse outfit" she whispered to him. Sabo then frowns as he tossed his head a bit. Jess frowned feeling worried "He looks in pain…" Terry turned around to see this. "Don't worry. He's going to feel so pain for a while." Sabo squeezed Jess hand. "Don't do anything. He has to go through this so his body can adapt to the pain." Terry walks over and grabbed Sabo's other hand. He felt his pulse. "His pulse is steady. So no harm, Oichi informed me on how you can use pressure points correct?" Jess nodded "Yeah I've trained in the pressure point art" Terry frowned. "Listen. When Sabo wakes up he is going to be in some pain and dis-conferment. He's going to have a slight fever and is going to be feeling weaker yet more hostile then usual. What I need you to do is to let him go through this. His body, as I said before, needs to adapt to this level. If it doesn't his body can backfire and trust me, you don't want to know what happens after that. So no pressure points, no herbs, no anything...unless it gets to be where Oichi's fever was then I suggest use what meds you have." Jess frowned at this looking down at sabo 'I hate this…' "Also if I were you I'd tell any former lovers or crushes to not hit on you in front of him."

Another ten minute's past, Jess was sitting in a chair running her hands through Sabo's hair carefully. She wondered why there was a bandage around his head. Why he had to leave. Why any of this was necessary. She sighs and look over to Oichi. 'Would asking Oichi…give me answers?' Jess heard the door open and Florina strolled down with a plate of sandwiches, juice, and a big bowl of fruit. "I figure you guys were getting a little hungry." She placed the food on the table. "Sabo looks happy that she's here…so I guess I can't complain." She says eyeing Jess before leaving the room. Jess frowned "She doesn't like me does she…?" Terry laughed. "She doesn't like you right now. She's usually more bubbly then that but when something comes between her and Oichi she gets…hmmm…. what's the word for it?" He looked towards Oichi who shrugs. "I don't know…there are lots of ways to describe her. She's really nice and warms up to people quickly so it's fine. Jess looked at Sabo "I don't know what I did to make her hate me… I've never meet her un-tell now… I was told to never judge someone from rumors and what other people say about other people…"

Terry chuckled. "Just told you why cutie. Anyone who gets to close to Oichi becomes Florina's enemy of some sort. It's not just the rumors. Trust me. Florina hates rumors more then anything in the world. She doesn't like you, Sabo, Kid, Ace, and anyone else who close to Oichi. So you aren't the only one." Oichi sighs. "Florina is like my dad really maybe worse. She can be super over protective so don't hold it against her. Her bubbly personality is more…bubbly whenever she softens up."  
Jess sighed mentally "Well I hope she warms up to me, if doesn't, then she doesn't"

Finally, the timer went of signaling it was time to go. Oichi got up. "That's it. Terry has to take Sabo back to the house." Jess frowned and leaned down kissing Sabo on the lips "I'll see you son I hope, I love you Sabo" Terry smiled and got up. He then knocked on the wall three times. A small square section sunk in and flipped over showing a small pad. Terry hit eight numbers and pressed his thumb on the scanner. "Oichi…" Oichi got up and closed one eye. The pad scanned her eye. There was a beep and a door opened up. Jess kept her eyes on Sabo 'I hate this short time with him… if only' she frowned "I wish I can take him home with me right know…." He walked in and pulled out a stretcher. He took the devise that was on the table and placed it on Sabo's head. "Ahhh!" Sabo yelled out in pain. Jess eyes widen in worry "Sabo!" "Don't worry he'll be fine." Terry says as he picked Sabo up and places him on the stretcher. He then goes through the door and it closes behind him. Oichi rubs her eyes. "I hate that… anyways. Sabo should be up by Saturday morning. If he acts strange such as staring off into space, losing train of thought, short term memory loss, don't panic. Make sure he gets looks of rest and not a boats load of food." Jess frowned "I hate this…" Oichi leads Jess back up the stairs where Florina was waiting. "I'm going to walk Jess out to the car. I'll meet you downstairs okay." Florina nodded and went back downstairs.

When they reached Jess car Oichi hugged Jess. "Make sure you keep all this a secret. This house doesn't exist, the device you saw doesn't exist, you were never here, you never saw Sabo nor the door, you never saw Terry and Flo. Okay?" Jess nodded "okay… and don't forget tomorrow after school bring Kid, for taring down the kitchen… I've already texted gramps he said he will make sure the boys come… Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara are gonna be there with Hinata… I've texted Coby but never got one back from him…" Oichi smiled and winked. "See you at school." She waved and walked back into the house.

The next day Oichi woke up sore. She had a bruise on the upper thigh, shoulder, and her cheek. In the end Dante found out about them taking Sabo and he wasn't too happy about it so they had a spar. Terry and her ended up getting a beaten while Florina got a lecture til the point she was in tears. Oichi got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He body was sore and drained. Dante had her up until 5am that morning. She sighed as she got into the shower. The water felt amazing on her skin and bruises. She got out and got dress. She straightens her hair back out to its regular state but left her purple out. She put a bandage on her cheek. "I guess I'll ask Law to do the rest when I get to school." She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. Dante was downstairs smoking. "Um…Dad…" He didn't say anything to her. She frowned. 'He's still mad…' "Um…I'll be back late today…I was going over to Je…" Suddenly she was pushed back by Dante to the wall hard. "Do you really think I'll let you go anywhere after what you pulled!?" His eyes were full of rage.

"Dad…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to it. It was only for an hour." "When I tell you NOT to do something I accept you, my daughter NOT to do it! DO you have any idea of what could happen if everything went wrong!? Did you even plan out that far ahead!?" Oichi tears up. "N-No sir…b…b…but…" She grips her fist. "It wasn't fair that Jess couldn't see Sabo! It's not like she knew what was going on! All she wanted was to see him for an hour! It's not a big deal!" Dante narrowed his eyes at her. "Your raising your voice at me?" Oichi breath caught her throat as Dante grabbed her chin. His eyes were getting cold and it sent a massive wave of fever down her spine. It was like his gaze itself was slowly and painfully stabbing her over and over. She started to shake as she looked deeper in his eyes. "Answer me…are you raising your voice at me? Do you have any clue what I can do to you…right now…" Oichi frowned as her mind went blank. Her body stopped shaking as eyes started to match Dante's cold ones. A murderous aura surrounded Oichi's body. "You speak as if you care what happens to her…father…" Dante's eyes widen for a second. Her voice was completely different. Her speech pattern was more proper, lower, and softer. It was calm but it felt like with every word a knife was inching closer to your throat or heart. "She may be your tool but I am the one who is going to led you to your death. Am I right?" She smacked his hand off her. Dante chuckled. "It's very rare for you to come out. Is is because I scared her that bad? Ha. That's pathetic. I raised my daughter…" "To be the best assassin ever. Blah…Blah…Blah…I do not give a shit about what you want or your agendas." She walked up to Dante. "When I get my chance I will slit your throat, gut you like the rotten pig you are, pull your intestines out and strangle you with them, watch those eyes of yours roll to the back of your head as I pull tighter and tighter…" She walks up close to him. "…and just when you think it is over I will take that knife in the drawer upstairs and stab your heart out then crush it. I will enjoy watching you take that last breath as you die." Her eyes narrowed. "We all will enjoy it…and when we are done with you, father, that little red head is next…" She whispered.

The air was tense. Their cold eyes matched each other but her murderous indent was making even Dante sweat a bit. A smirked came to Dante's face. He then started to laugh. "Amazing. This is to Amazing." Oichi's eyes went back too normal. She felt drain as she stumbled to the wall. She was about to slide down but Dante caught her. "Hey there pumpkin. Are you okay? Do you remember anything?" Oichi looked at Dante and pushed him away. "I'm going over to Jess and there is nothing you can do or say to stop me." She said coldly. Dante smirked grew as he reached out for her. Oichi took out a knife from her bag and sliced Dante's hand. "Don't you dare touch me. I'll cut all your fingers off if you ever touch me again." Her eyes were cold but not with the murderous aura she had a few seconds again. 'So she's gone huh…what a shame…' Dante's eyes widen as he looked at the cut on his hand. "Ha…Ha-ha..." He started to laugh a bit. Oichi dropped the knife as he's eyes widen. "Dad!? Are you okay?" She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. She teared up a bit. "Y-You need to get it checked out…" She looked up at a smiling Dante. She then smiled. She sniffed his hand before she started licked the blood off it. "Your blood is always the best daddy." Her cheeks turned pink. "Let me spill more…" Her eyes widen as she reaches for Dante's throat.

The bell suddenly rang stopping Oichi in her place. Dante frowned. 'Damn…' Oichi smiled. "I wonder if it's Kid!" She said happily. She walked to the door and opened to see Kid yawning. "Hey you ready to go?" Oichi nodded and jumped on him. "Kid!" Kid blinked as looked at her in confusion. Dante held his hand behind his back. "Have fun at Jess's pumpkin." Oichi smiled and nodded as Kid grabbed her hand and left. Dante chuckled to himself as Florina rolled out the kitchen. "Papa…"

Hours later at the school, there was a mass gym section activity happening. Dante was sitting in a chair beside Tsunade. He was smoking as Marco walked over to stand next to him. Guy walked over and stood beside Tsunade. There were students placing hand made bushes and tress. Dante took out a cigarette. "Should you be smoking on school grounds?" Tsunade asks. Dante looked over at her. "Do I point out the fact that you keep bottles of liquor under your desk in your office and drink on the clock?" Guy looked down shocked at Tsunade. She blushed a bit and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

In the locker rooms the girls and boys were putting on red and blue uniforms. "Do anyone know what's going on?" Naruto asked as he put on a red uniform on." Sasuke sighed. "No clue, All I know is that we were told to put on these uniforms and gear." Sasuke says as he put on a blue uniform. In the girl's locker room Hinata was looking kind of down. Jess wasn't there today. She felt a bit of loneliness with her. Tenten walked up to her and put a arm around her shoulder. "Don't look so down Hinata! I'm sure she's okay. She just need a breather specially since most of the girls are still holding a grudge from Tuesday night." Hinata smiled lightly. She and Tenten were wearing matching blue uniforms.

Over at Grand Line Oichi had on blue uniform while Robin had on red one. They were having a join gym class with Hidden leaf today. Most of the students were from different gym classes. "Oichi do you have any idea why your dad is pulling us out of class?" Oichi smiled. "I have some idea but I'm not telling." Nami walked up with Vivi she was wearing a red uniform while Vivi was wearing a blue one. "There is a lot of buzz about this. Having different gym classes combine and a joint gym class with Hidden leaf is sure to be fun." She smiled. Over in the boys locker room Kid was putting on a red uniform while Ace was putting on a blue one. "Any clue why we are doing this?" Ace asked. "Why are you asking me?" Kid asked. Zoro walked up with a blue uniform. "Well you are dating the principles daughter. Figured you would know something." Zoro says putting on some elbow pads. Sanji walked up pushing Zoro out the way. He was wearing a red uniform. "Move it moss head." Zoro glared at him. "Back off you sham cook!" They growled at each other.

Marco walked in. "Alright let's go! The girls are out here already. Move your lazy asses." The boys groaned. "Move it!" The boys got up and headed outside where the entire field was covered in bushes and trees making it look like a forest. "What the hell is going on?" Kid asked as they went to line up with the girls. Dante looked around when all the students gather outside. They were mumbling in confusion. Dante let out a ball of smoke and got up. "Well let's get this on the way." He walked up to the edge of the field. "Listen up!" He yelled making his voice echo. The students looked at him. "Today! We are doing a joint exercise together. We are playing war!" The students looked at each other. "As you can see all of you are wearing blue and red uniforms. So first Everyone with a red uniform move to the hidden leaf side. Everyone with a blue uniform move to the Grand Line side." The students looked at each other and no one moved. Dante narrowed his eyes. "Did I stutter! Move you asses!" He yelled making the students jump. They quickly moved to their placed. "Good. Now we have teams consist of both Hidden line and Grand Line." He snapped his fingers and a group of students dragged out a huge carton. "I'll explain the rules. In the game of War, it is just like capture the flag. However, with this game due to the number of students there will be three separate groups. Attackers, Defenders, and Zone keepers." He looked around. "There will be seventeen Attackers, Defenders, and Ten Zone keepers. The object is to capture the flags that will be attached to the zone keepers. When you get a flag, you bring it back here to Guy and Marco. Guy will be red and Marco will be Blue. Any questions?" A few students raised their hands but Dante ignored them. "Good now I want the following names to step forward." Dante looked around. He called out seventeen names that included. Naruto, Shikamaru, Robin, Kid, Sanji, Nami, Kiba and Lee. "These here will be your attackers for the red team. He called out more names that consist of Gaara, Sasori, Bellmany and Kalifa. "These will be your defenders. He called out ten names that included Luffy, Shino, and Sai. "These are your zone keepers." Dante did the same to the Blue team. Oichi, Sasuke, Ace, and Zoro were on the attack team. Tenten, Hinata and Vivi were on the defense team. Lucci and Neji were the zone keepers. Dante walked up the carton as Marco and Guy gave the teams a light see threw jersey with the words Attacker, Defined, and Keeper.

Dante open the carton and took out guns making everyone gasp. "Calm down. Paint ball guns." Dante says. "Attackers and Defenders come choice your weapon. The students walked over and looked in the cartons. There were all different types of weapons in it. From guns and swords to things like a golf club and baseball bat. Dante held up the gun. "The gun is already loaded with paint. You can reload here at the safe zone. Here no one can touch you. The sword is non cutable and the blade has reusable paint in it." He picks up the sword and slices at Marco. A line of blue paint marked his shirt. "The other weapons such as the baseball bat…" He picks it and squeezes it. "It's soft so you can do damage but…" He hit Marco with it making the red splatter on his shirt. "You get my drift." The students nodded and started going through the weapons. Dante walked back up to the rest of the students. "As for the rest of you students you will be known as decoys. You can go for the flags but you can not touch them or grab them. You can surround them and corner them until an attacker get to you. When all ten flags are here at the safe point, the game will be over. The time limit will be til the lunch bell rings. If neither team is successful then we will do the same thing until the game has ended."

Dante looked back at the zone keepers. "You only job is to keep your flag out of the enemy hands. You can't use weapons. Use your decoys wisely you have a vast amount. Once your flag is taken you can become a decoy if you choose." He looked at the attackers. "Use anything to your advantage. Get your opponents flag and bring them back here. Once you get hit come to the safe zone and wait twenty seconds, then head back out. Happy hunting." He moved to the defenders. "Protect the keepers and flags. If you get hit it's the same. Come back and wait twenty seconds." He tapped his chin. "I think that's it." He walked over to the other students. "Alright decoys spread out! Also, there will be other teachers hiding about so no cheating. When you get hit you are out of the game and must sit on the side lines or help the teachers. Do I make myself clear?" The students nodded. Marco handed Dante a whistle. He blew it giving the signal for them to spread out. In less then a minute the field was clear. "Alright keepers. Go hide make sure you don't wonder out your zones." They nodded and quickly left. "Defends you may leave as well."

The field was silent as the blue and red team looked at each other. Oichi smiled. "It sucks that we are on the same team." She says to Kid. He smirked. "Yeah, may the best time win I guess." Sasuke was smirking and Naruto. "Good luck dope." Naruto frowned. "Your team is going down!" Ace smirked. "I am so going to enjoy this." He says looking at Kiba. Kiba glupped. "Well bring it on." "Attakers you may go. When you hear the whisle the game will start." The groups left. Dante looked at his watch. "Alright…" He blew the whistle. "BEGIN!" He yelled making his voice echo.

The game started with each team getting two flags off the bat. Around ten or twelve students each blue and red came back covered in paint. Dante chuckled. As he opened his phone. Tusande also opened hers. There were small carmeras hidden in some of the props.

Naruto and a few hidden leaf students were running through the grass. They had spotted Neji and Usopp. "Come on guys this way!" Naruto says. They dropped low as the saw Neji standing there with his arm crossed. Naruto smirked. "This is going to be easy. Okay guys lets get another flag." They jumped out at Neji but before they could even fire there were shot in the chest. Naruto eyes widen as he fell. Neji smirked and ran away. Naruto blinked. "What the heck was that!?" In the trees Oichi smirked as she reloaded her snipe. "All to easy…guess I'll go charge the front lines for a while."

It was getting close to lunch time. Dante and Tunusade watched in thrill as they watch the game get heated in last moments. It was still two to two. Kid and Sanji were leading a group of decoys into Oichi and Zoro's team of decoys. Sasuke was sitting in the safe zone with Naruto, Shikamura, Gaara, and Hinata. His leg was shaking as he waited to get back in. "Come on…ten more seconds." Luffy was behind Kid and Sanji charging. Naruto's mouth dropped opened "LUFFY YOU IDIOT YOU NEED TO HIDE!" He yelled. It was to late Zoro and Oichi had spotted him. Oichi jumped up and pointed her gun. "Charge!" She yelled as the decoys pushed passed Kid and Sanji. Zoro came up with his sword and swung, barly missing Sanji. "You damn moss head!" Kick threw a kick. Zoro blocked it causing a splatter of paint. "The heck! Your shoes got paint on them!?" Zoro says as he backed up. Sanji smiked. "Take this!" Oichi rushed Kid. "Hey babe! I need you to take a time out please!" Kid smirked and shot some paint at her. A decoy jumped in front. "Go Oichi!" Dante laughed. "Naruto and Gaara your time is up." They both got up and race to Oichi who was rampaging her way with a hype Ace. Ace had two dual blades and was slicing the decoys as Oichi backed him up. "Your mine little bro!" Ace says as he and Oichi raced after him. "This is fun!" Luffy says.

Oichi jumped up and shot at Luffy but he douged them. She rolled in the grass as Ace ran in front of her. "I got him sweetness! Watch my back!" Oichi nodded. She rolled into the bushes and loaded her rifle. Kid had made his way through the decoys. Him, Natuto, and Gaara ran towards Ace who was close to Luffy. Oichi took a deep breath and pointed her gun at the three boys. Ace picked his speed up and grabbed Luffys shirt he then got the flag. "Bam! See ya!" "Three mintues left!" Dante yelled out. Ace took off to the safe zone. Gaara reached him first but he was shot in the chest. By Oichi who was waiting. "Shit…" He says as Ace got close to the zone. Oichi felt someone behind her she left the bush just as paint splattered to the ground. She turned around to see Naruto smirking. "Your mine now Oichi!" He fired but missed by a long shot. Oichi blinked as Naruto sweat drop. Oichi laughed as she shot him four times. She then turned her attettion to Kid who was on Ace's tail. She grabbed her two hand guns and took of. "One minute!" Dante yelled, looking at his watch.

Oichi took a few steps before Nami stood in front of her with a group of decoys. "Sorry Oichi. I'm going to have to block you. We can let you get ahead of us. No hard feelings?" Oichi smirked. "None what so ever." The decoys charged at her. Oichi dodge and shoot at the decoys. One boy grabbed he from behind but she slipped threw his arms, kicked his feet from under him and shot him. She then grabbed two student's arms and flipped them over shooting them as well. Nami took a shot but Oichi was faster. She grabbed a decoy and hide behind him as Nami shoot at her. "W-What!?" Oichi rushed Nami with the decoy in front of her. "Ahh!" Oichi pushed him on her and shot them both. "Aw man…" Nami says. "30 seconds!" Dante says. Ace was just about there. Oichi grabbed her snip and got to the ground. She aimed it right for Kid. "A little more…" She put her hand on the trigger as she lined up for Kid's shoulder. "I could use some help!" Ace yelled. He looked back at Kid. "Shit, for a big dude he is fast!" Kid smirked. "You wont be getting that flag to the zone!" He took out his bat. He then prepared to throw it. "Dude are you going to really gonna throw that!" Ace says. He looked at the zone. It was only a few feet away. "This is over Ace!" Kid was just about to throw the bat when he felt something hit his shoulder. It causes him to throw the bat just inches away from Ace and right into Guy's face. Kid looked back to see Oichi smiling. Dante blew the whistle just as Ace made it in the safe zone. "GAME OVER!" Dante yelled. The students who were hiding and fighting stopped as Dante stood up. "The game is over for today! The blue teams leads by one!" The blue team cheers. "Yeaaahh!" Neji and Lucci smirked at each other. Sasuke walked over to Oichi and offered her a hand. Oichi sighed and took it. "Thanks…" Sasuke smiled at her. "Nice shooting. Where did you learn?" Oichi laughed. "When you have a military mother you tend to pick up somethings." "Awesome." Dante closed his phone. "Round one goes to the blue team! Tomrrow we will countie. If any attackers or defeneders that were hit toward the ending of the game must sit for 20 seconds at the start of the next game." Naruto sat up. "Man…this bites! I just got back in to."

The field was cleaned up but the props were left alone. The students returned the weapons and headed in to change and head for lunch and other classes. At the end of the day the school was still buzzing about the war game. "Dude Luffy you suck at that game!" Naruto says. Luffy laughed. "I just like getting chased around! It was fun!" Vivi smiled as she walked out the school. There were a few students from Grand Line and Hidden Leaf talking. "I never thought I see the day when this would happen." Ace walked up behind her and put his arm around her. "Well that game was really fun and some new friends were made…" Some hidden leaf students looked over and called Ace's name. "Hey Ace! You wanna go shoot some hoops!?" Ace shook his head. "Sorry guys I got something to take care of." The students nodded and headed off. Kid and Oichi walked out. Oichi looked a bit drained and her head was hurting a bit. "Well look who it is. It's the MVP of the game!" Ace says. Oichi smiled lightly. "It was fun wasn't it and we get to do it again tomorrow with other students." Ace nodded and then sigh. "Alright. Well let's go to Jess's I guess. We got a kitchen to work on…but then considering that Sabo drew it up…" Kid huffed. "I can read any blueprint even if it looks like chicken scratch. Just follow my directions. Building a kitchen is easyier then you think." Ace laughed. "Alright I'll met you there after I drop Vivi off." Oichi and Kid nodded as they walked to the school parking lot.

At Jess's, Jess was in the kitchen listen to music smashing the island counter with a sledge hammer. She was wearing grey yoga leggings and a purple matching yoga sports bra. She had her black Nike yoga shoes on and protective googles on over her eyes. Her hair was up in pony tail. A song came on making her grin. 'Bad girl from Avril Lavigne'  
Jess starts to hum with the lyrics. Has she takes an swinging at the island grinning.  
River in the Living room chuckled, then the door bell rang making her get up and River walked over to the door. Opening it she see's the boys and Oichi. "Come on in." River walked away.

Oichi rubbed her head. She was still feeling drained. Kid had thin blanket over his shoulder and a bag with extra clothes for him and Oichi. Ace was dragging Luffy. 'I would have left him home is someone was there…' he says dropping Luffy to the floor. Sasuke and Naruto blinked hearing the music and smiled. "Where's jess?" Sasuke ask, River chuckled pointing to the kitchen. "She's in the kitchen, having her fun destroying the kitchen." Naruto grinned and rushed to the kitchen area with Sasuke behind him.

"Oichi do you want to go lay down for a bit?" Kid asked. Oichi smiled. "No. I'm fine for now." Kid nodded as they follow Naruto and Sasuke to the kitchen. Naruto and sasuke where standing in the door way smiling and flushed, as Oichi, Kid, Ace and Luffy walked up to behind, Oichi's eyes widen seeing Jess moving her hips slightly to the beat, lifting the ledge hammer with a grin on her face as she singed one line along with the song perfectly. "Choke me because I said so. Stroke me and feed my ego. I've been a bad girl, don't you know?" taking a swing at the island counter one more time hard making the sledge hammer hit it hard that is crashed to the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke was smirking at her. "Wow…" they said at the same time.

"Oh. That reminds me. Kid you got some extra headphones? I think Vivi still has mine." Ace asked. Kid smirked. Ace shrugged and chuckled. "Figures…guess I'm on my own." Jess's eyes widen and turned to their voice's and smiled. "Hey guys! Grab some goggles and a sledgehammer! Join in! Hehehe."

Sasuke chuckled and walked to the box and grab some putting them on taking a sledge hammer, Naruto grinned. "This is looks So much fun!" Sasuke smirked. "Looks like she had fun all day."

Kid grabbed a chair and sat it next to the wall. "Sit here. I don't trust you with a sledge hammer right now." Oichi sighed and sat with one leg under her. 'Why am I feeling so drained…ever since this morning…' Kid tossed Ace some gloves. "Watch your fingers." He said to Luffy who almost smashed his fingers.  
Jess smiled at everyone, Naruto and Sasuke where taking swings at some cabinets. "This is so Awesome!" Jess chuckled. "The floor, leave it for now. My uncle ordered some black titles."

Ace and Kid were swing effortlessly as they kept a close eye on Luffy. Jess blinked at Oichi and walked over to her. "Oichi why are you sitting down? Come and join me." Jess giggled.

"She's tired right now." Kid says to Jess. "Yeah! She kicked some ass, mainly Nauto's, all day today." Sasuke says smirking at her. Oichi laughed softly. "He just had so many openings but yeah. I'm a bit drain so I'll just sit out for now." She says to Jess. Naruto frowned. "Hey it's not my fault! My guns were getting stuck." Ace laughed. "Right, just like when your sword to long or short." Kid smirked. "Or when the fake bat was to heavy." Sasuke chuckled. "Or when you tripped over a trap wire and blamed it on Gaara?" The boys laughed as Naruto's face turned red. "W-Whatever! I'll show you all. Oichi your going to be my target tomorrow!" Oichi smiled. "Sure. I look forward to kicking you butt twice as hard." Jess chuckled "Sounded fun! I'll be going to school tomorrow so I'll be joining in on the fun!" she smirked at them. Naruto and Sasuke both shivered and gulped "Some how I don't think I look forward to it…." Naruto muttered softly

Jess frowned and looked over at Oichi and smiled warmly at her. "She should be wearing goggles in case of fly piece of wood into your eye." Jess says grabbing a pair and putting them over on Oichi's eyes "Safety is the key." She put the sledgehammer down and walked over to a corner taking a small hammer and started to hit a cabinet. The marble top cracked and cracked as jess hit it repeatedly.

"You should be careful." Kid says as he tears down a cabinet. Jess reached forward as a marble piece was stuck. "Stupid thing come loose already." Grabbing the piece Jess tried to wiggle it lose, wiggling more and slightly pulling. She heard Ace yell at Luffy for hitting his fingers. Luffy stumbled backwards bumping into Jess as she got half of the piece lose only for it cut her palm making her hiss in pain slightly. "Ow!..." Naruto and Sasuke gasped. "Jess you okay?" Jess turned around and her palm was bleeding out bad. "Shit!"

Oichi's eyes were just about closed when she smelled Something sweet. A sharp pain went through her head. 'Ah…' She grabbed her head as her heart started to beat faster. 'Sweet…' She looked up to see blood dripping from Jess's hands. Taking the goggles off her face she got up and ran to Jess. "Jess what…you need to be more careful!" Oichi says in a panic. Her body was shaking, making the boys stare at her state. Kid frowned. Yeah I know, Silly me, I'm fine though some good herbs and my hand will be good has" Oichi pulled Jess to the nearest bathroom. "We need to get this clean now." She started to sweat a bit as she heard a slight ring in her ear. 'This feeling…' They reached the bathroom and walked in. Oichi closed the door behind her as Jess looked for something to clean her hand with. Oichi leans her head against the door as her eyes widen. She could feel her body getting hot as the sweet smell filled her nose. Her smile started to widen as she starts to black out. Jess turned to Oichi "Oichi can you get the anti-bacterial spray?"

Ignore Jess questions Oichi turned around. "Ha Ha…" Her eyes were wide and she was wore a large smile. She walked up to Jess. "I smell something yummy…" Jess's eyes widen as she felt something different, this was not her Oichi she was in front of "Oichi?" Oichi grabbed her arm and brought it to her face. She sniffed Jess's hand as her eyes rolled nearly to the back of her head. "So sweet…almost better then daddy's…your blood…I want your blood…" She licked Jess hand. Jess shivered in shock then narrowed her yes "Whoever you are go back and let Oichi out" "Haaa…." Her face turned a slight shade of pink and her body started to shiver. "So good…more…I want more…" Her eyes widen. "Give me more!" Jess's heart dropped in a panic 'I never knew Oichi suffered from alter ego's…. this is bad I have to stop this' Jess pushed Oichi into the wall with her full strength with her none hurt hand "I repeat whoever you are, leave and let Oichi out know"  
"Hahaha…Pain…so good." Oichi laughed as she reached out for Jess. She licked her lips and she glanced down to Jess's hand. "More…let…me…have…more…" She wiggles until she slipped slightly out of Jess's grip. She then wrapped her arms around Jess's neck and kissed her on the lips. She pulled her close as her body heat went up higher then before. Jess's eyes widen 'What the fuck' Jess raised her hand up to a point and her fingers came down to her spine freezing Oichi.

Oichi groaned. "So mean…why won't you let me taste more of you. I promise I wont bite." She smiled widely. Jess managed to get out of Oichi's grip and sighed looking into Oichi's eyes. 'Yup not her.' "So tell me who are you?" Oichi giggled. Her face was flushed. "So good. Your blood. Why wont you give me more. If I slit your throat would more of that sweet blood come out? Come on let me see! I want your blood all over me!" She started to laughed manically. Until she randomly paused looking up at the ceiling. Jess narrowed her eyes at her 'god at least she's not worse then Darcaniea… she is she looking up at the ceiling..?' "Tisk…I wanted more…but it looks like…my fun is…over…" She looked down at Jess. "I hope we meet again hehehe. Your blood is the best." The color in Oichi's eyes disappeared leaving them empty, Jess's eyes widen slightly and sighed "Oichi?" Jess reached up and un froze Oichi holding her face "Oichi?"

Suddenly Oichi grabbed Jess and pulled her close. "Kill me…" 'another ego…? I sense this is different one' Jess was shocked, to shocked to even say anything "Kill me…!" Her eyes were still empty. "So much pain…So much hurt…help me…kill me…kill me…kil…" Light in Oichi's eyes started to come back. She blinked. She looked around and then smiled. "Hiya! Jess! Why are we in a bathroom?" Jess started at her 'finally the real Oichi is out…' She looked down at Jess's hand. "Ah! Your hand! Your hand is bleeding!" Jess just started at her 'Oichi…. Looks like we are gonna have a talk…' 'Hahaha! Oh my your gonna tell her about me?! I feel honored that finally she's gonna now about me' Jess groaned mentally 'shut the hell up!' "Hey! Stop spacing out! We gotta do something about your hand!" Oichi says frowning. Jess sighed, taking Oichi's hand. She opened the door. "River! Herbal room now." Jess said pulling Oichi though the house to through the kitchen.

Kid was just putting his hammer down when Jess and Oichi came back. Sasuke blinked at her "Jess…?" Naruto and Luffy were laughing while taking turns on destroying a cabinet.

Jess ignored the boys and opened the hidden room, making their eyes widen. River was right behind her as Jess pulled Oichi with her. "Emergency lock It, no followers." She ordered River.

Kid frowned and walked after them. River stopped Kid. "Please continue with the kitchen. There will be a bomb fire and s'mores." River said back up pushing a red button on the stair wheel and the door closed. Kid growled. 'Every time we come over here it's something…'

"Why are we coming down here?" She looks around and frowned. Reaching the room, Jess opened the door and stepped in letting go of Oichi's hand. "Sit on the chair, River I need Red moss and Green herma 'herba' Mix tube" River nodded walking over to a cabinet with liquid jars and tubes. Opening it River grabbed a tube with mixed red and green liquid. Walking over to Jess, Jess already has a cotton pad, River opened it and dip some on the cotton pad and placed it on Jess's palm making her hiss.

"Hmm…So…why did you bring her down here?" Jess looked at her "So.. you don't remember anything when I cut my hand to where you dragged me into the bathroom?"

Oichi crossed her arms. "Mmmm…did I do that?" Jess looked at her "I meet someone, an alter-ego of yours…. Kind of blood crazy… want nothing but my blood like some kind of vampire."

"A…Alter ego?" Oichi frowned and tapped her head. "Mmm…I do remember smelling something sweet but after that I blacked out…I think…" She closed her eyes. "But…sometimes I feel my body moving on it's on and I'm powerless to stop it…I could never understand that…." Jess looked at her more. "I know how you feel."

Oichi rubbed her head. "A alter ego huh? I guess that would explain a lot of things to a degree…" Jess frowned pointed to her own head "I have one too…. I think it's time to tell you about her… Her name is Darcaniea" Oichi looked over to her. "Darcaniea?"

An hour of explaining, Jess stares at Oichi and watched her face. Oichi was wearing a blank look as her mind was trying to process everything. She then blinked and smiled at Jess. "Hmmm…" She then smiled. "Well not much can be done about it. No matter who or what you have inside you I'm also going to be here for you." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "You're my big sister and no matter what happens I'll be on your side. Always." Jess smiled at her and hugged her. "As for your alter -ego I will never hold it against you. I'm still your sister." Jess giggled. "Lets get back to the boys, no telling Sasuke and Naruto…. Kid, Ace, Luffy and Sabo already know about her…."

"Oh. Okay...So…about Darcaniea? How does she appear? Is it random and starts…" Oichi made a popping sound. Jess frowned. "Popping out…. Trust me you don't want to meet her… she won't harm you though…. Because its you…" Oichi frowned and rubbed her chin. '…and yet this so called other ego of me wants to hurt Jess…'

Jess held her hand and walked with her upstairs. River followed them. "You are staying with me tonight, with me in my bed." Jess giggled then frowned. "I've been feeling lonely… since Sabo left… I can hardly sleep... I'm not use to have an empty bed…" Oichi looked down. "I…um…I'd have to let my dad know…"

Reaching the stairs, Jess can hear footsteps of pacing. Jess sighed.'Kid must be pacing…' "Man stop pacing!' Naruto snapped, Sasuke crossed his arms and nodded "Hmm its annoying…"

"How about you both back the fuck up!" Kid yelled. Jess stood there with Oichi listening to them. Naruto growled "Jess wont do anything bad to her, calm your ass down." Naruto turned around and hit the cabinet. "That's not what I'm worried about! How about you mind your own damn business!" Kid says.

Jess shook her head pushing the red button making the floor door open and Jess walked out and smiled. "Sorry about that, Me and Oichi are gonna get Dinner going, Hamburgers and French fries!"

Kid looked at Oichi. "Oichi…how are you feeling?" Oichi smiled. "I'm okay." Kid sighed in relief. "You said you felt drained ever since this morning. You have to watch your health now." Oichi nodded." I'm fine. Promise." Kid studied her face and then put his hand in his pocket. "Alright then…"

Jess smiled and Pulled Oichi to the sliding door that lead outside, it's almost dark out, the sunset was still in the horizon.

Jess walked over to Oichi to grill as River came over with the huge packs of meet. Jess walked over to the sink and washed her hands. "Wash your hands Oichi." Jess said walking over to the girl and started it.

Oichi washed her hands. It was sweet for Kid to worry about her health. It sucked but ever since that fever…no long before that…her health had been very…hard to deal with. She frowned but then shakes her head. "No need to worry…" She smiled softly. 'I do have a great doctor and friends to look after me. Ha-ha.' She says to herself. "I'll cook him a yummy burger for him!"

Hours later, Jess and Oichi had smiles on their face as they finished dinner. Jess and Oichi can feel Luffy's eyes on them from the window. They both looked and Luffy was sucking on the window like a sucker fish, he was drooling from the smell of their food. Jess started to laugh "Hahaha! Like a sucker fish!

Oichi laughed at Luffy's face. "Come and get it Boys! Make sure you wash your hands!"

Jess with her plate walked over to the table and say down, River came out with a case of Root Beer. Jess smiled as River handed her one and placed them on the table for the boys and Oichi. Sasuke and Naruto with their plates walked over and sat down next to her. Jess smiled and started to eat "So Jess can we stay the night?" Jess blinked at them and chuckled "No, only one person is and that's Oichi!" jess grinned.

Oichi smiled lightly. Kid frowned but he didn't say anything. He sighed as he bits into his burger. Luffy was stuffing his face with fries and burgers. Ace laughed at him as he gave him a bottle of root beer. He then glances over to Jess and then down to Oichi. 'I don't want to but…this is may be the best time.' After dinner, they all sat around the bomb fire with s'mores. Jess made sure she got none dairy chocolate for Oichi. Orca was laying down next to Luffy's chair as her head lifted looking at the woods wagging her tail.

Jess didn't notice as she eats a s'more then she can hear her house phone ring, Jess got up fast and ran inside. "What her deal…" Ace says. "Must be an important call." Oichi says. Kid stood up and walked into the house. Oichi smiled. 'I hope that this works out.'

In the house, Jess nodded slightly with a sigh. "Sure thanks uncle, bye bye." Jess said hanging up the phone, she felt Kid presence behind her "Kid Why are you lurking behind me?" Kid crossed her arms, leaning on the wall. He rolled his eyes. "Spare me…Oichi wants us to talk face to face and now is a good time as any…" He says.  
Jess turned around "Alright, the number one question I've been dying to know, why do you hate me? Is it because of Darcaniea?" Kid shook his head. "No. I can care less about you and your personality issues. Do I hate you? No I don't. I got over that a long time ago."  
Jess sighed. "Alright, so tell me, what's on your mind about me?" Kid looked out side to see Oichi laughing and dancing around with Luffy. He then turned around to Jess. "My issue with you is the fact that no matter what I say or do you always come first. Even when the issue is nothing about you. Your name ten times out of ten pops in a discussion or argument between me and Oichi. It makes me sick when people like Sabo and your cousin comes up to me talking about how jealous you are. How lonely you get. How you feel like your losing Oichi when they know nothing." He closes his eyes. "She's like a cute puppy dog that comes to you whenever you call her. Even though you two can't see each other more like you use to it's always your name that comes up. If I fix something wrong. 'Jess didn't make it like this.' If I screw up about something. 'Jess would never do that.' Hell, if I hug her the wrong way she gets depressed saying she misses your damn hugs." He opens his eyes. "I'm her boyfriend. I want to make her happy. I want to cheer her up when she gets mad or sad or depressed but she always ends up running to you. You always come first. Always no matter what I do or say…No matter how much I give to her your always going to be a head of me and that ticks me off." He looks down. "The sad part is…I highly doubt Oichi even realizes it herself. She's so freaking attached to you." He grips his fist. "…and that is my issue with you…"

Jess stared at him. 'soo I have come first even in their relationship…' Jess smirked mentally 'I'm so happpyy! Hahahaha!' Jess smiled at him placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's something I cannot change Kid, we've been best child hood friends when we were 1… Me and her just have a stronger connection to each other… It warms my heart to be honest Kid."

Kid frowned at her. He wasn't an idiot. Being around Oichi long enough and you can pick up a few things. Such as knowing when someone is happier then they sound.

Jess laughed. "Cheer up man, now then. I'm gonna say what's on my mind about you." Kid stuck his hands in his pockets. "Let's here it."

"Me not liking you is not there anymore, I don't hate you but I still don't approve of you being her boyfriend. I'm more worried of you hurting her, like let's say you learned something about her and you break up with her over it. I'm worried she wont bare it and break down…but I can not change how she feels for you and I was accepted it for now… I know Darcaniea threaten you but now I am, if you ever so much as hurt her physically and emotionally your gonna find yourself threw a building." Jess smiled at him.

"Oichi will be under my care for tonight and maybe tomorrow night if that snake lets me." Jess growls almost but smiles at him. "By the way, Oichi knows about Darcaniea." Jess smiles at him. "Good for her." Kid says uninterested.

"Despite Darcaniea in me, Oichi still loves and will never judge or step away from our friendship. We will forever be sisters, for you though tell me what you think of Darcaniea." "Like I told you before I could care less about you and your personality issues. You and her can threaten me all you want into your blue in the face but it will never change my feelings for Oichi."  
Jess started to laugh closing her eyes Kid could kind fell something off for a moment when a hand reached to the curtain pulling the string as the curtain came down

'What…' then a hand came to his throat holding it not squeezing. "Oh you would care less huh?" her eyes open and they were red.

Kid frowned as a sweat drop ran down his cheek. "You damn right I don't." "Let me tell you think strait up boy, you are nothing but a fly on the wall I can squish in one blow. Deep down I want nothing more to rip you apart." her eyes widen as her eyes glowed red. A sinister smirk came on her face "My such a nasty past you have." Gripping his neck tighter. "Oh and what is this?! Hahaha! So, You, Oichi and Sabo played a prank on her." Kid narrowed his eyes. 'Sure this made him nervous those eyes brought fear to him but he was done backing down.' He cursed himself knowing what he was about to say would probably spell trouble for him. He met her gaze. "I don't really care about whatever you are talking about but if your done threating me then maybe you can go back to your nut house in Jess's head." Darcaniea grinned at him and started to laugh wickedly at a him "I sense the fear in you, its pouring off you like a cloud and its thrilling" Then her eyes stopped glowing throwing him into the wall not to hard "tell me boy, what would you do if Oichi had something like me in her? Would you still love her? Would you still stay with her? Carefully on the words you say to me"  
"It's none of your damn business I don't owe you, especially you, no answers. Oichi will always be Oichi. I doubt she would have something so sick and twisted inside her like you." He narrowed his eyes at her.  
Darcaniea held her side and started to laugh "HAHA! Your such a fool Kid! One day you will regret thoughs words to me and Jess and I will enjoy the outcome, bye bye until next time well there won't be a next time because my sword will be your chest" she smiled with a excited and wicked look. Closing her eyes Jess's body relaxed and her eyes opened and blinked "Crap it happen again didn't?... strange this time I don't remember or were aware of what happen… You alright she didn't hurt you did she?" Jess did look worried she didn't want Darcaniea to hurt anyone even to thoughs who she doesn't like.  
Kid narrowed his eyes at her. He huffed and walked out to Oichi. Jess smiled "Well I guess we can get back to the others" then her phone rang. She looked and narrowed her eyes "Unknown number…?" she answered it "Hello?"

"Jessica…do I even have to ask…" Jess narrowed her eyes this voice 'Dante how dare he call my house!' "She's having fun dancing with Luffy at the bomb fire. She's staying with me tonight and tomorrow night, good night Dante. Don't worry I will get to her school on time and make sure she gets her homework down, Good night sir." Jess hanged up.

Jess walked back out and walked to the others, reaching them Jess walked over to Oichi "lets get you out of the uniform and into something you left over here" Jess smiled "Plus your uniform needs to get cleaned" Jess giggled  
Sasuke and Naruto both got up. "We have to get going though." Jess frowned but smiled. "Alright need a ride then?" Naruto shook his head with a smile. "No my dad is picking us up." Jess giggled. "Alright tell minato I said Hi." Naruto laughed both him and Sasuke held hands and walked off.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Alright little bro. Time to go." Luffy pouted as Ace dragged him away. "I wanna stay to!" "Shut up…" Ace says. "I need to call my dad." Oichi says reached for her phone. Jess took Oichi's hand. "No need to call your dad, he already knows." and walked her away from the others to the house.

Oichi frowned and slipped from Jess grasp. "That is never a good thing…" She sighed as she felt a chill go down her spine. "You can go in the house. I just want to say good night to Kid." Jess smiled "Alright, I'll be up in my room waiting" Jess turned around and walked away. Oichi walked over to Kid and wrapped her arms around him. He frowned as he looked down at her. She giggled and nuzzled her face in his chest. "Don't pout. You can survive without me for a night." Kid wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for talking to Jess. Did it make you feel better?" "No, I still feel the same way." Oichi pouted then sighed. "I guess that can't be helped then…" Kid shrugs and kisses her on the lips. "Good Night Chi. See you tomorrow." Oichi smiled and nodded. She watched him walk off to the front. She sighed and as she walked into the house.

Soon Oichi stepping in Jess's room and Jess was closing the curtains.

"Where are the clothes?" Oichi asked. Jess smiled "In my master closet there is a fabric box that you slide out from the dresser and all your clothes you left over are in there, even some undies and bras" Jess giggled "Don't worry they are cleaned." Jess walked in the master closet. Oichi went to the right and open the closet. She digs in it until she finds her blue panties and some orange shorts. She then dragged out and pulled out a black t-shirt. "I guess this do for tonight."

Jess went to her side of the closet, the right side was her side, she walked to a bottom dresser taking out Harry Potter Slytherin Cami PJ Set. Jess smiled and then went to other drawer taking out black panties. "Well I'll get the shower running, so we can get all cleaned." Jess smiled at her. "I need to get this stuff me." Oichi was digging in her bag. In case of emergency she had started bring a few things such as a shower cap. She didn't feel like doing her hair all over again.

Jess walked out to her bedroom, she walked to her bed and put her clothes on the bed then walked to the master bathroom stripping out of her yoga outfit and taking off her shoes. Jess got out the clothes she had on in the hamper. Walking over to the shower, Jess opened the glass door and turned on the water she adjusted the temp and got it to the right temp. She got herself wet and sat down on the build in seat and waited for Oichi.

Oichi had a towel wrapped around her. She was looking at the bruise on her shoulder. "Where did that come from…was it from the game? Hmm…I'm sure I didn't get hit…" She looked at it closer it was still a bit fresh. She frowned and looked at her upper thigh. "Here is another one…it couldn't have been Kid…there would be a bite mark under it…" She sighed. "Ugh…what the hell…well…not much I can do about it now…" She walked into the bathroom.

Jess smiled as Oichi stepped in, Oichi sat down next to her. Jess studied her face. 'She wants kid here' Jess sighed with a smile. "You kid here with us don't you…?"

Oichi blinked at her as her cheeks turned pink. and Jess chuckled "you will be alright" Jess stood up and started to wash her hair. Oichi sighs as she carefully washes herself. 'Not that I don't miss Kid or anything but he is the furthest thing on my mind at the moment.' She says to herself. She hissed a bit at the bruise when she touched it with water. Her eyes widen as she started to remember how she got it in the first place.

Jess rinsed the shampoo out, then reached forward putting in her deep condiner and running it through her hair. Put it up in a bun leaving her hair set in the condiner. Jess started to washing her body with Olay Orchid bliss body wash.

'Crap…Crap…Crap…' Oichi says to herself as she rinses herself off. There was only one person she knew who could make a bruise and still make it burn and sting. "Ah…but I can't remember…" Oichi says out loud. Jess looked at her 'is she okay…?' "Huh…uh…nothing…" Oichi rubbed her face with water.  
"Oichi whats the matter?" Jess asked her. 

"Idiot…you're a idoit…" Oichi whispered to herself as she curled up a bit. Jess blinked at her she can since Oichi changing again, she frowned "Just let me out for a second. I wont do anything teehee…" "Haa…I could go for something to eat." "I'd could go for some of that sweet tasty…" Oichi sat up, Jess frowned 'really know' "I think my dad hit me this morning…I'm not sure…but I have bruises in places I didn't know I had bruises at." Oichi says blurting it out. Jess's eyes widen and then narrowed at her 'he did what?!' Oichi tapped her chin. "Wonder if I should kill him…no…no can't do that…do that and she'd forget the red head." Oichi laughed. "Which red head there are two." Oichi looked at Jess and smiled brightly. "Don't be an idiot. The cute one who's looking right at us! The one we meet earlier!" Jess raised her eyebrow 'I sense more then one know, there walking through her….' Oichi groaned loudly and stood up. She rubbed her cheeks together. "Weelllll I think I'm done. Hate taking long showers. I'm going outside for some fresh air okay?!" Jess frowned "I don't think so" Jess quickly put pressure point on her making her freeze.  
Oichi frowned. "Hey what's the big idea! You know I hate this pressure point crap!" Oichi yelled out in anger. She blinked and looked around clueless. Jess sighed rinsing her hair and body off. After she was done she turned the water off and looked at Oichi. "I don't think this its wise to let you out of my sight, with such blood lust running through you."

Oichi looked at Jess was empty eyes. A slight murderous intent started to pour out of her body. "Your name is…Jessica…" Her voice was low yet calm. Jess crossed her arms 'a dark one just popped out' "I can tell by your body language that you're not effected by my words…interesting…When I spoke to those two boys last time…seeing them look at me with fear was quite…refreshing." Oichi words came out very proper like. Jess raised her eyebrow 'wow almost like Darcaniea' "and you I sense such darkness in you, true your words have no effect on me since I've seen such darker things and have my own darkness with in me" 'let me out I wanna talk to her!' Jess sighed "Who is itching to meet you apparently"  
Oichi looked at Jess. "Quite interesting indeed. Your darkness makes me shiver. I love this feeling." Her eyes narrowed. "I wish to meet her one day as well." "go back where you belong back into Oichi's mind and stay there" Oichi simply started at Jess with an empty stare. "Do not worry. The child will be back soon. I am only here to warn you." Jess glared "Oh and what would that be?" "This child shall be mine." She said coldly. "Unlike you dear, she no longer has the strengthen to hold me back any longer. When her heart is finally consumed by the dark I will appear and after I kill our father I will be coming for you next." Jess looked at her "Oichi is not yours to have, I will never fully take control of her" Oichi looked down. "I feel no fear…I feel no pain…I feel no joy or happiness…all I want is to be surrounded by death…Hear the cries of those I kill…watch them die as I tear their hearts out…while taking away their love ones..." Her voice gets lower and softer. "a life like that is…quite enjoyable...don't you agree?" Jess narrowed her eyes more "Nope I do not agree, death is over rated" The murderous aura intensified as she glanced once more up at Jess. "One day…. when that boy finally breaks her..…Her heart will be torn to shreds…and when that happens...the child you knew…will be…..no….more….." She smiled slightly. "I look forward to meet you…on that day Darcaniea…" Oichi's body went limp as the color left her eyes. Jess frowned and undid the pressure point and held Oichi.  
"Oichi can you hear me?" Jess asks. Color started come back to her eye slightly. She started to break out into a sweat. "So…tired. Feeling drained…" Oichi closed her eyes passing out. Jess frowned and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the shower and placed Oichi on the chair in the bathroom. Jess went to get a towel and wrapped herself and dried Oichi right away with other one. Drying her off, Jess took the heair cap off her and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. Walking her to the bed, Jess placed her down and dressed her. Then Jess tucked her in and went to dry herself off and got dressed. After she went to the laundry room and did laundry. After the laundry was finished, she walked back upstairs to her room. Oichi was still sleeping. Jess smiled at her 'I will not let this murdouse ego take full control over you' folding and putting the clothes away. Jess left out both their uniforms, on the couch. Jess turned off the light and slipped in bed pluging her phone in so it can charge. Jess laied next to Oichi and snuggled up to her and soon fell asleep.  
When the clock hit midnight Oichi's eyes opened. Her body felt so heavy. It was a bit difficult to breathe. She blinked slowly and looked around. 'Where…am I…oh…that's right. I'm at Jess's…when did I fall asleep?' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'I'm to tired to care right now…' Sleep over takes her once again.

The next morning Oichi woke up. Her eyes were red from the lack of sleep. She was having her nightmares again. The one where she was laying in the dark and hearing voices talk around her. She sat up and rolled over only to fall off the bed waking Jess. Jess hummed and sat up "Oichi you alright?" "Ugh…my damn legs feel like freaking jelly…feels like one of those nights when Kid takes it too far." She grabbed the edge of the bed and stood up. Her legs were shaking a bit. She took a deep breath. She looked at the clock. It was only about three hours before school even started. Oichi sighed. She grabbed her phone. "Sorry for waking you…" Oichi says softly. Jess sat there staring at her "Oichi? Hello?" Jess got up and walked to the bathroom. Oichi turned on her phone to see messages from both Kid and Law. "Why are they blowing up my phone…" She looked through some of the messages. "Hey, Kid said you were staying with Jess. Tell her that you can't eat anything fried this month and no soda…jeez…sounds like my mother…" She opened another from Law. "Kid told me you were feeling drained…have you been taking your medicine that I gave you…" Oichi rolled her eyes. "Blah Blah Blah Blah B…." Her eyes went she turned to Jess. "Jess! Law said he was going to punish me for ignoring him! I don't wanna get my cake day taking away!" Jess chuckled "Awww" Oichi pouted. "Dummy head Law…I'll pinch his cheeks til they turn red and ban him from his lunch." She then smiles lightly. "…but it's nice that he checks up on me like this…real sweet of him…" Jess giggled "Do you like him Oichi?" Oichi's face turned red. 'S-Shut up! It's not like that!" Oichi got up to quickly and the room started to spin. She fell back on the bed with circles in her eyes. "C-Cake world?" She mumbled.  
Jess chuckled "there's spare fridge in the garage. The cereal and sandwiches stuff are in there oh and pop tarts" I'm gonna take another shower, Your uniform is on the couch next to mine" Jess stood up looked at her phone "We have 2 hours to get ready" Jess walked off to the bathroom.

Oichi looked at the ceiling. Her head was starting to throb. 'I have always hated this feeling…I can never remember what happens…' She got up and stare down at the floor. She shook her head. "No…no time to worry about that." She grabbed her phone and went through Kid's messages. She smiled warmly at them. She put the phone to her chest. "So silly…" She grabbed her uniform. "Time for another day of school."

When Jess got out the shower Oichi was already downstairs. She was tying up two bento boxes. "I'm glad that I already prepared these last night. One for Kid and one for Law. I can make mine at school behind that Law just banned me from eating cake today." Oichi said pouting. She tied them up and placed them in her bag.  
Jess grabbed her messenger back and car keys "Come on, I'm stopping at McDs for some breakfast"  
Oichi nodded and she cleaned her glasses off. "Do they sell anything fruit related?" She says following Jess out the door. "I don't know but we can find out when we go there, I'm gonna be getting me an egg, sausage, cheese, bacon muffin with two hash browns and an orange juice" Jess said to her. Oichi tapped her cheek. "Guess I'll get a Fruit 'n Yogurt Parfait, apples slices and some orange juice as well."

An hour later, Jess and Oichi arrived at School. They ate McDonalds. Pulling in to the parking lot, Jess turned off her car and stepped out.

"Ah, that was filling! Thanks, Jess!" Jess walked around the car to her. "See you later" Jess gave her a hug kissing her cheek "Bye!" Jess giggled and skipped off.

Oichi rubbed her cheek and shook her head as she headed to the school. Kid was waiting at the gate. "Hey. Did you sleep okay?" Oichi smiled. "You sent me a lot of texts last night. You miss me?" She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm use to walking up with you beside me. It felt weird." Oichi giggled. "I feel the same. I miss our bath time together." Kid smirked. "shell will we say we can make up for that. I'm sure there is a storage room around here that no one is using during lunch time." Oichi blushed. "Your sure a horn ball." Kid laughed. "Nothin I can do about that. Especially since you're just a horn ball as me. I wonder if Jess knows just how perverted you have become." Oichi's cheeks turned red. She pouted and stuck her tongue at him. "Shut up! Or I'll give your lunch to Luffy!" "Okay, Okay! I got it." Kid says rubbing his head.

The bell run and there was excitement running through both schools. From yesterday's game Dante had students video tape the last war game. He blew out smoke as he saw Kid from both schools peaking out the windows and cheering on their teams. It was mixed with red and blue banners. Tsunade walked up. "Looks like your plan was a success." Dante nodded. "Of course it was. Let's see who come out on top today. Loser has to buy rounds tonight." Tsunade says. Dante smirked. "You sure about that Tsunade. You could barely keep up last night." She blushed slightly as she turned her head. "Y-you and your damn charms…" Dante chuckled at the students started to come out.

In the hidden leaf girl locker room Jess was putting on a blue uniform. While Ino was putting on red. Hinata smiled as she hugged Jess. Jess blinked and smiled hugging her back "There Hinata, I missed you too" Tenten walked over. "Isn't this awesome! We are on the same team!" Jess giggled "Yeah, paint ball brings back memories" A whistle was blown. "It's time to go!"

Outside Jess saw Oichi and the others around Dante already prepping their weapons. She walked over to them. "Any left?" Sasuke smiled. "Sorry but you can only get a weapon if you're an attacker or defender. I think you're a decoy for today" Jess blinked "What…?" she looked over at Dante "I want a weapon!"

Dante walked up. "Decoys get no weapons Jessica." Jess glared at him 'WHAT?!' Dante smirked and walked to the field. Jess narrowed her eyes at her 'Not in real paint ball wars, I use to be one of the top paint ball competitor…" glaring at him more "one day I'll hack that grin off your face" Jess said that last part in Celtica, Tsunade eyes widen she knew Celtica "Jess enough know… go join the others" Jess narrowed her eyes at Dante and joined her classmates, Dante just put her in a very bad mood.

"Alright listen up!" The students went silent. "We will be starting where we left off. It was Blue three and Red two. Let's see who get's their flag first. Remember the rules. Decoys cannot use weapons and neither can Zone keepers. Defenders protect your flags. Attackers capture the flag. May the best team win!"

The students cheered from both schools. He turned and picked up two black flags. "Also I'm throwing in a special case today for the decoys only! These two flags will be hidden in both sides of the zones. If you get this black flag you will get the chance to become an attacker or defender. The flags already hidden so good luck to you decoys. Oh, and once you get the flag you must return it here without getting hit." The decoys glared at each. "Zone Keepers to your zones. Defenders and Attackers you know the deal." Oichi smirked at them. They had some new faces on their team such as Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, and Franky. While they had Ino, Tashigi, and Killer. "Get ready to get squashed Naruto." Naruto frowned. "How did Shikamaru get on your team?" "Kid traded him for Killer." Naruto eyes widen. "What!?" Kid scratched his ear. "Not like he was useful last time so no big deal." Naruto grit his teeth and pointed to Oichi. "You are going down Oichi!" Dante was looking at his phone. All the cameras were set up. The students in the building were chanting. "Alright everyone take your positions!" Just that quick everyone disappeared. "Ready to lose again Tsunade"

Dante says smirking making her laugh. "Be ready to empty your pockets." Dante blew the whistle signaling them to start. ' must find that black flag!' Jess moved quickly closing her eyes she can hear her team chatter among themselves 'black flag…' 'You know what to do, let me out I can find that flag easily' jess bite her lip 'shut up! I'm not letting you out!' Darcaniea laughed 'oh please you need me, you know you can't use that ability with out me. You will shorten you life span with it' Jess frowned 'shut up…. stop already… please' 'mhmm saying please to me? Pathetic of you very well lose for all I care'  
The field was silent at first most the students were on their phone looking at the match. A camera point to Naruto as he, Lee, Kiba, other attackers, and some decoys were sneaking to the blue zone. Lucci, Neji, and Choji were jogging around the zone. "Alright we can do this. There are eight more flags…we should try to take out the weakness flag holder which would be Choji. Last time Lucci and Neji trapped us so let's not follow him surrounded and take out Choji." They nodded and sneaked in further. They creped in silently. Dante chuckled. "Looks like they are learning to be stealthy impressive however…" The camera moved to a tree where something shinny was poking through and on the ground. As soon as Naruto took a step on the wire he was blasted with a paint bomb. "Wahhh! Retreat!" He yelled falling to the ground. "Sorry but we can't let you do that." Sasuke says jumping out the tree with Zoro. In a quick motion, they sliced all those who were in the area except for Lee. "RUN LEE RUN LIKE THE WIND!" Naruto says. Suddenly Lee fell as he was shot in the shoulder and lower back. "Nooo! I am defeated!" Naruto and Kid looked up to see Oichi in the tree. "Hello boys! Shouldn't you have learned by now that you can't get past my eyes!" She smiled as she shot Naruto once more. A teacher walked from behind the tree. "You all need to go to the safe zone and wait. Decoy's your out." They groaned. Shikamaru walked out. "Alright, that was fun woohoo…" He says in a less active voice. Oichi giggled. "Your so lazy but super smart. So What's the plan?" Shikamaru sighed. "Well, I already instructed for the others to take position. So defense is covered you guys need to go shake up their defenses. Break through the middle. Temari and Vivi and give you some cover and with the decoys looking for the flags we don't have to worry about them right now." They nodded. Zoro smirked. "Your good at this like this huh?" "What? You mean thinking? Well I figure everyone once and a while you should use your brain…" Zoro frowned as this as Oichi pushed him away. "Let's go!"

Jess already disappeared up into the tree's without anyone knowing. She stood up there listening to ever sound in this forest. Jess smiled and jumped the tree's fast basing her team that where on the ground. She reached a certain area and stopped on branch, she right away hide her presence. She put her head on the tree using an ninja art to sense movements.  
Oichi, Zoro, and Sasuke charged the front lines with a hand full of decoys behind them. In front of them Kid, Killer, and Sanji were running towards them with a hand full of decoys. "Looks like they stole our idea." Oichi smiled. "Well the best defense is sometime the best offence, right?" They clashed as the cameras stayed on them. Oichi took out a hand gun and a dagger as she slices and shot's a decoy. She heads straight for Killer. "Oh? You wish to take me on Oichi? Poor choice." "We will see about that!" Oichi says as threw her knife up. She threw a right hook at Killer who blocked. She threw a volley of jabs. "Very good Oichi. However, as always…" Killer ducked down and kicked her feet from under her

"Your certain of balance is off." Oichi smirked at this. "Is that right?" Killer looked up to see to decoys behind Oichi. They jumped over her and tackled him to the ground. Killer quickly shook them off but by then Oichi's knife and gun were back in her hands. She rushed up to Killer and sliced him. "Shit!" Killer says as Oichi ran pasted him. Sasuke and Zoro was holding back Kid and Sanji. "You damn Moss head! Take this and this!" Sanji threw muilpute kicks to Zoro. He blocked them with his sword. "You shitty cook!" Zoro grabbed another sword and met Sanji blow for blow. Kid and Sasuke stare each other down. "I've been waiting to kick your ass Sasuke." Kid says cracking his knuckles. Sasuke smirked and flashed his sword. "Same here…"

Jess smiled 'it seems everyone is busy fighting' using her ninja ability more she can sense everything around her even more. Her eyes widen as she gets a glimpse of the black flag to far, she smirked.

Oichi was laying under a bundle of bushes as Gaara walked by it slowly. She took slow soft breaths as she gently moved with him. The flag was right there in his back pocket. All she had to do was grabbed it. Dante zoomed in on her camera as the students watched. It was like a random tense moment as Oichi got closer to Gaara. 'Easy Oichi…Take your time…' as she hid her presences. Gaara stopped moving and crossed his arms. 'This is dumb…' Oichi gently crawled out the bushes with her knife. Gaara started to walked forward. Oichi's eyes stayed focused on Gaara as she stepped behind him. Dante smirked. Oichi felt a filmlar vibe as she snuck up on Gaara. She had done this somewhere before…but where…She reached for the flag and with a quick move she took his from his pocket. She was about to duck back in the bushes when…"Gaara look out!" 'Shit…Decoy…" Gaara turns around but it's to late. Oichi sliced Gaara quicker then he could process. Oichi took out her hand gun and rolled as the decoys tried to dive on her. She then shot them covering them in red paint. She then jumped back into the bushes. The students were going crazy. "Noooooo not Gaara! She got him!" A grand line student said. "Yeah Oichi! Take them down!" A hidden leaf guy yelled. Tsunade and Dante smiled as the game went on.

Ace was hiding behind a tree. He was hunting Luffy. Every time he got a good shot Luffy would randomly take off. "Damn…where the hell is he going?" Ace says following Luffy.

At the safe zone Tsunade and Dante sat on the edge then Jess dropped next to them making Tsunade jump "Jess? What are you doing?"

Dante blew out his smoke. 'Should have banned her ninja techniques. Would have enjoy this much more.' He says as he looked in his camera. Jess smirked and held up the black flag "I wish to become an attacker" Tsunade blinked "Of course" taking the flag "That was quick… in finding a black flag… I'm not surprised with your background... being trained by a ninja…"

"Pick your weapon." Jess looked inside, looking through them and smirked as she saw one that caught her eye 'Oh this one will do' picking up an assault rifle paintball gun, hooking up the air tank with it and filling up top with team's color paint ball. Then reaching down and grading a fake sword putting it on her back. Tsunade cleared her throat, kicking one box to Jess. Jess raised her eyebrow at her. Tsunade smirked looked away. Jess knelled down and opened it, she smiled and took what was ever in the box and turned back to the forest and smirked. She walked towards it disappearing into the tree's again.

In the tree's Jess smiles 'I know Oichi knows bird calls' Jess took a deep breath and let out for her, she did a Morse code bird call to Oichi 'got black flag, became attacker. I'm going after 2nd flag'

Oichi blinked hearing this sent a code back. 'Understood. Got a flag heading to the safe zone.' She jumped behind a tree. She looked around and ducked as Nami and Robin ran by. 'Man…this is gonna be a bit hard…in enemy zone with no decoys or backup.' She sighed and leans back against the tree. The camera's were on her. Dante chuckled. 'You got this my little Killer…' Oichi's eyes snapped open. She got out her knife and breath easily. A figure ran by the tree. She reached out and grabbed the person. She slammed them on the ground. "Same team Same team!" Oichi blinked and looked down. It was Sasuke. Oichi backed up. "Sorry…" She whispered. Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry about. What are you doing way over here?" Oichi held up a flag. "Got Gaara but Nami and Robin have been circling me. No back up, or decoys, and low on ammo, and Ace and Jess are into deep." Sasuke nodded. "One of our flags got taken by Naruto. But Zoro stopped him after he got out the safe zone." "So it's three to three?" Sasuke nodded and smirked. 'Let's make it four.'

Jumping to tree to tree, Jess came to the 2nd red flag area. Smirked, Sai and Kiba where all protecting the flag.

Jess dropped down from the tree making Sai's and Kiba's eyes widen point their paint balls at Jess, Kiba gulped "Don't come any closer Jess, I don't wanna shoot you… god why do you look so hot in that gear?" Jess raised her eyebrow at him, Sai sighed "Knock it off Kiba! Get your head out of the gutter!"  
Jess smirked at them "Your flag is all mine boys" This made Sai shiver and took the first shot at her, Jess smiled twirling to the side avoided the paint ball as it the tree behind her. With a quick movement she was right next to Sai with her gun next to his head, Jess smirked "bye bye" she pulled the trigger and got Sai in the head making him go down "God damn it!"  
Kiba's eyes widen more as her gun pointed him "Oh shit…." Jess reached for the flag touching it as she pulled the trigger four times fast and the paint balls hit Kiba in crouch, making his eyes pop out somewhat and he groaned on the ground holding his crouch. Jess grinned and picked up the flag "Victory"

Doing another bird call to Oichi 'captured 2nd flag, shot Kiba in the nuts heading to the safe point' Jess walked back over to Kida who was groaning still in pain, Jess smirked and kicked him over and pointed her gun again at his crouch "Keep" shot "it" shot "In" shot "Your" shot "PANTS!" shot, shot, shot, shot! Jess smiled at his pain.

Oichi received the bird called and had to cover her mouth from laughing. She sent one back. 'Got it. Here with Sasuke. Come until you see Gaara tied in a tree. We are behind it.' Sasuke finished tying up Gaara. "You sure this is a good idea?" She asked Sasuke. "Trust me…" Sasuke and Oichi sat behind the tree and waited. "Hey Oichi…?" "What?" "What's with the bird calls and why were you laughing?" Oichi looked at him. "Jess was sending me Morse code and she told me that she shot Kiba in the nuts and was on her way hear with a flag." Sasuke's smirked. "Is that right…" Oichi frowned. "Listen Sasuke…you think this changes anything. I still don't like you…I just need your help to win." Sasuke frowned. "Is there anything…" "No there is nothing you can ever do to change my mind. Now shut you face. Someone is coming."  
Sasuke and Oichi sat behind the tree and waited. "Hey Oichi…?" Sasuke whispered. "What?" she whispers back. "What's with the bird calls and why were you laughing?" Oichi looked at him. "Jess was sending me Morse code and she told me that she shot Kiba in the nuts and was on her way hear with a flag." Sasuke's smirked. "Is that right…" Oichi frowned. "Listen Sasuke…you think this changes anything. I still don't like you…I just need your help to win." Sasuke frowned. "Is there anything…" "No there is nothing you can ever do to change my mind. Now shut you face. Someone is coming."

Oichi took out her hand gun and Sasuke took out his sword. "Gaara!? What are you doing up there!?" It was Nami and Robin. They walked up to the tree. "Gaara?" They pulled uncovered his mouth. "Run it's a trap!" Sasuke and Oichi jumped from behind the tree. Oichi shot at Nami and Robin but Nami jumped out the way. They had decoys with them so they jumped in front of Robin. 'Damn decoys…' Oichi jumped up into the tree as Nami shot her own guns. Oichi dodged them with easy. "Ah! Oichi hold still!" Oichi jumped to another tree. "No can do Nami!" Sasuke was pinned down by robin. "This like the worse times to not have a gun." Suddenly Jess jumped down in front of Sasuke. "J-Jess!?" Jess smirked with the gun at Robins head and pulled the trigger.  
Robin rubbed paint off her head. "Well that was fun" She says giggling. Jess smiled at Sasuke "Get up Sasuke" Sasuke flushed and got up as Jess lifted her rifle up to her side pointing at the brush as more red team members came out, not looking Jess pulled the trigger repeatedly, hitting them all in the head. Sasuke blinked at her 'wow.. she knew they were coming…'

As Jess took care of Robin Oichi had jumped up and took out two dual knifes. She dropped down and rushed Nami who panicked and started firing everywhere, including her our decoys. Oichi smirked. "You shouldn't panic at time like this Nami!" Oichi brought her knifes down slicing paint at Nami. Jess then took care of the decoys. Oichi let out a breath as a teacher walked out. "All of you that were marked with paint. Head to the save zone." Oichi groaned as he cracked her neck. "I see you have been busy like?" She says smiling at Jess. Jess grinned "This was somewhat fun" Jess and Oichi hears something in the bushes. Oichi jumped back and held up her knifes. Jess pointed her rifle ready to shot. 'W-Wait don't shoot! Friendly! Same team!" A random hidden leaf student came out. "Oh…it's on of our decoys. "Why are you by yourself?" Oichi asked. "Trouble! The blue team with Kid, Killer, Sanji and Naruto had made a barricade in the middle of the field." Oichi crossed her arms. "Well…that would explain why there aren't so many decoys in here…what to do…" Jess smirked "Let me take care of them" Sasuke shook his head. "You should get the rest of the flags. Me and Oichi can take their defenses. If you find Ace you send him back as reinforcements." Oichi was thinking. Jess was looking at the Decoy know, she sensed something off about him "How did you get over here?" Sasuke looked down at the decoy. "Huh…?" "You said…there was a barricade that was in the middle of the field. Being that they are no decoys here that mean more than half of them should be with Kid in the others." Jess narrowed her eyes. "If they are in the middle then they pretty much cut off our way to the safe zone and out base…so how did you get here?"

They waited for an answer. The decoy gulp. "Yaaahhh!" Then decoy jumped towards Oichi. With Jess's quick reflex moved out of the way. Oichi's eyes widen as she pushed Sasuke down as a volley of blue paint started flying towards them. 'Ah Shit...' Oichi says. "Man they play dirty" Jess quickly taking out her sword blocking each paint ball that came towards Oichi and Sasuke then started to take shot's at the Decoy, hitting him in the nuts repeatedly. The Decoy fell the ground in pain

Sasuke opened his eyes and blushed in the position he and Oichi was in. She was towering over him with her boobs in his face. "Man, Kid can be in a pain in ass when he wants." Oichi says looking around. Jess walked over to the deoy, kicking him to the ground, and placing her rifle to his head. "You traitor, give me one good reason why I shouldn't overdo it and torture you for betraying your team!" The decoy was holding on to lower half as he sat up. "There are plenty of reason…" He then sighs and whisper to himself. "One being that this a game…" He then looked at Jess and Oichi and smirked. "Mainly I was never on your team to begin with leaving me with free room to locate all your flags. All we need to do is keep you here while the others collect the flags. Naruto has already taken two so that's four to your three." Jess glared at him and shit him in the head.

Sasuke watched as Oichi's boobs jiggled in front of his face. He then turned his head. 'I don't want to die today…I don't want to die today…' He says. Oichi stood up and frowned. "Well I say this cause for you extreme striking back. There ain't no way I'm letting Naruto get the better of me." She walks over to a bush and digs in it. Sasuke sat up. "What are you doing?" Oichi smirked. "You know I've never played war involving paintballs before or with flags but I played something more similar with my mom and the one thing she taught me was…" She pulled out a belt with paint bombs. She then pulled out a Project Salvo Marksman Gun. "…to never come into enemy territory unprepared." A sinister smirk came across her face and she chuckled slightly. 'holding this has got me excited for some reason…' Jess raised her eyebrow "Oooo nice, those ones are hard to get even for a paintball version one" Sasuke shivered a bit. Oichi digs in a small pocket on the belt and took out two black gloves. "Time for me to go hunting. Jess you find Ace and get the rest of the flags. Me and Sasuke will take care of that barricade and deliver the flags that you and I got. Jess smiled "Very well" she disappeared.

Back tracking she headed to the first flag area she got, looking around she sighed 'where is ace…?' she placed forehead on the tree closing her eyes listening to the nature of the forest, using the ninja trick again. She listened and watched.

Ace shot at a decoy as he walked. "There aren't many decoys here." He had a red flag in his back pocket from student he caught off guard. "No where the hell is my little brother…Luffy! It's time for lunch!" He waited for a second until he felt some rumbling. He looked to see Luffy charging at him. "RRROOOAARRRRR LUNCHHH!" Ace smirked as backed up and tripped Luffy. "Works every time."

Jess smirked and moved quickly appearing next to Ace "Yo" Ace blinked at Jess and Luffy had sparkles in his eyes. Jess chuckled. "Aww did I scare you?" she stuck her tongue out at him "News from Oichi, Naruto got most of our flags so we are ordered to get the others back." "That goof ball…" Ace says ruffling his hair. Luffy started to struggle. Jess smiled at him as wires wrapped around him. "Stay there Luffy." She grabbed Aces hand. "…and why are you holding my hand?" Jess laughed "Shut up and watch" she placed her head on the tree "I'm using a ninja trick if you are confused. You will be able to see everything I'm seeing and hear everything I hear, watch and listen to the woods around us." Ace sighs but keeps queit.

Oichi was laying on the ground as she and Sasuke scouted the line. Indeed, Kid and the others had blocked their way to the safe zone and their own zone. Oichi spotted most of their attackers including Zoro and Franky. They were standing there waiting. Oichi smirked. "Smart boys." She handed Sasuke a bomb. "Through this near Zoro and Franky. Get as close as you can. Take out the decoys and I'll take care of Kid and the others." Sasuke nodded and took the bomb. He quickly moved as close as he could get. Zoro and Franky spotted him. He held up the bomb. They smirked as they got ready. Oichi took a deep breath and pointed the gun right at Sanji. 'Come on Sasuke…' Sasuke threw the bomb and it hit a decoy. The bomb exploded causing massive splatter. Zoro and Franky charged out. Sasuke retreated to Oichi who gave him two more bombs. "Scatter their ranks."

Sanji jumped back. "What is?" He was suddenly shot in the chest. "What?" Zoro came out. "Time to get your ass kicked you shitty cook!" He sliced Sanji. Sanji frowned as Zoro kicked him out the way. "Out of the way!" He took down some more before he took off to the zone. "Killer don't let him get there!" Killer nodded but before he could move another bomb went off hitting Killer in the process. Oichi smirked as she shot decoys running after Franky and Zoro. Thanks to the bombs the decoys were in disarray leaving them open for all Oichi's shots. Some came running back toward their side and even ran passed her but she had booby trapped the area behind her with trip wire. The moment took a step on it they were blasted with paint.

Kid growled and looked around 'Who is shooting?' He looked around before he felt something hit his head. His eyes widen as red paint ran down his forehead. "Fuck…" Oichi sighed and stood up. 'That was a rush.' She picked up her gun and ran toward the safe zone. Kid's eyes open. "Oichi!" Oichi smiled. "Hiya babe! Sorry about the head shot but you were in the way!" A few decoys got in her way. With easy Oichi slipped through them. She took out her knife and slashed them in the back. She reached the safe zone and held up two flags. Dante clapped. "Well done Oichi." She giggled. "All that shooting training with mom helped out a lot." She gave the flags to Marco. "Let's see that means Blue has five while red has four." Dante looked at his watch. "It's almost lunch time so I suggest you quickly end this match." Oichi nodded. She heads back out and passed Kid. "Your really sexy when you get all hype like that." Oichi blushed. "Don't try to sweet talk me after I just shot you." Kid laughed as she ran into her zone. Sasuke met with her. "Hey they found Naruto. He was trying to get Lucci's flag." Oichi chuckled. "Naruto's ass is mine and no one else's."

Using Jess's ninja trick was able to see all the flag spots, Ace saw through her "We will hit Sasori's first, he is closer. Then Bellamy's, then Kalifa. I will go fight Tashigi alone, remember every position they are in. make every moment count, remember don't go in blindly Ace" Jess removed her head the tree. Ace took Luffy's flag. "Yeah, I got you." He says. He then shot Luffy. "To the safe zone little brother. That's where your lunch is." Luffy smiled and jess removed the wires from him and he took off. Ace shook his head and was about to head out.

Jess stopped him. "Wait let me contact Oichi" He looked at her confused and she sent a bird call. 'found ace got luffy's flag, going to take Sasori's flag first. If you have any man to spare send them our way."

Oichi sent a call back. 'Zoro, Franky, and Tenten are already on the way. Defenders got blasted so I'll be back. You got 15 minutes. Lunch time is almost here.' Jess smiled "You can go meet up with Zoro, Franky and Tenten. Their on there way remember what I showed you. We have 15 minutes, I'm gonna take Tashigi out" Jess said to him disappearing.

Reaching the gym area. Jess was well hidden as she's Tashigi sitting on her knees with a sword beside her. Jess smiled. 'I heard from river she was good with a sword.' Putting her Sword behind the tree, Jess was walked out from behind the tree towards Tashigi.

Tashigi had her eyes closed. jess smirked and taking out her sword "Your flag will be mine" Jess said doing a Samurai pose. Tashigi opened her eyes. She grabbed the sword and stood up. She fixed her glasses. "It will be an honor to face you." She stood still with her hand inches away from her sword.

Oichi pushed Lucci out the way as Naruto shot at him. They rolled behind a tree. "Ow…this is getting frustrating…" She shivered as she felt Lucci run his hand down her back. "H-Hey! Back off Lucci!" He chuckled. She pushed him away and pulled out her knife. "Naruto has three of our freaking flags…What were you guys thinking?" Lucci held his flag up. "I still have mine so don't lump me in with those guys." Oichi sighs. "I just can't with you right now." "Hey Oichi! Come on out! Ha-Ha. Victory will be mine Wahahahaha!" "Pretty cocky huh?" Lucci says raising an eyebrow. Oichi frowns. "I'll show him cocky."

Swords clashed together in quick movement's. The two stand their ground, staring at each other. Their swords clashed together in quick moments in attacking and defending. Not a single blow was placed on them. Then they both jumped back and stare across to one other, as they prepare for their next attack... "Not bad Tashigi" Jess did another pose.

"Not too bad yourself." Tashigi says. Jess smiled at her, now they begin to circle 'circular walk' each other their eyes were glued on each other.

Then they moved forward, Jess was using her speed now. There the left or the right. One Blade maneuvers around the other. Their swords clashed holding against each other, face each other. Glaring at each another, Jess smirked it made Tashigi shiver as she senses something in jess as changed. Jess lifts her hand quickly dives her fingers forward hitting Tashigi in the forehead with her fingers. Tashigi eyes widen drops her sword, falling to the ground unconscious. "Not good enough Tashigi." Jess walked up to the flag taking it. "Victory."

Dante was looking at his watch. He had the camera's looking at Jess and Tashigi's little duel. "Isn't Jess good?" Tsunade says laughing. "Sure." Dante says. She looked over at him. "Do you have something against Jess?" Dante looked at her. "I have an issue with anyone who puts my daughter in danger." Tsunade opened her mouth but Dante stopped. "As far as Jessica goes she has already proven how much she cares for Oichi. I'm not so petty to hold anger against a child." Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "Your attitude says otherwise." Dante chuckled. "My attitude is the same as always. If you truly knew me then you would see that." He grabbed her hand. "So why don't we close the gap and go for dinner tonight. That way you can personally see for yourself." Marco cleared his throat. Dante smiled before he let go of her hand. "You're a dirty old man." Marco says making Dante laughed a bit. "…and you never fail to speak your mind. I like that about you." Marco raised his eyebrow. "I don't swing that way." Dante blew out smoke. "Ha Ha and can see why Edward kept you around."

Ace and Ino were taking fire against Sasori. "Ha-Ha this is fun! Sasori says. Ace sighed and shot back at him making him hid behind the tree. "It's almost lunch time and Naruto might have all of our flags." Tenten rolled on the ground. She shot and hit Sasori in the chest. Ace came out and fired on him. They covered him in red paint. "Alright!" They high fived each other and headed to the Ino who had the flag. "Ah man! Sasori you said that you were going to take out both!" Tenten and Ace smiled as the covered her in paint. "Ughhh!" She says sitting on the ground. "My poor hair!" Ace grabbed the flag. "Bam! Let's head to the safe zone" The ran off. Over where Bellay was Zoro ran up to him full speed. Behind him stood Shino. "Sorry Bellamy, there is no way you can win against me!" He quickly sliced down Bellamy and then got Shino gaining his flag. "Heh. Your both years behind before you take me on." He ran back to the safe zone.

Dante looked at his watch. The bell was getting ready to ring in a bit. He scrolled through the camera to see Ace and the others running back. He also saw Killer and Kid with flags with Oichi and Temari on their tales. They all jumped in the middle of the field. "Shit! They got our flags." Kid says as he raced to the safe zone. Oichi jumped out and started to shoot at him. "Ace get the flags to the safe zone!" Zoro handed him his flags as he went after Killer. Killer stopped. "I'll hold them him off." Zoro smirked. "I've always wanted to go against you." The two clashed. "Yeah! Zoro kick his ass!" "Killer be careful please!" "Go! Go! Go!" The students yelled.

Jess was walking away to get her rifle. She then used her ninja speed to run through the forest and then stopped hiding behind a tree seeing two students from protecting a red flag. She smirked, using her speed she appeared behind taking the flag, then pointing her gun at them hitting them both in the back of the head making them gasp in shock and fall to the ground. Jess smirked used her speed again finding the other flag spot appearing behind them, she did the same shot them all in the head and rushed off with the flags making a bird whistle call 'defeated Tashigi, got the flag and got the last to flags, where are you?' Jess stopped behind a tree.

Oichi heard the call and quickly made one back. 'Danger! Danger! We need Back up now!' Jess's eye's widen and quickly moved to help Oichi.

Naruto jumped out over Oichi with a flag in his hand. "Kid hand it here!" Kid stopped and handed Naruto the flags. "Go!" He takes out a rifle and fires at Oichi. "Sorry babe. I'm going to need you back off so we can win this game!" Oichi frowned. She was determined to get Naruto. "Sorry sweetie…" She disappeared out of his sight for a second. Making him blink. He then felt himself falling. Oichi had appeared behind him and kicked his legs from under him. She then grabbed his shoulders and pushed him hard into the ground. She then kissed him. "Stay there for me okay." Kid blinked as she took off. 'Wow…that was kinda…hot…' "Kid what the hell!?" Naruto yelled.

Oichi turns as she takes out her second knife. Dante smirked. Oichi narrowed her eyes and ran. It looked like everything was going in slow motion for her. It was like her body was moving on it's on.  
Jess using her ninja speed appeared threw the red players of there ambush getting them all with wires. They gasped in shock "What the hell!?" Jess didn't waste time and went right for the safe zone in such speed. In her speed she see's Zoro in stalemate with Killer going against each other. "Is that all you got Zoro!?" Killer says. "Ha! Your never going to win with slow moves like that!" Their blades clashed.

Jess smirked appeared between him and killer, Jess sent Killer flying with a high velocity kick "I'll take the flag to the safe zone."

"Sure. Good for it." Jess smiled taking it and disappears once again.

Killer sighs as he got up. "Guess that's game over. Kinda boring that we didn't see who was the strongest between us." Zoro chuckled. "True but you do realize you had no chance of beating me." Killer chuckled.

Using her speed, she smirked as she sees Ace panting running towards the safe zone. She smirked and in a quick motion, Ace was suddenly picked up. his eyes widen has everything was going in slow motion around him, he looked up and see's Jess holding him using her ninja speed, Reaching the safe zone, Jess jumped with Ace in her arms "What the fuck!?"

Jess smirked and landed down next to Dante and Tsunade in such a powerful land the ground cracked beneath them. Jess smiled then dropped ace to the ground with a thump. Ace was pissed. "Are your freaking kidding me…" He threw down his guns and flag and walked off the field. Some of the students were laughing at him. "How does it feel to get carried by a chick man." Ace sighed. "Great…now I gotta go kicked someone's ass to regain my own damn pride."

Jess smiled at Tsunade and Dante and held up all the flags. "mission complete." Tsunade sighed but smiled. "That's great…" She glanced over at Dante. "Ha. Looks like your buying drinks to night." He says as he watched Naruto get closer. His grin got wided. "It's time to wake up Oichi…" He says. Jess narrowed her eyes at him 'oh hell know' 'yes I sense it too, using a secret word to wake something up with in her' Jess frowned mentally for some reason she agreed with Darcaniea.

Suddenly there were gasps. Jess turned around to see Naruto fly into the air and land with a thud. Jess's eyes widen 'that aura…. Oh hell no…' Jess watched her closely. Oichi's eyes were cold just like the day she was in the bathroom. That same aura started to appear. Jess still staring at her 'the aura is not going away… everyone is not safe' Dante then blew the whistle loudly making everyone look at him. "Well now and with that this match has come to an end! The blue team wins!" It was only a second before it sunk it. The Blue team cheered along with the school. "I don't know what happened but yeah! Blue team wins!" The students yelled. "Boom! Take that red team!" The students laughed and celebrated. However, the aura didn't change around Oichi. In fact, it started to get stronger. 'its getting stronger…. Shit' Darcaniea chuckled 'let me out I will deal with her' 'no shut up!' Oichi stood up and looked at the weapons. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow…that was one crazy move Oichi." He looked at his chest and felt his neck. Blue paint ran down his neck. He whistled. "Wow…" He got up and walked over to Oichi. "That was a good game huh Oichi!" He reached out to touch her. Jess's eyes and quickly used her speed and quickly rushed at Oichi pushing her against the wall

Everyone gasps as they watched this. All eyes were on Jess. "What is she doing to Oichi!" The Grand Line students started to yell. Kid's eyes were wide as he looked at Oichi. 'No, that wasn't Oichi…that aura was like…it was something different' He broke out into a sweat as he started to remember last night at Jess's house. 'No…Oichi can't have something like that…she couldn't…' He grits his teeth. '…Oichi…' Ace hearing the gasps turned to see Jess pinning Oichi to the wall. "The fu…" He took off towards her.

"You will go back into her mind where you belong." Jess whispered, Jess's eyes glowed green 'Oichi if you can hear my voice, follow it. I'm speaking to you telepathically. Fight your darkness'

Oichi looked at her as her eyes went empty. In her mind Oichi was sitting in the darkness looking down with tears in her eyes. 'Fight your darkness…' She hears someone say. 'Why…what's the point in fighting anymore…' Oichi says as her eyes closed. Everything went dark to her.

'She's not gonna come out, her father can bring her out you know what he did earlier.' She heard Darcaniea. Jess frowned she glanced over to Dante. 'I know what's in her, you get your ass over here and bring her back to me or me and you are going to have problem Dante' she said telepathically to him.

Dante chuckled. 'Impressive. I would like to enjoy this show much longer. It's a shame you got to her before she slaughtered that boy. But atlas to many people are watching.' He got up with his hands in his pockets. "Stand a side Jessica…" He says. Jess glared at him and moved away from Oichi. Dante reached over to Oichi and rubbed her head. "Sweet dreams my little killer." At that moment Oichi's body went limp. Dante caught her. Her eyes remained empty as they looked at Jess. Her lips moved to hers. 'You…should have…killed me…' Her lips moved without letting out a word before she passed out in Dante's arms.

Jess frowned her eyes are still glowing looking at Dante "I will never let that darkness take control over her" she whispered to him. Dante looked at her as her ears and nose started to bleed. Jess closed her eyes as her body shook, she fell to her knee coughing.

Ace and the others ran up. The students were trying to see what was going on. Dante had turned all the cameras off. The teachers were sent to clear the students out. Jess coughed up blood in her hand 'I told you never to use that ability your silly girl' Darcaniea said to her, as Jess fainted. Dante looked down at Jess and smirked. "No matter what you say or do, Oichi's heart has always been in the darkness. Nothing will change that."

He looked over to Ace. "Take Jessica to the nurse's office." Ace frowned. "Now…" Ace picks Jess up and takes her inside the school. Kid walked up. Dante picked Oichi up bridal style and gave her to Kid. "Nurse's office now." Kid looked down at Oichi. She looked so peaceful and yet… Dante looked at Kid. "Is there a problem?" He said in a low tone sending chills down Kid's spine. He walked quickly headed to the nurses. Dante sign as Tsunade walked up. "Do I need to contact her uncle?" She says. "Knock yourself out." Dante lit his cigarette. "She's your student. If calling her uncle is what you want to do then go ahead." "Is Jess going to be okay?" Naruto asked. "Head back to class. She will be fine." Dante says leaving. "…and Oichi? Is she…" "Go back to class. Do not make me repeat myself…" Dante said as he walked into the school. "Marco I leave the cleaning up to you." Marco sighed. "Sure why not…"

Ace put Jess down on the bed. Law was at that moment eating a rice ball. "What happened?" Ace sighed. "Hell if I know… All I know is that Jess slammed Oichi into a wall." Law eyes widen a bit and dropped his rice ball. "Don't worry Oichi didn't hit her or anything." Law got up and looked a Jess. "This again…a lot get out." Ace frowned. "Out…" Ace rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned around to see Kid walking in with Oichi. "Oichi!?" Ace says. Kid walked past him and layed her on a bed away from Jess. "What happen to her?" Kid said nothing as he backed up from her. 'Oichi…' Ace walked up to him. "Is she okay?" Kid still said nothing. Law looked at him and frowned as he works on Jess. "If you two idiots are going to stand there you can both leave." They both ended up leaving. Ace stood by the door but Kid went to class. 'That idiot…' Ace said to himself. 

Jess's eyes fluttered up and saw Law over her cleaning her ears "Where is Oichi?"

Law moved aside to let Jess see. "On the next over, knocked out." Jess sighed in relief "good… she didn't let the darkness take control…" "Say what?" Law says raising his eyebrow. Jess frowned. "something I found out yesterday… if I didn't step in to Naruto would have died…"

"Uh huh…so slamming her into a wall was your answer to that?" "Yes I did it for her own good." Jess sat down "I'm fine know… just used a little too much of an ability…." Then the front door open and River walked in. River sighed. "You alright?" Jess nodded. "Just give me the shot already." River smiled and handed Law the needle, inside the needle was the same liquid he had used on her before.

"Base of the back of the neck." River said sitting down. "Then go ahead and take care of Oichi."

Law frowned. He hated it people ordered him around. "Hold still." He says. Jess closed her eyes 'ow…' and then watched Law work on Oichi. "River got my lunch?" River smiled and help up a McDonald's back "Double quarter ponder with fries; your lunch isn't until after your study hall." Jess sighed. "Yeah I know but I'm hungry, give me." River smirked got up rolled a hospital food tray and placed jess's food down for her "Knock yourself out." Jess smiled and diged into her food.

Law touched Oichi's fore head. "A fever…" He checked her pulse. '... irregular…' He frowned. He walked over and grabbed a bag of ice. He placed it on her forehead. He then took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, I need you to look in my desk in the office and bring that black box. Yeah, big it to the school. Just do it…Thanks." Jess frowned 'a fever…?' Law walked over to Oichi and poked her cheeks. "You idiot…what did you get yourself into this time…" Jess could see the worry in Law's eyes.

Jess smiled mentally "Law, I'm gonna be taking her home after I'm eating so I'll eat slow for you, you can come with me if you like. We can put Oichi to bed in my room."

Law looked over at her. "Before I can even give an answer to that I have to notify her dad." Jess huffed "Like I give a shit on what her father thinks, it's mostly his fault on why she is like this. Tell me Law, if you found out that Oichi as a hidden side within her like I do what would you?" Law frowned at her. "I'm sure everyone, wither they know it or not, have a hidden side to them. I wouldn't even be surprise if Oichi's side was dark." He looked down at her. "As many times I have been with her I have seen most of her emotions. However, I have never seen her give a look of hatred. She smiles a lot which makes me feel like she's hiding something…like how I thought about Luffy. I just learn that it's just a part of her personality." He picked up the ice pack and replaced it on her head. "I feel like Oichi is in a lot of pain… but…to me Oichi would be the same Oichi to me hidden side and all…" Jess smiles at him 'awwwww how sweet, different from what Kid said…' Law sighed. "Anyways. It would be good to take her home but only after school or until my package arrives. Even though you don't like him I still have to let her dad know." Jess sighed starts eating her frys

There was a knock and the door opened. "Oh? Let me know what?" Jess did a sharp glare at him. Dante blew out some smoke. "Mr. Yamamoto no smoking in here." Law says. Dante chuckled as he walked in. He walked over to the window and opened it. "How is my daughter?" "She's got a fever and her pulse is irregular. I just called for the package to be sent here." Dante looked down at her. "I see." Law glanced over at Jess before sighing. "Jess whishes to take her home with her if she does not wake up. Is that okay with you?" Dante blew smoke out the window. "That's fine. No complaints here. Give Jessica the required medicine for Oichi's aftershocks." He then looks towards Jess before looking down at Oichi. He places a finger on her forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. He then opened them. "Oichi will fully wake up tomorrow evening." He rubbed her cheeks. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He says walking out. Jess glared as he left and looked at her 'I will not let her darkness come out'

Kid was walked down the hall when he was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. He was then pushed down in a desk. He looked up to see Ace, Killer and Nami. "What's the big idea?" Kid says leaning back into the chair. Ace frowned. "Don't play that crap with me. What was with you when Oichi got slammed into the wall! Of all people, you should have been there first." Ace says. Killer crossed his arm. "I agree Kid. You are very protective over Oichi and seeing you not rush to her side when that happen is…strange." Nami put her hands on her hips. "Did you two get into another fight? Just because you got into a fight doesn't mean you shouldn't go help her when she's in trouble. That's low even for you." Kid rolled his eyes. "Does it matter what I did and didn't do? I took her to the nurses and she's with Law so she's going to be fine. Matter solved." They glared at him. "You didn't even stay to find that out! Ace was the one who pestered Law into telling that!" Nami yelled. Kid stood up. "If that's all you guys have to say then I'm out of here. I got things to do." Kid walked out the room with his hands in his pockets. "Ugh...what are we going to do about him…" Nami asked tapping her foot. Ace was looking down. "Ace…? You look like you have something you want to say." Killer says. Ace sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know…maybe it's just me but didn't his eyes look a bit dead to you?" Nami looked at him. "Dead? What do you mean?" Ace waved his hand quickly. "N-No never mind. It's nothing. I need to get going to." Ace head to the door and walked off leaving Nami and Killer a bit dumbfounded. As Ace walked down the hall he remembered the look on Kid's face in the nurse's office. He knew that look anywhere. 'He better not do anything stupid…'

After Jess, Law carried Oichi following Jess to her Car. She was given hateful looks from grand line…. She ignored it for the most part. Law placed Oichi in the backseat and went to the front. Getting in he closed the door behind him Buckling up, Jess started to car "I need to stop at the grocery store, so I'll drop and Oichi off okay?" "That's fine." He says putting the black box in the back. Jess smiled "the kitchen is still a bit of a mess… I texted kid and said tomorrow they can start to work on the kitchen." "Good for you. I don't do all that work they are doing but I will be over later to check on Oichi." 

Oichi woke up around 4am that morning. Her body was burning up and she was a bit dizzy. She looked around and saw Jess sleeping next to her. She blinked. 'How did I end up here…wasn't I at school?' She looked to her phone that was blinking. She picked it up. 'Three missed calls.' She got up slowly and stumbled a bit. She caught herself and walked to the door and left the room. She walked to the edge of the steps and sat down. Looking at her phone she noticed the number. She smiled slightly but even that was a bit painful to do. She dialed the number back and listen to it ring. "H-Hey…huh? N-No. I'm okay for the most part but the main question is, are you okay?...That's good. Just don't push yourself." She twirled her fingers in her hair and looked at the door. "Jess? She's still sleep for the most part I guess. I don't know maybe she's up maybe she's not…alright good now, hurry up." Oichi ended the call and leaned back on the wall.

About an hour later she heard footsteps come up the stairs. She laughed a bit. "You got here quick."

The sun was rising and Jess was just opening her eyes. "Oichi…" She opened her eyes fully and they widen when she noticed the person in bed was not Oichi but someone else. "Hey there beautiful…" Sabo says smiling. Jess's eyes widen 'Sabo….' Jess couldn't help herself and lunch herself at Sabo with a kiss attack.

Sabo panic from the sudden jump but happily returned the kiss. Jess humming in his kiss back "Mhmmm!" they held each other tightly, swirling their tongues. Jess's hands clawed his clothes back 'shirt in the wayyy…!'

Breaking the kiss, Sabo stood up taking off his clothes jess giggled and sat up taking off hers "Let's try something new, I've been dying to do" Sabo smirked at her, Jess flushed "Oh show me!" removing the blankets off the bed has Sabo tackled her, making her grinned again giggled, He starts kissing her necking pulling them both to a laying position. Jess moaned softly "No foreplay?" she giggled, Sabo groaned "No I want in you know"

* * *

 **(((Due to the MA Content Rule on Fanfic, it can not be shown, please go to TheBlueMoonRose's Wattpad for the MA))**

* * *

Oichi was in the room near Jess's. She had on a black training bra with red lining and black yoga pants with flats. She grabbed her head phones, phone, music player, and bag as she walked out the door. She was going to let Jess and Sabo know that she would be outside until she heard them wrapped in their own pleasure. She sighed as she turned to walk down the steps. She carefully hung onto the wall as she walked down the stairs. Her body was still drained and every step she took was a bit painful. Hopefully a little dancing Zumba would get her blood flowing.

Walking outside to the back she put her bag and phone down. She put in her headphones, turning them on blasted and took a deep breath as she did her morning exercise. She stretched her arms and her legs. The music was relaxing as she bends down in a squatting position. When that was done, the music started to speed up. Soon she had let the music overtake her body and let the rhythm flow through her. She ignored the pain and the headache she was getting. Right now, she wanted nothing more then to just dance everything away. This was the only time she felt like she was in the clouds. Sometimes she wished she could stay this way for ever. 

* * *

**(((Due to the MA Content Rule on Fanfic, it can not be shown, please go to TheBlueMoonRose's Wattpad for the MA))**

* * *

Oichi was laying on the ground with a wet rag on her face. The dancing took to much toll. Now she was unable to move. It sucked but one the bright side it felt nice outside. Her headphones were turned down to a cool down beat. Why was she so weak today. Even after dancing five to six hours straight after two hours of jogging, and an extra hour of Dante's training, on a daily Saturday she has never felt this worn out before. Under the rag her eyes started to get heavy but it wasn't sleep that was overtaken here. She closed her eyes and enter the world of darkness she was so use to.

An hour later, Jess was panting after her 7th orgasm both her and sabo sat in the shower panting. Jess's head on his shoulder and she was sitting on his lap. Sabo was gently rubbing her head. The was water still warm, Jess started to relax more. Jess hummed "That was amazing…." Sabo smirked "best welcome back sex ever" Jess giggled "I missed you… so much" Sabo kissed her forehead "I missed you too" Jess smiled "I visited you…" "I know babe, I felt you…" he held her, Jess snuggled into him "I knew you could feel me next to you, did you hear me too…?" sabo kissed her temple "Yeah I did, I was happy to hear your voice" Jess giggled.

Jess stood up "I think its time to wash" Jess stuck her tongue out at him making him smirk at her "Why are you cute!?" Jess's eyes widen and then she pouted turned around grabbing her purple sponge and the squeezed her Olay Orchid Bliss body wash on her sponge "I'm not cute…" Sabo stuck his tongue out at her. "Deny it all you want but you know it's true."

After the shower, both of them got dressed. Jess was wearing short blue jeans shorts, Crescent Moon Dream Catcher Loose Fit Tank Top, blue jean shorts with white lace on the sides, Converse black Chuck Taylor All Star Gladiator Thong sandals. For her bra and panties, was something Sabo loved to see her in Blue Lace Push Up Bra with matching panties.

Sabo was wearing dark blue mens skinny jeans and fade blue -veck tee. Black converse. Jess smiled looking at him "you look sexy in mens skinnys"

Sabo wasn't that fond of them but he shrugs it off. "Meh…I you look a whole lot sexier then me right now." Jess flushed and then stopped and listened Sabo looked at her "Babe what is it?" Jess blinked "I hear Orca barking like mad, its coming from outside" Jess walked over to the balcony and opened it, she stepped out with Sabo behind her Jess looked and her eyes widen, Orca was next to Oichi barking towards the house.

Jess gasped and jumped off the railing.

Sabo followed in suit. Jess landed on her feet and rushed over to Oichi, Orca kept barking and barking "Hush Orca! Oichi!" Jess knelled to her. Orca laid down whining slightly watching.

Sabo took out his phone as he went to the other side of Oichi. He took off the rag on her face. Her eyes were slightly open but they looked empty. They slowly turned to Sabo, making his skin crawl a bit, but he quickly covered her face back up. Jess frowned feeling one of her ego's out. He dialed a number on his phone. "Watch her. Don't take the rag off her face yet." Sabo says getting up. Jess nodded to him 'maybe I should let sabo know that Oichi knows of Darcaniea and I know of Oichi's others egos…' He walked off for a minute to the side. "Hey where are you?" Sabo looked back at Jess. "Okay…how fast can you get here…" Sabo looked down at Oichi. "Uh yeah…well…it's hard to say. She's awake but at the same time she's not awake. Does she have the supplements and the suppressants?" Sabo looked over at Jess frowning. Jess wanted to remove they rag but she knows its too risky 'god damn it!...' "Okay…where did you leave them smartass?" Sabo rolled his eyes. "Just get over here." Sabo slammed his phone shut. "Law is on his way here. It's best to not move her for a minute longer."

Jess sighs and nodded "Dante told me that you knew about Oichi's egos huh?" Jess blinked at him and nodded to him "Yup all of them, I have meet every single one…" Sabo sighed. "He has given me permission to explain without giving a way too much information. So when this is over and you have questions I can answer those I'm allowed to answer…" Jess narrowed her eyes at him "Very well explain them to me know" Sabo crossed his arms. "To explain this…I guess…you can call this like a trance state side effect. Usually when the mind becomes to stress, a person will find a calm place to relax inside their mind right? Oichi's well…it's a bit different. I heard she slipped out yesterday at school?" Jess nodded. "When she comes, Oichi's body and mind suffers from it. She becomes completely drained and her mind becomes slightly unstable. Give them more advantages of taking over and I'm sure you can feel it but Oichi isn't exactly fighting back like you do with yours. In fact, she gives into it completely. Why? I don't know myself… It's like she has no reason to live when she comes out…' Sabo looks down a bit sadly. Jess frowned looking at Oichi "why…. What did Dante to do you Oichi…" jess whispers.

Sabo goes on. "Her mind is forcefully pulled in against her will when her body goes through a whole lot of stress such as ignoring the pain when she dances…which I'm sure she did...and which I told her not to do… Dante specifically made a special suppressants mixed with a supplement, that red liquid you saw before, in case of this happened." Sabo bends down and peaks under the rag again this time Oichi's eyes were closed. He let out a sigh of relief as he took the rag away. "Alright. This time she's asleep." He then picked her up carefully. "Jess do you think you can make something easy to go down our stubborn little Oichi stomach? Law would throw a huge fit if he finds out she haven't eaten yet" Of course… I have no kitchen my but grill out kitchen" Sabo smiled gently at her. "You're the best babe. It's good to know that Oichi has someone to look out for her." He kisses her forehead. Jess smiled warmly at him :I know and I'm just as lucky to have her" "I'm going to go lay her down now. You get the food and then we wait for Law. By this afternoon she should wake back up" Sabo walks in the house and upstairs frowning. "…Just…don't expect our Oichi to be the one who wakes up…" He whispers.

Jess head to the garage to the spare fridge. Opening the fridge up, Jess can see Orca by the door way. Jess eyed and smiled "You wanna treat Orca?" Orca wagged her tail "Sucha good girl for letting us know about Oichi! SABO! Give Orca one of her meat treats!" Anubis appeared in the door way too meowing and Jess smiled "And give Anubis those soft treats from whickers!"  
"Yeah you got it babe!" Sabo yelled back

Jess turned her attention back to the fridge and looked through it, she took out some dragon fruit and Grapefruit. Jess hummed while walking over to the sink in the garage and rinsed both fruits. Putting then on the side, Jess got out the cutting board and cutting knife. Jess first toot he dragon fruit and cut it in half and then carefully cut the tops off and then cut them in squares. Jess smiled and did the same to the other piece. After that Jess took out the juicer from the drawer then cut grapefruit in have and put one end of the grape fruit on it and started to juice the grapefruit pieces. After that. Jess dug in the drawer again and took out a small mall and a glass cup. Jess pour the grapefruit in the glass but a took a sip of it and her eyes widen "Sour…. Mhmm… maybe some kiwi will help" Jess smiled and went to the fridge again, opened it and rummaged through it finding one. Jess smiled and walked to the sink and rinsed it. Jess humming and humming.

Law had reached the house carrying a black bag. He rings the doorbell waiting to come in. Its opened by Sabo. "Hey there Law. You sure got here fast considering it's…" Law took the bag and slammed it into Sabo's face. "Idiot…I told you what would happen if Oichi got up before she recovered." Sabo rubbed his face. "O-Ow…so that's what that feels like." Law frowned at him. "Where is she…" Sabo laughed nervously. "Jeez your scarier then Kid when goes into to his overprotective mode. You got a thing for her?" Again, the bag ended up in Sabo's face. "Don't make me ask twice." Sabo held his nose. "Okay I got it." Jess came out the garage with the food. Jess humming and then smiled at Law "Law! Sabo why are you holding your nose…?" "Hey. Is that for Oichi?" She nodded. "Well, usually I'd say something about that but at least you have the decency to make her some food." He glanced down at Sabo. Jess glared at him almost 'excuse ME?!' "Can you show me where she is?"

Jess led Law to the room where Oichi was still sleeping. Law placed the bag down and walked over to her. He rubbed her forehead. "It looks like her fever is going down slightly…that's good. You can put the food on the desk. I'll make sure she eats. She really can't take all of this unless she eats." He walks back over to the bag pulls out a black box and it opens to a red needle. "I'll give her enough to at least wake up and eat. I'll need your assistance Sabo." Sabo nodded. Jess watched as Sabo lifted Oichi gently. He pushed her head down and moved her hair away from the base of her neck. Law pushed the needle and in injected a small amount in. At that moment Oichi's eyes opened as she gasped out in pain. Jess groaned and gasped. Oichi coughed and grabbed her chest. She felt her face and her body. Jess's heart dropped "Oichi…." Oichi got up and quickly ran to a mirror. She looked at herself and started to breath more easily. Jess walked over and gently tapped her on her shoulder. Oichi jumped at her touch. Jess suddenly senses another ego. Oichi blinked and looked down. "S-Sorry…I…I don't want to be touch…I hate…being touched…" Sabo eyes widen as he quickly pulled Jess away. Jess let him and but kept her eyes on Oichi. Sabo bent down to her and whispered. "One of her egos…hates being touched…" "I know I sensed it right away" Jess frowned. Sabo frowned. "I can't tell you which one it is. I don't sense any coldness, murderous intent, or blood thirsty…can you?" Jess looked at her "mhmm… I sense something… different… it's the cold one… yup the cold one.."

Law raised his eyebrow at them before walking over to Oichi who was still checking herself out in the mirror. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Ah…!" Oichi jumped but Law ignored it. He drags her back and sits her on the bed. "I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to rest. I got people blowing my phone up asking about you. I told them you would be fine. If you don't come to school Monday, then it's going to be my ass they are going to be over and you know how I feel about that. Lay down. Now." Oichi's eyes widen but she did what she was told, not taking her eyes off Law. Sabo blinked. "That…was…uh…can you call that shocking?" Jess nodded "Yes… but I still fell like something is gonna happen…"

"If you two aren't going to do anything but talk then you can leave." Law says as he grabbed the food Jess brought it. "After she eats I'll come get you Sabo so we can finish the injection." Oichi's eyes were still on Law as he sat down on the bed. He held the chopped cube up to her mouth. She backed away. "Oichi…don't start…" He pushed it up to her mouth almost forcing her to put in. She chewed it. "There…that's a start. Now let's see if you can eat a few more. Then you can take a rest." Sabo grabbed Jess hand and pulled her. "Think it's safe to leave them alone? She might just have the trait of one of the egos. A side effect of the medicine." Jess frowned "Okay…" "I'll call you when I'm done here." Law says as he pushed a cube in Oichi's mouth. She licked his thumb a bit causing him to blush slightly. "Alright…we will be downstairs if you need us…" Jess sensed something different 'I sense some more lustful know….'

They left leaving Law and Oichi by themselves. Law held up another cube. This time Oichi willingly opened her mouth. Law's face started to get hotter as he fed her the cube. She licked his fingers and slightly sucked on him. He pulls back as she started to chew. "Oichi…h-how are you feeling?" Law asked clearing his throat. Oichi didn't answer as she opened her mouth for another fruit. Law fed her another one but she grabbed his hand pushing his fingers in her mouth. Law's eyes widen as he could feel her soft tongue rake over his fingers. His chest started to throb painfully and he forcibly pulled away. "Oichi. Stop that." Law looked away. 'Damn…control yourself Law. Control…' Law turned to see Oichi had crawled up to him. She opened her mouth waiting for him. Her face was a bit red. Law gulped as he picked another one and put it in front of her mouth. Suddenly Oichi pounced on him. "O-Oichi!" Oichi had the fruit in her mouth. She laid on top of Law and leaned down to him. She then pushed the fruit into his mouth with her lips. Law's eyes widen. 'Was this really happening?' The fruit was getting pushed around by their tongues. 'So soft…her lips…' Oichi pulled back with the fruit. She chewed it and swelled it, licking her lips.

"Oichi…" Oichi smiled as lust started to fill her eyes. "I want you Law…" Law looked at her in shocked. She sat up on his lap. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her thighs. "Don't you want me…" Oichi says as she grinds her hips against him. Law grits his teeth. "No…I don't." She smiled. "Lair…how can you say that when your getting harder when more I move. Don't you want to touch me Law?" She moved one of his hands towards her butt and the other one up her side. "It will be our little secret Law…I won't tell if you won't…" Law felt something snap inside his chest. He then sat up and slammed his lips against Oichi's. He flips her over and runs his hands down to her yoga pants. He pulls away and kisses her neck as pulls them off. Oichi giggled. "Yes, more…touch me more…make me yours Law…" A cold grin came across her face.

Jess down stairs in the Livingroom with Sabo cuddling watching Bar Rescue. Orca was outside on a leash and Anubis was on Sabo's lap purring as Sabo was gently petting him. Sabo smiled down at him "He's getting bigger" Jess smiled "yeah he is, are you getting use to our kitty?" Sabo smiled and nodded "I'm more of a dog person but Anubis is cool for a cat, smart for a cat" Jess giggled "Hehe yeah, technically he's our baby" she reaches out and petted him behind the ear making him curled in Sabo's lap.  
Sabo raised his eyebrow at the Anubis 'our… baby huh..?' he flushed.

Law and Oichi's lips clashed against each other. Oichi shivered under him as she moaned into his kiss. She grabbed at his shirt. Law broke a part for a second to take it off. He then helped her out of her bra. Her skin so smooth. He grabbed her boobs and squeezed them. Oichi held in a moan. Law bent down and licked her nipple as his other hand roughly squeezed her other boob. "M-More…" Oichi ran her fingers through his hair. "Bite me more. Suck harder." Oichi tossed her head back in pleasure. Her body was on fire as she felt Law comply. She could feel his tongue play with her nipple before his teeth started to nibble on it. Her face heated up as he sucked before biting down on her nipples hard, leaving a bite mark. Oichi's eye widen as a shot of pleasure went up her spine. She moaned out loudly as her body arched to his. Law licked his lips. 'What a reaction. Are her breast her weak points?' He says to himself as he starts kissing down her stomach. He could feel Oichi still shivering as he got lower. He grabbed her soaked panties and pulled them down. 'So wet…just from me playing with her boobs.' Oichi sat up slightly looking down at Law. "Hurry…Hurry…I want to feel you in me…quickly…fill me up…"

Law stood up and spread her legs. He unzipped his pants as he pulled her close to him. "Is this what you really want?" Law asked her. Oichi looked at him. Her eyes met his and he started to frowned. 'Those eyes…' Law backed off. "Who are you…" Oichi blinked and sat up. "Huh?" Law took a step back. "Don't huh me…I asked you who you were. You're not Oichi…" She frowned. "That's a hurtful thing to say Law…" "Don't try to play me as a fool. Your eyes are nothing like Oichi's. So, who are you?" Oichi sighs. And crossed her legs. "Aw man…looks like you caught me…that's to bad…" Law was slowly backing up the table. "I don't really have a name you know. Being called Oichi make me feel so disgusted but I let you do it because I'm quite attracted to you." Law narrowed his eyes. Oichi got up. "In fact, I don't think Kid is go enough for her. You on the other hand. Mmm…" She licked her lips. Law made a run for the bag but Oichi, using her speed disappeared from where she was standing. Law reached the bag but then he was slammed him down to the floor knocking over the desk, creating a loud crash. Law looked up to see Oichi hovering over him with his arms pined. Oichi shivered in pleasure. "Being rough is such a turn on. Oh, Darling…we are almost there. Let's become one ok?" Her eyes started to become cold yet filled with so much lust. Her grin widens as she leans down. A sweat drop rolled off Law as he started to struggle. "Get off of me!" He yelled out in anger. Oichi laughed. "Watching you squirm…it makes me want you more…"

Jess and sabo suddenly heard a loud crash making Anubis jump up and hiss at the stairs. Jess frowned got up and too off the room, Sabo was right behind her.

Reaching the room, Jess yanked the door open. Her eyes widen at this scene "What the fuck is going on here?!" she shouted in pure anger "Law you better have a good fucken reason before I scalp you ALIVE!" then sudden she felt an ego of Oichi's. Jess frowned "Ah I see know, you're the cold lustful one… mhmm I think I'll name you Lusta" Jess stares at her "I think you should retreat back into her mind where you belong or I force you back in myself" her eyes stared to glow green making Sabo and even Law eyes widen in shock 'I've never seen jess's eyes glow green before... only Darcaniea's... but hers where red...' Sabo thought himself.

"Lusta? Hmm…not bad…It feels nice to have a name." Lusta looked down at Law. "Here that darling. My name is Lusta. That way you don't have to confuse me with Oichi ever again." Law narrowed his eyes at her. "Great. Now get the hell off me." Lusta giggled. "I refuse." Jess glared "Get off him now!" "I don't care what happens I'm going to get my fill of…" Lusta eyes widen. "What…" Her eyes started to go empty. "S-Stop this…You never done this before! Why now!?" Lusta suddenly eyes Jess. "You…your doing this aren't you." (Jess's eyes widen in shock "She's fighting her! Oichi fight her! Your stronger then them! Fight!" Jess shouts for her. Lusta held her head and grunted in pain. "Stop thrashing Dammit! You don't even want him! You're with a low life who can drop you at any second!" She yelled. "Ahh! Oichi! Damn you!" Jess smiled "FIGHT HER OICHI!" Jess cheered with a shout. Sabo frowned. "Oichi…is fighting back!?" Law narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the back box. He reached the needle. Lusta's eyes were going in and out as she covered her eyes. 'I…I won't let you hurt him!' A voice screamed out in her head. Lusta screamed out as Law grabbed her. "Oichi get the hell out here now!" He stuck the needle in her neck and injected the liquid.

Lusta's eyes went empty as she fell limp. Law caught her and held her up. Jess smiled "Good! See's gone I don't sense her anymore" sighed out. 'That went south real quick.' Suddenly her body sat up. Jess and the other looked as Color came to Oichi's eyes. She blinked before looking at Law then looked around. "Why am I here?" She looks down and her eyes widen. "W-Why am I naked!?" She looked at Law as her face turn red? "W-W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She yelled as she punched Law sending him flying into the wall. Oichi grabbed his jacket. "Y-You jerk!" She yelled as she ran passed Jess and Sabo. Jess sighs "Oh my…" Sabo rubbed his head. "I'll go get her." Jess frowned "No will.. tend Law, don't make him leave just yet, if he does well River I know your hiding you have permission to wire him…" Jess narrowed at him making Sabo gulp then stepping out of the room.

Jess sensed her near, Jess turned to her room and walked inside. Oichi was sitting on her couch shaking and crying almost. Jess frowned and walked over to her "Oichi, it wasn't you… One of your Ego's… I called her Lusta… She was out and made it seem you were you in front of Law…. It seems that while me and Sabo were down stairs…. Her and Law almost you know…." "I know…" She whispered. Jess looked at her "You remember?" "I…I don't remember everything but I remember the feelings…the touch…It's all my fault…" Jess frowned "It's not your fault" "It is my fault!" Oichi yelled. "It's because I'm weak…it's because I choose to not understand what was really going on. I just…I just wanted to be…" She tightens her grip on Law's jacket. "Oh Law…I'm so sorry…" Tears started to run down her cheeks. As she buried her face in his jacket. Jess sat down next to her and held her "Shhh… It's not your fault… your no week either you are powerful impenitent woman Oichi…." 'Your father is at fault, he created them' she mentally said herself

Law had everything but his jacket. Sabo was looking around the room. "So…you wanna tell me what happened?" Law sat down at the desk. "I told you already. I came on to her but it wasn't her. It was someone else." "Uh huh…and you didn't give it a second thought until…" "Until I looked into her eyes. They were cold while Oichi's is warm. I…I wanted Oichi yes…but I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to unless it came to her health but…I do realize that today me and her may come to an end and I'm fully sure that I'm going to get my ass kicked." Sabo laughed. "Which is why I want to get any useful information before I'm knocked out cold."

There was silence in between for a second. "So how many?" Law asked. "Say what?" "How many egos do she have?" Sabo blinked at him. "I'm not an idiot Sabo…how many." Sabo sighed. "She has three. Well really four if you count her regular personality but how…" "I'm training to be a doctor. If I don't notice certain sighs, then that mean I have failed as a student and doctor."

Jess steps in making Sabo look at her. "Oichi is in an herbal bath... in our bathroom."

'So she's okay…' Law says to himself as he sighs in relief. Sabo nodded. "Glad to know she's do okay…" Jess just stood there "Sabo leave now, close the door behind you." Jess said softly staring at Law. Sabo gulped but before he closed the door the doorbell was heard. Jess frowned "Looks like they are here for the kitchen…. Sabo, I don't want no one upstairs in that clear?" Sabo nodded to her. "Of course beautiful." Jess smiled slightly still staring at Law with such masked motions it even made Law's body he couldn't tell if she was pissed or happy, it was too mixed. Sabo nodded and closed the door muttered to Law. "good luck…"

Kid was getting out of his car with Killer. They had their work clothes on. Sasuke and Naruto were already standing at the door. "Where is Ace?" Sasuke asked. "He couldn't make it. He had to give a tour at the fire station. Luffy is with his grandfather with Coby. So it's just use today. Sasuke shrugged. "Well you guys are technically the Professionals so no complaining here" The door opened and Sabo smiled. "What's up! Come on in." They followed Sabo in. "Where is Oichi?" Kid asked. "She's taking a bath. She should be down a bit later." Naruto looked around. "Where is Jess?" "She's upstairs talking to Law about Oichi's meds." Kid huffed. "That bastard did say he was coming over here. Well anyways we got work to do." Sabo laughed. "I can see. You guys got dressed up and everything." Kid rolled his eyes. Killer walked up. "We can offer you about four or five hours of our time then we have to be on our way." Sasuke smirked. "To bad you guys can't stay. I mean the manor does need more room these days" Kid glared at him. "Don't get all high and mighty. I know where your room is and even if it will cost us I can make sure your room collapse the moment you and your…girl…even attempt to do whatever it is you do." Naruto blushed. "Why does everything think I'm the girl in the relationship!" Killer shrugged. "Everyone is talking about how you bottom so that makes you the bottom." Naruto pouted at Sasuke as Sasuke chuckled. Sabo shook his head. "Okay let's use Kid and Killer until they leave. We got a lot of work to do."

Jess stood there staring at law, she bit her lip. "Do you know how much I wanna scalp you alive right now?" her voice venomous, for a slight second he felt it wasn't even her talking to him. "Explain yourself to me, no short cuts in telling me what happen. Don't get me wrong, I would rather have you be with her then Kid as Kid proved me and someone else wrong in about her egos, Kids words were harsh and ugly. You did two days ago when I asked you the same question as 'she' did, I will explain in who I'm talking about. Tested you, I just recently found out them myself not to long ago. I have given an Oath to not them the darkness with Oichi take a hold of her and lock her away where the point she will never come back….. So Law Explain to me…. What happen while me and Sabo where down stairs….?"

Law sighed as he once more explained what happened. He told Jess how after they left Oichi started to willingly let him feed her which wasn't strange since it wouldn't be the first time. He then went into detail how she jumped on him, asking him if he wanted her. She wanted him to touch her and make her his. He told her how he resisted at first but things started getting further to the point where he couldn't take her. He grabbed his chest. "I'm not the type to try and ruin relationships. The last thing I even want to do is to get on the bad side of Oichi…" Jess just stared at him listening. He then went on to where he had asked Oichi if she truly wanted. "When I had look into her eyes the warmness that usually there was replaced by something more…colder…there was no way it was Oichi…so I backed off…That's when Oich…Lusta…attacked me and told me that we were going to become one and that's when you and Sabo came in…and you know the rest." Jess breathed slightly just staring at him.

Law rubbed his neck. "…I'm not really into…dating or things like that…I've always been more focus on my work rather then looking for a girlfriend. Then Oichi came and just kinda…knocked that away…I found myself thinking about her more then I wanted. Even from the first time we meet at the doctor's office her face just wouldn't let me alone. When I got a chance to become her personal doctor it took me awhile before I realized that I was happy being able to see her whenever I wanted." Jess smiled mentally at him 'awwww' Law pinched the space between his eyes. "…Even while all this was going on, deep down I felt nothing but joy to think that I would actually get to hold her. Even now…the feelings I've been trying to block off are getting stronger…So after this I'll give the other batch of the medicine that she will need in four hours. Then I'll take my leave…if I could I also wish to apologize for my actions to her."

Jess stares at him "You know how Oichi's acts you know how Oichi is. Do you really think she would do say that you while she is with kid?"

"I've told you what happened. Now if you will excuse me." Jess glared as he got up ready to leave but he was quickly thrown in to the wall. "You think!? Are you Stupid!? In my fucken house, none the less!"

Law frowned at her. "I told you what happened and I told you what led me to do what I did."

"I don't give a fuck Law! Think before you act!" Jess shouted in anger and she marched over to him "I'm gonna give you a pervert punishment time like I give to the boys but this one is me not holding back" Law looked in her eyes, they were flickering from green to red "Don't worry I won't kill you, just beat the living shit out of you" Jess whispers to him as her left eye went red and wicked smirk came on her face "I think I'm gonna enjoy giving you pervert punishment time"

Law sighed. "Yeah, Yeah, just get over with already."

Sabo and Killer were talking when they heard noise from upstairs. Luckily Kid and the others were breaking things so they didn't notice it. "Do I even want to know what is going on?" Sabo laughed as he rubbed his head. "It's best not to worry about it. So here are the plans I drew up. I was think this could go here." Killer looked at the blueprints. "We'd have to cut down the size by a inch so we can make some walking space. I'm going to measure the room when they are done doing what they do best in there."

Oichi was in the room when she heard the noise. She frowned. She had enough violence for one day. Yes, what Law did was…bad but it's not like he could help himself. From what Jess told her that ego edged him on. He shouldn't have taken all the blame like that. 'She always seems to have to use her fist to do the talking…it irks me sometimes… 'Oichi says to herself. 'Then why not kill her…' Oichi stood up and went through the closet. 'She can't hear you any longer.' She pulled out a green sweater dress. 'That's just pathetic! Damn Dante and that medicine of his…' Oichi looked down as she picked out matching panties. She wasn't in the mood to wear a bra today. 'Today did prove that she's stronger then she sets her mind out to be…' 'It's because of that wretched brat! If only we could erase her memories of her…everything would go smoother…' 'You know the only way that could happen is if Dante was killed. Which his death everything would be wiped from her memory and we would be free to become one again.' 'Hahaha! Yes! I'll suck the red hair dry! Her blood was so good I can't get enough!' Oichi slipped in the dress. She had her hair in a tiny bun but it didn't help since she dunked herself in the water. Her hair was back to being shirked up. She walked back into the bathroom to take care of her hair. 'We have to make sure that Oichi remembers that she belongs to the darkness. We have to show her no matter how hard her friends try there is no going back to the life she wishes she had. We need to give her a reminder…of that night…'

Jess walks out feeling relaxed and better with the bowl of fruit and juice that was meant for Oichi, Law behind her with a bloody face "Before you see Oichi, go to the herbal room and clean yourself up."

Law says nothing as he walks off. When he reached downstairs, she could hear the questions flying. "What the hell did you do?" "Why is your face all messed up?" "Did you do something or say something bad about Oichi?" "Did you bad mouth Jess!? Cuz if you did…ooofff!" There was a loud crash. Jess could hear Sabo laughing.

Jess walk off and headed to her room. Stepping in, Jess walked in and to the bathroom. Knocking on the door "Oichi?"

Oichi was poofing out her hair making it into a afro curl. Jess smiled walking in "I brought some fruit and homemade fruit juice" Jess stepped over putting it next to her. "Thanks…but I'm not hungry…" Jess sighed "At least drink something, I made it…" "Did you really have to hurt Law…it's not like it was all his fault…" Oichi says. "well not but he still should have controlled himself either way" Oichi frowned as she put on a green head band. She looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't remember what happened other than feeling the touch of Law's lips on her and the way she forced him to touch her. Her face started to get hot as she got quick flashes of Law on top of her. She felt tears come to the corner of her eyes. 'because of that side of me…I almost cheated on Kid…' She rubbed the tears away that started to fall. Jess blinked at her "Oichi…?" "I'm a terrible person…I almost did wrong by Kid and yet…I'm a little happy that it was Law…" She covered her face. "I feel so sick and disgusted with myself…" Jess frowned "no your not a terrible person Oichi" 'Yes…that's right…feel those negative emotions…' Oichi was getting depressed. It was like a small dark cloud was floating over her and a thunderstorm was crashing down on her head. She then sat up. "I need…to apologize to Law…" Jess and gripped her shoulder gently "Look at me"

Oichi's eyes went to the ground. "I said look at me Oichi." Oichi looked at her, Jess frowned "I sense there trying get you to fall… You are not a terrible person. You're not the only one that feels disgusted with herself every day. I have to hear her speak with in me every day, trying to get me to let her out but I won't let her words get me down into a depressed state. You are strong, you are powerful. No matter what past that you had no that you are the main part. You are in control, its your body. Your life, you run it not them do you understand me?"

Oichi nodded slightly. Jess smiled and hugged her lovingly "You are in power not them" Oichi looks away. 'haha…Oichi's mind will always belong to the darkness child. Keep trying to let her believe that will only make her suffering much worse…'

Downstairs Law was just finished cleaning his face off and was standing in front of Kid. "So…how's Oichi?" "She fine. She just need some rest." Kid narrowed his eyes at him. Something was off about him. Law's phone started to ring. "I need to take this. When or if Oichi comes down tell her I need to talk to her and send her outside." Sabo nodded. "Sure no problem." Law took turned and head for the door. Kid frowned. "Something bothering you Kid?" Kid sighed. "I don't know…it just seem he was a bit more…depressing then usual…" Naruto, who had a lump on his head, looked over at them. "That guy always looked down in the dump." Kid frowned. "Shut your face. Your boo over there, 95 percent of the time, looks just the same. Even his 'hm' makes people depressed." Sasuke frowned at that as Naruto laughed. "Your right he can a bit of a downer." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss, making the room freeze. He backed up as Naruto's face went red. "How is that being a downer…" Kid felt sick. Killers face was turning green. Sabo had his hand to his mouth. Now, they didn't mind the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were dating but for them to kiss in front of them was another story, being the fact that there were no girls to direct their attention away. "Ugh…I feel sick…" Killer says. "You and me both…" Kid says mumbling.

Jess walked into the kitchen and eyes them "You guys look sick…. Is something wrong?"

Killer was on the floor with his head down. "Yeah…we were getting traumatized by the two lovers over there kissing." Jess bite her lip and then laughed "HAHA!" they all looked at her. "Awww! I don't mind them kissing in front of me, its kind of hot to me and Oichi." Sasuke's and Naruto's face turned red.

Kid looked over to Oichi. She was holding her arm looking down but that's not what caught his attention. "But Naruto and Sasuke, enough lovey dovey while working! I'm gonna order some Green dragon later"

Sabo eyes widen as he felt his stomach do flips. Jess grinned at Sabo's face "Ha! I got you hooked on to didn't ?!" "Sounds good Jess!" Naruto says happily with Sasuke nodding. Jess stuck her tongue out at them. "Anyways, Kid I made a 3D model for you blue prints form Sabo's blueprints, with the color and everything." Jess smiled and poked Sabo in the tummy making him grin at her "He did the color to, know if you excuse me I have house chores to do!" winking at Sabo and walking off whistling.

Killer got up. "The model would help us give a idea to what the kitchen would look like. With Sabo's measurements it makes things harder." Sabo frowned at them. "If Jess can make them from a model it should be easier for you to make it. Right Oichi?" Oichi said nothing as she started to walk by them. "Where is Law…" Sabo pointed to the door. "He had to take a call so he's outside." "Thanks…" Oichi quickly headed for the door but Kid stopped her. "Kid…" Kid was frowning at her. He then pulled her away a bit further from everyone. "What are you doing?" Oichi blinked at him. "Don't give me that look" He poked her breast making her blush. She bit her lip. "Your breast are extremely sensitive without a bra on. Are you trying to turn me on?" Oichi looked away. "I…just didn't feel like wearing a bra today." Kid smirks a bit as he wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He breast rubbed against his chest making her moan a little. She felt her knees get weak a bit. Kid chuckled. "I told you." He leans down. "I brought the car this time. We I get a break we can head outside." He backed away and kissed her forehead before kissing her on the lips. Oichi nodded as he walked back over to the kitchen. She took that chance to go outside where Law was waiting.

He was looking at the sky when Oichi ran up to him and hugged him from behind. He jumped out of panic. He turned to see Oichi and sighed. "Oichi what are you doing?" He unwrapped her arms from around him. He turned to her. "I'm so sorry!" She says nearly in tears. "It was all my fault!" Law rubbed his head. "I'm not mad or anything…I'm the one who should have been apologizing to you…I should have control myself better…I guess I was just overwhelmed. It wont happen again…" Oichi looked up at him. "I don't want you thinking that it was all your fault. I am to blame to but the truth is…I was kinda happy when it happened. It help me confirm my feelings for you." Oichi blinked. "Your feelings?" Law smiled at her and poked her forehead. "I like you Oichi." Oichi's eyes widen as she felt something throb. Law chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to confess and confuse you or anything. Just know that I won't do anything else to mettle in the middle of your ongoing relationship." He pulled his finger away and started to walk off to his car. "Take care of yourself. You have a checkup next week and Jess has your meds. So make sure you take them." Oichi watched as he got into his car and pull off.

The boys where down stairs still taking part the kitchen then jumped as Jess shouted from upstairs "SABO!" "Can she get any louder…" Kid says. Sabo looked up towards the stairs. "WHAT!?"

"Get your lazy sexy ass up here and change our bed! I told you to change them when you walked off to get a blanket for us when we were cuddling on the couch!" Jess shouted from upstairs

"What the hell!? Your already up there so just change them!" Sabo yelled back. Killer and Kid frowned. It was bad enough that Naruto and Sasuke kissed in front of them now they had to hear this. Jess appeared in the door way and glared. "And who's fault is it in making me Orgasm so hard!? I said change it and put it washer!" Jess hissed back walking away to the backyard. "Oh Luffy is here with Zoro!"

Sabo grumbled something as he heads back upstairs. Zoro was dragging Luffy through the grass. Oichi was next to him she smiled lightly as Zoro laughed. "Yeah, Ace just dropped us off. Said something about her needing more muscle and that he didn't trust Luffy by himself." Oichi nodded. "More hands are always good." Zoro nodded. "So how are you feeling? I mean with being slammed into the wall? Nami won't shut up about it." Oichi giggled. "I'm fine. My body is kind sore and tired but Law said I just need rest." Zoro nodded. "Yeah a lot of rest will do you good."

Jess appeared. "Yo!" Luffy grinned. "JESS! Got any food?!" Jess poked him. "Later, I'm ordering some Chinese food." Luffy had sparkles in his eyes. "YAY!" He tackled jess to the ground. Jess gasped "Luffy!" Zoro sighs and pulled Luffy off her. "Luffy we just had this conversation. Luffy pouted and looked at Oichi. "Oichi make me some food! I want those banana cookies you brought yesterday!" Oichi smiled. "I'd love to Luffy." Oichi says helping Jess up. "…but Jess doesn't have a kitchen right now remember." Luffy had tears in his eyes. "Nooo I want food! There is no point of having a house if it doesn't have a kitchen!" Zoro rolled his eyes and hit Luffy on the head. "Didn't you just hear Jess! She said she was ordering some food!" Luffy blinked. "Oh yeah haha!" He then jumps on Zoro for a piggy back ride. "Thanks for reminding me Zoro!" Zoro sighed. "Why does it have to be me that baby sits."

Jess smiled quickly left into the garage area. Zoro walked into the house after he had knocked Luffy off him. Oichi walked in after them. Her face was a bit red causing Luffy to feel her forehead. "I-I'm okay Luffy. Just a bit tired." Kid smirked. "Yeah…tired…" Oichi pouted and gave him a 'shut your face' look.

Jess emerges with a bag of apples and gives them to Luffy. "Knock yourself out." "Apples?" Killer says looking them. Zoro shook his head. "Whatever, anything to keep his mouth closed. Hey give me something to smash." Zoro says rolling his sleeves up.

Naruto blinked "Where did you get those if you don't have a kitchen…." Jess raised an eyebrow at him. "I do have a spare fridge in the garage idiot." Luffy's eyes widen. "A spare fridge!" He was about dash into it when Jess put him in a head lock. "Which is off fucken limits Luffy, if I catch you going into my garage I'll give you to Sabo." Luffy tapped out quickly. "Okay I got it…!" He says.

At the same time Sabo came back down and sat on the steps. "Oh, Zoro. Ace sent you?" Zoro nodded "Yeah Luffy is here to." "I see. Is he coming?" Zoro shrugged. "When we are about to go he just said either call him or catch a ride back with Kid." Sabo leans back. "Okay. Sounds good." He noticed Luffy getting choked out but after doing such a taxing job he was to 'tired' to care.

Jess looked at him "Oh please changing bedsheet is not that tiring!" Sabo rolled his eyes. "I think I have the right to think anything that includes in form of cleaning this huge ass house is tiring." Jess bite her lip "What did you say to me…?" "Did I stutter?" Sabo answered back. Jess stared at him for a second and then smiled. "You lucky I love you or your face will be in the fricken wall!" she stomped off. Sabo sighed. Kid and Zoro were busy with the wall while Sasuke and Naruto frowned at Sabo. "Fuck off will ya." Sabo says to them.

"My first lovers spat from you two." they all jumped and looked to see River siting on a high cabinet in the corner.

Kid sighed mentally. 'Another reason I hate coming here. No privacy what so ever.' He put on his headphones while started moving the debris outside. Zoro was helping Killer and Naruto move something. Oichi had retreated outside and was sitting on the grass kind of spaced out. While Sasuke kept glaring daggers at Sabo. River chuckled. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just watching over you all and Sabo…" River smiled. "Go after her." Sabo shook his head before getting up. 'Swear can't do anything in this house without someone popping up out of the blue.' Sabo says to himself.

Outside Oichi had her eyes closed and her body finally relaxed. She liked the fact it was lively here but she liked being alone on most days. Days like today. She opened her eyes and looked up into the sky and ended up falling back on the ground. She had gotten this habit from Zoro. It was when she had to be the one to find him for gym class. She'd always find him cloud watching if he wasn't sleeping. One day she had tried it out and realized it was quite smoothing. She slowly reached her hand up. 'If only I can fly away from all of this…I wonder if I would be happier…if I leave this place.'

When the boys were done for that day, they had eaten their full of takeout they started to leave. Oichi had decided to go back home with Kid against Jess's wishes. She didn't want Dante anywhere near Oichi after everything that had happen but Oichi told her that since Sabo was back, there was no need for her to feel lonely. She on the other hand missed Kid and was now lonely and a bit jealous of Sabo so she choice to go home.

Monday soon rolled around with an exciting week of cosplay week. Where the students of Grand Line dressed up as whatever was voted for that day of the week. The topic was posted on the front bullion board. Today was ninja day.

Jess was awakened by cursing as she turned over looking to see Sabo instead she awoken to a person who was dressed in ninja attire. He had black hair and a ninja mask on. He was dressed in a full black body suit, with a hood, with a green cover that wrapped down to meet his thighs, wear it started to button up creating the pants. He must have had chain mail under his suit because it was down to his forearm. He had an outline of a heart made of metal. The res of his arms was bear but the gloves he wore. He had a long sword on his side with a purple slash tied to it with a name written to it. He was holding a camera and snapping different poses of himself. Jess's eyes widen as a flash back of River's brother came to her mind as she rushed him and pinned him down with a kunai at his throat.

"Jessica slow your role! It's me Sabo!" The person said frowning through the mask. Jess blinked and sat up "I'm sorry hun…""Jeez…do you really think I would let some stranger sneak in here while you were sleeping…" Jess blushed "no…" "Anyways…it's cosplay week at the school and since I won't be going back til Thursday I have to take pictures of me in my outfit to get the credit. Today happens to be ninja day." Jess blinked "Cosplay…? I love cosplay…" Sabo took another selfie of himself giving a cold glare and holding the sword to his face. Jess eyes widen slightly Sabo then took off the wig and ninja mask. "If your going to act like that every morning until Thursday I'll be dressing in a different room." Jess frowned "I'm sorry I wont… I promise…"

At school the Hidden Leaf students were in shock looking at the Grand Line students dressed as Ninjas. Oichi had a black tube top on that was connect to her two long sleeves, that dropped down past her thighs. She wore a skirt that was attacked to some shorts underneath. She also had on different straps and a slash that fell in between the skirt. She had a large shirkien on her back and a ninja mask. She was walking with Nami who had shirt cut off right below her breast. She had chain mail covering her stomach and a pair of shorts with a cape attached to it. Vivi who was back that week was wearing a blue one piece that zipped up from the front. She had one black legging on and one short legging on. The tree girls were getting their pictures taken by Robin who had a red shirt that was cut to show her belly button. A thin open sleeve jacket and black stretch pants that were cut on the side and gloves. "This is cool that you're back this week Vivi!" Nami says hugging her. Vivi giggled. "My father is doing a lot better so I was able to extend me time this week." Oichi heard someone calling her name from across the street. It was Naruto and the others. She waved over at them. Naruto ended up walking over there. Vivi frowned. "Isn't it quite bad if he comes over here." Nami shook her head. "Watch this." As Naruto got closer some hidden leaf guy dressed up high fived him while a few girls giggled at him. "Naruto is so cute. It's a shame he's got a boyfriend."

Naruto smiled at Oichi. "So what's going on?" "It's cosplay week here. We are dressing up for extra credit for our classes. Today is Ninja day and tomorrow is steampunk I think." Nami nodded. "It all depends on who votes for who. It might say steampunk for Tuesday but by the end of the day it could chance to something else." Naruto eyes sparked. "Cool! Can I take a picture with you guys?" Naruto got in the middle of Oichi and Nami. He places a hand on their hip and Vivi posed down in front of him. Robin laughed. "Everyone smile!" She snapped a few times. "Hey if your friends what to take pictures or come and pose with us at the end of the day they can." Robin says. "Really!? Cool! Are you guys gonna have props and stuff?" Robin nodded. "Yeah!" Naruto laughed. "Cool! I'm going to tell them!" Kid walked up dressed with Killer when he noticed Naruto holding on to Oichi. "Yo Naruto, hands off." Naruto blinked and removed his hands. "S-Sorry about that." Oichi smiled through her mask as Kid kissed her head. The warning bell started to ring. "Well we gotta go but remember to come over. I need pictures for the year book." Naruto smiled and walked back over to the school. Oichi wrapped her sleeve around Kid's arm. "Let's go shall we." Robin snapped a picture of them. "Teehee. Get ready to be snapped all day long for the rest of the week."

Sabo had posted up his pictures on the Grand Line school site. He also saw the other pictures that were getting posted including the one of Naruto and the girls. "Ha! That idiot." Jess giggled.

Jess smirked and then disappeared in her closet closing the door "Don't take that off she winked at him" Sabo looked confused and stood there waiting, 25 minutes later Jess comes out in a outfit that made his eyes widen and he gasped in shock. Jess giggled and twirled "so what do you think? Its my new outfit I got from river…. In case I do missions which I won't be doing at all…."

Sabo stared at her and started to breath heavily, Jess watched him "Sabo…?" she smirked mentally 'I think I broke him hehe'

Sabo opened his mouth "Bed… now.." Jess giggled and crawled on the bed "You gonna assassinate me oh ninja?"  
Sabo was quickly crawling over her, Jess smiled at him. He took his belt off and grabbed jess's wrists, her eyes widen as he tired her wrists up. Her heart thumped, she looked at his eyes and they were fully lustful "bondage… this is new…" Sabo smirked lustful at her "I'm gonna make love to you so hard you want be able to walk again" Jess's face turned red and smirked at him "Well then I'm all yours Mr. ninja"

At the end of the day some of the Hidden Leaf students watched as the yard of Grand Line Academy filled up with students as music played. Sanji who was dressed up was cooking snacks. It was like they were having their own little cosplay party. Some of the students wanted to go over there but they didn't want their efforts to go to waste if they got turned away. Suddenly Naruto busted out. "Yeah! Let's go have some fun!" He ran over to Grand Line just as Dante walked out. He ran smack dead into Dante making him drop his cigarette.

Dante glared at him, making Naruto laughed nervously "S-Sorry about that." Dante sighed and shook his head. "I came over to invite you and your fellow students to our cosplay week party. Naruto eyes sparkled. "Really?" Dante stepped aside. "The moment anyone starts trouble I'm shutting it down." He looked over to the hidden leaf. "Your welcome to come and enjoy." He then turned around and walked back onto the school grounds. Naruto smiled and ran in. The Hidden leaf students looked unsure but some ended up walking over there.

In the school, there was dancing going on, face painting scars for ninja, massive eating, and a one of those extreme games where a person tries to do a ninja attack. Thanks to the many clubs of Grand Line one student could created a lighting ball while another one could make the ground turn into spikes. Naruto was walking with Sasuke and Gaara. "This is cool!" Gaara nodded. "Yeah, wish Jess was here. I'd bet she'd show off her true skills." Sasuke then spotted Oichi. "Hey there goes Oichi." They looked over to see Oichi take off her giant shuriken. With ease, she took it and threw it with a spin making it fly passed a few students. It was then smashed through the training dummies before looping around. Naruto eyes opened wide. "Wooow! I thought that was just made from paper!" Sasuke smirked. "How is she curving it." Shikamaru and Choji walked up. Choji was stuffing his face fool of food. "She's using string." Shikamaru says. "Say what." He pointed to Oichi was moving her arms and fingers as she brought the shuriken back to her. She then grabbed it, spinning around and using her hand to drag against the ground to start her from being dragged back. On the other side Zoro and Tashigi had real swords. They sliced down more then enough training dummies. Zoro huffed. "My swords have gotta real dull. Oi Tashigi! Let's have a match." She blinked at him. "I refuse." "What?" "I won't fight you for fun…" Zoro frowned. "Man…ever since you got your butt kicked by Jess you have been a downer lately…" Tashigi frowned. "Silence your face Zoro…" Zoro smirked until he saw Sasuke. "Well…if you don't want to spar I can find someone else."

Zoro walked over to Sasuke. He put his real sword down and got some kendo sticks. "Hey Uchiha, let's spar." Sasuke smirked. "Alright but, when I kick your ass don't go crying to anyone." A crowd gathered around them including a video camera from the yearbook club. Zoro and Sasuke got into a stance. They both were still until someone kicked a pebble. They suddenly charged at each other giving the students a show. Gaara had walked over to Oichi who had placed the shuriken back on her back. "Oichi. It feels like we haven't talked in forever." Oichi smiled. "Well yeah, you were being a jerk so I gave myself space away from you." Gaara blinked. "That was…strangely blunt for you to say." Oichi giggled. "You think so? There is no point in lying to you so…yeah. Anyways I'm going to get something to eat. You coming?" Gaara blinked again and nodded as he followed her.

About an hour into the party it was time to go. Dante had announced the next day would have been super heroes and villains from any form of entertainment and Wednesday would be Steampunk. He also said Hidden Leaf could dress up after their last class and enjoy with the Grand Line students. The students then cleaned the school yard up before making their way to the store or home to work on their outfits.

The next morning on Tuesday Jess woke up to a filmier scene this time Sabo, with a black wig, was dressed as nightwing. He was posing once more and flashed a sexy grin. Jess hummed in at then smirking at him "Sexy… nightwing." Sabo laughed. "Today we had dress as a super human or villain. Tomorrow is then steampunk." He showed her the video and pictures from yesterday. "Seems like the whole school is having a party without us." Jess pouted "That sucks" Sabo then turned the phone and rub his fingers through his hair and posed sexy as he took a picture. Jess giggled "I wanna take a pic with you…" "Ace dressed up as a Jason Todd the red hood and took a shirtless picture. Right now, he's getting the most votes. I'd do the same but my body is only for you now." He flashes a grin. Jess grinned "Wait right here!"  
Sabo smirked "Are you gonna award me every time I cosplay?" Jess stuck her tongue out and skipped to the closet closing. Sabo smirked but quickly flinched in pain a bit. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He opened his eyes and sighed.

The closet opened and his eyes widen, Jess strolled out wearing a sexy villain Poison Ivy, monokini costume is embedded with an array of leaves and sparkle. The V shape stomach lining connects to a scrunch butt bikini bottom and on the right thigh is a string garter that is attached to the bikini bottom.

Sabo looked her up and down. Jess walked over to him reaching out her hands rubbing his leather nightwing armor "Would Nightwing do the honors of taking this bad naughty flower to Arkham?" leaning licking his lips. Sabo had no words to say. Jess giggled as he lifted her up. He holds his phone up, taking a picture of him and her. Then he speared her to the bed making grinning.

At school the hidden leaf some of the students were carrying bags as they watched the Grand Line students walk in. Nami was dressed like Cat woman, Robin was dressed as the huntress, Vivi was dressed as black carney, and strangely Oichi was not dressed as anything batman related which shocked everyone. She was dressed as a girl Deadpool. Nami walked over and felt her forehead. "O-Oichi is that you? Are you feeling okay?" Oichi laughed. "Of course it's me! Who else would it be!" The students started to take pictures of her. "I mean…you're not wearing anything Batman related! I thought you hated marvel characters!" "Hey I said I didn't like a lot of the marvel characters. Never hate! Deadpool is fucking awesome bitches! Anyone got a problem with that!" She yelled with a gun in her hand. They shook their head. "Fuck yeah! I didn't think so!" She yells. "Now get the hell outta my way before I blast you all." She giggles happily as she locked arms with Nami and head inside while posing for pictures. "Fucking chimmy chunga bitch!" She says posing with Nami and Vivi. The students laughed.

After another wild time, Sabo sat on the bed with the naked with the blanket over his lap. Sabo was holding Jess close as he ran through the polls. "No way…" Jess looked at him as he started to laugh. "Wanna see what Oichi dressed as?" Jess smiled. 'More likely Batman or something related to that.' She says to herself. Sabo showed her the picture. "Oh my god… Deadpool.. from marvel…." Sabo laughed as he played the video from earlier that morning. She won the poll for today Sabo saying laughing harder at Oichi as another video popped up with her kicking the table over and smashing food in Luffy's, who dressed as Captain America, face. She then yelled something about ice cream ponies and kicked Zoro, who dressed like Thor, through the window. She held up a piece sign as she stood with one foot on a happy Sanji. "It says here that she caused massive chaos through the school. Ha-ha. To cute my little sister" Jess giggled "My! Wow!" Jess looked at him "If I went to Grand line…. What do you think people would think of my poison ivy outfit?" Jess stood up stretching, she was naked. "I think most people would like it ha-ha. Of course, to me I'd think you'd win in the polls."

Wednesday morning came around and Jess giggled as Sabo posed in his camera. Today was steampunk. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a black tie and blue vest. He had two straps going down his chest, connecting to a belt around his stomach. He was wearing black gloves and five mini belts that was made into a wrist bracelets. He also had his black jacket that Jess had gotten him for Christmas. He had a pipe and held it up. He had a serious look on his face as he snapped the picture. He then bends down on the floor and looked up as he took a close-up picture of his face with the same serious look. Jess giggled "Sexy sabo" Suddenly Sabo fell back. He was sweating and his breathing slowed a bit. He rubbed his head. 'Dammit…' Jess's eyes widen "Sabo you okay?" "I'm fine. Just a bit of a side effect of the meds." He got up and walked into the bathroom. He splashed his face with water. Jess walked in behind him "Are you sure…?" She reaches out to touch him but, he grabs her hand and push it away. "I said I'll be fine!" Sabo yelled suddenly making Jess frown. Sabo looked up as water ran down his face. He looked at her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell…I just need a moment to myself right quick…" Jess nodded "Okay.. I'll be out in the balcony…" she turned around and walked out. Sabo closed the bathroom door with a slight slam. Jess frowned, her heart ached slightly 'I know he didn't mean… but it still hurt slightly..'

At the schools both schools were talking with each other. Hidden Leaf were dressed up in steampunk gear like Grand Line. "Oichi! Over here!" Naruto called out. He was wearing a brown overcoat and a top hat that had a pair of googles on it and a pair of gears on it. Under the coat was a striped brown and white shirt with a black vest over it, blue pants and black boots. Oichi was fixing her side pouch. The dress she had on had a long split all the way up to her hip. She had stitched it up a bit so it would should too much. With the help of Jess, she finished the outfit in time. She knew Jess was into the whole steampunk look. She had on her glasses and a brown wig in a ponytail. She fixes the little hat that Jess had gave her. Naruto walked up to her and snapped a picture. Oichi's face went red. "N-Naruto! Stop that!" Naruto laughed. "Sorry I couldn't help it. This cosplay week is just to cool! Both the schools are getting into it! We had no fights. No augments. Just fun for the whole week. It's gonna stuck when you guys aren't here next week." He snapped another picture. He then poses with Oichi as they put up peace signs. "I'm going to save these pictures ha-ha." Oichi smiled. "I see your gears are working now." Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Thanks for the tips!" "It was really Kid. He has a way with things like that." The warning bell rung. "See ya later Oichi. Do you think your dad will hold out the party a bit longer since we have a board meeting today?" Oichi nodded. "I already asked him and he said yeah." Naruto hugged her. "Alright! Your dad is freaking awesome!"

When school ended Hidden leafs school board was in the room waiting. Gaara was sitting up a laptop with Sasori's help to the TV. Jess hasn't been at school for while the same with Sabo. She had been staying home watching over Sabo until he was fully better.

Finishing up Grand line walked in as Gaara signed in his Skype.

Law walked in first carrying a bottle of root beer. Lucci and Kalifa were next. Following behind was Robin, Vivi, and Nami. Nami was carrying a cupcake and took a bite out of it. "Mmm Sanji's sweets are the best." Robin took a picture. "Ah! Wait, I need to get a picture of all of us. "You guys can get in to if your dressed. Naruto smiled as he got up with Kiba. They did a few poses as Robin snapped some pictures. "Great! This could go on the cover of the cosplay section in the yearbook. They then took their seats.

Sasori sat down as Gaara called Jess right away. Jess was on full screen with Sabo sitting next to her. Jess was wearing a Harry Potter Ravenclaw racer tank top, Lulu & Rose Stud black jeans Shorts. Her hair was braided to side. She had her tablet on her lap, she smiled at everyone "Hello everyone" Gaara moved away. "Yo Jess!" Naruto grinned, Neji waved at her "Hey Jess" Hinata smiled "Hey Jess!" Shikamaru and Sasori smiled at her. Kiba looked away as he was warned by Gaara not to do anything stupid.

Grand Line waved. Gaara sat down "Alright, so let's get this underway shell we?" hidden leaf nodded to him. Sabo slide Jess out the way. "Wait!" He yelled causing Gaara to blink. "Let me see Law's outfit! There is no way that he tied with me on the polls!" Law stood up. His hair was slicked back with a pair of googles on his head. He had a black gas mask on. He had a black jacket on without a shirt and a belt that wrapped from his shoulder to his waist. He had two clip on earing on his left ear, blue jeans that were wrapped in brown patches. He also had on another belt and different sets of tools such as knifes, and scissors. He took out a can of paint that had the word Death on it. He tossed it up and grabbed it, making a pose at Sabo. Sabo smirked. "Never knew you were into cosplay." Law rolled his eyes as he took his set. "I promised Oichi that I would at least take one of these days seriously and today happened to fit me." Sabo stuck his tongue out and gave the spotlight back on Jess.

Jess smiled on video. "Alright, so the next shared event will be in the middle of April. The school's festival."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, our class can't wait!" Gaara smiled. "Notices for it have already been told for our homeroom classes and each club." Nami was wearing a black wig. She moved it out the way. "From over at Grand Line it seems like would like to have a talent show." Jess smiled. "I think a talent show is a good idea Nami, it can be for both schools."

Jess smiled, Naruto raised his hand looking at Jess. Jess raised her eyebrow "Yes Naruto?" Neji chuckled "God it's like Jess is the teacher or something." Jess flushed. Naruto grinned "Our homeroom wants you to plan on what we should do for the festival." Jess blinks at and looks at her other class mates "Really now?" Gaara nodded "yup, tomorrow is 2nd homeroom day so we can discuss on it" Jess smiled and nodded. "Very well."

Sabo snuck back over putting his head on Jess's shoulder. "Anything for our side?"

Kalifa looked over to Vivi and nodded. Vivi smiled. "Well right now with the cosplay week going on and the big trip next week most of the students haven't really planned much into the festival. However, the students who have a considering a street café in the school." Sabo looked at her in confusion. "A street café?" Vivi nodded. "Yeah. It's where some of the students are going to run a café inside and outside the school. It's also to help raise a little money for the students and the extra activities within the school clubs and what not." She flipped a page. "I see that most homeroom classes have already picked out a theme and ever a certain style of food they will be severing. One class is doing a Asian theme and cooking from that culture. The prices are extremely low from what they telling me, but they don't have turned in a menu yet since you aren't at school now."

Sabo blinked. "Why are they waiting on me?" "Mr. Yamamoto told me that everything that Grand Line is putting together needs your approve while he makes preparation for the festival activities." Sabo sighed. "Alright. Kalifa I need those menus, the home rooms who are doing the inside and outside, the number of students, the types of food and their theme. Tell them it needs to be a appropriate theme, because I don't feel like hearing certain people make a fuss about it." He says nudging Jess playfully.

He then tapped his chin. "I think that is it…or you can add whatever seems fit." Kalifa nodded as she wrote everything down. Vivi smiled. "That's all we have for now being that most of the students are more excited for next week. I can get in some more details the week after next to give you a more…detailed report." Sabo nodded and smiled. "Man you and Kalifa make my job so much easier."

Jess giggled as Sabo went through the movies, she shook her head "Can't you wait until the board is done"  
"Vivi and Kalifia are there for when I'm not there. They have taken care of what I needed to done so…no it can't wait." He says smiling. Jess shook her head, then she looked at Gaara "alright, is there in permissions for the clubs from our school?" Gaara looked at his folder and nodded "Yeah, the Karate club wants to do a tournament, and the students request to cosplay also. The Drama club also wanna put on the school's up coming play. Tomorrow during study hall we have permission to hold auditions" Jess blinked and then started to type on her tablet "I see.. mhmm well I approve of the drama club, why does the karate club what a tournament?" she looked at Naruto who blinked at her "for both schools, that's what we were decided."

Lucci looked up. He was half sleep through the meeting until here heard what Naruto said. "Eh? Did we agree to that?" Naruto looked at Lucci and frowned. "I talked to the captain yesterday and he said it wouldn't mind a friendly match." Lucci smirked. "Oh and what's the captain name?" Naruto rubbed his chin. "Uh…um…it was…a guy…with the…blue hair?" Sabo started laughing loudly as fell back. Jess chuckled at Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly. Lucci shook his head. "The captain isn't that perverted idiot if that's who you're even talking about." Naruto frowned at him. "Oh yeah! Well how would you know!?" Once again Sabo started laughing. "My sides! I'm cramping!" Naruto's face got redder. "W-What's so funny!" Shikamaru shook his head. "Idiot…you're only embarrassing yourself…" "Being that he attends Grand Line wouldn't it make since for him to know who the captain is…" Neji says shaking his head. Naruto pouted and sat back down. "F-Fine! Maybe I didn't ask the captain! I just figured that snice we were getting along so nicely this week they wouldn't have mind it." Sabo finally regain his composer and took a deep breath. "Ah. That was funny but I agree. It seems like we are getting along go so what do you say Lucci?" Lucci leans back in his chair. "As the captain I accept the challenge." Naruto's eyes widen. "Y-You're the captain!?" Lucci chuckled. Sabo wipe the tear from his eyes. "Well I approve myside so all they need is your approval." He says looking at Jess. Jess chuckled "Alright, I agree and I also agree to the cosplay"  
Gaara grinned "Alright, good"  
"Anything else?" Jess asked, Gaara blinked but nodded "This isn't for the festival but I have drop off a permission slip for you. The astomany classes are taking a flied trip for the day at the Observatory and Planetarium in Celtica, since the one over here is being re-molded" Jess blinked but smiled "Awesome!"

"Jess! The new Alice movie" Jess looked at Sabo and sighed "Don't rent it yet!" Sabo pouted, Jess shook her head. Her board chuckled at them.

Nami checked her phone. 'I hope Sanji saved me some cupcakes.' She says frowning. Just then Jess's widen and looked at Gaara "I thought of an idea for our homeroom to do for the festival"

Gaara blinked at her "Oh do tell" Jess grinned "We will also do a Café but it will wonderland themed!" Sabo blinked at her.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Oh my god! I love that idea! I can see it know! Can I be the mad hatter?!"

Gaara chuckled, Hinata blinked "I think we should do a number pick…. Put numbers and make a list with the names of the characters of Alice and when someone comes up to pick a number they will be signed it."

Jess smiled and giggled "I love that idea Hinata!" Neji smirked "I agree" Shikamaru nodded to her "Agree" Sasori smiled "Good one Hinata, agree" Kiba smiled "Agree too" he glanced at Jess 'god she looks so cute right know…' Robin smiled as she snapped at picture of the students.

Jess smiled and then her eyes widen as she got an email from her aunt. Jess read it and smiled "Hidden Leaf will be hosting shared gym this time, instead of paint ball it will bb gun battle. Every student will wear a sensor band. If that student gets hit that sensor band will turned red and beep, that student as to go to the safe zone until the end of the game."

"Hey is this meeting about over?" Nami asked. "Sanji is giving out his new recipe for cupcakes and I'm dying to eat some." Robin looked at her phone. "Don't worry. I'm sure Oichi is holding off the activities until we get back."

Jess chuckled, Sabo was groaned. Jess looked over to him "What?" Sabo pouted "Mooovie!" Jess sighed "Wait… go take Orca out she's staring at you"

Sabo groaned once again as he got up. Jess sighed she looked at the board members "Alright lets close this until the first of next month by then we should have plenty of stuff to go over for the schools festival"

Gaara smiled "Sounds good to me" standing up he walked over to the laptop and ended the call.

"Finally." Nami says getting up. "Robin let's go before Sanji gives all those cute cupcakes away!" Law and Lucci get up. "I'm ready to get out of this outfit…" Lucci chuckled. "Liking her has it advantages doesn't it." "Shut up…" Law was happy that the mask covered half his face so that Lucci couldn't see the blush running across his face. The rest of the Grand Line students left. Vivi patted Naruto on the head. "See you guys over there. Don't forget tomorrow is fantasy day. And Friday is Royalty day." She heads out after them.

Thursday morning came around and Jess and Sabo were getting ready for school. Today Sabo was dressed like an elf. He had his hair slicked down and parted. He had on pointy ears and was wearing a white shirt with a green vest over it. He was wearing black pants and light black boats. The overcoat he was wearing was ironed and laying on the bed as he fixed his tie. Jess giggled "I can't wait to go to school!". Sabo combed his hair down and grabbed his bag. "Babe hurry up. I wanna get there for the morning photos. I don't even know why you wearing makeup anyways! It always takes you years to finish." Sabo says laughing. Jess pouted finished up, she walked out of the bathroom making Sabo's eyes widen. Jess twirled gently, she was wearing a short tutu light tan dress that had purple, lavender, pink and blue flowers on the dress with green leaves. She was also wear sandals that where Green Leather painted and embossed to create the effect of leaves enveloping her feet. They fasten with laces as well as a large antique colored buckle and a strap featuring Elvish writing. Lined with amazingly soft lining and plush padded insoles. A Tiara with silver wire base and lavender flowers and dangling silver chains. On both of her arms and hands is flower arm cuffs. The base is a light green floral wire with pip berry twigs and small floral and leafs. Her Fairy wings where black and purple. Her make up was dine perfectly of a fairy look. Her nails where painted tan but she had on Purple and Turquoise Fingertip Claws. Her ears where pointed from the latex.  
"So what do you think?" Jess smiled at him  
"So what do you think?" Jess smiled at him. Sabo smiled. "You look beautiful. Now come on let's go before we are late!" He stuck his tongue out

Sabo and Jess made it to school just as the pictures started snapping. Hidden Leaf students were over at Grand Line as they snapped pictures together. Oichi was standing to the side wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a hoodie. It draped in the back, down to the ground behind her. It was made like a vest and had two strings that were braided down and tied to two golden hooks. She was wearing short black shorts and handmade leggings that came all the way up to her tights. The top that was covering her tights were decorated to look like armor and the bottom past her knees were made to look like black boots. She had fingerless black gloves that we up to her elbow. She had a brown pouch strapped around her arm. She had the hood over her face but it easy to tell that the purple streams in her hair was now red. She also had red contact lens in. She was looking around when she spotted Jess and Sabo. She walked over to Jess quickly. Jess giggled "hehe thanks and you too" "I need a favor…and nice outfit." Oichi says taking off her hood. Jess blinked at her "I Hate make up therefore I never learn how to put it on but I need it one today." She held out a make up kit. "Today I'm a Tengu and I need you to make me look…um…ferice…? Something that would match a Tengu I guess…" Jess grinned "I would love too!"

Sabo looked at Oichi. "So…a Tengu…doesn't it has wings…or something? I do know I kind slept through history class." Oichi frowned. "As an elf your supposed to be smart Sabo…you know knowledgeable…" Sabo rolled his eyes. Jess giggled and took the make up case "Lets get you make up!"

When Jess was done Oichi stepped back. She then looked at Sabo. "You wanted to see my wings? Well hear they are." She reaches both hands upwards behind her back. She pulled something making a pair of black wings appear. Jess's eyes sparkled "So Cool! I have wings in my attic, there from victora secret" Sabo mouth opened wide. "Are these real feathers?" Oichi shrugs. "Somewhat. I made them all yesterday during art. I used the softest material I had and made extras in case something happened." "Wow…Oichi…you went all out, today didn't you?" Oichi blushed. "T-Today is special…who ever wins the polls gets a gift from Professor Mihawk and Mr. Shanks…" Sabo blinked. "Ahhh…so have you fallen under the spell of those two?" "S-Shut up! It's a wild card okay. I just want the gift!" Jess smiled at her. Sabo laughed and poked her cheek. "Sure you do. So, which one do you like?" Oichi pouted and jumped up and kicked Sabo in chest. "I said shut up! It's not like that Jess shook her head "Sabo don't upset her" Oichi huffed and stomped away. She did stop to take pictures though and posed with Law and Kid. Kid was dressed down in rags with four chained locks. Two on his wrist and Two on ankles. He hair was spikier then usual and he had his headband on. He had bandages wrapped around his feet and his hands, leaving his fingers and toes out. He barely had a shirt on, with it being torn to shred, showing off all his muscle and scars, that Oichi couldn't keep her eyes off. He had a drawn scar across his nose that looked like one of his usual scars. His eyes were also a bit pointy and he was wearing a few fake teeth to make the main ones look sharp. He growled at anyone who came near him as they snapped pictures. Law was getting more attention though. He was going as a mad scientist but Oichi forced him out of his comfort zone. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest jacket that was unzipped to where his stomach was showing. He was wearing light blue jeans and boots that came up to his knees. He had brown brackets on and a knife and sword handing off his side. However, that wasn't what made him the center of attention. He was wearing a sliver wig with the cutest little spotted ears and a long, soft tail that moved. The girls started to flock him. Taking pictures of him, Oichi, and Kid.

"Eustass make it sexy!" Some called out. Kid blinked and pulled Oichi close to him. He then licked her neck all the way up to the tip of her chin. Oichi's face went red as she trembled in his arms. She could hear the snaps of pictures. Law frowned. He could feel the jealously heat up inside him. Apparently some of the students could tell. "Law counterattack!" Someone yelled. Law smirked as he grabbed Oichi from Kid and kissed her making Kid eyes grow wider than they ever did before. Jess smirked "My, My". Law pulled back and chuckled as Oichi had circles in her eyes with her face red. Kid grabbed Oichi back and swung at Law but, law was quick on his feet as he moved out the way. "What the fuck Law!" Kid yelled out in anger. Law licked his lips. Pictures were snapping away. "A love triangle against the beast, the man, and the kitten!" Someone yelled out. Jess sighed.

The warning bell rung and the crowd slowly separated into their schools. Nami and Vivi were able to grab Oichi away from Kid who was glaring poison darts at Law. Oichi was still out of it so Ace, who was dressed up as Dracula, picked her up and took her inside. Sabo chuckled. "Excitement is sure to fill our school today." He kissed Jess. "See ya later beautiful." Sabo says waving at her. Jess waved back "See ya later my sexy elf!" she turned around and walked to school.

Later during the Day Jess sat in the front of her homeroom class with Gaara "Okay so I talked it over with Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasori. Our class will do a Café, wonderland theme" Her class looked at her but soon started to smile "I like it" Ino says. Sai chuckled with a fake smile of his "Yes, founds fun" Sasuke blinked at this "A Wonderland café? Not bad" he smirked, Naruto grinned. The rest of the class smiled and clapped at her "Sounds fun!" all of them shouted.

Jess smiled at them "Now we need to pick a theme for the café from wonderland" look at Gaara who nodded and walked over to the board "alright someone pick a theme"  
Hinata raised her hand first making Jess smile "Hinata go ahead" she pushed her fingers together "Oh about.. uhm the Queens maze garden?" Jess smiled "Gaara put that up" Gaara smiled and write it down, Then Naruto grinned and stood up "Mad Hatter tea party table" Jess smiled "sounds good, Gaara" wrote it down.  
Ino then spoke up "The flower garden theme, like uhm when Alice was small have the background as you are small walking into the flowers" This made the girls giggle. Jess smiled "good idea Ino" Gaara wrote it down. Kiba smiled "How about Wonderland chessboard theme" the students seem to like that idea, Gaara wrote it down. Shikamaru yawned "The Queens card guards theme?" Jess smiled "Good" Gaara wrote down. Jess looked at the list "Alright" taking out sticks she wrote each theme on one stick and theme mixed them together "Gaara do the Honors, Let's do two. One inside and one outside" she looked at the class who all grinned at her. "Gaara pick the one for outside" Gaara smiled and closed to eyes and reached out. He picked and looked and he smiled and held it up "Naruto's idea for mad hatters tea party table" Naruto jumped up "YEAH!" Sasuke shook his head "Dope" his glassed chuckled at him.

Jess smiled "Alright now for inside" she mixed them again, Gaara picked one and looked. He smiled "Hinata's idea with the Queen's Maze Garden" Hinata flushed and smiled, everyone looked at her and smiled at her "now" she bend down and picked up a Mad Hatter hat "I have characters of wonderland, each of you will pick, Vice president you go first" Gaara smiled and reached in and pulled one out. He looked and grinned "Mad Hatter" Naruto eyes widen and gasped loudly in disappointment making the class look at him weird "I wanted to be the mad Hatter not fair!" Jess giggled, Sasuke shook his head "Sit down dope!" Naruto pouted and sat down.

Jess smiled "know I will" she reached in and picked one. She looked and she smiled "Alice!" the girls frowned but the boys clapped at her.

Jess smiled and walked around. Ino got the white queen, Hinata got the queen of hearts, Naruto got king of Hearts. Sasuke got the cherisher cat, Shikamaru at the caterpillar. Sakon and Ukon both got tweedle De and Tweedle Dum. Kiba got the march Hair, Tenten got the white rabbit and Neji got the dorm mouse. Sai as the dodo, Choji was the Wallace.  
Jess stood up In the front again "Alright lets discus the decorations of the garden theme first" 

Sabo and the other board members of grand Line were sitting in their board room. Law was just coming scratching his head. Lucci chuckled. "Keep doing that and you're really going to turn into a cat." "Oh shut up…" Law says sitting down. Nami smirked. "Looks like someone is in a bad mood." Kalifa pushed her glasses up. "Well since Eustass has been keeping his kitty cat close…" "I said shut up…" Law says shaking his head. "…and really? The newspaper club couldn't come up with a better title then, The Beast, The Man, and the Kitten?" Sabo laughed. "I find it funny." "Of course, you do…" Law says. "So why are we here?" Vivi walked in with a stack of folders. "Hi guys, I hope you don't mind that I called this emergency meeting." Sabo shook his head. "Being the vice you can do whatever you have to do. I assume this is about…?" Vivi smiled. "…the trip and the festival. I told you and Jess that I would have more information for you. I figured we can go down all of this now so we can be ready for the next board meeting with Hidden Leaf." Sabo smiled and nodded as she handed them a folder.

Sabo opened his. "So…for the trip of next week Dante, has asked us not to give the locations away to anyone other then the parents of course, all the money has been turned in, transportation has been taken care of as well, hotels and what not along with the activities are all taken care of. We leave early Monday morning at 5am don't be late or you might get left." The board members nodded as they wrote down their notes. "Next is the festival. Kalifa?" Kalifa nodded. "As you can see thanks to Vivi we each have different names and homerooms that we will be in charge with. You each, depending on how many classes are doing it, will have a certain amount to look after that includes, collecting any money they make, making sure no fights break out, making sure the theme is appropriate for the school, and so forth. Any questions?" Lucci nodded. "If a fight do break out do we have permission to handle it?" "For the most part Smoker will handle any fights from our side. However, you do can do what you need to do to calm the fight down not escalate it." Lucci smirked. "That's all I needed to hear."

Sabo looked through his files and noticed Oichi's homeroom number was in it. "Hmm…hey Law switch folders with me." Law frowned. "Why?" Sabo got up and grabbed Law's folder and give him his. "There that should get you out of your grumpy mood." Sabo says sitting back down. Law opened the folder and sighed. "Is this some kind of joke?" Sabo laughed. "Enjoy."

Vivi smiled as she went through her folder. "Looks like Ace and his homeroom are doing escort. That means you two right Sabo?" "Huh? I have to participate?" Tashigi shook her head. "Of course, you are in their homeroom." Sabo groaned. "…but to be an escort? Does it say how much they are charging?" Vivi looked at the list. "It says here that they escorts are separated by rank. S, A, B, C, and F. Depending on what escort you get you get charged a dollar a minute…" Sabo face palmed himself. "I'm sure Ace was the one to make those rules…" Nami frowned. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that they skipped over the letters D and E?" Lucci chuckled. "Aint no point in fussing over something like that. So, President are you going to allow it?" Sabo shrug. I need to look at who their placing at escorts and fix whatever Ace is not doing. Come back to it." Nami looked through hers. "Seems like Hancock is doing a maid café." "Put a red circle under it. Hancock and that body of her can be tricky." Sabo says. "If this is going to be school theme, you girls go check the outfits, I want you to go and check their outfits." Nami sighed. "It can't be helped." Tashigi was going through her folder. "It looks like Sanji and his homeroom are doing feudal Japan." Sabo nodded. "Mark it down. It's accepted. Just…keep an eye on Sanji can't having him wooing to many customers." Law was reading Oichi's and his homeroom. It was marked undecided. Sabo yawned. "Well we can continue this tomorrow. Let's end this today. Email me your notes and I'll get to work on approving this and that. Council dismissed."

At the end of the day the usual party started. Oichi was sitting on the bench eating some ramen noodles when she spotted Naruto. She waved over to him. He was dressed as a Kitsune. "What's up Oichi!" "Naruto! Taste these noodles!" She picked up some noodles with her chopsticks. Naruto happily ate it. "MMM! This is good!" Oichi smiled. "I made these myself with Sanji!" She gave him a bowl. He sat down and started to eat. Sasuke strolled over. "Oichi…" "Sasuke…" They both looked at each other before she gave him a bowl. "A temporary truce…" Sasuke nodded and sat down and eat. Sasuke ate some. "This is good…Jess teach you how to cook?" Oichi frowned. "No…she gave me tips on certain things but my dad was the one who taught me." Naruto stood up. "Your dad can cook!?" Oichi laughed. "Yeah, between him and my mom they both have traveled the world for quite some time. They learned different recipes, among other things, and used those recipes to make their own craft. Me? I'm just learning the basic." Sasuke slurped up the noodles. "Keep this up and you'd catch up to them in no time." Oichi pouted. "What?" Naruto laughed and patted Oichi on the head. "Keep this up and you'd catch up to them in no time!" Oichi smiled. "Thanks Naruto!" Sasuke eye twitched. "Now hold up a minute? I just said the same thing! What makes Naruto special by saying it?" Oichi frowned. "Hearing that from you makes my skin crawl. It all depressing and stuff…but hearing it from Naruto makes it warm and cuddly." She hugs Naruto. "Naruto your boyfriend is such a freaking jerk!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke stood up. "Do you really hate me that much!" Oichi let go of Naruto and stood up. "Hate is such an ugly word Sasuke…to put it nicely if you were on fire and I had a glass of water, I'd drink the water…" Sasuke eyes opened wide. Naruto started to chuckle as he grabbed another bowl. "What the hell Oichi? I thought we were actually getting somewhere when we played War last week!" "Well you thought wrong…" Sasuke could feel a little anger bowling up.

Jess was walking through Grand Line posing for pictures when she noticed Sasuke and Oichi arguing. It was gaining a little crowd. Jess's eyes narrowed 'what the hell is going on?'

"What's your deal!? What have I ever done to you!?" "Oh besides from taking advantage over my best friend and hurting her?" "That was a long time ago! She already called me a mistake anyways!" "Good! Cuz that's what you are. A huge mistake!" Sasuke growled and shook his head. "Why did I even try making nice with someone as petty as you?" "Petty? Me? Do you even know what petty means?" "I do it means exactly what you are. Nothing more then an insignificant person who can't do anything without her 'best friend'." Naruto gasped. "Sasuke!" "Shut up! Let's just be honest here for a second. You and Jess are completely different from each other. You're just using her, aren't you? Your only beside her because you want to benefit from her family." Oichi frowned. "You may fool all these people but I can see the real you. You act all innocent but your nothing but a pacifist crybaby who can't get anywhere without Jess!" Oichi smacked Sasuke. She grits her teeth as tried to hold herself together. She then kneed him in the nuts. Making him gasp and drop to his knees. "I hate your damn guts! I would never do that to Jess! How dare you!" She then took a bowl and smashed it over his head cutting him over the head. She reached to grabbed another one. Jess's eyes widen and rushed over to her "Oichi enough!" "Oichi stop!" Naruto says as he grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch me!" Oichi yelled and pushed him into the ground. She the stomps away. "I will never forgive you for what you said!" Jess stops near Naruto and Sasuke watching Oichi stomp away. Her eyes narrowed to Sasuke and Naruto. Stepping over to Sasuke "Sasuke" he froze as did Naruto. The students gulped and back up from this, they looked to see Jess standing next to them . Sasuke frowned and stood up "Jess I" he did finish when her hand came to his throat squeezing it. Naruto's eyes widen and stood up fast "Jess! don't kill him please?!" Sasuke was gasping for air, then she let her hand move holding his shoulder tightly. Sasuke was gasping slightly, his body shivered looking into her eyes. He say them slightly turn red then he was flip in the table making him and everyone gasp she started to beating the shit out of him. Naruto frowned and couldn't stop her he was afraid to stop her.

Sabo, after hearing the commotion walked over to see this sight. He frowned as he pushed people back. "Jess enough!" He says. Jess growled letting him go making him drop. "Remove him Sabo before I collect his head." Jess whispered to him and walked off to find Oichi. Sabo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Naruto was beside Sasuke. "Alright you two beat it. I don't know what's going yet but it's best if you leave now." Naruto nodded and helped Sasuke up.

Oichi was sitting out behind the gym with her hood pulled down over her head. Her makeup was running down her face from the tears. "I did such a horrible thing…" She says out loud to herself. She pulled her knees to her chest. "I even pushed Naruto…I'm sure he hates me know…I'm sure everyone is going to look at me like I'm a bully for doing that to Sasuke…even if he deserved it." "Oichi!" Oichi looked up to see Kid running around the corner with a worried look on his face. "Oichi!" He rushed to her and grabbed her hand. And pulled her into a hug. "K-Kid? What are you doing here?" Kid pulled back. "Don't be an idiot…I was fixing the props when Killer came to me and told me what happened. I got worried when I couldn't find you. Then I remembered when we have a fight you'd always come here." Oichi looked down. "I need to find a better hiding spot." Kid sighed in relief and kissed her forehead. "Tell me what happened?" Oichi leans back on the wall and slides down. "Oichi?"

Oichi curled her feet together. "He said I that I used Jess…I would never do such a thing…never…" Kid sighed and sat down. "You know you said some things to…" Oichi frowned. "I know that but for him to say something that is not true isn't right! Everything I said wasn't a lie!" "Okay calm down…" Oichi looked down. "I bet everyone thinks less of me now for doing that…I talk up all that bull about not using violence and here I am using it…" Kid moved beside her. "True…but some of them are talking about how they never thought you had it in you." "That doesn't make me feel better…" There was silence between them for a second. "You know…people who know you…people who truly know you…would know that you would never do that to Jess." Oichi looked at Kid. "Everyone sees how close you are. How you two react when someone says something mean or rude about the other…even now Jess started beating the holy hell out of Sasuke for saying what he said." Oichi felt a bit happy about that. "We've been dating for a while now and I have come to realize that you and Jess are completely inseparable and as annoying as that seems I happy that you can have at least one person like that." He pats her on the head. "It's good to know that she's has your back 100 percent of the time and you have her back 100 percent." Oichi felt her cheeks warm up a bit. Kid's touch was so warm.

"Even if you come from different backgrounds you haven't once treated her like her title commands. You look at her like you look at every noble person here. You overlook all the money, the fancy houses, clothes, and whatever ever else she has and see her as a real person, not some tool reap the benefits of." Kid smiles gently at her. "You're a true friend and sister to Jess so don't let false words like those put you down okay." Oichi nodded. "Good. Oh…and about the pacifist and crybaby comment…" The frowned returned to her face. Kid pulled her close. "I don't mind that part about you. I like that part about you. You might not like fighting but when the time comes to fight for your friends you're the first to rush to the front line. That should say enough and even if you shed a tear here and there, they always have a meaning to them. You don't cry randomly when something doesn't go your way. You cry for your friends and family and those who can't cry. You cry when you become passionate about something or mainly about Jess when she gets hurt. Thinking about it you are very passionate about her anyways. I'm sure if you were into girls you'd date her instead of me…" Oichi blushed. "Shut up…" Kid laughed. "So don't worry about what Sasuke said. Just come back to the party and do what you do best. Apologize in the most sarcastic way possible." "I'm not sarcastic…" Kid chuckled. "If you say so…"

Jess walked over. "Kid can I talk to my sister alone?"

"Like I have a choice." He kissed Oichi on the forehead and walked off. Jess walked up to her and hold her in a hug "I'm gonna get around of punishment like id did with Kiba. Don't believe what he said to you okay?" "…but…I did such a horrible thing to him…and Naruto…I didn't mean to it's just…" She wrapped her arms around Jess and barried her face in her shoulder. "I hate him…I hate him so much…I know I said some mean things but…I don't think I can forgive him…that's so bad for me say isn't it…" Jess shook her head. "Of course not, if you hate him, you hate him. Trust me when I'm done with him he will leave you alone" she rubbed her sides kissing her forehead.

Oichi sighed. "I guess…" Jess smiled. "Lets go back inside, Sabo and the boys threw Sasuke out." Oichi nodded. Jess smiled held her hand and walked back in.

The party went on a normal. Dante had walked out and pulled Oichi to the side. It wasn't hard to tell that he was lecturing her on what happened. It was hard to tell if he was mad or not but Oichi's face told a different story. Sanji made her some comfort food which Law allowed her to eat. She stuffed her face until she couldn't stuff it anymore. When the party ended Oichi had passed out from eating so much food. Kid was carrying her. Before Jess had left Kid had called out to her. "Hey, Oichi, before she passed out, wanted me to come over and pick up that outfit you were going to leaned to her for tomorrow." Jess smiled at him "Ver well". Kid turned his head and sighed. "…and thanks…for cheering her up…" He says. She smirked "Its what sisters do"

Friday came along. Sabo wasn't to happy with the fact that today they had to dress like a noble. In fact, it made him sick to his core. An extra fact he was still pissed from yesterday about what happened between Oichi and Sasuke. He wanted nothing more then to beat Sasuke's face in for what he said to her. He sighed as he buttons his vest up. He had a black pants on with blue boots that came up to his knees. He he had a white shirt under the vest and the jacket that was going over it was on the bed. It went down to his knees. He also had a fur scarf around his neck. His hair was once again slicked back slightly. Now both Jess and Oichi might get punished for what happened. "Ugh!" Sabo kicked a chair in frustration. Jess frowned backing up "Sabo…?" "S-Sorry…lost my cool for a second." Jess smiled at him "It's okat Sabo". Sabo ruffled his now messy hair. "We are going to be late if you don't come on." He says re-fixing his hair.

Jess shook her head "Nope we go to together, what do you think of my outfit?" Sabo looked at her and his eyes widen slightly. Jess was wearing thin purple sleeves that covered her shoulders and neck. She had a cuff around her neck decorated with a flower design. She had a shoulder guard on with the same design and sliver armored gloves, that had a blue gem on it, that went up to her elbow. The shoulder guard that she was wearing was connected to her top piece that ran down his waist and fanned out into a dress. On the outside, the ends were purple and pointy but on the inside it was ruffled. Near her waist it was decorated with a golden bracket that met at the middle of a small golden flower. She put on a pair of flux thigh shorts. She had on high socks and heeled boots that came up to her knees. On her head, she wore a thin crown with a flower on the side. Her sword was in a belt sheath around her waist.

"You look beautiful as always." Jess smiled at him and then frowned "I know you feel uncomfortable hunny, about dressing up as a noble…"

Sabo frowned and straighten up his hair. Jess shook her head and walked over to him and rang her fingers through his hair fixing it for him. "you can stay home if you don't want too"

"As much as I want to I missed enough days." Jess smiled softly at him, pulled her hands back Sabo swung an arm around her waist pulling her close "I wanna remove this from you and have my way with you" Jess giggled "Maybe… at lunch" Sabo smirked "I would love nothing more to ravish you in that new board meeting" Jess flushed leaning up and him leaning down as they kissed.

Jess and Sabo reached school. This were a little tense between the schools once again. They both sigh. '…and hear I thought the schools were getting along fine…just with one little incident and everything is back to the beginning.' Sabo says to himself looking around. Jess backed her car and stepped out with him. Sabo then smiled a bit when he saw a few Hidden Leaf students were dressed up. They looked a bit worried as they watched Grand Line take pictures. "Hey!" Sabo yelled making some of them jump. "You guys can still go over there if you want." They looked at him and then back to each other. They then took a deep breath and walked over to Grand Lines. At first, it looked like they were going to get turned away but it ended up turning into a big photo shoot. "Well…I could be wrong." Jess smiled "Trust me, me and sasuke are gonna have major talk"

They then spotted Oichi walking up. She was with Kid and Killer. Kid's hair was slicked back with the spikes pointed out and he was wearing a white and red jacket with red fur around the helm, white paints with red patterns, black boots that came up to his knees, a shoulder guard and a long blade on his side. The sheath of the sword was decorated with a red and white plaid pattern and it had a seal on it, made by Oichi. The seal was red circle with a black lined rose in the middle of it. Killer had his hair pressed down. He was wearing a sleeves jacket that button up at the front. The back flapped out, down to the back of his knees, brown pants and shoes. On his shoulder pads there were golden strings with his name initialed on it with Oichi's made royal seal. Oichi herself was wearing a brown and pale long sleeved dress that fluffed out and had ruffles on the ends. It stopped just above her knees. The top was low cut and she wore a gurtle. The bottom of the dress was decorated with crosses. She wore an overcoat with white fur, black socks, with straps, that came up to her knees, and black shoes. She wearing her glasses today and was slightly wearing makeup. In here hands she had a shield with the same design and a bulky sword. On the side was the seal she made. Sabo smiled. "Seems like she's doing okay. I was a bit worried that she was going to be a depressed kitty from yesterday." Jess smiled "She looks gorgeous"

Robin snapped her pictures. "Hey there Oichi. So, I guess dressing like a princess was out of the question?" Oichi smiled slightly. "Knight can be nobles to. So, I shall be a knight." Nami walked out dressed up in a long strapless blue ruffled dress. She was wearing a crown and light blue gloves. She held out a fan that shared Oichi's seal. "I see my knights have finally arrived?" Oichi slightly bowed, giggling. "Your highness." Nami laughed. "I could get use to this" Oichi stuck her tongue out. She walked over to Nami and they posed for a picture. "You two look very cute." Vivi walked up wearing a white dress that hugged her body. It was decorated with bulky golden straps. Around her hips was a purple band that allowed a purple rag to hand at her side. She was wearing a purple and golden crown that was wrapped behind her head and a golden bracelet. Due to the fact, that it was very low cut she did have on a white tub top to cover herself. Ace was beside her wearing a full black suit bottom down in gold outline and a crown on his head. Robin snapped a picture. "Aw you two are cute…" Ace blushed. "Shut up. Her dad sent all this even though I told him it was just for one day." Vivi giggled. "It's nice that he had this made but I agree. Wearing something this nice for one day is such a shame."

Sabo and Jess walked over to the group. Robin snapped their picture as well. "Very beautiful you two." She snapped again. Jess giggled "Thank you" Sabo looked to Oichi. "Oichi…" She sighed. "If your going to give me a lecture about what happened yesterday then your going to have to wait in line…I'm already severing detection today and the week after next and he told mama. She already lectured me about this and that and I'm sure she has plenty more whenever she come home so please spare me…" Sabo chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I wasn't going to lecture you…much…but I just wanted to see if you were okay." Oichi looked down. "I'm fine stop bugging me about…it's a new day…" Jess nodded ""True it's a new day, leave her be Sabo"

The warning bell rung and Oichi walked to class. "She's a bit moody today isn't she." Sabo says tapping his chin. "Well if you stop bring up stuff to make her moody then she wouldn't be moody." Kid says walking to catch up with her. Jess hears Hinata in the background "Well gotta jet. Lots of things to do today." He kissed Jess. "See ya later beautiful." Jess giggled kissing him back "See you later my sexy knight, your princess will be waiting for you in the student board meeting room" Jess turned around winking walking away swinging her hips at him. Sabo smiled and walked off with Robin and the others.

Jess walking in the school, the boys where watching her with hearts in there eyes. Jess smiled and waved at them and the other students. Hinata was dressed in a gorgeous Chinese lavender and gold gown with a Chinese gold crown on her head. Jess giggled "You look gorgeous Hinata!" Hinata flushed "Thank you but you look wow…. You a knight?" Jess smiled "A Knight Princess" Hinata giggled and they both walked up to the classroom.

Reaching the room, Jess and Hinata walked in Shikamaru and Neji smiled at them. Neji was flushing "You two look pretty..." Jess and Hinata smiled at him. Naruto smiled at them "Very cute girls!" Kiba's face was turning red seeing Jess 'god I want her!' Jess noticed Sasuke he had his head on the desk, Jess such depression from him. Jess glared walking over she gripped his hair making his eyes widen. Naruto frowned "Jess don't…" to late she lifted his head and slammed it back down on the on his desk "Sasuke, what you said to Oichi was OUT of line!" she hissed at him.

Sasuke frown as he sat up. "I don't care! So, what!? she gets to through insults me but can't take what I throw back!? If she's going to insult people she should be prepared to get heat thrown back at her." Jess glared more and right away put her hand on her sword "Say that again Sasuke, say it because I can do it you know kill you in front of everyone and I wont get into trouble this made the class jump and gasp at what she had said. Naruto was shaking "Please stop... I've already punished him…" Shikamaru crossed his arms with a sweat drop on his forehead "Like what no sexy?" Naruto gulped and nodded "That and I did kick his ass…. Jess please… don't kill him… don't kill my boyfriend…" Naruto went to his knee's bagging her "Please…" Sasuke huffed but kept silent.  
Jess bite her lip 'kill him Jess, kill him' Jess closed her eyes and removed her hand from her sword "out of the respect of my friendship with Naruto Sasuke I won't kill you" Naruto and the other students felt relaxed. Sasuke huffed "Mhmm like you were gonna anyways, that's sword is properly fake anyways" Naruto's eyes widen "Knock it off Sasuke!" Jess sighed once more and then took her sword out of the sheath and pointed at him "Swords fake huh?" Everyone in the classroom's eyes widen. "Is she even allowed to bring in real swords…?" Some students asked. Sasuke frowned. "Be careful Sasuke or you will end up like Sakura…." She put her sword back in the sheath as Kakashi walked back in. "Alright everyone take your seats, now."

Around the middle of the day Kid at Oichi tossed over his shoulder. Her face was red as she tried to get away from him but that wasn't happening.

Earlier that day Oichi was in the hall way taking pictures and posing when Law walked up. "Oichi. A second please." The students giggled as they left them along. "Hey Law. What's up." "How is your hand?" Oichi showed him. "It fine thanks to you. I didn't even realize it was cut until you said something." Law nodded and grabbed her hand. "Law?" He turned it over and kissed the back of her hand. "W-What are you doing?" She asked pulling her hand away. "I've been asked to kiss the back of girls hands all day so I just did yours first. I'd kiss the back of your hand any day." He walked up to her making her take a step back. She held her hands up. "Law…you said you wouldn't make any advantages on me…s-so stop walking up to me." Law smiled softly at her. "You look very cute today. I just wanted a closer look." He grabbed her chin and pushed it up to him. "I could never stay away from you…now that I have started to accepted my feelings for you, it's hard to contain myself from touching you." He started to pull her close but she slipped through his grasp. "I appreciate that you um…like me but I'm with Kid and I have no intentions of breaking it off with him anytime soon." Law sighed. "I see…" Oichi rubbed her head. "That's just the way it is…" Law chuckled. "Your right and don't think I'm giving up because your taken. I'll wait for you until the days I can finally hold you in my arms again." He kissed her forehead. "When that day comes I don't plan on ever letting you go." He whispered.

Oichi blushed until she was suddenly pulled away by Kid. He threw a punch hitting Law in the jaw. "Back off my girl!" He yelled as he tossed Oichi over his shoulder. "Go hit on someone else girl or find your own. Oichi is taken!" He started to walk off. Law rubbed his jaw. He smirked as he headed back to his office.

Now that left to where Kid and Oichi were. Kid looked around and found a storage room. He tried opening but it was locked. He digged in his pocket and pulled out a few keys. "W-Where did you get those keys!" Oichi asked. "Shut up." He says as he turns the knob. He walked in closing and locking the door back. In the room, there were piles of boxes and unused equipment. There were gum mats and a table and few chairs. The window was covered by dark curtains making the room quite dark. Kid put Oichi down and she backed up to the wall. "Kid why are we here?" Kid loosen his jacket. "Between the nerds and Law I don't know which piss me off more. Everyone thinks Law is going to still you away from me and with the scene I just witness, I'm not to happy." He walked up to her as she trembled by the look in his eyes. "I'm going to remind you of who your body belongs to." Oichi's eyes widen. "W-wait we can't n-not here?" Kid smirked. "You didn't say no to the car, of the gym, or in the cooking class, what makes this different? Is it because were near your dad's office?" Oichi twirled her fingers. "Ha. I say it makes it more exciting." He kisses her forcing his tongue in her mouth. She tries to push away but Kid wrapped his arms around her. One hand went to her butt and her smacked it before squeezing it. Oichi whimpered. He then pushed her into him, rubbing her against his every growing hard on.

* * *

 **(((Due to the MA Content Rule on Fanfic, it can not be shown, please go to TheBlueMoonRose's Wattpad for the MA))**

* * *

Kid pulled out of her and pulled her up. Oichi's body felt weak as she leans against Kid's chest. Kid was looking down at her. 'She…loves me?' Kid felt something strange tingle in his chest. It wasn't the happy feeling he usually got. He couldn't tell what this feeling was. His arm tightens around her.

Hidden leaf students walked to the area of the shared gym spot. Naruto was excited "BB gun war! This sounds so fun!" Shikamaru crossed his arms "indeed, I can't wait also" Hinata smiled and frowned "But Jess isn't here… she never should up to the girls locker room…" Kiba frowned "Really?" Naruto frowned "Oh man! We need you ninja abilities!" they all chuckled at him. Reaching the spot they see Dante and Tsunade standing there.  
Ace was sitting down. "And here I was looking forward to smashing paint in your face." Zoro huffed. "To bad. To sad." Rebecca was looking at the gun. "I don't under the concept of this. If we are using guns shouldn't we have real bullets?" The students looked at her. Vivi smiled. "Hey, can you blame her?" Ace rubbed his head. "I guess not since she never played." Killer looked around and spotted Kid yawning. He looked a bit down. He walked over to him. "Kid what's up? Is it because Oichi isn't here?" Kid rolled his eyes. "Shut up. She'll be here in a few minutes. Dante got her running earns around the school as another punishment for her." Killer chucked. "Even so you look kind of down. What's up?" Kid sighed and motion him closer. "Earlier me and Oichi had a moment." "Not surprising…" "The condom broke…" Out of reflex Killer punched Kid in the stomach. Kid coughed but, held the pain in. "The fuck…" He wheezed out. "I told you if you were careful…" "Yeah, Yeah I know but that's not it…" Killer crossed his arms. "How is that not it? What more can you tell me?" "In the mist of it all Oichi told me…that she loved me…and I didn't respond." Again, a hit to the gut. Kid dropped to a knee. Ace looked over. "You alright over there?" "He's fine." Killer says. "Kid how big of an idiot are you today?" Kid sighed out. He looked and glanced to Dante who shot him a glare. 'Ah shit…'

Tsunade smiles at them. "Alright, Hidden leaf is gonna host this amazing BB gun war." Dante picked up a black box and started to hand them out. "Put these on your wrists, these are sensor bands. When you get hit with a around it will off a red color and beep. You will then be out of the game and return back to the safe zone." Dante says.

Hidden leaf's students looked at then bands out put them on. Naruto smiled "This is gonna be so cool!"

Tsunade smirked. "Oh your think so Naruto?" They looked at her Naruto blinked at her and she chuckled. "Your objective is to assassinate a certain someone… well before she gets you."

They looked at her with a confused looked. Naruto frowned "Who…?"

Zoro groaned. "Can you just hurry and give us a target already Instead of stringing us along?" Vivi Tashigi nudge him. "Shut up and she will tell you."

Tsunade smiled and turned to her side and the student's eyes widen as Jess was walking towards them. She was wearing a vintage style purple steampunk corset with Black Faux Leather Gothic Mini Shorts, Black Thigh High Flat Faux Leather Boots. Raider Black Leather Fingerless Motorcycle Gloves and Outdoor Sports Goggles Sunglasses, the frames were black and the glass was purple. Her Hair was in a pony tail.

She had a belt gun harness on that held black and purple BB pistols on her hips and one pistols on the back of her hip. On her back, there was a harness that held a black and purple BB sniper Rifle.

Ace groaned. "Great…they give us an impossible target…" Vivi nudged him. "Ace…" "Just saying…what's the point of playing knowing that I'll most likely get hit in the beginning of the game." Zoro chuckled. "So you're not gonna try." "I'll put in like 2 percent worth of effort."

Naruto's mouth opened wide "Jess….. wow that outfit… wait a minute….. we have to assassinate her…?" Tsunade smiled and nodded "Of course Naruto" Jess smirked walking up she snatched a senor band and walked in the maze before anyone else "Luck to you all" She chuckled and disappeared into the maze.

Sabo was just walking in with Oichi. He was dressed and ready to play. "Maybe we can use Sabo as a distraction." Tashigi says. "Wow…that's new…" Zoro says. She blushed. "Shut up." Oichi had a pile of papers in her hand that she gave to Dante. She and Kid locked eyes for a second before turning away. Dante gave her a note and she was sent back out. "Ah shoot…and here I thought having Oichi would have been our best chance…" Nami says. Tsunade smiled "Everyone will be having a weapon no decoys. You will be in teams of 3, remember your objective is assassinate Jess. You can pick any team members you want."

Then opening a large trunk. "There is pp guns here, pistols, rifles. There's only one color of bbs for you all, white. Jess will be using her own purple bb rounds. You will also have to wear goggles, the same one jess was wearing is in here." she walked over to box opening it "Black, to red, blue and grey. now hurry up get your weapons, pair up and go into the woods."

Hidden leaf walked over getting their weapons. Naruto picked his team, Sasuke and Hinata.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino. Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee. Sai, Shino and Sasori.

Ace sighed. "Let's get this over with…" It was Kid, Killer, and Sabo. Ace, Vivi, and Rebecca. Nami, Robin, and Sanji. Luffy, Zoro, and Tashigi. 

Naruto and his team walked to the forest "I can't believe where gonna assassinate jess…" Hinata frowned "I don't think I'll be able to pull the trigger…" Sasuke huffed and crossing his arms "I think I like this" Naruto glared "Why?!" Sasuke glared back "don't go there" Shikamaru shook his head "Would you stop being morons, god we all got to calm down after what happen this morning, Sasuke you need to watch what you say to Jess or she will thrust that sword she cares around into your chest"  
Ace was showing Rebecca how to hold the gun and shoot it. "It's not a sword Rebecca. Look just pull this when you see Jess." Kiba cocked his gun. "I wonder who will get Jess first?" Naruto then laughed "Did you hear what Tsunade said? "before she gets you…" that means we are the ones being hunted not her!" everyone frowned "I wonder if Sabo might get her first…" they all look at him

Sabo shook his head. "Stop bring me into your conversations…" He says. Naruto crossed his arms "Yeah like you assassinate her in the bedroom every night… god all the bruises I see on her… man you one hell of beast in bed if you make buries like that…." Shikamaru laughed this time "Yeah like at the pizza party! Haha poor Neji witnessed him fucking her through the bedroom door into the hallway!" Neji gulped and his face turned red "Please… don't make me remember….." Kiba's eyes widen "Wait What?! When was this?!"

Sabo rolled his eyes. "I'd apprentice it if you don't flaunt me and girlfriend's PERSONAL business in the air. Ever heard what happens at the house stays in the house?" He wasn't in a good mood to be chatting right now. Not while he was an eye shot of Sasuke. Tsunade crossed her arms "Enough chit chat! Off with all go have fun being hunted!" she smirked at them. "Oops I mean hunting down Jess!"

As they all stepped in they hear aloud shot as Kiba was thrown back and his sensor band went off making Tsunade laugh. Dante wasn't paying attention. He was signing off on some papers that Oichi have given him.

Naruto's eyes widen. "S-snipping! Everyone take cover quickly she's snipping us right away!" Hidden leaf students with their teams quickly took cover. Vivi pulled a leggy Ace down for cover. "Ace you can at least pretend to have fun." Ace laughed. "I'm always having fun when I'm with you."

Off in the distances Jess smirked. "Oh my looks like the rats have all scattered and hidden Oooo I see one… mhmm some grand liner." She smirked and aimed for him and pulled the trigger, he was knelling near Ace as they all hear her gun go off and the grand liner boy was thrown back slightly from a bb round hitting his forehead. He groaned. "God fucken dam it!" Zoro sighed. "It hasn't been three minutes and two people already got hit…I'm starting to fail to see how this is going to turn out into a 'exciting' game. She's picking us off one by one."

Jess smirked. "aww pour grand liner." Then she stopped and felt something come her way, she rolled out of away as bb hit where she was laying down. Her eyes widen and then she smirked. "Sabo you are so getting it during lunch." She licked her lips standing up. "SABO! I'm saving you for the last baby!" Then Jumping down disappearing in trees.

"Anyone voting to stay hidden and let Sabo take care of it?" Ace says. Vivi smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be a party pooper. Jess didn't complain when she was playing our war game." "Technically she did when she found out she was a decoy and couldn't get any weapons. Oh, and let's not forget that the only targets we needed to get was the flags not some master ninja who could easily take us out without even breaking a sweat." They all signed in defeat. "Let's just use Ace for bait. She can't resist picking him out. We can surround his in different spots and where he gets shot from we just fire at that direction. One of us is bound to hit her." Vivi says.

"I'm being used as a decoy. Oh, goodie…" Vivi smiled. "Just sit and look pretty okay." Zoro stood up and dragged him away to an open space while each group hid in a different spot.

Through the time, so many sensor and screams where heard, Jess had knocked off mostly everyone from Hidden leaf. The last group even standing was Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. They hide in a bush area "this is stupid…" Naruto says "Where the last of our class left…. The grand liners are still roaming around…." Sasuke frowned "Maybe she has something special planned for them?" Hinata asked, Sasuke shook her head "She's saving Sabo for last…" Naruto gulped "She's toying with us…" then they heard a shot go off and Hinata groaned her sensor band went off "She got me… she knows where we are…" Naruto and Sasuke both frowned and looked at each other and moved out of the way to two trees by the bushes and they saw a glance of her sneaking behind one with a smirk on her face. They gulp "Ready?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodded and they both ran from behind the tree's rushing that tree but see no one behind it they gulped twirling around they had pistols to their heads and the trigger was pulled "Nice try boys not fast enough" their sensor bands went off and Jess disappeared into the tree's. Naruto groaned "Fuck!" he turned towards the safety zone and walked away. Sasuke frowned 'stupid…' and he walked back to the safety zone.

Ace was sitting down doing nothing. His gun was beside him as he leaned back against the tree. He could care less about the game since it was obvious the only person who could hit Jess would most likely be Sabo or Oichi if she was hear. Many sensor bands were heard so he could tell most of the students were already out. He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Guess I'll take a nap or something until I get out…'

Off in the distance she was up in a tree and smirks to see Ace just laying there then narrowed her eyes 'I since a trap….' Then she smirked 'nice try thought'

Zoro was sitting beside Tashigi. He was watching Ace to see any movement. "setting a decoy not bad." their eyes widen at Jess's voice as twirled around fast but only to get rounds shot at them and she was nowhere in sight.

Zoro sighs. "Whatever, I'm heading off to take a nap…" Luffy pouted as Tashigi dragged him back. "You told me that I could eat meat if I sat down and not talk. I am not seeing any meat at all." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Your meat is right here." He tossed Luffy a lunch box. "Yay me!" Viv and Rebecca was walking behind them. "I still don't see the concept…we were suppose to be hunting her correct?" Vivi nodded. "Yes and in return she could hunt us back." Rebecca frowned. "I see…" Ace was following behind them. "Honestly I feel like their principal is enjoying this more then anyone…" They walked to the safety zone as she laughed. "Looks like she got more of your students Dante." Dante had a chair and was sitting down. "Let's not ignore the fact that she took her own classmates down first then mine…" Tsunade pouted. "I don't see why you didn't take the bet. You knew you were going to lose this time huh!" Dante looked at his paper. "I don't gamble with an already set match. If I already know who's gonna win hands down it would be foolish of me to bet." "Sounds like an excuse." "Call it however you want but there is no way I'm taking the chance of buy you liquor this round." Tsunade growled at him. Ace and the others were sitting in the safe zone. He was laying back on the floor with his eyes clothes along with Zoro. "You think if we had Oichi we would have done better?" Vivi asked. "Highly doubt. The result would have been the same. Maybe she and Sabo would have been the last two but we would still be happily sitting here waiting for the game to end." Vivi frowned and pinched Ace's cheeks. More shots and shots where heard and more grand liners where walking to the safe zone.

Still in the woods where only Kid, Killer and Sabo. Kid sighed. "Sounds like it's just you Sabo." Sabo looked over at him. "Say what?" Killer looked around the bushes. "It's probably just the three of us now. If she's saving the last for you I wish to be no part of it." Sabo frowned. "You make it seem likes we had a argment and she's doing this to get back at me." Killer and Kid struggle. "We don't pry into everyone's life so if you guys had a argument just leave us out." Kid says. Sabo rolled his eyes. "We didn't have a argument…not that I know of." Killer let out a dry laugh. "Seems like you and Kid have a way of not knowing certain things." Kid narrowed his eyes at him. Sabo looked at Kid in confusion. "What is he talking about." "Nothing…just make up a plan to hit Jess so we can end this game already. Sabo sighed. "Fine…whatever…just stay put…or not…" Sabo disappeared out the bushes. Killer and Kid glanced at each other. "You need to tell her…" Kid groaned. "Don't start right now…" Suddenly then felt a dark aura surrounding them soon has Sabo left, they heard a creak and both turned to Jess grinning sinter like "Found you hehe"  
'Shit…' they both say mentally. It seemed like slow motion as they point their guns up at her but it was too late Jess already had her pistols already at them pulling the triggers, they saw her lick her lips and in a blink of an eye she was gone. There Senor bands went off.

Vivi and the others watched as Kid and Killer walk out. "See told you…" Ace says to Vivi. Kid and Killer sat down next to him. Zoro frowned and gave Ace five dollars. "Betting on our demise?" Kid says. Ace nodded. "Of course. I told Zoro that she was going to get one of you first and would you look at that. She got you both." Zoro rolled his eyes and gave him another five." "Thank you." He gave the money to Vivi. "Looks like we are going to the movies tonight babe. All thanks to Zoro."

Everyone in the safety zone started to hear shots go left in and right, and then Jess's maniacal laugh that sent shivers go down their spines. Naruto frowned "I think she's getting to much into this…." Hinata frowned "That laugh… it doesn't even sound like her…." Her class mates shook.

Kid had taken out a deck of cards and he, Killer, and Nami were playing 21 blackjack. "It's safe to say this game was made for someone like Jess." Nami says looking at her hand. "Hit me." Kid was looking at his hand. "I'll be glad when this is over. She's creeping everyone out with that laugh. It kills the already dead mood in here. Hit me." Killer passes him a card. "Ah dammit! I went over…" Nami laughed. "You suck at this."

In the forest, 'Jess' stood behind the tree grinning. "Oh come on Sabo! Is that the best you can do! I didn't pop out to be so disappointed! Haha!" She looked out of her gun and frowned 'out of rounds already, my, my' putting them back on her hip she took the one for the back of her hip cocking it.

Sabo had his eye's close, and relaxing his body. He was standing behind a tree. He let out a soft breath as he heard footsteps come from the east of him. He opened his eyes slightly and dropped down. He pointed his gun slightly in two different directions as he waited.

Suddenly she dropped right on him wrapping her legs on him she Flipping him that made him drop his guns, he looked up and Jess was sitting on him grinning with her pistol against his head "Hey there lover boy."

Sabo sighed. "What do you want…go away…" She pouted like she faked hurt. "Aww you hurt me, I've been out since your two team mates… this was boring her so I took over. She was looking forward in fighting you though, who wouldn't since you train with her every weekend." She licked her lips.

"Look can you hurry up and shoot me so we can get this done." she grinned. "Already did lover boy." Sabo looked at his sensor and it was indeed flashing red, his eyes widen 'when did she hit me….?' She grinned leaning down licking his cheek and then kissing it gently but sinter like "Maybe I should go and have some more fun with the rest of the school." She whispered into his ear "Or we can start where we left off a month ago where I almost stabbed you in the eye. You have the most light radiant green eyes ever." She whispered against him.

Sabo's eyes went cold almost murderous. "I said go away. I don't have the patience to deal with you today."

She smirked down at him and laughed "Very, one day I wont listen to you and I will enjoy it" closing her eyes, Sabo could feel that dark aura disappeared and smiled as Jess's normal warm aura returned. Her eyes blinked and looked down at Sabo and frowned "I'm sorry…. I'm gonna get punished for what happen….?" she flushed, pushing down on his lap slightly like she wants it.

Sabo sighed. "Yeah you will." He flicks her forehead. She pouted "If you got so bored you should have been ended the game! That was completely dangerous." Jess pouted "I'm sorry… I didn't know she was gonna take over…." Sabo shook his head and motion her to stand up. When she did she got up and brushed himself off. He then grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

At the safety zone, Tsunade stood there crossing her arms tapping her foot then looking down at her watch "they have 4 minutes left… the firing stopped…."

"Damn! I went over!" Ace says. The grand line students laughed. Nami poked Kid. "It looks like someone is worse at this game then you." They suddenly looked to see both Jess and Sabo walking out holding hands. Hidden leaf students looked and say Sabo's sensor band blinking red Naruto's eyes widen "Oh my god she got Sabo too!" hidden leaf students gasped slightly.

"Crap! Come on Nami you have got to be cheating!" Zoro says slamming his cards down. Nami stuck her tongue out. "I'm just a pro at this." Jess smiled and ignored everyone as her and Sabo walked off holding hands then pulling her him making them stop and everybody was watching, he leaned in and whispered into her ear "Board room 10 minutes no less" Jess shivered her faced turned red backed off winking rushing off.

Tsunade sighed "Very well all of you failed!" she looked at her school "you all failed in assassinating Jess" Naruto pouted "You gave us impossible task! She's a master ninja and I'm pretty sure she played this game before!" Tsunade smiled "Of course she has, she is one of the top BB gun war competitor's in Celtica and you all just sat there letting her get you, none of you all tired the only one was Sabo from grand line! Go get changed lunch is starting!" she snapped at them, they quickly dashed off to their school.

"Uugghh! I quit!" Ace says. "Nami you have to be cheating I know you are!" Nami laughed. "That's rude to say that to a lady such as myself! You guys just suck at this game." Dante watched them in amusement, making Tsunade frowned. "You aren't going to give them a grade?" Dante looked at her. "I did. I gave them all a passing." Tsunade looked confused at him. "You passed them? Why is that?" Dante chuckled. "They passed because they realized even though they got tasked with such a ridiculous impossible mission they didn't just drop their guns and leave the game. I was mostly counting on Ace or Kid and Zoro to quit the moment they heard the mission but since he didn't I say they passed for at least going in there." Tsunade shook her head. "I think that's stupid. You grade them on their laziness?" "No, I'm just not going to set my students up to fail like you did." Sparks started to fly between him and her. Making the Grand Line students glance over. "As usual your nothing compared to Sengoku." Dante smirked. "I thank you for noticing that. If I was anything like the old man, then I'd have to kill myself." He looked over at the students. "Enough with your game. Head to lunch. Sabo my office. Now." He waved off Tsunade as he walked off. The Grand Line student followed him. "He's such a prick…" She says. "Careful Tsunade. Words can be very dangerous…" Dante says. 'Damn…forgot he had that super hearing of his…but he's still a prick…' She says to herself.

Sabo sighed a followed Dante to his office. 'What I do this time…' The lunch bell rung and Sabo was standing in front of Dante with a hand in his pocket. "Sir?" Dante had a check list out. "Just a quick check up. You just got your chip replaced into a higher state. Having it react to 'her' so quickly may soon become a problem." Sabo narrowed his eyes. "So do you plan to erase my memory to…" Dante held his hand up. "Before you even start…You already know the answer to that. I don't do anything to your memories unless you ask me to. I'm only saying this because your brain hasn't been able to adapted to it just yet…" Sabo frowned. "So…am I labeled a failure now? If yes, they maybe you can…" "What? Release you? You have been with me since the days you left your future title behind. You think after seven years I put into you, I'm just going to let you walk right out of here? No…you belong to me body, mind, and soul. You know there is only one way to get out of this and if you choose to do so you'd leave your princess behind and I highly doubt you want that." Sabo looks down gritting his teeth a bit. "Have you forgotten your long-life goal just from dating one girl…" Sabo grips his fist. "I…I haven't forgotten and no matter how long it takes…it's my reason for joining you…the reason you helped me fine and for that…I'll do what needs to be done as long…as it doesn't involve Jess." Dante nodded. "Of course. She was never on the target list to begin with." Sabo looked at him. "But…I thought…" Dante frowned. "You thought just because I had an issue with her putting my daughter in danger that I would hold a grudge against her or, when her other side attempt to kill me that I would label her as a target?"

Sabo slightly nodded making him chuckle. "I'm not so petty to hold anger against a child no matter who she is. What happened was a while back now and I have no ill bearing towards her. As long as Oichi stays happy then it's fine for now. Besides with you being around her 24/7 have you ever seen her and family abuse their power to where it hurts people?" Sabo shook his head. Dante laughed. "So you don't have to worry about anything. I have told Kalifa and Lucci to back off her and focus on the mission." Sabo sighed. "Those two…" "They get the job done well. Being that your active with Jessica I can't very well use you, now can I?" Sabo sighed. "Your right…" Dante lit a cigarette. 'I'm not an idiot. If we even so much as think of going up against them our survival chances will be lower, then ever. Something we cannot afford to have now.' Dante says to himself. He then looked to Sabo. "One thing you should remember Sabo, I never do anything without a reason."

Sabo nodded. "Yes sir…so…the check up?" Dante looked at him. "Right…state your name. "Sabo…" "Age." "17." "Main Objection…" Sabo frowned. "To take down all the nobles who abusive their powers." Dante nodded. He then looked at Sabo with a cold state. He whispered something in a language Sabo didn't recognized. Suddenly his eyes went wide until they went empty. He took his hand out his pocket and stood up straight. Dante smirked. "Welcome…state you name." Sabo wait a moment before speaking in the same foreign language Dante used. "My name is Sabo." "Your chip number. "My chip number is 032017." "State your main objection." "There are two…To take down any nobles that are abusing their powers. To use my power, strength, and skills to help further those of…" He stopped as Dante held his hand up. "Very good…do you understand what has happen to you?" Sabo looked at him with empty eyes. "My mind has been temporality blocked causing all my memories to be wiped. I fully understand what I have sighed up and do not regret my choices or actions." Dante chuckled. "Interesting…" He whispered something causing Sabo's eyes to revert to normal. He blinked. "Where there anymore questions for my check up? Everything is okay?" Dante nodded. "Just one…do you have a girlfriend?" Sabo raised his eyebrow. "Yeah…Jess…" "Alright. You may leave. Your chip is functioning fine. Just take it easy. Until your mind and body become like mine your chip can easily overheat from the strain." Sabo nodded and turned around. "I hope that one day I'll never cross that line…" He whispers to himself. He left to have lunch with Jess.

Jess was pacing in the board room, the room was locked and only her and sabo had the keys to this room. She had made sure of it.  
She could tell from him, tonight is gonna be such passion and long love making tonight. She stopped and shivered in pleasure 'oh god…. I can't…' the door of the door unlocking made her turn, she locked to see the door open and Sabo stepping in. She smiled as he closed and locked it.  
Jess then outed "4 minutes late…."

Sabo said nothing as he closed the door. "Clothes. Off. Now."

* * *

 **(((Due to the MA Content Rule on Fanfic, it can not be shown, please go to TheBlueMoonRose's Wattpad for the MA))**

* * *

Both panting, Jess's body felt relaxed in pleasure "Sabo… ow…" he was still pressing deep in her with his strength that it pierced into her womb cumming deeper in her.

Jess bit her lip. It felt good but it started to hurt her. "Sabo...stop it hurts..." Sabo sighs as he calms down from his bliss. "Sorry..." He says softly, pulling out. Jess hissed with hum, Sabo frowned helped her up "you alright babe ?" Jess frowned "that hurt… but I'll be fine… I think we should get everything clean… in the bathroom is the Lysol counter spray and the paper towels…" Sabo smiled softly at her leaning down kissing her forehead lovelying almost and walked off to the bathroom.

Jess sliding off the table and walking over to her bag picking it taking out her famine wipes. Taking a couple of wipes out she jess started to clean herself as Sabo came out of the bathroom walking over the table then disappearing back into the bathroom, Jess shook her head 'gonna clean himself'

After 10 minutes. Jess and Sabo where all dressed and their mess was cleaned. Jess had her school uniform on making Jess frowned "Why do you have your uniform on…? Why not your outfit…?" Jess stepped to him putting her head on his chest "it ripped…. And the buckle that held the body armor part was yanked off…"

Sabo frowned. "What? By who?" He punched his fist together. "Who's ass I need to kick…" Jess shook her head "No need to tell its okay I kicked his ass…"

"Who was it…" Jess sighed and nodded to him "It was Kiba… but it was accident… he sneaked hugged me but his watch got stuck on it and when he yanked it the broke luckily Gaara, Neji and Naruto where there before it fell off on me in the middle of class. Sasuke head to held him to the wall while Hinata, Ino and the girls took me to the girl's locker room…"

"I'll rip his arms off…" Sabo says frowning. Jess sighed "Calm down… When do you leave for the field trip…?" "We leave Monday morning around 5am." Sabo said still upset. Jess frowned hugging him "Alright you can kick his ass; he deserves it anyways…"

A small fire lit in his eyes as he smirked. Jess smiled and giggled as he reached his hands down to her butt gripping it gently. "Sabo, after I get home from work. I'll bring you back some dinner from scarlet's, the Steak Dinner on the menu." "Alright. I'll be home late. Gotta do some last-minute things for the trip." Sabo said to her.

At the end of the day, Jess had to leave 20 minutes before the last ending bell of the day. In the girl's locker room, Jess sighed finishing up with her Frye Adrienne Tall Button black leather Victorian Boots. Sitting up she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a red sleeveless, button down, dress with a bow around the neck, ruffles only down the sides, a path that runs down the middle with a set of three buttons, with black flower lace around the bottom. It vibe gothic Victorian Lolita. On, the top of outfit by her right side of clipped on her was a black work name tag with red lettering that read 'Scarlet's: Main Waitress- Jess'

She smiled and walked back to her Harley quinn messenger bag and grabbed her purple duffel bag that had her school uniform in it. Leaving the locker room, she walked through the halls to the front of the school as the school bell rang. Walking to the grand lines gate, she waited for Sabo.

The bell from Grand Line rung. Everyone was rushing out in a quick hurry. Some noticed Jess and were about to walk up to her but were pulled away by others. Some were to busy to noticed as the talked excitedly about the trip Monday. A few boys and girls alike, smirked at her and tried to get her attention but was kicked, dragged, thrown, or beaten down by either their girl or boy friends. They would glare at her before dragging their lifeless bodies away. Sabo finally came out surrounded by different students.

"Saboooo I need this before tomorrow!" Sabo grabbed it and sighed something on. "There now tell Sanji to get off his ass. We need the snacks made by at least Sunday morning so they can be ready to go Monday." A girl locked arms with him and held him close to her. Jess glared at the girl "How is this?" She asked before twirling him around making him dizzy. Sabo shook his head. "I-I'm sure your boyfriend is going to love being spun around till he's dizzy but, for the last time I don't know if there is going to be any dance related things there." Jess frowned at this 'yet he lets another girls touch him where no other is allowed to touch me…' The girl frowned but nodded and handed him some paperwork. He spotted Jess and sighed. "Alright everyone, just past me all the work I need to sign, approve, and look over and I'll get back to you a in a few hours. If you have any questions about the trip call Vivi and Kalifa. Be here Monday morning by no later then 5am if you don't the buses will leave without you. If you have your own ride that is fine to just meet us at the Grand Sea Airport at 7:30am. There is a section label Grand Line. Show them your school I.D, park, and find us in the west wing letter D." The students nodded and handed him a load of paper work in folders. They soon scattered.

Vivi walked up with folders as well. "I see you got a load worth of work to?" Sabo nodded. "The whole board is under the table. Even Lucci and Law are picking up their slack." Vivi laughed. "Well were told that everything had to be sighed and given to Mr. Yamamoto before Sunday night so he could finalize everything. If we don't we might have to cut our vacation short and noooo body wants that." Sabo smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, I told the students to give you or Kalifa a call if they have any questions. Any questions you can't get answered just send them through me on a text. I already inform Kalifa." Vivi nodded just as Ace put his arm around her shoulder. "Ready to go babe?" Vivi nodded. Ace looked at Sabo. "I got all of the clothes for Luffy packed and sealed. The food that wont spoil in a three-day period is packed as well and the fresh stuff is locked up and hidden away from Luffy." Sabo nodded. "Thanks. I'll be over at my house. I need to finish up something before I can even start on my work. Vivi the meeting starts in an hour after you get home." Ace and Vivi nodded. Vivi linked her arm around Ace as he grabbed her work load. "Call if you need something." Ace says as he walked Vivi to the back of the school."

Sabo walked up to Jess. His eyes scanned her dress. He smiled lovingly at her. "Don't you think you are going to work a little bit to cute?" Jess pouted. "Its my work uniform… I have tons of them. This is just one of many…" "Uh huh, I don't need guys I can't watch 24/7 drool over you while I'm not there." Jess frowned. "You barely come unless your hungry and you know I wont be home until late around 1am." Sabo laughed. "I need to head back to the house and get my car. Then I need to head to my house. I'm not sure how late I'll be back though considering I have to put a rush job on this and personal matters. Jess blinked at him. "oh for what…?" "The work of a school board president is never done but it's worth it sometime. The students here need a stress-free week and I am determined to get that for them." Jess smiled at him "I'm sure you can get it done babe." Jess stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be home around 10, maybe when we get home if you are not busy with all the work I would love to wear one of my new lingers…"

"New huh? Sounds great. Looks like I have an even bigger motive to come home." Jess giggled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want me to give you a quick ride home?"

"Yeah, need my car." Jess smiled at him leaning up and kissed, he smirked and kissed her back making her moan with soft tone making some boys from grand lines eyes widen "did… you just hear her… moan….?" The boy asked another with a red face, another boy gulp and put his bag in front of his crotch "y-y yeah…" Jess flushed from hearing him.

Sabo looked up and glared at them. "Leave. Now!" The boys quickly left with their heads down. Jess chuckled. "You sure know how to stick fear into some of the boys here."

"Jess?!" she turned to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at her, Sasuke was flushing. And Naruto was grinning "Wow! Nice outfit!" Jess flushed "Thank you….." Sasuke gulped "uhm are you working at the café tonight?" Naruto raised his eyebrow "Café…?" Jess frowned "No… tomorrow I do… I work at Scarlet's now, full time starting the summer and only part time during school. I'm the Main Waitress so I get paid a little more than the regular waitress…"

Then Kiba walked over with Choji behind laughing, Jess frowned feeling Sabo's murderous glare at him. Kiba stopped soon as he noticed Jess and his face turned red "sexy….." Jess sighed "I'll see you at home, I'll bring you the steak dinner meal, love you" Jess kissed him again making her kiss back and she walked away to her car.

Sabo nodded as his eyes never left Kiba. He neatly placed his folders of paperwork on the ground and walked over to Hidden Leaf. Kiba was still watching Jess that he didn't even see the punch coming. He held his stomach and fell to his knees. He looked up to see Sabo's murderous glare. "W-wait a sec…" Sabo wasn't hearing it as he grabbed Kiba's face and slammed it into the wall making it crack a bit. The Hidden leaf students watched in shock. The grand line students quickly walked away. They already witness plenty of times when Sabo kicked someone's ass. There were not being a witness to any of his ass kicking's. Kiba's body twitched a bit before Sabo pulled his face out of the wall and turned him around. He then slammed him back into the wall.

He then leans in to Kiba. "This is your last warning you piece of lifeless garbage. You ever look, touch, talk, think, or even as so much dream about my girl I'll tear you apart. They will never find your body." He said with such hatred and venom. Kiba's eyes widen as he gulps. Sabo dropped him to the ground. He then Kicks the wall making more cracks. "Try me…I dare you…" Sabo says before turning around to get his paper work. He then left to get in the car with Jess.

Jess sighs. "Really…. now…you know it was an accident what happen…" Jess drove off.

Sabo frowned. "I don't give a damn. That doesn't make up for all the other crap he has done." Jess sighed again. "I know babe I know." Not long they reached the house. She parked her car as he got up "Make sure you let Orca out please, see you at 10" Jess said to him.

"Yeah. See ya later." soon as he closed the door she speeded off.

At his house Sabo was cleaning. It was thanks to Danni that he had this home and the only thing she asked was for him to keep it clean. He got it because he needed a place to be alone when he needed it. This was also his work place for when he goes and comes back from his missions. Danni was coming home this weekend and was going as a chaperone on the trip. She was going to stop by here and check the house out and if it was dirty…Sabo shivered. "L-Let's not think about that right now. Clean first, work later…"

About an hour after cleaning he headed upstairs into his study room. It had a book case, two desks, one with a computer, a day bed, and a light blue rug. Sabo looked at the bookcase. "I can see where Oichi gets her love of reading at…" Just about every room in the house had at least one bookcase large or small. He walked over to the table that had a computer and opened the bottom case. He pulled out a laptop and the charger and headed to the spare desk. He plugged it in and opened it up. He typed in his passcode and a background picture of Jess sleeping popped up. He went over to the school files where information started flying on his screen. He then logged on to the Grand Line's website. He typed in a special code and went to a private live feed on the site. There he waited for the rest of the board members. Minutes later Kalifa popped up, followed by Nami, Lucci, Tashigi, Robin, Vivi and Law. Sabo nodded. "Good let's get to work shall we."

At Scarlets, Jess walked through the restaurant caring multiple trays in her hands. Reaching the table Jess smiled "Okay, here you all good" she passed them out to the right people that ordered. She smiled at him "Enjoy your meal, if anything else please let me know" she walked off.

Sabo was clearing out some work. It was getting dark outside. He sighed. "Sabo…less sighing more working. I'm sure Jess can survive without you for a bit longer." Kalifa says. Sabo frowned. "The less sighing you do the quicker we can get this work done." Nami says. "We all had to make sacrifices for this meeting. I had to cancel my date night with Sanji." Law was had the mute button on for his video. He was on the phone working on two separated sets of paper work. "…and it's painfully obvious that Law not going to work is straining him but right now our duty as the school board is to make sure everything is here and accountable for so that we, the students, and teachers can enjoy themselves this week." Nami says. Robin nodded. "Since we know how hard it is going to be without your main squeeze I'll be delivering the paper loads to Dante." Lucci says making Sabo glare at him. "Watch your mouth Lucci." He chuckled and shrugged. "Whatever you say Mr. President." Vivi shook her head. "Come on guys let's not fight. Lucci that was rude what you said. Jess gets enough of that already." "Of course it would seem rude to you two. You both are buddy's and what not. To me it's just what I think of her. A main squeeze being that a certain someone is coming back into town soon…Then what are you going to do Sabo…" Sabo opened his mouth to say something. Tashigi stopped it. "Can we please just focus on our work…every time Jess's name comes up a fight always break out between you. Can we just put it on hold and work?" Sabo glared at a laughing Lucci. "Fine…"

Law was looking at the screen in amusement. "I always miss the good stuff…" "Law…" Nami says. "Yeah, Yeah I got you. So, the place we are going to is called Hydesburg Valley. It's a Island with flower mountains, underground and underwater caves that are opened for people who visit, There are ruins, a festival, two or three restaurant, a hotel, small stores here and there for those who what to bring back something. There is also a train to tour us around and through the Island." Nami blinked. "So it's like the sea train!?" Law nodded. "Yeah except it doesn't go out as far as the sea train would. Just the borders of the Island." Law says. Sabo looked through the papers. "Yeah, says here that Iceberg is going to help them out with that being that he did build one. Says here that there is a flower showing?" Vivi smiled brightly. "Yes! There is a valley somewhere on the Island filled of all types of wildflowers. Every night in the spring each of the flowers turns into a beautiful shade a blue. Mr. Yamamoto said that he got permission from the mayor there that we can pick one flower." Sabo smiled. 'Jess likes purple but having that same color repeatedly kind of bores me…I'll get a purple wildflower. That way she can enjoy her purple during the day and I enjoy my blue at night.'

Lucci was reading a paper. "So…this is Oichi's and Mr. Yamamoto's home place?" Sabo nodded. "Yeah, I asked Oichi about it but she didn't say much about it." Law shook his head. "She said she hasn't been there since she was three so it's no wonder she doesn't remember to much about it." Tashigi put her glasses on top of her head. "Okay I have the recommend schedule that Mr. Yamamoto wanted." Sabo sat back in his chair. "Alright let's hear it."

Tashigi nodded. "So we meet at the school at 5am. There the assigned teacher will account for all the students that will be on the bus. They will get names and the count before we leave. We then leave to the airport around 6a to 7am then get on the plane around 8am to 9am hopefully if nothing goes wrong. When we get there, we find the hotel, Hyde Loft, get the room keys, get settled, and head to the main park where Mr. Yamamoto will give us the rundown of the following."

Tashigi typed something and a list was uploaded to the screen. "These are the directions of the activities the students can go to. The students are free to do the following activities on the list, if they follow the rules that will be given to them. Some of the activities includes the caves being explored, a hike trail where you can see wild life up close, visiting the ruins, riding the train and so on. They also blocked off a certain part of the sea so we don't go out to far. There is also a beer festival there. We can attend but of course those who are underage can't drink so they are just letting us go for just the festival. Dinner night for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, will be at 7:30pm. Breakfast will be served at 7am in the hotel and lunch we get what can get."

Vivi was reading the list. "It says here that curfew is at 1am?" Tashigi nodded. "Yes, Mr. Yamamoto said that if we went by the villager's rules then the curfew will remain at 1am however, if he gets any notice from them that we are doing wrong he will cut it down by two hours each day." Nami also read the paper some more. "collecting fruit?" Tashigi nodded again. "Yes other then the flowers the Island has a lot of exotic fruit that can be eaten or drunken. You can collect the fruit, learn about it, learn to cook it if needed, then eat it." Robin eyes widen a bit. "It's says here flower picking restrictions." "Yes, even though we can pick the wildflowers, their home flowers are not to be picked. Some will be blocked from the main wildflowers in the valley. If you spot one, it would simply look like a pure blue rose however at night, it blooms reveling itself to be holding multiple petals. The color on the petals will be mixed with blue and white streams so please avoid picking that flower. It's known as the Camoufler blue rose." Robin tapped her chin. "Camoufler? French? So, the flower wasn't born from the Island? Or was it just given that name just because?" Tashigi shrugged. "That I do not know. You should ask Mr. Yamamoto being that it's his home and all." Robin giggled. "Interesting…" Sabo rubbed his head. "Okay moving on."

"Wow! This place is so red…." Naruto said looking around at Scarlets. Him, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara all decided to go out to eat. They picked Scarlets, they knew Jess worked here. Scarlet was behind a black gothic podium. She was wearing Lip Service Stripped Black and Red Skinny Jeans, Lolita Black Red Pinstripe Lace Bustier Renaissance Corset Tops With Straps and Iron Fist American Nightmare Platform heels. Her red hair was down and her make up was done prefect in a gothic like look. The boys walked up to the Podium, Scarlet looked at him them and smiled "ah Jess's friends, Welcome. How many?" the boys smiled at her "Five Scar" Gaara said, she smiled "Ah good, this way" she walked away as they followed her.

The boys looked around as they followed her. They were walking on a red rug that stretched all the way to the back. On one side there were tables for two with red flowers and table wear and on the other side was group tables. At the top, there was red streamers coming down in sections. Scarlet led them to a table with a chair booth next to the wall and two single chairs dressed down in red. There were two black lamps hanging from the ceiling. The table was bear with three flowers in the center, with small red candles spaced in between them. Scarlet smiled "here you are" the boys smiled at her "Thank you" they all said at her, smiled at them "Would you like the main waitress to serve you tonight?" she asked, the boys blinked at her and they all flushed and nodded to her "Yeah" Scarlet nodded to them "She will be with you in a moment" Walking back to the front she spotted Jess, snapping her fingers to get Jess's attention. Jess walked over. Jess walked over "Yes ma'am?" "Table 4, you look hot in that dress… if you want you can change into something lighter" Jess smiled "thank you!" Scarlet chuckled "Change real quick an go to table 4 and maybe table as I see some boys walking in, go on" Jess smiled and quickly walked away to the back from the room.

carlet smiled. "Here you are." The boys smiled at her. "Thank you" They all said at her, smiled at them "Would you like the main waitress to serve you tonight?" She asked, the boys blinked at her and they all flushed and nodded to her. "Yeah." Scarlet nodded to them. "She will be with you in a moment."

"Dude…why are we here again? This place is freaking red everywhere…" The Grand line boy says looking around. He was nudged by his friend. "We are here to see that red head that was at the gate. You know the one Sabo has been banging." He whispered. There were two other boys who were nodding at him. "Shouldn't we be packing…I mean it's just one chick…plus if Sabo finds out he's gonna kick our asses." The boy says. "Don't be a party pooper man…we are just here to check her out, eat some food, check her out, then head out. You have all weekend to pack to for the trip." The boy sighed as they walked up the Podium. Scarlet smiled "Welcome to Scarlets, I'm Scarlet. How many?"

"We got four." The boy says. She smiled. "Alright this way" She leads the boys the same way. "I'm trying to tell you guys this is a bad idea…we should just leave…" He whispered. He was nudged in the side. "Just shut up. We are here so let's make the most of it." Scarlet led's them to a seat where Gaara and the others were sitting. Scarlet smiled. "Here you are."

"Thanks." They said. Scarlet smiled "would you like the main waitress?"

"We'd like this girl name Jessica. We heard she was working here." One of the boys blurted out making the other boy nudge him. Scarlet blinks at them and then chuckles. "She is the main waitress; she will be with you all soon as she gets done changing." She walks away quickly to the other table, she smiled at them "Give her a little bit she's changing… hot in that dress she was wearing" Scarlet bowed her slightly and walked off.

Naruto looked at the table next to them. They were grand line students. "Why where they asking for Jess…?" Neji asked, Shikamaru sighed. "Who cares." Neji shook his head. Gaara glared mentally at the grand lines boys so did Sasuke. "Something is off…" Naruto nodded "Yeah…"

The boy was texting on his phone. His friend frowned. "Come on man…we are about to get served by a hottie and your playing on the phone." The boy frowned back at him. "May I remind you that you three are freaking single because of that so called. 'hottie?'" The other boys rolled his eyes. "Whatever details, details. Look after she comes and go you can leave. I just need a snap of a picture and I'll be set." The boy sighs and face palms himself. Why was he even friends with these guys?

Jess rushed out of the back room, she and Brit help her change to make her go faster. She had changed into Black High Waist Denim Shorts Red Steampunk Cosplay Vest Top Elegant Gothic Black Satin Striped Puff Sleeve Top and Red Under bust vest with her Frye Adrienne Tall Button Boot. Her work name tag was on her clipped to the right side trap on the under bust vest by her boob. Walking over to the waiters stand, Milla handed her 9 menus "Table 4 and 5" Jess smiled and walked off. Reaching the the area Jess right away headed to her friends first. She smiled "Hey guys" There eyes widen "Wow Jess… that outfit" Gaara muttered, Jess flushed with a smile. Naruto grinned "The dress was cute but this is sexy!" Sasuke nuged him "don't unless you want Sabo to kick your ass" Jess flushed and smiled at them and handed them all menus "anything to drink boys?"

They right away looked at the menu "Uhm… can we have the pitcher of Dr. Pepper Cherry?" the boys nodded "Yeah sounds good to me" Jess smiled "Or course" she wrote it down with a smile "Take a for what you want I will be back with your drinks" she smiled and walked off to table 5.

The boy sighed. Everything in the back of his mind was screaming to just leave but he just couldn't leave his friends to doom. He had to at least record it for future evidence. Reaching the table, she smiled "Hello, I'm Jess the main waitress I'll be serving you night." she passed the menus.

The three boys looked at Jess up and down with red in their faces. "Well hot damn. Your even sexier up close. I can see why Sabo tries to keep everyone away from you" Jess flushed "Oh uhm thank you…" The boy groaned. "Can you just get us all some water…" Jess smiled softly at them "Of course 4 waters… Uhm I'll be back with your drinks and take your orders" The three other boys were still looking her up and down, like they were undressing her with their eyes. "Ah I'm so jealous of Sabo! He's been keeping a hottie like you to himself. Lucky!" Jess flushed more and smiled nervously at them but giggled "Hehe thank you… uhm I'll be back with your drinks" she quickly walked away.

Gaara was now glaring not mentally "hey stop hitting on her or do you want Sabo to beat the crap out of you all?" Naruto glared but sighed "Let it go Gaara"

The three boys laughed. "Oh so when you guys go googly eyes over her it's no big deal but when we do it it's crime? Ha!" "Also I just confirmed the rumor about you. Right when you 'threaten' us with Sabo it makes it sounds lame." They laughed again. The other boy laughed. "You know when you personally threaten or do that little glare you're doing, it makes people think of pink ponies and gum drops? HaHa. Even with Sabo's name through in the middle we can't take you seriously. Can I snap a picture?" They chuckled. "Hey guys look at this." The other boy held his phone out. "Oooo sounds like his other chick is flying back in soon and where she gets here it would be awesome to see who he chooses." He whispered. They bumped fist.

Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke all glared at them. Shikamaru sighed "This is lame, let's not cause her trouble at her work place please?" They frowned at him and looked away from the other table "god, did they even come here to even eat?" Naruto asked under his breath. Sasuke crossed his arms leaning back into the booth "Most likely no."

The sane boy was going through his phone texting as his friends made a fool out of themselves. 'Hopefully this will be over really quick.'

Jess came back rolling a cart. She first stopped at her friends table. Jess smiled at them and they smiled at her as she set there glasses down for them and then taking a pitcher and poured the soda for them. Jess smiled at them. "Be right with you." Jess smiled placing the pitcher down for them. Jess rolled the cart over to the other table.

"Welcome back cutie!" The boys say. Jess flushed and set there glasses down for them and grabbed the pitcher with water and poured them their drinks. Putting the pitcher down she grabbed her waitress pad and smiled sweetly at them "Okay what can I get you? Have you made you mind yet? We do have a special, it's the shredded beef roast sub with Au ju, if you like you can have any toppings with any sides"

The boys were to busy checking her out to even hear what she said. They boy sighed. 'Idiots…' He looked at Jess. "New comers here so we will take the special please." He says nudging his friend. "Yeah…she's special alright…" The boy rolls his eyes. Jess smiled warmly at them and wrote down on her note pad "Okay 4 specials, any sides? French fries?"

"Do think she mind if we took her picture?" A boy whispered to the others. The boy groaned as they went on whispering. "French fires for all." He says. Jess smiled. "Alright with curly seasonal fries for all four." She wrote it down. She walked away to the other table and smiled. "Alright guys ready to order?" They smiled at her. "Yeah Jess." Naruto grinned. "I'll have the big bowl of the Celtica Steak Skillet Ramen!" Jess giggled she wrote it down. "Okay any side orders Naruto?" Naruto grinned again "Mozzarella Sticks, how many is it…?" Jess smiled. "If you want it to make it a group size its 20." The boys smiled at her. "That will do fine Jess." Neji said to her. Jess smiled and wrote it down then she looked at Sasuke with a smile, he could tell it was a fake smile. He frowned. 'she still hates me…' "Anything for you Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. "roasted tomato basil soup with a slice of grill cheese" Jess wrote it down then she looked at Neji, he smiled at her. "The special for me and with wedged fries." Jess smiled and then looked at Shikamaru who sighed. "Same, as Neji Jess." Jess smiled at his laziness and wrote it down. Jess then looked Gaara who smiled at her. "I'll have the Scarlet steak with mushrooms and French Fries." Jess smiled and wrote it down. "Alright anything else? You good on your soda?" They smiled at her and nodded to her. "Yeah." Jess smiled and walked away.

Coby and Helmeppo walked into the restaurant. "Wow…this place is very…red…" Helmeppo says frowning a bit. Coby nudged him. "Don't be rude. You told me I can pick where we eat lunch at so deal with it." Scarlet smiled "Welcome to Scarlet's, Ah! Coby long time no see!" she grinned at him.

Coby smiled. "Hi there Scarlet. A table for two please." Scarlet smiled. "Right this way, we have a full house tonight the only places are open is at the vintage area." Showing them the way, Scarlet grabbed two menus from the waitress station and walked back, walking pass Naruto's group. Their eyes widen. "Oh my god your back." Naruto said with a surprised look.

Helmeppo raised his eyes at Coby. "Coby you didn't tell me you were friends with hidden leaf students…" Coby smiled at them and waved. Scarlet stopped to the table right next to Naruto's. "The waitress will be right with you." Scarlet handed them the menus and walked off. Gaara crossed his arms "It's good too see your face, you missed a lot." "Not much as you think." Coby says. "Even if I'm away I know what goes on in and out of school."

The boy who was texting looked over and his eyes widen. 'Shit…' "Hey guys…" "Ugh…what is it now?" "Coby is here?" The boy's eyes widen as they looked over to the side. Indeed, Coby was sitting over there with Helmepoo. "Fuck…he's the other person I didn't want to run into." The boy nodded. "Even though Sabo is scary Coby has the actually authority to make our lives worse…like sending up to Smoker or Lucci…or even take us off the trip…!" He whispers. The other two boys across him nodded. "M-Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" The other boy frowned. "Please don't be a quitter. If we don't touch we should be, fine right?" The boy glared at him. "Do you really think you can go without touching her…" The boy shrugs. "Maybe…Maybe not." He says smirking.

Jess hummed at the waitress station after bring in the orders to the back, Scarlet smiled at her walking back from the Vintage area. "Table 3, Coby is here." Jess's eyes widen. "W-what…?" Scarlet blinked at her. "Coby is here with a friend. Table 3, already gave them menus." She walked away, Jess gulped 'Coby….' Then a spark went off in her chest and she felt happy 'he's back..!' Jess smiled warmly and walked to the vintage area.

The boys watch Jess walk by them. "She got a nice ass." One of the boys says as he snapped a side picture of her." Jess appeared next to there table "Hey Coby…"

Coby looked up and smiled. "Hey there Jess. I heard you were working here so I decided to have lunch here today." Helmeppo looked at Coby. "Is that why we are here?" Coby nodded. "Yeah. It's been about a week or two since we last spoke and we are also here to enjoy lunch" Jess flushed with a warm smile and giggled "Hey Helmepoo, it's good to meet you again"  
Naruto and the others seem to watch them, they know Coby left because of what happen to him and Jess.

Jess took out her note pad. "Okay so what can I get you boys?"

"Well we are kinda in a rush lunch. Gotta get something in orders before Monday. So, we both will have some water with the special and a side of fries for me and wedges for Helmeppo. That okay with you Helmeppo?" Helmeppo was frowning which made Coby frown. He motions Jess to come closer. "The boys across from us keep looking at us for some reason. I don't mean to be mean but It's completely rude and it makes me lose my taste of enjoy this food Coby has told me so much about. Can you ask them to stop dearie?" Coby sighed.

Jess blinked and smiled "They looking this way because of me…" she flushed and then glared at friends "Stop staring you morons!" their eyes widen and looked away. Jess sighed "the other boys however… Keep flirting…" stepping back and wrote in his notepad "Just ignore them like I have been" Jess smiled at them warmly "I will return with your orders" she giggled and wiggling her hips and walked off in an al almost abortable skipping motion. Naruto and the boys chuckled at her "fricken abortable, Sabo lucky fucker" Neji said taking a sip of his drink, their eyes widen at him "Stop staring at me like that"  
even Shikamaru mouth gapped at him, Gaara sighed banging his head on the table "that makes almost half the boys at our school and even grand line who are crushing on her" Naruto gasped "You have a crush on JESS?" he gasped so loudly. Sasuke shook his head "Why so loud you idiot!"

Neji blushed. "I mean who wouldn't, its was just a crush…. Plus, I already like someone else…" Sasuke smirked. "Tenten isn't it?" Neji turned red and flushed.

The other boys were actually talking about a decent subject. "So I think taking our chances with Sabo is the best way to go really. Coby may be non-violent but he can have us suspend." One boy says. "Right. I'd rather take the ass kicking any day but to be on the safe side let's just snap and go. The more I sit near Coby the more I see our chances of going on the trip slipping through our fingers." Jess skipped back with gorgeous red and black glass cups. She placed Coby's water and Helmppo's water down "here are your waters." and skipped away.

"So how many should her get?" "I got one of her ass, legs, and her skipping a few second ago." "Bah…well those could see to the perverts at school but we need an actual sneak photo." The sane boy sighed. Here he thought they were finally on the same page to leave after they eat. Jess just moments later returned with four plates on her arms.

Naruto and his friends smirked. "Amazing balancing all thoughts plates." Naruto said watching her.

Jess walked over to the table 4 and smiled placing them down. "Here you go boys." She giggled cutely. "4 specials! Is there anything else you need, more water?" she asked with a bright smile. "You have a lot of talent. Of course, a high class super hottie like yourself would have nothing but golden talent." He smiled brightly. "I'm sure Sabo is lucky to have such an amazing, talented, and sexy looking girlfriend. It's hard not to be jealous of his luck!" The other two boys nodded as the sane boy rolled his eyes. Jess flushed and smiled sweetly at him "aww thank you" she spoked his forehead "So I take it nothing else?"  
"Jessica! Order is ready!" Scarlet shouted from the back, Jess sighed and smiled Enjoy your meals." She turned around but her pen fell on the floor she cursed. "Shit..." She bent down to pick it up, the boys from the table got a good few of her ass.

Without a second thought all three boys, ignoring the warning from the fourth boy, took their phones and snapped pictures. "Score." They whispered to each other as they high fived each other on the low.

Jess stood up back up and saw Coby's glaring deadly at the table behind her. She looked behind her they were quickly putting their phones away. She frowned and walked away.

Hemeppo sighed. "Ignore them Coby." Coby looked his way. "How can I ignore that." "It's a harmless picture. Now if they did some touching then that's when you act. No point in starting a scene." Coby huffed and leaned on his elbow. "Awesome!" The boys whispered. "It was perfect really." Jess strolled back with her friend's orders balancing all the plates and even a refill of the boy's soda on her head, she walk to the table placing them down table "You are boys, enjoy!" she smiled and put down the pitcher and walked over to the other boys table. "How is everything?"

One of the boys was playing with his food as he sent the picture to other numbers. One of the boys grinned. "Can we take a picture with you?" Jess blinked at him and gulped "Uhm I don't know if Sabo would like it very much….."

The boy laughed. "It's just a harmless photo." Jess sighed. "Very well, only one… later after your meals…" she walked off. Naruto and the others frowned at this, they could see Jess was not comfortable about it.

"Helmepoo…" Coby says. "Remembered what you trained for Coby. It's just a picture." "…but she didn't look comfortable about it." "Then she should have said no." Coby looked at him. "Did you have your coffee today? Your being really snappy today…" Helmeppo frowned. "I didn't but, that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't make a scene in here just over some pictures. Touching of course is completely off limits. I'll beat them down if I have to but they are just pictures." Coby sighed at him. "You never like confrontation, do you?" He smiled and chuckled at him. Helmepoo shrugs. "Those boys are from Grand Line are they not. I'm sure they saw you come in. Do you think they would try something in front of you of all people?" Coby rubbed his head. "I don't know what you mean by that…" Helmepoo laughed. "Don't be so modest. You can easy ruin someone's life with just a phone call." Coby nearly sweat dropped. "T-That's not something to be proud of!" He says.

Jess smiled skipping back with two plates and placing them down for Coby and Helmepoo "Here you are boys!"  
"Hey are you sure you want to let them take a picture of you…" Coby says. Jess's smile turned into a frowned and she shook her head. "No… I don't want too but it will get them to shut the fuck up." She whispered it to them then her bright mask came back on smiled at them "enjoy!" she walked away whistling."

Gaara frowned and took out his phone so as Jess walked away, he texted Sabo. 'Jess is being stalked by a group of grand liners here at her work' he sent it and went back at eating. Jess walked back checking other tables each the grand lines boys table Jess smiled "how is everything?"

The boy's plates were shocking empty. "We are done. Can we take our picture with you now?" They asked smiling. The fourth boy sighed. He was kind a forced to gulp down everyone's food so that they can this stupid picture and leave. He only did because they agree to leave after that but still…how can Luffy pack away so many meals without getting sick. He covered his mouth as he let out a soft burp. He drinks some of his water. 'Hurry up and take a picture…' He says to himself looking at the boys waiting for Jess's answer.

Jess sighed and but smiled "Very well"  
Jess sighed and but smiled. "Very well."

The boys smirked at each other. Jess back up as they surround her, she could feel Coby, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara watching the boy's hands closely.

"Smile cutie." Jess smiled nervously as the fourth boy took their picture. Jess smiled stepped back "I'll get your order receipt." walking away quickly.

"Awesome." They say as they sent the pictures to each other phones. Jess came back placing it on there table "Thank you for coming to Scarlet's, please come again." she bowed and turned to Coby's table.

"Maybe we will." One of the boys says as they walked out. The fourth boy sighs as he left a 50 dollar bill on the table as a tip. He took out a pen and a napkin and wrote. 'Sorry for the trouble.' He sighed. It was the least he could do being that she put up with all that crap. "Why am I friends with such idiots…" He mumbled as he walked off to pay the bill. Jess turned around and spotted the 50 dollar bill on the note. Jess blinked and picked it up and the napkin then read it. She smiled 'Awww, I'll give him a box lunch the next I see him' then she turned to her friends table, she smiled at them "how is everything?" They smiled at her tapping there tummy's "Amazing Jess!" Naruto grinned, Jess smiled and put down their bill and walked back to the waitress station. Naruto grinned and took out 20 bucks putting it on the table. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara all put down 20 bucks each for a tip. Getting up they left to the front to pay the bill.

Jess walked back and noticed the tips. She smiled and picked them up, she counted them. '20, 40, 60, 80 plus the 50 and 200 from the other tables that's… 330!' she smirked and put the money in her pocket and walked over to Coby's table and smiled putting down the bill "It was nice seeing you again Coby… I'm happy your back" she smiled warmly at him.  
Coby smile and took out a 50 dollar bill and sat on the table. "Thanks. Enjoy the rest of you day at work." He smiled brightly before heading out to pay the bill. Helmeppo does the same. He waves. "Thanks for the food." He then walked out after Coby. Jess giggled and picked up the tips and walked off to go to other tables.

Hours later, Jess finished her work and went home. Arriving back home. Opening the garage door, she pulled in and put her car in park turning it off. Closing the grudge door. She stepped out the car. Jess smiled unlocking the door to the house opening it she stepped in. Orca was outside in her cage, Jess walked over the sliding door opening it, she walked up the cage, Orca was so happy as she was panting happy and wagging her tail "Hey girl, come on" she opened the door and Orca right away rushed out running around. Jess giggled and headed in inside with Orca behind her.

Jess quickly feed her and headed upstairs, Sabo wasn't home yet. She smirked and took this opportunity to get all ready for him 'take a quick shower and put on that new lingeri for him' she giggled and disappeared into her room.

About an hour later Sabo walked through the door with some folders. He yawned. The meeting went on longer then he would hope to. When he turned his phone he got a message from Gaara about someone messing with Jess. "I think I sent a pretty nasty text message back to him…" Sabo says. He shrugged. Whatever. Even though he disliked it, He had told Coby that Jess was working at scarlet's so if he was there he wasn't worried about it. He started to head up the stairs. "Jess…I'm home…" He says rubbing his now messy hair.

"Welcome home love" Jess's voice rang through his ears as he stepped foot into their bedroom, he froze seeing Jess on on her knee's on the bed in a seductive look on her body, she was wearing Purple Lace Cutout Flyaway Lingerie Gown. The lingerie gown featuring floral lace detail, long mesh skirted bottom, flyaway front, satin ribbon bow front, keyhole cut out bust, open back with hook and eye closure and a matching strappy thong with a heart charm detail.

Sabo's eye started to get wide. He dropped the file of papers he had in his hand. He then turned around, closing the door. He then opened it up to make sure of what he was seeing. Jess giggled and played with the ribbon bow "It's an early birthday gift." she wiggled her finger at him motion him to come to her "Come Sabo, come and open your birthday present."

Sabo's face turned a bit red. "Don't mind if I do." Sabo says smirking lightly as he walked over to her. 


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Sabo's phone went off around 3:15am Monday morning. He was already up. He just needed to be sure that he was going to be on time. His bags were already packed in the car. All the paper work was done. He made sure he had his phone. He then scribbled something on a note card and wrote a not for Jess underneath. 'This is the personal code to the Grand Line website. Do not I repeat DO NOT post anything unless it's under my personal page. See ya Sunday night.' He sighed as he looked over to a sleeping Jess. He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Later beautiful." Pulling back Jess was smiling in her sleep "love...you..." Sabo blinked at her and smiled before kissing her forehead again.

His phone started to ring. He answered. "Yes, I'm on the way now. Ahh…If you don't want to ride the bus you are welcome to drive Ace I don't care. Just make sure you don't forget Luffy. He closed the phone and left.

At the school the road was lined up with at least ten busses. Luckily most of the students were driving to the airport or carpooling with someone. The bus where labeled one to ten and each bus had two teachers. When I student got on they had to write their name and bus number on a list the teacher had that way they could have a count. Ace and Sabo had parked their cars in the school parking way, taking their keys. They were riding with Kid, Killer, Vivi, and Oichi in Killers SUV. The students that weren't driving or riding with someone packed their things on the bus and got on. Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and Franky were riding together. Tashigi, Lucci, Kalifa, and Coby were riding together and so on. Dante was smoking as he counted the students getting on bus number one. Danni was also there. She was also on the first bus.

Killer pulled up in a gray and black stripped Lexus GX. He got out to open the back for Ace, Sabo, and Vivi. Inside they saw Oichi sleeping under a batman and robin blanket on Kid. His hair was kind of low due to it not being covered in gel. "Good morning love birds?" Ace says. Kid growled as he sips on some coffee. "Go to hell." He mumbled. When it was time to head to the airport everyone loaded up. The buses went first. Soon after the cars with Killer leading since he had Sabo. Sabo sighed mentally as he looked at his phone. A picture of Jess in her last night outfit for his early gift was his home screen. He smirked. Killer chuckled. "I hope you don't let anyone use your phone if you got pictures like that in there." Sabo turned the screen off and blushed slightly. "It's just a week Sabo. I'm sure you can find something to take your mind off her for while. By her some gifts. Learn some new moves. Face time her every night, hopefully when your alone." Sabo laughed. "Yeah…" "All I am saying is maybe you should try enjoying yourself. See you get depressed might influence the students." Ace spoke up. "If you want to be depressed to it on your own time at least pretend to be happy while we are going on a vacation! Killer turn some music up! Let's start this week out right!" Killer chuckled as he put on some mix music.

Sabo laughed unlocked his phone and logged on to the Grand Line site.

[LIVE FEED]

"Good morning Grand Liners! This is Sabo giving out a good morning call! It's time for a week long vacation!" He says laughing. He moved the camera over to Killer. "This is our diver for this morning. Want to state your name sir." Killer held up a peace sigh. "Killer here." Sabo turned to Ace and Vivi who got caught in a kiss. "Looks like love is in the air early this morning folks!" Vivi blushed and looked away. Ace laughed. "GOOD MORNING GLA!" Sabo tossed him the phone as he put it on Kid and Oichi. "Awwww would you look at that!? Oichi has bed hair!" Ace laughed. Oichi indeed have bed hair. Her hair was messy and sticking up everywhere. Kid yawned. Vivi took the phone. "Look ladies! This is what your dreamer hot stud looks like in the morning! Enjoy!" She says as she zoomed in on Kid. "Oh my Gosh! Shut the hell up!" Kid yelled, making Oichi jump up. "I SAID I DIDN'T EAT YOUR COOKIES LUFFY!" Everyone went silent before they busted into laugher. Sabo's phone was return as Oichi fussed with Ace and Vivi. Sabo laughed. "…and there you have it students. The first live feed in the morning. Enjoy!" "What no! Sabo don't you dare post that!" Oichi cried out in the back as the video ended.

Later that day, Jess and her classmates where creating the queens maze look outside. It was a very sunny and warm day. Jess was working on one with Naruto and Sasuke, each student had half of a square made of wood. There was a large box of artificial thick grass to cover the wood.

Helping Naruto to glue the outside of the wood with artificial grass Jess was humming while she was working making her friends smile at her. Finishing up, Jess looking at the clock outside and sighed mentally 'almost time for the Auditions'

Jess smiled "well after lunch we can finish this, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata its time for the Auditions" they looked at her and nodded. Jess walked away with them following her to an empty class room.

Reaching the classroom, Jess opened the door and stepped in. the class room was empty but a long table with chairs in the front of the chalk board. Jess walked over to the desk where there were folders. Jess said in the middle with Naruto on her right, Kiba on her left, Gaara was next to Kiba, Shikamaru was next to Naruto. Hinata was next to Gaara and Neji was next to Shikamaru.

Jess sighed looking at the clock as the bell rang "Alright its time.." Shikamaru leaned back and sighed "This better not be boring… I thought the drama club is supposed to do this thing…?" Neji shook his head "There busy creating the stage"

Naruto grinned "At least were taking a break from our festival chores" he chuckled.

Kiba was flush as he was sitting next to Jess 'finally! I get to sit next to Jess!'

A girl walked in making them look, she looked nervous and over to them "Is this the Auditions for the play….?" They nodded to her "Yes it is, state you name and what character you wanna audition for?"

Throughout the day, Jess and the board sat there listening to every audition. Shikamaru was banging his on the table with annoyance, Neji sat there watching everything making his broadness. Jess raised her hand stopping the boy, Jess smiled "thank you, you may leave" the boy frowned, nodded and left the room. Jess crossed out his name "Nope"

Naruto sighed "This is stupid, every one of the students come in here have no acting skills…" Hinata frowned and nodded "yeah…" Kiba groaned "I bet we can act better then them" Then Naruto's eyes widen and he stood up making them all look at him "Naruto what are you doing…?" he grinned and walked around the table in front of the table and closed his eyes. Jess narrowed her eyes at him.  
Naruto's aura had changed around him "Jess read page 25 line 8 of the main character" Jess sighed and turned to the page and closing her eyes "How can I choose?.. your making this difficult for me… I love you and him" her acting was prefect to the T. Naruto's eyes opened and walked over to the table grabbing Jess's "You must choose my love, I know you love both of us but you cannot be with both of us… Pick me and Be with me! Ayumi, we are made for each other we've known each other since were little… please be with me"

Jess was flushing at this, it was prefect.. Kiba's eyes widen and felt jealous that Naruto was holding his hand. Hinata eyes widen with a flush across her face. Neji, Shikamaru gapped at him. Gaara crossed his arms and sighed "So what do you think Jess?" Jess pulled her hand back feeling flushed "prefect… Naruto are at know the 2nd main character, the childhood best friend, Kazusa" Naruto grinned "YES!"

It was nearing the afternoon when the students reached Hydesburg Valley. They started in awe at the mountains filled with many colorful dots, that were really flowers, as the plane touchdown. "Wow Oichi, your home is beautiful!" Vivi said. "Is it? Mmm…I don't really remember much of it…but thank you!" She says smiling. The hotel was just a train ride away from the airport. They got to the station, right next door, and waited for the train. "What do you want to do when we get to the hotel?" "I want to play in the ocean!" "I want to go check out those underground caves! I heard you can find some good stuff down there." "Why do you have a picture of a girl's butt on your phone? You're such a pev!" "I want to eat some food!" The students chattered as the train finally pulled up. Everyone got on and was soon heading to the hotels. They came across a park where people we're setting up stands and a grand stage. "Looks like that's where the festival will be…" Ace says. "To bad we can't drink. That would have been fun to witness." He chuckled. Sabo grinned. "Who says we can't…" The two boys smirked at each other.

About an hour later and after looking at the beautiful scenery they arrived at the hotel. Their eyes widen as they looked at it. There were Three tall and wide buildings standing near each other. From their point of view it looked like the hotels reached the skies. They walked down the huge path way as they looked around. There were people walking in and out the rooms. They could here some nice music playing. They saw people coming out in scuba diving gear, rock climbing gear, bathe suits, exercise clothes, Hulu skirts, and so on. Most of the students like Robin were taking pictures and going live. Down the path way there were trees full of fruit. Buses were in-between that had flowers blooming on it. They were walking on a light pink pathway that led to the three hotels.

"This is awesome!" A student cried out. Dante and Danni lead the students to the middle building. He turned around. "Listen up!" He yelled, loud enough for the students to hear. "I want all the teachers and chaperones to come inside and help with the keys. Students pair up into groups of four or six I don't care just don't go pass ten. When that's done separate yourself so that your group and get a key. Once you get your key and up pack you are to meet back here. Is that understood!?" The students nodded. "Very well…" Dante and the teachers walked in, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves.

"Oichi let's go check out the flowers!" Vivi says. Kid wrapped his arm around Oichi. "Sorry but we are heading to ocean." Oichi smiled. "Sorry Vivi maybe later." Ace grabbed Vivi's hand. "Your so excited about flowers. We can go later tonight." Vivi smiled and nodded. "I want to ride the sea train." Sabo says. "I'd like to see how different it is from Icebergs." "I'm going to check around town…" Sabo and Ace looked over to him and got an evil look in their eyes. "Hey Killer we have something we'd like to discuss with you." The grabbed him and pulled him over to the side with Kid. Oichi and Vivi blinked at each other. "Why do I feel like they are planning something troubling…"

A few minutes later Dante and the other teachers came out with the keys. "Okay everyone here are your keys." They started to pass them out. Sabo got one. His roommates were Kid, Killer, and Ace. Oichi got a key her roommates were Vivi, Nami, and Robin. Coby got a key his roommates were Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Helmeppo. Some students paired up into groups of ten such as Lucci and his group. Others pairs were added together such as Franky's group and Law's group. When everything was settle, the students went to their rooms. Sabo's room was on the 10th floor in the second building room 1006. Oichi's not that surprising was right next to his. They smiled at each other as they walked in.

The rooms were colored in tan and pale coloring. There were two beds beside each other with a flat screen sitting on the desk. There was a closet to right. It had the usual iron boards, extra pillows, blankets, towels, and hangers. It also had cubbies for bags and suitcases. "That's kinda effective…" Nami says as the girls walked in. They passed another door that was right beside the desk with the TV. They Nami and Robin claimed dibs on the bed nearest to the window. Oichi put her bag on the other bed. Vivi walked into an opening that was the bathroom and let out a gasp. "Oh my…you guys have to come see this!" She giggled. The girls looked at each other before going in. Their eyes widen. Walking in there was long dresser with four stools and a long mirror above it. There were places for all their womanly things. Right behind a dresser was a long tub that could fit at least two to three people. In the corner was an open shower big enough for two. There was a window as well but it was covered with a curtain. There was a closet that was opened half way. Oichi walked over to it and her face lit up. "Look at all the body wash they put in here!" The other three girls walked over and looked in the clothes. They squealed as they each took some. Vivi opened a orange bottle. "This smells like tangerines!" Nami quickly took that and tossed her a green one. Vivi opened it. "Mmmm this smells like grapes!" Robin opened a mix brown and light brown one. "This one smells like vanilla and coconut sugar. "Coconut sugar?" Vivi and Nami say in union. They smelled it. "Oh wow! It smells so sweet! Just like sugar!" Nami says. Vivi looked over to Oichi. "Did they make this on their own?" Oichi shrugged. "I guess." She then noticed a note on one of the shelves. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Welcome to our lovely hotel. Please feel free to take our hand made body wash. We restock them everyday free of charge. If you run out please don't hastate to call to the lobby and ask for more. They can also be purchased at the shops down stairs. Thank you and enjoy your stay." Oichi laughed. "I guess that answers your question Vivi."

The girls laughed until they heard a knock. Nami walked out to answer it. She looked at the peep hole but no one was there. She raised her eyebrow. "There isn't anyone there…" She walked back to the bathroom before she heard another knock. She frowned and opened the door and looked out. "What the hell…" By that time the rest of the girls came out. "Nami, who's at the door…" Nami closed the door. "I don't know…I hear knocking but I don't see anyone out there." Once again knocking they looked around before their eyes came to the door they by passed that was next to the dresser/ desk. They blinked. Nami walked over to it and knocked twice. Someone knocked three times. She knocked four time they knocked five. She then opened it to see A smiling Ace standing there. "Hey there party people!" "Ace!" They say in unison. "Ooooo do that again ha-ha it's been a while since a group of girls called my name at once." Vivi pouted. "Just kidding babe. Come on! It's a join room and we got a hot tub! Big enough for six of us! Well it's just a tub but it got bubbles!"

Sabo hit him on the back of the head. "Not now we have to go back downstairs before we do anything. You girls ready?" They nodded. "Alright let's get going. Don't want to keep him waiting."

During lunch, Jess sat under the cherry blossom tree by herself. Eating her homemade coconut shrimp, Jess took out her phone and went through her contacts and right away video called Sabo. Jess blinked and waited for him to answer her call. At that time Sabo and Ace were walking about. They were informed on things they can and can't do. All the things that were opened on certain days and so on. They were in free to do whatever they want. They had decided to walk around. Sabo heard his phone ring. He looked down and Ace groaned. "Oh come on it hasn't even been a full day…" Sabo chuckled. "Wouldn't you do the same if it was Vivi?" Ace rolled his eyes. "Whatever just hurry up. We gotta find the entrance points."

"Hey, what's up beautiful." Jess giggled. "Hey baby…I miss you."

"It hasn't even been a full day. That's very cute of you." Jess giggled again "How's the road trip?" "It's fine. We are packed in and right now me and Ace are just kinda touring the place." Jess smiled and giggled "Sounds fun unlike for me today" she pouted.

"Oh yea? How so?" Jess sighed. "Well we started to work on the café, then me and the board got to do auditions and none of the students that came where good enough until Naruto decided upon himself to act for the 2nd main character…." "Did he get it?" Sabo asked as he pushed Ace away. He mouthed. "Hurry up. I found a spot."  
Jess nodded "Yeah he did and I got the fricken main character part…" Jess pouted "and Kiba… well.. got the 3rd main character part…" she took a bite of her shrimp.

"Oh…well I'm not to worried about that." Sabo says as he walked behind Ace. Jess shook her head and stuff out her tongue. "Ace is being pushy so I'll let you go." Then she winked. "See you tonight… I have plenty of things to show you and by the way hun Happy Birthday hehe 17 now." she did a kiss at him.

Sabo chuckled. "Thanks babe." Jess giggled. "Bye Sabo, kisses and hugs." She hanged up on him and sighed. "I can't wait until tonight." She giggled taking other bite.

[LIVE FEED)

Oichi's light brown eye was close the camera. "Hello? Is thing on?" Oh, it is!" She backed out. She reviled herself to be wearing a red striped two-piece bathing suit. She was sitting on Kid's lap who was laying down on a giant inflatable popsicle with a pair of red shorts on. He was wearing sunglasses. "Hi there! This is Oichi Yamamoto coming to you live from my home town Hydesburg Valley. Me and my boo bear are out here on the ocean relaxing it up!" Kid splashed her a bit. "Kyaaa! That's cold!" She turned the camera to him. His face was bright red. "Don't call me boo bear…" "Awww but it's sooo cute! Look at your face!" He splashed her with water again. "Kyyaaaaa! Cold!" She turned the camera back to herself. She shook her hair and pouted at him. "Jerk…Anyways we are here out in the ocean!" She flipped the camera around to show the clear water. "Look how amazing the ocean is. It's to bad we can't go out to far." She then shifted her body on Kids. "H-Hey stop moving around so much." Oichi ignored him as she turned the camera to the Island. The hotel could be seen from over the tops of the many trees. One the shore was a small beach line. There were a few students in the water scuba diving while others splashed and enjoyed themselves. They heard the train come. "Oh look the train!" She zoomed in to see the train. It didn't come out to far on the water, only on the edge. She noticed some of the students like Robin were on the train. "Look it's Robin! RRROOBBBIINNN!" She yelled out. However, Robin couldn't hear her as the train road away. "Aww…oh well." She turned the camera back to her. "It's hard to believe that I have such a lively hometown and I can't remember any of it." She looked down sadly then popped up smiling to the camera. "Even if I can't remember I'll make sure to have a whole bunch of fun so that I will never forget!" She smiled brightly causing Kid to splash her with water. "Kyyaaa! What did I do!" "Stop showing off that smile of yours! Give me the camera!" "What? No!" "Oichi give it here!" "Back off!" The camera caught the struggle as they both fell off the popsicle, causing the feed to stop.

Ace and Sabo was at the park behind the bushes. They were wearing black caps that covered their hair and some of their face. They were scooping out the place, watching were everything was placed. Ace nudged to Sabo and pointed to the beer cans that were being placed in the fridge. They nodded as the snuck closer. "This is going to be awesome!" Ace says. "Yeah, just like old times. If Luffy was here we could use him as a decoy." Ace nodded and peaked out. It looked like everyone was heading to the stage. It was leaning and they need all hands-on deck. "Let's take this change!" Sabo says whispering. They quickly moved out of the bushes and headed to the outside fridge. They made sure to keep their heads down. Sabo opened the fridge as Ace kept look out. Sabo grabbed four cases and whistled to Ace, signaling him. They quickly headed back to the bushes just in time before other people started walking in. Ace and Sabo slipped into a hole that Ace had found through the fence. They then ran back to the hotel.

[Live Feed]

Nami was smiling as she, Vivi, and Robin were riding the train. "Hi there. I'm Nami! She turned to camera around. That's Robin and Vivi and we…" She turned the camera to the outside of the window. "…are riding on the train!" She zoomed in as they past the rest of the ocean. They then entered the forest. The train started to slow down. Nami gave Robin the camera as she zoomed in on the different trees and flowers. "I know this may seem boring but tomorrow we are coming out to get a closer looking at the different flowers and fruits you can actually eat." She turned it to Vivi who was looking at the schedules. "Yea! There is a cooking class for it right after that so we can make a whole bunch of yummy food!" She smiled happily. Nami and Robin giggled. "Yeah, since your boo eats a lot." Vivi blushed. "W-Well…t-t-that is true…I guess most of it would be for him…and all…" Nami laughed as she hugged Vivi. "You are two cute Vivi! Don't worry we will help you make the greatest meal for Ace of all times!" "Then I'm sure he can show you some lovin. Don't worry we will clear the room for you." Vivi's face went completely red. "T-Turn off the feed!" She says reaching out for camera as it shut off.

When it started getting dark Oichi and Kid returned from the ocean. Oichi had a towel wrapped around her. Kid's hair was wet and droopy. He tried moving it out the way but it would always come down and smack him in the face, making Oichi laugh. They enter the room on the boy's side. When they entered Vivi and the others were surrounding the table. "What's going on?" Oichi asked. They looked at them as they slide to the side. Kid and Oichi's mouth dropped opened. "W-What!?" They both said. On the table was the beer that Sabo and Ace took. Oichi rushed up to the table and tackled Ace and Sabo to the ground. "What is wrong with you! What if we got caught with these!" She says shaking them together, making both of their eyes get dizzy. Killer pulled her off them. "Don't worry. No one saw them and no one will know they are missing. They don't keep count of the beers since they go through so many." Sabo shakes his head. "Y-Yeah…plus this is just an experiment. "A…A experiment?" Vivi says. Sabo took a can of beer. "Yeah, most people can't drink beer. For example, Oichi...your dad can drink these down like water while your mom can stand it right?" She nodded. "However, there is something else she drinks instead of beer that your dad can't stand so before we get to it why don't we all try it." Oichi narrowed his eyes at him. "You can't be serious." Sabo smiled and pushed it in front of her. "Come on Oichi…I know your family. You are from a line of some very heavy drinkers. Come on…" Oichi crossed her arms. "I refuse."

Sabo smirked and tossed it two cans to Kid. Ace gave one to Vivi, Nami, and Robin. He got one for himself and Killer. Kid wrapped his arm around Oichi. "Come on babe. It's not a problem if you don't like it, right? That way you wont get in trouble if you drink it." Oichi pouted. Every opened their cans. Even though Vivi was sharing the same concerned face with Oichi. "Do you really wanna be the only one left out?" Sabo looked at her and pouted. "Come on Oichi…it is my birthday today…you can do this for a birthday wish to me. Come onnnn" He says as Kid nudged her. Oichi sighed and took the beer can. "Okay, Okay, jeez…I don't know how to feel with you pressuring me into doing thing I don't want or like." Kid chuckled. "Now you know how I feel." Oichi opened her cans. "I'm only doing it because it's your birthday…" She said looking at Sabo. Sabo smiled brightly. "Okay everyone. Cheers!" he says. Everyone looked at each other and sighed. "Cheers!" They all says. They clank their cans together and drunk a big gulp.

Jess at home giggled looking herself in the mirror, it was almost time for their private video call. Jess was wearing a black elastic body bondage harness lingerie. Wrapping herself with her purple silk robe Jess stepped out of her closet into her bed room. She had her phone on a stand in front of the bed. Jess looked at the clock as it hit the time for the video chat. Jess smiled and climbed on the bed on her knees and waited, not long her phone went off. She smiled and answered it "Hey hun"  
"H-Hey beautiful." Jess giggled and blushed "You alone…?"

"Uh…not quite yet." Jess played with her robe and pouted "Awww to bad, I guess I can't show you my birthday gift" Suddenly Oichi came into view as she pushed Sabo to the ground. Her face was flushed red and was kind of swaying Jess gasped "What the fuck…?" "SABO! HOW DARE YOU EAT ALL THE CAKE AND ICE CREAM!" Vivi twirled around and leans on Oichi. She was frowning. "HEY WHO THE HELL IS PLAYING THAT MUSIC! TURN IT OFF!" She covered her ears. "Hahahahaha! This is to rich! Who got a camera!" Ace says in the background. "Ugh…I feel sick…" Killer says. "Killer don't throw up on the floor! Go in the bathroom!" Nami says. "WWAAAHHH! WHO TOOK ALL THE CAKE! SABO, I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" "UGGHHHH THE MUSIC! Sabo laughed. "I swear it was Ace." "What wait…" "Jeez Ace turn the music down!" "Hold up Sabo…just what do you…" Suddenly there was a bunch of fighting noises in the background. "ROOAARRR! TASTE MY POWWEERRR!" "TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" Sabo laughed harder as tears rolled down his eyes. Jess frowned "What the hell…?" Sabo took a breath. "My bad ha-ha. Hey Robin do mind if I borrow your room?" Robin nodded. "Yeah, knock yourself out." "O-Ow Oichi! Vivi! Stop it dammit! O-ow! My arm can't bend like that! Kid get your girlfriend!" Kid was sitting on the bed. "I told you idiots to not give her another can but you wanted to see what she was like when she was drunk…so here you good…enjoy…." "Aaaaahhh!" Ace cried out.

Sabo walked into the girl's room wiping the tears out his eyes. "Sorry about that." Jess frowned "You are all drinking….?"  
"Of course we are beautiful and it wont be last time either." He stuck his tongue out at her. Jess frowned but was still on his knees and played with her robe tie. "so are we alone now…?"

Sabo looked back as the noise in the other room went on. "Looks like it." Jess played with her robe "Good… then I can do this" she said in a seductive tone as she slowly undid her robe, Sabo was watching her and his eyes widen as her robe opened more and it slid down her body to relieve what was under that robe. Jess smirked rubbing her sides sexy like "So what do you think?" Sabo was staring at her. "Well damn…if I knew you had something like I would have stayed home and devoured you…" He says with lust filling his eyes.

Jess smirked "I think I would love to be devoured by you, I always do" Sabo smirked at her with lustful eyes "You have anything else for me?" Jess giggled and removed the traps that covered her nipple pinching them "Oh I have many things for you tonight Sabo, too bad you far far away and I would have loved being devoured by you on your birthday, maybe I can sneak there for a couple of hours?"  
he smirked at her and chuckled.

Oichi was smacking Ace in the face with tears in her eyes. "Why…did…you…eat…all…the…cake! I… wanted… freaking… chocolate... snowflakes… with…. cupcakes…. in the…. marshmallow!" Ace's face was bloated from all the hits as he grabbed Oichi's hand. "Dammit Oichi! I don't even know what that means!" He pushed her off and she rolled across the floor. She then circled into a ball. "Who ate my cake...sniffle sniffle… WAAHHHAAAA! Cookie cream, ice cream banana flavored…" Kid blinked at her. 'I wonder…" Ace sat up and rubbed his face. "Shit that hurt…" He suddenly felt a very dark aura behind him. He started to sweat as he slowly turned around to see Vivi towering over him. "Aaacccceeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." "U-Uh…yeah…." She held up a shoe. "Wait a minute babe…I swear…I don't know what your…" "TURN OFF THE MUSIC!" She started beating him in the head with the shoe. The noise caused Oichi to pop up. She turned evil eyes to Ace. She looked closely and saw a piece of cate on his shirt. "CAKE!" She ran and jumped into the fry to once again attack Ace. "Fuck! Ow! Stop Oichi! THAT'S NOT A CAKE!"

In the other room, it was getting a bit silent. Sabo stuck his head in to see Killer past out on the bed. Nami and Robin were watching TV. Ace was on the floor face down twitching with Vivi laying on top of him sleeping peacefully. Robin was taking a picture. "Did you know Vivi purrs in her sleep." She giggled. In the corner Oichi was happily eating a whole chocolate cake with hearts in her eyes. Kid sighed as he put away his wallet. Oichi face and hands were covered in cake. Sabo couldn't resist in taking a picture. "Where the hell you get a whole cake from." "Down stairs…hopefully when she's done…" They both hear someone fall to the floor. They look down to see that Oichi had finished the cake and had passed out happily. "…she'd pass out…" Sabo chuckled. "So I take it you guys are crashing on the floor?" Kid huffed at him. "Na…we are taking the bed…Which one did you not mess on…" Sabo blushed a bit. "Shut up…the beds are both clean." "Uh huh…" He reached down to pick up Oichi but when he did she grabbed him and head-butted him. Kid feel over with a lump on his head. "Ow…why the hell does she has such a large head!" Sabo covered his mouth, trying to hide laughter. Oichi mumbled as she turned around. "Looks like your sleeping on the floor." Kid growled. "Shut up…" He got up and grabbed Oichi and tossed her over his shoulder. Sabo chuckled.

The next morning Oichi woke up in pain from her head to her back side. "Ugh…what the…" She turned her head to see a sleeping Kid beside her. 'What happened last night…' She looked around and noticed a lot of condom wrappers on the lamp dresser. Her eyes widen. 'He didn't…' Fighting though the sting of her lower half she raised her fist and hit Kid in the head causing him to panic, sit up to fast, and fall off the bed. "Ow! Oichi what the hell!" He paused as she look like she was about to murder him. "What. Did. You. Do. To. meeeee!" He jumped up in all his naked glory. "W-What?" "Don't what me! You prevert what did you do! Why does my back hurt! Why does my head hurt! Why do I smell like chocolate! Not that I'm complaining about that because that's kinda cool but that's beside the point!" Kid rubbed his head. "Uh…well how to explain…" Suddenly they heard groaning from the other bed. Ace popped his head from under the blanket. "Can you two keep it…" He looked over and blinked. Kid's ass was right in his face. His eyes widen as Kid turned around. "What was that?" "AAAHHH MY EYES!" Ace says as he rolled out the bed. Kid looked down at him. "WATER, FIRE, LIGHTING, CLAW OUT THE IMAGE!" Ace yelled on the floor. It woke Vivi up. "Ace…what are you yelling about. I told you the hot water was on the ri…" She turned as she noticed Kid just standing there in all his glory. She let out a scream as she reflectively through a random shoe she had in her hand straight in-between Kid's legs. Kid's eyes widen as a tear drop fell down his cheek. He fell to the floor next to Ace who was still trying to claw his eyes out. Sabo and other others came through the door. "Vivi! What's wro…" Nami blinked and looked down to see the scene. Vivi looked down in surprise. "Why did I have a shoe?" She says. Oichi sniffled herself. "I'm still confused on why I smell like chocolate…" Sabo blinked but busted into laughter as Robin started to take pictures of a twitching Kid and Ace.

The next day at school Jess whistled while walking up to the art club, they had forgot a box of cut out card symbols. Stepping inside, Jess walked in the room was empty. Jess looked around and spotted the box of card symbols, suits. She smiled and walked over to the boxes, she bent down to pick them up. lifting them up she turned around to leave the room until her she felt two pinches on her back making her eyes widen and she collapsed on the floor 'what the fuck… pressure points…?' she was suddenly kicked on her back making her groan. She was paralyzed and was not able to speak. She looked whoever did this to her and her eyes widen. There a figure standing above her covered in black ninja outfit, there was a hood over his head and covered his eyes. Jess gulped and recognized the symbol on his belt 'that's from the dragon clan…. No… he was captured…' the guy smirked down at her "My hello Princess" Jess frowned 'what the hell does he want with me…?'

Scooting down he sat on her hips making her eyes widen 'what is he doing!?' "you know who aim don't you? Blink one for no and two for yes" Jess mentally narrowed her eyes at making him laugh as he caught on what she did, she sighed mental and blinked her eyes twice. He chuckled "Your wondering why I am here?" Jess frowned mentally but blinked her eyes twice.

He smirked "I'm gonna use you to get my sister by doing anything" he reached behind his back taking out a tento and then jess felt the coldness of the blade on her school shirt "And I mean anything" he licked her lips.

[LIVE FEED)

Nami's face came to the screen. "Hello! Nami here and today we are at the cooking class!" She turned the screen around to see a irritated Oichi slowly pounding some wallets. Next to her Vivi was slicing down very hard on bananas. They both had the aura of death around them. Nami laughed nervously. "It seems these two aren't up for talking yet." Next to them was Sabo, Ace, and Kid. Ace and Kid were beat up to the point where their face wasn't unrecognizable. Sabo was doing his best to not laugh in fear of getting beat up himself. Robin took the camera from Nami. "So Oichi what are you doing?" She asked loudly making a shiver run up Kid's spine. "I'm…. cracking….nut…" She says as she hammered down hard enough to crack the table she was using. The color left Kid's face. "…and Vivi! What are you up to!" Robin asked loudly making Ace shiver. "Oh me? I'm just chopping bananas for the dessert!" She says as she cut through the banana and the cutting board she was using. Ace eyes went white as tears feel down his face. Both boys slithered to the floor with depressing clouds over their heads. Sabo looked down to almost see their man souls leave their bodies.

Jess hissed in pain "Stop…" Haru laughed hanging jess up in chains, she was hanging there in an abandon ruined house. He had brought her here. Jess was able talk but she still couldn't move "Haru you don't want to do this…." He turned to her "Oh? I think I must to get my dear lovely sister's attention, even if it has to unspeakable things to you" he smirked at her, Jess shivered "Don't do anything stupid…. Haru please…" he stepped her grabbing her facing making her close her eyes shaking "you will shut up Princess" as he grabbed her shirt making her eyes shot open. He ripped off his shirt making her gasp in fear and shock "NO! stop!" leaving her nothing but her bra and small pieces of her school shirt.  
Haru laughed walking away hearing Jess crying softly. Jess sniffed 'Sabo….'

In the cooking class the students were cooking different type of food. Vivi and Oichi were working on a dished called Loco Moco. A steamed rice, a hamburger patty, fried egg and brown gravy. Kid and Ace were outside a bit depressed. The girls still haven't forgiven them from last night. Kid sighs. "This is bull crap…" Kid said as he ate a cabbage roll Oichi made for him. "You said it…plus, they were out of their drunken state right in the middle to. I can remember Vivi's cute expression as she asked for more." Ace says as he ate some Curried eke. (Octopus in coconut curry). "I hear you. Oichi was up for anything. It was cute when she realized what was going on but went with the flow." They both laughed. "It was worth the beating, don't you think." Kid nodded. "Yeah. Now the question is, how long are they going to be mad at us." Kid ate the last bit of his food. "Considering they made us something to eat…maybe the rest of the day?" Ace shrugged. "I guess…" They heard foot steps coming. They turned around to see Sabo walking out with a worried look on his face. "Sabo…" Ace looked up at him. "You good bro?" Sabo looked down and smiled. "Y-Yeah…just needed some fresh air…" He sits down with Ace and Kid.

It was silent for a minute before Ace sighed. "Alright…what is it?" Sabo looked at him. "Spill it already…" Sabo sighed. "Have you ever felt that something was out of place…but you didn't know what…" Ace sighed. "…did you call her…?" Sabo looked at him. "Did…you…call…her…" Ace says slowly. "Shut up. I heard you the first time and yes…I did…but she didn't answer." "Did you leave a message?" "Yeah, I told her that I was calling to checking in on her and to call me back…" "Then there you have it. She will call back when she can. No biggie." "You can say that because your girlfriend is here." "Well that's what you get for dating a chick that went to another school." "You are such a ass!" "Well you're a dick?" "You are just saying that because you know mine is bigger." "In your dreams." Sabo glared at Ace and Ace glared back at them. They then smiled and started to laugh. Kid rolled his eyes. "You two have the most idiotic brotherly love I've ever seen." "Look man. She'll call back soon. Maybe she just feels like you need this week to finally relax. Call her again tonight. Leave her a message and keep it trucking. At least she can hear your voice you know." Sabo smiled at Ace. "Yeah…I guess…" Ace suck his fist out and so did Sabo as they fist bumped each other.

Walking back with Jess's phone, Haru had his tento in his hand. Smirking he went through her phone and spotted Rivers number. He grinned and video called her.

The call was answered right away "Jessica where are" she stopped her eyes widen, Haru smirked "Hello sister".

River stood up with her phone gasping slightly and the fear went into her eyes "brother…. Why do you have… where is JESS?!" she shouted at him, Haru laughed moved the camera to Jess as she was still hanging there, River's eyes widen "JESS!" Jess lifted her head with a frown "River… I'm fine"

River bite her lip "If you do anything to her!" Haru laughed walking over to lifting Jess's chin with the blade of the tento "If you don't come and find us then I will. The long you take the more fun I will have with her oh and no going to her uncle or her boyfriend, just you sister" River bite her lip in anger, Jess frowned "River… I order you not tell anyone… come and find me" Haru smirked "Such a good girl isn't she?" River closed her eyes and sighed then she opened them making Haru grin "yes those eyes of the dragon, come and find me sister. Where it all began, you have 4 days to get here" Haru closed Jess's phone putting it in his pocket then looking at Jess he then gripped her chin, smirking at her "let's hope for you that she gets here sooner then four days because by then I'll have such fun you" Jess frowned "what are you … gonna do to me..?" Haru grinned more twirling the tento and stabbed Jess in her left thigh making her scream in pain "so many things Princess" Jess had tears in her eyes 'Sabo…. Help….' 'he can't hear you girl, I somehow is unable to get out he did something where I cannot be released' jess frowned 'must have been a pressure point… only river knows the spot to make it where you can't come out for awhile..' there was no response back to her 'Darcaniea…?' nothing. Then she felt that sharp pain again in her thigh once again and she screamed.

Sabo was looking up at the sky. That same feeling was still with him. Ace was good enough not to press the issues and even gave him some sound brotherly advice. It made him a bit happy to see Ace care at least a little. "Sabo…" He looked down to see Oichi's worried light brown eyes. She was wearing a two-piece black and purple bathing suit. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was holding scuba gear. He blinked. "I…uh…" "Did you call her?" Sabo smiled and patted her on the head. "I did…I'm okay." Oichi smiled. "I'm sure Jess is fine. She has her work cut out for her if Naruto and Kiba have a led part in that play." Sabo smiled. "Yeah…" Ace and Vivi came up behind him. "Still down in the dumps bro?" "I…I don't I guess. Just feel a bit weird." Oichi hugged him. "Mmmm…." He laughed. "Okay…Okay…I'm fine." "Why don't you two send a picture of you two. She loves you two more than anything else." Oichi took out her phone. "Great Idea Ace…wait…why are you being so nice?" Ace pouted. "I'm a nice guy. I may not like her all the much but Jess makes my little brother happy so therefore I can't stand to stand here while he is looking all depressed. Now do your picture so we can suba dive. You can pick Jess up some purple sea shells or something." He pulled Vivi away as Oichi and Sabo posed for a picture. They both smiled and put 'Missing you.' Under it before sending it. When that was done Oichi pulled him into the ocean to look at the underground caves.

The 2nd day Jess was hanging there in pain in just her panties and bra, her thighs where stabbed 4 times, 2 on each side. Haru was nowhere to be seen, Jess groaned waking up. Her eyes blinked and looked around, her throat felt dry from the screaming she did. 'where is he…?' Jess looked around more then looked up at the hook she was hooked too. Frowning 'I must try and escape…' using her last bit of energy left she lifted herself up, she could move 'the pressure point must have fade away…'. She did a back flip slowly releasing her from the hook. She fell on side making her hiss in pain from her thigh. She took deep breaths and lifted herself up again. Once on her feet she wasted no time to head for the door. Her hands where still tied, she reached touch the door knob. Opening it quietly, she peeked out. It was hallway of a ruined old Japanese like home. She frowned 'where in the hell did he take me…?'

Quickly moving out in the hallway she dashing through it going blindly. Running through the halls she stopped as she reached an area, going against the wall she peeked in and saw Haru sitting there like he was mediating with his back to her, he had no mask on, she could see his blue hair. She frowned 'if he is anything like river… he would already know I'm near him… shit…' closing her eyes 'Darcaniea…?' nothing, she frowned 'this is not like you to not answer me!' Her eyes widen as she hard the floor near her creak, she backed into the wall more to see Haru right in front of her. He was a very attractive guy, his hair was tealish light blue like Rivers. His eyes where the glowing blush like rivers. In a quick motion, he grabbed her chin making her gasp, pulling her to him "What took you so long to find come and join me" she bite her lip 'he new I was gonna ecaspe…?' he smirked at her then grabbing her wrist pulling her down the hall where she came from. She frowned and started to pull away from "Please just let me go!" Haru growled pulling her pass the room she was being held. She frowned 'where is he taking me…?'

[LIVE FEED]

Robin appeared in the feed. She and Sabo were in a cave. "This is Nico Robin and Sabo exploring some caves today. Next, we are going to the ruins." Sabo was rubbing against a picture. He had called Jess last night and this morning and still no answer. Ace, Oichi, Vivi, Nami and everyone else kept assuring him that everything was okay but deep down he felt that something was wrong. He sighed as he took some pictures. Robin smiled gently to him as she turned off the short feed.

"Sabo…we all know how deeply you care about Jess. You've been calling and sending her pictures so I'm sure she is feeling all the love from you right now." Sabo blushed. "Love is such a terribly strong word…" Robin giggled. "You say that but you can't hide from your true feelings Sabo. You may not understand what your feeling but trust me. When you let it all out everything will be clear. I promise." Robin smiled and went up ahead. Sabo frowned a bit and rubbed his chest. 'Love….' He had been taught that Love makes a person weak and yet when he left to clear his mind he learned by watching and observing that love can also make a person strong. He sighed and looked at his phone. No missed calls and no messages from Jess. He frowned. "Sabo come on. We are going to get left behind." Robin called out to him. "Oh. Coming…"

Caring her down the hallway he stopped at a sliding door, he used his foot to slide it open, he stepped closing the door his foot. Jess looked and frowned to see a large bedroom, It was a Japanese style, there was a bed in the middle of the room. Her heart was racing, she was scared in what he has planned for her "Why are" she didn't get to finished as he walked her over to the bed dropping her on making her started to panic. She started to crawl away only for him to grab legs pulling her to him. Jess looked scared she was scared, she looked at him to see him taking off his clothes. "P-please… don't… my body doesn't belong to you…"

Opening her legs, he pulled her to him, grappling himself he positions himself against her pussy. Her heart fluttered in a panic 'No! no, no no, no!...'

Rubbing the tip of his hard erection on her pussy she hissed slightly feeling disgusted, he looked at her "You think I wasn't gonna?" River frowned "no... please don't... Anything but this please…" Haru bite his lip and anger "are you ready princess?" She shook her head "No!"

He slowly pushed in her making her eyes close 'NO!...' pushing more into her he groaned from the pleasure "fuck your so tight..." Jess cried "no take it out Stop!..." all the way in he stopped so she can get the use of him in her holding her legs open, he watched her as she shivered "please stop..."

He smirked and started to move slowly, she bites her lip in disgust, thrusting slowly in and out of her in pleasure they both moan softly "s-stop..." "I'm not stopping princess..." thrusting and thrusting, Jess laid there motionless closing her eyes groaning softly 'Sabo save me… Darcaniea hep me' he bite his lip bring her legs over his shoulders he held her hips tightly and started to thrust into her fast and deep, river gasped "STOP!"

Thrusting, thrusting and thrusting into her as fast has he could feel her legs slid down his sides has he leaned down kissing her, she didn't kissing him making him grip hair pulling, she gasped in in pain, her mouth was open making him drive his tongue into her and then he pulled away and put his face in the crook oh her neck holding her, her eyes closed more tighter 'sabo…. Darcaniea…. help' he started to go deeper, faster and harder into her.

Haru made a chin voice "I'm gonna cum" Jess's eyes widen "No! don't!" thrusting deeper in her. He moaned. Jess screamed "STOP! STOP STOP!" Thrusting repeatedly into her as deep, hard and fast he could be moaned so loudly "I'm cumming! Into your womb!" With one hard deep thrust he stared to cum deep into her womb. Jess cried out "NOOO!"

Haru emptied himself into her, panting he pulled out kissing her only to push back into her as he was reading a 2nd round "I can't stop I'm so hard still, princess I'm gonna make every part of you mine" Jess's widen in fear "No more please….!" he grinned at her "Your mine now Jessica Lightning Mikcloud" Jess closed her eyes 'no more, no more… no more…' everything around started to fall into darkness as her own body shut down.

Oichi was frowning at Kid. He was laying down playing some kind of shooter game with Killer, Sabo, and Ace. Sabo was finally having fun since he has been worried about Jess. She had called to and left a message telling Jess to please call and talk to him so he can get out of his depression state. She was happy that the boys were making him happy but she and Kid had plans. "Kid…" "Not now babe. I gotta get Sabo before he…dammit!" Sabo laughed in victory. "Ha! Take that. You think you can beat me!" "Shit…" "Okay so now that you are done can we go…" Kid groaned. "Come on babe. We finally got Sabo smiling again. I've done everything you said, walked everywhere, carried everything, hell I tried on a dress for you to…" Oichi held her hands up. "Okay, Okay…I got it…I'll go find something else to do…" She huffed and walked out. The boys looked at Kid. "Don't worry. I already got a backup plan in order." Ace shook his head. "I don't know. Sometimes your more of a dick to her. I don't know what she sees in you." Sabo and Killer nodded in agreement. "Oh shut up." "I'm just saying man…you keep doing stuff like this and someone is bound to sweep Oichi away from you." Kid rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I said I got it covered…just start the game so I can kick your asses."

Oichi felt a bit of hurt. As she stormed through the lobby. "Stuipd Kid…" She pouted as she walked to the door. In the lobby, Law was sitting with his group of friend and Franky. Franky spotted her and nudge to Law. "Hey your future girlfriend looks mad you should go check on her." Law's cheeks were getting hot. "Shut up…" A boy, wearing a white shirt and a pair of overalls with a duffle hat on nudged him. "Oh, please see how you look at her during school. Just go talk to her. Now might be your only chance." Law frowned and pushed his face, that was getting to close, away. "Shut up…I said…" "Look she's crying…" Law's eyes opened wide as he turned around to see Oichi wiping his eyes. He could feel a bit of anger rise with him. "What did that idiot do now…" Law says as he rushed after her.

Oichi walked outside rubbing her eyes. "Ah…darn eyelash…" She blinked a few times. She then sighed. 'Fine…if Kid doesn't want to come with me I'll…be by myself…alone…" Suddenly her eyes grew wide as everything went dark. For a split second, she could see a small child sitting in the corner crying. She was covered in blood as a knife laid by her. To the side, she could a blurry version but it was hard to tell what it was. All she knew was that her own body started to shiver. She then felt her body shaking. "Oichi!"

Oichi blinked and looked up to see Law looking down at her worriedly. She could feel water running down her cheeks as a chill came up her spine. 'Who was that girl…why was she covered in blood…what was that blur spot…' She shook her head as she pushed away from Law. "A-Ah sorry…I had an eye lash stuck in my eye. I just got it out ha-ha." She rubbed the tears from her eyes. Law frowned. "What did he do?" Oichi looked at him. "What?" "That idiot made you cry didn't he…what did he do?" "O-Oh…you mean Kid…well…we had plans today but he blew them off to play some games…I mean…" "Where were, you going?" "Huh…oh…well we were going to the to market to pick out some supplies for me…but…" Law grabbed her hand. "Let's go…" "Wait a minute…Law…" "I bet you planned out the whole day with that idiot and he just shoved you away." "Law…" "Well screw him. You are having your plans fulfilled today dammit…even if I have to force you." Oichi felt a little throb in her chest as Law pulled her to the train station.

Darkness, Jess's eyes open as she was surrounded by darkness, pitch black darkness. She frowned 'where am I?...' "Hello?!" it was cold, she felt cold. Closing her eyes, she whimpered slightly "Sabo…."

Darkness, Jess's eyes open as she was surrounded by darkness, pitch black darkness. She frowned 'where am I?...' "Hello?!" it was cold, she felt cold. Closing her eyes she whimpered slightly "Sabo…."

'ahhh' her eyes widen as she heard a woman's voice. It was soft and gentle. She looked around her and stopped as she saw a small floating bright blue light. She blinked at it and walked towards it "What are you…?" the blue light moved away as jess got close, Jess felt like it was leading her somewhere. The blue like looked almost like a figure of woman. Moving away from Jess, Jess right away followed until she reached a certain area. Jess stopped and frowned it was a dark hallway with a red door at the end of it. She shook a little, the blue glowing ball made a soft tone making Jess look at it "You want me to go in there…? Just what are you?" it floated there, it didn't respond to her. Jess frowned but she moved down the hall. The blue glowing orb did not follow her it stayed at the spot it was floating at.

Reaching the red door, Jess closed her eyes reaching out touching the door knob. She gulped and opened it, stepping in the door closed behind her. Jess looked around to see a dark small room with a window seal. Seating at the window was a blacked woman wearing black tank top with black lace cardigan, fade red shorts and black high heels.

Jess felt a tug in her chest 'that can't be…' then the woman began to sing, making jess's eyes widen.  
"My eyes close

I'm holding onto

my memories

and hatred.

my slumber

all alone in my head...

so silent.

I can't explain the way

my tears run blood along my veins

if I let go of my pain

I'll cease to be, give into the plague...

war is coming,

I can hear it in my heart

blood will flow

along the grounds of the innocent,

I can't deceive

the darkness anymore...

I'm letting go, I'm losing control of myself...

you beat me down,

so low and now

I'm crying my soul

I'm losing control.

you led me to

a place where I

can't feel my face...

death is just an anesthetic

for what's to come

a body left behind with no face

feeling numb

all alone I cry here

fading into nothing

all alone I lie here.. dying...losing myself..."

Jess frowned 'same voice as me…' she felt a tug in her heart again "Darcaniea…?" the woman turned her head and jess's eyes widen. She looked identical to Jess but her hair was black and she piercing red eyes, the woman smiled at jess making jess shiver slightly "Hello Jess"

Jess frowned she couldn't move 'I can't believe this…' Darcaniea smirked with a chuckle "come here and sit next to me" Jess closed her eyes and relaxed herself opening her eyes and her legs moved on their own as she stepped towards the window and Darcaniea. Jess sat down next to her making Darcaniea watch her, Jess frowned "What is this place…?" Darcaniea laughed "You're in your mind, it's called the window of the mind. It where I go to watch everything even though I hear mostly everything that goes on but for now I have the window closed…" Jess sensed the sadness in her voice and looked at her, Darcaniea was looking at the closed window she was frowning.

"Are you frowning…?" Jess asked, it surprised Jess to see this from even Darcaniea. Darcaniea turned to her and glared softly at her "believe it out not me and you share your body so what this freak is doing to you is hurting me also, I can't even come out from the pressure point he put on you… it's blocking my way out…"

Jess frowned "Why do you do the things you do….?" Darcaniea blinked at her and then laughed "Why am I so evil you ask?" Jess nodded softly. Darcaniea shrugged her shoulders "It's the way I was created, I was created to be nothing but darkness" Jess looked down with a frowned "I don't remember why am I here… I know Haru kidnapped me and tortured me but I don't know why I'm here…" Darcaniea looked at her more "I see.. you must have shut out what happen to you, I will not tell you since it's horrific to tell. You most likely shut down your body" This made jess frown even more, looking back at Darcaniea she wondered is this what people see when she is out.

"So… uhm is this what people see when you're out… with the black hair and red eyes…?" Jess asked, Darcaniea chuckled "only when I fulling take control of you yes but when I half take control your eyes become my eyes" Jess looked down then at the door "Who was that glowing ball of light….? It led me here.." Darcaniea looked at the door also and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I can't go beyond that door" Jess blinked and looked at her "Really you can't…?" Darcaniea nodded "I can't go beyond the door that is red, when the door turns black then I can go beyond it like know its black" Jess turned her head and looked to see it indeed turned back. Darcaniea stood up grabbed Jess's hand making her body shiver as she was dragged to the black door "Where are you taking me" Darcaniea smirked "to my place" Darcaniea said opening the door.

Law and Oichi walked from the market as Law carried some bags. "So, he blew you off to play games with Sabo? Well he has been depressed…" Oichi nodded. "Yeah…so I'm not fully mad at him. He did it to put Sabo in a good mood. I couldn't do it…I guess that's just how much he love's Jess…but still…" She looked down. Law frowned at him. "He's a idiot…" "Yes, but he is a really good person. I know he has some bad qualities like his stubbornness, anger issues, he can be over protective, and…he tends to…put certain things over me…but, he takes care of me even when I talk his ear off about Jess. He makes me laugh, and shows me a good time whenever we go on dates, he's there for me when I'm sad and what not but…sometimes I still feel so lonely…I get so…I don't know…" She rubbed her head. She bit her lip. "Oichi…" she stopped. "A few days ago…I…I told Kid I loved him…" Law eyes widen as he looked at her. "He never really gave me an answer…and in fact he never brought it up again and at first…I felt like my heart was trampled on." Law frowned and was about to say something until Oichi shook her head. "B-But it's okay now. I realized that it was a heat of the moment thing and it was completely untouched subject. I mean we both have out who lives a head of us and neither one of us know what love really is…so I just pretended it never happened no matter how hard it hurt when I realized I said it when I shouldn't have said it but it just came out and…Ah….I'm sorry! I'm just rambling now…"

Her face turned a bit red. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Law shook his head. "No…it's quite alright. I'm sure you talk to Jess about this stuff and with her not being here you need to find a new outlet to vent. I'll be that outlet whenever you need to talk. I'll listen to you…I always will be…" Oichi looked up at him in a bit of surprised but then she smiled and him. "T-Thank you…"

Kid was flipping through the channels. Ace and Sabo were out with Luffy having a brotherly lunch. Killer and the guys were soaking in the hot springs and Oichi was nowhere to be freaking seen. He was pissed off but then he figured that she was out doing something with Vivi and others so he waited for her to come back. Suddenly, his phone rings. It was killer. "Hey what is it…" "Don't get mad…" "Well I can't get mad if I don't know what I'm getting mad about…" "…Oichi and Law are walking around together. Looks like they went to the market, that little sea food shake, oh…and he just brought her some sweets and flowers…" "WHAT!" Kid yelled out. "They are now…getting on the train back to the hotel…I was just giving you a head up…" Killer hung up. Kid grit his teeth. "That damn bastard…I'll kick his ass to hell and back."

About a hour later Law and Oichi walked into the hotel. Oichi giggled at him as he tried an orange mix with strawberry flavor cake. "Ugh…to sweet." She laughed. "I told you it was sweet." He picks off a piece and held it up to her. "I don't think you know how sweet it is." Oichi blinked and opened her mouth as he put the cake in. She chewed it as hearts came into her eyes. "Ahhh! So sweet! I love it!" Law chuckled. As he feed her another piece. "Mmm…we should have gotten that Tiki smoothie! It would have gone great with this." Law held up a cup. "You mean this? I figured you might like it." Oichi smiled as she took it and sucked it up. "So, good! Here try some!" She put the straw to his mouth. Law's face went a bit red as looked away a bit. "Come on…try it!" Law sighed as took a sip. "Hmm…I can't complain…it really is good." Oichi smiled. "Told you."

Laws friends and Franky were hiding behind a plant. "Yes! Did you see that!" One of them whispered. "What are we seeing?" One whispered back. "Look! He just took a sip of her smoothie off the SAME straw…Indirect Kiss!" He whispered. Franky and the others high hive each other. "Oh yeah that's how you do it…" "Uh Oh…trouble making a B line straight fort them."

"Oichi!" Law and Oichi stopped in their tracks as Kid walked toward them full of anger. Oichi sighed as she took her things from Law. Kid walked up and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell!? What were you doing with Oichi!" Law frowned and pushed him back. "Don't pull that crap on me Eustass!" He grabbed him by the collar. "Your sitting on your ass playing video games while your girlfriend is down here crying because you blew off a day that SHE planned for YOU!" He yelled out in shocking anger. He pushed Kid back and digs in one of the bags and pulled out a shirt just about Kid size and a few bandanas and threw it at his face. "Take a good look dip shit! She brought all this crap for you! Nothing for herself! So, before you try to point fingers maybe you should point it at yourself first!" He sent a glare to Kid who took a step back from the outburst. Law then walked over to Oichi. "Law…um…" He kisses her cheek making her face heat up a bit. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Let's do it again sometimes." He smiled at her. It wasn't one of those half ass smiles either. It was actual rare smile. Her eyes wide as he walked away.

It was dark now. Around eleven o'clock. Everyone was in Luffy's room having a food party. Kid and Oichi were getting ready to head down stairs to the pool. Kid was still pissed to the point where he ignored Oichi up until that point. She was sitting at the desk making designs on his shirt. He asked her to come down to the pool. She agreed.

The ride down was silent between them. When they got to the pool it was empty. "Must be…at Luffy's room…ha-ha…" Oichi asked as she walked in. She put her towel down and slipped out of her flats. She then jumped in the pool. She giggled as she swam back and forth. Kid watched her. The words from Law kept repeating in his head. Yes, he blew off Oichi but he was trying to cheer up that depressing asshole Sabo. Being around him was just so depressing. Even though he knew that he still has not apologized to Oichi for being…well…being him…He was never good at the sorrys so he could only think of one way to make it up to her.

When Oichi was done playing by herself in the pool she got out to see Kid relaxing in the Jacuzzi with his head up. His hair was down from the steam. Oichi walked up to him slowly. She didn't know of she was still mad at her. "U-Um…" Kid looked at her and motion for her to get in. She smiled happily as she got into the Jacuzzi with him. She cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her. "Kid…" He looked down and kissed her. He pulled back. Her face was red. Kid smirked and licked his lips as he kissed her again and again. Tonight, she was wearing a all blue two-piece was a ruffle bottom. Kid kissed her down to her neck as his hand ran down her back. She then felt herself lifted on top his lap. "Let me show you how sorry I am…"

The next day, Haru smirked closing the door behind him and walked back to the large area if the house. Walking back he felt something and smirked "Sister you finally came for her" River appeared quickly next to him swinging her sword at him "HARU!" Haru vanished as River's sword cut through the wall. Haru grabbed his sword on the floor quickly unsheathe it and blocked another attack from River "You monster! Where is she?!" Haru smirked "In my room resting" River's eyes widen and turned into a slit forum and she was growling "You…. You didn't…" Haru smirked "Shouldn't have taken so long to get here!" he laughed and pushed her back into the wall. River growled both of their swords clashed and clashed. Haru managed to kick her into the wall cracking it "How does it feel to fight me where our clan use to stand?!" He laughed "Where I murdered every single one of them!?" River stood there glaring at him she held up her hand making a dragon claw. Haru glared at her "So father did teach you it before I killed him" Haru did the same thing lifting his hand making a dragon claw then dropping his sword. River eyed him and did the same and made other dragon with her other hand as he did.  
Haru smirked "the last two dragons fighting to the death" River growled "Silence, you are not from the dragon clan anymore after what you did!" Haru's eyes matched Rivers as they turned into a black slit forum.

Both took a deep breath and charged at other, blocking each other moves left and right. At a point Haru had River slammed into the wall with him pushing against smirking "tell me sister, If I didn't turn out to be what aim would you still have loved me either way?" River frowned and pushed him back sending into the wall "Be quiet! How dare speak to me in that manner, you disgust me!" Haru started to laugh and rushed at her with a pure dragon claw coming down at her, River stepped to the side 'I have to do this.. it's for his own good… forgive me' making a dragon her hand rushed to his chest hitting it hard, her four fingers landed on his chest and her thumps just below his ribcage. Haru's eyes widen 'father taught her…. The..' Rivers hand reverses still on his chest here her thump was in the middle of his chest, River pressured hard down on him making him coughed up blood, he stood there. River frowned "Forgive me brother…" Haru smirked as blood ran down his chin form his mouth "you are forgiven… father taught you the dragon heart technique… something he never taught me…" River frowned and tears went down her face "Haru…." Moving her hand, he fell the floor. River looked at him and then looked away rushing away to find Jess.

Rushing to ever room, she stopped at one where there were blood everywhere, her heart dropped "Jess… JESSICA!" she shouted and rushed down the hall and stopped at a room her brother mentioned to her 'she's in my room..' her eyes widen and opened the sliding door and Rivers eyes widen in fear. Seeing Jess on that bed, her thighs here covered in blood and she was naked. River rushed to her "Jessica.." she knelled down rubbing her face cried "I'm sorry… forgive me for taking so long…" River cut the binds from her hands "Let's take you home…." Putting her finger to her ear "Frank it's me…"  
"River, did you find her?" it was franks voice, River frowned "Yes… Pick us up please and take us home" "Roger that, see you in in 20 seconds" River wrapped Jess in sheet and picked her up walking out of the room "Jess wake up… your save know…"

In Jess's mind, 'Jess wake up… your save know…' Jess blinked hearing Rivers voice, she stood up from a couch that she was sitting with on with Darcaniea "River…" Darcaniea sighed "Looks like your dragon as saved you" and looked at the door as it turn purple "Looks like you can leave know" Darcaniea pointed to the door. Jess smiled and walked over to it and reached for it holding the handle then looked back at Darcaniea who sat there with her legs crossed "Remember what you promised me Darcaniea" Darcaniea smirked "Yeah, yeah I won't forget out little talk before the dragon came and save you and don't forget what we agreed on Jess" Jess nodded "Of course.. goodbye" Darcaniea smirked more "Yes Bye Jess for now" Jess shook her head and opened the door where a bright light shined in her eyes that it made Darcaniea hiss at the light, Jess covered her eyes with her forearm and walked through the light and the door closed behind her.

The sound of crickets filled her ears and her eyes open up feeling weak and drained, she see's River holding her "River…" River looked down with tears in her eyes "Jess you wake up" Jess and River then heard a sound of helicopter. Both looked to see a one fly over to them. It was Red with the royal symbol on the side of it, River knelled with Jess in her arms as it landed. They both can hear it shut down and the side door open, Frank stood there "Put her on the couch and go get your brother's body" Jess frowned 'she killed him…' River sighed stepping in and placing Jess down on the couch and quickly left. Frank sighed walked over to Jess and knelled down to her "You alright?" Jess frowned "Do I look alright….?" Frank frowned "You want me to take you to the hospital?" Jess's eyes widen in a panic "No.. then uncle will now then Sabo will now I don't want to triune his school trip…" Frank touched her forehead "Hush, if your so worried about it then I'll take you to the one place your uncle won't know about" Jess frowned "to Grivida…? No please just take me home" Frank stood up and took off the sheet she had on and he felt his stomach flip "hell no, I'm taking you to Zach" he said as River came back on caring a body wrapped in white sheet. Jess quickly closed her eyes, Frank looked over "Is he dead?" River frowned "No… still breathing… but I don't know how long he will be breathing for… I used… that on him.. I had too…" Frank walked over to her as she placed Haru's body on the floor. Frank yanked her up making her gasp and he hugged deeply "It's okay, you had to do what you had to do" River bite her lip and started to tear in his chest "Why wasn't I notified that he escaped from prison!" she shouted "You idiot Franky! You should have told me!"  
Frank held her "Because I thought you would need a break from the drama of all the fighting, that's why the King put you on leave…." He pulled back "Sit down and I'll take off, going to Grivida" he walked away. River frowned and closed the door and sat down. Jess opened her eyes "River… you still love him don't you?" River frowned looking away "Nonsense, he's with him someone" Jess smiled at her "I know, he's with Danni" River leaned back "It can never happen between us again so be quiet about it never speak of it again to me" Jess shook her head looked away "I'm gonna sleep…" River frowned as they heard the helicopter start and then soon took off.

River took Jess's phone from her back pocket, she managed to grab it along with her sword. She dialed Gaara's number, it rang twice until it was answered "Jessica Mikcloud! Where the hell have you been?!" River sighed "Gaara it's River" it was quiet "River… where is Jess?" River frowned "Listen to me, you still have her school bag?" "Yes… why…?" "shut up for a moment Gaara" River snapped at him "You need to go to the schools parking lot and take her car back to her house is that understood, let the dog out, feed her and Anubis do you understand me?" Gaara frowned "Of course… but" River interrupted him "You are to keep quiet if you say a fucken word I will arrest you. You will meet me on Sunday night, meet me in the schools shared parking lot Sunday night, there we will meet Sabo, Oichi and Law do you fucken understand me?" she heard Gaara gulped "Of course I understand" River nodded "Good boy" she hanged up on him.

Oichi woke up next to Kid. Her body was in so much pain. She turned to see Kid's back to her which was weird since he likes sleeping close to her. She shifted her body and reached out toward him. "Kid…" She touched his back but he suddenly moved away and sat up. "I'm going to take a shower…" He says. He gets up without looking at her. She frowned. His words seemed so cold. Usually he drag her to the shower with her. She looked at the many scratches on his back. 'Did…I do that?' 'Hehe no darling that was all me.' Oichi's eyes widen as she sat up. "Uh…hello…?" She looked around the room to see no one there. "I…could have sworn someone said something…" 'Oh ho? So you can finally hear me?' Oichi frowned and looked around. This was weird. 'Calm down silly girl. I'm here. In your head.' Oichi touched her head. "In…my head?" "ahaha…this is quite a treat. Tell me is my voice the only one you hear? Do you hear anything else?" "Huh…what do you mean by that…" 'I guess that's a yes. Oh this is wonderful! Me being the first to take over!' Oichi ruffled her hair. "I…I don't understand…Who is talking. Did something happen last night…" 'My, My you shouldn't talk to yourself out loud. People might think your crazy. Just lay back down and talk to me through your mind.'

4 hours later, they reached Limerick, the royal capital of Grivida. River stepped foot in the cock pit "did you contact King Zach?" Frank nodded "Yes I did, he's waiting for us know. He's taking her into his personal hospital wing in the palace, what about you did you tell King Jetter?" River frowned "Of course not… he did call me in why she hasn't been at school. I told him she feeling sick, running a fever and said I will take care of her while Sabo and Law is gone" Frank smirked "let's hope he believe's you" River frowned "yeah" They both look out The Castle is made of pale red stone. It has seven massive drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts. Massive curtain walls surround the keep, with nests and crenellations for archers. Thick stone parapets, some four feet high, protect the outer edge of the wall ramparts, where the heads of traitors are traditionally placed on iron spikes between the crenels at the gatehouse. The walls have great bronze gates and portcullises, with narrow postern doors nearby. The royal castle sets on the hill of Limerick, they were approaching from behind, the city of Limerick was in front of the castle as they see.

Frank see's the landing spot, they can see Zach standing not from it with Aurora next to him. Frank right away moved to the spot landing down turning off the helicopter. River sighed and braced herself and left the cock pit into the sitting area. Walking in Jess was sitting up "Are we here?" River nodded and helped her up. Jess balanced herself against River, she hissed in pain "Ow.." River frowned and heard the door open, Zach stepped in Jess frowned at him, He shook his head "Getting yourself captured" Jess frowned "Shut up…" Zach picked her up bridal style and stepped out of the helicopter, Aurora was standing there looking worried, she walked over "Papa let's get her to the medical area…" Zach nodded "No telling your brothers" Aurora nodded "Of course Papa"

A couple of hours later Jess was rolled out of the surgery room, she had her thighs stitched up and wrapped up. Zach paced in a waiting area, he noticed and rushed over "how is she?" Aurora sighed "She's out cold, I gave her some morphine… she had 4 stab wounds to her thighs… luckily not deep enough to cause severe damage... but…" she bites her lip looking down, Zach put his hand on her shoulder "My daughter tell me know" Aurora sniffed and looked up at him "She was rapped…. At least four times… in both ends…. I know she's a birth control but I gave a morning after pill just in case…" Zach held her "Shhh its okay" Aurora started to tear "how could Haru do that to her….? I fucken grew up with him I never thought he would do such a thing to her!" Zach frowned "Speaking of him…" Aurora sniffed "He's alive barley… in a coma… River wanted me to leave in that state…. Papa what should I do?" Zach sighed "leave him like that…. If he lives, I will hand him over to Jetter. In the meantime, keep this a hush hush hun" Aurora nodded "Of course Papa" she pushed him away and followed the nurses to Jess's room. Frank leaning on the wall he had his arms crossed "kept me and river to take Jess home tomorrow" Zach sighed "Very well…"

[LIVE FEED]

Oichi's brown eyes appeared in the feed. "Hello? Is this thing on?" "Ace it's live." Ace says behind her. "It's not! The light isn't red and the time thingy isn't…oh…" Sabo laughs behind her. "Shut up…" Oichi says pouting. She pulls the camera away to show her wearing some of her own personal clothing that she made, inspired from the locals clothing. She was wearing a red tube top with attachment long sleeves with white lining. Her stomach was exposed showing her three scars. She was wearing a red skirt that was split all the way down with a blue moon pin connecting at the tip. She had a pair of black flats on. Her hair had gotten a bit longer thanks to the tribal treatment so it was tied in a side ponytail with her curly hair running down to the side. She had her glasses on and her batman bag on. "Okay so today we are meeting my Grandma! I'm very excited to show of my new big brothers!" Ace, Sabo, and Luffy squeezed into the camera view.

The camera was then taken away by Ace. "Yeah! We are here to find out the secret to Oichi's personality! We met her mom and her dad and Sabo over here meet her two sisters that she never told us about…" He pinches Oichi on the cheek. "O-Ow!" "They all have different personalities and we can all agree that none of has seen Dante smile…" "Right!" Sabo and Luffy say in unison. "…and we all know how her mother can get…" Ace says shivering. "R-Right…" Sabo and Luffy say a bit low and away from the camera. "Apparently, her sisters are a pair of hotties but are super excitable about every little thing, something our little Oichi hardly does unless it involves Food, Batman, and her private little collection of books." "H-Hey!" "RIGHTT!" Sabo and Luffy yelled. "So we are going to meet her Grandma. We are going to learn where she truly gets her personality. If we don't make it back due to the contents of what was said in the feed that I am happy to know that our final moments where here with our baby sister." Ace says in fake tears as Sabo and Luffy joined him. The three bothers busted in to laughter as a pouting Oichi took back the feed. "S-Shut up! There is nothing wrong with my mama, papa, or my annoying younger sisters…you guys just don't understand and you ruin the feed! Mmmmfff….." She sighed. "Anyways…my grandma's house is about two hours away from the hotel itself. So, we have to take the train to get to the station here. From the station, it's about a ten-minute walk until we reach her house. Right now, we are in the part of the Island that has not been affected by to tourism thanks to my dad."

She turned the camera around so show a beautiful valley. It was filled with nothing but the back trees, flowers, and small animals. Soon they started to enter a small village. People were out in the fields and a few children were playing around. They noticed Oichi and the others and waved over to them. "I like your clothes! Where did you get them? They look like ours but…more different…" A young girl came up asking Oichi. Sabo took the feed and pointed to Oichi and the girl. "Well that's because I made it myself." She took off her bag and pulled out a red fabric cloth and a yellow one. She then took out her sew kit. Sabo zoomed in as she cut the cloths in half and quickly made the girl a red ribbon with small yellow designs. They girl's eyes widen as Oichi pin the ribbon in her hair. She then took the remaining halves and made a small lily flower out of it. She took a clip out of her bag and placed it on the back of the flower and then pined it to the girl's side. "Wow! Thanks!" Oichi smiled. "No problem. I'd make you something else but we really need to get going."

Walking past the girl the other children surrounded her to look at the ribbon and flower Oichi made. Sabo zoomed in on Oichi. "…and therefore, she is the president of the fashion club's ladies and gentlemen." Oichi blushed and took the feed. "I think that's enough…stupid brothers…" She turned the feed off.

In Grivida, Zach sat next to Jess reading a book as she slept. Flipping a page "You always get yourself into trouble…. If Rick was still alive the outcome for this year could be different…" he sighs "I know" Jess's voice rang through his ears and she turned to her and a true smile came on his face "Well awake" then he froze and narrowed his eyes "Hello Darcaniea" She smirked "My knew I was out right away Haha so like you King Zachariah" Zach stood up "Why are you out?" She smirked again "it was a deal me and her made while she was captured and shut down her body while she was being raped. When she sleeps, I come out, only to heal her body of course" Zach just stared at her and then sighed sitting back down "Really know?" he goes back at reading his book.

Darcaniea giggled "It is only until she fully heals which won't take that long since I'm out" Zach humms slightly "I see, will you behave in my presence?" Darcaniea grin "Oh you know I always behave in your presence your Majesty" Zach looked annoyed but kept on readying "no killing one is that clear?" Darcanieas made a shine and nodded to him "Yes sir" then Darcaniea blinked and then glared "I hate it when you use that on me!" Zach smirked "Don't forget who truly created you Darcaniea, I have more power of you than even Rick or River did" Darcaniea pouted "you are such a fucken prick, your lucky I can't kill you….." Zach smirked "Yes, it's to bad. It would have been such a lovely battle between us" Darcaniea smirked back at him "Yes it would"

Oichi walked up to a house. It was a cottage. It had a brown roof and made of bricks. It was covered in green vines and flowers. There were two trees in the back yard. One had a swing on it. There was a garden out in the front. There was also a couch swing seat in front of the house. "This is it!" Oichi says as they walked up to it. There was a rocky pathway that led to the door. "This is your grandparents house? Pretty…cool…" Ace says looking around. Oichi suddenly looked up and moved Sabo and Luffy out the way just in time for a pair of feet to be slammed down on Ace's face. Sabo and Luffy looked wide eyed as Ace feel to the ground and the person jumped up and landed on her feet. "SSCCOOORRREEE!" The person yelled. Oichi sighs. "Bri! Watch what you are doing!" The person, Bri, looked at Oichi. They were light skin and had on a tan shirt with a black open vest and blue jeans on. They were wearing a newspaper boy hat. There short black hair was showing under it and their light brown eyes were sparkling. "Oichi! Welcome home!" Bri stepped on Ace's face once more causing him to jump up. "Hey! Watch where you are stepping!" Bri turned around and gave him a evil look making a angry mark appear on Ace head. "What was that!?" She says. "I don't think your death." Ace cracked his knuckles. Bri smirked. "You wanna go pretty boy. I'll make sure your little solider wont be marching anytime soon." Oichi got in the middle of them. "S-Stop please! No fighting!" Ace and Bri back up. "Who the hell is this guy!" Ace says rubbing his face. "This is my cousin Bri and…" "CCCIIAAAAA!" A girl ran out the door with a frown on her face. "BRITTANTY! Why did you do that!? These are Oichi's guest! You should have kicked that boy in the face! No matter how ugly it is!" Another angry mark appeared on Ace's face. 'Ugly…' Oichi shook her head. "It's okay Tiff. No harm was done." The girl Tiff was light skin with light brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt and flats. Her hair was longer and went down to her back. Ace and the others looked at her then back at Bri. "Wait…are you two twins!?" They say together.

"Okay…these are my twin cousins. This here with the skirt is Tiffany but we call her Tiff. This here with the hat is Brittany but we call her Bri." The two girls smiled and wave. "Hi there!" They both said. "Wait...your a girl?" Ace says. Bri jumped up and kicked him in the face. "The hell you that I was huh! Ya got something wrong with ya eyes or something!" She says with fire in her eyes. Sabo chuckled as Tiff walked over to him. "Hm…Hm…you must be Sabo…" He smiled. "Yeah that's me…how do you…" "Oichi told us that she was…taken in by her new brothers. Taken by the scar on your eye and that sex appeal that is pouring off your body not to mention that beautiful flock of hair you must be Sabo…and…" She looked over at Luffy. "Hey Bri come here look!" Bri was pounding Ace in the ground with her foot when she walked over to Tiff. They both studied Luffy's face before hugging his face. "Awww he's so cute! His skin is so soft! You must be Luffy! That baby face of your is adorable!" They say as they hugged him more. Oichi helped Ace off the ground. "Ugh…well…I can see that your family is know for their anger issues." Oichi laughed. "Come on let's go inside." Luffy pushed away from the twin. "Hey I'm hungry." They smiled. "Don't worry! We will feed you until you pop! First we gotta go meet Grandma! Right Oichi!" Oichi nodded as they all walked into the house. 

Inside the house were a lot of a couch surrounding a fire place. On the walls were mutipule family pictures. Sabo stopped to look at one and his eyes widen. "No way…" Ace walked up beside him. "Whoa…is that Da…uh…Mr. Yamamoto?" They were looking at a photo of a young Dante holding up a fish smiling. "Wow…" The both said. Oichi pushed them. "I told you two that my dad smiles." Bri and Tiff looked back at them. "They didn't think Uncle Dante smiled? Hmm…around here it's a bad sigh when he's frowning but we usually see him similing a lot. "Shocker…" Sabo says under his breath. "Come on Granny is in the kitchen." The twins say pulling Luffy along. "Is she cooking food?" "Yeah but she just got started but, don't worry Luffy we will make sure you eat until your full!" Luffy smiled as he wrapped his arms around the girls. "Hurrahh! FOOD!" The twins giggled at him. Ace shook his head. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…"

Zach sighed once more "Shouldn't you be going back inside now?" Darcaniea smirked "Haha! She's still sleeping, I will let her out when she is feeling better. Where is her phone?" Zach raised his eyebrow at him "Why do you want her phone?" Darcaniea smirked "I wished to send lover boy a message" Zach frowned "Jess wishes to not disrobe his school trip" she crossed her arms "Give me her phone know" she pouted, Zach sighed getting up and walked over to the dresser. Picking her phone, Zach walked back "Your lucky you are in a real bedroom not a hospital bed" Darcaniea smirked snatching the phone from him. She turned it on and right away it was filled with messages, voice mails and pictures. Darcaniea started to laugh "Wow lover boy was sure worried about her!"

Darcaniea was looking through the pictures and smirking "Well I guess I'll let him now she is okay" hitting the video call button she smirked and waited for him to answer 'let's see how long he will stay on with me'

Sabo was letting Tiffany wash his hair. In the next room over he could hear Ace and Bri going at in a card came. "Ha! You suck at this game!" "Oh, shut your face…" "Mad because a girl is beating you." "Ha…don't you think it's a bit to much to call you a girl being that your flat chested and all…Ack!" Crashing was heard. "I dare ya to that to my face again ya hear me!" Sabo chuckled. Luffy was eating some pie that their grandmother had made. She and Oichi were out back visiting the grave of their grandfather. Apparently he was killed in a motorcycle accident. Even now Sabo can see the scars on his grandmother's heart.

"Sabo?" Tiff looked down at him. "Is this style okay?" She picked up a mirror. She had already styled three or four different times. He didn't mind it. This time it was slicked with his hair all the way back with his curls at the bottom. "It's to bad you wont let me cut your hair." Sabo laughed. "Well I got a girlfriend back at home who likes playing in it. She'd be pissed if I cut it all the way down." Tiff nodded. "So, do you think it be okay to cut the spilt ends. Thanks to the wash I gave you it should help with the damage you had. Sabo nodded as she washed his hair out. He closed his eyes. Her fingers were relaxing him. 'I wonder if all the girls feel this way when they wash their hair.' He sighed to himself mentally.

He then heard his phone ring. 'Shoot…just when I was getting relaxed. He picked up his phone and held it up over his face. His eyes widen. "It's Jess!" He quickly accepts the call only to frown. "This had better be a joke…" He said in low voice, making Tiff pause in washing his hair.

Darcaniea smirked "Aww this is not a joke my dear Sabo" she giggled then she laughed "Your hair! Hahaha!" Sabo rolled his eyes. "Tiff can you give me a second?" Tiff nodded as she sat him up and dried his hair off a bit. She then left the kitchen. Sabo took the towel and wiped some water that was dripping down his face. "Put Jess on. I have no desire to talk to you." Darcaniea did a small pout "I'm sorry but she's asleep, I called you to let you know she is fine Sabo" Darcaniea's eyes flashed with a small hint of hurt as he saw Darcaniea close her eyes breathed slightly in pain "yup fine" Sabo narrowed his eyes at her. It's was obvious to him that things were not fine in the least. He could feel a slight tug at his heart. If Darcaniea was even out that meant something must have happen. He gripped his fist but he sighed. "Fine…when she wakes up tell her to give me a call. I'll be home Sunday night." He says no longer looking in the camera at her.

Then the phone was snatched from Darcaniea making her growl. "Hey!" "You will hold your tongue Darcaniea."

Sabo looked up to see Darcaniea eyes widen and shined. "Yes sir."

Sabo looked and saw as Zach was now in front of the camera. "Sabo, it's nice to meet you again." Zach softly said to him.

"What happened to Jess…" Zach just started at him ignoring his question "River will pick you, Oichi and Law up on Sunday night. Your question will be answered but for the time being just enjoy your school trip."

Sabo frowned. He then put the camera away from his eyes as he covered them. "Sure…" He says flatly. Zach sighed with a frown sitting up and walking out of the room with the phone to only here Darcaniea growl. Zach closed the door and his eyes soften more "Sabo… How have you been feeling the whole time you were on your trip?"  
"Listen…I mean you no disrespect but I would rather not talk about anything until I know what happen to Jess while I am away. If you can not tell me what happened until Sunday, then I will get back to trying to enjoy my vacation." His voice sounded shaky but it was hard for him to even tell if it was sad or angry or both. "If you don't mind. I'd like to continue on with my day." He says. Zach smiled at him "Of course, you can enjoy your day Sabo but before I hang up on you… Always trust and follow your heart and instincts" Zach hanged up on him right away.

Tiff walked back in seconds later. Sabo was glaring at the phone until he noticed her. "S-Sorry…I just need a minute to myself…" He says rubbing his eyes. Tiff smiled slightly and walked up to him. She tilted his head back and turned some warm water on. She gently moved her fingers through Sabo's hair. "I've seen that type of look before in both my Uncle's and Oichi's eyes sometimes. Sometimes it's because they always hold things in and never let it out. I found out myself…well we all did…that holding things in can hurt so you should let it out before it hurts you to much." Sabo sighed and closed his eyes as he relaxed to her fingers. "Things…are complicated with my girl's family…" "Your girlfriend is Jessica isn't it." "Yeah…I guess you know about her?" "Yeah, Oichi talks about her quite a lot. It's enough to get past the point of annoyance but I'm happy she found a friend." Sabo smiled lightly. "Yeah…so does that mean you know…" "I don't know much about the girl or her family other then what Oichi has told me. All I know is that she's rich or whatever." Sabo sighed. "Well…her family can be…secretive to the point where I just want to walk away from it all sometime but the only thing that keeps me from walking out that door…is Jess…" Tiff looked at him. "I don't care about her families' name, status, or money…I know it sounds mean or wrong or whatever but I just don't. All I want for her is to be happy. If she's happy then I can be happy…"

Tiff frowned. "We all have our share of secrets…" She looked out to Oichi who was praying with their grandmother over the graves. She then smiled at him. "So, you can't stand her family but at the same time you don't want to lose her. That's sweet." "Yeah…but, I think something happened to her…something bad while I was here enjoying myself…She didn't call or text me back until Today…Everyone told me that she was fine and maybe that she was busy and I believed them all like a fool…the moment I felt something wrong was when I should have tried to get back…and yet I decided to stay here and be carefree and ignore it…" Sabo gripped his fist in anger. "I trusted everyone's word instead of my own…how can I say I care about her when I can't even…" Tiff stopped him in mid-sentence. "Sabo…I understand your frustration…you made a mistake. Everyone does. There is no one perfect in this world. I highly doubt your girlfriend will blame you for this. From what Oichi says she doesn't sound like that type of person." Sabo opened his eyes to meet her light brown ones. They looked like Oichi's. She smiled at him. "You're an awesome boyfriend Sabo. Even far away you show so much care and love about her. That's something special. Something I don't want you to lose ever." She then frowned and poked his chest. "A key thing though pretty boy. Don't you dare start blaming your friends or Oichi for this. From my understanding, all they were doing was trying to pep you up. You made the decision in staying here not them…" He blinked at her as she went back to washing his head.

He bit his lip before sighing. It sucked that he had to see 'her' face but just knowing that Jess was okay was enough to at least ease him a bit. "Hey…can you cut my splits…" Tiff smiled and nodded at him. "Sure." Sabo smiled lightly. "…and thank you for that…" Tiff nodded just as Oichi walked back in. She yawned. "Berry-boo, make sure you cover your mouth when you yawn liked that. Sabo eyes went over to Oichi's. Ace peaked his head out from the living room. "Berry-boo!?" They both says. Oichi blushed. "G-Grandma! I told you not to call me that!" Her grandmother walked in. She was wearing a long blue house dress and flats. Her black and gray hair was tied into a bun and she was just putting her glasses back on. She laughed as she patted Oichi on the head. "I'm sorry Berry-boo…It's a grandma habit." Oichi pouted. "Oh-Ho! Berry-boo huh? How did you get that name?" Ace says. "Well she always had a fascination with Teddy bears so we just ended up calling her Berry-boo." Oichi's face was getting hotter. "S-Stop telling them stuff!" "Hey that is no way to speak to Granny Lily." Ace says smirking. "Oh hush your face!" Tiff and Bri laughed at her face making Granny Lily frowned. "Now, I don't know what you two are laughing at. Poo-Bear and Sunshine." The twins face went red. "G-G-G-Grandma!" They yelled. Ace looked down at Bri. "Sunshine huh? Who would have thought." Bri punched him in the face sending him flying in the living room. "Poo-Bear huh…kinda fits you." Tiff pouted as she pours water on his face "H-Hey that's cold!" Granny Lily laughed. "Well why don't I get some food cooking up in here. Luffy's eyes sparkled. "MMMF FF FMFFM MFFFF!" "Luffy dear don't talk with your mouth full." Luffy gulped down whatever he had in his mouth. "FEED ME MORE FOOD!" Granny Lily laughed. "Of course, dear. I don't mind cooking for such a cute one like yourself. Eat until you can't eat no more." Luffy's eyes sparkled as he passed out from hearing such wonderful worlds. "My…is he going to be okay?" Oichi nodded. "He will be fine. Granny. He's just very happy." They started to laugh as Oichi helped Luffy up.

That next morning Law woke up to see a pair of brown eyes looking down on him. He blinked. "Huh…" He blinked once more to see that those brown eyes belonged to Oichi. He felt his face turning red as he looked down to see that they were both naked. "W-wait a minute…there is no way…" "Law…" His heart flipped as he looked back to see Oichi smiling at him. "Good Morning…" "O-Oichi…what are you doing here?" He looked around to see no one else in the room. She looked at him in confusion. "You invited me in last night remember. You said you wanted to talk to me about something and then…well…" She sits up sitting on his lap. "I think your smart enough to figure out what happened next." She grabbed his hand and nibbled his finger. Law groaned a bit. Seeing her on top of him. He wanted to do nothing more then to flip her over and push himself so deep inside her. He wanted to hear her call out his name as he thrust in her over and over until he sends her over the edge.

Oichi looked down at him. "Hey…do wanna go for…another around?" Something snapped inside Law. Something similar like that day. He found himself flipping her over, locked lips. He rubbed his already hard dick against her pussy. "Hurry…please Law…" Oichi begs in him. Law groaned as he started to push inside her. 'So hot…' He says. How long as he waited for this day. Suddenly Law's eyes shot open as he heard his phone alarm clock go off. He was met face to face with his half naked friend penguin. An angry mark popped on his face before he punched him in the nose. "What the hell Law!" "Don't be so close to my face when I wake up!" Law yelled. He sat up but he could feel the hard on he got from that dream. His face went red as he sighed. His other two friends were still looking at him. "What…" "Uh…Well…it's just…" "What is it…spill it out!" He yelled. He was getting cranky. Even if it was a dream. To be able to hold her was something he had been waiting on. The joint door to the bed room opened and Robin came out with a robe on. "Oh, you are all awake. I was wondering what that noise was." Robin…so you spent the night with Franky…" Robin giggled. "Something like that. It seems I wasn't the only one who sneaked away." Law looked at her with confused. She smiled as she points to the bed next to him. He looked over and his eyes widen. It was Oichi with the silliest bed hair ever. She was sleeping right next to him. His eyes grew bigger along with his friend behind his legs. "T-This is all a dream right…just another dream…" He reach down and poked her cheek.

Oichi moaned as she opened one of her eyes. "Mmmm…g-good morning…" She says as she sits up. The blanket falls reveling her wearing only panties. Penguin and the others got a nose bleed and laid there on the floor twitching. Law froze like a statue. 'This…This was the real Oichi.' He found himself falling back to the floor. Oichi blinked. "Uh…did I do something wrong?" Robin laughed as she grabbed a robe. "No, nothing. Come on let's get you cleaned up." Oichi looked back to see that Law two was having a massive nose bleed.

A few hours later Oichi and Law were downstairs eating. Oichi was picking at her food with her face red. When she took a shower and fully woke up she realized what had happened. How could she have done that. It was so embarrassing. Law rubbed his head. The air was a bit tensed between them and he didn't like it. "So…do you remember why…you were um…in my be…uh room…this morning?" Oichi looked up at him. Her cheeks were still a bit pinkish. She then sighed. "Um…me and the girls went out last night for all girl's dinner…We got back just before the curfew but when we got to our room none of us had the key. We tried banging on the boys room but I guess they were passed out pretty good…so Nami and Vivi went to Luffy's room and Robin took me to Franky. I was so tired that I didn't care. She told me to make myself comfortable…and get into the bed on the right…so…" She twirled her fingers around. Law cheeks were getting hot. 'Damn that Robin...she set it up didn't she…then again…I know for a fact that Sabo and Ace snuck out so all that left was Killer and Kid in the room…' He sighed. "Um…I'm sorry about that…really…it's just…when I sleep in a unfamiliar bed…I…I sometimes take them off until I'm comfortable…" She says as she looked down. Law cleared his throat. "It's…fine. You didn't have a place to sleep and I assure you that nothing…happened…" Both of their faces turned red.

Just then Ace and Sabo walked up to them. Ace slammed his hands on the table. "So how did you two sleep!?" "Just fine!" Law and Oichi both said making Ace smirked. "Oh? So…did anything…interesting happen…" Oichi ignored him as she drunk some of her coffee. Ace smirk grew. "No? So…no one was found…half naked in the bed this morning or anything…" Oichi started to choke on her coffee. "Would you shut up!" Law says glaring at Ace. Ace chuckled as he sat down. "I'm just asking. No need to get all defensive." Law glared at him. Sabo was about to sit down when he spotted Kid walking. He frowned. "I'll be right back…" He walked after Kid. He couldn't do anything about it because he was a bit worked up but now with his mind clear something needed to be done.

Kid was talking with Killer and his friends when he felt himself falling. Sabo had kicked his feet from under him. Kid feel to the ground. "Sabo! What the hell!?" Sabo frowned at him. "We need to talk now…" He grabbed Kid and dragged him outside.

Oichi frowned when she saw this and usually her feet would move to follow them but not this time. She looked down sadly. Law frowned at this. 'Oichi…'

Outside Sabo pushed Kid against a tree. "What's the big idea." "What the hell is going on between you and Oichi." Kid narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not dumb Kid. I've noticed and so have everyone else…you've been cold to her lately…why is that…" Kid put his hand in his pocket. "Why do you even care what's going on between me and her." Sabo grabbed him by his collar and glared at him. "You know damn well why. You can use that line on anyone else but, not on me." Kid moved his hand away. "Don't try to play that card. You don't even care about Oichi. The only thing you care about now is Jess. So, I don't have to answer your questions about anything that involves what happened between me and my girl." Kid started to walk by Sabo. Sabo frowned. "Why…do you smell like perfume…" Kid stops. "What…" Sabo grits his teeth. "Why do you smell like perfume…Oichi doesn't wear perfume…it messes with her nose…" Kid sighed. "That's none of your conc…" Kid's eyes widen as he saw the ground coming closer. His face connected with the ground hard making it crack. Some of the people who were walking by started in horror. Sabo grabbed Kid and tossed him back to towards the tree. His eyes were cold. Kid spit out some blood. "You fucking bastard…what did you do…"  
In the hotel, Law and Ace was looking at Oichi. "So…what happened?" Law asked. Oichi looked at him. "Huh…" "I know that look…what happened…spill…" Oichi looked down. "Well…it's just Kid has been acting a bit strange…ever since yesterday. After…well you know…he wouldn't look at me or touch me for the rest of the day. He basically ignored me. He was even supposing to go with me to meet my grandparents but…" Ace rolled his eyes and leans back into the chair. "Yeah…the asshole said he had something better to do…in those words exactly. I wanted to beat his face in right then and there but…" "I told him not to. I didn't want to force him…it was no big deal." Oichi smiled a bit sadly. Law gripped his fist. Oichi laughed a bit. "Still we ended up having fun right?" She rubbed her fingers together. "Anyways…we…we got into a argument before we left…and last night before I went out to eat. It…It was really bad." Oichi blinked a few times to stop the tears from flowing. "H-He said that if he wanted to he could have any girl out here…" Law dropped his cup, breaking it on the floor. Ace eyes widen. She didn't tell him this. Oichi cleared her throat. "Um…I guess it's my fault because…I've been spending a lot of time with you, Law. He was upset and…Killer assured me that he was just saying that to make me feel bad." Law anger was boiling to the max. Why would he say that to her? She is the one person that he doesn't need to do this to! He opened his mouth before Vivi came running in.

"O-Oichi! Ace! Help!" She cried out in panic. "Vivi?" "Babe. What's wrong!?" "Sabo and Kid! You gotta stop it!" Oichi felt her heart dropped a bit. She took off outside with the others behind her. She reached outside to see a group of people and some students watch in horror as Sabo beats Kid in the face. "Sabo! Stop!" She cried out. She ran to him. "Shit…this is bad!" Ace says.

Sabo was in full rage. It wasn't just the rage from today. This rage had been building ever since he had that feeling about Jess. That feeling of sadness and uselessness had turned into rage. Kid just had the terrible luck of pushing him over the head. He brought his fist down about to hit a bloody Kid again before he was pulled back by Ace. "Sabo! Chill! Look what your doing!" Oichi ran passed him. "Kid! Kid!" Kid coughed as she sat him up. "Kid are you okay?" "Does it look like I'm okay…" He said to her coldly, looking away from her. "Kid…" Sabo pushed Ace away after seeing that. 'I'll kill him.' He walked up to him but Oichi stood in his way. "MOVE!" He yelled at her in full rage. Oichi shivered but shook her head. "I wont!" "Oichi get out of the way!" "I won't!" Sabo growled but way grabbed by Ace, Luffy, Franky, and a few others. "Get off me!" He yelled. "Sabo! stopped it!" Luffy yelled. Sabo grit his teeth. Law and Killer were checking on Kid. Oichi reached out to help him up but he moved slightly away from her. Sabo glared at him. "Sabo…chill man…this is no time to lose your damn mind! Look where we are. I know you want to get your hands on him but this isn't the time or the place!" Sabo sighed as Killer and Law took Kid into the hotel. Oichi followed behind them. Sabo shook the rest of them off. "I'm fine…" He says. "I need a breather…" He says as he quickly walked away. Ace rubbed his head. "Dammit…"

Jess smiled sitting on the couch in her living room, then she felt a tug her heart. She blinked. 'Sabo….' She looked at her phone biting her lip she picked up, went through her contacts. "Sabo…. Maybe I should call him…. I can sense something wrong…" She closed her eyes and pushed the call button with video.

Sabo was cussing at himself as he walked down a path in the woods. 'What's wrong with me…I lost control over myself…I yelled at Oichi…I couldn't stop…' He stopped and sat down on a random bench. "I'm a horrible older brother…for a spilt second…I…I was going to…" Sabo felt his phone ringing. He didn't want to answer it. So, he let it ring until something tugged at his heart. "…Jess…" He sighed and grabbed his phone. He answered it. His heart fluttered at finally seeing her face. 'Thank goodness…' "H-Hey there beautiful…" He says trying to smile but failed. 

Jess smiled softly at his sniffed almost trying not to cry "Hey hunny…. I'm… I'm sorry…. I haven't been answering you…." She frowned

"It's fine…glad you are finally calling back though…" Jess looked away. "I'm sorry about Darcaniea…" she looked at him, watching his face.

"Yeah…" Jess blinked at him and placed her hand on her heart, Sabo can see the IV connected to her hand. "Sabo what's wrong….? I can fell it…What happen…?"

Sabo frowned. He wanted to do his usual smart ass comments but right now…he just didn't have the energy right now. 'I'm sorry…if I would have…listened…then you would be…' Is what he wanted to say but…He shook his head as he turned the camera away from his face. He closed and squeezed his eyes together. He gripped his hair tightly. 'Fuck! Why does my heart hurt so damn much!' Jess blinked at him "Sabo..?". He turned his face back to the camera. "It's just…I'm feeling very…very crappy…I've been doing a poor job of being a boyfriend…and a older brother…it's just been…hard…I guess…" Jess frowned and shook her head "No you're not a horrible boyfriend or an older brother Sabo, you can never be those…. I'm a horrible Girlfriend…. I… didn't wanna tell you what happen so you can enjoy your school trip…." Jess started to tear. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize…it's fine…I understand." He smiled a bit. Jess smiled at him "Sabo…. I love you…"

Sabo smiled. The word love to him was just a word but whenever she said it, it had a different feeling. "Yeah…and seriously you think you're a horrible girlfriend…please. Any girl that can tame me is a grade A in my book." Jess giggled softly. "I wanna tell you know but do wanna wait until you come back….?" "Yeah…I'll wait…"

Jess smiled at him, Frank walked in and saw her smiled 'she's talking with sabo' Frank walked over sitting next to her making her blink. Frank looked at the video feed and smiled "Sabo"  
"Frank." He says. "I'm here to watch her while river is gone until Sunday, she's still Grivida. Jess its time for your shot." Jess frowned and then looked at Sabo. "I wish you were here to hold me…." She was flushing.

"I'll hold you all you want when I come home Sunday…" Frank smiled and picked up a glass syringe with clear white liquid in it. Frank grabbed Jess's arm and gentle stick the needle in her making her eyes closed tightly "Ow…"

Sabo chuckled. Frank sighed "suck it up, Aurora said you have to get these once a day, until your full healed." Jess pouted and muttered. "God dam doctors… I would rather have Law here… and treat me…" Frank frowned and yanked out the needle fast making gasp in pain. "OW frank!"

"If he heard you making all that fuss he'd make it hurt worse. Just ask Oichi. Ha-ha…" He looks away a bit, trying to hide the sadden smile on his face. He was happy that Jess was okay but he still took his anger out on Oichi who isn't use to seeing that side of him. Knowing her…she's probably somewhere blaming herself and then that asshole…Sabo shook his head. 'No…shut up Sabo…right now you are finally talking to your Jess. Focus on her. Focus.' Jess Looked at him she sensed something was wrong. "Sabo look at me"

'Fuck…' Sabo looked up. Jess looked right at him threw the video feed "What happen?" her voice was serious and worried. "You mention something about being a horrible brother…. Did something happen to Oichi…?"

'Double Fuck…' Sabo rubbed the space between his eyes. "Uh…well…" Jess looked at him more "Tell me what happen" 'Triple Fuck…I can't lie to her. She hates that…' He sighs. "Kid and Oichi…they haven't been…getting along and I was…to busy worrying about you to even see what was going on…Today, I confronted Kid and learned…some something…something that pushed me over the edge…I couldn't control myself. I started kicking the hell out of him with the full thoughts of killing him." Sabo looked down sadly. "I was so angry from not knowing what happened to you from what he was doing and I let it all out. I…I…Oichi got in the way I…I yelled at her in full rage. I could see her fear rising up something I never wanted to see…but I wanted to get my hands on Kid so bad that…I even considered…moving Oichi out of the way myself…" Sabo frowned at the thoughts that was going through his head.  
Jess frowned and looked anger "What did he do to her….?" She said in a dark low tone. Frank's eyes widen and leaned away from her.  
Sabo frowned. He thanked the fact that she was over just on the phone. "Before…I even tell you. You must promise me. I know you and if I tell you I know what you are going to do. So, Right now, Jessica. Promise that you wont do anything to Kid or…say anything to it about Oichi…" Jess bite her lip and started to breathed slowly she closed her eyes, Frank was still leaning away from her. Jess stood up, Sabo watched her as she walked over to the wall with her phone, then opening her eyes "Alright I promise love" Sabo shook his head. "When I was talking to Kid he smelled like perfume. I asked him who's it was since Oichi's nose can't handle perfume. When he didn't answer, it became clear to me…So after slamming his face into the ground I asked him again. He admitted to…cheating…on Oichi…and he told me…that it wasn't the first time…"

Jess's eyes widen then then her head hung down has her hair covered her face "How many times….?" She asked in a low dark tone again. Frank was already against the wall.

"I don't know…all I know is that this has been going on for a while…maybe since he started his new job…" in a blink of an eye her fist went into the wall as has cracked and made two impact rings and she looked at Sabo and her eyes were dark and empty and she was biting her lip, Frank can tell she was fighting ever last bet of herself not run off to where they are. Jess started to hyperventilate making Frank gasp and rushed over to her. "Jess breath! Its okay! shit you better not be having a day terror… shit, shit! Jessica calm down before Darcaniea pops out of you again." "Jessica calm yourself." Sabo says as he did his best to stay calm. "Take deep breaths. Calm your nerves. Listen to my voice. Take it easy."  
She fell to her knee's tearing "H-how.. could he do that to her…?" Frank found knelled rubbing her back "Jess…" Sabo sighed and sat back on the bench. "I don't fully know…maybe…all the feelings he once had are gone and he doesn't know how to break it off…maybe he…I wonder if he…" Sabo sat up. "It's possible that…he encountered an ego…"  
Jess frowned "I knew he would do this to her…. Darcaniea asked him what would he do if Oichi she had something like her in her. Kid spat at my face that he would never have something so twisted in her…. Sabo…" she held her chest "I can't let Oichi be with him anymore if he's gonna be cheating on her left and right! It's not right! I would rather have her be with Law then him! Unlike Kid he proved to me that he won't leave her side after meeting an alter ego of hers…"

Sabo looked down. "Sabo my chest hurts... my heart its aching..." Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted, Franks eyes widen "Jess!"

"Jess!" Sabo called out worriedly. Frank picked up phone and had a worried look on his face "Don't worry i'll make sure she's fine, i'll have her call you when she wakes up, but there's something you need to know... Her and Darcaniea made a deal, while Jess asleep, Darcaniea can take control of her body to make her heal faster. Jess promised you but Darcaniea didn't... be ready Sabo, if she comes for him" Frank hanged up on him. Sabo frowned. "Great…just fuckin great…" Sabo says as he grabbed his chest. His hear started to ache again. He hated this feeling so much.

Oichi was sitting down lifelessly in wildflower peak. It was the peak where all the flowers were going to turn blue at night. Some of the students were meeting up here tomorrow for the sight and to pick a flower. Kid didn't want her in the room so she left. Later he had texted her something about him being sorry but she didn't read it. She looked down as she crossed her feet. Tears started to flow. She had never seen Sabo so mad. He has never yelled at her like that before either. Then Kid…Kid being so cold to her. She was so confused. Her heart started to hurt a bit. 'Aw…poor Oichi…I told you if you just leave him you will be a lot happier.' Oichi blinked. The person inside her head. Lusta. Was talking to her but right now she just wasn't in the mood to listen. 'If you think about it…Sabo was mad at you. It's your fault why he's mad. Then look at your so call boyfriend. This all started because you, Oichi, started hanging with my darling. It's all your fault.' Oichi covered her ears. 'Stop…' 'As usual you mess everything up. When are you ever going to learn.' 'Stop…!' 'It's all your fault. Why do you think people leave you left and right? Kid and Sabo are going to leave and then Jess…' "STOP!" Oichi says.

"Oichi…" Oichi's looked up to see Law frowning. "L-Law…how…how is Kid." "He will live…are you okay?" "Y-Yeah…I'm fine." "Funny…you don't look fine." He walked up and sat down beside her. "He's been asking for you…" Oichi looked his way. "Kid…I mean…after a talk with Killer and some extra motivation from Nami and Vivi he wants to apologize." Oichi looked down. "Why…it's not like it's all his fault." Law frowned. "Oichi…don't blame yourself for anything that happened." 'Everything is your fault.' He reached out and touched her shoulder. "You have done nothing wrong." 'You will lose everything!' Oichi's eyes widen. Everything went dark for a minute.

Law looked at Oichi. "Oichi…" He was suddenly pushed to the ground. A smile came to Oichi's face. She licked her lips as her eyes widen. "Hello darling. You missing me! Hahaha!" "You!" "…and this time that witch isn't here to stop us from become one. I promise I'll be gentle with you." Law frowned. "Lusta…" She smiled happily. Creepy but happily. "Oh, you remember my name! I'm so happy!" Law wasn't fazed by this. In fact, he was getting pissed. "Stop playing these games!" Lusta look down at him. "Darling?" "Oichi! Is this how you deal with your pain? You go off and hide behind someone!? That is not the Oichi I know. It's not the Oichi I love!" Lusta's eyes widen. 'What…' Law frowned at Lusta. "Bring her back. Bring her back right now! I refuse to sit here and let Oichi hide her feelings. She's going to talk to me dammit. Now Bring. Her. BACK!"

It was silent for a moment. "I-Its…It's not easy…when everything is your fault." Law looked up to see Oichi with tears in her eyes. "Oichi…" "It's all my fault…" "It's not all your fault." "It is!" She yelled. "If I wasn't hanging out with you then Kid wouldn't have gotten mad! He wouldn't have said those hurtful things…" She cried out. Law frowned. "Sabo yelled at me in full anger because I got in his way. I've never seen him so angry…so angry at me. It's all my fault…It's always my fault and because of me I'll lose both of them! I don't want to lose anyone else." She cried as the tears came down her face. "I don't want to lose Jess either! I…I'm so scared…" She started so shake. "I don't want to lose anyone. I don't want to alone forever anymore!" Law sat up and pushed Oichi's head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her eyes widen. "Your…an idiot…" "Law…" "You're the biggest idiot ever…I've never met one bigger then Luffy until now…" She sniffled. "Do you really think your alone…do you think because of these people are going to start leaving…well your wrong." Oichi tighten her grip on his shirt. "Yes, Sabo yelled at you but he wasn't himself. Kid must have done something to push him over the already thin edge he was at. However, thanks to you Kid is going to be okay and Sabo didn't take it to far." He rubbed her back. "Everything is not your fault…what was it that you told Jess that day at the fair…stop taking all the blame on yourself. It does nothing but make you suffer and I don't want to see that. Sabo doesn't want to that. Jess doesn't either." He hugged her tighter. "Don't ever think that your alone. Ever." Oichi whimpered. "Even…Even if it does come down to it…If everyone you know or loved turned away from me I promise you…I will still be here. I will never leave you alone…" Oichi backed up from him. Her eyes widen at this as she locked into his eyes. He smiled gently at her. "I'll never leave you alone in the darkness." Oichi's heart started to beat. It got quicker as her face started to turn red.

Law rubbed her lips. She leans up a bit. She didn't know why but she wanted to kiss him. 'Hehehe…well this is quite the little turn about…' "Oichi…" Law leans down. Their lips were inches away before Law pulled away. She blinked at him. He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry…but you are still a taken girl. I don't want to force you into a bad position. I don't want you to doubt your feelings for Kid because of me…though If you want to leave him now and become mine we can settle that real quick." Oichi looked down making him chuckle. "It's fine…I can wait a bit longer…" He got up. "Kid is going to be here in a few seconds…" Oichi watched him walk away. Tears were still falling from her eyes as she started to reach out for him but she stopped herself.

Just like Law said Kid came busting though the trees. His face was full of patches and bandages and the swelling had gone down a bit. When he saw Oichi still sitting and cry he walked up to her. "Oichi…" He dropped down. He picked her chin up. "Oichi…" She sniffled. He pulled her into a hug. She sinked into his chest. It was warm but Law's was warmer…she missed his hold…She buried her face into to Kid's chest. "Let's head back to the hotel…" Kid says as he helps her up. Oichi didn't say anything but he took her hand as they walked back. Law was hiding behind the tree as the left. He sighed. "So…it looks like you were right…" Law turned to see Killer walking towards him. "Killer?" "He did it…a lot…I should have known but I thought he and Oichi…" Law frowned. "…and the worse part is that Oichi truly does love him…I could tell in her eyes…along with…something else." Killer sighed. "What are we going to do…if we leave it as it be Oichi could get seriously hurt…and who knows what Sabo may do to him." "Forget Sabo…I'm more worried about what Jess will do…for right now let's go talk to Sabo. If he doesn't want us to get involved, we wont. Oichi can be very protective over things she loves. If we go in pointing fingers without proof, then it would go bad…very bad…"

Frank stood there in Jess's room watching her sleep, it's been couple of hours and Jess was still unconscious. Then his eyes widen has she body sat up and her eyes widen and red. Frank gulped, he could see such evil look on her face. It was more darker, more sinister, more eviler. Frank gulped "Darcaniea don't" in a blink of eye he was pushed against in the wall with such force he went through the wall in the next bedroom into another wall. Frank groaned in pain and coughed up blood slightly "Don't you ever tell me what to do" her voice made him shake in fear "Where is my sword?" she asked him, Frank frowned "You know I can't give it to you…" Darcaniea raised her hand "Then you will die.." Franks eyes widen as her hand went straight to his chest where is heart was, Frank closed his eyes 'yup I'm gonna die… Danni… I'm sorry looks like I won't be able to take you to the movies and that Jazz club when you get back…'

Darcaniea's hand went down only to be grabbed by another, her eyes closed and sighed. Frank open his eyes and they widen as Zach, Levis and Chida were standing there and Zach had stopped her hand. "Darcaniea, you will stand down" her eyes shined and nodded her head "Yes sir" He pulled her away from frank where he fell to the floor gasping. Levis went over to him knelling to him "You alright Franky?" Franky nodded "Y-yeah…." He shook "I think I need some fresh air" He got up and left the room shaking still. Zach pulled Darcaniea back to Jess's room "Boys, fix up this mess" They sighed and nodded their heads "Yes father" their eyes glowed, Chida was a whitish grey and Levis's were a red as the wall was being fixed by telekinesis.

Zach walked her over to the bed "Lay down know" her eyes shined and she laid down "Tell me what happen?" Darcaniea sighed "Jess was crying fucken eyes out, Oichi's boyfriend has been cheating on her for a long time. Jess may have promised lover boy she wouldn't hurt Kid because of Oichi's sake but I never did! I wanted to kill him for hurting Jess, Sabo… and Oichi…" Zach looked at her and then upset, crossing his arms "There's nothing we can do Darcaniea, I know how much you wanna kill him but no. You will not lay a finger on that boy is that clear?" her eyes shined again bowed her head "Yes sir…." She grits her teeth in anger 'I fucken hate it when he does this sire crap on me!' Levis and Chida walked in through the door and look upset too "why don't we go and kill him?" Levis hissed "How dare he treat our Oichi like that" Chida shook his head "Levis shut up, behave yourself" Levis made fists "fist this Sabo takes Jess from us now this Kid took our Oichi! And he's cheating on her!" Chida shook his head again, reaching he placed his hand on Levis's head making him relax quickly "Enough already, no one took anyone from us. It was bound to happen to Jess had found her 2nd soul mate" Levis pouted "I wanted her.. there was a reason why I talked to Jetter about that arrange marriage… if that boy didn't return… this sucks ass big time"

Darcaniea crossed her arms and laughed "You think Jess would date and be with someone that would remind her of Rick ever single day, in your fucken dreams Levis" Levis growled "what did you say to me you devil bitch" Darcaniea's eyes glowed red looked like she was gonna move to kill Levis.

Zach sighed "Enough all over you, SIT!" chida sighed and sat down dragging Levis with him on the couch in the master bedroom. Darcaniea leaned back "always does what daddy says" Chida this time looked at her "Look who's talking, you do everything he says also Darcaniea" Darcaniea groaned and looked away. Zach sat down on the bed next to her "You all will keep quiet until Jess comes back out" They all looked down and away.

Later that night the students headed to the beer festival. Oichi was sitting by herself listening to the music being played. She was eating some crab meat that was fried into a ball on a stick. There were different flavors even a fruity one. Her mind was still heavy from earlier. Law popped up into her mind. His smile, his warmth, his words. She felt her chest. For a while now…she had been feeling like she doesn't deserve happiness. She didn't know why but it was a feeling. She rubbed her head. It was like she had done something very bad…so terrible that even though she wants to be happy her soul isn't letting her. She sighed. "That sounded so confusing…" "What did?" Oichi looked and smiled to see her cousins Tiff and Bri. They were wearing matching clothes. They had on black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a purple and black star design vest. Tiff's long hair was wrapped into a bun and Bri's hair was a bit messy. "What are you guys doing here?" "Granny Lily participates in the pie contest every year. I don't know why since she wins every year." The twins laugh and sit with her on the bench. "So…why are you down cuzz?" Bri asked. "It's nothing…just a lot of things went down earlier…I'm a little conflicted I guess." The twins looked at each other. Oichi sighed. 'Law…'

Just then a Tiki smoothie was put in front of her. She looked up see Law with a plate full of food. He smiled at her. "Thought you could use some food…in spite of all the events. I'll allow you to eat your fill of food tonight." He handed her the plate. Oichi started to blush as the twins watched carefully. They both then smile. "Oichi! Who is your friend? Is he your boyfriend?" Law turned away. He could feel his face getting hot. "Uh…N-No…This is Law. He's my personal doctor…" "Personal huh?" The twins got up and circled Law. "Hmm…" Tiff poked at him and rubbed his hair while Bri pulled on his jacket and squeezed his arm. "Um…" Oichi sighed. "My cousins…Tiffany and Brittany. "I see…" Once the twins finished looking him over they smiled brightly and stepped back. "We approve!" They say. "You approve what?" Oichi was sipping on the smoothie. "We approve of you to be her boyfriend!" They say in unison. Oichi's eyes widen as she choked on her drink. Law's face went red. "What?" Tiff giggled. "You're like the perfect match! You're a doctor so you must make enough money to take care of her!" Bri walked up to him. "You don't look like much but from your muscle tone you work out and you look like you can hold your own in a fight so you can protect her." Tiff nodded. "Yeah but, you look like the type of person who'd outsmart someone before you throw them hands. Which is pretty cool. We don't have to worry about you dragging her into fights. You also take very good of yourself. I can tell by the texture of your hair." The twins smiled at him and Oichi. "Plus, just seeing that just now we can feel the sparks of love hitting us in the face." "Would you two stop it!" Oichi says pulling them away from Law. "I-I already have a boyfriend…" They look at her in surprise. "Really? When? Where? Why? This guy is perfect for you! Dump him and go with Law!" The twins say frowning at her. "W-What…"

Law sat at the bench. He looked over to see Kid, Ace, and Killer walking towards them. He sighed. "So where is your boyfriend!" Oichi looked to see Kid walking and then pointed to him. "Him. That's my boyfriend…" Kid walked up and the twins looked at him. "The red head?" Tiff says. Kid frowned at them. "Who are these two?" He asked Oichi. "My cousins Tiffany and Brittany." Ace smirked. "What up! Still flat chested as ever!" An angry vein popped out of Bri as she kicked Ace in the gut sending him flying in a random direction. "Shut ya trap!" She yelled out. Tiff shook her head. "Bri called down. We have more important things to worry about." Bri huffed and looked back toward Kid. Killer took a seat besides Oichi. "What are they going to do?" Oichi stuffed some food in her mouth. "Evaluating him…it's a…hobby of there when someone new comes around…" The twins walked around Kid. They did the same as they did to Law. They backed up and frowned. "You're not worth her time!" Bri yelled holding her fist. Oichi dropped her cake back on the plate. "What…" "You may have the muscle tone but your body is full of scars telling me that you get into more fights then you can count."

Tiff felt his stomach. "Of course, you have old scars but you have fresh ones as well…" She back up. "Your hair is full of gel and damaged and full of spilt ends…do you even try to take care of yourself." Bri frowned. "You smell like oil and smoke…you a construction worker or something?" She grits her teeth. '…and he is covered in perfume…Oichi hates perfume…' Kid frowned and crossed his arms. "Are you two brats done?" "B-Brats…" "You heard me…You two don't know a thing about me and you think I'm gonna stand here and…" Before Kid could say anything more Bri was already jumping up. She kicked him in the face. Kid back up but before he could catch his balance Tiff had palm thrust him in the stomach causing him to lose air. The twins ran up to him and hit his shoulder, with their palms, together causing it to go limp. "The hell!?" He dropped to a knee. Bri cracked her knuckles. "You think you can call us Brats and get away with it. I'll teach you a lesson for ever thinking that."

Tiff crossed her arms. "Your scum…and you're not fit for Oichi…" Kid growled at them. He got up and charged at them. "Don't tell me who she's fit for! She's mine and that's how it's gonna stay!" Tiff jumped out the way. "Even the tone of your voice…you sound like your lying to yourself!" Bri quickly moved to the side and grabbed his arm. She pinned him down to the ground and bent it back. Tiff shook his head. "Such a hot head…" Law and Killer watched in shock. "How the hell…" Oichi was frowning. Her eyes were down to the ground. She started to walk towards the twins. Kid shook Bri off him but Tiff, coming out of nowhere, knees him in the chin hard enough to send him backwards. Then both the twins jumped up for a leg drop until Oichi appeared in front of Kid. They're eyes widen as she blocked their kicks. She pushed them away. "Oichi! What are you doing!?" Tiff asked. Bri growled at her and walked toward her. She grabbed Oichi's by the collar. "Don't ya be trying to protect this scum bag! If we don't do something now he's gonna…" "Get Away…" Tiff and Bri eyes widen as they felt their throats being cut. Law, Killer, and Kid felt the same. Kid sat up looking at Oichi. Law gritted his teeth. The girls felt their throats. "W-What…was that…" Bri looked at Oichi. Something about her was different. This vibe. "Who…Who are you…" Bri asked. Law walked past Tiff. Oichi's head was to the ground but she started to looked up at Bri. 'This isn't Oichi…Who is this…' Bri said to herself. Oichi's eyes met Bri's. They were empty and cold. Sweat started to roll down her face. She suddenly felt someone pulling her back. It was Law. "Oichi…calm down…" Law says standing in front of Bri. Oichi blinked and looked at him. He watched as her came back into view. "Oichi…" She smiled. "Nope!" She said giggling. She grabbed Kid up by his shirt. "She ya later Darling." She giggled as she dragged Kid away.

The air was still tense as Oichi and Kid disappeared into the crowd. Bri dropped to her knees and sighed. "What was that? That was not my cousin…" Law sighed. "Yeah…"

Zach, Levis and Chida both walked as Jess's eyes turned back into they dark green, they smiled at her. Jess blinked and frowned "I'm sorry…" Levis sat down next to her and kissed her forehead "Its okay hun" Jess frowned "Levis stop I'm with Sabo" Levis frowned getting up "If he didn't come back you would be mine!" he shouted and stomped out, Chida groaned "He's such a fool" Chida then smiled at Jess and sat down "It's fine Jess, we know how Darcaniea is" Jess smiled at him "Thanks Chida" he flushed slightly and looked away "Maybe you should call your boyfriend, he might be worried about you" he placed her phone in her hand, he got up and walked out of the room.

Zach sat down on the couch in the room as Jess smiled going through her phone right and video calling Sabo.

Sabo was frowning. He had just got a call from Law about Oichi. He was on his way back to the hotel. His phone started to ring. "This had better not be…oh it's Jess." He answered. "Hey beautiful. Kind of in a rush right now…but how you feeling?"

Jess smiled slightly "I'm doing good but… Darcaniea almost killed Frank…"  
Sabo frowned. "Is he alright?" Jess frowned "Zach… he's here… he stopped her in time before she killed him… She would have if he wasn't here and go after Kid…"

"I See…" Sabo jumped over a fallen tree. He was feeling Oichi's change now. "Crap…" "Hun what's wrong? What happen…?" her heartache slightly "Is Oichi okay…? I feel something is wrong…" jess frowned again.

Sabo frowned. "I got a call from Law a few second ago, one of the egos is loose. I don't know which one is out yet…"  
Jess closed her eyes, Sabo watched her 'mhmm what is she doing…?' He heard footsteps to the bed "Feel her jess, you are connected to her. Feel, Remember what Rick and I taught you, even if your far, far away from each other you can still each other's souls, aura's and feelings" it was Zach's voice.  
"Jess…" Jess's eyes widen fast shining green, she gasped "Sabo… It's Lusta… You must bring back Oichi from her Darkness… please… Even if you have to call me and put me on Video to help you." Sabo frowned. "I don't know…you already passed out from earlier…I don't want to put anymore stress on you…you need to rest…"

Jess frowned "But…" then her eyes widen and she looked to her right, she smiled softly "Don't worry Sabo, someone will be there to help you, just please bring her back to us okay?"

"Yeah you got it." Jess smiled at him "I love you Sabo…"

Sabo smiled and nodded at her. Jess smiled as he hanged up.

Jess looked back to her right side "Are you sure? It's not easily to travel through the spiritual realm…" "I know" a voice was heard, Zach crossed his arms as his sons spirit disappeared. Levis and chida rushed in with their eyes widen "Shit! We missed him!" Levis cursed him, Chida sighed "We never get to fully talk to him, only you, dad and Darcaniea…" Jess frowned putting her hand on chest "Oichi…"

During the last bit of the night Law re discovered Oichi in the crowd dancing. Kid was no where in sight. He pushed through the crowd and grabbed her arm. "Oichi!" Oichi hugged him. "Sorry darling but Oichi isn't hear right now. So, let's have some fun huh!" She twirled around to the beat. "It's been awhile since I felt so light on my feet." "Where is Eustass?" "Hmm…oh the dog in heat? Well he's at the hotel room. He wont be going anywhere tonight." She giggled. "What did you do." Lusta danced around Law. "I simply…drained him of all his energy. It's to bad though…I thought he had a lot of stamina…turns out he was just the same as every other man." Law frowned at this. Lusta wrapped her arms around him. "Don't give me that look Darling. This body can be yours and yours alone if you like. A boy like Kid shouldn't have someone like me anyways." Law sighed as she continued to dance. "Bring out Oichi…" "I would but she isn't in the mood to come out right now. So, let's just let her sleep. Come on darling this is a rare chance for us. Dance with me." She rocked her hips to the beat. Law turned away. Even though it was Lusta it was still Oichi's body. "Lusta cut it out…" Lusta laughed and stopped dancing. "You say…you love this child but do you truly understand who she is?" Law looked at her. "This child has been suffering for a long time." She placed her hand on her chest. "It's annoying being locked up by her. She's so innocent and carefree that she doesn't even realized that she's being used." At first Law saw a hit of sadness in her eyes. That was until she smiled and started to laugh. "…but that's fine with me…the more she suffers the more I can use her body. I'll be the one who controls her all of her and when I do you darling will be mind and Dante will lay dead at my feet. I wont let those other two devourers her first." Her eyes widen with such a dark look. "Oichi's mind and body will belong to me! Ahahahaa!"

Law's eyes widen as Lusta started to dance once more. "A warning my darling…the moment her heart is shattered I would have hope that you have said your goodbyes." She laughed again and as she danced and disappeared into the crowd.

Curfew time was near as Lusta was stalking walking though the woods when she spotted a few Grand Line boys. "Mmm…" She licked her lips. "I wonder if they have enough stamina for me…" She was about to head towards the boys until she felt a someone reaching for her. She moved away to see the reaching hand was Sabo. "Sabo…" "Lusta…it's time for you to sleep…" He says narrowing his eyes. Lusta shivered. "Oh…Sabo…you poor tool…I'm wide awake and I don't tend to go back so easily. Did Dante send you after me or does he no longer care about his brat?" Sabo frowned. "Lusta you can't stay out here. Bring back Oichi." "Oichi is sleeping and she doesn't want to wake up. Why should I bring her back?" She started to smile. "The longer she sleeps the more time I get to use her body. The more fun I get to have." Sabo sighed. "Oichi! I know you can hear me. If you let her stay out for too much longer people are going to die. She almost killed Kid! Do you want that?" Lusta smirked. "Sorry she can't hear you." She started to laugh. "I'll be the one to devour her Sabo! I'll be the one to kill Dante! Then after I collect my darling I'll come after you and kill you as well! Then that red headed bitch of yours is next!" Sabo glared at her. She shivered. "Oh yes…glare at me more Sabo…feed me your hatred." She moaned out and she held herself. Sabo grit his teeth. He had to calm down. Oichi's ego feed off negative energy. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Lusta…please…" Lusta frowned. "Ugh…disgusting…that girl has made you soft…"  
Sabo walked towards her. "Lusta…let Oichi go…" "Come make me…" Sabo grit his teeth. "What's wrong? Can't hurt your precious baby sister? Ha! Before you met your so called soul mate you wouldn't have wasted anytime taking me down." She disappeared. Sabo eyes widen. 'Shit.' He felt himself being pushed down. Lusta had appeared in front of him and slammed him down to the ground. "Ahahaha! You weak! Pathetic! How can you expect to protect anyone when your like this!" Sabo gritted his teeth. "Let. Oichi go." His eyes started to get cold. "Oh so your going to use your chip? Hehe News flash boy. Your cold stare doesn't work against us!" She grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground making him snap out of his cold glare. He looked up at her. "Oichi…" Lusta started to laugh. "Oichi isn't coming! Come on fight back Sabo. Hurt me! Hurt me! Try to kill me! Let me see that coldness in your eyes again. Just like old times!" She started to squeeze his neck. "Or do you only get mad when I talk about your bitch?" Sabo eyes widen. "S-Stop…" "Oh? Did I hit a nerve? That whore you called a girl friend? Do you love her that much!" Sabo grit his teeth as a flash of anger was shown through his eyes. "Mmmm…yes…just like that…your making my body hot Sabo. More feed me more of your hatred." Sabo could feel the anger rising in him. Lusta squeezed harder making him gasp. "I bet she's happily fucking another guy right around your back. Not giving two shits about you." Sabo growled. 'N-No…don't feed into her…you know what she said is not true…' Sabo says to himself. 'You know this because…because...Jess loves you!'

Jess smiling face came to Sabo's mind. His eyes widen before he started to relax. He started to calm down making Lusta frowned. "You…You…" "I wont let you win Lusta…I wont feed into your lies. I wont get angry. Give Oichi back. Please." Lusta grit her teeth as she raised her fist. "You so disappointing Sabo…if you wont let me have my way…Then I'll just kill you now!" Sabo frowned as her eyes widen. Has her fist came down, As her fist came down, Sabo saw a figure walk up beside them. It grabbed Lusta's arm, Lusta's eyes widen this sudden touch it was cold but warm.

"What is this…" She says. Sabo looked surprised. She was suddenly pulled off Sabo and she was pushed against the tree but not to hard and was held there with such a strong force, it was strong, very strong.

Lusta's eyes widen in anger. "Get your filthy hands off me!" She yelled in a fit of uncontrollable rage. "My Chi Chi, fight your darkness." Ricks voice rang through her and Sabo's head. Lusta grit her teeth as she started to feel something stir up inside her. Sabo sat up rubbing his neck.

They both look in a blink of an eye a figure took forum. Boy with black hair and shining green eyes. 'Who is that…' Sabo says. "Your pathetic 'Chi Chi' is sleeping…she wont be waking up…" Lusta says even though she could feel Oichi waking up. 'No…stay sleep…stay sleep…I wont let you ruin my fun!' Lusta screamed at her.  
Rick smiled at her "Chi Chi time for you to wake up" he leaned in gently holding her head and kissed her forehead as he use to too when he was alive, it was cold but very lovelying warm.  
Sabo frowned as Lusta struggled against him. He watched as tears started to fall from her eyes. Lusta closed her eyes. 'No…' Inside her head Oichi was curled up in a ball surrounded by the dark. It was cold and lonely but she felt at peace. Her eyes were empty as they started to close. It was then when she heard Rick voice. She sat up and looked around. 'Rick…' Tears started to fall down her eyes. 'No! You don't belong out here any longer!' Oichi covered her ears. 'No one wants you here!' Lusta screams. 'Chi Chi time for you to wake up…' Oichi shook her head. 'No…leave me alone…leave me alone!' She cried out until all the voices stop.

Suddenly she felt something soft falling on her. She opened her eyes slightly. They then widen. She was no longer sitting in a pitch-black darkness. 'F-Flowers…' She was in a field of flowers. The sky was blue as a bunch of petals blew around her. "W-What is this…" She says.

"Chi Chi" that voice made Oichi turn around quickly, there stood with a smile on his face Rick. His black hair was blowing with the wind and his light green eyes were warm.

Oichi's eyes widen as she back up a bit. Rick chuckled walked over to her and placed his head on her head "Oh I'm real, I'm not your imagination Chi Chi" he grinned. "You fought your darkness, I'm so proud of you, Jess sends her love."

"What…Jess…I…I don't understand…" Rick chuckled again putting his hand on chest and then her on his. "Remember, we three are connected. We all share a bond of love and friendship Chi Chi, even Sabo. He shares it with us, like me… he shares the soul bond with Jess. They are after soulmates. This bond between us is strong to where we can feel each others feelings, souls and auras no matter how far we are…" Then he frowned. "Even after death…"

Oichi still looked slightly confused. Rick laughed slightly and then poked her like he used too. "Your just cute little sissy, it's time" he turned to his side and they both see a white door with a pretty purple on it "Everyone is waiting for you."

Oichi looked at the door. "Waiting for me…I don't…" Rick smiled and grabbed her hand and walked to the door "It leads to the outside where everyone is waiting, go on. I'll be there with you until you go home"

"This…you…I can't…" Rick chuckled "still not your imagine Oichi, I'm very real. I'm a spirit yes but I'm also your guardian Angel, the same with Jess I'm her's also, go on open the door"

Oichi started to tear up. She had a guardian angel? Rick smiled and held her tighter back and they both walked through the door.

In the sky three figures were floating about the field of flowers. "Well that turned out to be a bust…" One says as she rolled on the sky. She looked like a child version of Oichi. Her hair was short and black and she was wearing a red dress. She held onto a red flower. She looked at it before biting it off. "You were sent back empty handled!" She laughed pointing to another figure. She looked just like Oichi. Except her hair was completely purple. She was wearing a long sleeve short black tight fitting. It was cut short showing the top of her breast. She was wearing open toe high heel shoes. Her hair was the length as Oichi but it complete straight. She had a black chocker on. Her arms were crossed and she was wearing a frown. "Shut up face before I kill you…It's because of that damn Rick. Tisk…every chance I get someone is in the fucking way! I was just about to bathe in all of Sabo's hatred to…" The child popped up. "Oooo I wanna bathe in his blood! Can I? Can !?" "I don't care what you do just stay out of my way."

"Silence you two…" The two looked up. "I have a name now you know! It's Lusta!" The child pouted. "I want a name!" "Well to bad! Start popping up more and maybe the witch will name you to." The child pouted. "I said silence!" The wind started to blow shutting up the two egos. The last ego was standing above them looking down at the field of flowers. She was wearing a blue and black dress with a hoodie. The dress was split down both sides of her thighs. A belt was around her hips hanging. She wore no shoes. She had arm bands that covered her forearms. The hoodie was over her head hiding her face but her long black and purple hair were blowing from under the hoodie.

"It will not be long until we have her…Lusta was able to stay for the whole night. It tells us how much we have broken her. Her heart is shattering. All she needs now is one more push." She held her hand up. "The moment it happens…" She snaps her fingers and the field of flowers caught fire. "Is the moment we devour her mind. We will make her suffer along with Dante and the meddling Red head girl." The egos watched as the field burned turning everything back to dark. "What about Sabo? He is proving to be a real pain now?" Lusta asked. "Can we kill him!" The child asked. "Do not lay a hand on him." Lusta frowned. "What!? After what happen I can't…" She froze in place as she felt a murderous glare on her. She looks at the ego in the dress hoodie. Under it she could see a pair of eyes staring down at her. The eyes were so empty and filled with nothing but murderous intent. It was like a dark void. The child whimpered. "Did you not hear me…You will not put your hands-on Sabo…And that goes for you two…" She says to the child. "Do not forget…I can devour you both without a second thought." There eyes widen.

Then all three of them felt something more darker enter around them…

The child looked around. "What's going on?" Lusta frowned. "Looks like someone came knocking…" The ego in the hoodie said nothing as they turn to see Jess standing there, but it wasn't Jess. She had black hair and sharp sinister red eyes, she smirked at them. "You will never devour her mind." Darcaniea laughed and disappeared.

"That must have been her." Lusta says crossing her arms. "So nice for her to come visit us." The child pouted. "I don't care…she could have at least left some blood!" The ego in the hoodie turned back to them. "Leave it be. There is nothing else to be said or done. Even if by some miracle that Oichi is saved there can be no repairing for her soul." She turns around and starts to disappeared. "I will devour Oichi…I will kill Dante…and once that is done I shall devour you two as well and cover this world in death and blood…" She disappears leaving Lusta and the child. "Tisk…she scary as always…" Lusta says. "Yeah…" The child says.

"Oichi…Oichi!" Sabo called out. Oichi blinked as the color came into her eyes. Sabo sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness…' Oichi felt weak. She was fading in and out. Rick stood beside him, his skin was slight white and slightly see through. Sabo frowned. "I need to get her to here father…" He says. "Do what you must. "Thank you for helping but they are only at bay. Oichi's mind is weak and she needs the sedative now before they realize it or her mind will be endangered of being devoured…" Rick frowned. "Yes, I know, I will stay with her until she goes home. Make sure you call Jess and let her know how she is" he started fade away

Sabo looked at him studying for a quick second. Rick smiled down at him "Have you forgotten who I'am already? Think Sabo" then Rick as fully faded but Sabo can still sense him next to them. Sabo signed and picked up Oichi. "Stay awake a little longer Oichi…" He says as he ran off to the hotel.

Dante and Danni were in the room watching a movie. "So how are you and Frank?" "We are doing fine. It's nice to find a man who actually cares about me." "Hmf. Your right and you deserve nothing but the best." Danni laughed. "How many beers have you had?" "The same amount of liquor that you have had." "I'm just saying…you don't say nice things to me unless your drunk or…did you find the perfect one for you?" Dante rolled his eyes. "Your making my stomach turn as always." Danni frowned. "I was giving you a compliment." "That makes it worse." "You're such a prick!" "Keep talking fat ass." Danni growled at him and threw a pillow at him. "My ass isn't fat! Your just mad because you can't get any of it anymore!" "Ha! Now that's a laugh." Dante says tossing the pillow back over to her. "I can't stand you…" "I feel the same way." There was a rapid knock at the door. "I hope it the pizza guy. I am so hungry!" Danni says getting up. Danni was wearing some shorts and a t-shirt. Dante watched as she got up to answer the door. "Haha and you say your ass isn't fat. It's eating those things you call shorts." Danni flicked him off. "Ha and you looking at this fat ass just proves to me that you still want it." She hit it making Dante roll his eyes. She laughed as she opened the door.

Dante then heard her gasp. "Oichi!" Dante sat up. Sabo and Law came rushing in with Oichi. "What the hell!?" Danni says in anger. "What happened!?" "Lusta…was out. She's been out all night…" Law says. Dante got up and digs in his suitcase. Oichi was sweating. Her eyes kept going in and out. Danni was holding her hand. "Who is Lusta!?" Danni said in panic. "It's one of the egos…" Danni frowned. "One of her egos was out…all night!? That's impossible…" Dante took out the needle with a sedative. "It's not really…she may have contacted with her…She's been out more then the three of them." He handed the needle to Law. "Excuse me…" Law says. Danni moved out the way as Sabo held Oichi up and bends her over. He moves her hair out the way and Law inserts the needle at the tip of her neck. A smile came to Oichi's face as she groans in pain making Dante frown. "What? What's with that look…" Danni says.

Dante got the second sedative and tossed it to Law. Law looked confused. "Do it." Law frowned but nodded. He injected it. This time Oichi's body relaxed. Her eyes closed. Sabo laid her back. "Why did…" "She smiled when she felt the pain." "So Lusta came out?" Law asked. Dante narrowed his eyes. "Did you guys name her Lusta?" Sabo shook his head. "Jess did…when she attacked Law." Danni looked at Law with wide eyes. "She…She attacked you?" Law nodded. "It was a while back." Danni blinked. "…and yet I see no fear or angry in your eyes…" Dante took out a cigarette. "That's because I'm not scared of her. I don't care how many egos she has I promised her that I would never leave her alone." Both Danni's and Dante's eyes widen as Law took Oichi's hand. Sabo looked at Dante. "Why did you ask about her name?" Dante opened a window so he could smoke. "Her name isn't Lusta it's Lussuria…" Sabo frowned. "Huh?" Danni sighed. "Let them call her whoever they want." "No…if Lusta is coming out then they need to know her real name." Danni rolled her eyes. "Anyways did she attack anyone while she was out?" Sabo and Law looked at each other. "Well…she attacked Kid…and myself…" Sabo says.

Dante chuckled making Danni frowned. "Where is Kid?" "He's in the room knocked out. He had scratches and bite makes and everything else on his body. His pulse was a bit lower but with enough rest he should be okay." Dante blew out smoke. Danni sighed and rubbed Oichi's head. "Dante…now what?" Dante looked out the window. "I have to develop anther sedative…this one is no longer working. Lussuria was out all night so she will be back tomorrow. If Oichi has encounter her then there isn't more we can do until I make it…For now…Take Oichi back to your room Law." "My room?" Dante nodded. "You were attacked by her before, right?" Law nodded. "Did you and her…" Law blushed and shook his head. "It's obvious that she and Kid did. Being around Kid can set off a chain reaction. Kid may reject everything Oichi is and if he does that…" Law and Sabo looked down. "I understand" Law says quickly, making Dante look over to him. He picked up Oichi carefully. "Good night sir." He quickly left the room. Sabo was following him. "Sabo wait…" Sabo stopped. "Come here…" Sabo walked up to him. "I'm going to teach you a way to keep Lussuria in check for now. Only you and I will be able to do this…" Sabo nodded. "What about Law?" Dante blew out smoke. "Lussuria has taken a liking to Law…she will listen to him for a bit so he is fine as long as he can keep calm around her." Sabo frowned. "How do you…" Dante looked at him. Sabo simply nodded. "I…see…" "Good…now listen up."

Saturday morning came. Law woke up to a similar dream he had been having. However, this time it seemed to be real. He was on his side looking a, once again, half naked Oichi in bed beside him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure this was real until he remembered last night. "Right…I was asked to bring her here…" Law looked at her. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. Law bit his lip it wanted to hold her so bad. He sighed as he got up. He ruffled his hair. He looked at the clock. It was around 6am. He groaned and sat back in bed. It was way to early for him to get up. He got up in bed and sighed. He turned to Oichi. "I guess…looking at her is more then enough…" He then watched as Oichi started to frown in her sleep. "A nightmare?" Her eye opened wide, making him jump back again. Her eyes were fading in and out. Was Lusta trying to get out an again. Oichi started to breath hard. Her body started to shake as she looked at Law. "L-Law…" Law reached out pulled her close to him. He held her tightly. "Keep fighting Oichi…Keep fighting…"

Oichi shiver in his hold as she started to black out. As she did she could feel someone else. Rick moved closer "Oichi fight your darkness, I'm here with you" Oichi started to breath easier. She started to relax in Law's hold as she fell back in a sleep. Law sighed. He rubbed her head. He looked over and blinked. He saw something or someone standing there. He shook his head and sighed. He nuzzled his face in Oichi's soft hair and drifted back to sleep. Rick smiled, then sat down next to him making Law's eyes widen as he felt someone sit next to him and Oichi, he looked and no one where but he still feel it.  
Law narrowed his eyes before sighing. "…and here I thought Sabo would be lying to me…" He ruffled Oichi's hair. "Looks like you truly do have a guardian angel…"  
Rick chuckled, Law's eyes widen he heard him. Rick narrowed his eyes at him watching him closely "do you care for her?"

"Do you care for her?" "…I do…" Law says, Rick smirked "Good, your better or me and you are gonna have a problem" Rick reached over lifting her hair and Law say this and his eyes widen. Rick started to slightly hum making Oichi smile "Rick…"  
A few hours later Law was back up. He was setting up the bath for Oichi, who was eating and watching tv. He was putting some of the Island's special blends of muscle relaxer. Today they were standing in the hotel until the Flower viewing. Kid still haven't woken up which might have been good. They couldn't tell Dante and Danni that Kid had been cheating on Oichi for a while. They would probably kill them while trying to kill him in the process. Law shivered at the things Oichi told him about her mother. How she blew up one of private schools just because they gave Oichi the wring lunch. Just thinking about what she would do if she found out that Kid was cheating… He shook his head as he felt the water. "Oichi the bath is ready." He walked out to see her curled up the blankets. She giggled. "Law look! I made a blanket cave!" She rolled around in it making Law chuckle. "You can get back in your cave after your bath." Oichi sat up. She was wearing one of Law's shirts. "No!" She got back under the blanket and started to wiggle around. Law frowned. "Oichi." She didn't answer as she curled her under the blankets.

An angry vein popped on his head. He walked over and grabbed the blankets. "Don't ignore me!" He yelled as he pulled the blankets off the bed. Oichi rolled out and on to the floor. "Ow…Law! That hurt!" Law grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her to the bathroom. She pouted. "I can take a bath later!" "You are not a child Oichi. Your going to take this bath now." He pushed her to the tub but she just stood there. "Get in…" Oichi covered herself. "Your going to watch me undress?" Law's face turned red as he turned around. "Shut up…my back is turned now get undressed." Oichi giggled as she still stood there. A few minutes past. "Oichi…" "I don't want to get in! I can take it later!" Law squeezed the space between his eyes. Oichi felt proud of herself. Now all Law needed to do was to… "Huh…" She felt herself falling into towards the water. "Kyaaa!" She fell in. She reemerges with her who body wet. "Law! That was so mean!" "I did what I had to do. You need to take this bath and your stubbornness isn't helping." Oichi pouted. "You can keep the close on as long as you soak in here for about a hour.

Oichi splashed the water. Her plan had backfired. She then smirked and threw water on Law, getting him wet. She started to laugh. Law's eye twitched a bit. "So, that's how you wanna play…" He says rolling his sleeves up. A dark aura surrounded him making Oichi shiver. "Um...I…I'm sorry?" Law splashed her with water. "Kyaaa! Stop!" "Oh, no you wanna splash I'll give you something to splash about!" The two splashed water at each other until they couldn't splash any more. The floor was covered in water and Law was sitting on the side of tube drenched in water. There was strangely sit a whole bunch water left in the tub considering all the splashing they did. Oichi was finally soaking in it. She sighed. "My body feels nice…" Law took his shirt off to ring it out. "That's what I was going for…" He says. Oichi smiled at him and giggled. "Thanks for taking care of me…" "That's what I do. I am your personal doctor." 'Although I'd like to be someone much more…' He says to himself looking down a bit sadly.

Then they both heard footsteps on the wet floor, Oichi and saw barefoot steps walking towards the tub.  
"Huh…wait…don't you dare!" A cup floated, it went down and it cupped in water and lifted up making Oichis eyes widen as the water was poured on her head. Oichi pouted and splashed randomly hitting Law as well. "That so not fair!" She yelled as she splashed some more. Law chuckled as he shields himself from Oichi's water attack. They heard Rick chuckled "Chi Chi" then seeing his footsteps on the water on the floor, he left the room. Oichi huffed as she sinks back into the water. Law shook his head from the water. Oichi blushed a bit as he stood up. The water the was running down his back. He didn't have a lot of muscle tone like Kid but just enough. He walked over to get a towel to wipe himself down. Oichi just couldn't take her eyes off him. She sunk lower in the water. 'When did he get so hot?' She asked herself. Law sighed mentally to himself. 'It was good I took a shower earlier.'  
After the bath Oichi returned to her blanket cave and had soon feel asleep under it. Law was sitting on the bed reading a book when the he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it. It was Sabo. He was carrying a bag. "Hey how she doing?" Law let him in. Sabo chuckled at the sight He took a picture of the blankets and the little curly up spot that was Oichi. He sent it to Jess with the message. 'Guess who.' He walked over and opened the cave. Oichi was sleeping soundly, curled up. He tossed the blankets back. Oichi whimpered. She was wearing her batman gown. She shivered as she opened her eyes to see Sabo. He reaches up and rubbed his fingers through her hair. Oichi sat up. Her bed hair was to just to much. Law had to turn to keep from laughing. Sabo laughed though. Oichi hit him in the face. "Shut up…" She says. Sabo rubbed his face. "I forgot how cranky you can get if you are woken from your nap." Oichi rubbed her eyes. "What is it Sabo…" Sabo sighed. "I came to apologize." Oichi looked at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…I wasn't myself and I don't want you to think that I was mad at you." Oichi looked down. "Do you accept it?" Oichi nodded and he smiled. "Woo…I was worried for a bit. A big brother's duty is to protect their younger siblings." He smiled and lifted open the back. "Your cousins told me there was a bookstore around here that sold your favorite books." He started to pull out yaoi books. Oichi's eyes went wide. "I had gotten them in case you didn't forgive me but I guess it doesn't mean anything now. So, enjoy." Oichi giggled. "Thanks Sabo!"

Sabo got up. "The follow view is at 8pm. After that we need to start packing. We leave tomorrow afternoon so any last-minute shopping you want to do I suggest you do it." He left the room. Law sighed as he got back in his spot. Oichi snuggled back down into her cave giggling.

Then Sabo got poked and he looked, too see no one behind him, then he saw the guide book flip open and pages opened fast and stopped on one page.  
Law and Oichi glanced over to him. Sabo looked and didn't know what he was looking for, Oichi got up and looked "What you looking at…?" "Rick's telling me something and I don't know what…"

Oichi blinked and looked at the open pages and then her widens slightly and smiled softly, she poked a section in the left side of the page. Sabo looked and it read 'Moon's Crest: Wicca shop' "Jess likes anything witchy…" Oichi's says softly to him.

Oichi walks over and grabs her phone. She opens the guild map and type in the name of the shop. "It says here that it's a traveling shop so they may have some good things there from all over the place. I'm sure you can find some things there." Sabo put his hand in his pocket. "I guess but Jess has a whole bunch of…witchy things. I don't want to buy her something she already has." "You've been living with her for how long now?" Sabo shrugged. "Just because I live with her doesn't mean I snoop through her stuff…" Oichi pinched his nose. "O-Ow…" Law shook his head. "I'll go with you." Oichi and Sabo looked at him. "I'm just going to pick out somethings for myself. Rather do it now then later." "Can I come." "Now. The sedative hasn't worn off yet because a certain someone woke you up a bit early." Sabo chuckled as he rubbed his head. "You say here and get some rest. You don't want to miss the flower viewing because your sleepy, right?" Oichi sighed. "I guess so…" Law patted her head. "Good girl. Back into the cave you go. I'll be back with a treat for you." Oichi smiled and nodded. Sabo typed the place in his phone. "Shall we go?" "I'll stay with Oichi" they heard Ricks voice, they turned to see a small glance of him around the corner to the bed.

"Alright." Sabo says. "Behave Oichi." Law says as she stuck her tongue out at him. They turned around and headed out the door. Walking through the hotel they left following the GPS. The streets where slightly busy, they saw some of their classmates walking around, even Luffy running with Ace chasing after him. They end up finding the shop, it was in the middle of town between the fruit shack and an old shack that would sell old knickknacks for the elderly.

It was blue with a huge window our front. There was a hang sign with the shops name on it. The building was surrounded by small green vines and leaves. Stepping inside they blinked. In the first part, there was a wooden area. There were candles, decorative things, and books spread around. Looking further to the back there where crystals, incense, knickknacks and more candles. On the right was an arch way that led to the herbal and medical area. There was woman with black hair milky skin and wearing a black kimono sitting behind the control with her eyes closed hovering her hands over some candles "Welcome" the woman said without opening her eyes.

Sabo looked around. 'I don't even know where to begin…' Law left his side and went to the herbal and medical area. Sabo looked around. 'I don't even know where to begin…' Law left his side and went to the herbal and medical area. Sabo rolled his eyes. "Should have figured…" Law flicked him off. "Shut up and find your girl a gift." Sabo smirked at him.

Sabo walked around, looking mostly at everything in the front 'mostly everything in here she would love….' He reached the back hen going further back is more stuff lick crystals, incense, knickknacks and more candles and books. He sighed not feeling it "I don't know what to get her… she will like mostly everything in here…" he turned to his right and walked along back to the front by the glass counters, looking at the jewelry. Almost reaching the front he stopped dead in his tracks and looked down more. Beautiful upcycled vintage locket. Purple and Pearl Resin, it was made of brass. Locket is approx. 38MM...(about 1 1/2 inches). Medium Large. The chain length, long 30 inches.

Sabo looked closely at it. The woman walked over "See something you like?" she smiled.

"Yeah this locket right here." The woman smiled more opening up her side reaching in and took it out and she handed it to him. "Thank you. This is perfect…hopefully." The woman smiled "for your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." The woman chuckled with her hand to her mouth and then held out her hand "I'm doing free hand readings; would you like one?"

"Sure, what the heck…Just don't go to deep." 'Wouldn't turn out so good for the both of us…' He says to himself. The woman smiled and walked around the counter over to two red Victorian chairs, she sat down "Sit" Sabo sighed and walked over and sat down. She smiled "hand please" Sabo sighed again and held out his hand, she gentle gripped it and looked at it "Mhmmm, ah yes… just turned 17"

"Uh huh…" "Yes, one older brother and one younger brother…Ace and Luffy… and one baby sister… Oichi…" "Right again." "Then I see a girl with red hair and radiant deep green eyes… she's someone special in your heart… your girlfriend." He nodded. Then her eyes widen "But I see, hurt between you two… you both lost something" the woman reached out and poked the Urn necklace around his neck "She had a miscarriage from being…" her eyes widen and pulled her hand back from his necklace "Your dating Princess Jessica Mikcloud…"

Sabo frowned a bit. The woman smiled. "But I see such a future for you two… I see a baby…. Then yes… a proposal and many more children following that." She let go of his hand. "Where there is dark there is always light… You two share a bond, soulmate bond, you are her light. You two promised to not keep secrets Sabo…" Then she mouthed his last name without saying it out loud. Sabo stood up from her frowning. The woman smiled sitting up and walking back to the reregister.

Law walked out with a tune of herbs and medical stuff, walked to the register, the woman smiled. "I sense such love from you, I don't need to read your hand. It's reeking off you like a cloud" Law frowned. "Right…" she smiled she turned to her left and picked up a necklace and handed to him "On the house, free of charge."

"Um…thanks…?" It was a Purple flower Crystal Heart Pearl Necklace, V Shaped.

"Why are you giving this to me…" Law asked. "Take it, she needs something to cheer her up..." Then she looked to the window. "You two should get back soon a storm is coming…" she ringed up all laws items "That's 150."

Law gave her the correct change. She smiled. "Thank you come again." Then Sabo stepped to her and she ringed up the locket for him. "That's 45."

Sabo gives her the correct change as well. The woman smiled. "Thank you come again." The boys walked out. "What the heck was she talking about…" Law says holding up the necklace. "I hope she wasn't talking about Oichi…She doesn't even like Jewelry…" He put it in his pocket. Sabo was smiled lightly. "I think she'd like anything you give her right now." "Oh, shut up…then I'll have to hear the speech on how she doesn't want me to spend so much money on her. Not feeling that conversation." Sabo laughed. "Never know unless you try." "Whatever…help me look for the sweet shop. She likes the chocolate covered strawberry monkey teddy bear cookies. She can eat them while we are watching the flowers tonight." Sabo shrugged his shoulder. "That is a long name for a freaking cookie."  
Then Sabo's phone goes off, he reaches in his pocket and smiled at the name and he answered it. "Hey beautiful." She giggled. "Hey babe, I'm feeling so much better. I feel Oichi is doing better." But then she frowned. "I can still feel like something will happen though."

Sabo frowned. "Well…with Lusta or whatever her name is now she's about to get out whenever she wants. But so far we have everything under control. Out shopping with Law today before the flower view." Jess smiled. "Hello Law!"

Law waved as he spotted the sweet shop. "He says hi. He is busy buy treats for hopefully his future lover." Jess giggled. "When you get back I'll have my famous mushroom pot roast cooking in the slow cooker! By then when you come home it should be done hehe."

Sabo smriked "Can't wait." "Jessica time for your herbal healing bath." Zach's voice was heard, Jess pouted. "Very well." "I wanna take a bath you."

Sabo growled slightly at hearing that. Jess eyes widen. "NO! Zach kick your son out of my room! Levis knock it off, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Sabo and law can hear Zach throw Levis out of her. "Down stairs now!" He slammed the door. Jess frowned looking at Sabo. "I'm sorry… there here to make sure Darcaniea doesn't try and kill kid or anyone…"

"Yeah…I understand…Just don't want no one other then me touching or bathe with you…" Jess blushed. "Love you, take many pictures for me! Kisses and hugs and many loves! and maybe... when we get back you can take a bath with me..." she made a kiss noise to him.

Law rolled his eyes as he walked into the sweet shop. 'I don't want to see or here any of this…' he says. Sabo smiled winked at her. She giggled and hanged up. Sabo walked in after Law. "What's the deal? Soon enough you and your girl are going to be doing the same thing." "I highly doubt we will be as open as you and Jess." Sabo smirked. "I'm sure Oichi wouldn't mind." Law was picking up some cotton candy balls. "Oichi hates to even kiss in public. She gets embarrassed so easily. So, that will definitely not be a problem with us." Sabo smirked grew wider as Law dropped the candy balls. He sent a glare towards Sabo. "You're such an ass…" Sabo smiled and laughed at him. Then Sabos phone dinged, he groaned and looked but his face turned at a picture just sent him, she covered in on her Harley quinn towels, it went down to her knee. She biting her finger seductively and the message read '-heart- wish you were here with me in our bathtub, -wink wink-' with so many heart emojis. Sabo chuckled and went through his phone. He came across the picture he took the other day. A picture with a towel almost below his waist. His hair was wet and sticking to his face. Water was still fresh on his body and he was gazing his dangerous lustful eyes up to the camera, whiling licking his lips. He wrote under. 'I'll be home soon. Enjoy the pic. Just remember I can play this game better then you.' He sent a, wink face emoji, a kissing one, a couple one, and just kind of ran his fingers over the different colors of heart. He sent it and went to help Law pick out some sweets as he imagined the look on her face.

Eight o' clock was around the corner. Oichi put on a yellow sweater dress. She was a little upset because she wasn't allowed to see Kid. She was told that he had gotten hurt in some kind he was playing. She didn't care she pushed through from him but her mom stopped her. She told her that Kid needed his rest and her crying over him wasn't going to help him get better. Oichi bit her lip in anger but stormed off back to the room. She put on her flats and grabbed her batman bag. She put her hair into a bun and put her glasses on. Law was sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Ready?" Oichi didn't answer him as she walked to the door. Law sighed and got up and followed her. "Oichi…I understand that your mad but…" Oichi stopped. "I completely understand…I must have done something to Kid to where I can't see him…" Law looked at her. "You did it so I wouldn't feel guilty about it?" She turned to look at Law. Law couldn't answer. Oichi sighed. "Whatever…let's just go…" She walked to the elevator with Law on her tails.

The students met up at the wildflower peak. Dante was standing in the middle looking at the night sky. He was also handing out small green packs to the students. Vivi looked around excitedly. "When are, they turning blue!" She asked excitedly. Dante chuckled. "Around ten o'clock when the sky is clear of all the clouds." Vivi giggled. "I can't wait." Dante shook his head. "Remember you can only pick one flower and you know which flower is off limit." Vivi sat down to the flower she was going to pick. "So, exciting!" Oichi was by the tree she was sitting at before. Law was next to her. "Well you two look comfortable." Sabo says sitting next to them. Oichi smiled lightly before looking down. "Still down about Kid?" "I'm fine…" She says. Sabo poked her cheek. "Such a lair." Oichi frowned. "Well what's the point in saying I'm down if you're not going to let me see him…" "Your right I guess…" Oichi sighed. "I'm just gonna watch the flowers turn blue…pick one for him…and be done with it…these last three days have completely sucked…I'm just ready to go home and forget about it." Sabo and Law frowned. "Don't say that. Just because some bad things happened doesn't mean that you should forget about the good times. This is your home Oichi. You don't have any memories of it remember…so take both the good and bad with you okay? Be proud you know your home just a little bit more then you use to." Oichi pouted. "I hate it when you do those speeches…" Sabo chuckled.

Ten o'clock can and the clouds started to disappeared. "Watch closely students…" Dante says. The students looked down and watched in amazement as each flower started turning blue. Vivi's eye widen. "Amazing! Ace look! The one I picked! It's pure blue with black streams!" Ace chuckled at her excitement. Sabo looked around and spotted a purple lily flower turning blue. When he spotted it the first time it was already mixed with both colors. Now only the outline of the purple remained. "This will be the perfect flower for Jess…"

Oichi looked down to see a red columbine wildflower. She watched as the red petals on the inside turned blue and outer petals mix into the red. The blue covered it up but then red lines started to appear on the outlining and straight down the middle. "This is kinda cute…"

Dante blew out smoke. "Okay listen up. Pick out your flower. When you do, I want you to grabbed it at it's root." Everyone followed what he said. "Now I want you to lightly snap it." The students snapped it at the roots. "Good…now take the green packets that I gave you and sprinkle them onto the root area you just broke it off at." Vivi did this then raised her hand. "Um excuse me! Why are we doing this?" "The packages you have a type of healing herb in it that softens the soft and give it nutrients until the root of the floor starts to re grow. It is also a apology to the land for taking it's precious flowers." He looked up at the sky just as the wind started to blow. "Everything on this Island lives and breathes just like everyone of us. To us take those flowers is a like taking a piece of this very island. The people here see that as a great offense so to apologize they asked for us to use that on the land. That way the land here can regrow and look more beautiful…" Vivi smiled. "Mr. Yamamoto…you must really love you home." Dante looked back at her and smiled. Making everyone gasp. "I guess you can say that…this is the only place that I can truly find any peace…" He turned around and looked into the sky. 'That's right…this place is the only place I will truly every call home…' He glanced to Oichi. 'I hope someday you will feel the same…even though it was I who took you away from this place.' Sabo looked up to see a hint of sadness in Dante's eyes.

Dante sighed. "If your done with your flowers you can leave if you like…or stay here for a bit…Make sure your things are packed for tomorrow we are leaving in the afternoon…" He turned around and walked down the path back to the town. Sabo smiled a bit. "It seems like your dad really loves this place huh." Oichi nodded. "Yeah…" She smiled a bit. "I remember when he used to talk to me about it. He always had such passion about it…Now he doesn't say much to me about it." She watched as her father left then there on the peak.

Law pulled out a bag of the cookies he got earlier. "Here…you can eat them while we enjoy the cool breeze…" Oichi eyes widen and she small at the bag of cookies. "Thank you, Law!" Law blushed and turned his head. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he heard Oichi gasp. Law turned to see Oichi's had the necklace from earlier. "What…huh…can I eat this…" Law and Sabo sweat dropped. "Oichi…it's a necklace and the last time I check you can't eat those!" Sabo says shaking his head. "O-Oh I just thought…since they were in the bag…" Sabo face palmed himself. 'She can be such a air head sometimes…' Law sighed. Oichi giggled. "Sorry about that. Law…you got it for me?" Law nodded. Oichi smiled. "Thank you! It's really nice!" She pressed it close to her chest as it started to beat fast. "I…I really like it…" She says. Law felt a scene of joy in his chest. Earlier at the shop he was relented to give her the necklace but Sabo pushed him to give it to her anyways. He came up with the idea to put it in the cookie bag to surprise her. Sabo smiled at him with a 'I told you so look.' Law rolled his eyes. The three sat there with the rest of the students as they sat back and enjoyed the cool breeze. From in the town they could hear soft music that went great for the mood they were in.

Sunday finally came. Oichi groaned as she started to wake up. Last night was lot of fun. After the flower viewing they were to the restaurant and had a last big meal. They then headed to a lot of the shops and spent whatever money they had left to get things to take back. Then everyone went to Luffy's room to play some board games. It was a fun night. Oichi smiled lightly as she opened her eyes. When they fully opened, she came face to face with a still sleepy Law. Her smile faded as her eyes got wider. Law looked so…so…so cute! 'Oh no…I can feel it coming…' She held her nose as she tried to get off the bed gently. Law started to stir causing her to freeze. She looked over to her with sleep still in his eyes. "Good Moring Ichi…" There was no stopping what was coming next. Blood shot from Oichi's nose as her eyes started spinning. Law blinked for a second as she fell to the ground. Not realizing what he just said Law eye widen as he got up to check on Oichi. "Oichi!?" She lays on the ground out cold. Law rubbed his head. 'What the hell!?'  
Law can hear Rick chuckle "aww how sweet, new nickname" then he hear footsteps march up to him and he felt a cold hand on his face "If you ever call her Chi Chi I'll haunt you until you feel despair" his hand was removed from his face and he Oichi being lifted up, it was like she was floating in midair and placed on the bed then he saw her shirt move and she started to laugh "AHAHAHAAH! RICK STOP!"

Oichi gasped and sat up. "I said stop!" She said giggling. "Cant you see I almost died! It was bad enough seeing him sleep so…" She looked up to see Law looking at her, crossing his arms. Him not wearing a shirt and his shorts hanging just a bit low past his waist line. Her face went red as she felt another nose bleed coming on. When they started hearing banging on the door.

A short few second before that Kid was marching towards Law's room. He had just woken up from his two-day slumber. When he asked Killer where Oichi was he had told him that she was staying in Law's room. He growled at the thought that Law could be having his hands all over her. That was for his pleasure and his pleasure alone. He walked up to Law's door he knocks on the door he had heard Oichi giggling and laughing. He frowned as he started to bang on the door. "What the hell is going on in there?!" He yelled. Sabo and Ace were walking down the hallway when they saw this. Ace frowned as he was about to go give Kid a beating but Sabo stopped him. "He deserves this beat down for what he did and now he's trying to…" "Calm down and wait…trust me." Sabo says.

Rick growled, Oichi and Law both heard him as they hear running footsteps towards the door. Law and Oichi looked at each other.

Kid can hear running footsteps, the door swing open and his eyes widen at the scene he see's but no one was by the door as it stays open. Kid frowned. 'What the hell…' He saw Law standing there without a shirt. He frowned and was about to take a step in. However, before Kid can step foot in the room, he was pushed by unknown force into the wall making Oichi gasp. The door slammed closed, Sabo and Ace watched what had happen.

"What the hell is going on?" Ace asked. "Just stay silent and watch bro." As kid got up he was suddenly kicked to the floor and then felt someone grab his ankles. "What the hell!?" He was now being dragged down the hall to a side door from the hotel near Law's room, he was pulled to that door, it opened automatically and Kid was thrown outside into the grass.

Sabo and Ace stroll towards the door. They reach the door to see Kid get up then pushed back down and they hear a voice. "You don't deserve her! Cheating Scum! Stay away from her."

Ace was in shock as he looked down at Kid. Sabo crossed his arms as Kid gave them a confused looked. "I guess you should stay away from Oichi today huh?" Sabo says with a slightly cold glare. Kid growled at him. He got up and brushed himself off. He then headed off in some random direction. "There he goes off cheating, no doubt about it" they heard Rick. Ace rubbed his head. He was so confused right now. Sabo chuckled. Ace froze had he felt a cold hand on his shoulder "Your lucky you have proven yourself to me or I would be doing the same to you. Even though you treat Jess like shit, you should be more cautions and think of your actions before you piss me off Ace" Sabo sighed "Ace, meet Rick." Ace frowned. "Uh…okay?" Ace says unsure of what he should even say or do in this situation.  
"If your confused on who i'am, I'm Jess's Ex-lover, Ex-boyfriend, Ex-finance, I'm her and Oichi's Guardian Angel, don't piss me off… I'm gonna go check on her know" they heard footsteps walk away from them and the door opening.

Sabo laughed at Ace's face as he pulled him along to the room.

In the room Oichi and Law were still staring at the door. suddenly Oichi felt a tug in her heart and looked to the door and put her hands on her hips. "Rick! Why did you do that?!"

"I have my reasons" Rick said to her. Oichi frowned as a flash of anger swelled up inside her. "Oichi…" Law says. "Why the fuck is everyone messing with Kid!" She yelled out. She grits her teeth and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Law sighed and squeezed the space between his eyes. "This…is not going to be easy…" Sabo and Ace walked through the door. "Where is she?" Law pointed to the bathroom. Sabo sighed. "Great…" Rick frowned "I'm protecting her… even if we can't tell her… but I agree with Jess, we shouldn't let Oichi go through every day and now the reason why everyone wont let her see Kid…."  
Sabo rubbed his neck. "Why is this so complicated…Isn't there a way you can tell Oichi or something? She might take it better if you tell her. At least she can't go ham on you…" "I won't tell her… It's not my place too" Ace looked around "So Guardian Angel….? Like a real angel with wings….?" Sabo and law chuckled at him.

"Almost one, still a spirit" Rick softly sighs "I'll trail cheater later tonight when you all return, I'll beat you all there anyways that's if I can find a doorway for me to slip through." Ace was still pondering. "Alight…I guess the only thing we can do is to get as much proof as possible so she wouldn't be able to reject the idea that Kid is doing what he's doing…" Sabo says. "That's all good but I'm more worried about her state of mind…You said Kid was her first in…everything right…something like this…" Law frowns and looks towards the bathroom.  
Rick Growled making them jump "For him to take her first and then… Jess is gonna murder him… well since she promised her man she won't Darcaniea surely will…"  
'Joy…' Sabo says to himself. Ace was looking at Law. "Dude…where are your clothes…" Law looked at him. "Last I checked this was my room…" "Shh she's coming out" rick said quickly is a whisper making them shut up.

The door opened to a very depressed Oichi. She looked at none of them as she climbed back into the bed. She sniffed as she covered herself with the blankets. They nodded. Rick stepped over to her "I'm sorry Chi Chi, I promise I won't do it again…" Oichi said nothing as she curled tighten under the blankets. Rick can see her shake a bit. Rick frowned "Chi Chi" Law sighed as he walked over to the mini fridge he had. He pulled out a six pack of jello. He grabbed the desk car and sat it next to the bed. He picked up a cup and opened it. He circled it around Oichi until he watched her shifted her position. She wiggled closer to the bed and opened the blanket just a bit. Rick smiled and chuckled "Same as always" Law shakes his head and smile a bit as he picks up a spoon and feed her a spoon full of jello. "I learned that when she gets upset like this it's best to let her stress eat. However, as her doctor I can't have her eating junk food and sweets alone. So I get low fat jello cup and a lot of fruits." Rick chuckles "I know, I grew up with her the same with Jess" Law smile grew a bit. 'I don't mind babying her every now and then…'

Hours later after saying good byes and making sure everyone was there the students and teachers made their way back Grand Line.

Sunday night River was waiting leaning against Franks Black Brabus CLS V12 S Rocket. Frank let her borrow it. Sighing she looked at the street 'they should be here soon…'

Soon buses and cars were pulling up to the school. Students started filing out. Killer had pulled up. He was frowning. There was a huge aurgment going off in the truck. "You were fucking around with Law while for the whole damn trip!" Kid yelled. "How is that my fault! Your were sleeping for the last two days and let's not forget that you canceled on me!" Oichi yelled back. "Fuck it! Kid it's all your fault!" Ace yelled. "Back off Ace! Stay in your line and suck face with your own chick!" Vivi frowned. "Kid you can't blame Oichi for spending time with Law! You're the own who bailed on her in the first place!" Vivi yelled. Sabo groaned as he opened the door. "Let's just go…" 'This would be easier if we could just tell Oichi what has been going on…" Everyone got out the truck still fussing making other students look their way. Kid was beyond pissed as he tossed everyone's but his and Killer bags out the car! "Are you kidding me!" Ace yelled out. "You all can find your own damn rides home!" He yelled pushing Ace out the way. He stopped by Oichi, giving her a cold glare. She frowned as he got in the car and drove off. Sabo frowned as he shook his head. Oichi looked down until she felt a pat on her head. She turned around to see Law. "Everything is going to be fine…he just needs to cool off…I'd be jealous to if my girl was hanging around another guy. Just give him some space alright?" Oichi nodded a bit sadly as she went to get herself that Kid had through on the ground. Law and Sabo glanced at each other. "Are you sure about this…" Law says. "It's the only way for now…" Sabo says. He then looked up to see River. "Ah…shit…I really really…hope…she didn't see all of that…"

River frowned and walked over, she stopped next to them "Sabo… I'm sorry…"

"Why? Isn't Jess okay?" Sabo says a bit worried. "She's fine…" River reached out and hugged Sabo "Please forgive me… I didn't know my brother escaped from jail… no one told me… if I knew Jess would have been…"

"Your…brother…" Sabo says. Ace and Vivi turned their attention to them. Law and Oichi frowned. River looked at them. "Tuesday during school… she was kidnaped by Haru… my brother… the same brother that almost killed you three that night… in the graveyard…"

Sabo could feel anger rise inside him. River looked down "It was away to get my attention… He used a pressure point on her so she couldn't move... and Darcaniea was locked leaving her unable to come out…"

The others frowned. Oichi blinked as she felt something weird happing to her face. River shivered "She…. She was… tortured…"

Sabo's eyes widen. Oichi covered her mouth but it wasn't because she was in shock or surprise. It was because a smile was coming to her face. Inside she didn't know why but she had this uncontrollable erge to laugh. Ace and Vivi dropped their bags in shock and horror. Law eyes were widen a bit until he felt a similar vibe coming off Oichi a bit. It was faint but it looked like she was holding...or trying to hold it together.  
River eyes widen and stepped to Oichi "Oichi" River said softly. River gazed at her "Will you keep your darkness under control around Jess? Zach, Levis and Chida are there. If Zach even sense one bit of your darkness step out." Law and Sabo stood in front of Oichi. "Even if it does we can handled it…They don't have to get involved…" Sabo says. He turned around to Oichi. "Comportarsi…" Sabo says. Oichi's eyes widen as the faint hit of darkness faded slightly. Oichi moved her hands. "I understand…"

River looks at Sabo. "Before we go I must tell you, she was more then tortured…." Small tears went her face "If I gotten sooner he would have never…." River looked away.

"River…" Sabo says. Oichi turned her head. "Get in the car" River slowly said turning away and got in the car. "Sabo give her our regards…" Ace says as Sabo, Law, and Oichi got in the car.

River soon started the car and drove off, It was quiet the whole time to Jess's house. Reaching it Frank was outside waiting. River pulled up and got out.  
Oichi shivered a bit. 'Keep your center…don't let her take over yet…' Law rubbed her head. "Don't forget to tell them…" frank said moving past them. "If you excuse I have a date with Danni" he said getting into his car and drove off.

"Your mom is…" Oichi shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it…" Oichi says. River turned to them "Before go inside… Sabo…. Law… Oichi…" River narrowed her eyes slightly at her then looked at Sabo in the eyes, Sabo looked back at her.

"What is it! Stop beating around the bush…" Sabo says. River reaching out to him and put his hand on his shoulder "she was raped… by Haru.. repeatedly… she didn't remember at first but suddenly started to this after noon and she wont let no one touch her but Zach and You"

There eyes widen. Oichi was so much in shocked for the spilt second that she lost her focus. A smile was coming to her face. Law covered it quickly and whispered in her ear. "Don't…" Oichi's body shivered but she nodded. Law removed his hand. Oichi looked down and away.

Heading inside, they right away smelled Jess's mushroom Pot Roast, Oichi licked her lips missing that smell. Orca was soon running towards Sabo jumping at him barking.  
Smiled and pet her. "Hey there girl. Missed you to." Orca got off barking happily. Then her head turned Oichi and her ears went back and snarled at her making their eyes widen and Orca ran up the stairs. River sighed "Animals can sense many things" River said walking up the steps "Come on"

Oichi snickered. Law shook his head. Heading the stairs and down the hallway to the master bedroom, River walk in front of the door only to move out of the way quickly for them to hear it slam open and Levis thrown into the wall. "What did I tell you boy?!"

Law and Sabo were taken back a bit while Oichi was checking Levis out. Levis frowned. "Not to touch to Jess…" then he looked to his right and narrowed his eyes are Sabo, who narrowed his eyes back.

Sabo had to keep his composer. Levis ignored him and smiled at he spotted Oichi. "Oichi!" he skipped over then stopped in his tracks, looking right into her eyes "You are not Oichi…" Levis frowned

Oichi started to smirk. "You damn right I'm not." She whispered. She then giggled as she licked her lips a bit. Levis eyes widen and shined grey. "Levis not here." Zach said from the room. "Go outside and go get your brother." Levis groaned and walked away from them. Zach stepped out. "You can all come in know."

Sabo, Law, and Oichi walked in to see Jess sitting on the couch playing in her PlayStation 4, her eyes widen and paused her game. She stood up, she was wearing a white Daddy's Lil Monster Harley Tank: Junior Fit Basic Bella Rib Tank Top, and Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Women's Booty Shorts on. She had her thighs bandaged up. Jess smiled lovely and warmly at Sabo and rushed at him right into his arms "Sabo!"

Sabo smiled and held her tight. "Jess…" Oichi rolled her eyes. '…and here I thought she was gonna be all beat up and what not…how boring…'Right away Oichis was grabbed by Jess , her eyes looking right into hers "You think being beat up is such a thrill to you?" Lusta couldn't move it was like she was stuck and frozen in place seeing Jess's eyes shine green.  
Lusta started to giggle. Law and Sabo frowned at this. "I had a doze today so my telepathic abilities are a little sensitive right know, It comes and goes where I can hear your thought's at random"

"Oooo goodie. Guess you tell what I'm think right now." Lusta says laughing. "Zach, Do you mind taking Lusta to garage to some beef Pot roast?" Jess asked him.

Law was walking to remove Jess from Lusta when suddenly they couldn't move and Zach's eyes where shining green also and he walked over picking up her over her his shoulder. "Of course, you have something to speak with Law and Sabo alone." Zach walked out of the room with her.

"Wait a sec…" Sabo called out. "Calm down… Zach wont harm her." Jess looked down and undid her bandages "Law you can check me over now…" They could move now.

Law frowned. "What do I look like a doc…" He shook his head. "Never mind…" He walked over to check on her legs. "Seriously…I will never understand why I'm even your doctor when you got more experience ones then me…" He says.

Jess looked away and pouted "Because I want you too that's why soon to be Oichi's boyfriend"

Law frowned as his face turned a bit red. Jess reached and held Sabo's hand "Rick is already trailing him… He was here soaking up enough Spiritual candle for Energy he could, River had 4 burning all at once enough for him…. He will come back once he finds the proof"

'Like it would matter right now…' Law says to himself. Sabo sighed. Jess grabbed his hand tighter "I wanna punch him so bad…"

"I understand but you can't…" Jess sighed. "I know… I promised…" and then she looked at Law. "Of course… Darcaniea has been out at night to heal me… while I sleep… just two more days and the deal will be over…"

Law stood up after finishing with Jess's legs. Jess frowned and looked at Sabo "You have to try and convince her not to go off and kill him, once Zach leaves she's free to do what she wants…. She will listen to you…"

"Are you sure about that…" Sabo says frowning. Jess smiled softly "Ask her why she will if you wanna know." Law was frowning. 'Where did he take Oichi…'

Kid was walking with his hands in his pockets. He was still pissed off from learning Oichi was around Law all those days. He sighed. "Whatever…I don't need her anyways…" He took out a piece of paper with a number on it. He took off his phone and started to dial. Rick raised his eyebrow at him walking behind him.

"Hey…yeah I'm back from the trip…you busy now? At the usual spot, then…see ya there." Kid hangs up the phone. He sighs. In truth, he did like Oichi but after the whole ordeal with her fixation on freaking Jess it just started killing any mood he had. Knowing that he would never be number one in her life pissed him off. He rolled his eyes as he walked to the Red District. Rick narrowed at him 'red district…?' Rick followed after him. He soon found himself not feeling much for Oichi as he thought. He had been planning to break up with her a while back but there was never a good time… He looked up in the sky as he walked a bit. It was frustrating…Killer had warning him about this but he didn't listen. Now Oichi was completely in love with him making it even harder to dumb her ass. He continued to walk for a few minutes until he came to a small love shack. Rick groaned mentally 'disgusting…' A girl was standing against the wall looking for someone. She was wearing a nice tight dress on with fish neck stockings and black open toe heels. She had blond hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were bright blue just like the lipstick on her lips. She smiled cutely when she spotted Kid. "Eustass! I've been waiting!" She ran up to him and jumped on him. She kissed him, turning it into a make out session. Rick glared evilly at him 'red handed you lowlife scum' Kid wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. Pushing her up against the wall. "I missed this all week baby." She says after he pulls back. "You me both." The girl giggled. "You mean to tell me you and your side piece didn't get it on while you were on vacation?" Kid smirked. "You need to be more specific. I have a lot of those these days." She giggled as she pulled him to the shack. "You know…the crybaby…the one who choices her friend over you every time…the who loveeees you." Kid smirked. "Oh…that side piece…" Rick growled at this 'how dare he!' "I don't know why you wont break up with her." Kid wrapped his arm around her. "What's the point now…She a complete idiot. She so in love with me that she won't believe anything anyone would say about. Plus, she's still a A+ in bed whenever I get some." Rick wanted to much to punch him through a wall right know 'trash…' "I'll just use her until I become bored of her…"

Suddenly Kid felt someone behind him and turned around to see no one there. It felt dark but warm at the same time.

Kid ignored it as he and the girl went on with their conversation.

"My, My Kid what are you doing here in the red district …?" Kid turned around and his eyes widen to see Yuki caring a red bag with the name 'loveless clothing', he gulped. Yuki looked at them and then he glared at Kid "Mhmmm I see… I think I get the jiff on what's happening here…" Yuki chuckled taking out his phone.

Kid frowned. Yuki did a quick photo and smiled devilishly at him "don't worry I wont tell Oh and Rick you can return to Jess know" Yuki walking passed him and the girl "lowlife cheating scum" Yuki said to him in a dark sister tone and then smiled whistling walking away.

Kid narrowed his eyes and the girl pulled him into the shack. "Blah so what you lose your little girlfriend…You will still have me…Come on. I have some new tricks I want to show you." She smirked. Kid turn to her and chuckled. They walked into the shack.

Back Jess's, Jess cuddling into Sabo's arms as Zach came back in with Lusta putting her on the bed. "I'll be down stairs; the boys are sleeping down stairs in the basement." Zach left the room.

She yawned boredly until she spotted Law. She can soon move as Zach left the room. Jess watched her closely "Enough of you being out, I want Oichi out now." "Like I care what you want." Lusta says cuddling up to Law. "Mmm…Darling I missed you so much!" Law patted her on the head.

Jess sighed "Very well then you leave me know choose"  
(sabo, law, lusta's part) Jess closed her eyes and whispered something Sabo hear his eyes widen "Wait don't" with in a split second Darcaniea was hovering over her, her eyes shined brightly in a red, they could hear footsteps and Zach rushed in "Darcaniea what did I" She raised he hand "shut up let me" Zach frowned.  
Lusta looked over and sighed. "Looks like another monster has soon up. Darcaniea touched Lusta's cheek and room started to shake slightly shocking everyone but Zach. Her eyes widen looking into Lusta's eyes. Lusta started to shake. Darcaniea smiled wickedly "Awww scared already? Pathetic"

Law frowned. "Lusta no…" "Hahaha…scared…of you? Maybe…however scared and fear are to different things…" A smile came across Lusta face as she looked into Darcaniea's eyes. Her eyes widen. "Yes…Give me more of what wicked aura…" Her face started to flush. "Give me more…come on…" She says needy. Darcaniea laughed "You think I'm gonna give you such a meal of my wicked aura?" Darcaniea stepped and her aura relaxed making Zachs eyes widen "what the fuck…. You haven't done that ability since…"  
Law took a deep breath and so did Sabo. They couldn't get upset. They couldn't get mad. They couldn't feed into her. Lusta frowned. They could feel such warmness "I been born from the darkness but even dark there is still light. I will do what makes Jess happy and Right know she wants her Oichi, hiding behind someone Oichi, It's not like you. You see Jess fighting darkness with her and do you see her cowarding away in the dark, Feel her love, feel her friendship for you. Sisters, That's what you two are, bound by love and sisterhood. Remember when you two where 12? You two made a red ribbon promise to always be there for other no matter what and to never leave each other's sides? Well guess what, you hiding being some ego is breaking that promise sisterhood promise you two made"

Lusta eyes widen. Law and Sabo watched as one of her eyes clothes. She looked like she was in pain. "Oichi…" Law says. Sabo watched carefully. 'Come on…fight just a bit more…I'd hate to be the one to have to make you wake up.' He says to himself. Jess smiled though Darcaiena has her right eye turned green but her left eye stayed red. They smiled and touched her cheek "Sister forever, Never give up, Never leave each other's side, Never abandon, Never lose hope. We promised these to each other" Jess lifted her other hand her closet door open and a red ribbon floated out and to her Jess smiled grabbing her right hand and the ribbon wrapped around there hands "Sisters for eternity"

They watched as Lusta's eyes went end and out. "N-No…" Lusta shook her head. "Come on Oichi…fight it…" Sabo stood up. Law held his breath in. "Jess…Jess…I'm…I'm…" Jess smiled. Her eyes suddenly opened wide. "I'm just kidding!" Lusta says laughing. Sabo and Law's eyes widen. A quick flash of anger swelled up inside both. "Get real! You think I'm gonna let Oichi go because of that garbage your spewing out your mouth! AHAHAHAHA!"  
Jess's eyes where now fully back to her green color she gripped Lusta's hand tightly making Lusta look at her laughing. Sabo and Law both saw Jess raise her hand. Zach's eyes widen and then sighed "Stupid girl, you just pissed her off"

Sabo and Law eyes widen. Her hand came down fast and hard as a loud smack echoed into the room and Lusta was bitch smacked in the wall where it left an body impact, Jess's body shook in anger "Sabo… bring her back know"

Sabo sighed. Lusta sat up. "Haha…it hurts…it hurt so good…ahaha…haha…" She rubbed her head. She shivered. "Come on…" She says looking at Jess. "Don't you want to smack me again?" She licked her lips as her eyes widen bit by bit. "The pain feels so good…" Jess sighs relaxing herself looking away. Sabo got up and walked over to her. "Alright Lusta...it's time to go…" "Don't wanna…" She says sitting on the floor. "Lussuria!" Sabo yelled making her sit up. She looked up at him. His eyes were cold almost as cold as Dante. She smirked. "Mmm…so he taught you how to send me away huh…lucky you…" "E 'ora di dormire…" Sabo says. His voice was so cold and dark. It was hard to even recognized that it was him talking. Jess frowned 'not even our sisters for eternity worked….' They watched as Lusta eyes went empty as her body went limp falling to the floor. Sabo also fell to the floor but took a knee. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Ah…Dammit…" Law ran to Oichi. "Oichi…?" Oichi wasn't moving. He checked her pulse and he sighed in relief. 'Just sleeping…' He looked to Sabo was recovering. "What…did you do?" Sabo was breathing hard. "D-Dante…show me how to at least put Lussuria to sleep for a day or two but…in order do so I needed to tap into something I haven't done in a while…" Jess felt her heartache making Sabo feel and looking up at her "Jess babe you okay?" Jess walked over to Oichi and moving Law out of the way and held her lovingly "I'm sorry I couldn't help… I'm a horrible sister…"

Sabo frowned. "Jess…you need to get away from Oichi…now…" Jess frowned "Why..?" "Trust me…" Sabo says. Oichi's eyes snapped open. She pushed Jess away from her. Jess gasped and looked at her. Oichi rolled over on her hand and knees. She slammed her head into the floor. "Oichi stop!" Jess shouted in in a panic "Give her some time…" Sabo says.

Oichi groaned as hit her head once more. Inside her head Lusta was trying to forcefully break through to her mind. "Damn you Sabo! How dare you try to lock me away you pathetic excuse of a man!" She kicks at a black door. "Oichi open up! Let me out!" The ego with the hoodie appeared with the child. "Lusta…that's enough…if you try to damage the door…" "Shut up! I'm not done! Just because that bitch tells him to lock me up? Ha! I'll show her…Let's see how she feels when I start erasing some of Oichi's memories of her!" She lifts her foot to kick the door when chains appeared around her neck, writst, ankles, and wasit. "What!?" The ego in the hoodie sighed. "I told you…now you have no choice but to wait for a while…" Lusta was dragged off into the darkness. The child blinked. "Where did she go?" The ego in the hoodie sighed. "She's being locked up. The words Sabo said and how he said them…are design to put us to sleep by choice or by force. So, think of it as…Lusta being sent to her room and grounded for two or three days. When your out and you hear, those words remember this scene that you have witness…" She turned around and started to disappear. The child giggled as she followed behind her.

Oichi was breathing heavily. Her eyes returned to normal as she sat up. She was sweating a bit as things around her looked dizzy. 'What…happened to me…' Jess eyes widen "Oichi!" she pulled her into a hug and started to tear "Oichi…" Zach stood there watching everything 'interesting...'  
Sabo sighed. "I would not like to do that again…" Oichi looked over to him. "What are you talking about…do what?" She looked around in confusion. "Where are we…and why are, you crying?" She asked Jess. Law sighed. "Doesn't look like she remembers this time…" Sabo nodded. "Which is good…I think…" Jess smiled and kissed her cheek "Sissy" then her tummy growled, Oichi flushed. Jess smirked "Looks like someone is hungry! Zach will you take her to get some more pot roast, and give her some fudge cake" Jess smiled and sensed Rick had return.

Law frowned as Zach walked over to Oichi. Sabo popped his neck a bit. His body was getting stiff. Zach walked over picking her up "calm yourself boys, my son has returned" Jess smiled "It's okay Oichi I have to talk to Law and Sabo alone please sissy?"

"Uh sure…" She says. Jess giggled as Oichi skipped away to the smell of food running through the house, Zach followed her. Jess giggled, then closing the door raising her hand as a small devise flew into her hand and she laced it on the wall, light blue colored pixel hexagon covered the walls.

Law looked at the walls as Sabo stood up. Jess walked to a desk taking out a purple candle and lighting it. "Rick what did you find?"

The boys looked to see the fire from the candle rise slightly "It's true, he is cheating on her" Jess frowned.

"No surpise there…" Sabo says. Law frowned. "Are you sure…" "I'm sure… I witnessed him meeting another woman" Jess made fits "disgusting…"

Law gripped his fist. "Yuki was there" Jess's eyes widen and turned to her bed "What?"

"…why was he there?" Sabo asked. "He was there caring a bag, properly shopping… but he saw Kid, took a picture and walked away" Jess bite her lip and picked up her phone dialing Yuki's number putting him on speaker. It rang and rang, then Yuki answered "Hello cuss what's up?" "Get your fucken ass over here know!" Yuki chuckled "I'm already on my way, I figured you would call me" Jess frowned "you knew rick was there?" Yuki chuckled again "Yup, I'll be right about know! Pulling up!" Jess sighed "Back window to my room" Jess hanged up on him.

Law growled. Just thinking about Kid cheating was filling him with anger. "relax" Jess said to Law and walked back to the door, stood there for 10 seconds until she sensed him outside. She reached up and pushed the button on the devise and the pixel hexagon turned off as Yuki opened the door and closed it quickly to only have Jess active the barrier again. Jess turned to him "I wanna see it…"

Law sat down trying to calm his anger down. Yuki took out his phone flipping through it and brought up the picture, they stepped over to him and looked. Jess's heart sank with anger, she held Sabo's hand to help her control Darcaniea.

Law didn't want to see it. Sabo frowned.

Jess grit her teeth "Who is she…?" Yuki sighed "what you think I right away did reach on her?" they looked at him like he said something stupid, Yuki chuckled.

"Name: Chiemi Kazue

Age: 24

Status: Single

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Gender: Female

Job: Waitress at Skull Bone Restaurant.

Residence: 236 Angel Hill Lane, Grand Line" Yuki said to them. Rick sighed and he began to explain what he heard and saw more to them. Jess almost fell to her knees Sabo held her. "How could he…?!" tears started to forum into her eyes.

'It's Kid…it's only natural to know that hasn't changed one bit…' Law says to himself. He grit his teeth. 'He doesn't know what he has truly lost…' Yuki put away his phone and Jess got a text, she looked at it was from Zach 'she's on her way back up there' "Oichi Is coming back, everyone hush about it" Jess rushed to the door turning off the barrier and walking to the couch dragging Sabo with her, he pushed him and sat down on his lap. Yuki sat down next to them.

Law sighed as he sat back. Oichi opened the door looking slightly satisfied. She wasn't all that hungry even though her tummy did growl. She couldn't even have finished a slice of cake. Come to think about Lusta doesn't like sweets so that might be why…She walked over to sit beside Law. The air was a bit tense around him making her frown. She poked him in the cheek. Law looked at her. She poked him again over and over until an angry vein popped on his head. Oichi pouted and pushed him off the chair. "Dammit Oichi!" "Well it's your own fault!" Law got up and pinched her cheeks. "How many times do I have to tell you to not poke my cheeks!" "Ow! Stop I'm sorry! Im sorry!" She says as Law let her go. Oichi rubbed her cheeks. Law sighed as he brushed himself off. She giggled as she poked him in the face again. Jess giggled "Oichi do you remember River picking you up?" "Yes, I remember everything up until the point I walked in here…I think." Jess frowned "I was… kidnapped…" Oichi frowned. "I remember being told that that…"

Jess blinked. "Calm down Oichi, I'm fine.. River saved me.. speaking off River.. where did she go…?" she looked around, Yuki crossed his arms "I saw her outside on a tree looking up to the sky, she still feels like she failed you" Jess frowned "she didn't fail me…. She didn't know, no one told her Which is wrong on Uncles part! He should have told her that Haru escape…"

Law grabbed Oichi's face. "Hey…" "Sorry bear with it." He says as he started checking her head. Yuki frowned "And she had to do what she had to do to him… to save you" Jess frowned looking down "I… I know…"

"So, what the hell happen?" Sabo asked frowned. "Did she put him down or something?" Yuki nodded to them. "She used a forbidden technique on him… a technique that Jetter wont let her teach Jess, its dangerous." Jess bared her face in Sabo's neck kissing it.

"So, is he dead?" Sabo asked. Yuki sighed "He's still alive, barley on life sport. Aurora said he as a slim chance of living… but she ended up finding a chip in his head…." Jess's eyes widen and looked him quickly "A what?!" "A chip… Victor put it in his head… so…" Jess frowned "He wasn't himself…" Yuki nodded "Aurora said that it's been in his head for years…"

Sabo frowned. "So, if that chip wasn't in his head then he wouldn't have killed the dragon clan?" Yuki nodded "yup… Victor was controlling him since he was a teenager…" Jess frowned "Did she take it out of him…?" Yuki again nodded "Yes, but it almost fried his brain… if he lives he won't remember a thing what has happen since he was under first under his control…" Jess barred her face in Sabo's neck and cried softly. Sabo rubbed her back. He knew all to well about chips. He glanced over to Oichi. Law pat patted her head. "You check out okay." Oichi moved his head. "I told you before I was fine…"

Oichi looked at the TV and her eyes widen. "Ooo Batman!" she picked up the controller, Jess gasped "No! I was in the middle of trying to defeat the Scarecrow!" Yuki chuckled.

"All this talk is depressing me. So I'll just continue onward in the game." She says. Jess pouted "Don't you dare un-pause my game!"

"Lalala can't hear ya!" Oichi says as she un paused the game. Jess's gasped "NO! my prefect score!" she reached for the controller "Oichi no I want to defeat the scarecrow!" Yuki laughed. "You can after I do. You have all the time in the world for your precious prefect score." Oichi says as she played.

Later, Jess and Oichi hugged. "See tomorrow at school."

"See ya Jess. Get some rest." Jess giggled. "I know Oichi" She hugged Oichi again and then hugged Law "bye big bro" Jess giggled.

Law flushed. "Don't call me that…" Jess smiled as he hugged her back. They see Dante pull up, Jess frowned and pulled back from him.

Oichi stretched as Law grabbed their bags. "Time to go home." She says. Jess and Dante looked at each other, she bowed to him slightly "Good night sir" she walked back into the house with Sabo following her.

Oichi and Law got into the car. "Have a good time?" "Something like that…" Oichi says. Oichi leans on her elbow as she closed one of her eyes. "This place is so depressing…I'm ready to go home and rest…" She says in almost a whispered. Dante smirked as he drove off. Law sighed mentally. Dante looked at him through the rear mirrors. "Trafalgar Law…we need to have a discussion." Law looked to him. "Yeah…I got it…"

Not long, Jess and Sabo where lying in bed. Jess was cuddling up to him with her head on his chest, he was bare chested and wearing nothing but dark navy silk boxers. Jess was in DC robin panties and black tank top. Sabo was holding to her closely, the TV was turned to the bed so could watch it.

Sabo had seen this show before. Jess giggled at the show and then she kissed his chest "Sabo… I heard you muttering in the bathroom before we cuddled that Killer suspected that kid was cheating… I was thinking… we can have a meeting with Killer, Ace, Law, you and me at school…I know the prefect place too…"

Sabo frowned. "Like the gym…" "No not the shared gym… it's a secret room that my uncle build before I started school…" she sighed "It's a secret security room…"

"Okay…" Jess nodded "yeah… I wanna have a meeting with them about what we should do and what should be done about this…"

Sabo sighed. "The thing about Killer is even though Killer was the one who suspected it he's not going to come. His friendship and loyalty with Kid is quite amazing. He knows what he is doing is wrong but he isn't going to go behind Kid's back to speak about something like this."

Jess yawned "tired…" she closed her eyes and fell asleep right away.

Sabo sighed and looked at the ceiling. Then he felt something, looking down at Jess he narrowed his eyes, he saw her smirk. "Awww no need to narrow your eyes at me Sabo" Darcaniea eyes open to reveal her red eyes.

"I'm getting tired of seeing your face…" Darcaniea smiled at him she was quickly sitting on and she was moving her hips. "The more you deny me, the more you deny Jess. Rick accepted me and you should too" she leaned down licking his chest.

"Don't touch me and I'm not Rick. I'd happily accept you if you'd stop appearing every now again at random times when your not wanted…" Darcaniea smirked as he flips them over and he was holding her arms above her glaring down at her "Awww, did I hit a nerve Sabo…?" her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer "Is there something you need to ask me Sabo love"

Sabo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't call me love either…Why do you listen to me…" Darcaniea blinked at him and sighed "because we share the same feelings for the people she cares for, so in away I care for you like she does Sabo its getting stronger everyday…" Darcaniea smirked leaning up kissing him.

Sabo did not kiss her back. He pulled back. He sighed. His head was still throbbing from putting Lusta to sleep. He sighed. "Leave. I'm to tired to deal with you. My patience is running thin…" Darcaniea frowned which surprised him, it was a real frown, pushing him off her she turned to her side "I wont bother you, but I can not leave. I'm out for a reason, it was a promise we both made to each other. I'm out to heal her, is that you want? For her to heal?"

"Of course I do." "She's fine, she's in my domain, Sabo. Sleeping" Darcaniea laid on her side not looking at him just staring at the wall.

Sabo's eyes went back up to the ceiling. Darcaniea turned around "My domain is not bad, do not assume things" She got up, Sabo watched her as he went to Jess's drawing drawer. She pulled out a large sketch book and her marker case. Darcaniea walked back and Sat next to him, Sabo watched her.

"What are you doing now…" "Hush" Darcaniea said flipping through her drawings "Wow not bad, Ooo even this one" she stopped at a portrait of Sabo. And it was dated back in October.

"Looks like someone had been busy…" Darcaniea smirked "Yeah, no bad pretty good" she then flipped it and found an empty page. She sighed and took out a pencil and Sabo watched her draw four doors. Then taking a purple marker and colored the first door. The 2nd door she colored in red, the third door she colored Green and the last Door she colored black.

Sabo watched her carfully. Darcaniea sighed "These are the four domains in Jess's mind…"

"Okay…" Darcaniea pointed to the purple door "That's Jess's Domaine… I can enter in it as I please… Sometimes I can't because of the serum dozes she gets. Like today was different because it was different doze of serum a new one that Zach created to help enhance her and mine abilities more, it was only a small doze not enough where it can harm her body. Her body is healing faster because of it…."

"And that one…" Darcaniea looked at his finger that pointed to the red door "It's a domain that has two inside of it, one domain I can enter… it's small its like medium closet with a window with a seal seat, its all black and the window is always close unless I open it, when its open I can watch everything. I already hear everything with opening it…"

"I see…" "But the 2nd part I am not enter…. I don't know why…" she sighed then she pointed to the green door "This domain belongs to someone else…"

Sabo frowned. Darcaniea smirked softly and nodded "Yup another alter ego…"

'Great…' He says to himself. He was getting tired of all these alter egos. "But in away it's not really one"  
Sabo looked over to her. Darcaniea chuckled at his confused faced "She's how you say… been with Jess since the moment she was born."

Sabo sighed as his eyes went back to the ceiling. He was to tired to carry out this conversation any longer. Darcaniea sighed "You will meet her one day, for know she's only half a soul with in Jess… anyways" Darcaniea pointed to the black door and she smirked "my domain"  
Sabo's eyes kept to the ceiling as she went on. Darcaniea laughed "you sure don't care about this do you...?" Darcaniea shook her head closing the sketch book, and walking it back over with Jess's marker case putting it back where it belongs. Sabo watched her as she walked to the door.

"Where do you think your going…" "Away from you, you don't want me near you…. I'll just go have some fun with someone else, like let's say…" she smirked "Kid, I wanna gut him like the pig he is." Then her eyes whined and her head looked "Yes sir, of course. I will not lay a finger on him."

"Looks like you're not going anywhere." Darcaniea growled "God dam it!" She walked over to the wall and punched it. "Stop using that fucken Sire shit on me you fucken immortal freak!"

Sabo sighs. "You say…you care what Jess cares for. Jess cares for Oichi…Oichi cares for Kid no matter what the hell goes on…If you go over their blindly and kill Kid what do you think will happen…" Darcaniea looked down and didn't say anything to him "The Oichi that Jess and I love will no longer exist in this world and I don't think Jess would be able to handle the fact that Oichi will forget every. Single. Memory of her." Sabo felt a jolt in his head but he didn't care. Sabo turned over. "Rushing off to kill will only sentence Oichi to death. Maybe you should think about that the next time you want to rush off and attack or Kill Kid." He suddenly cursed under his breath as he realizes something. They were in a lose-lose situation. No matter how it went it always came to the same conclusion in his mind. He rubbed his eyes. Darcaniea looked at him 'he's right Think Darcaniea' It jess's voice but it sounded more proper and elegant, Darcaniea smirked mentally 'wow you coming out of your domain to speak to me, what an honor' there was no answer making Darcaniea sigh out loud, she stepped over to the bed and laid back down "Alright, I wont go in blindly to attack or kill him" she looked up to the ceiling.  
Sabo sighed. "The only thing…ONLY…thing that can accept about you is yours and Jess's connection…good or bad…Oichi doesn't get to have something like…" She glanced at him and he fell asleep, She smirked and just laid there.

In the morning, Jess's alarm from her phone went off making her groan she reached out and turned off the alarm. She looked down to her left side and smiled Sabo was still asleep crawling on him "Morning love"

"Go back to sleep…" He says putting a pillow over his head. Jess giggled "Come on get up sleepy head, it's time to get ready for school" Jess got up and skipped to the bathroom.

Sabo groaned. It wasn't like he got a good night of sleep. 'What class to I have that I can sleep in…'

Oichi woke up alone that morning. Kid had decided to move back into his house to work out something. He told her over the phone that he needed some space. She sighed as she got up. Her hair, as usual, was everywhere. She looked over to the left where usually Kid would be staring at her while she was sleeping. At first, she found it a bit creepy but it became a regular thing. Now waking up without seeing his face made her feel…lonely…

There was a knock on her door and Dante walked right on in. Oichi frowned. "I swear can I at least say 'come in.' before you walk on in on me? I could have been naked!" Dante chuckled. "Last time I check it was my house and as your father I have seen more then enough of you." Oichi rolled her eyes. "You sound like mama…" "Don't insult me…" Oichi giggled. "I came to see if you were up." Oichi pushed the blankets off. "Well I am…but I feel like you wanna ask something else…" Dante sighed. "I want to talk to you about Kid…" Oichi looked at him. "If I told you some news about him…" Oichi frowned. "What kind of news?" Dante put his hand in his pocket. "like…about his commitment about this relationship…" Oichi glared at him. "Kid may be a jerk but I don't think he would go as far as to ruin what we have…" Dante blinked at her. "What if he chea…" "He wouldn't do that to me!" Oichi yelled out. Dante's eyes widen a bit. "Oichi…do you…love him?" Oichi looked down. "So, what if I do…" Dante frowned as he rubbed his eyes. "Sweetheart…I know you think you love him but…" Oichi got up. "I don't need to hear anything you have to say about love. If it wasn't for your 'love' of other women, then you would have never lost mama!" She walked over to the bathroom and slammed it closed. "How ironic that statement is…" Dante sat on her bed and ran his fingers through his head. He pulled out his phone as an image started to upload. It was Kid with two girls. One from hidden leaf and grand line.

Dante had been keeping a close watch on Kid for a while. However, it was only recently that he discovered the cheating. Dante narrowed his eyes at this photo. He grits his teeth as he tried to keep his anger in check. He wanted to do nothing more then kill Kid with his own hands for thinking he could use Oichi, his daughter. He kicked his ass out his house last night and forced him to tell Oichi that he needed space. He was then gonna show Danni the picture and leave it all in her capable hands but, now that he realized that Oichi loved him…and if something were to happen to Kid…' Dante frowned. For the second time in his life…he couldn't allow Oichi to lose herself…at least not until he finishes the new sedative. "I hope this doesn't circle around to Danni…even I don't want to stand in her way if she finds out…" Dante says getting up and heading to his office.

Jess finishing her shower, she was wrapped up in a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and glared at Sabo still asleep, she smirked taking off her towel sneaked over to him grabbing the blanket pulling it off on him and crawled over him on all fours.

Sabo groaned. "Five more minutes…" Jess smirked down at him. "Get up Sabo." She smirked as she hovers her boobs over his face and smother her chest into his face. "Come on get up!" Sabo groaned. Why couldn't he just sleep in today. "Fine…Fine…I'm up…" He bit one of her breast. Her eyes widen and moaned out loudly and slipping it side shaking "You know I hate it when you bite my boobs…. To much… You ass!"  
"Its your fault for putting your yummy boobs in my face" sabo flipping on her tummy and started to spank her "Naugthy, Naughty Jessica" Her eyes widen more and moaned "Oh I'm so naughty" then the door was pushed open and Zach stood there crossing his arms "its already 6am, you two have an hour before school starts, get ready" Zach flushed "Put some clothes on that body of yours…." He walked away closing the door, Jess frowned "just remember yourself Jess he leaves today…" she reminded herself.  
Sabo sighed as he rolled Jess off him. He got up and stretched. 'Guess I'll take a nap in history class today.' He says to himself as he heads to the bathroom.

An hour later, Jess and Sabo pulled up to the school. Jess got out of the car, grabbing her bag. She closed the door she walked to the back to meet Sabo, he got out of the car and with a yawn. Jess blinked "still tired…?"  
Sabo didn't answer as he ruffles his hair. Jess blinked at him and she smiled as he took her hand and they walked over to grand line gate. "JESS!" she looked to see Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara rush over to her "Where have you been…?" Jess frowned "I've been sick, a small flu." but she smiled at them "I'm feeling better, how did everything go while I was sick?" Gaara looked at her 'liar…' Sabo looked at him and narrowed his eyes him.

"Everything is going fine, have the café stuff is done" Jess smiled at them and poked them all "Good and Sasuke, I'm not in the mood for you shit today so I suggest you keep your mouth shut today" Sasuke frowned but nodded to her, Naruto sighed then hugged her only to make Sabo pushed him away, Naruto pouted "Hey! It was just a fucken hug! What I can't hug my sister?" Jess eyes widen and sparkled "AWW! Naruto!" she hugged him "Awww you think of me has a sister?" Naruto grinned at Sabo then hugged "Yup! My little sister!" She giggled more then pushed him again to hold Sabo's hand feeling him get angry, then she was speared with a hug by Luffy "JESS!" they all gasped.

Sabo yawned as he watched Luffy. He would have helped but he wasn't mature enough to get over her hugging Naruto. Ace walked over and pulled Luffy off her. He twirled around on his heels and threw Luffy. He sent him flying back to school. He watched as Luffy landed head first onto Zoro and Sanji who was fighting. Sabo helped Jess up. Ace yawned and rubbed his head. "Dealing with him early in the morning is such a pain." He walked back over to where Zoro was using Luffy as a bat. He hit Sanji with Luffy. "Yo, be careful with the care package." Ace yelled. Jess blinked "Ace wait come here please"

"Eh? What is it?" "I have information about you know who and who has been you know to you know who" Jess said to him, she watched his eyes widen and rushed over to her.

"Who…" Jess looked at her friends "Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto leave" they frowned and was about to say something when Sabo glared at them "She said leave" they shook and took off.

"Come on…spill." Jess frowned leaned up to his ear "It's true…. My cousin yuki caught him last night with another girl…. And Rick did trail him…" she whispered into his ear.

Ace cracked his knuckles as a angry vein appeared on his forehead. "I'll kick the shit out of him…" Jess frowned and grabbed his arm "Don't it would only cause trouble think for a moment, it will only hurt her… I… know its hard but… I wanna have a meeting with you, Sabo, Law, Dante… and maybe Killer if he is willing to meet up with us…." Then she seeing Kid walking up, Oichi has not arrive yet. Jess let go of Ace and walked right up to him.

"Shouldn't you stop her?" Ace says. "What for…she's not gonna touch him." Sabo says. Jess stomped her foot on the ground making small cracks making him stopping him in his tracks, Jess was front in front of him looking up into his eyes "I know" she said in a low dark tone "you disgust me, your filth. Men like you shouldn't deserve someone like Oichi, you proved me to me that you are nothing but a low level piece of shit. You're lucky I can't lay a hand on you but when the time comes oh boy…" she leans her head in more tilting it and whispering "I'll rip your heart with my bare hand and keep it has a trophy" she stepped to see Dante's car pull up, she smiled "have a good day Kid! She skipped back to Sabo and Ace.

Oichi got out the car and stretched as Dante took his car around back. She yawned as she walked up to Kid. "Good morning…" "Morning…sleep ok?" Oichi frowned a bit. "It was weird since I'm use to you taking up most of the bed." Kid looked over to Jess, Ace, and Sabo. He smirked lightly as he bends down to Oichi. He bumps foreheads with her before kissing her. Oichi blushed and smiled as she locks her arms in his. Ace frowned. "Just give me five minutes alone with him…" Sabo smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't touch him…"  
Jess blinked "Oh shit, Sabo got get the boxes for me out of the car" she pointed her car keys and unlocked it for him, he sighed and walked to the car only to return with one big box that had small boxes that where shaped like a square. Jess smiled and handed one to luffy "Cookies" then handed two to Ace "For you and Vivi" then she skipped over to Oichi "Morning sissy" she handed her one box  
"Morning." Oichi blinked at the box. Jess giggled "My galaxy Cookies" Oichi's eyes widen and opened the box and smiled brightly "Oh my god you rarely make these, wow thanks Jess" Jess giggled and kissed her cheek "You are welcome, Sissy. I wont be joining you for lunch, I have a meeting to attend too, love you" she stepped back and looked at Kid who looked back her, Jess smirked "See ya Kid! Sorry no cookies for you" she stuck out her tongue at him and then skipped away.

Kid rolled his eyes until Oichi reached out a cookie towards him. "No thanks. You go ahead an enjoy them. Come on." She nodded and follow him into school.

Jess noticed Dante walking back and she walked up to him "Sir…."

Dante blew out some smoke before stopping. "What is it…" Jess looked up at him, her eyes glowed green, no one can see "Can we have a talk in your office please?"

Dante sighed. "If you make it quick." He walked around her and into school. Jess smiled at him and turned to Sabo "Sabo come to the principles office, see you later Ace" she waved to him as Sabo walked up to her holding her with a free hand.

Ace walked behind Dante. The warning bell was about to ring. He also grabbed Luffy who was trying to sneak away from him. "Oh no…you got math today." Luffy pouted. "Nooo I don't want to…" "Yeah, Yeah…"  
Reaching Dante's office, Jess and Sabo walked in behind Dante.

Dante take out his personal laptop. His screen saver was of Oichi and they teddy bear she was wrestling. He put his glasses on. "So what is it…" Jess walked over sitting down. "Kid's been cheating on Oichi…. My Cousin caught him red handed… took a picture of him with a woman." She took out a pic and placed it on his desk.

Dante picked it up and looked at it. He sighed and typed something on his laptop. He turned it around to show them multiple pictures of kids and different girls. "I know. He's been with older women, hidden leaf students, grand line students, random girls…and so on." Jess frowned glaring at the photo's. Sabo frowned. "Dante can't you tell Oichi? You know before any of this gets to her?" Dante sat back in his chair as he looked at Jess. "Oichi…has a…what I would call…a weak mental frame…" He gets up and walks to the window. "Oichi loves kid to the point where she is blinded by love and will reject anything you try to show her." He pulled out a cigarette. "There is nothing I can do without putting her health both mentally and physically in danger." Jess frowned holding her chest "I can't let him use her anymore… the way he smirked at us today was clearing in using her" Sabo narrowed his eyes at him. "There is something you can do…and you know it…are you really going to let Oichi be used by Kid? As a toy!?" Jess stood up "I don't want her to believe that Kid cares for her" "I thought you loved Oichi more then that! What would Danni do if she…" Sabo eyes widen at Dante's glare towards him. Jess watched as Sabo broke out into a sweat. Jess walked him closely.

Dane walked up to his desk. "I don't want anything said and done to set Oichi off. At least until I figure out a way to open her eyes." He says. "Her mind isn't in the best place right now." Dante says. Jess frowned "I know that…" Dante sighs. 'I swear she's just like her mother…'  
Jess took out an envelope and placed it on the table "thank you for sharing you have… I would like Ace, Law, Sabo and Killer to have a meeting with me, either at grand line or in a secret place during lunch"

Dante started typing on his laptop. "I don't care what you and whoever else do as long as you don't involve Kid or Oichi." He says. Sabo's eyes were still down. Jess sighed "At first I think we should do it not at school…" Sabo nodded "Having it at school isn't that good…"  
Jess blinked "Scarlets… she has this upper room that is off limits… she's like an aunt to me… if I ask her she will let me, I don't work to night so I can call her and ask her…. Dante can I have the copies of what you have?"  
"Knock yourself out." Dante says as he tossed Sabo a flash drive. "You know the password. Bring it back when your done. Pictures only." He says without looking up from his work. Sabo nodded. His fingers were typing quickly over the keyboard as he reached over to write something down. "Also, Sabo I'd like a word with you during lunch." Sabo nodded.  
"In the envelope is pictures of Oichi, thank you dante..." She gets up "Have a good day sir" she turned around and walked out of the room, Sabo followed "walk me to the doors please?" Sabo smiled at her and nodded "it sucks we cant tell her..." Jess whispered to him

"It's for the best…more shocked that Dante cares…" Sabo says frowning. 'What is he really up to…' He says to himself. reaching the doors, jess smiled and looked up at him "Love you, see you at lunch"

"Later Babe. I'll be there after the talk with Dante." Jess smiled as he leaned down and they kissed. and moaned as he grabbed her butt, she pulled back "naughty behave yourself" she stepped back turning away walking to her school swinging her hips Sabo chuckled as he headed to class.  
Through school Oichi felt something was off about Kid. In one class, during break, Kid and Oichi were talking with the others when a girl called Kid outside the class room. Oichi watched as the girl giggled and blushed. Kid rubbed the back of his head. She frowned at this. The girl looked past him and locked eyes with Oichi. The girl smirked at her before handing Kid a piece of paper. She then playfully punched him before winking and walking off. Kid sighed as he turned around. Nami and Vivi was glaring at him. Kid sat back down. "Who was that?" Oichi asked. "A girl." "What did she want?" "Something." "What did she give you?" "A piece of paper." "What's on the paper?" "Jeez what is this? 20 questions? She's a friend or a friend who I asked for a favor." Oichi frowned. "Then show me what's on the paper." Kid groaned. "Oichi don't start with me today. I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap today." That made Nami and Vivi gasped a bit. Oichi looked a bit shocked at him. Kid snitched his teeth. "Where are you…" "To go take a leak. Damn. Get off my back…" He left the class room. Some of the students turned their backs and started to whispered. Oichi can slightly hear that they were talking about her. She looked down at her fingers as Nami and Vivi came over to comfort her.  
Kid walked down the hall. "All those damn questions. Hate females like that. She should just shut and mind her damn…" The girl he was just talking to was talking to her friends by the locker room. He stopped and looked at her. "Hey…" He called her. She looked over and smiled. "I need to talk to you." The girl blushed and smiled as she followed him. She gave a thumb up to the other girls who did the same. Kid led the girl to an empty storage shed outside. They locked it behind. Kid sat down on a chair. "Make it quick. Let's see how good you really are." The girl licked her lips as she got to her knees in front of hers. "Hey…if I do good…are you gonna dump your girlfriend?" "If your better…then I'll consider it…" He says as she unzips his zipper.

Jess huffed "I can't believe someone popped all of our basket balls" Gaara groaned "At least Dante is letting us use some of his basket balls from their storage shed..." Jess nodded and they reached the shed. Jess reached to the door and stopped as she hears moaning.

Inside Kid held the girls head as he thrust in her mouth. He moaned out a bit. The girl's face was completely red as she played with herself.

Gaara's eyes widen he was about to shout, Jess covered his mouth quickly and whispered in his ear softly "Shut the fuck up before I beat you, go back the basketball court" Gaara shivered in fear and quickly rushed off. Jess glared deadly at the door.

"Almost…there" Kid groaned out. Jess bite her lip 'I can't take this anymore…!' Jess turned to her side and Kicked the door opened.

The girl's eyes widen and tapped Kid who was still thrusting in her mouth. Jess stepped in her gym clothes, her eyes widen in anger.

Kid, finally realizing Jess was there stopped and sighed. He let the girl go as she backs away from him. Jess looked at the girl with no skirt or panties and then looked at Kid who had his pants down to his ankles. Closing her eyes, she pointed to the girl "Leave know whore before I gut you"

The girl narrowed her eyes at her. She put her clothes on as she quickly left. Kid pulled his pants up. "Thanks for ruining my fun…" He says. Jess stepped up to his raising her hand smack him hard "Why are you doing this to her!?" Jess shouted at him "All that shit you said about caring about her was a fucken lie wasn't?! Your nothing but fucken scum Kid! Cheating! Fucking cheating! Why?!" she shouted at him "Fucken answer me before I do let her out and let her ripe your heart out!" Inside, Sabo eyes widen standing up as he felt a tug in his heart, it was jess. she was anger he frowned 'Jess' 'sabo.. school shed now.. kid'  
Kid put his hand in his pocket. "I don't owe you any answers. Let her out I don't care." Kid says. Sabo was walking to the shed. 'What the hell did he do…' He walked up to the shed to see Jess standing in front of Kid. "Jess…" Sabo says walking inside. "Oh great…" Kid says rolling his eyes. "Look I'm gonna be late for class so if you two don't have anything else to say to me can you move out my way."  
"I caught him Sabo, red handed myself, cheating. A grand line girl, fucking her in the mouth…" her body shook in anger "Maybe I should hand you over to Dante, no wait maybe I should let her out. You after all just said to let her, maybe it would a quick death unless she wasn't you to suffer… God dam it… WE promised sabo" Suddenly they both felt something different from Jess and looked at her, her hair seem to become longer, Kid looked at her and her green eyes were a lot different. It was an overwhelming energy, it very strong and it made them shook. The air around her had become heavy, She sighed "disgraceful. In my time, with such an act of this cheating your head would have been cut off. Your young, you have such a life ahead of you but you are rotting your life away. The moment you stepped beyond that line you have signed your life away to the devil and it's disgusting ways"  
Sabo and Kid were unable to say anything. Stepping to kid placing her hand on his eyes widen he was unable to move from such overwhelming energy. "One day, you will realize what you have done. I can see it know, your future is clear to me. You will end up ruining both you and her. She will suffer but her light will overcome the darkness, but for you. You will watch in the shadows as she will be with someone who is better then you, you feel despair, distraught, emptiness and you will be left in your self-pity in a corner of yourself. Then you will realize what you did, you will realize that what you did was your undoing, you had lost your chance at true happiness" she stepped away, He looked into her and they looked like a small green galaxy of stars shining in them then her eyes closed and Jess fell back, Sabo caught her.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "Jess?" Sabo called out. Jess didn't answer him, she was asleep. Kid snitched his teeth. "Either it's her or Oichi…their nothing but freaks…they belong together…" Kid says walking out the shed. Sabo frowned as he picked up Jess. "Didn't you hear anything she said to you?" "Like I give a fuck what the witch said. If I'm going down, then I'll be going down happy. I don't have time to waste on freaks and females who have issues. It makes you all happy I'll gladly dump Oichi. Her problems can be someone else's. And ya'll can leave me the hell alone." He says waving. "Kid!" Sabo shouted then sighed. "At least I know his true colors…him speaking like that must mean he met Oichi's ego…now he rejects everything about her." Sabo frowned as he walked off towards the nurse's office.

Law was kind of day dreaming when Sabo walked in. He looked at him and sighed. "Does that school have a freaking nurse's office?" He says in annoyance. "Just come check her out." Sabo says. Law sighs as he got up. "She ain't bleeding like she usually is so that's good." He felt her face and felt her pulse. "Breathing is ease no fever. She's just sleeping… She'll be fine." Law says as he went back to sit down. Sabo pulled up a chair and sat beside her. "Do you…" "No I do not know when she will wake up." Sabo chuckled. "You sound cranky." "Well every time I find peace and silence in here boom something happens. Case in point…" Law looks at Sabo. "Why don't you just admit you like having Jess as a client." "There are plenty of reasons why. None I have to name to you." Sabo laughed. "Man…you are snappy today…were you dreaming about Oichi again? Did we disturb you…" Law said nothing making Sabo smirked. "Guess that's a yes." Law threw a first aid kit at Sabo's face. "Shut up. If that's all your gonna do is talk then get out."

Sabo chuckled. There was silence between then for a minute as Law tossed a ice pack to Sabo. He put it on Jess head. "So what happened this time…" "Don't know…she caught Kid getting a freebie…and something else…came out…I don't know how to explain and I don't think I want to know…" Law frowned. "And Kid?" "Learned his true colors I guess. He said he would dump Oichi so her issue's can become someone else's problems…" "So now what?" Sabo and Law looked at each other. "I…don't really know…" Jess's eyes opened and frowned tears ran from her eyes "Sabo…"

Sabo grabbed her hand. "I'm here babe." She bit her lip "What happen…?" She looked confused "Why I'm in" then her eyes widen "I remember… seeing a green light and I was forced into Darcaniea's domain who was shaking… in fear… and that's not like her… unless it's Zach…"

Sabo frowned. "It was…strange…hard to put into words…You were something else but…I don't really know." He squeezed her hand. Then her eyes widen making Law and sabo eyes widen as the room felt such overwhelming emery again, they look to see jess's eyes the same but it was like seeing stars in her eyes "What is this…. I don't understand what I'm seeing.."  
Law and Sabo looked at each other. "What are you seeing?" Jess held Sabo's hand "I see… Kid… and Oichi… I can't hear his words… but the look on Oichi's face… it's pure heartache….I don't like this… I have a bad feeling… wait I see something else… darkness… I see 3 barriers… with 3 figures… I can't see them… there being shrouded by darkness…."

Law frowned as Sabo held her hand tightly. Then Jess gasps as she saw Oichi being dragged by chains threw a door. Her hand reaching out like towards her as tears ran down her face. She was calling out to someone... "No Oichi! No more!" Her eyes closed as she held Sabo "I don't understand what did I see…"

Law's eyes widen as he stood from and hearing Oichi's name in a panic way from Jess. 'Oichi…?' Jess was tearing "Sabo, Law… What is happening to me…?"  
Sabo looked back at Law to see him shake his head. His eyes were filled with a bit worry. Jess shook and Sabo can feel it "Law, the blue shot in your emergency shots for me please… I can't stop shaking I think I'm having a panic attack… hurry before it goes into a terror…"  
Law wasted no time as he got out his emergency shots. He grabbed the blue one. "Sabo pull her shirt up." Law says in calm voice. "What?" "Just do it!" Law says. Sabo pulled up Jess's shirt. Law walked over with the blue shot. Sabo held her hand as he pushed the needle down on her breast near her heart. He quickly injected the liquid. Jess shot open and then closed, her body started to relax and she hummed into Sabo's hold. Law removed the needle and grabbed a small patch. He placed it where he stuck the needle. Jess relaxed more touched his hand that was holding the pad on her chest "Thank you" she smiled, then the bell rang "Time for study hall…." She sighed "I have to go back and cook our lunches…" she got up and kissed Sabo, he kissed her back. She pulled her shirt down and fixed herself "When it happen… when Kid breaks up with her…. Nothing will stop me for having my moment him Sabo…" Jess said to him looking down at him.  
"You are saying that like I have choice to stop you…" Sabo says. He looked towards Law. He shrugged his shoulder. "I could care less about him." Jess leaned kissing him more and pulled back. "Coconut Shrimp with chips." She said to him winking and then stepped to law hugging him "thanks bro"

Law could feel his face heating up. Being called bro by make him feel like Oichi was…He shook his head. "D-Don't call me that…" Jess giggled and walked to the window, jumping on it she disappeared.

Law grabbed the 'Gone to lunch' sign. "Where you going?" "To check on Oichi." "You think what Jess said…" Law looked back at him. "I don't know. Right now I need to check on her…" Law left putting the sigh on the door.

During study hall, Jess was in the cooking classroom, it's always empty during study hall. Jess was at one of the cooking station, hers. She was humming while she is finishing up deep frying the shrimp. She took the rack out of the oil, hold it for couple of seconds and then put it on a plate that was covered in paper towel. She put the rack in the sink and turned off the deep fryer.

Jess took couple more paper towel and dammed the coconut shrimp and the fries she made before the coconut shrimp. She walked away to the fridge taking out Cocktail sauce. Jess walked back and squeeze them in a small dipping serving cups.  
Jess smiled and put it back in the fridge. Walking back, she damped the coconut shrimp gently and fries to get the grease off. Finishing, she grabbed the large bento box and filled it on the left side with the large amount of coconut shrimp. On the right side was the fries. Jess smiled putting the dipping cups in the middle. Jess put the top on the bento box wrapping it up a large napkin and tying it on the top. Jess grinned "Alright, enough for me, Sabo, Ace, Oichi, Vivi and Luffy!" Taking out her phone she texted sabo 'meet me at your original spot at grand line you always ate at with your brothers xP bring Oichi is she is doing okay, love you" with tons of heart and kissy emoji's.  
She got a short text from him. 'Alright see you then. Taking a late test.' He says with a heart emoji. She giggled and put it phone in her back pocket. She grabbed the box and right away headed to grand line, she had 4 minutes before the bell rang.

The bell soon rang for lunch. Sabo yawned as he sent a mass text to Oichi and the others. He headed off to Dante's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in…" Sabo walked in, closing the door behind him. Dante was leaning back looking at something on his laptop. "Sir?" "How are you feeling?" Dante asked without looking up. "Fine." "Your head?" "Fine." "Lusta?" "She should be sleeping for a while…" "I see…" There was silence. "Your girlfriend is quite interesting…" Dante says making Sabo frowned. "She has awoken a very annoying yet interesting ability…" Sabo gripped his fist. "How did you…" "I thought I would have taught you better Sabo. You have been asking very idiotic questions lately…" Sabo frowned.

Reaching Grand line, the bell already rang. She stepped in the side door and seeing students already heading to their lunch spots. Stepping in more some girls waved at her and a lot of the boys waved at her saying hi. Jess smiled at them saying hello back. She headed to Sabo's lunch spot he has sometimes with his brothers. Jess humming the whole time walking there. Turning a corner, she bumped into some boys.

"Hey watch where your…oh it's Sabo's girl…" Jess blinked "Oh you're the boys who came to Scarlets on Friday…" Jess smiled "Hello"

The boys looked her up and down. "What are you doing here?" Jess chuckled "Lunch for Sabo and his brothers, Oichi and Vivi."

"Well would you look at that. Sabo sure does has a thoughtful cutie for a girlfriend." Jess flushed, then she saw Kid walk up to them, their eyes might for a moment. He could see such hatred, Murderous in her eyes. Jess glared at him. "Good afternoon Cheating peace of shit." She said in such venom on her voice, it was a whisper but Kid did hear unlike the other boys.

"Back at you witch…" He says as he bumped shoulders with Jess and disappeared around the corner. Her eyes opened and she started to see things from him. All the woman he slept with, when it started to this day. Jess was over whelmed by it, she wasn't ready for it. She fell to her knee's breathing heavily.

"Hey you okay?" Jess closed her eyes and her lunch box slipped on the floor, she fell to a boy next to her who caught her before she could hit the ground, she was fell unconscious.

The boys look at each other before a smirk came to their face. One of the boys took out a camera. "Ready for round two cutie?" Ace and Vivi were walking two the back of the school where the brothers had their lunch. "This would be quite nice to have lunch with everyone, right?" Ace sighed as he rubbed his head. "Sure whatever." She giggled. "I'm glad your warming up to Jess to." "Like I said before has long as she makes Sabo and Oichi happy then I can't really keep being an ass…as much as I like…" Vivi smiled until she heard the boys chuckling. They heard cameras' going off. "This is awesome ha-ha. Score big time. We will make a nice profit for these just like those ass shots."

Ace frowned as they turned the corner. Vivi gasp as she watches the one of the boys fixes Jess's shirt. The boys looked up to see them. "Oh…it's just you two…" One of the boys says as he put his phone away. "Don't get the wrong idea. She just passed out on us. We were just sitting her up and were about to go get…" Suddenly a fist was in the boy's face. He was sent back into a wall. The boys looked stun as Ace dropped his bag. If looks could kill Ace would have murdered everyone in the hallway. "You bunch of pathetic shits…It's bad enough I can't get my hands on Kid…I was already in a bad mood and just even thinking of what you were just doing…" He cracked his knuckles. "Babe…call Sabo and Oichi…now…"

Sabo was walking down the hallway. "Dante and his stupid chips…but…it's almost like a relief that I don't have to explain things." His phone went off. He picked it up. "Vivi? Why are you calling me in the…" His eyes widen. He started to run to where Vivi and Ace were. Oichi was also running. She was talking with Nami and the others when she had gotten the call. When Sabo got there Vivi was shielding Jess as Ace broke one of the boy's nose as he slammed him into the lockers. The other two boys was laying on the floor with swollen faces passed out. Ace looked over to Sabo. "I broke their phones but…" Sabo frowned as Ace tossed him the phone. He went through the phone.. The boys had taken a bunch of photos of Jess. They were all just face shots, close up body shots, but the last three were pictures of her breast. Sabo crushed the phone with his bare hand as Ace dropped the boy. Oichi ran around the corner just in time to see Sabo pound the boy right into the ground. "Oichi!" Vivi says. Oichi ran over to Jess. "Is she okay?" Vivi nodded. "Just passed out…" Oichi frowned. Ace grabbed the boys, digged out the boy that was pounded into the ground and headed to the nurses. Sabo looked at Oichi. "Sis…I need a favor…" Oichi looked at him.

Minutes later Jess woke up outside. She was laying down on Sabo's lap. "Hey there beautiful. Looks like you were having a nice nap there." Jess eyes looked up at him "Sabo…" she frowned "Kid bumped my shoulder… and I saw everything…. Every think, when it started to this day… 4 times today…"  
"Ugh…I really don't want to hear about this right now. Can we just have lunch." Ace says walking around the corner with her lunch boxes. Jess blinked "Ace.." He was still ticked off as Vivi took the boxes before Ace crushed them. "S-Sorry…" She places the boxes on the ground and Ace sits down mumbling about how he should have kick the crap out of the boys some more. Jess looked confused "Whats wrong with Ace…?" Sabo rubbed his head. "Well…when you were out cold some guys were…well…they took pictures of you…" Sabo sighed as he stopped his anger from rising. Jess's eyes in panic "Took pictures….? Of me…?" "It was thanks to Ace that we were able to uncover them but I'm afraid they were already sent around." Jess gasped "What?!" Vivi smiled lightly. "Please do not worry. Thanks to Oichi and Mr. Yamamoto they are going to find and destroy all the pictures." Sabo nodded. "I know you wanted to have lunch with Oichi to but as it's a favor I asked of her. Thanks to her dad's work classes she learned she was pretty good at hacking…I'm not sure I should be praising her for such a skill but today I think I'll let it pass." Jess snuggling into Sabo grabbing a coconut shrimp and held it up "Open up love" Sabo smirked opened his mouth and she feed him. She giggled "So how do you like my homemade coconut shrimp and French fries?" she asked all three of them.  
Vivi smiled it's very good. Ace thinks it's good, right?" "Yeah." Ace says as he ate. Vivi smiles lightly. "It's gonna take him a while to calm down but he'll be okay." Vivi says smiling. Sabo smiled over to him. "That's fine. Ace only gets that passionate when he cares about something. He just needs a nap." Ace said nothing as he ate the food. Jess giggled "Aww little a little child that need a nappy time"

She looked at Sabo "Not many really. The older woman Yuki found him with, That's been going back and forth. There are two other random ones that he goes back and forth with. The school girls however are at random. He slept with around with at least five or six repeatedly. The girl from the shed was a new one for him. So he doesn't go and sleep with a different girl every day. Just the same ones over and over...and over" She said telepathically to him.

Sabo sighed. "Jess…please…not right now…I'm still trying to keep calm myself down from what just happened. Hearing this isn't helping. Let's just eat lunch because I'm close to just murdering those boy with my own hands…" Jess frowned "I'm sorry…" she ate some shrimp "Thank you Ace and Vivi for saving me from the boys"  
Vivi nodded. "Yes, of course. We'd do it again if we had to. Right Ace?" "Sure whatever…" Ace says. Vivi smiled at her. Jess smiled brightly at them, then looked up at Sabo. He looked down at her, she smirked taking a piece of chocolate from her pocket, unwrapping it she placed it on her tongue. Sabo smirked held her face and their tongues twirled with the chocolate, Jess's hands rang through his hair. Vivi's face turned red. Ace was looking away with a red face.

He stood up. "Vivi let's go. Staying here and watching them is giving me upset stomach." Vivi, still red face stood up. Jess's eyes widen still kissing Sabo, she saw what looked like to be the future. She saw herself and Sabo in the school uniform for the new school. Herself was flushing, holding Sabo's hand who looked confused at her. Jess held up a Pregnant test and it was positive, a shot of calendar was in few, it was on Jan 1 three years from know. Jess's gasped closing her eyes , Sabo pulled back from the kiss.

Jess opened her eyes and flushed at him "It was… I just saw a glance three years ahead between us…" Jess held him and giggled. "I love you Sabo." Sabo smiled at her. "Ugh…the next time you want to invite us to lunch can you touch less. Not everyone enjoys seeing you two lust after each other." Ace says walking off. Vivi bowed slightly. "Thank you for the lunch." She says running after Ace.

In Dante's office Oichi was sitting his desk typing rapidly with her glasses on. Her eyes scanned the screen. Dante was looking at with an impressed look in his eyes. 'It has been a while since Oichi has been like this. At first he thought when she unlocked her memories of hacking she would be a bit scared and bother him with questions…' "Hey dad…I can't get past this fire wall…" Dante blew out smoke as he stood over here. "Hmmm…impressive those boys…" He started to join Oichi with typing. "If you do this right here you can slip in and…" "Through in this to knock them off the trail…" Dante smirked. "Good girl." Moments later they broke through the fire wall that was surrounding the website. Oichi gasp as multiple pictures of women popped up. Dante blinked as she typed in Jess's name. When she did the photos from earlier were up there along with the shots that were taken at her job. "So…disgusting…" She says as the views started rising. Dante clicked on one of the pictures to see the comment box. Oichi frowned. "They were giving out prices for the pictures and the comments were all so fitly and deplorable…" Dante sighed as he clicked off. "Let's get to work shall we…"

After lunch, Jess didn't head back to school. She instead walked to Dantes office with Sabo holding hands with him. She was nervous, Her uncle and Aunt were contacted during lunch by the guards in the hidden secretly office. Reaching the room, jess gulped, Sabo held her hand "It's okay beautiful" Jess smiled and opened the door. The boys that Ace and Sabo beat up where sitting on chairs with their heads down looking at there hands. Dante was leaning against her desk.  
"Come over here…" He said as he blew out some smoke. Jess frowned walked in holding Sabo's hand for protection. She walked over to Dante standing next to him, she looked at the boys and frowned.  
Then they could hear high heels from the hallway and she suddenly felt dark aura, she hid behind Sabo who raised his eye at her only to see Violet walk in wearing blue Elegant Gothic Aristocrat Unisex Tuxedo Lacing Up Corset Coat, Elegant Gothic Aristocrat Tiered Phoenix Tail black Skirt and Black High Heel Hidden Platform Pumps. She had a black moon forehead tiara on her forehead, her nails where white with black rings and an gothic wedding ring on her ring finger, she had Gothic Black Moon Phases Necklace.

Jess looked and her and smiled. 'loved the outfit she is wearing…' Violet walked in more in an elegant way behind the boys "Dante, what do you think I should do these boys?" she asked walking around them.

Dante sighed as he tried to enjoy his smoking time. "I don't know…Strip them naked and let the girls take pictures of them." He blew out a smoke ball. Violet made a humming thinking voice "Mhmm, that's a keeper but I think I have something better in mind, look at me now boys."

The boys did nothing. "I said look at me!" She raised her voice making Jess hid her face in Sabo's back.

The boys looked up at her, if her eyes could kill they would have fallen into death. "You boys are disgusting! Disrespectful towards woman, taking pictures of an unconscious girl of her body! MY nieces BODY! I have the right mind and right to lock you all fucken up!" Jess shook and gulped more.

Dante blew out a stream of smoke. Sabo shook his head at him. Violet closed her eyes "But my niece has asked me not so you should be on your feet thanking her after the shit you pulled, you all make me fucken sick to my stomach. All your scholarships to the new school have been revoked instead you will be transferred to Grivida boy's academy away from the girls you defiled over your website! Expelled Until the end of April, you are to do Online work from your school Mr. Yamamoto will set you up for you school's classes, tests, assessments, project that you will complete by the end of the school year which in May 10th, you will not be apart of the schools festival either. I have contacted your parents be sure when you all get home you will be punishment! Franky!" Frank stepped in "Escort these boys out of school and off the property and take them all home know" Franky bowed "Of course your majesty" Frank walked over. "Get up and follow me now."

The boys did as they were told. Jess looked as they waked out of the room behind frank. Violet turned and looked at Jess. "Come here sweetheart." Jess sighed and walked over to her Aunt, Violet pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy they didn't do anything else to you… like Haru…" Jess frowned. "I know Aunt Violet." Violet looked at Sabo and smiled at him. "Thank you for being here for her, one day if you don't mind you and her can come and have dinner with me and Jetter at the palace." Jess flushed before Sabo said anything back to her Jess nodded. "We would love to aunt Violet…its been awhile since I step foot though the halls." Violet smiled and looked at Dante. "Dante, me and Jetter were thinking, you and Tsunade be head vice prinpcle's at the new school." Dante was looking through some files on his desk. "Joy…can't wait…" He says picking up another file.

Violet smiled. "Jess dear some with me to find Oichi, I have brought some cloths for her, I found them in some of my old art stuff. Jess smiled. "Oh, she would love to have new clothes to make new clothing, come on Sabo" Violet smiled walking out of the room, Jess looked at Dante "Thank for taking down that website." Jess raised her hand and touched his hand that was down on the desk.

"Don't thank me. Oichi was the one who did it. Just be mindful of phones that exploded." Jess's eyes widen as they both can see her eyes get greener that looked starry galaxy running through them she starts muttering but they could not understand it.

Jess could see a young child holding a knife in a black room. She was covered in blood. She slowly turned around and Jess was met with Oichi's brown eyes. The aura around her was the same as now but this wasn't the same Oichi she knew. Oichi smiled and giggled and waved at her as she ran up to her with the knife ready to stab her. She blinked out of reflexes. Re opening her eyes. Looking around she saw Dante's lifeless body on the ground and standing over him was a shadow she couldn't recognize. Once more she blinked and re opening her eyes she saw Dante and Oichi walking up to a strange gate covered in silver and gold designs. The gate opened allowing them to walk in.

"a…a silver and gold…gate…" She mumbled. Sabo eyes widen while Dante's narrowed. He tried to remove his hands but couldn't she held on it "your dark evil deeds will not come true, I will make sure of it, this path is only what or will happen. There are many to future that will prevent such a dark day of happen" it wasn't jess's voice, it was but it was elegant and wiser. Jess then closed her eyes letting go of Dante's hand turned around opening her eyes and walking of the room.  
Sabo and Dante both frowned at her as she left. Sabo turned to Dante. "She saw the gate…" Dante sat back. "As I said before an annoying but interesting ability she has." "What are you going to do?" Sabo asked walking in front of the desk. "Oh? Now you care what the plans are?" "I have always cared…you just don't let me in... but, this is serious…" Dante put out his cigarette and walked over to the window. "Nothing to do but to keep steady. We are already ahead of schedule right now. If we push to much everything will come crashing down." A dark smirk came to his face. "A future that will prevent dark days huh…to bad that the events for the future are already written down." Sabo looked down. "Who ever that was…it wasn't Jess…" Dante turned to him. "It doesn't matter but I'm leavening it to you...deal with it how you see fit." Sabo looked at him. "What?" "Again, with the idiotic questions? I said deal with it…" "Dante…" "This plan is not just for me or him…it's your plan and mission as well…if Jessica plans to get in the way of that then I leave you to handle that situation on your own. I trust you will do what is needed to be done." Sabo nodded. "Sir. Thank you." Dante chuckled. "Off with you. I got bothersome stuff to deal with now." Sabo nodded again and walked out the room.

Violet tapped her foot waiting for her, She smiled "Come dear" Jess walked up to her as some maid were caring some boxes. Jess blinked smiled, Sabo was behind her and he held her hand. She flushed and smiled. Violet walking "I know what that filthy boy is doing to her" Jess frowned "Don't do anything to him please…." Violet sighed "very well, if he keeps doing it at school I will expel him and ever girl he does it with and that goes for you two also. Such an active is meant for your own bed in your home" Jess's eyes widen and flushed "H-how… did you…" "I know? Aren't you forgetting your uncle as camera's all over hidden leaf and grand line" Jess looked down "Yes ma'am"  
Jess looked down "Yes ma'am" Sabo rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Reaching the other part of the school, Jess stopped her. "Let me go in first." Violet smiled. "Alright, its study hall right know, teachers are in a meeting." Jess smiled and stepped. "Oh Oichi!"

Oichi was rapidly typing on a laptop. She pushed her glasses up, which were sliding down her nose. There was a phone on the desk in front of her. Law, Nami, Vivi, Franky, and Robin were looking at it. Zoro had a boy student pinned down. "Wait! Please! I swear I didn't know it was her!" He cried out. "Shut up…" Zoro says. "Oichi are you sure this is going to work?" Nami asked. Oichi nodded as she typed in something. "Okay…" The phone started buzz rapidly as pictures of Jess's body started to pop up. "So it is true…" Nami frowned. Suddenly the phone started to malfunction causing the screen to crack, the pictures deleted themselves, as the phone short circuited and die. Oichi sighed. "There…until I get home that's the virus I came up with. Anyone has those pictures, their phones, ipads, computers, laptops and so on, will do what that phone just did." She sighed. "All I need to do now is to type the code in to spread it. Both the schools already have it so be on the look out if someone's phone blows. When I get home I'm gonna modify it more so it doesn't bring up the pictures themselves." The students nodded as they glared at the boy who was still being pin down. "I swear I didn't know!" Law shook his head until he finally noticed Jess. He poked Oichi's cheek. "Jess is here." Oichi looked over and smiled. She looked a bit worn out. "Hey there Jess! Sorry I was a bit busy." Jess giggled and skipped over to her "Its fine" and jumped on her lap hugging her "You are the best sister ever!"

Oichi giggled as Sabo smiled. Violet walked in making the students freeze and tense up. Oichi's body tensed as she closed the laptop. "Q-Queen Violet…" Nami and the others stood in front of the damage phone. "Oh um Q-Queen Violet! T-This isn't what it looks like!" Nami says as she looked down. Violet crossed her arms "Mhmmm? Really know?" "We are very sorry! Oichi isn't the only to blame. We know what we did was wrong and can be consider as illegal but…but we had to do something…!" Nami says. Vivi looked down as well. "We just don't want those pictures of Jess going around…We are so sorry please don't suspend us!" They all bowed slightly. Violet looked at them "It's quiet alright children, You all did for a good reason. I'm not upset but this is what you are doing is kind a illegal… but I can look the other way"

The students sighed in relief. She looked at Zorro "You can let him go young man." Zorro let him go, Violet looked at the boy. "Disgraceful, dentition after school with Mr. Yamamoto."

Violet turned to Oichi and walked over. "Oichi dear, thank you for what you have done, I'm highly grateful for it. You are a true sister to her." Oichi smiled lightly. Jess smiled and got up off Oichi's lap, One of Violet maid handed her something, Violet walked over to her and placed an elegant brooch on her schools shirt. "For your dedicated services in protecting Jess, I'm giving you're the knighthood purple heart. May the Moon Goddess shine upon you and bring you a happy future." "A-Ah…" Oichi's face turned a bit pink. "N-No I don't really deserve this. I shouldn't be rewarded for trying to protect me sister…" Oichi wiggly her fingers together. Law poked her cheeks. "Oichi…" Oichi looked at him and sighed a bit. "Okay…Thank you…" She says standing and bowing to her.

Violet smiled and looked at Vivi and walked over to her pinning the same brooch on her. "Thank you Vivi." Vivi smiled and bowed to her.

Violet looked at Oichi "I wont be able to come to your birthday in July, busy you know. So I have brought something for an early present" Jess giggled as the maid s walked in with boxes and placed them down for Oichi "Found them in my closet never really used them didn't have time too."

Oichi smiled brighten. "Thank you!" She says as she started going through the boxes. "I can make that new dress I've been designing and I make that sweater dress!" She giggled. "…and I can make that shirt for Ki…" She paused for a moment and look down a bit sadly. Nami frowned at this and walked up to her. She then slammed her head into Oichi's, making their foreheads connect. "O-Ow…" "What was that Oichi? What were you making for Law?" Nami said loudly. Law's face went red as he looked away. "N-Nami…s-s-stop…" Oichi says turning red. "I told you what I'd do if you started getting all down in the dumps." Oichi nodded. "Good...now enjoy your early gifts." Violet giggled, she looked at Jess raised her eye and then smirked "You have permission to stay withOichi untilt he teachers are done with their meeting" Jess's eyes lit up and rushed over to him and knelled down "Oh Oichi this one right is prefect for law! He would so awesome in it" she pointed to the pure black one "Law looks prefect in black it brings his mysterious side out, right bro!?" she giggled and looked up at him. Violet chuckled at this.  
Law covered his face. It wouldn't stop getting hotter. Violet looked at Sabo. "Come with me to your brother's class please, Jess is fine with Law and Zorro looking after her and even Oichi."

Sabo frowned. Jess looked up to him and smiled. "I'll be fine love go on I'll be here when your done."

"Alright…" Violet smiled and walked out of the room. "Come Sabo." Sabo sighed and followed her. 

When they got to the room they heard yelling.

Ceaser was flipping through his lesson as Ace and Kid yelled at each other. They were holding each other shirt collar. The students around them were working. They were use to this regular scene. "Your nothing but scum!" Ace yelled. "Oh, and what does that make you!?" "I should kick your ass right here and now!" "Come on! I'll kick your ass so hard you'd think twice of…" Suddenly the door opened and Violet walks in. "Good Afternoon children."

Ace and Kid let go of each other. "Portages D. Ace, please come up here" Violet smiled.

Ace did what he was asked. 'Great…what did I do this time…' Violet smiled at Ace as he walked over to her "I want to thank you for dedication for protecting my niece today and going to her aid from such a disgusting act from those boys earlier did to her while she was unconscious. Men don't like jewelry but this is the best thing I can do for you." She snapped her fingers as a maid handed her a envelope. Violet smiled and handed to him, Ace took it and looked at 'all you can eat at Scarlet's for a year' his eyes widen. Violet smiled "All you can eat at Scarlet's for a year, that coupon is plus 1."

"Wow…Thanks…" Ace says as he looked over the coupon. Violet smiled and bowed to him slightly "No thank you Ace, thank you for being a big brother to her." Then she looked at Kid and narrowed her eyes at him "Kid may I have word with you please?" she walked out of the room.

Kid and Ace walked towards each other. They bumped each other shoulder making them glare at each other.  
Violet stood in the hallway, Sabo was beside her.

"Why am I being called out here?" "Silence! you filthy disgusting boy, don't you dare speak to me in such a disgusting manner like you are higher then me!" Kid sighed. He crossed her arms and leans back on the lockers.

"I have the right mind to hull you away for you actions. You are no better then the boys I have expelled today. What you are doing is worse, filthy…. Using woman like they are tools, using them for your desires, disgraceful…."

"Why should I care. If they want to spread their legs for me and every other guy that's them. Not my problem that most of the girls here are whores." Violets eyes widen in anger from what kid just said to her and her hand came to his face "I said SILENCE! You are either stupid or idiotic to speak to me that way, I do not like using this on anyone."

Kid said nothing but the look he was wearing was a look of being bored. Sabo shook his head. 'Idiot…' "When you do your disgusting activity, you will do outside of fucken School! If I ever get notified that you did such a disgusting thing at school again you will be expelled and your scholarship for the new school will be dropped" She turned around making fists "The next time you call my niece a freak or witch, I'll sick Frank on you and you would wish you wouldn't have said such things to her and even to Oichi. Detention for a week cleaning every classroom after school." she walked away.

Kid shrug. "Works for me…" He says walking back into class. Sabo shot a glare his way. 'Is nothing going to get through his head…what happened to him…'

After school, Jess sat in a room upstairs at Scarlets, Sabo was sitting next to her with Ace on one of the chairs from the other end. He was munching on his free food from scarlets, Jess had recommended the beef sub special to him  
Jess chuckled "you like it?"  
"Yeah. It's pretty good." Ace says stuffing his face. Jess smiled and then looked to see Law open the door and walked over sitting on the other chair.

Law took a seat next to Ace. Jess smiled. "Thank you for coming bro"

"Stop calling me that." Law says turning away. Jess chuckled but then her face turned into a frowned "okay we are here to talk about what we should or don't do…. I can't let Kid keep hurting her anymore…"

"Fuck it. Let's tell her." Ace says. Law frowned at him. "You know very well we can't do that…" Sabo says. "Every time I wanna see him I wanna punch him in the smug prick face of his and beat him until I break ever bone in his body." Jess hissed out.

"How many girls has he actually slept with…" Law asked as he watched Ace gulp down his food. "Ugh…you and Luffy are definitely brothers…" "As I told Sabo earlier, Not many really. The older woman Yuki found him with, that's been going back and forth. There are two other random ones that he goes back and forth with. The school girls however are at random. He slept with around with at least five or six repeatedly. The girl from the shed was a new one for him. So he doesn't go and sleep with a different girl every day. Just the same ones over and over...and over" she took out her tablet and push a button on her tablet "These are all the girls I have seen in my vision… It started right after he got his new job… it was with a co-worker at his work… that was the first... for months… months!"

It was silence between them. Ace put his cup down. "Fuck it…Let's tell her." "Really Ace…" Sabo says. "What? Would you wanna wait till she finds out on her own? Then she'd get pissed at us for not telling her and unlike Jess over there I have no problem with lying and saying. 'Oh no Oichi…I had no clue about it…' What other choice do we have?" Ace says crossing his arms. Law tapped his chin. "Actually…seeing is believing…maybe if Oichi see's or catches him cheating…it might go smoother…" Jess's eyes widen "Truth serum…" "What?" Law and Ace said. "Oh come on, the truth serum my aunt used… on the boy to find information on the rumors of Oichi and kid …" she said his name in such hate. "Oh…" Ace says. "No…" Sabo says. "Let's go with Law's play. We can find out Kid's regular booty calls and have Oichi meet us for something and bam she would see him with the girl. Simple, right?"

Jess pouted and Sabo chuckled poking her cheek  
"But if we let Oichi catch him I think she would snap and kill him…." Jess looked down with a frown "and kill the girl…" "Sounds like a win-win…" Ace says causing Law to smack him in the back of the head. "Think idiot…how would Oichi feel…" Ace grumbled. Sabo sighed. "I don't know what else to do…it's like a lose-lose situation…no matter what we say or do Oichi is still going to get the bad end of it…" Jess frowned "maybe we should let my aunt take him off to jail, let him become someone's bitch, teach him a lesson" She smirked "when he's in jail Law will be here for her"  
Ace choked on his water making Sabo laugh. Law's face was a bit red. "D-Don't joke like that…" He says crossing his arms. Ace coughed as he took a deep breath. "N-Not someone's bitch…" He says making Sabo laugh harder at his face. Jess laughed "I wasn't laughing! He should be someone's bottom Bitch! If he's gonna treat Oichi and other girls like that why not get him to feel what its fucken like to be the bitch"  
"I can't take it!" Sabo say as tears run down his face. "The amount of man pride that would be lost…" Ace says joining in with Sabo in his fit of laughter.. Law shook his head as his beeper started going off. "I think that is my cue to leave." He says. Jess huffed "You all know he deserves it…" Jess sighs "well what else do you all think we should do?" Law got up. "For now…let's just leave it be. There isn't anything we can do unless it involves hurting Oichi and since no one want's that…there is nothing we can do…" Jess frowned.

The next came and Oichi woke up to Kid who had his back turned to her. She frowned as she noticed a few scratch marks on his back that weren't made from her. She frowned as she could feel anger riding up in her. One was fresh and a bit deeper then the others. Oichi's eyes started to go in and out as she moved closer to Kid. She touched his back and ran her fingers down the scratch. Kid, who was still sleeping, opened his eyes slightly. He blinked and frowned. 'That's right…I stayed here last night…great…' In truth, he hasn't touched her since the last time on the island. He sighed and was about to get up when he felt something warm and weak on his back. His eyes widen. Behind him Oichi was licking the scratch mark. He shivered as her tongue went up his back. Her hands can around his waist and down lower. He groaned slightly as he moved her arm and turned over. He slammed a kiss on her lips. He took the kiss lower as she moaned out. "Kid…" Her voice moaned out again as her squeezed her ass. He came back up and looked her into her eyes. They were getting hazy. "Chi…" She smiled. "Kid…"

Kid's eyes widen. At the island before he had passed out. That smile was something he seen right before…A cold chill run up his spine as he remembers something else coming out of Oichi and taking over. Out of reflex he pushed Oichi away, hard. So hard that she fell out the bed. "O-Ow…what…what was that for!?" She yelled. Kid got up with anger in his eyes. "Don't touch me!" He yelled. Oichi's eyes widen as she felt a sudden jolt in his chest. Kid looked away from her hurt look. "I'm going to take a shower." He headed to the bathroom and slammed it close, leaving Oichi on the floor.

Jess moaned held onto Sabo as held into her, the shower was running the water was still warm "Another… amazing shower sex…." Jess panted, Sabo smirked kissing her cheek, pulling out of her "come on lets get wash up, dressed and head to school" Jess giggled as he put her down "Yeah"

Oichi and Kid were walking to school. Dante had quick school meeting board so he had left early. Kid was walking feet's in front of her. Oichi's eyes were down to the ground. Killer wasn't with them that morning. When they got to the school Hancock was standing beside a crying girl. When she spotted Kid she frowned. "You!" She yelled pointing. "Huh…What the hell do you want Hancock…" Kid asks. "How dare you use this girl like some toy!" She yelled in anger. "What are you going on about." Oichi walked up frowning. Hancock glared at her. "You knew about this didn't you!?" "Knew about what?" Oichi asked. "Your dick head boyfriend treating this poor girl like a toy!" "Kid wouldn't do something like that!" Oichi says making Hancock smirk. "Oh…Oh ho…so…so you don't know…?" Oichi frowned. "You have no clue what Kid has been doing behind your back?" Oichi looked at Kid who shrugged. "You are a bigger fool then I thought…" A crowd started to gather around them. "Instead of kicking this boy's ass, maybe I should kick your instead…" Oichi's eyes twitched as she dropped her back. She walked up to Hancock. "Eh!? Wanna say that again." Hancock sent her a glare as she as walked up on Oichi. "I'll say it as may times as I need to." They glared hatful glares at each other, drawing a crowd in.

At that moment Jess and Sabo pulled up, She see's a crowad of students at the gate of grand line, hidden leaf and grand line students were there making a huge crowd. Jess felt her heart thump "Sabo… it's Oichi…" Say what!?" Jess quickly parked her car, she and Sabo both got out fast and rushing over.

"Since your to dumb to even figure it out I'll just tell you right now." Kid frowned at her. Oichi grits her teeth. "Your little boyfriend over there has been cheating on you." Oichi's eye opened slightly. "Yea you heard me right. C-h-e-a-t-i-n-g." Oichi grips her fist. "Your lying! Why should I believe anything you say." The girl who was crying. The one Kid was with last time, walked up. "It's true Oichi! He's just playing you as a fool! He told me if I had sex with him then he'd leave you and go with me but the jackass used me as tool! Just like he's using you." Oichi bit her lip. "N-No…you lying…" She looked back at Kid. "I'd never do anything to hurt you babe. You know that." Hancock glared at him. "Your fucking ass! So your going to stand there and lying in her face! Oichi if you stand here and believe him when we are telling you this to your face then you have sunk as low as him! Your so-called boyfriend is nothing but a cheater! He doesn't love you like you love him! He has never known love so how can he love! Open your stupid eyes! Wake the hell up! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

Something snapped inside Oichi. Something she couldn't control. She takes out the knife that was given to her to protect herself. She felt so much anger rising inside her. All she could think about was seeing Hancock's blood splattered everywhere. She could hear the words. 'He doesn't love you' repeat over in her head. 'hehe…yay it's my turn! Go! KILL HER!' A voice told Oichi. Without a second thought Oichi charged at Hancock. "I'll kill you!" Oichi screamed out as her eyes turned bloodshot slightly. Hancock was caught off guard and couldn't move as she watch the knife get closer to her.

Jess and Sabo rushed through the crowd if students, Gaara and the others where widen in shock and horror as Oichi rushed at Hancock with a knife, Gaara heart dropped 'this isn't Oichi…" Jess's her eyes widen she could since a darker ego this time "NO!" Sabo reaches out to Oichi. "OICHI STOP!" He yelled out.

Jess was quicker then him as she was already in front of Hancock shielding her from Oichi "STOP!" she screamed

A wild and unrecognizable smile came to Oichi's face. "Then you can die to!" Oichi screamed out as she stabbed Jess right near the heart. Jess's widen as blood came from her mouth. Students started to scream out in horror. "JESS!" Sabo cried out as his eyes widen. He felt pain hit his heart. He dropped to his knees holding his chest. Oichi's smile widen as she pushes the knife in deeper into her chest. "Die!" She yelled out. Jess's eyes closed, Jess's hand with enough strength pushed Oichi back making slam into the ground by being pushed back making the knife being pushed out of her, her eyes widen and she fell to the ground bleeding, she could hear her heart thump. It was racing then it was slowly down. She glanced at Sabo, Sabo looked at with horror on his face, Jess smiled as blood came her mouth "I love you…" then her eyes closed.

Sabo's eyes went wide as he glanced over to Oichi who had already recovered the knife. "What…have…you done!" Sabo yelled at her. Oichi looked over at him as a smile and giggled, like a small child. "Dummy Sabo…I killed her…duh…" She says licking the blood off the knife. "Wanna be next!? TeeHee…" Sabo couldn't stop himself. He knew it wasn't Oichi but he couldn't forgive what just happened.

Gaara's Eyes widen rushed over to her. "JESS!" Naruto and Sasuke where right behind him, they knelled, Hancock was on her knee's trying to put pressure on her chest. "Boys your coats now!" She shouted at them, Gaara right away took off his coat handing it to her, as she puts it on Jess's wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Sabo charged at Oichi who was rocking back and forth. He threw a fist at her but Oichi blocked it easy. "You will pay for what you did!" Sabo yelled out with his eyes filled with hatred. "Tisk, Tisk, Sabo…if you get to angry you are going to wake us Lusty…" She pushed him back. She giggled and point the knife at him. "Silly Sabo…Are you really that angry to attack your own baby sister?" Sabo rushed back at her this time and kicked at her, aiming for her neck. "Your no sister of mine!" Sabo yelled out. Oichi giggled as she ducked but Sabo predicted this. With a quick movement, he was already ready for an uppercut. His fist connected sending Oichi flying upward a bit. He then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. "Oichi! Wake up!" He yelled. Oichi blinked at him. Without warning she squatted down, planting her feet on the ground. Sabo tried pulling her but she wouldn't budge. Oichi then leans forward, bending her elbow in towards his forearm. "What!" Oichi slipped through his grip. She dropped the knife making his eyes widen. It was like slow motion as he watched her hands tilt back to where the base of her palms was exposed. Her fingers curled back tightly. She moved closer to him as she palm thrusted into his stomach. Sabo lost air. Before he got his balance, she used a palm strike to repay the favor and hit him in the chin. Knocking him back. Sabo sat up and coughed from lack of air. Oichi was towering him with the knife back in her hand giggling. 'Dammit…I forgot about that.' He says to himself. Some students look like they were going to jump in to help but Sabo held his hand up stopping them. If anyone else got involved they all could die.

In her mind, Jess was standing in her domain, she can feel her heart thumping 'Sabo…' Then a green door opened and green light appeared behind her catching her. "Do not worry you shall not die." Darcaniea's domain opened and she walked out towards them. "Take her into your domain." Darcaniea frowned did not speak to her but nodded taking Jess into her domain. The woman smiled snapping her fingers.

Suddenly everyone around them felt a powerful overwhelming energy.

Everyone took a step back. Jess's eyes open and her eyes where more greener then before, Jess sat up making Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke stare at her in shock. Standing up, she turned to Sabo and Oichi fighting, she moved right away grabbing their hands as the ground under them cracked heavily. They can see Jess's wound closing slowly.

"Tisk…why can't you stay dead…" Oichi says frowning. Sabo was in shock along with the other students.

Everyone eyes widen in shock the scene. Some students had their phones out recording, others had their phones out to call the police, a few set of students went into each school to get Dante and Tsunade. Oichi jumped back a bit and twirled the knife around her finger a bit. "Eh…that's something new…" She says licking the blood off the knife. Her smile widens and she pointed it to Jess. "No matter. Move aside so I can kill the pig behind you." 'Stop…your no match for her.' Oichi frowned and looked at the side. "Shut up! I'll kill whoever I please!" She looks back at Jess. The desire to have more blood started to rise. Regina cocked her head, the red hair from jess got longer to her the middle of her back it had become wavey "you are not Oichi, you are one of dark Ego's, you should listen to the one in her. You dwell not to get ahead of yourself" She walked towards Oichi "You are nothing but a demon inside a girl that shouldn't there but I can't cleanse you since you are not a real demon with in her" her air around her became more heavier with such overwhelming energy "Enough of this, go back where you belong back into the darkness"  
Oichi frowned. "Fuck off!" She says but she could feel her body getting heavy. "I don't take orders from anyone!" Suddenly one of Oichi's eyes went empty. "W-What…" 'Return…now…' "tisk…No! I can take her!" '….' Oichi's eye returned as the smile returned to her face. "Sorry bout that hehe. Now I'll tell you again. Get out of my way so I gut the pig behind you." Her eyes widen as she held the knife toward Jess but looking at Hancock. Regina narrowed her eyes at her "Very well since you will not go back in willing" Regina raised her hand as Oichi's eyes widen as she was flung forward , Regina gripped her neck holding it tightly, then take the knife from her throwing it on the ground next to Sabo. Her other hand went to the other side of her of head "I'll have to force you back"  
Oichi looked at her with such hatred. Regina's eyes widens as Oichi's eyes widen, as she was being put back into her own domain. "Yes, I have the power to put you back where you belong"

A huge smile started to come to Oichi's face. 'I told you to back off…' "Does it matter. An interesting person showed up." Regina smirked "Yes time for you to stay there, Sabo, Dante know put her to sleep!"

"Yes, I do…now put her down…" The students parted ways as Dante walked in. Sabo looked away. Dante wasn't in his regular 'I don't care' phase. He made it clear to everyone that he was pissed. His eyes were forced directly on Oichi. Sabo started to break out into a sweat. The one thing he would never do was to get Dante this point. It was something he learned the hard way.  
Regina chuckled "very well" Regina moves her hands as and flicks her hand as Oichi's body floats backward not to fast into Dante's arms. Then Regina's eyes moved to Kid watching him closely. Dante drops Oichi on her butt. "Hey! What's the big…" Dante glared at her making her eyes widen. The students felt a cut throat feeling from the glare. They started to feel their necks to make sure they were okay. Oichi was shivering. Dante didn't take his eyes off her. "Papa…" She whispered. "Uyku Zamani…" He says. Suddenly Oichi's eyes went white. Her body went limp as she sat. Her head dropped. Dante's eyes went up to the students who step back. "Get. To. Class…" He said in a low voice. The grand line students quickly scatter to the school. Then hidden leaf students were stun as the backup only to see Tsunade tapping her foot.  
"GET TO CLASS KNOW!" she shouted at them, they quickly rushed back to their school. Regina was still out, sabo looked at her and frowned 'who is she…?' Regina's eyes fixed on kid watching him as he walks past her to the school, she narrowed her eyes "Where do you think you are going Eustass Kid" he suddenly froze, he couldn't move his body. Regina wiggled her finger as Kid was forced to turn around and pulled to her

'The fuck..' Regina put her hand down "Knell before me" Kids eyes widen has he forced down on his hard.

Kid frowned at this. Regina's hand went to his face was her index finger touched his chin moving it up to look up at her "You are the cause of this day. I thought by showing your future you will change what will happen to you but I guess your too strong headed like an idiotic man you are"

"I could care less you freaks show me you witch" Kid glared at her. Sabo glared at him making fist at him. Regina cocked her head slightly "Huh really know? 20,000 years ago, I was called a witch for my seer ability, I was feared but loved for it. Don't make me laugh boy, I saw every single woman you have slept behind Oichi's back with even what you did last night before you went over to Oichi's. You are disgusting, you don't deserve to live"

"I let you know when I care about your opinion." Kid snapped back at her "In my time you would have already have lost your head" Regina lifted her other hand making to finger points "Know I will show you what you have done to your future, every door that might have prevent this day has closed and your future is clear to me even more. You will be alone, bitter, you will lose everything, your job, your life" her fingers went down to his forehead and touched it, Kid's eyes widen as images flash into his mind of his future from this day "Yes see what you have done to pathetic yourself" 5 seconds went by fast and she removed her fingers and stepped away. Kid's body shook and he fell to the ground shaking.

Sabo looked at her in shock. "What…did you do?" Regina looked at sabo "I just mainly showed him what he did to himself, I showed him his future come true" she stepped to him touching his cheek making his eyes widen "2 years from know you will say those words to her that she has been dying to hear from you" then images of jess's house, then the woods in the back yard all the way through to the runes. Slowly the ruins reversed to show Magnificent castle "You want to know who I'm? Go to where I show you, you will find your answers to the other half myself which will be waiting" then the scene raced forward back into the runes. She removed her hand looking him and smiled "I shell bring back her to you know"

Sabo frowned as he watched Regina eyes closed and the overwhelming energy disappeared as Jess fell forward, Sabo eyes widen and caught her. Kid was still on the ground shaking. Jess's hair started to get straight but the length stayed and start to wake up, she recognized this aura she smiled. "Sabo"

Sabo sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness…' Her eyes widen "Oichi!" she jumped back to look around. She gasped to see Oichi on the ground unconscious. She rushed over to her knelling next to her "Oichi…" she cradles her head "Oh Oichi it's okay I forgive you… it wasn't you…" she looked at Hancock "you bitch you ruined everything! If you knew you should have come to me! We were trying to figure how to tell her!"

Hancock was wiping the blood off on Naruto's coat. "Your upset because we exposed the truth about this dirt bag and about the many girls he has already defiled." "I KNOW! I caught him yesterday! In the god damn schools shed!" Jess looked down at Oichi and in tears "I've known for awhile…."

"If you knew then as her 'friend' you should have just told her." She says. "Shut the hell up Hancock" Jess hissed "We had a meeting the yesterday to figure out how we would tell her… She was already in a fragile state… her mind wouldn't have taken it… unleashing something that you were lucky I was here to stop it or she would have killed you and most likely everyone else here" Then looking at the other girl who had sex with kid "How idiotic can you be!? You are a young woman with so much ahead of you and yet you are willing to sleep with some guy that said he will break up with his girlfriend for you? That is IDIOTIC! You fucken disgust me!" The girl glared at her. "Shut up you freak." Sabo right away grabbed the collar of the girl "Watch what you call her in front of me" Jess ignored Sabo grabbing her by the collar, to this point she doesn't give a shit if Sabo hurt her.

Hancock sighed. "Come. We are heading to class." The girl nodded as she glanced over at Kid who had stop shaking. She smiled softly at him before following Hancock. Sabo looked down at Jess. "Do you remember anything?" Jess frowned "I don't remember…. I remember being …." She looked down at her chest "stabbed …. And a green light appeared again…" she frowned and looked too Sabo "Sabo what happen…?"

Before Sabo could say anything they both felt a similar dark aura pouring out. Jess recognized this energy. "The last ego…" Sabo says as he turns to see Dante walking toward Kid. "Dante…Dante wait!" Sabo called out. Dante ignored him as he walked up to Kid. He raised his foot and slammed it down on Kid's head pushing it nearly through the ground. Jess smirked "You are pathetic…" Dante says a low tone, pushing Kid's head deeper into the ground. Sabo ran up to Dante. "Dante stop. Your going to kill him!" Dante ignored him. Jess looked away down at Oichi "Dante… enough, even though I enjoy you doing this to him but killing a student on Celtica wouldn't be wise" "Dante…Oichi's mind is already weak. You doing this isn't going to make it better." Dante's eyes were empty. One more stomp and he can crush his skull. Dante sighed as he closed his eyes. His eyes went back to normal and the aura disappeared. Jess glared at Kid "Eustass…you will stay away from my daughter…" He kicked Kid over making him cough out a bit of blood. His face was covered in blood from the stomps. "I don't care what you do but find something to occupied the rest of your week. Don't let me see your face before that time is up."

Dante turned around to see Law rushing out the school. He walked up to Jess who was holding Oichi. "Leave her be Jessica." Jess frowned "But are you sure…?" "I'm sure you saw what happened when Sabo put the other one to sleep. Kan has to be dealt in the same way." Jess nodded "Very well" Law walked up. "Everything is ready…" Dante nodded. "When she's out cold take her to the nurse." He looks at Jess. "You need to head to class. If you stay around Oichi right now it will do her more harm, then good." Jess frowned "Very well…" Jess gentle put her down and walked away as black cars get pulled up. Jess frowned and Frank rushed out of the car with Violet. She frowned "Shit" 

Dante ignored their appearance. He watched as Oichi's body started to twitch. Jess stopped Frank and her aunt coming closer. "Stop enough its…" Violet frowned "I saw the video fee on the way here, get your ass in the car and come with me now." Jess frowned and looked at Sabo who looked at her. "What about Sabo…" Her heart felt a tug, she didn't wanna leave the same area as him. Violet looked at him "Sabo do you wanna come with Jess?"

Sabo looked back at Dante. "I…" "You're not needed here Sabo…" Dante says as he watched Oichi closely. Sabo frowned and sighed. "Yeah…I'll come…" Jess looked at Kid. "Frank" He looked at her, Jess pointed to Kid. "Escort him out of Celtica, have his green card visa temporary blocked, until I say he come back here." Frank's eyes widen but bowed to her. "Yes Princess Jessica" Frank walked over to him pulling him then handcuffing him and dragging him to the car.

Jess looked back Sabo "Sabo…?" Sabo had a somewhat sad look in his eye. Even though it wasn't Oichi he still attacked her in rage. Just seeing what happened he was unable to control himself. If he did he could have handled this better then he did. He glanced over to Dante. Was he going to get a punishment later for this. Is that why Dante said he wasn't needed. Suddenly Oichi sat up. Her eyes were empty as she started to band her head into the ground in a similar fashion like the last time. Jess frowned and turned her head, Sabo walked over to her and snatched her hand, Violet tapped her foot "In the car now" Jess frowned and stepped in with Sabo. Violet stepped in with them.

Frank in another car drove off with Kid, Violets car drove in behind them. Jess frowned in the car "She's gonna be mad at me for doing what I just did to Kid… kick him out of the country…"

Sabo looks down. "It sucks that she cares so much for a dirt bag like Kid." Violet crossed her arms "You did what was best for her… your protecting her. When that day finally comes and see's his true colors then she will forgive you" Jess looked down and sniffed "I… I know…"

Sabo grabbed her hand. Jess smiled as he was rubbing his thump on her hand, she looked up and leaned up kissed his cheek "I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life Sabo" Violet giggled softly. Sabo smiled and kissed her forehead.

Kan woke up in front of a brown door. She pouted as she sat down. "Aw…no far! Papa put me to sleep. Mmmmf I was having so much fun to! I even stabbed the witch! To bad she came back to life though…then again I guess it's a good thing…Lusty would have been mad at me teehee." The hoodie ego appeared behind her. "I see you have found your name…" Kan smiled and looked back. "Yeah! I'm happy! So happy that I won't break out of here for now." The two egos watched as the brown door started to crack more. "She just needs a little bit more punch. Stabbing the witch was a good way to go. Why don't we use her to break Oichi's mind? Seems like she cares a lot about her…" The hoodie ego shook her head. "It's not just the girl we have to worry about. Dante still stands in our way and I doubt Sabo would put up much struggle for now. All we need to worry about is that boy…Trafalgar Law…" Kan blinked and looked at her in a bit of shock. "….." "You…you remembered his name?" "I remember those who poses a threat to me getting Oichi's body." Kan frowned. "What about the witch and her other sides!? They are pretty strong to!" "I care not for them. Lusta already proved that her Oichi's bond with her is weakening." They both look at the door. Kan then stood up. "Well…I guess I'll go sleep for a while. I don't wanna be forced to sleep like Lusty. See ya later!" She says giggling and running around her. She then runs off as a door opened in front of her. She runs in and the door closes, disappearing. The hoodie ego stood in front of the door. "Once this door is down...I'll slaughter everyone…"

In the car, Jess sighed. "So where are you taking me…?" Violet looked at her. "The royal capital." Jess leaned her head back. "Why…?"

"Jess…" He frowned a bit. Violet stared at her. "Really you wanna know why? I saw what I thought was impossible only one recorded member in the Mikcloud have ever had the overwhelming power ranked up to 100 was Regina Mikcloud…. Your stab wound… it healed up, it was serum that was boosted by that powerful overwhelming energy that was leaking off you… Jess you were on death door… you shouldn't be alive, I don't think Darcaniea wouldn't have heled you that fast…" Jess frowned holding Sabo's hand more.

"It's okay now." Sabo says smiling softly at her. Violet looked at him "What do you feel when this power is released Sabo?"

Sabo raised an eyebrow at her. "I feel what everyone else feel…overwhelming power…" Violet tapped her chin. "I see… interesting… Anything else I should know?" Jess frowned. "I see the past, present and future….?" Violets eyes widen. "W-what…?" "I can see the past, present, and future..?" Jess looked at her aunt it was in full shock. "T-that's… impossible…"

Sabo looked at her as Jess nodded. "It started yesterday…" Violet looked at her. "I see… Jess your hair…" she pointed, Jess blinked and looked down, she gasped to see her hair long almost to her hips. "What the fuck….? How did my hair get this long…? It looks more redder too.. like a deep crimson…"

"How did you not notice how long your hair got…it got longer when that other one came out." Jess looked up at him "What…? My hair grew when this other power comes out…?" Violet looked at him "Really now?"

"Yeah…" Jess sighed "Looks like I gotta cut it"

"Meh…you don't have to." Jess flushed "Really you like it this long…?" Violet chuckled.

"Looks fine to mean. More for me to play in." Jess flushed more. "You wont even let me dye it…" Jess pouted making Violet smile at them, "You two already act like a married couple." Jess's eyes widen and her face turned red. "S-shut up!" Jess hid her face with her hands, Violet chuckled. Sabo smiled.

Around lunch time Oichi was in the nurse's office. She was under a sheet as she cried softly to herself. When she woke up everyone started to avoid her. She didn't know why. She then started to remember what happened. She remembered standing in front of Hancock but her words were hard to read and then…then…she saw Jess getting stabbed in the chest. She saw the blood and watched her collapsed to the ground.

Oichi grabbed her head. 'No…what did I do…what have I done…' A jolt of pain hit her head as the scene of her stabbing Jess replayed over and over. 'No…No…stop…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!' "Did you hear what happened this morning?" "Yeah, I heard that Oichi stabbed Jess right in the chest!" "Yeah it was crazy. Hancock told Oichi that Kid was cheating and she just went play fool! She had a knife and everything!" "Seriously? She did all of that over a guy?" "Yeah, it was pretty scary…I mean her eyes were different and everything. Then Jess in all her freakiness gets back up like nothing happened! I already knew Jess was a freak but Oichi to?" Oichi curled into a tighter ball as she listened to people talk about what happened.

"I mean can you blame her? Hehe. Kid is pretty hot. I'd kill someone over him. I heard he's very good in bed." "To be honest I never thought it was going to work between them to. Kid is from the Red District after all. People like him aren't known for being trustworthy." "Poor Oichi…she's been getting cheated on and never realized it." "Ha! She's more like an air head! I envy Kid. I'd like a girl like Oichi any day. She got the looks but not the brains. Haha." "I mean if you think about it isn't this Oichi's first time going to an actual school?" "Yeah, she said she was in a private school and homeschooled." "Then don't you think that's why she acted like that? I mean…why else would she do that?" "Who cares…she nearly killed Jess over a cheating scum bag! I mean Hancock told her straight to her face and then she jumps for her with a knife in plain sight! What kind of a nut case is she! Why the hell is she even here? Shouldn't her crazy be suspended. Or is it because her 'daddy' is in charge of the school here..."

Oichi covered her ears as she heard everywhere. 'Freak, monster, nut case, crazy, a killer…' "Stop…" She says through her tears. 'Make it stop…' 'If you want it to stop…then you know what you have to do…' 'No…' 'Kill them all…Kill them…' 'No!' "What do you think you are doing?" Oichi's eyes opened. "Huh uh well…" "If you aren't injured then get the hell away from the door." "S-Sorry!" The students ran off. The door opened and Law walked in. "So annoying…" He hears sniffling. He looked over to Oichi, still under the blankets. He smiles a bit as he closes the door. He grabs a chair and puts it beside the bed. He grabs the sheet and pulls it off. He looked down to see a crying Oichi. He reached down and rubbed her head. "How you feeling." Oichi didn't answer him. Law sighed as he wiped her tears away. "Oichi…just ignore them. Don't let their words get to you." Oichi bit her lip.

"…Did…Did I really…s-s-sta…stab Jess…" Law frowned. "She's okay…she went off with her aunt along with Sabo. She…She doesn't blame you. She knows you it wasn't who…" Oichi started to shake. "So…I did…I tried to kill Jess. I did…I watched myself stab her and I…I didn't do…" "Oichi. Calm down. It wasn't your fault okay." Oichi's eyes went wide as she saw the shock look on Jess's face. The knife that plunged into her chest. Her hands went to her face as she remembered the blood that was on her hand. Her heart started to beat faster. Her vision started to get blurry as her chest started to throb in pain. It was getting hard to breath. Jess's face. Her shocked face. At her. 'What have I done!' Oichi started to cry uncontrollably. Law frowned as he grabbed her shoulder. "Oichi calm down. Calm down!" Oichi grabbed her chest as she tried to breathe but the more she tried the more she felt like she was being choked. Law stood up. "Shit!" He ran over to the phone and hit a red button. It was button connected to the main office.

Inside Oichi's mind the hoodie ego was watching as the door started to crack to where it started to crumble. 'Oichi…it's because your weak…you couldn't stop yourself from stabbing your friend.' "No…" 'I'm sure you enjoyed the feeling of stabbing her. Didn't you. You missed the sensation of killing don't you." The corner of the door feel off reveling a light. 'Just a bit more…' Her dark aura surrounded her body. She pointed to the door and soon the door was surrounded by that aura. She could hear and feel Oichi's mind growing weaker.

Oichi cried out in pain as she held her head. Why did the pictures of Jess's face continued to pop up. 'She hates you. She's going to leave you. Your going to be alone forever!' A voice says. Law grabbed her shoulders. "Oichi! Oichi calm down! Listen to me." Oichi pushed away from Law. Her eyes opened wided as they started to fade out. "Alone…I'll be alone forever…I'll lose everyone…" Law frowned as he lays her down.

Inside Oichi the hoodie ego was walking to the door. It was weak enough to simply break through. She reached out. 'Your body belongs to me Oichi…'

Law grabbed Oichi's face and pulled it towards him. "Can you hear me…Ichi…" Oichi paused. She slowly looked over to Law. He smiled softly at her. His eyes were so warm like. With his free hand, he grabbed her hand that was holding her head. He moved his face close to her. "Ichi…don't you remember what I told you? I promised you that no matter what happens I'll always be here. If everyone abandons you then I swear to you that I will never leave your side." Oichi's eyes started to focus. Law bumped heads with her. 'I want to kiss her…' Law looked deep into her eyes. "Calm yourself Ichi…it's time to sleep…" Oichi's eyes widen.

'Ah!' The hoodie ego jumped back as bright chains appeared around the floor of the door. The chains wrapped around the door. The ego watched as the chains heal the door back to it's regular cracked stage. "Mmmfff…so…he plans to get in my way as well…tisk…for now…I shall retreat. Though you may not know what you have done Trafalgar Law…I must say…" She stopped herself before a smile came to her face before disappearing. 'Interesting…'

Oichi felt her eyes get heavy. Her hand tightly held on his. "Don't leave…" Law smiled and nuzzled her forehead with his. "Never Ichi…" Oichi smiled lightly as eyes closed. At that same moment, Dante walked in. "Law…" Law sat up. "She's calm for now…but I don't know how long." Dante walked up to her. Tears were still running down her cheeks. "How long has she been sleeping?" "Just went." Dante sighed. "Danni will be here in a few to pick her up. I want you to head home with her. Caesar can handle the remaining work since he is the head nurse in this school." Law nodded. Dante turned and walked out. "Good Job Today Law…and I thank you." Law blinked as Dante walked out.

In Franks car, Frank stopped right on the boarder of Celtica and Grand line. Parking his car, Frank got out and went to the other side opening the door Frank was looking at him with a frown

Kid frowned at him. "You have really dug yourself a hole Kid…" Frank said to him softly "What Jess did was somewhat over the line of throwing you out of the country but I guess it's for the best until she lets you back in."

"Whatever…" Kid says. Frank shook his head. "You know, it's ironic isn't? Darcaniea asked a certain question to you. 'What would you do if Oichi had someone like me with in?' and you spat in her face saying?"

"I could really care less about where this conversation going…" Frank sighed "I'm gonna hold you here until you we finished out conversation and it would be wise not to call Oichi or Jess a freak in my presence because I have the authority to arrest you if you do, now answer me." Frank looked right into his eyes.

"I'm sure you already know the answer…" Kid says. "Yes, and she laughed at you and said you would regret you ever saying it and look where it lead you. True you started cheating when you got your new job and it kept going and going but someone like you would have the brain power for the intelligence to see it was wrong to mess with Oichi's feelings. You are sad, sad man who brave on woman. Lowest of the low Kid… You should be ashamed of what you have been doing to Oichi and every girl you have used"

"Yes, Yes, I've heard it all before. If your going to insult me think of something that I haven't heard yet." Frank laughed. "You know I'm dating Oichi's mother, the only reason keeping her from killing you is me. Just one word and she will slit your throat and no one will ever find your body because I'll have and I'll put your body someone where no even the crows will pick at your flesh" Frank reached forward grabbing kids wallet from him.

Kid frowned. "Hey!" Frank punched him in face as kid reached for it making kid groan in pain, it was very strong punch that it broke his nose. Frank went threw his wallet taking out his green card passport and dropped the wallet on Kids lap. Kid grabbed it and put it back into his pocket, his nose was bleeding bad.

Frank grabbed Kid hair and pulled him out.

"Fuckin Prick…" Frank ignored him and pulled him over to boarder line. Reaching it Frank threw him into Grand line's side making Kid slam hard on the ground. "Step foot in Celtica and you will be arrested, we are watching you know Kid. Everyday and every moment. The moment you get home, eat, shower, sleep, get, go to work we will be watching you. Yes, even when you go and sleep with some woman, now that you are being watched heavily. Stay away from Princess Jess and Lady Oichi"

Frank turned around and headed to his car, getting in he drove off. "Ha. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere near them or this stupid place." He turned around taking out his phone. He dialed a number. "Hey, you busy? Meh…my schedule cleared up looks like you got me all week to yourself."

Danni was walking down the school full on pissed. She refused to take a car because the last time she did, when she was like this, she destroyed the car from the inside out. She was in her army uniform as she stormed down the sidewalk. Earlier she had gotten a call from Dante which she ignored. Then she got a message with she also ignored and then one of her soldiers came to deliver a message from Dante. She chucked him out the window and then one of her bosses came and forced her to listen to the message. She had called Dante back and demanded him to tell her everything and then…he hung up on her. It caused her eye to twitch and go on a rampaged inside the office. Frank was called to get her under control and after some sweet talking and a sea food dinner promise she calmed down slightly enough to stop rampaging.

Now she was heading to the school with Frank behind her. "Danni…remember…" "Yeah! Yeah! I got it. No smashing the school. No pounding faces in. No killing the father or my child who pisses me off more then anything in life itself!" She growled and they got to Grand Line. She walked in to see Ace standing at the front door. "M-Mama D?" "Not now sweetie. Mama D has something to take care of. Thank you for looking out for Oichi when I'm away." She smiled evilly making Ace shiver. "O-Of course…" She walked into the school house with Frank behind her. "Oh ah…Mama D! If your looking for Oichi she's in the nurse's office sleeping!" Frank pushed up his classes "With Law, Let's go see her Hun"

Dante was working on some non-school work when the door to his office broke open. "You low life scum!" Danni yelled. Dante sighed. "I'm gonna need a new door…" Danni walked up to him and slammed her hand on desk. "Why the hell did you hang up on me!" "Because you did the same thing to me four times over…don't get mad when you get the same treatment." Danni growled. "You make me sick you two timing whore son of a monkey mother!" Dante whistled. "My, your words have improved over the years. Considered me impressed." Danni's eyes twitched. "You are so…so…so…" "Danni Hun, Red Lobster all you can eat" Frank rubbed her head "Remember"

Dante took out a cigarette and lit it. "I'd like for you to excuse your boyfriend. I feel like it would be rude for me to ask him to leave." Danni frowned and sighed. "Franky dear can you wait outside the doors please." Frank glared at Dante but kissed Danni's cheek "very well hun" he walked away. Once Frank left Dante looked up at Danni. "Sorry to call you on such short notice." Dante says in a different language. Danni blinked and frowned. 'He's using that language? It's been a while since I heard it. Sounds weird as always…' "Is it so bad here that you have to use that?" She replies in the same language. "You know I don't trust the land their family has." Danni sighed and took a seat. "I want to know everything…" Dante nodded. "As you know our daughter is being cheated on." Danni glared as she grinds her nails into the desk. "Yes, I am aware of that…please tell me you killed him!" Dante rolled his eyes. "I couldn't do it here since it's not Grand Line land anymore. I'm sure Lucci wouldn't mind taking him out of the equation for a bit but…Oichi is already at her limit. Jessica has already revoked his green card…" Danni frowned. "Did she now…" Dante leans back in the chair. "When Oichi realizes it even I don't know how she's going to react. She's fallen head over heels for him. I tried talking her out of it but as you know I don't have any skills in that area. Maybe you can talk to her." Dante looks down a bit sadly making Danni sigh. "I hate it when you do that move…you may think of her as a tool but I'm happy that you love her as your daughter." Dante chuckled. "I have always loved Oichi. She is my pride and joy and I will do anything for her just like…she would do anything for me…" Danni frowned and stood up. "Alright I'll go talk to her. Just don't do anything rash…"

She walked out to see Frank sitting down. "We are heading to the nurses to see Oichi." Frank nodded and headed to the nurse's office behind Danni. She saw a few students around the door. "I think her who family is crazy. I mean look at her dad! I have yet to even see him smile and he flirts with all the female teachers!" The students laughed and giggled. "What do you think her mom is like?" "Ace said he met her and that she looked just like Oichi." Danni smiled. She didn't care what they said about Dante but having her being compared to her cute and young daughter always made her feel like she was in her teens again. Frank smiled at her 'god I love her…'

"I bet she's a old hang." Danni turned to stone. "Yeah and where lots of make up to cover up the winkles." 'W-W-Winkles!?' "Then she wears tight closer and date younger men to feel good about herself." The students laughed until they heard a crash and scrapping. They turned around to see Danni's eyes full of fire. She had rip a locker door off and was balling it up. "Why you little bbraaatttsss!" Danni charge at them, scaring them off. Frank grabbed Danni by her waist. "Yeah you better run! I'll show you old and wrinkly!" She yelled. "Danni! Enough know… please, their young and teenagers they don't all the facts" Danni pouted as she shook her head and calm down.

She then opened the nurse's door. "Oichi d-…" Danni stops to see Oichi still sleeping. Law was sitting beside her reading a book. He looked at her and blinked and looked back at Oichi. "Ah! Your Oichi's mother. Ms. Yamamoto?" An angry vein popped on Danni's forehead. "N-No…me, Oichi, and her cheating father do not share the same last name. Just call me Mama D. Okay?" Law nodded. "Of course…" Danni smiled. "I'm glad you understand." She walks in with Frank behind, closing the door. "So how long as she been sleeping? Has she had her meds yet? Anything happened that didn't really happen?" Law put his book down. "She has been sleeping since lunch. She took her meds an hour before that. She had a mid-panic attack." Danni rubbed her chin. "Impressive..." She looked down to see him holding Oichi's hands. She blinked. "Hmm…may I ask what your relationship is with my daughter?" "I'm her doctor. Mr. Yamamoto assigned me to her personality because of her health." Danni tapped her chin. "…so your holding her hand because?" Law blushed a bit. "I-It was to help her sleep. She was having a panic attack and I needed to calm her down…" "Hmm…" She looked at Law as his face turned a different shade of red. Frank smirks 'Mhmmm It's because you love her Law'

Danni then frowned. "So, tell me…how…" "…about how I feel about Oichi?" She blinked. "I've been getting asked a lot about that…I guess because of what's going with Kid…" Law looked down at a sleeping Oichi. "I know she doesn't realize it now but I realize a while back…that I love her." Danni's eyes started to shine. A smile came to his face. "I've never felt this way before about a girl. I've always focus on my work on becoming a doctor. When I met her at the hospital it was like something clicked. At first, I hated the fact that I couldn't understand why I felt the way I did. My heart would flutter around her, the things I normally wouldn't do I did if I got to see her smile. Though I didn't show I was overjoyed that I became her person doctor. She would be in my care and nobody else's. I'd see her as many times has I needed. I haven't been as happy since…" He looked up to see Danni nearly in tears, Frank smiled and rubbed Danni's head "True love"

Danni stood up walked in front of Law. Suddenly she hugged him. Knocking the book out of his hand and making him let go of Oichi's hand. "Welcome to the family! I'm so overjoyed right now!" Law was confused. Frank chuckled "There it is, you have her permission" Danni smiled. "I want lots of grandbabies! Of course not right now but in the future I want a lot of grand's! I want them all to be cute as a button! Oh but before that I want to plan the wedding!" She let go of him as hearts circled her head. "Oh yes, and once you marry I wont have to keep repeating Yamamoto anymore!" Law stood up. "I think your getting ahead of yourself!" Law says getting flushed. Danni stopped and laughed. "S-Sorry about that. It's just…I've never seen someone so in love before. Specially with my little Oichi! I mean Kid was in the running but we know how that went…"

She then crossed her arms. "Actually…I'm here to talk to Oichi about Kid…I hope to make her understand what is going on…" Law frowned. "I…don't think that's a good idea." Danni smiled. "It's not…but I'm not going to watch her suffer from something like this. I raised her to be a strong woman and not to rely on a man and yet she did the opposite…tisk…her father's fault really…and now she thinks she's in love…as her mother I'm setting it straight." Law sighed. "I…I can't let you do it…" Danni looked at him. Frank raised his eyebrow at him "I can let you wilily put Oichi in harms way right now. Her mind isn't…" "I'm not going to lie…I don't know what's going to happened but you do realize that if Oichi doesn't realize what love is she will never return feelings for you…" Law bit his lip. He knew that very well. "I will wait forever how long it would take…but I can't let you hurt Oichi right now…"

Danni blinked at him and smiled softly as him. "Incredible…you love my daughter so much that you won't even let me do my motherly duties." "It's not that…I just want her to rest." He sat back down. He heard a little whimper. He turned over to see Oichi looking at him with tired eyes. Her hands were gripping the sheets. Danni watched as Law touched her hand. Oichi smiled lightly as grabbed it and pulled it close to her face. Law rubbed his finger against her cheek as she fell back to sleep.

"My, My…Oichi is become quite attached to you…very well…I will leave her alone but when she gets home from school I intend to tell her everything and explain the concept of what she's feeling for Kid and what she's feeling for you. Law blinked. "For me?" Danni smirked. "I know you scene it. She clearly has feelings for you. Maybe when I tell her the difference between this and that Oichi might be yours before you know. Just promise me…that you will keep these promises that you are making her." Law nodded. "Yes. I wont ever break my promise. I swore that I'd stay by her side even if everyone leaves her. I wont be going anywhere and I refuse to let her be alone or even think that." Danni giggled. "You so cute! I can't wait until the day you two finally become a thing. I support you all the way and so does Dante even if he doesn't show it." She takes Frank by the hand. "Please take care of my daughter Law. Let's go! I'm hungry for some sea food!" She says leaning on Frank. Frank smirked "Of course hun, Red Lobster"

When they left everything was silent again. Law reopened his book as Oichi slept. "Law…" He looked down at her. She was still sleep. "Thank you…" Law huffed. "Don't thank me idiot. Just get some rest alright."

Reaching the capital, it was in two hours. Jess was against Sabo's shoulder sleeping. Violet smiled softly as her "just too cute isn't she?"

"Yeah." Violet smiled "You know Sabo… she is truly lucky to have you… I'm sorry… for my past actions…" she bowed her head slightly.

"No need to bow your head to me. You do what you need to keep her safe." He says. Violet smiled and then frowned "I'll have the maids take jess to get her cleaned up from the blood and get her into a gown… my husband has some information for you about your step brother, he's been looking for you…. And the fact that he asked jess's hand in marriage"

Sabo frowned. "He's not my brother. Any information you have can be burned along with that marriage proposal…" Violet frowned "Calm down" then violet looked out the window "Ah there's the palace" Sabo turned his head and his eyes widen. The palace is giant structure, it was hard to describe in his eyes. They pull into the palace square, The Palace was green-and-white has the shape of an elongated rectangle, and its principal façade is 250 meters long and 30 meters (98 ft) high. The front of the palace was a amazing sight "Bigger then the one in…" he stopped himself, Violet chuckled "It is, The Palace has been calculated to contain 1,786 doors, 1,945 windows, 1,500 rooms and 117 staircases." Violet said to him

"Wow…" "I'm surprised, I thought you hated royalty…" Violet looked at him.

"I do. Nothing has changed." Violet chuckled as the car stopped "Believe me Sabo, we are nothing like your family… trust me…" the car door opened and Jess yawned and snuggled more into Sabo "Jess dear where here" Jess's eyes opened and blinked "Oh okay" Jess slid out with Sabo behind her, she looked up at the front entrance and took a breath "It's been…. Uhm couple of years" Violet nodded "Yeah… we had to fix it after the war…" Jess frowned, the main butler stood by the door and bowed "Welcome home Princess Jessica" Jess frowned "god dam it…" she said under her breath "Aunt Violet please you know I don't like it when.." Violet put her hand up "Everyone please no need to bow or call her princess even when she comes home to visit" the maids and servants smiled brightly.

Sabo frowned. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…' he says to himself. Violet snapped her fingers as the maids walked over to her "Come Jess we need to get you all cleaned up" Jess eyes widen "Wait what?" the dragged her away "Wait! Gah fine… Sabo you coming?" Violet shook her head "Your uncle wants to speak to him" Jess frown and disappeared into the palace more. Violet linked arms with Sabo guiding him inside.

Sabo groans mentally. Stuff like this gives him bad memories and bad memories put him in a bad mood. He looked around they walked inside to a certain area. Violet smiled stopped and pointed "Down the hall, there is a door that is golden with a huge tree design on it, that's his study he is waiting for you" Violet un linked his arms with him and walked away from down the way they came. Sabo sighed and went where he was directed.

Coming to the room, Sabo knocked no answer, he frowned but opened the door "Jetter?" he looked in and his eyes blinked around. Jetter's study was pretty impressive, even for him. Walking in more he stopped at the desk and sighed "Really? He asked for me and he's not even here…." He sat on Jetter chair behind the desk and sighed heavily "This is stupid…." He looked at the desk and he eyed a red folder It said 'subject 1- Cryostasis- D. Mikcloud'

Sabo narrow is eyes 'Cryostasis…?' He reached over to the folder, his finger opened it. His eyes widen and jumped up "what the…." It was a picture of Jess's mother in a Cryogenic Tube Floating inside the tube. He was suddenly pushed back Has Jetter snatched the folder "Couldn't resist in opening it couldn't you? Figures for a spy"

Sabo sighs and shrugs. "Well when you call for someone and you aren't here while a very important looking document is sitting on the desk how could it not peak a spy's interest." Jetter sighed and put his folder back on his desk "You will not tell Jess what you have seen is that clear?"

Sabo raised an eyebrow at him. Jetter frowned "She never died that night, she served but she was dying from a rare disease… with no cure… she asked me to put her to sleep so one day when I find one I can cure her, she didn't want Jess to see her in such a state…" "…and you don't think Jess needs to know this…" Jetter frowned "That's what I told my sister before I put her to sleep but she said she will deal her… I almost have the last stage cure… all the stages I have… but the last one is hard… its advanced.."

'Advanced huh…' Sabo says to himself. Jetter looked away "You wanna meet her?" Sabo sighs mentally to himself. "Sure, why not." He says putting his hands in his pocket. Jetter smiled "I think my sister would like you Sabo, you two have something in common… you both hate nobles"

"Stay here for a couple of days Sabo with Jess, Monk Koran is here to re-train Jess's mind for a couple of days. He sensed her mind is in and out lately… he contacted me and told me the vision he has seen… I told him the serum is not working well, Jess is getting use to the doze's she is getting. Jess can have a full conversation with Darcaniea now…. And now this new power… as woken up in her… I have seen the video feed… I was shocked to see what I saw… Sabo.. I think I know what is it"

"Is that right…" Jetter frowned, picking up the folder walking over to a wall placing his hand on it scanned and the wall open into a select file cabinet. Jetter placed to folder in and then closed it. Jetter smiled "come, there's something I need to show you." "Sure..." Sabo says.

'Great…why do I feel like I'm about to get a history lesson…' Sabo says looking around. Jetter pointed to the one in the front "look that one" Sabo looked and his eyes widen 'what the fuck… Jess… ? no…' Jetter smiled "Remember I showed you a picture of Regina Mikcloud…? Sabo this is Regina Mikcloud, this painting is over 20,000 years old. This was painted when Regina was but of the age of 17. She ruled until she was 105…. Died of old age."

'So that's her…' Jetter chuckled "I know thoughs eyes are really green and the hair long and deep crimson… She was known as the Great Queen and the Great Mother of Celtica… She was called a witch for a rare ability. The gift of foresight" Sabo looked at the picture closely as he remembered the words she gave him before returning to Jess.

"That overwhelming Power" Jetter pointed to her painting "Came from her, Jess is the reincarnation to Regina Mikcloud. Passed the gift of foresight as half of her soul was waken in Jess… When the 2nd half of the soul connects and opens in Jess… it will be…"

Sabo blinked as he continued to look at the photo. Jetter frowned "I don't know… I don't know if Jess will be Jess… but I think she will suffer from fevers left in right and she will start getting past memories of her Regina's life… When Regina fully wakens up with in Jess she will no longer be locked in she will be apart of Jess and Jess will be apart of her. You will still be with her?"

Sabo sighed. "This question again…I'm still here after everything that's happen aren't I…" Jetter smiled. "I know a stupid question to ask… forgive me… it's just I don't wont her to get hurt like Oichi is getting hurt… If I could I was lock Kid up but my wife wont let me…" "Good job on her part. Without fully understand that going on in Oichi's head, anything done to Kid may backfire on her big time.

"Oh there you two are" They turn to see Jess walking up to them, Sabo's eyes widen and flushed. Jess was wearing a golden-beige embroidery Dress, with green tulle and satin lining and Tulle underskirt. Green Velvet Peep Toe Pumps. A stunning antique silver plated entwined snake pendant holds a deep emerald green faceted cut glass crystal cabochon which sits in a filigree frame with added huge green acrylic drop necklace. Her hair was still long but looked freshly trimmed and cut a little.

Jetter smiled "Jessica, you look gorgeous" Jess flushed "Do I….?" "As much as it pains me to agree with him…I agree. You look beautiful." Sabo says smiling. Jess flushed and walked over what you two looking" she stopped her eyes widen looking at the picture "Regina Mikcloud…?"

Sabo nodded. Jetter looked at her "Sweetie, we found out the source of that other power…" Jess frowned looking at the painting "I figured it was her…." Jess said softly "I mean look at this picture of her and me…! We can pass as twins!"

"Maybe…but anyone with a brain can tell which one is you and which one is her." Jetter sighed with a smile "Jess I got a call by the king of Goa, he wishes to have dinner with you" Jess's eyes widen "What..?"

Sabo sighs. 'Can never escape them can I…' He was trying his best not to let to stir his anger up. Jess blinked at him then Jetter "Uncle you can tell him no" Jetter smiled "very well I will tell him no."

'I wish they'd leave me the hell alone…' Sabo says. 'I should really stop talking to myself…' He says rubbing his chin. Jetter smiled "You two will stay here for couple of days" Jess gasped "What why…? I have school.. we both do…" Jetter looked at her "Dante called me, it's best you leave Oichi be for awhile…."

Jess frowned looking down and then walking away "Fine… I understand…." Sabo was about to follow her but Jetter grab his arm "midnight come and meet me in my study, to meet you know who" "Yeah I got it." He says. Jetter nodded watching him walk after Jess.

20 minutes later, Jess giggled walking in the gardens "I haven't been the gardens since I was 13…"

"It's nice out here." Sabo can see such rare and beautiful flowers and a so many of the rare purple tree's. Jess knelled down "They say back in ancient times, this garden was home of Fairies"

"Fairies huh." Jess giggled "When I was little… when mom was still alive… I use to snuck out to the gardens to find one or catch one…. I told Oichi about the fairies and her eyes lite up like Christmas and was determine to find one"

"Never took Oichi the type to actually try and hunt down one." Jess chuckled "She swear she saw a white light dash into the bushes but never really what find it again…" "That sounds like her." Sabo says chuckling.

Jess giggled and picked a blue thorn less rose. Jess smiled and walked over to Sabo "True blue rose, Celtica country's flower. Many people don't believe that Blue roses are grown real. Most think there dyed but Celtica's soil is rare that as rare mineral in it that grows blue roses."

Sabo wasn't really paying attention to what Jess was saying. He was thinking how cute she was looking. "Mmm…did you know that your way more beautiful that that flower?" Jess flushed and looked down at her rose, Sabo smiled lifting her chin "Stunning like a Blue Rose" Jess's face turned red more and Sabo leaned down kissing her. Jess's foot popped up and kissed him back.

around 5pm Jess and sabo held hands following Violet, down a hallway they stopped at a gold like door with blue crystal doorknobs. Violet smiled "Well this is your room, don't worry I have told the maids and the butlers to not bother you" Violet winked at them and walked away giggling making Jess flush.

Sabo smiled down at her. Jess opened the door and stepped in. Jess's eyes widen slightly and smiled. Sabo closed the door and turned around to only stare in shock. Combination of royal blue and gold to create an atmosphere of palatial luxury. The spacious room is divided into two zones. Recreation area and bedroom area. They are divided by a refined partition with carved decor. The lounge area of the bedroom is decorated with luxurious furniture with carved inlaid with gold. Classical soft carpet looks cozy and charming. In the walls decor silk wallpaper with classical ornaments and carved decoration are combined beautifully. Bright accent in the bedroom interior became the ceiling decor. In the recreation area, it is decorated with soft silk canopy, in the center of which there is an elegant crystal chandelier. Pale blue light is more luxurious with carved patterns, which frames the canopy. A luxurious bed became the composition of the central bedroom area, as befits the interior. Bedroom interior design fully underlines respectability and high status of home owners and gives them a feeling of absolute comfort and aesthetic pleasure. The bed decoration perfectly harmonizes with additional fine details as a soft headboard and elegant canopy of precious silk. Many exquisite pieces in the form of carved decoration, gold braid and tassels and the elements of lighting give the interior a unique charm of a luxury bedroom. Jess noticed 5-Piece Purple Vine Luggage Set, Jess blinked and smiled "Looks like our clothes where brought here…." Jess pointed to 'her' luggage.

"Yeah. I can see that very well." He says still looking over the room. Jess walked over to left and walked up the desk taking off her Tiara and placing it on the desk.

Sabo watched her closely. Eyeing every part of her body. Jess flushed taking off her necklace and placing it on the desk also. Kicking her shoes off Jess walked to her luggage and right away started to go through them and putting them the dresser. Sabo already plumb on the bed relaxing, the bed super comfy making him hum. Then he felt something crawl over him, he smirked as Jess at on him combing her fingers through her deep crimson hair wearing. Plus Love Waistband Leopard Lace Boy shorts Panties, and a Harley Quinn's Rotten - Face Tattoo - Suicide Squad White Tank top. He smiled up at her reaching his hand out running his fingers into her hair. Jess blinked at him and smiled down at him "Why do you like my red hair…?"

"It brings out your beauty." Jess's red turned more redder. Sabo smirked at her, he quickly turned them over has she on her back and him hover over her. Jess blinked at him, he suddenly frowned making her worried "Sabo what's wrong…?" Sabo bite his lip leaning him down putting his face into her neck pressing into her more making her open his legs as he cradle onto of her. Jess felt him shake slightly, Jess again frowned "Sabo baby what's wrong?"

"I… I thought I lost you…" Sabo said softly in a sadden soft tone. Jess awed at him and rubbed his back kissing his shoulder "Sabo… I love you with all my heart"

He's heart started to throb as he bit his lip. "Yeah...I know..." Leaned back and kissed her, Jess hummed in his kiss and kissed him back, opening her mouth right away their tongues twirled together moaning. He was rubbing himself up against Jess, rocked with him. Sabo broke the kiss, gripping her hair and moved her neck to the right side and dove in into her neck and started to bite, kiss and suck on her. Jess moaned "ahhhh!" they started to rub against each other rougher, Jess's hands clawed his shirt from the back pulling it up. Sabo smirked and got off her kicking off his shoes, removing his short and pants. Jess Sat up and removed her shirt revealing no bra. On her knee's she was smirking at him, He smirked and even more when she crawled towards him kissing his tummy. He bite his lip in pleasure, his fingers fan through her hair playing with it, Jess flushed kissing down to his boxers. Jess smirked and pulled his boxers down reliving his already hard time, she chuckled "I barely even have to giving you a hand job or boob job.. you're also already so hard"

* * *

 **((Do to the MA Content Rule, the MA Content can not be shown, please check out BluemoonRose's wattpadd for the MA, Thank you for REading)))**

* * *

Sabo groaned "Ride me baby" Jess smirked and started to move up and down on him slowly but hard. He was so deep in her he could feel her womb.

When school was over Law picked up his bag as he picked up a sleeping Oichi, when Dante walked in. "How is she?" "Still sleeping." "I see…and was Danni able to talk to her?" Law shook his head. "No, I asked her to let Oichi rest a bit more before she hammered her with questions…" Dante raised his eyebrows. "…and…she let you say that to her face?" Law nodded. Dante sighed. "Well…looks like she happily accepted you…not surprising." Law blinked at him. "Come on. We need to get Oichi home." Law nodded as he followed Dante.

A few minutes later, arriving at the house, Dante walked in smelling something sweet. "Flo? Terry? You in here?" He called out. Terry walked out. "Yo uncle! I'm here today. Flo is out and about." Dante frowned. "Don't worry I got guards and others following her around. Anyways why are you home so early?" Law walked in carrying Oichi. Terry's eyes widen. "Oichi? What happened?" Dante shook his head. "It's a long story. Right now, I want you to work on a temporary sedative while I work on the new one." Terry from. "Uncle…you have been working all nights on that…you should get some rest." "I'll get rest when I'm done working. I can't risk what happened today to happen again so soon right now…" Terry frowned and sighed. "Alright…I'll get to work." Dante looked to Law. "Head up to her room and check her out. You already know how to give her meds while she's out. If you have any troubles knock on my door." Law nodded as Dante went upstairs. Law sighed and looked down at Oichi, before walking upstairs to her room.

Sabo looked down at Jess, she was currently out like a light from amazing love making again, naked under the blankets, the lights where dimmed down to slight light. Sabo smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead  
'Beautiful awake and Beautiful sleeping.' He got up slipping his boxers on, he walked to the dresser only to stop to hear a knock on the door.  
'Who could that be...' he walked over to and opened it a crack and looked to see Violet, she smiled "Put this on, I'll walk you to his office" Sabo blinked with confusion but open the door making her look up to the ceiling. Sabo took the box and closed the door in her face. He sighs, already making a mental list of what could be in the box. He walked to the dresser placing the box on and opening it. His yes widen 'why do I have to wear this…?" it was a Slim Fit Homen's Mandarin Collar Fashion Black Blazers Mens Gold Print Suits Baroque and there was Black High top vans. It was a very nice tux he had to admit 'well I'm meeting her mother so… but she's asleep into a cryo tube…' Sabo ran his fingers through his hair 'fine… this is the only time I will wear this…'  
moments later Sabo looking into the mirror sighing "Not.. bad…" "mhmmmm" Sabo turned around to see Jess turning on her said. She was still sleeping, he smiled warmly at her. HE walked over to her and kissed her forehead "I'll be back later…" he whispered he back up and walked to the door opening it. Violet was standing there waiting. She smiled as he stepped out and closed the door behind him "Is she sleeping..?" Sabo nodded "she needs it" Violet smiled at him and nodded. They both walked side to side to Jetter's study.

Reaching the the room. Violet opened the door stepping in Sabo stepping in to hear and see Jetter in a 3 way video chat with Dante and Tsunade.

"So how are gonna deal with the students…?" Tsunade asked.

Jetter frowned "this is trouble some indeed…. I'm worried about Oichi more then Jess right know"

"Thanks to the virus Oichi had made i was able to wipe out all traces of the vedios, pictures, texts and so on." He held up a flash drive. "Everything I got from that is on this." He rubs the back of his neck. Dante's hair was down from it's usual spiky like appearance. He was wearing his glasses but it was easy to see how exhausted he was. Sabo frowned. It was weird to see Dante in that state. Jetter looked to his left and smiled "Sabo come sit next to me"

Sabo nodded at him. Jetter smiled at him as Sabo sat next to him, Jetter looked at Dante "How is she doing? You look tired Dante"

Tsunade frowned "Dante you should get some rest…" Dante removed his glasses. "Its hard to say...I might keep her out of school for a day or two...Right now Law is finishing up with her new medication. She had mild panic attack which..." A flash of worry appear in his eyes for a second. Dante sighs and puts his glasses back on. "...anyways I have to much work at the moment to be getting rest." Sabo sighed. 'Why can't he just admit that he's worried about her...' Sabo then blinks.  
"Wait...she had a panic attack!" He says standing up in shock. Jetter sighed "Sabo no shouting" Tsuande frowned "Oh my is she alright? Jetter how is Jess doing?" Jetter pointed at Sabo "Ask this lug here… Dante Is she already? What happen?"  
"The realization of her stabbing Jess triggered it. Other then that its the one thing she clearly remembers. Law told me that she keeps repeating it over in her mind. If this keep up her mind and heart won't be able to handle the amount of stress." Sabo gripped his fist. He was already shooken up from the fact that Jess was almost taken from him now Oichi was in the process of...He gripped his fist as anger started to rise. Dante looked over to him. "So...how is she doing..." Sabo looked at him taken back a bit. Dante ruffled his loose hair and leans back in his chair. "Although I can't let her near Oichi just yet...if she wants...a call is just fine unless it gets to much for Oichi." Sabo eyes widen a bit. "Maybe realizing Jessica is okay might calm her down enough. So you can relay that message to her." Sabo smiled a bit. "Yes. Right now she's getting rest but I'm sure she will be happy to hear that. Thank you." Dante reached for a cigarette but he put it down. "So...back to the issue at hand...the students..." He says

Jetter was about to speak when Violet walked over "Erase their memories" Jetter's eyes widen from what she said. Tsuande gasped "Erase the whole student body of both schools…?"

Sabo looked in shocked at what she said. Dante wasn't as taken back. He was actually to tired to care. Anything he came up with involved killing the students so whatever they had was bound to be better then what he had. Violet smiled "Yes, We do have that a devise that will right Jetter?" Jetter tabbed his chin and smiled "Ah yes, we created… from getting inspiration from certain movie… it really works" Tsunade looked at him "What is this devise?"

Sabo raised his eyebrow. "You built something...from a movie..." Dante was flipping a pen around his fingers. 'Ho Ho...this should be good..." Jetter smirked "neuralizer" Tsunade looked confused "the what…?"

Sabo mouth dropped opened. "You gotta be kidding me..." Dante shook his head. "As old as you are Tsuande you should at least the movie there were so inspired from..." A angry vein popped on her forehead. "You wanna say that up close and personal to my face!?" He smirked at her making her growl back at him.  
Sabo mouth dropped opened. "You gotta be kidding me..." Dante shook his head. "As old as you are Tsunade you should at least the movie there were so inspired from..." A angry vein popped on her forehead. "You wanna say that up close and personal to my face!?" He smirked at her making her growl back at him. Violet chuckled slightly, Jetter tried not ot laugh "Tsunade, is a electro bio-mechanical neural transmitting zero synapse repositioner, commonly referred to as a Neuralyzer is a top secret device used by the MIB, from the movie 'Men In Black'. It has the ability to wipe the mind of anybody who sees the flash. Once people are flashed, they seem to enter a trance and freeze and their eyes lose focus. Once victims are neuralyzed, the agents must make a story to replace the erased minds. Neutralizer's are paramount to the MiB's operation and maintenance of secrecy.

A neuralyzer is a device varying in size, that wipes the memory of a target. The set length of memory erased can be changed using dials, and the effects can be reversed. In order for agents to not be harmed by the effects, they have "Ray-Ban" sunglasses, that reflect the rays. It is the standard equipment of MIB officers. After being neuralyzed, if the agent does not supply the new memory, or a group of people get neuralyzed, a special team is sent in to give memories, and change the environment to reflect these memories. The Ra-Ban glasses we have also created"

Tsuande's eyes widen "You created a fictional memory rasier….? Wow Jetter that's.. amazing…"

Dante shook his head at her and was about to say something before she shot a glare his way. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna say anything improper about how old you truly are..." "Grr..." "I say do what you are going to do. Its better then what I had planned." Sabo nodded agreeing with Dante. He smiled mentally to himself as he glaced at Dante. When he wasn't big the biggest pain on the planet he was really a laid back guy...well...most of the times anyways. Jetter smiled "Excellent! When Oichi and Jess return in two days? We shell bring the whole student body of both schools, teachers and students, Most likely Jess would like a few people to keep there memory's" Violet blinked at him "I wonder who…."

Sabo and Dante signed as the same thought ran through their heads. 'Its not that hard to realize who she may pick...' "I'll talk to her tomorrow about it. It's citizen day where we do a torture of palace and the Kids do into the gardens to pick flowers, I'll have Jess to keep the kids company, it's only at 11 to 1, then she had a training to the head monk of the mountain temple, I have no clue what this log do" Jetter said, Violet chuckled. Tsunade smirked "Roam around? Or Just watch Jess all day?"  
Sabo ignored them for a second, wondering if Jess had woken up yet, before they heard something crashing on Dantes screen. Dante sighed as he put his glasses on. "Is there anything else that needs to be discuss?"

Jetter smiled and shook her head "No there isn't with Tsunade but with you there is one more, Tsuande see you in couple of days" Tsuande smiled "Of course King Jetter" she topped the video.

Dante tapped his desk as the crashing sounds continued. Sabo frowned at it but he was more interested in what Jetter wanted from Dante. Jetter sighed pushing a button "sending you a fax"

Dante waited a bit before he received the fax. He skimmed through it before sighing. "Shouldnt you be sending this to Danni instead of me."  
Dante tapped his desk as the crashing sounds continued. Sabo frowned at it but he was more interested in what Jetter wanted from Dante. Jetter sighed pushing a button "sending you a fax"

Dante waited a bit before he received the fax. He skimmed through it before sighing. "Shouldn't you be sending this to Danni instead of me." Jetter sighed "Yes I know, she should be here soon with Frank… Her and Sabo are both gonna see her tonight… Dante I need your help…. I have all the stages but the last one, as you can read what disease she as…. The last stage is highly advance… please help me…" Dante rubbed his chin. His plate was full as it is. He then sighs. "I'll take a look into it. I know someone who studies things like these for a living. Its a annoying habit of his but I'm sure his research will come in handy." Sabo smiled. "Dante..." "Don't give me that...Though I may have not known her as well but she was important to Danni and Oichi. The least I can do is offer my assistance."

"Thank Dante, make sure that the person you know does not tell anyone of this, I have one more thing to send you." He pushed I different button sending.

Dante blinked at what was sent to him. Jetter smiled at his surprised face "Something that will help you with a serum to suppress alter-egos. I made this not just for Jess and Oichi but for people who suffer from it…. I was thinking of using it on Jess but… since Darcaniea as been well behave… I don't need to use it on her just yet"

He narrowed his eyes but just sighed in defeat. "I'll keep it in mind." He says. Sabo crossed his arms as he tried to study Dante's face. Jetter smiled and looked back at Dante "See you in two days" he stopped the video. He turned to them "Danni, how are you doing?"

Frank was next to her hold her hand to calm her down. Danni was glaring. Not at them but glaring in general. A chill went down Sabos spine. She looked like she wanted to go on a rampage but was trying her very best to not lose control. Frank rubbed his thump on her hand "She's not in the mood… are you sure this a good idea right know?" Jetter nodded "yes… It's time I start telling the truth and no keep this from anyone even if Dawn asked me not too"

Danni was tapping her foot. She was true to what she said earlier. She planned to make Oichi open her eyes. Violet frowned "I'll leave it to you then hun, I'm gonna head to bed" Jetter smiled and gave a kiss and she smiled and walked to the another side to a double door and went through it closing it. Jetter looked at her and the Sabo "Come" he walked to a tall bookcase, to a statue of a eagle. Reaching out he pushed down the wings as the left side of the bookcase opened reliving a hidden high tech black door.

Sabo blinked before he felt someone smack him in the back of his head. "O-Ow..." He looked up to see a evil looking Danni glaring at him. "A-A monster!" Sabo says out loud making her eye twitch. She grabbed his hair and pulled him close. "After this me and you need to have talk." Sabo nodded rapidly. "Yes of course..." "Eeehhhh?" She says lifting him off the ground. "I mean yes ma'am!" Danni huffed as she dropped him. She sighed out. As her glared expression start to soften.

Jetter walked up to the as it beep and a light shined on him scanning him up and down and beep again "Identification confirmed: Recognize, Jetter Falcon Mikcloud King of Celtica" the door unlocked and it opened "Come on"

They followed Jetter. Frank walked over still holding her hand "Sorry hun but I'm not letting go of your hand"

Danni blushed slightly as she sighed. "Fine." once all in Jetter pushed a button where the door closed "Atorava, Level L-B-3 Cryogenic" a sound beeped "Yes your Majesty" it was a female voice from the elevator and the elevator moved.

Sabos hands were in his pockets. "Who was that?" Jetter smiled "She is a high advance computer intelligence she runs the security system of the whole palace.

Sabo looked over to Danni. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him. He quickly looked away. The elevator stopped "Level L B-3 Cryogenic your majesty" Jetter smiled "Thank you Atorava" the door opened and Jetter right away The followed him as the lights on the walkway shined and a holographic image of a naked female human, roughly in her early twenties, with purplish/bluish skin, shoulder length purplish/bluish hair cut shorter at the back, and blue symbols scrolling down her body.

'Pretty cool...it would be nice if a certain some one had this. Bet it would be easier to work...' Sabo says shaking his head. Danni, who was still in uniform, looked around. "Impressive." "Your majesty, shell I notify Cryo D that you are on your way" her voice was stunning, she was floating beside him from the light on the floor. Jetter smiled "Yes Atorava" she smiled and disappeared. "So...what's going on..." Danni says. "Back there you said something about the truth and Dawn?" "So...what's going on..." Danni says. "Back there you said something about the truth and Dawn?" Jetter frowned as they reached the door, it did the same thing scanned him and the door opened. He walking in "Out all of you" the doctors and scientist's eyes widen and quickly left the room, Jetter walked across the room to the far corner where a metal shield was covering up the cryo tube. They walked into a the room, Frank hold Danni's hand frim. The room walls and ceiling to the room were black with blue lining. The floor was sky clear blue. There was a long table that had laptops and notes spreaded around, with mini screens on top on them. There was a hanging flat screen TV right next to that. Sabo was looking around. Danni was frowning. She hated when things were prolonged. She also looked up at Frank wondering why he holding her hand so firmly.  
Jetter had his back towards to them, his hand was on the Cryo tube "Before I remove the shield… Danni you have to promise you want kill me… you have to understand it was her idea…"

Sabo looked at Danni who narrowed her eyes. "I already promise not to kill anyone today. So hurry up and show what it is your going to show…" She says tapping her foot. Jetter turned around and went to the small control panel and pushed a bottom. A Hissing noise from the cryo tube made Sabo jump as some smoke came from it and the metal shield went up, Jetter looked at Danni and Sabo as Dawn's body floated inside the cryo tube, Frank still holding her hand.  
Sabo eyes widen. "That's Jess's mother!?" He could now tell where Jess got her beauty from. Danni's eyes started to wide. "T-This is some kind of joke, right?" She shook her head. "It has to be because…I was told she died that night…tell me this is a joke…" She says as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Jetter shook his head "No… it's no joke Danni"

Danni bit her lip. "Dawn…" She grits her teeth as she looked at Jetter. "You!" She started to reached out for him but Frank was still holding on to her hand. Jetter's eyes widen and he looked at her gulping. He pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her. "What the fuck! How long has she been down here!? Why wasn't I told anything!? Why was this hidden from me and Jess!" She yelled out in anger as tears started to fall down her face. Sabo took a step back the anger in Danni's eyes rose. Jetter frowned "She asked me not to say a word" Frank held her "Shh calm down hun" Sabo could feel a familiar aura from Danni as she glared at Jetter through her tears. Her line of focus changed to Dawn. "Oh Dawn…" She says.  
"She did not die from that night, she survived the stab wound to her chest" Jetter said softly  
Danni's body started to shake as she looked to the floor. She didn't know if she was shaking from anger or shock or sadness or all three and more. Jetter frowned. "She hid the fact that she was suffering from a disease that destroys the body in 10 stages… She didn't wanna die and leave Jess, you and Oichi… So, she asked me to put her to sleep in a cryo tube while I search for a cure." Sabo looked at her. Studying her, while Danni tried to re cover herself but it was becoming difficult. To learn that Dawn has been alive all this time. Her knees started to buckled. The anger in her eyes started to disappear and they were filled with sadness. 'Stupid…I would have understood…why didn't you let me know…I would have done anything to help you…' She says to herself as she tightly grips onto Franks arm. She looked up at Jetter. She was trying her best to keep her anger in check. "…and Jess…how long do you think you can keep her in the dark like this…" Frank kissed her temple.

Jetter frowned and looked at Dawn, "I have to ask mama here if I can tell her."

"What?" Sabo and Danni says.

"That's what I told her but she told me to keep it a secret until I cure her, which will be soon. I have all 9 but the last stage is highly advance… your ex.. is gonna help… I asked him earlier today…"

'Tisk…he better not be thinking that this is going to make up for everything he's done…' Danni says growling under her breath. Jetter sighed "You wanna talk to her? I can wake her up for 5 minutes… I wake up her every year on Jess's birthday…"

Danni frowned. "That's plenty of time to give her a piece of my mind!" She says. Sabo blinked at her. 'Being able to talk to Jess mom…I wonder what she sounds like…her personality? Is it like Jess's or is different…' Sabo looked at Dawn. "Very curious indeed…." Jetter sighed turning back to the control and pushed couple of buttons. And the light on the tube turned Green "She will wake up in a moment, she can still talk through the liquid"  
Jess's or is different…' Sabo looked at Dawn. "Very curious indeed…."

They all looked to see her face scrounge slightly and her eyes fluttered open to reveal the same deep green eyes as Jess's. 

Her eyes scanned the room and her eyes widen "D-Danni…" her voice was like an older Jess's. Jetter smiled and got into her few "Hey Sis" Dawn glared at him "I told you" "yeah yeah, but I'm close at the last stage…. Jess is still 16… There's many things I need to tell you but first" he moved out of the way "She needed to now, Dawny you can't keep this hidden anymore…" Dawn frowned and looked at Danni "Danni…"  
"Don't you dare 'Danni' me in that cute voice of yours! You had me…us…Jess…believe that you had died when you where down here, in secret, alive!? If I could I'd pinch your cheeks till you were red in the face!" Dawn frowned "I'm sorry… please forgive me… I know it was wrong of me… but I thought it would be best if Jess didn't know… I didn't want to see her suffer while I'm frozen… but she has suffered either way." She glared at Jetter who looked down. "Yeah she knows of Darcaniea…" Dawn growled "How could you do that to my daughter! Create something inside of her that shouldn't be there!" Jetter sighed. "Sis can we please not talk about this… Oh... Regina's soul as Waken with in her" Dawn's eyes widen then frowned. "I see… anything else I should know…?" Jetter sighed and started to tell her about Thanksgiving, her being pregnant and then miscarriage after a spy of victors tried to kill her with snake venom, War with victor, winning the war and becoming king, marring Violet…

Dawn frowned. "She was pregnant…?" Jetter nodded and walked over to Sabo and pushed him slightly to the tube. "Sis this is Sabo, he was the father of the baby and currently dating your Daughter." Dawn narrowed her eyes at him.

Sabo looked at her. Her eyes reflected Jess's in every way. Danni growled. "Don't stand there looking like a damn fool introduce yourself!" She yelled making Sabo jump a bit. "Y-Yes ma'am…" Sabo said looking back at Dawn. "Hi there. My name is Sabo. It's…nice to finally meet you…" Dawn looked at him up and down. "Not bad looking, very handsome"

Sabo's cheeks turned slightly red. "So, what are your feelings for my daughter?" Dawn asked.

"My feelings…well…I like her very much…" Sabo says rubbing his head. Jetter made a laugh noise making them all look at him "Please is written on him, Danni and Frank can see it. I mean everyone, the boy is in love. Jess as already said she loves him repeatedly everyday" Frank nodded still holding Danni "True" Dawn raised her eyebrow at him "Is that so?"

Sabo frowned at Jetter. Danni also frowned at him. "Leave the boy alone…not everyone can understand the concept of love as we clearly all know right now. Isn't it just good that he accepts her love and understands them other then pushing them away. At least he is trying to find the answers of his true feelings in his heart instead of ignoring them." Sabo sighed as Danni shook her head. "You all fill his head with lectures but they do no good if he doesn't find the answer himself." She then looked at Dawn. "Trust me…do you really think I'd let him anywhere near Jess if I didn't believe he'd find an answer to why he feels the way he does?" She looked over at Sabo and shot him a glare making him shiver and turn away. Dawn blinked and chuckled "Yes, Jetter your idiot" Frank tired not to laugh. Jetter's eyes widen and pouted "Hey!"  
Sabo and Danni hid a smirk from him. "Hush little brother you are a moron! The moment I'm fully cured I'm gonna beat you into the ground for the shit you have done!" she sighed "where is Jess…?" "Sleeping" Jetter said. "She's here in the palace…?" They nodded to her. "I see… Danni how is Oichi…?"

Danni and Sabo looked at her before looking away. "S-She…" Danni sighs. "She's a little…confused…about her own feeling right now but I intend to straighten it all out hopefully…" Sabo looked at her. Dawn frowned she sensed it was something she went through when she was a teenager "So she's in love with a guy that.. is using…?" Jetter sighed and soft smile "Read you like a book, same as always"  
Danni looked over at Jetter. "Oh shut up..." She looked at Dawn. "I hate it when you do that..."Dawn smiled at her "You should know I'm good at reading people… we grew up together, so who is this piece of crap that needs to get his face beat into for hurting my god-daughter!?" Frank and Jetter both smiled 'same as always, jess gets from her'  
Sabo and Danni: "Mama D..." Sabo says looking at her. "Yeah Yeah..." She sighs. "A boy...she think she's in love with has been using her. I want to talk to her about it but..." Danni smiled a bit. "There was another boy...he stopped me saying that he couldn't let me talk to her because it would hurt her more..." Finally slipping away from Frank, she grabbed Sabo and put him in a choke hold, making him quickly tap out. "That boy...I never seen such love pouring out of a child especially for my baby girl...but...the fact that he stopped me from talking to her pisses me off!" She says squeezing Sabo tigher. His fave started to turn blue. "He's even risking the fact that Oichi may never return his feelings...but I won't let that happen...after I put fear into his soul!" Danni says, with fire in her eyes, dropping Sabo to the ground. Sabo gasped for air. 'I hate...when she...gets like...this...'  
Jetter shook his head, Frank frowned.  
Dawn blinked at her and chuckled "Same, oh how I miss it! So I repeat 'Who' is this boy that's been hurting my god daughter? And who is this boy that has feelings for her?"  
Jetter chuckled "She's not gonna stop unless you tell her Dani, you know that?"  
Danni pouted and sighed. "Kid...Eustass Kid...is the boy that's using her...I even met him...a very muscular child and even a job..." She picks Sabo up who was still recovering from the choke hold. "The other...mmm...I believe his name was Law?" She looked down at Sabo. "Cough...his name is Trafalgar Law...he's a assistance doctor right now." Danni smile. "Aw yes! Her personal doctor! He's such a cutie! I can't wait to have cute grands in the future!" She says with hearts in her eyes. Dawn frowned "sounds like a punk ass, looks like he's another one on my list to take my anger once I'm fully cured" she glanced at Jetter "You are of course first!" Jetter frowned and looked down "I know…."  
Danni frowned and looked at Dawn. "Dawn...how long do you think you and Jetter can keep this away from Jess? She's has the right to know that her mother is alive..." Dawn frowned and sighed "I know she has the right know…. Very well she can know.. I can see the look on her boyfriend he wants to tell her" Sabo looked up to her. Dawn chuckled "I can't wait to get fully cured, I expect such many grand babies from you" Jetter chuckled "me and violet told him that we expect nieces and nephews!" Dawn smiled "Sabo come closer to me" Sabo nodded as he walked up to her. Dawn bent her knee's where she floated to down and sat on the bottom, her hand touched her side of the tank and she looked into his eyes "I can see you are very protective of her, I can read it on you easly…"  
Sabo nodded. "...I am..." Dawn smiled at him "protect her with your heart Sabo, she is lucky to have such a handsome man at her side. One who is devoted to her, loyal, trusting and loving. I give you my permission to tell her about me" Frank smiled and then saw the timer about to go off.  
Sabo smiled lightly. "Thank you." "Sis the timer, its time to go back to sleep" Dawn frowned "Very well Danni, I'm sorry for keeping this from you, I hope you will forgive me. Best friends forever" she held up her pinky finger.  
Danni pouted but then sighs as she holds her pinky. "I hate the fact that even now I can't be pissed at you..." Dawn smiled warmly at her and Dawn floated back up and nodded to him "Bye everyone" she said as Jetter pushed couple of buttons and the a light beeped on her tube she Dawn soon closed her eyes as she was a sleep again.  
Sabo and Danno both frowned. "...I need to get out of here..." Danni says looking down. 'What a want...is a drink...' She looked down sadly as she started to remember the state she was in when she first learn of Dawn's death. She dranked herself under the table until she nearly lost Oichi. She shook her head. Sabo was looking up at Dawn. 'I will...I promise to you...that I will protect Jess...' He says gripping his fist. 

Jess's eyes fluttered open slightly groaning she sat up holding the blanket to her chest and she frowned right away, Sabo was not next to her. She sighed getting out of bed and found her panties, she slipped them on then finding her shirt, she sighed "Can't go walking around with out a bra" she walked to the dresser and took out a matching bra and slipped it on then her shirt. Then taking out a pair of pajama black shorts and black sock slippers. She slipped them on and then comb her long hair and braiding it to her side. She smiled and left the room.

The palace was peaceful at night, but it as the eerie feeling that someone is watching you, Jess frowned walking down the walls 'the palace is bound to have spirit's, I wish I have my EVP and spirit box with me. I've always wanted to invesagate the palace' she giggled mentally and smiled walking down the hall then she stopped "Maybe he's at my uncles office…. That's the only place he would be allowed to go…" Jess quickly turned to the dercation of her uncles study. Reaching it in couple of a minutes, Jess knock on the door "Uncle?" no answer, she frowned but stepped in. The light was on his desk the light half the room. Jess walked over to his desk and smiled "I remember I use to play in here with Grandpa…" she walked around and sat in the chair and smiled "Grandpa use to have chocolates in the third drawer…" she raised her eyebrow and reached for it. She opened it and smiled brightly there was a chocolate contender with Chocolate "Uncle, you have taken Grandpa's habit!" she opened it and took two out eating them, humming she closed it noticed a folder.

Jess blinked at it 'subject 1- Cryostasis- D. Mikcloud' Jess frowned and picked it opening it her eyes widen in and gasped in shock, she sat up so quickly her uncles chair fly on the flood behind her. Her whole body started to shake "My mother… is alive…"

Jetter sighed in elevator "Have you figured out how to tell her?" Frank was holding Danni's hand.  
Sabo looked at him. "Of course I do. I'm just going to tell her everything I saw today. Either way your most likely gonna get the bad end of this..." Danni smirked as she wrapped her arms around Franks arm. "Babbee! Gimme the keys to my liquor cabinet!" She pleds. Frank pushed up his glasses "No, you don't need to drink. Me and you can so something for filling then liquor" He gave her a lustful smirk.  
Jetter pouted "I know Jess is kick my ass" the elevator opened and they walked out only to stop to see Jess standing there holding a folder shaking. Jetter's eyes widen "Shit, I'm already fucken dead" Frank frowned "You have a bad habit at leaving folders out"  
"Jess…!" Sabo says. Jess closed her eyes, gripping the side of Jetter table. The next thing everyone knew was Jetter's desk flying at them, mostly aimed at Jetter.  
Jetter's eyes widen and fear "your majesty you okay?" Jetter nodded slowly, Frank turned around "Jessica calm yourself" Jess appeared beside Frank tossing him across the room into the wall. Jess gripped Jetter by the throat slammed him into the wall with such force is cracked the wall behind him as Jess held him up there "How could you keep this FROM ME?!" she held the folder up to him. He frowned "You mother" he gasped "told me not to tell you…" Jetter could see her left eye shine Red "Jessica! You will not release her in palace! I will use force upon on you and you will not like it" 

"Here we go…" Danni says. Frank quickly moved Sabo and Danni out of the way then Jetter. Jetter's eyes widen and fear. "Your majesty you okay?" Jetter nodded slowly, Frank turned around. "Jessica calm yourself." Jess appeared beside Frank tossing him across the room into the wall. Jess gripped Jetter by the throat slammed him into the wall with such force is cracked the wall behind him as Jess held him up there. "How could you keep this FROM ME?!" she held the folder up to him. He frowned "You mother" he gasped. "Told me not to tell you…" Jetter could see her left eye shine Red. "Jessica! You will not release her in palace! I will use force upon on you and you will not like it."

"Jess st…" Danni grabbed Sabo by the collar of his shirt. "Let's not ruin this nice family moment." "What!?" "Do not worry. They have handle her before you came along. We still need to have a chat…" Danni says frowning at him. She drags him out the room. "Mama D! Wait I need…" "Sabo…don't make me repeat myself…as soon as we are done talking you can happily run back here and jump in the middle…" She says dragging him away.  
Frank got up and rushed over "Jessica! Calm yourself!" the other door opened and violet rushed in "What the hell is going" she gasped at this scene "Jessica! Release your uncle at once!"

Jetter put his hand up stopped them "No she needs to release this from her" Jess dropped him "Explain!" she held up the folder, Violet eyes widen "Oh by the moon Goddess…"

Jetter frowned "very well I will explain everything to you"

When Danni and Sabo were far enough from the room she stopped. She turned to him. "I'm sure Dante taught you the language of the Islanders?" Sabo crossed his arms. "That dead language of his? Yeah…I know enough but it's a bit difficult to talk in." Danni turned to him. "We need to speak in this language now." She says in the language. Sabo blinked and she pinched his cheek. "Understand!?" Sabo nodded. "Good…if Dante learned that I spoke to you inside the palace without this I'd never hear the end of it." She leans against the wall. "So, tell me…a few minutes ago…when I was angry…what did you feel…?" Sabo frowned and took a deep breath. "Felt…same…like…Chi's…like…ego…" He says. Danni frowned. "I see…and when you saw Dante?" "Same…" Danni crossed her arms. "How much did Dante tell you? About Oichi and the egos?" "As much…as I needed…he says…" Danni squeezed the space between her eyes. "Damn him…" Sabo frowned. "Something I need to know?" He says "…Yes…because if you don't know then you will be no use when she finally comes together…" Sabo frowned.

Jess bite her lip looking down "How could you keep this from me… from Oichi and Danni…?" Jetter frowned at her "Your mother asked us to, I was against, Violet was. Everyone was" Jess gripped her fist, Violet was standing there. She didn't know what to say to her, Frank frowned at this. Jess felt her body shake "I wanna see her…" Jetter's eyes widen and looked at her then smiled "Tomorrow hun… Sabo and Danni just saw her while you" he pushed back into the wall again with such force making Violet and Frank gasp "I said I wanna see her Uncle and you will!" Jetter frowned and nodded "Let me go and I'll take you too her" Jess glared at him but let him go. Jetter sighed and looked to the elevator door "come on, Frank tell Sabo to wait until I bring her back up" Frank bowed "Of course Majesty" Jetter walked up to the elevator, it scanned him and opened. He walked in with Jess behind him. The door closed and Violet sighed heavily "I thought she was gonna kill him, us and everyone that kept this from her…" Frank frowned "I'm glad Darcaniea didn't come out…"  
Sabo looked at Danni with uneasy and shocked eyes. "lying?" Danni shook her head. "Remember that technique Dante showed you…the move one that you could never get…" Sabo nodded. "I would advise you to practice it…I don't know how unstable Oichi's mind is but if the time comes when that happens…use it…" Sabo nodded and cleared his throat. Danni giggled. "We can talk regularly now. I know this can be very taxing on your throat. Just remember what we talked about. The fact that your still here means that Dante doesn't care that you know this information." Sabo nodded. He was about to turn around to head back to Jess when Danni grabbed him. "One more thing…" Sabo turned around as he watched Danni's eyes go slightly empty. She then slammed him against the wall. "You made a promise to Dawn. I promise you…I…promise…you…if you even THINK about breaking that promise Dante and Jess will be the least of your problems." Sabo eyes widen at the coldness of Danni's voice. Her empty eyes were like a deep vortex that you could never escape from. "Think long and hard about each and every choice you make from here on out…that's your one and only advice from me…" She lets him go and her eyes go back to normal. "Go on…Jess is probably waiting for you." Sabo nodded and quickly headed back to the room. Danni sighed and leaned on the wall. She slid down it and looked down to the floor and gripped her hair as tears started to fall once again from her eyes.

Jess made his fists, her heart was thumping with excrement but se was afraid, stopping at the floor he walked out with her behind him. Didn't take them long to reach the room, the door scanned and then opened for him. Stepping him the doctors looked their eyes widen as Jess walked in behind him. The bowed afraid almost to her, she frowned. Jetter walked to the area where Dawn was in, Jess walked in and her Eyes widen "Mom…." She walked over to her placing her hand on the cryo tube "Mom…." Jetter placed a hand on Jess's shoulder "She gave Sabo permission to tell you…" Jess bite her lip "how did he know?" "as a spy he is, he found the file on my desk and went through it…" Jess frowned "thank you for not killing him" Jetter chuckled "and suffer the wrath of you, Darcaniea and Regina? I'm not stupid to kill my niece's lover for something like this" Jess smiled softly "can I talk to her…?" Jetter frowned "I'm sorry, she can only be woken up two times a year, the first was on your birthday and the 2nd was today" Jess frowned placing her head on the glass "When will she be cured of this disease…?" Jetter sighed "Where close, the last stage in highly advance… finished all 9 but the 10th stage… Dante is gonna help" Jess's eyes widen and looked up at her uncle "He is…?" Jetter nodded "Of course" Jess smiled and looked up at her mother "Mom… Can she hear…?" Jetter blinked at her then smiled and walked over to the control panel and pushed button "Now she can but she's still asleep"

Jess Smiled warmly and looked at her mom again "Mom" Jess saw her mother smile in her cryo tube, Jess have a warm grin on her face "Mom, I just found out and I forgive you… but it was stupid of you…." Again Dawn smiled but frowned.

Jess closed her eyes "mau chou no you ni hirari

chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari

koko wa doko ka betsu no sekai

mitasarezu oboeru memai"

 _'A mysterious light,_

 _like a butterfly flitting nimbly through the air_

 _Where is this? It's another world_

 _Unsatisfied, I only remember dizziness' dawn sings with her mentaly_

Dawn was smiling from Jess singing to her, Jetter smirked 'Singing in Japanese, Dawn's favor language and loves it when jess sings in Japanese, makes her voice so cute'  
"kishikan ni nita itami

miushinai samayou migi? hidari?

miminari ni majiru negai

rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai"

 _'A pain like dejavu_

 _As I lose sight of it I wander, lost_

 _Right? Or Left?_

 _My wish mixes with the buzzing in my ears_

 _as the speed at which I fall remains unchanging'_ _dawn sings with her mentally_

'Cut the Rope

Cut the Rope

atama wo meguru suuchi wa

rasen wo egaki kyuujoushou

juudaina ayamachi ni mo kidzukazu ni'

 _'The numbers revolving around my head_

 _give the reading of the rapid ascent of the spiral_

 _grave miscalculations unnoticed'_ _dawn sings with her mentally_

"hito kara hito e to tsunagaru

awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire

totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito

kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka"

 _'Connected from person to person_

 _a Wire shining in pale indigo blue_

 _So very beautiful, like a thread of silk_

 _Are these the chains which we call destiny?' dawn sings with her mentally_

"sagashite demo karamatte

tadoritsukenai

What is Wired Life

nogarerarenai nante

oroka de utsukushii

There is Wired Life"

 _'Even if I search for it, it binds me_

 _and I cannot reach it_

 _What is Wired Life_

 _Being unable to escape_

 _is foolish yet beautiful_

 _There is Wired Life' dawn sings with her mentally_

"yubi no sukima sururi

mata tsukamezu kiete shimau ryuushi

doko made ga yume no tsudzuki

miageta sora nigoru tsuki"

 _'Unable to grasp them once more the grains_

 _quickly slip through the cracks between my fingers_

 _For how long will the dream continue?_

 _I looked up at the sky to the clouded moon' dawn sings with her mentally_

"kanashimi ni nuru kusuri

asa ga kite mo ikigurushii

hisomu honoo ni yureru fuurin

tasuke motometeru donna fuu ni?"

 _'It's a drug laced with sadness_

 _so even when the morning comes one still feels oppressed_

 _A wind chime sways, hidden within the flame_

 _In what way do you want to be saved?'_ _dawn sings with her mentally_

"Cut the Rope

to the Future

Cut the Rope

hirakanai tobira no kagi

mitsukaranai to nageku nara

arata na kotoba o mirai e tsunagete"

 _'If you are going to lament not finding_

 _the key to the unopened door_

 _Connect new words to the future'_ _dawn sings with her mentally_

"hito kara hito e to tsunagaru

awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire

totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito

kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka"

 _'Connected from person to person_

 _a Wire shining in pale indigo blue_

 _So very beautiful, like a thread of silk_

 _Are these the chains which we call destiny?' dawn sings with her mentally_

"sagashite demo karamatte

tadoritsukenai

What is Wired Life

nogarerarenai nante

oroka de utsukushii

There is Wired Life"

'Even if I search for it, it binds me

and I cannot reach it

What is Wired Life

Being unable to escape

is foolish yet beautiful

There is Wired Life' dawn sings with her mentaly

"Wired Life

Wired Life

Wired Life..."  
 _'Wired Life_

 _Wired Life_

 _Wired Life...' dawn sings with her mentally_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

tenbin ni nani o nosete

nani o dou

kurabete iru no?

seki tatta dare ka no

isu o toriatte

sonna ni hoshigatte

me no mae ni wa kabe shika

mienai basho na no ni"

 _'Ah, what will you place on the scales?_

 _What and how are you comparing them?_

 _You want to compete for the seat of someone who rose before you_

 _and yet the only thing you can see is a place full of obstacles' dawn sings with her mentally_

"hito kara hito e to tsunagaru

awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire

totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito

kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka"

 _'Connected from person to person_

 _a Wire shining in pale indigo blue_

 _So very beautiful, like a thread of silk_

 _Are these the chains which we call destiny?' dawn sings with her mentally_

"sagashite demo karamatte

tadoritsukenai

What is Wired Life

nogarerarenai nante

oroka de utsukushii

There is Wired Life"

 _`Even if I search for it, it binds me_

 _and I cannot reach it_

 _What is Wired Life_

 _Being unable to escape_

 _is foolish yet beautiful_

 _There is Wired Life' dawn sings with her mentally_

"Wired...

Wired Life  
Wired"

 _'Wired...' dawn sings with her mentally_

"No escape from this Wired Life

sagashite demo karamatte

tadoritsukenai

What is Wired Life

nogarerarenai nante

oroka de utsukushii

There is Wired Life"

 _'Even if I search for it, it binds me_

 _and I cannot reach it_

 _What is Wired Life_

 _Being unable to escape_

 _is foolish yet beautiful_

 _There is Wired Life' dawn sings with her mentally._

Jetter pushed the button again and dawn can no longer hear, Jess sank to her knee's crying, Jetter frowned and walked over to her "Come on Sabo is waiting for you" Jess nodded and got up, Jess looked up at her mother "love you mom" she kissed the cryo tube and walked away with Jetter.

Up in Jetter's study, Violet was pacing "I hope he is alright… because she will if she wanted to, kill him… We all know how much Darcaniea wants to kill Jetter, she already has tried repeated…" Frank frowned "Your majesty… I believe Jetter will be find…" Sabo ran into the room and looked around. "Jess? Where is she!?" He says looking at Frank and Violet.  
Violet sighed and tapped her foot "Lower your voice Sabo, Jess demanded Jetter to take her to her mother"  
Sabo frowned but then sighed. Frank pushed up his glasses. "Can I go check on Danni?" Violet raised her eyebrow at him and smiled. "Go ahead hun." Frank smiled at her and left the room.

Violet looked at Sabo. "Barraging in here shouting like it's the end of the world Jess left the room." "Kind of hard to barrage in here when the door is clearly open…" Sabo says as he leans on the wall. He leans against the wall and closed his eyes as he waited for Jess. Unlike her aunt, he wasn't going to hold back the truth from Jess. He frowned as he listened to his heart beat. The throbbing pain…The connection her feels with Jess… 'A little longer…just a bit longer and I promise you…I'll say the words you want to here…just wait a little longer…' Sabo says to himself as a small smile came to his face.  
The elevator dinged made them look and Jetter walked out with Jess beside him, Sabo can still she was very happy, pissed and sadden. She had dry tears on her face, she was sniffing.  
Sabo smile. "Jess…" He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Jess's eyes widen snuggled into his hold "Sabo…"

Jetter and Violet smiled. "Off to bed now… long day for you tomorrow Jess." Jess frowned and blushed as Sabo picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room. Jess smiled softly. "My knight and shining armor caring me off to bed."

Sabo smiled at her. "This so called knight here can also has another talent up his sleeve. Jess flushed and pouted "No… I want to sleep… maybe in the morning before I have to royal shit…." Sabo chuckled as he walked to their room.

Morning came and Oichi woke up sweating from another nightmare. She coughs as she reached over for a glass of water. She drunk it straight down before throwing it at the wall, shattering it. She pulled her feet up to her as she shivered and buries her face into knees. The door to her room opened and Terry walked in. He looked to see the broken glass on floor. "Oichi…" He was carrying a tray of food. He sat them down on the desk as he walked to her. He sat on the bed and touched her knee. "Oichi…you have to calm down. What happened wasn't your fault okay…and Jess is completely fine. Ignore whatever those kids are saying about you. They don't understand what happened and they need an outlet to express their confusion and panic…" Oichi sniffed. Terry rubbed her back. "Why don't you try to eat something? Law is going to get upset at me again if I don't have you eat something. Then you can get some more rest. Uncle said you don't have to go back until your ready…which is like two days but I'm sure you will recover from this. You always do. You always bounce back."

Oichi looked up at her cousin. He smiled at her and wiped the tears away. "Come on why don't you take a bite. Auntie will be stopping by in an hour or two." He got up and grabbed the tray. It was scrabble eggs, turkey bacon, and toast. "At least eat at least two bites okay." Oichi looked at the plate as he sat the tray down in front of her. He rubbed her head. "I'll be back in a minute. Alright…and please…don't do what I probably know what your gonna do…". He walked out and closed the door. As soon as he did he heard a crash. He sighed. 'Dammit Oichi…Great…now I'm gonna get yelled at by Law and Uncle…again…'

In the morning Jess panted with Sabo holding her, they were on the couch naked, jess was laying on him he was still on her. Jess giggled "Wow…!"  
Sabo smirked. "This could have been all last night as well but you wanted to sleep." Jess giggled and then frowned at they heard a knock "Shit… Yes?" "Uhm Princess… it's time to get ready for Citizen Day." Jess sighed. "Very well, give me a moment to take a shower." Jess removed herself from Sabo, making him frown as he was longer in her. Jess walked over to the bathroom door. "Come on Sabo." Sabo sighed and walked in after her.

After their shower Jess and Sabo got out. They got walked out of the bathroom wrapped in towels and there was Violet and two maids. "Ah! There you two are." Jess pouted "Aunt violet…"

Sabo sighed. "A main reason why I don't like places such as this…then again even if at our own place, they would kill the great moment we had…" Sabo says muttering to himself. One maid made Jess narrow her eyes as a familiar pink girl made her gasp. "Sakura…?!" Sakura was wearing a red maid outfit, with white tights and black flats. Sakura frowned but bowed. "Princess Jessica." Violet grinned. "After I showed her to hell, I made her own of my hand maidens which she is now all yours for the rest of the day." Sabo looked at jess and his eyes widen as Jess had a wicked smirk on her face.

'I can see where this is going…' "I see" Jess quickly masked her dark smirk at Sakura. There were 6 dresses out for Jess. Violet smiled. "Pick which one you wanna wear today Jess" Jess blinked "wow…" Jess looked at Sabo "Which one do you like…?" "You look good in anything so hurry up and pick one." Sabo says. "I'm rather interested in taking which ever you pick off you anyways."

Jess pouted "Hey you have me all too yourself tonight, so keep it in the pants"

Sabo shrugs. "Yeah, Yeah." Jess looked at the dresses and walked over to the three purple ones then stopped at the last purple on, it was Made of purple lace trim, tulle and satin lining. Sheer top, back and sleeves. Tulle underskirt. Back zipper & back button. It measures to 36, 38. It was a cute dress. It would go to her knee's, giving it the Lolita look. There was weeping chiffon falls from the beaded collar. It elegantly sits over your arms and back. The collar cape was white. The shoes on the bottom where a very cute slaude purple pointed flats with a flower like look on the front of the flats.

Jess smiled. "This one." Violet smirked "Good choice." Then she snapped her fingers as the other maid walked over to Sabo blushing and handed him the tux "Bathroom, get changed now please."

Sabo frowned at the tux but he took it and went to the bathroom. Jess sighed. "Alright Sakura!" She took off her towel. "white lace bra and panties on my dresser please and dress me." Jess smirked, Violet started to laugh.

Sabo was looking at the tux. He hated wearing stuff at this. He groaned. He was already hating this day. Why couldn't it just be like early this morning. Him. Jess. and Sex.

Jess smirked as Sakura finished putting her Tiara on. Jess smiled at her reflection at the mirror, Silver filigree tiara with clear crystals. Silver elastic at the back of the crown adjust to your head size. The crown measures approximately 13in wide, 3in tall. Lavender rose and pearl Bracelet on her right left wrist. On her right wrist was her lavender pray beads, on her neck was her Amethyst Buddhist Meditation Prayer Beads Mala Necklace.

The bathroom door open and Jess turned around, Jess smirked "very handsome but look handsome even without that tux…"

"Yeah…I agree with that last part." Jess giggled and walked over to him twirled a little "What do you think….?" Jess blinked at him. "I know you hate this day already… I'm sorry… I know you hate this…" Jess looked down frowning… "I don't wanna to do this either…"

Sabo sighed. Violet smirked. "You just have one thing to do for the palace and that's entertain the children, then you have training with Monk Karun." Jess nodded. "Of course Aunt Violet… then can me and Sabo leave? I wanna show him the purple falls…" Violet eyes sparkled. "AWW! Yes of course! It's rare sight to see the purple falls! Of course sweetie, your car is here parked in the personal royal garage." Violet said putting Jess's keys on the dresser. "Have a good day sweetie." She walked away "Come Sarra" The maid nodded nods followed her, Sakura stood there bowing her head to Jess muttering mentally of this day.

"What's your deal with her?" Jess blinked "You don't remember what she did?"

"We weren't really like this back then…remember…" Jess crossed her arms "She tired to kill me" Sakura frowned. "It was a prank…."

"A prank that could have gotten her killed? You got a twist scene of humor…" Sabo glared at Sakura. Jess glared. "shut the fuck up before I make your life a living hell today for the shit you pulled back at school." Sabo glanced towards Sakura and smirked before walking out the door.

Oichi was curled under the covers. Her eyes were red from crying and the lack of sleep she was getting. Terry was cleaning up the lunch that she threw up. She just couldn't stomach anything right now. She just wanted to lay here and if possible fade away. She closed her eyes. In her dreams, she was laying in the bed and it was bright around her. She opened her eyes to see Kid laying in front of her smiling. His hair was laid down. "It's about time you work up. You sleep later then me." Oichi smiled and reached out for him. He chuckled and took her hand. "Then again I like watching you sleep. Maybe you should sleep forever." Oichi started to frowned. She looked up at him he was still smiling at her but the smile made her feel cold. "Kid…" "If you slept forever I could have you all to myself." Kid's eyes widen and the smile grew as Oichi was plunged into darkness. 'Oichi…Oichi…' Oichi groaned as she opened her eyes. She sat up and was in a field of flowers. She looked around. "I…remember this…this is where…" "You met Rick…yes…so glad you can remember…" Oichi turned around and saw someone floating in the air. Her eyes widen.

A woman wearing a blue and red hoodie dress slowly started to float down towards her. Her eyes were covered but her hair was long down to her chest. It was black with purple tips. "I'm surprise you can see me now…that means your mind is getting weaker every second…" The closer the woman got the harder it became to breathe. Her body started to get heavy as she fell to the ground. Her head started to hurt. It felt like something was hitting it repeatedly with a brick. She yelled out in pain but no sound came out. "It's no use…soon you will be mine…" Oichi coughed. The woman was a few feet away from her but she could feel a pair hands squeeze her throat. The pain in her head got worse as she started to black out. The woman in the hoodie licked her lip. "Mmm…your mind is just as delicious as ever Oichi…" Oichi could feel something running down her head and down her nose and eyes. The water substance hit her lips. She tasted it as ran down her chin. 'Blood…!?' The woman and the hoodie started to smile as she started to float over to her. "Thanks for the meal little Oichi…but your no good to me like this. It's time to wake up…"

Oichi's eyes widen and was meat with worried eye from Terry. Her body felt numb. "Oichi! Oichi!" Oichi blinked at him. "Oh thank God…" He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He came back with a rag. He placed it on her nose. It was warm. He pulled it back to see it was covered in blood. She looked at it closely to see that the rag looked like it had already been soaked in blood. "Oichi can you hear me? Can you move?" Oichi just looked at him. Even if she could she couldn't speak. She wouldn't know what to say. Who was the woman in the hoodie…when she got closer to her it felt like she was being forced down. The pain in her head. The blood. The feeling of being…eaten… Tears started to come to her eyes. Terry frown. "Oichi…it's okay…come on…" He picked her up and took her to the bathroom. He turned back to the bed and frowned at the blood stain sheets. 'Any longer and she could have been…' He shook his head as he walked into the bathroom with Oichi.

Jess walked in the halls with Sabo next to her and Sakura behind her with her head down frowning. Reaching the throne room, Jess can Jetter and Violet talking the adults and the kids giggling running around.

"Now, Now Children I have something special for you." Violet said, the children giggled. "Queen violet what is it!" A little girl asked, the adults smiled. "I believe she is already here." Violet pointed to the door as Jess walked in with a smile. "Hello." The girls eyes sparkled. "It's Princess Jess…" A little girl flushed. The boys were flushed. "So pretty…." A boy said.

Sabo had his hand in his pocket doing his best not to look bored. Jess walked over with a smile. "Jess these are the children of the Triple Moon Orphanage." Jess's eyes blinked and knelled down to them. "My, I see. You are such strong young ones." The girls giggled and walked over to her. "Princess! I like your dress! So purple!" A girl said. "Hehe yeah our country's color!" Jess giggled.

The adults watched them with smiles on there face.

Sabo frowned slightly. This was reminding him on when he met Ace and Luffy when they were little. The boys flushed and walked over to her. "Princess your so pretty, can I marry you?" Jess's eyes widen. The girls pouted and the other boys flushed and nodded to too. "No I want her!" The boys started to bicker over Jess.

Sabo was knocked out of his memories and frowned at the boys trying to flock Jess. Jess giggled. "Boys, boys" The boys stopped. "I'm so ever flattered but…" Jess placed her hand on her heart. "My heart already belongs so someone very dear to me, I love him with every inch of my soul." The girls gasped with at aww, the boys frowned and flushed. "Who is this guy who stole your heart princess?" Jess giggled, stood up, and held out her hand, Sabo smirked and took her hand. "He is."

Sabo flashed a smile. "Yo." The girls flushed. "He's so…." Another girl finished him. "What's the word… handsome?" "No! he's gorgeous! His hair looks so soft!" The girls giggled over him, Jess smiled and chuckled at this. The boys pouted glaring at Sabo. Sabo stuck his tongue out slightly at them.

The adults chuckled "Sweetie why don't you and Sabo take the children to gardens?" The girls eyes widen. "Garden?" Jess smiled. "Of course! The gardens, it's so pretty and full of flowers and our purple tree's." The girl's eyes sparkled and rushed over to Jess. "Oh princess please show us." Jess giggled at them. "Of course, now lets all hold hands and no one lets go." The girls held hands with Jess and made a line. "Sabo, you grab the four boys? I got the four girls."

"Sure…" Jess smiled and walked with the girls as they giggled.

"Let's go. I'm sure you don't need me to hold your hands." The boys where glaring at Sabo. Reaching the gardens, Jess opened the gardens door and walked outfit into the garden with the girls, the girls gasped "So pretty!" the girls said all once and giggled, Sabo walked out with the boys.

Sabo chuckled at the boys faces when they saw the garden. Jess smiled and turned to the children "They say in Ancient times, Fairies once lived in this very same garden when Regina Mikcloud, the great Queen and our great Mother once lived." The girls gasped with excitement. "Really?!" Jess nodded. "Did you ever see one before?" Jess shook her head "No I never did but Fairies are mystical creatures, if they ever do exist to this day. They are always invisible to humans, they rarely show themselves like they use to. If you are lucky you might see one, Children are known to see mystical creatures where Adults can not." The girls and boys blinked with surprised on their face. "Go on, go pick some flowers. Stay in eye shot please." The girls giggled and rushed around to the flowers. The boys flushed at her and rushed away.

Jess smiled watching the children and then frowned as she placed her on tummy then her urn necklace… sighing deeply. 'I wish I didn't lose the baby….' Sabo blinked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry…" He looked away blushing a bit. "There will be time to make more sooner then you think."

In the garden the girls were giggling looking at the flowers "These are so cute!" a little girl said, another girl "Winter, I like this one" she points to a snow white lily with small lavender color to it. Winter face lit up "aww so cute! Good eye Gerda" Gerda smiled. A sound of a bush made them look and frown, they looked somewhat frighten what's beyond the bush "Lets go by the princess…" Winter softly said a scared, Gerda pouted "Maybe it's a bunny…" Winter frowned as Gerda crawled to the bush she gulped and reached for the bush "Wait… Gerda I don't think its wise.. what if it's a snake…!" Winter panicked.

Gerda frowned but bit her lip and pulled back the push only to see a small white light quickly dashed into another bush. Gerda stood up gasping "A Fairy! Did you see it Winter!?" Winter nodded.

Jess sighed on the bench next to Sabo as a boy came up with a purple rose "Princess….?" Jess blinked at him and smiled "Yes?" the boy was shy and held up the rose "For you!" Jess gasped slightly.  
Sabo yawned a bit. Jess giggled. "Awwwwe how sweet of you." She takes it. "Purple rose, awwww. Come here." The boys stepped her, Jess placed the rose on lap. The other boys and Sabo where watching this, Jess grabbed the boys head gently tipping is down and kissed his forehead. The boys face turned red. "Thank you for the rose, you are so sweet and kind. One day you will make a girl lucky enough to have a such a sweet boy like you."

Sabo sighed. 'and here they come…' In a blink of an eye he saw the boy's eyes widen and quickly pick a rose rushed over to her. "Princess! I picked one for you too!" Another boy pushed him. "No I did!" "No did!" Jess blinked but giggled at this. "Aww so cute…" "Yeah…sure it is…" Sabo mumbled.

"Princess! Princess! A Fairy!" Jess's eyes widen and stood up. "Come here!" Jess walked away, Sabo got up and followed her, most of the children rushed over also.

Jess walked over to the two girls who were grinned. "Girls?" The girls smiled at her. "Me and Gerda found a fairy! It was a white light that rush from this bush into that bush!" They pointed to the bush. Jess blinked at this. "Really?" They nodded to her.

"Yeah…ok…" Jess hit him softly in the chest. "Hush their children…" Jess smiled at him. "Let me see." Jess walked over to the bush, she knelled and reached her hand out.

'Adinra' a voice in her head whispered, Jess stopped dead in her tracks, the voice was elegant 'is this Regina…. I heard…?' 'It's Adinra' Jess's eyes widen. Sabo quickly felt a surge of overwhelming power. Sabo frowned at this. 'Is she showing up here…now?'

The kids and Sabo see Jess stand up and turned around with a smile "Oh man looks like I didn't see it" the girls frowned "Man that suck…." The boys crossed their arms "They were properly lying! They didn't see a fairy" Winter looked down hurt, Gerda glared at the boy "Shut Jake! We did too!" Jake laughed at her "You always making stuff up, stop lying, Fairies aren't" Gerda stomped up to him "Finish that sentence Jake! I dare you, no one makes my sister cry!" Winter was crying. Jess gasped and knelled to her "There is okay Winter, I believe you" she hugged her. Sabo frowned at the boy. "You know…boys who make girls cry are consider weak. Boys are supposed to be there to protect girls not pick on them. You should really think about that next time…" He poked the boy in the forehead.

Oichi was laying on the couch downstairs while Terry waited. There was rapid knocking at the door. He got up to answer and was nearly crushed by the door when it open. It was Danni with a panic look on her face. "Oichi!" She yelled out. Oichi sighed and sat up. "You don't have to yell mama…" Danni sighed as she walked up to her. "Oichi?" Oichi looked up at Danni. She looked so tired. It has been awhile since Oichi looked like this. Danni frowned. "Come on…let's get you dressed and out of this house." Oichi frowned. "Mama…I'm not in the mood to do anything…" Danni smiled. "You are saying no like you have a choice. I didn't ask you I told you so start marching upstairs now." Oichi sighed and got up and she walked upstairs. Terry walked over to Danni. "Auntie…" "Did you tell Dante?" Terry shook his head. Danni smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be an idiot…contact him at once and tell him everything…and I mean everything!" Terry rubbed his head and nodded as he walked into the kitchen.

Later on, Jess walked with the children and Sabo to main hall where Jetter, Violet and other adults where at. The girls as baskets of flowers they were caring. Jess smiled her aunt and uncle, they smiled at her. "There you all are, did you have fun children?" They giggled and nodded. "Yes we did your majesty." They all said once, there was a school bus outside, "Alright line up we need a picture." Jess smiled "Awww" Jess knelled with the kids around her giggled and smiling, Sabo was pulled away by Jetter. "This is going into the Royal news, so I would advise you to stay out of the picture" he whispered to him.

Sabo pulled away from him. "I didn't have any plans to be in the picture dealing with anything that goes on in here…"

Jess smiled sweetly and warmly as did the children, Violet and Jetter stepped over and knelled down with her and smiled at the camera as the reporter took a couple of pictures.

Oichi was in the car with her mother on the to the firing range. It was the last place she wanted to be but it wasn't like her mother was giving her much choice. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a light white jacket over it. Black leggings and flats. Her hard had gotten longer so she had it in a low short ponytail. She didn't have her glasses on but she had her glasses case. When Danni pulled out to the firing range their regular spots near the back were opened.

Once they got settle they went to shooting their targets. Danni got in all head shots but Oichi was shooting below her usual status. "Oichi…" Oichi looked over to Danni. "Usually you let your anger out in here…" Oichi looked down and loaded the gun. "I'm not angry mama…" Danni frowned and crossed her arms. "Then is it something you want to talk about?" "No." "Oichi…" Oichi started firing missing with every round. "Really Oichi? You never miss!" "Maybe I'm not feelings it right now…" Danni frowned. "Why is because you almost killed Jessica?" Oichi looked at her. "Is it because you lost control of yourself because your weak?" Oichi frowned. "Is it because you found out Kid was cheating on you?" Oichi's eyes widen. "What?" Danni tapped her foot. "Oh…so you remember everything BUT that part!? I didn't raise you to be clueless Oichi! You know what's been going on and you choose to ignore it." "I don't know what you mean…" "Oichi don't you dare play dumb with me. I have taught you better than that. You can't lie to your mother." Oichi grit her teeth. Danni sighed and opened her mouth to say something but it started to come out disorientated. "Your upset because your weak. You think you're not mad but you are. You lost control. You hurt Jess. It's your fault. It's all your fault." Oichi eyes widen at Danni's words as she started to laugh. "I don't understand why I even bother with you anymore…I can see why Jess is going to leave you someday." "Jess…is going to leave me…" "They all will leave you someday. They always do." Oichi gripped the gun in her hand. She could feel the anger rising up. "Yes, feel the anger…the sorrow…know that there is nothing you can do to stop them from leaving you."

Oichi shook making Danni blink at her. "Oichi dear?" Oichi dropped the gun and walked out the range. "Oichi!" Danni walked after her. Once Oichi was out of the range she took off leaving Danni behind. "Oichi wait! Dammit!" Danni took off after her as she got her phone.

Later that day Sabo was on the couch watching Comedy Central, Jess was in the bathroom changing into another outfit. The sound of the bathroom door opened as Jess walked out, his eyes widen at her outfit she was wearing. A black/brown and yellow/gold dress that stopped at the thighs. Ruffled at the bottom with white lining. A heart shaped design in the middle with two decorated strings hanging from it. Over the dress was a light yellow/gold arm less jacket that came down to the knees and spilt open. The arm sleeve was covered with an open cover sleeve with a flower design pinning the lining together. Sabo whistle. "Looking cute there."

Jess flushed at him "I can see you changed right away…" Sabo changed into men black capris, Navy Blue Gray Baseball V-neck and Black Chuck Taylor All Star City Lights High Tops Leather Canvas Converse. Jess licked her lips 'god I love him….' Then looked at Sakura who was sitting in the corner "You can come out of the corner know" Sakura frowned and got up, she bowed "Thank you princess" Sabo can tell she did a 'princess' in a slight venomous hiss at Jess. Jess took out her phone and took a picture of Sakura and smirked with an evil giggle "I'm so sending this to Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura's eyes lifted to her and frowned glaring at her. Sabo chuckled. "Glad your enjoying yourself."

Jess smiled at Sabo "You have to stay here… Monk Karun wishes to see me alone, Sakura of course has to go back to my aunt." Who had knock on the door opening it. "Sakura come!" Sakura frowned and rushed over to her. "Yes, your majesty." Violet smiled at her niece. "he is in the garden." Jess nodded walked up to Sabo and kissed him, he kissed back grabbing her ass right away making her moan softly then pulling back "Keep it in until 3…." She walked away and out of the room, Violet smirked at him and pushed in a black picnic basket and winked at him, she closed the door whistling as Sabo can hear.

"Looks like I got the room to myself for now." Sabo sighed, he got up and walked over to the basket and opened it was empty but a note card in it 'Kitchen is down the hall and to the right down that hall then to the left xP make it worth her wild Sabo, take the black liberty jeep, is all ready for you with camping gear, tent super soft very thick foam mattress, sheets and blankets for you and Jess xP, pack some clothes, the garage well... Ask Dustin. He will be Kitchen, have fun Sabo!' "…looks like I got work to do." He says smirking.

Danni was running around the streets of Grand Line. Oichi had left her behind. "When did she get so fast…" She had called Dante and told him that Oichi ran off and of course he sounded like he didn't care but she could here the chair fall over when she told him. She would be smirking but right now Oichi couldn't be out there alone with her unstable mind. Who knows what might happen. Danni ran around the corner and saw Oichi running through the crowd. "Oichi!" She yelled out. Oichi stopped and turned to look around at her. Danni's eyes widen. Oichi's eyes were empty as a smile came to her face. "No…No, No, No! Oichi!" Oichi once again took off. "This is bad…this is very bad!" She ran after Oichi as she dialed Terry's number. "Terry listen to me! I need a sedative" "Huh?" Terry asked. "I need you make a sedative and quickly!" "But auntie…I can't make it unless Dante…" "I don't fucking care what Dante said! MAKE THE DAMN THING! Make as many as you can and come to uh…fuck…" She stopped. "Meet me at the shooting range." "Auntie what's going on?" Danni rubbed her eyes. "I…I think I screw up…I think she woke up…" "Huh! What do you mean?" "Terry I don't have time to explain…just do it okay!?" "Alright Auntie…" Danni took a deep breath. "I have to find her…I need to…" She bit her lip and she looked down at her phone. She went to her contacts to see Franks number. Her finger hovered over it. 'Tisk…I can't being him into this even though I need him…I'm sorry hunny…' She scrolled down to Sabo's number but she by pasted that as well. "I can't call him either…dammit!" She ruffled her hair. She then shook her head. "Focus…Focus…I need to focus…" She took a deep breath and calmed her herself. She opened them completely focus and in full army mood. She took off full speed in search for Oichi.

Jess groaned in pain, Monk Karun was no gentle on her at all. Jess and Monk Karun fought for an hour, calling her weak and that her mind slipped. Jess frowned 'stupid monk…'

Walking back to the room, she opened It and frowned to see Sabo not in here. She sighed, she went to her dresser going through her clothes. She smiled taking out her Harley quinn bikini, thanking her aunt for making sure she had a swimsuit.

She tossed them on the bed behind her and went through her clothes. Smiling taking out black short, dark gray tank top. She quickly started to change.

Sabo stretches as he walked in the room. Jess smiled as he closed the door "Sabo!" she finished putting on her sandals and skipped over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh welcome back." jess kissed him back put pulled away "well! Get your swimming trucks on" she giggled at him.

"Way ahead of you babe." Jess blinked at him "Really you already have them on? Ahh! Been busy haven't you?" she poked him and then grabbed her keys "come on lets go its an hour drive to the purple falls"

"Mmm why don't we take the jeep." Jess blinked at him and then her keys "my aunt said to take the jeep…? I see…" she eyed suspiciously. "Come on. It couldn't hurt." Jess smiled putting her keys down and hooked her arm with him "Alright let's go!" Sabo smiled at her. "Alright."

Later in the evening Ace and Killer was running around Grand Line. "Where could she be?" Ace says. "Kid use to take her to the park. Maybe she's there." The boys ran to the park. "The hell…I can't believe she ran away…" Ace says. "I mean those things the students are saying about her…you couldn't blame her could you?" "This is all your buddy's fault! Why didn't you stop him or something?" Killer sighed. "I tried…I called him out and everything but it's like he no longer cared about Oichi…so I told him to break it off. I even offer to do it but he refused it. There was nothing I could do but tell you guys." Killer says. Ace rolled his eyes. "Your loyalty to him amazes me every time." Killer nodded. "Kid was the one who picked me up when no one did. I swore that I would never leave his side. I hate the fact that he did this to someone like Oichi who has no experience with this type of stuff. This isn't the first-time Kid did this. In fact, I was hoping that Oichi would be the one to break him out of this bad habit of he's." Ace frowned. "I…I wish I would have tried harder with Oichi…If I knew this was going to happened I wouldn't have given her up…"

Killer and Ace reached the park just as Law and Luffy reach it. "I guess we had the same idea." Luffy frowned. "Where is she! OICHI! COME OUT!" Ace rolled his head. "If that would have work then we wouldn't be looking for her." Law frowned. 'Where could she be.' Law could remember Dante leaving school after the bell rung. Stopping him Law learned that Oichi had ran away. Without much thought, Law had taken off to look for her. It soon spread to Ace and the others. Nami, Vivi, and Robin were checking the town while Ace, Killer, Luffy, and Law took the parks and downtown. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky took the Red districts and other back parts of Grand Line but everyone came up short. Danni ran up to the park looking worried when she spotted Ace and the boys coming to her. "Mama D! Did you find her?" Danni shook her head. "Why can't we call Sabo!" Law yelled out. "Yea, Sabo would be able to find her. He got those useful skills of his…" Ace started to take his phone out. "No!" Danni says. "Why not!" Ace said frowning. "This is serious." Danni looked down. "Leave Sabo out of it…he's with Jess right now…" "Who the fuck cares! Oichi is missing!" Ace yelled out in anger. Killer pat Ace on the shoulder. "Ace…Sabo watched Jess get stabbed in the chest…you saw the look on his face…for all we know Sabo might be resenting Oichi right now…" "Hey Sabo would never do that!" Luffy says. "Yeah, Luffy is right!" Ace says. "Really? How would feel if that was Vivi?" Ace eyes widen. "Yeah…you would have attacked who ever did that to Vivi…and if she survived like Jess did wouldn't you want to spend every chance you could get with her?" The boys looked down. "Tisk…fine…"

Danni look down sadly as her phone started to ring. "Yes? Okay I'll meet you there. I must get going. Please don't push yourself to hard…and thank you so much for helping." The boys smiled. "Oichi is our little sister. There isn't anywhere we could sleep peacefully without knowing she's okay." Luffy nodded. "I feel like I owe her a lot for the crap she had to put up with Kid." Killer says. Law frowned. "I promised her that I would never leave her alone…I wont give up looking for her." Danni smiled. "I…I'm so happy that Oichi found such good and caring friends and a future husband." Law blushed as he looked away. "Thank you so much once again. Please if you even spot her please call me or Dante." She ran off.

"All right lets hit the streets before it starts getting to late." Ace says as the boys paired off and spilt.

On the road, Sabo was driving following the GPS, Jess was on her phone trying to call Oichi "She's no answering me… I feel something wrong…." "She's probably sleeping…she's dealing with a lot so maybe sleep is what she needs…" Sabo says. "I'm sure everything is okay." He says. Jess frowned. "But I feel something wrong… Sabo what if she fell in the darkness again…"

Sabo frowned. "If that would have happened they would have called me…" Jess then felt her heart hurt, her eyes widen "Ow…." "Jess?" Then her eyes widen "Pull over….!" Sabo frowned as pulled over. He looked at her eyes widen more and he can see eyes shined like stars. 'a vision'

Jess looked around and noticed she was in alley way somewhere in Grand Line. She looked down to see Oichi was sitting in beside a dumpster. Jess blinked at her "Oichi…? No… your not her…" that aura. She was leaning against the wall, lifeless, with her legs bent back. Her eyes were going in and out when a man walked in front of her. Jess's eyes widen "No! stay away from her!" "Well…what do we have here? A cute pie sitting her all alone…" Jess couldn't move her feet "Don't run away!" "You know you can get hurt out here. It's getting dark." Oichi didn't answer him. The man smirked and licked his lips. "Well…if you're not going to take my warning why don't I show you what I mean." He looked Oichi up and down. "Mmm…you have a nice body their girl. That light tan skin of yours is just my type to. I wonder how long it will take to make you scream…" Jess's eyes widen "You scum bag!" He bends down to grab Oichi. He touched her leg. Suddenly he fell off. He blinked as he back up to looked at himself. There was a line running up his chest and up to his shoulder. "W-What the hell is this…" He felt his neck. There was also a line running across it. "Huh…what the he…" Suddenly he felt his head tilt back. Blood splatter covered the walls and all over Oichi. Jess's eyes widen in horror "NOO!" she screamed. The cut on his chest opened as well spattering more blood. The mans eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell limp to the ground yet he was still struggling to breath. Oichi blinked and stood up. She was covered in the spattered blood. In her hand was a bloody knife. Jess started to breath heavily "Oichi! STOP" She looked down at the man still twitching. Her eyes were normal and no bloodlust or dark aura was pouring off her, that was until she sat on the man's stomach. She held up the knife and brought it down multiple times. Jess's screamed in horror "OICHI STOP IT! STOP KILLING HIM"  
Sabo eyes widen in shock. "Oichi…Killing him…What are you…" Jess fell back into the seat and panting, the horror on jess's face shocked Sabo. "Grand Line now! Call DANNI! Jess reached out pushing the GPS pressing in Danni's address. Jess shook in the seat holding her head. Sabo wasn't sure what was going on but he turned the Jeep around and hall tailed it back the Grand Line.

The night came sooner then expected. The girls had gone home and Law was told to head back to the house. Danni, Dante, and Terry were standing outside the shooting range. Terry had a suitcase with him. Danni started to pace with tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault…I must have said something…but I reassure her the Jess would never leave her…how could she have snapped from that?" Dante blew out smoke. His tone change as he started to speak in his native language. "Michi…she is able to change the words of people just enough to make Oichi here something different. Maybe she mixed up your words to wake Oichi up just enough…" Terry blinked he couldn't speak it but he could understand key words. Danni frowned matching Danni's speech. "Michi? But…it can't be…" "It has to be her…she's the only one who can since the other two are locked up now. Michi is the only ego who would try to do something like this. If it was Kan she would have been gone on a killing spree..." "…and Lusta would have came after Law the moment she was up…" Danni says finishing the sentence. She sighed. "But…something was different…Michi never smiles…she barely smirks…Oichi smiled at me and those eyes…even though they were Michi's…It's possible that…" Suddenly Dante, Danni's, and Terry eyes opened wide as they felt a crushing aura of bloodlust. Without having time to think Danni took off. "Danni wait! Tisk…Terry!" Terry nodded and ran after him. Danni heard her phone ringing but she ignored it. She ran until she got into the same alley way. Her eyes widen. "Oh God…"

Dante reached her as he ran up beside her. He dropped his cigarette. Terry ran up behind them up until he looked into the hallway. He felt his insides turn. In the alley way Oichi was sitting on the man she stabbed to death. There was blood splatter all over the walls, ground, dumpster, and Oichi herself. She was looking up in the sky as the blood ran down her face. The knife she used was stuck in the remains of what use to be the man's head. His chest was sliced and his stomach was spilt open. Oichi had one of her hands in it. The smell was unbearable as Terry realized. He had to back up and cover his nose.

"O-Oichi…" Danni says. Oichi turned her clear brown eyes to her. "Baby Girl…" Oichi looked at her. "Do you…know who I am?" Oichi blinked and grabbed the knife. She stood up and cocked her head to the side. "…It hurts…" Dante and Danni frowned. "It hurts so much…that I just want to die…" She started to walk to Danni. She stumbled as she held up the knife. "If feels…like my head is going to explode…" She charges Danni. Danni frowned and grabbed her arm. She knocked the knife out of her hand and pined her face to the ground. Dante to the case from Terry and opened it. Instead of Red it was light pink. "What is that?" "Something new…thanks to Jetter…it's only going to put her to sleep for now…" Dante moved Oichi's hair and pushed the needle into the back of her neck. Oichi's eyes widen as she cried out in pain. "What's going on!" Danni said in a worried tone. "Shut up for a moment Danni!" Dante says. Oichi tried to move away from Danni until she calmed down. Her eyes went empty and her body went limp. Dante and Danni sighed in relief. "It wont work for long…" They looked down to see Oichi's empty eyes looking them. "Michi…" Dante says. "It's only a matter of time before she does it again…old habit's die hard you know…" Her eyes started to close. Danni grit her teeth. 'Damn her…'

Dante picked up his phone. "Hey it's me…I need a clean up crew on the south center of town." Dante looked around. "Yeah…it's pretty bad…how fast can you get here?" "Alright…thanks." Dante hung his phone up. "The clean up crew is coming. We need to get her out of here. Terry the car…" A sickly Terry nodded and ran to get the car. Danni picked up Oichi and cradled her. "This is all my fault…This is all my fault…" She says. Dante looked at the body he felt a smirk come to his face. 'Incredible…His face is completely gone…' He then frowns. "Danni…can I leave you with the body?" Danni sniffled as she held Oichi tight. "Y-Yeah…I'll take care of it." Dante nodded. "Good…this needs to stay between us…no one else needs to know…" Danni frowned but nodded. "Also…we need to restrain Oichi…just for tomorrow…" "But…" "We can't risk something like this right now…what if it was a student or her friends or worse…It's bad enough that she can't get the stabbing of Jess out of her head…now she has to relive this and trust and believe Michi will make her relive it…I'm sorry but restraints are necessary…" Danni grit her teeth. "Yeah…I got it…" Minutes later Terry drove up in Danni's car. He pulled out a blanket and put it over Oichi. He then took her and put her in the car. "We are staying here…Terry Law is at home…don't tell him anything until we get there." Danni says. Terry nodded and drove off to the house leaving Dante and Danni in the bloody alley.

Jess sat in the seat shaking, the horror from what say was still fresh in her mind 'my, I never thought she would do such a thing but that wasn't her. She was being controlled by an alter ego' Darcaniea said to jess mentally. Jess frowned 'I know... but it was something I didn't wanna see… I need to check on her'

"Hey babe!" Sabo said loudly. Jess blinked "Where are we…?"

Sabo parked the car. "We are here." Jess looked surprised "Oh this Dantes house…?"

Sabo frowned as shook his head and got out. Jess watching him get out and rush to her side and open the door for her. "can you walk babe?" Jess nodded to him and he helped her out, they held hands as they walked right up to the house.

Sabo walked up to the door and rang the door bell. When no one came, he started to bang on it. "Dante! Open up!" Sabo yelled. They waited a few minutes later when he heard someone walking down. The door open to revile a empty eyed Law. He had a towel in his hand as they were covered in blood. His clothes were damped but also covered in blood. Jess frowned at the bloody towel "Law I wanna see Oichi" Law let them in without saying a word. He closed the door and locked it and walked upstairs. They followed him to Oichi's room. When they walked in they could saw Terry making straps on the bed. Jess blinked "Terry what you doing…?" Terry ignored them as he we on with his work. Law walked into the bathroom. Jess and Sabo rushed in after them only to see Oichi sitting in the empty tub. She was naked and hugging herself tightly. There was a red ring around the edges and sides of the tub. Law sat on the edge of the tub and grabbed the shower head and shampoo and prepared the water to finish cleaning her off. There was water and blood all over the floor along with the clothes Oichi was wearing. Oichi's eyes were empty but tears were running down her face and she was shaking. Jess gasped and rushed to her "Oichi!... I'm here! Sissy look at me"  
Oichi didn't move. She trembled more. Law frowned. "…she's been asking for him…" Jess growls mentally but bite her lip "I see…" Law bit his lips in anger. "The bastard isn't even here anymore and she yet…she…she stops trembling just enough to let me clean her when his name is even mention…" Law growls as he tightens his grip on the shower head. Jess frowned at this 'fucken bullshit'. Law looked down at Oichi. "Oichi…Kid is here…" Oichi's eyes widen as she looked around with slight hope in her eyes. She tightens her own grip as she kept scanning for Kid like he was about to burst right through the door. Jess knelled to her "Oichi…" "He's been texting her all day and all day yesterday…filling her head with more of his lies…" Law looked down. "…then this goes and happen and he doesn't even try to be here for her…and yet she sits her waiting on him…I can't stand this…" Law says. Jess growls and stand up 'Law, get her clean in an hour, I shell return with the fucken scum' she telepathically told him  
Law blinked. 'Alright…' Jess smiled at him. "I'm gonna go pick him okay sissy? He's having a hard time getting here, I shell return with him… Remember he has work in the morning okay? He can't stay that long, I'll be here with you all night. Sabo will stay here with here with you. A small smile came to Oichi's face. Law sighs as he started to clean her off. Jess walked to the door. "I don't give a shit what Dante says." Jess walked out of the room "Where the hell is Dante?"

Terry was adjusting the straps. "He and Danni will be here in about another hour or so. There…that should do it…" Jess walked up to Terry and hugged him. "Listen to me terry, I need you to tell Dante and Danni, I'm doing this to help Oichi's mind get right, its only for one night okay? I'm gonna go pick the scum up so Oichi can wake up" Jess let him go and walked away. Terry rub his head. "Sure…I've been take the heat all day so why not keep it going…" Sabo frowned as he watched Jess leave. "He's coming…" Oichi whispered. Law looked at her as her eyes grew wide. "I…told you…he loves me…he loves me…he promised he was never…going to leave me…he…he promised…." Law grits his teeth. Sabo frowned and rubbed his chin. 'Could it be…no…then again…' He looked at Law who carefully washed her hair and body. "He said he loved me…" Oichi whispered again as tears ran down her face.

Jess left the house and got into the jeep starting it, she turned on her phone and put it on speaker calling Frank.

It rang and rang "Yes Jess?" "What's your location on Kid?" Jess asked in a soft voice, there was a pause "I can't tell you" Jess frowned "I'm not gonna fucken kill him! I had a vision of Oichi and she killed someone! Her mind is slipping and the only fucken way for her come to me is Kid know you will fucken tell where the hell he is! That's fucken Order Frank!" she shouted, she heard Frank sighed "Very well give me a moment"  
Jess waited getting upset "He's walking home from work" Frank said. Jess smirked "Thank you" she hanged up on him and drove off in such speed.

Law was washing Oichi's hair while Sabo cleaned the bathroom. Terry was downstairs fixing some food. Oichi had her eyes closed. As Law rubbed her head. "Better?" Oichi looked up at him. Her eyes still empty. "Kid…" She smiles and reached for Law. "No…I'm Law…" When she was finally clear of all the blood and smelt like strawberry's and bananas Law helped her out the bath. He dried her off as she sat on his lap. "Kid…" She snuggled close to him. "…" Law frowned but it was making her happy. So, he put up with it. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. He then went through the dressers and pulled out a red long button up t-shirt. He also grabbed a pair of red panties with black polka dots. He puts them on as Oichi ruffles her face in his hair. Sabo watched her movements carefully.

Jess behind the heels "fucken kid and his SHIT!" she swore "I'm so sick of this!" she speed through the streets of grand line.

Kid yawn as he walked down the street. Not going to school was getting boring but at least he was getting more hours and money. He looked at his phone. He smirked as he went to Oichi's name. She hasn't been texting him back but he sends her a text every chance he got. He didn't know if she believed he was cheating so he had sent apologizes and 'I love you' and 'miss you' texts. He had to make sure she was still on board with him even if no one else was. "Kid…" Kid stopped to see Killer walking towards him. "Did you get my text earlier?" "No…no connection in the building." "Oichi went missing…still no word on her being found…" Kid blinked. "Oh, is that right?" Killer frowned. "Kid…as your friend I'm asking you to please break it off with her…Oichi…she's not herself and if you keep pushing I feel like something is gonna happen…" Kid rolled his eyes. "Chill…I'm sure she's fine and plus I plan on break up with her tomorrow anyways…"

Jess reaching his house, Jess smirked as she saw him 'run him over!' Darcaniea laughed evilly in her 'No, there's no need to run him over Jessica' it was Regina's voice, Jess sighed and frowned "Okay…" Darcaniea hissed 'What the fuck!?'

Killer say Jess pulled up and parked her jeep. Jess got out, and closed the door behind her. Walked towards him she made fits he was still hasn't noticed her and he was walking to the house just down the street.

Jess bite her lip in her angry, the look on her face was pure pissed and the look like she was gonna murder someone.

"KID!" she shouted.

Kid and Killer turned to look at Jess. Killer gulped and took a step away from Kid. He did not want to get into the cross fire. "Hey Kid…remember that bad feeling? I think this was it…"  
Jess stared him "Do you know how much I wanna rip your heart out with my own fuck hand, plunged into chest and rip out and see the expression on your face when I do it with such pleasure?!" she shouted at him  
Killer back up some more. There was no way he was getting in the middle of whatever was going on. Kid was his best friend but it looks like he awaken a beast…but he would be there to watch in case he had to take him to the hospital. Killer took out his phone. 'Record for safe keeping…and future lessons.' he says to himself. Kid frowned at her. "Look I did what I was told…I stayed away from her and you…what more do you want from me!?" Kid asked a sweat drop ran down his cheek. "I can do it you know! Fucken kill you right here wand right know and NO ONE will fucken give a shit if a piece of shit like you would fucken DIE!" Jess glared deadly at him.

Killer was capturing it on video. 'Ooo…looks like I'm filming Kid's death…wonder if I should ask if he has any last words?' Killer says. Jess closed her eyes and sighed "But I can't… because of Oichi…" she gripped her fist in anger "What you did fucken destroyed her… fucken destroyed her… You…. Have no idea what I have been witnessing…. She went missing and I saw..." her hand went to her mouth in horror, Kid and Killer saw the small grimace of horror form her.

Kid and Killer looked at each other before Killer whispered. "Pst….do you have any last words before your death?" Killer whispers to him. "Shut up…" He looks at Jess. "Look…is this conversation going somewhere? Some of us got work tomorrow." "Ooo…bad move…" Killer says backing up a bit more and zooming in on Kid.  
Tears started to come from her eyes "You were the first, YOU WERE HER FIRST EVERYTHING! And you fucken Destroyed her! By sleeping around with older woman and some girls from hidden leaf and GRAND LINE! You disgust me! You fucken disgust me, looking at you makes me sick to my fucken stomach on how fucken dirty and gross you are. Cheating and using woman! WHY! ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU DID THIS HER?" she screamed at him in tears making fists.

Killer put the video a little lower. In truth, he wanted to know the answer as well. Kid put his hands in his pockets. "…Because I got bored with her…"  
"You got bored with her…..?" Jess eyes widen in such anger, Killers eyes widen. Ina blink of an eye Jess appeared right in front of Kid in such speed she kicked him with a high velocity so hard it made an impact sound as him fly across the street into the door of his home.

Kid gasp out as he felt his body hit the door hard. Killer dropped his phone is shock. He was unsure what to do. Kid groaned. His body felt a bit numb from whatever the hell just happened to him. Jess put her foot down and walked up to the house, reaching the house Jess tower over him in such dark aura surrounding her, it wasn't Darcaniea this was all pure Jess. Inside Darcaniea was smirk at the window clapping with Regina next to her "Woo! That's our girl! Kill Him!" Regina smacked her head "Hush Darcaniea, I have to admit" she chuckled slightly "that was entertaining"

Jess glared down at him "The moment you break up with her, I'm coming for you. I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you where every bone in your body is broken and you would have to be hospitalized. Congrats Kid, you can start going back to school know, I'll have Frank drop off your Green card but for know, there's someone I need you to fix" she grabbed his leg dragged him out the house  
"Ow…fuck!" Kid coughed out. Jess stopped at Killer gripped his collar pulling him to her. "Tomorrow check on him and see what this caused." Then she smirked "Take pictures and send it to Sabo, what I did was just a warm up until the day he does break up with her then he's life will be in my hands" she left him go dragging Kid to the Jeep. Killer nodded as he took pictures of Kid being dragged.

Opening the passenger side, Jess picked up Kid and put him in.  
"What the hell did you do to me." Kid says holding his stomach. Jess ignored him putting the child proof lock on and closed the door. Jess walked to the other side and got in, She saw Killer still standing there in shock and she drove off. "So! That was half a lie you told him 'because I got bored with her' what do you take me for a fucken idiot Kid?"

"I was hoping…" Kid said looking out the window. Jess glared "Don't make me stick you with the truth serum Kid i have it in my purse you fucker, i can stop at McDS and stick you with it and sit here while you tell me fucken everything!"

Kid growled at her but kick proved to be to much for him. 'Ah Dammit…' He snitched his teeth. "I told you…I got bored with her…plus I told you the reason back at your damn house…why should I date a girl who talks non-stop about her best friend here and there. Everything must be done like the way you do it. Everything must be said like you say it. What am I a replacement!? It makes me sick…" Kid glared at Jess. "How do you expect me to return her feelings when she keeps throwing how awesome you are in my face! It got irritated and I got bored entertain her stupid innocence self." He then narrowed his eyes. "Not to mention you're both the same…hiding monsters behind that fake smiles and pretty faces…tisk…I can see why you two are so attached to each other…" Kid felt a pain in his face as Jess punched in him face "You fucken prick! You are the fucken lowest piece of shit alive! Cheated on her because I came fucken first?! Are you really that fucken STUPID!? She's in love! In fucken love! You're the first boy who as ever stolen her heart! Your god dam first kid! You fucker… I can't believe…." Jess bite her lip "I'm so tempted to pull over and kill you and leave your body in a ditch!"  
Kid rolled his eyes as he rubbed his face. "As I said before…stupid and innocent…to be falling for a guy like me." Jess gripped the wheel and pulled over.  
Kid, who was leaning on the window, Hit his head. "Ow! Fuck…" He says rubbing his head. jess sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair "Then you should have left her to Ace! At least ACE would have treated her BETTER! Or made even fucken LAW! Do you see them running away from her egos like mine?! NO! Law has been by her side since the moment he came into her life! He's been nothing but loving and carrying towards and what have you been doing?! Fucking up her life Kid, have destroyed her soul and her mind. Thanks to your fucken shit, her mind might be lost forever to her darkness and she won't be the same Oichi we all know and love! Hell do you see Sabo treating me like this?! No! he expects them, both Darcaniea and Regina! So what does that make Law and Sabo? More of man then you would ever be! So think long and hard in how you are gonna break up with her were the point it won't fucken warp her mind into the darkness even more, you have no clue the shit I have seen in my visions of her darkness. Everyone as there fucken past kid, me and Oichi are alike in the past category… we have been through hell and don't give your past has been hell when you really have gone to hell and that's where your gonna go if I ever kill you." Kid frowned and stopped talking. He said all he was going to say.

Law was rubbing Oichi's head as she laid down with a restraint on her wrist. Her hair gets so fluffy and soft after properly washed. He blushed a bit. "Fluffy…" Sabo chuckled. "So, you like fluffy things?" Law turned around and glared at him. Sabo put his hands up. "I won't tell…promise." "Whatever…so when do you plan on tell me whatever you found out about Oichi?" Sabo crossed his arms. "Whenever Jess gets here. I don't want to repeat myself a second time." Law frowned before turning his attention back to Oichi.  
Jess reaching the Dante's, Jess parked got out, she walked over to his side opening the door, she grabbed his arm and pull him out where he fell on the ground.

"Seriously!?" "Don't be a fucken Pussy and get the fuck up!" Jess shouted at him.

"If you stop trying to fucking kill me for two seconds I could!" He yelled back, getting up. Jess pushed him to the door, Jess opened it and kicked him in where he flew in.

Terry blinked. He was just heading back in the kitchen when he saw Kid fly through the door. Jess walked in closing the door and walked over to him "Get the fuck up and get your fucken disgusting ass upstairs now…" she hissed at him softly kick his back." Kid growled at her as he got up. "Shut up! I'm going damn!" He says walking upstairs. Kid pushed through the door where he saw Law playing in Oichi's hair. "What the hell do you need me for if Law is over here flirting with her anyways!?"Jess smacked the back of his head "Shut the hell up!". Oichi's eyes popped open as she sat up. She looked at Kid and her face was filled with happiness. "Kid!" She reached out for him but she couldn't move due to the restraint on her wrist. Kid frowned. "Why is she tied up…" Law frowned. "If you were here you would have known…" Law moved out the way as Kid walked over to Oichi. She grabbed his hand. "Kid…" The color started to come back to her eye. "I missed you…where have you been…Why did you leave…you promise you wouldn't…you promised you stay with me…" Kid looked at her with a confused look before Sabo smacked him on the head. "Yes he did and he's gonna stay here until you head back to sleep okay." Oichi smiled as tears came to her eyes. "I love you!" She says. Kid frowned and looked down. She squeezed his hand. "Yeah…" He says.

Sabo pushed Jess and Law out the door and down the hall. Jess growled "I don't wanna leave Oichi alone with him" "We have a problem…" Law and Jess frowned. "What do you mean problem." Law said. "I've been watching and listening to everything Oichi has been saying…I study your facial expression and Kid's a few second ago. Her memories are being jumbled together." Jess frowned "What do you mean…" "You haven't noticed? You were the one that promised Oichi that you would stay by her side…didn't you?" Law eyes widen. "H-How did you…" "Your face was calm and happy every time she brought it up…about the promise…it was only when your face turned to anger when she put Kid's name in the middle. For Kid…she loved to nuzzle her face in his hair and she never hesitated to sit on his lap when she got the change…a habit she must have gotten from someone…" Sabo says looking over at Jess. Jess thinks "Strange…" Law rubbed his chin. "So…she remembers my words but only see's Kid and his actions?" Sabo nodded. "Something like that. The problem is…we might have to let her mind be broken…" Jess sighed heavily and was about to hit him. Law glared at him. "Hear me out before you tear my head off. Look If her memories keep getting jumbled like this she's going to end up forgetting about things. What if she mix's up words that you said Jess and put them with Kid? Or Dante's and Danni's actions and put them with Kid? Don't you see? Everything starts with Kid or ends with Kid…if Kid breaks her mind there is a huge chance that Oichi's mind can be…restarted…" He looked at Law. "Oichi may love Kid but because your feelings reached her she can't forget your words…that means deep down she accepts your feelings but because of the strong feelings of love for Kid she can't see past it. This might be the only way. When…or if her mind is broken we have a change to rebuild her mind with stronger bonds…I know it's risky but just getting rid of Kid isn't going to solve this…you both saw how quickly she fell apart and went back to normal…all for Kid…" Sabo frowns Jess banged her head on the table. Law crossed his arms. "I don't know…it would be 50/50… change something like that can happen." "I say we take the chance…I don't know how much longer I watch Kid fake being in love with her…" Jess flet her heart thump in pain "Oichi…" 'Jessica" her eyes blinked 'go into the room, let me see her through your eyes' Jess nodded and opened the door and walked in.  
"I think you're an idiot! I'm not letting you do something that could hurt Oichi!" Law says. Sabo crossed his arms. "I just want the best for her like everyone else does. Jess what do you think?" "Shut up, Regina wants to see something" Jess said walking over to them.

Sabo and Law looked at her as she walked back into the room. The followed her in. Oichi was holding on to Kid's hand and nuzzling her face in Kid's hair. Kid was looking very annoyed. Sabo nudged Law. "See…she was just doing that to you…" Law frowned as he glared at Kid. "I bet you were the one who told Oichi that you loved her…" Law sighed. "Yeah…since your so smart…she told me that Kid never responded back to her." Sabo tapped his chin. "Is that so…wow…" Law narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up…" he says. Jess walked over to Oichi. "Oichi look at me" Jess sat to her. Oichi blinked and got off Kid. She looked at Jess and frowned.

In Jess's mind Regina and Darcaniea looked through the window, They both see door and hooded figure and Eyes. They were like black holes or Vortex's of darkness that is never ending and hard to escape. Regina crossed her arms "Huh, I see know. This Alter is Manipulating everything Oichi hears and see's. She can fake what anyone's says. Impressive" Darcaniea huffed "not bad, still not good enough isn't?" Regina smirked "I have faced true demons in my time, she is nothing but an alternated personality. A True demon would make her look pathetic at the forces of darkness and evil, even you can" Darcaniea smirked "HAHA!"  
"Jessica listen to me, I'm gonna teach you an Ancient chant that replies darkness. Darcaniea go back into your ream because this chant in harm you and stay hidden until your door turns to that color is that clear" Darcaniea huffed and walked over to her black door "Very well mother! Gosh" Darcaniea opened the door and went through it as it closed and locked from the other side  
Regina shook her head "know go to the window and call for Adinra, she will teleport herself to you and bring you a Natural crystal obsidian rod column necklace. It will help you repeal the darkness, I have foreseen this earlier today, in the garden"  
Jess frowned hearing Regina "okay" they looked at her confused.

Law had his arms crossed while watching her. Sabo rasied his eyebrow. Jess walked over to the window and opened it jess closed her eyes "I need some help Regina" their eyes widen as they felt a small surge of overwhelming energy, Jess's opened and it was Regina's. She whistled, the sound of it sounded magical.

Jess backed up as the boys can see a white light flying from to the widow from the sky.

Sabo and Law blinked. "What is that…" Law asks Sabo. "How the hell should I know…" Sabo says back to him. Jess smiled as a white light fly in the widow but hid behind wooden part, Jess smiled "it's okay you can come out no one will hurt you"

"Another spirit…because i think I had enough of seeing one…" Law says to him. Sabo shook his head. "Highly doubt it." A white light fly from being he widow and into the room slowly and stopped in the middle of the room floating there. Caring a Natural crystal obsidian rod column necklace.

"I see…so this is just another one of those things where we just okay it and leave it at that?" Law asks. "Yup you can file this under that category." Sabo says nodding.  
Jess sighed "Really you two… Everyone this is Adinra, She's a fairy"  
Law squeezed the space in-between his eyes. "Ah great…first spirts now fairies I'm starting to question if unicorns exist as well." Sabo nodded. Jess chuckled held out her hand "She was Regina's… I'm surprised she has survived for all these decades… It's okay can have the crystal please?" the light moved towards her slowly and dropped in her hand. Jess smiled. "Thank you Adinra."

still floating there she finally spoke. "Anything for the reincarnation of Regina!" her voice was so cute, and tiny. Jess smiled and stepped to Oichi but Adinra gasped making the boys jump. "Such dark aura…. Coming from that girl…." She flew behind Sabo and hid behind him. Sabo could feel tiny touching shoulder as the light dimmed down. Sabo looked and see a tiny girl the side of a small salt shaker. She had White wings, long purple and white hair, her skin was light color. She had purple eyes. Purple top, black shorts with black rings socks on her legs with black knee high boots.

Law had his head turned. "Hey Law look how tiny she is." "I refuse…" "Come on look!" "Sabo don't make me put you to sleep for a week…my brain needs time to process what is actually going on right now." Sabo sighed. "Fine have it your way."

Jess stepped over to Oichi and Kid, quickly she grabbed Kid and tossed him into the wall "You're the way." Sabo shook his head and sighs. Law frowned. Oichi eyes widen and she glared at Jess. "Stop touching him!" She yelled. She reached of for Kid but was unable to with his wrist bound. She growled down at the restraint. Jess reached her hand up and smacked her hard bring her back against the bed. Jess sat on top of her.

"Why did you…" Sabo grabbed a whole of Law's arm. "Calm down." He says. Law frowned at him before turning his attention back to Oichi. Her eyes were filling with Rage. Jess glared. "I'm the mood for your shit today so you will shut the hell up." Jess put the crystal above her hand putting the tip of it on her forehead making Oichi's eyes widen.

'Now chant with me Jessica' Regina said pouring her energy out. Adinra was giggling "I miss her power…"

"What is she saying?" Law asked pulling away from Sabo. "Again…how the hell am I suppose to know…" Sabo says. Oichi growled at her as she pulled against her restraint and struggled from under Jess. "Get off me!"

Jess closed her eyes, the room started to shake from the energy and her eyes opened they were glowing green the tip of crystal stayed on her forehead.

Michi was looking at the door. There were still chains on it from the time Law called out to Oichi but it was still cracking. She suddenly blinks. She turns to her side, where she was looking out of Oichi, to find it becoming blurry. Jess was sitting on her with the crystal on her forehead. Behind her Michi could sense something rattling. She saw the door to her room starting to open as chains started to pour out. She narrowed her eyes.

"Look at yourself Oichi, letting the darkness consume you. OPEN YOUR EYES! Kid doesn't care or Love you! He's playing with your heart, Cheating! This crystal makes you see and hear me not through you alters eyes! You need to wake the hell up and see what's in front you, Kid told me the real reason why He cheated on you!"

Law and Sabo watched as Oichi shook her head. "Shut up! Shut…up!" She yelled. "I got bored with her…plus I told you the reason back at your damn house. why should I date a girl who talks non-stop about her best friend here and there? Everything must be done like the way you do it. Everything must be said like you say it. What am I a replacement!? It makes me sick. How do you expect me to return her feelings when she keeps throwing how awesome you are in my face! It got irritated and I got bored entertain her stupid innocence self. Not to mention you're both the same. Hiding monsters behind that fake smiles and pretty faces. I can see why you two are so attached to each other." Jess looked down at Oichi's eyes, there were hers and she was tearing "I'm putting that Alter of yours to sleep."  
Jess closed her eyes "Luascadh free taobh amuigh den dlí an meáchanlár,

Bhí a chroí agus aigne agus anam atá aontaithe.

Moon faoi cheangal tarraingthe ag an tarraingt ar suairceas.

In ainneoin déine na drámaíochta go bhfuil sí saor in aisce,

Bhí a anguish ghortú agus eagla d'fhág i bhfad taobh thiar.

Luascadh free taobh amuigh den dlí an meáchanlár.

A am nuair a bhí an chuma ar fad caillte, gan solas a fheiceáil.

Despair réim fhág Ifreann pearsanta aici dall.

Fós gealach faoi cheangal tarraingthe ag an tarraingt ar suairceas.

Bhí a chroí foirfe chosc a gníomhaíocht dorcha,

Thug Spark geal ligean di-a anam a aimsiú.

Luascadh free taobh amuigh den dlí an meáchanlár."  
Everything in the room was floating and shaking with such energy.

"What the hell…" Law asked. Sabo looked around in shock. "Yeah…this can go under that file to…" Oichi grunted. Inside Michi had lost all contact with Oichi. She frowned as the chains poured out her room at rapid speed. 'Tisk…'

"Ansin, tháinig scaoileadh proclivity diúltach,

Ag obair go dian i ligean dul nach mbeadh an méid Shine.

Moon faoi cheangal tarraingthe ag an tarraingt ar suairceas.

Bhí a Gile gifting nativity nua,

A aingeal bandia anois tá sí diaga.

Luascadh free taobh amuigh den dlí an meáchanlár,

Moon faoi cheangal tarraingthe ag an tarraingt ar suairceas!" Jess finished the chant, thing fell to the floor and the room stopped shaking. Oichi was on the bed breathing softly, Jess reached out and undid her binds. Jess got off her and looked at Kid, right away she reached across the room punching him the face and forcing him to look at Oichi "LOOK! At what you have lost!"  
"Bastard doesn't deserve to look at her…" Law says gripping his fist. Jess glared at him "Your not leaving until I say you can" and walked over to Oichi sitting down next to her. Adinra floated over and sat on Jess's knee "The Dark Aura as gone to sleep… I don't sense it anymore" Adinra said to her, Jess smiled "go find some Moon Glow's and put them in vase for her Adinra" Adinra giggled and flew out the window.

Law walked over to the other side of Oichi. He felt her forehead and checked her pulse. "Ichi…get some rest…"

Michi was now surrounded by chains from her door. With her sight and hearing cut off she no longer knew what was happening outside. "A spell to but me to sleep huh…not to bad…" She looked at the door as cracks stopped forming. "It's a shame…but my work here is done anyways." The chains rushed to Michi grabbing her and covering her body. On another door appeared and Lusta appeared behind it. "Hey don't let yourself be freaking caught you idiot!" "Shut up…don't lump me in with you." Michi says as she easily broke away from the chains, slicing them into bits. "This spell may hold me but this mind is to weak to seal me." Lusta frowned. "Looks you're your heading to bed? Ha! Looks like you failed huh!" The chains started to reform as Michi started to float to her room. "I grew tired of this anyways and no Re traumatizing her was my goal here today. I say it worked pretty well…Her instinct for killing have woken." Lusta laughed. "You're a busy bitch today aren't you." Michi looked at her before entering her room. "I do what needs to be done for me and no one else. Get in my way and I'll devour you to." Her door slammed shut behind her and disappeared. Lusta huffed and frowned before returning into her room as her door disappeared as well.  
Jess smiled looking at Oichi "you better remember what I said you to you" Jess said as he got up and looked at Kid "Sabo grab him, looks like the morphine I gave him is wearing off. We are taking him out of here and there's no need to be …" she smirked "Gentle… for ruining our Romantic camping get away…." Jess walked of the room.  
Kid rolled his eyes. 'No one asked for you to come…' he says as Sabo grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him out. Law sighed as he started to strap Oichi onto the bed. Terry was on the phone when he heard the door opening. Dante and Danni walked in with new clothes on. Danni was wearing blue jeans with a black low cut long sleeve shirt. She was wearing flats and in her hands, she was carrying a book bag. Dante was wearing gray sweats and a t-shirt with black sneakers. There were scars from his shoulders down to his elbows. The start of a long scar was seen on his chest. His hair was not in it's usual spiky self. It was actually a bit long when it wasn't spiky. He was wearing his glasses and he had a few bags in his hands. "Terry how is Oichi doing? Whose jeep is that in the front!?" Danni said yelling. "Didn't I tell you to tell no one!" She rushed him and put him in a head lock.

"Mama D" Jess softly said walking down the steps stopping and looking down at her and Dante.

Danni and Dante both frowned. Kid was tossed down the stairs by sabo, Kid land thump on the ground, Jess smirked and walked up to him and putting her foot on the spot where she kicked him earlier that night "I'm gonna enjoy the moment you break up with her, I'll be coming for you and your life will be in my fucken hands, Sabo! Take him out to the jeep and watch him! You have my permission to punch him in the face if he trys to run."

Sabo sighed. "What am I a maid? If I knew labor would be involved, you should have brought Sakura…" He grabbed Kid. "On another note, I highly doubt he has the energy to run. Which mean less work for me." Jess waited for the door closed, soon as the door closed and she looked at them and frowned "On the way to my romantic camping get away with Sabo…. I had a vision…" Jess's hand went to her mouth "Oichi… killed a man, I saw it like I was there…."

Dante looked at Danni as she dropped Terry. "Is that all you saw? Just her killing someone?" Jess nodded to her "Yes.. but I knew it wasn't her" Danni sighed. 'If that's all she saw then that's good…' She looked up at Jess. "Jessica…" She said in a serious tone. "What happened here…Whatever you saw…Whatever you heard…you will NOT tell anyone. No one…and seeing as Kid was here you must have talk to Frank…"

"Mama D you think I would tell someone of this? I of course will not tell anyone, I only got him for one reason and one reason only, to help Oichi wake herself up" Danni frown and hit the wall creating a hole. The cracks started to stretch across the wall. "Calm you self Danni…" "S-Sorry…" Jess frowned "I'm sorry Danni, but I needed to give him a good reason in why I wanted Kid" "I didn't want Frank to get involved with this…if word gets out that this happen…then Oichi will be taken from us…from here…no one other you and Frank can know about this. I don't want any of your family involved."

Jess nodded "Of course… Listen, She doesn't need the retrains anymore… I put that Alter sleep and the other ones for a week, I don't the power that excited decades and decades when Magic was still around… when Regina was Queen…"

Danni eyes widen. "You but her ego to sleep…" Jess smiled at them "A ancient Moon Goddess chant that replies darkness with in, its meant for demons but it can work on Alters just as good. It can work again too… Magic is the strongest thing we have besides Love… You need Natural crystal obsidian rod column necklace, there is a wiccan shop that I order all my stuff from... what's the island again…. The woman there comes very long line of Wiccan's dating back to Regina, me and her became good friends and I get a discount on everything I buy… I have a platinum membership there."

Danni frowned. "No…the restrains will stay on…" Jess glared at her "said they don't need to be on her anymore" Dante lit a cigarette and walked into the living room. "The restraints aren't for the egos…it's for Oichi herself…" Danni says. Jess frowned "For Oichi…?" Danni looked down sadly. Dante looked at her then back at Jess as Danni went on. "In your vision, you said that you noticed Oichi wasn't herself…that's because the person you saw…was…" "Stop…" Dante frowned as Danni looked at him. She then looked back at Jess. "I'm sorry but you should head back home now. I apologize that you came here on your way from your camping. Make sure you get there safely." Danni walked back to the kitchen with Terry following her. Dante sighs as he started opening the bags.  
Jess looked at her angry was building up in her "I told Oichi everything about me and Darcaniea, you think I would leave herself just because of something that should be known of her past? Well news flash to you both I haven't left her fucken yet and neither will she! Oh and one more thing, I told her everything about Kid. Have fun watching the footage!" she walked to the door opening it in angry and slammed it hard making the wall around it crack.  
Dante ignored her storm out as he started to pull out different types of meds, mixes, and other items. Danni walked back out caring bowls and glasses. "Dante…we should have told her…" Dante looked up at her. "I don't really care what Jessica told Oichi but I'm not risking what sanity Oichi has left. We already have enough to deal with as it is." Danni sighed. "She said she wouldn't leave Oichi…" "Danni I don't care...focus on what's at hand…did you finish your job?" Danni frowned and sighed. "You're such a prick…I would have thought since you agreed to help Jetter…" Dante looked at her. "Yeah…I know…and I thought you were changing for the better…" Dante stood up. "Oichi's situation and Dawn's situation is different and you know it. Dawn has a chance to live if we do this right…Oichi doesn't…" Danni frowned. "Even if we do this right…Oichi can still end up…" Dante grit his teeth and shook his head. "…and knowing Jessica she is only going to get in the way…she might do more damage to Oichi's mind then she realize…" Dante sighed and started taking things to his office. "If she knew and tried to help only for things to go wrong…do you think…she wouldn't blame herself?" Danni looked down sadly as she followed him up to his office.

Jess was in the passenger side as Sabo drove through grand line, Kid was in that back groaning in pain. Jess smirked at the blood down his nose "Aww you had fun with him while I was talking with Danni and Dante"  
"I did owe him some pay back when I was worried about you on the island." Jess giggled and flushed as he reached out and held her hand "lets drop him off, talk to killer and go on our romantic camping trip" Kid was groaning in pain, Jess glared in the mirror to him "Shut the hell up and suck it up, stopping a pussy." "Leave him be. I'm sure getting treated like a rag doll all night is enough to ruin anyone's pride right now." Sabo says pulling up Kid's house. Killer was over there finishing fixing the broken door. Jess got out of the car, she walked up to Kid's side, opened the door dragged him by the collar and dragged him out of the car to Killer, Jess tossing him by the front door and smiled at Killer "Yo!" Killer stretch. "I see he's still alive." Killer says waving slightly. He checked on Kid groaning in pain. He snapped his fingers in front of Kid's face making Kid narrowed his eyes at him. "Looks like your good to go." Killer says.  
Jess smiled brightly at him "So he's gonna be in such pain for gods how long, if you choose to help his pain I don't care, frankly I think he deserves it ever inch of the fucken pain"  
Killer poked Kid. "I suppose so…but I'll just fix it to where he come to school." Jess laughed at him "Well Sabo is waiting" then she kicked Kid in the back "Again that's for running my romantic camping get away with Sabo you fucker, remember bastard, the moment you break up with her…." She knelled down gripping his face to look her "I'll break your entry body were you have to hospitalized" she let him go and nudged knuckles with Killer skipping away to the jeep, getting in and Sabo Drove off.

"Well looks like you had fun." Killer says helping Kid up. "Shut up…" "So what are you going to do?" Killer asked. "I'm breaking up with her." Kid says without hesitation. "…but if you do that…" "What do you expect me to do Killer…I can't stay with her. I don't even want her. It looks like she already found someone else anyways if she would stop clinging on to me. So I'll take the ass wiping that's coming to me." Killer sighed and helped him up. "…I'd rather her be in love with someone like Law then someone like me anyways." Killer shook his head. "Your such a idiot…" Kid chuckled but groaned in pain. "Come on, let's get you fixed up."


	24. Chapter 24

Jess smiled at Sabo pulled up to the house, its been couple of days after everything that happen. Sabo wanted to drive so jess let him. It was 4am in the morning, Her and Sabo wanted to leave the palace soon as possible.

Sabo parking the car he sighed "Home..." jess smiled "Yes..." she got out as did sabo, River came out "Why don't you guys rest for a bit and I'll unpack your car" Jess smiled and right away headed inside.  
"You sure? I can carry them." River smiled at him. "I got it go ahead." Sabo shrugged his shoulder and headed inside to See Jess being smothered of Orca. "Orca yes! Yes! I miss you too! Look daddy is home too." Orca turned her head and barked happily and ran up to him happily.

Sabo pat her on her head. "Missed you to girl."

Jess giggled and got up and walked to the kitchen and frowned. "Shit my kitchen is never gonna get finished!"

Sabo frowned remembering that Kid was the one who was going to set it up. Jess sighed. "I'll contact some of my cousins..." She walked to the living room but only to stop dead in her tracks and her eyes widen in fear a slight moment Darcaniea almost came out. Sitting there in a wheel chair with an oxygen nose tube to his face and small monitor with IV and in pajama's was Haru.

She gasped "Haru..." The boy turned his head to her and cocked his head in confusion "Who... Who are you...?"

Jess frowned. "Sabo...! River...!" Sabo frowned as she said his name. His eyes were filling with anger as he stood in front of Jess ready to attack Haru.

River rushed in and put herself in front of her brother with a kunai in her hand read to defend herself against Sabo and Jess. "You will not a lay a finger on my brother!" Jess frowned

"The hell you mean! Isn't this the guy who hurt Jess!" Sabo yelled out in anger. Jess eyes widen and stopped him "Wait... he doesn't remember who I am... he looked at me and didn't even know me... is this true River?" River nodded still not taking the kunai away. "The chip fried his brain slightly where it removed his memories of a teenager in junior year... where Victor got to him and he..." River bite his lip "Please... Sabo understand it wasn't him... You should know how it feels..." Jess looked confused "Wait what...?"

Sabo growled at him and River. Jess frowned but stepped to her and Haru only to have Sabo grab her hand "I'll be fine... it's okay... Can he move...?" River shook her head. "The chip also fried his spine making him paralyze... Aurora said he will get his feelings back when I start training him..." Jess frowned "Very well he can stay here..."

Sabo frowned at Jess. Jess was pulled away from them, River smiled at him. "Thank you Sabo... And Jess" Sabo ignored them and pulled them to the stairs and up it. Jess frowned. "Sabo stop I'm fine... he can't hurt me..." reaching the room, Sabo pulled her and closed the door then pushing her to the bed, she gasped as she landed on it "Hey! I'm not in the mood!" Sabo stared down at her and frowned. Jess looked up to him and frowned also "Sabo... stop staring at me with sad pissed look of yours... you heard what River said he is no threat to us..."

"You think it makes a difference to me! That guy hurt you and you think just because he cant move or remember you that it makes everything alright!? No, it doesn't change a damn thing Jessica!" Sabo says. Jess eyes widen at him but stood up and held him "I know... I know baby..."

Oichi was staring at her wrist that were bound to the bed. Two days had past since that day...the day when she killed that man. It was so etched in her mine. The smell, look, and taste and blood. The tingling feeling that ran over her fingers as she remembered stabbing him repeatedly. Her heart started to speed up as the remembered the rush that filled her body. She wanted more. She tried moving but she was strapped down. Yesterday when Dante had released one of her arms she tried scratching his face off but since she hasn't really eaten in a few days her body was weak so he could prevent that. Law was there as well. She felt relaxed around him even though he forced her to eat small foods such as two bites of a sandwich or a sip of juice or water. Other then that she could keep anything down. Dante was in his office every day other then coming to injected her with a sample of sedatives. The one she was currently on made it where it felt like her insides were melting. It hurt but she said nothing. Luckily Dante had a scan of her vitals so he knew what was going on. This has been the most excruciating and hellish week for her and she knew it was only going to get worse.

Jess fell thump, she laid on the floor naked, next to her was Sabo breathing softly, she leaned on her elbow. "That was... wow... on the floor too... new..." 'Maybe for you...' Sabo says smirking mentally.

Jess smiled and got up. "We have to get ready for school..." She turned and walked into the bathroom. "Yeah..."

After their shower, Jess was wearing a whole new uniform as was Sabo. Jess was happy to have a new Uniform.

"Jess, Frank is here!" Jess sighed and grabbed her messenger bag. Sabo sat up grabbing his. He walked over to her and held her hand, Jess smiled and they both walked out of the room the downstairs. They headed down stairs she gasped and smiled to see Dereka, she had a black tank top with a lace black cardigan on and light blue jean shorts with black converse on. Her hair was dyed to the Peacock colors. "Cuss!" Dereka grinned. "Jess!" Jess skipped down the stairs and they hugged each other.

Sabo sighed. 'Another...family member...great...' Jess giggled. "Sabo this is my Cousin Dereka, Cuss this is Sabo my boyfriend. You two never really might yet." Dereka smiled and offered her hand. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sabo sighed and shook her hand slightly. "Yeah...same here..." He said a bit annoyed. Jess shook her head "forgive him... he doesn't like my family that much..." Dereka frowned "Well I can see why, there all a bunch nosey idiots." Jess giggled and nudged him. "She hates the family too, sometimes. She doesn't like the royal treatment either, she's out on her own right. Leaving here, she works at Scarlet's and takes my shifts when I can't work."

"You should have been taken a page out of her book." Sabo mumbled. Dereka smiled at her. "So cuss! I was told to tell you that there erasing the student's memories today..." Jess looked surprised. "Wait what?! Wow no way!" 'Oh yeah...nearly forgot about that...

Jess crossed her arms "Really now? And I was not informed of this sooner?" Dereka laughed "Well now you are."

Sabo stuffed his hand in his pocket. Jess huffed. "Bitch." Dereka poked her cheeks. "Aww! I love you too Cussy!" Jess pouted with a red face. "Stop poking my cheeks!" Dereka grins. "But there so cute! Your gonna have this absorbable baby face forever, out ranking any girl with such Beauty like your mother."

'She's not lying...' Jess jabbed her fingers into Dereka's stomach making Dereka fall to the ground coughing and laughing. "Haha!"

Jess crossed her arms. "I know of mother..." Dereka eyes widen and sat up quickly. "Yes, I know... Grandma wants to see you after April... You and Oichi..." Jess's eyes lit up. "Really?! Oh, my god I haven't been Nanna's in forever! Tell me does she still have that old wing still closed off?"

'Her grandmother...mmm...I wonder if she's like Oichi's granny.' Sabo thought. Dereka giggled. "Yeah! She doesn't want no one in there, she might let you since... Regina woken up in you..." Jess blinked. "Wait so the old wing of the manor was Regina's...?" Dereka nodded. "We all started to find out it was... But's being cleaned though for your arrival." Jess sighed but nodded. "When grandma calls you have to come walking... Can't say no to the Grand Duchess of Celtica..." 'Should have figured she was going to have some kind of major title...I guess she won't be like granny...' Sabo says. He looked at his watch. "Jess...we need to get moving..." He says.  
Jess made fists and smack Sabo in the chest "Stop that, I can hear you... To let you know my grandmother hates the royal shit and only uses it when it's necessary. My nanna is fun and so what's word Dereka?" Jess looked at her, Dereka grinned "Marylin is bad-ass for a grandma, on the wild side, Jess and Dawn both get it from her." Sabo rolled his eyes. He was already done with this whole conversation. He just wanted to get this day started.

Jess nodded. "Careful though... Marylin knows how to kick ass too... what was she a 10th degree black belt? And she also has that inhuman strength? All though that inhuman strength is from the Villa Family... long gone... Marylin would be the last decedent of the Villa line." Jess nodded. "Well the pure blood line yes but it still runs through my veins too, OH! Frank!"

Frank walked out. "Good morning, you all have 40 minutes until school starts so I'm gonna say this real quick. Every student is being brought to the underground gym for a Tornado drill, there that's where we will do the erasing but this is for you." Jess blinked as he handed her a folder. "Go on get to school." Jess blinked and Dereka waved to her. "Bye!" Jess smiled. "Bye!" Her and Sabo walked out and this time Sabo wanted to drive to school. Jess got into his car and he started it and drove off.

Sabo was still irritated by the whole Haru thing but, he sighed as they got closer to the school house. They could already see students walking in. Sabo pulled up to the side of Grand Line in the parking lot and got out. When he did he also saw, Law stepping out beside him in. "Whoa...since when did you get a car?" Law was getting out of a red 2015 Honda Accord Jess grinned "Wow!" Law got his bag from the back seat. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He yawned. "It's not mine. It's that idiot's car..." Sabo blinked and laughed. "So, he finally let you drive it?" Law groaned. "He wouldn't shut up about it so I just took the keys and left." Sabo grabbed his bag. "It's good to see you babied sometimes. You deserve it." Law rolled his eyes. Sabo then frowned. "How is she?" Jess blinked "Yeah how is she...?" Law straightens his uniform. "She can't hold anything down. So, it's a bit difficult to get her to eat. The nightmares are still there so Dante is keeping her out of school for the rest of the week maybe a bit longer." Jess frowned "nightmares..." Law locked his car and started to walk into the school. "I have a lot to do...so see you two later." He waved lightly and headed in the school.

Jess frowned and then looked at her folder and sighed "The folder reads I can pick some people to not have their memories erased" the Sabo's phone dinged, he groaned but smirked. Jess blinked "who is it?" Sabo lifted the phone to her face and it's a pic of Kid on the bed with no shirt and his whole front of his body was bruised with a black purple foot bring below his chest. Jess smirked more "Oh my! Look at my art work Wow! I bit his in so much pain!" then she see's him and skipped over him "KID! Can I see?" she stopped next to him smiling brightly poking his chest making him wince in pain.  
Kid moved her hand away from her. "Shut up and leave me alone. I was already told not to come near you or Oichi so back off." Kid says as he started to walk into the school yard. Killer sighed and walked up to Jess. "I uploaded everything on the Grand Line site and people have been picking on him...though he beat the guys nearly to death there is much he can do with girls now." Killer turned to see some girls giggling and laughing at Kid. Jess laughed at him but rushed at him and pushed him into the wall not to hard but it still hurt him "Oh look! I have a folder on me and it says you have detention first thing in the morning, you will be skipping the schools drill today. Me and Sabo will be monitoring you" she held up a red piece of paper with Violets signature and with Dante's signature "WE are gonna have so much fun! Sabo what should we do with him?!" Kid rolled his eyes. "Look...how am I supposed to stay the hell away from you if YOU keep coming up to me..." Kid says in annoyance. Sabo had his arms crossed walking up to him. "Are you going to admit that everything that happened is your fault." "Oh please...get off your high horse." Kid says to him. Sabo sighs. "Then I guess your going to have to get use to your new role as a rag doll." "Sabo dear why don't you don't him to rooooom..." she looked at the piece of paper "D-4-2, oh that's a old club room"  
Sabo grabbed Kid and pushed him in front of him. "What not gonna drag me?" Sabo rolled his eyes. "I hate being dragged as much as the next person. I'm sure you're not dumb enough to not try to do something to make me drag you." Jess smirked and looked around and saw Ace, Luffy and Vivi. She rushed over to them hugging Vivi first "Vivi!" Vivi giggled and hugged her back. "Jess! Hi! How are you?" Jess giggled. "Oh I'm fine" Luffy hugged her tight. "I'm glad your okay." Jess ruffles his head and then looked at Ace he was staring at her. Jess smiled at him and reached to him quickly and pulled him into the group hug. "Big bro."

Ace sighs and groans. "I did not ask for this...early this morning."

Jess smiled and Pushed Luffy into Zorro who right away put him in a headlock, Jess kept Ace in a hug "Listen I was selected to have a few people to not have their memories erased today, I want you to be one of them"

"Say what now?" Jess smirked. "You will get your moment with Kid." "Oh...well that makes my day a bit better. Where is he. I'll kick his ass." Jess giggled "Room D-4-2" she whispered to him "Do you want Luffy and Vivi to remember?"  
Ace frowned. "Don't make me start thumping you on the forehead like I do with Oichi. Of course they need to remember..." He whispered back. Jess pulled back and smack him on the back playfuly "Sorry big bro, Nami and Zorro! Room D-4-2!" Jess winked.  
Nami had hit Zoro and Luffy on the head for bumping into her and dropping her cake. "Huh...uh...ok?" Nami says dragging the two boys behind her. "Sanji! Here drag these two idiots to that old room D-4-2." Sanji twirled around with hearts in his eyes. "Yes of course Nami swan! Come you idiots!" He started to race to the room. "I Sanji shall do whatever my Nami swan wishes!" He yelled out happily. Ace shook his head. "That guy...I swear..." Nami giggled as she followed behind Sanji.  
Then suddenly she was speared by Gaara "JESS!" She gasped, People where whispering as she got speared, Jess groaned and smacked Gaara off her "What the hell?!" Gaara had tears in his eyes "I was so worried about you!" Jess frowned and then smiled at him "I know.. but I'm fine... Head to room D-4-2 in grand line... Where's Naruto and Sauske?" Gaara frowned "Naruto has been worried sick of you but he's already inside..." Jess smiled Come on their gonna be taking the students to the shared gym "You can skip with me"

Reaching the room, Jess opened the door and walked in with Gaara. Jess smiled at the sight she was seeing.  
Kid was on one knee with a bloody nose and black eye. A pissed off Ace was towering him. His jaw was slightly swollen. "Get your ass up! It's no fun kicking your ass when your wimping out! I'll make you sorry you even looked Oichi's way!" Kid coughed. "Yeah...enjoy this handicap..." Ace picked him up and rammed his forehead with his sending him falling back. Ace cracked his knuckles. "Get up...I ain't no where near done..." Sabo sighed and walked over. He was enjoying this but there was only so much he could do. "Chill bro. Save the rest for after school." Ace growled at him. "Relax." Ace took a deep breath and looked at Kid who coughed. Ace took his foot and kicked him across the room. Kid groaned. Ace had kicked him in the same spot Jess did. He coughed out. Ace huffed and backed off. "Don't think this is finished..." He says. Jess grinned "Did you see the video and pictures on the grand lines website?" she poked Ace.

Ace was stretching. "No, I haven't." Jess giggled. "Well go look." Jess skipped away to where Kid was just towering over him thinking of ways in when the day comes she will have him. Grinning down at him "Oh I just can't wait to that day you break up with her."

Kid frowned. "Don't worry you won't have to wait long." Gaara was looking at kid. "Can I have a whack at him?" Jess laughed. "Go for it." Jess moved out of the way making Gaara smirk. "Your hurt my best child hood friend, If it wasn't for you maybe I would have been with her instead of you!" Gaara started to kick repeatedly. Jess was laughing at Kid's pain.

Kid chuckled as he took Gaara's kicks. "Ha...like she'd really go with you..." He says. Something Gaara snapped as he grabbed Kid and slammed him in the wall cracking and almost destroyed.  
Sabo and Ace blinked at this. Jess smiled "Haven't seen you use your strength in months since Oichi rejected you for him" Gaara growled "You have NO right to speak of her anymore! At least I would have treated like a fucken queen and I loved her, unlike you! She said I love you to you and you run away with the tail in between your legs cheating! You make me sick. I would have made her happy unlike you did, you ruined her"  
Jess pulled Gaara away and put him on the chair "Calm down... alright everyone here?"  
Kid sat up and spit out some blood. He sighed as he cracked his neck. The door open and Frank came walking in with 8 girls, four from each school.

The girls were frowning until they saw Kid. Their eyes started to sparkle a bit. Jess narrowed her eyes at them, Frank smiled. "Detention for all four of these girls for having sex on school grounds" Frank said and walked out of the room closing the door. Jess sighed. "The girls that kid slept back in fourth."

Kid shrugs as Ace glared at him. "Dude! At least have the sense to break it off with Oichi before you sleep with them!" He says. "Can't help it when they come on to me. If they want it why should I deny it." Sabo frowned at him. "You really are a creep." Kid chuckles. "Not the worse name someone has called me and won't be the last." Ace was about to walk up to him when Sabo stopped him. "No, that's enough...we are still on school grounds. Park it..." Ace growled and crossed his arms. "Fine but the moment we step foot in grand Line I'll make you regret ever thinking about cheating..."  
Jess glared at the girls "YOU MAKE ME SICK! All 8 of you deserve the same beating Kid is getting!"

The girls glared at her. "Like you should talk..." One of the girls says. "Shut up!" she shouted at them walking over to them, the four hidden leaf girls rushed the door afraid and started to panic. "Open the door the monster is gonna kill us!" They were pounding on the door. "Please! I don't let the devil witch to kill us!" Jess stop frowning looking down. 'devil... witch... monster...' Sabo glared at them. The Grand Line girls rolled their eyes at her and the hidden leaf girls. They instead walked over to Kid. "Hey there sexy! Thanks for the good time the other day." One of the girls say. Kid smirked. "Anytime." Vivi frowned at this. Nami sighed and got up. "This is completely degrading. I'm so sick of this." The grand line girls frowned at Nami. "It's bad enough that your sleeping around with my friend's boyfriend but then you have the nerve to sit here and flirt in front of my face!" She grabbed one of the girls and pulled her away from Kid and hit her in the head hard making her see stars and fall to the ground. She cracks her knuckles "Who wants to be next!?" The girls shivered as they back away from Kid and near the wall instead. "Good...you stay your asses there and say nothing!" Kid huffed. "Don't let her get to you..." Before he could finished his sentence. Nami had slammed her foot down on his head pushing his head into the floor. The girls gasp out. Sanji had hearts in his eyes. "Ahhh! Nami swan! Even when your scary your so beautiful!" Nami then looked at the girls who were still pounding at the door. Ace and Zoro were holding Sabo back. He would have killed the girls if they let go. Nami walked up to one of them and slammed one of their heads into the door. Her eyes were dark as an angry mark appeared on her forehead. "You stand there calling people hurtful name when your sitting here sleeping around openly with another girl's boyfriend? What does that make you? Sluts? Whores? ...Punching bags..." She slammed her fist together. "How about we find out which one you are." She reached out for one of the girls.  
Jess looked and her eyes widen as one girl has her back against the wall, Jess's eyes shifted to her stomach and she quickly rushed over grabbed Nami's wrist.  
"Jess?" Nami looked at her. "You don't have to defend these girls..." Jess looked at the girl and softly looked at her "Ajisai" the girl blinked "You know my name...?" Jess nodded and let go on Nami and reached and touched Ajisai's shoulder "Show me" her eyes shifted to her stomach, Ajisai's eyes widen but nodded as she lifted her shirt, Jess's eyes widen, Gaara sat up and gasped "Ajiasi are you pregnant...?" She nodded.

Nami crossed her arms. Sabo calmed down allowing Ace and Zoro to let him go. Jess looked at her "Two months... When is the last time you slept with Kid?"

All eyes looked at Kid. He frowned. "Don't look at me. I always wear a condom." Ace rolled his eyes. "Looks like you did something wrong then?" He pointed to the girl. She frowned. "Three weeks ago but I did sleep with him 2 months ago... I lost my virginity to him..." Jess's eyes widen.

Kid rolled his eyes. "You were defiantly not acting like a virgin when we were going at it. Don't lie because you were about to get your ass kick. The kid ain't mine." "You are such a bastard..." Nami said tapping her foot. The other girls glared at Ajisai. "Your pregnant with Kid's baby!? You lying slut!" One of them shouted. "You just wanted him all to yourself!" Another girl yelled at her. Jess turned to them "Shut the fuck up!" jess rushed at then with her fingers pointed and used pressure pints on them where they fell the ground not moving an inch like there where frozen.

Nami sighed. "It's girls like this that gives girls like us a bad name." She goes over and returns to sit down with Vivi who was patting Ace's head like a puppy. Jess closed her eyes. "Frank." The door open. "Yes...?" "Did you hear...?" Jess asked softly, Frank nodded. "Yes... I did" Jess bite her lip then walking over to Kid. Jess reached to him ripping out some of his hair.

"Really...pulling my hair out?" Kid said as he winched in slight pain. "She is far enough, take her to Neutral General. The underground clinic. That's where the highest tech you have down there, faster result. I want them now, it's a command and an order." Walking over to Frank, Frank stood strait and bowed "Yes Princess" Jess handed him the pieces of hair, Frank took it and looked at the girl. "Come with me please miss...?" Ajisai gulped but nodded she walked over to them, she looked at Jess "I'm sorry... he said he broke it off with her the 2nd time..." Jess looked into her eyes she was telling the truth the whole time. Jess smiled at her "It's okay..." She looked at Frank "She's under the protection of the Princess of Celtica, treat her well" Jess spoke in old Celtic. Frank bowed "Yes princess" Ajisai hugged her a little and left with frank. Jess closed the door and walked right back over to Kid. Towering over him, the look in her eyes where pure evil for him.

Kid signed. "Believe what you want the Kid ain't mine." Sabo frowned looking at Jess. Ace growled at him as Vivi rubbed his head some more. "No more fighting please..." Vivi said softly making Ace calm his anger down. Nami snicker. "I wouldn't mind seeing more..." Vivi glanced to her. "I'm just kidding Vivi...no more fighting I got it." Jess towered over him and then smirked at him, she lifted her and something flew out of her messenger back into her hand it was a glass syringe with Red liquid "Let's have some more fun, but without fighting"  
Sabo frowned. "What did I tell you about that..." Sabo says as she stuck Kid with the truth serum and then stepped back grabbing a chair and they all watched as the serum was fully taking effect, Jess had a lovely smile on her face "Now then lets began shall we."

Sabo sighs and sat down next to Vivi. Nami was tapping her finger on the desk. 'I hate the guy as much as everyone here but I don't want to hear about his nasty little secrets...' She then blinked as she took out phone. 'Mmmm...Nami has a plan...' She says to herself. Vivi frowned. She was there that day when Jess's aunt used it on the boy. She gripped Ace's shoulder. Ace patted her hand. "Don't worry babe. We already know the truth so regardless whatever he says we would already know it." Ace says smiling at her. "...I guess..." She says. Nami smiled. "It's better then fighting though...right?" Vivi didn't answer. Zoro was sleeping against the wall. He had grown tired of all of this while Sanji was sitting on Luffy who, at the time, was taking a nap while all this was going on. He had woken up complaining about being bored so Sanji sat on im to give him something else to complain about.  
"Now! Lets start off from the first, did you use protection with every girl your slept with while with Oichi?" Jess said him. Gaara leaned in for answer.  
"Yeah. I did." Kid replied without hesitation. Jess sighed "Did any of the condoms might have broken with the girls you have cheated with even with Oichi herself?" again Gaara leaned in.

"Plenty of times." He says.

Jess glared at him "You are an Idiot" "Yeah I am." Jess's eyes widen and laughed at him. "Even under the truth serum you can't lie to yourself."

Ace poked Vivi's cheeks. "See harmless." Vivi nodded a bit. Nami was texting on her phone. Sabo was leaning back in the chair counting sheep. Jess looked like is about to slap him "Tell the others the real reason why you started to cheat on Oichi" Jess said to him "They need to know why" Jess glared at him  
Kid rolled his eyes as all eyes turned to him. "I could care less what they need to know or why. Their opinions nor yours concerns me. I got bored with her. I hated the way she always compared me to the witch over here. How do you think it feels to be compared every second to a person like her? Everything I do and say must be done like she devil over here makes it. It makes me sick and I got bored entertaining her stupid innocence self. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that they are the same...hiding monsters behind stupid smiles and pretty faces. It's her own damn fault for falling in love with a low life like me."

Nami dropped her phone and Vivi's mouth dropped opened. Ace frowned at him along with the others.

Jess got up, walked over to her messenger taking out a green one, talking over to him she injected it into him. And threw the it outside the window then punched him in the fast once and walked over to Sabo and sat down on his lap tears where going down her face.

Sabo rubbed her back. "That's why I said no to the truth serum in the first place...sometimes the truth isn't what we want to hear..." He says looking at Vivi who was shaking. Ace had pulled her down to the floor with him. She buried her head in his chest. "Oichi did everything for him and he got mad because he's jealous of Jess..." Nami sighed. "On one hand, I can see where he's coming from...no one wants to be compared to someone every single day and trust and believe Oichi talks about you every chance she gets. I think it's cute but others might see it as annoying..." Vivi looked at Nami but Nami was frowning at Kid. "However, it still doesn't give you the right to cheat on her. All you needed to do was to break it off and tell her why!? You're not a bad person Kid. Even for someone who came from the Red district but I would have..." "...have never thought I would do something like this? Ha...that's because you don't know me. The moment I get bored with something I leave it and move on. I wasn't bored with Oichi until she started comparing me to her over there." Nami stood up. "Then why didn't you break it off! Oichi doesn't deserve something like you cheating on her and getting another girl pregnant!" Kid shrugs. Nami frowned and was about to walk over there before Zoro pulled her back into her seat. "Just leave it be Nami...nothing you can say to him will get him to change his thoughts on this matter. What's done is done..." He says. Nami frowned and sat down with her arms crossed.

During the day, the students went back to classes like nothing happen that day when Oichi lost it. The girls were still here had their memories erased of their sexual moments with kid and of that day.  
It was lunch and Jess sat with Sabo under the cherry tree, with the others. Jess was being a mute since earlier didn't say anything but smile at everyone and only talked to Sabo or Ace.

Jess ate her fries slowly she hates this day more than anything, she wanted to do nothing but whip the earth of kid's existence.  
Ace was laying down on the grass next to Vivi has he took a nap. Vivi was texting through his phone. She was leaving messages to Oichi's phone hoping she would replay back to Ace since none of her texts got through.

"She isn't gonna answer you guys until her parents find her stable to talk and come to school" Jess says to them.

Vivi frowned but kept sending texts. "Just because she's not going to answer doesn't mean she's not seeing them. She needs to know that even while she's at home her friends still care enough to check on her." Jess sighs again. "I told Oichi what kid told me in the jeep yesterday when he confessed the truth..."

Sabo shook his head. "Yeah but just because you tell her doesn't mean she will accept it..." Jess's eyes widen as Frank was walking over with a white folder. Jess frowned and stood up. "Well..." Frank stopped in front of her and handed her the folder. Jess took and opened it and her eyes widen and she dropped to her knee's "He is..." Jess started to tear.

Ace opened one of his eyes. "Looks like Kid is going to be a dad...just great..." He said frowning. Vivi bit her lip and then sighed. Jess felt Sabo rub her back "Frank I want you to take care of this girl, take her to a safe house... If Oichi finds out about this..." Her heart dropped. Sabo frowned. "Yeah...it's best to keep this...away from her right now..." Ace and Vivi glanced at them and frowned. "Why?" Vivi asks. Frank looked down at her "of course Jess, I will make sure she is well taken of. I did background check on her. She has been an orphan since she was 3, she's been on her own since she was 15" Frank sighed and frowned "And she had a bad heart, she might not even make it through labor when the baby comes"

Jess frowned "I see.."  
Vivi looks down. "That poor girl...do you think Kid will take him or her... I mean he's the father after all." Ace sighs. "It would suck to say this but the kid might be better off going into a home then with him. Don't get me wrong he can take care of himself but a baby...yeah not so much." Vivi sighed. "I guess..."  
Jess leaned on Sabo "I could take care of him for awhile, until the baby is given a good home"

Sabo frowned a bit. Frank blinked at her. "What a coincidence." they looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Frank?" Jess asked. "She has named you legal Guardian in case she passes." Jess's eyes widen in shock "What...?" Vivi and Ace looked at each other. Sabo was also shocked to hear that.  
Jess heart fluttered "Why would she name me the..."  
Sabo was silent. Jess flushed "But we barely know each other... I mean before I know she was pregnant I was ready to punch her... but she is the only one of the girls that looked confused and wished she never slept with him, I can see it in her eyes. She hated the fact she lost her virginity to kid... I saw the hurt in her eyes and even more hurt when she told me Kid told her that he broke up with Oichi just so he can get into her pants..."

Ace layed back down. "Well there you go. Now you are a new mom. Congratulations." Vivi smacked his forehead. "The mother still might survive don't go around saying that." Ace rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you do get the kid congratulations. Better?" He says closing his eyes and making Vivi shake her head.  
Frank looked down at her "She has no one, she said she never thought of you as a monster, witch or devil. She was never part of the girls but she was slightly scared of you but she always wanted to be your friend."  
Jess's eyes were tears "Really...?" Frank nodded  
Ace rolled over. "Ace..." "What?" "Don't be rude..." "Weren't you the one who said if I didn't have something nice to say don't say it at all? If the girl doesn't make it past the birth, then Jess takes care of the kid. Problem solved. I just want to get some sleep before this next test." "Then can I keep your phone for right now? I still wanna text Oichi." "Sure, knock yourself out." Sabo was also on his phone still not saying anything.

Frank smiled down at her "if you excuse me I have to go do patrolling, some boys graffiti the wall of Grand line the other day" he pushed up his glasses and walked away.  
Vivi was rapidly texting smiling. Jess shook her head "Do you think Law should know... About the baby...?"

"Properly not." Ace says in annoyance, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to take a peaceful nap any longer. Jess looked down "If we keep this from him I think he would be angry with us... I don't want my big brother mad at me" Jess pouts.

Sabo was searching through his phone. "If we tell Law he will tell Oichi. So no, we aren't telling Law." Sabo says. Jess sighs and leans back where her shirt was pushed up a little showing her scar and half her tummy. Her hand touched her tummy slightly, her mind went what it would be like if she never lost the baby, it's been going to it ever since her day with the children. Her heart was fluttering with excitement that Ajisai didn't hate her and walkways wanted to be her friend and the fact that was would be named legal guardian if Ajisai dies during Labor. Jess frowned hitting to kid 'I should tell him...'  
"Hey Ace what kind of test are you taking?" Vivi asked. "I don't know...I didn't really study." Vivi huffed and poked his face. "Dummy...you need to study to pass!" "Meh...I'll be fine."

Jess got up "I'm gonna go for a walk alone..." She leaned down and kissed Sabo's forehead "I love you..." and walked away.

Ace sighed. "So how mad will you be if she adopts the kid." Ace asked. Sabo said nothing as he leans back against the tree. "It will only be until he finds a home right...we know how it's like...being without parents..." Ace says. Still nothing from Sabo. Vivi looked at him. "She seemed very happy about the news...I mean she did lose her...both of your baby...can you blame her for being willing to accept that." Sabo frowned at both of them. "Will you two shut up..." He got up and walked off. Vivi sighed. "You brothers are very difficult." Ace turned to her. "Are you including me as well." "Yes I am..." Ace laughed. "Well now that those two are gone I can get some peace around here."

Kid was laying down on the roof top of the school. He was enjoying the silence. Well not including Killer's munching. "Killer keep it down. Got a headache." Killer chuckled. "My bad." Kid sighed as he started to drift off to sleep. He was already sick of this day and was ready to cut the next few day until his body heals up. 'Maybe I'll head back to the red distract for a while.' He says to himself.

Hearing footsteps he looked and saw Jess walking towards him with blank expression at her face. Kid groaned as he closed his eyes again. Jess stopped in front of them and sat down taking one of Killers chips and eat it, Jess was looking down sadden.

"...and your looking sad because?" Killer says. Jess looked at Kid and shook her head and then putting the folder on his lap. Jess watched him look at it. "Open it..." Jess said softly to him. Kid took the folder and tossed it to Killer. "I could care less what's in whatever folder. Killer it's up to you if you want to open it." Killer sighed. "Sure...why not..."  
Jess shook her head. "lazy ass..." She handed him the folder. "Look what your best friend did to himself." Killer went through the folder. "Well Well...congratulations Kid...your going to be a father." Kid sat up and narrowed his eyes at him. "It ain't mine." "Well these results said otherwise." Kid rolled his eyes and lays back down. Killer frowned. "I told you this would happen. Now, your going to take some responsibility in this. You won't admit that you screwed up but I'm not letting you do this to this girl." Kid groaned.

Jess sighed "She named me the legal guardian... when if she dies in child birth... she has a weak heart... she might not make it. Meaning I'll be taking care of the baby"  
Kid opened one eye to her and opened his mouth. "Shut up for a moment Kid before you say something unnecessary." Kid frowned. "Like saying I don't..." Killer threw a book at him hitting in the face. "Think of the words your gonna say. I understand you aren't feeling this but you got yourself into this situation." Killer then looks at Jess. "I appreciate you taking care of the child if it the mother doesn't survive but where will that leave Kid?" He asked.  
Jess looks at him "I'm not that heartless to leave the father of a child out of that child's life..." Jess frowned "But you better start getting your act straight, no going to the red district anymore to fuck up some other girls life like you're doing to Ajisai right know. There is an Innocent life growing in that girl Kid, a life you helped created. I'll give you visitation rights, I'll let you see the baby when its born and maybe afterwards if you keep your act straight, just remember I would know. You are always being watched, every moment Kid. I have over 45 videos of you of that day you where kicked out Celtica with every woman you slept with, you will lose all contact with those woman's and the girls here don't even remember being with you since I erased there memories, Ajisai is the only one to remember you"  
Kid's eyes were closed like he wasn't listening. Killer nodded his head. "Thank you for that. Consider it done. When the child is born just give me the times and day he can come see it. I'll personality drag him there myself."  
Jess smiled and stopped then rolled him over with her foot putting her foot on his chest "She'll be having a ultrasound in two days after, I'll stop by afterwards which you better be fucken home and don't make me find you and drag out is that clear?"  
Kid didn't answer. Killer sighed and shook his head. "Stop making it harder on yourself..." Jess glared down at him "Just because of this new thing doesn't mean your off the hook of me beating the living shit out of you kid. If Oichi ever found out about the girl and child..." Jess made fits in anger. "I don't even wanna think what she would do, that's why Ajisai is under my protection, hidden in a secret location." Jess removed her foot and turned around. "I'll bring over the ultrasound pictures and due date card, see ya father to be and uncle to be." Jess walked to the edge then jumped over it like a cat disappearing.

Killer frowned at Kid. "What..." "Don't give me that...you got the girl pregnant..." "It ain't mine." "Kid with the results clearly in my hand you can no longer deny your not the father." Kid sat up. "I don't want it." "Well you have no choice. I'm not letting you mess up this baby's life." "Jess just said she was taking care of it! Why am I still involved with this shit." "It's not her duty to take care of YOUR child when YOU can take care of it yourself." "Killer I don't feel like..." "I don't care what you feel like. You already basically ran and chopped up Oichi's life by doing this to her now you got a baby on the way where the mother might not make it and you still act like nothing is your fault!?" Kid frowned. "You know what it's like to grow up without parents...and so do I...do you really what that for this baby? To grow up not knowing anything about it's mother or father...a girl may lose her life for this...and you are telling me that you feel nothing? Nothing?" Kid looked down. "Even if you don't accept the crap that happen to Oichi at least take responsibly of being a father..." Kid sighed. "Fine I got it...you can stop with the lecture..." Killer crossed his arms. "...and I'll tell Oichi everything...and break it off..." Killer sighed. "That's all I ask..."

In a couple of days on April 13 on a Thursday, Jess sat in the hospital room down in the underground clinic with Frank, Ajisai and Sabo. Sabo was in the corner not even looking over. Jess could sense his anger, he was upset with this whole situation. Jess frowned at him 'really know... he'll get over it'

Sabo kept silent. He wasn't enjoying a bit of this. Kid should take care of his own shit and stop pulling people into it.

Ajisai was on the table holding a wireless high tech ultrasound tablet while Frank squeezed some gel on her bare 2 month pregnant belly. Ajisai jumped the coldness of the jelly, making Jess smile. Frank took the wireless probe scanner and placed it on the tummy. Jess was holding Ajisai's hand while her and Ajisai looked at the tablets screen. Frank moved the probe slightly and the girls smiled when they see the baby. "So tiny..." Ajisai softly says, Jess smiled at an aww "how far 11 weeks Frank?" Frank looked at the tablet "Yup, your baby – just over 1 1/2 inches long and about the size of a fig – is now almost fully formed. Her/his hands will soon open and close into fists, tiny tooth buds are beginning to appear under her/his gums, and some of her bones are beginning to harden. The baby would be starting to kicking and stretching, and her/his tiny movements are so effortless they look like water ballet. These movements will become more frequent as her body grows and becomes more developed and functional. You won't feel your baby's acrobatics for another month or two — nor will you notice the hiccupping that may be happening now that her diaphragm is forming. If you're like most women, you're feeling a bit more energetic now and your nausea may be waning. Unfortunately, you may also be suffering from constipation (caused by hormonal changes, which can slow digestion) and heartburn (hormones again, relaxing the valve between your stomach and esophagus). Just remember, all this discomfort is for a good cause. Don't worry if nausea has made it impossible for you to eat a wide variety of healthy foods or if you haven't put on much weight yet. If you started at a healthy pre-pregnancy weight, experts recommend that you gain 1 to 5 pounds during the first trimester. Your appetite will likely return soon, and you'll start to gain about a pound a week." Frank said to her Ajisai frowned looked down at her tummy "When is the baby due...?" Frank smiled "around the end of October" Jess smiled "Around my birthday, take couple of pictures please... Vivi texted me and wants one..." Ajisai looked confused "why...?" Jess shrugged her shoulder "I don't know..." Ajisai looked more on confused but smiled then frowned again "I'm not gonna survive the labor am I...? and Kid he doesn't care for the baby...?" Jess frowned and shook her head "No he says he doesn't care..." Jess wanted to punch something 'I can't believe him!'

Sabo was checking his phone. He'd love to be anywhere but here. It wasn't like he was blaming the baby no he was blaming Kid for all of this. He could have been home watching the tube but he was here cleaning up Kid's mess.

Frank smiled "well in 18 or 20 weeks we will be able to see the gender of the baby" the girls smiled at him, Jess looked at Ajisai "Look... for your own safety... I need you not to tell anyone who the father is okay?" Ajisai frowned "Why...?" Jess held her hand tighter "Because of Oichi... I'm scared for your and the baby's well being. Do not, I repeat, Do Not say a word okay?"

'In that state Oichi would even do harm to a child...it's best to keep her out of this...'Sabo says sending a random text to Ace. Ajisai nodded "O-Okay..." Jess smiled softly at her "It's okay..." Ajisai looked at Jess "I want you to be the god mother... giving the legal right to have the baby if I die... I know kid would want nothing to do with the baby and I'm ward of Shinobi since I'm an Orphan... the baby would have no one..." Jess pulled her into a hug "Don't worry about Ajisai... If you do die I promise you I would look after him and give him all the love in the world... I will pay for everything, the funeral and the a memorial plaque in the school."

Sabo had his arms crossed as he felt his phone start to vibrate. Ajisai started to cry "Thank you Jessica... It means a lot to me... I just wish I never might Kid that night... At the park...I wish I never bummed into him... I wish I never let him take me to the red district... I wish I never lost my virginity to him... I shouldn't have gone back to him again 2 weeks ago..." Jess frowned "I'm surprised he didn't noticed your stomach, god was just a quickly with no bottoms on...?" Ajisai nodded "yes..."

"Sounds like bastard..." Sabo mumbled, texting back Ace.

Frank gave the girls pictures and started to clean of her time. Jess smiled at her "I want you to have this" Jess reached in her bag and pulled out wrist band and putted on Ajisai's wrist "In a case of emergency, contact me okay? I will be there like a ninja. Frank where are you keeping her?"

Frank looked at her "at your uncles vacation home here. It's a 3-bedroom house. That's where I have been staying every time I'm here" Jess smiled at him and then looked at Ajisai and smiled at her. Ajisai looked at the band and smiled "Thank you again..."

Jess giggled and kissed her forehead "Anything for a friend" Sabo sighed mentally. 'That jackass...just can't keep it in his pants.' Ajisai's face flushed and smiled.

Law had left earlier from school with Dante's permission. He headed straight for Oichi's house seeing that today she was alone. Terry had to got meet up with Danni about work. Oichi had already had her daily sedative so she should just be waking up by the time he got there. Law drove up into the parking spot and grabbed his book bag and his medical bag. He took out the spare key and opened the door. He walked upstairs to hear sniffling. He frowned and walked into Oichi's room. She was wearing a light blue dress with thin straps. She was laying over the blankets bound to the bed. Tears were falling down her eyes as she looked at the ceiling. "Ichi..." Oichi slowly looked toward Law as he walked over to her. He grabbed the chair from her desk and put it beside the bed. He rubbed her head. "You hungry?" She nodded a bit. Law smiled and went to new mini fridge in her room. He pulled out a half-eaten sandwich wrapped in plastic and cup of water. He unwrapped it and cut it into tiny pieces. Enough for her to eat. "Ready?" He started to feed her. Law grabbed a straw and put it in the cup for her to drink out of but she turned her head. "Ichi you need to drink some water. Gotta keep your body hydrated at least." Oichi kept her head turned making him frown.

Law sipped on some water, forcefully turned her head, and kissed her. Oichi's eyes widen as Law forced her to drink some water. He pulled back and poked her cheeks. "I told you about denying doctor's orders." Oichi frowned and looked back up to the ceiling. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I feel like an idiot..." Law looked at her. "Kid really has been cheating on me..." Law frowned. "I was...being used..." She gripped her fist. "In the end...I was the fool so I guess I do deserved this..." She started to tremble. Law frowned. He stood up and sat on the side of the bed. He put his hands on the side of her head towering over her. His eyes looked deep into her. "No one deserves to be cheated on...always remember that..." He leans down and kisses her. Oichi tries to move but starts to relax into the kiss. Law pulled back and rubbed her cheek. "What Kid to you is unforgivable..." "It's my fault..." "Ichi..." "No! It is...If I wouldn't have been putting Jess on a petal stool every time when he did something...If I wasn't always comparing him to her then maybe..." Law grabs Oichi by the face. "Stop it...okay yes...you have this weird but cute over obsessive habit with comparing things to Jess but it's only because she's the only friend you ever had...other then what's his name but that's besides the point..."

Oichi couldn't help but muffle a giggle. "The point is you and Kid both had issues to work out but you didn't communicate or work things out with each other. You kept pushing Jess down his throat and trust and believe that can get very annoying." Oichi frowned. "...but it didn't give him the right to cheat on you and use you like a toy because he was jealous of Jess. He should have confronted you about it and worked something out if he truly wanted to be with you..." Oichi felt a pain in her heart. "If he wanted to be with me..." Law nodded. "If...and it's clear that he doesn't." Tears started to run down her face as she slowly started to come to her scenes. Law bumped foreheads with her and she started to cry. "Ichi..." Oichi felt like her heart was being torn. It hurts so bad. She closed her eyes in pain until she felt Law kiss her again. His lips were so warm and soft. She felt bad but, even if it was just for today she wanted to touch him. She pulled the bands, opening and closing her hands.

Law pulled back and noticed the needy look on her face. He frowned but unlocked the bounds on her wrist. When he did, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss. Their tongues danced around together making her moan slightly. Right now, all she could think about was being touched by him. Law pulled back making her frowned. He then reached for her ankles and released them as well. He got on top of her and placed his lips back on to hers as he rocked into her. They both let out a moan. He then trailed his kisses down her cheek and down to her neck. Oichi ran her fingers through his hair and she felt his hands grab one of her boobs as another one trailed up her dress. "Mmmf..." She flinched as he rubbed them though her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra so she was extra sensitive. Law licked and nibbled on her neck before he bit down leaving a light bite mark. She moaned as her body started to twitch. Law licked his mark before licking up to her ear. He licked inside making her squirm under him. He then nibbled on the edge. He then smiled lightly. "Ichi...I want you so bad..." He whispered closely to her ear with such lust. Oichi whimpered as her legs started to tremble. He chuckled lightly before sitting up.

"Your so cute Ichi...I want to take you here and now..." Oichi looked into his eyes and bit her lips. "You wont...will you..." Law smiled down sadly and flopped down on the side of her. "I'm sorry..." Law looked at Oichi as she turned to him. He turned to his side allowing her to cuddled up against him. "You've been waiting for me...to leave Kid..." She nuzzled her face into his chest. "Tell me something." "What is it?" "So, the promise I remember? You're the one who said it, not Kid?" Law rubbed his hand through her hair. "Yeah..." "...and...you're the one who said that you loved me?" She tightens her grip on his shirt and she started to shake. "I did." Oichi looked up at him with tears. "Why didn't you tell me!? Why did you let me say those things to Kid! If you're the one who said those things!" Law frowned. "...because you were happy when you said it...I didn't want you to lose your smile even if it was with Kid. As long as you were happy..." Oichi sat up. "No! Don't say that! I really believed that Kid said those things to me and you were going to let me..." Law also sat up. Oichi touched her chest. "The only reason why my heart hasn't been crushed is because I believe those words that I thought Kid told me! It gave me the reason to believe that he wasn't cheating and even if he was he wasn't going to leave me..." She gripped the spot over her chest. "...and yet, the words were said by you. Your words have been keeping me intact." Law looked down until Oichi pounced on him pushing him back on the bed. "Oichi..." Her straps were falling down her shoulder as she looked down on him. She ran her hands down his chest. "I...I'm going to break it off with Kid..." Law blinked at her. "You and Jess and Sabo tried to help me see that and I was being stubborn..." She frowned at the pain building up in her heart. "Law..." "Yeah?" "If I asked...would you..." She blushed as she looked away. "I know it's wrong but...I just want to be touched by you...if possible..." Law's hearted started to throb and before she could say anything he flipped her over and pinned her arms to the bed. Oichi watched his eyes drown in lust. "Don't tease me..." He said in a low voice that make her body shiver underneath him. "I'm not...so please..." Without a second thought Law embraced her as their lips crashed against each other.

Jess and Sabo Arrived at Kids and Killers house, Jess parked her car and get out. Sabo sighed and got out also. They walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Kid how many times do I have to tell you to order the pizza after I get out the shower!?" Jess smiled as killer opened the door. "Hello!" She walked in with Sabo behind her.

"KID!" Jess shouted. "Get your ass into your Livingroom!" Jess walked to her left to the Livingroom and sat down on couch, there was a game paused. Jess blinked at it and smiled. "Killer your playing batman Arkham City, very good game."

Killer rasied his eyebrow. "Uh...It's kind of rude to walk into someones house without being invited in..." Sabo shook his head. "Well considering the situation, I think you let it slide this time." Killer shrugged and grabbed the remote and turned it to the regular TV. "Why the hell wont you leave me alone..." Kid says walking downstairs. He was in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. He had a towel around his neck with an annoying look on his face.

Jess sighed. "Stop acting that way, you already on thin Ice Kid and get your ass next to me" "Like hell I will..." "I said..." Jess bite her lip and moved her hand where wires came out and he was suddenly wrapped in wires and was pulled next to her. "Next to me..."

Kid rolled his eyes. "For fuck sake..." Jess shook her head and took the wires off him and through her bag taking out couple of pictures. Jess hands killer one then Kid. "Heres your baby."

Killer and Kid looked at the picture. "She is 2 months and 3 weeks pregnant, 11 weeks. In 18 to 20 weeks is when we will be able to see the gender of the baby." Kid sighed. "Great...Thanks...can you get out now?" Jess smacked him across the head "Don't be fucken rude" Jess then smiled food "Woo cooking Pot roast! Killer do you mind if we stay for dinner?"

Kid and Killer glanced at each other. "Uh...sure..." Killer says. "Kid order a pizza so your welcome to stay." Jess smiled. "Thank you!" Jess giggled and then looked at Kid who was looking down the picture. Jess sighed "So when are you gonna break up with Oichi?"

"When I get ready to..." He says. Then her eyes widen as that star like look where in her eyes. Sabo sighed. "She's having a vision..."

Jess's eyes went to normal and she smirked, she got up and walked to Sabo placing her hand on his and she was looking at him 'It's Oichi and Law, looks like she and him are such a lovely moment' she telepathically told him.

'About time...' Sabo says smiling lightly. Jess removed her hand and pulling sabo to the couch pushing him down and sitting on his lap cuddling "Okay so here the deal, I expect this house to be baby proof the time the baby comes. I'll let Kid have another weekend with the baby. And I expect you to go to parenting class with Ajisai too and I mean it when I said no going to the red district anymore and going out to have sex with another woman and no having them come here either. I give Killer permission to kick them out if they show up" Killer frowned. "Sorry but, I don't need permission to kick someone out of our house. I do that anyways." Kid sighed. "Whatever." Jess smirked at him. "Yup, I'm in charge of your sex life Kid, its your fault. You fucked up Ajisai's life and I'm not gonna let you fuck up another's for condom breaking ways."

"Sure okay..." Kid says trying to ignore her. Jess just sighed heavily at him. "You could have right mind to talk to her you know instead of going off sleeping with other women... Kid your smarter then you let yourself on do you think it was the right choose to even start cheating? I get you were bored with her but for FUCK sake man how much of idiotic can you be? Totally Idiotic of you! Childish!"

"Jess that's enough...it clear that Kid isn't really caring about the lecture you are giving him. I told you before we got here to leave that part to Killer." Sabo looked over to Killer who had his hands in his pockets. "Yeah Kid doesn't do will with lectures from others. The house will be in order for the baby soon enough and I'll take Kid's weekend shift at the site. That way we aren't losing money. Isn't that right Kid." "Yeah. Yeah"

Jess smiled "Good! But I still expect him to pick up Ajisai next week for parenting classes at the hospital in Neutral"  
Kid frowned. "The hell I will. No." Jess smacked him on the back of the head. "You will! No is not answer to give me Kid, you've helped that innocent life growing in her and you will take the reasonability for being there of her the baby. Kid she might not survive the labor with the baby comes. Frank was saying of secluding her a C-section so it does little damage to her heart but it still might do enough damage where she will die..." Jess frowned looking down but suddenly the doorbell rang making them look at the front door.

Kid sighed and got up to answer the door. "Great...didn't I tell you to take a hike..." He says at the door. Killer groaned. "So she came back again..." Jess looked confused "Who?"  
"Let's just say she's a very close friend of Kid's..." Killer says. A familiar woman wearing a light blue dress and blonde hair was smiling in front of Kid. "Aw Eustass, you didn't tell me anyone was home. I was hoping we'd have a little fun tonight." She ran her fingers down his chest. Kid sighs and pushes her hand away. "As tempting as that sounds I'm gonna make a pass again. Go find someone else to whore around I'm busy." The woman pouted. "Ooo...your so mean but I like it." Jess sighed getting up making Sabo almost smirking, Killer looked away. Jess walked over to the door grabbed kid pulling him back gently, which surprised him that she was being known rough with him. Jess stood in between him and her. Jess looked at her and glared "leave" jess said to her.

The woman looked at her and giggled. "Aw so cute. So, you got a red head this time? All you had to say was bring a wig." Kid rolled his eyes. "She's cute and all but she's not your type Kid. So, come play with me." She says smiling at Kid.

Jess stared at her and then started to laugh "Hahaha! You think I'm here to have AHAHA! With him?! Hahaha!"  
The woman smiled. "It's the only reason why he would invite a girl in his home. So, I just assumed." "Please like I would ever sleep with a washed-up piece of shit like kid, that does nothing but ruin girls lives by cheating knocking up another! Leave now."

"Aw. Congratz dear, but seriously if you wanted a child all you had to do was ask." She smiled brightly at Kid. As Kid moved forward Jess quickly put her fist up where it met his face as he fell to the floor groaning holding his nose pain. "Leave know whore." Jess gave her a threating voice.

The woman glared at her and placed her hands on her hips "Do you have any idea who I am you red headed bitch?" Jess bite her lip and then smirked. "Name: Chiemi Kazue. Age: 24. Status: Single. Hair: Blonde. Eyes: Blue. Gender: Female. Job: Waitress at Skull Bone Restaurant. Residence: 236 Angel Hill Lane, Grand Line. Side activity: Prostitution, arrested 15 times in grand line, 2 times in Celtica and 4 times in Shinobi. You have no family out on the streets when you were 6, living your life sealing your body. Oh yes I know plenty about you, after all my Cousin Yuki caught you too in the red district. His current girlfriend that he's been cheating on with is one of my best childhood friends, oh yes. Your just one out of many he has been fucking around with, beat it now."

The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Teehee. That was cute but Eustass is a big tipper of mine and I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon. Also, I could care less about who he's been fucking. I say lucky them since I get him the most." In a blink of an eye she was pushed in the door with a kunai to her throat, jess pressed slightly where there was blood coming down.

The woman frowned at her. Jess green eyes where slightly mixed with red. "I would be careful what you say to me whore, DO you have any idea who I am ?" The girl shook her head shaking. "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, Princess of Celtica. Oichi is under friend of the crown and you would be wise to not to say such words about her in my presence or you find yourself in missing in a ditch or in a deep dark whole in my families Dungeon where you would be my Aunt's bitch, where you will see such torture from her wishing you never meet me."

Sabo sat smirking at her. Killer had his hands in his pockets and checking his watch. "Kid the pizza is going to be here soon." Kid was up and brushing his pants off. "Look can you just leave...take me off your list. Sorry but your gonna have to find another client." The woman frowned. "Fine...I'll leave..." Jess started at her more pressing the blade in more, Sabo stood up fast "Darcaniea, stop" as the blade stopped, yup he reckoned that aura right away, Kid froze looking, Killer looked confused.

Darcaniea had slipped out, Jess's eyes were red, the woman looked at jess's eyes and shook from such sinister look in them, Darcaniea lick her lips but pout "to bad my lover stopped me from killing you right here, oh how I would have loved to slit your throat and watch you choke on your blood" Darcaniea pulled back making the woman fall to her knee's shaking "pathetic, you killer"  
Killer looked at her. Darcaniea pointed at the woman "take her out like the bitch she is out in the yard before I ruin your lovely white carpet" Darcaniea smirked at them.

Killer sighed and helped the woman up. He then escorted her outside. Sabo crossed his arms glaring "Bring back Jess now" Darcaniea pouted "Very well, Regina is gonna give me an ear full..." She closed her eyes and Sabo smiled as Jess's aura came back. Jess eyes open and frowned "I'm sorry... I was so angry... I guess she slipped out..."

Killer came back in with a pizza box. "No promises that she won't come out when I come for kid..." Jess was pulled back to the couch by Sabo as she was pulled back on his lap where he snuggled her into a hold, Jess flushed "Sabo where at Killers... keep it in..."

"If your gonna do something like that I'll have to ask you to leave..." Killer said handed Kid his pizza. "I paid for it tonight so you owe me for the next one." "Thanks." Kid took the pizza and headed upstairs before looking at the TV. "Did you turn the game off?" "No, you and Apoo game is on the other channel." Kid huffed and walked up the stairs. Killer looked at Jess and Sabo. "If you want to eat I suggest you come on."

Jess smiled and easily slipped out of Sabo's arms "Pizza! What kind?!" killer sighed "meat lovers" Jess eyes widen and sparkled "Oooo! Yummy!" Sabo shook his head and followed them.

Oichi's eyes opened. She looked around to see her room was empty. The latest sedative she was pumped full of was wearing off. She looked at her straps. She looked back up to the ceiling. She missed Law. She closed her eyes remembering their aftermath.

~Flash back~

Oichi and Law interlocked their fingers. They both moan out in pleasure as they both reach their climax. Law breathes out and falls on top of Oichi. She giggles as she hugged his head. "I feel so bad about this...even though I'm gonna leave Kid..." Law moved her arms and sat up. "I know...even though I said no one deserves to be cheated on but, Eustass has already crossed over that line way too many times." He pulled Oichi close to him. "When this is all over...I want to take you somewhere..." Oichi looked up at him. "Where?" He chuckled. "It's a surprise." Oichi pouted. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "After this...I don't want you to think that you have to force yourself to be with me. I know you're still going to be hurting from all this so take your time. I'll always be here waiting for you no matter how long it takes." Oichi heart started to race again. This feeling was different from what she felt with Kid. She cuddled up to him. "Get some sleep Ichi..." Oichi smiled as she drifted to sleep, something she hasn't had in a few days.

~End~

Oichi's eyes opened. "Law's not here..." She closed her eyes and breathes softly. For some reason for the passes few days her senses have become more sensitive. Usually around this time she would be able to hear Dante typing down in his office and smell his beer he thinks he hiding in his tea cup. In the kitchen, Terry would be making something she wouldn't be able to eat while humming the song Bad Blood by Taylor Swift. Law wasn't here because he would be up here with her or in the study room. His scent smelled like different types of medicine and grilled fish. She giggled. "I wonder where everyone is..." She closed her eyes until some else caught her nose. "Kid?" She looked towards the window. She frowned. "No...it smells...different but I'm sure that's his scent." She looks down at the bands and started to wiggle her wrist. Finally, after a few minutes one of her wrist slipped out the restraints. She smirked. "Silly Terry. Should have made sure they were tight..." She unstrapped herself and changed into a pair of shorts and a black shirt she grabbed her knife and hooked it in her belt. Her eyes went empty. "Time for a hunt..."

Ajisai was humming while on the couch, Frank smiled from the kitchen while he made a bowl of ice for her. "Oh don't forget 5 no wait the whole Jar of pickles!" she giggled, Frank raised his eyebrow but chuckled "Sure no problem, looks like I gotta go to the store and get more jars for you" Ajisai flushed as Frank brought her bowl and the jar of pickles "finish with your snack and go to your to do your homework" Frank patted her head, Ajisai blinked at him "Can I eat in my room...?" She gave him that puppy eye look, Frank flushed and nodded "Go ahead" she giggled "your awesome" She picked up her bowl and jar and went up to her room.

Oichi was walking down the street. She was falling a scent of Kids but it turned out to be a girl from Grand Line. "That confirms a lot of things now." She gripped her fist. 'Kill him...' She growled. She suddenly stopped as a overwhelming scent of Kid filled her nose. Her eyes widen as she sniffed herself. "No, I should be the only one who has a strong smell like this..." She started to walk towards the scent. 'Something is off about this. Who is smelling so strongly like him." She grits her teeth as the bloodlust in her started to flow. 'No...No killing' She tried calming herself. She walked as she rubbed her fingers against the knife that was hanging down her side. She followed the scent to natural.

About an hour or so later Frank was coming out the store carrying a bags. He was looking down at his phone. It was a text from Danni. He was about to read it when he felt off. He looked around, sensing a dangerous aura near him. He hears footsteps walking to him. Frank's eyes widen 'what is this aura...?'. Suddenly the aura disappeared as he watches as Oichi comes out the darkness under the street light. Frank blinked at her "Oichi...? What are you doing out here so late at night?" Oichi didn't respond as she stood there slightly rocking. Her fingers were twitching like she trying to control an urge. Frank narrowed his eyes at her before hearing his phone ring. He glances down to see Danni calling. He looked back up only to see Oichi had disappeared from his line of sight. His eyes widen as he felt something hard hit his stomach. He looked down to see Oichi standing in front of him in a low stance with both her palms out. Her eyes were completely empty. He gasps out as he takes a knee. "What the hell Oichi?!" "Sorry...It's nothing personal. You should recover in a few minutes...for that's all the time I need..." She starts to walk past him. Frank started to fall to the ground. His phone dropped to the ground just when it started to ring. It was Danni calling again.

Oichi looked at it and picked it up. She answered and put it on speaker. "Hello!? Frank!? I need your help. I came over to check on Oichi and she's not in her room and the window is open! Can you please help me..." "Frank can't come to the phone right now mama..." "...Oichi!?...What did you do!?" "Bye-Bye..." "Wait Oichi at least tell me where..." She hung the phone up and placed it on the ground. "Later Frank." She says before disappearing back into the pitch of the night.  
Ajisai hummed trying to finished her math, she had eat all her pickles and ice cream and pouted "I still hungry..." She got up and headed back down to the kitchen. Skipping to the fridge she opened it and smiled looking through it "Olives...? No... mhmm... what to eat, what to eat" Ajisai smiled patted her tummy "Yes I know mam will feed you in a minute gotta find something to eat..."

As she counties to search through the kitchen she failed to see someone standing a few feet from the kitchen window. Her back was turned as she scanned around. She suddenly got this strange chill feeling going up her spine. It was like she was being watched. She turned to the window to see no one there. She sighed and went back to looking for something to eat. "Hmm...it's pretty bad that there is no food in the house." Ajisai froze in place. She turned to see Oichi sitting on the kitchen table smiling. "Your...Kid's girlfriend?" Oichi smiled. "So, you know me! Oh good! That makes things a bit easier." "How did you get in here?" Oichi blinked and tossed her knife in the air. "Oh? I just kind broke down the door...I guess..." "Why?" Ajisai frowned 'this is bad...' "You sure do have a lot of questions...for someone who slept with my boyfriend." Ajisai took a step back. "Shouldn't I be the one who should be asking questions...like why you slept with him...why are you covered in his scent...that little tummy of yours..." Her brown eyes started to empty but the smile stayed on her face. Ajisai gulped as Oichi jumped off the table. "So, are you going to answer me? Or do I got to slice you up a bit to get my answers?" Oichi says thrusting the knife to her, leaving a cut on her face. Ajisai's eyes widen as she looked at the knife now in the wall.

Ajisai took off running up the stairs. Oichi smiled. "We're playing tag! Oh goodie!" Ajisai she ran into a closet in the hallway. She tried to calm her breath and Ajisai touched her band pushing the button as a holographic tiny screen cam on her wrist and quickly called jess.

At Scarlets, Jess sighed sitting down at the waitress station. More Grand line boys happen to show up and where hitting on her. Jess's band blinked green and jess raised her eyebrow and flicked her wrist "Ajisai I told you to use this in case of" "She's here... she's gonna kill me!" Ajisai panicked and teared, Jess's eyes widen in shock and fear struck in her "Don't move! Try get into the panic room, do you remember where Frank showed you?" Ajisai felt stupid she forgot about it "Yes..." "I'll be there soon" Ajisai nodded "Okay Jess hurry I can hear her..."

Jess hanged up and ran to her "Dereka! Cover my shift!" Scarlet next to Dereka nodded "Go on be careful" Dereka frowned "Okay cuss, be safe!"  
Jess dashed out of the building in her ninja speed to her uncle's home, taking her phone and dialed Sabo.  
he answered "my beautiful, why you calling me during work?" "SABO! Head to uncle's house here! Oichi! Found about Ajisai! Her life is in danger! NOW!" jess hanged up

Sabo sighed as he dropped a lifeless body on the ground. "Hey! I need you to cover for me! I got to go take care of something! It's an emergency!" "What!" A girl's voice ranged out. "I'll be back to finish...maybe...look just finish up here okay?" He started to walk out. "Oooo Sabo...how dare you leave me with all this work..." A girl's voices says. Sabo walked out to a staircase that led to a three-path fork in the road leading up. He took the middle path. He got to a door and typed a past code. The door opened sideways and fell on the ground. Sabo stepped out and cracked his shoulders. "More work for me to do..." The door lifted and closed back up hiding the door frame under grass. Sabo then took off to the house. The path he took was a temporary underground path way to Natural. He was closer to the house hopefully he would get there before it was too late.

In the house Oichi had broken down the hall way door that Ajisai was hiding in. Ajisai had pushed some coats and jackets down on her and managed to get by her. She ran toward Jetter's room and opened the door. She turned to see a knife flying by her face. It was so close to her face that she could almost feel the blade of the knife on her face. The knife went by her and stuck in the wall. She looked to see Oichi's eyes were widen with anger and hate. The bloodlust she was hiding was pouring out of her uncontrollably. Ajisai quickly turned back around and headed to the panic room. Oichi narrowed her eyes and stripped the jackets off her. She breathed easily calming herself down. 'Remember...no killing...' A smile started to appear on her face. '...but slicing her up a bit is still an option, right?' She walked pasted the room that Ajisai went into and headed to the wall to get her nice. She then walked into the room.

Ajisai watched as a wooden wall slide open reviling a door. She was just about to run in when she felt someone grab her hair and pushed her against the side of the wall. Oichi was smiling. "Tag..." Ajisai's eyes widen as she watched Oichi stab at her. She made a small cut on the other side of Ajisai face. A bit deeper then the last one. A thin stream of blood ran down her cheek. "That's for calling her here..." She held the knife in front of her eyes. "Now...let's play a game called give Oichi the answers she wants. The rules are you tell Oichi the truth and if you lie you lose something on your body. Starting with your eye." Ajisai shivered as the knife came closer to her eye. Oichi giggled until she felt someone fast approaching the house. "...looks like my time is up..." She looked at the Ajisai and pulled the knife back. Oichi looked down at her belly and glared at it. 'Is this why her scent is so strong...is she...carrying his child!?' Oichi's eyes widen as she let Ajisai go. Ajisai wasted no time getting to the panic room. She quickly ran to the door. It opened. She ran into it, running down a walk way she reached another door and hit a button that scanned her. The doors opened and she ran in. Oichi watched this but she had already lost interest. She left the room and walked downstairs to the living room just in time to see Sabo reach the broken in door. "Oichi! What do you think you're doing?"

Oichi held up her knife that had a bit of Ajisai's blood on it. Sabo frowned. "What did you do..." Oichi smiled and then charged at Sabo. Sabo moved and grabbed her wrist but Oichi grabbed the hand that was on her wrist and jumped up flipping over him. She twisted to get Sabo to lose the grip on her wrist. "You gotta stop trying to grab me big bro. It's never gonna work!" She grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down to the floor making it crack. Sabo coughed and then chuckled. "And you gotta stop slamming my head to the floor little sis. It's not that effective!" Oichi's eyes widen as she saw a back hand coming towards her. She moved out the way. Sabo got up and brushed himself off. "Oichi...you need to calm down..." Oichi pointed the knife at Sabo. Her eyes were back to normal. "Did you plan to keep me in the dark about this?" Sabo frowned. "Yes, because of this right here...I can't have you killing her and that baby even if it's Kids." Oichi felt a crack somewhere inside her mind and chest. "So it is Kid's..." Sabo nodded. "Listen to me...Ajisai may not survive the birth so...Jess is going to be taking care of it until he finds the home he needs..." Oichi frowned as she felt anger boil up inside her. "So...Jess knew to..." Sabo sighed. "You have to understand Oichi. In your state...we didn't know what you would do. Please...listen." Oichi looked at him. Her brown eyes reflected hurt, pain, angry, sadness...

"Oichi..." Sabo says in a stern voice. Oichi looked at him. "Hmf..." Sabo narrowed his eyes. "Do you plan to come after her again?" A smile came to Oichi. "I've grown tired of her. Do whatever you want to do with her." Sabo looked at her closely. Sure this was Oichi standing in front of him but at the same time something about her felt off. Sabo frowned. He blinked but, when he opened his eyes Oichi was standing in front of him with the knife to his throat. "The hell..." Oichi was looking at him serious but he watched as tears started to run down her cheeks. "Sis..." He reached out slowly to grab the knife that was poking his throat. "Everything is going to be fine."

Oichi was sudden slammed into the wall. Sabo frowned at this. "Jess wait a sec...!" Jess was holding her with all her strength and power, Jess's eyes were swirling with red "Oichi..." All the emotion left Oichi's eyes. Giving Jess a blank stare "Jessica..." Jess frowned pushing her more into the wall "have you fallen that much into your anger and bloodlust that I can clearly see to try and kill a pregnant woman... An innocent life is in her and you where gonna..." Jess bite her lip in anger and sadden "You know don't you? She's caring Kid's baby?"  
"Fallen? Ha...if that's how you wish to see it...Yes, I'm fully aware of that now seeing as both you and Sabo clearly already knew that information." "There is a reason! Like this! I feared for her life and the child's life because deep down I knew you were gonna do something like this... And yet I'm still here by your side and will not leave you." Oichi was then suddenly hit with a pressure point where she fell not moving. "I'm taking you home" Frank rushed in holding his chest panting. "Is she" Jess held up her hand. "She is fine..." Jess looked down at her and then picked Oichi up bridal style caring her out. "Sabo come." Sabo sighed and walked out after her.

Jess and Sabo sat in the car, while Oichi on laying in the back unable to move.

"You didn't have to go so far as to use a pressure point on her...If you had let me handled it she would have calm down..." Sabo says to her. Jess frowned "I'm sorry, I just snapped when I saw that knife close to your throat..."

Sabo frowns and looks back at Oichi. Not long, Jess and Sabo pulled up seeing Law behind them. Jess sighed right away got out of the car and went to back door and undoing the pressure point and grapping her by the upper arm up being softly rough and puling her to the house.

Danni was on the phone. "No...Frank called. He said Jess was bring her in...no. I called Law so he should be here any second to. Alright I let him know." Jess kicking the door open Jess ignored Danni's shocked face and pulled Oichi roughly up the stairs, Danni frowned as she never seen Jess this pissed before, Danni looked at Sabo.

Sabo was about to open his mouth but Danni held up her hand. "I don't want to hear anything right now." She sighed and rubbed her head. "...do you see why she still needs to be restrained?" She asked. Sabo nodded. "Yeah...but still..." "It's the only way for things like this to not happen again."

Upstairs Jess pulled Oichi to her room, opening the door Jess pulled in her bed roughly and pushed her on the bed. "Lay the hell down now." Oichi did what she was told. Her eyes were still blank and emotionless as she looked up at the same ceiling she's been looking at for days.  
Jess looked down at her frowned 'that blank and emotionless look... isn't not the Oichi I know' she made fists.  
Law walked in the room wearing a calm expression. He put his bag down on the table. He frowned looked at Oichi. "What happened." Jess turned her head and then looked back Oichi. "She tried to kill one of the girls that kid slept with."

Law sighed. "I see..." He looked at Oichi. "Sorry but, I need to put her restraints back on." Jess nodded "Do it, it's best, make sure there tight..."

Law grabbed Oichi's ankles and started to strap her back down. Her eyes shifted to him, watching him closely. "Calm down. It's for your own good." He says. Jess sighs. "The girl, Ajisai... is pregnant with Kid's baby. I was hiding her because of this very reason in why I didn't let Oichi know because I feared for the girl and baby's life."

Law strapped Oichi's wrist in. "I see." He made sure they were tight. She frowned at him. "Sorry Ichi." He says rubbing her head. "She's planning to break it off with Kid anyways...so maybe this is the last time this happens..." He says. Jess looked at him and smiled softly at him "I figured big bro" she poked him "Such a vision I witnessed between you two couple of days ago" she giggled.

"What the hell are you going on about..." Jess laughed. "Please you two had such passionate sex, plus the room smells of sex." Jess walked over to Oichi and kissed her forehead and putting her forehead on hers. "This doesn't change anything, I'm still here for you. I will not leave your side, I will never stop being your best friend, your sister. Sisters for eternity." Jess sat back up and left the room.

Oichi glared at Jess as she left, until Law thumped her on the forehead. She blinked and looked up at her. "Don't give me that. What where you thinking? Slipping out of your restraints and attacking someone!? I understand that your hurting but going after someone who is pregnant far belong the line." Oichi frowned at him and turned her head. A angry mark appeared on his forehead. He forcefully grabbed her chin and turn him to face her. "You will not leave this room until you are told otherwise. Is that clear?" Oichi said nothing. "I'm going to assume that you said yes." Law says letting go. He went to his bag and pulled out a black box. "It seems I'm gonna have to up the sedative by three percent. That should calm you down for about another day before Dante finished the final product. He pulled out a needle with a pink liquid.

Jess headed down stairs. "Sabo come." She ignored Danni as she was talking to Frank on the phone. Jess walked out of the house while Sabo was behind her. Getting into the car Jess drove off, Sabo looked at her. He frowned he can see the hurt in her eyes, driving through grand line he noticed she was driving to Killer and Kids house. Jess parked her car in the drive way and turned off the car. Jess shook and put her head on the stirring wheel and started to tear silently. "She would go that far to kill a pregnant woman with an innocent life in her... I sense it was her but it wasn't that's not my Oichi..."

Sabo frowned and rubbed her back. "Oichi isn't herself right now. In truth, she may never be herself after all of this...all we can do is be her backbone while she goes through this."  
Jess sniffed and nodded "I know..." she lifted her head and looked at him and flushed "Kiss me..."  
Sabo smiled softly and kissed her. Jess moaned into his kiss and moaned even more when her grabbed her boob, she pulled back "Not here... not into front of Kids place..." Jess got out of the car and walked up to the door, knocking on it.

They waited awhile before Killer came to the door. His hair was messy and he was wearing blue and white striped PJs. He yawned. He sighed. "Look I know you guys are pissed at Kid but, can we please do this some other time. We have to get up early to do some work at the job..." Killer says rubbing knots out his hair. Jess frowned "I'm not here to hurt him... something happen Ajisai... Kid needs to know so please let me in..." Jess had tears in her eyes.  
Killer signed and opened the door for them to come in. He then went upstairs as they took a seat in the living room. Moments later Kid came down with Killer. He was wearing a bandana, no shirt, and black slacks. He had his hands in his pockets. "Why are you two here...again." He says.

Jess frowned and stepped to him and grabbed his hand looking into his eyes "It's... Its Ajisai..."  
Kid frowned. "...and?" Killer was sitting in the chair trying not to drift off. "Kid, shut up and listen."  
"Oichi found about her and tried to kill her... Ajisai is fine, made into the panic room at my uncles... I don't know how she found out but I came in time before she almost ... Got sabo... She a nasty cut on her cheek... the baby is fine"  
Kid pulled away from her. "Okay first of Oichi cries every time you pinch her cheeks so I don't think she would attack someone and try to kill them. She might have another side of her but I can't see her going that far and second if the chick and baby are fine why are you here and I could care less about Sabo. I've already agree to your conditions but it still doesn't how I feel about this whole thing." Killer yawned. "She just wanted you to know. Stop being your bully self and at least thank her for coming out the way so we can go back to bed."  
Jess let go his hand and took out her phone going through it and played a video and held it up to his face "Watch" Killer did get up and to peek.  
They watched the footage of Oichi attack Ajisai. When the video ended nothing in Kid's expression changed. "Okay so it looks like she does have it in her but it the second thing remains. If Ajisai is fine, then nothing to worry about. Can we go back to bed now...?" Killer frowned and hit him on the back of the head. "I guess we will just have to be cautions around Oichi from now on. I knew she was different but that takes the cake."

Jess frowned putting her phone away "Just be careful around her... Her mind isn't stable at the moment... she is Oichi but she isn't..." Jess sniffed looking down then walked to the door opening "She isn't the Oichi we know right know and properly wont be for awhile, congrats Kid, you broke her that bad where she is gonna start attack the girls you cheated on her with, at least you can do is call Ajisai and see if the mother of you unborn child is doing, I slipped her number in your pocket" Jess left closing the door.  
Kid yawned. "Again, why should I care..." Killer punched him in the gut. "Shut up. Give the girl a call tomorrow so I don't have to hear anymore of this. I'm almost getting tired of carrying you around by the collar." Kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah like that's ever gonna happen." Kid muttered under his breath as the head back upstairs.

On the day of the festival Jess was wearing a Alice kimono Lolita dress, the very large old storage room was given to them for their café. Jess smiled at the costumers as the filled in at a wow at how amazing this place look. Grand liners also came, more of the boys. See's Jess made them smile at her with hearts their eyes. Jess sighed and looked at the clock '2pm' the talent show will start in a 45 minutes...

Jess looked at Hinata "Hinata, I gotta get ready for the talent show" Hinata smiled at her "Sure thing Jess! I'll close the café earlier for the talent show" Jess smiled and walked out fo the room and spotted Ajisai looking out the window, she was dressed at a purple and black Kitsune, she walked up to her "you okay...?" Ajisai frowned "He didn't even call to see if I was okay..." Jess sighed "It's kid... I had to show him a video of Oichi attacking you or he wouldn't believe it..." Ajisai frowned. Jess patted her on shoulder "Its okay Ajisai" Jess walked away from her heading to the talent show area. Jess sighing she took out her phone and texted sabo 'talent show starting soon, I hope you are gonna see me do my very rare talent! xP love you' there bunch of kissy faces and hearts.

Reaching the area she walking to the backstage and to the girls changing room, she blinked as she saw Oichi "Oichi" Jess walked to her bag taking out her outfit "What you doing for the talent show today?" Jess smiled at her.

Oichi smiled lightly but her brown eyes were losing it's color slowly. "You will see when I get on stage. I had to do a last-minute change since..." She turned to see a grand line girl wearing a faint scent of Kid walking by her. The girl eyed her. Oichi did her best to ignored her. "I need to go to my dad's office and get my medicine and get changed. See you later..." Jess sighed but smiled "alright see you up there" she gave her a thumps up "Good Chi Chi!"  
Jess sighed but smiled. "Alright see you up there." She gave her a thumbs up. "Good Chi Chi!" "Yeah...you to..." She says softly. She waved and headed to Dante's office. Jess frowns 'the color went out when I was near her... Why is that...?'  
'She fighting the urge to kill everyone there' Regina's voice rang in her head, Jess frowned and started to get ready

Oichi was sitting in Dante's office getting ready for the talent show for the spring festival. Before all this stuff happened, she planned on singing for the first time in front of everyone to...She sighed. She then shook her head as she put on a black tube top that connected to her collar. She had a long skirt on that stopped just above her ankles. Her right leg was completely exposed but she had a pair of short shorts under it. The skirt was mix in red, orange, yellow, and black. Attached to the skirt were two butterfly like wings. Her hair was straight with decorated jewels from Hydesburg Valley. On her wrist and ankles, she had bracelets in different color seashells. She was wearing a pair of black flats. She twirled around a bit as Dante walked in. "Alright. This should be enough to get you through the show. Everything is set up on the stage, along with the music, props, and your mother is somewhere video tapping for your grandparents."

Oichi said nothing as she sat down. "Just hurry up and do it...I want to kill all of them out there..." Dante shook his head. "Calm yourself Oichi. In due time, you'll get to express that need but for now I need you to stay settled. Understand?" "Yes sir..." Oichi says. Dante took out the pink sedative. And bent her neck down. He pushed the needle in giving her a first dose. He then took out the red sedative and did the same. Oichi groaned in pain. "Give it some time. The pain will subside quickly enough. Dante moved away as Oichi sat up. Her body started to tremble and shake as the color to her eyes came back. She gasps and coughed. Dante held out a glass of water that she took and drunk all the way down. She puts the cup down and breathes heavily. "Looks like it works...for how long...maybe about six hours' max...so do your talent get back here and I'll have Terry take you back home." He picked up a necklace that had a golden bracket surrounded a red jewel. "This was your grandmothers when she did this. I'm sure she will be happy to see you finally do this."

Oichi nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll make her happy..." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Dante says. Law opened the door. He was dressed down in a suit. In the end, some of the classes combined to created huge shops which were successful. Law ended up having to choose between sitting with Sanji and Coby in their Candy sweet shop or be an escort with Ace and the others. He was carrying a bag of art supplies. "I got what you asked for." Oichi nodded and sat on Dante's desk. Dante turned his laptop were there were different designs on the screen. "You know where they all go yes?" Oichi nodded. "Alright. I'll be on the stage waiting." He walked out leaving Law and Oichi alone. Law walked up and took out a paint brush, cup of water, and invisible ink. Oichi held out her exposed leg and showed him were to draw different symbols at while she did her face and arms. Looking into a hand mirror she drew red markings under her eyes and down her cheek and chin. She sighed as she did the same thing on her chest. "How you feeling?" Law asked. "I feel like crap..." Law chuckled as he rubbed her legs gently. Oichi tensed up a bit. "I can never get enough of how soft you are." Oichi blushed. "...Is...Is Kid here?" Law frowned. "Yeah. Are you going to...?" Oichi nodded. "I am...going to break it off." She shook a bit and touched her chest. Law grabbed her hand. "For right now don't worry about it. I heard from your mom that this dance is traditional. She's recording for your family?" Oichi sighed. "Yeah. Your right." Law smiled and leans up to kiss her. Oichi's body relaxed from it's tense state. Law pulled back. Oichi's face was turning red. Law moved his fingers up her leg before pulling her close to him. "There are other ways to ease down all this tension in your body." He rubbed against her. "D-Dummy...that would only make me feel drained." She pushed him back lightly making him chuckle. "I guess your right but wouldn't it seem exciting to do it here in your father's office?" "When did you become such a pervert." Law smirked. "You will find out one day." He grabbed her other leg and started to paint.

When the painting was done, and covered in invisible ink Law sighs as he straightens his tie. "The talent show is gonna start soon. So, let's go." Oichi smiled as she walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his. Oichi smiled as Law escorted her to the stage. "So how much are you gonna charge me?" Law smirked. "Yours is free of charge unless you wanna stop at the food shops. That's gonna be charged." Oichi giggled. "It's fine...I'm not all that hungry anyways." Law frowned a bit. 'Not hungry huh..." He sighed mentally but smiled at her. "Good Luck okay?." Oichi nodded. "Thank you. I'll do my best."

Jess walked out of the dressing room to see Sabo leaning against the wall, she smirked "Well hello there what do you think!" Sabo looked at her and smirked at what she was wearing Wai-Lolita design, a purple wai-lolita dress. Kimono top with 3' box sleeves that had single silver bell on the tip of each sleeve, the sleeves where longer then they appear, they were tied up so Jess would not trip on them. and ruffles along the neck. Skirt is rather short, with white ruffles along the bottom. Petticoat, Sash the white one. Pretied obi bow out of white, done in the exact same way as this tutorial. Apron the black piece, open in the back and laces on with white elastic lacing. Obi-jime the leather strip with the grommets, with ribbon woven through it, to tie over the apron or the sash. Under her Kimono she did have black capris leggings on. Jess was barefooted with silver ankle bells and her toe nails where painted black. Her feet look's so smooth and tiny. Jess's hair was in her normal braid style on the left side. Her make up was done perfectly. She as a light perfume scent on her which Sabo loved on her, it smelled of cherry he could tell she was wearing Harley Quinn perfume.

Sabo licked his lips right away pulled her in a hug "Why do you we skip after the talent show and go home so I take that off of you?" Jess flushed "Sabo!" he chuckled "so you never told me what your doing for your talent and why the monks are here?" Jess giggled "You will see!" she pulled back "go on go join your brother and the others Jess wink and at him and skipped as he can hear the bells from her ankles. Smirking he walked out to go sit with his brothers and the others.

Ajisai walked with Tenten, she had a huge plate of food. Tenten smiled at her "I can't believe your pregnant but I'm so happy!" Ajisai flushed but frowned mentally 'if only you know I wont make it during the labor..' Tenten walked happily and then spotted everyone "Come on their is Gaara and the others" Tenten giggled skipping over. Ajisai smiled softly at her friends, she took a step only to bump into kid and killer. She blinked at him and they blinked at her. She smiled softly at them "hello..."

"Yo...how you doin..." Kid says in a non-caring voice. Killer nudged him making him sign. "Sorry... How are you feeling?" He asks in a softer voice. Ajisai frowned touching her bandage cheek "I'm fine..." then she sniffed the air making them blink at her, she turned her head and rubbed her tummy as she see's a cabbage roll stand. She sighed "Really know... I don't even like Cabbage and yet you want you them and I cant stop eating it... must have some"  
She sighed "Really now... I don't even like Cabbage and yet you want you them and I can't stop eating it... must have some." Killer chuckled. "Yeah...that's definitely yours..." Kid raised an eyebrow to him. "What's that suppose to mean?" Kid asked. "That you're an idiot." Killer says shaking his head.

Ajisai looked at them and killer step to her. "May I feel?" Ajisai flushed but nodded "Sure everyone has been touching my tummy all day..." Killer rubbed her belly. Kid sighed and put his hands in his pocket. Killer smiled. "I'd like to apologize on the behalf of Kid. He really isn't all that bad just an idiot who can't do anything right at the moment. Trust me...even though he may not care now he won't abandon this baby. I'll make sure of that." Ajisai smiled softly at him "Jess thinks so too... She told me the other day that deep down she knows there good in his heart he won't abandon the baby... and I know I wont make it so I know the baby will be in good hands..." Ajisai looked down at her tummy frowning. Killer patted her on the shoulder. "Just leave it to us." Killer says as he smiles lightly. "Ajisai! Come on the talent show is gonna start!" she heard Tenten, She sighed and stepped away "See you in couple of days kid for the parenting class..." she walked away shouted. "Tenten! I want some Cabbage rolls!" "Again?! How many time shave you eaten them?" Tenten shouted back "hush up maybe 40...?" Ajisai said back with a flush. Kid was starting to feel hungry as well. "Cabbage rolls are sounding good right abou..." His eyes widen a bit. "Ah Shit..." Killer chuckled at him.

After Nami and Vivi's belly dancing they gain applause, cat calls, and confessions. "I love you Nami swannnn!" Sanji says holding up a sign with Nami's face. Nami rolled her eyes as she blushed and left backstage. A few students then started to set up for the next act. They brought out a large podium and placed it in the middle of the stage. Four students were dragging a large black with orange lining fan. "Why the hell is this so heavy!?" One of them called out. Some of the students laughed out as they struggled to place the fan on the podium. It was then that Dante came out. "Step aside." The students moved and watched as Dante picked the fan up with ease and opened it creating a huge vacuum of wind. The Fan opened to reviled fishes swing along a red sea of fire. Jess smiled "Oooo!" Dante walked up to the podium and stuck it down in the middle. He sighed as he shoos the boys off the stage. The screens up top turned to a red screen. The boys also brought out two buckets of water and placed them beside the podium. Another one came out with a staff and placed it on the buckets. When everything was in order Dante walked up. "The next performance will be a traditional fire dance from the Island of Hydesburg performed by Oichi Yamamoto." He walked to the back. Jess giggled and started to clap.

The lights on the stage dimmed down as soft music started to play. Oichi started to slowly walk out barefooted. She twirled around to the soft melody. Her body moved on it's on as she danced to the front of the stage. A light wind flew by causing her skirt to dance in it. It matched her body as she slightly jumped and spins in the air. On the tv screen the red screen turned into a red sea flowing to the music. Oichi closed her eyes and paused as she dropped down slowly. She waved her hands on the stage floor as the students saw sparks coming from her hand. She then jumped back and waved her hands upward causing a flow of fire to appear. Everyone gasps as she twirled with the fire, creating a small vortex with her in the middle. She then danced to the podium and circled it with a light fire, making it look like a barrier. The melody started to get a bit bouncy as she started to started circle her hands. Soon small fishes started to appear one by one, surrounding her and the fan. She circled around the fan creating more yellow and orange fishes. They started to fly around the stage. She pushed her hands up and waved them side to side creating a light version of a sea. The fishes turned into a school of fishes as they gathered. They swam around the stage and even out a bit to the crowd. One flew out a bit farther near Jess. It danced over her head with the music as it turned yellow. The students looked in awe as the fishes swam around. A few more fishes flew around Jess. Suddenly one started to fall to her. She caught in her hand and smiled at. It was soft and warm. Jess looked at awwwe from this "this is so cool..." Suddenly the fish movements start to slowly. The yellow light started to fade from it. Jess blinked "is she done?" She looked up to the stage. The music changed into something darker. Oichi's movements started to become frantic. She picked up the staff that was on the buckets and scraped them across the stage creating black flames. She twirled the staff closely to her body as red tribal symbols started to appear on her body. Her eyes were closed as the markings appeared on face. She jumped off the podium into the red sea and tossed the flaming staff in the air. When dropped back into her hands she swung around creating a huge shark. A scream was heard in the crowd as the shark came after the fished. The rea sea she had created started to turn black. Her body moved in sync with the dark music. The more she twirled the more flame sharks came from her staff. The students watched as the sharks chase the fishes eating them up Hidden leaf students gasped at this. The fish in Jess hand started to grow cold as he started to turn cold. Jess frowned at the fish.

Law also had a fish doing the same. The red color started to fade as the sharks rampaged through the stage and crowd. Oichi started to sing lightly as she twirled the staff behind her back and under her legs. She then pulled the staff apart creating torches of fire. She threw them in the air as she dropped and rolled slightly on the ground catching them as they fell. The first shark she created was hooving around the stage. When all the fishes except the one Jess and Law had were gone, the sharks started to gather into the first shark making it grow. Under it Oichi's body danced as it was being possessed. Her voice ranges out creating a eerie feeling through the crowd. Jess stood there 'inserting, I remember seeing this decades ago' she heard Regina. The shark started to swim around the crowd, it then dove down near to where Ajisai was located. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi..." The crowd screamed out as the shark came closer but it then turned its nose as it swam back to Oichi who was swaying. She gently rocked back and forth as the music reached the end of it's climax. She took steps back to the podium.

Jess was smiling "Amazing..!" hidden leaf gasped, Naruto had hearts in eyes. Sasuke sighed and nudged him, Gaara's face was red by her dance. Ajisai frowned and looked away.

Kid was eating cabbage rolls when he walked up to see this. His eyes widen as he saw the fish swarming around the stage and crowd. He looked closely to see Oichi in the middle as she danced, creating more fishes. She had a slightly smile on her face as she danced. Killer frowned. Kid couldn't stop staring at her. Law was also in the crowd as fishes started to fly over to him. When they got to him they started to turn red.

Another song came on. It was sort of a sad melody as the shark swam over everyone's head. Oichi danced slowly as she tried to make flames but couldn't. She looked at her hands before slowly dropping down to her knees. Everyone looked a bit sad as the sad melody went on. Yuki looked towards Jess. "Jess...you still have a fish?" Jess nodded "Yeah" The fish was laying in her hands still slightly moving. Some of the students turned around to see this. "You have a fish!" They said. "Look Law has one to!" Someone in the crowd yelled out. Law was holding the dying flame fish in his hand away from Luffy who wanted to eat it. Naruto looked at Oichi was still on the ground weeping. "Oichi! The fishes are alive!" He called out earning a hit in the head by Sasuke. He was then nudged by Sabo. "If you say it to loud that shark is gonna come for it!" Naruto quickly covered his mouth. Suddenly the music started to speed up. Oichi started to rise up. She then rubbed her hands on the ground trying to create a spark. Each spark she made the fishes in Jess's and Law's hand started to twitch as they started to regain their color. Sabo and the others eyes started to widen. "Come on Oichi!" Someone cried out. "Make some flames and save the fishes!" Oichi tried making flames. The more she did the more flame started to come out her hands. She started to stomp the ground on beat with the drums playing. She pointed to the ground and started to point to the crowd. She stomped again and failed as she pointed back to the crowd. She spins as her hands rubbed against the stage floor. She jumps up and spins with one leg landing on the ground and the other placed on leg that had landed. The fish and Jess had started to struggle to get up. The color was turning yellow again. "Come on little fishy..." Yuki says believing no one heard him. Jess smiled "come on little fishy" Over where Law was they fish was already floating up trying to fly. "Come on fish fly!" Nami cried out. "Noo come back let me eat you!" Luffy says earning a hit in the head from Ace. Jess fish was still struggling trying to fly. Jess smiled "Come fly little guy" Oichi spins rapidly and rubs her hands on the stage ground finally, creating red and yellow flames. The crowd started to cheer out. She pointed up as the flames came to her hands. She turned around and placed her hands on the Fan. She pulled it out allowing the flames to engulf the linings on the fan. With one thrust she swung the fan sending the flames outward to the fishes. Jess watched as her fish started to grow larger. Jess's eyes widen and smiled "Come on1 that's it!"

The shark up top noticed this and started to come towards Jess's fish. Jess's eyes widen, Naruto's face turn pale. "Noo! Run little fishy!" Suddenly the fish from Law's hand started to multiply into many flame fishes. They quickly rushed to the defense of Jess's fish. The shark moved as the fishes started to attack the shark. The crowd cheered on the fish. Jess fish was still gain size as it stayed over her head Jess can feel the warmth pouring from it. On stage Oichi was dancing with the fan as she created more flames. The marks on her face started to disappear. "Look at the shark!" Some one yelled. They all looked at the shark and watched in amazement as it started to shrink. The fishes were swimming all around it. The more they multiplied the more Jess's fish got bigger and the smaller the shark got. On the stage Oichi swung the fan creating a vacuum of wind, making the fire around her larger and stronger. She created another vortex and the fishes started to push the shark into to. Suddenly the fish over Jess's head started to swim towards the shark. It was slightly bigger then it now. Oichi continue to twirl as the fire vortex climbed to the sky making every look up high. Jess looked up in amazement. Law and the others looked on with shock and excitement as the fishes pushed the shark to the vortex. With the help of Jess's fish, they pushed the shark into the vortex causing Oichi to stop spinning. A wave of fire was sent over the crowd sending intense heat over their heads.

The last song came on and the tv screens turned to a bright blue color. The fish that Jess had started to shrink but as it did it started to multiply as well. The fishes started to pair up with the other fishes. The fishes that Law and Jess had swam to the middle over Oichi. They started to dance as Oichi moved with the melody. He movements were now calm and gentle almost elegant like. The fan was back in it's place. Oichi rocked slowly as she took a step off the podium. She stepped carefully as the fans in her hands were now added by a slight shade of blue. "Life..." She says as she creates a fish. "Death..." She says as she creates a shark that eats the fish. "Rebirth..." She says creating another fish, making the shark disappear. She rocks as she circles her hand creating a circle of flames. Soon fishes of all colors came out heading out to the crowd and stage. The two fishes above her rocked to the melody as the fishes started to swim around them. Oichi looks up and outstretches her hands. She started to spin on one foot. Faster and Faster she went until the flames touched her clothes. The students gasps fearing that she had caught on fire. Jess's eyes widen at this.

Oichi smiled as the fire spread down her skirt. Suddenly the wings that were on her skirt started to rise up. They fluttered up wide. The outline of the wings where the colors of the flames but the soon was over come with blue. She turned to show the crowd her wings. She turned back and continues her dance. Every time she moved the wings would leave little sparks of fire giving out the impression of glitter. The song was coming to a close as the fishes started to gather around Oichi. Oichi held her hands up and trust them forward sending the fishes out to the crowd. The same fish went back to Jess and the tip poked her in the forehead before resting over her head. Jess giggled "Awww" Oichi walks back to the podium sway her hips to the end beat. When she got there, she turned and slid down to the floor as the flames from her wings died down. She sat on the floor and held her hand up and snapped her fingers. The fishes suddenly popped like fireworks and the sparks rain down on the crowd disappearing before it reached the ground. The one over Jess stayed a little while before it also popped creating the fireworks. It also gave out a faint sent of strawberries. Oichi then stood up and bowed. The crowd happily gave her a massive applaud. Oichi sighed and smiled as she waved. She grabbed the fan, feeling like the helpers would have difficult time picking it up. She also grabbed a bucket of water.

Jess clapped her hands "Ooo! That's my sissy!" Jess watched her walked back to the backstage. Jess smiled at her but before she could hug her Oichi stopped her. "One second please." Jess stopped and blinked as she watched Oichi walk to a clear side of the floor. Oichi dropped the fan and grabbed the bucket. She then dumped the water over her bed. As soon as she did steam started to rise off her body. Jess blinked at her 'okay confusing...' Oichi shivered and gasp out. "I...need another bucket!" She yelled out. One of the boys quickly dumped water on her again. This time with less steam coming out. Jess smiled at Oichi. She coughed as Lucci walked over. "Way to go peanut." Oichi pouted. "So I eat a whole jar of peanut butter. It was only one time!" She says as he gave her a towel. He chuckled. "You ate sixteen jars of peanut butter in less then a hour or so...I think I have the right to call you peanut." Oichi stuff her tongue out at him before walking towards Jess. "Sorry...my body was kinda on fire so I needed to put myself out." Jess smiled at her "That was amazing!" "That was a pain...I thought I was gonna die in that vortex. Dad said it was a traditional fire dance that tells a story of life, death, and rebirth...Grandma use to do it then her daughter and then her daughter but it didn't get that far so it came to me...lucky me..." Jess blinked at her "Oichi?" Oichi sighs. "So...what are you gonna do?" Jess giggled "oh you will see, something I was trained by the monks"

"Okay! out next contested is Jessica Mikcloud from Hidden Leaf!" The boys did whistles, most of hidden leaf cheering, Naruto grinned "HEY JESS!" Sasuke shook his head. "Sit down dope" Gaara chuckled "I wonder what she will do?" "Sing?" Shikamaru subjected the see monks rushing in with 40 stand up drums and with olden Asian Musicals instruments.

Law slipped away to go get Oichi. 'That look like it took a tax on her body. Gotta take her back home.' Sabo watched him leave. Ace nudged him. "Oichi?" Sabo nodded. "Haaa...can't wait till they become official." Sabo chuckled. A monk was to the edge and bowed "I'm the head monk of the moon shaolin temple up in the purple mountains of Celtica. We have been training Jess for years. Today she will do a martial art dance game today"

Lucci was still pouring water over Oichi's head. "I said I'm fine..." Oichi says a bit tired like. She started taking off her the skin gloves she wore. "Those are the new skin gloves Dante made?" Oichi nodded. "Yeah they protect me from the fire but I can still feel the intense heat." Lucci pored water on her hands. "Your friend look like she's about to do something interesting." Oichi nodded. 'To bad I wont be able to watch it...' "The game is called 'The Echoing Drums'. All drums are equipped with sensor chips. When a bead is thrown at drum like so" he quickly flicked his wrist as it hit drum two. The screen behind them reveled with number two drum. "Lady Jess will hit with one of the bells on her sleeves" the monk walked over and hit the drum so the screen can go blank again. Jess walked out making everyone eyes widen, Jess went in the middle of the large stage. Standing in the middle she undid her sleeve ties making them fall to the floor and there longer then they appear to me. Jess smiled as Monk Karun stepped to her putting her a silk purple ribbion over her eyes, he bowed to her and stepped to the edge sitting down with a bowl of beads. Jess smiled again and lifted her left leg straight up from the side Jess's body is bent to her right, her left arm to the right and left arm was shifted where her fingers did an elegant pose.

Everyone watched waiting to see what happened next.

Monk Karun smiled and lifted a bead in his fingers and quickly flicked it has it hit the 4th drum, Jess quickly moved, her lifted leg moved down and her left leg lifted up and moved her right arm out as the long sleeve of her kimono went towards the fourth drums, the silver bell on the end of it making the screen beep as the 4th drum symbol lit up green and the monks behind the drums played a on their musical instruments as Jess swirled her body as the sleeves moved with her, she bend her body slightly down lifting her right leg behind her making a point. Her left arm out holding some of her left sleeve. Her right arm was bend back to the right and the right sleeve gentle hanged off her left arm leaving her standing still and balancing herself on her left leg.

Hidden leaf gasped and started clapping, Naruto grinned "That was so cool!" Gaara smirked "Haven't seen her play this game since rick passed away" Ajisai blinked at this "Wow..." Then tapped her tummy while eating more "looks like your god mom is amazing."

Oichi smiled slightly as she felt a pain in her head. 'The bitch looks like she has some talent huh...' Oichi shook her head. Lucci had walked away to get her a bottle of water. 'I mean come on...why you even come here...she wins at everything. Always overshadowing you. Always being on top. Never thinking of the little people. All she has to do is snap her fingers and poof everything she wants is there...it a shame.' Oichi grit her teeth. 'She can easily replace you. I mean she has the money to do so...The moment she finds out about you the moment she's gonna leave and never come back haha...'

Monk Karun smiled and chuckled. Once the student's calmed down waiting for the next bead to be thrown, Monk Karun flicked the 2nd bead where it hit drum seven and bounced to drum 34. Where on the screen those drum numbers appeared. Jess lowered her body left body up where her leg that was behind her moved to front at she lifted it up to her tummy moving both her arms out as her right sleeve bell hit the 7th drum as quickly after the left sleeve bell hit the 34th drum. Again making the screen beep as the 7th and 34th drum symbols lit up green and the monks behind the drums played a on their musical instruments as Jess did another pose where she stood straight with her left leg in front and right leg behind on her tippy shoes, her left arm was straight on her side and her right arm curved to the back of her head holding the sleeve. Hidden cheered loudly and clapped, Naruto and the others were smirking "Yeah that's our Red head! Go Jess!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke again shook his head "Shut up she's can't do it If you keep shouting at her" Gaara chucked at them. Kida had hearts in his eyes "God I want her so bad!" then he gulped as he felt some one stare at him, he looked and not so far was Sabo glaring at him. He gulped "shit..."

Ace also glared at him and cracked his knuckles. "You wanna repeat what you said?" Kiba gulp as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ace beside him holding Luffy who was eating a hot dog. "Quit looking at other people's girls you piece of shit before I tear your face off..." Ace says making Kiba shiver. Ace smirked evilly at him. "I suggest you watch your back from now on." He squeeze down on Kiba's should making him winch in pain. "Look at my sis again and you will be deal with me." He let Kiba go and started walking off. "Hey! Does that mean you accept Jess in the family!?" "The heck? I said nothing like that..." "...but you called her sis...that mean..." "Shut up I didn't say it!" Ace yelled dragging him back to their seat.

the monk chuckled holding other bead in his fingers, he looked at jess as she was moving her head slightly like she was waiting.

He quickly flicked the bead to the left where it hit drum, 36, then bounced to drum 5, then bounced to drum 38 and finally bounced to drum 6 dropping on the floor. On the screen those drum numbers appeared, Jess quickly moved her left arm as the sleeve hit drum 36, then moving her right arm as the sleeve hit drum 5. Twirling around as her back was facing everyone, jess lifted her left arm has her sleeve flew and then back down as she gripped it and the other sleeve and jumped in the air bending her body slight as her right leg bend behind her and arms moved to the side where the sleeves rushed at the last two drums hitting them. The monks behind her played as she landed swirled her body balancing herself on her left leg, lifting her right leg slightly, her right arm was bend down to her front and her left arm was bent back next to her face as her fingers slightly touched her cheek. On the screen the drums light up drum in the right order. Jess smiled as she hears the students cheering and clapping.

Oichi had gotten up from her chair and stumbled back to the school. 'You so pathetic Oichi! Always following behind Jess. Always looking up to her. Defending her even when she's in the wrong. Your so damn sad...When are you gonna speak up for yourself and be your own person...not that you have long to even do that...' "Shut up...I don't wanna hear it..." She leaned against the locker. "I don't wanna hear it..." "Oichi?" Oichi's eyes widen. She turned around to see Killer and Kid walking to her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Had to use the bathroom." Killer says. Oichi stared at Kid and he started back at her. "Yo Chi...what's up?" Oichi eyes widen as she bit her lip. "Don't...call me that..." She says holding her head. "Huh..." "You heard me...you don't deserve to call me that name..." Kid frowned and took a step to her. "Is that right..." She took a step back. "Yes..." 'This is your chance Oichi...Kill him! Kill him for making you suffer! Kill him for rejecting you! Kill him from getting that whore pregnant! KILL HIM!' Oichi whimpered as she took another step. Killer grabbed Kid. "Stop this Kid...your pushing it..." Kid huffed and pulled away from Killer. "So Oichi...you got something to say to me?" Oichi gulp and nodded. "I...I do..." Kid smirked. "Well then...let's hear it."

The monk clapped and chuckled. "Well done Lady Jess" Jess smiled at him. He chuckled then smirked as he grabbed the res t of the bowl of beads which were only 10 left, literally chucked the rest of the beads at her.

Sabo eyes widen. "Wonder how this is gonna play out." "Sabooo Ace called Jess his..." Ace hit Luffy on the head. "Shut up I said I didn't say anything like that! I was only threating that jack ass over there!" Sabo shook his head as he watched Jess. The beads flew pass her body hitting the drums around her, Jess can hear the gasps of the students and hearing the beads hitting the drums and falling to the ground. Once the sound of the beads where done, everyone's eyes widen as the screen popped up as all the drums that where hit light up on the screen. Jess smirked at this 'really now'

Everyone waited to watch her move. The monks behind the drums started to play a beat for her as she moved quickly and hitting drums with the musical beat. There eyes watched as every drum on the screen lit up in the order of the hits as Jess did elegant martial art dances moved hitting the drums with her sleeves. Couple of minutes later the last two drums left on the drum Jess run up to the middle of the circle doing a front flip as her sleeves hit the last two bells. Jess landed on her feet doing the Blind Ninja Eagle Claw pose. The Screen lit of the last two drums green in prefect row.

The crowd stood up clapping and cheering for her. "Way to go babe!" Sabo yelled out above the others who were calling her name.

In the school Killer could here the cheers from over there. "Looks like they are done...we should get..." "Shut up will ya...Oichi has something she wanna say to me..." Oichi looked down. She was going to break it off with him but she never prepared herself is it. 'Ha! How simple is it to say five simple words!?' 'Say them Oichi...just say it! Spit it out!' Oichi sat there urging in her mind when suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Kid smirking at her. He plants a kiss on her. She gasps as she tried to pull away. Kid holds her close as he forcibly pushes his tongue in her mouth. She shivered as he pushed up against her. She felt her knees go weak. "Kid!" Killer says pulling him back. Kid took a step back, still holding onto Oichi. He licked his lips and turned to Killer with a fluster face. "You think I'll let this pass me by..." He looked down to see Oichi's face just as fluster. "How can I pass up a invitation like that? You body misses me doesn't it. It misses the way I treat it." Lust grows in his eyes. "Our favorite storage room is right down the hall." His smiles wide. 'N...No...I can't.' 'Hahahaha! Your gonna allow yourself to be raped by him!? God why are you so sad and pathetic!' Oichi's eyes widen as Kid bends down for another kiss. Killer growled and went to get him off until a elbow hit Kid in the face sending him back and dropping Oichi, who fell to the floor. Kid held his nose and backed up near Killer. "What the fuck." "You are just a pile of shit you know that right..." Oichi looked up to see Law walking out in front of her. He looked pissed. His yellow eyes were in full rage. "Don't you think you cause enough damage already. Now your trying to get back into her pants? You're a real piece of work..." Kid growled at him and looked down at Oichi. He then straightens himself out. "Hmmf..." He sent a glare to Law and then down to Oichi. "You can keep her for all I care..." He turned and walked away only to be kicked out the window by Killer. He looked back at Oichi. "Oichi...we know that you tried to do. It's best you treed carefully after the baby is born. I see you as a little sister but I won't stand by while you try to hurt a innocent child...I'm sorry for what Kid put you through...but you have to learn to live and let go..." He then jumped out the window. Law growled as he calmed down. He turned down to see Oichi tearing up.

"Ichi..." "I...I tried to attack a child...?" Law frowned. He dropped down in front of her. "Ichi...you weren't yourself at the time." "...but it was still me! It was that girl...I tried to kill that girl...how could I do...what's wrong with me..." She started to cry. "Why am I so weak? Kid was right here and I couldn't even..." She grits her teeth. 'Yes, feed into your pain Oichi. Feed into it.' Law frowned and lifted her chin. "Ichi...your not weak...you are dealing with some intense pain that not many would be able to handle." Oichi sniffed. "There will be time to tell Kid but right now let's head home okay?" Oichi nodded. "What me to carry you?" Oichi pouted and shook her head making him chuckle. "Piggy back ride it is..." He turned around allowing her to shuffle onto his back. She put his arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Law smiled as he started to head to the parking lot.  
Jess was in the backstage as Yuki hugged her. "That was amazing!" Jess giggled. "Thank you." Tsunade walked out with a piece of paper. "Everyone shut up!" Hidden leaf right away went silent.

Grand line slowly died down. Tsunade smirked. "Alright the judges already have the winner and it is!" She looked at the piece of paper her eyes widen. "It's a TIE! Jess and Oichi!"

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, hidden leaf stood up and cheered and clapped.

Grand Line also cheered. Jess walked out and bowed taking a 1st place trophy "Oichi?" Tsunade called up. Jess blinked and then frowned.

Sabo frowned and looked around. "Looks like she's gone." He looks over to see Kid walking with a redden nose. He narrowed his eyes at him. Jess smiled and took it. "I'll bring it to her." Jess smiled and bowed then went back stage.

"What were you thinking?" Killer says smacking Kid in the back of the head. "I couldn't help myself. You cut off all my contact and seeing her like that..." Kid smirked before he felt Killer smack him in the back of the head. "Your body hasn't even fully recovered for the beating you got last time. What happens if Jess finds out what she did?" Kid rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter? According, to her I'm already gonna get beat to death..." Killer frowned and was about to smack him again when suddenly Kid was grabbed from behind. Killer turned to see Frank dragging Kid away. "Dude, for the last time I can walk on my own! What's with you people dragging other people!" Kid says. Killer sighed and shook his head. He followed him hoping he didn't have to dragging a lifeless body back home.

Jess emerged from the changing room to see Sabo, he looked at her and smirked. She was wearing Black Studded and Patched Leather pants, Silver Dove Butterfly Floral Rhinestone Tattoo Boned Lace N Chain Western Corset Bustier Top, she had a Studded Shoulder Denim Blazer over her crest, it was open showing her crest. And she had Biker Gothic Round toe Platform High Heels Buckles Studded Spikes Strap Rivet Lace-ups Punk Ankle Stiletto Boots.

"Sexy. Can I take that off you since you wouldn't let me take the other one off?" Jess flushed "Oh shut up!" then kid was thrown at her feet, both Sabo and Jess raised their eyebrows at him, Jess looked to see Frank standing crossing his arms "Ask him what he just did"

Jess glared at Kid "What did you do?"

Kid sighed before Killer peaked in. "Before you answer, Jessica, Kid has work in like a hour. If your gonna beat him then do it after. Go on Kid. Don't sugar coat it." Kid got up and brushed himself off. "I kissed Oichi." He says point blank.  
None of them saw it coming as Jess right away grabbed him and slammed him to the wall with her hand up in a point, her eyes were flickering, Sabo's eyes widen and did killers. It felt like slow motion as jess's hand drive forward to his chest. Franks eyes widen "Stop her she gonna rip out his heart!"

Killer ran forward and so did Sabo. It was like slow motion 'Jessica stop' Jess's hand stopped, her fingers where touched his chest, her fingers tips where in his, there was some blood come out.

Jess closed her eyes "I'm sorry..." she pulled back from him Sabo right away wrapped his arms around her, Jess looked at Kid. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she shouted him "HAVE YOU LEARN NOTHING?!" she screamed at him.

Kid squatted to the floor, with Killer by his side. They heard a gasp and see Ajisai she was holding a roses for Jess, Ajisai frowned and looked down walking over to Jess giving them to her. "From some boys at Grand line..." Ajisai not looking at Kid. Jess smiled and took the roses but Sabo took them form her. "No need to have these." Jess sighed "Very well..." Then she looked at Ajisai. "Come lets go by Ace and Luffy and maybe stop by the ice cream stand." She smiled at Jess and giggled. "I'm hungry anyways." Jess laughed and walked away with her from the boys.

Killer helped Kid up and sighed. "Well that was a barrel full of monkeys." Kid popped his shoulder. "You could have died." "So, what?" Killer frowned. "When are you gonna fess up that you messed up?" Kid sighed. Killer shook his head. "Do you still have that code on where if you admit your wrong you are considered weak? That may have worked down in the red district but it doesn't work here. You should know that. Leave Oichi alone and focus on what's at hand. Better your idiotic self so at least your kid can have someone to look up to. Understand?" Kid frowned. "Yeah I got it..." Killer smiled a bit. "Good...if you do you know what you have to do right?" "Yeah but that's a given since I was gonna do it anyways." Killer nodded. "Right now, let's just leave her alone for a couple of days. I'll..." "No, I'll go over there alone." He put his hands in his pockets. "I did it right so shouldn't I have to do it alone..." He walked out the door. Killer chuckled as he walked out after him. He sniffled. "Huh? Are you crying?" "I'm so happy that you're finally growing up. This must be what a parent feels like when they young learn a life lesson." "Oh, shut up..." Kid says nudging Killer. They chuckled together as they head out to work.

The week went by as it was Monday, it was a rainy and windy day. Jess sat in her classroom, she was wearing leggings under her skirt, it was cold day.

She was doing her some extra work she messed for all her classes as she just finished with her math. She stretched in her seat and looked around her classroom, Naruto was sleeping with his head on his head and he was drooling, Sasuke shook his head at him and went back to his homework. Kiba smirked draw on his face making Sasuke chuckle and Shikamaru also.

Jess smiled 'oh poor Naruto' Naruto made a shoring noise making Kiba jump back watching him. Everyone turned their heads at Naruto smiled in his sleep and moaned making their mouths open in shock, Sasuke's eyes widen and his face turned red "Mhmm Sasuke, right there baby" the girls where giggling. Shikamaru's started shaking holding his laughing. Hinata's face went res, Jess smirked and her hand on her mouth trying not to laugh.  
Sasuke face was priceless, he hid face in embarrassment. "Yeah! Like that!" Naruto moaned out in sleep making them laugh, a vein popped in in Sasuke's head and he stood up and smacked Naruto's head making him jump up in shock "Lets as Jess for a 3 some!" Their eyes widen, Jess gasped in shock then anger "What?!"

Naruto turned in around and saw Jess stood up in anger "Na... NARUTOOO!" Naruto's face was drained of the color and screamed "I WANNA LIVE!" Jess rushed at him making him scream it was heard all the way from grand line.  
Law was sitting in the class room looking out the window. The skies were getting darker. Nami frowned. "A storm is coming..." Law looked at her. "You were always good at predicting the weather." Zoro says yawning. "Maybe they will let school out early or something." Vivi sits up. "Did you guys hear that? Sounded like someone screaming?" Sanji was pulling out some cards. "Ignore it Vivi chan. It's nothing important." Luffy was leaning against the wall. "Hey...when do I get to kick Kid's ass?" Law and the others look to him. Nami frowned. "No Luffy...we all promised to leave it be for now. Plus, Jess, Ace, and Sabo has already taken care of all the beatings." Luffy frowned and got up. "That's not fair! Oichi is my sister to! Ace and Sabo shouldn't be the only ones who beat him up." He stomped on the desk with an angry look. "I wanna beat his ass for making Oichi cry!" Nami sighed and pushed him off the desk. "Shut up before someone hears you. I said no...and that's the final answer. Now...go to sleep or something..." Luffy started to head to the door but was stopped by Nami pounding him into the ground. "Didn't I just say no!" Luffy pouted and sat back down grumbling.

In another class room down the hall Sabo and Ace were sitting side by side listening to a recording of their teacher. Marco yawned and looked to Ace. "So how are things with Vivi?" Ace looked at him. "How do you started off with a conversation like that?" Marco shrugged. "Just wondering you know..." Ace rolled his eyes. "Do you ever plan on getting a girlfriend?" Marco smirked and sat back. "Well I was going for your baby sister since it looks like Kid is losing interest but, it seems like someone already beat me to." Ace and Sabo glared at him. "I was just kidding. Jeez...I swear you guys are being crazy overprotective over her these days." Ace growled then sighed. "It's just this whole thing with Kid..." Marco blinked. "Did he do something?" Ace and Sabo looked at each other. "Uh...it's just the regular things...problems they don't want to work out...and stuff like that." Marco blinked at the obvious lie. He bent down to them. "So he cheated..." Ace and Sabo sweat dropped. Marco laughed. "You two need to learn how to at least lie better. Specially to someone like me."

Ace groaned. "Well...yeah he cheated but he refuses to break it off with her. It bugs the crap out of me..." "Then why doesn't Oichi break it off with him instead? She obviously knows since they aren't even talking." Sabo looked at Marco. "Well...Kid is Oichi first at everything...first boyfriend, first kiss, first date...so it's not that easy for her." Marco rubbed his chin. "I see...so she's not mentally strong enough for it huh." Ace raised his eyebrow at him making him chuckle. "Trust me...I've been here before. All I can say is gather all the evidence you have, pushed it and her into a room with him, lock the door and let the situation play out." Sabo blinked. "You know...that would have worked before hand..." He whispered to Ace who nodded. "Marco, you jerk! Why do you always have to solve the issue after the issue has already reached its boiling point!" Ace says getting up to jump on him. Marco laughed. "You guys never come to me, so what am I supposed to do about it?"

Naruto lay motionless on the ground as Jess stood there glaring down at him. They all sat there ignoring it like it was an everyday active for them. Jess sighed and walked back to her desk and sat down. Looking back at her homework she sighed then she looked at the window looking out at it. The rain turned into large hail balls and the sky turned greenish, sky Jess's eyes widen and opened the window slightly making her class look at her "Jess what is it?" Gaara asked, 'I know this sky any day...' Jess was about say something when the sirens went off, making students gasp the PDA went on "All teachers please bring your students to the shared gym, A Tornado as touched down in outskirts of Natural, it will make its course here, I repeat all teachers bring your students the shared gym, this is not a drill!"  
"I told you guys a storm was coming." Nami says sticking her tongue out." "Whatever..." Zoro says. "Hey! Don't be mocking my Nami swan!" Sanji says as they started to fight. "Yeaah! A fight!" Luffy says jumping in. Nami rolled her eyes. "Hopefully they will be blow away..." They had received the same message at Grand Line. The teachers moved the students to the share gym. Law frowned. "I hope Oichi is going to be okay...it's just her and Terry today isn't it...Do they have a basement..." He felt someone wrapped their arm around him. It was Sabo. "Yes, they do have a basement. Don't worry your fluffy Ichi bunny is gonna be okay." Law blushed slightly as he pushed Sabo's arm off him. "Shut up..." Sabo chuckled at him. Not to far behind them Lucci and Ace was walking dragging a lumpy headed Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. "Did you not here? We all are heading to shared gym. Stop fooling around and move your asses." Lucci says. He was not in the mood today.

Jess had her messenger bag on her shoulder that had her phone and tablet. 'There was gonna be a board meeting but it looks like it wont happen' the students where all down in the tunnels heading to the shared gym, there students freaking out and shaking In fear. Ajisai was clung to herself shaking, Jess slimed softly and rubbed her back "Its okay where safe down here" Ajisai smiled. They reached the gym as the Tsunade snapping her fingers "Hidden leaf on the right side! Grand line students will be here in a moment!"  
Jess sighed and went to the right side sitting down with her friends.

Due to the passage way being long Grand Line got there a few minutes after. Coby and Tashigi were the first one to enter. "Alright Grand line on left." Coby says as the students started to fill in. Some of the students looked a bit worried but other were being nonchalant about it. They all lined up on the left side. Some students waved over to the Hidden leaf students. When all the students were in the teachers and Dante was the last ones in. Coby shut the door behind him. Sabo frowned looking at Dante. "He doesn't look to happy..." Ace raised his eyebrow. "How can you tell? He never changes his expression." "Trust me...he's pissed for some reason.."

Suddenly Jess was in front of Sabo snuggling into his making some grand line gasping and frowning.

Tsunade side "Very well! God Jessica... Hidden leaf and grand line can sit together!" Jess giggled.  
Some of the Grand Line students went over to the Hidden leaf side but most still stayed where they are. Franky pulled out some cards. "Well since we are stuck in here let's finish up or phase ten tournament!" He says. Robin smiles and takes out a piece of paper with names on it. "Let's see...the next round was Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Ace, and Law." They sat in a circle. Ace smirked. "Alright so are we going with the usual?" They nodded. Franky looked towards Law. "This time we aren't letting you getting ahead his time." Law rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever..." Dante was leaning on the wall looking through his phone. Some of the girl students were near him looking at him with hearts in their eyes. Luffy jumped on Law's back. "Yeah! Get em!" Law pushed him off. "Move your face so I can see the cards."

Jess took out her phone and quickly dialed River. The phone rang and it answer. "River get the animals to the basement! Is your brother still in Grivida for his therapy? ah good, be safe!" Jess hanged up putting her phone away.

Terry was sitting out the open window as the storm got closer. He was trying to reach Dante and Danni but it looks like all the service was going out. He sighed looking over to a sleep deprived Oichi. She turned her head slowly. "Sorry cousin...I need to put you to sleep..." She frowned. "Don't wanna..." Terry frowned. "Sorry but, I need to. Your chip can be effected by the weather." He closed the window and walked out the room. He then brought in two needles a pink and red on. "Terry...I don't want to go to sleep..." Terry ignored her and turned her head to the side. "It's not going in the regular spot. It should kick in faster here." Oichi tried to struggle but more restraints had been added to her bed. One was now around her waist and thighs. Danni had threatened to put one around her neck if she didn't behave. Oichi's eyes widen as she felt Terry push the sedatives in her body. Sleep over came her in the matter of moments. Terry shook his head and unstrapped him. He picked her up and headed down to the basement. There were two beds down there now. He placed Oichi on of them and grabbed some extra restraints. When she was strapped in He made sure they had food and water and enough sedatives for Oichi incase she wakes up. "Now...all we can do is wait...hopefully this storm just passes over."

River had closed all the windows and doors. She grabbed Anubis rushing to the basement as tree crashed through the floor making her eyes widen. "Orca! Quickly come!" she shouted as Orca was barking and rushing to her and heading down the basement before her, River turn to the heading down the steps of the basement in time as Sabo's car was thrown into the front of the house hitting the stone stairs in the main hall, making it fall in the direction of the stairs falling on it, the impact of the stairs made River be pushed back as a small iron pole went through her leg making her scream in sharp pain. She was still holding on Anubis as he was meow at her. Orca rushed over to River licking her cheek, River put her arm over her. Orca seem to understand her and quickly pulled her more into the basement room. River already passed out, Orca land over her like Protecting her along with Anubis.

Down in the gym the students could feel a slightly shake. Dante was still looking down at his phone. Lucci and Coby walked up to him. "Mr. Yamamoto sir...you should calm down." Dante ignored Coby. "He's right...you worried about Oichi? I'm sure she's fine. If the basement collapses the tunnels are always there." Dante looked at Lucci who shrugged. Dante sighs and pops his neck. He then places the back of his hand to the wall and taps it, cracking the wall a bit. Coby stumbles back making Lucci chuckle. "If I was as worried as you two are making it seem then this wall would have been damaged more...a small dent like this is nothing so I'm fine." He took out his phone and started going through it again. Coby sighed. "Y-Yes sir..."

Jess sat in Sabo's lap with cards in her hands smirking, Ace was groaning "Stupid hand..." Sabo look at her hand and smirked.  
(others part) Jess smirked at them "Well boys such good hands but I'm sorry" she showed her hand she had a royal flush  
and their eyes widen Ace groaned "Son of a! that's the 4th time!" Lucci sighed "My Sabo, your girl sure knows oh to beat ass even in Poker" Jess giggled and took the winnings it was all quarters, of 20 bucks.  
Jess sat in Sabo's lap with cards in her hands smirking, Ace was groaning "Stupid hand..." Sabo look at her hand and smirked.

Ace had lost out of the phase 10 tournament and had to play for third place. So while he was waiting he decided to play cards with Sabo and Jess. Jess smirked at them. "Well boys such good hands but I'm sorry" she showed her hand she had a royal flush.

Their eyes widen Ace groaned. "Son of a! that's the 4th time!" Lucci sighed. "My Sabo, your girl sure knows oh to beat ass even in Poker." Jess giggled and took the winnings it was all quarters, of 20 bucks.

A intense game of phase 10 was going over next to them. "Dammit Law how can you be getting the phases to early!" Zoro says. Law shrugs. "Guess I'm lucky like that he says placing his phase down. "Oh come on!" Nami says. Zoro smirked at her. "Finally found a game you can't cheat your way out of?" Nami rolled her eyes as Law gather the cards and shuffle them. Robin smiled. "Law is on the last phase. Hope you guys can stop him before he wins." Fire lit in Nami's, Zoro, Franky's, and Sanji's eyes. "Hell yeah! I refuse to not stop buying shoes for a whole week!" Nami says. "I'm not gonna stop drinking cola for a month! That's just torture!" Frank says. "Like hell am I going with my sea king meat!" Zoro says growling. Sanji had tears in his eyes. "I wont last another minute if I can't praise my Nami Swan for a whole day!" Law sighed. "I'm not eating bread...so bring it on."

Jess looked up to Coby "Coby!" Jess stood up and skipped to him.

Coby blinked at her. "Oh. Hey there Jess." Jess smiled sweetly at him "I believe I own you some missed lunch boxes! But all I have is my galaxy cookies" she handed him a medium box.

"Oh no...y-you don't need to give me this..." Jess laughed at him smacking him on the back "Oh Coby! You such a hoot!" she turned around skipping back to Sabo jumping on making him fall back where she was laying on him, the girls glared at this and some giggled at Awwwe. The boys glared at Sabo muttered wishing to trade spots with him.

"FUCK!" Zoro yelled out loud as he through the cards down. Sanji was on the floor depressed. Nami was standing in victory while Law had his arm crossed with his phase layed out. Robin laughed. "Alright so that puts Law in the spot of first place with me, Oichi, Lucci, and Vivi. Now let's get started on second place shall we. Everyone here and Vivi. Vivi giggled and took Law's spot. "Yay! Okay I'm gonna win because I don't wanna give up fruit juice!"

Tsunade sighed as then looked at her tablet and looked at the news, and frowned she cleared her throat "EVERYONE!" the students looked at her. "the tornado is over us right know..."

Holding up her tablet showing the weather "Look at your weather app if you wanna know, It's an F-5..." They suddenly hear the hollowing winds from the tunnels, it was creepy making the girls hold each other. Jess sat up still sitting on Sabo, then her eyes widen as he grabbed her ass, she narrowed down at him "Sabo... behave yourself..." She whispered.

Hidden leaf students frowned at this news, Sasuke sighed, Naruto frowned "I hope mom and dad made it to the basement of the apartment building..." Gaara frowned "I hope mom made to the basement too... Try calling her again Temari..." she frowned "I have been trying..."

Hinata held Neji's hand "I hope father is okay..." Neji frowned and rubbed her back 'Don't worry its okay..."

"Aw Dammit Vivi! Your about to be on list!" Zoro says. Throwing his cards down. "Zoro maybe you just suck at this game..." Nami says laughing. Zoro frowned. "I think your both cheating." Nami stuck her tongue out. "Sorry but there is no need for me to cheat if I'm playing against you." Law was leaning against the wall half sleep. He was worried about Oichi but there wasn't anything he could do right now. Ace had come over to sit beside him. "Worried about your fluffy bunny?" Law frowned and looked at him. "Sabo told me." Law rolled his eyes. "Should have known." Ace chuckled. "Look she's gonna be okay." Law frowned. "Yeah you can happily say that since your girlfriend is sitting over there kicking their butts in a card game. While mine..." Law quickly stopped himself and turned his head blushing. Ace laughed and nudged him. "You mine as well get use to it. She practically yours already." "Just shut up." Law says. Ace smirked and slid up to Vivi. "Yeah babe kick all their ass!" He says cheering her own.

"Sabo!" they all turned their heads to Jess standing up. "Don't sneak your hand down my leggings to grip my ass more!"

Gaara's eyes widen and his face turned red, Sasuke looked away. Naruto groaned with red face. Kiba was having a nose bleed "I want her... I want her..." he muttered to him.

Nami and the others ignored them as they went on with their game. Jess pouted and stood up and walked over to Ace and sat next to him. "Big brother!" She nudged him then she felt Sabo scooting in behind her. "I'm sorry beautiful" Jess flushed and smiled. "You are forgiven" and then giggled as he started to kiss his next.

"For the love of gravy move somewhere else..." Ace says as he watched Vivi play. "No one wants to see your lovey dovey crap specially when Vivi is about to win." Ace says looking away from them. Zoro frowned. "Like hell she is." Zoro slammed his phase down. "HA!" Nami blinked. "Holy crap...Zoro...you got your first phase!" Robin took a quick picture. "This goes down in the record books." Zoro smirked in victory as Vivi placed her last card down. "Congraz Zoro...but since you still have cards in your hand...I still win...this hand." Zoro looked down to see Vivi with her phase and no cards. "UUGGHGHHH!" Zoro says making Nami and the others laugh.

Jess smiled "Zoro!" she held up his arm "Arm wrestling? I challenge you" Gaara's eyes widen, he quickly got up and walked over "I can't miss this!" Naruto and Sasuke got up and followed "This is gonna be fun to watch, she can even beat Gai, lets see if she beats Zoro!" most of the students whispered and scooted over to see what will happen.  
Zoro was still looking down at his hand from the game. He sighs. "I don't usually arm wrestle with girls...but I guess I'll make an exception." He put the hand down. "I didn't have a good hand anyways." Nami sighed as they put their cards down. "We can't move without you plus, I enjoy the look of defeat on your face." Zoro rolled his eyes at her. "Oh shut up and don't take my cards!" Jess smiled and scooted forward laying down leaning on her left arm, her bottom half was still on Sabo's lap making him smirk licking his lip looking down at her ass.

Jess smiled and scooted forward laying down leaning on her left arm, her bottom half was still on Sabo's lap making him smirk licking his lip looking down at her ass.

Nami picks up Zoro cards as he goes to match Jess on the floor with his right hand. "Ha-Ha...Zoro actually has a great hand." She smirked as she started swticing his cards making Franky and Sanji snicker.

Jess closed her eyes and too a small breathes to relax herself and placed right arm up and smirked at him opening her eyes "Come on Zoro, Sabo is the only one who can beat me lets see if you can"

The room was filled with "Oooooo" from the students.

Zoro sent a death glare at them shuting them up quick. "I don't need to be goaded in by worms who aren't even on the same level as me." He told the studnets. He then looked back at Jess. "Alright, let's get this over with, but if I can't hold my kendo stick tomorrow we are going have some issues..." Jess smiled "Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Gaara laughed but quickly covered it as Zoro glared at hi, Naruto was grinning like an idiot "Yeah Jess beat him!" Sasuke hit him on the back of the head 'Shut up you idiot" Naruto pouted.

Zoro sighs as they started. He tried to push but her hand wasn't inching. Jess smiled at his confused Zoro was giving his face race turned red as he tired to push her hand down and it wasn't moving. Jess smiled "Oh Zoro! Whats the matter?"

Zoro frowned. Sabo smirked at this but looked back at her ass 'so tempting...' He looked back up and Zoro looked at him, the look was 'distract her' Jess smiled and gripped his hand tighter "Come on Zoro! I heard you are unbeatable! Come on can't you move my hand a little?"

Gaara's eyes where widen with a grin on his face, hidden leaf students where cheering for jess "Go Jess!" "Hidden Leaf Rules!"

Nami laughed. "I'm sure who you heard that from but Zoro is not the unbeatable guy you think he is." She pointed to Gaara and the others. "He may be able to beat them with no sweat, but he is considered at least the fitith or even sixth best arm wrestler here." Sanji and the others, mainly Sanji, laughed causing Zoro to glare at them. "You not helping with your information Nami!" Nami shrugs. "I'm just telling the truth."

Sabo looked back at Jess's ass and smirked, Ace saw him smirking at her ass.

Ace raised his eyebrow at him. Sabo just winked at him and doved his hands under her skirt gripping her ass, Jess's eyes widen "Sabo!" Zoro moved her arm a little, Sabo smirked and rubbing her ass more, Jess's eyes closed and put her head down shaking "you are so..."

Gaara's eyes widen. "Hey your cheating!" his face was red, Kiba's mouth dropped and fell back with a nose bleed twitching, Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen staring at this. Jess's arm moved a little more, making Zoro smirk.

Ace shook his head. "I swear you hidden leaf boys are all boy scouts." Franky stood up and did a pose. "All is fair in love and war Ooow!" He says turning around put his arms together in his signature pose. Ace turned Vivi's head away. Knowing her non-rule breaking self she would try to tell Sabo to stop. Eventhough he probroaly still wouldn't listen. Luffy was in the background cheering Zoro on. "Yeah go Zoro! Win it for the meat!"

Jess growled then gripping Zoro's hand tighter and the wooden floor cracked under there arms. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru scoot back, Neji was already up and running to the other side. Sabo's eyes widen "Oh shi" he didn't get to finish as Jess's legs lifted back and went forward kicking Sabo across the gym next to Dante into the wall. Zoro's eyes widen as he his arm went down, Jess had beat him. Jess stood up "SABO!"

Dante brushed some dirt off his shoulder as Sabo stood up, brushing himself off as well. "Well...that didn't go as planned." "Next time landed somewhere else." Dante says making Sabo chuckled lightly. Ace sighs. "Calm down sis. Shouldn't you be use to this already?" Jess's eyes widen and looked at him, everyone gasped at what he said. Jess's gasped softly "You called me your sis..." There were stars in her yes with happiness.  
Vivi giggled at the confusion on Ace's face. Ace was sudden speared with hug "ACE! Aweee! You called me your sis! I'm so happy you accepted me in the family know!" Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke gasped with shock.

Ace groans as he tries to escape Jess's hug. "I never said anything of the sort!" He says looking for the others for help. Zoro had gone back to his spot to finish up the game of phase 10. "She's your sister so you deal with it." Robin says smiling sweetly at him. Jess giggled more "Oh you! Don't lie to yourself!" she started to give him butterfly kisses on his cheek "You are the best big brother EVER! Just like Law!"  
"Ugh will someone get her off me! Sabo control your girl!" Gaara started to laugh at him "Hahaha! Yeah best big brother ever" Naruto was on the floor rolling laughing. Sasuke stood there crossing his arms frowning mentally at Jess and Ace 'I wish I was her big brother...' Kiba woke up and looked at Jess and ace and gasped "Oh man! Even ace gets to be smothered by her!" he shouted out loudly, Jess get off Ace and glare at him "shut the hell" she sensed Sabo marching towards him, Jess quickly rushed to him placing her hands on his eyes "Its okay let ace beat him up"

Ace cracked his knuckled and held his fist up. "Ace..." Dante called out. Ace looked at him. "Still at school..." Ace frowned but nodded. "Understood Mr. Yamamoto..." Kiba let out a sigh of relief until Ace punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of Kiba. Kiba dropped to his knees. "Oh? Sorry you must not know what means?" Kiba looked up at Ace who had a pissed off look in his eyes. "That warning simply means that I can't beat your ass at full power!" He grabbed Kiba and threw him across the gym to the hidden leaf side. Kiba crashed into the wall, falling flat on his face. Ace slapped his hands together. "Your starting to remind me of another asshole who can't keep his hands to himself."

Jess sighed and sat down pulling out her tablet, Ajisai walked to her "Jess?" Jess looked up to her "Yes hun?" she made a pouting face "Got anything to eat...?" Jess blinked but smiled "Well I do have the cookies in my bag.." Jess reached in her bag but her eyes widen and frowned "Who... TOOK MY COOKIES?!"

Everyone looked at each other. Jess scanned the room and Luffy right away ran for the boys bathroom "LUFFY! You went in my bag and took my Cookies?! Ace! Sabo!"

Ace and Sabo looked at each other. "I just got kicked across the gym into a wall." Sabo says. "Well I just beat your girlfriends idiotic soon to be stalker over there and it's your own fault that happened" Ace says. "You saw me so technically it's your fault to!" Sabo says. "It's your turn to get him." Ace crosses his arms. "I always get him..." Sabo shakes his head. They looked at each other before sighing and then looked to Zoro. "Sorry your girlfriend beat me in arm wrestling." Ace smirked at Sabo making him groan. "He's your brother to..." Sabo says. "Plus, aren't you the older brother here?" Ace sat down. "Yeah, but it's not my girlfriend he's stealing from." Sabo groaned until he spotted Coby. "Oi Coby! Time for Luffy hunting! In the bathroom!" Coby blinked but nodded. "Sure thing." He walked passed Jess and grabbed Luffy and the cookies. He gave the cookies back to Jess. "Here you go. He didn't eat to many." He smiled and continues to walk over to the corner were Lucci and Smoker were now standing. "Luffy you get detention for a week for stealing someone else's food." Luffy frowned. "Awww man but there is no food. In detention."

Jess sighed and handed Ajisai the cookies who smiled and skipped back to tenten, Jess felt a slight pain in her tummy and groaned mentally 'great' going through it she noticed a pair of panties she had in her bag in case she needed to change when she is on her period. Jess frowned more 'don't tell me someone took my purple lace panties... that sabo got me...' Jess looked at Sabo and Ace "Sabo hunny, Ace big brother, Coby"  
Ace looked over as Vivi won a phase. Sabo and Coby looked at her. Jess frowning "Someone also went in my bag and took my purple lace panties... I have extra pair in case I'm on my monthly... someone took them..." She whispered. Jess got up. "I need to head to the bathroom, find them..." she walked to the girls bathroom, with her bag "Have one of the girls bring it to me"

Ace scuffed. "What do I look like a maid? The only panties I'm concerned about is..." Vivi smacks the back of his head. Her face was red. Ace chuckled. "You two handle it." Ace says. Sabo sighs. "I really want a nap...but those are the ones I got her so..." "Ugh dude! To much info! You don't hear me saying a brought Vivi some see through..." Again, a smack to the back of the head. Sabo chuckled. "Well...guess Coby can start with the obvious person who is dumb enough to even take her panties." "I guess?" Coby says as he walks over to Kiba. Sabo sat up. "Who would take them on this side..." He got up and stretch as he slowly starts walking down the side of the Grand Line students.

Kiba groaned "I didn't take them!" he shouted at Coby going through his pockets then his bag.

"Hard to believe after what just happened a few minutes ago." "See told you... event though I wouldn't mind adding it to my collection." he muttered the last part to himself softly. Coby grabbed his collar. "I'd walk on thin ice if I was you...look over there..." Coby says pointing to where Lucci was. Kiba looked towards Lucci only for the color to drain from his face. Lucci was sending him such a bloodthirsty stare. His aura was direct only at him, making his body feel heavy. Kiba shivered in Coby's grip. "Your making a lot of enemy's Kiba...enemy's with people who can make you disappear. No one will know your missing and even if they did no one will be able to find your body. He let Kiba go. "Enjoy the rest of your day and keep that hobby under control." Coby says smiling and walking away.

Coby headed to Lucci and sighed. "Thanks for that." Lucci smirked. "No need for thanks. I just like scaring the hell out of people. It's not everyday I get to mess with Hidden Leaf students." "Yo Coby..." Sabo called out. Coby turned to see Sabo dragging two Grand Line boys. "I guess they are the ones?" Sabo nodded. "Already sent Tasghi to give them to Jess." He dropped the grand Line boys down in front of Coby and Lucci. Coby sighs. "Detention for a month, cleaning all the bathrooms in Grand Line, and picking up trash in the parking lot." He sat them next to Luffy, who was munching on a box lunch made by Sanji. Sabo yawned. "Such a pain...I figured I get the most sleep through this storm..."

Jess emerged from the bathroom and sat back down next to Sabo, Ace and Vivi. Gaara and the others where next to them playing Old Maid. Jess smiled at Naruto's flustered face. Jess grabbed her tablet, Jess was pulled on his lap. Jess giggled softly "Someone is gonna be having blue balls for a week" she whispered to him.  
"Don't know who you could be talking about." Sabo says. "You!" she whispered back to him "on monthly" she giggled and clicking on her weather App She smiled "Good still have wireless..." she and Sabo looked at the weather and a frowned came on her face "so red... the Tornado is still near the school..." Sabo frowned then reached out with his finger and touched the play button on the screen for the live feed "Everyone! I have live fee from the news" Gaara and the others stopped and scooted over watching.

Zoro was laying down, pissed, and not caring. He had lost the game and now Law took his place for a free for all game. The reporter was a gorgeous carrot head, she was Celtica, she was wearing a rain coat and had a news mic in her hand. "Dave! I'm standing here in Neutral and the winds are just horrible, the hail as stopped turning into rain." Her voice sounded Scottish. Just hours ago an F-5 ad touched down out in the outskirts of Neutral in Celtica! It roared through the forest were it destroying everything in its path" Jess frowned. "I hope the house isn't destroyed..." "It looks like a sturdy house. It should be fine." Sabo says.

"The tornado roared into Neutral just moments ago! It roared the town taking some roofs and destroyed couple of buildings. Trees are down everywhere, as you can see there are cars in the train track, fire department are trying to remove the cars."

Nami sighs. "Sounds pretty rough. Good thing the parents and sis are in back on the island." Sanji laughed. "I hope that old fart gets blown away. That way I don't have to hear his mouth for the rest of my life." Law huffed. "I feel the same way about the old bat at the hospital. I can go without her looking over my shoulder." They chuckled. "It roared through over hidden leaf high and Grand line Academy, I however cannot get close enough as the tornado still near the schools over the border in Shinobi. All students where moved to the basement under the shared gym underground Kent"

"I wonder if the school is gonna be blown away." Robin asks. "That would be awesome...depending on which school gets blown away." Ace says throwing down a card. "Thank you Vicky, and here is Della with the weather radar" it zoomed to a gorgeous red haired woman "Thank you Kent" the back screen behind her showed the area near the school "As you can see the Tornado is slightly behind Hidden Leaf high roaring in through Shinobi, the winds are gonna be changing as it will again roar back over the schools into grand line, where it will roar through the town and in the Blue Lake and there's where it will dim down and disappear"

Jess frowned. "I hope there will be no loses..."

"Ah there it goes, it's shifting back to the schools right know" the woman said they as can hear the tunnels whistling with strong winds. The students gasped loudly as the door was burst open making the girls scream. Sabo right away held on to Jess. Jess held on to him back hiding her face in chest.

The lights moved slightly from the wings in the tunnel. Jess looked around as her eyes widen as a light was cracking off from the ceiling "AJISAI!" she looked at her and looked confused, she looked up and her eyes widen in horror and scream, it felt like slow motion as the light finally cracked off and headed down towards Ajisai, Tenten was pulled away from Lee. Jess got up out of Sabo's arms and was about to rush to her when she saw Kid dashed towards her.  
Ajisa closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. She suddenly felt herself being picked up and moved quickly. She felt her face being pushed against someone's chest. She heard the crash of the light falling near here. She felt a warm embrace hold her tightly. "You alright?" Ajisai blinked and looked up, her face turned red. Kid was looking down at her holding her. He turned around to look at the light that feel. "Idiot...you need to watch your surroundings better." Ajisai felt her face get warm "I'm sorry.." she rest her head more into his chest.

Dante sighs as he puts his phone in his pocket. The wind was blowing his hair everywhere and the students were getting restless. He walks up to the door and pushes it close, holding it. "Lucci, Coby..." He called out. Both boys appeared in front of the door and held it in place. The wind pounded against the door like it was trying to get in. "Damn...this wind is brutal..." Lucci says chuckling. Dante turned to the panic students. "Calm down." He says in a loud voice. The students started to settle down. "Do not panic. Everything is going to settle down soon enough. Stick close together and watch out for each other!" He says as the wind started to die down behind the door a bit. Coby and Lucci held the door still. "This is kinda exciting." He says smirking. Dante's hair was now flat due to the wind. "Lucci no time to get excited. Hold the door still." He says pushing his hair back. Some of the girls snapped a picture of this.

Jess rushed over to Kid and Ajisai "Is she okay kid?"

"She fine..." Kid says helping Ajisai up. Tenten came over crying "Ajisai! I told Lee to grab you" she wacked him on the head "Ow! Tenten!" "You idiot! I told you to grab her, her life should come before mine! She's caring my niece or nephew you idiot!"

Jess chuckled and looked at kid and smirked at him and stepped him and whispered "Not so heartless to save your baby's mom are you?" Jess giggled and walked back over to Sabo.

The winds had stopped as the new was still going on her tablet "The Tornado is leaving the schools area and crossing into grand line." the reporter said.

"Cross my fingers...come on Zeff get blow away!" Nami smacked him. "Stop saying that. The more you wish it the less it comes true." Zoro looked at her. "Do I even want to know why you feel that way?" Law was frowning as he tried calling Terry or Danni but to no avail. It looked like Dante was sharing the same thought. He frowned and looked at the door. Coby blocked it. "No Sir..." Dante raised his eyebrow at him. "Sir, I know you are worried about Oichi but I'm sure she is fine. You risking your life to head out in this storm is something she would not have not wanted." Dante blinked at him and chuckled a bit. "Calm yourself Coby. I wasn't think of that and even if I would do you really think you can stop me?" A cold chill went down Coby's spine. "I was surveying the damages done to the gym...it needs to be reinforced better..." He says looking at the ceiling. He then left to the light that fell leaving Coby feeling uneasy. Lucci laughed. "You were about to be killed. You dove head first into the lion's mouth and lived I have a little bit more respect for you Coby." Lucci says.

Dante walked over to the light. "Hey Tsunade! Bring a broom!" "What do I look like your maid!?" "No, my maid would not be as old as you!" Tsunade turned red in the face. "What was that!?" Dante sighed and looked at her. "You wanna do this here in front of the children? I don't mind airing our dirty laundry." Tsunade face was so red the steam could come out of her ears. She stomped over to get the broom. Dante chuckled lightly. "Cute..." He looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah...that needs to change..." Ace blinked. "Do you guys think something is going on with those to?" Vivi and the others blinked at him. "Hey it's not like I'm at school every day here..."

Everyone seem to be calming down and sitting next their friends, Ajisai was standing next to Kid alone, out of ear shot of someone she flushed "Why..." Kid looked at her "Why did you save... me...?" She asked him with a flush face. Kid sighed. "How the hell should I know. My body moved on it's own." Kid says taking out his phone. He sent a text to Killer hoping that he found safe coverage from the construction site. Ajisai put her hand on her chest "J-Jer" she stopped making Kid look at her as she held hand to her month and she looked sick in the face, she quickly turned around running to the girl's bathroom pushing Lee to his ground. Tenten gasped "she's gonna throw up!" Tenten rushed after her.

Jess glared from the other side of the room "Kid! I guess I was wrong, you are a heartless fuck!"

Kid rolled his eyes. 'I'm a heartless fuck because she has to throw up...' Jess sighed closing her tablet "The tornado is now away from the school." The door was suddenly open and Frank stood there looking around. "Is everyone alright?"

Jess smiled "Yeah" "Alright, Dante and Tsunade, they students can head back. School is canceled for the rest of the day." Jess sighed her phone started to ring, she blinked and to her bag and answered it "Hello" "J-Jess..." it was rivers voice, it sounded soft like she was in pain "River? Are you alright?" "Hu-rry... come home.." Jess's eyes went wide "River?!" Franks eyes widen.

Sabo frowned down her. Jess started to panic "River?! Answer me..." she looked at Sabo "Sabo something it wrong..." she turned to Frank "Frank I think River is hurt!"

"We need to go now." Sabo says. Jess looked at the boys "Law! Ace! Coby! Zoro! Sanji! Luffy! Gaara! Naruto! Sasuke! Lucci! Come with me now!" Jess dashed out of the gym with Frank and Sabo behind them.

Naruto and the others dashed after Jess quickly. "How the hell did I get in the middle of this..." Zoro says as he jogged out the gym behind Sanji and the others. Law got up to see Lucci still leaning on the wall. "Aren't you coming?" Lucci huffed. "Don't lump me in your friendly group. I have more important things to do." He shooed Law away. Law sighed. He wanted to go check on Oichi but since Dante has already dismissed and left then she should be okay. He followed the rest out the gym.

Rushing through the tunnels, they reached the basement part of hidden leaf. Walking up the stairs, Jess and Sabo gasped at the site before them. All the windows where shattered, desk where everywhere in the hallways and through walls. Even a hall was torn off not far from the basement. Jess looked shocked "wow..."  
"Pretty cool..." Sabo says. Jess can hear the others behind the, Jess rushed away to the front area to the parking lot.

Gaara gasped "Holy shit!" Naruto frowned "Oh my god..." Sasuke looked at the torn wall "wow..." Ace pushed them out the way. "Move your ass out the way...Jeez..." Zoro and the others walked by them. Zoro whistled. "Looks like a one of those party's gone wrong movies." Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Party! That means there is meat there!" He was about to run off before Zoro grabbed him and pull him along. "No time for your idiotic desires." Law walked up and surveyed the area. It only made him worry more as he went to meat the others in the parking lot.

Jess reached her car and gasped at it "My CAR!" there was a tree branch through the back window, she frowned.

Frank frowned "hold on" he took out his phone and dialed a number Jess walked to her car frowning "Such of a bitch, this is gonna be expensive to get my car fixed..."

Sabo looked around. Some of the cars were flipped over. Some were missing some doors and a back half. He shook his head. "Yeah its me send a bus, yes quickly ass possible" Frank hanged up his phone "a buss should be here shortly."

Zoro walked up to the parking lot. "Why am I being lead to the parking lot..." He asked yawning, as he held Luffy. Law walked up behind him as he started getting texts and phone calls. He answered one. "Hello?" "Yeah...just let out..." He sighs. "Alright...Give me about three or so hours until then Chopper and the old hag can pull my weight." There was screaming on the phone that made Law pull back. "Sorry my bad didn't know you were the one speaking..." He hangs up. 'Great...more work piling up by the second.' They looked to see a black passenger fan pulls up, a man with a black suite got out as Frank got in the driver's side "Make sure the students get around safety" he nodded and walked off. Jess quickly rushed to the passenger side and got in.

Zoro groaned as he was pushed into the van. "To late to back out. Should have stayed behind like Lucci did." Sanji says. Once the boys got in Frank quickly drove off "Careful frank..." Jess muttered, Frank sighed "Jess I have combat vehicle training and don't forget who also trained you in street racing besides Rick who also trained you" Jess muttered 'jerk' to him. They can see the damage from the tornado, there was police cars all over checking on people, ambulances. Jess frowned "I hope no one died..." "They shut down the train tracks, the train was tipped over not far from Neutral"

Jess turned her head and she can see off in the distance smoke coming form maybe where the train was tipped over.

Zoro was leaning back in the chair. Sanji was sending a love text to Nami. Ace and Sabo had strapped Luffy into the seat and Law's phone kept going off.

Reaching the forest area, Jess gasped at all the tree's down, she frowned "Oh my god..."  
(boys part) Frank sighed and stopped the car, Jess looked confused and jess looked ahead of them and frowned "Boys... move the tree out of the way" Jess said to them, Frank sighed "No need" he unbuckled and got out of the car, Sabo seem to got out anyways and went to with to the tree. Frank lifted the tree and groaned "Heavier then I through it would be. The purple tree's bark is heavier than any other tree"  
Reaching the forest area, Jess gasped at all the tree's down, she frowned "Oh my god..."

The boys looked around. Frank sighed and stopped the car, Jess looked confused and jess looked ahead of them and frowned "Boys... move the tree out of the way" Jess said to them, Frank sighed "No need" he unbuckled and got out of the car, Sabo seem to got out anyways and went to with to the tree. Frank lifted the tree and groaned "Heavier then I through it would be. The purple tree's bark is heavier than any other tree" Sabo rolled his eyes.

Frank and Sabo walked back and got back into the van, Jess sighed "really now" Frank didn't answer her but just smiled and drove off. Jess was looking down at her hands "I hope she is okay..." Frank turned the where Jess's house was, she lifted her head her eyes widen "Oh my GOD! My mom's house!"

The boys looked in shock. Frank parked the van and Jess was the first to get out rushing over. "RIVER!" she shouted. The house was completely destroyed, only a small half of the lower and upper where Jess's room was as the kitchen. Frank got out rushing over "Jess be careful!" "RIVER!" she shouted again ignoring Frank.

Sabo and the others followed after Jess while Sanji and Zoro stayed outside to survey the damages. Sanji took out a sucker. "Hmm...hate to see the person who has to clean this up..." Zoro bends down moving some of the bark and limbs. "Yeah..."  
"River!" Jess shouted, she looked as she see's Sabo's car in the pool "Sabo your car" she pointed

"Forget about it for now. We need to find River." Frank took out his gloves "Be careful while picking up stuff, make sure you have gloves, Jess! the tint storage pin, I think that had your gloves in it. Luffy! Stop messing with the fridge!"

Ace dragged Luffy outside. With Zoro and Sanji. Law was looking around a bit on his phone away from the others. "Tell chopper the mixture in the cabinet on the far right...because I'm busy...I told you I'll be there when I can. There are more doctors there anyways, make use of them!" He turns arounds while the rest of them went with Jess and Frank.

Jess frowned as Sabo handed her a pair of gloves from his back pocket, Jess blinked "Your old brown ones... you wearing your news I got you?"

"Yeah." Sabo says. Jess smiled and put them on "There little bigger then my tiny hands..." Jess turned around "RIVER!" was walked more and then stopped as she hears something, she knelled down putting her ear to the ground, she can hear barking.

Jess eyes widen and gasped "Orca! Boys I can her Orca! There down in the basement!"

Sabo nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Alright Let's get to work..." He says. An Hour later the boys finally got the stairs moved out of the way, Frank sighed "God that was heavy" Gaara muttered, Naruto and Sasuke panted.

They could hear barking clearly know. Jess rushed over to the opening of the stairs and was climbing over stuff in the way "River!" Gaara moved over by jess "Be careful!"

Sabo was moving extra's pieces, trying to get give her more room. Jess got down, she took her phone out putting the flashlight on. She looked around and spotted River. She rushed over as Orca was barking for her. Jess knelled down "River...?" she was passed out. Jess gasped at her leg, there was a long small metal rod through her calf blood everywhere "Oh my god...BOYS! LAW! LAW! Quickly!" Jess took Anubis from Rivers arms.

The boys came down and saw the scene. "Law!" Sabo called out. Law came down. "Shut up. I'm right here..." He then turned to see River. He frowned and quickly went to her. Law looked at it carefully. "Alright...Sabo...if you don't mind." Sabo nodded and walked up. He grabbed the end the pole and broke it off Leaving the piece in her leg. Law looked towards Gaara and the others. "I need you guys to go search for any dry bandages or even a first aid kit." The looked at him weird. Her glared at them. "Did I stutter! Go!" He snapped at them. They quickly left looking for a first aid kit or bandages. Law snitched his teeth. "I can't rely on those who can't follow simple directions." He took of his coat and started to rip his shirt creating bandages. "I can't remove the rod because it may do more damage. So right now, we need to slow the bleeding down as much as we can and then move her to a more open space. Jess place two fingers on her wrist and check her pulse. Sabo keep her leg elevated." Law ripped his shirt more wrapping it around the rod. Jess nodded "I wonder if my herbal room is still intact, Frank! Go see if it and let us know, Law could use some of the herbs and medical stuff down there"  
Frank nodded and went back up the steps, Orca was whimpering. Jess frowned "Naruto! Go and take Orca to the Lake and wash her off"  
"Careful Sabo..." Law says. River started to wake up "Jess..?" Jess smiled down at her "Shhh its okay don't move." River hissed in pain "My leg..."

"Your leg is gonna be fine. We got the best doctor around right now." Sabo says smiling. River smiled at him "I'm sorry I worried you" Jess shook her head "You're like a big sister to me, you would have done the same thing, rush to my aid which you did not to long ago" River smiled at her

Law had picked up a random cloth and wiped his hands off. He was already going step by step of what needed to happen in his head. Sabo smiled at him. 'Going in to full doctor mode already.' "Jess! Law! the stairs leading to the herbal room is collapsed!" Frank shouted up walking back up from the hidden cellar "when you're done bring River to the van, we can bring her to the underground clinic at the hospital, its currently unused right now. Not until your mother wakes up."

Gaara's eyes widen "Your mother wakes up...?" Jess sighed "Later, Frank thank you opening your fricken mouth, I'm gonna tell Danni where she can torture!" "forgive me, your uncle was gonna make it official to bring it to the news in May!"

Law frown. "Okay a conversation for another day. We need to go so this rod can be pulled out. Her wound needs to be cleaned and treated now."

Couple of more vans pulled up and Yuki came out with Dustin and other suits. "Everyone okay..." he gasped as he saw River "oh my god..." Jess frowned "the master bedroom is still intact under the kitchen part. Be careful... try and get my clothes and sabo's clothes... the ps4 and xbox one is downstairs still okay... try and get the car out of the pool..." She ordered "I'm going to the hospital with Frank and Law, bring River to the underground clinic." Jess turned the other boys, "please help them, in return I'll make you all dinner tonight or tomorrow night..." Jess went the Van and got in the backseat still caring Anubis as Sabo carried her to it and gently placed her in, Frank got in the front. Jess felt Anubis shivering, she frowned and looked at him and gasped softly "Anubis arm is broken... Sabo!" Sabo looked to Law who sighed. "Pass him here." Jess frowned "Careful..." Anubis hiss and growled in pain making Jess hold Sabo's hand "Be careful he's our baby" Sabo flushed. Law took Anubis and gently patted Anubis head. His eyes soften. "There, there...I'm not gonna hurt you." Law carefully examines his arm. Anubis Hissed howl in pain, Law frowned "I can't... I need to give him a X-ray... all I can do it for him give him is 0.1 to 0.5 of morphine for the pain, it might knock him out" Jess nodded "Do it please" Frank was already driving to the hospital. "I'll drop you three off to the background entrance, use my red key card" he handed it to Sabo who took it "Sabo, Jess you know where to go once you get in there, I have already contact the security office down there they have turned on the surgical area for you Law. Once your done, pick any room for her to put in. I will go to a local vet and borrow some stuff for you law" Jess smiled at him, Law already gave Anubis a shot of morphine, right away Anubis started to purr not feeling any pain and licked Law on the hand as a thank you. Law blushed but not at Jess's words but, at the fact that Anubis was so soft. Sabo smirked. "I see your happy face Law..." Law frowned and passed Anubis back to Jess. "S-Shut up..."

Over in Grand Line Dante was rushing to his house. He couldn't lie. He was worried about Oichi and Terry. A storm like this can easily effect Oichi's chip. If it deactivates Terry's life could be in danger. He got to his house to see that it was still intact. The windows were busted and his door was torn down. He walked in to see branches and water everywhere. He headed to the door of the basement. He tried opening it but it was locked from the inside. Not waiting any longer, he busted through the door. He ran down the stairs to see that a pipe had broken through the side. "Oichi! Terry!" "Uncle...down here..." He looked around to the secret passage way to the tunnels. He opened it up to see Terry sitting down with a wet still sleeping Oichi. However, next to him were six needles of the sedatives. Terry's head was bleeding. Dante jumped down. "You alright? What happened?" Terry sighed. "Well the pipes broke and sprayed down Oichi. She woke up. The straps down here weren't all that strong so she broke out." "She attacked you?" Terry chuckled. "Yeah...something like that. I guess her chip started to malfunction...I had to put her down in or to sedative her but it took almost all the needles I had down here. If she would have woken back up in that state I...I don't think..." Dante bends down to see Oichi's cheek was a bit swollen. He sighs and pats Terry shoulder. "It's alright. Let's head back up and get you both clean up." He picked Oichi up and played her on his back. He then helped Terry up.

Reaching the back entrance of the hospital. He stopped and parked the car, Jess got out with Anubis in her arms. Sabo had gently picked up River who again passed out and she was losing her color. She still had a pulse. Jess was freaking out in her mind.

Law was still talking in his mind completely focus on the task at hand. Once the door was closed Frank drove off. Jess took the red Key and walked the elevator swiping with the key card. The door opened and Jess stepped in with the boys behind them. Jess again swiped the key as the door closed and it moved.

Jess was looking at River and frowned then her leg. "She lost a lot of blood... her blood type is A-..." Jess muttered. The elevator opened, Jess and Sabo lead the way, reaching the area they needed to be Jess turned don't he lights and the grabbed some towels , placing them on the ground Jess gentle put Anubis down where he was peacefully sleeping.

"It's not an issue. We have the same type. I'll just have to donate some to her." Law says. He grabbed a random hanging white coat and threw it on. "Sabo get her to a table and then leave everything to me." He says, he looked around and was stunned and amazed to see such high-tech equipment. Sabo gentle put river on the table. she was shivering and muttering in her sleep in some kind of language he never heard of "What language is she speaking?" Jess looked over, Jess frowned "the language of dragon clan..."

In town Frank stopped at the Raven Vet Hospital. He got out of the car and walked up the door walking in. there was nurses rushing all over. One stopped and her eyes turned into hearts "Can I help you sir?" Frank smiled at her and held up her royal knight badge, her eyes widen "Oh my! Sir Frank! What can I do for you?" he smiled at her "I need these items for Princess jess's cat" the nurse took it and looked it over "She could not come in...?" frank shook his head "A friend of hers is fixing up her cat" the nurse nodded and walked up to the computer and typed in Jess's name "Mhmm Anubis... pure bread Egyptian Mau... ah yes, alright. I'll get you the items you need you can keep it, anything for the princess. Doctor Lee!" the woman rushed away. Frank sighed and waited.

Dante had placed Oichi in fresh clothes and had placed her in the study room. Her window had been broken and the wind had done its damage. It was the same with his room as well. Luckily, he keeps all his file on storage. Terry was downstairs. Thanks to his medical training he had fix himself up and was now trying to call Danni. Every time the call pick up he could only hear wind blowing. He frowned and hung up. Dante came back downstairs with his hair in a bun. Terry laughed. "You should keep your hair like that." "Did you get up with Danni?"

Terry frowned. "Every time the call go through all I hear is wind...Maybe the phone got caught in the storm?" Dante shook his head. "That woman would never let that happen..." He picked up his phone, dialed Danni's number, and placed it on speaker phone. Indeed all they heard was wind. He frowned. "Danni are you there? Danni!?" They wait a bit before they heard someone yelling. "HELLO! DANTE IS THAT YOU!" Terry covered his ears. "Danni why are you screaming!?" "HAHA! FUNNY STORY ABOUT THAT...I SORT OF GOT...CAUGHT IN THE TORNADO!" Terrys eyes widen. "Say What!?" Dante groaned out. "Were you out on your roof...again!?" "HEY WHEN A F-5 HITS I CANT HELP BUT TO SEE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! THE NEXT THING I KNEW I WAS FLYING AWAY!" Dante squeezed the space between his eyes. "For the love of cheese and crackers Danni...I told you about storm watching like that!?" Danni laughed loudly. "DON'T WORRY I'LL FIND MY WAY OUT! I SEE A OPENING! TELL OICHI I LOVE HER!" She sounded like she was getting further as the phone hung up. Terry and Dante looked at the phone.

Frank sighed coming out of the vet hospital with a two full bags of vet medical stuff, he turned to the van.

"BBBAAAABBBBBEEEEEEEE!" Frank blinked and looked up to see Danni falling to him. A bit stun he held out his arms and smiled. "YOU BETTER CATCH ME!" She yelled out and smiled brightly as she turned around to her back. She squeezed her eyes together before she landed in a pair of arms. She opened them and smiled up at Frank. "Well dropping in my arms from the heavens like a fallen angel, this is proof that we are meant to be together" Danni blushed. "Teehee!" She wrapped her arms around him. She kicked her legs back and forth like a school girl. Frank kissed her "Come on we gotta go to the hospital"

Danni pouted. "But I fell fine!" Frank sighed "Not for you, I'm delivering vet stuff for law, Jess's cat's arm is broken. There in the underground clinic area, River got several injured a long thin metal rod went through leg trying to get the animals to the basement"

Danni blinked. "Oh, okay then haha." Frank carried her and the bags to the van. Frank walked to the passenger side, Danni jumped down and got in. Frank put the bags in the back and got back in the van driving off.

Jess sat there watching Law work on River's leg with Sabo, Jess was holding his hand Law was having a hard time pulling it out. "Law? it is in there really good...?"

"It's not that. I just need to be careful to not to hit any thing vital." Law sighed and took a deep breath. He had shortened the rod as low as it could go. He tightens his grip. "This is it..." He pulled it out it out the rod in a swift moment. As soon as he did more blood started to flow. Law wasted no time in his movements. He quickly slowed down the bleeding. Once he had the blood flow controlled he started to clean her wound. He then started to stich the openings on both sides. When he was done with that he wrapped fresh bandages around her leg. "Now that that's finished we need to the blood transfusion." Jess stood up as Law sat on the table, Jess walked over to him and River and started took him and River up to two way blood transfer machine.

Not long Frank and Danni walked through the door to see Law on the chair hooked up to a blood transfer machine with River. River was getting her color back. Jess smiled at then "Mama D!""

Danni waved. "Yo! I see you all are okay." She smiled. "Just make sure you keep your kitty away from me dear." She walked over to Law. "How you doing?" Law smiled lightly. "I'm good...have you..." Danni nodded. "Don't worry, Oichi is fine. There was a little difficultly but she's fine." Law frowned. "What do you mean by that?" "Well..." Danni tapped her chin... "From what I could see from in the tornado...Oichi's room is completely gone from my house. A tree fell on it and it sent all her batman collection, sketch books, teddy bears, and so on are just poof...gone..." Law's and Sabo's mouth dropped open. "You were in the tornado!?" Sabo says. "All of her stuff is gone!?" Law says. Jess gasped "Mama D! god! If mom was a awake she would shake you with rage like she did when me and Oichi where 8! When you dove into that f-3!"  
Danni's eyes sparkled as she did a victory pose, similar to Oichi's. "I conquered the storm! That's all that matter. Muhahaha!" She then blinks. "...buuuuut to be on the safe side let's not tell your mother that."  
Jess sighed but smiled "I can't wait until she wake up..."

Law frowned. "I don't mean to be rude and spoil the happy moment in here but...I thought your mother died..." Jess blinked at him but smiled at him softly "It's hard to explain... I just found out, well mama D and Sabo found before me but I found out after them... My mom has been in cryogenic statuis for years... She as a rare disease that destroying her body in 10 stages... uncle already got 9 stages done but.. the 10th is very highly advanced... Dante is helping"

An angry vein appeared on Danni's head as she crossed her arms. "That bastard...he thinks this will change anything it wont...I'll beat his face in if he doesn't put his all into." Law rubbed his chin. "I see...well...I'm very happy for you. Most people don't get a second chance like your getting. I hope you will at least thank Dante for helping." Danni huffed. "What for? The jerk would just be a ass hole about him." Sabo chuckled nervously. 'Mama D sure does have a lot of pent of frustration...' He says slowly glancing over at Frank. Frank walked over to her placing his hand on her forehead and whispered something in her making he smirk. Frank put the bags down "Well we shell return in an hour or two" Frank grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room as she giggling. Jess sighs "Really!?"  
Sabo chuckled. 'Lucky...to bad I can't take a certain red head in the back somewhere.' Jess looked at Law "I think she's good... her vitals are doing better, her vitals are doing better, I'll go and get some pomegranate juice for your low blood pressure from the Cafeteria upstairs, I highly doubt the one down is operational" Jess walked out of the room.

Law sighs and Sabo smirked. "So...you and Oichi?" Law blushed. "Shut up..." Sabo chuckled. "Only once?" "Really...do I ask you how many times you and Jess do it?" Sabo laughed. "No, I'm just very curious about the current guy who has sweeped my baby sister off her feet." His smile darkened. "I hope you used protection." An angry vein popped on Law's head. "Oh? Trying to threaten me huh? Let's not forget who you come to on your physicals Sabo..." They both chuckled darkly at each other

River's eyes widen slowly and she turned to Law next to her and smiled she reached out to him. "Law..."

Law looked down. "Oh. Your awake." River smiled warmly at him "thank you..."

"No need for thanks. It's my job..." River reached out placed a hand behind his head and smiled at him making him blink down at her, she pulled down him kissing him.

Both Sabo and Law's eyes widen. River pulled away giggling then passing out from the morphine.

Sabo and Law blinked at each other. Sabo then frowns. "Should that...go in the box where we just..." Law nodded. "Yes...in the box..." Then they hear. "How can you not tell me you where hit by a car Danni?!" It was Franks voice.

"It's not that bad!? I already told you that and we were just getting started!" "Hush babe I'm taking you to X-ray." They can hear frank dragging her down the hallway.

Law sighed. "Well...this has been one...fulling day so to speak..." Sabo rubbed his head. "Yeah. You can say that again..."  
Jess walked back in with a smile on her face caring a full bag she walked over to Law handing him his juice "Drink up big bro" then she walked back to Sabo sitting on his lap handing him a ub "For you babe" she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." They say. Then River sudden sat up gasping, Jess gasped "River!" She frowned. "What happen..?" Jess frowned. "You don't remember ...?"

Sabo sighed out mentally along with Law. River looked at her leg and frowned. "I remember I'm sorry I was a little confu" she stopped and looked Law and her face was red. "Oh my god I'm so sorry..." Jess looked confused. "Why you apologizing to him...?"

Law waved it off. "Nothing important. What is important is your condition. How are you feeling? Any pain? Can you move your toes?" Law asks. River moved her toes "yeah I can... and I'm in a little pain... feeling a little light headed..." Jess sighed in relief then looked at her cat "Law enough with River" she pointed to Anubis "Please fix our baby up" Sabo again flushed 'our baby...'

Law sighs. "Alright." Jess smiled. "I'll take River to a room." Jess said unlocking Law and River from the blood transfer machine "Dustin is the same blood type as well I'll give him a call tell him to get his ass here." She and Sabo wheeled her away.

Law rubbed his eyes. "I need to get back to the hospital to...After I fix up their kitty I'll need to ask Frank for a ride."

Finding a room, it was the same room that jess was in, it made her feel uncomfortable. Sabo picked her up and laid her down gentle, him and Jess both hooked her up to the monitors and the IV. River sighed "I kissed Law..." Jess's eyes widen. "You kissed Law?!" River flushed. "I'm sorry! I was on the morphine and I'm still on it... not my fault he's hot." She crossed her arms with a huff. Jess frowned "River... Law is taken for..." River looked to her side looking away frowning. "River do you ... like law...?" River frowned again not answering her, Jess sighed kissed her forehead. "Its okay."

Sabo tapped his chin. "Isn't Law a bit young for you..." Jess looked at him. "She's the same age you..." Sabo looked shocked at her "What...?!" Jess laughed at him. "You didn't know she was so young?!" "Well it's kinda hard to tell with all the things she does..."

An hour later, Law finished up with Anubis. Gently placing him on some towels, Law petted him gently Anubis right arm was in a small black cast. Frank rushed up pulling in Danni who was fusing "Law!" Law looked up at him "Oh...I was just about to come looking for you." Frank sighed "That as to wait" he walked over to the light box on the wall, putting Danni's X-ray on it. He turned the light on "Look..."  
Law walked to the wall. "Mama D...you have three broken ribs...?" He frowned at her. "How did you get broken ribs? Why didn't you say anything before?" Danni pouted. "I told you I was fine. I had worse injuries then this before!" Law shook his head. "You could damage major blood vessels or your lungs!" Danni huffed. "You worry to much. I'm in the military. I do jobs that puts me in positions like this." Frank crossed his amrs "I'm in the special forces with the same thing and If I get hurt like you I would have told someone" Danni frowned. "I am a grown woman I can take care of myself. I don't have a shortness of breath, I'm not coughing up blood, and I'm not even dizzy so I'm fine." Law frowned making her smile. "Thank you for checking me out Law but I'm fine. This isn't the first time this happen and it wont be the last." She ruffled his hair. "Your gonna make a great doctor if not all ready." Frank frowned. "babe please... I'll be nervous making..." He flushed. "Please let Law help you..." He gave her the puppy eyes something she couldn't resist from him

Danni sighed. "Fine..." Frank smiled at her and kissed her. "Good, let me get a..." Jess rolled in the table "Ah good Jess! thank you." He grabbed it and she looked confused. Jess looked to the wall and gasped. "Mama D you have broken ribs!?"

"Yes, Yes..." Danni says as Frank helps her on the table. Jess sighed. "If mama was awake she would drag you to the ER, remember when you broke her arm?"

Danni rotates her arm. "That I do." "Yeah she dragged you through the street to the ER" Jess chuckled at the memory and felt her heart thump with excitement.

A few days later. Kid was walking to Oichi's house one evening. He had texted her a bit earlier to let her know that he was coming over but he never got a response. He was just getting off work. School had been canceled and it had been brutal since the tornado. Rebuilding homes, buildings, and so on. His muscles hurt. He had gone home to take a shower and made a mental decision to talk to her today. He couldn't keep beating around the bushes anymore.

He was standing outside her house now. In the evenings, Dante was out with his...friends...doing who know what. Law was still at work and wouldn't be getting out till ten and Terry was with Danni. He was full aware that he was being watch, as Jess annoyingly repeated, but, he didn't care. Oichi deserved someone better but knowing her she wouldn't give the guy a chance as long as she was with him. That's the type of girl he was happy to have known.

He walked up to the stairs and dropped down. He rubbed across the ground, reviling, a spare key. He got up and unlocked the door, walking in and closing it. He then walked upstairs where Oichi's door was open. He eyes widen as he walked in. Oichi was strapped down in her bed sleeping. She was wearing a pair of shorts with black leggings under and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she wasn't wearing her glasses. "What the hell..." He walked over to her. "Oichi?" Oichi's eyes opened and turned to see Kid. "Kid? What are you doing here?" Kid blinked. "Why are you strapped to your bed!?" Oichi frowned. "It's to keep me in the house..." Kid frowned and then sighs. "I sent you a text a few minutes ago. Didn't you..." Kid looked to see her phone turned off on the desk. "Oh...well I came over to talk to you...about us..." Oichi's eyes widen. She looks at the straps. "Can you..." Kid nodded. "Sure, hold on."

"Just the reports here and there..." Sabo says.

Jess smiled "I see... So the other day you said about us moving to your house in Neutral?..."

"Yeah. I asked Ace to head over and get everything cleaned up so you can move your stuff in and what not." Jess smiled. "I'm excited... to get out of this tomb... of desperation... Does Luffy still have Orca?" Jess asked and smiled as Anubis was drinking his water. "Such a good boy, Doctor Lee would be happy to hear you are finally drinking by yourself Anubis"

"Yeah. He's taking care of him so no need to worry too much about him."

Oichi was sitting up rubbing her wrist. Kid was looking through her phone. "You got a lot of texts and calls from Vivi and the others. Pictures to..." Oichi was silent as she stood up. Kid sighed and placed it down on the table her walked up to her. "Oichi..." he says softly. Oichi looked up to him. Her light brown eyes looked deep into his. Kid could feel his heart throb. "I..." Suddenly Oichi hugged him. She shivered in his arms. Kid frowned and slowly put his arms around her. "I...I'm sorry...for everything..." Oichi nuzzled her face in his chest and looked up to him. Tears were already at the corner of her eyes. Deep down she didn't want to lose Kid but she knew that from this point on it would take the impossible for things to be like they were before. She leans up to him. Kid, like he was reading her mind lean down to her. There lips met for one last time. They pulled back slightly. Oichi wanted another one but Kid turned his head and gently removed her arms from around him.

"Oichi...I'm breaking up with you..." Oichi felt the pain hit her heart. She knew this was going to happen. This is why he came over in the first place. "Y-yeah..." Kid rubbed his head. "I owe you an explanation...It wouldn't feel right if I don't." Oichi put her fingers together. "Alright then..." She said in almost a whisper, sitting on the bed. Kid sighed. "I...I was jealous..." "Of me comparing you to Jess?" Kid nodded. "I know I went about it the wrong way but hearing you go on about Jess was so annoying...but I couldn't tell you that because I knew it would hurt your feelings and I hate seeing you cry...even now I hate the look on your face. If I could change it I would but I can't..." Oichi frowned. "While all this was going on...I...I started to get bored...with you..." Oichi's eyes started to widen slowly. "Bored..." "Yeah...with you hang Jess over my head every single time I got bored dealing with it...I couldn't..." "So...I get the fact that I put Jess over me but bored?" Oichi looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Bored!?" Kid frowned.

'Everything was going so smoothly to.' He says. "Oichi look. I just." "No...No...You went and cheated on me with those whores and even got one of them pregnant all because you were bored of me!" The hurt look in Oichi eyes started to disappear and it was replaced with anger. "That was a mistake..." "Fuck your mistake Kid!" Oichi yelled. Kid frowned. "I came over here to explain to you why this wasn't going to work! Don't bite my head off when I'm not even through!" "What did you expect me to do! Sit here and play nice AFTER you told me you were BORED OF ME!" Kid growled. "Yeah, you bore me! So, I thought if I go out and cheat maybe I'll find some excitement in my life again!" Oichi walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "You are a joke! You got so bored that you went and CHEATED! What sense does that make Kid! WHAT SENSE!?" Kid glared at her and she glared back. She then took a step back. "You know what...it makes perfect sense..." Kid raise his eyebrow at her. "I can under you cheating..." She looked him in the eye. "I understood it when me and Law were having sex in this room." Kid's eyes widen. He grabbed her arm. "WHAT!?" Oichi slaps him again. "Don't touch me! You have no right to get pissed at me when you got one of your whores running around here with your baby!"

Kid grit his teeth. "You know what...this is a waste of time for me to even be here...I'm out..." Oichi bit her lip. "Have a happy life with Law!" Suddenly Kid felt himself being pulled to the floor. He fell and Oichi jumped on top of him with a knife to his throat. "You bastard...you...you did all of that because...I don't..." Oichi was doing her best to process everything that was going on but something in her head started to jolt. "I would have done anything to stay with you!" She yelled out making his eyes gone wide. "I would have forgiven you for cheating and even getting that girl pregnant...I would have wanted to work everything out because I love you!" Tear were pouring out of her eyes. Kid frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry...but I don't love you...I never have..." Oichi's eyes widen as she gripped her teeth together. She raises the knife. At that moment in Oichi's mind two doors broke open.

Lusta laughed as she walked out. She was wearing a short, low cut, tight, dress that hugged her body nicely. She had on black knee high, heel shoes. She was wearing black lipstick and eyeliner. Her smile grew across her face as the glare in her light brown eyes darken. "HAHAHAHA! FREEDOM!" Kan appeared from the second room. She was wearing a class ruffle red dress. She had a bow on top on her head. She had white stockings underneath and red sandals. She licked her lips. "You got all dressy." Lusta says walking to the door. Kan giggles and runs circles around her. "It's only because today is the day! Today we devour on Oichi's mind!" Lusta laughed. "Yes...but it seems one of us isn't woke yet..." They looked up to see a door above them "Do you think she's coming?" Lusta shrugs. "It doesn't matter. More for us." Lusta snapped her fingers and a door appeared. Their vision of Kid laying down under Oichi popped on. The door started to crumble. "Let's have some fun."

Jess sat there eating her burger with Sabo, she went to take a bite her eyes suddenly went wide dropping her burger, Sabo frowned "other vision..."

Jess blinked and she could tell she was in Oichis house, she looked around and her eyes widen at the site before and gasped as the knife comes down only to stop just above his chest. Kid looked at Oichi. "Oichi..." "Hahaha...ahahahaha...my name...isn't Oichi...How many times must I tell you until you understand!" The knife goes into Kids right shoulder slicing down deep. Kid yells out in pain. She then pushes it deep down to the bone. Blood started to spread on the floor. Jess gasped in horror "STOP LUSTA!" He looks up to see a smile widen. "You..." Kid says in shock. Lusta licked her lips and lays down on him. "That's right sugar. You remember all the fun we had last time. Why don't we have some more." Kid growled at her. He tried to push her away from him but Lusta slammed him back down. "Mmmm...your brute strength never fails to amaze me. It turns me on so much..." Jess's frowned and eyes widen more in horror "Lusta! Stop This!" She licks her lips as she started to rub against him. Kid grits his teeth. Lusta bends down and licks his neck all the way up to his ear. "Come on get happy for me..." She pushed her hips harder against him. Kid shivered under her as he body started to react. "D-Dammit...you're a fucking monster..." Lusta stops and looked at him. "A monster you say?" She giggled and grabs the knife out of his shoulder. "No...you're the monster...As much as I would love to...I'm not the one have sex with soooooo many girls and women out there..." She put the knife to his throat. "When I was fucking the life out of you in that Island I told you what would happen if I came out again right. Now you are going to be responsible for what happens." Jess could sense another alter ego coming out "No... Noo... NO!"

Lusta started to laugh as she raised the knife as a bloodthirsty aura came over her. "Yes! Kan is here to!" Kid's eyes wide as brought down the knife slicing Kid's right arm clean off. Jess screamed horror "NO! KID!" Kid eyes widen as the blood splattered out. He screamed out loud in pain. Kan's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "OOOooooo yes! This smell...This smell haaaaa!" The blood hit her face. She licked it. Jess's eyes widen in such horror is shocked Sabo next to her, he could hear what she was saying but this sudden look in her eyes frighten him."Babe whats wrong?!"

Kid reached for the blood spot where his arm use to be but Lusta reappeared and pinned his hand down. She then brought the knife down pinning it through his hand. Kid yelled out as Lusta bent down. "One last kiss?" She kissed him before biting his lip hard. Jess couldn't take it more she hated kid but he didn't deserve this.

The overwhelming energy appeared around Jess making Anubis hiss slightly but cocked his head, Sabo's eyes widen and sat up knock the chair behind "Regina... Why you coming out..."

Kan licked Kid's blood off his face before she was suddenly pushed off him and held to the wall in such energy it confused her. Kan's eyes widen. "Tisk...this bitch again..." Lusta laughed. "Is this the one you were talking about." Kan licked the blood off her lips. "Does it matter..." A demented smile came to her face. "No one can stop what's about to happen."

Just then she heard footsteps running up the scene. Dante ran in the room. His eyes widen at the scene. Lusta looked at him. "Hi there dad...missed me?" the aura suddenly disappeared.

Jess fell back but sabo caught her "Sabo... Kid... One of Oichis egos just... cut off his arm... hurry to Dantes..."

Lusta shook her head. "Guess she came all the way for nothing..." She charged at Dante. Dante frown and grabbed her by her neck. "Your nothing but worm food for me...you and Kan alone will never reach me." He pushed her back with enough force to hit the other side of the wall. He quickly grabbed Kid and his arm and dragged him out the room. He closed the door leaving Lusta in the room. She laughed holding her neck. "Do you really think a door is going to hold me!" She was about to break through the door until. 'Stop!' Lusta's body froze. "What...you should be in chains! Why are interfering!"

Dante carried Kid downstairs to Terry. "What the hell!" "Right now just try to stop the bleeding. Oichi is loose. When your done take him to the hospital." "Why cant we treat him here?" Terry asked getting to work. "They are always watching Kid. I can't have them snooping in places they shouldn't be looking then thing will get worse for use. So, finish up and take him out!" Dante says heading back up stairs. Dante grabbed the phone and speed dialed Sabo number.

Sabo picked up. "Dante! What the hell is going on!" Sabo yelled through the phone. Dante frowned. "Just shut up and get over here now." "Yeah I'm on my way there..." Dante hung up on Sabo. He then called Law when he heard crashing in Oichi's room. 'She's fighting back...even now so late in the process...'

Oichi was tearing her room apart to try to take back her body. "Leave me alone!" She screamed as she slammed her head into the wall. 'Oichi stop struggling! It's over! Your chip is burning out! The moment this door comes down your mind will be ours!' Oichi shook her head as she flipped her desk over. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pushed her dresser down and started to bang her head against it. 'Keep doing that and your going to kill yourself...idiot...' "I'd rather die...then to let you have your way..." Oichi says as she stubbles over to the knife in the puddle of blood. Lusta's and Kan's eyes widen. 'Do you really plan to kill yourself!?' Lusta held out her hand and turned it slightly. It caused Oichi to fall. Oichi frowned as she crawled to the knife. 'Shit! Kan do something!' 'Uh Idk! What happens if she dies!' 'Idoit we die to! We need to get through the door.' Kan frowned and ran to the door. She had nothing but raw power. She punched the door with all her might. The door spilt down the half but it didn't break. 'Dammit...move...' Lusta says. She took out a whip and started to rapidly hit the door with it. The door started to crumble as Kan also hit the door in-between Lusta's hits. Oichi held her head in pain. The chip in her brain was overloading. It felt like her head was splitting. She reached for the knife. "I...I wont let you...do what you want." She held the knife to her throat. She pressed it in creating a then line of blood. 'Shit!' Lusta yelled out.

"I'm sorry... mama... daddy... Law... Kid... Sabo... Ace... Luffy... Vivi... Jess..." A tear fell down her cheek. Just as she went to push the knife through her throat the paused.

A door opened in Oichi's mind. Lusta and Kan looked up. 'Move...' A cut-throat aura hit Lusta and Kan, moving them out the way. A sweat drop ran down Lusta's face. 'When did she get this powerful...is because the chip is burning out...' Michi floated down to them and walked to the door. With one powerful kick the door finally broke down.

Oichi dropped the knife as her eyes went empty.

Jess was in the barrow car of one of her uncle's cars, it was a 2015 black dodge neon. Sabo was driving, rushing through grand line to dante's. Jess's eyes widen again.  
Jess was standing in pitch darkness. She looked around to see Oichi laying down from what seem like a few feet from her. Jess eyes widen "Oichi!" she ran for her. Oichi opened her eyes a bit to see Jess running to her she slowly got up by it was so heavy around her body She started to slowly walk towards her. She stretched out her hand. "Oichi grab my hand" There fingers were just about to touch when chains came out of the dark grabbing Oichi. Oichi feel to the floor and was dragged away. Jess gasped in horror "Oichi!" Tears started to flow from Oichi's eyes as she opened her mouth to call out for Jess but nothing came out. Her eyes widen as she disappeared in the darkness. "Oichi! I'll save you! I'm coming, I'm on my way with Sabo!" Jess screamed in the darkness.

Terry had finally stopped the bleeding on Kid's shoulder. He had taken him to the hospital. Law was already there with Dante. They were quickly making a huge batch of sedatives. The color was blue. "Is this going to work?" Law says. "I don't know." Dante says. "If it doesn't Oichi's mind might be gone forever. This should put the egos in a temporarily state of sleep. I don't know how long though since I mixed it with Jetter's..." Law frowned and nodded. "We need to wait til Sabo get here. He can hold back the egos long enough for us to sedate her.

They soon heard a car pull up. The door busted open and Sabo and Jess came running up the stairs. "Dante the blood!?" "It's Kid...but he's fine. Terry has medical training and stopped the bleeding. "I witsneed the whole this in a vision..." Dante frowned. "Listen to me...this is NOT Oichi...right now Oichi isn't with us..." Jess glared "I know you idiot!" "Since it's so silent...Michi must be out and taking control right now so while she's doing that we need to find a way to hold her down so Law can eject the sedative." Jess is shaking in anger "Jess babe...you know you need to stay calm...specially if Lusta is out...she can feed on any negative emotions..." Jess frowned "I know..."

Suddenly a knife went straight through Dante's shoulder. Law and Sabo's eyes widen. Jess gasped in shock But what was more shocking was Dante. He did not move nor scream out in pain. In face he grabbed the blade and snapped it. Jess sighed "impressive you didn't scream" "Dante..." "I'll be fine. Nothing but a flesh wound." He grabbed the knife and pulled it through his shoulder. He then tossed it the wall near Sabo's face. "That knife went through your shoulder...that's not a flesh wound." Dante shook his head. "Don't worry about me...I said it was fine. Just prepare yourself." Dante turned around and forcibly opened the door. They quickly walked in to see Oichi's room was trashed. The dressers and desk were broken and flipped over. The bed covers and sheets were torn to shreds. The wall, that was stain with Kid's blood had scratch marks on them. Oichi was rocking in the middle of Kid's blood. Jess frowned but narrowed her eyes "Careful everyone, I can sense her aura such darkness"

Law carefully moved to the side near the window and Dante moved behind her. Jess was standing next to the bed and Sabo to the door. Oichi rocked and twitched like she was being possessed. The house was silent. No one moved. They all waited for a chance to pin Oichi down. Oichi stopped rocking and to Jess everything stopped in place. For one second it was like time it's self stop. Jess took a breath and she blinked, something she wish she hadn't done. As soon as she closed her eyes for that quick second she felt something warm splatter on her. She heard bodies drop.

Jess eyes opened to see Oichi still standing in the middle no longer rocking. She was covered in more blood. She looked over to see Law hold his shoulder from a long cut. She slowly looked to see Dante face down on the floor, with blood pouring from his body and then she turned to her side to see Sabo laying beside her. He had a long gash from his shoulder all the way down to his stomach. He wasn't moving. Her heart was thumping fast Her heart was thumping fast, her eyes wooden in horror 'NO!' a door open in her mind, jess's eyes widen turning red, glowing. Jess's hair was turning back, Oichi was grabbed by the neck suddenly and slammed her into the wall with such force the wall had become half destroyed. Darcaniea growling in such sinister and venomous aura poured out of her.

Inside Oichi's mind the three egos were watching the scene. Lusta whistled. "Pretty good." She shivered feeding off the aura coming out of Darcaniea. "Haa this is the best..." Kan pouted. "So, you get to eat and I don't no fair! I at least wanted to drink more of that boy's blood." She licked her fingers. Michi said nothing. Lusta walked up to her. "A really demon huh?" Michi looked at her. "We already knew that but it looks like we already completed the first half of our goal." They moved Oichi's sight over to Dante who was laying lifeless. Kan's eyes sparkled. "Oooo Daddy's blood is the greatest! I want some!" Lusta crossed her arms. "So now what? We kill Dante and what...?" Michi looked at her. "It's simple...we become one again..." Lusta narrowed her eyes at her along with Kan. "You wanna do that again? I mean we did get to kill a man but still..." Kan crossed her arms. "I say let's try it. We already have Oichi's weak mind. It shouldn't take long to devour her. Michi nodded. "...and if that doesn't work...there is also plan B...Create some blocks to slow them down." Kan giggled. "Yay! I gotta get ready for visitors!" Kan ran to her room. Lusta sighed and went back to her room. "I guess I can set up a surprise visit for the witch..." Michi looked at back down at the force in front of her. She sighs lightly as she starts to fade.

Oichi blinked and looked down at Darcaniea. "Mad because I killed your boy toy?" She says. "If your so mad then kill me..." Oichi's eyes were empty and emotionless. Darcaniea's eyes widen but all her sinister aura was masked pushing Oichi back more into her the wall "Mad?" Darcaniea asked and smiled "Oh you have no idea but you know what, I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction in feeding on my aura and I appall you on cutting off kids arm, I would have ripped his heart with my bare hand which I was close days ago" Darcaniea said masking her aura.

Suddenly she heard Sabo coughing. He sat up and flinched in pain. The cut was deep but at least he was still breathing. Sabo stumbled up. "Let...Oichi...go..." Sabo struggles to say. "Be quite lover boy, you are in no position to even move" Sabo looked at her and his eyes widen, jess's hair was half black.

"Dante is still alive I can hear and sense his heart and live force. Law get up, I know you're still kicking" Darcaniea said. "I was never down..." Law says still holding his shoulder. Darcaniea held her arm to the window and smirk as vile was flick into the window and Darcaniea cough it. Oichi's main focus was on Dante. She blinked and looked around. Darcaniea held on to her tight her eyes glowed "Oh no, no don't think you can get out of this hold." She tossed it to Sabo. "drink it, it will heal you. Its the serum"

Sabo frowned. Darcaniea chuckled "Don't worry this is only for healing you wont get any nasty sides like how I was created."

Oichi looked up at the ceiling. "This pour body of mine...so much pain...and sorrow...how many times a day I think of killing myself off..." A dark aura surrounded her but then it was slightly sucked in her body. She opened them slightly. "Which ego will take control I wonder...who will devour her mind first I wonder...or maybe...they will decide to kill her all together. I wonder...who will take over first..." Darcaniea raised her eyebrow at her "Mhmm I see, there trying to devour your mind" 'darcaniea... please don't hurt her' Darcaniea sighed 'shut up Jessica, I will not hurt her. She is almost lost in the darkness' Darcaniea said back 'No, there is still hope' other voice that made Darcaniea sigh out loudly in frustration confusing them.

Law was checking on Dante. 'Still has a pulse. Even with this lost of blood...' 'we have to enter her mind, break her free from them' Regina said 'all together we can.' Darcaniea closed her eyes. "Lover boy, Law... Regina says we can save Oichi."

They both looked at her. "How..." Law asked. "By entering her mind, first you have to enter Jess's there we will be able to see Oichi's door."

"Oichi's...door..." Law says. He frowned and signed and shakes his head. "Alright whatever, I'll do what ever it takes to bring her back..." he says. Darcaniea smiled "Wonderful, I cant wait to full meet you in Jess's mind! Quickly grab my shoulders" Darcaniea said.

Law frowned and walked over to her. "I'll stay here with Dante." Sabo says. Law nodded and then blink. "The sedative...we need to inject her before we do anything. If I'll following with what you saying Oichi's mind wont be able to handle us slipping into her mind." Oichi narrowed his eyes at him. "She was right...you are a troublemaker to them..." Law frowned at her. "I don't care. I'm getting Oichi back. No matter the cost." Oichi's eyes widen. Suddenly she slips from Darcaniea's grip. She jumps to Law knocking him back to the middle of the floor. "I'll kill you myself then!" She raised her fist, about to bring it down until she froze in place. Darcaniea laughed "My she slipped through my hands rare!" Oichi looked over to see a needle in her shoulder. Dante was up holding his chest. There was a puncture wound right near his heart. His throat was also slit, not to deeply, but deep enough to bleed. He breathes heavily as he pushed the sedative in in. Oichi started to shake. Her body went limp as she falls forward on Law. Dante sighed and sat back against the broken dresser. He coughed, spiting up blood. "That...should be enough to do whatever it is your going to do...I suggest you do it quickly...there is only a limited about of sedatives here and if Oichi wakes her mind will shut down. "Law lay her down" Law lays her on the floor waiting on Darcaniea.  
Darcaniea moved to her head she knell down grabbing her head putting on her lap. "Now boys sit next to me."

Sabo looked at Dante. "Go..." he says fading in and out. She held law's hand. "Grab sabo's" Law grabbed his hand, Darcaniea closed her eyes gently placed two fingers on her forehead, then her eyes shut open as they glowed green instead of red, that overwhelming energy filled the air as everything in the started float from the energy. Sabo's and Law's eyes widen as they where pulled in.

Law looked around. Sabo also looks around it was like looking and standing in purple galaxy and felt such warmness, he smiled as he felt it was Jess's warmness "This must be Jess's domain." "Sabo!" His eyes widen and see's Jess floating down to him almost shining in purple. "Catch me!"

Sabo raised his eyebrow and catches her. Jess giggled in his arms. "I'm so happy your okay." Then a black door open and they both looked and didn't like the feeling of the door wide open they can hear heels from the darkness of that door. Jess sighed. "Its okay boys..."

Both Law and Sabo frowned.

Out comes Darcaniea, Sabo's eyes widen at her. She was wearing Black leather look high waisted shorts with a red and black laced corset and Black Christian Louboutin Women's Nardja Boot. Her hair was pitch black waving behind her as she walked towards them, her eyes where a piercing crimson red. She had such a happy but creepy smile on her. "Hello boys!" She stopped putting her hands hips, Jess shook her head. "Must you wear that?!" Darcaniea grinned. "Oh Jess, you have this same outfit for Sabo!" She did a sexy pose, Jess face turned and hide it in Sabo's chest. Law sighs. "Look...can we get moving. I want to get Oichi as soon as possible..."  
"Darcaniea" a voice rang through their ears, it was more elegant "Enough" Darcaniea frowned "Whatever" she huffed, they see a green door with a green design on it. The opened as a green light appeared out of it. Jess sighed "Hello Regina..."

The boy's eyes widen as she took forum, Sabo's eyes 'just like the painting...' She had long crimson red wavy hair with such radiant green eyes that glowed almost with such an elegant dress. Both boys felt such power from her it felt ancient.  
"We must hurry" she pointed to the door, Jess frowned "That's Oichi's door... it appeared when we brought you here..." it was black with red lining and there's chains on it.  
Law looked at the door closely. "Why is it chained?" Regina smiled. "The chains are there for a reason. Only Law and Jess are able to remove them, show her that you still care for her and the chains will break allowing us to move."

Regina looks at Darcaniea. "Change" Darcaniea's narrowed but sighed as she twirled and her clothes changed Jess looked her eyes widen. "Wow Darcaniea love that outfit..." The boys looked and felt a shiver down their spine. She was wearing a long cloak jacket with a hood. Black skinny jeans and black leather student wedge heels. Darcaniea smirked. "Why thank you." Jess smiled. "You look like a Sith, form Star wars." Darcaniea laughed her. "Sits me doesn't sense I'm evil enough as a sith." Regina smacked her on the back of the head. "Enough the door, Jess and Law you must break the chains." Jess nodded and looked towards the door. "Oichi, I'm still here with you. I will never leave you. Sister's for eternity, I will never break my promise in leaving your side Oichi, I love you with all my heart Sissy." Jess smiled as some of the chains disappeared. Everyone looked to Law for him to start.

Law walked up to the door and reached out. As soon as he touched them he felt intense pain in his chest. It was like his heart was being repeatedly stabbed. He yelled out in pain as he let go of the chains. Jess gasped "Law!" Law gasped out and took a knee as he held his chest. "So much pain..." He says. "Is this what she's been going through all her life...?" Jess frowned, Regina looked at him "Yes" Law struggled to his feet. "Oichi..." He reached out got the chains once more. Again, intense pain went though his chest. He held on. "Ichi...I'm not leaving you...I Promised you..." The intensified as the chains started to crack. Jess smiled at him "Law..." Finally, the chains snapped causing the doors red linings to glow slightly. Law fell back holding his chest. Jess rushed him "You alright?" The chains disappeared, Regina looked at Sabo "You cannot come, I have to send you back" Jess frowned but kissed him "Love you... I'll be back" Darcaniea crossed her arms looking away "please get a room oh no wait you can't" she started to laugh.

A remint of the chains floated to him. It touched his chest, making the pain disappear. Law's eyes widen as he saw Oichi's face pop up in his mind. She smiled at him before the image disappeared. Law smiled slightly hold his chest. 'I'm coming for you...Ichi...' Regina snapped her fingers and Sabo was gone. Regina walked to the door. "Come we must not waist anymore time I can sense we don't have much time..." Jess nodded grabbing Laws hand and walked to the door, Darcaniea sighed and walked behind them. Regina opened the door as it was nothing but darkness. Regina's light from her body lit the way as she was the first to walk through, Jess and Law where behind her with Darcaniea.

They walked through the darkness until they came to a bright red door. Kan's name was written in Turkish above the door. They entered the room. Walking in it was completely in red. There was a bed and a couch and dead bodies everywhere. Jess put her hand to her mouth. "It smells of death in here..." Darcaniea smiled and breathed it in. "Ahh! Death such a lovely smell." Law dropped down to examine one of the bodies or piece of the body. He signs. "Surrounded by dead bodies...feels like I'm back in the hospital morgue. Do we even know anything about Kan? How are we going to stop her..." He says.

Regina closed her eyes. "She's the second ego to separate from Oichi's mind. She nothing but Raw power and of course loves blood. The way to beat her is to show Oichi herself that she's not a monster." She looks to Jess. "Try to remind her of all the good memory's of when she was with you. Maybe bring up a favorite item that you both use to share and love to prove to Kan or rather Oichi, that even when she going through all that pain she was still able to smile and have fun." Regina said wisely, Jess blinked at her. "You knew this because?" Regina turned to her. "The moment I walked into the door I can see everything, now we must not waste time." Jess sighed but smiled and closed her eyes. "The favorite and fun memory I love between us Oichi was at the palace... when we were little." Jess giggled. "I told you of the legend in ancient times that fairies once existed in the gardens and lived there and you your eyes lit up and was determined to find one!" Jess giggled, "me and you spent the night in the gardens in a pretty tent that our moms built for us. You remember? It was to pretty it looked like we were in mystical forest!" A memory popped up in a cloud showing the memory, it showed the tent, Jess and Oichi giggling and snacking on cookies that Dawn and made."

The room started to shake a bit. Law frowns as chair appeared in front of them. It spins around to revile a small child. "A...child?" Kan smiled. Kan was wearing a red poufy dress with a bow at the back. Her hair was purple. She was wearing no shoes and she was holding Kids right arm in her lap. "Hello there! Welcome to my room!" She giggled. "I am Kan and as the lady said I'm the second one to break away from Oichi's mind!" She bit one of Kid's finger hard making it bleed. She licked up the blood and shivered. "So yummy!" Darcaniea smile down at her "Aww aren't you so cute" Regina gave her the eye making Darcaniea sigh "She was made when Oichi was a child, that's why she looks like child Oichi" Regina said to them, Jess walked up "I will not let you take Oichi from me" as multiple happy and best childhood memories appeared around making Kan eyes widen. Jess held up her hand as a Purple giant stuff bear appeared next to her floating. Jess grabbed "Grape! The one item that me and Oichi shared when we children. It was when we were 7, our mothers took us to the fair in Grand line... We both noticed the bear and begged our moms to get it for us, our moms won the game and we got it. Every month we borrow it, it was out favorite childhood stuff bear which... I still have! The moment I get Oichi back I will give her the bear where she can keep it! Showing her my love for her will never die! You hear me Kan!? I will never leave her! I will never abandon her! I will never judge and call her a monster or a freak! I know what she is going through as I have the same darkness with in me and I told her that! Nothing will change between me and Oichi never!" Jess placed her hand on heart that started glow and thump loudly "WE are soulmates in a friend wise, we destined to be best friends and sister for eternity!"  
Kan looked sick by the memories. She stood up pouting. "So your saying you wanna ruin all my fun?" She sighed. "You are such a party pooper..." She sat back in her chair and kicked her feet up. "I refuse. She clapped her hands together send a shock wave through the room making it crumble." Jess looked around, Darcaniea smiled 'pretty' Regina remain calm staring at Kan. Law stands his ground under something pulled him down. "What!?" Different body parts were climbing on to him. Kan giggled. "Over the years these are almost allllll the bodies I have rip apart!" She snuggled Kid's arm. "Your memories might be all find and sicking sweet buuuutttt they wont reach Oichi as long as I'm awake now!" She stuck her tongue out at them. The different body parts started to crawl towards them. Kan then eyes Darcaniea. "You there pretty evil lady!" Darcaniea raised her eye "oh me?!" she smiled "If you beat me maybe I'll consider letting Oichi listen." Jess looked at Darcaniea "Darcaniea..."Regina sighed "So childish" Kan giggled. "I want only you though lady...anyone interferes and I will destroy this room along with all her fluffy and sweet memories." All eyes looked to Darcaniea, who was smiling sickly at her. Darcaniea stepped to her "Very well you little cute nasty child"  
"Yaay!" Kan yells out in happiness. "It's been so long since anyone played with me!" She wiggled in her seat. She tossed Kid's arms on her bed as she jumped off her chair. She bounces before she pauses. She turns around and pouted. "Shut up...I know that...I don't care let me have my fun!" She turned back to Darcaniea. Her eyes grew wide and slightly bloodshot. The room started to crumble a bit as her bloodthirsty aura rose. Her knees buckled creating a creator underneath her feet a bit before she charged at Darcaniea. "Let's play!" Jess was sighing moving out of the way, Regina also loved out of the way, Darcaniea had open her arms "Awww I would love to play with you!"

Law had taken an arm and was hitting the limbs off him. "This is the weirdest thing I have ever done." He says kicking them away. Jess went by him "meh I'm use to weird shit happening"  
Kan got close to Darcaniea and she was suddenly back handed into the wall. Darcaniea was smiling "You deserve a little back handing, you're such a naughty child! Let me give you a beating a time out!" she started laughing. Kan jumped down shaking the room again. She shook her head like a kitty unfazed by the hit. Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "You so strong lady! Play with me more!" She skipped in place before running toward Darcaniea again. Her speed kicked in a bit as she throws a punch. Darcaniea smiled held up her hand and had not moved an inch, She lifted her with one hand and spine with her and throwing her back into the same wall.  
Kan shakes her head and jumps down again. "I wonder if this is what Lusta's feels like..." Darcaniea started laugh. Darcaniea started laugh "Maybe a snack before a time out!" Regina sighed and quickly covered Law and Jess. Darcaniea's eyes changed into a red demon like look and lifted her arms as the all the bodies and the parts lifted in the air Kan's eyes widen. Darcaniea curled her fingers as all the parts and bodies flew towards Kan while Darcaniea was laughing Manically. Kan sighs as the bodies surrounded her. "It's a shame that I have to destroy so many of my victims memories..." One of her eyes closed just as the parts came closer. In a blink of a second the parts were sliced into bits. The blood rains down over her. She takes a deep breath as she intakes the smell of the blood. She shivers licking the blood off her. "It's so sweet just like I remembered!" She then claps her hands together again sending a massive shock wave that blows the remaining body parts away along with her chair and bed. The room started to crumble as break. Darcaniea sighed "such a waist" Jess and Law couldn't see a thing they can only hear. Kan laughs out. "So much fun!" She giggled a wiggled. She then breathes out. "You so fun to play with evil lady!" Darcaniea smiled at "Why thank you" She held her arms out and flashed a big smile. "Come on! Hit me!" She waited in excitement and sparkles in her eyes. Darcaniea raised her eyebrow "Oh so you want me hit me?" Darcaniea grinned as her eyes glowed as Kan's floated in the air and was suddenly slammed into the hall by Darcaniea's telekinesis.  
Kan giggled. "Come on Come on Come on!" Darcaniea laughed Manically. "bouncy, bouncy!" As Kan was slammed repeated in ever part of the room bouncing and slamming into walls and the floor.

Kan was laughing in enjoyment as she was thrown past Darcaniea in such speed, Darcnaiea grabbed her ankle slamming her down on the floor then lifted up again and was slapped to the other side of her.

"Teehee...ahaha..." Darcaniea foot was suddenly against her throat crushing down on her as flames appeared on her feet, Kan couldn't move "I wonder how your body would be like after I burn it to a crisp"

A smile huge smile came to her face. "Let's find out!" She says waiting. "But...before you do...haven't you notice that none of your attacks are hurting me lady." Jess's eyes widen "Darcaniea stop!" "Where do you think all those injuries are going?" Kan giggled. "So, go ahead! Let's fine out how my body would look after it's nice and crispy teehee!"

Outside of Oichi's body Sabo frowned as she coughed out blood. Dante opened one of his eyes. "...you didn't tell them..." Sabo looked at him. "...I guess it slipped my mind..." Oichi coughed again. "Sabo...sit her up quickly..." Dante says. Sabo grabbed Oichi and pulled her up and blood poured out her mouth. "Jess is you can hear me you need to stop! Your hurt Oichi's physical body on this end!" Dante sighed out has he held his chest. Just then they heard footsteps running up. It was Terry. "Uncle!" Dante looked at him. "Your suppose to be with Kid..." Terry had a first aid kit with him. "Remember how you said Kid was being watched...well let's just say I believe you now and they are taking care of him. His life isn't in any danger so I can back here. It's a good thing to...you could have bled out after a hour..." Dante huffed as Terry starts to work on him. Oichi's body shook. "That other side of Jessica...she'll probably figure it out..." Dante says. Sabo look towards him. "But..." "Have faith in your own girlfriend boy..." Sabo sighs. "Yeah..."

Back in Kan's room she waited. "Come on evil lady!" Kan says smiling up at her. Darcaniea looked down at her "you know what?" Darcaniea removed her foot stepping away as Kan's body flew up.  
Regina stepped to Jess and place a hand on her shoulder. "There is a way to stop this. Hug her and cry out for Oichi to listen to you. Remember in this state Oichi is a child so a hug would throw her off. Give her one last memory. That along with the hug should be enough to reach through." Jess smiled as Darcaniea dropped her, Jess quickly rushed to her kneeling to her grabbing her and pulling her into a hug tearing.

Kan frowned and struggle against her. "Let me go! I don't want you! I want the evil lady!" "Oichi! Please! hear me!" Jess teared out as Kan's room started to shine brightly as a memory filled the whole room. Regina smiled and Darcaniea sighed. Law looked around. 'What's this...'

It was a seven-year-old Jess and Oichi, the scene they were standing in was the Mystical purple waterfall pools. They were in their bathing suits, cute little girls one. Oichi was wearing a batman one and Jess was wearing a Harley Quinn one.

The girls giggled, 7 year old Jess held out her hand and smiled at 7 year old Oichi "Come on Oichi! Jump in with me!"

7 year old Oichi looked nervous "Are you sure... its not cold...?" 7 year old Jess smiled warmly "Oh come on! You gonna complain that its cold when you dove into the snow during winter in nothing out your underwear?"

Oichi pouted but then sighs. "Okay..." 7 year old Jess smiled as 7 year old Oichi grabbed her "Ready?" Oichi nodded "Yeah lets do this!" Jess giggled "One" "Two" Oichi said after her "Three!" they both shouted as they ran to the purple like water and jumped in.

Kan watched the memory as her aura disappeared. The room when back to normal. Kan pushed away from Jess and frowned at her. Jess blinked at her. Kan sighed and snapped her fingers. The room returned without the dead bodies but it didn't kill the smell of death. Kan turned around and walked to her chair that had reappeared. She climbed into and motioned Kid's arm to come back in her lap. "You really are such a mood killer..." Chains started to appear grabbed Kan around her neck, wrists, ankles, and waist. She looks towards Law and smirked before a door appeared behind her. "Much luck to you Law." Law frowned at her. "I don't need your luck. Oichi is coming back with us." Kan giggled. "I'll be watching you when you fail at that." Her chair was moved to the side as more chains started to surrounded her. "I guess I have no choice but to let you through..." She looked to Darcaniea and smiled happily. "Come play again with me soon evil lady!" Darcaniea chuckled "maybe if your good" Jess sighed getting up.

Other door appeared. They walked through the door as Kan closed her eyes. 'Mmm...that was enough fun for now...I think I brought her a good amount of time...guess I'll take a nap...' Her room goes dark and the door closes behind them, chained up.

The group walks into the darkness again. Law sighed mentally remember Kan's words. 'I wont fail...I'll do anything to bring back Oichi...no matter what...'

Soon they walk up to a brown door with black marks over it. On top is spelled Lussuria in Italian. Law sighs. "Is there anyway we can avoid this door?" Regina chuckled "I'm afraid not" Law shook his head as they walked through the door. When they walked in a sweet smell filled their noses. The room was mixed in black, purple, and blue colors. The walls were black with blue strips. The floor was purple with black plaids. There was a huge roundabout couch in the middle and a table. There was queen size bed with a bunch of pillows and a dark blue blanket with purple lining. On the bed Lusta was laying on it. She was wearing a black strapless shirt with white ruffle lining. She had a black skirt that came down to her knees, which a long spilt. She had black stockings with holes in them and no shoes. She looked just like Oichi in every way. She was flipping though a book when the others started to approach her. "Well it looks like you made it past Kan...good for you..." Jess frowned at her, Darcaniea just crossed her arms looking around Regina remain silent.

Lusta sighed and sat up bored like until she saw Law. "Darling!" Law cringed a bit. "You came all the way to see me! Come over and lay on the bed with me!" "...and if I refuse." Lusta giggled. "You don't have a choice!" She pointed downward to her and Law was wrapped in chains. She motions the chains to come to her. Law was dragged and placed on the bed. Lusta quickly wrapped her arms around him, snuggling up to him. "It's not fair that Oichi got to have you first and not me! That hurts my feelings." Jess gasped "Law!" Regina raised her eyes at her Jess growled Lusta frowned at Jess. "I have no business with the other two but you are on my hit list. You've been getting in my way from some time now. I attend at rectify that..." Jess glared at her. Lusta smirked and snapped her fingers. Shadows started to appear from the floor. Lusta smiles and waves bye to Jess. "Have fun!" She and Law disappears into the dark. Jess frowns at the shadows as they started to turn into people. She then gasps a the figures that wear appearing.

They were all students from both Grand line and Hidden leaf Including her friends. Gaara suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey there Jess...wanna have some fun with me?"

Inside the darkness Lusta sat on top of Law. She licked her lips as she ran her fingers down his chest. "Did you like doing that with Oichi? Enjoy tasting every inch of her?" Law frowned at her. "If you like Oichi you should like me to right?" Her eyes started to grow with Lust. "I want you to touch me to Law." Law sighs. "How can I touch you if I'm chained up?" A smile came to Lusta face. She looked like just like Oichi when she discovered that she could eat cake. She quickly removed his chain only to be pin down by Law. She giggled. "Yes...take me...I don't mind you being rough with me." Law smirked and kissed her.

Jess struggled from the fake Gaara "Let me go!" Regina touched the shadow Gaara and it up and disappeared it it was vaporized "Listen Jess, Lusta is the 1st ego that spilt from Oichi. She is weakest one. She focus mainly on speed and agility. To beat her, you must take out the clones Lusta made of Gaara and the others. The clones are connected to Lusta. Take out the clones and Lusta gets weaker" Jess nodded to her, Regina moved Darcaniea back and sighed "I wanna have some fun" "You already did, hush this is something jess needs to do" Regina said.

Law pulled away from Lusta. She licked her lips. She pushed up on him pinning him to the bed. "Even if Oichi doesn't say it. I really do love you Law." Law's eyes widen slightly. Suddenly he heard Regina talking to him in his mind. 'Law...if you can hear me, you must distract Lusta long enough for Jess to take care of the clones out here.' Law blinked. 'I got it...' Lusta frowned. "Are you ignoring me? So...Are you going to reject me like everyone else?" "Your apart of Oichi...I love Oichi...so that mean I love you and the others as well..." Lusta smiled. "You the only one for me Law...stay with me here...forever?" She leans down and kissed him.

Jess closed her eyes lifting her arms making a fist pose, Jess's eyes widen "You all fakes! That means I don't have to hold back!" Jess rushed at a group of them and punched every single one of them making them disappear. Getting near Lusta, she saw Sabo. Jess's eyes widen and stop "Sabo..." He smiled "Jess I love you" Jess cocked her head and frowned and closed eyes "Oh how I wish you would really say that me but!" then open widen "Your not my SABO!" rushing at him with such speed, she punched him the gut sending him flying to the celling.

Lusta screamed out in pain. She moved off Law as the darkness surrounding them disappear. Law frowned at Lusta being in pain. Lusta shook it off and glared at Jess. "Your always...getting in my way!" She jumped off the bed and went for Jess. "Just when I was going to be happy for the first time this weak pathetic mind you have to come and ruin it!" She rushes towards Jess. Jess's eyes narrowed lifting her hand up and calm down hitting Lusta in the cheek, it wasn't punch more like a bitch slap which made her get thrown back into the bed. Lusta growled as the red mark on her cheek disappeared. Her whip appeared above her moving itself. It hit down in multiple slices. Law moved out the way as the bed was destroyed. Lusta's dark aura grew. "Shut up...I don't give a damn about what you do..." She yelled to her side. She walked towards Jess. The whip now in her hand. "I'll kill every one of them...I'll make that bastard pay for he did to me...How dare he make me like this...I'll kill him...I'll kill him..." She whispers to herself. She launches the whip at Jess. It wraps around her wrist. She pulls it sending Jess towards the wall. Darcaniea's smiling "My look at that!" Regina sighed at her.

Jess eyes widen but glared, she extended her feet landing on the wall with her feet, Jess eyes widen and glared at her, Lusta's eyes widen as the wall crackled beanth Jess's feet and Jess pushed back on making her fly towards her. Jess's body flip in the air sending as Lusta's was chucked towards her. Jess does a counterattack to spin around kicking Lusta in the stomach where she was thrown to the ground with such force. Jess landed next to her removed the whip. Jess foot her foot on Lusta "enough"  
"NO! IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH!" Lusta yelled out with her eyes turned black. Black shadows started to come out the ground of her room. It pierce through Lusta's shoulder and a near miss of Jess's face. Jess's eyes widen.

Outside Oichi screamed in pain as blood came from her shoulder. Her eyes opened as she sat up. "Shit..." Sabo says as he pushes her back down. "Get off me!" Oichi screams out. "Oichi no! Calm down!" Sabo grabbed the needle to the sedative and stuck it in her arm. Oichi gasped out before shaking. Her body started to go limp and her eyes closed once more. Terry was just finishing up Dante. Dante was smoking. "How much damage are they going to put on Oichi's body..." Terry says. "Give it time...consider she has a hole in she shoulder then must be with Lussuria and she must have lost control of herself...she's planning to take out Oichi with her if they don't calm her down."

Back inside the shadows continue to come from the floor. Jess frowned at this, Regina closed her eyes. Darcaniea was groaning "For goodness sake, I'm I like this when I want wanna give up on your body? So pathetic" . Law looked around the shadows were missing him. He looked over to a out of control Lusta. "If I kill Oichi then I'll get one over on you!" Law frowned and ran towards her. "Lusta stop this now!" Lusta looked over at him. "If you kill Oichi that means you die to!" Jess gasped at her "No please stop!" "If you do that how are we going to be together?" Lusta eyes widen as the shadow started to slow. Jess eyes widen and nodded "If you kill yourself, then how can you and law be together?" She grits her teeth with tears at the corner of her eyes. "Your lying to me! Everyone lies to me! I trust no one!" Law knelled down to her. "You can start by trusting me...I told you that since your apart of Oichi I would love you to...and Jess has always Loved Oichi. She's never left her side. What does that tell you..." Jess walked over to her and knelled "True I would never leave her" Law rubbed Lusta's head. "Grant use access to the last room. Please. If you do that the I promise that I will love you just as much as I love Oichi." "Please lusta... I've come to learn to get along with Darcaniea, I could the same with you"

Lusta looked at them then sighs. The shadow start to disappear back into the room. "Fine..." A door appeared. "That door leads to Oichi...and Michi..." Chains started to slow drop from the ceiling of the room. "Looks like it's time for me to sleep to...what a joke...for you to get the last one over me..." She says looking at Jess. Jess chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Lusta." "Don't hold your breath...I still hate you. If your going you should leave." Jess and the others head for the door. Law stayed with Lusta. "I guess it's my fault...Lusting after something I can't get..." Law frowned. "All I wanted was to have someone to love me to...like how you love her..." Love grabbed her hand. "You don't have to worry about that anymore..." He smiled at her. Lusta smiled back as the chains grabbed her. She was lifted and placed back on the bed. "Good luck..." She whispers to him.

Law nodded and walked out the door as darkness overtook Lusta room. Chains wrapped around the door. "I could care less about buy Michi some time...all I wanted was to see Law one last time..." Lust says as she closes her eyes.

The group walk on to the next door. This door was different from the rest. It was Jet black and glowing light blue and red. Dark aura was pouring out of it. "This is the last Door, Michi and Oichi are behind this door" Regina says.

The door opened and they walked into a room filled of chains hanging from the ceiling. The room light only to show that the walls and floor were black. There was a bed and a cage near it. Jess looks closely and her eyes widen to see Oichi chained up in the cage. She started to run towards Oichi until her eyes widen in horror. Oichi's body was disappearing. All that was left her was her arms, her torso, and a leg. Half of her face started to disappear as well. "Oichi!" Jess reached out until Michi appeared in front of her in a high speed. Jess eyes widen as Michi puts a finger on Jess forehead. Jess's eyes widen, Regina and Darcaniea watched closely. "See the truth that has been kept from you." A white flash appeared in front of her eyes. She closed them for a second until she heard a scream.

She opened them and looked around to see Oichi standing over a multiple lifeless body. She was covered in blood Jess blinked at her "Oichi...?" She watched as Oichi stab a woman in the heart. She watched as she sliced down children on a rampage. Jess frowned 'Oichi... What has Dante done to you?' "What you see is the true Oichi. When we egos come together Oichi's true and original personality will come forth once again." Jess watched in horror as Michi took her through one of Oichi's killing sprees. Jess gasped out loudly. Suddenly she was meet by another flash of light. Her eyes opened widen to see Law looking down at her. "Jess! Jess are you okay?" He asked Jess blinked him "What just happen?" Law looked up to see Michi floating down on Oichi's cage. The moment she did one of Oichi's leg disappeared. Michi was wearing her regular hoodie dress with the slit split up on both sides of her legs running up to where her hip starts. He long hair was flowing from the hoodie. She had purple tips and streams. Michi looked to them. Her eyes were the same as always. An endless vortex of darkness. She grabbed her hoodie and took it off. Law's eyes widen slightly. She looked like an older version of Oichi. Her eyes were narrow and she had a string of hair in the middle of her face. "Welcome...my name is Michi..." She says in a proper like manner. Regina and Darcaniea watched her, Jess frowned.

"Tell me child...are you willing to still stay by her side after learning what she can do? What you saw in that flash will be nothing compare to what she does in the future. Will you be with her when she gives into the darkness?" Jess glared "Your damn straight I will stay here with her!" Michi blinks at her. "It's a shame that she has a good friend like you...No matter though...as you can see Oichi's mind is almost mine...and nothing can change that." Regina sighed "Darcaniea" Darcaniea looked at her "What?" she hissed at her in a nice way "Go back to Jess's mind" Darcaniea eyes widen "What?!" Regina looked at her "Do it, what I'm about to do can harm you do it!" Darcaniea sighed "very well" a door appeared next to her and it was Jess's purple door. Darcaniea opened it and walked through and it closed.

Jess looked confused "Regina what are you planning?" "I will distracted her, you and Law have to wake up Oichi, it will stop Michi" Jess and law looked at her as her clothes changed into her legendary Twilight crimson armor. She was wearing a red shirt that split to the edge of her breast and hugged at her hips. She had amour on top, covering her breast, and down over her stomach. In the middle was tied with a red string under black fabric. He pants were long on one side and short on the other. Her amour shoes came up to under her knees. There was a thick red bandage around her hips and came down on the front, toward her left leg and it came down in the back, toward her right leg. She had amour on her shoulders and from her elbow to her hands  
Michi looked at her. Regina proceed a light that blind Michi for a moment and pushed her back away from the cage. Jess and Law ran to Oichi.

Outside, Jess's hair suddenly went pure crimson red and her hair was going wavy and that overwhelming energy soaked the air, Sabo gasped at this it was more powerful than usual. Dante sighed. "When are you going to be so shocked at see things..." Terry was patching up Oichi as this was going on.

Jess's mouth open. "Oh my Abyss come to me thy hand, come to my aid to defeat this darkness"

Sabo frowned and looked over at Dante. "What do you think is happening? "Take a good look at Oichi..." Dante says. Sabo looked down to see that blood started to come down the middle of Oichi's head. Terry quickly took care of it. "It's a sign that they reached Michi..." A necklace that was around Jess's neck, was the Obsidian Necklace she got from Adinra. It snapped off the chain and flew above and land on Jess forehead as it sank into her forehead. Sabo looked was looking in shock. Dante sighed and got up. "Uncle don't move..." "I need to go prepare a extra dose of the sedative. If that doesn't work then I might have no choice but to use the serum Jetter gave me." Terry and Sabo frowned as Dante slowly walked out the room.

In Oichi's mind, Michi felt something off as something appeared in a light and looks to see that same Obsidian crystal that locked her away. Regina held out her hand as the crystal sparked. "Take into your true forum thy Abyss" the crystal sparked more and transformed into a sword. Black blade finish, selective gold plating, glass ball pommel. The darkness around Michi's was disappear from the blade.

Regina smiled and stepped to her. "This sword repels darkness, you are powerless against this, I however can't do real damage to you since you will transfer your damage to Oichi. I'm your opponent and you will regret ever even facing me, I'll show the reason why I'm called the Great Celtic Witch Queen"

Michi placed her hands in her hoodie pocket. She looked down to see Oichi torso had vanished. Nothing was left but her arms, neck and head. "I regret nothing." Michi says as a sword appeared hooked on the side. It was chained but it was like Michi didn't even notice. "I did not ask for you help." She says looking to the side. "Does it matter? In the end Oichi will never be the same." Michi says turning back to Regina. "If your gonna distract me. I suggest you do it quickly."

Down the cage Oichi's eyes were empty. Law grabbed on to the bars but was hit with a chain that was swinging from the air. Jess frowned "These chains are a pain!" The chains hung defenselessly around Oichi as her arm started to disappear. Law sat up and coughed. They then noticed a lock on the chain. It was shaped like a black heart. It was glowing. Law frowned. "Her heart..." He says. Jess frowned "Its so black..." He grits his teeth and got up. He pushes through the chains and held on to the bar. He ignored the chains now attacking him. "Oichi...if you can hear me you have to wake up!" Jess took a deep breath and started breaking the changes "Oichi! I know! I know of your true self and I'm not gonna judge you, I'm not gonna leave you! I'm here for you! Sisters never abandon you!"

Up top Michi had her eyes closed. She could feel Oichi slowly slipping away. Michi was suddenly pushed back into the wall as Regina rushed into her in such speed she didn't even sense it, the blade waved passed without touching her showing the power of the sword. Michi looked unempressed as she moved from the wall. She dushed herself off. Her sword behind her shook. "No...I don't need your help..."

Jess still fighting off the chains. "SABO! ACE! GAARA! RICK! To Everybody that cares for her! If you can hear me tell Oichi that you love her, care for! That you will stay by her side no matter! Help save from disappearing into the darkness!" She screamed telepathically to everyone.

Ace sat up hold head head. "Ow...what the fuck..." He looked around at the night sky. He frowned. "What was that all about..." He lays down. "Well whatever, I don't follow but I do love you Oichi! Even though you picked an ass hole over me but I'll love you as my little sister always." Gaara dropped is popcorn walking in the living room, Naruto looked around confused "Jess...?" Sasuke frowned "where are you?" Gaara felt his heart thumped "I don't know why but it think she should ... Oichi... I love you and I will never stop! You can beat this darkness!" Naruto eyes widen "OICHI! I know you can defeat the darkness!" Sasuke was confused "defeat the darkness Oichi..." Sabo blinked and frowned. He grabbed Oichi's hand. "Oichi...lil sis...Without question you know we all love you. No matter what." He squeezes her hand. "Come back to us Oichi...Come back..." Sabo says.

The chains stopped moving, Jess made this opportunity and rushed to her caged. "Listen to me Oichi, I have to tell you something... I just found out and was kept about this from my uncle and family... MY mother is alive!" The black lock on the cage started to change. Oichi slowly blinks.

Regina pushed back Michi again, Regina twisted the sword and throw it at her and as the sword spine around her in such speed removing the darkness around her turning white around her and on her binding her into the white vortex. The sword on Michi's chains start to crumble. "I told you I don't need your help. Oichi is almost mine..."

The chains moved and Jess was back at defending the chains "Your god mother is alive, she's been in cryogenic tube. Your dad is working on the last stage cure! Your god mother is waiting for you!" the chains stopped and jess went back to the cage and took out a kunai and grabbed a part of her right hand, Jess cut her our hand and then Oichi's right hand and grabbed it "I pledge a new oath to our sisterhood, I will help you!" Jess scream out Oichi for life "FOR LIFE DAMMIT"

Law grit of his teeth. "Ichi...Ichi look at me!" Oichi blinked as she struggled to look at Jess and Law. "I promised you that I would never leave you...it's not fair if you leave me before I can cash in on that promise!" He reaches in toward her. Tears started to flow down his eyes. "Ichi wake up! If Do it for Jess...do it for everyone who loves you...Do it for me! Ichi...I love you Ichi...so...so...WAKE THE HELL UP!" He screamed as he reached to her. Oichi's eye started to widen. A sudden light started to shine. Jess and Law looked down to see the black shape heart to light up. The chains started to glow as well. They grabbed Jess and Law, pulling them away from the cage. "Oichi!" Law yelled as they watch the chains enter the cage. Jess frowned "Oichi!"

In the vortex Michi was sitting down relaxing when she felt the chains go for Oichi. Michi sighed. "So close..." The sword behind her started to shake uncontrollably. Michi sighed. "Don't get all pissy...there will be a next time." The sword started to ooze something dark as it started to surrounded Michi. "I told you to calm down..." Michi held on to the sword closing it. "The women outside can take away you dark...do you really want that to happen now?" The sword's chains started to calm down. "Yeah...I didn't think so...We have erased all of Oichi's memories. Devoured 95 percent of her mind. As I stated it before...we may have lost this battle but the war is on." Michi put her hood over her head and put her hands in her pockets as she waited.

The chains held on to Jess and Law as they covered Oichi's remining body. "What is it doing!" Law asked getting angry. Jess looked at the cage "Oichi is fighting!" Suddenly the cage started to imploded under it exploded. Law's and Jess eyes widen. "OICHI!" They cried out. Law felt something crack in his chest. "Ichi..." Jess's heart thumped "Oichi..." Michi sighs as she fed off their sorrow. The chains dropped and Law and Jess ran through the smoke. "Oichi!" Law says. He looks around and saw her body laying on the ground. Her eyes were closed. He ran up to her. "Oichi...Oichi!" Jess rushed over "Oichi! Sissy!" He grabbed her wrist and sighs in relief. "She's...she's okay...but we need to get out of here..." Law tells Jess. Jess nodded "Regina Now!"  
Regina smiled "About time" Regina snapped her finger as the vortex closed and her sword returned to her hand "Oh Brilliance show thy self!" Michi's eyes widen as a bright light from the sword back her cover them, it stinging her eyes. "Her door is gonna open automatically since Oichi is awake, quickly!" They looked to see the door open Regina turned into light pulling them into Oichi's room. Leaving Michi's room.

Michi sighs as she watches them go. She lays their floating. "It's pity really...all you will do prolong her suffering..." She says as her room start to go.

Jess and Law opened their eyes. The gasp open. Sabo eyes widen. He looked down at Oichi who was breathing easily. "Dante!" "Calm yourself...Sabo..." Dante says walking in. The liquid was now a light blue color. "Move you two..." He says looking at Jess and Law. Jess moved out of the way. Dante picked Oichi and placed the needle in the side of her neck. He injected all of it in. "There that should do it..." Law frowned. "Saying 'that should do it' Doesn't really explain things! What's going to happen to Oichi now!?" Dante looks at him. "This sedative is going to keep her sleep for a while. It puts Michi to sleep since you took care of the other two. She's out of harms way for now." He went to pick her up but Sabo stopped him. "Dante your still injured...I can take Oichi to the study room. Jess can get her cleaned up, Law can check you out and then we go from there..." "Please Dante...?" Jess looked at him getting up Dante sighed. "Alright."

Frank rushed down the hall with Danni behind him, frank got a call that Kidd was attacked and taken to Grand line ER but quickly was taken by Yuki and his guards to the underground clinic here. Aurora has been in town and was called in to help with River.

Reaching the waiting area, Aurora was standing there with a tablet, she looked up "Frank, Danni" Frank panted "Where is he?" Aurora frowned "Listen... before I let you go see him, I need you to donate blood for him... he lost so much of it. We only have one bag of B+ which is not enough... I stitch him up, he's in room 8" Frank nodded taking off his jacket.

Danni frowned. "What happened exactly...and don't tell me it can be discussed later, I'm very sick of that line right now."  
Aurora looked at her and frowned "I was told by a ghost operative that Kid was attacked Oichi, or not Oichi. Most likely one of her egos" Frank frowned "Wait how did you" Aurora smiled and finished for him "Aren't you forgetting my father tells his kids everything?" Frank sighs and walks away to the blood area.

Danni frowned. "Okay...first off...this is not a smiling situation no smiles. None. That's a big no no... Second, I'm going to ask you and your...whatever operative...to say anything about what happened and what they saw. In fact, don't even bring this up. Sorry I even asked. Third, I'm leaving. Babe call me whenever Kid is awake I need to check on Oichi now..." She turned on her heels grabbed his phone. "This can't be happening...This can't be happening..." She says out loud quickly leaving. Aurora watched and then walked back to Kid's room. Reaching his room a nurse was sitting next to him replacing his IV bag. Aurora walked over to the monitor and then looked at her tablet "Everything looks good... He's gonna be out for weeks..." she took out her phone "Need to call Jess"

At Oichi's, Jess finished cleaning her up and putting fresh clean clothes on her "I'm happy she's okay..."

"Yeah...Thanks for bring her back to us..." Then Jess's phone rang and jess answered it right away "What?" she snapped "Oh Aurora... I see, how is he doing...?" Jess frowned "Okay thank you for letting me know, I'll be there in a little bit I gotta stop by and get Killer...yes bye Aurora"

"I'm just going to assume that Kid is fine. I'll stay here with Oichi...until you get back or do you need me to come with you. I don't need you passing out on my while your driving...That's it I'm coming with you. I don't think I can handle you driving after going through all this..." He says getting up. Jess chuckled "I'll be fiinnn" she quickly head her head balanced herself, her head started to hurt "Ow..."  
"Jess?" Jess smiled "I'm fine..." then blood started to come her nose, Sabo's eyes widen. Jess looked confused at him "What...?" "What do you mean what!? Your nose!" Jess gasped as he got a cloth and tilted her head back holding the cloth on her nose "I guess... all what happen did do damage to my mind..." Jess frowned. "Listen you sit here. I'll get Law to come check you out and I'll take Killer...where do I take him?"  
Jess blinked at him "Calm down... I'm fine... you can drive... Have law get syringe 5, it's the glowing purple one.." Jess said are her eyes went wide and she fell to the ground with her nose, and holding her head "AHH! Ow! LAW! code 5!" she screamed.  
"See this is why you need to listen to ME the next time!" Sabo says. He ran out the door. "LAW GET IN HERE!" Suddenly a bag hit Sabo in the face. Law walked out the room. "Shut up I heard you the first time." Law already had the syringe in hand as he pushed Sabo out the way. "Go get Dante's bed ready." "Huh..." "Just do what I say!" Law says angrily making Sabo move fast. Law dropped down to Jess to inject her. "Next time don't lie when you know for a fact that you're not fine." Law says, he injected in the back of her neck. Jess eyes closed in a slightly pain. Law pulled it out and checked on her. Jess pouted "you and your hearing..." Jess sat up "I'll be fine now..." she got up and walked to the sink and washed her faced off "Gotta be leaving soon... you can stay here" "No...Your staying here. I don't care where you planned on going but you need to rest. Whatever it is you either wait till tomorrow or you have Sabo do it." He stood up crossing his arms. "Doctors orders...make your decision..." Jess pouted "Fine... but I'm sleeping with Oichi tonight! Me and you both can!" Law sighed. "Whatever just get into bed already." Jess smiled "Yay!" she started to get undressed and law looked away. Jess had went into the small dresser. She went through it and found a batman night shirt. It was some what small but it fit her. Taking it out she changed into it right away removing her bra in the process, than right away went back to the bed. "Alright I got Dante's bed re..." He blinked at the scene. Law was already taking his shirt off while Jess was placing Oichi gently in the middle of the bed. Sabo raised an eyebrow. "So...I'm gonna assume Jess is sleeping with Oichi...so..." He pointed to Law. "I'm sleeping there to..." Sabo frowned and walked up to Jess. He grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute where am I going to sleep!?" Jess blinked at him "The floor or bunk with Terry..." Sabo frowned more. Law shook his head. "Sabo stop complain and just get some sheets and a blanket." Sabo pouted at Jess. "Dammit I wanna sleep with you! Fuck it we are all sleeping on the floor..." He crossed his arms. Jess glared and jab her fingers into his gut "You know I can't sleep on the floor! I'll toss and turn!" Sabo shook his head ignoring Jess and Law. "Nope we all sleep on the floor. We can take the mattress in here and Dante's mattress and sleep in the living room. It's either that or I make sure none of us get sleep." He tapped his foot pouting at Jess. Law gave him a 'what the fuck' look. "Are we really having this discussion..." Jess groaned "Gah fine!.. you happy know ?"

Sabo smiled in victory. "I'll go move the mattress downstairs! I know that Dante keeps fluffy blankets in his closet. Ha Ha!" He left in a hurry to Dante's room. Law sighed he walked up to the dresser and pulled out a short sleeve, black and yellow stripe, Batman button down shirt. "Oichi has become quite fond of shirts like these." He says tossing it to Jess. "Get her changed and head down stairs. I need to go check on Dante. His injuries were life threating and yet he's up and smoking like nothing happened...between him and Danni I don't know who's body is more durable..." Jess smiled and started to change Oichi. After Jess sighed and felt the need to change her panties. She got up and went to the small dresser again and went through it. She found a pair of panties that made her smile 'awww how cute!' it was a black lace batman panties. It had two yellow bows in the front and the batman symbol made of rhyme stones in the front. Jess giggled and quickly skipped to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Jess slipped off her panties and blinked at the pad 'no blood...' She sighed "great, I think the shot stopped my period..."she sighed and thought he pad away and put on the batman panties and left the bathroom putting her pair in the laundry basket. Heading back to the room, Jess sat back next to Oichi grabbing her phone from the night stand and texting aurora  
'can't make it tonight, Law's not letting me leave... he had to use serum 34... I'm fine though see you tomorrow, love ya!'

Minutes later Jess had Oichi's head on her lap. She was checking the bandage around Oichi's shoulder, where Lusta had ran through it with her shadows. "Law come on put your back into it..." Jess turned around to see Sabo and Law struggling to push the mattress downstairs. Law was actually leaning against the wall while Sabo was pulling. "Law push on your end!" "I am pushing..." Law says. "Lair! If you were then this would be easier!" Law sighed and with one kick he sent the mattress and Sabo sliding down the stairs. "There...I pushed..." Law says walking down the stairs. Jess giggled at them "Really Law.."

The boys pushed the mattress together and placed one huge sheet over it. It had cute red and black butterflies on it. "This must be a Oichi original." Sabo says chuckling. They place two more sheets on top making the mattress soft and fluffy. They then took out a brown sheet that had the Batman symbol patterns on it. "Is Batman all she loves?" Law asks Grabbing the blanket. "Meh, she loves other stuff to Batman just happens to be number three or five on the list." Jess giggles "hehe yeah and my number one is Harley Quinn" The bed was finally ready. Law signs as he lifts Oichi off Jess's lap. He puts her in the middle. He then walks to his bag and pulls something out. He goes to Jess and hands her some sleeping pills. Jess looked at him "Why do I need this...?" "After all you been through and I know for a fact that your going to be worring you butt off about Oichi...you need some sleep. Take them and get in bed." He says. Jess pouted "Do I have too? Is it doctors orders...?"

"If that will get you to take them, yes, it's doctors orders." Jess pouted and took "Fine only one pill" she took only one. "Sabo go get me some juice..."

Law shook his head as he heads back to his bag. Jess smiled when he returned and took the pill. Jess laid next to the right side of Oichi snuggling up to her. "Mhmm my Oichi" she giggled.

Sabo chuckled as he went to put the cup back in the kitchen. "Oh by the way... law write in your doctors notes... the shot stopped my monthly..."

"Say what? How does that work..." Law frowned. Jess sighed "I don't know... it has never happened before... this is the first time it happen... and don't you dare get any ideas sabo, I want to sleep you can wait an extra day. You like a rabbit in heat, all you do is wanna hump, hump and hump"

"I don't mind being a bunny if I get to do that all day." He chuckled getting under the blankets. Law finished writing some notes down in his note pad before turning the lights off and sliding in the bed.

A hour or two went by before someone started to snuffle under the blankets. It was Oichi. Her eyes opened as she sat up. She looked around until her eyes adjusted to the dark. She raised her right arm to rub sleep out of her eye but a sudden jolt of pain stopped her. Using her left hand she scratched her bed head before looking down. She was laying in-between Jess and Law. Sabo was behind Jess holding her. Oichi blinked before sadness started to over come her. She remembered everything that happened to her in her mind. She remembered what she did and said to Kid. She also remembered a cold and terrifying fact that Michi told her. 'If you are somehow saved don't get to comfortable...your memories will all be gone by the time you wake up...you won't remember anyone or anything about yourself...my dear child...your suffer has only be gone...' Oichi shook her head. If what Michi said was true then this may be the last time she would remember everyone's faces. She placed her hand over her chest as she held her tears in.

She lays back down and looks at Jess sleeping face. She cuddled down watching her sleep until she felt a arm slip under her and felt a arm cross over her. She could feel Law snuggling closer to her, holding her tightly. "Ichi..." he says putting his chin on her head. She blushed as her heart started to flutter. His body heat was so warm and comfy. She then turned her attention back to a sleeping Jess and started to poke her cheek. "Wake up silly sister..." She poked her cheek, forehead, chin, nose, and then back to her cheek. She pouted. "How am I supposed to thank you if you don't wake up..." She heard movement behind her. Sabo chuckled lightly. "Sabo..." "You still remember me? That's good...I see your trying to wake Jess but you're going about it all wrong..." "How so..." "You have to grab somewhere...sensitive like..." He rubbed Jess butt. Jess's face turned little bink and did a soft moan "Or..." He slipped his hand under Jess's night shirt and grabbed one of her boobs. Jess moaned again but it was softly "You gotta do things like this to get her reaction and sooner...or later...boom...she wakes up." Oichi frowned and squirmed, brushing against Law. "I don't know Sabo...she might wake up angry..." Sabo smirked and reached over to grab her hand and placed it on one of Jess's boobs. "If she wakes up again I wont share the blame. So come on squeeze." Oichi could feel her face turning red. "N-No...I can't do that..." "Oh come on sis...I know you miss these big boobs of hers. Don't they feel like pillow's. Come onnnn squeeze squeeze...squeeze squeeze..." Oichi gulps and squeeze's Jess boobs. Jess's face turned more red and a moan come out of her mouth and it was a little louder but not to loud. "See that wasn't so bad. You squeeze here and I squeeze here and then she's bound to wake up right?" Oichi squirmed more against Law as she poked and squeeze Jess boobs.

"I do miss snuggling in them..." Oichi says. Sabo chuckled. "I do enough snuggling for the both of us." Oichi smiled lightly. "I wonder how long you can sleep..." Sabo says whispering into Jess ears. Jess moaned softly as the fondled her boobs.

In Jess's mind, Jess was sleeping on the in the window room. Cuddling up to Darcaniea who was awake smirking watching what was happening to Jess outside her mind. "Jessica wake up, you boyfriend and best friend are having there fun with your sleeping body" Jess's eyes fluttered up and looked at the window "Oh you gotta be kidding me...?" Darcaniea smirked "Looks like fun, to bad Sabo will never do that with me when I'm out" Jess glared at her and then frowned "I know Rick did all the time..." Darcaniea smirked "Well are you gonna wake up?" Jess sighs "I'll wait, I'll sit here and watch the whole thing and see what happen" Jess smiled "This is rare of Sabo to let someone else touch me" Darcaniea huffed "Maybe because its Oichi"  
One of Jess's legs hooked crossed Oichi's hip pulling her closer as they fondled her boobs, her body was trembling "more..." she moaned softly.

Oichi's face turned red. "M-Maybe we should stop..." She says. Sabo chuckled. "No way. We are getting a reaction isn't this what you wanted. "B-But..." "To late to back out now sis." "You three can never just sleep normally can you?" Oichi's eyes widen as she felt one of her boobs being grabbed. "Eep!" Sabo smirked. "I was wondering when you were gonna stop faking." Law reaches out and pokes Jess's leg that was wrapped around Oichi's hip. Jess's leg moved away moaning. Sabo frowned and shot a glare to Law. "Hey hands off! Touch your own girl!" He says. Law growled squeezing Oichi's boob. She whimpered a bit as a shot of pleasure was sent up her spine. "Your girl's foot touched something that doesn't belong to her. Had to move it somehow." His other hand grabbed unbutton the top of Oichi's shirt. "H-Hey wait a minute..." "Why should I? You and Sabo are having you own fun so I'll have mine." His hand slipped in her shirt and grabbed her boob. "The sedative in your system makes your body more sensitive. So I wonder what happens if I do this..." He pinches her nipple. Oichi closed her eyes as her body shivered. The reaction made her squeeze Jess's boob hard. Jess moaned out loudly "Ooo Nice reaction. Come on beautiful wake up so I can show off your body to." He pushes closer to her as his hand travel up and down her leg. He moves her hair out the way to lick and kiss the back of her neck. Jess shiver and giggled somewhat "Sabo..." jess moaned. Law played and fondled with Oichi boobs as he nibbled on her ear and pushes closer to her. This action pushed Jess and Oichi closer together. "W-Wait...any closer and our..." Sabo chuckled. "Maybe that's the point." With one more push Jess and Oichi boobs clashed together. Jess moaned loudly as her body shivered. Oichi moaned out from the sparks of pleasure. With her body being incredibly sensitive, just the softness of Jess boobs rubbing against hers almost sent her over the edge. "D-Dammit..." Oichi says making the boys smirk. Jess's eyes fluttered open and sighed "You are so dead Sabo"  
"Hey I was only helping Oichi out. She need you awake and I offered me...assistance." Jess smiled. "Just finish what ever started so we can go back sleep." Jess looked her boobs touching Oichi and smirked "I'm surprised Sabo your letting someone touch me."

"Well this is Oichi. I can let her slide." Sabo says nuzzling in her hair.

Jess pushed her boobs more into Oichi. "W-Wait...don't..." Oichi says. Jess smirked. "Ha Aww you remember last year Oichi, I know how sensitive your boobs really are." Jess grabbed her boob and leaned down licking it. Oichi tossed her head back. "N-Noooo..." she moans out. Law and Sabo's eyes opened wide at this. Law could feel his body reacting happily to Oichi's moans. Jess giggled and licked it one more time.  
"S-Stop..." Oichi shivered as she rubbed back against Law. He groans out lightly. Jess smiled and pulled back rubbed her nipples against Oichi's nipple "Your fault, you and Sabo are at blame for wakening me up for molesting me in my sleep" Jess moans happily.

"B-But...Sabo said this was the only way to wake you up!" Oichi moaned out. "If you keep touching them I'm gonna..." Law held her hips still. "If you keep moving like that were gonna have a problem." Law say licking the back of her neck. His hand caress her hip before moving up her shirt. Sabo pouted. How dare they leave him out of the fun.

Jess smirked. "Oh please, Sabo only did this to get in my panties." She pushed her butt more into his hard on, Sabo's eyes widen and moaned softly, he gripped her hips right away and started rock into her, Jess moaned softly. "Sabo...!"

Law licked and bit at Oichi's neck as his fingers slipped into her panties. He smirked and went up to lick her ear. "Your already so soaked Ichi..." He whispers, sending shivers down her spine. Oichi's eyes widen as she felt him push a finger inside. Sabo moved his hand putting Jess's leg up across his hip as he dove a hand down and started to rub his fingers against her clothes clit making her moan pushing her nipples more into Oichi.

The friction between Jess boobs, Law's tongue and his fingers, were getting to be to much for Oichi's body to handle. She felt him slip another finger insider her, pushing in deeper. Oichi moaned out loudly as her face became flustered and her head was getting foggy. She looked straight at Jess. "Jess..." Jess looked at her with a flushed face "Oichi...". Without warning Oichi pushed her lips against hers. Jess's eyes widen in shock but she smiled and kissed Oichi back Law felt blood quickly rushing to his head as he watched them. Sabo was at a loss for words but he enjoyed seeing what he saw. Jess licked the bottom of her lip making her open, Jess dove her tongue in her month and they were swirling their tongues together and both where moaning.

The boys frowned at this getting jealous of how much fun the girls were having without them. Law pushed up against Oichi and bit her neck causing her to gasp out. His fingers started to move rapidly in side her. Sabo did the same pushing his fingers inside Jess going at a rough pace. "As hot as that was I'm the one who wanna make you moan like that." Sabo say whispering lustfully in her ear. Jess pouted at him but started moan and moan. The girls moaned out together feeling the pressure from their fingers. Oichi's back started to arch. She could feel herself cumming. Jess could feel herself cumming aslo. Law moaned as he rubbed against Oichi hard. He was reaching his limit. He wanted to be inside Oichi now. Jess panted her body was shaking form such pleasure. Her hand reached out and held Oichi's hand. Jess smiled with a lustful look at Sabo "more..." Oichi squeezed Jess hand slightly, looking back at Law. "Law..."

Sabo and Law looked at each other before smirking at each other. They pulled their fingers away and pulled the girls slightly away from each other. Before the girls had a change to respond to this Law and Sabo quickly stripped them of their clothes along with theirs. Jess frowned "Hey..." Sabo smirked and licked his lips. "You wanted more. I'll give you more." He then glanced over to Law. "Keep your eyes on Oichi...Jess is mine." Law rolled his eyes as Oichi tried to cover herself. "Oh please..." He then looks down at Oichi was squirming under him. "Don't try to hide from me Ichi." His lustful yellow eyes pierced through hers. He moves her arm out the way and attacks her neck. He licks and sucks at it leaving small hicky's trailing down. Oichi holds her moans in as she felt his mouth on one of her boobs. His tongue rolled over her nibble, while his teeth gently raked against it. Her legs started to tremble, when he gave her other one the same treatment, making him smirk.

Sabo's lustful light green eyes also periced through Jess's deep green ones. He leaned down kissing her, she moaned kissing him back. He started to trail kisses down Jess's neck to her shoulder making her moan "Sabo..." He smirked and kissed all the wat down to boobs, he grabbed the left one and dove in sucking on it and squeezing the right one making Jess moan in pleasure.

Upstairs Dante was in his bedless room working. The screen to the living room was off along with the sound. Terry was working on his video camera. "Don't you think you should rest Uncle?" Dante looked over at him. "Kinda hard to rest when four horny teens are downstairs." Terry chuckled. "What do you think your doing?" Dante asked as Terry turned on the camera. "Mmm well I need something to blackmail Oichi and I think this is the perfect thing." A smirk came on his face. "All I need is the sounds but it wouldn't hurt to get some footage..." He looks over to Dante. Dante sighs out. "That's not gonna happen." He wrote something on a piece of paper. "Password to the living room camera." Terry's eyes sparked. "Just take it in the study room." Dante say shooing him out the room and grabbing his sound proof headphones. Terry happily left the room chuckling evilly. 'Oh, sweet revenge.' He tipped toe pass the stairs and headed to the study room.

Jess's body was getting heated and shaking from pleasure, Sabo kept sucking and sucking on her left nipple. Moaning in pleasure her hands went his blonde hair gripping it "to the other..." Sabo pulled back with a pop from her nipple and smirked and moved to the right nipple sucking and sucking, Jess was moaning and moaning in pleasure.  
Law frowned. Hearing Jess moaned was a bit frustrating to him. Oichi was trying to hold in her moans but he wanted to hear her cute moans as well. He rubs his fingers across the scars on her body. "Ichi..." He kissed the one on right. Oichi moans lightly. "Let it out..." He says kissing lower. Oichi wiggles. "Let me hear you..." He sits up and lifts her leg up and licks her thigh, trailing down. His fingers rub gently against her clit making her jolt. "Ichi..." He grabbed her hips and lifted her up to his face. Oichi's eyes widen. "Last time...you liked to watch me do this right..." He licked his lips. "I...didn..." Lip slipped his tongue inside her making her moan out. She tried covering her mouth but it didn't work as she felt Law's tongue twirl around. His thumb rubs her clit slowly, in a teasing manner. Oichi couldn't help but to moan out loud. 'So cute...I want to hear more...' Law says to himself.

Jess looked over to Oichi and smiled softly "Don't hide it, let it out..." Then Jess moaned as Sabo kissed down her tummy, to her scar, kissing her scar his fingers rubbed her clit making her moan "Sabo..." he smirked and kissed down to her clit, he licked her softly making her moan and grab her own boobs "Ahhh!" he smirked slipping in a finger while sucking on her slit making his finger in and out of her slowly making her moan in such pleasure "Yesssss oh yessss..."

"But...it's so embarrassing..." Oichi says. She looked up to Law. His eyes were staring right at her as his tongue went deeper. "Oh...mmm..." Oichi bit her lips as her legs twitch. She rotated her hips as her legs spread slightly, wanting him to go as deep as he could go. Law pulled his tongue out and watched her lower half twitch. He smirked and lays her back down. He kisses her, allowing her to taste herself. He holds her hips gently as he rubbed himself against her clit. There tongues twirled around together. They both moaned out loudly into the kiss pushing their bodies close together.

Sabo pulled back smirking and grabbed jess hips gently, Jess's legs went wide for him making him smirk at her grabbing himself and started rubbing himself against her wet clit making her moan softly, he lower himself down kissing her and there tongues dancing, they moaned in such pleasure "Sabo... lube in... my bag..." Sabo smirked "Wait Beautiful..." He slapped himself on her clit making her shake in pleasure "Ahhh! Stop teasing me!"

Law bit Oichi's lip as he pulled up. Oichi tries to catch her breath. Her body was on fire and all she could think about at that moment was Law. Like he was ready her mind Law smiled down at her. He ran his hand up to her stomach and down to her thigh. He couldn't get enough of her soft body. Oichi moaned and looked over to Jess. Her face was just as red as hers. She looked so sexy. Oichi breaths out as she reaches out for her. "Jess..." She moans out. Jess looked over to Oichi and moans out as Sabo rubbed himself on Jess clit "Oichi..." she reached to Oichi's, their hands intertwined and their lips so slammed into each other, their tongues swirled moaning in pleasure.  
Sabo and Law watched them as their lust grew. "So...hot..." They both moaned out. Law cursed at himself mentally. He wasn't counting on something like this to happen. He didn't have a condom on him but at this point he just wanted Oichi badly.

Suddenly Jess kicked Sabo away, Oichi also suddenly kicked Law away. Jess crawled on top of Oichi and started to her body against Oichi moaning and went back making out.

Sabo and Law eyes widen as they watched Oichi and Jess. "Fuck..." They say together as their faces turned red. Their lust continue to build as they watched the wonderful scene in front of them.

Jess pulled up rubbing against Oichi. "Oh boys... just sit there watch this is a very rare thing to see." She winked at them. "Sabo love and Law big bro, you don't mind since its Oichi?"

All Law and Sabo could do was shake their head, waiting to see what they were going to do next. They were doing their best not to pounce on the girls before this rare show was over.

Jess smirked and turned around, doing the 69. The boy's eyes widen and their mouth dropped.

Jess wiggled her bottom half above Oichi "come on Oichi... We did this on my birthday come on..." Jess looked down and leaned down licking Oichi's clit. Oichi right away moaned loudly making Law's eyes widen. Sabo mouth started to drop open. Where was his video camera when he needed!

Oichi leaned up and licked Jess making Jess moan while she was licking Oichi, Jess's fingers leaned over and rubbed her making Oichi moan, Jess smirked and stick two fingers into her making Oichi moan while she was licking Jess. Jess leaned up moving her hips into Oichi mouth slowly, fingering Oichi more and more moaning.

Law grit his teeth. He could feel the frustration building up. He couldn't take his eyes off Oichi as she licked Jess. Sabo licked his lips as he watched Jess lick Oichi. 'So sexy...'

Jess moaned and smiled lustfully looking at the boys and grinned. "Sabo my bag please." he eyed her "Why...?" Jess winked. "My finger vibe give it."

"Wait...your what?" Sabo gulped as his face turned red and reached for her bag, he digged through it taking out the lube and also the clit vibe. He tossed it to her which she caught it, it was White finger vibrator that slip on her finger. It as a little purple vibrating egg in it. Jess smiled and turned it on making a tiny noise that made Oichi jump.

Oichi's face turned bright red. "W-wait a mintu..." Jess smirked. "Well boys watch the show" and gently pressed it on Oichi's clit.

Oichi moaned out loudly as her body shook from the pleasure. "T-That's dirty!" She cried out as pleasure started to overtake her body. Laws eyes grew wide. His heart was beating fast watching Oichi give into the pleasure she was receiving. He started to tremble in excitement. Sabo was twitching. This show was making him impatience. He wanted to take Jess now. He wasn't sure how long he could hold back.

Jess smirked and removed her hand and sits on top of Oichi facing her, with their legs apart. Jess slotted in between her legs and putting the finger vibe off her finger and in between then rub herself against Oichi and the vibe against her pubic bone. All the friction should lead to moaning "Oh Oichi!" Jess moaned, Oichi moaned loudly "Oh Jess!"

omething inside Law and Sabo snapped. Watching the two girls moan out each other name was the last straw. Jess was grabbed and Oichi was pulled away. They looked up to see a similar lustful look in the boys eyes. They both was frowning as they shared the lube. "I feel the need to punish you for having so much fun without us...What do you think Law?" Sabo says. "I agree to the fullest." The look in their eyes made Jess and Oichi shiver in excitement. "I hope you enjoyed that..." Sabo says. "Now it's my name out your going to scream out." They position themselves. "Ichi...no backing out now." Law says licking his lips. "Your all mine now..." They pushed themselves in at the same time.

* * *

 **due to the rules of Fanfiction MA content is not allowed, please got to Thebluemoonrose's Wattpad for the MA Content**

* * *

After catching their breath Sabo and Law picks up the tired-out girls and lays them on the couch. They cleaned them up. Sabo placed put Jess's night shirt back on and Law buttons Oichi back in her shirt. When that was done, they went to changed the sheets out. "Well it's good we didn't get it on the blankets." Sabo says. "Yeah." "I enjoyed myself tonight ha-ha. You did well to keep your eyes off my girl." Sabo says smiling. Law rolled his eyes. "Idiot...I've seen her plenty of times..." Sabo frowned. "What? When was this?" "Last time I checked I was her personal doctor...not by choice by the way." Sabo pouted. "No one looks at Jess but me." "Save your pouting for someone who cares." Sabo stuck his tongue out at him. When the bed was fixed, they laid the girls down in the middle facing each other. They got back under the blankets. "Do you think we can get some sleep now that you fulfilled your needs?" Law says. Sabo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jess. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself either. Look how much you came inside little Oichi." Sabo says. Law wrapped his arms around Oichi pulling her close. "I'll get her a pill for it in the morning. Now shut up and go to sleep." Sabo chuckled and smiled lightly before it started to fade a bit. 'Just wanted to give her something to look forward to next time...' He snuggled in Jess hair before he faded out to sleep.

Morning came and Jess fluttered her eyes open, a slight pain hit her from her stomach. Jess frowned 'shit...' she lifted the blanket and her panties and frowned 'I have to wash these for Oichi...' Jess slipped out of the blankets and got up slowly. Jess frowned from last night 'fricken idiots...' turning around she sneaking away without no one hearing them grabbing her phone and walked away into the bathroom locking it.

Sabo's eyes opened and he smirked as he turned on his back. "Ahh last night was the best." He chucked and looked over to Oichi. He reached over and poked her in the forehead. She frowned and opened one of her eyes. "Hey there...do you know your name...do you know where you are...how old are..." Sabo says slowly. Oichi frown and slapped him. "O-Ow! What was that for!?" "Quit talking to me like I'm three!" She says sitting up, waking Law up. "Sabo what did you do?" He says groaning. "W-What? Why does is it when things happened you two always blame me." "Because like your brothers you are always at the center of the problem." Law says rolling over. Oichi pouted at him. "For your information...My name is Oichi Yamamoto, We are at my house, and I'm sixteen years old." Sabo rubbed his face. "Okay, Okay, I was just checking..." Oichi sighs and rubs her head. Law yawned and got up. "Oichi I need for you to take a pill for me." Oichi looked at him. "Okay." Law smiled at him. "Why can't all my clients be like you and not talk back when I tell them to do something." Sabo rolled his eyes as he turned on his back.

In the bathroom, Jess flushed the toilet. Thank god there was some pads Oichi as hanging around. Jess pick up her phone dialed Danni. The phone ranged.

"Hello. Make it fast." Jess flushed. "Mama D can you bring me some fresh clothes... uhm there in hospital room that me and Sabo are using until we move his home... uhm the purple short, and my tank top that says 'Drop Dead Gorgeous' the black studded bra and matching panties... and uhm the studded converse boots please?" jess groaned slightly from the menstrual cramps that just hit her.

"Sure thing. You okay?" Jess frowned "Got my period again... I think it stopped for one night after I got the shot from law... and its started up again this morning..."

"Ah...okay. How is Oichi?" "She's still sleeping..." Jess muttered "Gotta go, please don't take long" jess hanged up on her and left the bathroom.

Oichi was laying on her tummy frowning. Everything in her head was going fuzzy. 'Is my name Oichi...it has to be right...Yeah! I know it is. It's Oichi...I think...' She sighed and rolled over. A sharp jolt of pain hit her head. "Ow..." She held her head. Law walked out the kitchen. "Ichi you good?" Oichi blinked at him. "Oh...Y-Yeah...I'm fine." She says smiling. Law raised his eye brows at her. Jess walked over to her "Oichi morning sissy, you want me to cook you my famous eggs and bacon with strawberry toast?" Oichi cocked her head to the side and blinked. "Uh...sure?" She says giving her a look of confusion. Sabo sat up and frowned at her. Jess looked at her for a moment a sharp thump hit her chest, jess's hand touched her chest "Oichi... do you know who I am...?" Oichi tapped her chin. "Of course I do...your name just...escapes me...at the moment..." Oichi rubbed her head. Jess knelled to her looking sadden "Oichi... you don't remember me...? You don't know my name...? we've been best friends since we were one... We grew up together... our mothers were best friends since middle school... My mom, Dawn is your god mother. Your mom Danni is my god mother..." Oichi frowned. "I do remember you...from last night! You were here with me and him..." She pointed to Sabo who looked sad. "...and him!" She pointed to Law who looked shocked at her. "I...I don't know you guy's names but I remember your faces...I think..." She looks down and rubs her head as another jolt to her head came. "Ow...I feel like I know you...I just can't remember your name right now." Jess frowned "get Dante..."

"Jess...wait a..." Jess glared at him which he say a slight dark glare from it "I said get Dante, did I fucken shudder Sabo?"

Law frowned. "No need to do that." Jess turned to the staircase. Dante and Terry came walking down the stairs. Dante was wearing a long sleeve black shirt that ruffled around his wrist and blue jeans. His hair was slicked back and he had a coffee mug in his hand. He looked around and his eyes landed on Oichi. He frowned at the confusion in her eye. Terry wasn't wearing a shirt. He had on black slacks and socks. He rubbed his head and looked at Oichi. "Morning cuz!" Oichi blinked. "Who are you?" Terry blinked. "Oooo...right..." He sighed. "Ugh...what poor timing...I planned to tease from last night to...I'll go get her room ready." He turned around and walk up the stairs. Dante walked up to them. "Oichi. Who am I?" Oichi looked at him. "Um...a big scary guy?" Dante shook his head.

Jess was about to open her mouth when she heard Regina 'Her egos ate up her memories.' Jess's widen in shock. "No way..."

Law and Sabo looked at her. Jess frowned "Regina said 'they' ate her memories..."

Dante took out a cigarette. "Yes, something like that. I guess you can say Michi got the last hit in." Oichi blinked. "Who?" "No one darling." Dante says smiling at her.

Jess frowned "I'll go make some breakfast! Dante I'm gonna use your kitchen, I'm making everyone something to eat and I mean everyone." Jess walked away to the kitchen pissed but was masking it, Sabo frowned he knew she was pissed right know.

Law sat down and patted Oichi on the head. She smiled and cuddled up to him. "She may have forgotten but her body hasn't." Dante says making Law blushed. "Anyways what's going on?" "It's just as Jessica said. The egos, mainly Michi has eaten Oichi's memories. I was trying to prevent that but it looks like Oichi decided to accept it." Sabo frowned. "What do you mean?" "The sedivate I gave her was to keep her sleep for awhile until I could finish up what I needed but she woke up last night. Her memories must have been set to erase the moment she woke up here. It was Michi's plan B if things didn't go her way. Saying she got the last laugh." Law frowned. "Hey you got pretty eyes? What's your name?" Oichi says looking up at him. Law smiled a bit sadly. "It's Law..." "Law...hmm...I like your eyes Law." She cuddled up more to him. He wraps his arm around her and rest his chin on her head. "So...what now?" Dante lit a cigarette. "I'll take care of it...but she would need to go to sleep for about a month or two..." Law and Sabo frowned. "Dante, you don't mean to..." Dante nodded. "I do...as much as it would kill me...I owe that much to Jessica. When breakfast is over bring her to her room. I have work to do."

Later Jess finished with the food, placing the plates in the dinning room table "Breakfast!"

Oichi walked in followed by Sabo and Law. Jess smiled and pulled out the chair for Oichi and giggled at her drooling face.

"Whoa! This smells good!" She looked over to Law. "Come over here and sit with me! I want to try this right here!" Jess giggled and kissed her forehead, she then noticed Dante and Terry did not come down. Jess grabbed to plates and walked out of the dinning room.

Walking up the stairs, Jess stopped at Oichi's door. She knocked the door and stepping in "Terry"

"Hey there cutie! What's up!" He was busy cleaning Oichi's room. It was still a mess from last night. Jess smiled and put the plate food down for him. "Here is some food." She walked away and headed for Dante's office.

"Make sure you knock!" Terry says. Jess stopped at his office door. "Come in." She sighed and stepped in, she walked over to him placing the plate down for him "here..."

Dante was blowing smoke outside. "Thank you..." Jess blinked at him and walked to the door "You welcome..." "Jessica..." Jess stops and turns around. "Thank you for saving Oichi's life...for that I am grateful..." Jess walked up to him looking him into his eyes. "I know of the true Oichi"

Dante frowned. "I see..." "I would never leave her, it doesn't change a thing Dante... she means everything to me." Jess says to him.

Dante sighed. "Yes I know." Jess smiled softly at him and stepped him hugging him putting he head to his chest "Thank you for my mother... She's being moved the underground clinic in neutral general... you are welcome to work there if you want."

"Yeah. Not gonna happen. I work the best from here." Jess smiled and leaded up kissed his cheek "Thank you" and she skipped out of the room. Dante shook his head and blew smoke out the window. "She accepts Oichi huh...I guess I could let her in on a bit of the truth then..."

Walking down the steps the front door open as Danni walks in with a small bag, Jess smiled "Mama D" Jess walked up to her taking the bag

"Your lucky I can do whatever I want on certain days of work." Jess frowned "Mama... D... you need to know that Michi.. ate her memories..." Jess sniffed looking down as tears went her face...

Danni smiled and patted her head. "Yeah. Dante informed me on my way over her. Don't worry. Michi isn't the only one with a plan B. As much as I have known that man he has always had a back up plan." Danni hugged Jess before walking by her to the kitchen. "Just leave it to Dante." She flashed a big grin before walking into the kitchen. Oichi! Law! Mama is here!"

Jess smiled and walked in the kitchen.

Danni leans on Oichi's head cuddling her. Oichi ignored her as Law feed her some eggs and bacon. Jess sat down next to Sabo and started to eat her food listening to everyone around her.

"I'm so happy that Law is going to be my son-in-law one day!" Law blushed. "W-Well..." Danni giggled. "Thank you two for saving my baby." She looked towards Law and smiled. "Just remember if you break your heart I'll kill you okay?" Law gulp. Danni giggled and went on cuddling Oichi's head. Jess chuckled at this and then looked at Law "If you think mama D is tough wait until you meet my mom" she grinned and it maybe Danni laugh.

"True. No one compares to Dawn." She looked down at Oichi. "Oichi do you remember your God mama?" Oichi looked up with food on her face. "Huh?" Danni snuggled her. "Well it doesn't matter you will remember soon. I can't wait to see your face when you wake up!" Suddenly her phone goes off. Danni looks at it. "Aw...looks like I'm due back at work." She kisses Oichi on the forehead. "Well see you kids later. If I don't get back they'll call Frankie on me!" She shivered. "I don't wanna be in trouble. Oh and I hope you all had fun last night. Hope I didn't ruin your pleasure." Jess and Sabo flushed "N-No..." Jess looked down, Sabo smirked. She looked over at Law. "I hope you gave Oichi a morning pill." Law blushed. "H-How did you..." Danni smiled. "Teehee...please I know that level of ecstasy anywhere. You must have some skills under there." Law blushed more. Danni laughed. "Jess...the thing in your arm?" Jess smiled "Yup good for 4 years" She flushed. "Yeah that. Law if you wish to give Oichi that. I wouldn't mind. Just be careful next time okay." She waved and left. Jess looked at Law and laughed

After finishing eating, Terry offered to do the dishes. Jess was in the shower taking a shower. She jumped as she felt arms wrap around her, she giggled "Sabo not know... I'm on my monthly again"  
"Yeah, I know." Jess smiled and pushed in him to wall "get cleaned, we have to get going" Sabo frowned. "Yeah...about that...Dante requested that we stay longer...it's about Oichi..." Jess sighed "Very well"

When everyone was clean they headed to Oichi's room. Oichi and was sitting on the bed. She was wearing A red and black dress sweater dress with the batman symbol. Her eyes were to the floor and she was holding on to Laws arm. Dante was sitting down on a desk that Terry had made. Jess walked over and sat on the other side of her. Oichi grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Jess giggled 'awwww' Dante crossed his arms. "It's temporary but Oichi want this before I explain everything..." He says to Jess. Jess's blinked at this "Whats wha" Suddenly Oichi hugs Jess she was shaking. Jess smiled and rubbed her back "Oichi.." "I'm so sorry..." Jess eyes widen slightly. "I'm so sorry for calling you a lair about Kid. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you...I'm sorry for attacking that girl and her baby...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry for forgetting about my God mother, Dawn...and...I'm sorry for forgetting about you..." She hugged Jess harder. "Thank you for saving me..." Oichi says. Jess smiles at her and hugged her back "Its okay Oichi, no matter what I love you"

Oichi nodded her head before she fell limp in Jess's arms. Jess blinked "Oichi...?" Terry walked up and smiled. "It's fine. She's just sleeping." He picked her up. "I need you two to move please." Jess and Law moved out the way as Terry lays Oichi down. He backed up when suddenly a domes cover came out the side of her bed surrounding Oichi. "Ahhh... A sleeping Capsule" Jess blinked at it. Law's eyes widen. "Wait...that's a..." "Yes...it's a special capsule created by Dr. Vegapunk." Law and Sabo frowned. "Don't worry...it's been tested and used before. Dr. Vegapunk has already insured me of that." A screen popped on the capsule. It showed a heart monitor, vital signs, eating habits, and any other information of that was needed for Oichi. Jess looked down at her and frowned.

Dante sighs. "What I'm about to say does not ever leave this room." He looks to Jess. "I don't care about your status and I'm sure you already know that. I am trusting you with this bit of information. No one is know...Not your aunt or uncle or Frank...your mother is questionable but no one else." Jess crossed her arms "How many times do I need to tell you I don't care for my status either?". Dante got up and typed something on one of the screens. He brought up an x-ray of Oichi's brain. Looking closely Jess can see a chip in her brain. Right in the center." Sabo gulp. "Dante..." Dante held his hand up. "Do not fear Sabo...I have temporality blocked the safe guards." Sabo sighed in relief. "As you can see...there is a chip implanted inside Oichi's head. It carries vital information that can-do harm to a lot of people. Information that I can't revel. Because of this the dragons have been after Oichi for quite sometime. They figure if they can't get me they would go after her." Jess made fists "Why would od you put a chip in her...?" She frowned

"Sabo also has a similar chip along with anyone who has come in serious contact with Oichi. Not including you and Law. These chips are design to create safe protocols incase on of us was captured and was on the verge of reviling things. When information is about to be spilled, the chip will send a jolt to your nerves causing a mild headache. When that is ignore the chip will overload and exploded in side the brain. Depending on the chip your head could blow or your can become permanently brain damaged." Jess frowned at this "Oichi's chip is design differently." He hit another button and the screen was flowing with memories of Oichi. Jess blinked at the screen 'Oichis memories...' "Oichi's chip is design to withhold vast amount of information such as her own memories. If Michi or the other egos were able to erase her memories the chip has access files for them. This will allow me to recover any or all memories Oichi has lost."  
Jess frowned "I see... Thank you for sharing this for me" then glared at him "Why did you put this in your own Daughter?! You created her egos! I blame you for it all!" Jess sighed and looked away back Oichi "But I have no room to talk because of what my uncle did to me..." Then she laughed softly "almost the same..., no matter what I expect every part of her. Down to her egos and to the other part of her"  
Dante looked at the screen. "I did what I had to do. In my state of mind at the time." He sighs. "...but that is a story for another day." He grabs a cigarette. "To go on...because the damage to her mind was so sever it may take a month or two for her memories to return. Including the fact that I have to go through the ones I do not wish for her to remember. After that her health will starts to deteriorate for about a year or two because I have to update her chip. It will take time for her body to rejust to it." Dante looked at Law. "I am counting on you to take care of her..." Law nodded. "Yeah, of course..."

Dante looked at Jess. "In truth...I was...curious about you...I didn't know how you would react to what Oichi had become...In the past things happened not just to me or Oichi and this whole family...it made people hard to trust." Jess sighed and not stop looking at Oichi. He sighed. "...but I have seen how much you care for my daughter enough to do something I've never done before..." He crosses his arms. "As thanks. I promise to restore Oichi's memories and find a cure for your mother. I owe you that much. Jess's widen and turned to him "Really...?" In a blink of an eye he was on his lap smothering him "Thank you!"

Dante frowned but sighed as he patted her head. "Your welcome to come visit whenever you want as long as you do not mess with the progress. The capsule will keep her clean, feed her, and keep her sedative, it can also change her clothes. He moves and Jess watches him flip through different outfits. Stopping at a cute ball gown. "You click on the outfit and she's dress inside." Dante says. Jess blinked "how interesting" Dante pulled up another screen showing devices such as a long thin tube. "This is going to be hooked to the back of her head in order to get to the device. Since it's in the middle and not the edge like Sabo's, this is the only way to reach it, deactivate it, and update it." Dante turned the screens back to her heart monitor. "I'll get started on the process today but she may be missing the remaining days of school I'm afraid." Jess frowned and loved over to Oichi "Its okay, she would have to do all her exams when she wakes up... either way she will still be expected in the new school, I'm thinking of nominating her to part of the student board council"

Dante blinked and held in a laugh. "Good luck in convincing her about taking that up." Law rubbed his cheek. 'Oichi on the student board...Could be interesting...or become a natural disaster...' Jess smiled then her phone rang. Jess blinked and answered it right away "what? Oh aurora... Mhmm.. mhmm of course, I'll be there soon... oh? Why do you want him to come...? Oh! I see, okay... what do you mean Uncle is there? Whats he doing...?... oh... Okay see you soon..." Jess hanged up and sighs "Trouble some"  
Law was typing something in on the screen to the capsule. While Sabo looked at her. "Troublesome?" Jess looked at Law. "Aurora asked me to bring you will me and Sabo when we go pick up Killer..."

Law frowned. Dante waved at him. "Oichi won't be going anywhere." Law sighed. "Sure..." Jess smiled and poked up "Awww! Don't wanna leave her side ah big bro?" she kept poking him "It's so cute!" Jess kept poking him "You know River has a crush on you but she has given up so fast because your spoken for." Jess giggled and kept poking him "Big Bro is such a heart breaker!" Law moved her hand away. "Stop poking me. Can we go already..." He says scratching his head. Sabo chuckled at this. "Well Law has broken a lot of heart throughout the years. Oichi is the only girl he has ever fallen for." He walks up and wraps his arms around his neck. "So, welcome to family and when Oichi wakes up we can have a party!" He says ruffling Law's hair. An angry vein popped on Law's forehead as he grabbed Sabo and flipped him out the door into the hall way wall. He huffed. "So annoying..." Jess quickly put him in a strong headlock. "Come on big brother!" Jess giggled. "See you later Dante, I'll be back over next sat. I have work and school" Jess smiled dragged Law out the door still in the head lock and walked over Sabo who still laid on the floor. "Come love we have to pick up Killer"

Sabo got up and shook himself out. "We gotta work on these orders you be barking at me. There are only so many. 'Come on Love.' I can take before pinning you to the floor and just taking you right then and there." He says following her.

Not long, Jess sat in the car in the passenger seat and law was in the back. Sabo was driving, they were on their way to take Killer out of school. Jess sighed "I have to tell him a lie... He can't know what happen..."

Law and Sabo looked at her and them each other the back at her. "Ok there are many reasons I can give to you about how that would be a terrible idea." Sabo says. "Killer already saw the video clip of Oichi attacking someone. Plus, if we lie now and Kid wakes up and tell him differently that will put you on odds with Killer, who in fact, hates being lied to about Kid in general..." Sabo says. "We tell him what happened. Oichi cut Kid's arm off. Point blank." Jess frowned "Danni says no one should know..."

Sabo sighed. "I think she will like this slide. Killer is the only family Kid has and he deserves to know. Hell I'll tell Killer myself if I have to." Jess looked to see the schools and she sighed "Law can you go and grab Killer out of class?"

"Why does it have to be me...I don't even want to be here." Sabo looked back. "It would make since for a nurse to want to see someone, right?" Law rolled his eyes. Jess sighed "Fine I will, stay here" Sabo stopped the car in the front gate and she got out and walked right up to the school walking in.

Killer was frowning. Kid hasn't been to the house in two days. He called his cell and he didn't pick up. He tried asking around but no one had seen him. He sighed. "He better not had ran away...he could have at least left a note or something..." "Killer pay attention." Killer looked up to see Iceberg, a tall man with blue hair and similarly colored lips. He was wearing a blue and white striped jacket over an unbuttoned white shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants and black shoes. Iceberg was standing at his desk frowning. "Today we are going over the history of the sea train. Your project for this week is to build your own mini version. We will then vote on who made the best one and proceed to build it in Bone skull park." On Icebergs desk a small mouse was lying in a tiny man made nest. Iceberg smiled and rubbed his head. "Me and Tyrannosaurus look forward to seeing what you came up with."

A knock on the door made the class look as the door opened and Jess walked in with a sigh "Excuse me, I'm looking for Killer." Killer frowned and sighed. 'Never a good sigh...' Iceburg smiled. "Well good evening Jessica." He looked at Killer. "You only have one project due. Make sure Kid is filled with the details." Killer nodded. "I'm sure he will be thrilled..." He walked out with Jess.

Moments later Jess walked out of school with Killer next to her, Jess walked up the car "In Killer please..." Jess opened the door and got in the passenger side.

Killer sighed. "What's going on..." Jess frowned. "I will tell you went we get there." She glanced at both Sabo and Law, the look was 'hush'.

Sabo frowned at her and rolled his eyes. "Law..." Killer says. "Killer..." Law says back before they looked out the windows.

In time, Sabo pulled into the hospital parking lot making Killer frown and cross his arms.

"Where are we going..." Jess looked away. Sabo drove to the back where the back entrance is. Finding a parking spot, he parked the car. Jess got out with her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Jess walked up to the elevator swiping her red key card, the boys where behind her as the elevator door opened. Jess stopped in.

It was silent between all of them. Jess swiped her card again and the door closed and the elevator moved. Jess was looking down frowning.

"Killer... Kid... was attacked by Oichi."

Killer crossed his arms. "How bad is it..." Jess frowned and turned to him and hugged him.

Sabo had his hands in is pockets while Law leaned on the wall. "Bad... Really bad..." Jess said as the elevator door open, Jess let him go and walked out to the hallway. "Come on this way..."

Killer glanced over at Law and Law glanced back. Walking through the halls, Jess spotted Aurora walking out of the room. "Aurora." She turned and smiled. "Well its about time." She smiled. "Room 8..." Jess nodded. "How is River and Anubis?" Aurora smiled at her. "River is doing good and Anubis misses his mommy." Jess flushed and walked away to the room with Aurora following them.

Law sighed. He still didn't know why he was asked to come here. Reaching the room, Aurora opened the door and they walked in, Jess frowned right away. Kid was hooked up to monitors and machines for oxygen, IV's and blood transfer machine. There he lay still asleep with oxygen mask on him and his left shoulder was wrapped up and no arm.

Killer walked pass Jess and went up to Kid. "Well...you've seen better days and to think I thought you ran away from all of this." He looks up and down. "So Oichi did all this..." He sighs. Law walked up to him. "His life doesn't look like it's in danger..." Law looked at him. "...and what do you plan to do about Oichi?" Killer looked at him. "Nothing. Sure, it was a bit overboard. I didn't take her to be an emotional unstable person until I saw the video of her. I figured something was going to happen when Kid went to talk to her but I never expected this." Law narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a idiot like Kid is. Going after Oichi is something I could never do specially knowing what you three are mostly capable of but, I do want to talk to her when I get the chance." Killer looked back at Kid. "Maybe making him go alone wasn't the best idea..."

"I see your all here." They turned to see Jetter standing in the door way, Jess stood up. "uncle..."

Sabo groaned. 'I can see why she called this troublesome...' He says to himself. Jetter walked in and over to the end of the Kids bed looking at him. "Yes prefect test subject." Jess's eyes widen. "Uncle...?"

Killer frowned at him. "A test subject...like what..." Jetter chuckled. "Bionic Arm." Jess's eyes widen. "A what..?!"

Sabo sighed. 'Why can't he just leave well enough alone...' Jetter snapped his fingers and Frank walked in with a prototype Bionic arm. Jess blinked at it "That's... a new model..." The Bionic arm was like real skin, there was some black spots for joint movements.

Killer wasn't feeling this. To use his friend as a 'test subject.' Was something he wasn't taking to lightly. Jess frowned pushed her uncle away making their eyes widen. "I may hate kid and he didn't deserve what happen to him but I will not use him as a test subject!"

Sabo sigh. "Honestly...if you approached this without using the word 'test subject' This could have went a bit better." Jetter narrowed his eyes at his niece but smiled. "Very well, I will leave it in your hands. He has to get scanned for the arm and has to get surgery for it. It's gonna be a painful process. He will a little stronger in that new left arm. He could properly pick up a car with no problem."

Killer had his arm crossed looking at Kid. Jess smiles at him "Thank you uncle..." Jetter chuckled "For someone who wanted nothing more to kill him you certainly defending him is odd." Jess huffed. "Think of what happen to him a get out of jail free card." Jetter held his side laughing. "Very well, Aurora did you show them yet?" Aurora shook her head. "No sir." Jetter smiled. "Your mother is being transferred here today." He looked at Jess making her eyes widen in shock and excitement as he left the room.

Sabo watched him go. "Ever notice how much the mood changes when your uncle walks in..." Killer looked at Law. "Are you going to help with Kid." Law put his hand in his pocket. "There are other doctors here for that. I know nothing about this whole bionic arm stuff...at least not yet." Killer turned to him. "It would ease my mind if you were here." He turned to Jess. "No offense...but after watching Kid being called a test subject has lowered my trust a bit but, I thank you for defending him." Jess frowned and looked at killer "I'm sorry... I know my uncle didn't mean 'test subject' in a bad way... He's been meaning to test out the new Bionic limbs for awhile and what happen to kid I think that oppurtiny opened up for him..."  
Killer frowned looking back at Kid. "Think of it as Kid's new arm will test to see if this will go well for the future and if anyone that has lost a limb will be on the list for a new Bionic part..." Jess said them, "And yes I have noticed Sabo that's why I always get annoyed when he is near me." Aurora chuckled. Sabo shrugged.

Frank sighed. "Please don't take what his majesty against Jess though..." His phone went off and he answered it quickly. "Yes?" Gaah... I'll be there to calm her down" Frank sighed placed the bionic arm down on the table. Jess blinked at him "Danni?"

Law and Sabo looked at Frank. "What's going on with mama D." Sabo asked. Frank pushed up his glasses "She destroyed the base again something about a snappy private." He walked out of the room. Jess gulped. "Either that private is stupid or is new to the base she works at."

Sabo laughed. "I wonder how bad she did it this time." "This time..." Law says. "Well...she has a quick fuse. This isn't the first time it happened. If she wanted she can tear the whole school down in a matter of minutes over a box of cookies. I can never understand why Dante would ever wanna cheat on a woman like that." Sabo says laughing again.

Jess chuckled "Mama is worse though... That's why they get along so well!" Jess smiles.

Killer wasn't really listening to the conversation. He was focused on Kid and his missing arm. Jess looked at Killer. "Your welcome to come here and visit him, you can bring Ajisai too... you have to go the front center service desk say Kid's name, they will look at the list and they will send one up to get you." Jess said to him.

"Alright..." Killer says. Aurora cleared her throat, they look at her and she moved to the side to relive River on a crutch with a IV following her and Anubis was on her head meowing at Jess and Sabo. Jess smiled "River!" River walked in more slowly. "Hello." Jess walked up taking Anubis. "Aww momma missed you too." Jess skipped over to Sabo while Anubis was purring. "Such a good boy, Uncle Law fixed you up good, he will be happy to hear that you have been eating and drinking well."

Law shakes his head. He was checking his phone. He was getting calls from the hospital. He did miss the remaining night and this morning. 'Why do I have so much work when I'm just...it's that damn hags fault...' He says squeezing his phone. Killer turned to him. "You never said yes to my question." Law looked at him. "I feel like your gonna expect me to be here." With Killer's hair being all in his face Law couldn't tell the look Killer was giving him but he felt uneasy about it. Like he had something over his head to blackmail him with. He sighs. "If they will allow me to be here I will be here that's all I can say." Killer smiled. "Thanks..." "Why do I feel like you gloated it me into this." Killer chuckled. "Because your so easy." Sabo chuckled. "You got that right." Law rolled his eyes at the boys. "Whatever..."  
River walked over and looked at kid "My... sucks losing an arm... I heard what happen while in my room" Aurora walked over "Law you are welcome to work here, Jetter as already brought it up to you but you declined. Since I'm in charge of the upper and lower you are welcome to come here, I would a course give you a red key card"  
"Sure..." Law says going through his phone. Aurora smiled. "Good, now then. Jess, Sabo and Law come with me. There is something I need to show you." Jess blinked grabbing Sabo's hand following out with Aurora holding Anubis. Law closed out his phone and followed them. Killer stood by Kid's side for a bit longer.

Walking by River Law stopped. "How are you feeling today." River chuckled and sat down "I'm fine thank you for asking." Law nodded and went on.

Taking them down the hall, Aurora turned to a part Jess wasn't allowed down even when Darcaniea took control of her body for a year she wasn't allowed down this hallway. Jess frowned "The restricted area... I wasn't even allowed down in this area..."

Sabo and Law looked around. "Looks like just a plan hallway to me..." Sabo says. Aurora chuckled "It may seem like a plan hallway but she turned to her left the hallway changed there was a glass large class door with red letters that read 'Restricted Area Level S' the hallway behind the glass looked like something from a star trek film. Aurora went to the way pushing a couple buttons as it scanned. "Identification confirmed: Recognized: Princess Aurora Meyers of Grivida- Access Granted" Law and Sabo looked at her shocked slightly, Jess chuckled at them.  
Sabo and Law glanced at each other before looking back at her. Aurora chuckled at the boys "I was the first born then it was my triplets troublemaking brothers, then Elias and Haley, both are still young. Elias is 10 and Haley is 5" the glass door opened and Aurora walked through it, they followed her.

Law's phone beeped. Sabo looked over at him. "Why don't you ever turn it off?" "Because there may be an emergency that I can't ignore. So far all I'm getting is my needy clients like Corazon..." Sabo laughed. "What's his deal?" Law rolled his eyes. "He's been dying to meet Oichi. I told him if he jumped off a cliff I'll consider it." "...don't tell me he did it?" "What do you think?" Sabo laughed. "Your old man never fails to amaze me."

Walking down the hallway more they turned to the right down a case of small steps to a door on the left wall. Aurora placed her hand on the hand scanner, it scanner her hand and lit green. The door open and she walked in with them behind her. Jess blinked around the room. It was white with high tech monitors and panels. The room was round and there was some kind of empty stasis pod in the middle of the room. On a counter was a these high tech tools that almost came out of a star trek movie.  
"Nice room..." Sabo says. Aurora smiled "The room where your mother will be moved too" the door opened again some scientist rolled in a bed with Dawn laying on it with a IV that had some kind of Blue liquid. Jess's eyes widen. "Mom!"

"That's her mom?" Law says. Sabo nodded. "Yeah. Can you now see where Jess get's her beauty... that doesn't mean you can look at her or any thing." Sabo says narrowing his eyes at Law. "Oh get over yourself..." Law says to him. Aurora smiled walked to the pod pushing bottoms on it opening it. "we will be putting her in, I thought you and Sabo would like to see her before she goes in. It's not Cryo tube, this is a slumber pod. It has the same principles at the cryo tube" Jess smiled. Jess walked over to her gently grabbed her hand and her face lit up with a huge smile "mom..." Dawns face turned into a smile "Jessica" Jess giggled "She can hear me"  
Sabo stop glaring daggers at Law and turned to Jess. He smiled at her. "Can't wait to get to know your mom babe." Jess blinked "Her hands are dry as hell... Can I put some lotion on her?" Aurora smiled "Of course" Jess handed Anubis to sabo, who took him. Jess let go of her mothers hand making her frown in her sleep. "Sabo stop glaring at Law"  
"I refuse. Can't have anyone like him stealing you away." Law was busy in his phone. "Again...I don't want your girl..." Jess sighed and went through her bag pulling out her olay orchid lotion. Jess put her bag down started to put lotion on her mother's hands and arms. "Being in the Cryo tube must have dried your skin mom." Aurora giggled and took some of the lotions and did her feet. "I can wake her up for a moment before I put her in the tube. Jess's eyes widen "Wait really?!"

Law was moments away from slamming Sabo in his face before they turned their attention to Jess. Aurora smiled. "Of course, she knows what's going on. She was told before went sent her here" Jess smiled "Please do it..." Aurora finished with her feet and walked to the monitor pushing buttons on it.

Sabo nudged Law. "Sabo I swear...touch me again and so help me you wont sleep for a week straight..." Law says. Jess sighed and stood up putting her hands on her hips "Boys!"

"What!?" They both say to her. Jess was glaring at them. "Knock the hell off! Sabo! Law is like my big brother... you know that. Deep down he see's me has a little sister like Ace" she smiled "Yes like Ace hehe" then she glared at them again "Sabo behave yourself in front of my mom..."

Sabo frowned at her. "Fine...whatever..." He pouted. Law was back into his phone. Aurora smirking and pressed last button and walked over "Law help me sit her up"  
Law closed out his phone as he walked over to Dawn. Jess back up and see's her mom groan and open her eyes slowly, her vision became blurry then after blinking she started to fully see, Jess was smiling at her "Mom..." Dawn smiled "Jess...my little cute redhead" Jess flushed "Mom...!"

Sabo looked on as Aurora and Law backed up and sat there shaking a little "what's going on...?" Dawn asked "You are being moved..." Jess said to her, Dawn smiled "Oh I remember know" Aurora smiled "Its good to see you again Dawny" Dawn looked at her and her narrowed then widen "Little Aurora?" Aurora smiled "yup, all grown up! top rated Scientist in Grivida and Celtica! Hehe" Dawn smiled "I'm glad you followed your dream in becoming a scientist." Aurora flushed and smiled.

'So this is her mom...different from what I image.' He put his phone on vibrate and placed it in his pocket.

Jess dove into her mother's arms "Mom...!" Dawn blinked and smiled down at her daughter and petted her head "my sweet baby girl, you still smell of Orchids" Jess flushed, Dawn looked at the two boys and blinked at them and smiled at Sabo "Well hello again Sabo"  
"Yo." Sabo says waving. Dawn smiled at him "I'm glad your taking care of her good, are you?" "It would help if she listens to me every now and then...but yes, I'm taking good care of her."

They heard the door open "I don't care that little punk had it coming!" It was Danni's voice "Danni hun you know you gotta control your anger, when your thinking of destroying the base again think of me..." Frank flushed.

"Then it would make me wanna destroy it faster so you can come 'calm' me down with those strong arms of yours." Danni says. Dawn smiled at her "Danni..." Frank blinked but smiled "Hey Dawn" Jess was snuggling her face in her mom's chest "I don't want you to go back to sleep..."

Danni sighs and then shoos Sabo out the way. "Sabo stop blocking the door before I put you in a headlock and please move that cat away from me." "Sorry Mama D." She then looks over at Law. "Hey there future Son-in-Law! Have you introduced yourself to Oichi's God mother yet!" She smiled at him, making his face heat up.  
Dawn giggled "Oh I see so you stole the heart of my God-daughter?" Jess giggled 'oh here is goes, just woken up and already picked Law to be her first victim' Aurora whistled standing there looking at her tablet. Frank blocked the door and was smiling.  
Danni walked over to Law and cuddled the side of head in her boobs. "Isn't he the cutest! I automatically approve of this!" She says giggling. Law was unsure on what to do. "He's gonna be a doctor and he already works at the hospital. Kyaa! I can finally see a light at the end of the tunnel to where I can have grandkids!" She squeezed harder, pushing Law's face into her boobs. Sabo chuckled. "Mama D. your gonna end up killing him in your boobs. We can't have that again." Danni blinked. "Oh! Your right." She let Law breath a bit. He gasped out with a flushed face. "When you catch your breath dear introduce yourself!" Danni says smiling. Law took some deep breaths before looking at Dawn. "I'm Trafalgar...Law..." He says through his breaths. Danni giggled. "I'm gonna have cute grands!"  
Dawn smile "Danni" that made her stop giggling. Dawn smiled more and held out her to Law "Come here let me have a good close on your face" Jess smiled.  
Danni pouted and sigh. "Such a buzz kill for me as always." She lets go of Law. Law fixes his hair as he walks up to her. Dawn reached and grabbed his chin, his eyes widen 'this strength...' Dawn smiled "Awww! I can so see why you approve of him, he's a hottie" Dawn giggled. Jess widen and tried not to laugh.

Danni crossed her arms daydreaming a bit. "I'm gonna spoil them all up!" She whispers. There was a sweat drop going down his face, Dawn smiled and moved his face side to side. "oh yes I can see the cute grand babies me and Danni will have coming form you."

Law averted his eyes as Danni hugged herself happily. Dawns smile disappeared and looked right had him, Law's eyes widen her eyes were so empty is make him uneasy. "You hurt my god daughter, you wish you haven't." then smiled again "Please take good care of her please, she needs someone special in her heart. I hope you don't use her like that other boy what's his name...?" "Kid mom..." Jess muttered. "ahh yes... Kid was his name" Dawn smiled and let go of Law's face "it was nice meeting you"  
Law backs up. "Yeah...same here..." He was then grabbed by Danni who was frowning. "It's okay don't worry about her. Even if you and Oichi fight as long as you have my grand's before that I'll kill you first okay! I'll even let you choose how you die!" She stuffed his face in his chest. "Death by suffocation is also a choice!" Law started frail as she twirled around. Sabo laughed nervously. He was very happy he was holding Anubis or that might have been him. Law moved his face to the side taking more deep breathes. "I wont...be able...to give you grand's...if you kill me now..." He struggles to say. Danni blinked and let him go. "Oh...your right about that...sorry dear. I just get so excited it's hard to control myself."

Then Dawn's eyes widen and she started to cough holding his chest in pain, Jess gasped "Mom!" Aurora rushed over to the monitor.

The others frowned. Law noticed Danni's fingers were shaking over his head and she was looking to the floor. Aurora pushed the blue button and the IV with the blue liquid ran small amount into her body making her veins slightly glow blue. Jess blinked and walked over to her. "Mom... Aurora what was that?"

Everyone but Danni turned their eyes to her. Aurora sighed. "The liquid is all 9 cure stages, she will only last for another 5 minutes then I have to put her to sleep..." Jess frowned looking at her mom She smiled breathing a little better. "Its okay hunny... you can always come and visit me" Jess smiled "Mama..." Jess hugged her, Dawn hugged her back "Aww baby its okay... the next time I wake up you better bring my cutie goddaughter" Jess giggled "It's a promise mama." Danni let go of Law and head towards the door. Frank moved out the way as she slammed through the door and headed down the hallway.

Dawn frowned at Danni leaving "Not even a hug and kiss, she still does that" Jess giggled "Alright lets help her into the pod" Aurora said "Sabo Help Jess" Aurora said going over to the pod pushing buttons.

Sabo gave Anubis to Law and walked over. Jess and Sabo helped down up, Dawn smiled. "I can't to see you as my son in law, such cute babies from you too." Jess flushed "Mama!"

Sabo's cheeks went bright red. Dawn chuckled and was helped over to the pod "Forgive me Sabo, its been awhile since I'm able to tease someone." Jess smiled warmly at her.

While petting Anubis, Law was doing his best not to fall in love with how soft the fur was. They helped her up on the pod and she laid down. Jess held her hand "Mom... I hope Dante finds the last stage" Dawn smiled at her mom smiled at her "I know me too, I cant wait to stepped foot in the house again" Jess frowned "Mom... there was a tornado and it destroyed it... Lost everything and was surprised that the upper master room was in tact where our clothes where still there..."

Sabo looked down a bit sadly. Dawn frowned "That's a shame, such good memories in that house..." Jess leaned over to her and kissed forehead "I'll come and visit you again, I have school and work. We all have a major exam next week" Dawn smiled "I hope you study hard all of you" Jess smiled "Of course mama, ill study" Dawn smiled and looked at Sabo "It was nice seeing you again, I know she's hard head at not listening but that's what makes her unique be paintent with her one day she will listen to you" Jess flushed.

"Yeah. Hard headed and stubbornness is one of her cute points at times." He says smiling. Dawn smiled warmly at him and then noticed him and Jess where wearing the same necklace "Why you two wearing the same necklace...?" Jess blinked touching it.

Sabo looked down at it and tapped it. His eyes went to the floor slightly. Jess flushed "yeah..." Dawn eyes blinked and smiled "that's so cute you two are wearing it, if you still where how long would you be now sweetheart?" Jess smiled softly "6 months..."

For Sabo this topic was still a bit to tough for him but he smiled lightly. Dawn smiled "I bet you two would be amazing parents together, a far warning Sabo... The Mikcloud is gene in dominant... so my grand babies will come out with more mikcloud look... the girls gene is stronger them the boys though, you can see where Jess gets it from" Dawn smirked, Jess flushed "mama..."

"It doesn't matter. Wither they look like me or her...they will still be mine..." Sabo blinks. "Of course I'd get nervous seeing a whole bunch of red heads running around." He chuckled lightly. Jess's mouth dropped "what...?!" Dawn chuckled

"What?" Sabo says frowning. "She just basically said we are gonna have red headed babies...it makes me nervous...nothing wrong with that...I want my hair color to you know..." Frank smiled at them. "Act like a married couple." Aurora smirked "Yes they do, Alright Jess and Sabo stepped back say your goodnights" Jess frowned "Bye mama... love you" Dawn smiled at her "Bye sweetie"

"Later." Sabo says. "Bye Sabo and Law, Jess give Danni a hug for me" Jess smiled. "Of course mama"

Law was leaning against the wall rubbing Anubis fur. He had long given into the fluffiness. Aurora pushed a button and the pod made a soft nose and closed its self as Dawns eyes closed with a smile a on her face. The monitor beeped green she was in full stasis. Jess touched the pod "Mama..."

Kid's eyes ones wide as he gasped out. Killer, who was sitting beside him stood up and held him down. "Kid calm down..." Kid looked around, everything is blurry. "Kid it's me, Killer, calm down." Kid blinked as he starts to breath easily. His vision came clear. "Killer..." He says. Killer nodded. "Where is she..." Killer frowned. "Where is Oichi?" Killer shook his head. "I don't know...I didn't even know you were here until today. You've been gone for about a day or two..." Kid relaxed on the bed before he looked at his shoulder. "So...it wasn't a dream..." Killer stepped back. "I assume you remembered whatever happened?" Kid looked at him. "Yeah...it hurt's like a bitch...Feels weird not to have something there..." "Do you regret..." Kid frowned. "I don't. It had to be said..." "What happened?" Killer asked. "I went to Oichi's house...to talk..." He coughed slightly. "Broke it off and things got heated when I told her why. Then...I saw something that wasn't Oichi." Killer frowned. "Not...Oichi." "It's hard to explain. It was Oichi but at the same time...not Oichi...it was like her personality switch." He groaned in pain from his shoulder. "Kid you should rest..." Kid coughed. "Where...is she...is she down here?" "I don't know...I told you I just came here today with Jess and the others." Kid frowned. "I need to...see if she's okay..." Killer was shocked for a second. "Why are you worried about Oichi...you're the one with your arm cut off..." Kid chuckled and coughed again. "I can deal with a missing arm...but I wont be able to move on if I don't know if she's okay or not...everyone was right...I broke her...I broke her so bad that it looked like she gave up on life itself..." "Kid..." Kid grit his teeth. "I...need to make sure Oichi is still...Oichi..." Killer sighed. "Why is it that you only learn your lesson after shit hit the fans..."

"That girl...Ajisai..." Kid says. "What about her?" "How is she?" Once again Killer was a bit shocked. "She's doing fine...I went with her for one of her classes. It was boring and long, something you hate...but, you can do a lot of bonding with her there...when ever you get out of here." Kid sighs. "Next time you see her...tell her I'm sorry...or she can wait til I see her face to face to say it." Killer smiled. "Well luckily for you Jess said I can also bring her down here. You two can talk to her then." Kid smiled slightly. "...and...Oichi?" Killer sighed. "Kid...I don't know..." Kid sighed and cursed to himself. "Look...whenever Jess and the others get back I'll ask them. Maybe they can bring her down to you...I want to speak to her to..." Kid sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm an idiot..." Kid smiled and nodded. "Yeah...glad you finally came to term with it." "Shut up..."  
River smiled at them "Well you sure are one"  
"Oh. Forgot you were here for a second..." Killer says sitting down. River smiled "I've been here, nothing better to do." She helped herself up with the crutch, Kid raised his eyebrow as she stepped to him and sat next to him on the bed "Glad you are doing fine Kid..."

"I highly doubt that..." Kid says. "What the hell happened to you..." River giggled. "The tornado... getting the animals to the basement... a long metal rod went into my right leg..." she slowly lifted it up on the bed. "Thanks to law, I survived. I would have die from lack of blood... something aurora didn't tell the others is that you almost died too... you heart stopped once... but Aurora literately crawled on you and did CPR on you and it worked." River smiled at them.

Killer frowned and looked down at Kid. "What...don't look at me...I was dead apparently." Killer sighed. "You are such a hand full." The door opened making River get up and head back to her seat, Jess walked in with Sabo, Law and Aurora behind them. Aurora smiled "Oh my your awake" she walked over "How are you feeling?"

Jess walked over and sat where River was sitting.

"It's hard to describe the amount of pain I'm in." Kid says looking up at the ceiling. Killer chuckled. "With the way your talking it's hard to tell." Aurora chuckled "let give some more Morphine" she stepped away "I'll be back with it, check his shoulder law" Aurora left the room.  
Killer then pinched Kid's nose. "Ow...really!?" "You had me worried. Since I can't hit you a nose pinch will do." Jess looked down at him and frowned biting her lip ten placed her head chest making their eyes widen.

Kid frowned at her. "I'm so sorry..." She started to tear "I'm so sorry this has happened to you... I m sorry that... She tired to kill you... I'm so sorry... You shouldn't have gone to her alone... she was unstable..."

Kid rolled his eyes. "If I had the strength I'd push you off me. I decided to go in alone by myself. It was my choice. Waste your tears on someone else who matters." Killer sighed. "Your brash words never stop amaze me." "Oh, shut up...I did what I needed to do. With you four breathing down my neck options were limited and it cost me arm. Big deal." Sabo frowned. "It is a big deal." "No, it's not...I can live without my arm. It's noting to me. The only big deal around here is Oichi. Where is she? Is she okay? I can care less about myself. I need to know if she's okay." Kid says making Law frown him. Jess lifted her head "She's fine Kid, that's all you need to know" jess says to him.

"That's not gonna fly. Where is she." Jess looked away. "I said she is fine drop it." A throat cleared they looked to see Danni in the doorway with Frank. Jess sighed looking down at her hands, Sabo frowned and held her left hand making her smile slightly. He moved her away from Kid as Danni walked up to him. The smile she had earlier had disappeared. Her eyes were cold as she stared down Kid. Kid looked down. "Don't...turn your gaze from me..." She said in a cold tone. A dark aura started to surrounded her. Law eyes widen. 'This feeling...Michi...' He rubbed his neck. He'd remember that feeling from anywhere. 'but...how...' He looked at Danni. Jess frowned not looking up at Danni. Sabo frowned. "Mama D..." Danni sighed and calmed down, making the aura vanish. "You wanted to know...about Oichi..." Kid nodded. "...She's dead..." Kid's eyes snapped wide open as he sat up. He ignored the pain shooting through his body. He ignored the face that his heart monitor was speeding up through the roof. "W-Wha...But...S-she..." He coked on his words as his body started to shake. Jess's eyes widen looking up. Law frowned at this as Kid's heart rate continued to climb. Killer grabbed Kid and pulled him back on the bed. "Kid calm down! Breath idiot! BREATH!"

They watched as Kid's heart rate started to go back to his regular speed. His eyes were still wide at what Danni said. His body trembled as a tear started to form at the corner of his eyes. Danni crossed her arms. "Mama D..." Law says walking up. "Shut up dear...sorry but him losing an arm did not cut it for me...Oichi is going through worse even as we speak." Kid looked at her. "B-But you said." "It's a lie. Oichi is very much alive. If she wasn't do you think you would still be alive right now?" Kid sighed out in relief as the tear drops ran down his cheeks. "I wanted to see how you react...when I said that." Kid closed his eyes for a second. "Oichi at the moment has lost all her memories of who she was along with everything else." Kid and Killer looked at her. "She is being put to sleep for two month until Dante can fix it." "What do..." Danni held her hand up. "That is all I am telling you. So yes, Oichi physically is fine but, mentally she has been broken." Kid grit his teeth. "I...I don't blame her for happened...It's my fault that she got like that...I shouldn't have done anything like that and now..." He put his hand to his face. "Dammit...every time something good comes into my life...I screw it up..." He griped his hair tightly. Danni sighed. "No, you still have something. A child on the way if I'm correct." Kid looked at her. "If you have truly learned your lesson then prove it. You wont let that girl go through this alone. You wont leave this child fatherless. You will take reasonability and show me and everyone else here that you have changed." She walked up to him and moved his hand away from his head. She then leans down and kisses his forehead. "Do you think you can do that?" Kid nodded slowly to her. She smiled lightly. "Good...now you nor killer are to ever speak about this ever again. No one in this room is to ever tell what they saw, heard, or witness." She got up and headed to the door. "Why not..." Killer asked. Danni turned around to him. "Trust me...it will be bad for everyone if this gets out." She left out the door. Aurora walked into with a syringe and right away walked over to kid and stick him "Ow!" Aurora smiled "You'll get over it and live" Aurora said with a smile, she quizzed the morphine into him "It will take away your pain but not put you to sleep" Aurora said and pulled out the needle "the cook is making you something to eat" Aurora said "I'm wanted upstairs... some boy got into a car accident" she left the room.  
Kid frowned. "I'd rather she put be back to sleep..." He was still trembling a bit. Hearing that from Danni nearly sent him over the edge.

Jess sighed getting up and saw the arm. She walked over to it picking it up and walked over to Kid "Kid..."

"What..." Jess smiled, "You have been selected for Bionic Arm, thanks to my uncle your left arm will replaced."

Kid said nothing as he looked up at the ceiling. Killer frowned as looked at the arm. Kid turned to Killer. "You don't approve..." he says. Killer sighed. "I don't...but your useless to me without your arm...Who is gonna take my work load if your handicap." Kid smiled slightly at him. "I guess that's true...plus...don't want my kid looking at me like I'm a weirdo." Jess chuckled at him. Killer chuckled. "Do whatever you want..." Kid says to Jess looking back up to the ceiling. Jess handed it to Sabo who looked at it, the skin part felt like real skin. Jess stepped to him, she reached out and touched his check "Look at me"  
Kid sighed and looked at her. Jess narrowed "Stop with the tough guy shit with me, start showing you have a warm heart. Do what Danni said, prove to her and to us, prove to me that you have changed. Think of your arm getting cut off as a free out of jail card from me beating living shit out of you, maybe one day I'll come for you and put you back right in this hospital." "Sorry but this is my attitude all day everyday for you at least. Take it or leave it." Kid says looking back up to the ceiling.

A few days later Sabo was moving Jess things into his house. He had called Ace and the others but Ace had to work and Luffy and Zoro were trying out some part time jobs. His house was down and upstairs but it was bigger on the inside then the outside. It belonged to Danni but she aloud him to use it for a while. Her only request was for him to keep the place clean. The house was white with red rooftops. He had three bedrooms, his own person study room, a living room, small kitchen, a nice bathroom, a special room for his eyes alone, a small balcony to the spare bedroom and an outdoor pond. There was also an underground study and dojo for his training. He grabbed a box and placed it in his living room. He had one of those blue and white round-a-bout chairs up against the wall, a small white table with two foot seats. There was a soft blue rug under the table and a flat screen sitting on the wall. Under the tv was a small and thin dresser that had pictures of him, Luffy, and Ace. He also had a dragon picture right above the sofa. He sighed out. "I'm glad Ace came and cleaned the place for me. I owe him one. Hey babe come check out the house while I bring the rest of the boxes in." Jess smiled and walked in with Anubis in her arms and Orca running in, Jess looked around "Wow" she blinked and smiled "Its cute" She walked over to the sofa placing Anubis down and started to explode "Where's the master bedroom? Upstairs?" "Yeah." He pointed to the brown stair case. "Up the stairs, turn right, go to all the way down til you get to the last door on the left. If you see any papers on the floor just ignored them." He says placing a box on the floor. Jess smiled and skipped the stairs and walked up. She followed what sabo said and found the room in no time. Jess smiled and looked around "Cozy" she sat on the bed "Oooo comfy!" she giggled and bouched on it slightly. Jess sat up and walked to the closed curtains and opened them "There light no so dark in here"  
The light hit Sabo's room lighting it up. His walls were white with blue and red lining running across the top and bottom. The carpet was light brown and had a black rug in the middle. His bed was big enough for two people and possibly a third. It had a thin light blue blanket on it and a thin red blanket folded at the bottom. He had two long black pillows, two regular size pillows, and one small pillow with his name sowed on in a middle of a heart. Jess blinked and looked around more. There was a long open dresser behind the bed that was filled with books and pictures. It also had tiny decorations such as a piggy bank, water bottles, hand made craft and a empty photo frame. Beside the bed was another small dresser but it had a lock on it. Beside it was a small TV on top of a tiny bookshelf. There was a walk-in closet that had a mirror on it and when opened it had a few of Sabo's clothes in it. In front of the bed was a desk with a laptop on it. On the desk was a picture of Sabo and girl. They were standing very close to each other. Jess frowned at this picture 'who the hell is she...?' biting her lip 'looks soft of pretty...' Her heart thumped 'he wouldn't... no he wouldn't...' she heard Sabo walk in but didn't look at him her eyes where glued to this picture.

Sabo notices the picture she was looking at and sighs. He heads to the open dresser and pulls out a photo album and takes out three pictures. He walks over to her and takes the photo out of her hand. "Here" He says handing her the three pictures. Jess looked confused but went through it. The pictures were of Sabo when he was around eleven or twelve. He was a bit dirty and was standing with the same girl, younger version, in picture. They were holding a huge fish. The other were two were similar just him a year older. "Her name is Koala. She's like a very annoying nagging mom. We've been together since we were young." Jess frowned mentally "Oh I see... So were you two like a thing...?" Jess looked away hugging herself 'stupid why did you ask him that...?!'  
Sabo frowned at her. "Please...She's like a sister to me. Just Like Oichi. Well...in her case I wouldn't want a sister like her so I wouldn't claim her but yeah, she's like a very annoying sister that I do not wish to have." He walked up to her and hugged her. "Don't ask stupid questions like the one you just asked. I'll get angry and if I get angry you wont be walking for a week or two." He tightens his grip. "You're the only girl for me understand..."

Jess flushed and her heart thumped. "I'm sorry Sabo... please no... p-punishment sex..." she tries to wiggling out of her arms fearing that he would. 'No. no... I'm still on my monthly...' Sabo refused to let her go. "Trying to get away from me...that's a huge no no..." He grabs her boobs. Her eyes widen and moaned "No... Sabo..." "Wanna play a game with me? Did you know that I can actually hold out from sex for a while? Since I can't touch you...what happens if I turn you on so much...till you beg for me to fuck you through the mattress...and then I just leave...how long will you be able to hold out?" He grabbed her butt squeezing it. She moaned again "Sabo... stop! On my monthly... it will hurt..."she trys to get out of his hold again 'no! god damn it we have exams tomorrow!'  
Sabo ignored her and slammed his lips to her. He forces his tongue in her mouth forcing them to dance around in her mouth. Jess was moaning softly and twirling her tongue with him. He pulls her close to him rubbing against her. Jess moans more and rubs with him "mhmmmmm!" Sabo suddenly pulls away licking his lips. He then smirks. "Guess I'll go get the rest of your things." He chuckled and left the room. Jess with a flush face made fists "y-you... JASS!" she shouted and pouted.

Later on, Jess pouting still muttering in her head 'prick! Leaving me half horny!' she was digging out frying pan, her goal was to make BLT's for them. Putting the pan on the stove, Jess turned to the fridge and opened it and she frowned "no food... SABO! Your brother didn't even fill the fridge..." "That's because I didn't ask him to..." Sabo walked into the kitchen. "Ace would have brought all meat. No drinks, no veggies...yeah not into all that." Jess sighed and noticed grocery note pads on the fridge, she takes one and right away starts to make a list "I guess I'll go to Pick'n Save... you want me to bring you back some monsters cookies babe?"  
Sabo pops his shoulder. "Sure. I'll start moving your stuff to my room. If you don't see me down here or the room, I'll be in my study room. Gotta do some work for Dante today." Jess smiled "Alright" Sabo stepped to grabbing her face making her gasp as he frenched kissed her making her moan then he pulled back smirking "See you when you get back" he walked away. Jess growled "Stop doing that!"

Terry yawned as he walked down the streets. He was wearing a sweater and jeans with black shoes on. His black and brown stripe hair was spiked out everywhere. "Terry stop day dreaming!" Terry whips the sleep out of his eyes and looks do to Florina who was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a bunny on it, A pink skirt and black flats. Her green and pink hair was in on ponytail today. "I wanna get this shopping done quickly." Terry pushed Flo down the street. "I hear you Flo but Oichi isn't going anywhere..." Florina pouted. "I don't care...I don't like the fact that capsule provides for her. That's MY job!" She huffed, crossing her arms. Terry chuckled. He then stops. "Crap...we forgot Izzy..." Florina blinks. "She said she was going on ahead before SOMEONE didn't want to get out of bed..." She glared up at Terry making him laugh. "I said sorry already. I just hope Izzy doesn't cause to much trouble..."

Young middle school age girl walked up to the door of the store. She had black short hair and a different brand uniform on. She had a dark blue sweater over her gray top and her skirt went down to her knees. She had black socks that come up passed her knees and black flats. Her light brown eyes shines with energy as she happily walked to the door. However, as soon as she reached for the door, it opened hitting her smack dead in the face. She fell back with a huge red mark on her face. "Ha-Ha I can't believe we forgot to stock up on ramen!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke signs as he looks down at the girl on the ground nearly in tears. His eyes widen. "Idiot! Look what you did!" Naruto raised his eyebrows until he hears sniffling. He looks down and starts to panic. "Oh crap!" He bends down to the girl. "Hey are you okay!? I'm sorry I didn't meant to hit your face with the door." The girl looked at Naruto. He turned his head to the side and stared at her face. "Hey...you look kind of familiar..." Sasuke looked at her to but quickly realized something. "Oh shit..." The girl stood up and punched Naruto in the nose. "You bully! How dare you hit a cute, sweet, little girl like me!" Naruto fell back holding his nose. "O-Ow! What was that for I said sor-" A kick to the face is what Naruto got as he landed on the ground. "YOU BULLY!" She proceeds to do stomp on his face until she huffs out in relief. "I have done my civil duties today! Now to buy food for my big sister!" She says stomping Naruto once more before heading into the store. Sasuke bends down to a knocked-out Naruto. He sighs out. "I never knew she had a sister..."

Jess sighed parking her car in the stores parking lot. Jess got out of the car with her shoulder bag and headed to the front entrance. Reaching she stopped and blinked at what a scene, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked like he was beaten, She frowned "Naruto, Sasuke..."  
Sasuke sighed. "Hey there Jess..." Sasuke picks up Naruto and carries him to the bench. "What happen to him..?" Jess asked walking over "Number one idiot over here ended up hitting a girl in the face with the door and she beat the crap out of him." Sasuke says. Jess shook her head 'Naruto you idiot" "She kind a look like Oichi bit...at least around the eyes and hair. Everything was kind of blurry while she was stomping Naruto's face in." "She looked Oichi...?" "He will live..." Sasuke says. Jess sighed raised her hand put a pleasure point on making him gasp opening his eyes "Oh Jess..." Jess smiled at him "Good you are up" Jess digged through bag taking out small first aid kit "You are so stupid"  
Naruto pouted "Hey!" Sasuke sighed "Shut up its your own fault" Jess shook her head and treated his beat up face, Once she was done "Alright get up you two are helping me!" she clapped her hands chop chop!" she turned around heading inside. They groaned and followed her.

Not long, Jess was ordering them around for items on her list for the Ally she was in. Jess smirked as Naruto and Sasuke groaned getting mushroom cans for her. Jess smiled and marked off items from the list. Naruto walked over with the cans and put them in 'Why are you making us help you? Jess smiled "Because it will go faster Naruto, Sabo is waiting for me so I don't wanna make him wait to long"  
Sasuke frowned putting in his cans "Yeah that you ever do is spend time with him" Naruto's eyes widen "S-Sasuke!" Jess sighed "Are you still trying to get me event though you are with Naruto...?" Naruto frowned looking away he knew he wasn't stupid. Sasuke just stared at her giving her that Uchiha stare "Hm. Nope" Jess sighed "Such a terrible liar Sasuke" she turned around "Come to the meats" Naruto sighed and pulled the cart behind Jess following her to the meats.

Turning the Ally Jess stops and notices a girl that looks like Oichi on her tippy toes reaching for a can of chunky pineapples. Naruto stopped behind her and frowned at the girl "That's the girl that beat me up...!" Jess ignored him and walked over to her Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widen gulping.  
"Dumb...can...of...pine...apples! You shall be mine!" The girl called out.

Jess walked up right behind her grabbing the can

"Hey!" Jess smiled at her "Here you go" Jess smiled at her, patting her on the head. The girl pouted. "I'm not a little kid...put thank you..." She dropped the can in her basket and looked over to see Naruto looking at her. "You want some more of this!?" She says holding her fist up. She then looks out Jess. "Hey you better watch out that boy in the yellow hair likes to hit girls in the face with doors!" She glared at him. Jess chuckled "I know Naruto is an Idiot but I'm sure he didn't mean it. Naruto say your sorry or give a punishment time!"  
The girl crossed her arms and looked to see the color of his face was fading. "I'm sorry... I'm idiot... I apologized for hitting you it the face with the door..." He was shaking "Please don't punish me Jesss..." Jess smiled and looked at the girl "There you have it, You know you look like my best childhood friend... Oichi..."

The girl looked at her a cocked her head to the side. "That's my big sister..." She looks Jess up and down and then a frown came to her face. "Oh...so you're the rich, red head she's always going on about...and here I thought I'd recognize you the moment I saw you..." She sat on the floor glaring at Jess.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her and smiled "My name is Jess, it's nice to meet one of her other sisters, already meet Flow" Jess smiles. Naruto and Sasuke frowned at this.  
The girl rolled her eyes. "I don't care what your name is. You hurt my sister and I refuse to be friends with anyone who hurts her..." Her glare didn't change. Jess frowned 'what the fuck?' "Your smile wont fool me. Oichi may be to blind to see it but this place is to dangerous for her! I'll make papa see that and when he does he's gonna take her..." "Izzy..." The girl stops to see Florina and Terry walking to them. Terry smiled at Jess. "Hey there cutie! Fancy meeting you here." Jess smiles "Terry, Flow hello" Florina was frowning at the girl, Izzy. "I don't like Jess either but you don't have to be rude to her. As much as it pains me to admit it she's been there for Oichi when we couldn't...apologize to her." Izzy crossed her arms. "I refuse!" Florina shot a glare at her making a chill run up Izzy's spine. She pouted. "Tisk...fine...sorry..." She says dragging the basket over to Terry. "Go to the chips and pick up your dad's favorite." He says patting her head. Izzy brushed his hand off her head. "Don't treat me like a Kid..." "Then stop acting like one..." Flo says. Izzy huffed and turned and left. Terry smiled at Jess. "Sorry about her. Her name is Izzy Yamamoto. Oichi's younger sister. Her mom passed away some years ago and like Flo she became very protective over Oichi." Jess smiles "Its okay, that's what we three have in common I'll protect Oichi even if it kills me" Terry laughed. "On another note...since Sabo isn't around I guess it's safe for me to finally hit on you?" He flashed a bright smile at her. Jess flushed and her mouth popped open "T-Terry!"  
Naruto and Sasuke both glared at him "Hey!" Naruto marched over "You do you" He was suddenly in a head lock by Jess and she was smiling at Terry "Forgive my idiotic friend..." Naruto laid limp not move, Sasuke frowned "Jess... he cant breath..." Jess blinked "Oh sorry...!" she let him go and he went to the floor with a thump.  
Terry laughed. "It's no trouble at all. I think it's cute how your friends stick up for your being hit on. But it doesn't change anything. So, if you ever consider dropping Sabo why don't you come to me for a bit. I can make it worth your while." Jess gasped at him and frowned. Flo sighs. "Terry leave her alone. If Sabo finds out..." "He'll glare daggers at me?" Terry chuckled. "Cute." He looked back Jess. "I wouldn't mind a angel such as your self enjoying me for dinner sometimes." Jess frowned flushed . Florina grabbed a bag of peas and slammed it in Terry's face. "Stop with the flirting you horny mutt!" Terry laughs as he rubs his face. "Sorry I couldn't help myself. When I see cutie pie like Jess it's hard to not want her." Jess looked away flushing frowning "I'll tell Oichi..." Terry blinked down at Flo. She was frowning. "Haaaa...okay...you got me." Flo looked at Jess. "Sorry about him. He likes to think with his lower parts 90 percent of the time..." Jess looked at her and smiled at her, she looked at Terry "Terry I'm fluttered but I'm sorry my heart belongs to two in my life... Sabo and Oichi... Sabo... is my everything..." jess smiled putting her hand on her urn necklace "I love with all my heart, we were soulmates... we are designed to be together..." She giggled "And Oichi... me and are soulmates friend and sister wise of course, she means everything to me also. I don't think I could live with out her... I'll save her from anything even from her darkness... I would never leave her side, never abandon her, never judge her for what she as and what she is never, we are sister for entirety and will never stop"

Terry chuckled. "How disgustingly sweet." Flo sighed. "You're an idiot...I can't wait for you to meet the love of your life so I can watch your face when people try to flirt with her." Terry smiled slightly coldly. "They wouldn't get the change to." Flo rolled her eyes and looked back at Jess. "I don't really believe in all that soulmate stuff your selling but all that matters now I guess is that you did risk yourself for Oichi sake. Mama asked me to at least try to be friends with you and that it would make Oichi happy so I'm gonna attempt it" Jess frowned 'sheeze...' She looked up at Terry. "Izzy has been to silent. Let's find her, finish with the shopping, and head home." Terry nodded. "Later cutie oh and tell Sabo that Dante says to send in that work he assigned to him yesterday. He needs it for Oichi." Terry turned Flo around and headed off. "If my words wont convince you" the sudden overwhelming energy stopped both Terry and Flow, Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto's moth dropped, Jess stepped to Over to Flow and walked in front of her Jess touched her hand "I've proved to Dante that I care for her and would never leave her even for her true self... that's how much she means to me, I would die to protecting her" Jess smiled "I gotta finish my shopping" she giggled "See you on sat Terry! Can't wait to see my Oichi! I'll be carpooling with Law" she smiled and walked away "Come on boys chop chop!" Jess clapped her hands walking away. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and followed her with the cart.  
"If my words wont convinces you." The sudden overwhelming energy stopped both Terry and Flow, Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto's moth dropped, Jess stepped to Over to Flow and walked in front of her Jess touched her hand.

Both Florina and Terry frowned at this. Flow could see everything, and felt every second of love for Oichi Jess had for her. Every moment she was with Oichi when they were children to this moment.

Terry sighs out. Jess pulled her hand back "I've proved to Dante that I care for her and would never leave her even for her true self... that's how much she means to me, I would die to protecting her" Jess smiled "I gotta finish my shopping" she giggled "See you on sat Terry! Can't wait to see my Oichi! I'll be carpooling with Law" she smiled and walked away "Come on boys chop chop!" Jess clapped her hands walking away. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and followed her with the cart.

Terry looked down at Flo. "So?" Florina said nothing frowning. Terry patted her head. "You know it's okay to accept that other people love Oichi as much as you and Izzy do." "Let's go find Izzy..." Florina says. Terry smiled softly. "Alright."

Hours later Jess had returned home, Jess sighed out loudly caring bags in the house "Sabo! Come and help!" walking to the kitchen.  
t took a few minutes but Sabo came down the stairs frowning a bit. He didn't say a word to Jess except "Welcome back." He kissed her forehead, grabbed the rest of the bags and sat them on the table. He then turned tail and headed back upstairs. "Wait Sabo!" He stopped "Yes beautiful?" Jess sighed "I meet Izzy today" Jess said putting the food away.

"Izzy? Oh...Oichi's sister...yeah, she's hand full. Considering your fully clothes that means she didn't do to much harm. She has a nasty habit of randomly stripping people for some reason." Jess sighs "She hates me, her and Flow do..." Jess felt a pain in her heart "They barely even know me and they hate me, all they heard is bad stuff from Dante... its like I'm the big bad wolf that hurt Oichi..."

"Mmm...that's not all completely true..." "But I don't care anymore, I'm just gonna move on and not care, who cares what they think of me! I love Oichi and it will never change!" Jess smiles and puts the food away.

"Good for you babe." Jess smiled and smirked "By the way... Terry hit on me at Pick'n Save" she held up a monster cookie "No monster cookie until after dinner, I got the extra large one for us to share" Jess winked at him putting it in the fridge.

"Terry did?" Sabo frowned and let out a sigh. "He would since I'm wasn't there...that playboy mutt takes after his uncle bit by bit..." He growled before ruffling his hair. "Anyways...I'll be in the study room. I have to finish up my work for today."  
Jess sighs "Very well have fin, dinner will be done in an hour to two" Jess sighs putting food away.

Izzy kicked the door in to Oichi's room. Dante was sitting at the desk typing fast. Different graphs and information, that Izzy didn't understand was on his laptop. "Dad!" "What is it Izzy." "I saw that chick. The red headed rich one." "She has a name Izzy." "I don't care! Why haven't you brought Oichi back!?" Dante didn't answer her. "Dad!" Dante stopped. "Izzy...I am working." "Why haven't you brought Oichi back with us and grandma! Look at all the things that has happened since she been here!" She pointed to the sleeping Oichi in the capsule. "This! This right here! You told us that if things got to bad you would send her home with us!" Dante sighed. "You can't blame everything on Jessica..." "I can to! That girl hurt Oichi first and then everything went downhill from there! She nothing but a rich stuck up bitc..." Dante thumped Izzy in her forehead hard, making her fall back on the floor. There was a red mark on her forehead and she sniffled to hold back her tears from the pain.

Dante was frowning at her. "Watch your tone with me. I am not your mother and you wont talk to me any kind of way." Izzy bit her lip. "Right now, the only goal in this house is to restore Oichi back to herself or do you want to get your pity feelings of one girl get in the way of that?" Izzy looked down. "B...but..." Dante sighed. "When Oichi wakes up, talk about it with her." Izzy looked up at him. "If she wants to leave this place then I will happily take her away. If she wants to stay here, then this is where she will remain. Understand." "Y-Yes sir..." Izzy says in a whisper. "Good. Now head back downstairs and help Florina and Terry with the remodeling. I don't want to hear anymore talk about this and don't give Jessica a hard time when she comes over. She was one of the two that saved your sisters life. You will do well to not forget that." Izzy frowned and stormed out the room slamming the door behind her. Dante shook his head and looked over to Oichi. "What am I going to do with your sisters..." He turns back around and started to work again.

Car sat in the car, Law was driving to Oichis. It was sat, Sabo had work and said he will be back on Sunday night and not to question it. Jess sighed mentally but smiled 'Oichi! I'm coming to see you!' Jess giggled slightly smiling looking out the window excited.  
When they pulled up to the house they saw Terry pulling the couch outside. All the windows were opened except Oichi's. Izzy walked out with a smaller dresser and dropped it next to the other items. She noticed Law and Jess get out the car. She huffed and turned on her heels, walking back inside. Terry sighed. He was wearing a t-shirt with baggy slacks and shoes. He had a scarf over his head. He looked over to them. "Hey there Law. What's up cutie." Jess smiled "Hey Terry! Here to see Oichi and help you, what you doing?" Terry crossed his arms. "Well...we are supposed to be remodeling but I think Dante is gonna end up moving us into a different home. A few blocks down." Jess blinked "Really?" "Law come help me move something things will ya." Before Law had a chance to refuse Terry dragged him into the house with Jess following them.  
Florina was in the kitchen making sweet buns. Her shoulders were getting stiff. She groans and stretches them. "I can't believe papa is moving...I wonder if it's because Oichi has a risk of being hack...if that happens then..." Florina looked down and shook her head. "No...no thinking about the negatives! Only the positives!" She slaps her cheeks twice and smiles brightly and starts making finger sandwiches for Dante, Terry, and Izzy.  
Jess smiled walking in, she headed for the kitchen to put her cookies on the counter. Walking in the Kitchen she was flow and smiled "Hello Flow" Jess said placing the plate of cookies on the counter. Flo looked over her shoulder and smiled lightly. "Hi Jess, make sure you knock when you head up to Oichi's room. If your staying for dinner, we are having beef stew." She says placing some fruit within a floury bun. Izzy soon walked in and took a bun off the tray ignoring Jess. She took a bite and left the kitchen. "Terry! Move the sofa out the walkway!" She yelled. Jess smiled and at them "Mhmm Beef Stew, sounds yummy" Jess giggled "Izzy I made some cookies if you want some" Jess smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen to head up stairs.

Izzy huffed. "Like I want anything she makes..." She walked outside to see Terry and Law talking. "So when are you going to ask Oichi out officially? I mean you two are already close and everything but it wouldn't see right if you two sleep around and aren't dating..." Law face was a bit pink. "Oichi...just went thought an ordeal...her heart has already been torn to shreds...I want to give her some time to figure out her own feelings. I already told her how I felt and that I would wait no matter how long until she figures it out." Terry smirked. "Sooo...that time in the living room?" Law blushed more. "I-It was to give her something to remember when she slept..." Terry's smirk widen. "Annnd that time in the bathroom that next morning before she went to sleep." Law eyes widen. "What..." Terry held up his phone. He played a voice feed and placed it to Law's ear. Laws face went completely red. "I think this is you and Oichi having some last second fun. That is you and her right...I mean who else could it be making my cousin moan like that."

Suddenly Terry was kicked away from Law. "Stop being a perv idiot!" She then looked at Law and glared at him. She then pointed to him. "I never accepted that jerk Kid so don't expect me to accept you either!" She pushed him out the way and walked over to Terry and stuffed the half eaten sweet bun in his mouth.

Upstairs Jess knocked on the door. "Come in..." Jess walked through the door to see a tired Dante looking at the laptop screen. Jess smiled at him and looked at Oichi sleeping peacefully. Jess looked at Dante, Jess walked up to him digging into her bag pulling out a small album "For you Dante... and this..." she took out a small tube of blue glowing liquid. "It's the 9 stages that my uncle completed... mom was moved to underground clinic the other day, she's in this new slumber pod" she showed him a picture of her mom in the pod.

Dante placed the album next to him and eyed the picture and then the blue liquid. He grabbed his glasses and got up. "I'll be back in a few." He grabbed his phone and started dialing a number.

Jess walked over to Oichi's pod and sat on a chair that was next to it, Jess smiled looking down at Oichi "2 months will go fast Oichi, then we can go and see mom..." Law soon came in with his face red. "Damn him recording us..." Jess blinked at him "big bro what's wrong ?" "It's nothing..." Law says sitting down in Dante's chair. The laptop screen saver came on and a picture of a young Oichi, Florina, and Izzy popped on. Law looked at it. "Why does it look like he cares but gives off a vibe that he doesn't care..." He looked over to a sleeping Oichi. He smiled lightly and got up. He touched a screen bring up her vital signs. "So far it looks like she's doing well."

Jess smiles "That's good. Law how did you do on your exam?"

"Did fine. It wasn't hard. Only a idoit would get spooked about that." Jess smiled "That's good, I think I did good too. Sabo was all confident that he did good. It was funny to see Ace freaking out in the morning" Jess giggled.

Downstairs Dante was down in the underground tunnel. He walked down a few feet before hitting a button. A hole in the wall opened. He put his hand in and felt a key pad. He hit ten numbers in sequences. He pulled back and another hole opened and a screen popped. He walked up and looked at the screen. It scanned his eye twice. He backed up as a door within the walls slid open. A stair case was shown going down. Dante walked down the staircase. The door closed as lights on the side started to light up his way. A few minutes later he came to another door. It had another scanner but it was curved outward. He bites his thumb slightly drawing blood. He drops a few droplets and watched the scanner analyze it. His full name, Dante Damien Yamamoto, popped up and the doors opened. He took a step in and lights switched on reviling a hidden lab. It was a bit worn down like it hasn't been used for a while. The walls were covered in metal and there were three big doors in front and on the sides. He walked to the middle of the room where there were seven seat in a circle, connected desk. There were old computers on each other desk. Over the desk were wires that sprouted up and connected to capsules, similar, but older to Oichi's hanging on the ceiling.

Dante walked around to the only new computer and sat down in the chair. He turned it one and it started to call someone. He waited a bit before a man popped up. Only the man's lab jacket and gloves were showing. "Ah! Dante! It's been awhile. If your calling me it must be important right!?" Dante nodded. "Yes...do you remember the task I asked you about?" The man put his hand together. "Hmmm...you asked me about many tasked. Was it the one to a sedative strong enough to break your daughters mind or was it the one to destroy the chip without killing her or was it..." Dante sighed. "Anything related to my daughter about the egos and chips can be scratched right now. I don't need those anymore." The man chuckled. "So you finally had a change of heart?" "Something like that..." He held up the blue liquid. "Hmmm...interesting..." "This is the 9 stages of cure that Jessica gave me." "Ah! Yes! You needed my help on getting to the tenth stage." "Yes as long as you keep your end of the bargain and don't speak about this to anyone." The man laughed. "Don't worry. I told you if you got me the notes I will see what I can do. I want you to analyze the contexts in that and send me the results. Once I have them I will begin working on your 10th stages." Dante nodded. "Thank you." The man clapped his hands together. "Good! So how is the capsule working?" "It's working fine. The girls are a bit upset that they can't feed Oichi. She is quite a glutton." "Hmmm...I can send you the specs on the capsule and you can add on something to solve that." Dante chuckled. "Alright..." The man crossed his arms as the feed turned off.  
Jess looked at the screen and noticed Oichi was up for a capsule clean. Jess blinked "Law Oichi is due a capsual wash. Should we press it so she can get cleaned?  
Law typing something on one of the screen. He then closed it out. "Yeah. Since Dante isn't back yet it would be for the best." He closed out all the screens. "When the cleaning process is done this button here brings up the outfits." He pointed to a light green button. Jess smiled and started the cleaning process on Oichi's pod. Jess Hummed slightly "wash, wash, wash!"

Law was looking through some outfits. He blushed a bit as he saw a fluffy Christmas kitty outfit. 'Why would this be in there!?' He says quickly turning it. Jess looked at the scream "5 minutes" then she looked at Law "Law...?"

"What is it?" Jess smiled at him "I approve, with you and Oichi. I did in the very beginning even when she was first started to date Kid. I know you would be prefect for her"

Law blushed slightly. "I...see..." Jess smiled at him and then frowned. "What would you do if she took him back...?" Law sighed out. "I ask that question everyday to myself. If she decides after everything that happened that she still wants to be with Kid, then I wouldn't be upset. I'd still love her though and I'd never stop waiting for her. It would suck but I want her to be happy and if that happiness is with Kid then so be it..." Jess frowned "after all he's done to her? Highly likely, I wouldn't even let him near her. He should just leave her alone, he picked future and should settle in it"  
"We both know that's not gonna happen but, maybe after all this he can really change. Killer did say he stopped being cold to everyone lately..." Jess glanced at the clothes law was looking and smiled. "The batman nightgown #2" She then smirked. Law looked away. "Nothing wrong with...it's a good look." He scrolled along to the panties selection and gulped. "Maybe you should pick them..." Jess smirked and looked through and picked out one, black panties with lace on the rim and batman symbols. Law frowned. "Your doing this to tease me aren't you...ugh..." He glanced down and swiped through and pick out a pair of lace panties with the batman symbol pattern over it. "These...will do..." He says showing Jess. Jess giggled "aww Law, stop being so shy! Even with her clothes! You've seen her naked and been inside of her so stop being shy" she poked him in the butt and looked to see the clean was done. She pushed the green button and was being changed by the capsule. Law frowned. "Everyone can't be opened like you and Sabo..." He rubbed his butt and stepped away from her. They wait a few more seconds before the capsule finished dressing Oichi. When it was done, Law walked up and looked down at her. Her face looked so peaceful while sleeping. He could feel his heart racing. "I...I want to hold her..." He says before his eyes widen. He felt his face turn red. He didn't mean to say that out loud especially in front of Jess. Jess grinned "Aww! Don't worry big bro!" Jess skipped over to him and smacked him on the back playfully "You will be able too, 2 months will go fast"

At Neutral General, Ajisai walked out of the gift shop in the hospital and walked over to the serves desk. The woman behind the counter smiled "Can I help you?" Ajisai smiled "Eustass Kid" the woman blinked and smiled, she typed in her computer and smiled "Name?" "Ajisai.." the woman smiled "Good let me contact them" she picked up the phone and dialed the number "Yes hi I have a Ajisai here to see Eustass Kid.. Yes.. I'll let her know" she hanged up "They are on there way up" Ajisai smiled "Thank you" Ajisai walked over to the sitting area and waited. She had on cute light brown maternity dress and Casual Splicing and Gauze Design Women's flats. She placed the bags down next to her. She had brought Kid some Arby's, and a gift she made. She had just bought some candy for herself and for him.  
Moments later Killer walked in. He was cleaning his face with wipes and he was still in his work uniform. He was on his break but since he took over Kid's shift as well he gets an hour today. He had told their boss that Kid was in a bad car accident and wouldn't be working for a while. Since Kid was getting that bionic arm there was no need to tell them that he lost an arm. He rubbed his sore shoulders as he walked towards the desk. Today his hair was in a ponytail. He was about to walk to the desk when he noticed Ajisai sitting down rubbing her belly. He walked over to her. "Yo." Ajisai looked up "Killer!" she smiled at him "I see you're here to visit Kid." Ajisai nodded "Yeah" Killer smiled. "Believe it or not he's been asking about you. Asking me how you were, were you eating enough, about the classes, and so on." Ajisai looked confused "Why...? I thought he didn't care for me and the baby..." Killer put his hand in his pockets. "I guess you can say the experience he went though was a eye opener for him. He's not as cold as he use to be" Ajisai frowned "Jess told me he got hit by a car and lost his arm... I was heartbroken to hear that..." "Yeah...but it's good that he made it through. That's what's important..."

Frank walked over. "Ah Ajisai and Killer." Ajisai smiled. "Hello Franky." He smiled at her. "Well come on." Ajisai smiled and looked at Killer and held out her hand, Killer smiled at her and helped her up. Frank and Killer carried her bags for her. Killer seem to hold her hand helping her walk behind Frank. She flushed. "I'm only 3 months... not that long enough where I need help walking around..." Frank chuckled "Aurora can do an ultrasound for you and Kid." Ajisai's eyes widen with excitement. "Really...?" Frank nodded. "Oh, Danni is down there, integrating some private that stole from the barracks fridge... So if you hear yelling please ignore it..."

Ajisai blinked at him in confusion.

Killer frowned. "Oichi's mom is in the military right...shouldn't she do this at her base or something?" Frank sighed. "They had her do it here since she won't be able to destroy the underground... it's built with the strongest metal and technology but I think she could still destroy it..." Killer blinked. 'Oichi's mom sure can be scary...but would she really destroy a base over something so small?' Killer asked himself.

Reaching the underground clinic, Ajisai eyes widen and gasped. "Wow! Its like walking into a high tech futuristic lab!" Frank chuckled at her cuteness. "Yup sure is, Celtica is well ahead of the technology."

Sabo had told Killer at school that Frank liked to boost about things that weren't interesting. Killer rubbed his chin. 'Wonder if I should ask him or tell him about that...mmm...it's best to stay silent for now I guess...' He says nodding to himself. "Come this way." Frank said motioning mainly Ajisai as he moved to his right. Ajisai smiled and walked behind him looking around with a smile on her face.

Killer was trying to figure out some way to counterattack Kid's rudeness. Of course, he isn't rude to anyone here but just in case. Finding the room, Frank knocked on the door. "Kid." He opened it. "You have visitors."

Kid frowned opening his eyes and looked towards the door. Frank smiled and walked in stepping aside. Killer was the first to walk in.

"Yo! Still handicap I see." "Shut up..." Kid says. "Someone special came to see you so I hope you can shut up and stop asking me questions like I know everything..." He stepped to the side. Ajisai's heart thumped and she gulped stepping inside "Kid..." Frank smiled.

Kid looked at Ajisai and his eyes went down to her stomach. "Hey. How you been..." Killer walked over to him with her. Ajisai flushed and smiled softly "I've been good" "That's good. You been getting rest? Got enough food?" Ajisai smiled brightly "Yeah "...and the classes?" Ajisai nodded "there a little boring but there very helpful" "That's...quite a relief to hear."  
Ajisai took one of the bags from Killer and walked over to Kid "I brought you something, Killer can you get the hospital tray?" Killer nodded and went to grab a tray and brought it over. Kid sat up with his one good arm. Ajisai smiled as Killer placed it over Kid, Ajisai digs into the bag pulling out a bag that read 'Arby's' Kids eyes widen wide. Ajisai giggled. "I thought you would need a good meal instead of the hospital food." She smiled at him.

Killer put the food on the tray. "What do we say?" Kid frowned at him and then sighs. "Thanks for the food." He says looking at Ajisai. Killer walked over and grabbed a chair for her to sit down in. Kid quickly ate the food. "Boys at work miss your charming eating style." Killer says chuckling. Kid looked at him. "They can all go jump off a cliff for all I care." Killer laughed. "They showed no remorse when they learned of your accident. The boss asked if you were gone and nearly cried when I told him you survived." Kid chuckled. "The old fart. I'll make sure to cause as much damage to his office when I get back on my feet." Killer flashed a smile. "I can see the look on his face now." The boys laughed.

Ajisai sat down as Frank sit the other bag at her "I'll get Aurora" he walked out of the room.

Kid watched Frank go. "Why is he going to get her..." Ajisai flushed. "He's gonna ask Aurora to give me an ultrasound for us..."

"What?" Kid says. Ajisia chuckled as he dropped his sandwich. Ajisai sat up slowly and pick it up for him, She sat next to him. "Open wide."

Kid felt his face glow slightly red but opened his mouth. Ajisai smiled at him, then took a napkin and tapped his chin. "There you go, other bite?" she holds it up for him.

Killer was sitting down not watching them. He didn't know about Kid but this scene just didn't play out for him. He wasn't fully sure why just yet. Sighs out and pulls his hair from up, showing his eyes. Kid blinked at him and frowned. Killer only showed his eyes when he was deep in thought. Killers eyes were teal green and narrowed. Ajisai face flushed 'pretty eyes' Killer looked up and let his hair flow back over his eyes. "Sorry I was counting the money you owe me for pulling your weight." Kid rolled his eyes. "I told you I'll pay you back when I'm out of here..." "That's what you said about the pizza and I still haven't gotten my money yet." Kid growled at him but sighed. "You're always working my nerves..." he says. "That was one of my goals for today." Killer responded back to him. Ajisai smiled putting down the sandwitch and grabbed Kids hand.  
Kid raised his eyebrow at her. Ajisai flushed and placed his hand on her tummy. Kid blinked at this but he then he started to rubbed her belly. Killer sat back watching. Ajisai giggled and then her eyes landed on his shoulder and frowned "I was told you lost your in a car accident... How did it happen...?"  
Kid and Killer glanced at each other. "A piece of the car cut his arm off... unable to save." Aurora's voice made them turn to see her standing there with a smile. "Hello Ajisai I'm Aurora, I've been Kids personal doctor and Nurse." Aurora walked over as Frank came in holding a tablet and an ultrasound wand.

Kid and Killer sighed to themselves mentally for that save. Ajisai smiled. "Hello" Aurora looked at her tummy. "Wow 3 months already! Well lay down next to Kid. Kid sweetheart make some room for her." Ajisai flushed.

With some help from Killer Kid made enough room on the bed for Ajisai to lay down. Ajisai laid down with a red flush, Frank handed Kid the ultrasound tablet and pushed a button that showed a blank feed. Aurora stepped over and lifted her dress "Wow a belly already, should have worn just shirt and pajama short so no one would see these cute wonder woman panties." Ajisai flushed. she giggled, she squeezed some gel on Ajisai's tummy making her jump from the cold gel.

Kid and Killer waited to see what would pop up on the tablet. Aurora placed the wand on her tummy and moved it around until an image popped up. Ajisai eyes widen "Gotten big..."

Kid frowned slightly. 'So, that's my kid huh...' Killer patted him on the shoulder.

Aurora smiled. "The third month is one of the most important moments during pregnancy. During this time, new organs and systems of organs of the fetus are formed; considerable changes are happening in the already established systems and organs. By the 12th, week the fetus already looks like a human being, though the head is still dis-proportionally big in comparison with the rest of the body, and the already formed limbs are too small. The future baby will have well-functioning circulatory and urinary systems.

The liver is producing bile; the genitals are already developed, but it's still impossible to find out the sex of the baby. The muscles are developing, that's why it's started to move more. The baby can clench its fists. The face muscles are working, that's why it's wincing and opening its mouth.

By the end of the third month the length of the fetus comes to 2.5 inches, the weight is 18 g. Grown healthy, I was told you have been eating and taking your vitamins. Keep taking them."

Ajisai smiled. "I always do I haven't missed a day."

Killer leans down to Kid. "Don't worry I know you are barley following them. I inform you in small words later." Kid frowned at him. "Fuck off." Killer chuckled.

"Know then, Discorments of the pregnancy. Breasts and belly are swelling, the clothes you used to wear become rather tight.

The skin on your breasts may itch: this happens because of stretching, try specifically made creams to prevent striae (stretch marks). In the middle of your abdomen, the skin can become considerably darker; the deep-brown stripe may appear on it. Avoid food that may cause stomach swelling, such as cabbage, onion, fried food, sugar.

If you suffer from frequent headaches, try to keep from taking painkillers. Discuss this problem with a doctor.

Don't overstrain yourself.

Eat on a schedule, because hunger may provoke spasms of the blood vessels of the brain.

Air the room where you're being for a long time.

Apply hot and cold packs to your forehead.

If you're suffering from a migraine, don't eat chocolate, cheese and don't drink coffee.

Visit maternity welfare center on schedule and conscientiously take any tests you're assigned to.

Make an appointment with a dentist and get your teeth treated. Take this duty seriously because the infection hiding in the sore teeth can threaten both normal course of your pregnancy and your baby's health.

Consult a doctor about how to prepare your breasts for feeding a baby. The common measures are massage, air- and water baths." Ajisai gasped. "No more cabbage?! But the baby... loves it..." she frowned looking at her tummy. "such a weird craving..."

Killer nudged Kid. "Killer don't make me punch you..." Kid says to him. "I'm just making sure you realize where that craving comes from." Aurora smiled "Well mostly the cravings come both parents, the craving are strange between different woman. The baby can make you crave something that both parents don't like. Sooo the cabbage craving can be from daddy over here." Ajisai looked at him and flushed.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Nothing wrong with eating cabbage rolls every now and then." Killer laughed at him.

Aurora smiled "The level of hormones in your blood has reached its maximum, that's why morning sickness, nausea, vomiting and tiredness won't become stronger and, on the contrary, have already started to subside. But changeable mood can remain even at this stage. Your breasts and belly can swell a bit, so you can boldly go to the store for future mothers and get more comfortable clothes. The uterus is growing week by week and by the end of the month it fills the whole pelvic area. The expectant mother's body is changing, so it is completely natural that your weight will increase comparing to the usual.

One of the reasons of fats accumulation in your body is the preparation for breastfeeding. So you shouldn't be scared of it. All the internal organs of the mother are intensely working; the volume of blood circulating in the organism is increasing (for about 45-60%). Urges to urination have become less frequent than at the very beginning of pregnancy. But during this period, there is a high possibility of constipation, because intestines work slower after joining the pudding club. Keep an eye on your daily meals, so that there are always only fresh and healthy dishes." Ajisai "I've been reading on some books... and the parenting classes do teach us before the baby is born..."

"Yeah I do remember something like that. They recommend us books to read over the course." Killer says. "Don't worry Kid. I read enough for me and you." Kid groaned.

"It is believed, that 3 months' pregnant women start to glow. The hormonal changes are in a full swing and now the woman produces the female hormones in double – it's hard to hide the sparkling eyes, shiny skin, and the growing bump. But there are still things to discuss. Which I'm seeing in you now." Aurora smiled at at her moving the wand more. Ajisai's face turned red.

Kid was glaring Daggers at Killer who was chuckling at him. Then a male nurse ran in "Frank! Come quick its Danni! Before kills him!" Frank sighed heavy. "God! Why do I love her...? She's just so prefect I can't help myself." Frank rushed out of the room with the male nurse behind him.

Aurora sighed "Anyways! With an ultrasound, I think about 12 weeks is the earliest I can tell with any certainty. At that stage both sexes have a genital tubercule which will turn into the penis for a boy and the clitoris for a girl. I can tell gender is to look at the angle between the genital tubercule and the spine, that is, which way the genital tubercule is pointing." Ajisai's eyes widen "So early?"  
Everything was flying over Kid's head so he had been stop listening to Aurora's long explanation. Killer had assured him that he knew what was going on so he wasn't to worried. Killer had his hand in his pockets listening well. Most of this stuff he already knew from reading so many damn books on his spare time. 'I blame Kid for this...' Killer says to himself. Ajisai giggled "Kid did you hear her we might be able to learn the baby's gender right away!"

"Yeah I heard that much." Kid says. Aurora moved the wand more and her eyes narrowed at the tablet. They both watched Aurora eyeing, then her eyes widen "Oh my"

Ajisai blinked "What? Can you tell?"

"Well don't keep us in suspense..." Killer says crossing his arms. Aurora smiled and pointed to a spot. "That right there genital tubercule. Its pointing the way of a boy."

Ajisai's eyes widen "A boy...?" Aurora pulled back and started to clean off her tummy.

Killer sighed in reflif. 'I'm kinda glad it's a boy.' He says to himself. Aurora smiled "I'm 95 % sure it's a boy but we can always check again after the fourth month just to make sure." Ajisai giggled laid her head on Kids shoulder. "A boy..." Aurora put down her dress and smiled at them.

Kid sighed. Since he had came to his sense he had decided it wasn't fair to make Ajisai go through this alone specially if she might not make it but, he was still worried about Oichi. The shock was to great for her that she lost her memories. This wasn't fair to her either. He had ruin two innocent lives. He looked down at Ajisai's belly. '...I wont make this baby the third...' Killer watched him closely. Being with Kid with all these years he was very easy to read. He was happy that Kid was coming to terms with everything.

About a week passed by and things were going slow for Danni. She was at her desk at the base. He had her headphones on listening to some music. She was actually done for today but she decided to do a little over time. In truth, she didn't want to go home just yet. Oichi, was being taken care of by Dante but hit complications. There were some memories that both she and him needed to decided on. Danni wanted all of Oichi's memories back but at the same time if she had all of them back who knows what she would feel about herself. She sighs in frustration. "Dammit!" She kicked her desk a few feet from her making her solders jump a bit. "All I wanted was a normal live for her and that bastard had to go and do that! I know we were in a jam but to do that is so... Uggghh!" She grabbed the desk and flipped it over. Her soldiers ran up to her. "Sargent please calm down! Why are you upset! I promise you no one touched anything in the fridge!" Shut didn't know why she so frustrated at that moment. In fact, the moment she stood up she felt a little sick. The room started to get dizzy. 'Oh no...the last time this happened I...' Danni fell to the floor making her soldier panic. "S-Some one call a bus now! Get Frank on the phone!"

About an hour later Danni was waking up in a hospital bed. She groaned as she tried to sit up. Aurora smiled "Well look who woke up." "Why am I here...What happened...Was I jumped!? Did someone attack me!?" Danni asked panicking, as the color drained from her face. She tossed her blanket off about to get off the bed. Oh no Danni you fainted calm down." Danni blinked and took a deep breath. "O...Oh...okay..." Aurora smiled at her, "You have been out for 3 hours... I took some blood tests..."

"I-I need to get home..." Danni says. "Danni you need calm down know its not good in your condition...'

"I need to go check on her...wait...condition?" Danni raised her eyebrows at her. Aurora smiled. "Good, Danni Congratulations your pregnant, two months."

Danni blinked at her and then busted into laughter. "No...No I can't be with child." Aurora frowned at her "Danni you are, I did 4 times... All came out Positive" Danni's eyes widen slightly as she sat back on the bed. "I think I'd rather be getting jumped...I'm having another child..." She rubbed the space in-between her eyes. "Well...Frank always wanted children...Is he here?" Aurora got up "He should be here soon, Danni... you don't want this child...?"  
Danni laughed. "Oh nothing like that sweetie. This is all just unexpected. With everything going on right now I just never expected that I'd be with child again." She rubbed her belly. "I'm very happy indeed but I'd like to be the one to tell Frank. I have no clue how his reaction would be when he hears the news." She giggled slightly. Before Aurora can say something Frank burst into the room in panic "Danni!"

Danni's face lit up. "Hey babe!" Aurora smiled at him. "Calm down, I'll leave you two alone" Aurora walked past him padding his shoulder leaving him. Frank blinked and rushed over to Danni and sat next to her. "Honey you okay? I heard you fainted and rushed over from the capital soon as possible."

Danni stuck her tongue out. "Teehee. You were worried about me. That's so sexy of you." Frank flushed at her and pushed up his glasses. Danni outstretch her hands. "First, hug me!" She says. Frank looked confused "Why?" Danni pouted. "Huuuugggggg!" Frank smiled and hugged. When they pulled apart she smiled. "Now a kiss." Frank smiled and kissed passionately. She giggled. She then grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. She then lifted it and pressed it against her stomach. Frank blinked "why are you" "Looks like you get your wish...we're having a baby!" She says smiling brightly at him. Franks eyes widen "A baby...?"  
Danni nodded. "Yup! A little Frankie or Danni is in my tummy." Frank was staring at her tummy with such widen eyes, his hand was still on her tummy then blackness took over.

"F-Frank?" Danni started to laughed. She caught him as he fell forward. She lays his head on the bed and grabs his hand that was still on her tummy. "I wish I had a camera." She rubbed his head and interlocked his fingers with hers.

A day or two later Law and Jess were heading to Dante's and Oichi's new house. They past by the old one to still see some of the movers working. "Wonder what the new house looks like. Terry said it was bigger." Jess smiled "me too" They rode down the street a bit longer until they saw Terry standing outside looking up at the sky. His bed head was proof that he was just waking up. Law pulled up in the drive way. There were already two cars in front. They got out and walked over to. "Terry..." Law says. Terry yawned and blinked. He was wearing a black suit with shades over his head. "Yo! Glad you can make it." He smiled lightly. Jess smiled "hello Terry" Law and Jess turned towards the house. It was two stories, light blue, with a black rooftop. It had a porch and it looked like there was once a fence. It had thick frame brown windows and doors. "its pretty cute and old, looks like to be 16th centry made but remodeled"

Terry put his hands in his pockets. "There was a chimney here but we took that out. We also remodel the inside a bit, smashed some walls down, connected some rooms, built some rooms..." He looked over to Law. "There might be a personal room for you." Law blushed slightly. Terry chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "You are very shy. You should embrace this! I'm sure when Jess finds out that she might have a room she'd be overly excited...oops...I think that was supposed to be a surprise..." Jess gasped Me have a room...?" Terry laughed and dragged Law inside. "We have the small stuff in boxes. Oichi is already upstairs in the room that will be hers." They walked into the living room full of boxes. The walls were white but it already had a TV set up on the wall and a few bookcases set up. Izzy was going through a box of kitchen things. "Izzy...I told you if the box says kitchen take it to the kitchen...same thing goes with the bathroom items..." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Fine watever..." She tossed the blender she had in her hand back down in the box and picked it up and left. "If you two would like to help then you can start unpacking boxes, moving them, or you can head back to the house and help move the rest of things here."

They then heard someone coming down the stairs. Law frowned. "Lucci..." Lucci was wearing a black suit without the jacket. He had his sleeves rolled up and was smirking at Law. "Hello Law." Law glared at him making Lucci's smirk grow. "Why are you here?" Law asked. Lucci walked over to him standing face to face. "Someone had to transport your little girlfriend here through the tunnels. With my position shouldn't that job go to me?" Sparkles started flying between the two. Jess sighed "Knock it off I will not have fighting" Terry sighs. "Lucci stop trying to pick a fight. These boxes aren't gonna move themselves..." Lucci chuckled. "I'm just make sure Law knows I'm not here to take his spot as Oichi's new man. I was only joking that day but I can make that joke a reality." He walked away and grabbed a box that said Dante's room and held back upstairs. Law growled softly. Terry shook his head. "Don't let him get under your skin." He picked up a box had his name on it. "We all know that you and Oichi is meant to be." He stuck his tounge out and left to another room. Law sighed to look for Oichi's room. Jess sighed again and followed Law.

Walking up the stairs they turned right. They looked in the first room to see it was seat up like an office and study room. There was a futon in the corner. The walls peach and the floor was wooden. They then pasted by a bathroom and another spare room before getting to the last one. It was already opened. They walked in to see Oichi's capsule function a cleaning. There was an oxygen mask over her face. Law and Jess walked in. Her room was larger then the last one. There were unopened boxes and desk that was already set up. There was a roll up rug sitting next to a half put together bookcase. Law walked around and spotted the door to the bathroom. Jess looked around and noticed another door on the other side of her capsule. She blinked and looked in the hallway. There was no other door do it. She walked over to it and opened it. She walked in a smaller room but it was filled with new art and fashion supplies. There was a art easel and a sewing station. Everything was all new. She also noticed wrapping paper and bows. Law looked in. "I remember Mama D. saying that Oichi lost most of her things in the storm...Dante must have brought some of this..." Jess frowned "looks like I'm gonna be spoiling her on birthday"  
Jess turned around "I'm gonna go help terry in the kitchen" she walked off. "Alright..." Law says. He walks over to the capsule and pulls up the screens for Oichi.

Jess frowned the kitchen in no time, she walked in seeing terry with a flustered sigh.

"Oh boy..." "Terry what's wrong?" Jess asked him walking up to him. Terry looked over at her and smiled. "Just missing the chance to see your beauty cutie." Jess flushed and pouted "Terry" Terry chuckled. "Well we have no food. Flo usually stocks us up but she's at the doctors today and I can't trust Izzy to do all the shopping since she'll get all junk food." Jess smiled "Well why do me and you go shopping!" Jess giggled  
Terry smiled. "A chance to be with you all day? Ha! How can I turned down that invite?" Jess laughed "Well you can drive." "Of course, I could never let those beautiful fingers do any amount of work. I'll drive all day any day for you." Jess laughed again "I do have to get a couple of things, we can stop at Pick'n save." "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" He holds up Law's keys. "I'm sure Law won't mind us borrowing his car for a while. He's so focus on Oichi that he won't even noticed we're gone." Jess laughed at him. "Going shopping!" Jess turned and someone rammed into her, Jess looked and saw Izzy Jess gasped "Oh my are you alright? You should be careful not to be running around, you might smash into someone"  
Izzy rubbed her head and frowned up at Jess. She ignored her and turned to Terry. "Terry, are you leaving?" Terry ruffled her hair. "Yeah. Gotta stock up on some food. Want me to pick something up for you." Izzy gave him a list. "Yeah! Flo got her stuff up there to so don't forget it." She looked down at her phone. "I gotta go pick her up so you better have all the stuff when you get back!" She turned and left not paying Jess any attention. Terry chuckled. "Sorry about her but, she'll get scolded if she says anything out of line to you." Jess just smiled "Its okay, just remember I wont put up with her attuited, if she wants to act like a child then I will treat her like one... I had a cousin who was just like that and she learned the hard way"

Jess just smiled. "Its okay, just remember I won't put up with her attuited, if she wants to act like a child then I will treat her like one... I had a cousin who was just like that and she learned the hard way."

Not long Jess and was in the car with Terry, they were close to Pick'n save, Jess smiled. "It was nice of Dante to make us a full list on what we need."

"Meh. I guess but all that matters is that I have a cutie pie to myself today!" Jess smiled and flushed "You just can't help yourself hitting on me, can you?" "I don't see how people not hit on you." Jess sighed with a smile. "You would properly hit on my mom once she awakens." "If she's as cute as you then I'll hit on you both!" He says smiling happily. Jess flushed. "Oh yes I get my beauty from my mother" They pulled in and Terry right away found a spot.

Getting out of the car they both headed into the store, Terry grabbed the cart making Jess smiled and they went to the first ally, to the cheese and butter. Jess smiled picking out the stuff on the list putting them in the cart. As some time went by Jess and Terry got to the bakery section. Jess smiled at the monster cookies "Hello Jess." The girl behind the counter smiled and then her face flushed when seeing Terry.

Terry smiled. "Hey there. Your looking pretty cute today." She blushed. "So what can I get you?" Jess smiled. "The rest of those 5 monster cookies!" the girl giggles. "Always the monster cookies." Terry winked at the girl.

Finishing up at Pick'n save Jess and Terry headed to Sabo's house. Jess smiled texting Sabo.

'Me and Terry went shopping for Dante, I also got a more couple of things for us xP' she sent the text message.

A minute later Sabo texted back. "Why the hell is Terry with you? I don't want his perverted hands all over you! You mine dammit!" Jess smiled and flushed. She texted him back 'Stop that worrying, if Terry tries to touch me that way I'll smack him into the wall, love you babe. Can't wait to see you tomorrow.' She sent with a bunch of heart and kissing emoji's, she giggled softly making Terry look at her as he pulled in the drive way.

"You giggle is cuter then your laughter you know." Jess smiled. "You know if you keep hitting on me I'm gonna give you such a friendly whack on the back that will make you go fly into the wall!" Jess stuck his tongue out at him, she got out and went to the back seat taking the grocery's that she got.

"I've been hit worse but it's never stopped me before." Jess smiled at him helping her and Jess went up to the front door, unlocking it. Stepping in, Jess pass the Living room to the kitchen. Stepping in the Kitchen right away Jess started to put the food away. "Haaa...It's been a quick minute since I last been here."

Jess smiled at him and noticed River was around. She sighed mentally 'properly in the Dojo' Jess went through the bottom drawer taking out a Japanese tea set. Terry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nice set." Jess smiled at him and walked to the sink turning on hot only. Terry watched her as she was then walked over to a counter opening it taking out Japanese tea box Washi paper. A Metal tea box covered with Japanese washi papers. It was cute designs.

Terry eyed the box. Jess smiled. "These are Tea's, Ancient Tea's grown in River garden. These are from her village." Jess said taking a small bag and putting a tablespoon full in side it. Jess smiled and sealed it. Walking back to the sink, Jess grabbed the tea pot, The Japanese tea pot set was gorgeous. The traditional Japanese Fortune Tea Set With Tray It features with Japanese elements and has a series of boutique in Japanese style and the shape and color is red. She filled the tea pot with the really hot water. Jess put it back on the tray and walked to the counter taking the tea bag she made. She dropped the tea bag in and quickly took out a box, opening it, there was a 4-piece bundled set all of the essential utensils needed to sift, whisk and enjoy matcha tea in a bowl.. Jess took the whisk and started to whisk the tea. Terry sniffed as he could smell it already, the tea smells tea but by just smelling it he felt relaxed almost at piece.

"Smells nice." He felt his phone vibrate but he ignored it. He looked around the house. "The house looks clean...that's a good sign. I can't stand a messy place." Terry dropped his smile and walked to the living room.

Jess finished, she picked up the tray, she walked out and walked passed him. "Come this way if you wanna meet her." Terry put one of his hand in his pocket as he followed her. Following jess to the dojo, Jess stopped slipping out of her shoes "Remove your shoes, it's a dojo"

"Full knowledge of that cutie." Jess smiled and slid the door open with her foot and walked in "River" Jess could hear the Tsungi Horn playing from Rivers IPhone stereo. Jess smiled, River was in a Grey and black Sports bra and shorts. The bandage wraps where off her right leg showing her stitches. Her long blue hair was tied in a ponytail. And her eyes closed.

"Hmmm...I spot a beauty." River was moving slowing in such elegance of the Tai chi it made Terrys eyes widen. Jess smiled, River wasn't responding to them 'she's in deep with her training, might as well wait until she is finished.'

Jess walked over placing the Tea set down and sat down waiting. Terry was leaning against the wall watching River closely. Watching her She did the last pose, the closing pose. She breathes softly and opened her eyes. Jess smiled and did a Japanese bow with her hands to her, River smiled and bowed back "Jessica, you brought me tea and a friend"  
Terry smirked slightly. 'Impressive.' Jess giggled. "Surprised that she sensed you behind you?" A fly was buzzing around Terry.

Terry ignored the fly and keep his eye on River as he went into his flirt play data base in his head. The fly was still buzzing around Terry, Jess started to pour some tea.

Terry frowned slightly and sighed mentally. In a quick flash the fly was pinned to the wall by a Japanese Sword needle Kogai, next to Terrys head making his eyes widen in shock.

Terry blinked. 'Very impressive.' River was already sitting down carefully as it might hurt her right leg. Jess smiled "Terry This is River, River this Oichi's cousin Terry. River is ninja body guard and master. I train under her."

Terry smiled as a slight sparkle appeared in his eyes. "You're a ninja?" River looked at him and smiled "Yeah" then her eyes widen slightly as rose blush came on her cheek then quickly looked away grabbing her tea and taking a sip, her heart was thumping 'what the hell was that...?'  
Jess smiled. "So how is your leg doing?" River smiled with the still rose like flush on her light skin "Fine, it's healing nicely..." "Can we back up to the 'she's a ninja' part!" Terry says excitedly. "Terry come over here and join us" Jess said with a smile, Rivers heart started to thump like crazy. She sipped her tea trying to calm herself.

Terry walked up and sat next to River with his eyes still sparkling. "So if you're a ninja can you make copies of yourself like they do on TV?" Jess started to laugh, River shook her head "That's a bunch of fanfic but I can do the leafs like so" she made a finger sign as suddenly the room was floating with leafs, they spinned around them like dancing. Jess smiled sipping her tea.  
Terry smiled excitedly like a small child. "Awesome! I never imagined to meet beautiful ninja!" He flashes his bright smile her way. River was flushing, Jess giggled. "Well drink up." River flushed more and took a sip of her tea.

"Your cute when you blush. So where you like born a ninja or did you just decided to one day be a ninja?" River smiled "I normally can't people of my past but since you are Oichi's cousin you can know..." Jess looked surprised.

Terry cocked his head to the side in curiosity. River smiled taking another sip "I come from an old and Ancient Ninja clan called the Dragon clan..." Terry suddenly frowned. "Before you go on further if your past brings up any deep memories that you might haven't overcome yet then I don't want to make you go through that." He looked into River's eyes. "Your very beautiful and I hate the look of sadness, pain, discomfit or any other negative emotions on a face like yours." Jess sighed 'such a flirt' River flushes at him but smiles "No its okay, let me show you why we are called the dragon clan" River closes her eyes.  
"The Dragon clan huh." River's eyes shot open revealing the dragon like eyes.

Again Terry's eyes opened in excitement. River smiled and her eyes went to normal "we also get called the because of our dragon fighting style technique. It's a lost art, Sabo is the only one I know who can use the dragon claw from my clan"

Terry blinked at her. "Is that that right..." Terry chuckled lightly. Jess finished her tea. "Well we have to get going back, to bad River can't come, you'll properly rarely see her again." River flushed. 'What is she up too?'

"I highly doubt that I will be able to stay away from a beauty such as yourself." Terry says laughing. Jess gathered up the tea cups. "Well river see you tonight!" River smiled getting up quickly and smiled "Alright, it was nice to meet you Terry..." She flushed at him and held out her hand.

Terry grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "It's rare for me to dish out such tender touch treatment to a rose such as yourself but I just can't help myself." River flushed at him, her heart was thumping in her chest. "Whenever you meet again we should go out to a movie or maybe dinner. I know the finest places around." He raises her hand slightly and kisses the tip of her middle finger. "In our family, this is called a promise kiss. Let's meet again sometime kay?" He lets go of her hand and winks at her before leaving. River's looked down at her finger and smiled warmly, her heart was still pounding. She giggled softly and disappeared in happiness.

Graduation day, Jess sat in a row of students and her classmates at Hidden leaf's. Jess stood in between Kiba and Naruto. She was currently wearing a Green and nude dress, satin nude lining and tulle underskirt, Corset with bust cups, Back button & back zipper. It gave that Lolita look, Bamboo lace cut out emerald green lace flats. A chain necklace with connected with smaller circle chain, with a heart figure and a feather figure on opposite sides. It was connected to the main figure, circled with a sprouted green tip tree within the middle.

There was a 24K Rose Gold Plated Tiara Set with Flowers, Green Moss Agate, Faux Mother of Pearl and Swarovski Crystals across her forehead. Jess passed the exam and was still hear for the senior graduation. She was asked to do a speech for the seniors and others students, hence is why the whole school was attending.

She looked over to her aunt and uncle, they smiled and she smiled back at them. Her aunt ad a video camera in her hand, what made the woman glare at her was her outfit. Jess had to admit it was very pretty. Blue tulle overlay and pink underskirt & satin lining. Semi-sheer bodice with bust cups Continental Retro Blue Rose Baroque Tiara. Calvin Klein Electric Blue Suede Pumps Made of blue lace, blue rose necklace, blue flower necklace.

Her uncle was wearing a Blue royal vintage Blazer and pants with gold designs on the shoulders with a white color shirt. And black vans. He also has Shoulder Sapphire royal jewels. Jetter smiled "you recording this for Dawn?" Jetter asked Violet. Violet smiled "Of course. She wanted us to remember?" Jetter chuckled softly "I remember love, I remember" Violet smiled and zoomed the camera at Jess, she was next to Naruto talking. Violet can see Kiba behind breathing in her scent like a major creep-o. Violet shook her head "That Kiba boy sure gives me the creeps, he reads creep majorly" Jetter looked over and narrowed his eyes "makes me wanna punch him" Violet nodded "yup" "So how are your teaching with Kid going? Did he take the exam?" Violet shook her head "He will take a summer course most likely with Oichi... I heard she was sick and couldn't complete the rest of the year. So early I walked to Dante's office and gave him the summer school package" Jetter smiled "Good, where is this summer school gonna take place?" Violet smiled "At Raven's University"

Tsunade came on the stage making the students go quiet. She walked over to the podium with a smile "We are here for senior graduation, as I look at all of you I wish you such luck in your future. Most of you will being off to college and starting your life as an adult. Know then lets began" She stepped back as the vice prinpcle Danzo stepped up and started naming off the seniors one by one.

Jess watched the seniors get called up one by one. She felt Kiba breathing hair, Jess closed her eyes and sighed "Kiba knock it off or your face will head first into the ground" Kiba's eyes widen and looked away from her. Naruto crossed his arms "Sheesh man, leave her alone already" he whispered, Sasuke next to Naruto also sighed "Yes its getting pathetic" Shikamaru was just sitting there with his eyes closed, Neji looked at him and sighed 'well he's a sleep' Hinata say there is a beautiful kimono that her father made her wear and giggled softly at Shikamaru.

It didn't take that long for the seniors to get all called up, Tsunade pushed Danzo aside making him glare at her and walked back to the other teachers. "Alright, graduation class of 2017 seniors of graduation however it not over for you just yet, a special Freshman was asked to do a graduation speech for you and for the rest of the classes." The students and adults clapped there hands as Jess stood up and walked over to the steps, she walked up to the stage. She turned to the Podium and walked over to it. Jess sighed mentally and closed her eyes

"I don't know why there making do this, I'm only a fresh men... Well I was told to make a speech for the whole school... well my first year of high school has been tough... didn't go to well, I was feared... picked on... bulled by being called a monster, devil girl, witch... But I held my head high and didn't care what people thought of me and of my royal status of being a Mikcloud. I wanted to live my life just for once but not as the princess of Celtica but just as me... myself, just Jess. In life, the things that go wrong are often the very things that lead to other things going right. Have the nerve to go into unexplored territory. Be brave enough to live life creatively. The creative is the place where no one else has ever been. It is not the previously known. You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. You never know what is around the corner unless you peek... Take your risks now... When the challenges come, I hope you remember that anchored deep within you is the ability to learn and grow. You are not born with a fixed amount of resilience. Like a muscle, you can build it up, draw on it when you need it. In that process, you will figure out who you really are and you just might become the very best version of yourself. There is no straight path from your seat today to where you are going. Don't try to draw that line. You will not just get it wrong, you'll miss big opportunities. And I mean big. Careers are not ladders, those days are long gone, but jungle gyms. Don't just move up and down, don't just look up, look backwards, sideways around corners. Your career and your life will have starts, stops, zigs and zags. Don't stress out about the white the path you can't draw because there in lies both the surprises and the opportunities." Jess bowed at them, their eyes were all widen in such shock and touched by her speech. Jetter and Violet smiled "Prefect"

Naruto had tears in his eyes and stood up clapping "Well Said Jess! That's our girl!" Jess flushed as she saw the rest of the crowd clapping and cheering. Jess smiled sweetly at them. And she turned back to the steps, walking down them Frank stepped over to her "Right over to Grand line?" Jess nodded, Jetter and Violet left the crowd. Naruto and the others were gonna follow her when a couple of security guards stop them "you cannot follow, please meet her at the parking lot" they frowned at them.

Law was in the nurse's office, straightening out his tie. He was a bit down because Oichi couldn't be here to see her first public graduation. Lately the last few memories have been a controversy between Danni and Dante, making the process of regaining her memories longer. At one point, he and the others could hear them fussing about what she's going to remember, what's going to be forgotten, not to mention Danni was with child now so it made the situation even more diffuclted when she got emotional. Law sighed until he heard a knock on the door. Sabo walked in. "Hey there Law...you look just like Dante, bags under the eye, and irritated eyes." Law frowned. "Sabo I'm not in the mood right now..." The two boys were wearing a white shirt, black pants and shoes and a tie. Sabo smiled slightly. "This is suppose to be a happy joyess day...I mean yes, Oichi isn't here but I don't think she would want you to be down in the dumps..." He put his arm around Law. "She's want you to be your less grumpy self." Law looked down and pushed Sabo's arm off him. "Yeah...I guess your right." Sabo smiled. "Alright then let's go the seniors are showing up now."

They left and headed towards the gym. Other students were already filling in when they walked in. Hancock was giggling in her graduation gown. It was blue with white strips one the side of the arms. she was hanging on to Luffy. Luffy was eating some meat while she cuddled him in her arms. "Oh beloved. Even though it will be a while before we see each other again I will always keep you in my heart!" Luffy munched on some meat. "Thanks' for the meat Hancock." Hancock blushed as hearts circled her head. "Oh...you...you said my name!" She dropped to her knees. "You...You said my name!" Luffy looks down at her and smiled. "Yeah of course I did. You make me food all the time Hancock!" "Oh, my dear beloved..." She cuddled him more as the boys around him glared at him wishing Hancock would hug and cuddle them. Sabo shook his head as he walked over to Ace. "Yo! We are just about there aren't we..." Ace says. Sabo smiled. "Right. Soon we will be out of gramps hair." Ace laughed. "If I wanted to I could leave that old fart right now." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A OLD FART!" They heard Garp yell. Suddenly Ace's head was in through the floor. Sabo chuckled as Luffy came running over. "HEEYYYY LEAVE ACE ALONE GRAM...uh...YOU OLD FART!" In a matter of seconds Luffy got the same treatment Ace had gotten. Garp stood over them cracking his knuckles. "You brats will be the death of me." He turned and started to walk off. Zoro and Sanji ran over to help Luffy while Marco and Sabo helped Ace. "I swear...I feel like if I graduate your gonna get yourself in trouble like this..." Marco says freeing Ace. Ace coughs out. "I'll be fine without all the nagging you do." Marco placed his arm around Ace. "Don't worry when I'm out in collage feel free to stop by. I'll be in my new place." Ace chuckled. "So, you're not gonna stay in Pops manor?" Marco frowned. "Pops has done a lot for me. He got me a job and got me into this school..." Marco frowned slightly. "We are going to be the last students to graduate from Grand Line Academy..." Sabo and Ace looked at him. "I mean Pops, Roger, Garp, and Sengoku helped get this school to the status it is...Knowing it's all about to be destroyed as left some of the students with a heavy heart. Here they didn't have to fully be worried about being judge from where they were born from. Some of the nobles here are actually realizing that there are more to life then just money...it's a shame really..." Ace frowned. "To be honest I never liked the whole idea of tearing down the school and sharing one with hidden leaf...but that's not my problem anymore I guess." Marco says. It was a awkward silence between the boys before they all sighed together. "Well...no use in worrying about it now right. I'm sure you guys will adapt to the new school." Marco chuckled. As he and Ace fist bumps. "Well here's to a new future. Don't worry if you manage to graduate I'll come watch you take the stage." Marco left to head to the back with the rest of the seniors.

Law, Sabo, Ace and the other students and parents were filling out onto the auditorium. They waited a few minutes before they heard the pompous and circumstance music played by the band slightly behind the stage. Soon the seniors started to fill inside. Everyone clapped and there were some hoots and hollers as the seniors sat in the front rows. When they were all in the music gradually grew softer. Dante, Sengoku, and Garp were sitting on the stage with a few other teachers. They were dressed in black suits, without the jackets. Dante's hair was pulled back into a small bun and he was wearing his glasses. He sighed as he got up and walked to the podium. Some of the girls, and parents called out to him. "I love you Dante!" "Mr. Yamamoto over here!" "Your looking sexy today!" Dante sighs once more as he looked back at Sengoku and Garp. They were smirking their asses off making an angry mark appear on Dante's forehead.

Sabo chuckled at this. "He's cool and pricky attitude is no good here." Dante cleared his throat, a sign for everyone to silence themselves. "Welcome to Grand Line Academy 2017 graduation ceremony. Though we have only known each other for a short time I am very proud to have watch all of you, young men and women, strive and head off into the future. I look forward to seeing how you all will be in your next journey of life." Everyone clapped as Garp and Sengoku got up to present the seniors. Nearly every single student got a scholarship in some form of sport, curricular activity, or academic.

Ace sighed. "Man...this is boring..." He leans back in the seat. Sabo chuckled. "I don't know...the way you were cheering for Marco had me seeing otherwise." Ace huffed. "It's because it's Marco. He'd nag me to death if I didn't do something loud for him." Luffy was sitting in a row in front of them. He was eating a bento box made by Hancock. It kept him silent for throughout the graduation until he fell asleep and started to snore. Zoro pinched his cheeks, trying to walk him up. In the end Nami covered his mouth with tape. Law was with Robin as they video tapped the ceremony and took pictures. He wanted Oichi to see what happened so she could look forward to walking the stage as well, when she becomes a senior.

When the last senior walked across the stage Dante stood up. "Before we concluded this wonderful ceremony the class Valedictorian will come say a few words to his fellow classmates and students." There was a round of applause as Marco took the stage. Ace smirked. "Well would you look at that." He took out his phone and zoomed in on Marco.

Marco looked around. "Honestly I don't have much to say to you guys. I can however say, that we have been through a lot together. In our years off attending this school, we shared all the tough times together. We had friends and classmates leave us, we had them betray us, we made new friendships, repaired old friendships, but...through all that...we still made it. We crossed over into a new path line. One where it's going to get difficult, Its going to be rougher on us, it's gonna slap us in the face and torment us until we feel like giving up. Most of us have dreams and have drawn out a line to reach that dream. I'm telling you here and now that no matter what hardship you encounter to never stray away from your dreams. Even if you have to set new lines and make new goals to reach it, you never give up." He then looked to the students in the audience. "To all the newbies and new seniors, I wont tell you that you need to keep our school's legacy alive..." There were whispers in the crowd. "I know that this is the last time we are ever going to be here and I know some of you still disapprove of tearing this school down and moving to a new one with the hidden leafers...but this is your chance to started anew. When you start that new school don't look at the hidden leafers as your enemy. Prove that your better then holding onto petty grudges and starting random fights with them...like us and your past seniors did. Show them that even though we all are rough around the edges that we can be something more. Don't force yourself into a position that will do more damage to yourself. Make new friends, try new things, make peace and enjoy the few years you have left as a teen. I wish you a good future and hope that your dream will stand firm and never die." There was a slight pause before the students and parents stood up clapping. Marco waved slightly and went to take a seat. Dante got up once more. "We will now conclude the ceremony. Congratulations class of 2017." The students smiled. They cheered as they tossed their hats up in the air.

The door to the auditorium opened making the students suddenly stopped, Frank stood there and stepped aside as Jess walked in with a smile at on her face.  
"Oh great, why is she here?" "Come to show off?" "Does it matter look how hot she is." "Can't she let us have our moment for once..." "Never can stay from Sabo can she..." There were different types of whispers running through the air."

"Sorry intruded, Dante where is she?" Dante sighed and pointed to the row Hancock was sitting in, then her smile turned in a dark look, she walked down the ill with Frank and Danni behind her and stopped at the same row where Hancock was sitting at. Jess cleared her throat loudly "Boa Hancock, please stand" Jess said in a low dark voice.

Hancock sighed as she stood up. "Please...no need to threaten. I know why you're here so let's get this over with." She says. Jess sighs with such a smile "I told you the day when I find out you were cause of the attack I would come for you... I've known for awhile and descried to let you finish the school year out the kindness of my heart, you were in my hands so I wanted wait. Wait for the right moment which is right here."  
"Yes yes..." Hancock says. "Boa Hancock under the degree of Assault and tempted murder of friend of the royal Mikcloud family, Oichi Yamamoto and the assault and tempted murder of Nami and Princess Rebecca. You are hearing by under the arrest and taken into Celtica custody until you are handed back over. You will taken by Danni." Some of the students were frowning at this while the others looked shock. Hancock followers through out the place started to stand up. "Stay seated..." Dante says through the mic. Hancock's followers growled as they sat back down. Luffy stood up. "Hey what's Jess doing to Hancock!" He was frowning as Sabo pulled him back down. "Mama D if you please"

Danni smiled at Hancock. "Come along. I'd hate to have to embarrasses a queen in front of all her followers." Hancock nodded and walked out of her row. She started to walk out with Danni behind her. Hancock then smiled and looked up at Luffy. "It's okay my beloved. I was happy to have made you all those meals for you and for you to finally call my name made me very happy." Luffy tried to go do there but Sabo and Ace held him down. "Hey let me go!" Luffy yells out. Jess looked over to Luffy "Luffy, little brother calm yourself. I will take you out to eat today if you calm down" Luffy was still frowning but he calmed down a bit as he watched Danni escort Hancock outside. The students were silent. Some of them kept the frowns on their faces, others looked sadden, Hancock followers were angry but they stayed seated. Sabo patted Luffy on his head. "Hancock didn't mean to do all that stuff...she told me so..." There was a hint of sadness in Luffy's voice. Sabo and Ace looked at each other before looking down at Luffy. "Don't worry little bro. I'm sure she'll be out soon. I bet she's gonna cook you a whole bunch of meat and other stuff when you guys meet up...one day..." Ace says ruffling Luffy's head.  
Jess raised her eyebrow and hugged Luffy right away "I'm sorry Luffy but what Hancock did was unforgivable, it was out of pure jealously and to take assault Nami and Rebecca is also something that she as to face. I know she says she didn't mean it but she could have gone through a better way then attack the girls and almost killing them in the process. I'm sorry Luffy but we cannot let this go but I will take in your kindness for her as a thought of repentance for her crimes and sins. If she truly did not mean it then we will let her go, the treaty between our country is on a hold not totally destroyed. It's okay little bro" she kissed his forehead  
Luffy turned his head slightly and looked down. "...but she feed me meat..." Ace and Sabo stood up and pulled Luffy up. "You'll be okay Luffy." Ace says. "Let's go take a walk." Sabo smiled as they pulled him towards the back of entrance of the auditorium.

It's been a week after the graduation of both schools. The schools were already torn down and the dormitories are being built. Jess and Sabo walked holding hands in joying the nice weather. Jess was in black v-neck shirt with the design of Like from Avengers on the front and on the back it says 'Keep calm and kneel to Loki' with Gwen" studded cut-off shorts with frayed edges and blowfish laco black gladiator sandal. Valentino oversized round stud sunglasses and a Black Studded Clutch Purse over her shoulder. They were currently walking Orca, giving Orca some exercises even though she gets plenty from running around with River.

Jess smiled looking at Sabo, he was holding Orca's leash. He was in a navy blue v-neck shirt and black capirs's with black converse. Jess snuggled close to him looking ahead 'I love him so much' "So is Luffy still mad at me...? He wouldn't even talk to me the other day we visited... I felt bad because gramps was yelling at him to stop ignoring me, I told gramps it was okay..."  
"He'll be fine. I think he's just finding out that there is more to Hancock then just food." Sabo smiled lightly. "Ace took him to this new buffet hall, Sanji's new job, along with Zoro and the others so he should be back to his old self once he is filled with food." Jess smiled softly "That's good, I hate to see him still so sad" Sabo smiled at her and kissed her temple making her giggle. They walked and then spotted Law.

Law was standing in front of a window to a pet shop. He bends down looking some of the baby pets. "Mmm...they all look so fluffy...but, I don't think she likes animals all to well..." A slight blush came to his face as he saw a husky pup looking right at him. Its paw touched the window and Law touched the window as well. "I wonder if your fur is soft...I really wanna pet you but I need to go..." He straightens up and walked off. Jess blinked "I wonder what he was doing?" she whispered to Sabo blinked and then smirked. "Let's follow him." Jess blinked "wait what?" she whispered to him. Sabo grabbed her hand and pulled her along with Orca. "Come on babe. When is this rare chance gonna pop up again? Law never lets his guard down unless Oichi is involved." Jess smirked "Then its my job as a sister to make sure he treats her good" Sabo chuckled. "That's my girl..."

They followed Law to another store. It was small dress store that was closing soon. The bigger one was at the Grand Line mall. Law looked at the dresses. "She might like these...she had a lot of sweater dress...maybe I head to the mall and check it out." Jess blinks it him 'whats he doing looking at sweater dresses...? Wait Oichi wears them!' He eyes a gray one with a belt loop. He eyed it as he tried to see how Oichi would look in it. Sabo smirked. "I know that look anywhere..." Jess looked confused "What do you mean?" "Cuz I give it to you all the time when I wanna take your clothes off..." Jess's face turned red and smacked him across the head "you dirty, dirty boy" He looked down for the price only to see it was moved to the main mall. He signs. "I guess I could find more things at the mall...but...what could I get her that no one would think off..." He rubs his head.  
Law groans out loud. "Ughhh..." He continued walking. Jess giggled mentally at his frustration. He then stops at a toy shop. Law stops and his eyes widen. "What is he looking at..." Sabo says peaking his head out from behind the building. Jess look but she couldn't see "I don't know" A smirk came to Law's face as he enters the toy store. "What can he possibly get a the toy store..." "I don't know but that smirk was love..." They waited a few moments and Law came out sighing. "I should ask Jess if Oichi likes puppy's...other then what I just got I think Oichi would like a husky pup..." Jess frowns at him. He picked up his phone be then shook his head. "No, I'm sure she and Sabo are busy doing whatever they do...I shouldn't disturb them. He looked down at a piece of paper he was holding when suddenly his phone started to ring. He blinked and picked it up. "Law here...uh...I'm out shopping for a bit...it's..." His face turned red. "It's for someone special to me and that's all you need to know idiot..." He pulled the phone away from his ear. "LAW DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THAT YOU ARENT TELLING ME ABOUT! IS OICHI THE GIRL YOU'VE BEEN TAKEN CARE OF! WHEN AM I GONNA ME..." Law hung up the phone with his face 100% red. The voice was so loud that even they could hear it. Sabo held back his laughter. Jess smirked at him. Law huffed and quickly walked away. "Come on let's see what Law was looking at..." Sabo and Jess, along with Orca, walked up to the toy store and their eyes widen. "D-Did Law really buy this!?" In the window taking up the nearly all the space was a giant teddy bear. Jess gasped slightly "wow that teddy bear is huge..." "Whoa...he sure is going all out..." Sabo says.

Law was only a few feet from them when suddenly Jess phone starts to ring. Law stops and was getting ready to turn around. Sabo slightly panicked as he picked Jess and Orca up bridal style and hid in a alley. Law looked back to see no one. He had his phone to his ear, calling Jess. "Weird..." He went on walking. Jess phone rings again Jess answered it "Hello?" is was a soft. Sabo sighed as he peaked out to see Law was now sitting down at a bench. "Hey...are you busy?" Law says sitting back. Jess smiled "yes I'am" "Oh...well I wont stay on for long. I...just have a question." Jess blinked "Oh about what?" Sabo puts her down and lends down. "What does he want?" Sabo whispers trying to here the conversation. Jess glared at him "shhh" "Well...I was wondering if Oichi likes puppies...I uh...saw this husky pup that she might like but I wasn't sure if she liked them or not..." "Husky puppy you say mhmm..." Sabo leaned closer to her trying to hear. He pressed up against her. "I think she would love Law, she loves dogs. Every time she comes over she would do a jug with Orca and play with her. God for it big bro"  
Law chuckled. "Thanks...sis..." Jess's eyes widen "anytime bro" Sabo looked out and his eyes widen. He took out his phone, zoomed in, and snapped a picture. Law hung his phone up and started walking towards them. Sabo moved Jess and orca behind a dumpster as Law walked by. When the cost was clear they walked out the alley. Sabo looked at his phone. "Jess look what you did." Sabo says smiling. Jess smiled and her heart fluttered. Sabo had snapped a pictures of a genuine smile from Law. Jess giggled "He called me sis..."

Two days later Jess, Sabo, and Law were over at Oichi's room. Her room was now decorated with two bookshelves, an office desk, a dresser, a medium size tv in the corner, and a black rug with the batman symbol on the floor. Jess and Law were standing by the capsule as they watched it do a cleansing one last time. Danni had chosen her a red and white sweater dress with black stockings. They watched the oxygen mask come off and shrink back into the capsule. A screen popped up showing the low tube in the back of her head was coming out. Oichi groaned in pain as the tube slowly made it's way out. Jess's eyes widen "Oichi..." Her heart monitor started to spike. "Dante..." Danni says. "Calm down Danni...I already promise Frank that I wouldn't let you fly off the handles while you were here. He's glares and lectures are very annoying..." Sabo nodded. "That I can agree with..." Danni frowned as Oichi's heart rate continued to rise. Law gripped the capsule. Jess smiled at him "How on Ichi...just a bit more..." Law whispers. The was just about out to the edge.

When it was finally out Oichi let out a soft gasped. There was blood coming from behind her head. Jess's eyes widen again "Dante..." Danni started to panic. "Danni! She's fine!" Dante says. A small pair of capsule arms came down and stitched her head from where the tube excited. It also cleaned the blood that was behind her head. When that was done Oichi's heart rate started to go back to normal. Danni was sitting down on a small couch. They then watched as the capsule top started to open and disappear under the mattress. Jess eyes looked Oichi with an excited look "Oichi..." "Jessica don't touch her just yet...back away slowly..." Law and Jess frowned. "But..." Dante frowned. "Now...we don't know how her body will react to the chip being restarted and upgraded." Law and Jess backed away slightly waking for Oichi to wake up.

Terry came through the door carrying Florina. "Well the good news is the stair lift works...the bad news is that you need to make something for her wheelchair." Izzy pushed her wheelchair in gasping for air. "How...Heavy...is your...freaking wheelchair..." Flo smiled as Terry sat her down. "Is she up yet..." Flo says looking over at her. Dante looked at Izzy. "Izzy...go ahead..." Izzy smiled and walked up to Oichi. "Big Sister! WAKE UP!" She yelled. Oichi's eyes suddenly opened wide. Izzy smiled and jumped to her. "BIG SIST..." The next thing everyone saw was Oichi grabbing Izzy by her head and slamming her face into the floor." Jess gasped. Law and Sabo looked wide opened. Danni and Dante smiled along with Terry and Flo. "She's wake!" Flo said with tears in the corners of her eyes. Oichi eyes were empty but the started to regain their color as she sat up. She felt something soft touch her face. She reached up slightly to see that her hair had gotten very long, Past her shoulders and almost at her back. She blinked at everyone in the room. "Um...why is everyone staring at me?" She asked softly. Jess rushed to her first "Oichi!"  
Everyone smiled. Letting Jess have her moment with Oichi. "Sissy!" Jess was tearing. "I missed you so much!" Oichi blinked. "Did I go somewhere?" She asked rubbing her head. Dante smiled. "You were just taking a very long nap." Oichi looked at him. "I see..." Danni sighs out. "I'm so happy your awake...how do you feel sweetie? Can you...remember anything that happened?" "Mmmm...everything is kinda fuzzy..." She looked over at Law and smiled lovingly at him. "Well...not everything." Law could feel his face heat up. His heart was beating fast." Oichi giggled. She looked down at Jess. "Jess stop crying. I'm okay." She smiles. Jess smiled and rubbed her own tears away and sat up "I'm just so happy... Oichi... do you remember what I told you about my mom...?" Oichi nodded. "Yes! She's alive right! I can't wait to see her! Did Law meet her already? Did Sabo!?" She giggled. "Can I go see her? Where is she?" Her eyes sparkled with new found excitement. Jess smiled Jess smiled "Of course! You can but Danni you something to tell Oichi?" Danni sighs as Oichi looked over to her. She smiled sweetly. "Oichi..." "Yes?" "I'm...with child..." Oichi's smile dropped and her eyes widen. She looked at Dante and then back at Danni then back at Danni. She opened her mouth to say something. "He's not" "I am not the father..." Both Dante and Danni said glaring at each other. "This is me and Franks." Danni says rubbing her belly. Oichi's mouth dropped open. "Y-You and Frank are..." Danni nodded. Oichi started to get dizzy as everything went dark for her. Jess gasped but giggled "Oichi, silly" Danni giggled. "Jeez...I don't know who did it better. Oichi or Frank." Jess smiled "Well I know to wake her up, I brought for her" Jess looked at Sabo "Sabo the black box with the batman symbol"  
Sabo grabbed the box off the dresser and handed it to her. Jess smiled and took it, Jess opened it "Oh Oichi I made you my Batman Donuts, just for you."

Oichi reopened her eyes and grabbed one. "Mmmm donuts." She looked over at Law. "Go head." She smiled and started to stuff her face with the donuts Jess giggled "She just did a Homer Simpson!" Flo smiled lightly. "Oichi don't eat to many sweets okay. I'm preparing a big dinner just for you." Oichi looked at her with a mouth full of donuts. She nodded as she stuffed another on in her mouth. 'So cute...' Law says smiling. Dante yawned and got up. "I'm heading to bed." Oichi look to him as she licked her lips. "Thanks Papa..." Dante smiled at her. "Just take it easy okay. You still need rest. The chip can still affect your body." Oichi eyes widen and looked at Jess and Law. "Don't worry they know a bit about it." Dante left out the room. Oichi touched the top of her head and sighed. Suddenly Izzy popped up. "BIG SISTER!" She jumps to Oichi but this time Oichi foot found her face, knocking her back down. "Nice to see you to Izzy..." Oichi says. Jess smiled "I've been attempted to smack her all week butive been keeping it in" Jess said to Oichi  
"Is that right..." "Well she's been give me a nasty childish attuided... But anyways You wanna go see your god mom? You can take a nap on the way there." Jess smiled at her.

Oichipicked Izzy up and put her in a headlock. Izzy started to frail. "How manytimes do I have to tell you to not harass Jess!" She squeezed tighter makingIzzy tap out. "Say it..." Izzy shook her head. "Say it..." Izzy's face started tolose color. "Say it..." "U-Uncle...Uncle!" Oichi loose her grip. Izzy gasps smiled at Jess. "I'll have to ask you to hold all your hits on my babysister. She might be childish but only I get to punish her." Jess smiled "Ofcourse, all punishment comes from you" "Now what do you say to Jess who has putup with your behavior..." Izzy pouted. "I'm sorry for acting childish..." She saysfrowning. Oichi dropped Izzy. "Good now out of my room you go." Izzy got up andbrushed herself off before running out of the room. Oichi looked at Flo to. "DoI even have to say anything..." Florina shook her head. "I'll be heading backdownstairs. Terry smiled. "It's great to have you up..." Oichi smiled at Terry."Thanks, and keep your eyes of Jess or I'll burn all your dirty magazines youthink your hiding." Terry blushed and frowned as he rolled Florina out theroom. Oichi sighed. "I wake up to annoyance..." She looks at Jess. "Sorry aboutthem...as for seeing my God mommy I really wanna go but...I'm feeling light headed.I think I wanna sleep a little longer..." Jess smiled "All right" jess kissed herand sat. She right away pushed law down on the bed "Well we will leave you twolovey dovey birds alone!" Jess giggled pulled Sabo out the room.  
Danni walked over and hugged Oichi tight. "Congtaz on the baby mom. I'm sure you and Frank are happy huh." Danni looked at her. "Not just us...you two haha. I'm gonna need your help to watch after the baby as well." She then leans down. "Let's hope for a baby boy. I think you have enough sisters." She whispers. They giggled before Danni left the room, closing the and Oichi were left alone in the room. It was silent between them. Oichi ran her fingers through her hair. "My hair is so long...I need to get it cut..." Law walked up to her and grabbed a lock of her hair. "Long, short...it doesn't matter...you look beautiful..." Oichi smiled until she felt something wet hit her face. She looked up and her eyes widen. Tears were running down his face. "Law..." "I thought I was going to lose you..." Oichi's heart started to beat faster. "I thought you were going to leave me after I promised you that I would never leave your side...that was a bit selfish of you..." Oichi smiled slightly and grabbed his hand. She rubbed it against her cheek. "Your hands are always warm...I really like them." Tears came to her eyes. "Thank you...for keeping your promise..." Law smiled. He grabbed her chin with his other hand and lifted it. "Ichi...I love you..." Oichi's face was turning red. He bends down and kisses her. He pulls back. Oichi licked her lips. He smirked and kissed her again. He pushes her down on the bed getting between her legs. Oichi's arms wraps around his neck. Her fingers played in his hair. "Ichi..." He moans as his hand travels down her side and up her dress. Oichi shivers as he drops his kiss to her neck. His hand reached his hand up and squeezed her boob. "Ah..." He started to rock gently against her. He moved his kiss back up and claimed her lips. The kiss was so full of passion that it left Oichi stun for a split second. Law pulled back slightly. "Ichi..." She looked up at him. Her eyes were getting fuzzy. "Will...you be mine?" The fuzzy look in her eyes disappeared as she looked up at him with shock. "...after...everything I've done...you still want me..." Law smiled. "Yeah. I do nothing can make me stop loving you. Even if in the end you don't choose me I'll keep loving you until I find away to woo you back to me." Oichi bit her lips. "So will you?" Oichi nodded as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Law could feel his heart do flips. He kissed her again with their fingers interlocked. "I'll never leave your side...ever..."


	25. Chapter 25

That next morning Oichi woke up in a warm embrace. She was snuggling in Law's chest. She smiled and giggled mentally. She and Law were now together. It felt weird just thinking it but it made her…happy. She noticed he had gotten a few tattoos as well. A spiky looking heart with a smiley face in the middle. The top spots ran up to his shoulders. He also had a few on his shoulders and his back. She blinked. 'Since when was he into tattoo's…and why do they look so sexy on him.' She blushed at the thought of him holding her legs down, while he thrust so gently yet passionately inside her. She could see the sweat running down his macules'. She ran his her hand down his chest as she moan softly remembering them both reaching their climax before starting all over. She then shook her head. 'Wait…since when did I become such a pervert!' She yelled in her mind. She calmed herself down before getting comfy back into his arms.

Her memories were still a bit foggy but some of it came back to her. She remembered Kid coming over and breaking it off with her. She remembered when his arm was cut off. She remembered floating in a sea of darkness and a woman who looked like her. Oichi's eyes opened as she remembered the crushing effect that woman had on her body. It was so hard to breathe and every time she got closer. Oichi started to shake slightly. Every word she said felt like she was tearing her own soul apart. Tears started to fall as she remembered the cage she was kept in. The fear started to sink in. She was dying in that cage. She was going …to…die…

Oichi felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly. "It's okay…I got you…" "Law…" He rubbed her head. "I got you Ichi…your safe…" Oichi buried her head in his chest. "I was really going die?" Law frowned as she felt the tears run down her face. "It's okay." He rubbed her head gently. He placed his chin on her head and as she cried softly into his chest. "Ichi…" She looked up to him and was greeted with a kiss. He kissed her over and over again. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, the tears that were running down her face, back to her lips. They stayed like that for a minute before pulling apart. "Everything is going to be okay now. You know that, right? You have me and Jess and Sabo. Your idiot brothers your sisters and parents. You know they would do anything they can to help you. They wouldn't give it another thought to come save you if you were in trouble. You are loved Oichi and we aren't letting you go. Ever."

Oichi sniffled and nodded. Law kissed her. He ran his fingers down her back, down to her butt. He pushed her closer to him. "I'll show you so much love that you won't know what to do with it." He flips her over and smiles at her. "Last night was just a warm up…" Oichi felt her face heat up as he pressed his lips against her. Just then the door busted open causing them to freeze in place. "BIGGGG SIIISSTTERRR!" Izzy yells out as she jumps up to land on the bed. Oichi frowned and flipped Law over, sitting on top of him. She grabbed Izzy by the face and slammed her into the wall. It cracked slightly. "Why are you busting in my room!" Oichi says. "Mfff mff fmfmfffm mfff!" Izzy muffles. Oichi sighs until she felt Law's hands caressing her hips. "L-Law stop…my sister is right here…" Law smirked. "I can't help it. Your so soft…" Oichi blushed until she heard someone whistling. She turned to see Terry in a pair of jeans with no shirt. "Well now. I never took you for a took cousin. Nice job Law. Looks like you guys sealed the deal." A angry vein appeared on Oichi's forehead. She took Izzy and hard balled her right into Terry sending them crashing into the wall. "Get the hell out of my room!" Oichi yelled. Florina peaked her head in. "Oh my…seems like we are disturbing your love fest…our bad sis…" "Florina please close the door and get out!" Florina giggled before Dante walked by the door. He looked in the room and sighed. "Your even fully recovered and you two are going at like little bunny rabbits. I hope you used protection this time." Oichi's face was turning red. "GET OUT!" Dante chuckled and closed the door. Oichi breathes deeply. "I did not miss this." She then felt something under her. She looked and frowned at Law. "Why the hell did you get a hard on!?" Law shrugs. "Your boobs are quite the turn on so I couldn't help myself." He sits up and pushes her over. "This is your fault so now you gotta take care of it." "What! Why me!" Oichi yelled out.

Behind the door, Terry and Florina were listening closely as the action started. Florina blushed at Oichi's moans. "Oh man…we are missing the best part…" Terry says holding his stomach and a video camera. Dante shook his head and walked away. "I have no clue where you all get your pervert ways…" '…Like you should talk…' Florina and Terry both say.

Jess's eyes fluttered open, she meets with a bare chest of Sabo. Jess smiled and leaned in licking his chest.

Sabo winched but relaxed. Jess kept licking his chest, he was still asleep. Jess smirked and over biting his right nipple. Sabo's eyes shot open. "Ow…" He looked down at Jess. Jess smirked at him "Morning!" Sabo frowned and flipped her over. "So if I gave you the same treat…." Jess's widen "Wait.. don't.." A evil grin came to his face. "I'll show you what happens when you wake me up to early…" Sabo feel on top of Jess. Jess's eyes widen "Sabo!" He had fallen back to sleep. She sand was wiggling under him "Sabo! Get off or ill toss you up in the air!" she snapped at him  
Sabo didn't budge. "SABO!" She put hands under his chest and push up with all her strength as he was tossed up in the air, Jess rolled out of the way getting off the bed making him land on the bed hard. Jess's eyes widen "Oh shit!"

Sabo lifted his head up slowly at her. He growled sending her dark look. "Jeeessiiccaaaaa!" Jess gulped and ran for the bathroom. "NO!" Sabo got up and ran after her. "GET BACK HERE JESSICA!" Sabo yelled. "Guuurrr…I'll give you a spanking so hard that it's gonna leave my entire hand print right there on your ass! YOU WONT BE SITTING FOR DAYS!" reaching the bathroom Jess was quick and closing the door but Sabo grabbed it opening it making Jess gasp and back up in the corner of the wall frowned "Wait Sabo please don't…I'm sorry, baby I'm sorry…"  
"Your sorry's fall on death ears today…" Jess's eyes widen. "Wait Sabo please!" She closed her eyes as he grabbed her, sitting on the toilet he bends her over his lap making her gasp. "No please don't, I wanna walk today!"

"Should have that about that earlier!" He raised his hand and smacked her ass hard. Jess eyes widen and creamed softly. "Ow…."

"Don't think I'll stop there!" "S-stop…" Jess bit her lip losing the feeling in ass right away, he kept smacking and smacking both her ass cheeks. "I hope you are thinking about what you did!" Sabo says as he continued to smack her ass harder with each hit.

River walking slowly suddenly stopped hearing loud smacking and crys. River frowned and looked to Sabos and Jess's room, She knocked and opened it, the sounds get louder.  
"Sabo please enough, ive learned my lesson!" another smack and she gasped in pain "OW!"  
"I don't think you have!" River sighed and walked over to the bathroom and peeked in and her eyes widen, Sabo was spanking Jess, so hard she can see jess's ass cheeks where a deep red.

"What the hell is going on here…?" River said, Jess eyes widen "River help me!" Sabo frowned. "And here comes River ruining punishment time…" Sabo says sighing.  
River sighs "Sabo not so much… you all have to go and meet Oichi at the hospital today, god back to sleep you have another 2 hours…."  
"Great! I like sleeping." Sabo says. Jess sighed in relief and slowly got off Sabo rubbing her butt "ice pack in the freezer" River said to her, Jess nodded and just left the bathroom and bed room. Sabo got up sighs about to walk but River stopped him "Try and control yourself, don't be so rough with her…." River turned and left.

"Ha…it's a bit to late for you to be telling me something like that." Sabo says walking over to the bed and falling on it. He falls right back to sleep.

Later on, Jess had already taken a shower and got dressed. Sabo was still asleep. Jess looked at herself in the mirror smiled softly, she was wearing a Jawbreaker Sugar Skull and Roses tank top with a skull lace like backing. Red shorts and converse all star skimmer sneakers shoes. Then she looked back at Sabo, she smiled at him with a small sigh, walking over to him she crawled over him kissing his forehead "I'll make you some breakfast so you better be up with its done love"  
"Sure thing…" He says softly. Jess smiled at him kissing him again but on the lips and walking away and out of the room.

Killer yawned. He was on his way to pick up Ajisai. After a late shift, he was a bit worn out. He had got caught up with all the bills, put some money in savings and that left him with enough to last until the next pay check. He pulled up to Franks house, where Ajisai was staying at. He pulled up in the drive way and left the car running. He went to knock on the door. The door opened right away, Frank stood there and smiled "Killer what a surprise, what can I do for you?"

"Came to get Ajisai…" Frank smiled. "Come on" Killer stepped and he looked around.

"Nice house." Frank smiled "Thanks its his majesty's summer home but he's letting me and Ajisai stay here, Danni is already at the hospital waiting for others to show up, Ajisai is right up stairs in her room, you can't miss it. There a sign on the door with her name on it."

"Thanks." Killer walking up to the stairs. He yawns again as he looks for Ajisai's room. Just like Frank said it wasn't hard to miss.

He walked over to the door read to knock but he noticed it was already half open, he opened it and looked in. his eyes widen as he see's Ajisai in front of the mirror looking at herself. She was in nothing but a pair of black pants. She sighed "god I'm get stretch marks and I'm gonna look ugly…. And not to mention I fucken horny…." She was frowning.

He sighs mentally and was about to close the door. Then his eyes moved to her back and his eyes widen, there were deep scars on her back that made him frown.

He ended up walked up to her and touching one of her scars. Ajisai jumped and her eyes widen gasping looking in the mirror from a sudden touch on her back, Ajisai blinked at him.

"How…" He asked. Ajisai looked down "from… from my foster parents… this use to beat me… with belts… even wires…. I ran away and to this day I fear of them finding me…"

"Is that right…you should consider yourself lucky. Most people who were in a situation like you were don't make it out alive and some who do are brutally damaged" Ajisai turned to him "really….?" "Your noticed all the scars over Kid's body." She nodded. "Those weren't all from fights. His parents use to beat him to when he was younger…then they just walk off and abandon him like he was trash. Ever since then he's tried to be cold and not get close to anyone."

He then sighs. "A lot of those who lived in the red district grew up like that. So most would understand what you went through." Ajisai looked up to him, she didn't know why but she leaned up and kissed him.

Killer stood still not doing anything. Ajisai suddenly realized what she did and pulled away with a red face "Oh my god I'm so sorry… these stupid hormones…." She covered herself and looked away.

"Get dressed and let's go. I wont be able to stay long today since I have to take over another shift." He turned around and walked out, closing the door. Ajisai sighed "Stupid! Stupid! Did you kiss him! Gaahhh! These stupid hormones..!" she turned the bed and walked over to her clothes she had put out. White maternity tank top and black leggings and black flats. Getting dressed she sighed again feeling bad for kissing Killer 'he properly hates me know….' Finishing up she grabbed her messenger bag and walked to the door opening. She frowned Killer wasn't there, she left her room and headed for the stairs, she walked down and saw Killer having a soda with Frank.  
"Congrats on the baby" Frank smiled "Thanks! I'm so excited, I'm making sure Danni doesn't take it to far" Ajisai smiled "I'm ready…" Frank smiled "there you are, have fun I have paperwork to fill out  
Killer held out his arm. "Let's go." She smiled at him "alright" and took his hand. He escorted Ajisai outside to the car. He helped her in and got in himself. He started the car and drove off to the hospital. 

Jess and Sabo drove up to the hospital, her car was finally fixed. Getting out she smiled at the nice weather.

"Feels pretty nice out today." Sabo says. Jess smiled at him softly, Jess took his hand and walked up to the back entrance. Seeing Danni made her smiled. "Mama D."

Danni was eating an apple. Well a barrel of apples. She licked her lips. "Hey there! What's up? How you feeling today!" She says waving. Jess smiled a little. "Fine just sore….." Then she noticed law and Oichi pulling up making Jess giggled. "Yay there here!"

Law got out first. He was wearing a long hoodie sweatshirt and blue skinny jeans and back shoes. His sweater had a smiley face logo on it and his name on the back. He opened the door and grabbed Oichi's hand. She sighed. Since she hasn't decided to cut it or not, her hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing her glasses today. She had on a similar sweater just like Law and the same logo. She was wearing short shorts under it making the sweater overlap over it. She was wearing black knee high converses. When she got out she toppled over. Law caught her. "Don't push yourself…" Oichi pouted. "…and who's fault is it that I can't wait…" Law smirked. "Sorry but still don't push your yourself. Your still in recovery." Oichi smiled lightly. "I know…but I have to see her…" She wrapped her arm around him as they walked towards the back entrance. Jess's eyes widen. "Oh my god! Finally! Oh yes! Finally you two are seeing each other!"

Law and Oichi blushed. "S-Shush up Jess…" Oichi says. Jess winked at them "Oh please your auras are just dancing with such love!" she giggled. Jess took out the key card swiped the elevator. In moments, the doors opened and everyone got in. swiping it again it went closed and went down. Jess held her hand "Are you excited to see mom?"

Oichi smiled. "Yes! I've very excited! I've missed her so much!" Danni pouted. "So, you don't miss me…" Oichi pouted back. "How can I miss you if your always here now…" Danni pretended to be hurt. "My sweet baby has turned on me! I blame your father…" Oichi laughs. Law smiled. 'Hearing her laugh again…I really wanna hold her…'

Jess giggles. "So cute you are!" The doors opened and they stepped, Jess was walking with her arm to arm "Just a little ways." They turned the corner as other elevator opened and Killer walked out, Jess smiled "Yo killer."

Oichi sighed out. "You okay?" Law asked. "Being sleep for almost three months…my legs feel like jelly…" she says. Ajisai smiled walking front behind Killer. "Jess Hey What's" she stopped her eyes widen seeing Oichi next to Jess, her body started to shake. Jess frowned at this "Ajisai hun its okay" Ajisai quickly dash behind Killer.

Oichi turned her head to the side. "Have we…met somewhere before…" Oichi blinked. Jess frowned but smiled "Haha! So killer what's up?" "Her face looks…familiar…" Killer looked at Oichi. "Oichi…your hair has gotten longer." Oichi smiled. "Yeah. I haven't decided to cut or not." Killer smiled lightly. "You look nice with long hair." Law frowned. "Hey, Oichi is taken…" Oichi blushed. Killer chuckled. "I see…you two finally got together? I hope your prepared to be teased Law." "Yeah, Yeah…Just keep your hands to yourself." Law says sending a glare his way. Killer held his hands up in defense. "I got it. Hands off." He says. Oichi sighs. "Um…my legs are gonna hold up much longer so can we get moving?" Ajisai peeked her head out "Jess… you gonna be there for the gender" Jess smiled at her "Your gonna make sure it's a boy that Aurora said?" Ajisai nodded, Jess smiled "Later hun I gotta go visit some with Oichi" Ajisai stepped out behind Killer showing her full out 5 half month pregnant tummy and caring a big bag form Arby's Jess smiled "Oh my look at you all big! Your about 5 half's right?" Ajisai nodded with a warm smile "Yes uhm Killer can we go and see him know?" 

Oichi was looking at Ajisai closely. Where did she remember her from? She frowned slightly and rubbed her head. 'I can't push myself right now…if I do I'm gonna pass out.' Her knees started to buckle slightly. "Jess can we go to…please?" Oichi asked tightening her grip around her arm. She didn't know why but she was getting an uneasy feeling in her head. She wasn't sure if it was her mind trying to point warning signals about this girl or her mind trying to block something…important maybe…about this girl.  
Ajisai was already walking away with Killer "Do you always have to by him Arby's?" Ajisai chuckled "He always asks me on the phone to bring him some, did he say when he's getting his new arm?" Ajisai asked Killer.  
"No clue…I haven't really asked him."  
Jess smiled at Oichi "Come mom is waiting for us" Jess held her arm tighter alright walking with her. Oichi turned her head back to Ajisai. Her eyes narrowed slightly at her until Law thumbed her forehead. "Pay attention to how your walking. Your body is still weak." Oichi pouted at him and turned her head leaning on Jess a bit more. "Sorry…I need a bit of help…with walking…" Jess giggled "Its okay"

Reaching the area Aurora was already waiting for them and she smiled "Jess! I have already opened it up for you I have to go to Kid's room" then she noticed Oichi "Oh my! Oichi you're here! Look at you cute as a button with that long hair!" then her tablet beeped "Oh sorry a gotta get going, don't forget your oppentient an hour for your ultrasound!" Aurora skipped off.  
Oichi blinked. 'Kid's he's here…mmm…well with Killer being here I should have figure so…' She looked down a bit sadly. 'It's my fault that he's here…' Her arm trembled a bit around Jess. Jess frowned "Its okay Oichi, he's been here since the that day… its okay he's alright" Oichi sighed. 'Well I should be happy that his alive right…' She smiles lightly. 

Reaching the area, Oichi was looking around at the place  
"Whoa…" Oichi eyes widen. Jess smiled and walked up to the door and opened it. Jess walked in Oichi and brought her over to the Pod. The scientist bowed to Jess. "Out please, she's in good hands." They bowed again and left the room.

"Oichi sissy here is mom." Jess smiled. Oichi eyes widen as tear came to her eyes. "It was hard to believe even when you told me but…now seeing her up close…" Oichi smiled. "She's as pretty as I remember." Jess smiled "She hasn't aged… its from being in that cryo tube…" Jess walked her over to the panel and was right away with one hand put on the handprint scanner and it turned green,

Oichis eyes widen as the pod opened, Everyone gasped slightly "Jess what you doing…? You know you cant do that with out aurora!" Danni snapped her. Jess ignored her and walked back to the spot she was at with Oichi, Oichi watched and saw Dawn's eyes fluttered open. Her deep greens eyes see's jess and smiled then her eye widen as her eyes landed on Oichi "Oichi….?"  
Oichi slightly panics. "Uh..uh…" She wasn't sure what she was going to say if she ever got a chance to speak to her again. She didn't know what to say and her words got caught in her throat. "A-Auntie…?" Dawn smiled at her and reached out for her "look at you so beautiful, still have the cute glow on you. You have grown up, oh how I wish I didn't miss it all thought memory saving moments" Dawn frowned then smiled "But there's is new ones that we shell all discover"  
All Oichi could do was nod before her legs gave out on her. Law quickly caught her before she hit the floor. Then Dawns eyes landed on Danni and they widen "Danni your tummy…. Are you…?" Danni held up a peace sighed. "Yup! I have a little person inside my belly. Congratulations! I look to you to buy all the diapers, toys, and liquor!" Danni says laughing.

Dawn glared at her "NO liquor! how many times do I have to tell you not to fricken drink?! and you better not drink while pregnant like you did once with caring Oichi, I will beat your ass after you give birth!"  
Danni stuck her tounge out at her. "Blah. As you can see Oichi turned out to be a wonderful buttercup…and that was a glass of wine dammit! Don't get those mixed up. That's why Oichi loves wine now." Oichi frowned as Law picked her up bridal style. "WHAT!? Since when have I ever drinking wine!" She says glaring at Danni. Danni giggled. "Remember all those red jucie cups I gave you when you wouldn't stop crying…yup that was nothing but wine and you drinking it righ to down and went to sleep." "MOM!" Oichi yelled. Danni held her has up in defense. "What!? It was only a few times and your even addicted to it." Oichi frowned at her. Danni laughed. "Anyways, even if I wanted to drink I can't. Frank took all my stashes and locked them up from me…the party pooper…I can only drink on special occasions WHICH are rare these days…"  
Dawn's eyes widen she lifted herself up making Jess gasp.

Law moved Oichi out the way near Sabo. Dawns feet touched the ground. "Danni….." she said in a low voice. Jess gulped. "Mom don't…." she quickly ducked behind the capsule.

Danni had her arms crossed smirking. "Yessss." Dawn stood up slowly making Jess eyes widen, Dawn almost lost balance but caught herself, making Jess frowned "Mom get back in the pod!"

Dawn looked over to Danni "You gave your child WINE JUICE BOXES!" she shouted at her in such anger the floor cracked underneath her as the crack went to the wall.

Danni simply smiled. "Why yes I did." Dawn stood there standing then the door opened and Aurora rushed in. "What the fuck?! Dawn get back in the pod now!" Dawn's rolled back as her body shook, Jess's gasp and reached for. "MOM!"

Sabo quickly ran to her, catching her. Jess frowned rushing over. "Thanks Sabo for catching her…." "Put her back in now before she has a body collapse I have pump the cure in her quickly."

Danni sighed slightly as she rubbed her tummy. "Your auntie hasn't change one bit little one." Aurora was already by the control panel and pushed the blue button and the blue liquid went through her body, Sabo pulled jess away as Aurora closed the pod and Dawn was soon back to sleep.

Oichi frowned as she watched this. Clinging to Laws sweater. Aurora sighed and put her hands on her hips in anger. "I told you not to open the pod so much! Let your mother be until the 10th stage is made!" Jess frowned "I wanted her to see Oichi…" Aurora sighed softly. "You could have turned on the hearing mod where she would hear but still asleep… if your uncle found out what just happen he will ground you from coming back here and I don't want him doing that to you." Jess frowned looking down.

Danni smiled lightly. "Aurora dear, can't you let her off with a warning this one time. Besides it was my fault for pushing Dawn like that with that little joke." Oichi looked over to her. "Do you honestly believe I would ever do that to you? Maybe now but not when you're a baby." Oichi pouted. Danni chuckled. "After running away twice now I needed to confirm if she still had that fiery tone of her. Sorry about that." Jess shook her head "Mama D that wasn't funny…"

"Maybe…Maybe not." Danni chuckling.

Aurora sighed. "Well then, Danni off you go to room 19 that's where we will do your ultrasound." Jess smiled "Sweet!"

Danni sighs. "Alright. Let's get this over with." "Wait did you already do one on Ajisai ?" Aurora nodded "A Boy." Jess giggled. "Ya! A boy!"

Oichi frowned slightly. That uneasy feeling started to bubble up again. Why did Jess care is that girl was having baby? Someone close to Jess maybe…? She turned her head and placed it on Law's shoulder. "Sleepy?" He asked her. "Something like that…" "We still have to go to the mall. You need some clothes don't you." She nodded. "Yeah…" Law sighed mentally. He could tell how easily she was frustrated even if she herself didn't know it.  
Jess looked at Oichi then Law. "Law why don't you take her to the café for some food and rest for a bit after we finish up with the ultrasound?"

"Sure." He says. Jess smiled "Good"

Not long, Danni was laying in room 19 on the hospital bed lifting her shirt, everyone sat around her. Aurora gave the tablet to Danni, she was about to put the gel on with a beep came on her phone, she groaned and looked "shit, Law you have to do it there's an Emergency in the ER." She walked over to Law handing him the gel and the wand "Have fun," Aurora rushed out. Jess smiled "Come on Law I wanna see my little brother or sister Right Oichi?!"

"I hope it's a boy…I've had my fair share of sisters." Danni smiled. "Florina and Izzy want's a baby sister." "Bump what they want! I want a baby brother!" Danni laughed as Law placed the gel on her tummy. Law then placed the wand on her belly. Danni, Jess, and Oichi watched the tablet. "Pllelaasseee be a boy…." Oichi says pouting. The baby came into a view making the girls smile. "Awww look at the baby… it's gotten big…" Jess smiled.

"Is that what I looked like when I was in your tummy?" Oichi says poking Danni. Danni smiled and nodded. "Yeah you were." Law moved the wand trying to get a good view, the baby was being stubborn.

"Well at least we found out that the baby inherited the stubborn trait…" The girls giggled, law moved more and Jess's eyes widen. "Wait stop Law." He stopped and jess pointed with a grin. "Look, a penis!"

"Well then…congratulations Mama D. Your gonna have a boy." At the same time, Danni and Oichi held up their victory sign. "YYEEAAHHH!" They both said making Sabo laughed. "So, I guess neither of you wanted a girl." Danni smiled. "I already have three of them. I'd rather it be a boy so we can wrestle." Oichi pouted. "Ma! I wanna wrestle with him…" Law shook his head. Jess started to laugh "Hahaha!" "I wonder if he's gonna look like Frank or you…" Oichi says looking at the baby. Danni smiled softly. "I hope he looks like Frank. He'd be the cutest or…very handsome…oh who am I kidding! He'd be so cute!" Danni says as hearts filled her eyes. Frank rushed panting. "I'm sorry I'm late, work."

Oichi and Danni smiled. "We're having a boy!" They say together. Franks eyes widen "A… boy...?" He walked over looking at the baby and smiled. "A boy!" Jess smiled at him excited face, Frank leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Danni, I was gonna do this later for dinner but I'm being called to the capital for a mission… so…" He reached behind his pocket taking out a ring making Jess and Oichi gasp. This ring designed with silver Delicate petals reach up to the stone from the engraved style shank. Sweet ribbons wrap around to the front completing, with 1 cut carat Diamond.

"Danyeal Keshia Takano, will you marry me?" Frank asked going on his knee's, Jess and Oichi's eyes widen "oh my god….."

Law and Sabo were just as shock but not as shocked as Danni. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the ring and Frank. "W-What…I…" Her face turned red. Something Oichi had never seen before. "You want…to marry…someone like me?" Tears came to the corner of her eyes. Frank looked up at her "I love you Danni, we are meant to be." Danni sat up quickly. Oichi caught the tablet before it hit the floor. "B-B-But I can't cook! I have anger issues, I hate when touch my things, I can be rough around the edges and destroy houses and buildings and ships and planes and hate animals and…and..and…" Tears started to roll down her face. Oichi giggled. "Mom! Say yes already! Jeez…" Danni bit her lip and covered her face in embarrassment. She nodded her head to Frank. Frank smiled and put the finger on finger and kissed her hand. on her finger and smiled happy before she felt a sudden darkness take over. Oichi panicked as she fell forward into Frank. Frank's eyes widen and caught her, Jess gasped "Mama D!"

"Mama…" Oichi says wearing a concerned face. Law patted her head. "She's okay. She just fainted." Frank picked her up and placed her back on the bed sitting on the bed holding her hand gently "I love you Danni."

Jess smiled. "Looks like you finally got your wish, to find the woman of your dreams and have a child. You have passed on the Valkyria blood line for being the last of your family and line." Frank smiled looking down at Danni.

Oichi sighed and smiled as she poked Danni's cheek. "One of mama's dream was to one day get married…" Oichi giggled. "Shoot…I should have caught that on camera!" Sabo held his phone up. "As always I got it covered. Moments like these should always be recorded." Oichi crossed her arms. "Is that right…I'll remember that when it's your turn with Jess." Jess's eyes widen with a red face. Sabo's face turned slightly pink. Jess felt her heart thumped 'it will happen…' Law was rubbing his chin until he snapped his fingers causing Oichi to look back at him. "I figured it out…" "Figured what out?" "I figured out where you get that habit of blurting out your faults when your embrasared." Oichi blushed and punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut up! I do not do that…" "Okay…when your caught off guard you do it…better?" Oichi pouted. "…and here I always thought you would get it from your dad…" Law mumbles. "S-Stop evaluating my family!" Oichi says pinching his cheek. "O-Ow…" "I'll make you eat bread all week if you don't stop…" "Okay…Okay…" He says grabbing her hand.

Oichi woke up Saturday morning to noise going on downstairs. She groaned as she turned over and touched an empty spot in bed. She frowned. Law had to work today since he had been taking care of her for a while. He told her that he didn't know when he would be home today. She sighed. Not to mention today was her birthday. She looked over to the calendar where July 22 was circled. Law had told her that he had gotten her something to decorate the corner of her room since it was empty and a nice surprise. She tried find out by calling Jess and Sabo but those butt faces wouldn't tell her anything. She pouted and curled up under her blanket. She was about to drifted off to sleep until she heard her door bust open. "BBIIIGGGG SSISSTEEERRRR!" She heard Izzy shoot. Oichi growled and turned the blanket over, trapping Izzy inside. She then twirled and through the blanket and Izzy out the window. The window broke as Izzy feel to the ground. Oichi walked over to it to see Izzy unfolding herself in the blanket. She looked up and smiled. "Oh, my big sister! Only you would show me so much love on your own birthday!" Hearts appeared in her eyes. "I LOVE YOU BIG SISTER! SHOW ME MORE OF YOUR LOVE!" Oichi rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. "I miss Laaawwwww!" She yelled slamming the door.

Downstairs Florina was cooking while Terry was on the phone. "I don't care what photo shoot you have to do bring your ass down here! If Ryan can make it then you can to! Ughhhh I don't care…wait how many…hmmm…well I mean in no means you should leave those lonely beautiful ladies alone…what a situation…" Florina threw a spoon at Terrys head. "Uh oh I mean no! Bring your ass to this house and at least bring a gift or something…she lost all her stuff in the storm. Yes, including the fashion crap you got her…Hello? Hello? OOOOO You did not just hang up on me…" An angry mark appeared on Terry's face.

In Dante's room, he was on the phone. "It's okay Mom…I understand your sick and Oichi will understand to. I could care less about if my sister comes…oh the twins? The should already be here. They have the address so many their around town or something. Yes, don't worry I'll take good care of them. You need to watch your health more. Just because you think your young doesn't mean you are." Dante laughed. "Yes, I'll have Oichi call you when she wakes up. I'll make sure she gets your gift. Alright. Bye mom." He hangs the phone up. He sighs. "It's not that big of a deal…but I guess with all the things that she had been through she deserves to have some fun."

Oichi was relaxing in the bath a bit depressed. Her hair, that she still hasn't cut, was wrapped up into two buns and in a shower cap. She pouted. "Stupid Law…working on my birthday…" She then sighs. "Well…I can't blame him. I don't wanna get in the way of his work." She stood up and got out. She grabbed her towel and wiped herself dry. She took the shower cap off as she walked out the bathroom. She had padded up the broken window with a thin dark sheet until it was fix. She walked over to her dresser and pulled up out a new pair of batman panties that Law brought her. It was laced up on the sides and the symbol was on the front. It also glowed in the dark. She then digs in the drawer and pulled out a black bra with white lining and batman symbols covered all over. She giggles. She loved Batman so much! If she could decorate her room full of nothing but Batman then she would be the happiest ever.

On the bed, she had laid out the outfit that Law also brought her yesterday. "Maybe he was spoiling me because he would be here today." She looked down a bit sadly. He phone started to ring. She went over saw a nameless number calling. She picked it up. She sat on the bed. "Hello?" "Hey there sis!" "Ace?" "The one and only." "You got a new phone?" "Something like that. So, when is the party starting?" "Oh um…it's gonna be around one." "You sound a bit down…" "Well…kinda…" "Well come on…don't keep me waiting. Spill." Oichi started to take her hair buns out. "It's just…Law might not be here for the party…" "Why is that?" "He has to work. I mean I understand he has to work and everything and I feel like he was spoiling me all week was because he wouldn't be able to make it…" There was a pause on the phone. "So…you miss him?" Oichi blushed. "Yea…" "You want him to be there?" "I do…" "Then say no more!" "Huh?" "See ya at the party!" He hands up. "Wait Ace! What are you going to do!?" She groans as she falls flat on her bed.

Vivi and Nami were Ace was in the mall carrying some back when picked his phone up and dialed Sabo's number. "Hey bro…you busy? Well hop off Jess's ass for a second. I need a favor…"

A knock on the door was heard and Terry went to opened it. "Yo! What up Terry!" Bri says smiling. Tiff was behind her holding gifts. "Where is the birthday girl!?" Terry pointed upstairs. The twins giggled as they handed Terry the gifts. Bri was wearing a thin strap shirt with a row of ruffles at the bottom and a pair of blue shorts with brown boots. "Your since of fashion is questionable as always…" "Shut up!" Bri says kicking him in the shin. Tiff was wearing a long-sleeved dress with polka dots up top and on the bottom. She was also wearing boots. "Has she come down stairs yet?" "No, she's probably just getting up." The twins giggled as they ran upstairs.

It was just turning eleven when Sabo drove up to Grand Line hospital. He pulled up into the parking lot and grabbed a black bag. He smirked evilly as he walked into the building. He took the elevator to the second floor where Law had a shared off with Dr. Kureha. He knocked on the door a young child opened it. "Chopper what's up?" Chopper smiled happily. He had blue eyes, fair skin, and a white doctors jacket on. He was wearing a fuzzy top hat with a medical cross. "Sabo! Why are you here? Are you injured!? I'll treat you free of charge! Just don't tell Dr. Kureha." Sabo laughed. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind but I'm here to see Law." Chopper nodded and let him in. Law was filling out the last of the paper work when he saw Sabo walk in. "Why are you here?" He asked frowning. "Sounds like you're a bit moody. You know today is Oichi's birthday. Shouldn't you be…" "I want to be there but I need to get this work done. I'm caught up but more files keep coming up and…" "Wait you said you were caught up, right?" "Yeah…" "Good! That means we can chat a bit. It's about Oichi." Law looked at him and then sighed. "Alright. We can go on the stair case. They are setting up a new security systems so the staircase is the best place to talk. Chopper I'll be back in a few." Chopper nodded. "Alright." Sabo smirked and followed him out to the stair case. As Law walked down the stairs, Sabo grabbed a roll of tape.

Back at Dante's house Bri and Tiff had busted through Oichi's room to find her curled up on the bed. "Oichi what are you doing?" Bri asked as Tiff closed the door. Oichi sat up still in her bra and panties. "Oh…sorry I was trying to call…someone…" Tiff giggled. "Was it your boyfriend? The red head?" Oichi looked down. "N-No…we aren't together anymore." Bri smiled. "You broke up! Finally! The bastard was no good for you anyway so your dating the other one, right? His name…um…Law the doctor!" Oichi blushed as Bri and Tiff giggled. "Hurray!" The yelled as they jumped on her. "H-Hey…s-stop that t-tickles! Hahaha!" Bri and Tiff sat up on the bed. "I'm just happy. You seem so much happier with Law! Your hair even grew out! Look how long it is!" Tiff's eyes sparkled as she ran her hand threw it. "It's soft!? Filled with both pain and love. Your gone through a lot Oichi…but you came out okay." Oichi smiled at the twins. "Yeah…thanks to Law and Jess and my friends…I'm doing better then ever." Bri and Tiff smiled as they hugged her. "Aw…at first I didn't like this Jess person but I wanna meet her." Tiff says. They then started to drag her to the bathroom. "Come one let's get your hair done! We can't have Law and Jess seeing you like this!" "Wait Law is…" "Less talk more walking!" Bri blinked. "Wait we are missing something!" She walked downstairs just in time to run into Terry. "Hey, a package just came for Oichi. Give it to her okay."

Bri took it. "Uh…sure…hey I need the wireless speaker. We are gonna make Oichi all pretty!" She laughed. Terry smiled and handed her the speaker. Bri walked but stairs looking at the package. She walked in the room and closed the door. "Hey Oichi! You got a package from…someone named Marylin from…Celtica?" Oichi walked out the bathroom with a towel around her neck. "Nana?" She grabbed the package while Bri set the speakers up in the bathroom. Oichi's eyes widen. "It is from nana!?" She started to open the box. She pulled out a letter.

'My dear Oichi, I wish you the happiest sweet 16 birthdays! Jess mention you lost all your batman stuff and when I saw this at comic con I could not help myself and got you this dress and flats. I hope you love them! Don't forget to check the black envelope, with all love your nanna Marylin ❤'

Oichi blinked. She walked over to the bed and pull the black envelope and put it to the side. Her eyes widen and she started to squeal in happiness. Bri and Tiff walked out. "Oichi?" Oichi held up a dress with thick straps and ruffles at the bottom. It was covered in batman symbols, The Batman, The Joker, and the bubble side effects. It had a yellow band in the middle with a black batman symbol. She also held up a pair of batman flats with beaded Batman symbol covering the tip and with Bat on one heel and Man on the other heel. "My nana got me this for my birthday!" Bri and Tiff looked at the dress with wide eyes. "Whoa…that's so cute!" Tiff says holding the dress. "I know the perfect hair style for you!" Oichi giggled as she grabbed the black envelope It had V.I.P in gold letters. She opened as starts and hearts filled her eyes. "S…S…S…She got me wrestling tickets! V.I.P TICKETS!" Oichi jumped up and down in excitement. "Nana you're the best!" She took the tickets and placed them in her drawer neck to her bed. "Teehee!" Tiff grabbed her. "Okay. We got it. Your nana is awesome come on! We gotta get you ready! Bri turn the music on loud! Let's get to work!" Bri nodded and turned on a mixture music of rap, techno, rock and remixes.

Dante was coming out his room hearing the music. He sighed. "Seems like the twins are here. Didn't even say hi to there uncle…" He walked downstairs. It was almost one and he still needed to get the rest of Oichi's gifts.

Jess smiled as Sabo drive her car to Dante's, it was Oichi's birthday. The trunk was packed with presents. Orca was in the backseat laying down. She was Harley Quinn You're The Problem DC Comics White shirt, Harley Quinn Red and Black Skirt with DC Comics Harley Quinn Flats. She had DC Comics Harley Quinn Rubber Bracelet 6 piece on her right wrist and DC Comics Harley Quinn Choker and Harley Quinn Suicide Squad Belt. sabo's dragon's breath ring and necklace on. Along with Oichi's necklaces she get jess on her birthday along with her Urn necklace that she never takes off unless in the shower.

Sabo was wearing black skinny men jeans, black converse and a grey v-neck shirt. Sabo was also wearing the promise girl jess got him and the urn necklace. He reached out and held her hand as he drove to Dante's. Jess smiled "I'm excited" Jess giggled tapping a white baker box on her lap  
Sabo rubbed his shoulder. He was on the phone with Ace. "Yes, I left it on the porch…Just bring it along with you. Yeah there is another one in there so be carful when you bring it." He hangs up and crack his neck. "Alright I wonder if the twins are gonna be there. I think you would like them." Jess blinked "Twins?" "On the Island Tiff was the one who made my hair all soft and fluffy and Bri kicked the shit out of Ace but they both love feeding Luffy." Jess giggled "Awww, I can't wait to meet them!" 

Reaching the house, Sabo pulled up. She smiled "Have terry you help you with the presents and the other one, its being delivered" Jess smiled getting out of the car and then going to the back seat letting Orca out and she rushed out all hyper "Come on girl" Jess walked to the door taking the Orca's leash, Sabo opened the door for her and she walked in. "Hey everyone."

The living room was bigger then she remembered as she walked in. There were two seats of three seated chairs sitting across from each other. There was a gray rug on the floor and a huge flat screen on the wall in the middle of an open bookcase. It was connected to the kitchen. It was opened with a slight arched. The air smelled with different styles of food. Terry was walking out. "Flo where do you want this platter of sushi at?" "Put it on the table with the crab and dumplings." Terry sighed. "Put if I do that where are this Hawaiian style food gonna go? Don't you think your cooking to much! Can't you stick to one style of food?" Izzy yeah. A smack was heard. "If you're not gonna help then get the hell out of the kitchen! Oichi is gonna have the best damn meal even if I have to prepared everything myself!" Izzy sniffed. "Okay…" She said as she moved the foods like she was asked. Terry shook his head and walked out when he spotted Jess. "Hey there cutie! Looks like you're the first one here." Jess smiled at him "Hello Terry where is Oichi?" Terry pointed upstairs where music was pouring down. "Oichi and the twins are upstairs but they asked for no one to come upstairs until Oichi is done getting ready. She got a package from your grandma earlier so that might be it as well." Jess smiled "aww" "It felt very light so maybe some clothes are something." "IZZY DON'T EAT THOSE!" Florina yelled in the kitchen. Terry sighed. "As you can hear Florina is determined to make as much food as possible for Oichi today." Jess chuckled "I can tell, can you go help sabo with the presents?" Terry blinked and smiled. "I don't mind doing anything for you cutie and I'm sure Flo wouldn't mind the help." He walked by her to help Sabo with the gifts. "Oh! Do be careful. Izzy is scared of dogs." He winked and walked outside.

Jess sighed and walks in the kitchen. "Hello Flow and Izzy." Putting the box on the table,

"Hello Jess." Flo says as she cooked at the stove. Izzy blinked and opened it to see what is it but Jess smacked hand. "Do not touch my homemade Batman chocolate donuts for Oichi." Jess smiled at her then walked over to Flow. "You need any Help?"

Florina sighed and smiled at Jess. "I am a bit overwhelmed here since someone has been doing nothing but making trouble…" She shoots a glare to Izzy who pouts. She then looks to Jess. "Just feel free to make any food you like. We have plenty ingredients to make whatever you like. You know Oichi as much as us. Oichi has been though a lot and she lost a lot of weight…and…because I'm stuck in this chair I couldn't even help her when she needed me the most…" A tear flowed down her cheek. "So I want to make her a feast of a life time." 

Jess had hearts in her eyes. "I would love too! Terry!"

Terry popped his head in as he gave Sabo one of the gifts. "You ranged cutie." He could feel Sabo glaring daggers at him but he ignored it. Jess smiled digging into her purse. "There is a meat store right down the road I want yooou" she wrote some items down. "To go and get Beef Angus Rumb Roast, 2 really and they also sell mushrooms and other stuff so get 10 cans of mushrooms and they have a special sauce I also get at Ock'n save 'Old traven style Mushroom pot roast' get 10 of thoughs." She gave him the list and took out wallet taking out 500 bucks, she smiled. "No keeping the change!"

"Sure cutie I'll do anything for you." Again, Terry ignored the death glare from Sabo. "Thank you Terry! Just promise to take River out on a date." Jess right away started to help Flow "You should take a break, Izzy do you mind taking Orca out in the back yard for me?"

Izzy pushed Sabo out his way making him fall over a foot stool. "Terry!" "Your glares don't work against me remember? Now move it. I got work to do. Plus, if I get to go on a date with that sexy ninja then I'll do anything for Jess." He laughed as he grabbed his keys and left. Izzy was ways away from Orca. "I'm not touching that!" She pouted hiding near the food cubby. Florina sighed. "I'll do it. I could use a small break." She rolled over to Orca. "Come on cutie. Let's go play outside." She opened the door in the kitchen to the backyard. "Izzy I will need your help." Izzy shivered and nodded as she quickly ran to the other side away from Orca. They held to the backyard.

Jess humming in the kitchen cutting up some fresh chicken flow made. "Sabo I know your upset."

"You damn right I mad! Why does he always do that!" Jess frowned. "Nothing is going to happen, I don't let Terry touch me that kind of away…"

"All that flirting with you and you expect me to not be upset!" A vein popped on Jess's head as she raised the knife and went down on the chicken hard making Sabo's eyes widen and he gulped "You finished Sabo?"

Sabo pouted and crossed his arms. Jess smiled at him "Good help set up or something…" Jess kept on chopping up the chicken.

"Tisk…" Sabo turned on his heels and stormed outside. He flopped down on the porch frowning. "Why can't he go find his own girl…gotta be hitting on everyone else's girl." He leans back on the chair and sighed out. A few minutes later He notices the UPS truck driving up. Dante was leaning out the window smoking when he saw this as well. He watched them bring out a wooden box. He sighed. "Only one person I know who got something that big for today…" He sighs out goes back to smoking.

The man smiled and walked to the door knocking out it.

Dante walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Hello Sir, I have a package for Oichi Yamamoto"

"Is that right…" Dante says blowing smoke in the man's face. The man coughed slightly as he handed him a board and paper. Dante sighed his name at the bottom and gave it back to him. "Thank you sire" he walked away, back into his truck and left. Jess came rushing. "Oh Goodie its here! Dante and Sabo please take it to the garage quickly before Oichi comes down stairs and open it up and get it ready for her" Jess giggled and walked back into the kitchen.

Dante looked at Sabo. "You can handle it." Sabo looked at the wooden boxed and sigh. "Sure…why not punish me more?" Dante turned around and walked back into the house. "I need a drink…" Dante says walking up the stairs to blasting music. He heard giggling in the room and smiled slightly before going back to his room.

Inside Oichi's room Bri was dancing as Moon Trance by Lindsey Stirling played loudly. "Oh man Oichi! I can see why she's your favorite! She's killing that violin!" Oichi giggled as Tiff did her hair. "Is this why you got into music? I can totally agree! Your gonna love grandma's gift whenever it gets here!" Bri says dancing to the beat.

It was just about time for the party to start. Flo was back in the kitchen finishing up her dish. Terry had brought back the items that Jess need and she focused on what she was cooking. Soon people started showing up. Robin, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji came carry gifts. Sabo and Terry were in the living room watching tv. "Yo!" Sabo says. "You can put you gifts over there in the corner. Robin and Nami looked around. "Wow… this is a pretty nice place." Terry stood up and walk to them making Sabo frown. "My two beautiful angels have walked in. Your Oichi's friends?" They nodded. Sanji was burning with fire. Zoro notice a ps4 down in the bottom shelf. He walked over and pulled out Mortal combat. "Yo Sabo?" He held the game up. Sabo smirked. "I don't play games but if you want ass beating I can help you out." Zoro chuckled as the set the game up. Sanji was protecting Nami and Robin from Terry's advantage until Terry say Sabo and Zoro playing. "Hey! I play winner!" Sanji sighed out as Nami and Robin took a seat.

Sanji went to the kitchen to see Flo and Jess hard at work. He noticed Flo was struggling with a dish. "I can help if you like? Florina looked at him and smiled. "Thank you very much." Sanji smiled at her. "You should take a break. Tell me what it is your cooking and I'll finish it up for you." Florina shook her head. "No thank you. I've taken a break for a while." "Then what can I do to help so you don't tire yourself pretty hands out?" Florina blushed slightly. "Oh um…well Oichi is a big eater so I'm just making all sort of dishes for her. So, If you wanna help just cook…I guess." Sanji smiled. "Of course. I love being in the kitchen. My name is Sanji and your name?" "Oh? I'm Florina…I'm one of Oichi's younger s-sisters." "Oh? A sister of Oichi? I can tell you both has outstanding beauty." Florina's face turned red as he grabbed some items. "I have a friend who's coming to. He's a huge glutton so I'll help prepare food and drinks." He says as he starts cooking.

Back in the living Gaara shows up. "Yo?" He walks over to see everyone looking at the screen as Nami beat Zoro in Mortal combat. "Hey Nami what the hell! You can't keep using the same move over and over?" Nami shrugged. "What's the big deal…I won though right?" Terry laughed as he grabbed Gaara's gift and placed it with the others. Gaara "Some of those are from Naruto and Sasuke. He sat down. "Where is the birthday girl?" Nami pointed upstairs where more upbeat music was playing. "Seems like she getting ready." Gaara smiled. "I see." Yuki and Hinata were the next to come. Followed by Danni and Frank. Terry brought out a extra two seated sofa so Danni could relax in it. Frank sat next to her. "Wow Mama D. Your belly is getting big!" Nami say smiling. Danni smiled and rubbed it. "Yes, our little boy is growing day by day." She sniffed in the air. "All that food smells so good!" "Would you like something to eat Auntie?" Danni nodded. "Yes! I'm sure Oichi wont mind. I am feeding for two." Terry smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Flo! Auntie needs a plate." Flo pointed to a separate table with food on it. "I know so I made her food incase she got hungry. Terry picked up a plate. "Let's see…she can't have this or this…but she can have this…and that…annnnnd some of these. Alright." "Sanji you got a nice juicy drink ready?" Sanji smiled and handed him a cup. "Thank you." He grabbed napkins and a fork and went to hand Danni her plate. "Here you go Auntie." Terry sat up a stand for her drink. "Aw thanks Terry dear." Terry smiled and took her's and Franks gift.

Luffy busted through next. "FFOOOODDDDD!" He was running straight to the kitchen before he was stopped by Dante was coming down the stairs. He had Luffy by the back of his collar. "Hey let me go! FOODDD!" "I was waiting for you to show up Luffy…we are going to have a little chat…" Luffy struggled as Dante took him up stairs. Ace walked in tired. "S-Sabo…a little…help…" Sabo got up and walked outside with Ace. The others watched as Ace and Sabo lifted a huge gift wrapped back and placed it in the middle of the floor. "What the heck is that?" Nami says blinking. Ace and Sabo breathes out. "Just…a opening gift that Oichi needs to open up first before anything…" The box slightly moved making the boys laugh nervously. Everyone raised their eyes until they heard the music finally stop.

Yuki and Hinata walked in "Hello everyone" Hinata waved "Hey"

The kids were into the game that they barely heard her. "Crap! Nami stop using the same move!" "Why should I! I'm winning!" "That's not how you play!" In the kitchen, Jess hummed softly putting the tops on the slow cookers and she put them on high. "It should take 4 or 6 hours on high."

Florina was flipping through her homemade recipe book. Jess can you hand me that?" Jess smiled. "Sure" she handed Flow the book and smiled "I'm gonna take a break" Jess smiled and she walked out into the living room.

"Uggghhh…." "Hahaha! You lost again!" Zoro dropped the controller. "Alright you asked for this! Get out the cards! Now that I know the trick to that I'll drop you in that game!" Nami smirked darkly. "Oh silly Zoro. You personality will never beat me at a card game."

Jess looks up at the stairs and quickly sneaking upstairs. She walked to the Oichis door as she can hear the music. Jess knock on the door.  
The music was turned down slightly and the door opened a bit and Bri peaked out. She opened it more. She blinked at Jess then sighs out. 'I asked Terry not to let anyone come up here yet. We are trying to surprise everyone.' "Sorry but Oichi doesn't want anyone to see her just yet. A few more minutes and she will be ready to come down." Jess smiled "I know but I would like to see my sister please."

Bri sighed. "Sister huh…fine but only for a moment." She opened the door. Jess smiled "Thank you" she stepped in and saw Oichi and her eyes widen.

Oichi was facing her mirror while Tiff gently curled her hair down. "Oichi you look so fricken cute!" Jess giggled skipping over.

Oichi blinked and looked over to Jess coming to her. She pouted. "Jess I was trying to surprise everyone…including you…" She pouted more. Jess poked her cheek "I know I'm sorry, everyone is waiting I'll guess I'll let your cute cousins finishing making you beautiful even though you are already beautiful." Jess leaned down kissing her forehead. "Love you sissy."

Oichi sighs. "Why did I ever believe you would stay away for a hour or two…" Jess smiled and turned around opening the door and walked out closing the door heading down stairs.

"So that was Jessica…" Tiff says. Oichi nodded. "She has nice hair. I'd like to style it one day." Bri jumped off the bed. "Alright…everyone is waiting so let's finish you up."

A few minutes later Bri and Tiff did some last-minute things. "Would she look better with the glasses or without?" "Mmmm without…next year we do with glasses." They put some lip gloss on her and sprayed her in a sweet-scented body spay. They fluffed her hair out slightly and then took a picture to send back home. "Okay you ready?" Oichi shook her head. "I didn't think I can go down there…" "Oh come on silly it's your birthday and you should look as beautiful as you can!" They pulled her out the door. "I can't wait to see Law's face he sees you!" Tiff says. Oichi frowns. "I told you already that he might not be here…" "You said might so means it's a 50/50 chance that he will and I'm taking that chance!" Bri says as the walk down the stairs. They let go of her hand to and walked down to the floor to see everyone playing phase 10. "Hey everyone!" Bri says. Making everyone look at them. "Oichi is ready!" Tiff says as she walked up and dragged Oichi down the stairs. Her face was turning red as everyone stared at her.

Her long hair was now curled from it's purple tips to the middle. Some of it was over her shoulders and the rest was down her back. Nami smiled. "Wow! Oichi!" Ace eyes were wide open. 'Ah Dammit…it's not fair!' He lightly kicks the box. Sabo smiled. "Look at you looking all cute." Danni snapped a picture with hearts in her eyes. "Look at my baby! She's so cute! If I could get up and smoother you I would!"  
Jess smirked "So fricken abortable" Gaara's eyes widen and his face flushed "So cute…" Yuki smiled "Awww look at you!" Hinata flushed with a smile "So cute!" Frank held dannis free hand "My future daughter in law looks so cute!"

Terry snapped a quick picture. As he eyed Gaara slightly. Florina was smiling. "So cute!" Izzy suddenly ran to Oichi. "BIG SISTER IS SO CUTTEEEE!" She was stopped by Bri who back handed her into the wall. "Back off! This is Oichi's time to shine!" Oichi sighed. "Um…thanks for showing up everyone!" She smiled slightly. There were hearts in Danni's eyes as she snapped around picture. Oichi walked down the stairs just when Dante and Luffy were coming out the room. Luffy looked so depressed as Dante dragged him down the stairs. He blinked when he saw Oichi. Oichi moved to the side to let him by. "Hi dad!" Dante smiled. "You look very cute. I just wished you didn't like your mother so much." An angry vein popped on Danni's face. "There is nothing wrong with her looking like me!" "Ha…I can list a book full of reasons." Danni growled at him but then let out a sighed. "I can't with you…" "I can't with you either…" Oichi laughed nervously as everyone looked a bit awkward and out of place. Danni huffed as she cuddled up to Frank. Frank kissed her forehead "ignore him love"

The doorbell run and Dante went to open it. A large gift was suddenly pushed in. "What the…" Bri says backing up. Danni rubbed the space between his eyes. "Jessica…I know you love spoiling Oichi but she does not need all these large gifts…" Jess blinked "It's not mine…" Dante looked at Danni who held her hands up in defense. "Hey don't look at me…it's not my gift…but if no one takes credit when the party is over I'll happily say it was from me." Dante sighed. A he pulled the gift right behind Danni and Frank. There was another gift behind it. Dante frowned. "Really now…" He sighed as he brought that one in as well. He sighed for it and closed the door. He looked at the address. "Ah…I see it's from both your grandmothers…" He says to Oichi. Danni looked to him. "This one to?" Danni walked over. "It just says toy store…" Sabo blinked. 'No way…it' can't be that giant bear can it…'

Ace sighed. "Anyways! Oichi come here! Come open this gift first right quick!" Oichi sniffed and saw the kitchen full of food. Her stomach started to growl. "My tummy says I need to eat!" Sabo walked over and dragged her to the gift in the middle. "No! Wait! The food!" Oichi says making everyone chuckled. "You can eat as soon as you open this!" He handed her a card. She pouted and opened it. "From your big brothers and sister…" She looked at Jess. Jess grinned "Open it Sissy!"  
She looked down at the gift and started to unwrap it. She took off the bow and opened the lid. Her eyes widen. "W-What!?" Everyone leaned in to see what was inside. It was Law. Tied up with a ribbon with a 'Kiss me' tied to his head. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black and gray vest and a black and white tie. He had on black skinny jeans and converses. Ace smiled. "Happy Birthday Oichi!" Law looked up to her and his eyes widen. He was wiggling loose from the ribbon. Just as he got his arm lose Oichi jumped in the box on him. "LAW!" Jess was grinning at this. Oichi giggled as the box tipped over making them fall out the box. She ended up on top of him. She took the tape off his mouth. "Oichi what…" She kissed him. She pulled back and smiled. "You made it!" She says happily. Law sighs and smiled. "Yeah…sorry for being late." Danni had heart in her eyes. "My future grandkids are coming closer!" Nami and Robin were snapping pictures. "Awww I didn't know you two were dating!" Nami says. "I wish Vivi was here! She was rooting for you two!" She says.

Law sits up with Oichi on top of him. She helps unwraps him while giggling. "Best gift ever!" She hugged him in pure happiness. Law chuckled but shot a glare at Ace and Sabo who turned their heads. Suddenly they heard light barking. Oichi blinked. "What's that?" Law reached into the box and pulled out another one. It was moving. Oichi opened the box. "KKKYYAAA!" She pulled out a black and white husky puppy. "Oh my god! It's so fluffy!" She says snuggling the pup. "I'm gonna name you Jason!" Jess laughed "Way to go big bro!" Gaara's eyes widen "wow a puppy…" Hinata was flush "Awwww!" Yuki was smirking "Wow went all out"

Oichi snuggled both Law and the puppy. Bri and Tiff smiled. "See when I take chances I'm never wrong." When the box was cleaned up it was time to eat. Oichi refused to do anything else until she had food in her belly. Terry and Dante brought out a small floor table and placed it in the middle of the floor. Oichi, Nami, Jess, Hinata, and Robin sat at the table while the boys fixed their plates. Jason had fallen asleep on Oichi's lap. "He's so cute!" Oichi giggled she then poked Jess. "Why do you spoil me so! I'm not sure how I feel about the whole…kidnapping part…but none the less! I'm happy Law is here!" Jess giggled "Happy Oichi is all we need" Nami smiled. "You two are to cute. I swear…" Jess smirked "I need, I just wanna smother her" Robin snapped a picture of them.

Sabo was the first to come back with his and Jess plate. "Here you go babe. Oh Flo said she needs your help in the kitchen when you are done eating." Jess smiled "Alright" and took a bite of the food. He sat back to back with her so she could have room to eat. Yuki came can back with Hinata's plate. "Here you are my love" Hinata flushed with a smiled "Thank you dear" Sanji came back with both Nami and Robin's plate. Law came back with two plates for Oichi but put them in front of her. "You're not gonna eat?" Law shook his head. "You know Im picky about my food. Plus, you need to get your strengthen back. Eat as much as you want." Oichi didn't need to be told twice. Bri and Tiff were feeding Luffy happily. "He's so cute! Look his cheeks are like a squrrials! Here Luffy try this!" Luffy was seeing stars as the twins feed him boats load of food. Ace chuckled. "I swear if he ever realizes just how good he has it I'd feel jealous…" Ace says eating some teriyaki. Gaara sighed and eats the food then the door bell rang and they all turned there heads.

"How many deliverys are we going to get today…" Dante says opening the door. A Fed-X man smiled "Hellow Sir package for Oichi Yamamoto" Dante sighed, blowing smoke in the mans face. He siged for the box and closed the door.

"Here." Dante says handing it to her. It was a medium size box, Oichi looked to see it was shipped from Hawaii. "Hawaii…?" Jess's eyes widen. "Its from Sauske and Naruto, there in Hawaii with Naruto's parents… lucky fuckers." Yuki saw Hinata flushed 'hawaiii…' Yuki smiled and kissed her forehead making her smile. Gaara sighed. "Yeah very lucky."

Oichi blink. "Ah. Okay. How very nice of them." She handed it to Terry and went on eating. Danni sighed out. "Flo's cooking has improved so much!" Oichi's eyes sparked. "I love Flo's cooking!" Law had already gone back in the kitchen to preared her more food. Flo smiled at him. "Oichi said you were kind of a picky eater. So, I made you food on the side for later. Grilled fish and rice balls." Law smiled. "Thanks." "Hey Law? Tell me…what do you think of Jess?" Law looked at her. Florina was looking down slightly. Law patted her on the head. "Jess isn't trying to replace you or Izzy. She loves Oichi just like the rest of us and Oichi wouldn't think less of you if you started trusting others to take care of her. You will always be the overprotective sister to her and nothing will change about that." Flo laughed a bit. "Your so typical…knowing everything I wanted to asked." "I'm just very good at reading people faces." He went over and grabbed a bowl of crab. "I already cracked the meat out the shell. Oichi can be a messy eater sometimes. I only soaked it in a bit of butter but she won't know the difference." Law nodded and picked it up. Florina handed him another plate full of different foods. "I'm…happy to know that Oichi is in good hands."

Law smiled and headed back out where Bri and Ace were arguing. "I'm just saying…it's weird that your flat chested when your sister is nicely devolped." Bri took of her shoe and threw straight into Ace's face. "How my body develops is non of ya business!" Danni laughed. An angry mark appeared on Ace's face. "You wanna throw down! I wont go easy on you just because you look like a guy!" Bri stood up after feeding Luffy some steak. "Let's go pretty boy I'll beat ya ass here and now and embarrass ya in front of ya brothers!" "Langange." Danni sung out as she ate some ham. Oichi laughed as Law sat the bowl of crab meat in front of her. "I swear can't you two take it outside somewhere." He says.

Jess looked at Ace "Ace, stop talking about other girl's body. What would Vivi think big brother?"

Ace rolled his eyes at her. "Don't think this is over." He says as Bri flicked him off. Jess smiled and finished her last bite, she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"How was the food?" Flo asked fixing up another of Oichi's plate Jess smiled walking in the kitchen rinsing off her plate. "It was very yummy."

"That's good." Jess smiled at her and looked at her pot roast "Mhmm" she opened it up bring the smell out right away.

From the kitchen Oichis eyes open wide sudden from this oh so fav smell she loves, sniffing she drolled.

Law pinched her cheeks. "What did I tell you about that." Oichi giggled as she stuffs the last of her crab meat inside her mouth. She reached for her second plate. "Hey Oichi let me try that?" Luffy says sliding to her. "You mean this jerk chicken? Sure!?" Luffy grabbed one and ate it. "Yummy!" He says reaching for more. "Hey get your own!" Oichi says pushing him away. "You said try not have!" Luffy pouted until Bri and Tiff dragged him back. "Luffy we got you some right here!" Luffy smiled. "Yaaay! You two are the best!" The twins giggled as they ruffled his hair.  
Oichi was just finishing her second plate. Jess placed the bowl down in front of Oichi making her eyes widen, Jess smacked Luffys hand away. "No for the birthday girl"

Luffy pouted as he went to sulk inbetween Bri and Tiff. "Aww poor Luffy! You want some cupcakes!?" Tiff says making him smile. "Yes!" Tiff giggled as she raced to the kitchen. Oichi was already eating the dish Jess had placed in front of her. "So yummy!" She had hearts in her eyes. Law sighed and shook his head as he smiled at her. "It's to the point when even your glutty is cute." Law played in her hair. Oichi giggled. "It's not my fault that I'm getting yummy food! You can't have any!" She pouted at Law. He chuckled. "I understand." She looks up at Jess. "It's all mine right!?" She pouted at her. Jess giggled "One of them is all yours, the other is for the others. The slow cooker that is purple is your sissy" she takes the spoon and takes a spoon full and held it up to Oichi "Open up!"  
Oichi opens her mouth. "Aaahh" She clamps down on the spoon. "So good!" She mumbles. Jess smiled and kissed her temple "after all your meat I have something special for you"

"Some special? Like what?" Oichi says blinking Jess smiled "you will see, know finish up your meat" Jess sat back next to Sabo.  
Within the hour all the main dishes were finished up by Oichi and Luffy. Luffy was passed out on Tiffs lap and Oichi was leaning on Law going in and out of a food coma. She sighed out happily. "Best birthday ever." Law smiled down at her. Flo came out the kitchen. "Jess came you come her for a moment?" Jess smiled "sure" she got up and walked to the kitchen.  
In the kitchen the food dishes were pilled on one side. Izzy was washing them while listening to music through her headphones. "Strangely she can do this very delicate job very well…" Florina says looking over at Izzy.

Florina rolled over to a table where a Chibi Batman cake was sitting. Jess giggled "Ooo! Oichi will love that" Florina smiled lightly. "Her name and age sit needs to be written on it…I'm a cake decorator. Doing it for a while but even when it comes down to Oichi I can never finish on time…" On the other table was a whole cater of sweets. Cake, cupcakes, cake pops, candy, Small gifts bags with sweets in them. The cake and cupcakes weren't decorated yet. "If you don't mind…I need help with the rest of this." Jess smiled at her "I would love to help" The timer went off and Flo wheeled her way over to the oven as Jess looked over the cake and cupcakes. "Jess…?" Jess turned around and her eyes widen slightly. Flo way holding on to a plate with decorated cookies of Harley Quinn, her cards, and her hammer. "I…I noticed that you liked Harley Quinn…so as thanks for helping me today I baked these for you and also…you can take this as…an apology." Jess looked shocked "You baked me Harley quinn cookies…? Why?" "I admit that I was being very rude towards you and even question your love for my sister. So I'm sorry for my actions." She held out the cookies to Jess. "Please accept my apology…" Jess smiled "Its alright, you care for Oichi I understand. I was rather rude to Kid for the first time"  
Florina giggled slightly. "There is something else I wish to talk to you about…I got permission from mama and papa to tell you this." Jess frowned and sat down "alright". Florina rolled over to the Chibi cake and started to work on it. "It's about one of Oichi's Egos…the last one Michi…"Jess frowned "Unlike the other two Michi doesn't really have a weakness…she can't be put to sleep like the other two so easily. Without the chip in Oichi's head Michi would have already taken over Oichi." Jess's hand went to her chest and frowned more. Flo sighs. "I simply wish to tell you how Michi was born…maybe one day…if something like this ever happens you can use this information." Jess nodded to her. Florina rubbed her stomach. "A while back when I was younger…I was attacked in my room…the attacker broke my arm, cut my throat and shoved a sword through me. The damage was so great that I became parlayed from the waist down…" Jess frowned "who attacked you?" "The person who attacked me was…Oichi…" Jess's eyes widen "wait what..? Oichi attacked you…?" "I know she didn't mean to…but that day was when Michi was born…" Jess frowned "Oichi used to blame herself for that everyday allowing Michi to consume her mind…until papa implanted another chip in her brain. It's not the one you saw. In fact, it's a mini one inside that same chip." Flo's hand started to shake lightly. "He wiped Oichi's memory of that day but even if she doesn't remember her eyes still show that same expression towards me…sadness, regret, guilt…" She frowned. "I hate that look she gives to me but I can't even tell her that. I can't tell her that I'd never judge her for what she did. I can't tell her that no matter she had done I would still love her because she might remember that day…" Jess frowned "So thank you…thank you for doing something that I can't do…telling her that no matter what happens to her you'd never leave her…that is the best thing for Oichi to hear…" She stopped the tears that was coming down her face as she finished up writing on the cake. "I trust you to take care of Oichi…" She says. "I'm sure you already know that you can't say anything about this once you leave this room…Sabo knows this information as well but he doesn't know that Oichi was the one who attacked me. Papa left it up to me to tell him but I leave that to you. If you wish to tell Sabo then you can. His chip wont activate the safety protocol." Jess frowned in anger 'these god dam chips!' Flo then smiled. "Thank you for listening…I guess we should get to work on these sweets…" Jess reached down and hugged "you are welcome, I understand how you feel and I know whats it like to hurt a family member when I almost killed my uncle… well not me… I know what Oichi is going through, having her own darkness within her but my darkness was created but something much more different" Jess stood up and finished helping her.

In the living room Oichi had recovered from her food Coma. There was a movie playing on Netflix while a game of phase 10 was going. "We waited for this final round! Let's see whos gonna be the number one player of phase 10!" Ace says. Oichi giggled. "How did Zoro get to this round and not Nami?" Nami pouted and turned her head. Robin laughed. "Let's just say Zoro had some good luck that day." Law was eating a rice ball. Bri had made a small bed for Jason who was still sleeping. There was knock at the door. Dante, who was sitting down beside Terry watching the movie, got up and answered it. It was Lucci. "Special delivery." He walked in with a bag. Ace looked at the door. "Huh!?" Vivi walked in behind Lucci with a bow on her head. "Oichi!" Oichi looked up and smiled. "Vivi!" She got up and rushed to her. They hugged. "I've missed you!" Vivi says laughing. "I've missed you to!" They giggled. "You look so pretty today! Your hair got longer!" Oichi giggled as they hugged once more. Ace frowned. "I thought you were going back home this summer?" Vivi and Oichi walked back over to them. Oichi settled down back in Law's lap making her blink. "Yeah…but I couldn't miss Oichi's birthday. A-Are you two dating!?" Oichi nodded blushing a bit. "No way!" She got up and went to hug them both. "Finally! I've been waiting forever for you two!" Oichi giggled. "I came at a good time to! Deal me in!" She sits next to Ace. "…but we are already two sets in…" Zoro says. "Never stopped me before!" Ace kissed her cheek. Oichi unwrapped her making Vivi giggled. "So I get both Law and Vivi as a gift." She frowned at Sabo. "What?" "Why didn't you gift wrapped me Jess!" Sabo blinked at her. "So I can get my ass kicked? Yea no thanks. I'll pass."

Lucci came over and placed his and Vivi's gifts down. "I'd love to stay but I've got work to do." Oichi looked at him. "Aww stay longer…" Oichi says. Lucci chuckled and patted her head. "Sorry maybe next time." He walked over to Dante. "I need a word…if you don't mind." Dante sighed and followed him outside. Danni rolled her eyes. "For one day I wish he'd keep work out of days like this…"

Jess walked out of the living room with a white box and smiled "Vivi you here and Sabo I heard you. If you would have asked me I would have made myself a present for Oichi with a cute little bow outfit just for her" she winked at Oichi  
Hi there Jess!" Vivi says smiling. "Dummy Sabo!" Oichi frowned at him. "I just can't win today…" Sabo says. Jess chuckled and walked over to her. "Happy birthday Oichi" She placed the white box on the table. Oichi looked at the box. She put her cards down and open. Her eyes widen. "D-Donuts!" She started to eat one of them. "So, sweet!" Luffy sat up from the smell. "Hey I want some!" Oichi glared at him making him hid behind Tiff making everyone chuckled.

Jess smirked and to the other end "As another treat, I wanna sing you a song that I love and we both love because it was decided to the joker and Harley Quinn" Oichi's eyes widen "You mean that song?! The only song I love from New Year's day?!" Jess smiled "Sabo my IPhone, play the known vocal course I downloaded for The Joker" Sabo smiled and digged through her bag and pulled out her phone and right away went to her music and found the song and the song played Making Oichi grin.

"The heart wants what the heart wants,

I know it isn't you." Jess sang moving her body slightly.

Robin smiled as she recorded Jess singing. Sabo smiled slightly listening.

"Will you take this as a hint

I won't take shit from anyone

You pushed too hard, took this too far

Nothing's ever fair in love and war...

Wipe that grin off your face

You'll always be a joker to me

Same old story, same routine

Now that I've seen the tricks up your sleeve, I'm not one for make believe

You use your illusions and hide what's inside

Save it for someone who buys your love

You'll always be a joker to me, but I'm not laughing anymore"

Oichi smiled eating a donut moving body along with the song. Law had to adjust his body so it wouldn't react to her movements.

"Well, I can't say it's been a pleasure just a pain and quite a mess

I'm no damsel in distress, a weight off my chest

I can breathe without your hands around my neck.

You're mistaken if you ever think you'll make another fool out of me! How pathetic can you be?

Smile at the crowd, take one last bow...

The show's over! No one's laughing now...

You'll always be a joker to me

Same old story, same routine

Now that I've seen the tricks up your sleeve, I'm not one for make believe

You use your illusions and hide what's inside

Save it for someone who buys your love

You'll always be a joker to me, but I'm not laughing anymore

I've got a couple tricks of my own, a few I still haven't shown

When I get you alone, now you see it now you don't!

You've backed me in the corner for the last time I'm taking control 'control'

Standing at the edge with your life in my hands and I let you fall!"

Bri and Tiff rocked with Luffy who had somehow gotten his hands on a donut.

"You'll always be a joker to me

Same old story, same routine

Now that I've seen the tricks up your sleeve, I'm not one for make believe

You use your illusions and hide what's inside

Save it for someone who buys your love

You'll always be a joker to me, but I'm not laughing anymore

It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt..."

Jess smiled and bowed like Harley Quinn

Everyone clapped. Oichi giggled. "I love getting your songs on my birthday! Thank you!" Jess giggled "With Dante's permission I can give you something special from our childhood."

Dante was standing at the door and had nodded. Jess smirked and walked over to the presents and dragged a very huge lavender bag "Oichi…I found… him… he's all yours, I believe its past your due date of letting you have him."

Oichi's eyes started to grow wide. Gaara's eyes widen "Is that?! No way!" Yuki smirked. "Awww you kept him for all these years." Hinata giggled. "Such a cute large purple bear." Jess giggled at her.

Oichi got up and walked to Jess. She grabbed the bear and looked at it. "This bear…" In her mind, she remembered something about it. Not just from their childhood. She heard a giggle in her mid as a quick flash of a child in a red dress popped up and quickly went away. She blinked before a smile came to her face. "Grapey! Are you really giving him to me!?" Jess smiled "Of course! Its your turn Sissy! Remember we made a deal when we were children, he's your turn now."

Oichi smiled lightly. "Thank you…" Jess looked out the window and it was close at getting sundown, Jess smiled at Oichi and took the bear and placed it down. "Come with me, Everyone, come outside!" Jess dragged Oichi outside "SABO! Get it from the garage!"

Law picked up Jason as everyone walked outside. "Yes please that with you…" Danni says clinging to Frank. She had decided to sit and wait. She felt to full from eating. "Robin take pictures!" Robin smiled and nodded. "Jess what's going on?" Jess smirked "Just wait and see Sabo's coming with it."

Jess smiled "Nonsense, I had one of my cousin's fix up an old one and painted it" Sabo pulled it and it made their eyes widen. It was an Old style scooter panted purple with yellow batman symbols.

Oichi put her hands on her cheeks in shock. "No way…" "Whoa…now I got admit that is cool…" Bri says. Robin snapped pictures. "Looks like you have your own ride now." Zoro says nudging Oichi who was still shocked. "Jess…I promise on all the cookies and donuts that I have eaten in my entire life…If find out you spent a lot of money on this…I will poke you non-stop forever…" Jess giggled at her, She then hugged Jess. "I love it! Thank you!" Jess hugged her "Thank my cousin Marcus, he did it for free. I mentioned you and he was like "Ah! So no more lassie, anything for our beautiful flower Oichi, everything is free Ay!" Jess said in her Celtica accent that made everyone gasp and eyes widen, even sabo was taken back form this he as never heard Jess speak with the Celtica accent before.  
Oichi giggled. She pushed Sabo away from the scooter. "Hands off Sabo!" Sabo rolled his eyes before poking her. "You are being very pushy against me today." "Next time wrap Jess up for me and give her to me as a gift…" Sabo sighs. "Alright I got it. You will get her for Christmas." Oichi giggled as she looked over the scooter. "Ahh I love batman so freaking much!" Her eyes sparkled. Jess giggled. "You can't ride it without safety!" looking at Dante who sighed "Which ones?" Jess smiled "Black bag!"

Oichi blinked at them. Jess see's Dante walk back out and put the bag down next to Oichi and stepped back.

Jess grinned. "Go on Oichi!"

Oichi opened the bag and pulled out a black helmet shaped with Batman ears. "W-Wow!" She also pulled out a black leather jacket with the Batman symbol on it. "So cool!" Ace sighs. "I'm just gonna say what everyone here is thinking. Thanks Jess for blowing us out the water with your gifts." Oichi giggled as she and Robin did a selfie with the helmet. Dante blew out smoke. "You can test drive it tomorrow. Right now, let's go open your other gifts. Your grandmother's wont stop calling until you open hers and I've very curious about what that big gift is behind Danni…" Jess giggled and held sabos hand who looked at her, she blinked at him "What?"

"Your celtic accent…." He was flushing, Jess flushed back and looked shy. "What do you think of it…..?"

"It's really cute." Jess giggled and walked with him "Wait until we get home… I think… I'm ready… for you know…"

They walked back into the house. Sabo leaned over in ear. "I might not be able to control myself if you tell me that…" Jess blushed in embarrassment. "hush" She pushed him down and sat on his lap.

Oichi was looking at the gift behind Danni and Frank. "What could this be…" Bri and Tiff walked up to her. "Come on we will help you unwrap it." Bri says. Tiff nodded. Oichi smiled. "Okay!" The three girls started to open the packages until it was reviled to be a gigantic Teddy Bear with Oichi's name in the middle of it's Tummy in the batman symbol. Danni's eyes widen in surprise. "That was a teddy bear!" Dante's eyes were a bit wide to. He was thinking it was some sort of Batman statue or something. "Wow….." Ace says. "Who brought that!?" Vivi asked slightly excited. Jess giggled 'wiw Law really got her it…' Gaara's and Yuki's eyes widen "Wow!" Hinata giggled "So big!" Oichi, Bri, and Tiff eyes started to sparkle. "Kyyaa!" All the girls screamed in excitement as the tackled the teddy bear. "It's so fluffy!" They yelled out in unison. The Teddy feel forward falling on the girls. Danni panic. "Oichi! Girls!" Jess laughed, Dante quickly picked the Bear up slightly. He sighs as he could hear them giggling. "They are fine…" Danni sighed out. "Who got the teddy bear?" Nami asked. "I guess that would be me." Law says petting Jason. Jess was grinning "I knew you would! Good job big brother!" Oichi sat up. "For real!? Wait…how much did It cost?" "Mmm…well it was about 50 or 60 dollars but the store owner is a client of mine. So the only thing I had to pay for was the sow in with was like 20 dollars." Oichi got up and brushed herself off. She then walked over to law and hugged and Jason. "You're the best ever!" Law chuckled. Florina came rolling out. "No fair…you haven't even seen the cake I made you yet…Jess, Terry, Sabo, Sanji, if you don't mind I need some help." Florina says rolling into the kitchen. Jess got up and quickly rushed to the kitchen

Jess and Flo had finished up the cake and treats for Oichi and the other. "Wow Flo…You went all out." Sabo says as he and Terry load them up on the table cart. Florina grabbed the Chibi cake with Oichi name on it. She had a number 16 candle. "I just want my sister to enjoy her birthday…" Jess smiled "Relax Flow she is" Flo smiled. "Terry you and Sabo can roll in the sweets. Um…Jess…do you mind pushing me out there…I think it would make Oichi happier if we both give her this cake…" A slight blush came over her face. Jess smiled "Alright, I would love too" Terry and Sabo smiled. "Alright let's go! I wanna see what everyone got Oichi. Oh Ryan and Maxims are on their way here with their gifts." Terry says. Flo frowned. "I guess it's okay since they are bringing gifts." She lights the candle. "Okay ready Jess?" Jess smiled "Yup" she rolled Flow out into the living room.

The twins were still playing with the teddy bear. Oichi was standing with Law holding Jason. "I can't believe you got me a puppy and a huge ass teddy bear!" "Langue…" "Sorry mom." She giggled. "Oichi!" Flo called out as she brought the cake with Jess. Oichi eyes widen at the cake. "It's so cute!" Terry and Sabo rolled the treat tray out. "Oh my Flo…you went all out huh." Danni says grabbing a cake pop. Flo smiled and held up the cake. "Happy Birthday Oichi!" She and Jess says together. A smile came to Oichi's face. She handed Jason to Law. "I don't like the birthday song all to much, plus Jess already sung for me. So I'm gonna make my wish and blow out the candles." Florina pouted the sighed. "Alright." Oichi smiled. "I wish…mmm…" She closed her eyes and then blew out the candle. Everyone clapped. "Yaay!" Vivi and the others girls yelled out. Oichi took the cake and handed it to Jess. "Hold please." Jess blinked. Florina blinked until Oichi hugged her. "Your awesome Flo! Thank for all the food, and sweets, and gifts, and more food! Thank you!" She hugged her tighter. Flo bit her lip as she tried to hold back the tears. She then flashed a huge smile. "You welcome big sister!" They laughed together making both Danni and Dante smile. Jess giggled "See she's having a good birthday"

Terry and Sabo rolled the treat cart around in the middle of the living room. Everyone piled around it taking sweets and gift bags. Danni shakes Frank. "Frankkk I want some sweets! Oh and a gift bag!" Frank chuckled and kissed "Of course love" he walked away to get her some sweets and a gift bag.

When the cake and sweets were passed out and eaten it was time to opened more gifts. Oichi was sitting in front on Law with her back to her chest. Jason was on the pillow sleeping. Oichi giggled as she rubbed his head. "He's so fluffy!" Law rubbed his back. "Yeah." Terry brought a gift over to her. "Okay cuz it's time to open your gifts!" Oichi smiled and took it. "Mmm this one is from Zoro!" He smirked as he ate some cake. She opened it. She blinked. "You got me Legos!" Nami frowned. "Zoro! She's not a baby!" Zoro shrugged. "I was told she lost everything in the storm and I'm sure everyone got everything I could come up with so…" "This is amazing Zoro!" They look at her. "This is perfect! I use to have a collection of batman Legos. It's gonna be fun starting them up again! You got me four boxes of them to heehee I cant wait to start!" Zoro smiled and then smirked at Nami. Terry pulled two bags out. "These are from Nami." Nami smiled. "Yay!" Oichi went through the bag and pulled out a thin batman jacket. It had a hood made like a mask. She pulled out another one that was black and laced on the side and arms. It also had a hoodie. There were also a pack of batman panties, bras, and socks. In the second bag Oichi got dress with a yellow ribbon in the middle. Purple and black polka dots and a batman symbol in the middle. There were more outfits non-batman related. "I know you love Batman but it doesn't mean you can't dress pretty for your man over here" Law blushed as Oichi held up a black and white striped shirt, Black bleached pants and a beanie hat. Terry picked up boxes. "Hey Nami these must be shoes?" Nami nodded. "They are just the flats since I know Oichi doesn't do heels. I'll come over and we can match up! Okay?" Oichi nodded. "Yes! I would love that."

Terry smiled. "From Gaara." Gaara smiled, Terry handed Oichi the bag. Jess smiled. "I wonder what he got her."

Oichi giggled as Terry gave her the gift. Oichi ribbed the box up and her eyes widen, the pic on the box made her gasp, DC Comics Batman 12-Inch High Glitter Globe Lamp. Jess smirked "Wow!" Hinata and Yuki were smiling.

Oichi smiled to Gaara. "Thank you so much Gaara!" She giggles and placed the lamp to her side. Gaara smiled "You are welcome Sis!"  
Next was Sabo's gift. She opened. "Whoa!" She started pulling out different types of batman hats. "Thanks Sabo! I almost forgive you for not wrapping Jess up for me!" Sabo smiles and sighs up. He pokes Jess. Jess eyes him "This is all your fault. You better fix it." He whispers. Jess's face red "horny jackrabbit" she whispered to him back. Ace and Luffy's gift were knee high socks. They were batman related, splashed in different colors, thigh high socks and even a nice outfit. "Aw…thanks big bro!" Robin gifts had make up. "I don't really wear a lot of make up." "Oh, I know. It's for when you get all pretty for a special day or something. Even during the cosplay week, you looked so cute in make up." Oichi blushed. "T-thank you Robin." Sanji gave her recipe books for food, sweets, and drinks. "Flo tells me you like cooking and from the club activities we do I can tell you like doing it. If you have any questions, then I'll be happy to help.

Terry handed her other one. "from Hinata" Hinata flushed and smiled.

Oichi took the gift from Terry. Oichi pulled out a Batman Beyond statue. Jess gasped "Wow!" Gaara looked surprised, Frank was smiling. Yuki was smiling.

"HaHa thank you Hinata!" Hinata pushed her fingers together "Y-You… welcome.." Terry handed her other one "Yuki" all eyes were on him making him blink "What you think I got her something like I did at Christmas? Oh please, Jess beat the shit out of me if I did that again" that made Gaara laugh at him.

The box was large. Oichi had to stand up to open it. Hey eyes widen. She pulled out yaoi books. "These are...the books I lost…Wow…Thank you!" Yuki smiled. "You are welcome, you can see there all signed by the author." Jess's eyes widen. "No way!" Everyone looked shocked.

Terry chuckled. "Well now. Ryan isn't gonna take that challenge laying down." He pulls out his phone to read a message he got. "Mmm…well…never mind…haha." He went to get Oichi another gift.

Terry picked out a gift from Danni and she got excited. Dante frowned. "Maybe you should open your mothers gifts a bit later." He tells Oichi. Danni pouts. "Why should she!" "I know what you got her..." Danni pouted. "Your such a party pooper…" "Terry take all of Danni's gifts and push them to the side." Dante says. Danni huffed. "You always ruin my fun." "You mean give you the sasfation of embarrassing our daughter…" Danni shrugs. "That to heehee." Terry smiled. "Next gift is from Frank"

"I got something from Frank to?" Oichi says. Frank smiled and watched her open the big bags and Oichi pulled out Grey backrest with the batman symbol and blue on top and Grey neck rest that matched the backrest.

Jess giggled "Awwww Franky!" "Oh wow! Thanks Frank!" Frank smiled. "Anything for my Future daughter in-law" Jess was gigging.

Dante got a text message on his phone. He groaned lightly as she texted back.

Terry looked at this weird long black box with a yellow bow on it. "Oichi this one is not named"

"Is that right?" Oichi says squishing the backrest. Jess looked. "Oh that's from River! Open it up" jess smiled.

"Okay." Terry smile. "The sexy ninja chick!? Yeah open it Oichi hurry up!" Oichi pushed him away. "Keep it in your pants jeez…" She started to opened it. Everyone's widen as Oichi opened and moved the tusse away to reveal a batman long sword. Jess smiled. "She made that with her bare hands."

"Whoa?" Oichi says looking at it. Dante frown slightly. "I can hang this up over the book case." Oichi say giggling. There was a note from River. Oichi read it out loud. "Made it with my own two hands took me months but I hope you love it, happy birthday Oichi. From River." Oichi smiled. "Aw." She looked at Jess. "Tell her I said thank you."

Terry pulled out a heavy gift. "Kinda heavy this one…You want me to opened it here." Oichi nodded. Terry looked at it. "Hmm…It's from Grandma Nina…" He opened it open. "Whoa…" It was a hang batman bookcase. "Grandma got that for me!?" There was a note on the back. Terry took it off. "Find the all black present with pink wrapper. Why pink?" Terry dug through the gifts and handed it to Oichi. "From Grandma Nina…" Oichi tears it open and pulls out a sleeveless dress it was black with a yellow wrap in the middle. It was ruffled at the bottom and had a yellow cape. It was a bit like stream punk dress.

There were a bunch of gifts from Jess that included clothing such as shirts, socks, a robe, bathe suit, sleep wear, undies, a towel that had a batman hoodie on it, flats and flip flops, wrist bands, comforters for her bed and a batman bed frame and a hover board. Ace groaned. "I feel like she trying to outdo us here." Danni smiled. "Well Jess has always spoiled Oichi on her birthday. It's wise not to try to outdo her." Ace pouted.

Terry sighed. "I think you have enough of Batman clothes and things. You should be set for life right now." Oichi giggled as she put a pair of the socks that she had gotten on. "Thanks Jess." She says wiggling her toes. Jess smiled back at her. "Your welcome sissy!" Oichi then tackled her into a hug leaving them both giggling.

A few more gifts were pillows, blankets, clothes and decorated items. Mostly from the family members that couldn't make it. The last gift was the big box that was by the door. Oichi was standing in front of it in the middle of the floor. "Mmm this is both from Grandma Lily and Nina…" Dante and Danni nodded. "Yup…" She started to unwrap it. She gasped out. It was a pure black Cello. "No way…" Danni giggled. "You always were so into and you always played for the family at Thanksgiving so they decided to get you one. "Um…Terry can you help me with this?" Terry nodded and carefully moved the cello only to reviled a violin case. "A…violin to?" Dante smiled. He was on the phone. "Oichi…" Dante walked over and handed her the phone. "Hi there pumpkin! So sorry I couldn't make it there." Oichi smiled. "It's okay Grandma Lily…I know you were sick but thank you for the gifts and sending the twins!" She heard coughing. "You should get some…" Suddenly Ace and Sabo jumped and snatched the phone. "Granny Lily! How we missed you so!" Ace says. "We miss your apple pie as well! You should have send the twins with one." Lily laughed over the phone. "I see you two are doing just as well and Luffy?" "He's doing find to Granny! Oichi is being mean but we deal with that every day!" Sabo says laughing. "You tell my berry boo to not be mean to you boys." Oichi pouted as she took the phone. "Grandma! Don't believe them." Lily laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed your party and your gifts enjoy okay." "Alright granny. Bye." She hung up and pushed Ace and Sabo to the floor before giving the phone back to Dante.

Ace and Sabo laughed. "You guys are so ugh…" Oichi says pouting.

Terry came back down stairs I think those are all the gifts finally. It's a good thing we remodeled this house or your room wouldn't be able to take in all this stuff." Oichi laughed as she cuddled under Law. "Even with all these nice gifts the best gift was having you here." She whispers to Law blushing. He smiled and put his chin on her head. "I'm always glad to make you happy."

Jess took out her tablet in her messenger bag pushing Law away and sitting next to Oichi

Oichi frowned. "Hey, I don't go pushing your boyfriend out the…" Oichi tapped her chin. "Uh…Never mind…" Jess smirked and turned on her skype and smiled at the name she sees, everyone seem to lean behind them to see who Jess was calling. Jess called someone that made Oichi's eyes widen. The screen came on when the called answered Jess smiled "Hi Grandma!"

"Nana?" Oichi says blinking. Jess's grandma is an elderly woman with gray, short hair. She has soft, slightly wrinkled and lightly colored skin. She normally wears little rectangular shaped blue earrings that dangle from her ears. Her eyes are a turquoise. She was wearing a white shirt and a light gray cardigan over it.

She smiled. "Oh my two favorite girls, Oichi sweetheart happy birthday"

Oichi smiled lightly. "Thank you Nana and thanks for the gift you sent. I really loved it."  
She chuckled softly. "I see you are wearing it already, I'm glad you like it!" she grinned "Oh my wait! Get in here boy!" Jess and Oichi eyes blinked then a boy with light skin and orange hair came into few, Jess gasped "SAM?!" his eyes widen "Cuss?! He put his face int the cam "Oh my gof fracken god, yo cuss! Wait is that Oichi?!" Jess nodded "My god you've gotten big what grade you in now?" he flushed "I'm in 7th…. Middle schooler now." Oichi smiled. "It looks like your doing very well. I see your up and on your way." Sam smiled. "Oichi! Happy birthday! Nana can I go back to play my video game?" Marylin sigh "Very well." Sam smiled. "Bye jess! Bye Oichi!" He skipped away, Jess laughed. "Same as always with him. I remember when he had the most cutest crush on Oichi" she poked her.

Law frowned. "A crush…" Jess smacked Law on the back "I said HAD you idiot." Marylin smiled. "Jess, Oichi I can't wait for you two come and see me, you are coming here right?" Jess smiled and looked at Oichi.

"Of course, We'd never pass up a chance to come see you Nana." She smiled at them. "Danni? Where's Danni let me see her tummy." Jess turned the laptop over showing her both Danni and Frank, Frank smiled and straighten himself out and bowed. "Grand Duchess" Marilyn put her hand up with a smile. "Frank no need to bow to me you are like family, Oh my Danni look at you so big. I heard you are having a boy may the moon goddess give you such a bright future with Frank and the baby, congrats on your engagement also." Danni smiled as she rubbed her belly. "Thank you very much. I'm so happy that the smile on my face can't even express the happiness I am feeling right now." Marylin smiled and Jess turned the laptop back to her and Oichi "Alright Grandma we gotta go, I'll call you when me and Oichi plain a date to see you" she smiled sweetly at them "don't forget to bring you handsome boyfriends!" Jess flushed but smiled "Oh grandma of course I wont forget!"  
Oichi blushed looking over at Law. "Bye! Love you both" she hanged up. Jess smile and closed her tablet "So how was it to see your nanna again?" Oichi smiled. "It was good. It's been a while…I can't wait to see her."  
Jess turned her head to Sabo and Ace "So what do you think of my Grandma?"  
Ace and Sabo looked at each then back at Jess. "She sounds nice." They say together. Jess eyed them and then nudged Oichi "soon as Sabo heard that my grandmother was the grand duchess his comment on it was 'oh my maybe she isn't like Oichi's Grandma after all.'" Oichi giggled. "Can you blame him though. Just listen to title alone. 'Grand Duchessss'" Oichi says all dramatic like holding her hand up in a dramatic pose. (Jess) "But Nana is really nice. Other then you the obvious she's not much different from my grandma. I can say though the only main difference is that Grandma Lily is non-threating even when you push her buttons. It's not like she need to but it's not she needs to she has me and the others…Nana on the other hand well…just don't try her with that smart mouth of yours okay." Jess laughed "Yeah, differently to Ace. Even one wrong smart ass move you do she would back hand you!" Jess smirked then sighed "She back hand me twice… I told her to shut up twice nad never acted like that towards her again, Oh! Oichi you remember what happen when Yuki bad mouthed her?!" Yuki frowned "hey don't bring that up! please don't bring back the bad memory of it just thinking about makes my back hurt all over again…." Jess was grinning.  
Oichi smiled. "It was funny watching them both try Nana." Jess huffed. "Oichi was only the goodie two shoes with Grandma, her reward for being good well you can all can fricken guest, it was all Sweets! Oichi can never resist grandma's famous frosted sugar cookies" Jess poked her cheek, Yuki gulp with a flush "yeah…. Her cookies are amazing…" Oichi smile holding up a piece sigh. "It's called common scene. Do you think I want what you two got? I'd rather take the beating I got from mama." Oichi says giggling.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dante opened it. A tall boy dressed in a white shirt and a blue vest, blue jeans with holes, and black shoes, walked. He was light skin with wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He yawned a bit. "Maxums!" Oichi says. Making Bri and Tiff look up. "Yo! Max your late!" Bri says going to punch him. Max blocks her punch. "What's you shrimp. How is grandma?" Bri smiled "she's doing okay." Maxums smiled. "So where is the birthday girl." Oichi ran over to him and hugged him. "Max! I didn't know you were actually coming!?" Maxums looked hurt a bit. "How can you say that. I'm hurt…" Jess raised her eyebrow 'the famous fashion designer' Nami's and Vivi's eyes were wide up. "N-No way…Your…Your…Maxums…Like the famous fashion designer Maxums Goya…." Ace blinked. "I think I was forced to do a report on you or something…" Maxums looked their way and smiled.

"Ha-Ha I don't think I'm all that famous." Nami stood up. "Not famous!? Your brand of clothing is all in the mall of Grand Line! Your name is known through half the world right now. Plus, you starting a model career as well!" "See right there. Half the word. It means I'm not all that famous just yet. My goal is to have everyone knowing my name with my fashion. Ha-Ha" There was hearts in Nami's eyes. "Please tell me…how much money you make?" Maxums smirked. "Sorry cutie but I can't revel that." Nami pouted. Vivi stood up. "You came to visit my kingdom once! You donated clothes to our people!" Maxums smiled. "I remember that. I remember the princess being very happy getting some clothes from me." Vivi smiled. "That princess was me! Thank you for all the clothes!" Maxums smiled. "No problem. I'd happily do it again." He looked down at a happy Oichi. "Little cuz I was told that you lost your things in a bad storm." Oichi nodded. Maxums smiled and snapped his fingers. Next then everyone knew a few men walked in carrying different fabric. "Uncle told me that you had a sewing machine but I can't trust him to make you happy with that. I replaced everything you lost and more. "Max where are we putting this." Terry got up. "Follow me. I'll take you." Maxums nodded. Oichi watched in happiness as different fabric walked past her. "This is so amazing!" Maxums smiled. "Oh? I was told you had a boyfriend now." Oichi nodded. "Y-Yeah…" "Where is he?" Oichi pointed to Law. Maxums smiled and walked over to him. Standing by Jess she could smell this very sweet scent on him like cake and cookies. Jess watched him closely.

Maxums glanced over at Yuki before he walked up to Law. Law looked up at Maxums. He was towered over Law. "So…your Oichi's boyfriend." "That's right." Law says. Maxums looked him over. "Mmm…well…you are dressed very nicely…so you aren't to bad…" Tif smiled. "Yeah and his hair is very soft and he tends to it very well!" Bri nodded. "And he's a doctor!" Maxums eyes shinned a bit. "A doctor huh…" "Something…like that…" Maxums smiled. "You better make Oichi happy. I heard about the guy who she was with last time. Trust me you don't want to have this side of the family breathing down your neck 24/7. Think of us like a trillion Izzy's breathing down your next every single day." A chill ran down his spine. Maxums chuckled. "Yeah…so watch your step…" Maxums then looked over to Danni. "Auntie! Your belly!?"

Danni giggled. Maxums walked over and poked it. "Are…you having a baby!?" Danni nodded. Maxums eyes widen. "For real!?" He took out his phone and snap a picture. "Wait til everyone hears about this." Danni laughed. "I'm surprise that the family doesn't even know yet." Maxmus smiled. "A girl or boy?" "A boy and this is Frank! My son to be husband!" Maxmus eyes widen. "Your getting married to!" Danni laughed. "You gotta tell us things like this! How are we suppose to spoil you up if you keep silent about this!" Maxmus stood up and straighten out himself. He looked at Frank. He held his hand out. "Hello there. My name is Maxums Goya! I'm currently in the fashion business and starting off modeling soon. I love my auntie a whole lot. She's been there supporting me longer then I could remember. Thank you for taken care of her." Frank smiled and shook his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Frank Valkyria. Well Sir Frank Valkyria, the high knight of Celtica. Served under the Mikcloud royal family since I was 16. And no need to thank me, I love her deeply and will crush anyone who hurts her" Frank smiled and Jess can since a slightly dark behind and sighed 'so over protective'

Jess got up and tapped Maxums's shoulder.  
Maxum turned around. Jess did a cute warming smile making Sabo's face flush 'god I want her right know…' "It's a pleasure to meet another family member of Oichi's. I'm Jessica Mikcloud, Oichi's best childhood friends" Jess took out her hand.  
Maxums smile sweetly making Nami and Vivi blush. "I think I've heard about you before. Oichi talked about you. I figure you were cute and I was right haha. Please to meet you Jessica. I'm Maxums but you can call me Max." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Jess flushed and smiled. Sabo bite his lip glaring. Maxmus looked over to Yuki. "I think I've heard someone else mention you every now and then." He smirked. Yuki smirked "Hey what can I say! I love to talk about ya! I told you my cousin was hot" Jess glared at him "Stop it! Hinata smack him for me!" Hinata frowned and did smack him making Gaara gasp "Hinata…" Yuki frowned "I get a smacken from my girl" then he smirked "God that was hot" Hinata's eyes widen and her face turned red.

Jess sighed but smiled back Maxums. "I've seen all your lines in Yukis magazines such amazing work, I have your Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy one… that was special order made from you…." She was flushing, Yuki smirked. "Such revealing outfits, only Sabo has fully seen her in them"

Maxums smiled and spins Jess around. Jess gasped with a flush on her face "You know I'm look for another model to fill my spot. You would do wonderful. Oichi has been a model for me before and you two would look cute for my news clothes." Sabo frowned as he pulled Jess away from Maxums. Maxums blink. "Oh? Who's the little worm? A boyfriend maybe?" Sabo growled at him. "Like hell she's do that for you!?" Jess frowned "Sabo behave its okay" Maxums laughed. "That was cute. Don't worry I won't lay a finger on your girl any more but the offer still stands if you change your mind." He smiles sweetly at Jess. Jess smiled "I'll think about it" Nami sat up. "I'll take her place!" Maxums smiled. "Alright a cutie volunteer and you princess? Would your father mind?" Vivi shook her head. "I wanna model to!" Maxums smiled. "…and you lovely?" Robin smiled. "I wouldn't mind. Sounds fun." Maxums took his wallet out and pulled two pictures out. He handed one to Jess and to Law. "This is Oichi at one of my shoots." Jess's face turned into heart "Oh by the moon goddess! Can I please have a picture of that?!" she was giggling and hugged him "Pleeeaassse?!" 

Maxmus laughed and patted her head. "Sure. I send photo's to the family all the time." Oichi pouted. "HEY! Don't be giving out my…oooo is this silver!?" Maxmus laughed as he ignored Sabo's glared. "Hey she hugged me. Can't be mad at that."

Yuki was laughing and he took out a package and handed it to Oichi. "Gift from Violet and Jetter, It's a Scholarship for Designer. You have to make three outfits and submit them, to me. You have to pick 3 season." Jess gasped at him

Oichi eyes sparked. "So cool! I can't wait to start! I've had so many ideas and with this many fabrics. Kyaa!" Maxmus smiled at her. "Congratz Cuz. Do your best. If you need advice you have me on speed dial." He blinks. "Speaking of speed dial…has Ryan showed up yet?"

The moment he asked that they heard a trunk horn. Everyone blinked as they gather around the window. There was an 18-wheeler parking out side the house. Maxums sighed and face palmed himself. "Forget I even asked." A few minutes later a boy, looking similar to Maxums, walked in wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and black skinny jeans. He was wearing a pair of black Nikes and a beanie over his head. Nami blinked. "Another set of twins!?" Jess blinked 'more twins' "Sorry I'm late!" He shouted. Nami covered her ears. "A loud one at that…" Jess chuckled. "Hey there birthday girl!" He pulled Oichi into a hug making her giggle. "I tried to be here earlier but my gift wasn't fully prepared. The lousy bums…" Oichi smiled. "Your look pretty today Oichi." "Thanks!" He let her go. "Anyways I got you an awesome gift that will blow your mind!" A man wheeled in a black crate. "I was told you lost all your books in the storm and I was also informed that one of your friends just rebought you all the ones you lost and new ones with the authors name sighed to it so…." The man opened the create. Oichi's eyes widen. "I brought you my own collection of yaoi." He picked one up. "I made this series personally for you! It has some of your…'ideas and names' in here just like you asked." Oichi smiled as she grabbed the book. "Really!" Ryan smiled. "Also since the call came in so late I had gotten you your old collection back but it seemed like someone beat me to it. So, I got you the old ones had. The whole collection of every yaoi that has been made. I got you full collections of manga books, comic books, character profile books, Regular books, cooking books, fashion books, drawing books, books made of books and much more! The manga and yaoi books are sighed by their authors but I told them to do one book of their favorite because I wanted them to do something better."  
Yuki looked at him "wow I was out done" Jess laughed at him "poor cuss" 

Oichi blinked. "Better?" Ryan went through the create and pulled out a think notebook. "I told them it would mean the word to them if they drew something for you, sighed, and left you a message on the back." Oichi's eyes sparkled as she flipped through the book. "W-Wow Ryan…my room is only so big…where would I put all those books at?" Ryan smiled down worry Uncle already set it up for me. Only the yaoi books are being placed in the garage, but you will be getting a box every week on a Friday full of books so don't let them pile up okay." Oichi smiled and hugged him. "Thanks so much Ryan!" He chuckled. "Sorry when it comes to books I just hate being out booked. Anyways I heard you got a boyfriend." Maxums pointed at Law. Ryan walked over to him. Passing Jess, she could tell he smelled like coffee. Ryan walked up to Law. "Mmmmm….hmmm…." He frowned at him. "Your alright in my book." He pats Law on the shoulder. Maxums waved to Ryan. "Hey come look at this…" Ryan walked over. "Wow! Auntie you started gaining some weight?" Maxmus smacked him. "Just kidding…" He poked Danni's belly making her giggle. "So, we are getting another new addition to the family now! Awesome!"

Danni nodded. "Yeah. A bouncing baby boy!" Ryan smiled. "She's getting married to bro." Ryan eyes widen. "Really!? I'm happy for you auntie! Why hasn't anyone informed us about that?" Danni chuckled. She poked Frank. "This is Frank." Ryan study Frank and smiled as he held his head out. "What's good Frank! I'm Ryan Goya! I'm a manga artist! It good to meet someone who is finally making my Auntie happy. No offense Uncle." "Non taken…" Dante says as he directed traffic to the fabrics and books that were coming in. "Thank you for taken care of our Auntie. She means the world to us." Frank shook his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Frank Valkyria. Well Sir Frank Valkyria, the high knight of Celtica. Served under the Mikcloud royal family since I was 16. And no need to thank me, I love her deeply and will crush anyone who hurts her" Frank smiled and Jess can since a slightly dark behind and sighed 'there he goes again' Jess walked over and smiled "Hello I'm Jessica Mikcloud, I'm Oichi best childhood friends. I keep meeting Oichis cousins, I'm happy to finally meet some of her family members" Jess held out her hand and smiled warmly at them  
Ryan looked her up and down. He suddenly hugged her. "You're just the cutest!" Jess gasped in sudden hug, Sabo growled and pulled Jess away. "Hey what's the deal with the worm…" Maxmus smacked him in the back of the head. "Idiot. I told you about doing that. The worm is her boyfriend." Sabo pulled Jess behind him. "What is with you dudes touching my girl!" Sabo yelled. Ryan reached out and grabbed Sabo by the nose. "H-Hey what are you doing!?" "Mmmm…Your annoying." He let go of Sabo's nose. It was turning red. Jess frowned "Sabo stop it, its just a huge…" Ryan put his hands in his pockets as Maxmus smacks him again. "Stop causing trouble…if you didn't hug her like that in the first place…" "Hey I can't help the fact that she's cute and she's Oichi's friend! I mean look at her!? She's hot!" Maxmus smiled. "She does have cute friends." Maxmus blinked. "Hey Jessica can you come over here right quick?" Jess blinked and walked around Sabo just in time to see Ryan fly head first into Sabo, sending them both flying into the bookcase missing the TV by an inch. Jess gasped "Sabo!" Bri jumped down. "You pervert monkey! Stop hitting on Oichi friend!" Jess frowned. Maxmus smiled. "Sorry I would have saved your boyfriend but I don't think he likes me…so I decided to say nothing. Hope you don't mind." Jess sighed and growled back. Oichi was over to the stairs looking at the last of the fabrics. "So, cute." Gaara gulp. Yuki was smirking "Oh boy your brother just dig his grave for attack her love." Jess stomped over grabbing Ryan turning him around he blinked at her but gasped in pain has a sudden punch to the gut. He took a knee and coughed out. "That was nice punch." He coughed out.

Maxmus held in his laugher. Jess moved around him and helped Sabo up. "Baby you okay?" "Bri grabbed your cousin for me if you don't mind." Bri nodded and grabbed Ryan back over to Maxmus, who was heading to the door. Oichi blinked. "You leaving already?" Maxmus patted her head. "No, I'll be sticking around for a while. I have a project at the mall. You mind coming to model for me a bit?" Oichi nodded. "Sure." Maxmus smiled. "Thanks little cuz. Bri take Ryan to the car please." Bri dragged Ryan by the collar of his shirt. "Haa…man…I really don't like those types of girls…" "What? Taken?" "Mmm those to. Aggressive is just not my style any more these days. Kinda boring." An angry mark appeared on Bri's head as she threw Ryan outside face fight. He landed on the ground hard. "Ow…" "Then stop trying to pick up every girl you see!" Bri yells at him. Maxmus laughs. "Later Uncle see ya later Auntie. Ladies I'll be calling you for your modeling." Nami waves bye at him. "Oh, I'd love to marry him. All that money!" Robin giggled. "Such a gold digger you are."

Once Ryan and Maxmus left, Terry, Bri, and Tiff attempted to pulled the teddy bear upstairs. Law was sitting on the couch with Oichi in his lap and Jason on hers. Nami was near her. "Why didn't you tell me you were related to Maxmus!" She shakes her lightly. Oichi giggled. "S-Sorry would it help if I said we don't really see him much other then on family outings." "Get me in a good word with him!?" Oichi shook his head. "Yes, he said he was looking for more models! You can take my spot for it tomorrow." Nami giggled and hugged her. "You're the best!"

Oichi laughed "Other then what just happened it's been the best day ever." Oichi held Jason and cuddled him. "You're just the fluffiest ever!" Law chuckled at this. Just then their phones started to beep. Sabo picked it up. "Ah, the invitation is here." Ace smiled. "Alright!" Oichi blinked. "What's this?" Law sighed. "Every year when the students of Grand Line graduate every Grand Line student gets invited to Whitebeard manor for one day all night party." Ace wrapped his arm around Vivi. "Yeah! It's light our last time with our seniors before they separate and go their own way." Oichi looked at her invention on her phone. It had whitebeards manor on it saying 'You've been invite. Will you be coming! Yes, No, Maybe.' Oichi smiled. "Hey dad can I go!?" Oichi ask looking back at him. "Sure knock yourself out." Danni gasp. "Say what? Your going to let her go to a party!?" Dante rolled his eyes at her. "Oh shut up." Danni laughed. "Just saying…you always so stuck up." "Danni don't you have somewhere else to be?" "Nope I'm content right here till its time to go and youuu can't do anything about it ha-ha."

Oichi giggled at her parents arguing. She hit yes on her phone. The rest of them his yes as well. Sabo frowned at his phone and hit maybe. Jess looked at Oichi and frowned. Oichi yawned a bit. "Sleepy?" "Maybe a bit…"Jess smiled. "Not before one last surprise…" Oichi blink. "I'm not sure I can handle anymore surprise…"

Jess clapped her hands "Alright everyone! I have one more last surprise! Sabo dvd in in the DVD player please!" Jess sat sat next to Oichi.  
"A dvd of what?" Oichi asked. They watched at the video they see a little Oichi wearing a batman outfit and standing next to a batman boys four wheeler. "Alright sweetie Aunt is recording!"

"What!? J-Jess what is this!" Oichi asked blushing. Hearts were in Danni's eyes. She shook Frank. "Babe! Look at my baby!" Frank chuckled "Yes I see love" Dante eyes widen a bit as he dropped his cigarette. Ace laughed out loud. "No way! Oichi look how cute you are!" Law was blushing. "Cute…" "Awww! Even when you were little you had a fascination of Batman!" Nami says.  
Dawn on the video chuckled. "oh don't forget about your side kick" she moved the camera on a little Jess, she was wearing a robin tutu dress with a mask and black flats. Her face was red and was pouting "I don't wanna do this…."

"Hey! Hush Robin! No time for your complaining! We must carry out Justice today!" Oichi stood up in the four wheel and did her victory pose sigh.

"No way! Look how are cute you two were!" Vivi says. "You make a kick ass robin!" Nami says laughing. Sabo eyes widen at this. 'So cute….' Danni giggled. "Aw so cute you two were!" Dante smiled slightly. Oichi covered her face flustered face. "No! Shut it off!" She then pokes Jess in her side. Law chuckled. "So you've been doing that same pose for that long." Oichi pouted. "S-Shut up..." Jess giggled "Nope!"

Little Jess was pouting, "Aww sweetie what's wrong? You wanted to play DC with Oichi hunny" Dawn said as they see her arm poking her tummy. Little Jess crossed her arms and stomped her foot "I wanted to Harley! Not Robin! I wanted to be the villain!" Yuki was now laughing "Hahaha!" Gaara was snickering in the corner.

"Robin! Make hast! We must deem out the justice in the city!" Little Jess glared at Little Oichi "Stop that, you not acting the real batman, if you wanna do the part do it right! Not very batman of you!"

Little Oichi frowned as Little Jess turned around pouting. Oichi grabbed a robe off her side and jumped Jess. Little's Jess's eyes widen "OICHI!" Little Oichi tired her up and then hopped on the four wheeler and took off leaving little Jess while screaming. "I AM BATMAN FEAR ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The living room busted into laughter as they watched her chase after some boys in the park. Jess was flushing but smiled.

On the video Dawn was laughing "That's me little batman!" Little Jess was outing "MOM!" Dawn giggled and walked over to little Jess and untied her "Aww Jess don't pout its okay, go on go find her" Little Jess nodded softly and took off around the corner. They see Dawn walk with the camera and peek behind the corner and a small gasp as they all see Oichi tying up a boy. 

"Awww…look at my little Oichi being as mean as ever." Oichi frowned at her. "I'm just saying dear. You were a very mean and violent child…I'm so proud of you!" Danni says as hearts filled her eyes. "Say it!" little Oichi shouted "I'm not saying…" Little Jess pouted. "Batman demands to hear it!" little Oichi grinned. Little Jess sighed and closed her eyes and did the hands on the hips him and opened her eyes "holy cannoli Batman!"

Again, laughter roared from the living room. "That's to freaking adorable!" Vivi says giggling. Ace wiped a tear from his eyes. "This is to funny." Oichi was blushing. "Ahhh! Stop watching!

The little boy glared "Let me go!"

"Silence criminal!" Little Jess giggled. "Hey Shut up Michael!" Little Michael struggled. "Let me GO!" Little Oichi grinned. "This payback for pushing me in the mud the other day and pulling Jess's pretty red hair!"

"Aww. This was your guys way of dealing with bullies." Robin says smiling. Little Jess nodded. "Jerk!" Little Oichi grinned. "Lets take this thug to Arkham!" Then she blinked. "Wait… where did we say Arkham was again…?" Little Jess blinked at her. "I think Mama… Mama is Arkham…" Oichi grinned. "Oh ward to Arkham Auntie Dawn!"

"I wish I had a time machine!" Danni says. "I'd go and cuddle my baby Oichi and baby Jess and snuggle them!" Sabo laughed. "You two were cute!" Ace rubbed his chin. "Oichi you were so violent…what happened to you!? Howww did you become the sweet innocent little Oichi we have come to known!" Oichi pouted. "I…I wasn't that bad…" She blushed. Danni laughed. "So tieing a cat to the tree isn't bad?" "Or pushing a kid down that steep hill…" Dante says. "Hey! That cat had it coming! He shouldn't have taken my food and that Kid…uh…well…I'm pretty sure he took my food to…" She crossed her arms. "No one messes with my food!" 

They look to hear coughing, dawn was coughing, Jess was frowning. Gaara looked confused. Yuki was frowning.  
"What's happening…" Vivi says. They see Dawn drop to her holding her chest coughing and coughing as she coughed up blood in her hand making Jess cover Oichi's eyes right away. "Turn it off Sabo." Sabo got up and turned it off.

There was a silence in the air before Danni clapped her hands. Trying to ease the mood. "Okay why don't we play one of those dancing games you love so much or something before we all head home!" She smiled.

Jess sighs ad stood up "Danni its okay... Gaara needs to know anyways" Gaara stood up "What are you talking about?... What was happening your mom…?"

The others glanced at each other. Jess sighs. "My mother is alive, she spent years in a cryo tube. She suffers from a disease that destroys the body in 10 stages… I just found about this couple months ago… my uncle kept this from me, Oichi and Danni…."

Vivi and Nami frowned. "She was removed a slumber pod... Dante is working on the 10th stage... lets hope he finds it..." Jess looked down, Sabo went over to her and held her.

Dante sighs. "It's getting late. I think it time for everyone to start heading home."

Gaara frowned and made fists "and I'm just learning this now…? Why wasn't I notified about this when you were…?" Frank cleared his throat making them all look at him "It was kept Top Secret for a reason, If Victor found out Dawn was still alive he would have gone after her first them Jess. That's why she was kept a secret even from Jess, Oichi and Danni…. And also because Lady Dawn asked everyone not to tell, she didn't want them to see her suffer and slowly die from it" Gaara shook his head "Happy birthday Oichi, I'll see you later" he walked to the front door and left.  
Jess pulled back from Sabo and hugged Oichi more like hold her "Sabo go get some plates of food, wrap them up grab Orca and we can leave"

Once everyone left Law and Oichi went up to her room. Oichi laid flat on her bed while Law made a bedding for Jason. "Well that ended well." Law says. Oichi looked over at him. "Yeah but what they hey I had a great day. I got all I ever wanted including you." Law smiled as he looked at the rest of her unwrapped gifts. The rest of her gifts that weren't set up were in the spare room. "You didn't open your mom's gifts?" Oichi sat up. "Papa wanted me to wait til I got to the room. So, lets open them now!" Law brought the gifts over and they opened it only for Oichi to blush. "What is this!" Law smirked. Danni had gotten her a batman lingerie outfit among with other items." Oichi pushed them away. "Why would she get this for me!?" Law chuckled as he took out some hand cuffs, masks, and whips. "I have…some idea…would you like to try it out?" Law chuckle darkly at her making her shiver.

Over miles away on a private plan Doflamingo was sitting back while drinking a glass of red wine. "Baby 5…how long until we get there?" "We will be there in a bit Young Master…" "and the others?" "They should be arriving just about the same amount of time." Doflamingo chuckled. "Great. I have been waiting for years for this." He started to laugh. "The time for the dragon's rein will start to crumble and everything will fall to pieces. Chaos will flood Grand Line and I'll take back everything that was taken from me. Hehehehehe…."

Arriving at home, Sabo and Jess got out of the car. Sabo got out making Orca jump in the front and out of the car. Sabo closed the door and walked to the house with Orca following him. Jess stepped to the back door, she opened it grabbing some food show able to take home with her. She closed the door and headed inside. Inside Jess closed the door and right away headed for the kitchen putting the food in the fridge. She sighed and turned back to the front door. Taking off her shoes and put her messenger bag on the hanging rack. She turned back to the living room she blinked nad noticed a note on the table. She walked over to it and grabbing the note and read it  
'in Grivida visiting Haru, I'll be back in Today. River'

Jess blinked and sighed "Sabo we have the house to ourselves" Sabo homes walking in "yeah?" Jess nodded "Yeah River is Grivida for a couple of days, weres Orca?" Jess asked putting the note back on the table. "Outside" Sabo smirked looking at her. Jess was stretching and Sabo moved and grabbed her making Jess gasp as she was pushed down on the couch. Her eyes widen and Sabo towered over her "Sabo.. What are you doing... ?"

"I cant stand them pulling their hands all over you!" He says frowning. Jess frowned "They were just hugs! Why are you getting upset over hugs?! I get hugged all the time from my friends and you never acted like this before…."

"When it comes to Oichi's cousins they are always an issue!" Jess's eyes widen as he forced down a rough kiss on her 'shit! Punishment Sex again….'

Both began to have a tongue battle, clearly Sabo won, pressing his crouch against Jess's lower area against her skirt making Jess moan into sabo's lips.

A smile came across Sabo's face, moaning and rubbing up against each other, the room moans filled the air with in the room.

Sabo pulled back and began to trail kisses on Jess's neck to her shoulder "Sabo... to much clothes..." Jess panted and moan.

Sabo leaned back up and smirked "Oh really?" he yanked her up and took off her shirt then taking off her bra. Sabo took his shirt also and leaned back down grabbing jess right boob and licked her right nipple making Jess bite his lip holding in a moan. Sabo then started to suck on the nipple moving his free hand to pinch the other nipple making Jess moan more.

right nipple then moving to her Left nipple licking and Sucking on it, Jess's fingers ran through Sabo's hair moaning in pleasure "ahhh!"

Sabo pulled back and looked down at Jess, Jess laying under him panting with a flush face, Jess's hands that was in his hair was now moving down Sabo's chest, to his stomach then his capris.

Sabo suddenly Jess pushed him back on the couch as Jess was now hovering over him. Jess leaned down near his crouch removing Sabo's Pants and boxers down, Sabo blushed and smirked "Jess..."

* * *

 **Due to the MA content on Fanfiction, MA content is on BluemoonRose's Wattpadd**

* * *

Sabo fell on top of Jess, both lovers were sweating and panting. Sabo managed to pull out of her and looked down at her and smiled, her eyes where closed and breathing softly "Knock you out again" he smirked and picked her up "I guess its time for bed.." he carried her to there room. Reaching it, Sabo placed her down in the bed and smiled down at her. He walked away to the bathroom and coming back with wipes and wiping her down and smiled at her. After that he went to take a shower.

Not long, Sabo returned still naked and dried off. He laid down next to her putting the blanket of them turning on the fan on High and smiled as she scooted towards him in herself and they held each other. Sabo looked down at her "I love you.." he whispered kissing her forehead, she smiled in her sleep.

A Week later, it was 7pm and Jess was down in the underground clinic, she was sitting in a top secret conference's room. She frowned "Oh please tell why I was called here?" she was sitting in the room with Frank, Dustin, Aurora and her uncle. Jetter looked at his niece "For a mission for you" Jess's eyes widen "Wait you want me to do a mission…? Why?" Jetter looked at her and slid the folder down to her. Jess looked at it and opened it and her eyes widen "5 children from the Triple Moon Orphanage were stolen from child traffickers. We already know where they are heading. Right into Grand Line, we cannot go in there personally." Jess frowned at the pictures of the children of Celtica where missing "Who are they going to…?" Jess asked feeling anger in her. They all look at her "We found out some child traffickers from Shinobi" he clicked the button from the remote and the screen came up with a profile of a Dotō Kazahana.  
Jess blinked at him "Dotō Kazahana, brother of the late king Sōsetsu Kazahana. his brother, Dotō Kazahana, burnt it down, which killed everyone inside, and forcefully took control over the Land of Snow and for the jealously. Lucky, Frank and some other top spy's from Shinobi where able to take him down and take the land of snow back. Koyuki Kazahana, Dotō niece and daughter Sōsetsu took the throne but sometime later Dotō broke out of jail and tried to kill Koyuki. He escaped and it out there now trafficking children for money and many other things, like selling them into slavery or even…. For something I wish to not say…." Jess frowned.  
Jetter clicked the button again and other profile picture came up and it made her gasp "the vice prinpcle… Danzo…?!" Jetter nodded "yup, he is the main boss. He kidnapped them from the streets from shinobi and even grand line. He is now being bold and doing it in Celtica…." Jess bite her lip in anger, Jetter continued "he will be going into Grand line dropping off the triple moon orphanage children along with children from Shinobi to Grand Line selling them too one of his buyer"

Jess frowned closing the folder "Say no more, I'm in" they smirk at her "Good, Frank will take you to get you suite up, you know what to do Jessica, your red hair is too noticeable" Jess sighed "very well I will let her take control of my body just for tonight… let's hope she listens to me…." Jess got up as Frank got up, Frank moved to her and exited her out of the room, Jess followed him "Is Kid still here?" Frank nodded "He leaves tomorrow, then will come back a week later to get his arm put in" Jess nodded and followed Frank. Reaching the area jess noticed it the blank wall, she frowned. "Atorava open the weaponry please" the wall clicked and opened. Jess and Frank walked in. The room was covered in high tech gear and weapons.  
Frank pointed to the table and Jess looked over and smiled. Changing, she wore a black cat suit with black padding at the shoulders, knees, and elbows. Her suit also contained caused piping on the suit to light up. She also wore a thigh-holster on her left leg. She had knee high flat black boots. Wearing Gauntlets on her wrist is cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. Swirled twin pistols she put them in her hip hostler "Thoughs are not real pullets, there a newest Escrima guns that shoot emitting highly potent electric shock pelts with a maximum of about 30,000 volts. The Volt adjustment is on the guns for now leave it enough to knock someone back, not enough to kill someone." Jess nodded and also took Escrima Sticks and hooked them to her back. Picking up a pair of googles, she placed them on putting the ear piece in her hear, her googles turned on as the hologram of the mission was being brought up "be safe, your mission is in you're googles. Remember no killing, let Darcaniea now that when you let her take control of your body…." Jess nodded and sighed 'Darcaniea..?' 'yes I know everything' jess sense her smirking 'only for tonight… please?' she can hear Darcaniea chuckling 'oh of course' 

On a remote Island Doflamingo was walking through an empty underground tunnel. Behind was a tall, light-skinned, lean, yet muscular man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. His sideburns on, his facial hair grew horizontally. On his cheek, it grew downwards with a pointed end. He was wearing a black coat that fell past his knees. He had a chicken leg stuck to his face. There were a few men behind him. "Um, Sir, you have chicken in stuck to your face again…" Virgo turned to him and felt his face. "Oh…do I do…" He took the chicken and started to eat. "Thank you. I was getting a bit of hungry. Doflamingo chuckled. "It never fails with you." They walked through an arched door and into a conference room. There were already people inside on the side of the walls and up on the second floor. There were six chairs and they were all full except for one. "Hehehehe…looks like we are the last to arrive." Doflamingo says sitting down with Virgo behind him. The men spreader out against the wall. "If you wouldn't have been playing around this meeting could have been started…" Crocodile lit a cigar. "This is why I hate working with people like you…" Doflamingo chuckled. "Did you miss me that much? Don't worry I'm here now. That's all that matters." Virgo pulled a gun out towards Crocodile but a man stood in front of him.

It was a tanned man with long, thin limbs and fingers. He was tall and very muscular and his head was shaven. He had a black unibrow, right over his round eyes and had big lips. He was wearing a sleeveless dark coat with no shirt on. He had gray loose fitting pants that was tucked under some bandages around his calf calves and part around his shoes. There was the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" tattooed on his torso. His hand was hovering over his sword, ready to kill at any moment. Doflamingo laughed. "I see your still loyalty hasn't changed Daz Bones or should I say Mr. one." Daz narrowed his eyes. "Boss? Should I take his head?" Crocodile blew out smoke. "…Be my guest…"

"STOP!" Crocodile and Doflamingo look to see a pale man, slim man with wavy, wild lavender hair in a layered style that is roughly shoulder length and parted in the middle. He had dark markings around his eyes and a narrow dark red nose. He was wearing a mask that covered the bridge of his nose, scars, forehead, and just above his eyebrow. He was wearing a white shirt with a striped vest, while pants and leather gloves. "Would you two stop talking for one minute!" He yelled earning glares from both Virgo and Daz. The man felt a chill go up and down his spine as he sat back down and gulp. "What a coward…You should know better then to try to tell me what to do Spandam." Doflamingo pulled out a gun and shot it at Spandam without a thought. Spandam was suddenly moved out the way as the bullet went through the chair and through the head of another man. He fell to the floor dead. Doflamingo laughed. "Saved by your dogs again huh Spandam." Spandam blinked as he was placed back in the chair he looked up to see Lucci standing beside him. "Lucci! Where have you been! Why were you here so late!" Lucci sent him a cold look making Spandam shut up. "I have come as instructed that's all your getting from me right now." He said calmly.

"How pathetic…for your dog to be giving lip back to you…" Crocodile says. Spandam growled as Doflamingo chuckled. "Really? I find it interesting…" Some cleared their throat making the room silent. He was sitting in the shadows so no one saw his face along with the other two. "Will someone remove that body from in here…" Some men grabbed the man laying dead and dragged him out the room. "Now…that we are all here let's get down to this meeting. It's only a moment of time before the government realizes that we are gone." The mystery man grabbed an orb and tossed it in the middle of the table. It stabilized in the middle of the table and turned blue. A screen popped up from it showing the faces of Danni, Dante, and Oichi. "Today we are moving forward with the plan…"

In the advanced aircraft jet, Jess sat inside looking at her phone and side 'I can't even tell him' Turning off her phone she put it in her bag. "Princess we are over Sabaody Archipelago, Cove 1" the guy said to her, Jess nodded and stood up grabbing a wind suite she put it on her. The back opened "Remember Jess, your mission is simple rescue the children even children that are not on the list. Your red hair is too notices able…" Jess sighed and frowned "I know… I'm just afraid she won't listen at the end of this" Dustin frowned at her "Do not worry, Go headed…" Dustin put his hand on his stunner ready for anything. Jess closed her eyes "Darcaniea…" in Jess's mind, Darcaniea's door open making her sinister chuckle echoed in her head. Dustin eyes widen as he see's Jess's red hair turn completely black and Jess's aura was gone. Darcaniea opened her eyes and her eyes were red and smirked chuckling softly. Dustin didn't remove his hand "Darcaniea just remember" Darcaniea looked at him and smirked at him putting her goggles on "I know albino" she rushed to the back and jumped.

Back in Neutral Sabo was sitting on couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch, Orca was laying on her doggy bed on the floor and Anubis was laying down to him curled up purring.

"So boring today…" Then a shot of pain went through his chest, making him grab his chest gasping it felt like when Jess was stabbed in the chest.

"What the hell?" Getting up slowly very week he fell to his knees still gasping as he felt Jess's aura disappear being consume by Darcaniea's dark aura. 'Jess?' He grabbed his phone. "What is she doing now…"

Oichi was laying down on her stomach. A bag of ice was on her low back. She twirled around a pair of handcuff. "You know…if people ask if you were a gentle lover I'd tell them no…I'd tell them you a pervert who likes to either be dominated or told what to do…" Law was over at her desk working. "Says the one who was chained to the bed…" Oichi giggled. "I wanna go to the movies. Can we…" Oichi blinks. She sits up ignoring the pain to her back side. Law looks back to her. "What's wrong?" Oichi looks back at him frowning. "I'm not sure…but I think something is wrong with Jess?" Law cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean." "Mmm…usually I can um…feel her even when she's far away but it seems like she's disappeared…" Law got up and walked to her. "Want to call her and Sabo?" Oichi nodded as she lays back in the bed. 'I wonder what's going on…'

Darcaniea in the air she can see the Human Auctioning House from below. Smirking driving down she opened her wingsuit.

In the underground clinic Jetter and Frank both watch "Do you think she will listen and not kill anything?" Frank asked, Jetter sighed "No, she won't listen one bit but that's what I get for letting Darcaniea take control of Jess"

Back down Darcaniea glided down to the roof landing on it smoothly and quietly. She took off her wing glider, activating her stealth she disappeared. Going to the edge she can see many people pulling.  
"Darcaniea wait let me see who's all there" Jetter's voice form her mic, Darcaniea didn't say anything and Jetter watched.

Jetter looked at the screen as the hologram in Darcaniea's goggles read every face. Jetter tapped his chin "disgusting, Slavery is such a disgusting thing in history, I'm surprised the dragons kept this going… these are just nobodies… Darcaniea presume with your mission" Darcaniea again didn't speak and moved away from the edge and to the back of the roof where they see the trunk that was in the mission folder, Darcaniea narrowed her eyes "Alright, that's it there all loaded inside. Doto, Disco is ready to see you" Doto smiled slightly "Very well" he walked to the back door and walked in.

Darcaniea seeing a Door from the roof and looked at it and then smirked walking over to it she stopped and narrowed her eyes 'a key card lock' then she smirked, she went into her pouch of her belt and pulled out a Cryptographic Sequencer. Using it she found the right angle and it shut it down unlocking the door without sitting the alarm. Darcaniea smirked again and put it again opening the door she rushed in side.

In an office, a thin man with long silver hair, a cleft chin, stubble beard and mustache. He was wearing a purple coat, pink scarf, a tall yellow hat with flower patterns around the bottom, and had star-shaped glasses. He was on the phone. "Mmmm, What else do you have for me? Well last time you brought some very weak ones! No one wants a weak, sickly slave these days! Don't you have anything other them old people!? Well if you can't find people of more value then find someone else to sell them to!" He hangs up the phone. "What the hell…They should know I can't do anything with people who are already on their death bed! What idiots…" He picked up some papers. "I was told that we had some new product today…I need to go and verify them before trying to put them in the market."

Heading down the hallway way she stopped and leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes she can see with her two guards standing there talking.

"There is a new bar in the town. After we finished let's go check it out." The other man nodded. "Yeah I heard there was a new hottie working today." Then the guards where suddenly jumped by Darcaniea, Darcaniea broke their necks she was smirking and breathed softly. 'That felt good.'

Jetter in the room groaned "I knew she would kill…" Frank sat back reading a text from Danni "Its Darcaniea Jetter…. You know she would…" Jetter looked at him "what's the matter?" Frank sighed "Danni… she said Oichi is worried about Jess…"

Jetter raised his eyebrow "Oh?"

Darcaniea sneaked down the hall more to where he heard children crying softly, she turned and rushed down the hall. Reaching an area, she was behind the wall and looked. There was a red curtain and looked like a back of a stage. She turned her head more and see the children there sitting frighten, beat up and chained. Darcaniea growled mentally and looked to see a couple of guards walking by them "Oh shut up you filthy children, you are all being sold today." "Haha yeah" and they walked away.

Gerda and Winter held each other "Sister… I'm scared…" Winter muttered, Gerd held her "It's okay Winter, we will be saved. Believe that we will be saved"

some shinobi kids looked over "By who? We were taken from the streets and brought here to be slaves…" Some of the grand line students looked over at them.

Darcaniea took off her stealth as those guards came back laughing Darcaniea took out her sticks as the guards smacked winter "Silence! No one is saving you, no one scares for you Orphans" Greda growled and sat up "Let me sister go!"

"Oh man look like we got ourselves a fighter, lets show her how we treaty kids like her" the guard licked his lips, Gerda's eyes widen in fear "No! stay back!" he dropped his sister and reached for when felt a shock from in his body and fell the ground in unconscious, the kids gasped the guard gasped in shock and took out his gun but was to slow as Darcaniea wacked him repeated with her sticks and sending him into the wall. The kids blinked at her, she put her sticks aw. She looked at then kids and smiled but it was kind of sinister smile that made the children back away Gerd and Winter held each other "Who is she sister…?" Winter asked, Gerda frowned but looked closer at her "I don't know… but her face looks like…" Darcaniea sighed 'Jessica, your more of the mother figure' They look to see her hair changed color from black to Red, the children's eyes widen as that dark aura disappeared. Jess opened her eyes and smiled at them. She knelled taking off her goggles "Alright Children I'm here to save you" Winter and Gerda's eyes widen along with the other triple moon children "its… princess Jess…" Winter muttered. Gerda looked shocked "Princess Jess…?" Jess smiled "Yes children we must get you out of here" Then looked at the curtain from here Disco speak.

"Alright, go get the products it's time to set the bidding up and make some money. Let's hope they are worth every penny." He says chuckling.

Jess frowned and noticed a trap door "uncle" she whispered "Yes dear?" the children all hid behind her and holding her on to her "Where does the trap door lead…?" she whispered again.  
Jetter looked at the map and raised his eyebrow "to an underground cavern, its not being used at our scanner is showing it comes out by the ocean" Jess nodded and kneeled down opening the trap door quietly "Quickly children in here" she gave Gerda a flash light "Follow it, I will join you soon" Gerda nodded, Winter smiled at Jess "Thank you Princess" she whispered, the other children followed behind them. Jess closed the door and stood up "Uncle… Should I let her out again?" she whispered "Its up to you hun" Jess put her goggles back on and closed her eyes "Darcaniea…"

Guards appeared from behind the curtains. "Hey! You there! What do you think your doing!?" "Go inform Disco and bring us some back up! Someone is trying to take the kids!" Two guards spilt. One went behind the curtains another when around the corner to alarm the other guards.  
Darcaniea smirked "You people make sick" is a blink of an eye Darcaniea's hand was in a guards chest ripping out his chest  
The guards froze in fear as Darcaniea smirked wicked taking out her double daggers quickly slaughtering them all. Standing there in a pool of blood she licked some of the blood off the corner of her mouth that splatted on her. Jetter already had turned off the feed. On the other side of the curtains Disco and a few others heard the screams from the other side of the curtain. They didn't know what was going on but none of them dare not to move. Darcaniea looked at the curtains and walked over to and walked right on out to see everyone. Her eyes landed on Disco and right away he was pinned to the way by her with a knife in his shoulder. Making the others gasped  
Sir!?" One of the guards yelled. "Oh look at this more pigs to gut, let me kill them all" "you must bring in disco alive don't you dare kill him"

Darcaniea pouted "Well then you're lucky Disco, but can I at least have fun killing the other people?" "Do whatever you want…" Disco struggled against her. "Idiots what are you doing!? Kill her already!" The guards frowned, but after what they heard they were still paralyzed in fear. Darcaniea chuckled wickedly as her eyes behind her goggles glowed red and Disco could see it, she smirked and walked to the middle of the stage "Lets have some FUN! HAHA!" laugh manically as the chairs, Guards, and other people started to float in the air, curling her fingers the people and guards where pushed into each other and the lace shook.  
"W-What's going on!?" Someone yelled as people started running. Darcaniea laughed more and more as the people and guards flew to the walls in such speed whacking their bodies into the wall with such fore force, it was sickening to hear there their bodies whacked against the walls repeatedly.  
Disco eyes were widen at what he saw before him. Darcaniea laughed more and more as the people and guards flew to the walls in such speed whacking their bodies into the wall with such fore force, it was sickening to hear there their bodies whacked against the halls.. Darcaniea smirked and put her hands up and they floated to the top of the room and she dropped her hands and hear them scream as the all fall to the ground.

Darcaniea turned back to Disco and smirked "Oh how I would love to kill you"

"Y-You're a monster! Let me go!" He pulled out the knife and used a pressure point him making him unable to move. Darcaniea smirked and dragged him to the trap door through the blood of the guards. He could see blood everywhere.

Disco's eyes widen. 'What the…What happened back here!?' He says to himself. "Darcaniea, blow up the building" Jetter's voice was heard in the ear piece. Darcaniea smirked and stopped. She reaching her belt and pulled out a devise placed it against the wall "you have 10 minutes" Darcaniea smiled and pushed the button at the timer went on right away starting at 10.

Darcaniea quickly opened the trap Door and through Disco down the stairs and went down the trap door closing the door behind her. Reaching the bottom, Disco groaned and still couldn't move and she picked him up over her shoulder using her strength and followed the tunnels down to the underground caverns. "Where are, you taking me! L-Let me go! If it's money you want I can pay you any amount you want..." Darcaniea smirked "No thank you, Want I want nothing more Is for scum like you to die but I was ordered to take you in alive. You are disgusting, sealing children. You deserve to be gutted like a pig"  
"I-It's not like a steal j-just children…" Disco says laughing neverously. Reaching the area she see's the children standing there Gerda and Winter turn to her "Prin" she didn't finished with Darcaniea was quickly by her "shhh little one, they hear aloud boom and it shocked the cavern behind them. "What are we gonna do? There no way from the cliff in the ocean…" Darcaniea smirked "watch" they watched as a they see the water bubbled up and they gasped to see a Helicarrier come out of the water to the survives.

The kids gasped "WOW!"

"What the hell…this has never happened before…all for kids no one doesn't even care about…" Disco says. 'My plans are ruin…dammit…I should have never agreed to take this place from Joker…not like I had any choice but still…' Disco says cursing himself inside his head. floating there top agents rushed over to the end helping the children in Darcaniea threw Disco on the helicarrier. And she stepped on "You can take care of him, im done" Darcaniea walked away to head inside.

Later, that evening Oichi was putting on a black and white short sleeve sweater dress and black leggings. She was wearing black knee highs shoes. Her hair was curled out to where on the very tips were curly. She was wearing light make up. She giggled as she twirled around. "Law! Are you ready?" Law sighed and walked out in a white shirt with a smiling jolly face, a thin red jacket, and black jeans and shoes. He was ruffling his hair. "Mmm…you think I should cut my side burns? It's starting to get long…" Oichi smiled. "No! Leave them like that. I mean don't let them get all poofy. Keep it trimmed down and I think you would look quite handsome." Law blushed slightly. "Thanks…you sure you wanna wear that? It might get hot there." Oichi smiled. "I have another shirt under here so I can just take it off." She grabbed her Batman bag and then grabbed his hand. "Let's go?"

Law nodded. Oichi smiled and went to grab Jason. "Come on. It's off to Papa's room until we get back!" She rubbed his head before leaving the room. Law grabbed his keys and turned the light off, closing the door. Oichi walked to Dante's room. "Dad!?" "Come in…" Oichi walked in to see Dante near the window. "We are leaving now. You said you were going to take care of Jason for us right?" Dante pointed to the small doggy bed next to the bookcase. Oichi smiled and placed Jason on the pillow. She rubbed his head. "We will be back okay. Be good!" She got up and hugged Dante. "Thank daddy!" Dante patted her head. "Have fun sweetie." He looked over to Law. "Watch out for my daughter tonight Law…" Law nodded.

They soon left the house and headed to Whitebeard's Manor. "Any word from your mom?" Oichi shook her head. "Nope but I'm sure whatever Jess is doing she's fine. She can take care of herself." She looked at her phone. Sabo had asked her the same thing but she had called him and told him what she was telling Law. Even though she said that he kept texting her asking if she knew anything yet. She sighed. "I doubt Sabo is going to come to the party. He'd be a wet blanket, going crazy over his lover." She giggled. "It's cute but he should have more faith in her." "Well considering what happened last time she disappeared I think he has a good reason to worry." Oichi blinked. "What happened?" Law looked at her. "Don't worry your memory of that will come soon enough. Just know bad things happened to her. Things I never want to happen to you..."

Oichi looked back down at her phone. "It's best to just check up on him and make sure he isn't doing anything to crazy." Law nodded. "Well this will be the first year he missed this party then again it might be a good thing as well. Ever since the arrest of Hancock he and Jess hasn't been a popular name that pops up anymore." Oichi looked at him. "Why Sabo?" "Well he did make it very clear that he didn't like most of nobility unless they proved him otherwise. Then he goes and dates Jess…not saying she's like most of the nobles around here but still…then the whole thing at the gruadation...it kinda put a bummer on the whole thing…between Handcock followers crying out in anger, parents shocked or angry at the actions that were taken, students confused on what happened...complete chaos. So, I guess they blame Sabo for it to since he's dating Jess." Oichi crossed her arms. "So, they need to find someone to blame and Jess and Sabo happens to be their scapegoat…" "Something like that…Dante got an ear full from the parents right after. They asked why wasn't this taken care of before, why was it done during graduation…petty parents were like this graduation was ruin because of the actions that was taken and that Jess should have waited to do it outside instead of inside and so on and so on. Just a bunch of people complaining until Dante put an end to it. I have it on video. It was very…compassionate to a degree…"

Oichi sighs. "I mean I figured that something like that would happen…I just wanted to drop and forget about the whole thing but…" "What happened was serious. Your injuries were very bad. You, Nami, and Vivi could have been killed. So, It had to be done…" Oichi crossed her arms. "I had already forgiven Hancock and we agreed to put the past behind us. She did…say something about not being here for much longer…I guess she saw this coming but, why am I not being blamed to." "It's like you just said. You and Hancock put it behind you so the followers just kinda dropped you off their hate list. Specially if Hancock told them not to go near you and what not." Oichi sighed and dropped low in her seat. "So because Sabo is dating Jess he's gonna get hate to…despite his large fan girl club."

"Since we are on this topic something did confuse me about that whole thing…" Oichi looked at him. "Like what?" "Like why were guys there…Hancock may make boys and men alike fall over her but she would never use them since she finds all of them except Luffy disgusting…" Oichi blinked. "The boys were from Hidden Leaf…maybe they thought it would put them in good graces or something…" "I know Hancock…and she hates all men and boys not including Luffy. She would rather use females for everything then to rely on the strengthens of males…" Oichi rubbed her chin. "I guess…"

It was silence between them two for a while until they pulled up to Whitebeards manor. They could hear the music blasting and people outside dancing. Oichi giggled. "Wow! This looks fun already!" They drove past the first and parked in a parking lot. "This way we wont get trapped in the sea of traffic when we try to leave." They got out and walked down to the sidewalk hand in hand. They got to the gates where some guards were standing in front. "You invite?" Law and Oichi held their phones up. The guards nodded. "Welcome to the party. Enjoy yourself." Oichi smiled and giggled as they walked through the gates.

Hours later, Darcaniea smirked at Jetter and the others in that secret convinces room "you were told not to kill…" Jetter said to her, Darcaniea laughed "you know me! I cant help myself even right know on how I would love nothing more to slit your throat." She licked her lips making Frank and Dustin gulp and shaken from fear. Jetter frowned but sighed holding up a needle "Go back inside before I use this on you." Darcaniea's eyes widen in anger and stood up making Frank and Dustin eyes widen. "You dare threaten ME?!" Jetter shook a little. "Darcaniea go." He didn't finish has a kunai was in his gut, Darcaniea held him there making Frank and Dustin shot up and was ready to charge at her went Jetter held up his hand and they stopped, he groaned in pain and gasped slightly and smiled at her as some blood came to his face, Darcaniea's eyes widen as she looked to see the needle already in her neck. Her eyes turned white and then a small breath escaped her mouth as her eyes closed and they both sense Darcaniea no longer out. Jess's hair turned white and her fell to the ground. Frank quickly rushed over to him. "Jetter you alright?" Jetter groaned. "Yeah…." Frank frowned. "Lets get you to Aurora….. Dustin take for Jess…" Dustin nodded and over to her and picked her up. "What are we gonna tell Sabo…?" Frank frowned "I don't know…. Put her in Kids room, there is an extra bed in there…" He took Jetter to Aurora.

In Kid's room Kid was asleep but was suddenly got woken up from the light being turned up, he groaned and sat up.

"What the hell…" He see's Dustin carry in Jess but with White hair in the room.

"What happened to her…" He says in a blank tone. "Why is her hair white…" Dustin frowned. "Top secret and don't be texting anyone of what you saw." He placed Jess next to Kids bed on the other bed. He could see she was in a spy like outfit. Dustin stepped back then put his hand to his ear "Yes frank? … understood.." he moved his hand "I'll be back…" he left the room.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't already been 'warned' a thousand times." He layed back down and tried to head back to sleep.

The music was blasting as Oichi and Vivi danced. Ace and Law were at the bar where Sanji and a few others were making non alcoholic drinks. "Man, this is awesome!" Ace says laughing as he nodded his head to the beat. Law was drinking his drink watching Oichi closely. He had never been a dancer but he didn't want Oichi to not have any fun. He watched as Nami danced over to them. The girls bumped their hips together laughing and enjoying themselves. Luffy was over in the corner eating. "It feels weird without Sabo being here…" Ace says sighing. "I'm missing the way he disses girls when they ask him to dance." He starts laughing. Marco soon walked over. "Enjoying yourself?" Ace nodded. "Of course! Watching our girls take the floor is awesome." Ace says chuckling. Marco rolled his eyes chuckling. "Law I need a favor?" "No." "You haven't even heard what I asked." "Does it deal with Oichi?" "Yes…" "Then no." Marco placed his hands in his pockets. "Come on Law. It would be like your graduation gift to me. Ace already let me and Vivi…" "What you do with Ace's girl is between you, Ace, and Vivi…Leave me and Oichi out of it." Ace chuckled. "Told you…" Marco sighed. "Well I'm gonna ask anyways. I wanna dance with Oichi." Law raised his eyebrow. "That wasn't a question and even if you thought it was it's still no…" "I wont touch her or anything. Just dance. Nothing more…Ace let me do it with Vivi and you know how Ace is. I mean I could barely dance with him staring daggers at my back." "No." Marco frowned. "Fine…I'll go for plan B." He walked away.

"Hahaha…so overprotective you are." Law rolled his eyes as he focus back on Oichi. She was wearing a bright smile as she rocked to the beat. He smiled lightly at her lightly until she started to get lost in the crowd. He frowned and sighed. "Don't worry Nami is with her."

Oichi giggled as they were pushed deeper in the crowd. She thought Law was cute watching her but she couldn't feel the grove right if he kept staring at her. She hummed to the music that was pounding through the speakers. When suddenly she was grabbed. "H-Hey!" She turned around to see Marco smirking. "Hey there wanna dance!" Oichi smiled. "Sure! It's only fair since I wasn't able to see you walk the stage!" He chuckled as they danced.

"So tell me! What's it's like dating Law?" Oichi smiled. "It's good I guess…I mean we haven't been on many dates because of his work but he spoils me a lot." "He's good to you huh?" Oichi nodded. "I'm…happy that we reach this but…" She looked down a bit sadly. "But…?" "I don't want to make the same mistakes I made with Kid…" Marco smiled. "Well you realized what you and Kid didn't do?" "Somewhat…" "You two had no proper communication. Sex is good but when that doesn't work you needed to talk to each other, find the problem, and try to fix it unless it didn't need to be fix." Oichi blinked at him making him chuckled. "What I am saying is don't keep your feelings inside. If you have something you want to say, then say it. If Law's love is as real as he says it then he would understand why you feeling the way you do." Oichi smiled. "You think…" Marco chuckled. "Actually, I wanted a shot at you to." "Huh!?" "Your cute even if you think you're not. In fact, you have a lot of admires around here." Marco looked around and then bends down to her. "Lucci likes you to." Oichi eyes widen and pushes him back lightly. "Now that's silly…Lucci is like a big annoying brother to me…" Marco laughed. "If you say so."

Back at the clinic, Kid woke up from a loud gasp in the room.

'Can't I ever get some sleep in this place…' He turned, looking to see Jess sitting up on the bed holding her chest panting, with her eyes shut tight.

"I see your awake…yay…" He says in a sarcastic tone. Jess's eyes snapped open and Kid's eyes widen to see her eyes where white, Jess blinked at him "Kid? Why are you looking at me like that…?"

"Maybe…you should go see for yourself…" Jess's eyes widen, she got up and went right into the rooms bathroom, turning on the light she looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes widen in shock and horror.

Kid heard her scream in horror. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO ME?!"

Kid sighed. 'Looks like no sleep for me…'

Frank rushed in and looked at Kid. "Where is she?" Kid pointed to the bathroom and Jess walked out pissed and she looked at Frank and frowned. "What happen to me…? Why is my hair white?! And my EYES?!" Frank looked stunned but walked over to her. "Darcaniea" Jess blinked at him.

Kid yawns. "She wouldn't go back in, so your uncle threaten to put the serum in her to force her back and well… She stabbed her uncle in the gut." Jess's eyes widen in panic.

Kid blinks their way. 'The old man got stabbed huh…' He looks over to his armless shoulder, narrowing his eyes at it.  
"Mission…?" Frank ignored his question "Jess stay here for awhile until your hair turns back to its red color….. call sabo he's driving Danni crazy pacing back and fourth being all worried about you… I think he sensed when Darcaniea took control of your body…." Frank turned around and left the room.

"What Mission…" Kid says. Jess frowned and went over by him and sat down. "A mission to save children from being sold into slavery in Grand line…. Some kids were taken from shinobi and Celtica and my mission was to get to save the children…. But my hair was too noticed able so he had Darcaniea take control which was a bad move… because she killed a lot of people…"

Kid looked at her then sighed. "I see but the good thing is that you got kids out." He rubbed the sleep out his eyes. Dustin walks in with clothes for her and a bag of Aurora's soaps with a black long towel. "Here you go Jess, you can go ahead and take a shower in the bathroom in here" Dustin put them on the other Jess sighed and stood up walked over to the other bed grabbing the curtains closed it around the bed and started to get undress.  
'Maybe now I can get some sleep…' He can hear jess walk to the bathroom, he looked and see's a naked Jess with her hair out of the pony hair, her hair gotten long caring a towel stepping into the bathroom closing the door slightly, then hear the water turned on.

Kid sighed as he squeezed the space between his eyes, hiding a slight blush. 'Seriously…' He lays back down and turn his head away.

5 minutes later Jess emerged from bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, Jess see's kid look away with a slight blush she shook her head and went back to the other bed behind the curtain "Perv"  
"Says the one who was openly naked…" "Huh I thought I was unattractive to you, since that girl says 'red heads' aren't you thing" Jess took the towel off, Kid can see the her shadow on the curtain as she got dried off her body.

"How else is a guy to react when they see something like that. Specially since you how you say…'have control of my sex life…' Why don't you go somewhere else?" "I don't have to leave, this is my families underground clinic and hospital. Deal with it Kid, if I wanna bug you I'll bug you."

Kid sighs out. 'There goes my day of sleep…'  
Jess smirked "you wanna hear something amazing that happen to me and Oichi?"  
"Not really…but if you if gets you to hush up then sure." Jess hummed "Maybe I shouldn't tell you, you might get upset"

"Then don't tell me." Kid says. Jess opens the curtains and she was wearing a grey tank top with four bottom stop, where were open and show some her cleavage. Purple and black joe boxer shorts. She was barefooted and walked over to him with her phone in her hand. 

Kid was rubbing his eyes. Jess was going through phone and sat down on the kid next to kid "tired kid?"

"Yes I am…" Jess turned to him and started to show him a pic of Oichi on her birthday. "Oichi on her birthday"

Kid looked at the picture. "She looks happy. That's good. Looks like Law is doing great so far." He turned his head. "Now can I get some sleep."  
Jess looks at him "so you do know that she and Law are together now?" then Looks away back at the picture and scrolled through them.

"Killer informed me." Kid then started to noticed her hair slowly turned red on the bottom of her hair, he reached out and touches it. Jess's hair was changing before his eyes. He admitted to himself it was cool to see.

"Looks like your turning back to yourself." He says. Jess blinked and looked down "I guess it is…." She gets off the bed but hair her hair was still on the bed "I hate my long hair… Sabo wont let me cut it…" she pouted. 

"I don't really care to be honest…" Jess sighed. "stop touching my hair" She removed his hand from her hair and started to braid her hair the left side like she always does. Then button up the her top up.

"You plan on get up any time soon…" Jess ignored him and went back to the other bed closing the curtains "Get some sleep Kid"

"I would have been done that if you had quit bugging me…" He says closing his eyes. Jess looked at herself and saw her hair was back to her red and her eyes were green color. She smiled and looked at her phone and scrolled through it and video called Sabo.

Sabo was frowning as he tapped his fingers on table. Danni had turned her phone off and every time he called Oichi all he heard was music. 'Ah…that big party was tonight…if I know I was going to be sitting here going crazy I would have went!' He yelled out himself. Suddenly his phone rung he looked at and answered. "JESSICA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" What happened? Where are you!? Why did you disappear!? Are you hurt!? Do I need to come get you!? Tell me where you are and I'm coming to get you now!"

Jess frowned "I'm at the underground clinic… I can't leave… I need to know if my uncle is doing okay, have Danni bring you down… I love you…" she hang up on him. 'I'm gonna get spanked by him…'

Sabo nearly broke his phone just by squeezing it. He got up, grab his keys and slammed the door behind him. "This is great…just great…" He got in his car and sped off to Danni's house. When he got there he got out without turning the car off. He knocked on the door, tapping his foot. The door opened to a very pissed off Danni. "M-Mama D before you tear my head off…" Danni was holding a gun and tapped it on her head with a dark look. "You have been calling me all day…you have three seconds or I blow you brains out." Sabo shivered. "I need you to take me to Jess. I can drive…" A angry vein appeared over Danni's head. She counted to ten trying to calm her anger. 'Anger isn't good for the baby. Anger isn't good for the baby…Anger…isn't…good…for…the…baby….' She punched the wall, making it crack. She took a deep breath. "Fine…" She says grabbing her things. Sabo helped her to the car. "T-Thank you…" Sabo says.

"Jessica" she turned to the whisper and see's Aurora, she smiled at Jess. Jess blinked at her "how is he….?" Aurora smiled and walked to her hugging her "Fine, he's a little drugged up with morphine, he's in room 2" Jess nodded and they both left the room to see Kid already had passed out, Aurora shut off the lights and closed the door quietly and headed to Jetter's room.

Sabo had a large lump on the back of head as he and Danni walked through the halls. He had been going on and on about him worrying about Jess that he had actually hit Danni on the head when he got angry for not getting answers. They walk in to see Jess sitting by her uncle who was soundly asleep, Violet was laying next to him holding him sniffing. Jess was holding his hand sniffing.

"Jess!" Sabo says. Danni was still frowning. Jess turned to Sabo's voice and Sabo can see such guilt in her face. She let go of her uncles hand and rushed to Sabo pushing her face into his chest. Frank held Danni "Sabo please, talk to her without yelling… out of the room."

Sabo dragged Jess out of the room while Danni pushed Frank out and away. She grabbed him by the collar. "Take…me…home…" She says. "If I say any longer I'm gonna tear this place apart…" She says. She tried taking a deep breath. 'Anger isn't good for the baby….Anger isn't good for the baby….' She said in her mind trying to calm herself. Frank looked at Violet, she smiled "Go ahead Franky, take her home" Frank smiled "I think I'll rather take you for dinner then to a movie and home" 

"Anything is better then here…" Danni says as her anger started to go down.

Sabo had jess out in the hallway, Jess was frowning looking down. Jess looked up at him "A mission, I was called in for a mission today…"

Sabo frowned and crossed his arms. "All of it….Now…" Jess frowned "the mission was to rescue children that was kidnapped from Triple moon Orphanage from Celtica and from Shinobi and even grand line…. My uncle said my hair was noticed able so he had me let Darcaniea take over my body…"  
Sabo rubbed his eyes. "Dammit Jess…there are a million ways for you to have done that. To let her have control over your body shouldn't have been a option and a mission!? I'm sure your uncle has a lot of qualified people to do jobs like that! I don't care how strong you are or how smart you can be but this was completely dangerous! Not to mention that I had no clue where you were!" He grabbed her by her shoulders tightly. "I don't want anything happening to you like last time…I don't ever want that to happen ever again. I made a promise to everyone here that I was going to protect you no matter the cost. I don't care if you end up hating me for but that's the way it's going to be…!"

Jess felt her heart thumped. "I know… I didn't want her to take control… but in the end after the mission she wouldn't let go of me and my uncle threaten to use a serum to lock her by force and she got anger and stabbed him in the gut but end up sticking her in the neck with the serum….." Sabo sighed out and let her go. "Your uncle really pisses me off sometimes…" Sabo said.

Jess frowned "the serum did a side affect that shocked me…"

"How so…" "Well… it kind of turned my hair and eyes white….." Jess looked at him. "Sounds interesting. Just don't try to dye it…ever…"

Aurora walked over to them and placed a bag and her messenger bag down by Jess. "Your body suite and gadgets, you two should get going home, your uncle will be fine hun." Jess smiled "Okay" Sabo grabbed her hand. "Let's go…" he says still frowning slightly.

Over at the manor Oichi had stripped out of her sweater. She was wearing a low cut purple Batman t-shirt underneath. Her hair was moving with her body as she danced smoothly to the beat. Law had gone out to the game room with Luffy, Ace and Vivi were dancing together so Nami was Oichi's partner for a while.

"Woo…Oichi you sure do have a lot of stamina!" Nami says fanning herself. "I've been in bed for a while I guess it's all pent-up energy I never got to use." Nami giggled. "I figured with you and Law having some personal items me, Robin, and your mom picked out." Oichi stopped and blushed. "You two helped!?" Nami nodded. "Have you used them?" Oichi blushed and looked away. "Y-Yeah…" Nami smiled happily and hugged her. "You have to tell me everything later okay?" Oichi nodded. As the music started to turn down. "Hey what's the deal!?" Someone shouted. Marco was on stage. "Before we go on with this all nighty party I just want to announce the birthday girl in the room!" "Who's birthday!?" Someone asked. Marco looked and saw Oichi and smirked. "Oichi's!" Oichi's eyes widen as everyone looked at her. "N-No my birthday w-was last week.!" Marco chuckled. "Let's through a birthday bash!" He yelled as the music turned on to club dance mix of techno, dub step, pop, and rap. "Time to get your dance on birthday girl!" Marco says laughing. Nami smiled. "Aw I guess this party is a birthday gift from Marco!" She giggled as she danced to the beat. "Let's wish her a happy birthday and then Let's dance!" Oichi smiled as everyone looked at her and screamed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Oichi laughed as the song started to get turned up again. "Oichi!" Oichi looked around to see a few girls from their school. "Let's dance!" Oichi nodded as the girls surrounded her and Nami. The bumped shook their bodies as the next song came on.

After some time someone wrapped their arm around Oichi pulling her away from the girls. She turned see Law. "Law?" "We are dancing…" Oichi blinked. "But you can't…" Law spins her around and they danced to the music. Oichi smiled. "So you can dance!?" Law sighed out. "Marco that dumbass told me if I didn't come dance with you he'd call Lucci to do it for me…I refuse to let that happen. They get closer to each other. Oichi wraps her arms about his neck as they danced to the fact pace music. "Why would he call Lucci?" Oichi asked. Law gave her a really look. "Because he likes you…" Oichi frowned. "You and Marco…Lucci doesn't like me…" Law shook his head. "Your such a airhead…it's because of that, that you can't see how many people are crushing on you." He wrapped his around her hip. Oichi giggled. "I guess since I have the guy I like I don't worry about things like that…" Law smiled and kissed her forehead. "That is true I guess." Oichi giggled and pushed away from him. "Come on let's dance this night away! "Alright…" Law says as they go back to dancing.

A day later, Jess was at her uncle's house as Ajisai was at a parenting class with Kid. She was waiting for Killer, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari to show up. Outside Sabo was helping her put up the tent.

"Did you get that part yet?" Jess smiled. "Yeah I got up" Frank was sitting up the tables as Danni was pigging out of a plate of cupcakes that Jess made special for her, la count of 40 cupcakes where now down to 20.

"Jessica!" She looks to see Naruto and Sasuke walk out from the sliding door that was from kitchen. Jess smiled. "Hey guys come on and help frank, did you put the gifts in the living room?" They nodded. "Yeah you aunt is there setting up another table." She smiled at them. "Well come and help frank, me and Sabo are down with the tent." She giggled. "Sabo hunny why don't you get the outdoor bar ready for Sanji, I told him I have made a special drink I want to be served only." "Sure." He says.

Naruto and Sasuke right away went to help Frank. Jess smiled and went to help, Violet came in "Hunny Sanji just called. He's on his way with the food, it the table set up for it?" Jess smiled and nodded. "Yeah" Violet smiled and looked away. "Very good everyone this looks pretty good, I have finished with the table in the living room for the presents. It so pretty and blue! Hehe You want me to get your gifts out from the basement and put them up for you?" Jess nodded. "Yeah sure" "Jess! Help" she looked at Naruto struggling to get the table apart, Jess sighed and walked over to him and pushed him out if the away and right away fixed the problem. "jeezeh Naruto" Naruto pouted. "Oh hush you red head." He whacked her ass making Her eyes widen. "Naruto!" she right away felt a murderous glare at Naruto and turned to see Sabo break a wine glass in his hands and she gasped as he was bleeding. "Sabo! Your bleeding!" Sabo looked at his hand. "Oh…so I am…"

She rushed over to him and quickly rushed him to the kitchen, Violet was already running hot water for her. She placed his hand in the water he hissed slightly.

"Well that's unfortunate." Jess sighed. "Its your fault for crushing the wine glass in your hands…. Just promise no beating up people today… Even if its stupid Naruto…"

"I refuse…that's the one promise I will never follow so get over it." Jess shook her head, Violet rushed over with a box first aid kit. "If law was here…" Jess sighed "I'm trained in something like this for missions if I get injured on it, I think can I take care of my man with out Law being here being cranky." Sabo was still glaring at Naruto while this was going on.

remove Sabo's hand she dragged him over to the dining table pushing him down on the chair. Violet wrapped his hand in a small wet cloth. Jess opened the Large red first aid kit Sabo was watching her. She took the tweezers and turned to him removing the cloth, she looked at her hand and see's the piece of glass stuck in his hand. She frowned. "Okay this going to hurt babe."

"Just do already…" Sabo says frowning. Jess leans it down touching the glass with the tweezers making him bite his lip in a slight pain, Jess grabbing it and yanked it out fast causing Sabo to gasp in pain.

"Well that hurt…" Jess smirked. "Oh your just a big baby!" Violet chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing you're here to baby me up." Jess then cleaned his hand then stitched it up "You gotta be careful for the rest of the day with this hand." Jess said wrapping it up.

"Yeah. I see that." Jess sighed and finished it up then taking a needle sticking him in the shoulder making him gasped. "Jessica!" She smirked. "Oh hush up its an Antibiotic in case you might get an infection from the class so stop being a fricken baby." Sabo frowned at her before signing out.

Later on Jess had all the tables and chairs set up with the desertions, Jess smiled and sat down in the living room with Sabo next to her, Naruto and Sasuke on the large chair cuddling. Jess looked at the clock and sighed mentally'11:30' Ajisai's class doesn't end until 1pm.

Soon Nami and Sanji came walking up. Sanji was holding gifts while hearts danced around his head looking at Nami. "Hello!" Nami says smiling. Jess smiled "Welcome, gifts go in here in the corner" Nami looked and she gasped at all the presents.

"Those are a lot of gifts..." Jess smiled. "Most are from me and my aunt, there is two from Naruto and Sasuke."

Sanji looks around after putting the gifts on the table. He took out a lollypop and placed it in his mouth. "Is everything set up for me yet?" "Yes, Sasuke and Naruto why don't you go help him" they nodded, got up and showed him to the backyard.

"This is pretty nice." Nami says looking around. Jess smiled. "Thank you, my aunt decorated the Livingroom, the back yard to is awesome too." Jess got up and linked her arm with Nami's and walked her to the backyard. Stepping outside, Jess smiled. Nami gasped, the yard was a little big, the deck was a Timber Tech Terrain decking in a Silver Maple with Evolutions Rail Contemporary in Brick and Black. It was a fences area. There was a purple medium hot tub in the far right back corner. On the left side on the ground was a medium Pole Tent with white top. There was Four tables, Jess walked her over to the tables. "Wow it's beautiful out here."

Jess smiled "Thank you, I thought this would make her happy, having a boy…"

Nami smiled. "Is that so. I'm happy for her." Jess smiled and let go of her arm as Violet walked out. "Jess hunny, Vivi and Robin are here. Ace called saying he will be dropping off Luffy. Killer wont be here he has work like Ace does." Jess sighs. "Alright."

Vivi and Robin were placing their gifts on the table. "I thought you were going to the park today." Vivi says looking at Robin. "I will after this is over. I have someone taking my place." Vivi smiled. "You are very decanted to your work." The two girls laughed. Jess walked over to Sanji. "Sanji dear, I made a special drink I would like you to make."

"Sure. I'll make anything you ask." Sanji says with hearts in his eyes before calming down. He could feel Nami's eyes on him. He had promised her to be on his best behaver today. Jess smiled and walked him over to the outdoor metal black tiki bar with metal bar stools with red padding on them. Jess handed him the small card with the recipe. Jess smiled. "Sparkling Blue Mocktail. Delicious non-alcoholic drink that is made by combining blue fruit. I already crushed blueberry rock candy for the rim of the wine glass." Jess blinked at him. "I'll take care of it." Sanji says smiling.

Jess smiles at him and looked at the outside clock on the way '12pm' she smiled and walked up to the sliding door "Nami! Come and help my place the cupcakes, cake and treats on the Table in the Livingroom."

"Sure." Nami says walking toward Jess. "You two help as well." Nami says to Viv and Robin. Jess headed inside and went to the fridge opened it up making the girls gasp at the sweets.

"Wow that's a lot…" Vivi says blinking at the sweets. Jess smiled. "Thank you made them all" Jess takes the cake and walked it to the living room. Sasuke and Naruto gasped at the cake "Wow! That looks so yummy!" Naruto grinned, Sasuke nodded "Hmm. Indeed…" Naruto chuckled. "Don't like sweet stuff that much do you?" Sasuke didn't answer him and just kept on watching TV. Jess chuckled and placed the cake gently on the table.

Nami and the others started grabbing the sweets and setting them up along side the cake. "These are a lot sweets. My teeth ache just looking at them." Vivi says giggling. "You are being over dramatic again Vivi." Nami says poking her.

Violet smiled sitting in an elegant way. "I have made party gift bags." She pointed to the wall on a shelf. Jess sat back down on Sabo's lap.

Sasuke sat there watching TV, Naruto smiled looking at the treats and his tummy growled 'so hungry…..' "Hey Jess is ramen gonna be served too?" he grinned, Sasuke shook his head. "You eat to much of" Jess chuckled.

Vivi blinked. "I don't think ramen is a good food to sever at baby showers…isn't more like one of those meals you eat on a whim?" Naruto pouted. "Do not diss the food of the gods! Oh ramen! Best food made by the gods!" Jess laughed. "But Jess's ramen is betttter! Made with such LOOVE!" Sasuke shook his head. "idiot.." Jess had a slightly blush on her cheek.

Sabo shot a glare at Naruto. Nami sighed. "You sound like Luffy and his love of meat stuff." Robin giggled. "I don't think there is nothing wrong with having an obsession of a food you like. I think we all have food that we love more above the others." She then hummed to herself and took out her phone. "That would be a nice topic to start out in the year with." Vivi shook her head. "Robin don't work while we are at a baby shower." Robin smiled at her. "Nothing wrong with working and enjoying yourself at the same time."  
They hear a car pull up, Naruto looked out the window and see's Ace walking up with Luffy. "Ace and Luffy are here." Jess sighs. "Alright we gotta make sure he doesn't go crazy and dive into the table…. Aunt violet…" She looked at her.

Nami sighed. "Luffy is an idiot. All he needs is to be distracted long enough. Plus, with Sanji here food shouldn't be an issue for him." The door bell rung, her aunt stood up and walked out the living room to the front door and answered.

Luffy smiled and wave. "We're here!" He says excitedly. Ace sighed. He was wearing a short sleeve black shirt and his fire uniform pants with the staps at the side. "Remember what I said Luffy…" She smiled. "Thank you dropping off Luffy, please come in for a minute." she smiled placing her hand on Luffy making him look at her, his eyes widen and shivered at her look "Young man you are to behave, no diving into the food… you will sit down and use your inside voice. Jess will make you a plate of treats, lunch will be served after Ajisai and Kid gets back from the parenting classes." She smiled.

Luffy frowned but nodded at her as he went in along with Ace. Taking them to the living room, Jess smiled and stood up from Sabo making him frown, she walked over and hugged Luffy. "Hey little bro."

"Hey there Jess." He says slightly depressed. Jess smiled and held face and started to playfully squish it "You promise me to behave Luf Luf?"

"Yes…" He says pouting. Jess smiled and kissed his cheek. "GOOD! Now sit next to Sabo."

Luffy dragged his feet and sat beside Sabo. Jess smiled at Ace and nudge his arm. "Whats up big bro?!" she giggled.

Ace groaned and put his hand in his pocket. "I'm dropping him off so he's Sabo's issue now. I gotta head back so just call when it's over so I can come get him." Jess smiled at him and turned to the bags, she stepped over and took one, she walked back to him and handed him one. "For you sense you have work. There's candy and cookies wrapped in a small little white bag."

Ace took the bag. "Thanks." Vivi waved at him and he waved back. "We still on for tomorrow?" Vivi nodded and Ace groaned once more. Vivi pouted. "Don't do that." Ace chuckled. "I got it. Your cute when you pouted." Vivi blushed slightly. Ace waved slightly and head back out to the door.  
"Thanks" He said suffing both cupcakes in his mouth and eating them which a second. Jess chuckled ruffled his hair. "Come on cheer up Luffy, let Nami take you in the back and see if Sanji will let you have some food."

Nami sighed and pointed to the door. "Sanji's out back." Luffy's eyes sparked and without a care in the world he quickly left the living room and headed outside. "Sanji! Food!" Sanji already had something made. "I figured that would be the first words out you mouth. I brought enough to feed you into your food coma so you can be out my hair today." "Yay!" Luffy says. "Food!"

Jess chuckled from the living room "Do you think Kid will stay for this?" Jess turned to Sasuke and frowned "he better, I'll beat the living shit out of him…" Naruto crossed his arms "here, here! It's his fault so he better treat her like a queen since she is caring his child in her."

'Oh please…' Sabo says sighing under his breath. "He is going to stay. Killer already made sure of that." Gaara, Shikamaru and Tamari walked in the front door "Here!" Gaara shouted, Jess smiled. "In the living room Gaara." They walked over and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys." Gaara smiled, "Yes hello" Tamari pushed her brother out of the way and put the gifts down. Shikamaru leaned on the doorway smirking at Tamari. Gaara sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Nami sighed. "Killer does a lot for Kid so it's hard for Kid to say no to him sometimes and then it's the other way around. Sometimes in certain situations it's hard to tell who's more mature." "Jess did you invite… Oichi…?" Gaara asked her, Jess sighed. "I did and I invited Law too… but I highly dought Oichi would even come." Naruto and Gaara frowned.  
Vivi smiled. "Wellll that's where your wrong! I asked her to stop by on the way to the park to at least say hi. She and a few of the band students are meeting up to play some music with their instruments." Vivi giggled. Jess smiled "Sounds fun" then looking at Gaara

"is Ino still coming?" Jess asked Gaara, Gaara sighed "She might, she had work so might be working extra hours… Hinata and Neji are still coming. Is yuki gonna be coming with her?" Jess shook her head no "No he has work so he cant show up but he sends his love and there is a present for Ajisai form him in the gifts…"  
The front door opened "Jess we are here" it was Hinata, Jess got up and walked over to the door way and smiled "Hey Hinata and Neji" Neji was caring the presents. "Jess! hey" Hinata giggled and walked over hugging her, Jess hugged her back "Neji dear the presents g in the corner in here" He nodded and walked over balancing the gifts.  
Robin helped him before he tripped over himself. "When is tenten coming?" Neji asked putting the presents down. "At 2, she gets off at 1:30 and it will take her awhile to get here." Jess sighs and sits back down on Sabo's lap.

Vivi was going through her phone. Naruto's tummy growled. "God I'm fucken hungry!" Sasuke sighed "Dope you can wait." Naruto pouted. "But Luffy got food early!" Jess glared. "Because its Luffy, my little food monster of brother is special." She grinned making Gaara laugh and Hinata giggle.

Vivi closed her phone and frowned. "…Does Oichi know about this situation? I can't quite remember if we even told her or not. I'd hate to started an issue or something if she didn't know yet."  
Jess frowned "She knows…. Its hard to tell how she found out but she did… and it didn't go to well…" Gaara looked at her and eyed her for a moment "Jess I know her mind wasn't stable at the time… she didn't do anything stupid did she…?" Jess's eyes widen but look at Sabo for help 'help me baby'  
Sabo sighed and gave her. 'How the hell do I even explain that.' Look. Everyone's eyes where on them. Violet frowned closing her eyes. "I'll go upstairs, you have my permission to tell since Oichi is there friend also. I think its not right for secrets to be kept among friends. I'm gonna bring some food to Danni upstairs…" she turned and walked away. Jess looked at Sabo. "I guess we have permission to tell by my aunt but I don't know if Danni would want us too…. But my aunt is right there shouldn't be no secrets among friends."

Sabo frowned. "Even so it's up to Danni if she's want's information out like that…" Vivi looked at them. Robin crossed her arms. Sabo ruffled his head. "I'm going to go ask Danni. It wouldn't be right to say something without her knowing…even if we have permission from your aunt." Jess smiled kissed him "Okay" she got up for him. He got up and kissed her back and headed upstairs. 

Danni was upstairs going though her phone. There was a live feed go a site to the park where some band students were play songs at. Oichi was supposed to be there. "She thought she could sneak away and be cute without me knowing!? Haha! You can't outsmart your mother just yet!" Sabo was standing at the edge of the door. He watched her as she giggled through the phone. He was trying to getting the words right in his head on what to say. One wrong word could send him crashing though the window. "What happened…" Danni says not looking up from her phone. Sabo rubbed his head. "Well…"

Sabo explained to Danni about what happened in the living room. Danni crossed her arms. "So now they wanna know what happened." Sabo nodded. "I bet Violet already gave you and Jess permission to talk right?" Sabo nodded again. "…and you wanna ask if you can revel information I specifically trust you and Jess not to tell anyone." Sabo sighed and nodded. "I say no." Sabo frowned. "Mama D. I think they deserve to know what happened." "I don't care what anyone what's to know. I said no." "Friends shouldn't keep secrets from friends." "Sabo don't try to pull that crap over me because we both know that whole statement is full of bull. Everyone has secrets you know that better then anyone. I don't care how much they want to know my answer is still no. If Oichi herself wants to tell what happen then I'm fine with that but you, Jess, or anyone else who have knowledge of this will say nothing happened." "Then what do we tell them now? They are all waiting for us to tell them something." "If Oichi and Ajiasi wishes to tell what happen themselves I don't mind that. I have no control over what they say but no one else." Sabo sighed. "I understand…" He turned to leave. 'Why does this who family have a stubborn trait…' He says to himself.

Jess sat in there not really look at everyone to the TV and glancing at the clock '12:45pm' 'They should be here around 1:20…. There walking, since Kid can't drive yet…'

Gaara was frowning mentally. 'something diffidently is wrong… I hope Oichi didn't do anything stupid….'

Naruto was leaning back against Sasuke groaning about being hungry. Shikamaru and Tamari were cuddling on the couch, Neji was on the floor and Hinata on the couch next to Jess.

Sabo walked back down stairs looking down. Everyone looked towards him but he ignored there looks. "It's not our place to tell…if Oichi or Ajisai wishes to tell then that's where you will hear it from and that's that." He went to take his seat. 

Jess sighs, she breathed in and breathed. They can see she was ready to punch someone. "Where is Kiba when you need him, I wanna punch someone right now." Then her eyes shifted to Naruto who held on Sasuke really tight. "Ow! Naruto stop it!" "I think I'm gonna die by that look she's giving me…."

Vivi was on the phone. She was trying to see how far Oichi was away from the house. They were hiding something and she wanted to know why. Suddenly hearing a car pull up, Naruto turned his head and his eyes widen and gasped. "Kid and Ajisai are here!" Jess looked surprised.

Sabo's head poped up. "I swear he better not have fucken drive with only one motherfucking arm!" She stood up and look then sighing seeing Kid pay for the cab fare. "Good he took a cab" She turned around to the front door. Naruto was grinning. "Wow she's gotten big!"

Nami was near Vivi trying to here what Oichi was saying through the phone. 'juciy gossip.' She then tapped her chin. 'I never thought about how Kid and Oichi would feel when they see other…ooo…and when he see's her with Law…muha…' She grabbed her phone as her eyes started to shine. 'I know a good way to make some extra money.' Robin poked her. "Bad Nami…we talked about this…no using other people suffering for your own gain." Nami pouted and put her phone in. "my bad got carried away haha."  
Ajisai smiled and opened the front and blinked at Jess standing there. "Jess? what you doing here?" Jess smiled. "Just because I want too! Come on let me help you."

Kid sighed out. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Jess smiled. "So how was your parenting class?" Ajisai giggled. "It was really fun and funny and cute that Kid got flustered" Jess grinned at looked at Kid "Awww!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Can you move so she can get off her feet already…" He says.

Jess smiled and walked her to the livingroom, Her eyes widen and gasped at everyone and everything, there was a table with baby on it and it was in a blue color with cakes and cupcakes with treats, there was presents on the side. Her friends stood up and grinned "Surprise!" Ajisai's hands went to her mouth and started to tear up "Oh my goodness… you guys… a baby shower….?" Jess smiled "Yup!"  
Congraz on the baby." Nami says smiling. Vivi closed her phone quickly. "Yes! We are all happy for you." Robin smiled and waved. Sabo shot a glare at Kid before smiling at her. "Come take a seat. Wouldn't want you on your feet to much." Ajisai smiled then her eyes blinked a little and looked down at her tummy and smiled. "He just kicked my bladder, I have to go pee and change…" Jess smiled. "Aww the little guy must be moving…."

The girls smiled at that. "Cute." Vivi says giggling. Jess smiled and helped her to the bathroom "Hinata! There is a dress hanging on her door can you get if for her? And a fresh pair a clean undies!" Hinata giggled and get up. "Alright!" she skipped to the stairs and walked up it.

Kid sighed out and took a seat. Sabo frowned at him. "Save your frowns for someone who gives a damn." Kid says. His phone started to ring. He answered. "Kid you there?" "Yes, Killer I'm here…" "Don't mess up anything. If you don't have anything NICE to say, then DON'T say it." "Alright already…" "Play nice and don't let Ajisai do anything on her own." "For the love of…" Killer hangs the phone up. "Such a pain in my ass…" Robin smiled. "Well can you blame him?" "I don't need your two cents in it." Vivi's phone beeped and she looked at. She went over to Sabo. "Oichi and Law are pulling up in 5 minutes…" Sabo eyes widen slightly. He then got up and headed to the door quickly making some of the others look at him. "Where's he going…" Nami asked under her breath.  
Hinata skipped down and went to the bathroom, she knocked and the door opened at Jess pulled her in.  
Naruto was looking at Kids missing arm "Wow… we heard you lost your arm in a car accident…" Gaara frowned "Dude I'm sorry man…" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at this. Tamari frowned "Our brother got hit by a car once.. broke his neck…" the girls looked at her a frowned, Tamari waved "Oh no he's fine, it happen when in his senior year… he had to be a in a back and neck brace for a year…"  
Kid was ignoring them. He was counting sheep. It was one of things that strangely kept him calm. Either that or counting cucumber rolls. He looked at Nami. "Sanji here?" Nami nodded. "Yeah, just out back. He's keeping Luffy silent for a bit." Kid got up and headed to the door. "Where are, you going?" Vivi asked. "Asking for a favor." He says walking outside.

Jess and Hinata come out with Ajisai, they walked her over and smiled at everyone "So what do you think?" Ajisai was wearing cute peach-colored lace dress. Featuring a discreet zipper in the back, the style is a classic fit with a high round neckline and loose, short sleeves and finishes beautifully with a thin matching belt. She had Abercrombie & Fitch Leather Flip Flops on.  
The boys flushed at her. "So cute…" Naruto muttered, Sasuke nodded. Neji smiled at her "you look pretty" Shikamaru just looked at her then looked away, Tamari giggled "Awwww! That dress on you is pretty!" Robin snapped a picture. "It fits you quite nicely." Nami. "It really does." Vivi smiled. "You look so cute!"

Outside Sabo was outside waiting on Oichi and Law to pull up. He sighed out and ruffled his hair. He didn't know what was going to happen today. It was clear that all of Oichi's memories weren't in place since she didn't even recognize Ajisai when they were at the hospital but what would happen if she realizes who she was. He tapped his foot. There wasn't anyway to tell how her reaction would be. He sighed. "Ugh…Why is life so complicated sometimes…"

Soon he heard a car drive up. He watched Oichi get out. Her hair was straight today and she was wearing her glasses. Along with her tips she had purple highlights in her head. Her Cello was in back. "Hey there Sabo." She says waving. Law went in the back and got the gifts. "Oichi…how long do you plan on staying?" Oichi looked at him. "That's a weird question to ask…Law didn't want me to come but Vivi asked if I could at least stop by and say hi. This girl must be really important to Jess if she is throwing a shower for her here…but I'm only dropping the gifts off and say hi and then leaving. Gotta head to the park soon." Sabo grabbed Oichi by her shoulder. "Oichi…can you promise me something…" "Uh…sure…" "No matter what happens in there you have to keep your cool." She frowned. "Is something going to happened?" Law walked up beside her. "Remember how I told you about your memories?" She nodded. "Some…might come back today. This is a baby shower. A happy moment. Don't let those past feelings mess it up okay?" Oichi nodded. "Uh, sure…" Sabo led them to the house with his heart racing.

Ajisai was flushing "thank you" the sound of the door opened made her head turned and her eyes widen a strick of fear went in her. 

Sabo sighed as he took his seat. Oichi and Law walked in. Ignoring the fear on Ajisai she smiled. "Hello! Congratz on the baby." Law placed the gifts in the corner. Oichi walked over to Vivi who hugged her suddenly. Jess held her hand. "Its okay, nothing will happen in my presence." Ajisai closed her eyes "Okay…" her body clamed down. "I want Kid…" She whispered. Jess looked at Oichi. "Oichi you made it!"

"Yes, but I wont be for long. Just stopping by to say hi." "Jess." Ajisai whispered, Jess looked up to her "I want Kid…" she whispered again, Jess nodded to her and walked her to the backyard.

Vivi looked at Oichi and whispered. "Oichi…did you and…" Before she could finish Law pulled her away. "Now is not the time for that question…" Law whispers to her. Law and Oichi stood against the wall nearest to the door. Oichi was looking at Ajisai. That same feeling, she felt at the hospital started to rise up but she ignored it. 'If she's Jess friend she can't be all that bad…right?'

Stepping outside, Jess see's kid next to Sanji "Kid."

Sanji and Kid were talking when he turned around. "Ajisai wants you… Oichi is here… Ajisai is a little frighten…" Ajisai frowned, Kid looked at her and she did looks slightly afraid in almost a state of panic "Help me calm her down…" Kid sighed and walked to them. "Stop panicking." He said in a calm voice. "I'm sure Jess told you nothing is going to happen while she is there." He scratched his head. "…and I wont let anything happen to you either. Alright…" Ajisai flushed and nodded, she was calming down with Kids presence next to her Jess smiled. "Well lets all go in side." Ajisai sniffed the smell of Food came to her nose. "Sanji…"

Sanji was opening another lollypop. "Yes cutie?" Ajisai flushed. "Can I have some of that… yummy…" She gulped "Turkey with brown gravy….?" Jess was giggled.

"Of course! Whatever you want all you have to do is ask." Sanji says smiling. Ajisai smiled brightly at him. "Thank you! The baby says thank you too." She rubbed her tummy as she takes a bite of the turkey "Mhmmmm! We like!" Jess was grinned "Awww!"

Sanji smiled. "There is more then enough if you wish to have some." Jess walked away to the living room, she smiled and hugged Oichi. "Yo Sissy!"

Oichi had her eyes closed until the hug happened. "Hey there Jess." She says hugging her slightly back. Jess looked at her "Kid is here" Kid and Ajisai walked in, and Jess glared at Sasuke and Naruto "BOYS! Let Ajisai and kid sit in that huge chair sit there!" they quickly got up, letting Ajisai have the couch chair. Ajisai walked over and sat down on it carefully. Kid walked over putting her placed her plate down in the Ottoman for her. Ajisai smiled taking a piece of the turkey "mhmm!"  
Kid and Oichi locked eyes. Law frowned at this. Oichi smiled. "Good to see you up and moving around." Kid nodded. "Yeah…something like that." Oichi looked at Ajisai and then back at Kid then back to Ajisai. 'This smell…' Her smile grew wider as something started to click in her head. "Congratulations." Kid eyes widen slightly as he felt a chill run down his spine. He turned his head away from her. 'I see…so that's why I started to feel a bit frustrated. That girl is carrying his child…' She tapped her head lightly and closed her eyes. 'Now if I could only remember…a bit more about this girl…' Jess eyed her she leaned in. "you remember don't you?" Jess whispered to her. Ajisai giggled and started a conversion with Nami. "sure you can feel" Nami's face lit up and placed her hand on Ajisai's tummy.

Oichi eyes opened and tossed her head to the side. Law frowned as Oichi turned her attention to Ajisai. She smiled. "I'd say something out of line but I promised Law that I wouldn't show out today being that you are taking care of one of his whores." Law grabbed her hand. "Oichi…" "Sorry it kinda slipped out…" She says smiling brightly. Gaara frowned at Oichi and looked away from her looking back Ajisai. Jess sighed mentally linking her arms as Nami smiled brightly "I felt him Kick!" Hinata and Tamari gasped with smiles and bent down "Awww I wanna feel!" Hinata said giggling. Ajisai flushed "He mostly kicks when Kid touches my tummy… you should have seen his face the first he felt him kick! His face went wide and was turning red and a real smile! I mean a REAL smile!" she giggled reaching out taking his hand placing his hand on her tummy which right a the baby kicked against kids hand.  
Kid sighed out as he rubbed her belly. A slight pink blush ran against his face. "Just because I smile for you and the baby doesn't mean I'm gonna smile for anyone else."

Ajisai pouted "Big softy…" Kid felt another kick making Ajisai's eyes widen "Ow, Hey you little boy don't kick your mommy to hard!" the boys chuckled.  
They giggled to this. Jess dragged Oichi away for the stairs and walked her up the stares, law was following.

"I'm ready to go. I don't think I can't stand this for much longer." Law sighed out. "I'm taking you to your mother." she walked her through the hallway and opened Franks room and stepped in to see Frank and Danni cuddling on the bed watching the food channel. Frank looked over "Jess, Oichi, Law"

Law shook his head and wave. "Hello mother! Hi there Frank!" Oichi says smiling. Jess dragged right over pushing her down on the bed looking down at her upset.

Oichi crossed one of her legs and leans back slightly. Frank frowned "Jess try not to be so harsh with my future step-daughter" "Shut the hell up frank" Jess hissed making his eyes widen and looked down.

Jess looked at Oichi. "Your attitude just now down stairs was disrespectful, you will watch your mouth around me. You never talk like that to me again Oichi, you are my sister a I deeply love and care for you but what you said to me hurt me"

Franks eyes widen "What did she say…?"

"I called her so called friend a whore." Oichi says smiling. Danni eyes widen slightly. "If you like I will go down and say it to her face. You know I feel about saying things behind people back." Law frowned. "Oichi." "I'm just saying." Oichi say shrugging. "As for me being disrespectful? All I did was answer your question with a truthful answer. My attitude right now? I'm happy as I can be maybe even better." She says smiling brightly. Jess raised her hand about to smack her but Sabo appeared behind her grabbing it puling her away "Calm down…" Danni's fist clutched. "I need the room with my daughter..." Jess frowned and the look on face was hurt, she looked like was gonna cry.  
"wait a moment Danni" Jess looked right away Oichi "Ajisai is my friend, I'm taking care of her because she has no one, she is an Orphan! She ran away form her abusive foster parents and fears to this day they will find her and take her and the baby away. Oichi, do you even know she wont make it during the labor because of her weak heart?"

Oichi smiled. "Well aren't you just a saint." Jess frowned away. "Aurora said, Ajisai as a very low chance of surviving the labor… I will be taking care of the baby boy… since I'm the godmother, you come back down stairs your attitude better be in check" Jess turned around dragging Law with her, Sabo and Frank followed. Frank looked at his lover. "Please be careful, don't stress our little Zane." He stepped out closing the door putting his head on the door all worried. "Please don't do anything stupid…" Jess frowned at him but headed back down stairs. "Boys stay up here with him, try and calm him down of being worried…" she turned to the steps walking down them.

Oichi sat cross legged on the bed. Danni wasn't angry. She wasn't pissed nor she was upset. "Oichi…" She said in a calm voice. "Yes mama…" "How much pain are you in?" "Pain? Hmmm…" She tapped her chin. "I'm in no pain." She says smiling. "I see…so what was that all about just now?" "I was just answering her question mama." Danni looked at her. "By calling a girl out her name?" "Oh, so it's okay for Jess to call all of them whores and sluts but I can't just because she pregnant?" "That girl is different and you know it! Do you hate that girl?" Oichi shook her head. "Nope. It sucks that she may not survive the labor but I still lump her up with all the whores Kid slept with." Danni sighed and waved to come closer. "If your gonna smack me can you do it quickly. I still have things to do today." "Oichi…this is not you…" "Hm?" "You're not the type of person that says things like that. Yes, I know Kid cheated a lot and got one of them pregnant but you have to accept the fact that this is happening now. Do you plan to hate this girl and her child?" Oichi laughed. "I told you mama. I don't hate her. I don't hate the baby either. Sure, I may have tried to chop her into pieces a while back but I'm over that."

"Oichi…" "Hm?" Danni smacked her. Not hard enough to leave a mark but hard to leave a sting. "I don't know what has gotten in to you but you need to stop with the bull crap. You have never and I mean NEVER acted like this before. If you can't change this pathetic attuide of yours then you need to leave. You stay away from Kid. You stay away from that child. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes…" "Yes what?" "Yes ma'am…" She smiled. "I wasn't going to stay for this crap anyway. I just stopped by to say hi." Danni sighed as Oichi started to walk to the door. "Oichi…at least see it from Jess's eyes…that girl has no where to go…she might not even be able to even hold that baby when she has it." Oichi stopped. "You may think your happy but I know you better then anyone here. I know what your thinking when your trying to hid things…I also know how much you're still hurting because you're not bothering to sugar coat anything anymore…" Oichi turn around to her. "I know how you feel because it's the same feeling I use to harbor for your father…getting another woman pregnant just days after he asked my hand in marriage…I was heart broken. I was pissed and even more upset when I found out that I wasn't the only one. I held that all inside and tried to bury it until one day it exploded onto the one person who matter to me in the whole world…" Oichi frowned and rubbed her head. "I don't want that to happen to you…ever…specially on the one person who is starting to matter to you right now…"

Oichi looked straight at her mother. "Don't do this to yourself Oichi…I'm not asking you to forgive and forget in one day. Just…take it day by day and don't let those dreadful feelings take whole of your heart anymore." Oichi sighed. "If you don't wanna talk it out with someone you have so many hobbies that can ease your mind." Oichi shook her head. "I think I'll just say away from everyone involved in this for now..." She says heading to the door. "I may hate Kid but I don't hate the girl but they still both share the blame…I need to go now…I'll miss my chance to play at the park." She opened the door. She ignored the looks from Frank and Sabo. Oichi smiled at Law and started to walked down stairs with him following her. "You okay?" Law asked. "Yup. I'm ready to leave." Jess stood in the door way and see's Oichi walking down "I see your leaving, Nami, Vivi and Robin wanna know why Ajisai is terrified of you" she whispered. Oichi looked over them saying nothing. "Do I have permission to tell them what you almost did to her? Either way, I will tell Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke without your permission" Jess looked away from handing her a gift baggy "for you"

"Do whatever you want." She says. Jess sighed and walked away from the door way grabbing her face "I know I see such hurt in you, its okay Sissy" Jess kissed her forehead "Tomorrow me and you, Red Lobster? Girls night?"

"No thank you…I have things to figure out…" She walked out the door with Law behind her.  
Jess stepped back to the livingroom "Oichi left" Kid Ajisai relax more. Gaara and the others frowned but Gaara stood up "Okay tell me know what Ajisai is so frighten of Oichi!"  
Sasuke and Naruto frowned looking at Jess. Tenten walked in "I'm here!" rushing in and walked over to Ajisai hugging her "Awwww! You so bigg!"  
Vivi and Nami glanced at each other. Gaara was tapping his foot "Jessica Lightning Mikcloud, you better tell us why she is frighten of Oichi…. What happen…?" Jess frowned, Sabo appeared behind her.

Jess closed her eyes and looked down frowning, she looked up at everyone, Ajisai right away grabbed kids hand looked down. She knew Jess wanted to tell then looked at her "I want them to know…" Jess looked at her and smiled softly at her and then looked at everyone "Oichi… found about her… she broke into this house and attacked her…. The cut on her cheek is front Oichi... Oichi tired to at the time kill her and the baby…."

Gaara and the others eyes widen in shock and horrified

Vivi, Nami shared the same look. "Oichi…did what…" Robin had her eyes to the ground. "If you don't believe me ask Kid, he knows first hand…." There eyes moved to Kid, Ajisai blinked looked at him "What does she…" then her eyes widen and gasped him "Your arm… Oh my god Kid…" she frowned and tears went down her face. Shock laid on Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Tamari.

Vivi covered her mouth. "Oh no…" Nami eyes widen and even Robin looked shocked at that. Kid turned his head. "Spare me the tears. What happened was my fault entirely so if your gonna blame anything you do it on me first. Any of your anger and hate should come to me. Oichi doesn't deserve it." He rubbed down the empty sleeve. "It's not her fault…" He says as he grits his teeth. He then stood up and walked out back toward Sanji outside. "I will never blame her for what she did…If I wasn't so stupid then Ajisai would have never been put in danger in the first place…tisk…Sanji I need I need some food!" Kid yelled out as he stomped outside. Ajisai frowned "Jess I do forgive her… I was told by Danni last night that she wasn't in her mind at the time... and I understand…" Jess smiled at her and walked over to her "Ajisai you are a brave girl and with a kind heart. Its best of Oichi doesn't not come near you or even when the baby is born…" Ajisai nodded "Sanji! Lets serve dinner!" Jess shouted in happiness. She helped Ajisai up and walked her with Nami helping her "I wanna soak in the hot tub so bad" Jess giggled "Me too, me and Sabo are staying the night so we can join you" Ajisai giggled but frowned "Kid won't be here…" Jess sighed "You still like him…?" Nami raised her eyebrow at her. "Maybe…." Ajisai flushed making Jess giggled.

The others followed outfit and Jess and Nami right away guied her down the deck to the tables under the tent, Ajisai smiled "This is so cute!" she giggled. Bring her to a table Ajisai sat down "Kid can you get me a plate please?" the others soon began to get their food.  
Sanji handed Kid a plate and he took it to Ajisai. Vivi and Robin was talking a bit as Sanji happily fixed their plates. Luffy has happily on the ground sleeping from a food coma. "He'll be up in a bit to finish off the rest of his share of food." Vivi giggled at this. Nami poked his face. "Well at least he ate his first round silently." Vivi then looked at Robin. "Something troubling you?" She asked Vivi. "A little…but the mood has been set back into happiness. I don't want to spoil it." She laughed lightly as she went to a table. Robin smiled gently. "Vivi is such a good friend…" Nami popped up. "Yupp!" She giggled. 

An hour went by and they were all in the living room, Ajisai sat there on Kids lap. Jess was on the floor with Sabo next to her "Alright! Lets start with the presents!" Sanji smiled and handed her the first one "from Nami dear.  
They all smiled at her.  
Ajisai smiled and opened it.  
Ajisai smiled and opened it. It was a package of different types of baby rattles and bottles. There was also a few baby clothes in it with words such as 'I'm handsome so hug me' and 'Mama's baby boy' on the front of it. Jess giggled "Awww" Ajisai smiled "AWW! How cute! Kid aren't these cute?"  
Kid nodded. Nami smiled. "Glad you like them." She says. Robin took pictures of the gifts. "I feel like this baby is going to be spoil rotten." Vivi smiled and giggled. "Aw so cute! Open the next one!" She said excitedly. Sanji handed her another one "From Gaara and Tamari" Ajisai smirked and opened it, it was newborn boy fox look clothes "Awww! Little foxes! Just like his daddy, a Fox!" that made Jess grin "AHAHA! Yeah just like his daddy! Lets hope he doesn't become so much of his daddy" jess stuck her tounge out at him making the others laugh.  
Kid rolled his eyes as he started to count sheep again. Robin snapped a picture of everyone. 'The mood is so light and jumpy around here.' She giggled as she took a close up picture of the outfit. Mostly all present that she opened where all clothes and cute little baby toys from Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke.  
Sanji handed her "From Robin" Ajisai smiled "Aww lets see what she got me!" Jess giggled holding Sabo's hands.  
She opened and started to pull out photo books and frames. There was a big thick blue one that said memories with different baby animals on in. Ajisai face turned into a great big smile "Awww Robin these are amazing!" 

Robin held her phone up. "I have all the pictures in here to started filling up those books. I can have them printed out for you. I gave them to Jess when they are finished. Jess giggled. "Your so giddy!" Tamari's phone went off and sighed she got up and walked away to answer it. Sanji grabbed the next one "From Vivi" Ajisai smiled and "Ooo!" She opened it and starting pulling out stuff animals. Foxes, teddy bears, panda bears, and right behind them were matching clothing. In a smaller box there was a blue locket that had Ajisai's name on it. Ajisai picked up the locket "Vivi…. Thank you" she smiled sweetly at her.

More presents where opened, Jess got her tons of clothes, 3 bouncers, swings, playpen, highchair, tons a of bottles and other baby things ready for the baby and a full out nursery theme dark brown, blue and white of Music theme.  
Ajisai looked at her presents and then frowned making everyone look at her with a frowned also "Thank you… so much everyone… even though I wont be here when he is born…" she started to tear. Her friends gasped softly, Jess frowned "Ajisai…"  
Vivi and Nami look down a bit sadly. Jess looked at Kid and his eyes locked hers 'cheer her up you big lug!' Ajisai looking at her tummy tearing rubbing it.

Kid sighed and rolled his eyes mentally at her. "You don't have to worry about anything. The baby is going in good hands and be well taken care of. I'm sure everyone is going to sit him down and tell him stories about you so that he will have you fresh on his mind all the time and remember how great a person you are." Ajisai blinked at him sniffing "really you think so…?"  
"Yeah I do." She flushed "Kid…." She touched his cheek leaned up kissing his cheek "Thank you." and kissed his cheek again.

Jess smiled and whispered to Robin "capture this"

Robin. "Your to late to be telling me that now." She giggled. She had already caught the moment when she went in to Kiss Kid on the cheek. Tenten, Tamari and Hinata were giggling.

Violet smiled "Cute" Frank walked in with Danni and smiled "my such a warm feeling." Danni sighed mentally to herself. Her mind was elsewhere right now. Vivi and Nami smiled brightly, Jess put her hands together "Lips!" that made the girls flush. Gaara and boys chuckled.

"Don't think so." Kid says. Jess was laughing at him. "Oh you bug lug Kid, its normal to a girl that is caring your baby to have feelings for you." Frank chuckled. "Indeed." Ajisai pulled away extended her hand. "Help I have to pee…" Jess giggled and helped her up as she walked away from to go pee.

Jess looked at Kid. "Stop it already…. Start showing her affection idiot. She really does care and like you, don't let this one get away and I swear if you hurt her in way I will beat your ass.. Sanji! I think it's time to serve that special drink" she winked at him making the others look confused.

Kid rolled his eyes and leans on his arm. That was nothing to show. Ajisai was a nice girl and all and he felt bad that he used her like he did but he didn't feel anything for her. The best thing he could do for her was to at least be there and keep his word to be a father to this child. He sighed out and look toward the wall. He then looked at his hand. In truth, he had wanted to hate this baby so he wouldn't have to make ties with him but, now feeling him kick and watching him grow everyday it sort of excited him. He would enjoy it more but a certain person continued her war path to irritate him in any way she could.

Jess and Sabo sat in the hot tub after hours, it was around 11. Ajisai was sound asleep, they both were naked. Jess was happy the fact that her uncles yard was fenced in a tall dark wooded fence. She had a wine glass in her hand with that drink Sanji made hours ago. She smiled at Sabo "isn't this relaxing"  
Sabo had he head back. "Yeah it's very relaxing." Taking a sip Jess looked on his slipping on his lap "I think a better way of relaxing she placed her glass down making him eye her. "…and what would that be?" Jess smirked at him and went under the water making him raise an eyebrow up "what is she…" Then his eyes widen and moaned. "Oh that"

Over in Grand Line Oichi was looking at the night sky. She played her frustrations out on the cello that she literally had tears come down her cheeks when she played. Of course, the people who were video tapping her got everything on camera. She sighed out. "Great…now the world will know me as cry baby Oichi…" Law looked over to her and smiled lightly. "Do you remember when I said back then?" "Back when?" "I told you that if we became a couple I would take you somewhere special to me." Oichi looked at him. "Do you think I'm in the shape to see something so special." Law nodded. "I think it's a great time. Plus, even if you say no we are just about to head out of Grand Line." Oichi blinked and looked around. "W-What?" Law chuckled. "Don't worry we will be on the very edge of the border line." Oichi looked at him. "Law…where are we going?" "Don't worry you will see when we get there." Oichi sighed and leans back.  
Oichi watched as they left all the building behind. There was nothing but trees now. Oichi blinked and looked at them closely. The leafs on the trees looked like they were turning color. Law smiled at her as he turned suddenly down a random path through the trees. Oichi held on to the door. "Law what are you doing?" The ride was a bit bumpy for a few minutes until her pulled the car under some tress shielding it from above. He opened his door. "Oichi grabbed your violin and come on." He got out and opened the trunk and pulled out two blankets. Oichi got with her violin case and her bag. "Law what's going on…" Law walked in front of the car and motioned her to follow him. She ran to catch up with him. Oichi looked around as they walked a few ways. "Wow…the forest is kind cool at night when you can see the sky…" She was still looking when Law stopped. "Ow…" Law what are you…" She looked around him and saw a cave. It would have been easy to miss if you weren't looking. "Come on…" He says walking. Oichi gulp and nodded as she followed him.

The cave would have been dark if it was for Law grabbing a broken limb and setting it on fire. Oichi whimpered about and grabbed his hand tightly. He chuckled. "Don't worry I got you…" They walked carefully through the cave. "Where are we…" Oichi says as her voice echoed through the cave. "A cave." Law says. "I know that…I mean…I meant…ugh you know what I meant!" She says making him smirk. "This is a cave I found some time ago when me and my…I guess I can say…my step dad…was traveling in Grand Line. It wasn't as big as it was today because we carved more out by ourselves. He held up the fire to see a path with the number four carved in roman numerals. He took this path. "There are over ten paths so far that we created ourselves. This path here leads to a spot I both found and created." Oichi blinked. "Created?" Law chuckled as light started to fill the path way. Oichi's eyes widen a bit as the cave opened out into a field of flowers. "Whoa…" Law set the flaming branch in a small holder on the side of the cave. Oichi walked out into the field. Most of the flowers were purple but she could see blue and pink and even red. "What is this place?" Law walked over. "I haven't given it a name yet. When I found it, it didn't have many flowers in it so I came here everyday and plant any flowers I could find with in my reach. When I ran out I started to experiment on some of them for medical uses. The many purples on you see can multiply by two every time you pick them.

Law bend down and plucked a purple flower and within seconds two more grew in it's place. "Woooow…" "These blue one here? They are eatable. It varies though. He picked on and held it up. He took a bit out of it. "Hmm…today it tastes like blueberries." He held it up to Oichi. She eyed the flower but took a bit. "Mmmm…it does taste like blueberries!" Law smiled and grabbed her hand. "They walked nearly to the middle of the field before Law laid a blanket down. They sat down and looked at the stars in the sky. From way, far away they could see mountain tops. "Have you ever tried exploring where those mountains tops were?" Law nodded. "Yeah, but it's cut off by sea. When I reach the edge, I could still see the tops." "Cooool…but…why did you bring me here?" Law looked at her and sighed. "Out of all of the people I know, which is very little, I have never brought anyone here. You're the first…" Oichi felt her heart skip a beat. "I want you to be the first to see this place with me…" He pulled Oichi close to him. "I want to share everything with you. This place. My place. My feelings…even…my past…" Oichi eyes widen. "The only ones who know about my past is my step dad and some very annoying people…I have never shared it with anyone but I wanna share this with you as well. If you don't mind." He smiled lovingly at Oichi. Again, her heart skips a beat. She places her hand on her chest. "Uh…well…I-If you want to…" She says stumbling over her words. She could feel her cheeks grow hot. Law chuckled and nuzzled her hair. "Your so cute Oichi…"

"We are standing here in the great palace of Celtica here in the throne area, hours ago King Jetter as called in a press conference. No one knows why but new casts from Shinobi, Grand Line, Grivida and many different countries are here" A young woman with Ginger hair, green eyes, light-colored skin. Her attire consists was of a black skirt, a black button-up shirt, green high-heel shoes and a white undershirt. She had a mic in her hand that read 'National News' "Months ago, Jetter called in a press conference of the attempted murder of his niece, Princess Jessica Lightning Mikcloud and attempted murder of her cousin, Lord Jericho and the unborn child she was caring. Unfortunately, Princess Jessica had lost the baby after other assassin attempt with in the hospital walls. She was poison by a nurse spy, injected with Purple Viper venom one of most lethal venomous snakes. Sadly, to say is that the fetus did not make it as the venom was too strong for the fetus to take. Jess survived and was put on watch 24/7. King Jetter also annoyance the shocking news that victor was behind the accident of Princess's Jess's family, her mother Princess Dawn, Her brother Prince Jon and her father, James Gold"

The woman turned as guards came "Looks like his majesty is coming out know.." Jetter walked out wearing White collar shirt with a silver tie. A black Royal Military jacket with golden lining, Gold chains and metals on the uniform. A black Cloak Coat with golden lining hung on his shoulders. He had light grey pants on with black flat boots that went to his knee. He had a black Military hat on with golden lining and golden symbol on the middle of his hat showing the Mikcloud's royal crest.

He sat down on the throne slowly and breathed softly, Violet was so walking out sitting beside him, she was wearing a matching uniform. White collar shirt with Red tie, a black military dress coat with golden linings that hang open on the sides as two pieces hanged from the back and front raveling a red skirt under it. On the dress coat were golden chains, metals, Shoulder golden ruffles and a golden belt around her waist and a Red band on the left sleeve. She also had on Leather Black with Gold Metal Stiletto Heel Back Zipper Thigh High, High Heel boots. She had the same matching hat as Jetter, her long hair purple hair was braided to the right side.

Jetter sighed mentally and put on a serious look making the reporters looked shocked "I have not been truthful to my country and others. It was kept secret due to her safety, the only one who true knew was King Zachariah and his family. I kept this not just from my country but from my niece, Lady Oichi and her mother…. My sister Princess Dawn is very well much alive"

The room was filling with shocked faces soon followed with gasps and flashing shots from camera's. "Your majesty…. How is she a live? Why not as she showed herself?" They all looked at him for answer. Jetter closed his eyes "She was stabbed through the chest that night but survived. However, she did not let anyone now and kept to herself that her body was dying from a rare disease that destroys the body in 10 stages. She asked me to put her to sleep in a cryo Tube until I found a cure which I have found only 9 stages, the 10th stage is very highly advanced but I'm getting help with the 10th stage…. I have put her off the record of being deceased…" most of the reporters looked to shocked to even ask more questions but the one for national news kept asking the questions.  
"King Jetter…. Does Princess Jess now of this know?" she asked him, Jetter smiled and nodded "Yes she does, Lady Oichi and her mother also now know. They were shocked but upset that this was kept from them…. But now are excited more than anything to have Dawn back in their lives."

"Are you close at finding the last stage of the cure your majesty….?" The reporter girl asked, Jetter sighed heavily "I haven't yet to know if it is… Know is there any more questions from anyone else?" the other reporters from the country's blinked at him and didn't say anything. "Then this confine is over you all may take your leave" he was helped up making small gasps "King Jetter why do you need help getting up?" Jetter did not answer and Violet stood up as Dustin walked behind Jetter out of the throne room. Violet smiled at them "Please enough with the question you may leave know, boys escort them out please" the guards nodded and walked off to the reporters as flashes of lights filled the room and the reported muttered as Violet left the throne room.

Jess sighed turning off the TV, she was sitting in Kid prepare room in the underground clinic, it was the day he to get his new arm. Kid looked shocked at her, Jess raised her eyebrow at him. She was currently alone with him, Sabo was working. Ajisai and Killer were running late. Kid sighed mentally to himself. "Other then other things that happened and because I don't know what else to say…congratulations on being able to see your mom again." He says. Jess smiled at him and grabbed his head and pushed his head in her chest "AWW thank you kid! And your such a brave man today for this surgery! You excited?!" she talked to him like he was a pet or a child which made some nurses giggled with flush faces from the nurses station right outside the door. Kid pulled away from Jess. "Back off…your so annoying…you're the reason I'm forced to count sheep to calm my nerves. That is the last time I say something decent to you." A fence popped up in Kid's mind and the sheep started to line up ready to start counting. Jess chuckled "Chill the hell out Kid, god someone needs to get laid" she stuck her tongue out at him  
Kid rolled his eyes as the sheep counting began in his head. As the sheep's jumped over the fence the clouds in the sky turned into cucumber rolls. For each sheep that ate a roll he counted it twice. He would never be able to forgive Killer for making him do this everyday until he does it by habit. Jess frowned. "Do you really hate this much Kid?"

Kid ignored her slightly wishing someone else would walk through the door. Jess sighs "Listen, me hating you is going away because of Ajisai and the baby. She cares for you even though you have no feelings to return to her, I know she's chancing after someone that will mostly 100% never look at her the way you use to with Oichi but… at least you can do take her out, get to know her. All your doing it just going to parenting classes with her, have you even once sat down with her and talked to her like Killer does?"

Kid sighed out. "When she talks I listen to whatever she has to say and respond back." "Do you know of her past?" Jess asked him, he frowned "no…"

"I just found out before the baby shower, Killer told me of the scars all over her back… she was abused by her foster parents….."

Kid turned his eyes to her. "She escaped and got a small apartment in a small price, he had to work 3 jobs to get herself buy until she met a red headed guy who used her for sex twice and got her pregnant."

Kid said nothing. "You know she fears they kind her and take her and the baby…. Tell me Kid are you welling to protect her and the baby if her foster parents come looking for her which they are searching her. We don't have authority to deal with them, only the fire Daimyo does…"

Kid sighs out again. "Yes, I am now can you leave it alone. The only thing I don't like about you is that you have the tendency to drag crap out. Which annoys and irritates me. I already told her and Killer plenty of times that I would do what needs to be done. I'll do my part in being a father and protect what's mine. So quit bugging me about it."  
Jess eyed "what's yours? Mhmm sound just like how you treated Oichi" Jess grabbed his face both sides looking into his eyes with a soft look, Kid frowned "Just because that baby was made with your sperm does not make it your property" jess kissed his forehead and sat back down as Aurora came in with two twin nurses with black hair and purple eyes. Aurora smiled "hello Kid"  
"Yo." Jess didn't look but listened Aurora walked over to him "Alright lets take a look at your shoulder. Girls" they nodded and walked over. "Kid meet the twins, Olivia and Dakota, my new interns, they are Jess's 3rd cousins" Jess smiled.

"Yo." He says again. They were cute to his eyes as they helped him with his shirt and smiled at him.

Kid sighs out mentally in his head as he looked at his shoulder. Aurora stepped out and started to examine his shoulder. "Mhmm healing pretty good." "How long is the surgery going to take?" Kid asks. Aurora takes out her tablet and shows him the muscle anatomy of the shoulder.  
"6 hours or longer, have to attach Supraspinatus m., Clavicle, Conoid ligament, Pectoralis minor tendon, trapezoid ligament, Acromioclavicular joint, Acromion, Coracoacromial ligament, Subdeltoid bursa, coracoid process, terse Major m, Subscapularis m and Scapula…"  
Kid shook his head. 'She should already know I have no clue what she's talking about…' "Now, you are missing your Biceps tendon, Prectorlis major tendon, infraspinatus tendon, biceps M 'long head and half of your subdeltoid bursa and your whole Humerus bone. We gotta attach all this in the bionic arm, the bionic arm already has a bionic humerus most of your muscles that are missing. Know we had you squeeze a ball all full 10 different strengths and we also scanned her your right hand and arm and made a prefect replica of your left arm"

"Thank you for the confusioning explanation but all I had asked was how long it would take." Kid said scratching his head. "I just want to go ahead and get this started and over with."  
Aurora shook her head "Jeezsh, did you not have health class in high school yet? It teachers you of your body, my but to answer your question better to I already did, 6 hours or longer" Jess snickered.

"Does it look like I listen to all that boring stuff?" Kid asks. "Now then, the girls will get your dressed in a special type of hospital gown that as a wide opening for the surgery" she turns and walks to the door "Law will be here to working with me on your arm." She walked out the room. The girls walked up to him smiling Olivia had the shirt on his hands. "Alright kid strip to your boxer." Dakota flushed and closed the curtains to cover the door way, Jess still sat there not looking.

Kid did what he was told as the girls helped him and stepped back letting him strip to his boxers. 'So Law is going to be working on me huh…I guess Killer wasn't lying…' He sighed. 'It's a good thing he focus 100% on his work or I'd be kind of worried.' He says to himself.

The girls helped him with the gown and he sat back down on the bed. Law walked in making Jess smile.

The girls stepped aside for him. "Girls get the Anastasia ready." Aurora said them from the hallway. The girls looked at kid once more smiled with a flush and walked out.

"You looked terrible" Law says. "…and you look refreshed." Kid says frowning. Law smirked. "Mad?" "Tisk…just don't kill me…" "Relax I'll have plenty of chances to do that. This is a new path for me so I'll be very delicate." Law and Kid slightly glared at each other before they turn away. Law then looked over to Jess and frowned. "I'm not supposed to say but, because of the 'you know what' Oichi has a high fever today." He took out his phone. "She's up watching TV if you want to talk to her before the medicine I gave her kicked in. She's being stubborn and wont answer anyone else's calls but mines."

Jess frowned. "Thank you for letting me know she had a fever unlike someone." She got up looked at kid "I'll be back." She walked out of the room.

Kid and Law looked at each other. "I see she's still sickly as ever…" Kid says. Law put his hands in his coat pockets. "Yeah. She's become very…fragile." "Thanks to me huh…" Law sighed. "She blames herself." Kid frowned. "She shouldn't…" "But she does and it eats away at her and she doesn't even know it." Kid sat up. "Let me talk to her." "No." Kid growled at him. "Dammit Law…I need to let her know that she doesn't have to blame herself…I need to get things off my chest." "I refuse. Last time you did that it didn't end well." Kid narrowed his eyes at him, bit his lip, and looked down. "…Please…" Law eyes widen slightly. "Even if it's just for a few seconds…I just need to talk and that's it. I promise you I'll stay away from her after that…" He grits his teeth. Law sighs out and ruffles his hair. "…If…Oichi wants to talk then I'll let her but only if I'm near her." Kid looked at him and nodded. "Thank you…" "…and don't think Jess wont know about this." Law says. "Ugh…your sounding like Sabo…" Kid says laying back down. Law walked over to examine his shoulder. "Ha. I'm not getting my ass kicked for you."

Jess walked to the waiting area and dialed Oichi right away putting it on video chat.

It took a while but she picked up. Her hair was in a bun but it was fuzzed out. The color looked drained from her face. Her eyes were a bit droopy. She had a light batman blanket wrapped around her. She blinked into the screen but she had to reach over to get her glasses. Blinking again she sighed out. "I told Law…not to tell anyone…" She says softly.  
"Well Law told me and I'm glad he did unlike your father kept that dangerous level of a fever you had and your lucky you didn't die from it…. But enough, you look like shit. Have you been getting enough rest? Chicken noodle soup? Vitamins? Enough orange juice?"

"Yes, I already got a lecture from Law." Jess smiled. "Good, good. Oh announced mom's come back from the dead today."

Oichi sneezed and feel back on the bed. She turned to the side. "That's good." Jess smiled "When she is ready be waken up you will be with me right?"

"Yeah." "Oichi, I want you to now I Apologize for my bitchy attitude yesterday… I'm sorry I snapped at you… and sorry for about to smack you….. you know I hate fighting you more then anything it hurts my heart to see us fighting…"

Oichi narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Fine…sorry…" She says coughing. "But what did you really expect from me?" She rubbed her chest slightly. "You thought I was gonna be…all fine and dandy with all this… that once I remembered everything I was going to be normal…" She covered her mouth with her blanket. Jess shook her head "No" "The best thing you can do is keep everyone who is involved in this…away from me…I don't want any part of this. Not now." Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes but she held them back. "Tell Law to pick up some pineapples on his way home." She says suddenly.  
Jess smiled "Of course! And tons of oranges! You need so much circus! I'll let you go and rest, love you Sissy" 

Oichi pouted. "Love you two but also tell him to bring home burgers…a lot of them with extra pickles." She coughed. Suddenly a fluff ball covered the phone. It turned around and looked all into the phone. "H-Hey Jason move your butt so I can finish talking."

Jess chuckled. "Of course, Sissy, get better." She hangs up and walks back to the room.

"Your such an asshole." "…And you're a prick. Your lucky I wanna do this successfully." Jess walks in and hands her the phone and looks at kid, she shook her head and sat back down. "Law Oichi request food when you get home, Pineapples, burgers with extra pickles. Weird cravings she is having, you better give her a pregnancy test or I'll beat your face in" Jess said with a smile.

Kid's eyes widen and Law's face went pale for a second before he shook his head. "No, she couldn't be…it's to soon for that…didn't I give her the shot…did I?" He says whispering to himself as he rubbed his chin. Kid narrowed his eyes at him as Law slightly panicked before quickly calming down. He frowned hitting has hand to his palm. "Shit…I forgot about that…" He looks back at Jess. "I can assure she's not pregnant but…don't casually say something like that…" He says blushing slightly as he took a breath. "I'll lose my focus…" Jess smiled "Law, if she is positive you better put that implant in her arm you did for me which… Sabo wants to talk to you about it whenever he is done working"  
Jess smiled. "Law, if she is Negative you better put that implant in her arm you did for me which… Sabo wants to talk to you about it whenever he is done working"

Law frowned at that. "I already got permission from Dante and Danni. It was schedule for next week but I don't know how long she's going to be sick." Kid sighed out making Law look at him. He raised an eyebrow at Kid. "You happy?" Kid looked at him. Law placed his hand in his pocket and walked up to him. He bends down slightly. "Just because she's not pregnant now doesn't mean she won't be in the future." He says in a whisper. He backed up and smirked at the glare he was getting.

Ajisai walked in with a bright smile. "Hello everyone." Jess smile. "Hey you!" Ajisai was wearing a gray Maternity tee that read 'First Time Mommy' and Maternity stretch shorts with brown leather flip flips "Wow you look pretty today" She flushed, she was caring a small white gift bag.

If it was Kid, Law didn't mind tormenting him not one bit. "How was it that you so nicely put it…Save your glare for somebody who cares?" An angry vein popped on Kid's forehead. "Your so lucky I'm short one arm. I'd kick your ass right now." Law shrugs. "You can try it anyways when you get your arm back but, I promise you that it still wont end up like you want it. I'd hate to make you look like a fool in front of everyone." Kid growled at him but, noticing Ajisai now in the room he had to calm down. He had promise not to lose his temper while she was near him. He let out a breath as he started to count the sheep. "Your so dead when I get out of here…" He whispered to Law. "Look forward to that." Law says. Jess stepped in between them giving a dark glare at both of them "You will both not lay a finger on each other is that understood?"  
Both boys frowned and turned away from each other. Jess glanced at Kid "You will not abuse that new arm of your for fighting or I swear to the moon goddess I will rip off your shoulder" Then turning away sitting down

"I hear you already jeez…" Kid says. Law rolls his eyes and starts going over his notes.

Ajisai walked in more sitting next to Kid handing him a bag. "For you" Ajisai smiled sweetly at him. Jess smirked at this 'awwww' "Thanks." Kid says. He takes it and places the bag on his lap. He then pulls out a stuff red tiny dragon. He blinks at it and places it back in the bag. "Thank you." He says. "I know a place to put it at so it wont get messed up." He gave it back to her. "Hold on to it a bit longer for me." Ajisai giggles "I thought of our son and you have a plushy for him! Kid I was thinking… naming him Alaric…" Jess's eyes widen "aww! Such a strong noble name! I like it! It means strong leader and strong noble." Ajisai blushed and put Kids on her tummy, right away Kid felt the baby kick his hand. "It's a good name." He says rubbing her belly slightly.

Aurora stepped in "My such a crowded room" then saw Ajisai and smiled "Awww look at you, just 3 months away and he will be in this world" Ajisai giggled softly but frowned mentally. 'I won't be here here….' Aurora stepped over to Kid and smiled as the girls brought in his new left arm. "Kid behold your new bionic arm" Jess smiled, Ajisai blinked at it and poked it, it felt like real skin "Wow feels like real skin"

Law studied it a bit as Kid looked at it. "I'm ready to get this done already." He says sighing out. Aurora chuckled at him "Well Ajisai move so he can lay down, girls get him ready. Jess, Ajisai please go wait in the waiting room" Jess stood up "Alright, come on Ajisai. Let's go to the café though I'm hungry" Ajisai smiled and get up kissed kid real quick on the lips and followed Jess linking arms with her walking off.  
Kid frowned at that but sighed and shook his head as the girls smiled and helped him laying down. Dakota professionally injected the Anastasia.

Aurora smiled and walked out. "Come Law to the surgeral room." Olivia smiled at him and handed him the arm.

Law looked back at Kid. "I may hate your guts…but don't worry, you're in good hands." Kid smirked at him. "I trust Killer's judgement…"

6 hour later, Jess and Ajisai returned from a walk, visiting the cancer center for children with in the hospital. Ajisai smiled "There such brave children" Jess giggled "Yeah I visit them a lot"

Sitting done on the couch, Jess sighed and put on the TV, Ajisai yawned. Jess smiled "Go on lay down, Aurora put this couch in here for a reason for you because she knew you weren't gonna leave until Kid is out of surgery"

Killer was walking to the waiting room. Today he had all his hair pulled back in a ponytail to where his teal eyes were showing. A rare thing for him. He wasn't like panicked even though he was very late. He trusted Law to do a good job. Beside someone had to keep the lights on and the bills paid up and the job he had to do required him to pin back his hair. He also wanted to see Kid's arms clearly when he was out of surgery. Ajisai groaned a little laying down, Jess frowned. "What's wrong?" "My feet…." Ajisai pouted. Jess spotted Killer. "Oh hey Killer, late" Jess smiled.

"Yo, and does it matter. I'm here. As long as I know that Kid is in good hands I didn't have anything to worry about." He looked at Ajisai. "Glad to see you off your feet. I told you before that you need to stay off them as much as possible." Ajisai pouted. "Feet message please….?" Jess grinned and turned her head back to the TV. Killer sat down and placed her feet on his lap. He took of her flip flops and started to massage her feet. "Any word yet?" He asked.  
Jess shook her head "No, we just got back from the children's cancer area" Ajisai hummed softly closing her eyes "feels so good…" Jess snickered "you must be good at feet messages, Sabo doesn't give me any" she pouts

"Sounds like a personal problem. Maybe he hates feet or something." Killer says. Moments later Sabo walked in looking beat. He rubbed his shoulders and plopped down on the chair beside Jess and kissed her cheek before leaning back in the chair. "Hasn't it been 6 hours already…" He said groaning. "Aww my poor baby!" she gives him a shoulder message "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah." Jess giggled and raised her eyebrow "Do you hate my cute tiny feet?"

"No. Hard to hate anything on your body." Jess flushed and looked to noticed Ajisai and soundly asleep while Killer was rubbing her feet, Jess giggled "Aww she passed out. Good she needs a nap"

"I told her not to push herself." Killer says sighing. He sat back and grabbed his hair and started to braid it. Sabo looked to him. "When you plan on cutting your hair. I mean it's down to your ankle!" "When do you plan on letting Jess cut her hair?" Sabo frowned. "Never!" "Alright then." Sabo stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm just saying..." "Sabo leave my hair alone. I know you have a fesish for long hair but leave me out of it. Jess has more then enough for you love." Sabo blushed and shot a glare at him. "Oh shut up…" Jess sat up and pouted "I want to cut my hair…."

"Request Denied." Jess pouted again "I'm gonna! I wanna cut it to the belly button at least I mean it's down to my knees….." Sabo frowned and then sighed out. He sat back. "Fine, cut it, but, don't think you will be getting any amazing loving from me. You will get half. Jess looked at him hurt. "you know what just for giving me half of loving just for wanting to trim my hair to my belly button your gonna be sleeping in a cold bed tonight because I'll be with Ajisai" she turned and stomped away pissed.

"Ahh and so your hair festis ruins it again." Sabo rolled his eyes. "I swear she can't take a joke for anything…" He mumbled under his breath as he got up to go after her. Ajisai muttering and shaking made the boys look at her, she was frowning in her sleep "No… don't take him" Killers eyes widen "No!"

Killer shook Ajisai. "Ajisai…" He says. "Wake up your having a bad dream." He says shaking her gently, Her eyes widen and gasped out grabbed killer pulling him down. "No don't let them take me and the baby!" she shouted some nurses gasped.

"Calm down they can't hurt you." Killer says. Jess ran over. "Ajisai what happen?" She was shaking in Killers arms with her eyes widen. "Shhh calm down, calm down… its okay Ajisai"

Sabo signed slightly with one of his hands in his pockets. Killer rubbed her head. Jess frowned "She had a nightmare of her foster parents…." Ajisai's eyes shut and teared a little. "I'm sorry…"

Sabo sat back down. "No need to be sorry. They can't reach you nor get you. You and the baby are in safe hands." Sabo says. Killer nodded. "You don't have to worry about them anymore."  
Ajisai relaxed in Killers arms. "Don't let go…." Jess frowned and sat back on Sabo's lap.

"She's been having these a for a while?" Jess frowned. "A little but it's becoming every night worrying Frank and Danni because they are there every night hearing her nightmares….."

"I see…"

Aurora stepped over. "My, another nightmare?" she frowned, Jess's eyes widen "Aurora… how is kid?" Ajisai looked at her.

Sabo yawned and Killer looked to her. Aurora smiled. "Completely success! He's still rather out of it so we are gonna have him stay here for the night." Killer let out a sighed. "That's good. Can we see him?" Aurora smiled. "Law is getting him ready to be rolled out" Jess smiled. "glad it went good. How does it look …?" she blinked at her.

They waited for Aurora's response. Aurora chuckled. "Just like his old arm but it being bionic." Then Law came in with the girls pushing the bed stopping near the waiting room.

"If your wanna see him now is the chance to do so." Ajisai was helped up with Killer but she never let go of his arm as they walked over to kid. Jess smiled and got up off Sabo's lap and walked to see.

"Wow look at that looks so cool" Jess smiled, Ajisai reached out and poked it "will he be able to use it right away?"

"No, it's going to take some time for his nerves and muscle to become fully integrated or coordinated with his new arm. Aurora nodded to what Law said. "It will take awhile for him to get use to his new arm."

Killer looked down at Kid's sleeping face. "Look at the idiot…sleeping so peacefully…Makes me want to beat his face in…" He then looks at Law. "Thank you for taking my selfish request." "No problem. I'm almost use to it by now."

Jess smiled "well I guess everything good, Ajisai you wanna go home?" Ajisai frowned and looked at kid "no I wanna stay with Kid…." Jess touched her shoulder "Sweet heart you gonna understand that kid wont show you affection, I don't want be the bitch to to tell you but Kid doesn't have those feelings for you…." Ajisai frowned more "I know…." Jess frowned and kissed her cheek "there's other fishes in the sea Ajisai…" then looking at Kid and glared down at him then sighing walking away.  
Aurora looked at her tablet "Crap needed in the Er, Law you have the rest" she rushed away.  
Aurora looked at her tablet. "Crap needed in the Er, Law you have the rest" she rushed away.

Law sighed out. "So, troublesome." He looked at Ajisai then Killer. "Take her home so she can get proper rest. I can tell she hasn't been getting much sleep." He looked at Ajisai. "Your feelings are wasted on this idiot but understand how you feel. Be happy that he's happy about having a son and is willingly to go to the length to protect him and you." Killer nodded. "Yes, he's a idiot but when he says he's going to protect something he does it without question." "Take care of yourself." Law says to Ajisai as he rolls Kid away to his room.

Not long Jess and Sabo came home, surprisingly she didn't go to her uncles. Jess ignored him and went to the kitchen.

Sabo was about to head upstairs. Jess opened the drawer taking out a pair of scissors a living it at the belly button "Sabo! Come here."

Sabo sighed. "What is it…I'm tired…" He walked back down and walked into the kitchen. Jess smirked and snipped her hair, his eyes widen. Jess held the cut hair in her hand "You still gonna show me Half Love?!" Sabo sighed. "Fine do whatever you like with your hair. I'll give you the full loving just don't be surprise when you wake up to my hair cut short as well." He smirked before turning on his heels and heading toward the stairs. Jess growled and rushed after him. "Sabo! Don't you dare cut your hair!"

"Why shouldn't I" He says yawning. she tabled him on the stairs sitting him frowning "please don't….. I only cut mine because it got stuck in the door the other day…. And the fact that a little kid at the store pulling my hair because it was long…."

"Mmmm…not convinced." He tried to get up but Jess pushed him back down "I mean it, you better not cut your sexy blonde hair… don't you dare…. Sabo, don't you murder your hair!"

"Why, you murdered your hair…" "Oh come on I just trimmed it! Its gonna get long again, my hair grows fast and you know it does so stupid complaining about it!"

Sabo looked hurt playfully. "So, I can't complain how beautiful you were looking when your hair was longer then it ever was." He then rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Alright, whatever, I wont cut my hair. Now, off you get I'm tired." Jess grinned at him and pressed at him making his eyes widen "maybe I don't want too…"

"Why is it that when I'm tired you get excited…" Jess giggled. "I think the stairs as yet to be broken in" pressing more down on him. "Fine but don't beg me to stop once you fallen through."

Law was taking a shower at Oichi's. She was still sleep when he came home. He placed the many burgers in the fridge and the pineapples in the cabinet. He also had gotten a test for Oichi. He knew she wasn't pregnant but it never hurt to check. Her fever had gone down but it could always spike back up if not kept in check. Dante was here but he was down working in his other study room. Terry was taking Florina and Izzy back home to their grandparents so it was just him, Oichi, and Jason upstairs. Jason was cuddled up on the huge teddy bear in the corner. Law had snapped a picture of it.

When he was done washing his hair he turned the water off and stepped out. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took another one and dried his hair off. He then walked out the bathroom. He placed the towel around his neck and sat down in the office chair. He turned the laptop on and accessed his work files. Other then the ones Dante had he had his own personal files of Oichi. He opened it up and changed her date for this weekend. He then did a few more reports until he felt a pair of arms around him. "Oichi you should be sleeping." "How can I sleep when your working and typing away soooo loudly." Law stopped and looked up at her. "How are you feeling?" "Still a little dizzy but I'll be okay for tomorrow. I get to meet your dad for breakfast right?" "Only if your feeling better." Oichi smiled. "How did the surgery go?" "…it went well. He'll make a full recovery…" Oichi frowned slightly. "I see…" Law sighed and closed his work. "Your getting the implant this weekend so I need you healthy." He got up. "Implant? Like the one Jess has?" Law nodded. "Why do I need one of those?" She says pouting. Law shook his head and picked her up. "You just do. I don't want us slipping up like last time." He walked over to the bed and dropped her on it. She giggled as she got under the blankets and rolled over. "I know. No babies until I'm successful." Law grabbed some boxer shorts and put them. He pulled out a t-short and a pair of jogging pants. He then sits on the bed and rubs Oichi's head. "Get some rest I'll get you a cup of tea." Oichi shook her head.

"Mmm…can you hold me?" Law looked at her. "I'll wear the mask so you wont get sick…it's just when you hold me my head stops hurting and all those bad thoughts would stop popping up…" Law pinched her cheek. "Ow!? What was that for!?" She asks pouting. "You don't need a reason to want me to hold you. I like holding you." He lays on the bed and pulls her close. He then pulls the blanket over her head. She giggled. "I feel like a taco." She cuddled up to his chest and nuzzled her nose on his chest before she got comfortable. Law rubbed down her back gently quickly sending her off to sleep.

Downstairs, Dante was in his other study room. He was sitting back blowing smoke out his mouth while his laptop ran some test. He had his glasses on as well. He heard Law come in moments ago, and since he didn't here any noises from upstairs he must be either working or Oichi is still asleep. "That boy is a true workaholic. I'm starting to like him…" He smiles. "I can't say I'm not excited to see what kind of grand's I'll have in the future…" He chuckled until his laptop beeped. He sat up and put his bud out. He looked at the screen as letters and numbers of different codes and patterns ran up and down the screen. "Mmm…I see…that may work and that and that might do go to…" He ruffled his head and then He looked at the blue liquid he was giving some weeks ago. He narrowed his eyes and sighed out. "I wonder if that would work…No harm in asking…" He grabbed the phone to contact Jetter.

Jetter laid in his bed on watching the new, it was on mute but he would see the subtitles. Violet was soundly asleep next him. He smiled 'soon love, we will have Aurora give you a test'

The sound of his phone vibrating made him turn his head, he looked to see Dante's number pop up. he sighed and answered "Dante, what do I owe this pleasure of you calling me?"  
Dante blew out smoke. "If I'm calling at a bad time you can also give me a proper time to call you."  
Jetter chuckled "Nope your good, I'm just laying watching the god dam news, like fucking vultures….So what's up?" Dante picked up the liquid. "It's about this last cure for Dawn. After going through it multiple times and going through different variations I have a question for you. Something that came to me the other night." Jetter's eyes blinked slightly "Oh? Ask away" "Have you ever tried using Jessica's blood to make it stable?" Dante asks. Jetter closed his eyes and sighed deeply "No, we never did because of the serum that created Darcaniea… Oh ever some of my doctors did say they tested her blood with the last stage but did not look compatible unless my doctors are fucken idiots and don't know what they are doing, they told me this 3 years ago…. Tell me Dante do you think Jess's blood might work?" "Well a lot of things can change in 3 years. Though I don't know much to nothing about the serum within Jessica's body I think with that it can stable the cures together but, before anyone gets their hopes up I'd like for us to at least try it out. Barely a drop is needed to try it a sample test. If it works then Dawn shouldn't have a relapse for a few days at least. However, since I don't know how strong Jessica's blood is I am unable to give you an amount that would be need for the full cure just yet if it does work." Dante sighed out. "Though…I might have a plan B for that."  
"Mhmmm I would have to contact Zach… But for know we can use Jess's blood. Tomorrow, go to the back entrance oh the hospital of neutral general, Frank will be there to bring you down to the underground clinic to a certain room. Jess will be there with Sabo with me and Violet waiting we all can sit down and talk to her about it" Dante cracked his neck. "Alright. I'll be there. Sorry for calling unannounced." "Oh you didn't, I don't care. Noon tomorrow Dante, good night" Jetter said turning off his TV and Violet turned on her side still a sleep.

The next day, Jess sat in secret conferences room with Sabo, her uncle and Danni. Her Aunt was in a doctor's appointment with aurora. Frank was outside waiting for Dante. Dante soon pulled up in his car and parked it. When he got out his hair wasn't in it's spiky manner that it use to be in. It had gotten longer so he had decided to just pull it back into a ponytail. His hair was almost styled in the front like Oichi's when it was shorter. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt that dropped down longer on one side, A pair of black jeans and shoes. He looked slightly irritated as he blew out smoke. He had his glasses on today. He headed towards Frank.  
Frank stood there "Dante, smoking it not allowed in the hospital so saver ever hit you can" "I'm well aware of that." He says putting out his cigarette. "Let's get this start. Got somewhere else to be." Frank swiped his key card as the door opened, and stepped in.  
Dante followed him in. Frank swiped it again and the door closed, the elevator went down. Frank stood there "how is Oichi?" "At Grand Line Hospital with Law…" Dante says.

"is it her fever?" Frank asked as the doors opened, and Frank walked with Dante showing him in the way. "Mmm…something like that…I know that it spiked up this morning but I am not aware of the whole situation yet. I got a panic alert when I pulled up. So for now I'm trusting Law to take care of her until I arrive." Frank nodded "I'm sure she will be good in Laws hands, if anything does happen. Please Jess know so she can help. You know how she will get if she doesn't get to be able to help Oichi. Remember what she did the first time she had the high of a fever" "Yes, Yes. I'm sure Law will do that plenty enough for me." A beep went off. Dante digs in his pocket and pulls out his phone. It was blinking red with Oichi's name flashing. He put it to snooze for 20 minutes. Reaching the area which was a blank was, Frank stopped looking at the wall.

Dante waited behind him. "Atorava" The light from the ground shined and she stood there. "Sir Frank Valkyria your access is granted; Dante Yamamoto access is granted." She bowed and disappeared at the wall shined and disappeared into a different wall where there was a high-tech door.

Dante blinked twice looking at the door. Frank chuckled the door opened and jester Dante him to go first. Frank followed him in the room. Dante sighed out mentally as he tried to piece the information he had going on inside his head.

Jetter sat in the head chair, Jess was on his right with Sabo next to him. Danni was on his left as Frank walked around sitting next to her. Jetter smiled "Dante welcome! Please have a seat and lets discuss what we talked about last night on the phone for Jess, Sabo and Danni to hear" Jess looked at him, she looked at him, she was called here because Dante ad something to tell her about her mother. Dante took a seat and as soon as he did he heard a snap. He looked towards Danni who was holding in her laughter. "Sorry…a rare moment with your glasses on haha. Can't wait to send this to the others." An angry vein popped on his head but he ignored Danni for now. There were so many ways to blackmail her. He sighed out. "Sorry but I am in a bit of a rush. So I will take you through to what I had found in for the last stage." Everyone looked at him. "I believe there may be a way to stable the last cure…but…" He looks at Jess. "…to test out this theory we need your help Jessica." Jess blinked at him "My help?" Dante pushed his glasses up. "Your blood may be the key to stabilizing the stages…" He says looking at her. Jess frowned at him "Why my blood?"  
"Your blood is very unique as we all know. It may be strong enough to bond the stages together." Dante says. Jetter nodded "We did test you 3 years ago but the doctors said that because of serum with in your blood it would not be combatable which times could have changed." Jess frowned but nodded. "If its to cure her, then I will give you my blood…" Jetter nodded "we did test you 3 years ago but the doctors said that because of serum with in your blood it would not be combatable which times could have changed" Jess frowned but nodded "If its to cure her, then I will give you my blood…"  
Sabo frowned as he gripped his fist. Jess put her hand on Sabo. "Calm down is okay." Jess got up and walked over to Dante and sat down next to him putting her arm out for him. "Take as much as you need just don't abuse what I'm giving you." Jess put her hand on Sabo "Calm down is okay" Jess got up and walked over to Dante and sat down next to him putting her arm out for him "take as much as you need just don't abuse what I'm giving you"

"Spare me. I'm only doing this much because you helped with Oichi and because I owe it to Danni. Whatever I don't use you can gladly have it back notes and all." Dante says. He took a black case out of his pocket. He sat it down and tapped it twice. The case grew slightly and popped opened. A needle was sitting fresh in the middle. Dante took the needle. He grabbed her arm gently and looked for a vein. When he found one and stuck the needle in and only filled the blood barely half way. "I don't know the amount to use but for a sample version it would barely take a drop." He pulled the needle out and sat it back in the case. He took out a wipe hidden in the pocket of it and wiped her arm and handed her a Band-Aid. "If this sample version works, then your mother should be able to walk around freely for a couple of days." Jess's eyes widen "Really?"

The case on the table closed and locked itself and shrunk to it's regular size. Danni giggled. "I swear you and your toys." "Not mine this time. The doctor sent it." He then looked at Jetter. "If this work until we find out the correct amount I will start working on plan B to at least extend the dose without using to much blood." Jess smiled "Thank you" she hugged him  
Sabo frowned. Jetter smiled. "if you could stay longer, I would like you to meet her" Jetter said to him

"Maybe some other time. I have to tend to…an emergency." Danni frowned and was about to open her mouth but Dante stopped her. "Yes, it's about Oichi but I don't know what's wrong either. I just got the panic alert when I arrive. All I know is that her fever spiked." He stood up. "I don't like not knowing things so if there is nothing else to discuss I need to go." Dante says to them. Jess frowned "I wanna come" Jetter closed his eyes "Dante you don't mind?"  
"I feel like I don't have a choice." He looks to Danni. She was looking down sadly with her fingers slightly shaking. "Danni…" She looked up. "Law is with her so she'll be okay…and Jessica is coming so that should give you more insurance…" Danni nodded but her look didn't change. Dante sighed. "Let's go."

At the hospital Oichi was in a bed under an oxygen mask. Her vitals were slowly going through the roof. "This isn't some normal fever…" Dr. Kureha says. Oichi coughed out as she broke out into a sweat. "Law have you found anything!" Dr. Kureha says. "She broke out into a sweat, even with the oxygen mask she's struggling to breath, her heart rate keeps climbing. Dammit if we don't do something soon at this rate…" Dr. Kureha quickly gave Oichi a sedative as she started to spas out. Law grit his teeth. He didn't understand this. She was fine up until this evening! His eyes widen as he looked up her symptoms. "'Poisoned…'" He says standing up. "She was poisoned?" The door to the room was opened and Dante along with Jess walked in. "What the hell!?" Dante says as his eyes widen. Jess's eyes widen and "Positioned?!" her heart dropped 'how was she positioned?! Who did it?!' tears start to form in her eyes "Sabo…." She held her hand

Dante quickly headed to Oichi. "Oichi! Oichi can you hear me?" She gasped out. "Hurts…" She whispered. Her vitals started to climb down slightly but they were still high. "Law…" Dr. Kureha says. Law quickly came to Oichi and drew some of her blood. "Run the test." Law went to the back. Dante was holding Oichi's hand. Law came back out moments later. "There is venom in her system but it can't be identified..." Dr. Kureha eyes widen. "What? So, we don't have a cure for it?" Dante frowned. Law went to a desk and started going through books. "There has to be something in here…to at least keep her vitals down…Sedatives aren't going to work for too much longer." He says trying to stay calm. 'venom….' Then her eyes widen squeezing Sabo's hands.

"Jess?" "Dante! River!" She looked at him with widen eyes of a sudden idea got in her head.

"What about her?" Dante says looking at her. "River! She is a specialist at poisons she is highly trained from her ninja village to identify poisons from different animals! She can identify when I was poisoned from the assassin nurse… by the purple viper of Celtica…. She can with Oichi!"

"Then call her!" Dante says. He could feel Oichi's hand starting to shake. "Hey there pumpkin just wait a bit longer. Alright…" Dante says squeezing her hand. Law was feeling hopeless. Nothing in the books or computers can give him the information he needed. 'I wanted to become a doctor to save people…how can I do that if I can't even save the one person who matters to me!' He says to himself.

Jess took out her phone and dialed River right away "River! Get your ass here to grand line hospital now! room 312 3rd floor, Oichi has be positioned we need you to identify it! Bring you anti venoms! Now that is an Order!" she hanged up.

Dante sighs out. How was he even going to explain this to Danni? Jess held Sabo's hand again "knowing River she will be here in 2 or 3 minutes…."

Suddenly they heard rapid beating noise. The sedative was wearing off. Oichi body jolted as her vitals started to spike once more. Jess gasped "Oichi!" then suddenly as Sabo was holding 12 conditioners in his arms "What the fuck?" he looked surprised, Jess gasped "river!"  
River was over by Oichi taking a small vial "Dante open her mouth this will clam down her vitals"  
River was over by Oichi taking a small vial. "Dante open her mouth this will clam down her vitals."

Dante removed the oxygen mask and opened Oichi's mouth. River dropped 4 drops and Oichi's vitals went back to normal for now. River looked at her. "Just by looking at her I can tell it's a Scorpion." Jess's eyes widen.

Dr. Kureha stood back observing. There was nothing she could do with this situation even if she didn't like it. Law's head was down. He wasn't sure if he was feeling guilt for even letting this happened to Oichi in the first place or anger that he couldn't be any help to her. Chopper eyes were sparklingly. "Ninjaaaaaa" He giggled until Dr. Kureha smacked him in the back of the head. Dante frowned. He took his phone out and hit a panic button to Terry and Lucci.

"I will search her later right know, Dr. Kureha can you draw small amount of blood for me." River asked her softly. "Law help Sabo put my conditioners down on the floor and Chopper get me a blood tray please." River asked softly. Chopper nodded and went to get what was asked. Law didn't move until he was smacked in the back of the head. "You can have all the time in the world to be depressed but right now I need your damn head in the your work!" She pushed him toward Sabo. Law frowned but nodded. He started to help with Sabo. Dr. Kureha drew blood like River asked. Dante was still holding on to her hand. He rubbed it gently.

Jess stood there watching River, as River walking over to the red box she had with her conditioners. Opening it up she took out the middle clear bottle. Walked over to the hospital tray table she placed the bottle down and she was given the blood and the blood tray. Taking the blood she drop in the white tray, she can sense them watching her "Law come here"

Law was hesitant at first until Chopper pushed him. Law walked up to River. She gave him the syringe "1/4 of the clear liquid"

"Alright…" "Good now put it all on the blood." River said to him.

Law did what he was told carefully. Law, River, Chopper and Dr. Kureha watched as glow blue liquid formed inside the clear liquid.

Dante watched them closely. River quickly took a thin syringe with a little longer needle and catches all the blue glowing liquid. River held up and smiled.

"What kind of liquid is that…" "That was a ancient trick Law, did not Jess give the book from her families library? This is trick is in that book, The clear liquid is a type of liquid that does not soak into blood and is used to soak up any toxin in the blood." Jess smiled slightly. "Good job River."

Dr. Kureha was impressed. "This my friends, is the venom" River eyed it.

Dr. Kureha rubbed her chin. "Quite impressive…it has been a while since we had a case like this…" River eyed it more. "Only one Scorpion that has glowing blue venom is the Blue Lagoon Scorpion, only found in Grand Line. They are very rare only found on islands"

Dante grit his teeth listening. 'Grand Line huh…' River handed Chopper the venom. "Keep this in case you have something like this again."

She turned to her vials and started to go through them and found the right one, taking other needle she draw out the right amount, she walked over to Oichi and injected her in the arm gently "she will be back to normal in the hour or two.

Jess sighed in happiness. "Thank god... River thank you so much..." River smiled "Anything for you and Oichi!"

Just then Terry ran up to the door. He looked slightly panic. "Oichi!?" His eyes widen. "What happened to her!?" Jess looked at him "terry calm down, Its okay River cured her" River looked at Terry and flushed and smiled "with my ninja training… Identities the venom to be from a rare blue scorpion. I gave some anti venom, she will be back to normal in an hour or two"  
Terry smiled as he sighed in relief. He walked up to River and hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving my cousin!" He pulled back. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." He says smiling and slightly blushing at her. River was blushed but smiled sweetly at him and she leaned in kissing his cheek "its fine, anything for Oichi and Jess and… you"  
Jess was grinned and nudged Sabo "I sense love in the air" she whispered to him. Terry rubbed the back of his head as his turned red. "I know my uncle is going to do much but I want to repay you for saving Oichi's life." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her close to him. His lips touched hers softly. River's eyes widen slightly. Terry pulled back and smiled at her. "Why don't we go out on a date? My treat!" River's race turned red "Yeah I would love too!" she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him.

Jess grinned "I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord

Well been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord

I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord

Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord

I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord

And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord

I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord

Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord" She sighed at them, River flushed more. Terry laughed.

Dr. Kureha frowned. "Alright that's quite enough. Please remember that you are in a hospital. She then looked at River. "I thank for your help darling." River smiled at her "Anytime ma'am" She then crossed her arms and then turned to Law who was still in his feelings. "Law! Go take a walk." Law sighed out as he left the room through the back office door. Dr. Kureha. "I swear…why do you children need to place the whole world on your shoulders… Chopper go to the Cafeteria and schedule Oichi's meal." She handed him a piece of paper. "Give that to them and get ready to make the rounds. As for the rest of you if you have no more business please leave. If you do have business keep it down and if Law comes back tell him he's on desk duty for the rest of the month." he turned around to leave.

River lay out the Anti venom on the table next to Oichi bed. "Just in case"

Dante placed Oichi's hand down as he walked over to the windows. "Thanks for your help…" He says. River smiled at him and then turned to Terry. "I'll see you later I gotta take all this home."

"Mind if I follow? Can't have your beautiful fingers doing everything." He says smiling. Jess was already walking out of the room to look for Law, she was worried of her big brother. Jess sighed looking for him. "Where the hell is he?" down in the lobby Jess walked into the corner and see's Law turn into the men's bathroom. She crossed her arms "somewhere I can't enter" then she noticed a gift shop and saw something that made her grin. "I think that will help cheer him up."

Law splashed water in his face and looked into the mirror and then looked down. "It doesn't matter…she's out of harms way isn't she…you should be happy…" He grips the side of the sink. "You should be pissed at yourself for losing your cool like that." He took a deep breath. "She's okay. Her father might be pissed for not taking care of her but she's okay." He shook his head and dried his face. He heads out. "I'm sure the old bat put me on desk duty…"

Jess stood there and smiled. "Big brother"

"Jess I'm not in the mood right now…" Jess pouted but stopped and put on hat fluffy hat with cat ears, it was black, blue and purple.

Law blinked at her. "What are…you doing in that…" Jess smiled at him and puts his hand on her head, his fingers touched the fluffy hat. Jess's cheeks turned pink and smiled. "You Little Kitty Sister wants to be petted."

Law felt his cheeks started to heat up from how soft this hat was compared to the fluffiness of a cat. He patted her twice before pulling his hand away and backing up. He looked around. "Are you trying to get me killed. I don't feel like dealing with Sabo right now." He says looking behind him and waiting for the glare of daggers to start. Jess giggled and purred softly. "Its fine, as long as I'm not wearing a kitty outfit I'm good its just a hat…."

Law raised his eyebrows. Jess giggled and purred more. "You didn't know I can purr like a cat?"

"Why would I know something like that?" Jess smiled. "Oichi knew I can, one of the reasons why she snuggles into my chest." purrs a little feeling Sabo walking over.

Sabo walked around the corner and frowned. Law sighed out. "I was just leaving. I still have work to do." Sabo walked over to them. "Yeah, petting another guys girlfriend is totally the way to cheer someone else up…" He says glancing at them.  
Jess smiled "Oh sabo its just petting" he removed laws hand "Listen Law, why don't you take ancient healing lessons with River. She will be able to train you, think of it as another way to protect Oichi"  
Law put his hand in one of his pockets. "I'll think about it…right now I need to make my rounds." Sabo frowned and placed his arm over Law's shoulder. "Let's go have a chat like before huh?" Law narrowed his eyes at him. "Last time that happen I ended up tied up in a box…" Sabo smiled. "But you enjoyed it so shut up." He pulled Law away. "You should go check on Oichi. Dante had to step out to inform Danni so Lucci is up there with her." Sabo says to Jess. Law frowned. "Say what!?" "Don't worry Lucci wont do anything as long as Jess is there right?" He started to pull him along. Jess smiled turning around stopping at the gift shop again to get something for Oichi.  
Law was sitting on the steps in the staircase while Sabo leaned up against the wall. "I get it…you feel like a failure, right?" Law turn to him. "Since you couldn't save her with your own hands you feel hopeless." Law interlocked his fingers. "I know that feeling very well. When we came back from that nice vacation and I found out what happened to Jess my heart nearly stopped. Here I was enjoying this awesome vacation while she was getting hurt. It pissed me off that I couldn't do anything. I felt weak. I though to myself…why am I training so hard when I can't even protect the one person who I care for the most…" Sabo hit his head gently on the wall.

"If you think about it…a lot of things have happened to the girl's we love the most…" "Love?" Sabo chuckled and sat next to him. "Weird coming from me, right?" "You told her yet?" "No, I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment…Oichi tell you yet?" "No, I think deep down she still loves Kid…I don't want her to rush her to thinking she has to love me…" Sabo sat back. "True…then her baby brain would become confused." They sat in silence. "I became a doctor so I could save people and yet, I couldn't even save Oichi today." "You can't blame yourself for that. The venom wasn't in the system. There was nothing you can do. What you can do is stop being depressed and learn from this. When Jess is sleeping or not at the house and I'm not working I train down in the dojo. I push myself harder both my mind and my body. So that I can never feel that feeling again."

Law looked down making Sabo frowned slightly. "You think Oichi is gonna care who saved her life today? I think she would be happier to wake up to the person who is capturing her heart." Law looked at him. "I know you like doing things on your own but take the lessons from River. You want to protect Oichi don't you? Then you should do anything that would help you with all this medical stuff. Like when you took Arora's classes for Kid's arm. Better yourself Dammit! If the only way you can help Oichi is be learning stuff like this then suck it up and learn. Study your ass off. Work hard but not to hard because then you would leave my fragile sister feeling lonely and when you make it to the top take over this hospital." Law eyes widen slightly making Sabo laugh. "One heck of a goal, right? Make a nice living for you and Oichi." He nudged him. Law sigh out. "Come on turn your less depressing frown back to it's regular frown." He started to poke Law.

Law pushed him away. "Shut up…I hear you…" Sabo laughed and stood up. "Good. Now stop being a baby and come back to the room."

Law looks to him. "Maybe…you should just tell her instead of waiting…" Law says to him. Sabo stopped. "She says it to a lot. I'm sure your actions show it but hearing it would most likely make her happy." "I know…and she says it so easily…it use to piss me off since it very difficulted for me to say that to her." Law stood up and Sabo smiled lightly. "One day…I'll find the nerve to tell her." He tapped his chest. "I've held back this feeling for long enough and I decided a while back that I wanted to be with her…forever…" Law looked at him. "You're gonna make her very happy…" Sabo smiled brightly. "Yeah…" He walked out to the door. "Don't keep Oichi waiting…" He says before the door closed.

River smiled leading Terry down the street where he parked, he blinked. "You don't live with Jess and Sabo anymore." She shook her head. "Nope, I moved out the other day." She turned to a tan colored building. There was a yellow windowed door. On the side by the door on the wall was a black key and number coded pad. River took out her key card, swiped and then in a fast motion typed in the key code, it was to fast for Terry to see.

'I wonder how soft her hair is…' Terry says randomly to himself as he blinked at her. She smiled at him and opened the door. There was white small hallway that right away had a spiral stairs case with red windows.

River smiled. "Come on this way." River held the door for him and he stepped in She closed the door and walked up the stairs. Terry followed her in.

Walking up the stairs they reaching the top River smiled. Terry's eyes widen, her apartment was huge. The first thing he saw was the kitchen from the stairs and glass stairs. The walls were all white. The floors where a light tan wood color. Terry turned his head to the right and saw her living room with a small fireplace, there was two brown chairs, white fluffy rug with a glass coffee table. A white couch with tan colored pillowed on it…Behind the living area was the dinning area, dark wooden table with tan leather chairs.

"You have a pretty nice place here." Terry says smiling. River flushed. "Thank you" She walked to the left opening a closet door. "You can put my stuff in here… I'll be right back I need to uhm change…. I was in the middle of training… when jess called me…" Terry didn't notice until now she was wearing a grey yoga capris and teal yoga tank top, he can see her black sports bra under the tank top. River spilled her shoes off "Please remove shoes... put them on the steps…" River put hers on the them and turned to the living room area walking through and the dinning area where another stairs. River stepped up it disappearing leaving Terry by himself.

Once his shoes were removed Terry sat Rivers things down he plopped down on the chair. He was excited. He's dated a lot of girls before moving and after moving her but never a ninja. He smiled brightly. "It's a cutie pie at that! How can I not be excited! I'll show her the best time! I wonder what we should do first!" He say excitedly.

River hummed going through her dresser "What should I wear…. Maybe the grey shirt and the skinny biker jeans and grey flats!" she starts to get undressed and singing in her language of her ninja clan.  
Terry hearing her hum got up. "Mmm…I don't usually do this because it's against my style but I'm sure she'll hear my coming." His eyes sparkled slightly. "That would be kinda awesome." He heads towards the stairs and up to Rivers room. Peeking in his eyes widen to see River standing there going through her dresser humming know, she was in nothing but a pair of cute baby blue lace panties. Her teal blue hair was over left shoulder showing her bare back. Terry can see a scar on her back near her side. She was shaking her booty slightly.  
'Cute.' He says to himself. River smiled "Terry... you gonna stand there or gonna come in…?" she stood there now going through her dresser but her back was still turned to him.

Terry smiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to peak." He opened the door wide. "It's not my style to peak in a on someone so beautiful but your humming led me up here." He flashed a grin. River flushed and turned her head. "Oh… like a spell? So my humming put a spell on you?"

"Mmmm something like that haha." Suddenly he found himself on the bed and River sitting on him. Her long thick blue teal hair was covering her chest. She was flushing.

A smile was on Terrys face. "Well now…this is a change of plans." "I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me…." She got off his lap and sat on the edge of the bed reaching for her bra.

Terry sat up and hugged her from behind. "I wouldn't have mind it at all really." She flushed her hand stopped from grabbing her bra, her heart thumping…. 'oh god I want him….'

Terrys arms tighten slightly around her and he rubbed her cheek with his. "So soft you are." River turned her head to him and leaned to the side and connected her lips to his. Terry pushed into the kiss, pulling her back on top of him. She slightly turned her body opening her mouth for him, her hands rubbing his chest with a soft moan. 'Her moans are so cute…' Terry grabbed her hands and flipped her over. Getting in between her legs, he pinned her hands over her head and kissed her, pushing his tongue in her mouth. His free hand ran down her side, down to her hips. He lifts her hips slightly as he rubs against her. River moaned softly while swirling her tongue with his. Opening her legs she moaned. Her body shook in pleasure 'oh god this feel so good…' Terry pulled back letting go of her arms. He took off his shirt. Tossing it in some random direction he leans down to attack River's neck. He licked and gently bite her. His hand grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed it. Rivers hands right away went to Terry's hands moaning "T-Terrryyy…" her hips where moving slightly.

* * *

 **Due to the MA Content Rule here on Fanfiction, please do to Bluemoonroses wattpadd for the MA**

* * *

Rivers body shook, shivers in pleasure. She was gently know petting his hair "so…. Much…. In me…" she was panting in in pleasure and a hint a passion. Terry sighed out as he tried to regain his composer. He pulls out of her. "Sorry. It has been a while. Guess I've been backed up for a while now." He nuzzled her in her shoulder. River giggled "its okay Terry…. I can't believe we did that…." She kissed his temple playing with his hair lovingly. Terry shivered slightly. "C-Careful…for some weird reason my hair is really sensitive." He rubbed his forehead against her cheek. "You'll get me excited again. Though when it's you it wont take much."

River pouted and stopped she snuggled into him more. "Terry…?"

"Hm?" "Was…. Was this just a one night stand….?" She closed her eyes and her heart thumped 'stupid I shouldn't have asked him…..' Terry sat and hovered over her face. He then flashed a smile at her with a blush over his face. "Are you kidding!? Do you think I'll let such a beautiful rose such as yourself escape my sight!? So your allllll mine okay! HeeHee!" She was blushing and blinking at him. "Are you saying…. Me and you are now together….?" "That's exactly what I'm saying!" He lays beside her and pulls her close to him. He nuzzles his face in her hair. "I love how your so soft all over." River was flushing and snuggled into him, she smiled sweetly and giggled.

At the hospital, Jess stood there pouting, Lucci took the only chair next to her bed "Can I seat next to her…?" Lucci looked at her. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for a bit." He got up to let her have the chair. Jess smiled and sat down holding the beanie baby cat she bought Oichi, she reached out and held her hand "Oichi, I'm here. I'm here"  
Lucci walked up and poked Oichi on her cheek. "Where is Law at? I heard she was under his care?" He says poking her again. Jess smiled "Talking to each other about something and yes, they are dating know so be careful on how you touch her even front of me" she smiled at him which made him shiver. Getting past the look he poked Oichi's cheek again. "I do this quite a lot. It's become quite a habit ever since she ate six of peanut butter at school. Also, I'm aware of them dating. He has told me many times over." He then turned and walks to the window and looks out of it like he was on look out, Jess laughed "That's sounds like my Oichi! You're such a peanut butter lover, hehehe oh my god I remember mom's nickname for you! 'peanut Butter lips!'" "Danni calls her Peanut Britte. Me I just call her plain peanut." Lucci says crossing his arms. "Do you know how long this talk is going to be? I have a message to relay to Law."  
Jess shrugs "I don't know"  
Right on cue Law and Sabo walked through the door. Law quickly shot a glare at Lucci making him smirk. "Don't worry I didn't touch her…except for the normal poking." "Why of all people are you even here." "Well due to the circumstance can you really ask that question? I'll be out your way as soon as Oichi get's out the hospital and back home. Normally Terry does this but he is unreachable right now." Law frowned. "Anyways I have a message for you from Dante." Law looked at him and sighed out. "He said to not blame yourself for this. No one does so you shouldn't either." Law eyes widen slightly. Lucci then sighs out. "…and he has given me direct orders not to lay hands on Oichi while your in the room…" Law blinks and then smiles lightly. Lucci shakes his head and looks back out the window. Law walks up to Oichi and rubs her cheeks. "…I'll do better to keep you safe…" He says in almost a whisper. He then looks at Jess. "I want to River to teach me those lessons…" Jess smiled brightly at him "Awesome!" she took her phone and dialed River, she sat there while it rang Moments later someone picked up. "Hey there cut…uh…Jess! What's up!" Terrys voice ran through. Jess blinked "Terry…? Why are you answering Rivers phone…?"  
Lucci face palm himself. 'That idiot should be here not out on a date…' Sabo frowned. "He's with River!?" "Well he did ask her out on a date…" "But still…to answer her phone…" Terry laughed softly. "Our beautiful ninja is currently taking a nap so why don't you leave message and I'll make sure she gets it." Jess's eyes widen and she stood up "Taking a nap huh?"

Sabo and Law stopped their questioning to each other and looked at her. Jess smiled "Terry?" "Yess?" he asked "Did you and River… have sex?"

Lucci dropped his head low. 'Just skipped the who dine and wine thing huh…he sounds like his uncle.' Terry chuckled. "Of course! Oh and River is all mine now so tell everyone there that they can't touch her!" He says in like a pouting manner.  
Jess grinned. "Well! Congrats on you and River, she's a keeper Terry, she's the type of girl that is rare. Keep her close Terry, and if you hurt her well, you don't have to worry about me getting to you because she will." Jess smiled.

Lucci was unsure what action to take on that so he turned his head out the window. 'I swear that boy is like his Uncle…' Sabo had has arm crossed in happiness. "Finally! I girl on his own so he can leave mine alone!" Law shook his head. "That's just one though…" Sabo looked at him and cursed at himself. "Shit…your right…but I can still cross him off the list!" "So tell River that Law excepted in her lessons on ancient medicine to help Oichi."

"Yupp yupp! You got it! Now, if you will excuse me I was in the middle of cuddling!" Terry says excitingly as he end the call. Jess sighed "really know, already dating after fucking…. He better not hurt her and go off and hit on others girls or I swear I'll beat his ass" Law was checking Oichi's vitals. Sabo leads back against the wall. "Terry's methods of things are…confusing. It's like a trait that past down with him and the rest of his family, guy wise. They are just like Dante or worse…" Lucci cut him off. "…But…Terry doesn't cheat. In fact, he would never touch a girl if they didn't want to be touched and he'd back off if he knows he's pushing too much." Sabo frowned. "Then how do you explain the crap he tries to pull with Jess!?" Lucci chuckled. "You get so jealous so easily over just his words. How could you not expect him to play with you by flirting with Jess." Sabo pouted and crossed his arms. "I still can't stand him…" Jess giggled. "Well I find Terry awesome and funny, he's like a brother to me, you know he stopped himself from calling me cutie on the phone." Jess leaned down licking Oichi's Cheek "Hurry and wake up you silly sister."

Sabo pouted more. "That one time does make up for all the other times…" Her phone beeped and looked at it. 'On my way with Terry' Jess smiled. "River and Terry are on there way here, I think River is coming back to Check Oichi body for some area where she was injected with the venom." her phone beeped and looked at it 'On my way with Terry' Jess smiled "River and Terry are on there way here, I think River is coming back to Check Oichi body for some area where she was injected with the venom"  
"That's good. If we know how she got poisoned I might be able to back track when she may have been injected." Law say rubbing her head. Lucci was looking at the window. "Sabo…come here for a moment…" Sabo blinked and walked over. Lucci motioned his head to an alley. There was a person standing next to it looking in their direction. Sabo narrowed his eyes. "He's been there for about ten minutes…" Lucci says in whisper. "Your heading to check it out?" Sabo says whispering back. "I'll give it about five more mintues. If he's still there I'll take care of it…" Lucci says. They both eyed the person before Sabo sighed out and headed back to lean on the wall. Jess raised her eyebrow and quickly moved to the window and she looked. The person was still standing there un moving. "Might be the person who injected the poison…" Lucci says. The person started to inch back into the alley making Lucci chuckle. Jess narrowed her eyes as River appeared in the room with Terry, his eyes were sparklingly. Jess turned to them and smirked at Terry's look. "So you have seen the true speed of a ninja! What do you think?" Terry hugged River and nuzzled his face in her hair. "That was awesome!" River smiled "well it was the only quickest way to get here fast enough" Terry laughed and let her go. He then walked over to Lucci. "As awesome as that was I'm amazed you are slacking on the job." He says looking out the window. "Says the one who went and got him a girlfriend." Terry chuckled. "Can you blame me though! Lookie! Isn't she beautiful!" River flushed and smiled. Lucci was about to turn his head but Terry blocked his view. "Wait no don't look I don't trust your beastly instincts to keep it all together!" Terry say frowning at him. "Righttt...my beastly instincts aren't the one in question here." Lucci says rolling his eyes. Terry smiled. "Anyways I'll go take care of it and contact uncle." He walked up to River and kissed her cheek. "Don't leave without me!" River giggled "Of course" Terry left the room. Jess looked at River and smirked. "So, how was it?" River's face turned red.

Sabo looked at her. In truth, he heared that Terry was good in bed but he's the type that doesn't like to brag about it so he was quite courios to hear what River had to say. Jess poked her "Come on, how was it?" River flushed more. "It… was amazing…. He's the 2nd in over 2 years since I lost my virginity to Frank couple of years ago."

Sabo eyes widen. "Say what…?" Law blinked at her. 'They couldn't be talking about the same Frank…could they…?' Jess laughed at them. River walked over to Oichi "Alright let's find where she got injected with the venom."

Lucci was looking out the window. Terry was waving at him from below. Lucci shook his head as he watched Terry stroll happily in the alley where the man was spotted. 'Just don't kill him until…at least until you get the answers we need…' He says smirking.

River stepped over to Oichi. "Jess close the curtain so Lucci or Sabo can't see her naked."

Lucci chuckled. "Wouldn't that be a sight to see." Sabo and Law glared at him. He put his hands up defenesly and went back to looking out the window. Jess sighed at them and closed the curtains. "Alright Law, Jess help me with her hospital gown." Jess stepped over to help.

Sabo walked over to the window. "How's it looking?" Lucci opened the window slightly. He sniffled lightly and closed it again. "Looks like he's already about done…" Sabo sighed. "He was always good at this kinda stuff…" Lucci nodded. "Let's just hope he gets information that we can use…" Inside the curtain Law helped take off Oichi's gown and River right away started to check her starting with the neck. River moved checking every inch of her left side, River moved to her right and started and than her eyes narrowed near her right elbow, lifted her elbow up. "Right here." Jess looked and frowned.

Law looked at it. 'How the hell…' River frowned. "I gotta cut the dead area where she was injected at. Don't worry its not big at all, only a little area. Law scalpel please." Jess frowned. "Good cut it out before it infects her body."

Law grabbed the scalpel out of a tray and handed it to her. River took the scalpel and careful started to cut around the skin skinned area. Jess held onto Laws hand watching with eyed wide frowning.

Sabo shook his head. The silence in the room was killing him a bit. River finished cutting it out and stepped away. "She's all yours Law" Jess let go of his hand and helped river put the hospital gown back on her.

Law sighed mentally. 'How could he had let something like this happen…' Jess and River finished and pulled back the curtain.

Lucci was still looking out the window. Terry had reappeared out the alley but, he wasn't smiling which was rare even for him. He looked back to the alley and shook his head. Lucci frowned and rubbed the space between his eyes. "I'll be back…" Lucci says as he walked out. Sabo watched him go and then turned his attention to Jess and River. "Any luck?" "Yes she was injected near her right elbow, I had to cut away the dead tissue before it could infect her arm and even her body" Jess frowned "no one tells uncle about this, if he finds about Oichi almost being assassinated you know what he would do…. I think its save if we do not tell him because he easily have moved to Celtica and under protection, that's an order River" River frowned bowed to her "Of course, this is secret is save with me" Sabo crossed his arms and sighed. 'This might not end well.' "Lucci is probably out talking with Dante now…not sure how Danni will take this with the baby and all…it would be a even bigger mistake to not let her know…" Sabo rubbed his chin. 'Though I'm sure she already knows…and just waiting for conformation…'

Law was rubbing Oichi head gently when suddenly her heart rate started to rise. Law eyes widen slightly. 'Oichi…' Her face became twisted in pain as she tossed her head to the side. She gasps out and coughs uncontrollably. She reached her hands out like she was pushing someone away. The more she seemed to struggle the higher her heart rate rose. Jess's eyes widen. "Oichi!" River quickly held her back "What's happening?!" "Sabo come here and hold her down." Law says as he grabbed Oichi's wrists. Sabo quickly grabbed them and pin them down. One of her eyes shot opened. They were slightly bloodshot. Law eyes widen. "Kan!?" Jess's eyes widen in fear "No…" A smile came to her face as her blood lusting aura started to poor out. Her heart rate continued to rise. Law went over to his desk and grabbed a green box and pulled out a green liquid needled. Oichi's eyes were back closed as she struggled against Sabo. "Oichi just hold it in a bit longer…" Her heart was thumping in a panic "No… Oichi! Fight her!"

Inside Oichi's head Kan had broken out of her newly reformed chains. Her room was now different then before. It's red color was no longer there and the bodies and smell that use to be in there was no longer there. It was now gray with scratches and punch marks. Her appearance was changed as well. She now had long hair that was poofed out to her back. She was even smaller then before and her thirst for blood was growing. She hit the wall that was in front of her creating a crater in the wall but no matter how much she punched the wall didn't crumble. She walked up to her locked door and tried to open it. "Why wont this door open!" She yelled and pouted. The chains that held her attempted to try to bind her but when they touched her they started to melt off. Kan blinked and smiled. "Wooooow!" She sniffed her skin. "Mmmm…smells like poison…almost better then blood…" She licked her lips. "I might not be able to break out of her now but I can cause some damage!" She says hitting the door."

Outside Oichi gasped out in pain as she tried to brake free from Sabo. Law couldn't have injected her as long as she was moving like this.  
Jess stood there wide eyes panicking 'Oichi… Oichi…' in jess's mind a white door appeared and opened as a bright light shined from it 'I shell repel the darkness that is escaping her, let me use your body' Jess's eyes widen with a gasp 'who are you…?' River turned to see Jess's eyes widen, she was holding her chest breathing repeatedly "Sabo… law…. something is happing to jess!"

Sabo looked back. "What are you…" Suddenly her aura disappeared making Sabo's eyes widen.

"Jess!?" He saw her white turned white and her eyes closed to only open in white.. River gasped "This is not Jess, Or Darcaniea or Regina…."

Oichi pushed away from Law and Sabo as her body started to go into shock. 'Jess' walked over to Oichi and sat down next to her, 'jess' placed her hand on Oichi's cheek and right away Oichi stopped struggling.

"What the hell is going on now!?" Sabo says. Law frowned but waited to see what would happened. 'Jess' bend down putting her forehead against Oichi's.

In Oichi's Kan kept kicking the door laughing, as suddenly she was pushed back by a strong aurora.

"Eh!?" She landed on her feet. White chains vase through the door wrapping around Kan's body, and Oichi's door.

"Eww…what's up with these chains…' A voice chuckled "my name in Lumina, I'm your warden know. Time to go back in your own domain where you belong."

Kan looked at her and laughed. "Sure okay 'Warden'" She sat down. "I was hope the evil pretty lady would come play with me and yet all I got was a party pooper. To bad but as for you saying your going to be my warden is a funny joke to me. Haha."

Outside Oichi's head with her now calm down Law injected the green liquid into Oichi's arm. Her heart rate started to slow as she let out a slight sighed.

Inside the white chains that were on Kan were now surrounded by dark purple chains. They were covered in the green liquid that had been injected into Oichi's body. They waited as more surrounded Kan. "Hey lady…move out the way to I can go back to sleep. It would be wise for you not to stay. Your presence here could unlock something that would do more harm physically to Oichi." She giggled. "Not that I care for her at all. I had my fun for now Hehehe."

Lumina chuckled softly "I'm all light, my presence itself repels all darkness. These chains will only be able to stay on for couple of days I'm afraid…. Goodbye"

outside, Jess stayed there with her head on Oichis head, river sensed that mysterious aurora had disappeared, Jess's body already had fallen asleep but her hair was still white "who… who was that…"  
Sabo sighed out. 'Great…another one…but at least this one seems nicer…or something…' Law pointed to the office behind him. "It's got a spare bed. Put her in there." Sabo nodded as he picked Jess up and took her to the office. Law sighed out and placed the green box down on the tray. There were two more needles inside. One filled with a slimily black looking liquid and the other was filled with light red liquid." Law felt Oichi's head. Her fever was slightly coming back thanks to the random appearance of Kan. 'The chip must be updating it's self again…' The newest form of chip within Oichi's head was now able to update whenever the egos managed to get loose. It creates blocks for the egos and strengthens the chains surrounding them. Currently other then Lusta and now Kan, Michi should be the only ego still awake. Bounded and chained…but awake. 

Sabo placed Jess down, River was behind him "Weird… seeing her with white…" River reached down and touched her hair "it looks like pure white snow… pretty really…" "Yeah…it is…but I prefer her red hair any day. You have a clue about what's going on? How many more of these…alters, if that is one, do Jess have that I should know about?"

River frowned "I swear to you Sabo that this one is new… she only had one and that was Darcaniea… Regina isn't consider an alter ego because Jess is her reincarnation…" They her eyes widen "No it couldn't be…"

Well?" Sabo asked almost impatiently.

"The white serum….. after the mission jess was given… when Darcaniea wouldn't get back inside Jetter threaten her with the white serum to force her back in jess…. she attacked him but Jetter was able to inject it into her neck…. That's when her hair turned white and her eyes…."

"So this is the doing of the serum..."

"Yes my point exactly, the white serum must have created this new mysterious ego with in Jess…. just like Darcaniea…"

Sabo sighed. 'Thank you once again Jetter...' He says annoyingly in his mind. He was getting really fed up with Jetter and his choices of actions.

River sighed. "listen… don't be upset okay? She's still your Jess no matter what Sabo."

"Well I already know that but it still doesn't make me happy about all of this." "So when are you gonna tell her that you go her a loft for the both of you?" River raised her eyebrow at him smirking slightly at him. Sabo shushed her. "I don't know yet…really…" river chuckled then smacked him the back of the bed "stop with the anger, yeah, yeah your upset take her home and make love to her" river turned around and left the room laughing.

Sabo rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to Jess. He sighed out. "Is there anyway to get away from your entire family…that would really make my day…" He says poking her cheek.

Sabo watched her and reached down touching the white hair.

"I still prefer red over white any day…even if this looks nice." Jess's hair suddenly was turning into her crimson red again.

"Well…that's convenient." Sabo says blinking. "mhmmmm" Sabo heard jess groan slightly, he looked to see her eyes flutter open and they were her deep green color, she smiled "Sabo…"

'White eyes to?' than she gasped sitting up "Oichi! Is she okay? Wait why … I'm I in here …? Wasn't I in the other room…?"

Sabo sighed. "So I'm guessing you don't remember…" jess frowned "no …. I don't remember…." She looked down at her hands then her eyes widen as she saw her white and turning red "what the fuck….? Not again! Why is my hair white again?!" "I hope that question isn't meant for me…I'm just as confused as you…" Sabo says sighing.

In the other room Terry had return but he was in different clothes. He would a loose long sleeve blue shirt with a white t-shirt under it. Blue jeans with holes around the knees and blue converses. His black hair was now stripped with light brown highlights and he had a pair of sunglasses hanging from his shirt. He was frowning like he was lost in thought. His eyes were on Oichi has she sleep. Lucci was also back sitting in the chair next to the bed. Law was over at his desk putting away the needles.

"What do we do now?" Terry asked. He had his hands in his pockets. "Oichi gets attacked and Uncle doesn't even want to take action…" He holds his anger very well. Lucci shook his head. "Your know why we can't do anything…I'm just as pissed as you but going in blind is the worse thing to do right now." Terry grit his teeth. "Yeah…I know…" He hit the wall causing it to crack all the way up to the ceiling. Law frowned. "Control yourself . Your still in a hospital…" Terry growled  
River stood next to terry "Maybe he is waiting for the right moment?"

Terry raised an eyebrow at her but looked at Lucci. "Lucci isn't there a way we can change uncles mind?" Lucci shook his head. "No, it's in his hands now" Terry shook his head. "Man this bites…" Oichi started to cough. Law walked up to her just as she started to open her eyes. "Oichi!" Terry says happily. Oichi's eyes were hazy. To her all she could see was blurry shadows. Law looked down on her. "Oichi? Can you hear me?" Oichi looked to him but she didn't respond as she goes to close her eyes again. Law sighed out. 'Needs more rest…' River hugged Terry from behind "babe she needs more rest, she's been through a lot, let her sleep"  
Terry frowned but sighed. "Okay…" River smiled and played with his hair.

Terry shivered from her touch." Lucci chuckled. "How cute..." Jess and Sabo walked out, her hair and eyes where back to normal "Was she up?"

"For a sec or two. Her fever came back but with enough rest she should be okay to leave here in a day or two." Law says pulling the blanket over her a bit.  
Jess looked at River and Terry, she smiled then. River was still playing with his hair. Jess's eyes widen "uhm… Terry…."

Terry was enjoying the sensations. "Yeah what is it?" He says to her. Jess pointed to his crouch area and looked away. River's eyes widen and quickly move her hands.

Terry looks down to see a lump in his pants. He looked to River. "See I told you to be careful about my hair. It's very sensitive…in return" He points to his hard on. "this happens.." River smiled with a cute flush "I'm sorry I just love your hair…" A angry vein popped on Sabo shushed face as he glares at Terry. Terry smiles at him and shrugs. "Nothing I can do about my natural body reaction." He wraps his arm around River. "River! Let's go solve this problem together! Since Oichi is okay I'm free to go right Lucci?" Lucci was turn around not wanting to see Terry in his condition. "Yeah go do whatever you want." Terry's eye sparkled. "Your hear that River!? I'm off all day now!" He then goes to her ear. "I wanna devour your body more." He whispers lustfully. She shivered in pleasure and whispered back "How about we asked thoughts two for a four some, oh yeah I know Jess told me, unless you want me all to yourself"

Terry pressed his hard on against her and growled in her ear. "You should know the answer to that but if you want I can just fuck you right now. I hate sharing but I don't mind showing your body off in front of those who can't have you." He whispers to her. River moaned softly Lucci shook his head. Terry's beastly aura was on the verge of pouring out. 'She really must peaked his interest if he's letting that side take over.' He says to himself wishing they go ahead and fuck each other's brains out already. River right away grabbed him and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Sabo huffled."Finally…" Jess chuckled with a still flushed face "God that was fast! I never seen River fast unless she has to be!"

"I'm not sure how much more I could take of that…" Law rolled his eyes. "Now you know how the rest of us feel when you and Jess do that." Sabo looked at him. "We aren't that bad." Lucci laughed out making Sabo blushed slightly. 'They weren't that bad…were they…' He says rubbing his head.

River and Terry appeared in the Rivers apartment. She right away closed her curtains.

Terry fell to the couch. River turned to him smirking and taking off her clothes.

He could feel himself getting excited as he watch River swing her hips walking over to the couch sitting on and giving him a lustful smile. He placed his hand on her hips. "Let's have some fun."  
She giggled attacked his lip sitting on his lap rubbing herself on him already.

Terry pushed his hip up against her. She moaned into their, grabbing his hand putting it down her pussy, she breaks the kiss and purrs almost like a dragon "I want your fingers in me" licking his cheek grabbing his hair playing with it roughly.

Terry groans out as he flips her down on the couch. His beastly aura started to pour out as he growls lowly slightly like a lion. "River…" He growled out as he kissed her roughly.

At the hospital, Jess was sitting next to Oichi putting her gift next to her "I wish she would wake up…" jess muttered softly with a pout. Oichi was breathing easily when a small smile came to her face. "Peanut…Butter…all mine…" Her head turned to the side slightly. Jess smirked "Yup all yours Oichi, I'll buy you all the peanut butter you want! Even make you my homemade just for you sissy!" "Mmmm…" Her eyes started to open. Jess smiled "Ochi" Oichi eyes opened she looked around and frowned looking at Jess. "Where's…Law…" She then looked down to see the purple teddy bear. Her eyes widen slightly and sparkled. Jess giggled "I bought him for you Sissy! From the gift shop I saw him and thought of you!" jess smiled at her but she was frowning mental 'she frowned when looking at me…..' Jess got up "Law she's awake, I'll be right back I have to go pee" she walked out of the room in a depressed manor and Sabo caught it right away. Sabo looked to see Law kiss Oichi's forehead. She smiled as he rubbed her head. Sabo sighed and walked out after Jess. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm stopping her. "What's wrong…? Oichi's awake and you have a depressing aura running all over your cute face." Jess bite her like and small tears came in her eyes "She frowned when she saw me…. Oichi wasn't happy to see me… she frowned right away…"

Sabo sighed and pulled her in a hug. "Your so silly. Do you honestly think Oichi isn't happy to see you? More then likely she was just looking for Law and got upset that he wasn't there. It shouldn't come as a surprise that she's growing the desire to see him." Jess flushed and sniffed. Sabo kissed her forehead. Law came up to them. "Nothing to ruin you two moment but Oichi wants to see Jess." He then turns around a day heads back to the room. Jess's heart fluttered with happiness. Sabo smiled. "See. She just needed a little Law time." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Just like you when you need some Sabo time." Jess's face flushed "Oh shut up, but I do need to pee like bad" she pushed him a roughly and ran to the bathroom down the hallway. Sabo chuckled and walked back to the room only to stop and turn out. Law and Oichi were sharing a very intimate kiss. He sighed out and waited for a few seconds until Lucci came up with a tray of fruit. "What's are you doing…" He asked. "Oichi and Law are having a moment. "…and…?" Sabo chuckled. "You are the biggest cock blocker ever…" Lucci chuckled. "No that would be your brother." He walked in the room. "Hey there peanut." Oichi pushed away from Laws streams lip lock. She blushed slightly frowning at Lucci. "Stop calling me that!" Lucci chuckled ignoring the glare he got from Law. "Sent up from Chopper." He placed the tray on the bed. "Need help sitting up?" Oichi nodded. Law glared more at Lucci as they both helped her sit up. "I feel so tired…" She says. Lucci went back over the window. Law sat on the bed. "Where's Jess?" She asked as he picked up as pineapple chunk. "Bathroom." Oichi opened her mouth as he plopped the pineapple inside her mouth.  
Jess rushed in the room panicking "LAW!"

Law and the others looked at her in confusion. The look on Jess's face was pure panic "Me and you in the LAB now!" she appeared in front of him grabbing him and disappearing

Sabo frowned and ran after then leaving Lucci and Oichi alone. Oichi sighed out. Lucci took a seat besides her. "You eating or sleeping?" Oichi looked at him. "Guess I'm eating." Lucci picked up a fork and cut up some pears." "Do you think she's gonna be okay…" Oichi asks. Lucci held the pear up. "She's in the hospital with one of the best doctors. I'm sure she will be fine. Here. Eat." Oichi opened her mouth and eat the pears off the fork. "Mmmmm…so sweet." Lucci chuckled. "Your very cute Oichi." Oichi pouted at him making him laugh. 

Frank suddenly had his arms around Lucci "You wouldn't be hitting on my future step daughter would you?" Frank smiled at Oichi "Hey there Oichi, moms here too just going crazy in the gift shop down staris"

"Hi Frank. Mama is here to…Mmm I hope the people in the gift shop is okay." Lucci couldn't remove his arm the vib from frank made him shiver, Frank smiled "aww cute kitty let me guess did Jess buy you it?"

"Yes." She smiled lightly. Frank smiled and held up another stuff plushie.

Oichis eyes sparkled slightly. He was holding onto a Batman plush in teddy bear. "You didn't have to buy me this…and please stop messing with Lucci. I need him to feed me fruit." She held up her trembling fingers. "Cant really feel my fingers so he's feeding me while Law is busy."

Frank smiled at her "I don't think Law would approve but I guess I can allow" he turned his head "You will hold your tongue of flirting or even looking at her that way" he removed his arm and sat down on the chair putting the bear down on her bed. Lucci shook his head as he continued to feed her fruit. "Good?" Lucci asked. Oichi nodded her head. "What's some peanut butter?" Oichi pouted. "It was one time!"

Down in the lab, Jess and Law appeared shocking.

Law pulled away. "This better be good…Oichi is left alone with him of all people…" Jess frowned "I need you to give me a pregnancy test…. Please…" she was still in a panic.

He raised an eyebrow at her "You think your pregnant?" Jess nodded. "Yes I think I'am.. I was gonna go pee but there was discharge on my undies and… uhm my lower tummy is hard…."

Law sighed and went to get a cup, moments later he came back "Have you gone pee yet?" Jess shook her head for no "then here, quickly. We only have hospital tests, right down the room is an empty room. Told the nurse I'm using it, Room 45" Jess nodded taking the cup and walked to the bathroom.

"This is becoming a very very long day for me"

Moments later, Jess came into the room seeing Law opening the little package. Jess quickly closed the door locking.

"Sabo should be on his way. You don't want him to be here?" "Not yet I wanna see first then I will tell him" she walked over to him and placed the cup down.

"Sit I'll be back." Jess nodded and sat down on the hospital bed and waited, she was looking at her hands shaking. "but I'm on the implant…. How can I be pregnant again from being on birthday control….? I know it happen before with me and Sabo from the first time but again?..."

Law picked up the one of the stripes and dipped it in Jess's urine, he waited for 3 seconds and laid it on the flat on the table. It took the other one also and did the same. Laying the 2nd one of the flat table.  
"It will take about 5 minutes" Law said to her, Jess nodded to him. Her heart thumped she can sense Sabo near 'Maybe u should let him be in here' She got up and went to the door to see Sabo walk past and he stopped to see her "Sabo get in here"

"What's going on? Why did you drag Law down here? You do realize we left Oichi with Lucci right?" Jess closed the door behind him and put her head on his chest shaking.

Sabo looked down at her. "What's going on?" "I think I'm pregnant….." pushing her face more into his face shaking.

Sabo eyes widen. "What? How? You have the implant!" He looked at Law for answers. "I'm guessing you have some pretty powerful sperm." Law says making Sabo frowned at him. "I'm being serious here Law!" Jess stepped back looking frowning "I don't know…. With ever pregnant test there is 1% of getting pregnant, it happen to me before remember….?"

Sabo sighed as he rubbed the space between his eyes. "Ah dammit….fuck it….what does the test say." Sabo says. Law motions them over. "Then test should be done by now." Jess moved over and her eyes widen "Pppp… positive…. Both of then say it…."  
"Congratulations you two." Law says. "Your going to be parents. Before either one of you freak out Jess. I need to take out your implant. It can do harm to the baby if not taken out." Jess nodded "Of course" Jess sat on the bed as Law went to get some tweezers. Sabo still was looking at tests with wide eyes. Jess looked at Sabo 'I think he is in shock…' Law came back. "Lift your arm. Jess did what she was told. Law cut under the implant. He then took the pair of tweezers and gently pulled the implant out her arm. Sabo was still not moving away from the test. He just couldn't believe it. What was the point of having the implant if she still got pregnant? Jess watches him as Law patches her up. "There the implant is removed. A warning it's going to get a bit painful after a little while." Jess nodded "Yes doctor"

Sabo bit his lip as he finally looked to the floor as it finally started to hit him. Once again he was going to be a father…

Jess and Law were looking at him. Law sighed. "I'm going to leave you two alone to talk. I need to go recuse my girlfriend from a beastly cheetah." He says walking out  
Jess looked at him "Sabo….?"

Sabo looked toward her. "Jess…" He turned around. "This is real…this is all happening…" He looked at her belly. Jess still sat there looking at him, she softly nodded to him putting her hand on her tummy "Yes... it is Sabo"

Sabo rubbed his hand down his face. "I see…" He suddenly smiled lightly and pulled her into a hug. He embraced her tightly. His heart was beating fast and he shook slightly. He whispered something to himself.

Jess gasped softly but smiled she helped him back, her heart was matching his heart beat. Her body shook "sabo I love you" Sabo took a deep breath. "Jessica…I…I love you to…" He says. Her eyes widen 'did he just say what I think he just said...?!' Her face was turn red like her hair.

Sabo smiled. "I love you so much Jess…" she looked up at him with such a cute, warm and happy smile "I love you! I love you!" She kissed him passionately. Sabo didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Breaking the kiss she giggled "I'm so happy, I love you so much sabo I could break in this room right know..." she placed his hand on her tummy

Sabo placed his hand over hers. she smiled brightly at him "were gonna have a baby..."

He bumped heads with her. "Yes, we are. I'll love this baby as much as I love you."

Jess giggled "I love you with all my heart sabo, hearing you finally say it to me makes my heart flutter... when we get home later i want to make sweet passionate slow slightly hard love making"Sabo smiled and laugh. "I guess there is no way around that. I'd take you here and now buy it don't want to see a cranky Law." He nuzzed her hair. "How are we going to tell everyone else?" Jess smiled "I was thinking dinner; at the end of July... beginning of August we can invite your brothers and gramps. Oichi, danni, frank, Terry, even Dante... river and my uncle and aunt but I wanna tell

Oichi first though" Sabo rubbed his head. "I…guess that works. Ace won't act up in front of Jetter and Violet so that works in my favor…until I get to the house at least. As for Oichi she might be sleep by now plus it would be better to tell her after she gets out of here…" jess pouted "I want to tell her, come in lets back upstairs"

Back in the room Law, Oichi, and Lucci were in the middle of a complicated argument.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep!" Oichi says pouting as her eyes got heavy. "Well you don't have a choice. I already gave you the medicine. You need your rest." Law says frowning. "For once I have to agree. Your body hasn't recovered yet." Oichi shook her head. "No! I don't want to be here. I wanna go home." Oichi says. "Well you can't until you get better and your fever drops back down." Oichi pouted and crossed her arms. "I hate hospitals. Just take care of me at home!" "Not an option." Lucci says frowning at her. "Why not!?" "Because it's not! You're staying here until Law says other wise." Lucci says. "Mmmmffff!" Oichi bit her lip trying to fight the sleep that was now taken over. "Stop fighting your sleep. You're doing too much. Law says pinching her cheeks." Oichi shook her head. A angry mark started to form on Law's head. "What did I tell you about not following my orders!?" He started pinching both her cheeks. "O-Ow! What kind of doctor attacks their patient!" Oichi says grabbing his cheek and pulling it. "Dammit Oichi! Stop it and go to sleep!?" "I wont!" Lucci sat back in amusement. He snapped a picture of this sight. "What's the problem of you going back to sleep! Since when do you HATE sleeping!" Law says. "I don't hate sleeping! I love it! I will gladly sleep anywhere else but here!" "You were just sleeping earlier!" "Yeah and when I woke up YOU wasn't here!" She yelled out. Making Law pause in place. He blinked down at her. She had tears in the corner of her eyes still pouting. Law let her face go and grabbed her hand that was pinching his cheek. "Oichi…"

"I know you have a lot of work to do here but…when you weren't here when I woke up I felt…lonely? I guess?" She looked down. "I…I'm sorry I know that's selfish…" Law bumped her forehead with his before kissing her. Lucci shook his head as got up and headed to his spot to the window.

Law pulled back and smiled at her. "That's okay. You can be selfish all you want. I know your sleeping patterns like the back of my hands. I'll be here when you wake up next time okay?" "But…you must have a lot of work…I don't want to cause a issue with that…" Law chuckled. "It's fine. The old bat put me on desk duty so you will have me all to yourself while you are here." Oichi smiled. "Really?" "Really." Law nuzzled his head on her hair. "Now lay down and get some rest. Let me medicine take it's course, eat what you can and you'll be out of here before you know." Law helped her back into bed and pulled the blanket over her. He then looked over to Lucci. "Don't worry…I already told you I have orders not to lay a finger on her. I'm simply doing my duty right now." Law sighed out. 'Again….out of allll people….why him….'  
Jess and Sabo walked in. "Oichi."

Oichi rubbed her eyes. "Jess." Jess smiled at her. "Oichi look." She looked, Jess turned to Sabo. "I love you Sabo." Sabo smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you too." She kissed him back, Frank's eyes widen "Oh my…" He smirked. 'finally said it to her about time.'

"Congratulations…" Oichi says trying to keep her eyes open. "Don't worry. She's very happy. Just gave her something to sleep." Law says as he looked towards Sabo. Sabo looked back towards him. "Guess since you took my advice…I took yours." Law nodded. "Good for you and I see from that vibe you two much have worked everything out?"

Jess sat next to Oichi.

"Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark.

A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.

Sleep my love, close your eyes.

And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world." Frank smiled at her lullaby.

Sabo smiled. He could never get enough of her singing.

"Sleep my love as the birds above.

Do rest their weary wings.

Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.

Sleep my love, close your eyes.

And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you a bright new world.

Ever so gently hear my voice.

Ever so softly feel my touch.

Always so gently I walk.

So go to sleep, my love." She leans down kissed her forehead, Oichi was soundly a sleep with a smile on her face "Works every time" jess whispered with a giggle.

Oichi held on to Law's hand as he rubbed her head. He then placed her hand under the blanket and grabbed her chart. "I need to go pick up something. When or if Mama D come up here tell her not to be so loud. We have other patients." He walked out writing something down on. He walked by Sabo and headed down the hall.  
Jess giggled softly and then noticed a batman bear "Frank did you get her this?" Frank smiled "yup" Jess smiled "Aww" "Jess I noticed your implant has been taken out" Jess froze and did not look at him 'shit nothing passes him does it?'  
Sabo sighed. 'Great…he just couldn't pretend for once to not see something out of the ordinary.' Sabo says to himself. Frank smiled and didn't say another word of it, she frowned 'shit the silent treatment, I don't know what the heck he is thinking now' she looked at him, he was looking at her stomach smiling jess was about to open her mouth when Danni burst into the room.  
"Oichi!" She yelled! Sabo jumped slightly from her voice. "Mama D. You can't be so loud here." Danni frown and shot a glare at Sabo who put his hands up defensely. "…But if it's you then I don't think anyone would mind." Danni smiled. "Of course they wouldn't!" Lucci looked to her. "Law said you can't be to loud..." Danni blinked and pouted. "Law did…mmmf...this is why I dislike hospitals. Why can't I be loud when I wanna call out Oichi's name!" She then patted her belly and breathes out. "That walk was tiring…anyways Lucci bring my gifts in!" She says loudly. Lucci chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He got up and walked out and blinked at the hallway full of stuff animals, hats, candy, snack, and much more. 'Did she really buy out the whole gift shop!?' Frank walked behind her, rubbing her tummy. "My love shhhh Oichi is sleeping, Jess just sang her a beautiful Lullaby." Jess smiled at Danni. "Hello Mama D."

"Hello Jess." She then sighed. "Well just knowing Oichi is okay makes me happy." Jess smiled. "Listen I wanna have dinner in the begging of August and invite everyone, will you two come?" Frank smirked at her. "Of course we would, won't be babe?" "Sure. I see no reason not to go. Anywhere that has food I am there." Jess stood up and kissed Oichi on the forehead "Well I get going home, getting tired" Lucci was still in the hallway trying to figure out how to bring all the bags in the room. 'It would be best to take them home.' He says rubbing his chin. Danni nodded. "Alright. Enjoy the rest of your evening dear." Jess kissed her hand. "Bye Oichi, love you." Then moved for Danni. Jess and Sabo held hands "Love you Sabo" Sabo smirked. "Love you too Jess"

Danni smiled at them before reaching for Oichi's hand. 'My poor baby girl…' Her smiled dropped slightly as sadness started to fill her eyes. Frank walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders "Its okay hun, she's okay." '…but for how long…' Danni says to herself.

Jess and Sabo walked hand to hand down the hall "So I'm guess no love making tonight?" Sabo asked her. Jess yawned "No I'm tired…" Sabo kissed her temple. "We both can take a nap when we get home." Jess giggled. "Hehe yeah, all three of us…" She rubbed her tummy.

Deep in the forest of Grand Line, a pathway leading to a underground passage way was uncovered from it's hiding spot from behind the trees and under a fake grass patch.

In the passage way the walls were man made very well. There was hanging lights flickering and moving back and further in a pattern. A light swung a little to far to the side reviling blood splatter on the wall. The one in front matched it showing a few bodies laying on the floor unmoving.

Going deeper in the cave screams could be heard and gun fire was going off only for it to end in silence. Bodies dropped one by one. A pair of footsteps echoed through the passage ways. The sound reached a pair of iron doors. Behind the doors in a lab there were people panicking as they did their best to destroy any and all information. Men covered in black clothing stood surrounding the door with guns, swords, knifes, and other weapons. "O-Open the door!" Some screamed as they banged on the door. "He's a monster! I don't want to die like this! Let me in!" The workers paused in fear as they listen to the man bang on the door begging them to let him in. The men gulped. "Please!" The man cried out before he started to scream in pain. "Don't kill me please…." He says. "I swear…I don't know anything…ple…" All went silent.

The men frowned as they looked at each other. Some of the workers were shaking unable to get the screams out of their heads. A woman looked down at the door in horror as she watched blood run underneath. Sheer panic ran through they as the workers started to run to the back to keep out of site. The only thing wrong was that there was nowhere to go. They only had one entrance and exit and it was behind those iron doors that was currently being kicked down. "I knew this was a mistake…we should have never done it…it was to soon." Some cried out.

The men with the weapons watched as the doors finally came down with a swift power kick. The door feel to the ground with a loud crashing sound picking up a cloud of dust. Everyone froze in place as they watched a figure walk in. "W-What are you idiots doing! FIRE!" Someone yelled. The men held up their guns and started firing at the figure. "Die!" They yelled as they emptied and reloaded their clips. When they were no longer able to shoot, they stepped back a bit to see their handy work. "N-No one could have survived that hail of bullets…" They tried to calm their hearts down as the dust started to clear. When it did their eyes widen. "What the hell…." In front of them were two of their own men were standing in front of them. Bullet holes ran in their bodies. "What? Did we just fired on our own men!" "That's impossible…"

"Quite bothersome…" The men watched as the bodies of their men drop to the ground. The person walked in dragging three bodies behind them. One of the men gasp out. "Y-You're the one attacking us!" The person blew smoke out his mouth. There was a speck of blood running down his face, not belonging to him. He was wearing his usual black suit without the jacket. His shirt was unbutton from the first four buttons. His hair was in a neat bun. His eyes scanned the room before dropping the bodies behind them. He walked on the door he kicked down. "I see…so this is where you all have been hiding from me…" The man who gasped out gulped. "Why…Why are you attacking us…D-Dante!" The men held their weapons up toward Dante as he blew out more smoke.

His eyes were closed. "Why you asked? It's only natural for a father to wonder who attacked his daughter…and when that said father doesn't get answers he goes on quite the rampage…" His eyes opened. His emotionless expression was slightly colder then usual. "Now…I'm only going to give you two choices. One you tell me what I want to know and then I kill you all…or Two I'll kill you all and find the information on my own which will be a hassle for both of us. So, what is it going to be…" One of the men frowned. "Screw your choices! I am afraid of you!" The took out a knife and rushed Dante. "Wait idiot don't…" It was much to late. The man who rushed him eyes widen. "Huh…is that…me?" The man was watching his own body stumbling towards the opening of the door. Dante sighed out. "So foolish…" The man watched in horror as his headless body dropped to it's knees before reflectively slashing out. Soon the man's was seeing red as his vision blurred out. The blood from the head dripped through Dante's fingers, creating a small puddle on the floor. The other men stumbled back. Behind them the workers cried out in terror. Dante dropped the head and pulled out a rag. He wiped his hands as he walked to the men. "I hope you all have said your last goodbyes to each other…"

Hours later, Sabo and Jess were driving through Neutral. Jess was sitting in the passenger seat as Sabo was driving her car. Jess was smiling rubbing her tummy 'I can't believe I'm pregnant again…' Sabo looked at her and smiled 'maybe I should show her.' turning to the right, away from the decoration of the house Jess blinked "Where are we going…?"

"You will see in a bit." Jess looked confused but watched the way while he was driving. Jess blinked and noticed there going into the down town area. Sabo turned other right, Jess eyed everything 'why is he driving us in the middle of town….?' Reaching an area, he parked on the Crip, turning the car off and getting out making Jess look out the window there was a tall white building that had 4 floors. The bottom floor was a store. Jess got out and looked at it "What are we going here…?"

"I said you will see in a bit." he walked to the white, Jess followed him as he unlocked it and opened the door. Sabo held out his hand and she smiled taking it. He guided her in there was a hallway with stairs going up but he walked her past the stairs down the hallway. She walked with him looking around. He stopped at an elevator making her blink at it. He pushed the bottom and it opened. He guided her inside as the doors closed behind them. Sabo pushed the 4 level bottom taking out a Key as the elevator went up. Reaching the top the door's open to reveal a black gate Sabo stepped over and quickly unlocked the gate opening it. He guided Jess out the elevator as the door closed. He closed the gate locking it. Jess looked around, the hallway had 4 exposures, cast iron columns, exposed brick, wood beams and 6 gorgeous wood-framed windows offer an abundance of light in the open from the next room, there was she counted 13 doors in the hallway.

Jess looked at Sabo "Where are we?" he smiled at her "Why don't you go look around and tell me what you think?" Jess blinked at him but turned down the hallway and walked down it.

Reaching the end her eyes widen. To the Right side, was a kitchen, it is fitted for a chef and replete with custom stainless counters, cherry wood cabinets, and top tier professional appliances. To the left was a wide large open space her eyes widen more "Sabo…. Is this an apartment?"

"Yes but, this is ours." Jess gasped turned at him "You bought us a loft…? Why…?"

"That's a silly question. Don't we deserve a place of our own specially since we are getting a new addition." Jess flushed at him but smiled and skipped down the hallway and started to open the doors "So many closest!"

Sabo smiled as he watched her. Jess opened another door from the left side and blinked "It's a room…" she stepped inside, Sabo was behind her "It's a bedroom but we can turn it into a media room" Jess grinned "heheh yeah!" Sabo grabbed Jess's hands and pulled her to the hallway, the right side down the hall base most of closets and closed doors and pass the front door. He opened a door that relived a bathroom jess smiled "Wow nice bathroom" Then he pulled jess was to the left side back the other way to a closed door and opened it. He guided her inside and jess gasped. luxurious master bedroom, Jess walked in more turned to her right and walked to right corner opening it and looked inside making her eyes widen. A walk-in closet.

"Love over here" her heart thumped and looked over to him, he was a crossed the left side by a door. Walking over as he opened the door, Jess looked inside and gasped it was master bathroom, featuring floor to ceiling with Limestone, Neptune soaking tub, Koehler fittings and a large glass enclosed shower "Wow!"

"If your not that tired we can start breaking this room in first." Jess flushed "Hey know control yourself" she poked him then turning away from walking away leaving the room.

Sabo chuckled following her. Jess walked back in the hallway and looked down by the elevator and walked over to see another smell hall with two closed doors. She walked over opening the first one "Another bedroom…" then looking at the other door, she walked over and opened it "Another bedroom?"

"Well we can never have to many." Jess flushed and smiled turning to him "I think its prefect place in starting a family…. When can we start moving in?!"

"We can start now really. Of course, you wont be doing much since you are now carrying our pride and joy in your belly." Jess walked over to him kissing him "I love you Sabo" Sabo kissed her "I love you too Jess."

Across the seas, a private jet was cruising in the air. "My Prince. We shall arrive in a few days time." A boy was looking through the window looking out. "I see…" A smile came to his face as he brushed his brown hair. In front of him was files and pictures. On one side was Ace and Luffy. He frowned at the pictures pushing them away. He looked down and picked up a picture of Sabo. "Did you really think you can get away from me that easily…" His eyes went down to the last picture. It was of Jess. "For someone who claims to hate nobilities so much it looks like you have gone down and gotten yourself deep in royalty." He pushed the picture of Jess over to Ace and Luffy's. "I can only imagine the look of hatred on your face when I appear in front of you…brother…" He laughs as he drops Sabo's picture back on the table.


End file.
